Leyendo Percy Jackson y el ladron del rayo
by kleopever
Summary: Dos de los tripulantes del Argo II han caído a los más profundo del inframundo donde ni siquiera los mismos dioses se atreven a ir y las Moiras presintiendo el terrible destino de nuestros semidioses han decidido intervenir es el primer hilo que no desean cortar pues con él se llevarían muchos hilos más. Ellas desean darles una oportunidad a estos semidioses y deciden intervenir
1. Prólogo

Los chicos del Argo II estaban reunidos en el salón comedor que estaban parados en una reunión de estrategias El almuerzo estaba totalmente intacto sobre la mesa Sus rostros estaban llenos de lágrimas. Hacíamos unas horas atrás. Habíamos perdido dos de sus valiosos miembros. Todo por una estatua. espacio ocupado en la base del barco.

\- Ellos ... siguen ... vivos ¿verdad? - Piper rompió el silencio cuando solo podía hablar con las lágrimas cegaban su vista.

\- Si ... ellos - suspiro Hazel - Ellos deben ... estar vivos - susurró antes de mirar a su hermano Nico quien estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación también llorando la pérdida.

\- Vamos chicos - Jason respiró hondo tratando de calmarse - Es seguro que ellos están a salvo - trato de animar a sus amigos que seguían llorando y la verdad es que ni el mismo se creía sus palabras.

\- Si ellos ... están ... bien - habló por primera vez Nico desde que tenía perdido a sus compañeros.

¡Brum!

este fue el sonido que se escuchó en todo el barco haciendo que los semidioses se pusieron de pie en guardia pero de la nada el suelo de la habitación se abrió tragandoselos.

En Estados Unidos, un grupo de chicas está corriendo por un lado con los arcos tensos preparando para seguir, acabando con algo monstruo, se sepa que un grupo de semidioses está haciendo todo lo posible por que está en contra de la palabra, así como de la tierra termine lo más pronto posible.

\- Phoebe en el flanco derecho y Liana no descuides la defensa - con órdenes una chica de cabello negro estilo punk con una tiara plateada en la cabeza la hija de Zeus Thalia.

\- Si mi teniente - respondió las dos nombradas mientras estaba disponible para realizar las órdenes de sustento.

¡Brum!

Fue el sonido que se escuchó antes de que la tierra se abriera llevándose a todas las cazadoras sin que nada hacer.

En el Campamento Júpiter Es un hecho que tiene un terrible día después del supuesto ataque de los Griegos el Augur Octaviano estaba más insufrible que nunca y había pedido una reunión con los centuriones de todas las cohortes para preparar el ataque al campamento mestizo que ella se ha complicado porque en verdad había llegado a confiar en Percy Jackson y en las palabras de Annabeth Chase.

\- Les estoy diciendo que lo mejor es ir y atacar de una vez - comenzó Octavian con el estúpido discursillo que había hecho desde que el ataque se realizó - Ellos no pudieron confiar en ellos.

\- Octavian tenemos cosas más importantes de las que encargarnos que los ataques de los monstruos - el espetó Reyna con la mayor frialdad que pudo - Además ...

¡Brum!

Reyna no pudo continuar con su discurso porque a ese momento la tierra se abrió tragandoselos a todos.

En el Campamento mestizo la cosa no está mejor que ellos tienen preocupados porque sabían que los acuerdos de paz no tenían efectos positivos y tenían que prepararse para el ataque de los romanos así que se reunieron en el salón de juegos para planear la forma de defenderse o atacar .

\- Bueno lo mejor que preparamos las defensas - comenzó a hablar Will.

\- Pues si y también el ataque porque ellos van a saber que lo que están haciendo los griegos - espeto Clarisse lo tenemos de acuerdo con ella formando un pequeño alboroto.

\- Calma por favor - pidió Quirón- Sabemos que hay que tener ese acuerdo ...

¡Brum!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó antes de que el piso se abriera tragandose a todos los líderes de las cabañas y su entrenador.

En el Olimpo corría el año de 1946, la época del solsticio de invierno, exactamente hace un año, los tres grandes hicieron su gran pacto de no traer más hijos semidioses por una profecía que decia que un hijo de ellos determinaron la destrucción total del olimpo o su salvación. y también el hecho de que estos resultaron ser demasiado poderosos y la mayor parte de las veces las guerras fueron ocasionadas por ellos, para mayor ejemplo que la última que había dejado una gran devastación para los que tenían hijos semidioses.

Los dioses comienzan a llegar Hestia se coloca junto a la hoguera atizando el negrusco fuego ella se encontraba muy débil al ver como estaba divida su familia por un lado llegaron Zeus y Poseidón discutiendo como de costumbre cual de las catástrofes era más devastadoras si las del aire o las del agua pasaron delante de Hestia, Poseidón la saludo respetuosamente mientras que Zeus apenas y reparo en ella y se fueron a sentar detrás de ellos llegaron los Gemelos Apolo y Artemisa peleando porque Apolo no dejaba de molestarla y decirle que el tenía mejor puntería, saludaron a Hestia y luego pasaron a sentarse en sus tronos.

Unas después con Afrodita también sonrientes a pesar de que ellos también quedaron afectados con la guerra saludaron respetuosamente a Hestia y pasoon después pasaron Hefestos y Hermes el primero muy concentrado en un nuevo invento y el segundo respondiendo llamadas de entregas por hacer, se inclinaron ante Hestia y llegar a sus tronos junto con los demás después del paso Dionisio no muy feliz porque estaba pasando por su castigo de asftinencia y tras eso le quedaba menos tiempo para pasar con su bella esposa Ariadna.

Atenea llego como costumbre con un libro en sus manos y avanzo a su trono Hera junto con Demeter mientras conversaba acerca de las cosas, sus hermanos, los maridos infieles, hermanos que roban a las hijas y los beneficios del cereal entre otros temas detrás de ellas venía Hades rodando los ojos por los comentarios de su querida suegra en una Hestia y en su lugar respetivo.

\- Muy bien - comenzó a hablar Zeus como rey del olimpo - Comenzó la reunión con la minuta de todas las ocasiones.

\- ¿Otra vez revisaremos eso del progreso de tus hijos como dioses? - rodó los ojos Poseidón mientras Zeus fruncia el seño y Hades sonreía burlonamente pues no era novedad que Zeus siempre quitaba la cara lo perfectos que eran sus hijos.

\- Si es así- habló Hermes - ¿Y después de eso comenzó una pequeña sesión? (Catastrofica) pelea pues todos comenzaron a querer irse de la reunión y no repararon en una luz que dejó un tres ancianas con una rueca de tejer.

\- La vida es tan corta - comenzó una vez más mientras que un hilo y lo revisaba.

\- El solo deseo poder vivir - habla la anciana de en medio mientras que sílaba más hilos como muchos humanos había en el mundo.

\- Es tan triste que tan valiosa, vida se pierda, hablaba la anciana de la izquierda, sacaba las tijeras y las hacia hacia abajo, ruidosamente junto con las otras, dejaban de pelear y reparábanse en las nubes, sino que hacíamos, los dioses se quedaron consternados mirando a las tres ancianas delante de ellos Zeus fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

\- Mis señoras ... - comenzó pero la de la derecha le interrumpió.

\- Ahorre sus discursos Zeus - le hablo sin dejar de medir los hilos.

\- Estamos molestas contigo - continuó la de enmedio mientras hilaba.

\- Tus acciones en el futuro son deplorables - Termino la de la izquierda Zeus solo se cayó y se quedó mirando al igual que el resto de los dioses.

\- Hemos visto el futuro - hablamos de la derecha apartando la mirada del hilo que sostenía.

\- Sí no aceptalo - continuó la del medio apartando la vista de los hilos levantando uno en especial.

\- Hay un hilo que debe cortar - la de la izquierda, las tijeras y las acercó al hilo que sostenía la del medio - Pero no queremos que hacerlo.

\- Zeus debes decidir - habló la primera vez que el Rey no sabía que decía que solo asintió.

\- Este semiótico dio todo por el Olimpo - revisaba el hilo que sostenía en su mano con gran tristeza.

\- El más grande de los héroes que hemos visto - se lamentaba la de la izquierda guardando la tijera - No queremos que tu vida termine.

\- Es el primer hilo que no queremos cortar - las tres al unsonsono - Es un hilo que nos reusamos a cortar -

\- Ese hilo lleva consigo muchos más - la del medio alzó un hilo de color Verdemar los dioses se quedaron absortos no se explicaban de un simple semidios dependían tantas vidas como muchos más hilos colgaban de este.

\- Mis señoras - Zeus se las arregló para tomar valor y hablar - Quieren decir acaso ¿qué de ese hilo depende todo el Olimpo?

\- Así es Zeus - hablandoon las tres - De este semidios dependen todos ustedes ahora debes elegir si quieres realizar nuestro pedido o no - los presentes saliva de tragaron.

\- Bueno, mis señoras como antes y asentí es natural que ya decidió que tomaré su pedido - Zeus lo más calmadamente que pudo las ancianas asintieron.

\- Buena elección Zeus - habló la derecha.

\- Es entonces que debemos entregarles esto - la del medio hizo un movimiento con su mano y sobre el regazo de Apolo aparecieron unos libros.

\- Deberán leer la vida de este semidios - señaló la de la izquierda.

\- Y no lo haré solos porque todos los negocios deben escuchar - hablaron las tres - Deben entender que es tan importante que es todo lo que tienen que atravesar.

\- No dure lastimar a nadie - habló la de la derecha.

\- Deben jurarlo por el río estigio antes de empezar a leer - seguir la de en medio.

\- Tal vez traigamos héroes del pasado para que escuchen y aprendan, el tiempo se detiene desde el momento en que empiecen a leerse - finalizó la tercera para que después las tres desaparezcan en un haz de luz dejando a los dioses consternados.

\- De verdad es tan grande ¿para qué todo dependa de él? - comenzó un cuestionarse Atenea.

\- No lo sé sobrina pero si los destinos no se han pedido esto es porque el futuro no es bueno - exclamó Demeter.

\- Bueno, sí que lo ha pedido, ¿por qué? - dijo Poseidón.

\- Bueno si vas a traer la semidiosis lo mejor que tomaramos estatura humana - sugirió Apolo.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Artemisa con sorpresa - Hasta que dices algo inteligente hermano- sonreía con sorna mientras que el miraba mal.

\- Es verdad todos a su forma humana - ordenó Zeus y así lo hicieron - Bien ahora todos a jurar que no lastimaremos a los invitados - todos lo hicieron.

\- Juramos por el río estigio no lastimar a los invitados - ha aparecido en varias ocasiones bolas de luz enfrente de ellos dejando a chicos bastante aturdidos.

\- ¡Leo quitó de encima mío! - gritaba una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos caleidoscopio.

\- Entonces tú espero que se levanten los dos de encima de mí. Recuperar un niño de cabello negro y piel pálida.

\- Eso dicelo a Leo - exclamaba la chica.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién me golpeó en la cabeza? - preguntaba un chico rubio de ojos azules mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.

\- Hazel ¿estas bien? - habló un chico algo bajito con rasgos asiáticos mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba una chica morena de cabellos castaños claros.

\- Si creo que sí - dijo ella mientras se levantaba de encima del chico rubio.

\- Reina de belleza deja de mover - exclamaba un chico parecido a un duende.

\- Pues entonces sal de encima mío - ella movió su pie y hizo caer al chico que parecía un duende con sus cabellos enrulados negros que sucedía en uno de los grupos mientras que en los otros.

\- ¡Salgan de encima mío Stolls! - bociferaba una chica de cabello castaño bastante firtachona.

\- Eso fue un trago que causó más de mi - Espetaba uno de los muchachos que estaba encima de ella.

\- Ni que yo había decidido caer encima de ustedes - se defendía el otro muchacho muy parecido al primero levantándose y ayudando al otro.

\- Muchachos tranquilicese - hablaba serenamente el Centauro ayudando a ponerse de pie a otra de las chicas.

\- Eso lo dice porque tu tiraste de pie - se defendía un chico rubio bastante apuesto.

\- No es culpa de Quirón ser un Centauro - la defensa de un padre que estaba con ellos en otra parte de la sala de estar, unos muchachos de la camiseta morada.

\- Octavian ponte de pie de una vez - regañaba una chica de cabellos negros desde el piso mientras intentaba quitarse a un chico rubio bastante desaliñado.

\- Déjalo yo lo levanto - habló un chico bastante musculoso que tenía los labios rojos mientras tomaba la cintura al rubio y lo ponía de pie.

\- Eso no era necesario - se quejó el rubio mientras se limpiaba su toga y la chica era ayudada por el otro chico mientras que los demás también se ponían de pie los dioses solo se esperaba las expectativas de la interacción de cada grupo con el aumento de sus vestimentas.

\- Muy bien guarden silencio - ordenó Zeus haciendo retumbar el suelo para hacer ver su presencia.

\- Que dramático- se burló Poseídon y Hades río por lo bajo Zeus los miro mal pero canso mientras que los mestizos se percataron de donde estaban.

\- Chicos ya no estamos en el barco - dijo el duende latino mientras examinaba la vista todo el lugar ya los dioses.

\- Habló el Rey de lo obvio - espetó el chico rubio mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- No molesta a Leo, Jason - regaño la chica de ojos caleidoscopio - pero ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -

\- Es obvio - dijo el pelinegro bastante cerrado - Estamos en el Olimpo - mientras era sostenido por la chica morena.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito - comentó la morena de ojos dorados y cabellos claros.

\- Tienes razón Hazel - comentó que el chino canadiense tenía reparado en donde estaban pero no en la presencia de los dioses exactamente el grupo de la camiseta mojada en la pintura y ellos arrodillaron ante ellos mientras que los de la camiseta naranja se mostraban más renuentes.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto ?! - exclamó la chica fortachona de cabellos castaños.

\- Están en el Olimpo tienen que mostrarse respetuosos - Gritó Zeus - Como ellos- han llegado al grupo de camiseta mojado en ese instante cada grupo ha reparado en el otro y han estado en un punto de comenzar una batalla campal.

\- ¡¿Por qué nos han traído aquí ?! - gritó la chica del principio - ¡Primero se niegan a hablarnos y ahora nos traen aquí!

\- Clarisse por favor - el Centauro la detenida por el hombro antes de que Zeus la fulminara con su rayo el cual sostenía fuertemente.

\- Paz para ellos solo están confundidos - trato de calmarlo Poseidón y todas las miradas reparado en él algunos le miraron con dolor los del grupo del Argo II comenzó a llorar suavemente - Queridos invitados las moirán las han traído aquí - se escucharon varias exclamaciones entre el el grupo de jóvenes- calma por favor están en el año de 1946 - el silencio se hizo absoluto.

\- Eso quiere decir - habló una chica pelirroja que estaba detrás del grupo de camisetas naranjas - ¿Que estamos en el pasado? -

\- Así es mi niña - habló amablemente Demeter - Les han traído para leer unos libros - señaló al regaso de Apolo donde reposaban una pila de libros.

\- Ahora presente y digan su padre divino - exclamó Zeus antes de que se volviera a armar un alboroto porque nunca salía nada bueno de juntar a los griegos y romanos.

\- Que sean primero los griegos y luego los romanos-pidió Atenea y en que otro haz de luz se hizo presente dejando un grupo de cazadoras algunas con sus arcos tensos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - exclamó una chica de pelo negro estilo punk y una tiara plateada en la cabeza el chico rubio de Argo II reparo en ella.

\- ¡Thalia! - exclamó el chico y ella volteó bajando su arco y corriendo a sus brazos.

\- ¡Jason! - gritó ella mientras que abrazaba y luego Zeus carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos la chica volteó y vio a su señora y su hermano - Mi señora - se inclinó ante Artemisa está la escudriña minuciosamente notando la tiara de su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lleva la tiara de mi teniente? ¿Dónde esta Zoë? - preguntó la diosa de la caza la chica que miraba y cuando iba a hablar el muchacho le susurró algo en el oído.

\- Eso se lo explicare despues mi señora - dijo tristemente la muchacha inclinando su cabeza una vez más ante su señora.

\- Muy bien - exclamó Zeus antes de que el interrogatorio otra vez - Presencia del grupo de camiseta naranja.

\- Mi nombre es Clarisse la Rúa hija de Ares consejera de la cabaña 5 y asesina de Drakon - se presentó la chica fortachona de cabello castaño su padre la vio de arriba abajo y sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Will Solance hijo de Apolo consejero de la cabaña 7 - Apolo vio a su hijo sonrió asintiendo.

\- Somos Travis y Connor Stoll hijos de hermes co-consejeros de la cabaña 11- bifurcada dos muchachos bastante parecidos sonríendose como pequeños traviesos mientras que su padre parecía orgulloso de ellos.

\- Katie Gardner hija de Demeter y líder de la cabaña 4 - su madre sonrió a su hija.

\- Malcom Pace hijo de Atenea segundo al mando de la cabaña 6 - su madre lo sonrió pero se preguntó porque estaba el segundo al mando y no la líder de la cabaña.

\- Polux hijo de Dionisio y líder de la cabaña doce - dijo un chico rubio de ojos violetas su padre lo vio y noto que algo le pasaba.

\- Yo soy Leo Valdez hijo de Hefestos y usuario de fuego - dijo un muchacho con apariencia de duende latino y se notó bastante triste mientras era abrazado por los hombros por una chica de cabello chocolate.

\- Tranquilo Leo - intentaba animarle ella - Mi nombre es Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita consejera de la cabaña 10 y poseedora del embrujahabla- ella sonrió tristemente a su madre quien se preocupó mucho por verla así.

\- Yo soy Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter y ex pretor de la duodécima Legión y consejero de la cabaña 1- Zeus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ً Hera lo veía con furia igual que Hades y Poseidón.

\- Rompiste el pacto - espetó Hera con furia - Me engañaste-

\- Eh, mi señora, soy...soy romano y el pacto se hizo en el lado griego así no estoy cubierto - se defendio Jason al alboroto que ella iba a formar.

\- Pero yo si estoy en ese pacto - exclamó la chica pelinegra con la tiara - Mi nombre es Thalia Grace hija de Zeus - lo último que dijo como si fuera un insulto - y teniente de Artemisa - sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Me engañaste y dos veces con la misma mortal - reclamo Hera.

\- Calma hermana - es traído de traer paz paz Demeter - Que es hijo del futuro y aún no lo hace - Hera se volteó a verla con furia pero no dijo nada más - Sigan presentándose niños -

\- Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades consejero de la cabaña 13 - El dios del inframundo se queda mirando hacia atrás mientras que Zeus le fulminaba con la mirada - Eh que nací antes del pacto - trato de calmar el asunto.

\- Espera tiene dicho ¿cabaña 13? - lo esperaba expectante Apolo el muchacho asintió.

\- Pero solo hay doce cabañas en el Campamento - exclamó Atenea examinando al muchacho que no parecía mentir que se veía bastante demacrado.

\- Malcom - Los libros lo explicaron en mi imaginación - Atenea asintió que no estaba muy bien.

\- Butch Walker hijo de Iris consejero de la cabaña 14 - siguieron las presentaciones.

\- Mi nombre es Clovis hijo de Hipnos consejero de la cabaña 15 - habló un chico regordete de rostro infantil mientras bostezaba y se apoyaba en Butch.

\- Nosotras somos Holly y Laurel Víctor hijas de Nike y co-consejeras de la cabaña 16 - se presentó dos chicas pelinegras

\- Mi nombre es Lou Ellen consejera de la cabaña 20 hija de Hécate - finalizó la última de las chicas de camiseta naranja.

\- Muy bien Presencia los romanos - exclamó / ordeno Zeus.

\- Soy Reyna Ramírez Arellano hija de Bellona y Pretora de la undécima Legión - pronunció la chica de cabello negro se veía muy seria y determinada.

\- Dakota hijo de Baco y centurión de la quinta cohorte de la undecima legión - se inclinó un chico con los labios muy rojos.

\- Michael Khane hijo de Venus centurión de la primera cohorte de la undécima Legión- se inclinó un hombre bastante fuerte y Afrodita lo miro con aprobación.

\- Octavian legado de Apolo y Aurgur de la undécima Legión- se inclinó el muchacho rubio que parece espantapájaros (N / A: asesino de pandas inocentes: p) Apolo lo vio con escepticismo.

\- Mi nombre es Rachael Elizabeth Daré soy mortal pero portadora del oráculo de Delfos - Apolo examinó su propio óculo con alegría.

\- Siiiii cambiaré de oráculo en el futuro - comenzó a celebrar Hades se mantuvo viendo a la mortal.

\- Si tu eres el nuevo oráculo que quiere decir ... - comenzó a hablar Hades pero fue interrumpido por Rachel.

\- Si señor Hades pero los libros lo explicaron mejor todo - dijo ella sonriendo un poco pues mientras se presentaban había notado que faltaban dos personas importantes.

\- Yo soy Quirón entrenador de héroes - exclamó el centauro de los chicos de la camisa naranja conversaban en voz baja con los del argo II

\- Grover Underwood protector de héroes y señor de lo salvaje - Dioniso mira lo que mira pero antes de que pueda volverse grover Grover siguió- Los libros explicaron todo - Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Hazel Levezque hija de Plutón - Hades la quedo viendo estupefacto iba a abrir la boca pero ella se adelantó - tenía una segunda oportunidad antes y después de pactar - agregó antes de que Zeus se enojara.

\- Frank Zhang hijo de Marte y centurión de la quinta cohorte - exclamó el muchacho de rasgos asiáticos mientras que Ares lo examinó con la mirada no terminaba de creer que este fuera de su hijo.

Algo en lo que algunos de los dioses han empezado a repararse y algunos de los semidioses se han visto tristes y con rastros de haber llorado por mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno comenzemos a leer los dichosos libros - Espetó Zeus señalando a Apolo.

\- De acuerdo - dijo el dios del sol tomando el primero - Este se titula Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo

muchos comenzaron a murmurar entre si


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo 1 Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic**

Todos los semidioses comenzaron a murmurar entre si lo que llamó la atención de los dioses

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? - exclamó Apolo señalandolos haciendo que dejen de hablar entre ellos.

\- Podría volver a leer el título del libro por favor - pidió amablemente Rachael Apolo sonrió y asintió.

\- **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo** \- sonrió y los semidioses asentía - ¿Conocen ustedes a este muchacho? - la mayoría de los presentes asintió

\- ¿Es amigo suyo? - preguntó Poseidón a lo que recibió más asentimientos y miradas tristes de parte de algunos.

\- ¿Por qué el no está aquí? si los libros tratan de él - preguntó Atenea esto sólo hizo que los semidioses se pongan más incómodos y se escucharon algunos sollozos de los del Argo II.

\- Es... algo... difícil de explicar ... - contestó Jason - Seguro en algún libro esta -

\- Es mejor que no adelantemos nada - dijo Hazel con un tono apenas audible mientras era abrazada por Frank bajo la atenta mirada de Hades.

\- Bueno si los libros lo explican entonces hay que empezar a leer de una vez - exclamó con claro fastidio Artemisa pues no estaba muy contenta con leer la vida de un hombre.

\- Tienes razón hermanita - la diosa de la luna gruño a su hermano por el nombrecito - Comenzaré primer capítulo **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

\- ¿Cómo se pulveriza a tu maestra? - preguntó Connor tratando de aligerar el ambiente de tristeza que tenían los del Argo II

\- No se hermano pero ese título si que es un título vendedor - le siguió el juego Travis y consiguiendo algunas risitas de los demás campistas.

\- Bueno se ve que son bastantes libros así que será mejor darles lugares cómodos- dijo Hestia y con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer asientos cómodos para todos los semidioses.

\- Muchas gracias Lady Hestia - exclamó Thalia inclinandose ante ella y sonriendole un poco para luego ir a sentarse con Jason y Nico Artemisa se quedó mirando la acción de su nueva teniente mientras las demás cazadoras se acomodaban junto a ella.

\- Si ya todos se acomodaron- exclamó Apolo viendo que todos ya ocupaban sus asientos - Continuaré

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

\- y ¿Quién quiere serlo? - exclamó Thalia haciendo que muchos de los semidioses asintieran

los dioses les veían un poco incómodos.

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

\- ¡Oh no! ¡un consejo de Percy Corran! - exclamó Nico tratando de no pensar en el hecho que no estaba aquí.

\- Si huyan salvence - le siguió el juego Thalia exagerando el movimiento de manos y algunos campistas hicieron como que huían levantando un poco el ánimo de los del Argo II mientras los romanos y dioses les veían extrañados.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con el Consejo? - preguntó con cuidado Afrodita que seguía preocupada por su hija que intentaba dejar de llorar mientras era abrazada por Jason.

\- No Lady Afrodita pero es que los consejos de Percy son los peores - se río Thalia junto con algunos campistas griegos para luego abrazar a Nico acción que no pasó desapercibida por la diosa de la luna y Hestia que los observaba con cariño.

 **cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

\- Mmm no veo que sea tan mal Consejo- exclamó Lou Ellen con la mano en el mentón.

\- claro sino te olvidas de los monstruos- dijo Malcom.

\- Ven por eso no hay que pedir Consejo a Percy - sonrió Thalia recibiendo muchos asentimientos de parte tanto de griegos como romanos.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso.**

\- Claro por eso sería preferible ser normal - dijo Katie y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

los dioses estaban cada vez más incómodos pues ellos sabían a lo que sus hijos se tendrían que enfrentar.

 **Asusta.**

\- La verdad es que si - susurró Frank mientras abrazaba a Hazel y Hades los veía con curiosidad él no era el padre más cariñoso del mundo pero le preocupaban sus hijos y las relaciones de estos.

 **La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

\- En eso sí tiene razón Percy - dijo Nico limpiandose aún algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

Los dioses los veían preocupados y tristes sabían que no podían estar mucho cerca de sus hijos y sabían que ellos estaban muy expuestos y morían jóvenes.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

\- No es el único yo también los envidio - exclamó Travis

\- Sería más fácil si todos fuéramos mortales normales - siguió Connor.

\- Si pero dejaría de ser divertido - exclamó Clarisse con una sonrisa aunque a ella también le preocupaba el estado en el que llegaron los del Argo II

 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas -si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante.**

\- Claro es que tienes hambre y debes ir a buscar comida - dijo Leo un poco más feliz

\- ¡Leo! - le regaño Piper dejando un poco el llanto.

\- Es que dijo que se le movía algo por dentro reina de la belleza - se defendió él y algunos rieron por su interacción mientras ella negaba un poco divertida.

 **Podrías ser uno de nosotros.**

\- Habla como si fuéramos una especie de animales - exclamó Will.

\- Bueno Percy y estos de aquí puede que lo sean - exclamó Katie señalando a los hermanos Stoll.

\- Hey - exclamaron estos para luego hacer cosquillas a la chica y haciendo que el resto ría los romanos y los dioses se quedaban viendo como se trataban parecían una verdadera familia.

 **Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

\- ¿Quién vendrá por mi? - exclamó Leo poniendo cara de horror haciendo reír a todos.

\- Sabes muy bien quienes Leo - le regaño Jason.

\- No pues no se Superman rubio - se cruzó de brazos tratando de lucir indignado mientras Jason negaba con la cabeza y las risas se hacían más fuertes, Reyna veía el comportamiento de Jason ya no parecía el que el conoció en el Campamento Júpiter.

\- Bueno dejen seguir leyendo o no acabaremos nunca - Espetó Atenea algo molesta por las diversas interrupciones.

\- Tranquila sobrina sólo lo hacen para que ellos se sientan mejor- dijo Poseidón bajito señalando a los del Argo II que lucían menos tristes que cuando llegaron ella lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada pues tenía razón.

 **No digas que no estás avisado.**

\- No a mi no me avisó nada - reclamo Leo haciendo reír a algunos.

\- Porque aún no te conocía Leo - regaño Piper pegándole en la cabeza.

\- A mi tampoco me avisó- resongo Nico.

\- Perdona que no te avisaremos mientras luchabamos contra la manticora aliento de muerto - le reclamó Thalia haciendo que Nico la vea ofendido y luego se dejara abrazar por ella a el no le gustaba el contacto físico pero sentía que lo necesitaba los dioses sólo observaban la interacción de los semidioses.

\- esperen dijeron Manticora - dijo Hermes con curiosidad.

\- En alguno de los libros lo ha de mencionar - dijo Thalia sonriendo y restandole importancia al asunto Apolo tomó esto como un sigue leyendo.

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

\- Creí que se llamaba Peter Johonson - exclamó Connor con sorpresa y una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Hemos vivido engañados hermano- dijo Travis en un tono dramático haciendo reír a todos mientras Hermes los veía con orgullo.

\- Déjenme adivinar así lo llama Dionisio ¿no? - preguntó Apolo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y los semidioses asintiero y los dioses con hijos veían con enojó al Dios del vino.

\- Dionisio no deberías cambiar el nombre de los semidioses - le regaño Lady Hestia al Dios del vino que fingia leer una revista de vinos mientras asentía.

 **Tengo doce años.**

\- ¿A esa edad fue su primera misión? - preguntó Demeter.

\- Si es que a esa edad llegó al campamento - respondió Will.

\- Pero era bastante joven - arrolló Afrodita aún vigilando a su hija que ya Lucía un poco mejor.

 **Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York**.

\- Ah el es de Nueva York - exclamó Dakota - ya me parecía que venía de una gran ciudad - algunos romanos asintieron conformes.

 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

\- ¡Siiiii! - exclamaron tanto griegos como romanos para reírse después.

 **Sí**.

\- Ven hasta el lo admite - reía Thalia junto con los demás semidioses.

 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y Romanas.**

\- Oh un buen lugar para aprender - exclamó Atenea con una sonrisa.

\- A mi me suena a tortura - exclamaron los hijos de hermes junto con su padre y Apolo.

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

\- ¡Oh no! pensamos como Percy- exclamaron los Stoll mientras los dioses reían.

\- Oh no ya los hemos perdido - dijo Katie con su mejor rostro de tragedia y todos reían el ambiente se había aligerado bastante.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas.**

\- Claro la esperanza es lo último que se pierde - dijo Rachel sonriendo y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Apolo y los demás semidioses.

 **El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

\- Ese debes ser tu verdad Quirón- le sonrió Rachael al Centauro quien asintió levemente sonriendo por la buena descripción de Percy.

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

\- Quirón esa no es forma de enseñar a los niños - lo regaño Atenea un poco molesta.

\- Era la única forma en que Percy me prestara atención- se excusó el Centauro la diosa simplemente resoplo.

 **También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

\- Eso es un horror el no debería dormir en clases - exclamó Atenea muy indignada.

\- Seguro es por el THDA y la dislexia - acotó Malcom - la verdad es que es muy difícil prestar atención con eso encima - muchos semidioses asintieron pues les costaba mucho no aburrirse fácilmente.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

\- Espera un milagro - dijo Thalia riendo al igual que los semidioses griegos y algunos romanos.

 **Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

\- ya ves - replicó Thalia sonriendo orgullosa.

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

\- No sólo en las excursiones- murmuró Nico suspirando mientras Thalia acariciaba su espalda.

 **Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

\- Si algo de destrucción - sonreía Ares junto con su hija mientras Frank les veía algo incómodo aún no podía creer que ese fuera su padre.

 **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

\- Eso debió ser muy divertido - exclamó Hermes entre risas junto con Apolo quien se autointerrumpio los semidioses también reían.

\- ¿Pero a que palanca le habrá querido dar? - se preguntó más para si misma Piper.

\- Quien sabe a lo mejor quería ver para que servían como es tan curioso - le respondió Jason recordando su tiempo con él en el Argo II y no paraba de revisar por la borda y mirar con curiosidad todo su al rededor.

 **Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

\- Nooooo sigue contando - exclamaron los Stoll junto con Hermes y Apolo para la diversión de los demás, a Will le comenzaba a preocupar la inmadurez de su padre.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

\- Eso hay que anotarlo para el recuerdo - dijo Thalia sorprendida.

\- Espera ya lo anotó yo - le dijo Malcom sacando un papel y un bolígrafo.

\- Ey Malcom anota todo lo que nos parezca relevante para preguntar después- le susurró Thalia al chico y este asintió.

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los semidioses amigos del sátiro gruñeron por lo bajo.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil.**

\- Que bueno que siendo mi amigo piense así eh - exclamó Grover fingiendo indignación llevándose una mano al pecho mientras los demás reían.

 **Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado.**

\- La verdad es que Percy se fija en todo - razonaba Grover mientras los otros reían por su descripción- Yo de ustedes no me reiria hay muchos libros ahí- eso bastó para callar las risas había que ver como les había descrito Percy a ellos.

 **Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

\- Que buena forma de cubrir tu papel Grover - ironizó Butch haciendo que los semidioses rián y el sátiro se sonroje.

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba.**

\- ¿Por qué ya estaba a prueba? - preguntó Hazel quien se comenzaba a sentir más animada en los brazos de Frank.

\- Porque ya se había metido en una que otra pelea y también por lo de dormirse en clase - el sátiro sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos con su amigo y preguntándose porque no estaba aquí.

 **El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

\- Entonces esto será aburrido - exclamó con tono cansado el dios de la guerra mientras se deslizaba en su silla.

 **-Voy a matarla -murmuré.**

\- Hazlo - gritaron casi todos en la sala incluido Frank lo que hizo que Hazel se lo quedé mirando.

\- Es que se lo merece no me agradan las personas así- se excusó Frank y Hazel le sonrió y se acercó más a él siendo vigilados por Ares y Hades el primero con aprobación y el segundo con un deje de celos después de todo era el padre y Hazel su niñita.

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

\- Arruinas la diversión sátiro- exclamó el dios de la guerra junto con Clarisse fulminado con la mirada a Grover quien trataba de esconderse detrás de Katie y Quirón.

 **-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

\- Pero no creo que te guste en el pelo cariño - dijo Afrodita mientras el sátiro negaba con la cabeza aunque ella seguía mirando a su hija y a su novio porque seguro que lo era.

 **-Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

 **-Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

\- Bien algo de acción- se entusiasmo de nuevo Ares.

\- Si deja que le de un buen golpe - exclamó Clarisse y Frank se comenzó a cuestionar nuevamente si de verdad está era su familia.

 **-Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

\- Grover tenías que haber dejado que la golpee - gruño Clarisse haciendo que el sátiro se ponga rojo Artemisa veía con curiosidad a la joven pues se veía bastante agresiva mientras Ares la veía con aprobación.

 **-Ya estás en periodo de prueba -me recordó-. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo**.

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

\- Ves hasta el admite que era lo mejor - dijo Clarisse

 **La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

\- Siendo él ya debería estar acostumbrado a meterse en líos- sonreía Will recordando cuantas veces no tuvo que curar sus heridas por los líos en que se metía.

\- ¿Tan problemático es ? - a Zeus no le estaba gustando demasiado este semidios ni el cariño que le profesaba sus hijos.

\- No señor no es que sea problematico - comenzó Connor.

\- Más bien los problemas lo persiguen - termino Travis sonriendo recordando en cuanto problema no se había metido Percy sin que el los buscará.

\- ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? - espetó Artemisa un poco molesta - Quisiera que esto acabe pronto - resoplo no le gustaba leer los pensamientos de un muchacho.

\- Aún hay mucho por leer querida - refunfuño Hera que había estado callada hasta el momento - Yo que tu me resignaria- Artemisa resoplo.

\- Oh vamos el tiempo se ha detenido así que no perdemos nada - sonrió Afrodita que le encantaba ver a su hija con el hijo de Júpiter mientras estaban abrazaditos.

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

\- Eso también hay que anotarlo - dijeron Nico y Thalia al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Están seguros que estamos leyendo los pensamientos de Percy? - preguntaron los Stoll.

\- Pues si no fuera porque el libro lleva su nombre yo diría que no - aseguró Lou Ellen ella no conocía mucho a Percy pero por lo poco que sabía no le gustaba estudiar.

\- En eso tienes razón Lou - la apoyo Butch mientras los demás semidioses asentían.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora** **acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

\- Eso también hay que anotarlo Malcom - dijo Thalia con asombro.

\- En eso estoy es eso estoy- repetía mientras escribía en el papel - Esta visto que está parte de Percy no la conocíamos.

\- Es que a él no le gusta hablar de su vida antes del campamento - razonó Nico pues las veces que hablaba con Percy siempre hablaban de su mamá o del campamento pero nunca contaba nada de su pasado, los demás semidioses tanto griegos como romanos se quedaron pensando en ello.

\- Tienes razón Nico - dijo Malcom - Tal vez sólo ha hablado de eso con Annabeth y con Grover - Nico asintió y todas las miradas se volvieron a Grover quien sólo atinó a ponerse rojo y mirar a Apolo suplicando que continúe la lectura este la entendió y siguió antes de que comenzarán las preguntas.

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

"Esa descripción me suena de algo" eran los pensamientos de Hades y Nico

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

\- Dime que Percy tuvo algo que ver con eso - sonreía divertida Thalia a ella le encantaba molestar a Percy todas las miradas se clavaron en el sátiro una vez más.

\- Pues no el no tuvo nada que ver con eso - sonrió tristemente el sátiro como recordando algo malo - El no estuvo esa semana en clases - miro al suelo pensando en su amigo los otros decidieron desviar las miradas del sátiro y se comenzaban a preguntar que pudo haber recordado que lo puso triste.

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

"Alecto" fue el pensamiento tanto de Hades como de Nico mientras se tensaban.

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche,**

\- Eso no puede ser cierto - exclamó Demeter indignada - No pudieron haberlo castigado tanto -

\- Pues si lo hicieron - comentó Grover pues el estuvo vigilando a Percy todo el tiempo los semidioses griegos se comenzaron a sentir mal por su amigo igual que los romanos que aunque no lo conocian mucho le tenían aprecio excepto por Octavian.

 **le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

\- ¡Grover! - lo regaño Quirón y el sátiro se tenso - Se supone que no tenias que alentarlo a pensar en los monstruos -.

\- Lo siento Quirón- susurró un muy apenado sátiro mientras los demás lo veían con simpatía sabían que el sátiro no lo había hecho mala intención.

\- Debes tener más cuidado Grover - le advirtió Dionisio quien aparentemente no estaba escuchando la lectura.

\- Y tu deberías por lo menos virar al derecho la revista que supuestamente lees - le espetó Hefestos al Dios del vino y este enrojecio y los demás se rieron.

\- Bueno bueno sigamos con la lectura - sugirió Poseidón con una sonrisa lo que no noto es que algunos semidioses evitaban mirarle pues les causaba un gran dolor.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

 **-¿Te quieres callar?**

 **-Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

\- Siempre algo le tiene que salir mal - negaba con la cabeza Thalia mientras los otros reían recordando que a Percy casi todos sus planes le salían mal.

\- Como cuando entro por primera vez a la cabaña - comentó Travis y todos los griegos que habían oído la historia comenzaron a reír.

\- Eh de que se ríen- comentó Leo - Cuenten el chiste que yo también quiero reirme - les dijo mientras les lanzaba una mirada inquisidora.

\- Nada seguro sale más adelante - dijeron los Stoll mientras sonreían y Leo hacia un puchero.

\- Calma Leo ya los oíste se leerá más adelante - trato de animarlo Jason mientras le frotaba la espalda y Leo intentaba sonreír aunque le costaba igual que a los demás del Argos II recordando donde estaban ahora Percy y Annabeth.

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **-Señor Jackson -dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **-No, señor.**

Todos en el salón rieron imaginando a Percy todo rojo.

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

-A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.

\- Te apuesto diez dracmas a que no lo sabe - dijo Connor

\- Dale yo apuesto a que si - le respondió Travis

\- Eh yo también quiero apostar - les dijo Dakota con toda la boca roja.

\- Dale estas dentro pero apuestas a que sabe o a que no - le dijo Connor.

\- Apuesto diez denarios a que no lo sabe - se levanto de su asiento y se fue a sentar cerca de los Stoll.

\- hecho- dijeron los hermanos algunos romanos veían incómodos este acercamiento en especial Octavian que no quería confiar en los griegos.

\- Eh que yo también quiero entrar en la apuesta - habló Hermes dejando sorprendidos a los romanos- Yo le voy diez dracmas a que si sabe la respuesta -

-Hecho- comentaron los Stoll mientras Artemisa y Atenea Rodaban los ojos y tenían el mismo pensamiento "Hombres"

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

\- Siiii - festejaron Hermes y Travis mientras los demás reían.

\- Eso no es justo Percy me has fallado - decía Connor dramáticamente.

\- Y mira que a mi también me falló eh - exclamó Dakota bebiendo más Kool-Aid.

\- Y sabes que ahora le debemos a un dios - se recargo con dramatismo sobre el hombro de Dakota mientras todos reían hasta los dioses.

\- Si y ahora paguen - Travis les extendió la mano y en ella depositaron los dracmas y los denarios de la apuesta - Un placer jugar con ustedes - les sonreía mientras le entregaba su parte a su padre.

 **-Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

\- ¿No podía ser otra Quirón? - preguntó Demeter con el semblante de querer vomitar por el recuerdo de estar dentro de su estómago.

\- Lo siento Lady Demeter pero esa era la que tocaba - sonrió Quirón un poco avergonzado los dioses hijos de cronos hacían una mueca recordando esos días mientras Zeus sonreía.

\- Aunque yo no entiendo ¿Qué tan feo tuvo que ser tu padre para que los confundan con una roca? - le susurró Leo a Jason quien se hecho a reír como poseído y los demás se lo quedaban viendo el hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuarán mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

 **-Sí -repuso él-. E hizo tal cosa por...**

 **-Bueno...**

 **-Escarbé en mi cerebro-. Cronos era el rey dios y...**

\- ¡¿Dios?! - gritó Zeus levantandose asustando a todos los semidioses - ¡¡Es imposible que el sea considerado un dios!!

\- Calma hermano que asustas a los invitados - le dijo Poseidón haciendo que se vuelva a sentar - Seguro será corregido - lo dijo viendo al viejo Centauro.

\- Claro que si señor - aseguró Quirón.

 **-¿Dios?**

 **-Titán -me corregí-. Y... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...**

\- Ya ves fue corregido - sonrió Poseidón.

\- Esa no es una historia que sea muy agradable de recordar- dijo Demeter aún aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

\- Entiendo el sentimiento hermana - comentó Hera haciendo una mueca.

\- Pero al menos nosotros éramos los bonitos - susurró Poseidón a Hades - Mira que confundirlo con una roca - esto hizo a los dos reírse y que Zeus los vea con una ceja alzada.

\- Sigue por favor Apolo que a este paso no acabaremos nunca - se quejó Atenea.

\- Si por favor que con tanto comentario no hemos acabado ni el primer capítulo- rodo los ojos Artemisa que ya se estaba cansando de esto aunque el muchacho no le parecía malo pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- A mi me agrada que comenten - sonreía Hestia mientras las llamas de la hoguera se veían cada vez mejor y con más vida - Se siente cada vez más como un hogar - susurró y Apolo siguió.

 **-¡Puaj! -dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

\- Apoyo el sentimiento de esa chica - comentó Afrodita haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- Creo que por primera vez apoyo a mi madre Puaj es el sentimiento correcto - murmuro Piper a su novio haciendo una mueca igual que Afrodita.

\- Creo que todos apoyamos ese sentimiento en particular - le respondió Jason y es que viendo a los demás la mayoría tenía cara de asco por la pequeña historia.

 **-... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes -proseguí-, y los dioses ganaron.**

\- Años de preciosa lucha y el lo resume en dos renglones ? - gruño Ares.

\- Es Percy - fue la contestación general y un alzamiento de hombros por parte de los griegos mientras los romanos se veían confundidos pues Percy los había salvado y se había convertido en su pretor aunque luego atacaran su ciudad ellos aún le guardaban algo de respeto.

 **Algunas risitas.**

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó** **con una amiga:**

 **-Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

\- Es una buena idea - sonrió de forma traviesa Hermes.

\- Si no estaría mal que se lo pregunten en cada entrevista - sonrió también Apolo.

 **-¿Y para qué, señor Jackson -insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit-, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

\- Te han pillado- canturrearon los inmaduros tanto dioses como semidioses

 **-Te han pillado -murmuró Grover.**

\- ¡Oh no! pensamos como cabra - exclamaron con horror los anteriores mientras los demás reían hasta Reyna se permitió reír de las tonterías que hacían los griegos y los dioses.

 **-Cierra el pico -siseo,Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

\- Pues se lo tenía merecido - dijo Clovis entre ronquidos.

\- En eso el tiene razón- dijo Butch riendo.

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas**.

\- Orejas de caballo - comentaron los Stoll y Leo haciendo enrojecer a Quirón.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. -No lo sé, señor. -Ya veo. -Brunner pareció decepcionado-. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses** **derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo.**

\- Almuerzo - gritaron algunos al escuchar la palabra.

\- Hombres - murmuró Artemisa - sólo piensan en comer -

\- Disculpe que difiera Lady Artemisa- habló Piper- pero es que algunos vinimos sin almorzar - se movía incomoda en su asiento pues su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre.

\- Oh lo siento - murmuró la diosa pues no pensó que alguna de las chicas también tendría hambre.

\- Nosotras tampoco almorzamos antes de venir - comentó Thalia haciendo una mueca.

\- Buenos no se preocupen comeremos después de terminado el primer capítulo- sonrió Hestia que al principio tenía el aspecto de una anciana pero que ahora parecía una mujer mucho más joven pues le hacia bien estar rodeada de este ambiente de hogar todos asintieron felices a la propuesta de la diosa.

 **Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

"Es que todos los hombres son iguales " pensaba Artemisa

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: -¡Señor Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. -¿Señor? -Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

\- No todo pero si bastante - dijo Quirón

 **-Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta -me dijo. -¿La de los titanes? -La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

 **-Ah.**

\- Respuesta universal de Percy - dijo Nico riéndose acompañado de más risas por parte de los griegos y Thalia.

 **-Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

\- Y eso es todo lo que he recibido hasta ahora - sonrió el Centauro recordando a su alumno favorito y preguntándose donde estaría.

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

\- Es que necesitaba hacerlo - sonrió de nuevo mirando al suelo haciendo el comentario más para si mismo que para los demás.

 **Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

\- Y la mayoría de las veces era el que llegaba primero - asintió el Centauro y los semidioses sonreían.

 **Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención'... No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor.**

\- Y lo es - comentaron la mayoría de semidioses el sátiro y el Centauro.

\- Yo no creo que sea tan bueno - comentó Octavian.

\- Octavian será mejor que te ahorres tus comentarios si no quieres morir - le advirtió Reyna señalando las miradas asesinas que le estaban lanzando los griegos y algunos dioses a los que el muchacho comenzaba a simpatizarles el Augur se encogió en su asiento tratando de perderse en él.

 **Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

\- ahora lo hace y sin mucho esfuerzo- dijo Thalia con una sonrisa triste queriendo saber donde está su amigo sesos de alga y su hermanita Annabeth ¿Por qué no han venido con los demás?

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

\- Y lo estuve - murmuró tristemente el Centauro.

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

"Oh es muy perceptivo de la naturaleza" pensó Artemisa.

\- Y ahora a porque estarán peleando ustedes - señaló Hera a Zeus y Poseidón que se recogieron de hombros como respuesta.

 **Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad.**

\- Algo sucedió en Navidad ¿verdad? - cuestionó Hestia a Quirón este sólo asintió levemente pero no dijo nada.

 **Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

\- van a terminar de extinguir al mundo con sus estúpidas peleas - los regaño Demeter junto con Hestia mientras las demás diosas también les miraban mal y tanto Zeus como Poseidón comenzaban a desear que el muchacho dejara de describir tanto el clima.

\- mira la cara de Poseidón- señaló Piper- se parece a la cara que pone Percy cuando Annabeth le regaña - se permitió reír un poco junto con Jason y los que la alcanzaron a oír.

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

\- Es que ellos no se preocupan por la naturaleza- susurró Grover porque si los humanos se preocuparan más tal vez el mundo no estaría como está.

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies.**

\- ¿Qué mal les han hecho ellas ? - exclamó horrorizada Afrodita.

\- Nada Lady Afrodita pero algunos humanos son así de crueles - habló Katie.

 **Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

\- Les aseguro que no es mi hija - salto Hermes al ver las miradas sobre él.

\- Si fuera nuestra hermana Percy no la habría visto - aseguraron los Stoll todos suspiraron aliviados al pensar que por lo menos esa no era su pariente.

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **-¿Castigado? -me preguntó Grover.**

 **-Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio.**

\- Eso no es novedad- río Thalia junto con los demás semidioses.

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

\- majestuosa filosofía la de Grover- comentó Connor secándose lágrimas falsas de los ojos mientras su padre lo veía con orgullo.

\- Esas palabras me calaron en el corazón- dijo Travis llevándose una mano al pecho mientras los demás reían y el sátiro se sonrojaba.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

\- ¡Stop! - gritó Thalia asustando a algunos.

\- ¿que pasa Thals? - preguntó Jason viendo con preocupación a su hermana.

\- Que si Percy no tiene apetito es que es el fin del mundo- soltó ella con todo el dramatismo que podía haciendo que todos estallaran de la risa.

\- Ella tiene razón Percy siempre come mucho - reía Piper.

\- Si lo extraño es que no sube para nada de peso - añadió Hazel

\- Es que seguro hace mucho ejercicio - aseguró Afrodita con un tono de picardía en su voz que quienes entendieron lo del ejercicio se sonrojaron mientras Thalia tapaba las orejas de Nico los Stoll las de Katie y Lou Ellen y Frank las de Hazel

\- ¡Mamá! - le llamo la atención Piper completamente roja.

\- ¿Que? - dijo ella fingiendo inocencia - No te preocupes querida algún día tu también harás esa clase de ejercicios - le dijo guiñandole un ojo a Jason que estaba completamente rojo igual que Piper.

\- Señor Apolo continúe con la lectura por favor - apresuro a decir Frank viendo que pronto todos estallarian de la vergüenza porque hasta los dioses estaban abochornados por las palabras de Afrodita hacia su hija.

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

\- Hijo de mami- canturreo Ares y Octavian ganándose malas miradas del resto de los presentes hasta de los hijos del Dios porque aunque Clarisse no se llevará bien con Percy sabía que ella era la única que estaba con él y que a diferencia de otros padres ella cuido de él y lo seguía haciendo.

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme,**

"Hombres" pensó Artemisa

 **pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

" Oh tal vez este equivocada" se sorprendió pensando Artemisa " No no es seguro que el es igual a todos"

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

\- Oh esa es una excelente idea - sonrió Leo y su padre lo vio con interés mientras este introducía las manos en su cinturón y sacaba una libreta haciendo anotaciones de diagramas Hefestos sonrió al menos ahora su hijo se mostraba un poco más alegre.

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas -supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas-, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Los que conocían al sátiro gruñeron por esa situación.

 **-Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

 **-Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

\- A esa no la arreglo ni yo - dijo Afrodita haciendo una mueca de asco.

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco.**

\- Uy va a ver problemas - canturreo Thalia por lo bajo haciendo sonreír a algunos entre ellos su hermano y a los del Argo II que su ánimo decaia de momentos.

 **Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente,**

Todos comenzaron a reír por el final inesperado.

 **gritando:**

 **-¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

"No hay duda es Alecto" pensaban Hades y Nico

mientras que el susurró general era - Monstruo-

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **-¿Has visto...?**

 **-... el agua...**

 **-...la ha arrastrado...**

\- ¡Poseidón! - comenzó a Bramar Zeus sosteniendo con fuerza su rayo maestro - ¡Rompiste el Pacto!

\- Paz hermano que tu lo has roto y dos veces - dijo Poseidón con aire de cansancio.

\- El tiene razón- dijo Hera bastante molesta - las dos con la misma mortal - siseo ella haciendo que Zeus se encongiera en su asiento - Así estas mejor - espetó mientras le hechaba una mirada envenenada.

\- Oye Frank - llamo Hazel a su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hazel? - susurró este.

\- Que ahora recuerdo una pequeña charla con Percy- el nombre le salió con mucha pena - Y el mencionó algo de que el rayo de Júpiter no se parecía al Real- Frank fruncio el ceño y miro el rayo de Zeus.

\- Pues tenía razón no se parece al de la estatua del templo - comentó Frank.

\- Comienzo a creer que Percy ha visto el rayo de cerca - Ella ladeo la cabeza.

\- Tal vez lo mandaron a recuperarlo - se encogió de hombros y se apego mas a su novia.

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí.**

\- ¿Pobrecita? - inquirió Butch levantando una ceja.

\- Seguro es sarcasmo marca Jackson en acción- dijo Thalia sonriendo.

\- Si es lo más probable - le siguieron los Stoll.

 **Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

"Y es que seguro lo estuvo esperando " pensaba Nico mientras trataba saliva por la bonita suerte de su amigo.

 **—Y ahora, cariño...**

 **—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

\- Noooo - gritaron los Stoll junto con Hermes.

\- Y ahora ¿Qué pasa? - exigió Atenea ya bastante harta de las tonterías de su hermano e hijos.

\- Que los castigos nunca se adivinan - respondió Hermes.

\- Es la regla número 5 del manual de la cabaña 11 - aseguraron los Stoll y Atenea puso los ojos en blanco está lectura no estaba siendo fácil.

 **—Pero no acerté.**

\- Lo ven por eso no se adivinan - dijeron los Stoll mientras asentían.

 **—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

 **—¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

\- Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte Grover - lo felicito Hestia.

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

\- Eres un muy buen amigo - le sonrió Demeter aún ya sonrojado Sátiro.

 **—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

 **—Pero...**

 **—Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

algunos gruñeron por está acción deseando poder golpear a Esa chica.

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Hubo un estremesimiento general entre los semidioses griegos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Dakota

\- Es que nunca querrás estar al otro lado de esa mirada - dijo Nico estremeciendose más mientras era abrazado ahora por Hazel y Thalia recordando la vez que recibio esa mirada.

\- Oh vamos no puede ser para tanto chico - desestimó Ares con un movimiento de mano.

\- Eso lo dice él porque no la ha recibido aún- murmuró Clarisse quien había recibido esa mirada y la había visto en la batalla y no era nada bonito de ver.

 **y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

\- Monstruo - el murmullo fue más audible y por primera vez Poseidón palidecio pues ahora sabía que ese muchacho era suyo.

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

\- No es así sesos de alga - comentó Thalia haciendo una mueca.

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

\- El muchacho tiene buenos instintos - comentó Hera haciendo que todos la miren como si fuera un extraterrestre los del Argo II en especial pues sabían cuanto ella los detestaba en especial a los no presentes - ¿Que? - preguntó al sentir tantas miradas encima.

\- Nada Lady Hera pero es que no pensamos que usted pensará así de Percy- habló muy despacito Piper.

\- Pues sólo estoy diciendo lo que escuchó y es que el tiene buenos instintos nada más- se defendió la diosa del matrimonio los semidioses asintieron.

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

\- Quirón se supone que tenías que vigilarlo - le regaño Hestia en un tono amable.

\- Lo siento Lady Hestia es que el libro estaba demasiado interesante - se disculpó el Centauro.

\- Si y ahora por eso mi hijo está a solas con un monstruo - mascullo por lo bajo Poseidón.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer.**

\- Sin duda es un monstruo - susurró Piper y muchos de los semidioses comenzaron a asentir igual que los dioses.

 **Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»**

\- No Percy no adivines los castigos - negaban los Stoll

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan. Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

\- Justo lo que ella quería- se lamentó Hazel apretando la mano de su hermano.

\- Seguro lo estuvo planeando desde que llegaron al museo- susurró Nico a Thalia y está asentía.

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.**

\- Cualquiera lo estaría- susurró Reyna y los demás centuriones le dieron la razón.

 **Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

\- Seguro si quería pulverizarlo - susurró Hades que conocía bien a Alecto mientras veía a Poseidón que cada vez se ponía más blanco al escuchar que su hijo sería atacado ahora no se imaginaba como actuaría cuando sepa cual es el monstruo.

 **—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo. Opté por la opción segura y respondí: —Sí, señora.**

\- ¿Desde cuándo Percy escoge la opción segura ? - preguntó Rachael sujetando la mano de Will.

\- No se RED- le respondió este- Pero por lo visto hay cosas de él que no sabíamos- los demás asintieron el ambiente del aire era tenso ellos no sabían que el había sido atacado antes de ir al campamento.

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. —¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

\- parece que lo están buscando por alguna razón- susurró Atenea quien estaba queriendo descubrir de una vez todos los misterios de esta lectura.

 **—Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa. «Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

\- No te confíes Percy- susurró Katie la que consideraba a este cómo un hermano mayor mientras tomaba la mano de Travis.

\- Vamos es Percy de quien hablamos y llegó bien al campamento - le recordó este para tratar de calmarla.

\- Si pero eso no me quita la preocupación- insistió ella mientras mordia su labio y los demás asentían ante su comentario.

 **—Me... me esforzaré más, señora —dije. Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

\- Zeus- exclamaron algunos dioses indignados por la actitud de este en el libro el rey sólo optó por esconderse más en su trono.

 **—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

\- Así que lo acusan de algo - murmuró Atenea.

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

\- Están seguros que este no es mío- dijo Hermes sonriente por las travesuras del muchacho.

\- Si estamos seguros papá- exclamaron los Stoll con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ni los dioses quieran que Percy se ponga de él lado de estos - murmuró Katie a Lou Ellen y Butch quienes se estremecieron ante esa idea el muchacho de por sí ya les daba problemas ahora sería peor si se le pegaran las manías de los hijos de Hermes.

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

\- Es un excelente libro debería leerlo - exclamó/gritó Atenea indignada.

\- No te preocupes madre que el ya lo leyó- respondió Malcom quien había visto a Annabeth obligándole a leerlo eso lo hizo suspirar al recordar que su hermana no estaba aquí y que los chicos del Argo II se veían muy deprimidos.

 **—¿Y bien? —insistió. —Señora, yo no... —Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes. Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... Me quedé estupefacto.**

\- ¡Esa es la descripción de una Furia! - gritó Poseidón- ¡¿Porque le enviaste una Furia a mi hijo?! - dijo esto mientras tomaba su tridente y se ponía de pie para atacar a Hades.

\- Tranquilo hermano que aún no lo hago - se defendió Hades.

\- Y espero que no lo hagas - dijo el dios del mar mientras fulminara con la mirada a su hermano y se volvía a sentar pues no quería asustar más a los invitados.

 **Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

\- Claro que quería hacerlo trizas siempre van contra mis hijos - mascullaba Poseidón por lo bajo - Yo no les hago nada a los suyos - siseo mirando con furia a sus hermanos.

\- Poseidón tiene la misma mirada que Percy- susurró Nico mientras temblaba y era abrazado por Hazel.

\- Tiene más que la mirada - susurró Piper a Jason mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y era consolada por Jason siendo vista por Afrodita que cada vez se preocupaba más por ella y luego veía a los demás y tenían el mismo semblante que su hija.

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

\- ¿Cómo pueden ser más extrañas las cosas? - exclamó una de las Centuriones.

\- Es Percy - respondió Thalia con obviedad - con el todo se puede tornar a un más extraño - tratando de animar a su primo hermano y amigos de estos que se habían sumido en la depresión otra vez hasta Leo se había quedado callado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 **el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

\- ¿Y que piensa firmarle las alas? - río entre dientes Octavian mientras la mayoría de los presentes lo fulminara con la mirada en especial Poseidón.

\- Si sigues hablando así serás Augur muerto - le indicó Reyna mientras se levantaba y se iba a acomodar más cerca de los romanos al igual que otros centuriones y Octavian tragaba saliva por la mirada de Poseidón.

 **—¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

" Ay no" pensó Poseidón era uno de los pocos Dioses que se preocupaba sinceramente por sus hijos y el enterar que uno de ellos era atacado le hacia preocuparse demasiado.

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

\- Siiii - exclamaron varios entre griegos y romanos.

\- Decías algo Augurcito - le espetó Thalia a Octavian que se encogia cada vez más en su asiento - Eso pensé- ella sonrió con suficiencia.

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

\- Cobarde - canturreo Ares para luego recibir un golpe y una mala mirada de la diosa del amor.

\- Mejor callate Ares no quieras aumentar la furia de tu tío- le indicó ella haciendo que este mirara a Poseidón quien lo estaba fulminando con la mirada al igual que muchos semidioses.

 **—¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

\- ¿Se puede blandir una espada de forma instintiva? - preguntó Lou Ellen.

\- No eso no es normal - susurró Katie quien estaba a su lado.

\- Es que por algo es el mejor espadachin que tenemos desde hace siglos - sonrió Thalia orgullosa de su primo mientras muchos asentían felices.

\- Un espadachin natural - comentó Ares por lo bajo - Este muchacho se está poniendo interesante - sonrió porque algo le decía que la lectura no sería tan aburrida como pensaba.

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

\- ¡¡Bien!! ¡Ese es nuestro Percy! - fue el grito de Júbilo que se escuchó por todo el Olimpo.

\- ¡Ese es nuestro pretor! - fue otro de los gritos.

\- Ese es mi hijo - sonreía Poseidón con orgullo.

\- Y sigues reconociendolo como hijo tuyo - le espetó Zeus mirando mal al Dios del mar.

\- Claro y seguro más adelante lo reconocere también- asintió Poseidón.

\- Ni te quejes Zeus que el por lo menos sólo tuvo uno - gruño Hera mirando mal a su esposo quien se hundió en su asiento.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

\- Aún le afecta la niebla - susurró Artemisa sus cazadoras asintieron.

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

\- No sesos de alga no tienes tanta imaginación- comentó Thalia mientras abrazo a Jason quien abrazaba a Piper y está consolaba a Leo.

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

muchos rieron por la situación de la tal Nancy.

 **—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó Jason y Apolo sonrió divertido para leer la siguiente línea.

 **—¿Quién? —pregunté.**

-¡Oh no! - se horrorizo Thalia tomando el rostro de Jason en sus manos- Te has juntado demasiado a Percy - dramatizo ella mientras los demás reían incluso Leo.

\- Ves reina de belleza tienes que alejar a tu novio de Percy o lo perderás- le susurró Leo a Piper quien nego divertida mientras su novio veia con horror a su hermana y todos reían.

 **—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

\- La niebla aún le afecta - comentó Demeter.

 **—¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

\- ¡Grover! - se quejaron algunos y sátiro se sonrojo.

\- Tienes que aprender a mentir pequeño sátiro- le dijo Hermes.

 **—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

\- Y Ahora tu porque estas molesto - espetó Hera a su esposo este sólo se encogió de hombros.

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

\- Ves eso sí se llama mentir bien hecho Quirón- sonreía el dios de los ladrones al Centauro y este sólo asintió.

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **—¿Quién?**

\- Ves eso es ser un buen mentiroso Grover aprende de él- sonreía Hermes.

 **—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

\- Fin del capítulo - anuncio Apolo poniendo una marca en el libro.

\- Muy bien ahora todos vayamos a comer - dijo Hestia sonriendo a los jóvenes e indicándoles por donde ir.


	3. Almuerzo y no tan buenas noticias

los chicos comenzaron a salir de la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban haciendo la lectura guiados por Lady Hestia.

\- Aquí se pueden acomodar para comer - les indicó ella haciendo aparecer unas mesas llenas de alimentos nutritivos para todos.

\- Gracias Lady Hestia - le dijo Thalia haciendole una reverencia al igual que la mayoría de campistas griegos y los del Argo II los romanos imitaron la acción aunque no entendían porque los griegos le mostraban tanto respeto a Vesta a diferencia de cuando estuvieron dentro y no mostraron respeto por el rey de los dioses.

\- Gracias a ustedes niños - les sonrió con cariño aunque veía aún la angustia en algunos de ellos, los jóvenes avanzaron y se sentaron en las mesas romanos a un lado y griegos en el otro, aparte estaban las cazadoras y su señora y los dioses aparte- Aún queda bastante por hacer - murmuró Hestia.

\- Muy bien ya que estamos aquí mis cazadoras querría hablar contigo Thalia - le habló amablemente Artemisa a su futura teniente.

\- Se que debe tener muchas preguntas mi señora - le respondió está- pero a medida que avancemos la lectura sabrá todas las respuestas tanto de mi comportamiento con mi hermano y primos como de porque soy su nueva teniente - Artemisa viendo que no obtendría más respuestas de su teniente asintió y procedieron a comer.

\- Chicos - les llamo la atención Piper a los del Argo II - ¿Qué les vamos a decir ... cuando pregunten? - su voz trataba de sonar segura pero fallaba estrepitosamente.

\- No lo sé- murmuró Jason ellos sabían que los demás harían preguntas en cualquier momento dejando de comer aunque apenas habían probado bocado.

\- Es complicado ... Ellos... Ellos esperarán una respuesta... y la que tenemos no es buena - murmuró Hazel tratando de no llorar nuevamente mientras Frank le abrazaba por los hombros.

\- Encontraremos una forma de decirselos- trato de animar Frank para después suspirar y ver a Leo que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos igual que Nico.

\- A los chicos en serio les pasa algo - murmuraba Katie a los de su mesa observando con disimulo la mesa donde estaban sentados los del Argo II.

\- Si ya lo habíamos notado Katie - rodo los ojos Clarisse - Ya les preguntaremos después- mientras seguía comiendo aunque también estaba preocupada por los tripulantes del Argo II.

\- Yo creo que primero mi padre debería revisarlos no se ven bien físicamente- habló Will mientras se fijaba en el aspecto demacrado del chico pelinegro que apenas y probaba alimento.

\- Tienes razón- dijo Travis - Pero creo que tu padre tiene la misma idea - señaló a Apolo que tampoco despegaba la vista de los del Argo II.

\- Es que el dios de la medicina - sonrió Will esperando que su padre lo dejé ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Jason está bastante cambiado ¿verdad? - comentó una de los centuriones en la mesa de los campistas Júpiter.

\- Pues la verdad es que el ya se comportaba extraño cuando estaba en la cohorte mira que irse a la quinta siendo hijo de Júpiter- comentó Michael mientras comía.

\- Pues aún así la quinta es la mejor - respondió Dakota mientras toma más Kool-Aid.

\- Si si Dakota lo que tu digas - rodaba los ojos Michael.

\- A mi me parece que es cada vez más griego y no podemos confiar en el - mascullaba Octavian mientras comía.

\- Pues yo aún creo que ellos tienen una explicación para lo del ataque - dijo otra de las Centuriones de la primera cohorte y todos se la quedaron viendo - Digo esto porque no se ve que sean unos bárbaros- finalizó sonriendo.

\- A mi también me parece que tienen una explicación- se le unió Dakota - Además Percy nos salvo y recuperó nuestro estandarte -

\- Eso es verdad el le devolvió el honor a su cohorte - comentó otro centurión de la cuarta cohorte.

\- Y además Percy sigue siendo considerado nuestro Pretor - dijo un centurión de la tercera cohorte.

\- Eso no es verdad - chillo Octavian.

\- Nunca reunimos al Senado para darle de baja Octavian - dijo Reyna lanzandole una mirada molesta al Augur que estaba que hervia de ira - Así que el aún es considerado nuestro Pretor - los demás comenzaron a reír por lo bajo sobre la cara que estaba haciendo Octavian por ese hecho.

\- A mi está lectura me está artando - comentó Zeus con desdén.

\- Eso lo dices porque no es sobre uno de tus hijos - dijo alegremente Afrodita mientras sonreía y hacia que este se enojara.

\- A mi me parece una buena lectura - sonrió Demeter mientras comía cereales.

\- A mi también me está gustando aunque no ha habido mucha acción- bufo Ares.

\- Yo quisiera que esto acabe de una vez - comentó Hades que ya extrañaba la compañía de su esposa Persphone.

\- Yo quisiera saber es porque mi hijo no ha llegado con los demás campistas - dijo Poseidón un poco preocupado mirando de vez en cuando a mesa de los del Argo II y a los del campamento mestizo.

\- Si a mi también me preocupan los chicos que llegaron aparte de los campistas - comentó Hefestos apartando la vista de su comida y su último proyecto dejando a todos sorprendidos - No se que les sorprende se que prefiero las máquinas pero uno de mis hijos también está entre esos chicos - muchos asintieron.

\- Bueno si ya terminamos de comer me disculpan- se levanto Apolo en dirección a la mesa del Argo II y le hizo una seña a Will para que le siguiera y el obedeció - Buenas chicos - saludo sonriendo a los seis chicos de la mesa que simplemente lo quedaron mirando - quisiera que me acompañen a mi templo en especial tu querido - tomó por el hombro a Nico.

\- Esta bien señor Apolo - le dio la razón Jason poniéndose de pie y obligando a Nico a seguirlos pues este no quería una revisión con Apolo.

\- Si vamos - le siguió Hazel tomando la mano de su hermano y ayudando a Jason a llevarlo, los demás se levantaron detrás de ellos y se encaminaron al templo de Apolo.

\- Muy bien siganme por aquí- les indicó el haciéndolos pasar a su Templo en el cual hizo aparecer algunas camillas e instrumentos médicos y junto con Will se dispuso a revisar a cada uno de los tripulantes del Argo II.

\- Estas muy famelico Nico - le indicó Will al muchacho pelinegro que sólo atinaba a mirarle mal.

\- No me toques- le espetó cuando el rubio trato de examinarlo.

\- Vamos se un poco más cooperativo Nico - le decía Hazel a su hermano el cual tenía el seño fruncido.

\- Yo estoy bien - decía este mientras Will no se rendía en revisarlo.

\- Eso lo determinare yo que soy el médico- le afirmó Will con el semblante serio y Nico resoplo dejándose revisar al fin.

\- Bien parecen sólo tener algo de cansancio - sonrió Apolo a Piper quien era su paciente - Pero no debemos descuidar las heridas mal curadas querida - el saco algunas medicinas de su maletín y se las tendió para que las tomará.

\- Gracias señor Apolo- dijo suavemente la chica mientras se baja de la camilla y era sustituida por Jason.

\- Oh vaya - murmuró Apolo al verlo - Has recibido varios golpes en la cabeza ¿no? - Jason asintió y Apolo comenzó las curaciones con algunos cánticos en griego antiguo - Toma también un poco de Ambrosia y Néctar para que recuperes fuerzas - se volteó a los demás- creo que todos deberían hacerlo casi ninguno de ustedes comió en el almuerzo -

\- Es verdad casi no probaron bocado a pesar de que se les veía con hambre - dijo Will mientras obligaba a Nico a comer Ambrosia.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos ? - preguntó el dios de la verdad pues todos agacharon la cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Es que... - comenzó Piper pero no pudo terminar porque el llanto no la dejo Jason la abrazo contra su pecho.

\- Sucedió algo... terrible - susurró Frank mientras abrazaba a Hazel quien también había empezado a llorar y apretaba la mano de Nico quien se sumaba al llanto.

\- Bien parece que les es difícil hablar de ello - susurró Will mientras acariciaba la espalda de Nico tratando de calmarlo, Leo por otro lado estaba sentado sólo en un sofá y Piper se soltó de Jason para ir con él.

\- La verdad es que ... - comenzó Jason respiro Hondo antes de continuar tratando de encontrar valor para decirlo - Perdimos a Percy y a Annabeth - dijo sus nombres con mucho dolor y con un hilillo de voz Apolo trato de reconfortarlo sabía que la pérdida les estaba doliendo demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo los perdieron? - preguntó Will con preocupación aferrandose a Nico.

\- Fue mi culpa - comenzó Nico y le siguieron los demás cada uno se lanzaba la culpa de lo ocurrido mientras se rompían en lágrimas.

\- Chicos calma por favor - trato de tranquilizarlos Apolo pues hasta Will había comenzado a llorar - Seguro sus amigos están bien las destinos no permitirán que nada les pase -

\- ¿Cómo... puede estar ... seguro ? - susurró entre llantos Hazel.

\- Porque soy el dios de la verdad y yo no puedo decir mentiras mi niña- lo dijo mientras pasaba las manos por las cabezas de cada uno de ellos transmitiendoles calma - Se que sus amigos les importan mucho y se que ellos no querrían que se estén echando la culpa de todo - les aseguro Apolo, después de un largo rato los chicos lograron calmarse - Así está mejor - sonrió Apolo - Ahora creo que hay gente afuera y era verdad muchos campistas estaban afuera y entre ellos Thalia.

\- Creo que los dejaré pasar - dijo Will separándose de Nico quien se veía más tranquilo, camino hacia la puerta y dejo entrar a algunos de los chicos.

\- Disculpen pero es que tardaban demasiado - se disculpó Thalia al tiempo que abrazaba a Jason, pues aunque este se viera mayor que ella para ella siempre sería su hermanito.

\- Ya estamos bien Thals lamentó que te hayas preocupado- trato de sonreír el rubio.

\- No te vuelvas a disculpar por preocuparme - le vio molesta - Yo me preocupare si me da la gana y no será tu culpa - le golpeó la cabeza lo que hizo que varios rieran.

\- Esta bien está bien tu ganas - dijo Jason sobandose la cabeza.

\- Ahora sabemos que algo pasó- comenzó a hablar Thalia y todos se la quedaron viendo - Y sabemos que debe ser Horrible -

\- Es fácil deducirlo por las caras que han tenido desde que llegaron - respondió Rachael al ver que los chicos les veían con asombro.

\- Y estamos seguros que tiene que ver con Annabeth y Percy - acotó Clarisse en respuesta a esto los chicos agacharon la cabeza - No vamos a obligarlos a que nos digan -

\- Pero les aseguramos que ellos están bien - dijeron los Stoll tratando de levantarles el ánimo a los chicos.

\- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado - añadió Katie - mientras ese par este junto seguirán bien - les sonrió a los chicos los del Argo II suspiraron.

\- Si chicos es seguro que ellos está en bien - los alentó Holly - ellos tienen la victoria de su lado - les aseguro arrancando algunas sonrisas.

\- Gracias chicos - trato de sonreírles Leo.

\- Si seguro que ellos están bien y las destino pronto les traen - sonrió un poco Piper y usando un poco de su embrujahabla para infundir esperanza en sus compañeros.

\- Bueno y ya que ahora están mejor volvamos que seguro nos esperan en la sala de reuniones - los saco de su conversación Apolo y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Eh tu - llamo Will a Nico - será mejor que comas algo más y las demás veces también estaré pendiente de tu alimentación - le aseguró el rubio al azabache que sólo lo miro mal.

\- Yo no necesito que nadie este pendiente de eso - le espetó tratando de salir y siendo detenido ahora por Hazel.

\- Si lo necesitas Nico y yo voy a ayudar a Will - le aseguró su hermana y antes de que el pudiera protestar s ele sumo Jason a la lista.

\- Yo también los ayudaré necesitas subir un poco de peso Nico estas muy pálido en especial después de lo que pasaste- soltó Jason con firmeza Nico los quería fulminar a todos con la mirada pero sabía que sólo se estaban preocupando por él.

\- Ves no te escaparas tan fácil Nico - sonrió Will mientras lo obligaba junto con Hazel y Jason a caminar a la sala de reuniones comiendo algo de fruta.

En la sala de reuniones ya estaban sentados todos los dioses en sus respectivos tronos algunos conversando con sus hijos romanos y otros simplemente revisando sus asuntos los jóvenes que habían estado en el templo de Apolo entraron por la puerta y empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares cuando un haz de luz los cego dejando después a varios jóvenes en el centro del salón.

algunos se los quedaron viendo en especial a uno de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar, luego repararon en otro de brazos musculosos que sostenía un mazo a este algunos le vieron con desprecio no tenían buenos recuerdos de él también habían otros de ojos verde mar y ojos azules.

\- Muy bien imagino que si están aquí es porque las moiras os han traído y les han explicado todo - habló el rey de los cielos.

\- Así es padre - habló el tipo de cabello negro ojos azules y piel cobriza (N/A: Que me cae como patada al hígado:) ).

\- Ellas nos han puesto al tanto de todo y del capítulo leído- habló el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes mar mientras les guiñaba un ojo a las chicas que sólo le veían con pena.

\- Muy bien entonces Presentence y digan su padre divino - ordenó Zeus.

\- Yo soy Teseo Rey de Atenas e hijo de Poseidón- se inclinó el muchacho de ojos verde mar.

\- Hércules hijo de zeus Dios de las fronteras de la tierra Ancestral y mayor héroe del Olimpo - sonreía con arrogancia el hombre mientras algunos gruñian por lo bajo y su padre lo veía con orgullo.

\- Perseo hijo de Zeus y Matador de medusa - se inclinó ante su padre.

\- Aquiles hijo de Tetis - se anunció un chico de pelo rojizo bastante apuesto.

\- Yo soy Belorofonte hijo de Poseidón asesinó de Quimera - dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde mar.

\- Yo soy Orión hijo de Poseidón- habló un chico rubio con ojos verdes mar mientras se inclinaba y cierta diosa de la luna lo veía con molestia.

\- Muy bien Sientense cerca de sus padres divinos y comencemos con la lectura - ordenó Zeus y así lo hicieron para comenzar con el segundo capítulo.


	4. Capitulo II

**Todos los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son la creación de Rick Riordan al igual que texto en negrita.**

\- Muy bien comenzaré a leer el capítulo dos - anunció Apolo bajo la molestia de Atenea pues está quería leer los libros para acabar rápido pero Apolo se lo impidió - **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte** que título más alentador - ironizó el dios del sol.

\- Sólo Percy puede poner títulos así- reía por lo bajo Nico mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Thalia quien estaba sentada a su derecha.

\- Es que sólo sesos de Algas puede idear eso - reía también la pelinegra.

\- Pues que asco de título- mascullo Hércules ganándose malas miradas de los campistas y de los del Argo II - Yo pensé que leeriamos buenas historias - seguía mascullando siendo escuchado por todos.

\- Yo que tu me callaria hermanito - indicó Perseo alejándose de Hércules para ir a sentarse con Teseo pues Poseidón veía con molestia al Dios de las fronteras del mar.

\- Por favor no comiencen una pelea - gruño cansinamente Hera - que debemos leer aún mucho - eso bastó para evitar la pelea que se avesinaba.

\- siga por favor señor Apolo - aprendió Rachel sonriendole al Dios quien comenzó a leer.

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

\- El pobre se estaba volviendo loco - dijo Jason con una mueca.

\- Tal vez eso es una de las explicaciones porque ahora comete tantas locuras - analizó Malcom mientras sacaba la hoja anterior y comenzaba a escribir.

\- ¿Qué escribes ahora Malcom? - le preguntó Lou Ellen sentándose a su lado.

\- Pues ahora también anotare las posibles causas de porque Percy está tan loco - asintió él.

\- Si - asintió Thalia - Es bueno que anotes eso también y las veces que aparezca su voz de la cordura para ver cuando fue que falleció la pobrecita - se lamentó dramáticamente mientras los demás reían a excepción de un Dios y un espantapájaros.

 **Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela**.

\- Pobrecillo se debió sentir muy mal - lamento Hestia.

\- Simplemente intentábamos protegerlo Lady Hestia - explicó Quirón.

 **Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

\- Es que ellos no ven nada por niebla y sus ojos se adaptan a lo que les parezca más real - explicó Atenea.

\- Claro es que muy normal no debe ser que tu profesora desaparezca de un día para otro - analizó Katie y muchos asintieron.

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

\- Ha dicho casi - canturreo Thalia.

\- ¿Cuánto a que es por culpa de Grover? - canturreo Travis haciendo que el sátiro se sonroje.

\- O vamos chico que hasta yo puedo notar que es culpa del Fauno - dijo Dakota.

\- Sátiro- corrigió este.

\- Bueno Sátiro- se corrigió Dakota - Pero es seguro que no puedes mentirle al chico -.

\- Buenos es que las mentiras no se me dan bien - respondió este mirando al suelo.

\- No te preocupes nosotros te enseñaremos - dijeron los hermanos Stoll con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro al igual que su padre el sátiro sólo los veía con horror.

 **Casi.**

 **Grover no podía engañarme.**

\- Ven fue el sátiro- acotó Dakota sonriendo y haciendo que otros más rían.

 **Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

\- Grover necesitas esas clases con urgencia - habló el dios de los viajeros el sátiro trataba de negarse - Es indispensable que sepas hacerlo o tu fachada se puede venir abajo -

\- El señor Hermes tiene razón Grover debes aprender a cubrir tus huellas - aconsejó Quirón el aludido sólo asintió.

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

\- Sus instintos son buenos - sonrió Teseo por este hermanito que tendría en el futuro mientras algunos lo veían con tristeza.

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron pues no era fácil olvidarse de su primer monstruo.

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo.**

\- Uy eso no es bueno - susurró Frank a Hazel pues ellos lo habían visto en la batalla cuando estuvo enojado.

\- No para nada bueno - ella hizo una mueca al igual que todos los que conocían lo mal que se podía poner la cosa cuando Percy estaba de malas.

 **Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación.**

Grover comenzó a reír fuerte y todos se le quedaron viendo.

\- Bueno niño cabra o cuentas el chiste o dejas de reírte como loco - espetó Thalia viéndole de arriba abajo.

\- Es que ... - trato de hablar entre risa y risa respiro hondo y continuó pues las miradas seguían en él- Esa noche Percy se levanto muy molesto y le gritó a la tormenta ¡Déjame Dormir! y la amenazó con su puño - todos comenzaron a reír sólo Percy podía ponerse a pelear con una tormenta- lo raro es que esta paro - esto lo susurro.

 **Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy.**

\- Y ustedes no cambiarán ni con los siglos verdad - los regaño Hestia a Zeus y Poseidón quienes se encongian en sus tronos haciendo reír a los demás.

 **Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

\- Pobres personas - se lamentó Katie mientras era abrazada por Travis.

\- Zeus debes ser más amable con los mortales - regaño Lady Hestia este sólo murmuró un lo intentaré.

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

\- Y fue verdaderamente horrible para mi - se estremeció Grover.

\- ¿Qué te hizo algo? - preguntó Aquiles.

\- No que va el nunca me haría daño - sonrió Grover - Pero sus emociones me provocaban malestar - se lamentó el sátiro.

\- Claro por tu percepción de emociones - recordó Connor, Grover asintió y muchos otros campistas junto con él al comprender lo dicho por el sátiro.

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

\- Eso es un horror - casi se desmaya Atenea mientras algunos reían bajito a diferencia de Poseidón que se reía junto con sus hijos más que nada por la cara de su sobrina.

 **Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

\- No está bien que golpee a una doncella - fruncio el seño Artemisa.

\- No Lady Artemisa el nunca la golpeó- aseguró Grover- sus peleas eran más de palabras que de cualquier cosa -

\- Bueno así está mejor - se calmó la diosa de la luna bajo la atenta mirada de un chico rubio que intentaba captar su atención.

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

algunos rieron por el sobre nombre dicho al maestro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir ebrio ? - preguntó uno de los centuriones de la tercera cohorte.

\- Significa que le gusta beber alcohol - explicó Malcom con una sonrisa.

\- Si y para mayor ejemplo tenemos a Dionisio - río Apolo mientras el dios del vino lo miraba mal y un poco sonrojado los demás se reían por lo bajo para no ofender más al Dios.

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

\- Claro que si - asintieron muchos.

\- Lo mejor es que se aleje de esa gente - aseguró Clovis entre ronquidos.

\- ¿El sigue oyendo la lectura ? - preguntó una de las hijas de Nike.

\- Claro en sus sueños aún sigue atendiendo a la lectura - aseguró Apolo la niña asintió.

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

\- Yo no creo que Paul sea detestable - dijo Rachael frunciendo el seño ligeramente ella había conocido brevemente al padrastro de Percy y le parecía alguien muy agradable.

\- Tampoco juega al Póquer- acotó Nico quien también conocía a Paul.

\- Es que ahí habla de su primer padrastro - señaló Grover.

\- ¿Tuvo más padrastro? - inquirió Thalia pero la pregunta quedo en el aire pués nadie la contestó.

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

Los amantes de la naturaleza suspiraron ante esta mención incluyendo a los dioses.

 **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

\- El parece quererte mucho - sonrió Hestia al sátiro este se sonrojo y asintió.

 **aunque fuera un poco raro;**

\- Que bueno que es mi amigo - se escandalizó falsamente el sátiro mientras los demás reían incluidos algunos dioses.

\- Bueno pero Grover tienes que admitir que como un humano normal nunca te verás porque eres mejor que ellos - le sonrió Rachel al apenado Sátiro.

 **me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

"No parece tan mal chico" pensó la diosa de la luna mientras sonreía y el chico rubio la veía embelezado.

 **También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

El Centauro sonrió esos fueron buenos tiempos y bastante tranquilos comparados con los actuales.

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

\- Bueno al menos estudio para una - resoplo con resignación Atenea.

 **No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte.**

\- Y es que lo era y lo es - aseguró Quirón recibiendo muchos sentimientos de cabeza por parte de los campistas tanto griegos como romanos.

 **No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

\- Que bueno que lo hizo - dijo con calma Thalia - imagínense que no empezará a creérselo y después no sabía nada cuando se enterara de la verdad -

\- Bueno pues igual no es que sepa mucho - hizo una mueca Nico.

\- Pero lo que sabe le ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión- dijo Hazel recordando que el muchacho podía parecer Tontorrón pero sabía cosas.

\- Y bueno puede que ahora sepa más cosas que antes - asintió Malcom recordando que su hermana lo obligaba a estudiar mucho.

\- En eso tienes razón Malcom - le sonrió Holly al rubio de ojos grises y este le devolvió el gesto los héroes del pasado simplemente veían la interacción igual que los romanos y los dioses.

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

\- ¡Eso es un Horror! - exclamaron madre e hijo de la sabiduría

\- Eh pero bueno se nota que son familia - río Holly junto con los demás campistas griegos y romanos mientras Malcom enrojecia y su madre sonreía.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

\- Eso sí es un horror - se lamentó Katie.

\- La dislexia es horrible lo sabemos- la consolaban los hijos de Hermes mientras los demás semidioses asentían excepto Frank que se alegraba de no sufrir dislexia.

 **No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

\- Ahora las sabe - susurró con tristeza Nico - Y por experiencia propia - su hermana le abrazo para darle consuelo el dios del mar no podía de dejar de mirar con preocupación a los amigos de su hijo pues había momentos en que su ánimo decaia.

\- ¿Quién es Caronte? - susurró Leo a Piper.

\- Pero si eso lo explicaban en las clases del campamento Leo - exclamó Piper frunciendo el seño.

\- Lo siento reina de la belleza pero algunos teníamos barcos que construir - la veía ofendido Leo.

\- esta bien no te preocupes después te explico quien es Leo - le dijo Jason que los había escuchado el aludido asintió.

\- Ves eso es ser buen amigo reina de la belleza - dramatizo Leo secándose lágrimas falsas mientras Piper rodaba los ojos y sonreía un poco su amigo nunca cambiaría y le alegraba que fuera así y no deprimido y callado.

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

\- hormigas en la camisa - exclamaron varios de los chicos entre ellos los Stoll, Leo, dos dioses y un centurión de la segunda cohorte, Los dos primeros recibieron una coscorron de parte de Katie y Loe Ellen, Leo de parte de Piper, Hermes y Apolo casi son alcanzados por una flecha de Artemisa y el centurión recibió una mala mirada por parte de Reyna estaba visto que ni los dioses se libraban de castigos.

 **Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

\- Y es lo único que he recibido de él- sonreía el Centauro mientras cierto Dios lo veía con mala cara pensando que el era por mucho mejor que el muchacho de quien trataban los libros.

 **Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

\- Así está mucho mejor - se tranquilizaron Malcom y su madre mientras otros reían por las acciones de estos.

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

\- Y ¿Por qué perder tan bonita costumbre ? - sonrió Hermes junto con sus hijos.

 **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

\- No Percy eso no se hace - comenzó Connor.

\- Va contra todo lo establecido - siguió Travis.

\- Nunca se habla con los maestro a no ser para distraerlos y hacer bromas - terminaron los hermanos juntos mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza los hijos de Hermes nunca cambiarían y su padre sonreía orgulloso.

 **Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

\- De hecho saco la mejor calificación de la clase - sonreía con Orgullo Quirón.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntaron con asombro los que conocían a Percy.

\- Si - asintió el Centauro - el contestó correctamente cada una de las preguntas -

\- Esto también hay que anotarlo Malcom - le dijo Hazel al chico rubio este asintió y comenzó a escribir.

 **No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

\- Parece que el chico te tiene afecto y admiración Quirón- sonreía Demeter.

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

\- Así que si estuvo ahí- dijo Quirón para si mismo mientras veía fijamente al libro y los demás estaban expectantes a lo que ocurriría.

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió: —... preocupado por Percy, señor. Me quedé inmóvil.**

\- Bah sólo le faltó oir el Hola Quirón y el que te trae por aquí Grover - dijo con dramatismo el sátiro haciendo reír a los demás.

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

\- ¿Por qué no? si es algo muy divertido para hacer - sonreía divertido el dios de los ladrones para después esquivar una flecha que fue a dar justo en medio de sus piernas.

\- No es bueno espiar Hermes - le regaño Hestia.

 **pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

\- En eso el tiene un punto - dijo Polux que se había mantenido callado durante la lectura y su padre lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

\- Poquito a poquito ... suave suavecito... - comenzó a cantar Leo hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Piper.

\- Deja de andar inventado canciones Leo - le regaño para diversión de los demás.

\- Ay yo sólo decía reina de belleza - se excusaba el mientras se sobaba - Además no es mi culpa que Percy sea un dramático -

\- Habló el Rey de la simplicidad ¿no?- reía Jason pues sabía que Leo podía llegar a ser más dramático que Percy y todos se echaron a reír.

\- Pues no pueden quejarse demasiado niños toda nuestra familia es dramática- se quejó Dionisio al tiempo que era atacado por una ola un relámpago una enredadera se envolvía a sus pies lo atacaban palomas y búhos mientras todos los demás reían y los romanos comenzaban a ver que sus dioses no se comportaban como ellos creían.

 **—... solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también... —Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

\- Pffft- bufo Thalia - Si hubiéramos esperado que madure ya no existiriamos - los griegos le dieron la razón a la cazadora y los dioses la vieron con preocupación.

 **—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un límite? - preguntó Butch con el seño fruncido.

\- Siempre ha sido así- acotó Belerofonte y los héroes del pasado asintieron.

\- ¿Es que alguna vez nos van a dar una misión sin tiempo límite? - negaba con la cabeza una centurión de la segunda cohorte y muchos le daban la razón mientras los dioses se removian incómodos en sus tronos sabían que siempre les fastidiaban con las fechas pero no imaginaban que tanto.

 **—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

\- Pues mucho no pudo disfrutar - hizo una mueca Nico.

\- Ninguno de nosotros ha podido disfrutar mucho de eso - añadió Aquiles y los héroes del pasado asintieron.

 **—Señor, él la vio...**

 **—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner— La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo —Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones.**

\- Que tu no fracasaste Grover - lo regaño Thalia.

\- Es que yo dejé que te convirtiera...- comenzó a disculparse el sátiro pero no pudo terminar porque una flecha plateada le roso un costado dejándolo pálido.

\- O te dejas de culpar o te pongo una bonita flecha en la frente - advirtió la teniente de Artemisa mientras los demás reían y el sátiro asentía frenéticamente.

 **—Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría. —No has fallado, Grover**

\- Ves hasta Quirón lo sabe - añadió ella sin dejar de ver al sátiro que aterrado se escondía detrás de Rachel.

 **—repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

\- Pues si el no se hubiera enterado de que es mestizo todos ya seríamos filetes de héroe- dijo Polux haciendo una mueca al igual que todos los griegos.

\- No puede ser para tanto - mascullo Hércules recibiendo malas miradas tanto de parte de los campistas griegos como de los romanos.

\- Claro que no, ellos sólo exageran - añadió Octavian mientras Reyna lo fulminaba con la mirada y hacia que se hunda en su asiento.

\- Es obvio que exageran el Olimpo no puede depender de un solo héroe- dijo Zeus sonriendo a su hijo.

\- Parece que se le olvidó lo que le dijeron las moiras ¿no? - susurró Hades a Poseidón.

\- Déjalo es que no soporta que el muchacho sea hijo mío- le resto importancia el dios del mar aunque por dentro quería darle con su bonito tridente en la cabeza a Zeus.

\- Pues no dependía sólo de él- murmuró Nico mientras era abrazado por Hazel.

\- Pero igual le dejamos toda la carga - se lamentó Thalia quien fue abrazada por Jason.

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

\- Eso está mal - se horrorizo Hermes.

\- Regla número 3 de la cabaña 11 - comenzó Travis.

\- Nunca te delates cuando espías a alguien - termino Connor para que después sean golpeados por Lou Ellen y Katie.

\- No deben espiar - regañaron ambas a los hermanos.

 **El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

\- Bien bien aún puede salir de la situación- reía Hermes tanto de la lectura como de sus hijos que aún eran regañados por las chicas para diversión de los demás.

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

\- ¿Qué hacías con tu forma de Centauro y armado Quirón? - cuestionó Apolo interrumpiendose.

\- Pues escuche el ruido y pensé que podría ser otro monstruo señor - se excusó el Centauro.

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

\- Bien hecho - felicitaron Apolo y Hermes al tiempo que esquivaban dos flechas lanzadas directo a sus cabezas.

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, eguidos de un sonido de animal justo delante de la puerta.**

\- No debiste salir con tu forma Quirón por mucho que hubiera un monstruo - regaño Hestia.

\- Claro que no debió lo único que hizo fue crear más sospechas en el muchacho - continuó Demeter.

\- No sabía que era el quien nos espiaba y lo lamento mis señoras - se disculpó el Centauro.

 **Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

\- Iugh - puso cara de asco Afrodita y los demás soltaron pequeñas risitas.

\- esperen a que lo conozca y no pensará que el sudor es un asco - dijo por lo bajo Rachel a Katie y Lou Ellen.

\- Ni digas si sus hijas sólo van a la plaza de duelos a verlo sudar - añadió con picardía Lou Ellen y las tres se echaron a reír mientras los demás los observaban como si estuvieran locas.

\- Creo que mi mamá necesita Ayuda - mirando con preocupación a Afrodita.

\- Yo creo que no necesita ninguna ayuda reina de la belleza - sonreía Leo.

\- Cállate leo que es mi madre - Piper lo golpeó- y necesita Ayuda para dejar de ser superficial a eso me refería-

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

\- ¿Qué paso en el solsticio de invierno? - cuestionó Teseo al entrenador de héroes.

\- Se explicará más adelante - fue todo lo que contestó el Centauro y el héroe asintió poco conforme con la respuesta.

 **—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

\- No se lo recuerdes Quirón- exclamaron Hermes sus hijos y Leo.

 **—No me lo recuerde.**

\- Oh no seguimos pensando como cabra - se lamentaron el dios sus hijos y Leo para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza cada uno y el dios una flecha cerca de su oreja cortesía de Artemisa y los demás reían hasta algunos dioses.

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio.**

\- Eso muy bien muchacho muy bien - felicitaba el dios mensajero para la diversión de los demás.

 **Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

\- Eso Grover ahora no dejes que te atrape tu sigue simulando- decían los Stoll muy metidos en la historia mientras los demás los veían divertidos.

 **—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **—Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

 **—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

 **—Sólo estoy... cansado.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

\- De nada sirvió podía sentir sus emociones eran un revoltijo tremendo - se estremeció el sátiro mientras los demás reían.

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo.**

\- Y ¿cuando es que tu comprendes algo sesos de Alga? - dijo Thalia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía quería que el estuviera aquí.

 **Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

\- Y por supuesto que los corría, los semidioses siempre estamos en peligro - dijo Katie haciendo una mueca y los demás semidioses y algunos héroes del pasado asentían.

Los dioses se sentían culpables sabían que era por culpa de ellos que sus hijos corrían peligro y no podían hacer mucho para ayudarles.

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

\- ¡Tres horas! - exclamaron los revoltosos tanto dioses como campistas griegos y romanos.

\- Eso es espantoso - se lamentó Rachel llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Quirón ese examen duro demasiado - le regaño Hestia.

\- Lo lamento pero es que había demasiado que tomar para el examen - se disculpó el Centauro algo apenado.

 **colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó.**

\- Pobrecillo tras que está por colapsar lo haces quedarse - se lamentó Demeter.

 **Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

 **—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

\- Eso es un mal comienzo Quirón- regaño Afrodita.

\- Si muy malo Quirón conociendo la poca autoestima que tiene Percy- recalcó Thalia el Centauro se disculpó por lo bajo.

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos**.

\- Y para el remate está esa ahí- rodo los ojos Piper igual que muchos semidioses que ya se estaban artando de la tal Nancy.

 **—Vale, señor —murmuré.**

 **—Lo que quiero decir es que...**

 **—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

\- Y sigues empeorandolo Quirón- se quejó Nico.

\- Hay que enseñarte a tener más tacto querido - sugirió Afrodita quien seguía vigilando a las parejitas que habían sentadas en los sillones en especial su hija que de momentos cabezeaba junto con su novio.

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello.**

\- No sabía que era su profesor favorito - sonrió Quirón.

\- Pues es demasiado obvio que lo eras Quirón- dijo Butch y muchos asintieron ante ese comentario.

\- Es que obviamente el no es su alumno favorito - soltó con tono petulante Hércules recibiendo muchas malas miradas en especial de las cazadoras.

\- Maldito - mascullo por lo bajo Jason - menos mal que los dioses no tienen ADN no me gustaría compartir genes con este -

\- Si porque de verdad es muy molesto - le respondio Piper.

\- No puedo creer que hayan salido del mismo padre - susurró Nico - Tu y este no se parecen en nada - le dijo a Thalia.

\- Me avergüenza que sea considerado mi medio hermano- dijo bajito Thalia abriendo mucho los ojos y viéndolo de arriba abajo.

 **Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

\- Pobrecillo - arrullo Afrodita- Quirón lo estás haciendo sentir cada vez peor -

\- Lo siento Lady Afrodita- se disculpó el Centauro.

 **—Vale —le dije temblando.**

 **—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

\- Eso no se dice Quirón- Regañaron las diosas Demeter Hestia y Afrodita haciendo sonrojar al entrenador de héroes.

 **—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **—Percy...**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

\- Bueno tampoco fue muy educado que el se fuera dejándote con la palabra en la boca - razonó Lou Ellen.

\- Después de todo lo que le dijo es normal que quisiera irse de ahí- opino Katie.

\- Tienes razón si me hubieran dicho algo parecido también me habría ido - asintió Rachel.

\- No sólo ustedes cualquiera se habría ido - comentó Reyna que ahora estaba más cerca de los griegos las chicas le sonrieron.

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

\- Como siempre dejando todo al último sesos de alga - negaba divertida Thalia mientras algunos reían por su comentario es que Percy dejaba todo para el final.

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

\- Pero ¿ que no era una escuela para chicos problemas ? - cuestionó Holly.

\- Si eso dijo al principio - le respondió su hermana y los demás asintieron.

 **Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

\- Ahhh - sonrieron ambas chicas.

\- ¡¿Cómo que don nadies?! - salto Zeus asustando a varios.

\- Tranquilo Hermano el chico no sabía de su ascendencia - le respondía Demeter en tono conciliador mientras los demás dioses rodaban los ojos su hermano se pasaba de dramático y los semidioses reían por lo bajo junto con algunos héroes del pasado.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad.**

\- Bueno al menos se preocuparon por él son buenos chicos- sonrió Hestia.

 **Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - cuestionó Demeter a quien no le parecía bien que un niño trabaje ya que debería estar alimentándose con cereales.

\- Para ayudar a su madre Lady Demeter el quiere demasiado - respondió el sátiro sonriendo sabía cuanto Percy amaba a su madre.

"No es un mal muchacho" pensó Artemisa mientras sonreía " Hay alguna esperanza para él " mientras un chico rubio sonreía por su sonrisa.

 **—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

\- Retiro lo dicho no son buenos muchachos - se cruzó de brazos la diosa del hogar algo molesta.

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover,**

\- El ya te quería mucho ¿Verdad Grover? - le sonreía Thalia al sátiro mientras este asentía.

 **pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros.**

\- Así sólo alimentabas sus sospechas Grover - le regaño Quirón mientras el nombrado daba disculpas por lo bajo.

\- No lo puedes culpar Quirón seguro era muy joven en esa época- comentó Dionisio sin despegar su vista de la revista de vinos los demás lo veían sorprendidos.

\- Y es que ¿tu estas prestando atención hermano ? - cuestionó Atenea.

\- Y si están leyendo tan alto es obvio que voy a terminar escuchando la lectura - puso los ojos en blanco el dios del vino.

 **Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **—¿Buscas Benévolas?**

\- ¡¡Nooooo!! - gritaron los revoltosos presentes en la sala.

\- ¡¿Que?! - pregunto/gritó Apolo tapándose los oídos al igual que todos en la sala.

\- Que eso no debió hacerlo es casi como confesarse - chillaron los Stoll al tiempo que recibían un coscorron de parte de Katie y Los Ellen.

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

\- Y como no, si casi me da un infarto cuando dijo eso - dramatiso el sátiro haciendo reír a los presentes.

 **—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

\- Mal Percy mal no debes confesarte - reprochó el dios de los viajeros para diversión de los demás.

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

 **—Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

\- No mucho no mucho no más casi toda la conversación- dijo el sátiro con molestia mientras los otros reían.

 **—Mira, Percy... —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

 **—Grover...**

 **—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

 **—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

\- Hasta el lo sabe - reía Nico junto con los campistas que conocían bien al sátiro quien estaba muy sonrojado.

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.**

Como en ese momento en el salón.

 **Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

 **—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

\- ¿Por qué haces eso Dionisio? - regañaron los dioses que tenían hijos semidioses.

\- Porque es divertido ver sus caras cuando intentan leerlas - reía el dios del vino mientras lo miraban mal hasta su hijo que también había tenido que soportar esa tipografía en las tarjetas pero ya estaba resignado su padre era así y no cambiaría.

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardián**

 **Colina Mestiza**

 **Long Island, Nueva York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

\- ¿Tenemos teléfono? - preguntaron los campistas griegos mirando a Quirón.

\- Pues si está en la oficina del señor D - respondió Quirón.

\- Bueno entonces ya estuvo que nadie nos contestó nunca- murmuró Holly a Malcom haciendo una mueca y este asintió como respuesta.

 **—¿Qué es colina mes...?**

\- No lo digas en voz alta - corearon tanto griegos como romanos.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta que le hablan a un libro? - susurró Perseo a Aquiles.

\- Dejalos así es más divertido - contestó este mientras sonreía por el peculiar grupo de jóvenes.

 **—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi... dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

 **—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

\- Ya quisiera yo tener una mansión- se lamentó el sátiro.

 **Asintió.**

 **—O por si me necesitas.**

 **—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

\- No debió decirte eso - regaño Hestia los demás asintieron.

 **—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

\- Bueno al menos se dio cuenta de su error- sonrió la diosa del hogar este chico le comenzaba a agradar mucho.

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

\- No sabía que se había desvelado por mi - sonrió el sátiro que ya extrañaba a su amigo.

 **Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

\- Es que lo era - suspiro el sátiro.

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

\- Oh de casi nada sólo de mis hermanos y los monstruos - mascullo el dios del mar mientras recibía palmadas en la espalda de sus hijos.

\- Calma papá que por lo visto el llegó bien al campamento - señaló Orion a los campistas.

\- Si papá Tranquilizate - le sonrió Teseo el dios suspiro y trato de calmarse.

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

\- Esto no es bueno - susurró Belenforte a sus hermanos sin que su papá lo escuché.

\- Nada bueno primo - asintió Perseo pues su tocayo no estaba seguro en lugar abierto.

 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

\- ¿Qué hace un puesto de frutas en un lugar tan desértico? - preguntó Michael a otro centurión.

\- No lo sé pero no creo que sea bueno - le contestó este.

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo.**

Algunos chicos comenzaron a relamenrse por la mansión de comida mientras algunas diosas rodaban los ojos pensando "Hombres"

 **No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

\- Díganme que no son las que pienso - susurró Poseidón con algo de pánico.

\- Esperemos que no - respondió- Belerofonte.

En la sala se respiraba un ambiente de tensión.

 **Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

" Oh Dioses son ellas" fue el pensamiento general de los que ya habían deducido quienes eran ellas.

\- ¡Oh! había olvidado que esto obviamente saldría- susurró Grover mientras se escabullia.

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

\- ¿Por qué justo mi hijo? - decía Poseidón mientras empalidecia y sus hijos trataban de darle aire.

\- Ok si los dioses pudieran morir creo que Poseidón sería el primero en hacerlo - susurró Nico al ver el rostro de su tío.

\- Y eso que aún no llega ni al campamento- le respondió Thalia.

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

\- Y lo están mirando - se lamentó el dios del mar.

Los demás estaban preocupados más por el dios que por lo que decía el libro.

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

 **—¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye...**

 **—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

 **—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

\- No es momento para chistes Percy - soltaron los de la sala.

\- A mi si me parece gracioso - comentó Hércules pues a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo si la vida del semidios acababa rápido.

\- Argh - gruño Thalia - Ojalá el hilo que cortarán fuera el suyo - susurró con molestia y los que la alcanzaron a oír asintieron.

 **—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

 **—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

 **—¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

\- ¡Sube al maldito autobús!- fue el grito general de la sala.

 **—¡Vamos!**

 **—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

\- Dioses que imprudencia la suya - decía Rachel mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

\- Percy nos va a matar del susto - gemia Katie siendo abrazada por Travis y Connor pues ellos no conocían está parte de la historia.

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

\- El oyó las tijeras - jadeo Poseidón igual que todos en la sala.

Y Grover se seguía alejando en cualquier momento dejarían el estupor el lo sabía.

 **Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

se escucharon algunas risitas nerviosas en la sala.

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

\- Claro ahora si funciona el cacharro ese - suspiro Poseidón bastante pálido su hijo lo iba a matar aún siendo inmortal.

\- Creo que le va a dar algo cuando sepa a lo que se enfrentó después- susurró Lou Ellen que se sabía la historia del Minotauro.

\- Menos mal que es un dios inmortal - susurró uno de la cohorte que podía notar la preocupación del dios del mar.

\- Nunca pensé que un dios se pudiera preocupar así de su hijo - susurró Reyna viendo a Neptuno estaban descubriendo que no era tan malo como les habían contado.

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.**

\- Es normal con lo que acaba de ver - susurró una centurión de la segunda cohorte.

 **Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **—Grover.**

 **—¿Sí?**

 **—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

\- Todo sobre nuestro mundo - suspiraron un poco más aliviados los presentes en la sala incluidos algunos dioses mientras otros se alegraban de que seguramente la vida del semidios sería corta.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

 **—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

\- Para nada son como Alecto - susurró Hades - Son peores - muchos asintieron.

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

\- Y tiene razón- susurró Piper que sólo había escuchado hablar de las moiras y sabía que su presencia ante alguien no era buena.

 **—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

 **—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como... más antiguo.**

\- una señal de protección- susurró Dionisio que había dejado su revista de lado.

\- Pero no creo que sirva de mucho si ese era su hilo de la vida - respondió Hefestos que había dejado su trabajo de lado para oír al Dios del sol.

 **—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

\- Es un muchacho peculiar - comentó Hera y todos se la quedaron mirando - ¿Que? -

\- Es que tu no eres de las que vea algo bueno en los semidioses hermana - dijo Demeter examinandola con la mirada.

\- Sólo digo lo que resalta a la vista - concluyó la diosa del matrimonio.

\- Ha dicho algo bueno de Percy - murmuró con asombro Hazel.

\- Creo que el mundo está por acabar hermanita - le respondió Nico igual de asombrado.

 **—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

\- ¡Grover! - gritaron los campistas.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? - preguntó Thalia buscándole con la mirada.

\- Ha huido el muy cobarde - suspiro Nico.

\- Ya va a ver cuando le encuentre por no haberme contado esto - asintió Thalia y muchos le apoyaron.

 **—¿Qué última vez?**

 **—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

\- Que no es tu culpa - gritaron los griegos.

 **—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

\- Con lo mucho que cumplió esa promesa replicó el sátiro escondido detrás de un trono sabía que en cuanto saliera sería sátiro muerto o al menos torturado por la cazadora y su primo.

 **—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

\- Y para acabar de asustarlo lo ve así- negaba con la cabeza Thalia.

\- Bueno es el fin del capítulo- anunció Apolo.

\- Y yo creo que todos deberíamos descansar un poco antes del siguiente capítulo- señaló Hestia pues algunos semidioses estaban más dormidos que despiertos entre ellos los del Argo II por algo Afrodita tuvo que reprimir un chillido porque su hija estaba casi dormida abrazada con su novio y este tenía inclinada la cabeza sobre la de ella también soñoliento por otro lado estaban Hazel medio dormida entre Frank y Nico y Leo estaba arrimado a Piper.

\- Si creo que es lo mejor - dijo Afrodita todos se levantaron algunos ayudaron a llevar a los dormidos hasta las dos cabañas que prepararon para los invitados.


	5. Una noche movida

Todos se habían retirado a sus respectivos templos los campistas se habían acomodado en las cabañas y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que las pesadillas llegaron, los del Argo II ya se imaginaban que las tendrían pues ellos los vieron caer pero no imaginaron que no serían los únicos en verlos.

Pesadilla

Había un lugar totalmente oscuro y sofocante como si fuera la garganta de un colosal dragon se veían a lo lejos los cuerpos de dos jóvenes cayendo en el vacío infinito el chico de cabellos negros se aferraba fervientemente a la chica rubia que caí con él ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y susurró unas palabras a su oído.

\- Te quiero - mientras seguían cayendo en el foso lleno de oscuridad y poco a poco el ambiente iba cambiando haciéndose más rojo por nubes vaporosas en el fondo apenas se podía distinguir alguna cosa pero algo era seguro si no hacían algo la caída los mataría.

Ese eran el sueño que tenían los semidioses ellos sólo podían observar como caían intentaban estirar sus manos para agarrar a los jóvenes pero les era imposible hasta que se levantaron uno a uno con estremecimientos y gritando.

En el templo de Artemisa se escuchó un gran estruendo causado por el grito de la teniente de esta.

\- ¡¡Nooo!! - se despertó llorando y sudando en su cama se deshizo de las sábanas y salió de la cama.

\- ¿Qué paso Thalia? - preguntó otra de las cazadoras que se puso alerta y otras más imitaron la acción y se levantaron detrás de su teniente quien salió corriendo de la habitación.

En las cabañas de los campistas sucedía algo parecido Piper y Hazel eran las que más gritaban las chicas romanas trataban de tranquilizar a las griegas.

\- Eso no es posible - susurraba Katie llorando en su cama.

\- No no puede ser - le seguía Lou Ellen intentando dejar de sollozar.

\- Digannos que es mentira - pedía Clarisse tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos Piper y Hazel no respondieron sólo seguían llorando después entraron corriendo Jason Frank, Leo y Nico.

\- Chicas - dijeron cuando entraron y las envolvieron en sus brazos ellos también lloraban.

El Dios del sol se despertó debido al repiqueteo de la puerta de su Templo abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de sus hijo.

\- ¿Qué paso? - el chico cayó en sus brazos llorando más, el trato de consolarlo - Sólo fue un sueño - susurró a su hijo.

\- Fue... más... que eso - logró decir él chico mientras rompía en llanto una vez más a lo lejos el dios vio a la teniente de Artemisa pasar corriendo hacia las cabañas seguida por las cazadoras.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ? - susurró él para después ver pasar a Hestia corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

Thalia llegó corriendo hasta la cabaña de las chicas separó a su hermano de Piper y Leo y lo arrimo a la pared asustando a más de uno.

\- ¡Dime que no es verdad! - le gritó al chico rubio - ¡Dime que es mentira Jason! ¡Dímelo! - ella veía el rostro de su hermano pero el sólo podía llorar la teniente lo soltó con fuerza y comenzó a patear la cama más cercana.

\- Lo siento - susurró Jason.

\- Es mi culpa - murmuró Nico desde los brazos de Hazel.

\- ¡Callence! ¡No quiero oirlos! ¡Maldita sea! - todos la veían con miedo mientras seguía despotricando con la cama y la pared hasta que la rompió y luego cayo al piso y lloraba sin consuelo.

\- Lo siento - susurró Jason poniéndose detrás de ella y abrazandola, las cazadoras sólo veían las acciones de los jóvenes los romanos sólo podían observar.

\- ¿Qué paso chicos? - preguntó suavemente la diosa Hestia.

\- Deja que yo me encargué- le dijo el Dios del sol detrás de ella llegando con su Will quien corrió a abrazar a Malcom que era sostenido por las hijas de Nike.

\- ¿Crees lograr que se calmen? - suspiro Lady Hestia mirando con tristeza a los jóvenes.

\- Haré todo lo posible - se adentro en la habitación y comenzó a tocar delicadamente las frentes de los jóvenes- Intentemos que duerman de nuevo - susurró el dios del sol los romanos ayudaron a llevar a los chicos a sus camas las cazadoras se llevaron a su teniente.

\- Ella estará bien chicas - susurró Lady Artemisa mientras recibía a sus cazadoras y acomodando a su teniente en los aposentos junto a ella para vigilar su sueño.

El resto de la noche paso sin más percances pues Apolo se aseguró de que durmieran sin sueños se llevó a su hijo con él sólo uno de los romanos no se mostraron preocupados por la situación, llegó la mañana los jóvenes despertaron tarde.

\- Buenos días chicos- saludo amablemente Hestia cuando los vio salir les sonrió dulcemente y los acompaño a las mesas los dioses les vieron un poco preocupados algunos habían escuchado lo de la noche anterior pero prefirieron no agobiarlos.

\- Vamos coman necesitan alimentarse - les sonreía Apolo ellos simplemente miraban la comida no tenían apetito ni ánimos.

\- Hay que comer - dijo Thalia suspirando - Con ponernos tristes no solucionamos nada -

\- Estoy de acuerdo - asintió Will.

\- Si chicos vamos que no es culpa de nadie - intento animarlos Grover.

\- Señor sátiro usted mejor no se meta - le espetó Thalia - Que usted tiene muchas cosas por decirnos como el porque no sabíamos que Percy vio a las moiras -

\- Eso es verdad Grover eso nunca nos lo dijeron - gruño Clarisse.

\- Pues es que no quería preocuparlos en ese entonces - se mordió el labio.

\- Bueno pues ahora estamos más preocupados Grover - le dijo Malcom.

\- No deberían- negó con la cabeza - Ese hilo ya fue cortado hace mucho en nuestro tiempo - murmuró Grover.

\- ¿De quién era el hilo? - preguntó Jason tratando de no pensar en sus amigos.

\- Si es de quien me imagino - susurró Thalia - Saldra en algún momento en el libro - dijo esto sin despegar la vista de su comida los campistas que sabían de quien hablaban Grover y Thalia imitaron la acción de la joven.

\- Bueno ya basta de esas caras tristes - habló Piper - Si las moiras están haciendo todo esto es por algo ¿no? -

\- La reina de la belleza tiene razón- agregó Leo respirando profundo - Seguro es para salvar vidas - sonrió el latino.

\- Si eso es seguro - sonrió Nico.

\- Entonces no hay que preocuparse más- dijo Hazel limpiando las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Además el tiempo está detenido ellos van a estar bien - aseguró Frank.

\- Eso es verdad - dijo Clarisse - Si hay quienes pueden sobrevivir a eso van a ser esos dos - muchos asintieron.

\- Siempre que están juntos son imparables - sonrió Grover al igual que algunos.

\- Si mi hermana no va dejar que ese tonto muera - se limpió el rostro Malcom- Y estoy seguro que el tambien la protegera-.

\- ¡Siii! - afirmaron todos los campistas griegos asomándose un poco más.

Los dioses no alcanzaron a oír su conversación pero se alegraron que ellos se levantarán el ánimo una ves terminado el desayuno se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones y se acomodaron una vez más en sus asientos.

\- Bueno ahora si vamos a leer - sonrió Apolo mientras veía a su oráculo e hijo sentarse con los chicos del Argo II.


	6. Capitulo III

_**Todos los personajes usados en esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negritas.**_

\- Bueno comenzare a leer - sonrió Apolo mientras veía a su oráculo e hijos sentarse con los del Argo II - El capítulo se llama _**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**_ \- todos empezaron a reír por el título haciendo que el sátiro se sonroje.

\- Los títulos de Prissi - negaba con la cabeza Clarisse.

\- Sólo sesos de alga pondría esos títulos- sonreía Thalia tratando de no pensar en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

\- Y es que por eso es un sesos de alga - reía un poco Nico.

 _ **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**_

\- No Percy mal muy mal - negó Hermes.

\- Si esa es la regla número uno - convino Travis tratando de levantar el ánimo a sus compañeros.

\- Nunca hay que confesar el crimen - aseguró Connor y los demás rieron un poco por la convicción con la que hablaban mientras Katie y Lou Ellen negaban divertidas los hermanos nunca cambiarían.

 _ **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte,**_

\- Bueno al menos reconoce que fue grosero - Dijo Atenea y recibió asentimientos por parte de los presentes.

 _ **pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**_

\- ¡Grover! - reclamo Rachel - No tenías que asustarlo así-

\- Además que no fue tu culpa Grover - espetó Thalia lanzandole una flecha a los pies que el apenas esquivo.

\- Reina de belleza recuérdame nunca ofender a la hermana de Jason - susurró Leo a Piper abriendo los ojos como platos y está reía - Chispistas tu hermana es peligrosa - le susurró a Jason que estaba a su otro lado riendo también lo que no le agradaba mucho a Afrodita pues le gustaba ver a su hija con su novio.

 _ **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**_

Los campistas se echaron a reír más y el pobre Grover los veía ofendido.

\- Lo siento Grover pero Percy a contado una gran verdad - asintió el Centauro también riéndose Grover sólo le veía con la boca abierta causando más risas.

\- Bueno bueno ya dejen al pobre Grover en paz - salió en su Auxilio Hestia haciendo que dejen de reír para proseguir la lectura.

 _ **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**_

\- Bien chico bien ahora abandona la escena del crimen- felicito Hermes junto con sus hijos.

\- Y yo que me la pase buscándole un buen rato- negaba el sátiro.

 _ **—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**_

Los ojos de los bromistas brillaron con malicia.

\- Ni se les ocurra - les susurró Katie a los Stoll.

\- Dejalos Katie - le susurró Thalia al oído- Total Percy ya no vive en esa dirección- sonrió con malicia la teniente de Artemisa.

\- Oh- fue todo lo que atinó a decir la hija de Demeter mientras sonreía imaginando el chasco que se llevarían los hermanos.

 _ **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**_

\- Perfecta - dijo Nico sonriendo.

\- Fantástica - concedió Thalia.

\- La mejor cocinera también- sonreía Nico recordando las veces que comió en casa de Percy.

\- En pocas palabras la mejor mamá que existe - sonrió Thalia y Nico asintió a ambos les agradaba mucho la mamá de Percy.

 _ **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo,**_

\- Si - dijeron Thalia y Nico mientras Hestia les veía con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Afrodita pues sentía ese amor fraterno entre ellos incluso sin ser hermanos.

 _ **lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**_

\- El también entra en esa teoría- concordaron varios tanto griegos como romanos y después se echaron a reír.

\- Pero el nunca lo admitiría ni estando bajo tortura - río Grover y junto con el varios más pues sabían que Percy nunca se consideraba el mejor.

Los dioses los veían con agrado pues los griegos y romanos empezaban a llevarse bien y si seguía así no les causaría esquizofrenia, pero no todos pensaban que estaba bien está interacción como era el Augur de los romanos que sólo entrecerraba los ojos al ver a sus compañeros reír incluso a Reyna.

Pues Reyna se estaba sintiendo por primera vez libre de reír o expresarse aquí no tenía que actuar como la líder aquí no había batalla ni monstruos aquí estaban a salvo.

 _ **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**_

\- Zeus - fue la voz general de la sala y este se encogia en su asiento.

\- No no se preocupen que el rey dios no tuvo nada que ver - aseguró Grover - Percy me dijo que fue un fallo del equipo - el rey respiro con alivio no era bonito tener a toda tu familia en tu contra en especial a Hestia.

 _ **y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa.**_

\- Debe ser muy lista - felicito Atenea.

\- De hecho lo es - dijo Thalia - y en nuestro tiempo ya está tomando algunos cursos - sonrió.

\- Es bueno saber que su mente no se desperdicia - convino Atenea.

 _ **Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**_

\- Es una lástima lo que tuvo que sufrir antes de llegar a su objetivo- lamentó Demeter.

\- Pero aún así se siguió esforzando y eso es lo importante- añadió Hestia.

\- Es que las mujeres somos una guerreras natas- sonrió Artemisa le agradaba lo poco que iba escuchando de la mortal y su hijo.

\- Si en especial ella - murmuró Grover haciendo una mueca.

 _ **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**_

\- Código 3 - gritó Will y todos los griegos se taparon los oídos junto con Jason, Hazel y Frank al ver a sus amigos hacer esto les imitaron.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - chillo Afrodita - ¡Qué hermoso! - dijo dejando casi completamente sordos a los romanos a los héroes del pasado y a algunos dioses.

\- ¡Por nosotros! me destrozaste los tímpanos mujer - le reclamó Apolo más que molesto sacudiendose los oídos.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que iba a hacer eso? - les pregunto Hazel a sus amigos mientras se destapaba los oídos.

\- En el Campamento es el código para cuando los hijos de Afrodita ven algo romántico- explicó Malcom.

\- Imagine que funcionaría también con Afrodita- agregó Will.

\- Yo lo aprendí a las malas - dijo Jason haciendo una mueca.

\- Si ya me acuerdo - se reía Leo - más de una vez le tocó aguantarse los gritos de la cabaña 10 pues su novia es la consejera -.

\- Y cada vez que les veían de la mano se armaba el código tres - acotó Polux sonriendo.

 _ **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa.**_

\- Espero que no hayas ido a verlo - gruño Zeus con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que tengo haber ido a verlo y lo sabes - se encogió de hombros Poseidón - Es mi hijo y no me perdonaría no verlo al menos una vez -.

\- Es natural mi papá es el que más trata de acercarse a sus hijos - sonrió Teseo con arrogancia.

\- A diferencia de otros - murmuró Perseo viendo de reojo a su progenitor divino.

\- No puedes andar rompiendo las leyes cuando quieras - reclamo Zeus a Poseidón.

\- Para mi son leyes estúpidas además no creo ser el único que la haya roto y tal vez esos libros muestren más reglas que rompimos - sonreía el dios del mar.

\- Ya deja de discutir Zeus que incluso tu has ido a ver a tus hijos al menos una vez - mascullo Hera a su esposo que trato de desaparecer bajo su túnica de la mirada.

 _ **A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**_

Poseidón suspiro triste mientras Afrodita no se perdía de los movimientos que tenían algunos campistas que veían con tristeza al Dios.

 _ **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.**_

-Por supuesto que tenía que ser secreta - murmuraba el dios haciendo una mueca - Estúpidas leyes -

 _ **Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**_

\- Una mentira con verdad - suspiro Hermes con orgullo.

\- Se ve que es una gran mujer Tío - sonrió Apolo a Poseidón el asintió.

\- La pregunta es como se fue a enamorar de ti - gruño Atenea mirando a Poseidón con desdén el dios sólo respiro hondo no tenía ánimos de pelear con su sobrina, los campistas miraban mal a Atenea no podían negar que se parecía físicamente a Annabeth pero hasta ella a veces se solía ahorrar esos comentarios.

 _ **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola.**_

\- Una mujer muy valiente - afirmó Artemisa con una sonrisa - Apoyo lo que dijo mi hermano una gran mujer Tio- Apolo la vio con una sonrisa era verdad que solían pelear pero aún así los gemelos se querían.

 _ **Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**_

\- Cada vez me cae mejor está mujer - dijo Demeter.

\- Seguro que en el futuro la amaste mucho sobrino - sonrió Afrodita con picardía - Y habló en todos los aspectos - el dios del mar se sonrojo.

\- Claro que debió ser así porque por algo nació nuestro hermanito - movía sugerentemente las cejas Teseo - Debieron... - no termino la frase porque Perseo le tapó la boca y el héroe le vio mal.

\- Hay niños presentes tengan un poco de decencia- dijo el antiguo rey de Micenas señalando a los jóvenes que algunos tenían las orejas cubiertas por sus amigos Afrodita sonó la lengua.

\- Algún día tendrán que aprender - les guiño un ojo a los jóvenes mientras sonreía.

\- Afrodita por favor - pidió Hestia la diosa del amor suspiro y asintió mientras Apolo comenzó a leer de nuevo.

 _ **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano,**_

-¿ Ese es el nombre de su primer padrastro? - le susurró Katie a Grover este asintió haciendo una mueca de molestia, A Nico ese nombre le sonó de algo.

 _ **que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí;**_

\- Que extraño que haya sido majo aunque sea unos segundos- mascullo el sátiro Percy nunca le contó mucho sobre su padrastro pero el podía sentir el enojó que le daba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

 _ **después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso.**_

algunos rieron por el mote.

\- Y lo tenía bien puesto - afirmó el sátiro.

 _ **Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**_

\- Iugh - fue el comentario general en especial de Afrodita y Piper.

 _ **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos...**_

\- Pobre Sally- negaba con la cabeza Thalia.

 _ **En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**_

 _ **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes.**_

\- Este tipo empieza a caerme mal - gruño Lou Ellen.

\- No eres a la única a la que le empieza a caer mal - le dijo Rachel.

Nico seguía tratando de recordar de donde le sonaba esta persona.

 _ **El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**_

\- No son las condiciones para criar un niño - se quejó Hestia cruzando los brazos.

\- Es que el obviamente no quería al chico - acotó Demeter y muchos asintieron por lo poco que iban leyendo este tipo no era nada bueno.

 _ **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**_

 _ **—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**_

 _ **—¿Dónde está mi madre?**_

 _ **—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**_

\- ¡Le pedía Dinero! - fue el grito de la sala.

\- Si lo hacía- respondió Grover todos se lo quedaron viendo.

\- Ese tipo es la razón por la que detesto a los hombres - gruño Artemisa.

\- Pero no todos son así hermana - dijo Apolo ella lo vio mal.

\- Si otros son peores - fulmino con la mirada a su hermano.

\- Dejen ya de pelear niños - los reprendió Hestia y ellos suspiraron mientras Apolo continuó.

 _ **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**_

\- Eso es esperar demasiado de ese tipo - mascullo el sátiro con molestia.

 _ **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos**_

\- No debería insultar a las pobres morsas- dijo Belerofonte.

\- Ellas son mucho más bonitas que este tipo - gruño Teseo que le empezaba a caer cada vez peor este tipo.

\- Pero algún motivo debe tener la mortal para estar con ese tipo - murmuró Atenea pero todos lo oyeron.

\- Por su olor eso es obvio - señaló Demeter.

\- Si debe ser por eso - asintió la diosa de la sabiduría algunos gruñian.

El hijo de Hades abrió los ojos y luego apretó los puños su hermana se lo quedo mirando.

\- ¿Pasa algo Nico? - le susurró el chico se veía molesto.

\- No nada - veía con furia el libro - Espero estar equivocado - ella lo siguió mirando sin comprender mucho su enfado.

 _ **vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**_

\- Que asco - soltó horrorizada Afrodita - Ni con mi bendición podría mejorar eso -

\- Tampoco creo que quisieras dársela mamá- dijo Piper.

\- Claro que no - respondió la Diosa y su hija suspiro.

 _ **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban.**_

\- Eso quisiéramos saber todos - mascullo Poseidón no le gustaba para nada este tipo y no era al único algunos dioses también hacían muecas de horror y disgusto el héroe comenzaba a ser de su agrado a otros les daba igual cof cof a TontulesyOctavian cof cof.

\- Es él- susurró con claro fastidio el hijo de Hades su hermana sólo le veía no entendía que pasaba sombras habían salido al rededor de su hermano ella trato de calmarlo.

\- Nico por favor - le rogó, este respiro hondo y trato de calmarse haciendo desaparecer las sombras a su al rededor, Will también se fijó en el enojó de Nico pero al verlo más tranquilo no dijo nada.

 _ **Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar.**_

Algunos gruñeron por esto no soportaban la idea que su amigo y pretor fuera tratado así.

 _ **Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**_

\- ¡¿Qué?! - fue el grito general de la sala junto con un temblor en el piso el dios del mar estaba que no podía con la ira el quería demasiado a sus hijos y no le agradaba la idea de que alguien los lastimara.

\- Por eso no hablaba de su vida antes de llegar - mascullaba con Furia Will.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? - soltó con amargura Clarisse mirando a Grover.

\- ¿Tú sabías Grover? - habló Thalia y echando chispas de sus manos y su hermano estaba igual el apenas conocía a Percy hacia unos meses pero no le gustaba nada que lo hayan lastimado.

\- No exactamente - respondió el sátiro pensativo - El no me dijo nada - suspiro - Pero cada que volvía de casa sus sentimientos eran un caos en parte era feliz por ver a su madre y otra parte de él era irá, amargura y tristeza - los presentes le escuchaban y gruñian - Pero no se preocupen ese hombre recibió su merecido - asintió el sátiro sonriendo recordando lo que le había contado Percy.

\- Bueno ahora está con Paul el es buen tipo - dijo Nico la ira del dios del mar comenzó a apasiguarse sabiendo que su hijo no tuvo que soportar mucho más a ese tipo.

\- Si Paúl es muy bueno - sonrió Thalia al Dios del mar este suspiro al igual que otros dioses.

\- ¿Nico tu ya conocias a este tipo? - preguntó suavemente Hazel, su hermano respiro hondo y asintió levemente.

\- En los campos de castigo - susurró con mucho veneno en la voz Hazel prefirió no seguir preguntando se veía que el tema no le agradaba a su hermano.

 _ **—No tengo suelto —contesté.**_

 _ **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**_

 _ **Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**_

\- De verdad que ese tipo olía- hizo una mueca de asco Grover.

\- Por eso era perfecto para cubrir el olor del chico - dijo Atenea.

\- Pero aún así no debía tratar así al chico - dijo con tristeza la diosa del hogar.

Aunque Nico trataba de controlarse se lo veía molesto y esto empezaron a notarlo Will y Thalia pero los dos decidieron hablar con él después.

 _ **—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**_

\- Pero que sorpresa sabe contar - mascullo Malcom.

\- Es el quien debería dar dinero para la casa y no al revés- añadió Reyna no le agradaba ese hombre le recordaba a su padre y muchos asintieron a su comentario.

 _ **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**_

 _ **—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar**_.

\- Bueno al menos unos de ellos se muestra algo decente - dijo Demeter haciendo una mueca.

 _ **—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**_

\- No no la tienes imbécil- soltó Nico este capítulo estaba molestandolo cada vez más.

 _ **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**_

\- Iugh - se quejaron todos en especial las mujeres y las diosas.

 _ **—Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**_

\- Y así será niño el siempre perderá- declaró Dionisio viendo el libro.

\- Pensé que el estaba leyendo su revista - le susurró Dakota a Polux.

\- Nuestro padre es así hace como que no presta atención pero si lo hace - sonrió Polux a su hermano romano le agradaba tener un hermano en la sala.

 _ **—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**_

\- El sufre de dislexia - soltó Laurel con enojó y muchos la apoyaron ellos más que nadie sabían lo indignante que era que te traten así por algo que tu no controlabas.

 _ **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe.**_

\- Y es que ¿acaso el cerdo eso quiere aprender algo? - refunfuño Artemisa.

\- Ese cerdo sólo sabe revolcarse en su propia porquería- chasqueo la lengua Ares el no era el mejor padre pero no toleraba el abuso a niños el amaba las guerras si pero no las que eran sin motivo y a esta lucha de parte del hombre no se la encontraba.

 _ **Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro,**_

\- Eso era obvio - rechino los dientes Atenea que no le agradaba el niño pero tampoco toleraba a gente como el padrastro de este.

 _ **aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario,**_

\- Ni siquiera dejaba sus cosas en paz - se quejó con tristeza Hestia con la apariencia de una niña de 8 años y corrio a los brazos de Poseidón el la abrazo protectoramente.

\- Tranquila pequeña - le susurraba él y es que a la diosa del hogar le había afectado demasiado está parte de la historia y empezó a llorar.

\- Lady Hestia - comenzó a decir Rachel acercándose - El hogar de Percy estará bien no se preocupe - le sonrió a la diosa - Sabe Percy a usted la quiere mucho-

\- ¿En serio? - susurró la diosa.

\- Claro Lady Hestia - le sonrió Thalia - El dice lo más importante que existe es el hogar -

\- Porque la esperanza se guarda mejor en el hogar - le siguió Nico.

\- Por eso la considera a usted uno de los miembros más importantes de los olímpicos- le sonrió Rachel.

\- ¿El de verdad cree eso? - sonrió la diosa del hogar.

\- Estoy seguro que si hermana - le dijo Poseidón - Aunque a veces nosotros lo olvidemos - sonrió a la pequeña con algo de tristeza igual que los demás olímpicos los demás jóvenes habían empezado a llorar y a abrazarse ellos sólo se tenían entre ellos y ese era su hogar.

\- Pero podemos cambiar eso para eso son estos libros - asintió para sorpresa de todos Hades.

\- Así es hermano - consintió Demeter - Ahora sigamos que aún hay mucho por leer - Apolo continuó.

 _ **dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**_

los presentes gruñeron ese hombre se pasaba de asqueroso y nadie merecía ser tratado así en especial el hijo de un Dios.

 _ **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar**_.

\- Sarcasmo dulce sarcasmo cuanto te queremos - sonrió Leo igual que Hermes y sus hijos.

 _ **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera.**_

\- La verdad es que si este tipo es peor que cualquier monstruo - comentó Jason.

 _ **Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo.**_

\- Claro es que el recordar el primer monstruo provoca eso - acotó Reyna.

 _ **Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa.**_

\- Promesa que debió cumplir - se quejó el sátiro finginedo indignacion recibiendo algunas risitas.

 _ **Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo—**_

\- ¿Otro monstruo? - susurró Butch frunciendo el seño.

 _ **estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**_

algunos se estremecieron recordando a la furia que lo atacó.

 _ **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**_

\- ¿Cómo confunde a su madre con un monstruo? - se sorprendió Holly.

\- Seguro tiene los nervios alterados - le respondió su hermana Laurel.

 _ **—¿Percy?**_

 _ **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**_

la diosa del hogar sonrió se veía que el muchacho amaba a su madre.

\- Niñito de mami - dijo con sorna Hércules y Octavian.

\- Pues disculpen pero no sabíamos que todos debían ser detestados por su madre para ser héroes- dijo Frank indignado el también se había sentido así cuando su madre estaba viva.

\- Dejalos Frank - le dijo Leo - No ves que la envidia los mata - sonrió - Aunque es poderosa para matar hasta un inmortal - el héroe dios lo veía con Furia al igual que el Augur.

\- Ya chicos o ellos comenzarán a gritar como niñitas berrinchudas - sonrió Piper eso hizo poner a los dos morados de furia y cuando pensaban atacar a los chicos las flechas detuvieron al Dios y un rayo al Augur.

\- Ni se acerquen - amenazó Thalia tensando el arco con una nueva flecha.

\- Toquen a nuestros amigos y se las verán con nosotros - soltó Jason poniéndose de pie.

\- Clamense ya - ordenó Zeus - No tolerare peleas aquí dentro - bramo haciendo que todos se lo queden mirando pues pensaban que saldría en defensa de su hijo el dios héroe en vez de parar la pelea.

 _ **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja**_.

\- Es que Sally es la mejor mamá que existe - sonrió Nico pues casa vez que iba Sally lo trataba como un hijo más, los que la conocían asintieron a sus palabras.

 _ **Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**_

\- Ella tiene mucha paciencia - hizo una mueca Demeter - En especial para aguantar a ese cerdo -

 _ **—Oh, Percy.**_

 _ **—Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**_

\- Eso es una mentira - se río Grover.

\- Es verdad Grover - se río también Thalia - Percy no empezó a crecer si no hasta los catorce - explicó al ver que se los quedaban mirando y todos empezaron a reír incluso los romanos y algunos dioses.

 _ **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**_

\- Uhhh dulces - exclamaron la mayoría de los hombres y las mujeres rodaban los ojos.

 _ **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**_

algunos rieron por estas preguntas

\- Sólo Percy pensaría cosas así- negaba divertida Rachel ya extrañaba a su amigo.

 _ **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**_

Todos sonrieron por sus palabras a los semidioses también les habría agradado que su madre fuera como Sally.

 _ **—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**_

se escucharon varios gruñidos en la sala.

 _ **Me rechinaron los dientes.**_

igual que a algunos semidioses y dioses, Poseidón intentaba no molestarse más pues no quería perder el control y asustar a los invitados.

 _ **Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**_

\- Bueno al menos ahora está casada con Paul - sonrió Nico le agradaba el padrastro de Percy se veía buen tipo.

 _ **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos.**_

\- Claro hizo su amigo más importante Yo - sonrió con suficiencia el sátiro para gracia de los demás.

 **No _me_ había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo**

\- Debió estar bastante a gusto ahí para que le duela tanto la expulsión- hizo una mueca Katie.

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

\- Si debió de estar muy a gusto ahí para extrañar a esa - hizo una mueca de horror la hija de Demeter haciendo reír a algunos.

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo...**

 **—¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

\- Si una furia- dijo Polux.

\- Las moiras también- añadió Dakota sentado a lado de Polux.

 **—No, mamá.**

\- A las madres no se les miente - dijo Hera molesta y los demás se la quedaron viendo algunos con veneno y otros con sorpresa.

\- Habló la madre del año - gruño Hefestos.

\- ¿Que? - respondió la Diosa del matrimonio - Yo no te mentí nunca y no me gustaría que lo hagan tampoco - los demás le veían con una ceja alzada sabían lo que les ocurriría si le decían las verdades que iban contra su voluntad.

 **No me gustó mentir.**

\- Más le vale - advirtió Hestia que tampoco le gustaba que mintieran a sus madres.

 **Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

\- Bueno la verdad es que si sonaría estúpido - dijo pensativo Nico - Imagínense decirle pues en la escuela mi maestra me atacó y la corte con la espada que me dio mi maestro y luego apareció otra señora afirmando ser mi profesora a y por cierto vi a unas viejas que cortaban hilos - todos rieron la verdad es que si sonaba estúpido así.

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

\- Las madres lo saben todo - dijo uno de los centuriones de la segunda cohorte

 **—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

\- Siiii - gritaron el dios del mar y sus hijos pues ese era su elemento.

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **—¿A Montauk?**

 **—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **—¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **—En cuanto me cambie.**

El Dios y sus hijos suspiraron amaban la playa.

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

\- Claro pero para la cerveza si tenía- mascullaron Thalia y Nico este tipo se estaba ganando todo el odio de los presentes.

Todos gruñeron a excepción de dos un dios héroe y un Augur.

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

\- Hazlo - gritaron Ares y sus hijos pero los ojos se clavaron en Frank.

\- El se merece un golpe por todo lo que ha hecho - se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues tienes razón se lo merece - asintió Hazel junto con Nico.

 **pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

\- Es un trato injusto - dijo Lou Ellen.

\- ellos deberían irse cuando quisieran y sin ser amables con ese - gruño Holly.

\- Calma seguro que salen de Ahí- les sonrió Will.

 **—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

\- ¿Cariño? - casi agoniza la diosa del amor - ¿como puede llamar cariño a eso? - se llevó las manos al pecho.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **—Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

\- Claro que los dejara ir - gruño Poseidón- Ese mortal no impedirá que uno de mis hijos vaya a su territorio - se lo veía molesto respiraba con irregularidad Hestia le veía un poco asustada pero fue tranquilizada por los hijos de este que la tomaron y la sentaron entre ellos.

 **—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

\- Chantage - canturreo Hermes - Me encanta esta mujer ¿No me la presentan ? - sonria el dios de los ladrones y el dios del mar lo vio con Furia- Sólo bromeaba - se defendió el dios al ver a su tío y los demás reían incluso los hijos del Dios de los viajeros.

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro... va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

\- ¡Como que de su ropa! - se escandalizó Afrodita- ¡El dinero para la ropa es sagrado! - su hija la miraba con incredulidad ahora veía de donde habían salido sus hermana Drew y comenzaba a pensar que si de verdad está era su madre.

 **—Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

 **—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **—Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

 **—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas... Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

\- El financió esa partida - gritó Thalia y soltó una flecha que le dio en el pie a Tontules ... digo Hércules haciéndolo chillar, los jóvenes se echaron a reír Thalia no pidió disculpas se acomodó con una sonrisa más bien.

\- Me las pagarás- gruño el tonto... digo el dios héroe.

\- Lo que tu digas - sonrió la pelinegra Punk restandole importancia a lo dicho por el dios heroe y su señora sonreía por la valentía de la chica.

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

\- Siiii - gritaron todos en la sala (menos el lastimado, el Augur y otro Dios)

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

\- Por tu protección hijo- suspiro con tristeza Poseidón no le agradaba la vida que demostraba tener su hijo.

Los jóvenes le miraban con tristeza al Dios del mar les recordaba mucho a su amigo y ver lo preocupado que estaba por este a pesar de aún no conocerlo.

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

 **—Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

\- Más sarcasmo - sonrió Hermes - Cada vez me cae mejor este niño -.

\- A todos hermano a todos - añadió Apolo sonriendo igual que algunos dioses.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

\- Es un idiota nunca lo detectara - sonrió Thalia.

\- Amamos el sarcasmo de Percy - sonrieron los Stoll.

 **—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

 **—Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de... lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

\- El sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila - sonrió Nico.

\- Es que Sally sabe cuando el miente - sonreía Rachel.

\- Ella es una gran mujer y ama mucho a Percy - añadió Thalia recordando las veces que había estado con ella, el dios del mar sonrió había escogido a una buena mujer.

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire.**

\- Seguro ella sabía el peligro que corría su hijo - murmuró Demeter.

 **Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

\- Por fin - dijeron los de la sala con una sonrisa.

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.**

\- Ni siquiera le ayudó a cargar las bolsas - mascullo Artemisa.

\- Es que los cerdos siempre son así de holgazanes- continuó Orión que le empezaba a agradar su pequeño hermano y le digustaba ese hombre.

\- No insulten a mi animal así- se disgusto Ares - Ese ser ni a cerdo llega - muchos asintieron.

 **No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

\- Claro le importa más su maldito auto - gruño Hestia tomando forma de una adolescente algunos se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos ella no solía enojarse.

 **—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

\- Ni que el lo fuera a conducir - dijeron Nico y Thalia.

\- Sólo tenía doce años - continuó Jason

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

todos se rieron por la coincidencia de lo dicho con los primos del chico.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Pensamos como Percy! - se horrorizaron los tres y los demás rieron con más ganas incluso algunos dioses.

 **Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

\- Bueno un poco de culpa podría tener - razonó Belerofonte - Después de todo es un animal de los dominios de mi padre-

\- Si pero el aún no lo sabía- defendió Perseo.

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Muchos empezaron a reír con ganas hasta que les salieron las costillas.

\- Pero... no entiendo...¿ como lo logró? - trato de hablar con normalidad Polux.

\- Es verdad - opino Dakota - ¿Cómo le hizo para empujarle? - muchos se quedaron pensando en eso y Zeus comenzó a pensar que ese chico era demasiado poderoso incluso para esa edad.

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

\- No no creo haya sido eso - comentó Malcom pensando también en las preguntas de los hijos de Dioniso.

 **Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

\- Siiii velocidad - aclamaron Ares y Clarisse, Frank se los quedo viendo preguntándose si tal vez haya un Psiquiatra que atienda a dioses y semidioses.

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas.**

\- Ese lugar suena hermoso - arrullo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

 **Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas**

Atenea y su hijo se estremecieron con la sola mención de esos bichos.

 **por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

\- Aún así es perfecta - sonrió el Dios del mar junto con sus hijos.

 **Me encantaba.**

\- A él le encanta todo con lo que tenga que ver con el mar - le sonrió Thalia al Dios quien se la devolvió.

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

\- Uyyy - chillo Afrodita - Que buen lugar escogiste sobrino- veía al Dios con picardía y el comenzó a toser con incomodidad por las miradas que le enviaba está.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Piper avergonzada.

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

\- Ella en serio debe amar esa playa y el recuerdo que le trae - dijo Demeter sonriendo sabía que su hermano amaba a cada una de sus mujeres.

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

\- Eso me recuerda al campamento- sonrió Piper al igual que los demás griegos los romanos sólo los veían con curiosidad pues hasta Jason sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué palomitas azules? - preguntó Frank.

\- Si cuando estuvo en el Campamento Júpiter también pidió soda azul - recordó Hazel.

\- Pues a él le gusta la comida azul - dijo Rachel.

\- Pero ¿Por qué azul? y ¿Por qué le gusta tanto? - inquirió Reyna quería conocer un poco más a Percy pues aún estaba un poco enamorada de él y no se resignaba a perderlo como pretor y tal vez como algo más.

\- Pues no lo sé- hizo una mueca la oráculo.

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

\- Siiii - dijeron tanto romanos como griegos para diversión de los dioses que esperaban que con esta lectura se acabarán las peleas entre ellos.

\- Bueno ya Callense que van a revelar el mayor misterio de la historia - dramatizo Thalia sonriendo el resto guardo silencio.

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules.**

\- Ahhh - dijeron todos y luego se echaron a reír.

 **Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

Percy no tiene una beta rebelde - negó Thalia.

\- El es todo un rebelde - siguió Butch y todos asintieron.

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

\- Y algún día los escribirá- sonrió Thalia.

\- Y yo la apoyaré- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría dejando sorprendidos a algunos - me parece que es una mujer muy inteligente y eso me agrada - los semidioses sonrieron.

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

El Dios del mar sonrió.

 **—Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

\- ¿En serio se parece a mi? - preguntó el dios por lo general sus hijos sólo sacaban sus ojos.

\- Pues si señor - respondió Hazel con una sonrisa algo triste.

\- Creo que es el que más se parece a usted - continuó Thalia viendo minuciosamente al Dios.

\- Pues la verdad es que si se parecen mucho - añadió Frank - el pelo negro alborotado, los ojos verdes, el carácter y hasta un poco la sonrisa -

Si usted fuera más joven parecerían gemelos o mellizos - dijo Piper sonriendo.

\- Igual que Annabeth se parece a mamá- susurró Malcom mirando el piso.

\- Pero sólo en el físico- comentó Holly sobando su espalda.

 **—Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

\- Lo estoy - sonreía el dios aún no lo conocía en persona pero ya estaba orgulloso con el simple hecho de que era su hijo.

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

Que eres mi hijo - murmuró el dios con una sonrisa suave - Eso me basta para estar orgulloso - los semidioses sonreían al ver al Dios así y les dolía porque sabían que le iba a doler cuando se enterara donde estaba su hijo.

 **—¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir... cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

\- Sólo un verano - Teseo sonrió- Eso quiere decir que en esa cabaña... - no termino la idea porque Perseo le tapó la boca.

\- Si eso quiere decir que hubo diversión en esa cabaña - siguió la idea Afrodita Teseo asentía con la boca aún tapada y algunos semidioses estaban colorados mientras Hazel, Nico, Katie, Lou Ellen, Holly y Laurel tenían los oídos tapados por sus amigos y novio.

-¡ Mamá deja de decir esas cosas! - se escandalizó Piper totalmente roja.

\- Ay hija no te preocupes que tu también tendrás diversión algún día- le guiño un ojo a Jason quien casi se desmaya de la vergüenza la madre de su novia no tenía componte.

\- Afrodita basta - le regaño Demeter - Traumatizas a los niños - Afrodita hizo un puchero pero no siguió con sus comentarios.

 **—Pero me conoció de bebé.**

\- Tengo que haberlo conocido - opino el dios del mar el procuraba visitar a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños.

\- No puedes iría contra las reglas - acusó el rey de los dioses.

\- Hermano callate - gruño Hades - Que incluso tú visitas a tus hijos ya lo dijo tu esposa - está asintió mirando mal a su esposo este se calló.

\- Esa regla me parece estúpida- mascullo Poseidón.

 **—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

\- Por la estúpida regla - rodo los ojos el dios de los terremotos.

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico.**

\- Tengo que haberle visto sin que ella estaba - murmuró el Dios del mar

 **Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto...**

\- Debió sentirse decepcionado - susurró Hestia y el dios suspiro con tristeza el amaba a cada uno de sus hijos.

 **Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

\- Nunca quisiera haber hecho eso hijo - susurro con tristeza si no fuera por las reglas el vería a sus hijos siempre.

\- No se preocupe Percy ahora lo entiende y le quiere mucho- aseguró Grover el dios lo vio e intento sonreír.

 **—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **—No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo... creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **—¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

\- No debió decir eso - se enojó Thalia a ella le caía muy bien Sally.

 **—Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

\- Más le vale - asintió la teniente de Artemisa junto con otros semidioses.

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **—Oh, Percy, no. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

\- Es triste pero es cierto - susurraron algunos semidioses que también tuvieron que alejarse de sus familias por los peligros que les asechaban.

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

\- Lo lastimaste Quirón- regaño Hestia.

\- Lo siento señora - se disculpó el Centauro.

 **—Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

\- Es que no no eres normal - dijo Leo - ¡Eres un cacahuete! - los demás golpearon su frente con su mano.

 **—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **—¿A salvo de qué?**

\- De todo lo que te quiere muerto sesos de alga de todo - dijo Nico muchos asintieron y agacharon la cabeza.

\- Aunque no existe un lugar para que el y annabeth esten a salvo ahora - susurro Hazel comenzando a llorar y siendo abrazada por su novio.

\- Tranquila Hazel ellos estarán bien - le susurró de vuelta.

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

\- Nunca lo olvidarás y sólo se volverá peor - comentó Katie y Los semidioses asintieron.

los dioses se sintieron culpables ellos los habían traído al mundo sólo para que sean atacados por los monstruos era su responsabilidad.

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

\- Seguro lo envíe a vigilarlo - sonrió Poseidón le alegraba saber que en el futuro seguiría queriendo proteger a sus hijos, los héroes a su lado palmearon sus hombros.

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

\- Eso ya lo hice yo - sonrió con sorna Hércules y los presentes le vieron mal.

\- Pero aún así Percy es mejor que este engreído- gruño por lo bajo Holly los que le escucharon asintieron.

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

\- Habrá que preguntarle acerca de eso también- sonrió Katie y Malcom comenzó a escribir en el papel que tenía la lista.

 **Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

muchos asintieron

\- Debió decírselo antes del viaje - advirtió Hestia y los demás asintieron.

 **Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

\- La playa es importante pero más importante es tu seguridad hijo - comentó Poseidón y Atenea estaba apunto de decirle que estaba hablando con un libro pero Demeter la detuvo y la hizo ver que el dios ya estaba preocupado como para que ella lo moleste así que no lo hizo.

 **—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo... simplemente no soporto la idea.**

 **—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

\- El mejor campamento - corearon los griegos.

\- El campamento Júpiter también es bueno - fruncio el seño Reyna junto con Jason.

\- Eso es para los romanos - dijo Rachel - Para los griegos lo mejor que conocemos es el Campamento mestizo - los griegos asintieron y los romanos ledieron la razón.

\- Ahora que si juntaramos ambos no estaría mal - razonó Jason en voz alta y Octavian gruño.

\- Eso sería sacrilegio no podemos vivir con bárbaros como estos - señaló a los griegos y Clarisse enfureció se levantó y lo golpeó en toda la cara a la vez que una flecha le daba justo en el pie.

\- Y a la próxima le atinó a la cabeza - asintió Thalia y chocó la mano con Clarisse cuando está volvía para sentarse los demás romanos se encogieron dehombros ellos ya no creían que fueran bárbaros y les caía mal el Augur.

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

\- Porque te amaba demasiado - suspiro el dios del mar.

\- Es una buena madre - sonrió Demeter.

 **—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo... no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

 **—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano...**

\- Para nosotros es nuestro hogar - dijo Laurel al ver el desconcierto de algunos romanos- Ahí encontramos nuestra verdadera familia - los griegos se abrazaron entre si los romanos los vieron y luego a ellos, ellos sólo se llevaban así con los de su cohorte tal vez debían aprender eso de los griegos.

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

\- Oh como detesto los sueños de semidios - se quejó Thalia.

\- Si en especial los de Percy - le contestó Nico haciendo una mueca.

¿Tan mal son los sueños de él? - preguntó Apolo y varios asintieron.

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada—**

\- Esos son ustedes - señaló Demeter a Poseidón y a Zeus.

 **intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

\- Y ahora ¿Por qué pelean? - preguntó con cansancio Hera todos ya estaban cansados de las peleas de ambos.

 **El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo.**

Zeus sonrió

 **El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila.**

Ahora sonrió Poseidón.

 **Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Algunos miraron a Hades que sólo levanto las manos en defensa.

\- No es nuestro padre - le susurró Nico a Hazel ella sonrió y luego hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó ella pero no obtuvo respuesta Nico se recosto en el hombro de Thalia.

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran,**

-¿Por qué él? - cuestionó Polux.

\- Porque es hijo de Poseidón- le respondió Quirón y el hijo de Dionisio asintió aunque está respuesta sólo dejo a los demás con más incógnitas.

 **pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

\- Gane - sonrió Zeus y Poseidón lo vio mal.

 **Me desperté sobresaltado.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas.**

\- Zeus y Poseidón - regaño Hestia y estos se encogieron en sus tronos y murmuraron una disculpa.

 **No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

\- Poseidón- regaño al Dios del mar que se encogió más algunos rieron entre dientes por las acciones de los dioses.

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **—Un huracán.**

Ven lo que ocacionan sus peleas- continuó con el regaño los dioses ya no sabían donde meterse su hermanita era muy dulce por lo general pero cuando se molestaba era de temer.

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.**

Todos vieron al Dios del mar con los ojos entrecerrados y el murmuró una disculpa y que aún no lo hacía.

 **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

\- ¿Un monstruo? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa Mikel al igual que los demás centuriones y los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos.

El Dios del mar comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente sus hijos intentaban calmarlo acariciando su espalda.

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

Todos se tensaron a la espera de quien tocaba.

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

 **Grover**

\- Ah era sólo Grover - respiraron todos con más tranquilidad.

 **apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era... no era exactamente Grover.**

\- ¿Cómo que no era Grover ? - dijo Leo - ¿Entonces quien era? su gemelo - Todos se lo quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco - ¿Grover tienes un gemelo y no me lo has dicho? - sonreía Leo y los demás golpearon su frente con sus manos Leo no tenía componte.

\- En serio hermano me preocupas - le dijo Jason abrazandolo por los hombros los demás le daban la razón.

\- Yo sólo quiero saber Chispitas- hizo un puchero y todos se echaron a reír.

\- Que no me llames Chispitas Leo - fruncio el seño el rubio aunque sonreía.

\- Esta bien Chispitas ya no te llamaré Chispitas- sonreía el latino y los demás sólo siguieron riendo junto con Jason.

 **—He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

\- En que te tenía miedo Grover - le regaño Thalia.

\- En que si seguía contigo de veras iba a morir - acotó Nico.

\- En que estabas loco y que lo mejor era huir - añadieron los Stoll el sátiro enrojecio la verdad es que si había asustado bastante a Percy con sus comentarios.

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

\- Nada, no le había contado nada - murmuró Katie mientras era abrazada por Travis.

\- Sólo no le contó que casi lo mata una furia - comenzó Connor.

\- Y que vio a tres ancianas cortar un hilo de la vida pero nada más - termino Travis y todos asintieron.

 **Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **\- Ese lenguaje señor Sátiro- regaño Hestia, Grover murmuró una disculpa.**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo... y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente.**

\- Es que tu cerebro está hecho para entender eso sesos de alga - dijo Nico.

\- Pero el también entiende sin esfuerzo el latín- añadió Hazel recordando que el había leído latín en el templo de Febo.

\- Es verdad a él no se le complicaba leer las cosas en Nueva Roma - acotó Reyna todos se quedaron pensando en eso.

\- Pues eso no es muy normal que digamos- habló Apolo.

\- Jason ¿tu aprendiste griego mientras estábamos en el campamento? - preguntó Piper a su oído.

\- No - el trato de recordar - No aprendí griego y eso que pase más tiempo con los griegos que Percy con los romanos - eso los dejo con más intrigas.

 **Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas... donde debían estar sus piernas...**

\- ¿Qué había? - preguntó Leo junto con Travis y Connor abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Estos no cambiarán nunca ¿no? - negaba divertida Katie.

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

\- Bueno al menos se lo termino diciendo- hizo una mueca Hestia.

\- Si pero debió decírselo antes - mascullo Demeter.

 **—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

\- Si salgan de ahí - dijo Poseidón que ya estaba preocupado por su hijo y eso que aún no lo conocía.

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

\- ¿Por que? yo quiero saber - decía Leo mientras daba saltitos en su asiento para diversión de los demás.

\- Pero si ya lo sabes Leo - le dijo Jason señalando a Grover quien veía con extrañeza al latino.

\- No yo no se Superman rubio - respondió Leo haciendo un mohin luego vio al sátiro y sonrió- Ahhh ya se - río igual que los demás Jason sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

\- Claro es una cabra - sonreía Leo.

\- Sátiro mitad cabra nada más- sonreía con suficiencia Grover.

\- Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo- anunció Apolo - Comenzaremos el siguiente...


	7. Conociendo al héroe (09-03 06:19:08)

\- Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo- anunció Apolo - Comenzaremos el siguiente...

\- Espere por favor señor Apolo - pidió Thalia levantándose de su asiento o el dios se la quedo mirando.

\- ¿Que pasa cariño? - preguntó Afrodita ella podía sentir las emociones de las personas y sabía que algo le molestaba no sólo a ella sino a varios semidioses.

\- Tenemos que hablar a solas un momento - tomó la mano de Nico y Grover - Con ustedes dos no se si alguien más quiera venir -

\- Yo voy - se levanto Jason y con el se levanto Piper y Leo.

\- Nosotros también- dijeron Hazel y Frank.

\- Yo los acompaño - dijo Will y ellos salieron de la sala del trono.

\- Bueno¿ a donde nos llevan? - preguntó Grover siendo arrastrado por Thalia.

\- Yo me imagino a que - dijo Nico sintiendo que es lo que ellos querían saber.

\- Pues entonces explícamelo a mi - pidió Grover fueron arrastrados hasta llegar cerca de una fuente los sentaron a los dos en una banca.

\- Muy bien ahora quiero que me lo digan todo - ordenó la teniente de Artemisa los demás no entendían bien de que hablaba.

\- Los dos se pusieron raros cuando hablaron del padrastro de Percy- dijo Hazel mirando de reojo a su hermano aún se le veía molesto y apretaba los puños a la mención del tipo igual que Grover.

\- Vamos Grover algo debes saber - dijo Thalia mirándole enojada el sátiro suspiro.

\- Mucho no sé - comenzó a hablar - Sólo se que - le comenzó a fallar la voz - a Percy le enojaba su padrastro venía enojado como ya dije antes - le temblaba la barbilla.

\- Tu sabes algo más- le vio fijo Jason - Hay algo que ocultas - Grover se lo quedo mirando y respiro hondo igual que Nico.

\- La semana que faltó- mordió su labio - Cuando regresó a clases estaba más enojado y triste que nunca - miraba fijamente sus manos - También vi algunos moretones en algunas partes de su espalda cuando se cambiaba de ropa - los semidioses resoplaron y apretaron los puños - No se mucho pero siento que es el motivo por el que faltó esa semana - suspiro el sátiro el había sentido como sufría el semidios pero si este no contaba nada no podía hacer algo.

\- ¡Por los dioses! - soltó Thalia dando una patada al suelo su hermano no estaba mejor.

\- ¿Y tu? - señaló Hazel a su hermano que también soltaba juramentos por lo bajo igual que los demás - algo sabes ¿verdad? - el azabache asintió en sus ojos se notaba la furia los demás se lo quedaron viendo.

\- Dinos que sabes Nico - pidió Will respirando entre cortadamente lo dicho por Grover lo había alterado.

\- Pues casi lo mismo que Grover - trato de calmarse para poder hablar - En el inframundo están los campos de castigo - todos prestaron atención con los brazos cruzados estaban odiando a este tipo - Mi padre reserva castigos especiales para las personas perversas -

\- Si alguna vez escuche eso - recordó Piper en las clases que daban en el Campamento.

\- Bueno pues este tipo tiene castigos especiales - otra vez se le quedaron viendo- Yo alguna vez oí su nombre - sonrió con una sonrisa escalofriante que hizo estremecer un poco a los demás- Porque mi padre le da especial tortura el decía que por cometer crímenes contra un semidios nunca me dijeron el nombre del semidios -

\- ¡Por Júpiter ! - soltó Frank bastante molesto.

\- Ahora se porque se ensañaba con ese tipo - apretó los puños - Mi padre le tiene aprecio a Percy - sonrió un poco Will se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo - Creo que tampoco le gustó lo que ese tipo le hizo - todos comenzaron a maldecir en griego y latín pero aún así no lograban calmarse está noticia no era buena y lo peor es que Percy siempre lo había ocultado unas voces hablaron.

\- Sabemos que están molestos con lo que se han enterado - resonaron en sus cabezas todos se quedaron quietos - Y creemos que es el momento oportuno que sepan más del héroe pero hemos de advertir que sería peligroso que se hable del tema sin que este desee hacerlo - todos miraron al piso que tan malo podía ser para que Percy no quisiera contarlo ni con el tiempo que ha pasado.

\- Les mostraremos algunas cosas para que entiendan mejor la actitud del héroe- habló sólo una de las voces frente a ellos se formó una esfera de luz como una pantalla de tv, en el se veía una imagen un niño de cabello azabache ojos verdes de unos ocho años entrando a un departamento con sumo cuidado asomo primero la cabeza.

\- Ese es Percy- susurraron los semidioses y el sátiro.

\- Mamá- susurró el pequeño mirando a todos lados suspiro como tomando valor termino de abrir la puerta y entro con sigilo quiso llegar lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación pero un hombre lo detuvo este era gordo y casi calvo.

\- Gabe- murmuraron con odio todos.

\- Dame dinero pequeño idiota - los semidioses y el satiro rechinaron los dientes, el tipo tenía al niño de la camisa e intentaba huir pero el era más grande.

\- No tengo dinero - le espetó al tipo mirándome enojado intentando soltarse.

\- A no - lo arrastró hasta la sala que se encontraba llena de latas de cerveza, comida regada y cenizas de cigarro, comenzó a revisar bruscamente al chico que no paraba de moverse - Pues ahora vas a pagar igual -

\- Sueltame - el pequeño le dio un golpe pero no era muy fuerte y el tipo lo atajó para después mandarle un golpe que tumbó al niño haciendo que se pegue contra la pared, todos ahogaron un gritito Hazel empezó a llorar y Frank la abrazo.

\- Vas a ver pequeña lumbrera - se sacó su asqueroso cinturón y comenzó a golpearle sin piedad.

\- Percy - susurró Thalia aguantandose las ganas de llorar pero chispas empezaban a emanar de sus manos igual que las de su hermano.

El niño estaba en el piso lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero evitaba gritar tal vez sabiendo que si lo hacía sería peor estaba casi inconsciente cuando el tipo le alzó del cabello haciendole chillar.

\- Eso chilla gusano chilla esto es tu culpa tu lo buscaste - le espetaba mientras lo elevaba del suelo, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, el tipo lo llevo a la habitación y lo tiro en la cama - Hoy me las vas a pagar- sonrió el tipo, todos dejaron escapar un jadeo por lo que hizo después ellos no resistieron cerraron los ojos sólo escucharon a Percy ahogar gritos mientras el tipo reía y no era para menos que ellos no quisieran ver el estaba prácticamente matando a su amigo a golpes - Y será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo el tipo saliendo y escucharon el azote de la puerta.

\- Ay - fue todo lo que dijo Percy todos lo veían llorando - Es mi culpa - se dijo el pequeño a si mismo mientras se arrastraba.

\- No no es tu culpa - dijo Piper en los brazos de Jason que intentaba contenerla.

\- Siempre es mi culpa - lloraba el niño pues es lo que repetía el tipo mientras le hacía daño, se levanto temblando de la cama y se arrastró en el piso - Vamos Percy tu estas bien - se susurraba entre lágrimas- Mejor a ti que a mamá- seguía llorando se arrastró hasta llegar a una tabla que levanto.

\- Dioses es un niño - lloraba Hazel, Frank besaba su cabeza tratando de no desarmarse también.

\- Tu puedes Percy todo está bien - se hablaba a si mismo mientras sacaba un botiquín e iba al baño para bañarse y curar sus heridas.

Luego la escena cambio ya no estaba en casa ahora estaba en la escuela parado en el pasillo al parecer castigado una vez más ahora se veía más grande de unos diez años apretaba los puños y salió un maestro.

\- Mira que eres Idiota ¿verdad? - decía el hombre parecía un profesor.

\- Como le puede hablar así- dijo con enojó Jason.

\- Lo siento - murmuró el pequeño azabache.

\- No tiene que disculparse - se empezó a enojar Leo.

\- Sólo tenías una tarea y mira la burrada que hiciste - le lanzó unas hojas a la cara, el niño sólo parpadeaba - No sirves para nada eres un inútil-.

\- El inútil es él- mascullo Frank aún abrazando a Hazel.

\- Lo siento señor - volvió a disculparse aunque apretaba los puños y lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- Menuda tragedia eres para tu madre - negaba con la cabeza el hombre - Por eso seguro tu padre la dejo - el chico empezó a llorar más.

\- Eso no es cierto - soltó chispas Thalia.

\- Ya se que es mi culpa - susurró Percy - Siempre es mi culpa -

\- Pues eres el tonto que no sabe leer claro que es tu culpa - espetó el tipo con una sonrisa.

\- No no es su culpa el tiene dislexia - gritó Grover y los demás asintieron este tipo también les estaba cayendo mal.

La imagen cambio de nuevo ahora veían a un Percy de doce años en la Academia Yancy reconoció Grover, el chico estaba sólo y varios tipos se le acercaron a molestarlo terminaron golpeandolo pero cuando fue donde el director sólo le castigaron a él.

\- Los demás alumnos no tienen porque soportar un problema como tu - señaló el director Percy respiro profundo.

\- lo siento señor - se disculpó.

\- No te disculpes sesos de alga - gritó Nico siendo abrazado por Will.

\- Mira ya has causado bastantes problemas no quiero más- reprendió- Te quedarás está noche borrando libros - el chico asintió y salió de la oficina.

\- Otra vez es mi culpa - susurró haciendo una mueca - Por eso nadie me quiere ¿no? - metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Nosotros te queremos Percy/sesos de alga - dijeron los que veían la escena.

El chico camino un poco más y a lo lejos vio a un chico que era molestado por los demás y eso no lo iba a permitir así que se metió en la pelea aunque eso le traería más problemas.

\- Dejenlo ya - Les gritó a los tipos y los saco a empujones ahí pudieron ver al otro chico.

\- ¡Grover! - sonrieron los semidioses y el sátiro se sonrió ese fue el día que conoció a Percy.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó con su característica sonrisa, todos sonrieron con él.

\- Si yo estoy bien soy nuevo mi nombre es Grover Underwood- le tendió la mano el chico se lo quedo mirando - ¿No me vas a dar la mano? -

\- Lo siento - se disculpó- la gente no suele juntarse conmigo si no quiere problemas - hizo una mueca.

\- Pero yo soy distinto - tomó la mano de Percy y este sonrió.

\- Fuiste su primer amigo Grover - le sonrió Piper limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

\- por eso mi mejor amigo - sonrió el sátiro.

La escena cambio de nuevo se veía el apartamento sucio donde vivía Percy su padrastro estaba en la sala viendo televisión su madre en la cocina y Percy no se veía por ningún lado hasta que asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y se escabullo a la cocina.

\- Mamá- susurró haciendola asustar.

\- Percy cariño no hagas eso - le sonrió Sally y muchos sonrieron con ella - ¿Qué paso cariño? - Percy apretó los labios y jugo con su camisa.

\- Es que... - dudo - Va a ver un paseo al museo -

\- ¿Y tu deseas ir? - le sonrió con dulzura y acaricio su mejilla el asintió.

\- Es que va ir Grover y el señor Brunner - sonrió a su madre.

\- Ahh ellos te agradan ¿verdad? - el chico asintió- claro que puedes ir yo firmare la forma cuando regrese del trabajo - el asintió y se fue a su cuarto como salió un rato después Sally salió por la puerta.

\- Así que quieres ir a un museo - espetó el hombre abriendo la puerta de la habitación del muchacho subiéndose el pantalón pero el chico parecía ya esperarlo pues estaba en la ventana listo para saltar y así lo hizo huyendo de él.

\- Sólo hasta que regrese mamá- susurró y subió por las escaleras de incendio hasta la terraza del edificio - Menos mal me salve está vez - se recosto mirando el cielo aunque estaba alerta.

\- Aprendió a leer a las personas para evitar a ese tipo - murmuró Piper con odio.

\- Y también por él se culpa por todo - mascullo Thalia.

\- Por eso recibe su merecido en el campo de castigos - sonrió Nico y Will lo abrazo.

\- No está bien que tu pases mucho tiempo ahí- dijo Will.

\- Ya lo pasé no lo puedes arreglar- sonreía Nico con arrogancia.

\- Pero podemos evitar que lo sigas haciendo- dijo Hazel con una sonrisa su hermano la vio mal y dijo un juramento por lo bajo.

\- Será mejor que volvamos ya tardamos bastante - dijo Leo y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la sala donde todos esperaban expectantes.


	8. Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes usados para está historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic.**

Los chicos regresaron y tomaron sus asientos sin decir nada a pesar de que los otros le veían.

\- Siga señor Apolo - pidió Thalia.

\- Muy bien comenzaré a leer - sonrió Apolo quien se había adueñado de los libros sólo para darle un disgusto a Atenea y lo estaba consiguiendo ella gruñia cuando el comenzaba a leer - El título del capítulo es...

Antes de que el pudiera terminar un haz de luz pequeño alumbró la sala y dejó una pequeña nota en las piernas de Jason quien dejó de abrazar a Leo para tomarla y leerla.

\- Lee en voz alta por favor Hermano - dijo Thalia.

\- Claro - se aclaró la voz.

 _Queridos semidioses:_

 _Sabemos la angustia que aqueja sus mentes y corazones al no saber de sus amigos pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para traerlos con ustedes así que sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo logremos sigan con la lectura semidioses no cuenten nada del futuro y al final del capítulo les enviaremos un regalo que es primordial que este en la lectura._

 _Att: Las moiras._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por un rato en la sala reino el silencio los semidioses sonrieron si las moiras decían que se los iban a traer les creían ahora más que nunca tenían esperanzas de que ellos estarían bien.

\- Bueno ellas han dicho que sigamos con la lectura - mascullo Atenea - Así que lee Rayito de sol - el nombre lo dijo como si fuera un insulto y luego tuvo que esquivar una flecha de Artemisa.

\- Sólo yo le pongo apodos a mi hermano - refunfuño Artemisa y Apolo sonrió aunque después cambio de gesto.

\- Ehm ¿Gracias? - dijo el dios del sol su hermana sonrió traviesa.

\- pero si debemos seguir con la lectura señor Apolo - le sonrió Rachel.

\- Si ya queremos ver nuestro regalo - le siguió Will.

\- Esta bien está bien - les sonrió el dios y se apresuró a buscar la página- se titula Mi madre me enseña a Torear - algunos se quedaron pensando en el título.

\- Oh aquí debe de llegar al campamento - sonrió Travis y algunos campistas que conocían la historia de la llegada de Percy asintieron.

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

\- ¡Siiiii así es como se conduce! - victoreaba Ares junto con Clarisse.

\- Y por esa razón es que su moto pasa tanto en mi taller - hizo una mueca Hefestos.

\- A mi me preocupa mi hermana - susurró Frank a Hazel - se parece demasiado a papá- hizo una mueca de horror.

\- Yo creo que está bien cada uno es como es - le sonrió a su novio y agradecía internamente que no se pareciera a su familia.

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

Algunos empezaron a reír por la descripción mientras el sátiro veía con mala cara el libro.

\- Eso es un insulto para los sátiros- mascullo Grover para risa de los demás.

 **Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Las risas aumentaron cada vez más los dioses también reían y más que nada les alegraba que sus hijos estuvieran más despreocupados y el sátiro estaba sonrojado.

 **—Así que tú y mi madre... ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

\- Pues que cosas más tontas se le ocurren a Prissy- sonrió Clarisse.

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

\- No creo que haya sido el tráfico lo que le este preocupando - se mordió el labio Aquiles.

\- Seguro es un monstruo- se comenzó a preocupar Orión mientras Teseo veía con preocupación el libro el título del capítulo anunciaba algo malo y esperaba que no fuera lo que el pensaba.

 **—No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

 **—¿Que me vigilabas?**

 **—Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

\- Y el mejor de todos - sonrió Grover y los demás asintieron.

 **—Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

 **—Eso no importa ahora.**

 **—¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo...**

Algunos empezaron a reír por la dicho por Percy mientras el sátiro los quería matar con la mirada comenzó a tocar su flauta de pan y atrapó los pies de algunos asustandolos y haciendo que dejen de reír.

\- Es un insulto para los sátiros- los regaño enojado - agradezcan que no los pateo -

\- Ya ya tranquilo Grover - trato de calmarlo el Centauro- Ellos no lo volverán a hacer ¿verdad? - los semidioses negaron con la cabeza el sátiro se quedó más tranquilo.

 **Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

 **—¡Cabra! —gritó.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

 **—Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

\- Eso - dijo Nico que había sido uno de los que habían atrapado las ramas - Dijo que no le importaba y mira - fruncio el seño señalando sus pies.

\- Pero sabes que el es sensible Nico - le respondió Thalia sonriendo.

 **—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

\- Exacto - Grover estuvo de acuerdo con su yo pasado y algunos lo vieron con temor pues estaba muy serio los romanos comenzaban a ver que los satiros y los Faunos no se parecían mucho, las cazadoras sonreían.

 **—¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

\- Pues yo no veo que sea muy imaginario - señaló Travis.

\- Las ramas en mis pies tampoco se veían muy imaginarias - concordo Connor sobando su tobillo.

 **—¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

 **—¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

\- ¿Y eso es lo único que le importa? - preguntó Perseo con incredulidad.

\- Seguro que ese tema lo volvió loco mucho tiempo - hizo un mohin Belerofonte no le gustó que su hermanito estuviera pensando que estaba loco.

 **—Por supuesto.**

 **—Entonces ¿por qué...?**

 **—Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—.**

\- Es que era una obviedad - se encogió de hombros el sátiro.

\- Pero el no sabía de nuestro mundo Grover - le refuto Lou Ellen.

\- Sólo lo vas a confundir más- añadió Holly y el sátiro enrojecio el no había pensado en eso.

 **Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

\- No creo que el haya estado comprendiendo quien es - hizo una mueca Katie.

\- Con lo despistado que es obvio no - le siguió Rachel.

 **—¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

\- Ves Grover sólo lo confundiste más- asintió Holly y algunos más.

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

\- El no podía llegar sin ser atacado por otro monstruo ¿no? - se quejó Poseidón mientras era consolado por sus hijos.

 **—Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

\- Si tiene que llegar al campamento ya - asintió Teseo que se comenzaba a preocupar por su hermanito.

\- ¿Crees que debamos decirle que esto ya pasó? - le preguntó Thalia a Piper.

\- Tal vez - susurró en respuesta Piper.

\- No mejor no es divertido verlos así- sonrió Nico de forma siniestra.

\- No seas malo Nico mira que están preocupados - le pegó en la cabeza Hazel el se sobo e hizo una mueca.

\- Bueno si la verdad es que preocupar a Poseidón no está bien - dijo Nico.

\- Bueno pero en algún momento se darán cuenta que eso ya pasó- se encogió de hombros Frank todos ellos ya estaban más tranquilos después de la carta de las moiras.

 **—¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

\- Oh casi nadie sólo los monstruos - comenzó Travis.

\- Y uno que otro Dios - siguió Connor.

\- Pero tu tranquilo eh - terminaron los hermanos y después recibieron un golpe por parte de Katie y Lou Ellen haciendo reír a los demás en especial a las cazadoras que las veían como futuras hermanas a las chicas.

 **—Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

\- Ven hasta Grover se lo dijo y a él no lo golpearon- se quejaron los dos hermanos mientras sonaban sus cabezas y los demás reían.

\- Porque nosotras no estábamos en ese momento - se defendieron las chicas con una sonrisa para diversión de los demás.

 **—¡Grover!**

 **—Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

\- Siii - sonrió Ares y lo demás lo veían raro.

\- Y por eso después acaba en mi templo - hizo un mohin Apolo para después seguir leyendo.

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación.**

\- Eso es obvio tu cerebro está lleno de algas - río Thalia le gustaba molestar a su primo.

 **En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda.**

\- Así se conduce - reía el dios de la guerra - Lo demás son tonterías- Clarisse reía con él y Frank se seguía cuestionando lo del Psiquiatra.

 **Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

\- Ya casi llega - sonreía Holly.

\- Esta muy cerca - apoyo Laurel.

\- Pronto estará a salvo - suspiro el dios del mar aunque no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que lo seguían.

 **—¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.**

 **—Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

 **—La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

\- Pero creo que mucho no lo consiguió- hizo una mueca Piper.

\- Eso también hay que anotar Malcom - dijo Thalia - Las veces que Percy tenga miedo - el rubio asintió.

\- Es cierto el nuca dice que tiene miedo - agregó Hazel.

\- Siempre actúa con valentía- acotó Jason que conocía de las hogueras algunas historias de Percy y en ninguna de ellas decían que el tuviera miedo.

\- Pues ahora veremos cuando ha tenido miedo - sonrió Nico con algo de tristeza recordando lo visto aunque ahí tampoco demostró miedo.

 **—Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

 **—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

\- Si chico tienes que ser más sensible - señaló Afrodita - Ella sólo te quería proteger -

\- El amor de madre es tan grande - sonrió Demeter.

\- Lo sé suegrita - dijo Hades viendo fijamente a Demeter el estaba cansado de ese amor de madre no podía disfrutar mucho con su esposa porque la diosa del cereal siempre estaba ahí metida entre ellos.

 **—¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

 **—No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto... cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

 **—Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

 **—No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

 **—Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

El Dios del mar empalidecio sus hijos le pasaron un poco de agua, no iban ni la mitad del libro y el dios ya estaba más que preocupado.

 **—¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

\- Esperen ¿Alguien más no entendió? - preguntó Leo alzando la mano y junto con él la levantaron los Stoll, Will, Holly, Laurel y algunos centuriones - Gracias es bueno saber que no soy el único perdido - asintió Leo y los demás rodaron los ojos.

\- De verdad que eres único Leo - río Piper.

\- Gracias Reina de belleza se que soy único y genial - sonrió y se prendió en llamas - El original y genial Leo Valdez porque nunca nadie será como yo - reía Leo de forma manica hasta que Jason tomó su mano y le paso corriente - Eso duele Superman rubio - se quejó el latino mientras se sobaba la mano.

\- A mi también me dolió- se quejó el rubio sobando su mano algo quemada mientras los demás reían incluidos los dioses aunque Zeus no aprobaba mucho el comportamiento de su hijo pero se alegraba de que ya no estuviera llorando.

 **—¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

Y aquí el ambiente de buen humor se escapó de la sala para dejar uno de tensión.

 **—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

 **—Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

\- Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor... - era el murmullo de la sala que ya se había metido de lleno en la historia.

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Al igual que todos en la sala que estaban inclinados en sus asientos esperando que lleguen pronto aunque algunos ya sabían la historia.

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.**

"Así que por ahí es su campamento" comenzó a Pensar Octavian haciendo nota mental de la dirección el todavía quería Guerra con los griegos.

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

\- No que va si sólo quería jugar contigo hermanito - ironizó Belorofonte.

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

\- ¡¡Siii!!- gritó Ares y todos se lo quedaron viendo con horror hasta Clarisse a ella le gustaba la velocidad pero los accidentes no le atraían tanto.

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

 **—¡Ay!.**

\- Acaba de sufrir un accidente y sólo dice eso - hizo una mueca el dios de los ladrones.

\- Es Percy - dijo Thalia como si esa fuera la única respuesta obvia que existía.

 **—¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente.**

\- Menos mal pobre coche - dijo Leo y muchos lo vieron con preocupación- Es una máquina y a ellas también le duele - respondió al ver sus miradas sobre él.

\- Es verdad - apoyo Hefestos mientras asentía y le sonreía a su hijo.

 **Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación.**

\- ¡Zeus! - bramaron los dioses contra el rey de los dioses.

\- Aún no lo he hecho - se defendió el dios del rayo.

\- Y espero que no lo hagas - reprendió Hestia haciendo que el dios se estremezca y asienta.

 **Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

 **—¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

\- Estaba preocupado por ti que lindo - arrullo la diosa del Amor.

 **—Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír mientras Grover se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

 **—Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que...**

 **—Le falló la voz.**

Y todos dejaron de reír y se volvieron a tensar por un momento habían olvidado que algo los perseguía.

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

\- Oh no- murmuró Teseo esa descripción sólo comenzaba a confirmar su teoría y no le gustaba para nada.

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **—¿Quién es...?**

 **—Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

\- Si hazle caso a tu madre - dijo Teseo mordiendo su labio.

\- Es mejor que salgan todos ya de ahí- Perseo ya también comenzaba a sospechar quien era el monstruo y no le gustaba para nada que su tocayo se lo encontrará.

Los demás de la sala sólo podían pensar en que ya querían que terminará el capítulo y se muriera el monstruo.

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo.**

\- No creo que pueda salir por ahí debe estar caliente - Atenea se estaba comenzando a preocupar pues con la anterior descripción ella ya había deducido quien era el monstruo.

\- Espero que salga de ahí antes que lo monstruo lo atrape - rogaba Teseo mirando el libro con desesperación.

\- Yo espero que no - sonreía el Tontules... digo Hércules:) y todos lo miraron con odio excepto bueno ya se sabe quién y el otro que ayudo a traerlo al mundo.

 **Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

\- Lo que dije - mordia su labio la diosa de la sabiduría aunque no le gustaba el muchacho por ser hijo de su tío tampoco le agradaba la idea de que lo matara ese monstruo.

— **¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

\- ¡Oh si yo salgo primero que todos ustedes! - comenzó a bailar Thalia los que conocian su historia sólo rieron mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo raro.

\- Si si oh gran Thalia árbol de Navidad- ironizó Nico - Ahora deja de bailar y siéntate - la teniente lo vio mal.

\- Además que dijo Grueso - comenzó Connor.

\- Eso quiere decir que te llamo Gorda - sonrió Travis y los hermanos tuvieron que empezar a correr porque la teniente les empezó a lanzar flechas mientras los demás reían sin entender mucho.

 **—Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

\- Si corre Percy corre - animaba Hazel.

\- Conociendole no lo hará- se lamentaba Nico.

 **—Mamá, tú también vienes.**

\- Ella no puede - murmuró con tristeza el dios del mar.

 **—Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

\- Ya lo sabía el no querría dejarlos - sonrió con tristeza Nico mientras era abrazado por su hermana bajo la atenta mirada de Hades que sonreía por ver la cercanía de sus hijos aunque aún le preocupaba el paradero de su hija Bianca.

 **—¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

se escucharon algunas risitas en la sala mientras Thalia entro arrastrando los cuerpos de los hermanos Stoll y dejándoles cerca de Katie y Lou Ellen tenían algunos rasguños y un gran golpe en la cabeza, las cazadoras sonrieron por su teniente.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó ella sentándose junto a Nico y abrazandolo después paso su mano por el hombro de Piper también.

\- Oh no de mucho no te preocupes - le sonrió la hija de Afrodita y la hija de Zeus asintió.

Nadie se preocupó por los dos golpeados mientras la diosa luna sonreía orgullosa de su futura teniente.

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza... era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

\- No puede ser él no puede ser él- murmuró Teseo mordiendo su labio.

Todos se tensaron de nuevo al comprender de qué monstruo se trataba incluso los que sabían el final de esta historia no podían dejar de preocuparse.

 **—No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

 **—Pero...**

 **—No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

\- No se irá- sonrió Thalia conocía ese aspecto de Percy y sabía que el no dejaría a su madre ni a sus amigos en peligro.

 **Entonces me enfadé:**

\- Acabo de sentir lástima por el monstruo ¿ eso es mormal? - dijo Malcom y muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

\- No debe ser para tanto - rodo los ojos Ares - Es sólo un pringado-.

\- Es porque no lo has visto enfadado padre - gruño Clarisse recordando que el dios había perdido contra Percy.

\- Le están dando demasiado valor a ese semidios- refunfuño Hércules.

\- No es más que un graecus molesto - mascullo Octavian.

\- Un graecus que podría acabar contigo fácilmente- sonrió Reyna a ella le agradaba Percy.

\- Mejor callate espantapájaros- le dijo Will - Que aún no entiendo como puedes estar emparentado conmigo - Octavian le vio con enojó.

\- Yo soy el que no comprende eso - gruño el rubio feo.

\- Niños tranquilos - trato de calmarlo Apolo - Y Octavian ten un poco más de respeto, en este momento la mayoría aquí somos griegos no creo que quieras acabar rostizado - señaló el dios del sol pues muchos estaban mirando con enfado al Augur porque dijo graecus como si fuera un insulto serlo el chico deseos haberse cerrado la boca y no haber dicho nada aunque un dios lo veía con una sonrisa.

 **me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

\- Ay dioses si es él- se lamentaba por lo bajo Teseo esperaba que su hermanito llegará con bien al campamento estaba muy joven para enfrentar a ese monstruo.

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

 **—Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

 **—Te he dicho que...**

 **—¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

\- Bueno se ve que es muy leal - concedió Atenea - Ese defecto puede ser fatal -

\- El es consciente de eso mamá- respondió Malcom.

\- Si hace años le dijeron que ese era su defecto fatídico- recordó Thalia - Pero el no le ve lo malo - sonrió.

\- Pues debería- asintió la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Así que ese es su defecto - murmuró Zeus con una sonrisa.

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

\- la lluvia le está ayudando - comentó Orión mientras cierta diosa lo veía con recelo no le gustaba su presencia allí.

 **Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

\- Es un buen amigo no se olvidó de ti - sonrió Hestia volviendo a sentarse junto a la hoguera que se iluminaba como nunca por las gratas visitas.

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa**

\- Iugh - hizo una mueca de asco Afrodita junto con las mujeres y diosas de la sala.

\- Oh fuera imagen mental fuera imagen mental - se quejaron los Stoll que recién despertaban y Leo haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Ugh arruinó mi sueño - se quejó Clovis despertandose.

\- Esto es un milagro - río Laurel junto con los demás campistas.

\- El hijo de Hipnos es muy difícil de despertar - explicó Butch a los romanos que veían con desconcierto a los que reían.

 **excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—**

\- Ah menos mal - hizo una mueca Afrodita - Queridos a la próxima hay que ponerle mas ropa a esos mosntruos - Piper puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de su madre.

\- Lo importante sería que no envíen monstruos o creen más de ellos - gruño por lo bajo.

\- Tranquila reina de belleza pero es que tampoco es una bonita imagen mental que ese ande sin ropa - señaló Leo a su lado - Ahora que si fuera una monstruo con bonito cuerpo no me molestaría que ande sin ropa - sonrió con picardía mientras Piper lo golpeaba y Jason lo veía extrañado.

\- Hermano creo que tu te has golpeado la cabeza más que yo - río el rubio junto con Leo y Piper.

 **, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

\- Claro que eso da miedo - se lamentaba Teseo quien se había enfrentado a ese monstruo.

\- Tranquilo primo seguro el niño escapa sino no tendría tantos amigos - señaló Perseo a los campistas eso alivio un poco a Teseo pero no a Poseidón que seguía preocupado por su futuro hijo y apretaba la mano de sus hijos Orión y Belerofonte.

 **El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

\- Por favor que ya deje de describirlo - tenía cara de asco Holly mientras Malcom acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué hace esas comparaciones Percy? - se preguntó Leo - Aunque no está mal la idea de un sacapuntas que saque filo a las armas - sonrió y saco su libreta su padre lo veía con orgullo.

\- Hace esas comparaciones porque es Percy un sesos de Alga - determinó Thalia sonriendo al igual que todos ya estaban ansiosos porque acabará el capítulo y recibir el regalo.

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

\- al menos algo se le quedó en el cerebro - refunfuño Atenea que detestaba a la gente tonta y ya tenía a Percy en esa clasificación.

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

 **—Es...**

 **—El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

\- Ella es una mujer muy lista - sonrió satisfecha la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Parece que a mamá le agrada Sally - sonrió Malcom al menos a su madre le agradaba algo.

\- Es que Sally se hace querer y Percy también aunque ella no lo vea - le sonrió Holly al rubio y este devolvió el gesto.

 **—Pero es el Min...**

\- ¡No digas su nombre! - gritaron los de la sala hacia Apolo.

\- Bueno pero que hablan con un libro - los regaño el dios del sol pues el grito lo molesto y los demás sólo sonrieron inocentemente - Dejen de gritarme a mi o dejaré de leer - los campistas asintieron, las cazadoras sonreían traviesas - Así está mejor - sonrió y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

 **—No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

\- Si una mujer muy lista - sonreía con gusto Atenea.

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

\- No va a llegar - se lamentaba Poseidón mientras apretaba las manos de sus hijos.

\- Papá- se quejó Orión- el llegó con bien, recuerda que sus amigos del campamento están aquí- Eso hizo que el dios aflojara un poco el agarre.

\- Si papá no te alteres tanto - le sobaba la espalda Belerofonte para que el dios soltara su mano y lo logró la sacudió y se alejo un poco de su padre poniendo a Teseo en su lugar - Te toca hermanito - le sonrió al pelinegro con malicia el asesino del Minotauro lo vio con susto mientras Poseidón tomaba su mano.

\- Las pagarás Belerofonte - veía con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano y este reía y sobaba su mano.

 **Volví a mirar atrás.**

 **El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

\- En parte lo es pero también ve y oye fatal - concordo Atenea.

 **—¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

algunos rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario de Grover en el libro mientras este se sonrojaba.

\- Si no fui de mucha ayuda ahí- se lamentaba.

\- Pero no fue tu culpa amigo - Lo reconfortaba Rachel - Estabas inconsciente y eso fue culpa de Zeus - el sátiro sonrió un poco pero por dentro seguía culpandose.

 **—Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

 **—Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

\- Si definitivamente una mujer muy inteligente hermana - concordo Artemisa con Atenea y las dos sonrieron.

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse.**

\- Pobre auto - hizo una mueca Leo no le gustaba que tratarán así a las máquinas.

\- Ellos pudieron estar en el auto - se lamentaba más Poseidón sus hijos ya no sabían que hacer sus manos ya estaban moradas y no encontraban forma de calmar al Dios.

\- Tranquilo tío seguro que el chico encuentra la forma de salir de esta - trato de tranquilizarlo quien menos esperaban Atenea.

\- Gracias - trato de sonreír el dios y soltó la mano de sus hijos quienes agradecian internamente a la diosa.

 **El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **¡Vaya!**

Los de la sala rieron eso bajo bastante la tensión que había en la sala y tardaron un momento más en continuar con la lectura.

 **—Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

\- Es una buena estrategia - felicito Atenea y Malcom sonrió la diosa le recordaba mucho a su hermana a quien ya extrañaba mucho.

\- Tranquilo las moiras dijeron que la traerían- le sonrió Holly mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros el asintió.

 **—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **—Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

\- No fue egoísta- negó Hestia - sólo fue una buena madre - sonrió.

\- Una madre que ama mucho a su hijo - arrullo Afrodita y estas eran las partes de su madre que a Piper le gustaban.

 **—¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

Todos tragaron saliva la tensión volvió a la sala.

Teseo estaba comenzando a lamentar la suerte de su nuevo hermano que ni siquiera conocía sino fuera porque los del futuro decían ser sus amigos el creería que el chico ya estaba muerto.

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

\- Sigo saliendo más que ustedes - sonreía con Orgullo Thalia aunque le preocupaba el asunto del monstruo igual que a todos a pesar de saber el desenlace.

 **—¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

\- No los va a dejar - sonrió Rachel y los que conocían bien a Percy asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo están tan seguros ? - preguntó Hermes - El está en peligro lo mejor sería huir -

\- Por su defecto fatídico- respondió Rachel y entonces el dios lo recordó.

\- Oh ya - le sonrió el había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

\- A mi me parece que igual debió huir o morir ahí con ellos - sonreía Dioniso.

\- Porque mejor no sigues leyendo tu revista hermano- le contestó Hefestos - Que sólo vas a lograr enojar a Poseidón- señalando a su tío que veía molesto al Dios del vino este hizo una mueca y volvió a esconderse tras su revista.

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

Todos se tensaron y pusieron cara de horror ante la imagen mental de ser atacados por el monstruo el dios del mar ya no sabía que hacer estaba muy nervioso.

 **El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

\- esta determinado el ya estaba loco antes de llegar al campamento - afirmó Butch.

\- Bueno puede que un poco pero no tanto como ahora - replicó Polux.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - convino Dakota sentado a lado de Polux este sonrió.

 **El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

\- Ay no - se lamentó Hazel - Esta historia ya no me está gustando - le susurraba a su novio quien la abrazo protectoramente.

\- Tranquila Hazel que el llegó con bien - le susurró de vuelta a la morena y Afrodita estaba encantada con la parejita y vio también a Piper abrazar a Leo y a Jason hacer lo mismo no era el amor que más le gustaba pero estaba bien ese amor fraternal.

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

\- Y ahí está el pesimismo de Percy atacando de nuevo - se quejó Thalia su primo podía ser muy valiente pero también era bastante pesimista.

 **El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

 **—¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

\- Corre hijo corre - se lamentaba el dios del mar con la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Como que el dios no va a resistir mucho a las aventuras de Percy - se lamentó Nico que sabía de algunos de los monstruos a los que se enfrentó a su primo.

\- Esperemos que el regalo lo calme un poco - hizo una mueca Thalia.

\- Esperemos que si - convino Piper preocupada por el dios ya que si así se ponía con el Minotauro ahora que se enterara a donde fue a dar su hijo seguro iba a ser el primer dios en morir siendo inmortal.

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella.**

\- Cobarde - canturrearon Ares, Tontu... digo el dios héroe y el espant... digo el Aurgur ganándose miradas de odio por parte de los presentes y Ares un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amada.

 **Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

\- Oh no - se horrorizaron los que no conocían o no se acordaban que les dijeron que la mortal estaba bien, los demás sólo se pusieron tristes por lo que ella tuvo que pasar desde ese momento hasta su rescate.

 **—¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

 **—¡Huye!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente... había desaparecido.**

\- Eso es raro no suena a que este muerta - susurró Atenea - Más suena a una metamorfosis -

\- Así es - convino Artemisa que alcanzó a oírla ella veía con los ojos entrecerrados el libro igual que la diosa de la sabiduría.

"Si sólo tuviera más información" pensaba la diosa mirando el libro con desesperación la lectura avanzaba muy despacio para su gusto y quería arrebatarle el libro a Apolo.

 **—¡¡Noooo!!**

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo.**

\- Ese Minotauro está en problemas - canturreo Thalia.

\- Ahora lamentara haberse metido con él- le siguió Nico.

\- Ahora me da pena el pobre Minotauro- sonreía Hazel igual que los campistas griegos.

Los romanos y los dioses los veían extrañados hasta Jason sonreía el sabía por las historias que Percy era de temer cuando estaba molesto.

\- Yo creo que ustedes exageran - chasqueo la lengua Ares.

\- Yo quiero ver que diga lo mismo cuando termine la lectura - sonreía Frank que sabía cómo peleaba Percy cuando estaba enojado y era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Teseo ahora estaba más aliviado sabía que llovía y por el comportamiento de los amigos de su hermanito seguro había dado batalla al Minotauro.

 **Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

\- ¡Poderes de pescado!- gritaron los Stoll y Leo para después recibir un coscorron de parte de Katie, Lou Ellen y Piper mientras los demás reían casi habían olvidado que estaba lloviendo y que el obtenía de ahí más fuerza.

 **El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

 **No iba a permitirlo.**

\- El es un buen amigo - sonreía Hestia aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por el pequeño héroe.

 **Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

\- Que conveniente que sea rojo - gruño Octavian mientras cierto Dios le sonreía- Seguro lo derriban pronto y se les acabarán esas sonrisitas ese graecus no es más que un cobarde - mascullo por lo bajo pero aún así fue escuchado por algunos en la sala y recibió malas miradas y una flecha en la mano.

\- Vuelve a decir algo contra mi primo y la próxima te deja sin herederos - advirtió Thalia mientras tensaba nuevamente el arco.

\- Hermana por favor no manches tus flechas con este que no lo merece - la tomó del hombro Jason para tratar de calmarla.

\- ¡Ven son unos bárbaros! - gritó el Augur pretendiendo que los romanos se molesten.

\- Acabas de insultar a su líder es natural que te ataquen - lo veía con Furia Reyna - Además te recuerdo que también fue nuetro Pretor - los romanos asintieron y vieron con molestia al rubio - Es mejor que aprendas a cerrarte la boca ya te lo había dicho - y le indicó con la cabeza hacia los dioses, Poseidón sus hijos Perseo Aquiles y algunos dioses lo veían con odio incluso su antepasado que había dejado de leer para verlo, así que hizo lo más recomendable se hundió en su asiento queriendo desaparecer bajo la mirada sonriente de cierto Dios que tampoco le gustaba la fe que le profesaban al chico de la lectura.

 **—¡Eh, tú! ¡¡Eh!! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

\- Hay que enseñarle a insultar a Prissy - gruño Clarisse.

\- Tienes razón sus insultos son un asco - sonrió Rachel.

 **—¡Brrrrr!**

 **—Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida,**

\- Como todas sus ideas - reía Nico y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

 **pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

 **Pero no sucedió así.**

\- Y te sigue llamando Gorda hermana - reía Jason mientras Thalia lo veía mal.

\- Aunque seas mi hermano te atacare si sigues molestando - advirtió la teniente lo que hizo que los demás reían.

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

 **El tiempo se ralentizó.**

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo.**

\- Si ¿como hizo eso? - se preguntó Leo pues esa pirueta no tenía lógica.

\- Son poderes de pescado ni idea - le respondieron los Stoll recibiendo un coscorron de parte de Katie y Lou Ellen.

\- El sería un buen gimnasta - pensó en voz alta Laurel.

\- Si creo que tiene la elasticidad y coordinación como para serlo - concordo Holly con su hermana.

 **Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

\- Auch eso dolió- se lamentó Thalia sobandose el brazo como si hubiera recibido el golpe en ese instante.

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz.**

-Iugh - hicieron una mueca de asco Afrodita y su hija.

\- Amor creo que si te pareces a tu mamá- sonreía Jason.

\- Si reina de belleza te pareces mucho a ella - sonrió también Leo.

\- Pues soy su hija que más querían- hizo un mohin haciéndola lucir tierna y ellos rieron aunque Piper casi no se arreglará seguía luciendo hermosa y más cuando hacia esos gestos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre que sonreía al verlos tan felices después de la nota.

 **El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

\- Lo captó rápido- se sorprendió Atenea.

\- Es que el no es tan tonto como algunos piensan - sonrió Hazel junto con sus amigos que conocían a Percy el podía parecer despistado pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy listo, Hades observaba con cariño a sus hijos agradecía ver que en el futuro estaban bien.

 **Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

\- Imaginen que hubiera llegado con un pedazo de lengua menos - se estremeció Piper - Y todo sólo por decirle a Grover que se callara - algunos hicieron una mueca y luego rieron.

 **—¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

Algunos rieron por esto el dios del mar se destenso un poco escuchando la risa de los jóvenes.

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje.**

\- Oh si nena hoy hay Bufet de Minotauro - reía Leo junto con los Stoll para gracia de sus padres que estaban contentos de verlos reír y bromear aunque la lectura era para estar tensos.

 **Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

\- No va a poder - gruño Ares que pensaba que le daban demasiado crédito al muchacho pero le estaba gustando la pelea.

\- Es un debilucho obvio que no va a poder - algunos gruñeron por el comentario del dios de la frontera de tierras antiguas - Sólo yo podría hacerlo porque soy el mejor -.

\- Si Percy estuviera aquí ya te habría dado tu merecido - refunfuño por lo bajo Thalia a quien Nico trataba de calmar junto con Jason quien se cambio de puesto al verla tan molesta.

\- Tranquila hermana no le des el gusto de que te moleste - ella respiro hondo y se dejo calmar por ambos chicos la diosa de la luna veía con curiosidad la escena mientras Afrodita estaba que no podía más de la emoción el amor entre estos chicos la animaba cada vez más.

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack!**

\- ¡Lo rompió! - dijeron con incredulidad Ares, el héroe dios y Octavian que no se creían lo que oían y Thalia sonreía al ver sus caras de desconcierto.

\- Ese es mi hijo - sonreía con Orgullo Poseidón respirando hondo ahora estaba seguro que el muchacho ganaría.

\- Ese es nuestro hermano - celebraron Belerofonte, Orión y Teseo.

\- Mi tocayo es muy fuerte - sonrió Perseo.

\- Demasiado poderoso - susurró Zeus le preocupaba el chico que demostraba ser muy poderoso incluso a esa edad.

\- Menos mal que está del lado del Olimpo- susurró Hades con preocupación el también consideraba que el chico era demasiado poderoso para esa edad.

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

\- Vamos muchacho ahora acaba con él- alentó Ares con una sonrisa.

\- Claro ahora lo alienta - hizo una mueca Frank que no se podía creer lo voluble que era su padre.

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

 **Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

\- Siiii muerte al toro - gritaron los semidioses.

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

\- ¡Ganó! ¡Viva Percy! - fue el grito que retumbo en el Olimpo junto con muchos aplausos incluso algunos dioses celebraron incluso Poseidón se tranquilizó, También las cazadoras aplaudieron el muchacho demostró valentía y parecía que a su señora le empezaba a agradar.

 **La criatura había desaparecido.**

 **La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos.**

\- Se pasó el efecto de la lluvia - opino Malcom y su madre asintió le agradaba su hijo y más verlo feliz aunque aún tenía que preguntarle por el lider de su cabaña.

 **Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse.**

\- Extraña a su madre - arrullo la diosa del amor.

\- Era una buena madre - le siguió Demeter.

\- Tranquila los niños aseguraron que ella estaba bien - la consolo para sorpresa de todos Hades.

 **Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

\- Aunque cargue con un dolor no se olvidó de su amigo - sonreía con dulzura Lady Hestia el sátiro sonrió Percy era por mucho su mejor amigo.

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

\- Eso tengo que anotarlo para decirceselo a Annabeth - reía Malcom mientras escribía en el papel y Atenea se lo quedo mirando.

\- ¿Quién es Annabeth? - le preguntó a su hijo pero este no respondió.

\- Annabeth es otra campistas que nos falta - respondió Thalia - Es la líder de la cabaña de Atenea -

\- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? - siguió cuestionando a los chicos de camiseta naranja.

\- Porque está... - Thalia no pudo terminar comenzó a llorar no sabía cómo decirles lo que había ocurrido.

\- Las moiras dijeron que la traerían después- salió en frente de su hermana Jason la diosa se los quedo mirando pues algunos comenzaron a sollozar.

\- Sobrina por favor deja de interrogar a los jóvenes que los pones mal - dijo Demeter que se preocupó pues todos los de camiseta naranja echaron a llorar y con lo felices que habían estado hacia un rato.

\- Si por favor sobrina no hagas que los niños se pongan peor - la tomó del hombro Afrodita- Seguro las respuestas están en los libros - la diosa de la sabiduría respiro hondo ahora estaba preocupada por su hija y el llanto desconsolado de su hijo ella no quiso provocar eso.

\- Termine de leer señor Apolo - rogó Rachel limpiando sus lágrimas- ya deseamos saber sobre el regalo tal vez nos levante el ánimo- el dios acaricio su rojo cabello y asintió para terminar la lectura.

 **Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

 **—Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

\- Claro que si annie él es el amor de tu vida - trato de reír Thalia aunque todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ella ya sabía que ese sería su hombre - sonreían los Stoll junto con Leo, Afrodita alcanzó a oirlos y sonrió por esos comentarios aunque se preguntó cómo se tomaría su sobrina estos hechos.

 **—Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

\- Bueno aquí termina el capítulo- sonrió Apolo algunos de los chicos ya habían dejado de llorar aunque aún tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Bueno y nuestro regalo - hizo un puchero Leo los demás rieron un poco hasta que un haz de luz se hizo presente y salió por la puerta de la sala y se escuchó un estruendo fuera de esta los chicos se apresuraron a salir.


	9. El regalo de las moiras I

Se escuchó un estruendo en la parte de afuera de la sala de tronos después de que la luz llegará ahí y con ello llegaron los gritos de dos jóvenes de unos doce años bueno más bien de uno.

\- ¡Chica sabía bajate de encima mío! - se quejaba un pelinegro tendido en el piso.

\- Espera un momento- le respondía una chica rubia que había caído encima de él y que trataba en vano ponerse de pie - No te muevas -

\- Pues bajate - se quejaba él mientras ella se ponía de pie de pie dejando a todos los presentes que habían salido corriendo de sala sin habla.

\- Ven Ponte de pie - le tendió una mano al muchacho ellos no habían reparado en los espectadores que tenían.

\- Aquí estoy bien gracias - respondió el azabache volteandose boca arriba ella suspiro frustrada y rodo los ojos iba a contestarle pero entonces fijo su mirada al frente donde había un grupo de jóvenes y dioses observandolos con detenimiento.

\- Sesos de alga Levantate ahora - dijo ella sin apartar la vista de los espectadores algunos lloraban al verlos pero tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Pero estoy mareado listilla - se quejó él pero volteó a ver hacia donde ella veía- ¿Qué pasa? - ahí enfocó la vista y reparo en los observadores - Hola - fue todo lo que les dijo sonriendo eso dio pie a que todos los presentes corrieran hacia ellos lo levantarán del piso y les abrazaran.

\- ¡Oh dioses ! están tan canijos- gritaba Thalia mientras abrazaba y casi ahogaba a Annabeth.

\- Thalia - susurró entre lágrimas la rubia mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la pelinegra.

\- Oh no recordaba que fueras tan pequeño - decía Grover mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

\- Grover - sonreí el azabache mientras devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¿De verdad son ellos? - susurraba Frank a Hazel mientras se acercaban a verlos bien.

\- Pues eso parece - sonreí Hazel aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos sabía que estos no eran los que ellos conocían pero era bueno verlos.

\- Eres más pequeño que yo - se jactó Nico mientras abrazaba a Percy y este le veía mal.

\- Eres mayor que yo por supuesto serás más alto - se defendió el pelinegro ojos verde mar bajo la atenta mirada de cierto Dios que sonreía al fin podia ver a su hijo, este se soltó del agarre del otro azabache sólo para casi caer de nuevo y ser atrapado por los brazos de Travis - Gracias - le dijo a este.

\- ¿Está mareado? - preguntó Connor ellos también habían sido traídos así pero no recordaban haberse mareado.

\- Claro que esta mareado - resoplo Annabeth mientras era abrazada por su hermano Malcom y Thalia - El no debía pararse aún de la cama - señaló la mano de Percy y ahí todos repararon en la venda que cargaba en su mano.

\- Pues ya te dije que estoy bien chica lista - respondió él aunque aún era sostenido por los hermanos Stoll.

\- No no estás bien - respondió un chico rubio acercándose a él junto con el asiático y lo tomaron por los hombros acercandolo a otro rubio - Will ¿Podrías revisarlo? - los dioses sólo veían el actuar de los semidioses a ellos se acercaron el dios del mar y sus hijos junto con el dios del sol el pelinegro sólo se los quedo mirando.

\- Claro - respondió el chico saliendo de su sorpresa por ver a sus amigos de doce años otra vez - Oh ya recuerdo esto - susurró haciendo una mueca mientras revisaba la mano de Percy - Papá ¿Podemos llevarlo a tu templo? - ahí Annabeth cayó en cuenta que los dioses estaban atentos a cada interacción de ellos.

\- Oh lo siento - se disculpó la rubia quien aún no se soltaba de su hermano y amiga intento hacer una reverencia pero Piper se lo impidió mientras sonreía.

\- No te preocupes Annabeth está bien así no creo que les moleste - le susurró la hija de Afrodita al oído mientras Frank se llevaba a Percy a regañadientes al templo de Apolo.

\- El no debió ponerse de pie - negaba con la cabeza la rubia - Pero es tan terco - se quejaba mientras los demás reían entre dientes.

\- Bueno chicos creo que estaría bien que comieramos ahora para después seguir con la lectura - sugirió Lady Hestia con una sonrisa los campistas y dioses presentes asintieron.

\- Así que ¿es verdad que leeremos? - preguntó la rubia mientras caminaba con Thalia.

\- Si pero será mejor que vayas tu con ellos yo quiero ver como le va a Percy - le acaricio la cabeza a Annabeth.

\- Si tu vas yo también- hizo un mohin.

\- Bueno pero después vamos a comer - le dijo Thalia y la rubia asintió y no fueron las únicas que tomaron ese camino todos estaban preocupados por Percy.

\- Que estoy bien - resongaba el pelinegro en los brazos del chino canadiense ya que ni le dejaban caminar con sus propios pies.

\- No no lo estás- lo regañaba un rubio a su lado mientras del otro lado Will asentía.

\- No te conozco como para que me regañes - espetó Percy y detrás de ellos vio que venía Apolo, Poseidón unos jóvenes que tenían los ojos del mismo color que él y una chica pelinegra que negaba divertida con la cabeza mientras sonreía y abrazaba por los hombros a Annabeth.

\- ¡Ay sesos de alga! - se quejó la hija de Atenea- ¿No recuerdas lo que dijeron las voces? - Todos se detuvieron y se la quedaron viendo.

\- Pues no les preste mucha atención estábamos cayendo chica lista - se defendió él mientras rodaba los ojos y respiraba hondo.

\- Es que tiene el cerebro lleno de algas annie - se río Thalia y Percy se la quedo mirando.

\- ¿Yo te conozco de algún lado? - entre cerró los ojos mirando de arriba abajo a la pelinegra comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo y más atrás de ellos iban los demás campistas tanto griegos como romanos con alguna fruta en la mano habían decidido dejar la comida para después que supieran como estaba Percy y Lady Hestia estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Del futuro sesos de alga del futuro es decir aún no la conoces - respondió Annabeth rodando los ojos las moiras les habían explicado el motivo del viaje y los capítulos que se leyeron también quienes estaban en la lectura.

\- Nop - negó él mientras lo ponían en una de las camillas del templo de Apolo - Ya te he visto antes - el intentaba recordar donde.

\- Pues a los doce yo era un árbol sólo de esa forma nos hemos visto - sonrió Thalia.

\- No no como árbol no - dijo el hijo de Poseidón mientras Apolo revisaba su mano todos se le quedaron viendo extraño pues se suponía que no vería a la hija de Zeus con forma humana hasta los trece años - Ya se tu eres Thalia Grace la hija de Zeus - los demás se sorprendieron se suponía que el no le conocía.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso? - dijo ella saliendo de su asombro.

\- Si ¿Cómo lo supiste ? nunca te la describi físicamente- dijo Annabeth.

\- Si hijo dinos como supiste eso - Poseidón lo veía extrañado su hijo era especial en muchos aspectos.

\- Ahh pues creo que soñe con ella - el trataba de hacer memoria - sólo que tenía los ojos de color diferente - sonrió él- Pero estoy seguro que era ella - se sentó para ver mejor a todos.

\- ¿Soñaste conmigo? - se quedó aún más asombrada la teniente igual que los demás en el templo.

\- Si - respondió el para luego recostarse sobre la almohada.

\- La herida está bien tratada pero debe descansar - declaró Apolo- Aunque quisiera saber como se la hizo -

\- Al final del libro debe decir - respondió Percy cerrando los ojos - Si preste atención a las voces... - no termino de hablar que se quedó inmóvil y algunos se asustaron.

\- esto no está bien - susurró Apolo.

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? - preguntó el dios del mar preocupado - sólo se durmió ¿verdad? -.

\- Si pero... no debería haberse dormido tan rápido- respondió Apolo revisando los ojos del muchacho y su respiración recibiendo como contestación quejidos de parte del pelinegro eso los alivio un poco.

\- El estará bien sólo necesita descansar - Todos voltearon a ver a Annabeth- las voces dijeron que su resistencia se vería afectada -

\- Bueno su condición física como hijo de Poseidón fue lo que lo ayudo a sobrevivir ante esa herida - respondió Quirón que recordaba muy esa herida - Más adelante en el libro lo entenderán-

\- Eso sólo me deja más preocupado - dijo Poseidón acercándose a su hijo y acariciar su cabello.

\- Lo importante es que el está aquí y estará bien papá- trato de animarlo Belerofonte.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón papá- le apoyo Teseo con seriedad lo que era algo extraño en él- Ya oíste a Apolo el está bien sólo está durmiendo - Poseidón respiro hondo aún no se sentía tranquilo.

\- Bueno si el héroe está dormido - sonrió Hestia - ser a mejor dejarlo descansar mientras todos vamos a comer seguro el después se unirá- todos asintieron pues ya era hora de almuerzo y algunos necesitaban comer, algunos se acercaron a la cama para despedirse de Percy otros simplemente salieron, Annabeth corrió y se presentó ante su madre.

\- Pues me tienes que contar como es que volviste a ser tu Thals - sonreía Annabeth mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

\- Pues te lo diría pero es mejor que sepas mucho más del futuro - hizo una mueca la pelinegra al igual que la rubia.

\- Bueno pero en el futuro te veré ¿verdad? - le sonrió a su amiga y está asintió sonriendo también.

\- Bueno tu ve a comer con los campistas - señaló la mesa de los chicos griegos - Yo iré con mi señora que ayer no comí con ella -

\- ¿Tú señora? - la rubia se la quedo mirando.

\- Si es que ahora soy cazadora - sonrió Thalia la rubia la vio triste - Pero no te preocupes estarás en buenas manos - señaló a Piper y a Hazel quienes le habían guardado un lugar a Annabeth - Hablamos después ¿si? - la hija de Atenea asintió y Thalia se fue lo que no sabía es que ahora ella tenía una idea en su cabeza.

\- Vamos Annabeth- le sonrió Piper mientras está se sentaba.

\- De veras no te recordaba tan pequeñaja- dijo Clarisse viendo a la rubia de arriba abajo - Bueno a Prissy si a ti no -

\- Ya veo que no cambiaras mucho en el futuro Clarisse - sonrió Annabeth.

\- Es bueno verte listilla - la abrazo la verdad es que extrañaba a Annabeth a pesar de que no se llevarán tan bien.

\- Bueno chicas hay que comer - advirtió Hazel todos empezaron a comer entre risas y conversaciones después de un rato se les unieron los héroes del pasado que estaban donde Apolo viendo a Percy.

\- El está durmiendo aún- dijo Apolo cuando se acercó al ver que todos esperaban una respuesta - Su padre se quedó con él- sonrió mientras se sentaba con su hijo y el oráculo a comer todos comieron hasta que un ruido irrumpió el buen ánimo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se asustó Thalia todos guardaron silencio y dejaron de reír y conversar pues ya habían terminado de comer.

\- Miren la fuente- dijo Jason y era verdad la fuente estaba como enloquecida.

\- Percy - susurraron los griegos y se levantaron junto con algunos romanos y corrieron al templo de Apolo la fuente ya se había calmado pero eso no los dejo tranquilos.

\- Todo está bien - anunció Poseidón mientras salía del templo con Percy en brazos - Tuvo una pesadilla pero ya se calmó- todos respiraron más tranquilos.

\- Hola - sonrió el pelinegro se lo veía cansado pero intentaba sonreír.

\- No se le ve bien - susurró Apolo y se acercó a revisarlo - Parece estar bien sólo cansado - sonrió el dios para tranquilidad de todos.

\- Bueno ahora que está despierto el debería comer algo - hizo una mueca Hestia, Percy levanto su cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Comeré mientras sea azul - la diosa sonrió mientras Poseidón lo llevo al comedor para que comiera.

\- Aquí estas - lo sentó en una de las sillas y Lady Hestia le sirvió comida mientras Afrodita contenía chillidos de emoción por ver al pequeño que le parecía tierno.

\- Yap- dijo Percy una vez que termino de comer pero aún se le veía agotado.

\- ¿Creen que sea necesario que el este en la lectura ? - preguntó Orión viendo a su pequeño hermano que aún mo se encontraba bien.

\- Si nosotros tenemos que estar el también- gruño Tontules digo Hércules:)

\- Si el tiene que estar si la historia es de él- le siguió el Augur y más de uno lo vio mal.

\- Las moiras dijeron que era necesario que todos estemos ahí- agregó Zeus y también recibió malas miradas hasta de su esposa.

\- Bueno pero será mejor que descanse incluso estando ahí- advirtió Apolo.

\- Claro y es mejor que este ahí- dijo Will- si ya tuvo una pesadilla es mejor que estemos todos para vigilarlo - muchos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala del trono.

\- Esta bien vamos - dijo Poseidón mientras tomaba a Percy en brazos este apenas se quejó pues estaba muy cansado.


	10. Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes usados en esta historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic.**

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos Annabeth se sentó a un lado de Thalia y al otro lado de esta se sentó Nico a lado de el se sentó Hazel y su novio esta lo obligaba a comer más fruta ayudada por Will quien se sentó a los pies de ellos a lado de Annabeth estaba Piper con Leo y Jason.

Poseidón se sentó en su trono con Percy sobre sus piernas quien se veía bastante adormilado y apenas se quejaba por la atención recibida de parte del Dios sus hermanos estaban a los lados del trono igual que su tocayo los romanos veían con nuevos ojos al dios del mar ellos creían que el era un dios bélico pero veían que no hasta saltaba a la vista que era un mejor padre que otros dioses.

Los demás campistas se acomodaron en los sillones y los Dioses en sus tronos pero antes que empiece la lectura un nuevo haz de luz apareció y dejó frente a ellos a Persefone y a Ariadna los rostros de sus esposos se iluminaron al verlas el dios rey hizo aparecer tronos para ellas junto a sus esposos.

\- Bien creo que ya podemos comenzar - sonrió Apolo mientras veía que Atenea lo miraba mal pero luego desviaba la mirada a su hija y se preguntaba porque la habían traído pequeña y no su versión de dieciséis como los demás - Esto se titula **Juego pinacles con un caballo** \- muchos comenzaron a reír por el título.

\- Yo y mis hermosos pensamientos genial - dijo con sarcasmo el hijo de Poseidón a quien no le agradaba la idea de que lean sus pensamientos.

\- Y por eso digo que tu sólo tienes algas en el cerebro - se quejó Annabeth muchos rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario, Reyna observo con detenimiento a la chica ella pensó que lo de ellos había sido un amor a primera vista de ambas partes.

\- Pues perdón por no ser como tu chica lista - el la vio molesto, ahora se daba cuenta que no fue así siempre.

\- Es claro no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como la hija de Atenea - reía Clarisse Annabeth la vio con enojo

\- Ya no la molestes Clarisse que acaba de llegar - la defendió Thalia y la rubia sonrió agradecida extrañaba a su amiga, Percy las vio a las dos le alegraba que Annabeth este con la amiga que tanto extrañaba.

\- Bueno si ya acabaron ¿podríamos empezar? - resoplo Artemisa que se estaba cansando de tanta interrupción.

\- Claro hermanita - sonrió Apolo y la diosa le envió una linda flecha mientras el esquivaba empezó a leer para risa de todos.

 ** _Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida._**

\- Se nota que ya lo dejaron traumado- reía Thalia.

\- Lo pondré en la lista de las razones por la que Percy está loco - asintió Malcom.

\- Percy ya estaba loco de antes me parece - dijo Annabeth ganándose una mala mirada de Percy pero el no dijo nada y se recosto contra el cuello de su progenitor.

\- Annie no seas mala que el paso por mucho - le regaño con cariño Thalia sabía que al principio ellos no se habían llevado bien pero no imaginaba que tanto así.

\- Sólo digo lo que es verdad - murmuró la rubia algo triste porque su casi hermana la acaba de regañar.

 ** _Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui._**

\- Pues entonces estas grogui la mayor parte del tiempo - reía Annabeth y Thalia también río al igual que algunos otros Percy los vio un instante y luego se volteó algo dolido más que nada por Annabeth pensó que habían llegado a ser buenos amigos pero por lo visto ella aún lo veía mal.

\- No me están gustando esos comentarios - susurró Teseo a Orión.

\- A mi tampoco - convino el rubio.

 ** _Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin._**

\- Comidaaa - gritaron algunos hombres las chicas los vieron mal.

\- Hombres - dijeron Atenea y Artemisa poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras las chicas asentían incluyendo a las cazadoras.

 ** _La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla._**

\- Desde ahí ya te preocupabas por el eh annie - la rodeaba Thalia.

\- Claro que no me preocupaba por él- se defendió está con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la verdad es que si se había preocupado por él pero no lo iba a aceptar ni estando bajo tortura.

\- A ¿cómo que no? yo recuerdo eso y ella ... - comenzó a contar Will pero Annabeth le tapó la boca con ambas manos más roja aún.

\- Annie Annie Annie ¿qué escondes? - sonreía divertida Thalia.

\- Esconde que hecho de la enfermería a los de Apolo- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Stoll.

\- ¡Annie! que pillina- reía con diversión Thalia mientras su amiga enrojecia más y los demás se echaban a reír casi quedando sin aire incluidos Hermes y Apolo, la hija de Atenea moría de vergüenza su madre la veía con preocupación, pero ella veía al hijo de Poseidón y se alegro de ver que estaba casi dormido y no atendía al relajo que se estaba armando suspiro aliviada.

\- Awww - Afrodita chillo por lo bajo para no despertar al pelinegro - Así se hace querida de una vez cuidando al galán-

\- Tu si que sabes desde ya cuidas lo que es tuyo - le murmuró Thalia a Annabeth que ya no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza, los hermanos de Percy sonrieron algo iba a ver entre estos dos aunque no les agradaba mucho la chica, Apolo se apiado de ella y siguió leyendo.

 ** _—¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos._**

 ** _—¿Qué? —mascullé._**

\- Sólo por eso lo cuidaba quería ver que es lo que sabía- se defendió la chica aún totalmente roja.

\- Pero Annabeth ya deberías saber que el no sabe nada de nada - reía Nico.

\- Y además pobre recién llegaba Annabeth- defendió Katie.

\- Yo pensé que el sabría algo - se encogió de hombros y Thalia la abrazo.

Los hermanos de Percy la vieron de reojo al menos se preocupó por su hermano le iban a dar una oportunidad tal vez ella cambiaría después, Perseo veía atentamente a sus primos y a la recién llegada algo pasaba.

 ** _Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera._**

 ** _—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!_**

\- Annabeth a veces es mejor no saber nada - reprendió Quirón la chica asintió de mala gana aunque sabía que el tenía razón.

 ** _—Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé..._**

\- Ves el casi nunca sabe nada - sonreía Piper.

\- Pero si querías preguntar al menos debiste esperar que se recuperar Annabeth - la reprendió Hazel con dulzura la aludida asintió.

 ** _Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin._**

\- Bien Annabeth bien que no haya testigos - felicito entre risas Hermes.

\- Así se enamora a un hombre Annabeth- sonrió Travis.

\- Si ahogandolo con comida buen comienzo - río Connor y los demás también se echaron a reír.

\- Yo sólo quería callarlo no quería que me descubran preguntándole acerca de eso - se defendió Annabeth fulminandolos con la mirada y los Stoll dejaron de reír.

 ** _La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido._**

\- Awww ya te extrañaba que bonito es el amor - reía Leo - Pero nada más bonito que el fuego ¡Fire is on Fire Boy! ¡Porque leo es el mejor! - comenzó a gritar y a prenderse en llamas mientras corría por toda la sala para diversión de los demás.

\- ¿Alguien podría pararlo ? - preguntó Piper con cansancio su amigo estaba algo loco y ella lo quería mucho pero a veces se cansaba de sus locuras.

\- Yo lo hago - susurró Poseidón para no despertar a su hijo hizo un ademán con la mano y le cayó agua a Leo apagando sus llamas.

\- Poderes de pescado - se quejó por lo bajo el hijo de Hefestos mientras los demás reían por lo bajo incluso su padre le alegraba que su hijo estuviera feliz el no entendía mucho de la interacción humana pero sabía que era bueno que el chico sonriera, Leo se sentó y su ropa se seco.

\- Bueno ahora si continuemos con la lectura - sonrió Ariadna siendo observada por cierto Ojiverde que sabía que debía hablar con ella al menos para darle sus disculpas.

 ** _Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos._**

\- Argos - arrullo con cariño Hera ella quería mucho a su sirviente.

\- A veces el da miedo pero es muy bueno - sonrió con cariño Piper.

\- Y es muy lindo además- sonrió Afrodita mientras Hera le veía mal - No te preocupes querida que yo no lo tocaría- le sonrió con picardía a la diosas del matrimonio.

\- Ya dejen de pelear - rodo los ojos Demeter y Apolo continúo.

 ** _Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal._**

\- ¿Por qué bonito? seguro eso es un cuchitril lleno de bárbaros- gruño el Augur y los griegos lo vieron ofendidos.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Annabeth viendo mal al Augur.

\- Un espantapájaros que habla - dijo Percy despertando y todos rieron por su comentario incluso algunos dioses.

\- Oye si es que debe ser un nuevo modelo que también espanta personas - le siguió Connor y choco los cinco con su hermano y sus comentarios le dieron ideas a Leo que comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto bajo la atenta mirada de su padre mientras Hermes veía orgulloso a sus hijos.

\- Yo no soy un espantapájaros bárbaro graecus - espetó el espantapájaros.

\- Si yo soy griego y a mucha honra - sonrió Percy con suficiencia y los demás le veían orgullosos ese era su amigo el no se dejaba intimidar por ese.

\- Espera ¿entendiste el latín? - preguntó Apolo el chico sólo asintió el dios se lo quedo mirando.

\- Chicos basta por favor - pidió Hestia - continuemos con la lectura en paz ¿si? - Todos asintieron y miraron mal Augur para luego prestar atención a la lectura.

 ** _Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas._**

\- Eso se escucha muy hermoso - sonrió Reyna.

\- Es que lo es- sonrió Jason recordando el tiempo que estuvo en el Campamento.

\- Yo quisiera verlo - dijo Hazel.

\- Tal vez después los romanos puedan venir a verlos - sonrió Piper.

\- Bueno ahora dejen que siga leyendo creo que el chico describira todo así como describió lo anterior - sonrió Apolo y Percy enrojecio y la verdad es que a él le gustaba mirar todo el entorno se escondió en el cuello de su padre.

 ** _Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes._**

\- Eso debió ser Horrible- hizo una mueca una centurión de la segunda Cohorte sobandose el rostro como si le doliera.

\- Lo fue - concordo Percy asintiendo con la cabeza la chica le sonrió Annabeth por alguna razón fruncio el seño.

\- Mirenla - llamo Piper a su novio y a Leo señaló a Annabeth - Ya está celosa - sonreía y ellos igual.

\- Annabeth los celos no son buenos aún eres joven - le susurró Thalia mientras reía por lo bajo y Annabeth se ponía roja.

\- No son celos Thals no imagines cosas - se cruzó de brazos enfadada la hija de Atenea y los demás reían por lo bajo.

 ** _En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos._**

\- Pobrecito estaba tan débil- arrullo Persefone y vio al niño que estaba en los brazos de Poseidón que también se veía débil luego fijo la mirada en uno de los semidioses que se parecía demasiado a su marido y en otra que le abrazaba que se parecía a una hija que el tuvo ella fruncio el seño analizandolos.

\- Nico - llamo Hazel a su hermano este poso su mirada en ella - ¿Por qué ella nos ve tanto? - señaló con disimulo a Persefone.

\- Porque sospecha que somos hijos de su esposo y eso no le agrada mucho - hizo una mueca de desagrado aún recordaba que ella le había convertido en diente de León y no fue bonito.

\- Entonces espero no conocerla mucho - se aferró a su hermano y a su novio intentando desaparecer entre ellos para que no la vea Persefone.

 ** _—Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar._**

 ** _Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana._**

\- Es que no dormí desde que lo vi tan mal - susurró el sátiro el quería mucho a su amigo.

\- Yo te quiero Grover - dijo el azabache sonriendo y algunas diosas suspiraron el se veía tierno.

\- Yo también te quiero amigo - le respondió el sátiro sonriendo.

\- Código tres - gritó Will todos se taparon los oídos y Afrodita chillo como nunca.

\- ¡Qué bonito es el amor! - gritó la diosa del amor que seguro se le escuchó por todo el planeta.

\- ¿Ya terminaste querida? - preguntó Apolo y está asintió- Gracias ahora seguiré- todos descubrieron sus oídos y prestaron atención.

 ** _Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra._**

\- ¿Cómo que el Grover de siempre ? - el sátiro veía incrédulo al libro y luego al chico.

\- Aún no me acostumbraba a verte como sátiro amigo - hizo una mueca y el sátiro sonrió.

\- Bueno sólo por eso te la perdono - el pelinegro sonrió.

 ** _Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y..._**

\- Lástima que no fue así- suspiro Percy acomodandose de nuevo encima de su padre mientras Orión despeinaba su cabello.

\- Pero creo que todo salió bien ¿no? - le sonrió el rubio al azabache y este asintió mientras sonreía igual que Poseidón le agradaba que sus hijos se llevarán bien.

 ** _—Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo... bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era... volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo._**

\- Gracias Grover - sonrió el azabache volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- De nada amigo - dijo el sátiro Afrodita los veía con brillo en los ojos.

\- Creo que si estos siguen así mamá va enloquecer - sonreía Piper.

\- Creo que si reina de belleza - le respondió Leo - Eso sí es que ya no enloqueció-

\- Ey no hables así de la diosa Leo - le regaño Jason - Todos los dioses deben ser respetados -

\- Sólo lo dices porque es tu suegra - sonrió con picardía el latino mientras Jason enrojecia y Piper se reía de su novio.

 ** _Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia._**

 ** _Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla._**

 ** _—El Minotauro... —dije, recordando._**

\- Pero ya le han dicho que no debe decir los nombres - rodo los ojos Atenea.

\- El lo hace igual - hizo una mueca Grover.

 ** _—No pronuncies su nombre, Percy..._**

\- Se lo van a tener que recordar todo el libro o ¿Qué? - chasqueo la lengua la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Pues yo creo que si - fruncio el seño Annabeth estando de acuerdo con su madre.

\- Pero eso no impide que te guste - susurró con picardía Thalia y la rubia se sonrojo.

\- El no me gusta Thals - se hizo la ofendida y los demás se echaron a reír incluso Reyna ahora si había desechado cualquier idea con el hijo de Poseidón podía ver que ellos se habían amado desde los doce y no podía competir contra eso aunque tal vez lo convenciera de seguir siendo pretor.

 ** _—Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro._**

\- Pero si ya le dijeron que no diga el nombre - se quejó Atenea.

\- Es Percy- dijeron los futuristas como si eso respondiera todo mientras el hijo de Poseidón dormía sobre el pecho de su padre que le veía feliz.

 ** _Grover se removió incómodo._**

 ** _—Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?_**

 ** _—Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha...?_**

 ** _Bajó la cabeza._**

Muchos se entristecieron le debió doler mucho lo de su madre.

\- Pero ella está bien no se preocupen - les dijo Grover y entonces se acordaron que habían comentado que ella estaba viva en el futuro.

 ** _Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día._**

\- ¿Cómo que incluso aquello era bonito? - reclamo Thalia con algo de molestia - Yo soy muy bonita y mi árbol también-

\- Pues ahí parece que te dijo fea Thals - rieron Nico y Annabeth.

\- Chicos no ayudan - susurró Hazel con temor al ver a la hija de Zeus sacar una flecha y tensar el arco.

\- Señor Apolo siga rápido por favor- suplico Rachel el dios asintió.

 ** _Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito._**

\- Ah es por eso - Thalia bajo el arco con la flecha - Sólo porque estaba triste se lo perdono - se volvió a sentar entre su primo y su amiga mientras algunos se estremecieron no era agradable que ella se enoje.

 ** _—Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy... soy el peor sátiro del mundo._**

\- Pero ya no piensas así ¿verdad Grover? - advirtió Thalia con la mirada y una mano en su arco.

\- Claro que no mi autoestima está mucho mejor ahora gracias - sonreía con nerviosismo y levantaba las manos en señal de rendición mientras los demás reían por lo bajo incluso las cazadoras su teniente era de temer.

 ** _Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña._**

 ** _—¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó._**

 ** _Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado._**

"Dramático" fue el pensamiento general de la sala acerca del Dios del rayo.

\- A veces pienso que este debió ser la esposa y no yo - mascullo Hera entre dientes viendo mal a su esposo que sonreía arrogante por la mención del trueno.

 ** _Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro._**

\- Parece que aún no se lo acaba de creer - se sorprendió Katie.

\- Es comprensible para él todo era nuevo - defendió Lou Ellen.

\- Es comprensible que el sea un tonto - dijo Annabeth encogiendose de hombros lo que no sabía es que el azabache estaba oyendo y su comentario le puso triste así que prefirió no abrir los ojos e intento dormirse de nuevo, los hermanos de este la vieron mal igual que Perseo y Aquiles.

\- Annabeth no digas eso el es tu amigo - replicó Piper.

\- Eso no le quita lo tonto - se volvió a escoger de hombros y se arrimo a Thalia que la veía extrañada no pensaba que se llevarán tan mal.

\- Padre sigue leyendo ¿si? - sólo will y el dios si se habían percatado de que Percy la oyó pero que prefirió seguir durmiendo seguro le dolió el comentario de la rubia los romanos veían extrañados a la griega pues ella estaba insultando al que sería su novio y pretor de ellos y no les agradó.

 ** _Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza._**

\- Oh no no lo harán- advirtió Katie a los Stoll al ver como sonreían ella los vio molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pero... - hicieron un puchero pero Katie no los dejo terminar de hablar.

\- Nada de peros no lo harán y punto - asintió ella con enojó fulminandolos con la mirada ellos agacharon la cabeza y Demeter la vio con aprobación sus hijos también podían ser fuertes.

 ** _Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros._**

\- Ves no es que sea tonto sólo estaba muy triste Annie - replicó Thalia que quería que su amiga ya deje el fastidio que le profesaba a Percy.

\- Sigue siendo un tonto y yo se porque lo digo - se cruzó de brazos la hija de Atenea y Artemisa la veía como una futura cazadora, a los héroes del pasado no le estaban gustando sus comentarios, Bueno a dos si que les gustaban.

\- Ya déjala Thals seguro más adelante se da cuenta de su error - trato de calmar Nico a Thalia está sólo resoplo.

\- Siempre pensé que ellos se habían amado desde esta edad - comentó Piper a Jason por encima de Leo.

\- Pues es que los dos son despistados y no se dan cuenta- le respondió este.

\- Es que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso reina de belleza - sonrió Leo alzandose por entre los dos - Nadie puede ser como ustedes que con un solo vistazo y gracias a una diosa son novios - dijo esto mientras movía las cejas con picardía los dos enrojecieron y Piper le pegó en la cabeza a Leo.

 ** _Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado._**

\- Ese resplandor es sospechoso - murmuró Atenea mientras analizaba la información y deseaba que está lectura avance más rápido porque la falta de información la estaba matando.

 ** _Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Gabe el Apestoso?_**

\- Nooo - fue el grito de la sala haciendo que Percy se despierte y los vea asustado.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó medio adormilado viendolos a todos.

\- Nada nada sólo vuelve a dormir - sonrió Poseidón su hijo se lo quedo mirando y luego a la sala en general a él tampoco le agradaba quedarse sin saber las cosas pero se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de su padre Afrodita arrullo por lo bajo no quería asustar más al semidios.

 ** _No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército._**

\- Eres muy pequeñajo como para pasar por alguien de dieciocho niño - gruño Ares.

\- Ya lo sé pero no quería volver a vivir con él- se defendió el hijo del Dios del mar mirando mal al dios de la guerra.

\- Y tampoco aceptan cobardes en el ejército- se burló el dios todos vieron con temor la interacción entre el semidios y el dios.

\- Pues que raro que le hayan aceptado a usted - se defendió Percy.

\- Percy callate - le advirtió Annabeth al ver que el dios se enfurecia Percy la quedo mirando y luego a Thalia si ella ya no le necesitaba no veía la razón de hacerle caso.

\- Será mejor que tú hijo aprenda a cerrar la boca tío- espetó Ares que no quería lastimar al semidios en presencia de su tío pero se lo estaba buscando.

\- Percy no debes buscar la ira de los dioses - dijo con calma Poseidón el sabía que su hijo no le haría caso pues al mar no le gustaba que lo controlen.

\- Señor Ares - sonrió con malicia el muchacho - Si en alguna parte del libro este cobarde que está aquí- se señaló- le llega a lastimar aunque sea una herida pequeñita ¿usted le complaceria un deseo? -

\- Es inútil ningún corbarde como tu lograría lastimarme - gruño con confianza el Dios sin darse cuenta que su negaba con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿Lo haría o usted también es cobarde? - sonrió inocentemente el azabache.

\- Pues te acepto la apuesta niño - sonrió el dios muy confiado - Pero que ganó yo a cambio -

\- Pues dejaría que usted me golpee y mi padre no intervendrá ¿Por el río estigio? - sonrió Percy.

\- Por el estigio si en algún capítulo del libro tu logras herirme yo te consedere cualquier deseo - sonrió triunfante el dios mientras a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno.

\- Tu padre es tonto ¿no? - susurró Travis a Clarisse.

\- Si muy tonto - convino está con una mueca.

\- No se da cuenta que el chico conoce lo que está en el libro y es obvio que hizo la apuesta por que está seguro de ganar - susurró Michael a otro centurión de la cohorte.

\- Pero que dices - le respondió este - Eso de que hirió a un dios son sólo cuentos - opino este.

\- A mi me late que si logro herirlo - le susurró otra centurion viendo la sonrisa que tenía su futuro Pretor en los labios.

 ** _Haría algo, cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo._**

\- Y lo esperaba - se lamentó Grover y Ariadna lo vio con tristeza.

\- Espero que hayas sido indulgente con el pobre sátiro- dijo Ariadna a su esposo.

\- Yo no soy quien pone los castigos y lo sabes querida - respondió este sonriendole a su amada - son los del Consejo de sabios Ungulados - le agradaba que su esposa este ahí con él.

 ** _—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije._**

\- Ves hasta el sesos de alga lo sabe - fruncio el seño Thalia.

\- Es que no era culpa de él- se encogió de hombros Percy.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en tu autoestima Grover - regaño Jason y Percy se lo quedo viendo pues el sátiro le sonrió.

\- ¿También eres amigo de Grover? - le sonrió al rubio.

\- Si y tuyo también en el futuro o al menos eso creo - lo último lo dijo con hilillo de voz.

\- Que bueno - asintió feliz Percy en el futuro tendría más amigos y eso le agradaba las diosas vieron con ternura la interacción de los tres.

 ** _—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte._**

\- Y lo hiciste y muy bien - sonrió el azabache de ojos verdes, su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _—¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?_**

 ** _—No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos... lo era._**

 ** _—Pero ¿por qué...? —De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló._**

Como sucedió justo en la sala y se recosto contra su padre.

\- Percy ¿estas bien? - preguntó el dios mientras lo demás lo veían con preocupación.

\- Es que no está descansando - fruncio el seño Annabeth, Percy no cuidaba bien de si mismo.

\- Estoy bien - respondió él- Pero mejor dormiré un poco más- le sonrió al dios y cerró los ojos.

\- Es normal ¿que se duerma así duerma así de rápido? - preguntó Belerofonte que le preocupaba el bienestar de su nuevo hermano.

\- No lo creo - convino Teseo.

\- Si esta muy agotado a lo mejor si - hizo una mueca Perseo.

\- Es un debilucho- mascullo Hércules junto con Octavian los dos se vieron y sonrieron mientras se ganaban malas miradas de parte de los presentes.

\- Padre mejor sigue leyendo - murmuró entre dientes Will que cada vez le caía peor el legado de su padre.

\- Si sera lo mejor - concordo el dios para evitar que quieran matar a su legado y al dios héroe.

 ** _—No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma. Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose._**

\- Mmmm esas galletas son las mejores - se estremeció feliz Thalia.

\- Y el pastel azul también es genial - sonrió Nico.

\- Y los dulces que a veces lleva Percy al principio del campamento - se mordieron el labio los hermanos Stoll.

\- Y los que el cocina a veces también son muy buenos - suspiraba Katie, el chico prácticamente se había vuelto su hermano mayor y a veces le consentia cocinandole dulces.

\- Uhh como las galletas que hizo para el picnic - sonrió Holly junto con Laurel.

\- Bueno ya dejen de comentar sobre dulces que me está dando hambre - se sobo el estomago Leo - Aunque yo también se cocinar unos ricos tacos apuesto que eso no sabe hacer él- les guiño un ojo a las chicas estas rieron.

\- Pues no pero si le enseñas seguro lo hace - Río Rachel.

\- Bueno ahora con tanto comentario de comida hasta yo tengo hambre - sonrió Piper.

\- Bueno si es así- sonrió Hestia y con un movimiento de mano les hizo aparecer a todos un plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate.

\- Y también sería bueno que beban algo - Dijo Demeter al tiempo que hizo aparecer unos vasos con jugo de naranja.

\- ¿No pueden ser azules? - preguntaron Thalia y Nico y Lady Hestia y Lady Demeter se los concedieron.

\- Percy ya les pego lo de la comida azul eh - espeto Annabeth y todos asintieron felices hasta su hermano Malcom ella suspiro y comió el jugo y galletas azules.

 ** _Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien._**

\- Extrañaba mucho a su madre es un buen hijo - felicito Hera lo que dejó sorprendido a más de uno y no sólo semidioses sino dioses también y héroes del pasado.

 ** _Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido._**

\- Es que es néctar Prissy- ironizó Clarisse.

\- Pero el no lo sabía Clarisse - defendió Polux mientras comía con su hermano Dakota quien bebía con entusiasmo la bebida azul de naranja y Ariadna los miraba.

\- ¿Esos son tus hijos? - le preguntó al dios del vino señalando a los muchachos y este hizo una mueca.

\- Si - respondió bajito- uno es griego y el otro romano- no sabía cómo actuaría está ante tal información.

\- Son muy monos- sonrió Ariadna viendo con dulzura a los chicos y luego a su esposo quien suspiro aliviado no le gustaba engañar a su esposa pero en el futuro lo había hecho.

 ** _—¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover. Asentí. —¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable. —Perdona — le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras._**

\- Menos mal que no lo hizo pudiste haber muerto - asintió Laurel.

\- Pero aún así es un lindo gesto de su parte - sonrió Holly.

 ** _—¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo... sólo era curiosidad._**

 ** _—Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa._**

 ** _Suspiró._**

 ** _—¿Y cómo te sientes?_**

 ** _—Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia._**

\- Que lo haga - sonrieron el dios de la guerra y sus hijos.

\- Enserio me cayó mal esa chica - se defendió Frank al ver el rostro de Hazel ella sólo sonrió y Hades junto con Persefone les vieron con curiosidad.

\- Esos chicos son tus hijos ¿verdad? - le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesta la diosa de la primavera a su marido el dios del inframundo quiso tener su Yelmo y desaparecer - Eso quiere decir ¿que me vas a volver a engañar? - rechino los dientes.

\- No ... no querida - el dios sudaba si es que eso era posible - ellos ... pues uno estaba en el lotus con su hermana ... y la otra murió hace unos años - susurró con tristeza el dios aún recordaba con tristeza pues no fue capaz de salvarla.

\- Pues yo la veo bien viva - mascullo la diosa de la primavera mientras prestaba otra vez atención a la lectura y veía fijamente a los chicos quienes se abrazaban.

 ** _—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más._**

 ** _—¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa._**

\- Grover tampoco exageres - Río Rachel al igual que los griegos y algunos romanos.

 ** _—Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote._**

 ** _La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande._**

 ** _Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon._**

\- Aún estaba débil no debieron dejar que caminara- regaño Lady Hestia junto con Demeter y Persefone a está última se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos los hijos de Hades.

 ** _Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla._**

\- Hombre tenía que ser - gruño Artemisa junto con sus cazadoras, por lo bajo el chico le estaba cayendo bien pero a ella no debían agradarle los hombres en especial por un rubio que no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír como tonto.

 ** _Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente._**

"Oh mmm tal vez tenga esperanzas este chico" sonrió la diosa y luego vio a Orión y se le borro la sonrisa " Si es como su hermano tal vez no".

 ** _Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo._**

\- Seguro que aquí viene la descripción del lugar - sonrieron los griegos sabían que Percy era muy observador y que describiria todo con detalle.

A los romanos les hizo ilusión saber como era el Campamento de los griegos en especial a Octavian que quería saber su ubicación exacta para poder atacar los cuando regresen.

 ** _Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa._**

\- Claro lo primero en lo que se fija es en el agua - sonrió Annabeth.

\- Yo recuerdo bien ese lago - hizo una mueca Piper igual que Jason y Leo.

\- Pero las que viven en el lago son bonitas - sonrió con picardía Leo y Piper lo golpeó- Eso dolió reina de belleza -

\- Para eso te lo di- sonrió ella mientras los demás reían.

 ** _Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol._**

\- Describe muy bien los edificios - convino Reyna que le hizo ilusión conocer el lugar.

\- A mi no me parece la gran cosa - mascullo Octavian pero nadie le prestó atención.

 ** _En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas._**

\- ¿Tienen pegazos ? - sonrió Hazel.

\- Si hay varios en el Campamento- sonrieron los Stoll.

\- El que más los conoce es Percy- sonrió Katie.

\- ¿Enserio tienen muchos pegazos? - preguntó Reyna pues en el Campamento Júpiter no tenían muchos.

\- Si - concordaron los griegos sonriendo.

\- Tenemos uno negro en especial que se llama Blackjack- dijo Clovis entre ronquidos.

\- Me gustaría conocerlos - Aunque ella tenía a Arion le hacia ilusión conocer pegazos.

\- Claro cuando todo esto termine puedes venir al campamento - invito Piper.

\- Pero los romanos y los griegos no estamos en buenos terminos- entristecio Hazel y Frank la abrazo los dioses sólo miraban a los chicos algunos preocupados otros enternecidos porque se hablaban como amigos.

\- Seguro que hayaremos la forma de solucionar eso de la enemistad- sonrió Jason y Reyna asintió, Annabeth los veía y no entendía mucho.

\- Seguro todos nos llevaremos bien en el futuro- sonrió la hija de Atenea y Thalia la abrazo.

\- Así será Annie- le sonrió y la lectura continuó.

 ** _Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos._**

\- ¿Por qué sigo siendo la chica rubia ? - se cruzó de brazos la hija de Atenea mientras miraba mal al libro y algunos reían por lo bajo.

\- Porque tienes una hermosa cabellera de princesa - Dijo Clovis y Annabeth se sonrojo.

\- Eso pensó Percy cuando te vio por primera vez - canturreo Malcom y la chica enrojecio más y todos se echaron a reír mucho mientras ella miraba con enojó al chico dormido en los brazos del Dios del mar que sonreía mucho.

 ** _El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache._**

Los que reconocieron la descripción comenzaron a reír y el dios en cuestión enrojecio y miro mal al hijo de Poseidón.

\- A mi me parece una buena descripción- susurró su esposa haciendo que el sonria.

 ** _Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines._**

\- Un querubin - reía a más no poder Hermes junto con Apolo mientras Dionisio deseaba poder matar dioses con la mirada mientras resoplaba y no eran los únicos que reían tanto fue el estruendo que Percy termino despertando de nuevo y se los quedo mirando a todos recostado en el hombro de su papá mientras Teseo lo miraba y sonreía le gustaba su nuevo hermano tal vez en un futuro podría enseñarle muchas cosas y Perseo temiendo su pensamiento quiso sacar rápido de ahí a su tocayo.

 ** _Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas._**

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes algunos cayeron al piso y rodaron hasta Annabeth se hecho a reír, Percy sólo los veía hasta su padre reía.

\- No me dejen olvidar esto - le decía entre risas a Hades y Demeter ellos asentían con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír igual que los reyes.

\- Lo siento amor - se reía Ariadna - Pero... - siguió riendo y de verdad Dioniso deseo que el chico no hiciera esas comparaciones mientras murmuraba algo de semidioses que se verían mejor como delfines y que así darían menos dolor de cabeza.

Después de unas cuantas risas más todos se calmaron y volvieron a la lectura.

 ** _Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado,_**

\- Iugh esa ropa es un asco- hizo una mueca Afrodita mientras su hija sólo suspiraba.

 ** _y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro._**

\- Por supuesto que sí muchacho- sonrió con suficiencia el dios del vino Percy le devolvió la sonrisa intentaba dormir de nuevo estaba cansado pero con tanta bulla de antes no lo había conseguido.

 ** _—Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón._**

\- ¿Sólo una campista? - hizo una mueca la chica.

\- Bueno una campistas y ganadora de captura la bandera también la consejera de la cabaña 6 y mi amiga - sonrió el sátiro y Annabeth asintió satisfecha.

\- También es mi amiga - murmuró el azabache sonriendo el la consideraba su amiga aunque ella tal vez no.

\- ¿Qué es un captura a la bandera? - pregunta una centurión de la segunda cohorte.

\- Es como los juegos bélicos - respondió Hazel haciendo memoria de que Percy mencionó algo así cuando estaba con ellos en el Campamento Júpiter.

\- Seguro más adelante habrá uno en el libro - asintió Annabeth - Porque jugamos uno antes de salir de misión- miro con malicia a Clarisse y está resoplo la rubia río por lo bajo y los demás trataron de recordar que pasó en esos juegos.

\- Oh eso seguro que está en el libro - sonrieron los Stoll y los demás se los quedaron viendo.

\- Si son mis pensamientos es lo más probable - concordo el azabache Ojiverde, Clarisse gruño viendo mal al hijo de Poseidón.

 ** _—Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí._**

 ** _Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa..._**

 ** _—¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé._**

 ** _El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B._**

\- Eso no se hace en las lecciones Quirón- regaño Atenea.

\- Pero así es más entretenido - Dijo Leo haciendo un puchero - Yo habría querido un maestro así-

\- Pues ya lo tienes Leo no ves que Quirón es tu maestro en el Campamento- respondió Piper.

\- Si Reina de belleza pero me refería a la escuela normal no al entrenamiento - hizo una mueca y Piper negó con la cabeza.

 ** _—Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle._**

 ** _Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido._**

\- Espero que no le hayas dicho nada malo a mi hijo Dioniso - advirtió el dios del mar viendo fijamente al dios del vino que se escondió tras una revista de vinos y su esposa palmeaba su mano.

\- Debería aprender a ser más amable cariño - le reprendió con dulzura el dios sólo asintió.

 ** _—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte._**

\- Esa no es una buena bienvenida Dioniso - le miro mal Lady Hestia y los dioses con hijos también le vieron mal.

\- Deberías comportarte mejor también tienes hijos en los campamentos amor - murmuró suavemente Ariadna el dios suspiro y asintió.

 ** _—Vaya, gracias._**

\- De nada niño - sonrió el dios del vino y que esposa negó divertida.

 ** _—Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro._**

\- Percy un sátiro- comenzaron a reír y a balar como cabras los Stoll junto con Leo hasta que una flecha se clavó a los pies de cada uno.

\- Callense - demandó Thalia y ellos obedecieron sabían que no convenía fastidiarla más, las cazadoras sonreían igual que su señora pues su futura teniente se hacia respetar.

 ** _—¿Annabeth? —llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once._**

\- Bueno ahora sabe mi nombre no tienes excusas para no llamarme chica rubia en el resto del libro - Espero molesta fulminando con la mirada a Percy este sólo trago saliva.

 ** _—Claro, Quirón —contestó ella._**

 ** _Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético._**

\- Se fija mucho en los detalles de Annabeth - susurró por lo bajo Piper a Leo y este sonrió y le pasó el mensaje a Jason y los tres se rieron un poco.

\- Claro que soy así sesos de alga y es por que he entrenado desde los siete - sonrió con suficiencia la hija de Atenea.

\- Eso no lo sabía en ese momento- se defendió el chico para luego bostezar.

 ** _Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana._**

\- Porque de ahí soy sesos de alga - resoplo y rodo los ojos la chica.

\- Que yo no lo sabía- espetó él también rodando los ojos para luego cerrarlos y recostarse de nuevo.

 ** _Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:_**

\- ¿Cómo que deslucian? - fruncio el seño pero era tarde Percy había vuelto a dormir - Mis ojos son hermosos como los de mi mamá- mascullo por lo bajo al ver a su amigo dormido.

\- Ya lo sabemos Annie - trato de calmarla Thalia pasando su mano por la espalda.

 ** _eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea._**

\- Oh - fue todo lo que dijo la rubia ojigris y luego se sonrojo no sabía que el podía pensar en algo así.

\- Ves a él le gustan tus ojos - sonrió Thalia y la chica sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza.

\- Aún así es un tonto- asintió la chica y Thalia negó olvido que tan cabezota podía ser su amiga.

 ** _Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!». Pero sólo dijo:_**

\- Yo nunca pensaría asi - rodo los ojos Annabeth mientras Thalia la veía divertida.

 ** _—Cuando duermes babeas._**

\- Pues yo no veo que babee - le sonrió Thalia a su amiga y está se sonrojo.

\- Claro que lo hace - se defendió.

\- Pues nosotros lo estamos mirando y no está babeando - sonrieron los Stoll mientras veían a Percy dormido y luego a Annabeth quien se puso más roja.

\- En los días que estuvo en la enfermería lo hizo - se cruzó de brazos molesta.

\- Y tu lo mirabas dormir ¿mucho ? - sonreía Piper con picardía y Annabeth abrió los ojos con sorpresa y oculto su rostro entre sus manos los demás se echaron a reír a más no poder.

\- Awww el amor joven es tan hermoso - arrullaba Afrodita en voz baja no quería despertar al futuro héroe que se removia encima de Poseidón.

\- Bueno pueden terminar con esto - soltó con molestia Artemisa - Quiero que acabe la lectura en este siglo - rodo los ojos y su hermano se acogió a su petición.

 ** _Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda._**

\- Le encanta verte - sonreía Thalia picando a su amiga los demás rieron por lo bajo era demasiado notorio que a ella le gustó Percy desde que lo vio llegar.

 ** _—Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?_**

\- Le acaban de decir que es Quirón- replicó Atenea detestaba cada vez más las bobadas del muchacho.

\- Es que es algo despistado - río Nico junto con los demás campistas ellos sabían de los despistes de Percy pero también sabían que el se percataba de todo lo que sucedía en su entorno.

 ** _—No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón._**

\- Espero que ahora si le haya quedado claro - sonrió Artemisa que le estaba cayendo bien el chico pero tampoco le agradaban los despistes de este mientras que cierto rubio no le despegaba la mirada.

\- Deja de mirarla tanto que la vas a gastar - le sonreía Belerofonte a su hermano sacándole de su ensoñación.

\- Es que sigue tan hermosa como siempre - sonrió Orión pero dejó de mirarla y prestó atención a su nuevo hermano que parecía tener sueños malos y Poseidón trataba de calmarlo.

 ** _—Vale —Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D...? ¿La D significa algo?_**

\- Claro que significa algo niño - espeto el dios del vino.

 ** _El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería._**

 ** _—Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo._**

\- Y ahí van recordandoselo de nuevo - suspiro frustrada Atenea.

\- Calma sobrina que al apenas se está enterando de nuestro mundo - trato de calmarla Demeter.

\- Pues aunque ahora sabe de él sigue diciendo los nombres en voz alta - Dijo por lo bajo Grover haciendo una mueca.

\- Es que es un tonto y nunca va aprender a cerrarse la boca - susurró Annabeth.

 ** _—Ah, ya. Perdón._**

\- Es la primera y última vez que le verán pedir perdón a un dios - río Thalia con Nico.

\- ¿El va a seguir haciendo enojar a los dioses en el futuro? - preguntó Annabeth.

\- Y no sólo a los dioses Annabeth- río Rachel y Annabeth sólo suspiro este chico iba a traer muchos problemas a su vida tal vez debía seguir el ejemplo de Thalia y así evitar esos problemas.

 ** _—Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo._**

\- Y es que lo perdiste Quirón- sonrió con arrogancia el dios héroe ganándose muchas miradas envenenadas.

\- Claro es un desperdicio entrenar a ese - le siguió Octavian ganándose también malas miradas.

\- Si pudiera les lanzaría muchas flechas pero no quiero entristecer a Lady Hestia - mascullo Thalia mordiendose la lengua para no decirles unas cuantas cosas a los dos tontos.

\- La verdad es que se están buscando lo que no tienen - murmuró Jason mientras de sus dedos salían chispas.

\- Legado mío- llamo Apolo- O cierras la boca o te la cierro yo - advirtió el dios con una sonrisa se estaba cansando de su legado y afortunadamente este entendió y se volvió a esconder en su asiento el dios héroe en cambio lo veía con una sonrisa tal vez se llevaría bien con él.

 ** _—¿Visita a domicilio?_**

 ** _—Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja._**

\- Y mi presentimiento no falló- sonrió el Centauro muy orgulloso del héroe en que se convirtió el muchacho.

Los amigos de Percy también sonrieron con orgullo al igual que los romanos no se habían equivocado al elegirlo pretor.

 ** _Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto... pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner._**

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese Quirón? - sonrió con picardía el dios de los viajeros.

\- Nada - sonrió con inocencia el entrenador de héroes pero recordaba perfectamente lo que hizo, el dios lo vio con entusiasmo y los demás con curiosidad que le habría hecho al profesor anterior.

 ** _—¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté._**

\- No sesos de alga fue para enseñarle a Pepito Jordan sólo que tu te pusiste en su camino - ironizó Nico mientras los demás reían.

 ** _Quirón asintió._**

 ** _—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar._**

muchos se estremecieron pues tanto para griegos como para romanos esa siempre era la primera prueba con la excepción que los romanos eran entrenados antes de llegar al campamento los griegos se entrenaban sólo si llegaban vivos.

 ** _—Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?_**

 ** _—¡Sí, señor!_**

 ** _\- Eso no es amable sobrino- regaño Hestia y Dioniso asintió._**

 ** _—Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada._**

 ** _—Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle._**

 ** _—El señor D me observó con recelo._**

\- Acaba de enterarse que es semidios - replicó Katie.

\- Es imposible que sepa sobre el juego señor D- añadió Lou Ellen.

\- Además no lleva mucho de estar despierto - acotó una de las centuriones de la segunda cohorte.

\- Deberías ser más considerado Dioniso - regaño de nuevo Hestia el dios refunfuño por lo bajo y murmuró una disculpa.

\- Ahora me alegro de que nuestro campamento no tenga a un dios por director - susurró Michael a otro centurión de su cohorte y este asintió.

 ** _—Me temo que no —respondí._**

 ** _—Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él._**

 ** _—Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento._**

\- Al igual que a todos - murmuró Thalia haciendo reír a los semidioses griegos.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo - dijo el Dios.

 ** _—Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo._**

\- Serán los jóvenes bárbaros - hizo una mueca Hazel junto con Frank y Ares veo a curioso a su hijo pues no se comportaba como lo hacían normalmente sus hijos.

 ** _—Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón._**

\- Pues esperas demasiado Quirón- río Annabeth muchos se la quedaron mirando y agradecieron que Percy durmiera y no la oyera seguro aquello sería un golpe duro a su frágil autoestima.

\- Annie no deberías ser tan mala con él- le susurró Thalia le preocupaba mucho la actitud de Annabeth, al igual que a los héroes del pasado en especial los hijos de Poseidón.

\- Oh vamos ustedes saben que el es tonto y no puede aprender nada - se defendió la rubia sonriendo Thalia negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir a sentarse con su hermano la hija de Atenea sólo la vio un poco triste por la acción.

\- Se está pareciendo demasiado a Atenea y no me agrada - susurró Thalia a su hermano abrazandolo.

\- Seguro a lo largo de la lectura cambia - le sonrío este abrazandola de vuelta la diosa de la cacería veía con preocupación la acción de su cazadora y de la rubia algo estaba pasando ahí.

 ** _—Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun... Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?_**

\- El es muy curioso - sonrió Holly y Annabeth fruncio el seño.

\- El sólo sabe estar perdido - se cruzó de brazos Poseidón vio con preocupación a la supuesta amiga de su hijo pues cada palabra que decía parecía poner mal al semidios que el estaba seguro estaba oyendo todo.

\- tranquilo ella se dará cuenta de su error - le susurró a su hijo mientras este abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar, algunos notaron la acción del semidios y lo vieron con tristeza la chica estaba actuando mal seguramente por estar su madre presente quien era la única que la veía con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que se vaya comportando mejor - murmuró Orión a Teseo les estaba molestando la actitud de la chica igual que a Perseo, Aquiles y Belerofonte.

\- Mi hermana está causando mucho daño - murmuró triste Malcom mientras Holly le acariciaba la espalda.

\- creo que es culpa de tu madre - le susurró en respuesta está y el asintió veía que Atenea no despegaba la vista de Annabeth y la veía orgullosa de sus acciones.

 ** _El señor D resopló y dijo:_**

 ** _—Yo hice la misma pregunta._**

 ** _\- Yo tampoco veo porque tenías que encargarte tanto del muchacho- gruño Atenea el dios del mar la vio mal pero no dijo nada porque quería llevar todo en paz pero al igual que él sus hijos tampoco estaban felices con sus comentarios tanto de la diosa como de su hija._**

 ** _El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta._**

\- No estabas muy a gusto ahí ¿verdad Grover? - le sonrió Thalia al sátiro ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de tristeza de la rubia.

\- Pues no mucho estaban por castigarme - sonrió de lado él.

 ** _Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta._**

\- Y siempre me dio las respuestas correctas a su manera pero me las dio - sonrió con orgullo el Centauro mientras Annabeth veía a Thalia quien jugaba a las cosquillas con Grover y Jason sin hacer mucho ruido se preguntó que habría hecho mal para que ella se fuera de su lado sin dar explicación.

 ** _—Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó._**

 ** _—Dijo que..._**

 ** _—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca._**

\- Pobrecito - arrullaron algunas diosas.

\- Quirón no debiste preguntar eso de su madre - regaño Demeter y Hera asintió.

\- El la acababa de ver desaparecer no estaba listo para hablar de ello - añadió la diosa del matrimonio todos se la quedaron viendo.

 ** _—Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?_**

\- Dioniso eso no se le debe enseñar a un niño - regañaron Ariadna y Hestia mientras el dios se sonrojaba y murmuraba una disculpa y sus hijos sonreían con diversión pues no todos los días veías como regañaban a tu padre el gran Dios del vino.

 ** _—¿Qué? —pregunté._**

\- Respuesta universal de Percy número dos - dijeron al mismo tiempo Nico y Thalia y algunos rieron Annabeth se quedó mirando a Thalia.

\- Osea tu si puedes molestarlo y yo no? - preguntó indignada la hija de Atenea.

\- Yo sólo molesto tu estas pasándote de eso - la vio mal Thalia y le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando la chica intento replicar, los hermanos del chico asintieron.

\- Padre continúa por favor - pidió Will que no quería ver como se desataba una lucha entre estas dos y Apolo asintió y siguió con la lectura.

 ** _Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice._**

\- Muy mal Dioniso muy mal - regaño Hestia con los brazos cruzados el dios trago saliva.

\- Pero ... aún no lo hago ...tía- trato de excusarse.

\- Y no lo harás- fruncio el seño y el asintió para diversión de los demás.

 ** _—Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente._**

 ** _—¿Película de orientación? —pregunté._**

 ** _—Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—._**

\- Eso quiere decir ¿que el no vio la película? - preguntaron con incredulidad los campistas que si la vieron.

\- Debiste mostrarsela Quirón- refunfuñaron los Stoll que ellos si tuvieron que verla.

\- Es indignante que el no la viera y yo si - se cruzó de brazos Nico y Hazel sonrió.

\- Es que el era un caso especial - sonrió el Centauro algo sonrojado por la vergüenza de los reclamos.

\- Aún así debiste hacer que la viera seguro entendía mejor nuestro mundo - convino Annabeth.

\- Ella tiene razón debiste mostrarsela Quirón- concordo Malcom.

 ** _Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes —señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando._**

\- Por eso creí que no era necesario el ya tenía bastante en que pensar con todo lo sucedido - asintió el Centauro y muchos asintieron a su respuesta era verdad mostrarle la película seguramente le habría saturado el cerebro y tal vez habría terminado odiando a los dioses.

 ** _Miré a los demás._**

 ** _Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:_**

 ** _—¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!_**

 ** _El Dios sonrió tal vez en el futuro podía ganarle a Quirón._**

 ** _—Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos._**

 ** _—Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?_**

algunos rieron por la acción del sátiro en el libro mientras el se sonrojaba pero seguía jugando con Thalia a las cosquillas y la hija de Atenea les veía tristes sus dos amigos estaban lejos de ella.

 ** _—¿Eh? Ah, vale._**

 ** _Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente._**

\- Ese pesimismo Grover- negaba Thalia mientras los otros reían por la acción del sátiro.

\- Aún así la lata estaba buena - sonrió el sátiro para gracia de los demás.

 ** _—Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?_**

\- Dios no muchacho Dioses - corrigió Atenea resoplando.

 ** _—Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico._**

\- ¿Metafísico? - inquirieron algunos.

\- Eso quiere decir en el modo abstracto de Dios y es algo más complicado de entender que los dioses que conocemos- explicó Annabeth ganándose una sonrisa de su madre y hermano.

 ** _—¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que..._**

 ** _—He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor._**

-¿Cómo que cuestión menor ? - espeto el rey del Olimpo fingiendo el seño.

\- Que lo de menos es que sean inmortales, más importante es que eran Dioses y podían verlo y hacerlo todo - defendió Will al Centauro y eso calmo al rey de los dioses.

 ** _—¿Menor?_**

 ** _—Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín._**

 ** _—Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo... ¿Se refiere a ésos?_**

\- Mira que tu hijo no te nombró hermanito - sonreía Hades ganándose una mala mirada de Poseidón y sus hijos.

\- Pero nombró al más importante - sonreía el rey - Yo - recibió más malas miradas del Dios del mar y los presentes.

\- Dime que yo no hago eso - susurró Jason a su hermana.

\- Ni los dioses lo quieran- replicó ella algo asombrada.

\- Golpeame en la cabeza si alguna vez sueno como él- suplico Jason.

\- No te preocupes y prometeme lo mismo - asintió ella y se dieron la mano.

\- ¿Yo soy así? - preguntó Perseo a Teseo.

\- No primo yo creo que tu te pareces más a tu mamá y eso es bueno - el chico veía con incredulidad lo ególatra que podía ser el rey de dioses y su primo asintió agradecido - Aunque hay otros que tienen la desgracia de parecerse a él- señaló a Hércules que veía orgulloso a su padre.

 ** _Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes._**

\- Dramático- fue el susurró de los dioses ganándose una mala mirada de su rey.

 ** _—Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera._**

\- Exacto - concordo Atenea con lo dicho por Dioniso en el libro y Artemisa asintió el chico se arriesgaba mucho al decir los nombres.

 ** _—Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia._**

\- ¡Soy un mito! - se escandalizó Hermes junto con Apolo y comenzaron a correr.

\- ¡Oh no son mitos ! - gritaron sus hijos causando las risas de los demás.

\- Calmense ya - ordenó Artemisa lanzandole flechas a los dioses quienes se detuvieron y la lectura comenzó.

 ** _—¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—,_**

\- ¿Por que? es un buen nombre - fruncio el seño Perseo a él le gustaba su nombre.

\- Si lo es primo - sonrió Teseo - Pero creo que tal vez el no sentía bien el llevar el nombre de un héroe -

\- Claro imagina que lo comparen con un héroe cuando el se consideraba un don nadie - añadió Belerofonte preocupado por el autoestima de su nuevo hermano.

\- Oh - hizo una mueca Perseo y vio al Percy dormido que respiraba con dificultad - Pero si eres un gran héroe yo me siento orgulloso de que lleves mi nombre - sonreía el antiguo rey de Micenas.

\- Chist - chasqueo la lengua Hércules- Ese no es un héroe sólo es un cobarde - muchos gruñeron por su comentario.

\- Es más héroe que tu - mascullaronlos que conocían las hazañas de Percy y lo bueno que era a diferencia del héroe dios.

\- La persona incorrecta consiguió la inmortalidad - murmuró enojada Hazel y Frank la abrazo.

\- Tienes razón- le contestó él.

 ** _¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo._**

\- Es que los mortales no tienen en nada más que creer pues se creen únicos en el mundo - convino Rachel.

\- Pues tal vez deberían empezar a ver más allá de sus narices - concordo una centurión de la tercera cohorte.

\- Seguro que si hicieran eso se asustarian - acotó Michael otro centurión.

 ** _El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera._**

\- Es que no lo soy - asintió el Dios del vino.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo es - agregó Hefestos.

 ** _Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío._**

\- Es que no quería enervarlo- se estremeció el sátiro y Thalia lo abrazo.

\- Es que tu no eres Percy para buscar que un dios te elimine - reía por lo bajo la teniente de Artemisa y Grover también río.

 ** _—Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?_**

Muchos sonrieron el asunto les parecía increíble.

 ** _Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar._**

\- Y ahi es cuando empezó a pensar que la inmortalidad no era tan guay - susurro Thalia para después ver de soslayo a su amiga sabia que ella era otra de las razones para que el haya rechazado eso.

 ** _—¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí._**

\- Buena pregunta - susurró Annabeth y sonrió su amigo era algo tonto pero sabía que preguntas hacer.

 ** _—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?_**

\- Eso no se dice Quirón lo estás lastimando- replicaron Annabeth, Lady Hestia, Demeter y Afrodita.

\- Querido tienes que tener más tacto - asintió Afrodita - El pobre estaba desecho y lo estabas destrozando más-

\- lo siento mi señora - se disculpó el Centauro.

 ** _Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción._**

 ** _—No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí._**

\- Ahora si cree en ellos - sonrió Annabeth y Thalia también lo hizo ahora si se estaba comportando como la que era su hermana.

\- En especial cree en su padre - añadió Hazel que vio como entristecia un poco el dios.

\- El lo ama señor - sonrió Nico mientras abrazaba a su hermana igual que Frank.

\- Gracias - sonrió el dios mientras trataba de calmar a Percy quien parecía tener una pesadilla.

\- ¿El se encuentra bien? - preguntó Reyna mientras veía a Percy moverse y respirar de forma alterada.

\- Si el estará bien - respondió Annabeth a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba hasta Percy para tomar su mano - Sólo es un sueño sesos de alga - le susurró en el oído y eso bastó para calmarlo después se regresó a su asiento.

\- ¿Cómo lograste eso? - inquirió Thalia sorprendida al igual que los demás y se fijó en los ojos de Annabeth estaban tormentosos.

\- Hacer ¿Que? - preguntó ella y sus ojos volvieron al color habitual nadie sabía explicar lo que pasó así que siguieron con la lectura.

 ** _—Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine._**

\- Ya muchos lo han intentado - reía por lo bajo el sátiro igual que Thalia quien lo alcanzó a oir.

\- Y aún no lo consiguen - siguió ella mientras los demás los veían curiosos porque no entendían sus risitas.

 ** _—P... por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado._**

 ** _—Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!_**

Todos los dioses con hijos le vieron mal.

\- Ese castigo te lo mereces - gruño Zeus a su hijo.

\- A mi también me parece que lo mereces - lo vio indignada Ariadna mientras cierto Ojiverde se reía por la situación del Dios.

 ** _Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto._**

Eso le dio una idea al hijo de Hefestos igual que al dios y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Zeus fulmino con la mirada al dios del vino - Tu castigo incluye cero bebidas alcohólicas-

 ** _Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista._**

 ** _—Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó._**

\- Gracias por recordarmelo Quirón- susurró el dios mientras Zeus dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Siempre que lo necesite señor D - sonrió el entrenador de héroes.

 ** _El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa._**

\- ¿Cómo que lo fingiste? - preguntó el rey del rayo.

\- El chico debió mirar mal - sonrió el Dios del vino mientras maldecia internamente que el chico se fijará en todo.

 ** _—Madre mía —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!_**

\- Eso espero y que no vuelva a ocurrir - dijo furibundo el rey de dioses.

 ** _Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas._**

 ** _Quirón me guiñó un ojo._**

 ** _—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido._**

El rey del Olimpo asintió y vio mal a su hijo no le gustaba que lo desobedecieran.

 ** _—Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio._**

 ** _—Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto._**

\- Es lo mejor para ti - gruño el rey de los dioses - Espero que aprendas algo estando ahí-

\- Pero es más castigo para nosotros - murmuró Holly a su hermana está asintió.

 ** _El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten._**

muchos rieron por el pensamiento de Percy y el dios se sonrojo mientras su mujer le daba palmaditas en la mano y sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué ríen todos? - susurró Percy abriendo los ojos y frotandolos con su mano la diosa del amor arrullo por lo bajo.

\- Porque tu primo Dioniso parece un crío de seis años - sonreía el dios del mar mientras despeinaba al azabache este lo vio y sólo asintió y se volvió a acomodar para escuchar el resto de la lectura.

\- ¿te sientes mejor? - preguntó Orión al pelinegro este lo vio un instante y asintió mientras Belerofonte despeino su cabello.

\- No hagas muchos esfuerzos hermanito - le sonrió y el chico alzó la vista y devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _—Y... y —balbuceé— su padre es..._**

 ** _—Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto._**

\- Por supuesto le enseñe al chico pero el aún estaba aturdido del ataque y la informaciónque recibía- defendió el Centauro Percy sonrió.

 ** _Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo..._**

\- Vaya parece que si piensa - agredió Atenea.

\- El no es tan tonto - susurró Annabeth - Sólo algo distraído- sonrió mirando a Percy.

 ** _—Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino._**

 ** _El señor D puso los ojos en blanco._**

 ** _—¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?_**

\- El chico estaba aturdido Dioniso- fruncio el entrecejo Demeter.

\- Dale un poco de crédito por lo menos te reconoció- apoyo Persefone a su madre el dios asintió.

 ** _—S-sí, señor D._**

 ** _—Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?_**

\- ya quisieras querido - dijo Afrodita mientras acomodaba su cabello.

\- Se dan cuenta que ha dicho bien su nombre hasta ahora - dijo incrédulo Polux pues su padre solía decir mal el nombre de todos en el Campamento.

\- ¿El siempre olvida los nombres? - preguntó Dakota que apenas conocía a su padre.

\- No los olvida los cambia - sonrió Malcom.

\- Así es Malakias - asintió El dios mientras los demás reían el chico rodaba los ojos.

 ** _—¿Usted es un dios?_**

 ** _—Sí, niño._**

 ** _—¿Un dios? ¿Usted?_**

\- Aunque no te lo creas lo es - Sonrió Poseidón para diversión de los presentes Percy también sonrió y el dios del vino los veía mal.

 ** _Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza._**

Muchos se estremecieron por esto ver la naturaleza de un dios no debía ser divertido.

\- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hijo - gruño el dios del mar y Dioniso trago grueso era más que seguro que amenazó al chico con hacerlo delfín pues siempre le hacia.

 ** _Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza._**

\- Eso y mucho más niño - sonrió el Dios a Percy quien lo vio asustado y se encogió sobre su padre.

\- el no te hará nada no te preocupes - el dios del mar vio mal al dios del vino que sólo se encogió de hombros.

 ** _—¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño._**

Ahora si el dios del vino fue mojado por una ola que no se sabe bien de donde salió pero todos rieron mientras Ariadna trataba de secar a su esposo.

 ** _—No. No, señor._**

 ** _El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida._**

 ** _—Me parece que he ganado —dijo._**

El Dios mojado sonrió al fin le ganaría al Centauro.

 ** _—Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí._**

Ahora bufo y murmuró algo de Centauros que no le dejaban ganar ni una y se creían muy listos.

 ** _Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín._**

\- Es que lo está- reían los Stoll junto con su padre y Apolo.

\- Nunca le ha podido ganar en ese juego - añadió entre risas Will y los demás también rieron pero por lo bajo no querían despertar la furia del Dios.

 ** _Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó._**

 ** _—Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos._**

 ** _La cara de Grover se perló de sudor._**

 **—S-sí, señor.**

\- Pobrecillo - arrullo Ariadna - Tienes que ser más bueno con los sátiros cariño -

\- Lo intentaré- asintió el ya más seco.

 ** _El señor D se volvió hacia mí._**

 ** _—Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales._**

\- Pues si sus modales dan mucho que desear - refunfuño Atenea.

\- A mi me parece que el es muy educado madre - fruncio el seño Annabeth.

\- Eso Annie defiende a tu hombre - susurró Thalia sonriendo aunque Annabeth no la oía.

\- A mi me parece que estas equivocada querida - replicó Atenea.

\- Tu no lo conoces - refuto la rubia - Yo si y el es educado la mayor parte del tiempo - asintió y se cruzó de brazos la diosa la vio con enojó y Percy sonrió.

\- A mi también me parece que el niño es bastante educado - defendió Demeter.

\- A mi me parece uno de los semidioses más educados que he conocido - dijo Lady Hestia.

\- Muchas gracias a ustedes diosas y Annabeth- sonrió el Azabache igual que su padre.

 ** _Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover._**

 ** _—¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado._**

\- Hasta se preocupa por su amigo - sonrió Hestia.

 ** _—El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo._**

\- Un castigo demasiado duro - mascullo el dios.

\- Un castigo justo - dijo Zeus frunciendo el seño.

 ** _—El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?_**

\- Si niño y es justo donde estas ahora - dijo Hera mientras por alguna razón Annabeth se molesto con la diosa.

 ** _—Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses._**

Los dioses asintieron y los griegos y romanos sólo los quedaron viendo después de todo nunca estaba demás la explicación de donde se encontraban los dioses.

 ** _—¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En... Estados Unidos?_**

\- Por supuesto - dijo Persefone- Nosotros nos movemos según la fuente de Occidente- sonrió.

 ** _—Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente._**

 ** _—¿El qué?_**

 ** _—Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses._**

Los dioses asintieron ante la explicación.

 ** _—Y después murieron._**

\- ¡¿Estamos muertos?! - gritaron Hermes y Apolo poniendo cara de horror.

\- Bueno al menos soy un muerto guapo - sonrió el dios del sol y todos se echaron a reír.

\- Pues muy muertos no estamos cariño - sonrió Demeter.

\- Eso le se ahora Lady Demeter aunque en principio me costó creerlo - le sonrió a la diosa del cereal.

 ** _—¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña..._**

Los dioses sonrieron les habían encantado cada uno de esos países.

 ** _Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura._**

\- Amo su arquitectura - sonrió con suficiencia Atenea igual que sus hijos.

 ** _La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes._**

\- Nuestros símbolos de poder están en todas partes - sonrió Artemisa.

 ** _Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus._**

El rey sonrió con orgullo y los demás rodaron los ojos.

 ** _Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington._**

Atenea suspiro amaba esos edificios.

 ** _Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros._**

Los dioses asintieron igual que los semidioses algunas dudas que tenían se despejaron.

\- Pero Roma es genial porque no apreciarla- murmuró uno de los centuriones de la Primera cohorte.

\- Porque les causa esquizofrenia a los dioses - le explicó el Centauro que lo alcanzó a oir y el chico asintió.

 ** _Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club._**

Los traviesos sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos incluidos dos dioses.

\- No van a formar ningún club - los veía inquisitivamente la diosa de la caza.

\- Como crees que nosotros haríamos algo así Artemisa - sonrió el dios de los viajeros con picardía.

\- Se los digo porque los conozco - espetó ella - En especial a mi hermano - este sólo sonrió y siguió leyendo.

 ** _—¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo?_**

\- Tu eres un moped- río Thalia y algunos se echaron a reír mientras Percy los veía feo.

\- No soy un moped - se defendió.

\- No no puedes serlo - dijo Annabeth- los moped son lindos - el la vio ofendido.

\- Entonces tu eres un moped - contestó el con una sonrisa suave ella se sonrojo.

\- Yo no soy un moped - se defendió ella.

\- Pero dijiste que los moped son lindos - se sonrojo un poco el chico.

\- Código Tres - gritó Will todos taparon sus oídos.

\- ¡¡¡¡Qué hermosoooooos!!!! - chillo Afrodita emocionada después de un rato se calmó y pudieron continuar con la lectura.

 ** _Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo._**

\- Yo no lo veo muy paralizado - dijo Leo viendo al Centauro de arriba abajo.

\- Ahí Percy no sabía que era un Centauro- regaño Piper.

\- Por cierto Quirón me gusta tu silla de ruedas - sonrió Leo con los ojos brillantes.

\- La hizo tu padre - sonrió Quirón y Hefestos sonrió también Leo lo vio con anhelo - Tal vez después los dos puedan revisarla y ver si pueden hacer mejoras - los dos asintieron y sonrieron mucho.

 ** _—¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate._**

\- Más que perderte eres adicto - río Thalia.

\- Y deberías verlo en Pascua- río Will mientras el Centauro se sonrojo y los demás también reían incluidos los dioses y los romanos.

 ** _Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara._**

\- ¿Por qué rara? - preguntaron Leo y los Stoll los demás golpearon su frente con su mano y negaron con la cabeza estos nunca cambiarían.

 ** _Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos,_**

Algunos se sonrojaron también habían pensado eso cuando lo vieron por primera vez en su forma mitológica.

 ** _pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco._**

\- Oh era eso - sonrieron los Stoll y Leo los demás negaban divertidos.

 ** _Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro._**

\- Es que lo es - asintió Quirón- Hecate ayudo a su confección- los demás sonrieron en especial Lou Ellen hija de Hecate.

 ** _Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros._**

\- Ah eres un caballo- dijo sorprendido Leo y Piper lo golpeó los demás rieron a veces Leo se pasaba.

 ** _La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante._**

 ** _Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo._**

Algunos rieron por la descripción y Percy se sonrojo.

\- Lo siento Quirón- se disculpó.

\- No hay porque muchacho - dijo el Centauro sonriendo a su alumno mientras Hércules gruñia.

 ** _—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas._**

\- Aquí acaba el capítulo- anunció Apolo.

\- Bueno porque no comemos y luego vamos a dormir- sonrió Lady Hestia.

\- Pero aún no tenemos sueño - murmuró uno de los centuriones.

\- Pero es mejor dormir temprano para comenzar el día temprano - asintió la diosa del hogar - Además los últimos que llegaron deben descansar - muchos asintieron la verdad es que estaban cansados de estar sentados y sabían que Percy necesitaba descansar bien así que comenzaron a salir al comedor.


	11. Charla y Nuevos Invitados

Todos comenzaron a salir al comedor por primera vez camino con sus propios pies pero todos lo quedaban viendo y eso lo incomodaba se sentó en una mesa con su padre, hermanos y tocayo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Belerofonte, Percy se comenzaba a cansar de esa pregunta todos lo veían como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

\- Estoy bien - respondió no le gustaba preocupar a la gente.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas se volteó y se topó con un rubio de ojos azules - Me puedo sentar con ¿ustedes? -

\- Claro no creo que les incomode o ¿si? - preguntó Perseo los demás sonrieron.

\- Claro que no nos molesta sobrino - sonrió Poseidón y Jason se sentó a lado de Percy este se lo quedo viendo.

\- eres el hermano de Thalia ¿verdad? - el rubio asintió.

\- me llamo Jason Grace - se presentó.

\- Yo soy Percy Jackson- se dieron la mano.

\- En el futuro nos conoceremos - le sonrió al pelinegro.

\- Y ¿somos buenos amigos? - el rubio asintió.

\- Aunque no conversamos mucho - hizo una mueca.

\- Pero supongo que nos llevamos bien - lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados el rubio sonrió.

\- Si - asintió y el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Pero bueno que yo también me quiero unir a la conversación- se sentó Leo - Digo si no les molesta ¿no? -

\- Por mi está bien - sonrió Percy y no sólo llegó Leo sino Frank, Hazel y Nico con ellos Annabeth estaba con su madre y su hermano en otra mesa Thalia estaba con las cazadoras y su señora sin apartar la vista de Jason y sus primos mientras sonreía los demás campistas habían escogido sentarse con su padre divino y los que no le tenían presente se sentaron con Hestia.

\- Querída me encanta tu belleza natural - felicitaba Afrodita a Piper está sonrió- Pero si me dejaras bendecirte te verías aún mejor -

\- No gracias mamá así estoy bien - sonrió nerviosa Piper no podría resistir otra bendición de su madre como cuando la reconoció en el Campamento.

\- Bueno igual creo que eres hermosa como todos mis hijos - le sonrió y guiño un ojo a Michael que era hijo de Venus su parte romana.

\- Gracias madre - le sonrió se comenzaba a sentir bien tener una madre presente.

\- De nada querido - sonrió la diosa.

En otra mesa estaban Zeus, Hera y para disgusto de esta Hércules más allá estaban Hermes y sus hijos planeando nuevas bromas junto con Apolo y Will este último no despegaba la vista de la mesa de Poseidón que tenía mucha gente sentada no sólo el dios del mar y sus vástagos también estaban algunos del argo II y Hades con su esposa pues sus hijos estaban ahí.

\- Así que ustedes son hijos de mi esposo - dijo Persefone sentándose frente a ellos.

\- Ya te lo había dicho yo querida - puso los ojos en blanco el dios del inframundo.

\- Si somos sus hijos y te conozco en el futuro - la encaró Nico mientras Hazel se ocultaba detrás de él y de Frank.

\- Y ¿Qué tal nos llevamos? - lo veía fijamente.

\- No muy bien me convertiste en diente de León- gruño un poco el chico.

\- Algo debiste hacer - sonrió ella.

\- Por favor paren estamos comiendo - le vio con seriedad el dios del mar a Persefone.

\- Disculpa tío- sonrió ella y respiro hondo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Percy.

\- Mi nombre es Nico Di angelo - respondió el azabache blancuzco - Y está es mi hermana Hazel Levezque y su novio Frank - lo vio de reojo y este sonrió- que más vale que la quiera mucho o verá-

\- Tranquilo Nico tu sabes que siempre la protegere- le sonrió el chino canadiense.

\- Y yo soy el gran Leo Valdez - sonrió el latino prendiendose fuego- usuario del fuego - al hacer esto Hazel por instinto protegió su bolsillo.

\- Leo por favor - rogó Jason y este se apagó todos comenzaron a conversar entre si los héroes del pasado contando sus aventuras a los del Argo II todos reían.

Percy se comenzó a sentir como un extraño entre tanta gente a pesar que decían ser sus amigos y familia en verdad sabía que no los conocía aún y eso lo hizo sentir un poco triste ahora extrañaba a su mamá y a sus amigos del campamento a los de su tiempo sin que lo notarán se levantó y se alejo.

Comenzó a ver las demás mesas a Annabeth que había ido a conversar con Thalia a la mesa de las cazadoras a Atenea tener una charla inteligente con su hijo incluso Ares conversaba con Clarisse sobre tipos de armas según pudo oir, a los de Hermes y Apolo planear cosas Will le sonrió y quiso ir con el pero Percy negó con la cabeza luego vio a Afrodita sonreír con sus hijos y hasta Dioniso compartía en familia también Lady Hestia charlaba amenamente con los que se sentaron con ella.

\- Todos están bien - sonrió y comenzó a alejarse más del lugar - Te extraño mamá- susurró el capítulo había sido difícil porque le recordó el tiempo que su mamá estuvo en el inframundo camino hasta sentarse cerca de un lago - Me siento fuera de lugar - comenzó a jugar con el agua meciendola con el vaivén de su mano.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó una voz detrás él, se volteó y se encontró a la chica morena de ojos dorados.

\- Eres ¿Hazel? - trato de recordar ella asintió - No pasó nada -

\- Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste? - sonrió ella.

\- Sólo quería estar sólo- mintió y sonrió.

\- No eres bueno con las mentiras ¿sabes? - río un poco - ¿Me puedo sentar ? - señaló un espacio junto a él este asintió y ella se sentó- ¿Te sentiste fuera de lugar? - el se la quedo mirando y ella río- Me lo imagine -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó él.

\- Porque a veces también me siento así- sonrió ella - Yo no soy del mismo tiempo que todos los demás a excepción de Nico -

\- No entiendo - hizo una mueca.

\- Pues yo soy de los años cuarenta pero me dieron una segunda oportunidad para vivir - el la vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada y sonrió.

\- Y ¿te está agradando está oportunidad? - ladeo la cabeza.

\- Pues si porque ya no estoy sola - sonrió ella - ahora tengo amigos y un hermano también un chico que me quiere mucho -

\- Eso es bueno y me alegro que te la hayan dado - el sonrió ella lo vio la verdad que era fácil conversar con él incluso siendo de esta edad.

\- A mi también- sonrió ella - Y no te sientas fuera de lugar todos aquí te quieren - el hizo una mueca.

\- Ya lo sé- fruncio los labios - Pero es que no me gusta toda la atención y peor que lean mis pensamientos - escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas - Además...-

\- ¿Además que? - inquirió ella mientras lo veía más de cerca.

\- Pensé que Annabeth era mi amiga - musito él levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a la chica - Pero se ve que ella no lo considera así-

\- ¿Estuviste escuchando lo que hablábamos en la lectura? - el asintió y respiro hondo.

\- Me dolieron algunas cosas que dijo - hizo un mohin Hazel pensó que se veía adorable.

\- Eso es sólo porque está su madre - arrugo la nariz - No le hagas mucho caso se que ella te quiere -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó él.

\- Porque en el futuro se llevan muy bien - río por lo bajo ella sabía que se llevaban más que bien, el sonrió.

\- Es bueno saber que seremos amigos- estiró las piernas - Oye y ¿te gustan los pegazos? -

\- Si me encantan - sonrió Hazel - Aunque más bien me encantan todos los caballos -

\- Genial yo puedo hablar con ellos también me gustan - sonrió el azabache.

\- Lo sé y sueles decir que mi caballo Arion dice muchas groserías- los dos rieron - Pero es un buen caballo -

\- Oh me gustaría conocerlo - sonrió el.

\- Oh lo harás te lo prometo- asintió ella, el hizo un caballito con el agua y lo hecho a galopar por el lago ella lo veía encantada estuvieron jugando un rato así.

Mientras en el comedor comenzaron a notar la ausencia de Percy y eso les preocupo el chico aún no estaba del todo bien y que ande sólo por ahí no era bueno.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - preguntó Poseidón pues pensó que había ido con sus hermanos por más comida.

\- El se quedó sentado no vino con nosotros - respondió Orión.

\- ¿Dónde está Hazel? Nico - preguntó Frank que fue por un poco de jugo para los dos.

\- No lo sé pensé que estaba contigo yo fui por algo de fruta órdenes del fastidioso doctor - gruño Nico señalando a la mesa de Apolo.

\- Pensé que había ido contigo Frank se levantó atrás tuyo - fruncio el seño Jason.

\- Ahora son dos los perdidos - dijo Leo y se lo quedaron viendo pues venía llegando del otro lado de la mesa - Percy también ha desaparecido -

\- Vamos a preguntar a Thalia tal vez les vio - sugirió Jason y se levantaron todos hacia las cazadoras que conversaban amenamente el resto de la mesa de Poseidón también se levantó a preguntar a las demás mesas.

\- Thalia - llamo Nico está volteó estaba conversando con Annabeth.

\- ¿Qué pasa niño zombie? - dijo divertida después advirtió sobre las caras de preocupación

\- ¿Has visto a Percy o a Hazel? - preguntó su hermano.

\- Pues se que se sentaron con ustedes - se comenzó a preocupar- No me digan que los perdieron- se levantó y la rubia se la quedo mirando.

\- No deberían haber dejado que Percy se vaya- también se comenzó a preocupar la hija de Atenea.

\- Esperemos que estén los dos juntos - hizo una mueca Frank.

\- Percy está lastimado debían cuidarlo- regaño Annabeth y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

\- Espera Annie que también te vas a perder - salió detrás de ella Thalia y los demás chicos le siguieron no querían más extraviados ya tenían suficiente con dos.

\- ¿Han visto a Percy? - preguntó Perseo en la mesa de Hermes y Apolo algunos negaron.

\- Yo lo vi y también a Hazel- dijo Will.

\- ¿Donde? - cuestionó Orión.

\- Se fueron por acá- salió corriendo el rubio y los héroes fueron detrás de él en el camino se toparon con los chicos del Argo II incluida Piper que al verlos correr los siguió - Por aquí me parece que se fueron - Todos comenzaron a seguir a Will incluida Annabeth.

\- Ahí están- sonrió la rubia y luego corrió hasta donde estaban los dos sentados.

\- Hola chicos - saludo Hazel.

\- Hazel - corrieron los chicos del Argo a abrazarla.

\- No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos - le regaño Nico.

\- Lo siento sólo fui tras Percy me preocupaba que se pierda - sonrió ella y señaló al pelinegro que era prácticamente ahorcado por Annabeth.

\- No te vuelvas a ir así sesos de alga - le regañaba mientras le abrazaba - Asustaste a mucha gente - el sólo asintió.

\- Desde ya anda de mandona - sonreía Piper.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ella - se secaba lágrimas falsas Thalia.

\- Esta bien chica lista - respondió él con cansancio se volteó hacia los demás- Lo siento por preocuparlos -

\- Esta bien hermanito pero a la próxima al menos dinos que vas a caminar por ahí papá está preocupado - dijo Orión tomandole en brazos.

\- Yo puedo caminar sólo- se quejó el azabache.

\- Nada de quejas tocayo usted hace lo que nosotros decimos- regaño Perseo y levanto a Annabeth- usted también debe estar cansada señorita y ahora vamos que dejamos a todos preocupados - los chicos asintieron y caminaron de regreso cuando llegaron de vuelta al comedor se toparon con que había más gente.

\- Ahí están nos tenían preocupados - les sonrió Poseidón y tomó a Percy de los brazos de Orión y Hades también se acercó y tomó a Hazel.

\- Pensé que te perdía de nuevo - susurró este abrazando a la chica y luego abrazo a Nico que no supo como reaccionar - No vuelvan a irse así- ellos asintieron sin saber que más hacer el acaricio sus cabezas y volvió con su esposa que sólo miraba la escena y suspiraba.

\- Eso fue raro - dijeron los dos hermanos y luego rieron.

\- Bueno vengan que hay nuevos invitados - les sonrió Travis y los llevo más allá en el centro estaban el resto de campistas tanto griegos como romanos todos corrieron a saludar a sus hermanos y hermanas.

\- Oh Dioses soy tan feliz de verlos - chillaba Piper abrazando a una de sus hermanas.

\- No has crecido nada Leo - le molestaba Nyssa mientras abrazaba al latino y este reía.

\- Pues es que entre más chiquito más picoso- reía el y abrazo a sus demás hermanos.

Jason saludaba tanto a campistas griegos como romanos que no había visto hacia tiempo.

\- Parece una linda reunión familiar - sonreía Hestia mientras sentó a ese calorcito en el pecho que hace siglos no estaba ahí.

\- Wow todos se ve que crecerán mucho- sonrió Annabeth y ahí captó la atención de los campistas de camiseta naranja que estaban algo sucios pues antes de llegar habían estado trabajando en las defensas del campamento mientras se celebraba el Consejo de guerra con los consejeros.

\- Parece que si - ahora fijaron su vista en el azabache tanto griegos como romanos que también venían algunos sucios por estar matando monstruos mientras se llevaba acabó la reunión de los centuriones.

\- Ah si dejen les damos la noticia - comenzó Jason - Estos son Percy y Annabeth cuando tenían doce años- la chica rubia saludo con la mano y Percy quería desaparecer se sentia incómodo con tantas miradas los chicos se acercaron a saludar.

\- La verdad es que Percy desde esta edad ya era muy mono - sonreía una hija de Afrodita.

\- Tienes razón Alice - sonreía otra.

\- Bueno los recién llegados deben tener hambre y ganas de descansar ¿no? - sonrió Lady Hestia y muchos asintieron y se acomodaron en las mesas por un lado griegos y por otro romanos las voces les habían advertido que estarían ahí los otros y que no debían pelear, luego de cenar fueron enviados a las cabañas de los visitantes.

\- Tu vienes a donde Apolo - le Poseidón a su hijo que estaba más que dormido sobre la mesa sólo asintió y camino junto a su padre hasta el templo de Apolo.

\- Bien bien antes que nada revisare tu mano - sonrió el Dios el chico no estaba para discusiones así que se dejó revisar - Parece estar mejor -

\- ¿Cuándo crees que se Cure por completo? - preguntó el dios del mar mientras Apolo acomodaba al chico en la cama.

\- Su resistencia está afectada como dijo Annabeth así que no sabría decirlo por momentos parece mejorar pero por otros es como si... - hizo una mueca.

\- Como si se reabriera la herida - termino el dios de los terremotos- se estuvo quejando mientras dormía en la lectura así que me imagino que algo extraño le está pasando-

\- Si y luego está el hecho de Annabeth y como lo calmo - hizo un mohin el dios del sol.

\- Si sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros se la veía como mayor - asintió Poseidón.

\- Si eso fue extraño - suspiro - Pero bueno con nosotros nada es normal -

\- Eso ya lo sabemos - sonrió el dios y acaricio el cabello de su hijo - sólo espero que se ponga bien -

\- Lo hará tío- le sonrió sabía que era uno de los dioses que más se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus hijos después de un rato Poseidón salió will entro con Annabeth.

\- Ella también dormirá aquí papá- anunció Will.

\- ¿Por que? - inquirió el dios del sol.

\- Percy - sonrió ella y se acercó a la cama de él.

\- No se ella insistió y tenía una mirada muy rara después no recordaba nada - hizo una mueca - como en la sala cuando calmo a Percy-

\- Esto es raro - musito él Dios mientras Annabeth se acomodo en una cama junto a Percy y se durmió ni bien la tocó - Bueno pero hay que dejarlos dormir - todos se fueron a acostar.


	12. Capítulo VI

**_todo los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que lo escrito en negritas yo solo los usare para este fic._**

 ** _N/A: Feliz cumpleaños a Percy Jackson!!!_** ** _solo por eso subo capitulo hoy bueno bye._**

En la madrugada Will no pudo dormir más sintió una sed horrible y se levantó paso por la cama de Nico que también había sido llevado al templo de Apolo para revisión y este dormía plácidamente el rubio sonrió y paso de largo siguió su camino y se fijó en que la cama de Percy estaba vacía avanzó un poco más buscándole con la mirada y vio la cama de Annabeth.

\- ¿Percy? - preguntó el rubio y el Ojiverde alzó la mirada puso su dedo índice en sus labios sobre sus piernas estaba recostada Annabeth.

\- Tuvo una pesadilla - susurró el azabache pero Will se fijó en sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos.

\- Debiste llamarme - susurró Will acercándose un poco más tratando de examinar mejor al chico.

\- No podía- susurró él de vuelta - No habrías podido hacer algo - sonrió con tristeza.

\- Soy el que cuida de ustedes - murmuró el rubio y el azabache negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Hay sueños que no puedes reparar - su semblante se hizo más sombrío- Pero tienes razón cuida de mi listilla - Will abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Percy ¿eres tu? el Tú? - quería confirmar si era el Percy de su tiempo el chico despegó los ojos de la rubia y le sonrió al muchacho rubio después suavemente la acomodo en la cama.

\- Ella era muy mona desde esta edad - sonrió el azabache bajo la atenta mirada del rubio - Promete cuidarla Will -

\- Lo... lo haré- aún no salía de su asombro era el Percy de su tiempo el lo sabía pero tenía el cuerpo del Percy de doce.

\- Ahora intentaré dormir - froto sus ojos y se metió en su propia cama Will se acercó y vio que ya estaba completamente dormido luego vio a Annabeth quien sonreía en sueños.

\- Esto es super extraño - susurró para si mismo parpadeo un par de veces se prometió que después lo hablaría con su padre, tomó el agua y volvió a su cama aunque no durmió.

Unas horas después todos comenzaron a despertar los romanos no estaban muy contentos de compartir dormitorios con los griegos algunos aún pensaban que eran bárbaros a los griegos les daba igual por lo menos aquí no tenían que preocuparse por los monstruos o la inminente guerra.

\- Muy bien hay que desayunar - sonreía Piper a Hazel mientras se tomaban por el brazo y reían los demás veían un poco extraña la relación de ellas.

\- Vamos chicas terminen de alistarse de una vez - gruñia Clarisse golpeando la puerta pues algunas hijas de Afrodita y Venus se habían adueñado del baño.

\- Yo me encargo - se regresó de la puerta Piper y usando su embrujahabla ordenó- Chicas van a salir del baño ahora - y así lo hicieron tanto griegas como romanas.

\- Gracias - espetó Clarisse por lo bajo y se metió al baño al igual que otras que llevaban rato esperando.

\- Es grandioso ese poder - murmuró una romana hija de Mercurio mientras se metía al baño.

\- Vamos ya Piper que quiero ver a los chicos - apresuro Hazel y su amiga asintió y salieron de ahí.

En la cabaña de los chicos por otra parte la mañana parecía bastante animada pues los hijos de Hermes ya habían comenzado a hacer de las suyas y muchos griegos y romanos los estaban persiguiendo tenían el rostro de un bonito color verde.

\- Somos inocentes - gritaban los germanos mientras huían y los demás no afectados reían de los atacantes.

\- Vegan aquí cobardes - espetaba un hijo de Vulcano.

\- Verán cuando los atrapemos - Le seguía un hijo de Marte y a su lado iban un hijo de Hefesto y otro hijo de Hermes también.

\- Ya me las pagaran - gritaba el hermano de los Stoll aunque sonreía extrañaba las bromas de esos dos pues en estos días de guerra no habían podido hacerlas.

Poseidón y sus hijos salieron de su templo y se encaminaron al templo de Apolo para ver a Percy y no fueron los únicos con esa idea Atenea y sus hijos iban para allá también.

\- Buenos días- saludo con desagrado la diosa.

\- Buenos días sobrina - sonrió el dios mientras ambos se paraban frente a la puerta de Apolo que se abrió rápidamente.

\- Buenos días a los dos - sonrió Apolo pero luego su rostro denoto preocupación detrás de él apareció Will junto con un malhumorado Nico y una sonriente Annabeth.

\- Annabeth - chillaron sus hermanos y hermanas para después abrazarla.

\- Hija - sonreía la diosa acariciando su cabello.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - preguntó Teseo.

\- El aún duerme - dijo el dios de la verdad - Esta mas cansado que ayer - hizo una mueca y suspiro el dios del mar se tenso al igual que sus hijos.

\- ¿Cómo puede estarlo si durmió? - inquirió Orión.

\- Yo los dejaré hablar - sonrió Atenea llevándose a Annabeth de la mano aunque está ponía resistencia.

\- Me preocupa Percy - su amigo era un cabezotas y seguro no descanso nada.

\- El estará bien deja que lo cuiden su padre y hermanos- susurró Malcom a su oído y por fin se dejó llevar.

\- Parece que no durmió bien del todo - explicó Apolo - Will lleva a Nico a desayunar yo hablaré con Poseidón y sus hijos - el rubio asintió y se llevó a Nico arrastras el también estaba preocupado por Percy.

\- ¿Qué le paso Apolo? - susurró el dios cuando entraron a la habitación donde el chico dormía.

\- No lo sé con exactitud - reconoció el dios de la medicina - Pero Will dice que tuvo una especie de trance con su yo del futuro - explicó mientras revisaba los ojos del chico que se veían normales.

\- Eso no es normal ¿verdad? - preguntó Belerofonte acariciando el cabello de su hermano que se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

\- No no lo es y le está afectando mucho - declaró Apolo mientras le sonreía a un desconcertado Percy - ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche Percy? - preguntó suavemente.

\- Annabeth tuvo pesadillas - habló despacio se le veía agotado.

\- ¿Y tú la consolaste? - sonrió Teseo y Percy lo vio confuso como tratando de recordar.

\- No lo sé- negó con la cabeza todos le veían con preocupación y el los miraba a todos.

\- Bueno pero hay que seguir la lectura - suspiro el dios del mar le preocupaba su hijo - Vamos a desayunar Percy- el chico asintió levemente y Teseo lo tomó en brazos el chico no se quejó estaba muy agotado.

Salieron del templo encaminados al comedor donde los que conocían al muchacho y les agradaba esperaban expectantes su llegada y se asustaron un poco al ver lo débil sobre los brazos de Teseo quien lo deposito suavemente en una silla.

\- Coman por favor - pidió Percy rogando interiormente que dejen de mirarlo con compasión no le gustaba eso los demás comprendieron y siguieron comiendo una vez terminaron se encaminaron a la sala del trono.

Hestia hizo aparecer más sillones para los nuevos invitados mientras los dioses se acomodaban en sus tronos también apareció un sillón más cómodo para los hijos de Poseidón debido a que tenían que acomodar a Percy no querían que este sentado.

\- Bueno dejaré que alguien más lea - dijo Apolo pues quería estar más cerca del azabache que estaba con sus hermanos le preocupaba el chico.

\- Yo leeré padre - levanto la mano Will antes de que Atenea pida el libro está lo vio mal pero a el no le importó.

\- Tranquila mamá deja que lea él- le dijo Annabeth viendo que la diosa fruncia el seño a su amigo ella estaba sentada cerca de su madre igual que sus hermanos la diosa sólo asintió.

\- Bien el título es **_Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo -_** al leer el título el hijo de Apolo empezó a reír sabía lo que venía y la hija de Ares gruñia viendo con fastidio el libro.

\- Oh ya recuerdo eso - sonreían los hijos de Hermes incluso el novio de Clarisse quien recibió un codazo de este pues se echó a reír junto con sus hermanos.

\- Lo siento amor pero es que fue muy gracioso - dijo este aún riéndose mientras que la hija de Ares quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Dejen leer yo quiero saber de qué se ríen- sonreía Leo viendo con entusiasmo el libro ese capítulo prometía.

\- Ya basta Leo no creo que quieras ganarte de enemigo a Clarisse - advirtió Piper al ver las miradas lacivas de la hija del Dios de la guerra.

\- Esta bien - se encogió el latino al sentir la molesta mirada de la chica y los demás se echaron a reír por la escena entre estos rieron algunos romanos dejando a sus otros hermanos shockeados.

El Dios de la guerra miraba incomprensivo el libro se preguntaba que pasó para que su hija se pusiera así aunque ahora estaba abrazada por un chico y esto tampoco le agradó.

 ** _En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él._**

Los griegos rieron por lo bajo mientras el Centauro se sonrojaba y ahí los romanos recién llegados cayeron en cuenta de lo que él era.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí un Centauro? - murmuró una hija de Ceres.

\- Es el entrenador de los griegos - explicó Reyna quien la alcanzó a oír la chica asintió al igual que otros que no habían tenido el valor de preguntar.

 ** _Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino._**

Se escucharon risitas más fuertes.

\- Yo tampoco confío en esa parte de él- murmuró por lo bajo Leo y Piper le pegó en la cabeza.

\- Es tu maestro no hables así- aunque ella también desconfiaba de esa parte del Centauro.

Los nuevos romanos aún veían con incredulidad a los dioses y también la interacción de los griegos con ellos además que su ex pretor se llevaba bien con ellos y su nuevo pretor o ex pretor también era más pequeño de lo que recordaban y que estaban leyendo sus aventuras.

 ** _Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.»_**

\- No podíamos creer que había matado al minotauro - habló un hijo de Apolo.

\- Ni que lo digas fue una gran proeza para su corta edad - convino un hijo de Hermes.

\- Son nimiedades - le resto importancia Hércules- yo ya mataba monstruos desde bebé- miro lacivamente a su madrastra y también recibió malas miradas de los presentes.

\- Sigue Will que sino le voy a lanzar mi cepillo a este - mascullo Rachel apretando su cepillo azul.

 ** _La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros._**

\- después de un tiempo te acostumbras a verlos así- se encogieron de hombros los griegos.

\- Que raro que jueguen con ellos - habló un hijo de Febo.

\- Los Faunos suelen ser unos vagos - concordo una hija de Venus.

\- Sátiro- corrigieron los griegos y Grover asintió feliz.

\- Los sátiros no somos como sus Faunos- asintió Grover.

\- Eso estamos viendo - sonrió una pequeña hija de mercurio.

 ** _No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así._**

\- Siempre le han incomodado las miradas - hizo una mueca recordando cuando a Percy le tocaba exponer en la escuela y se ponía torpe.

\- ¿Y a Quien no? - preguntó una hija de Ceres.

\- A nosotros - sonrieron los hijos de Apolo/Febo igual que Leo y los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio los demás rodaron los ojos era obvio que a ellos no les molestaba estar delante de tanta gente si eran traviesos.

 ** _Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala._**

\- Suena como una hermosa casa - sonreía una hija de Venus y su madre asentía.

\- Es que lo es - convinieron los griegos sonriendo recordando las reuniones que llevaban ahí.

 ** _Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando._**

\- el oráculo ya te había reconocido - susurró Quirón observando atentamente a Percy quien estaba recostado contra Orión e intentaba mantenerse despierto.

\- Debes dormir - le susurraba el rubio mientras el pelinegro sólo le sonrió.

\- Hazle caso a Orión- asentía Teseo tomando la mano del menor al que también le sonrió algunas diosas veían con preocupación al semidios este les empezaba a caer bien y les dolía verle así.

 ** _—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. —Sólo un desván._**

\- No seas malo con el pobre oráculo Quirón- se cruzó de brazos Rachel.

\- Lo siento Rachel pero era mejor que Percy aún no supiera de su existencia - le sonrió a la pelirroja está soltó un bufido.

 ** _—¿Vive alguien ahí?_**

\- Si el oráculo aunque ahora vive en una cueva - se autointerrumpio Will los romanos se los quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Qué es un oráculo? - levanto débilmente una hija de Marte ultror.

\- Es quien dictamina nuestras profecías- explicó un hijo de Atenea- así como ustedes tienen a su Augur nosotros tenemos a nuestro oráculo- sonrió y la chica también.

\- Claro ustedes destrozan pobres osos de peluche - siguió Will- y nosotros ahora tenemos a Rachel - la aludida se levanto y saludo como si fuera una estrella de cine sonriendo y se volvió a sentar.

\- Podemos cambiar a Octavian por ella - preguntó un hijo de Vulcano por lo bajo.

\- Lastimosamente no- susurró Reyna sonriendo los nuevos romanos se sorprendieron de verla sonreír eso era nuevo y el hijo de Vulcano suspiro no le gustaba Octavian.

 ** _—No —respondió tajante—. Nadie._**

-¿Cómo que nadie Quirón? - regaño Rachel.

\- Ya expliqué que no era el momento Rachel - sonreía el Centauro mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

 ** _Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina._**

\- El sintió el oráculo sus instintos son muy buenos- sonrió Artemisa le agradaba este chico y Orión le vio un poco triste antes sólo sonreía así por él.

 ** _—Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver._**

\- sólo dijiste para cambiar de tema ¿verdad? - preguntó una hija de Demeter llamada Miranda.

\- Así es - sonrió el Centauro y muchos asintieron satisfechos pues ya se lo suponían el no era muy bueno cambiando de tema.

\- Bueno ya dejen de interrumpir - espetó un centurión de la segunda cohorte - Es que ahora seguramente va a describir más del campamento- explicó.

\- Ayer les contamos que describió algunas cosas - les recordó otra centurión.

\- Y el señor Feb... Apolo - se corrigió Dakota que estaba sentado a lado de Polux- Ya les mostró anoche los capítulos ya leídos- muchos asintieron - Y este chico es muy bueno decribiendo los lugares- .

\- Así es por eso pido que guarden silencio - volvió a hablar el centurión del principio y todos concordaron con que si querían oir la descripción del lugar.

 ** _Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco._**

Los hijos de Demeter y Dioniso suspiraron al igual que otros naturalistas tanto griegos como romanos y héroes del pasado.

 ** _Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo._**

\- ¿En serio producen para el Olimpo? - preguntó una chica hija de Vulcano.

\- Así es y no sólo el Olimpo si no a restaurantes reconocidos - sonrió una hija de Atenea - Pues son deliciosas - el dios del vino sonrió no le gustaba hacer fresas pero le gustaba el alago a estas.

\- Yo quiero probarlas - se relamieron algunos hijos de Mercurio.

\- Tal vez después- dijo el dios del vino muy sonriente.

 ** _—Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo._**

\- ¿Así cubren todos los gastos? - preguntó un hijo de Ceres.

\- Si - asintió Holly con Laurel.

\- Se venden muy bien y dejan bastante dinero - sonrieron los hijos de Apolo junto con Will.

\- En especial porque las compran en el Olimpo y allí pagan con dracmas - río un hijo de Hermes.

\- Ohh - fue el murmullo general de los romanos que ellos tenían una ciudad entera y dependían de muchos comercios para mantener a la nación

 ** _También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca._**

El Dios sonrió con suficiencia igual que sus hijos les gustaba hacer eso con las plantas.

 ** _Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas._**

\- Estúpida prohibición - se quejó el dios y su esposa lo beso en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de un Ojiverde que sólo suspiro con resignación ella lo había olvidado.

 ** _Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto._**

\- Han notado que casi todo lo relaciona con el mar - ladeo la cabeza una hija de Atenea.

\- Es que es hijo de barba de Percebe- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría mirando mal al dios que le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada.

 ** _Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música,_**

\- Claro que puedo - sonrió con orgullo el sátiro.

\- Ese es nuestro Grover - dijeron Nico y Thalia sonriendo.

\- No lo alaven mucho que después se le sube el ego - bromeó Nissa mientras reía desde que Leo había llegado al campamento los hijos de Hefesto habían cambiado ahora bromeaban más.

 ** _y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D._**

El sátiro se estremeció porque si había aguantado muchos regaños ese día.

\- Debes ser más considerado con el sátiro cariño - susurró Ariadna y el dios asintió Afrodita veía la escena entre encantada y algo triste porque también notaba la tristeza de cierto hijo del Dios del mar.

 ** _—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector. De verdad._**

\- Es que lo es - Sonrió débilmente Percy mientras se ponía de lado para ver a su amigo.

\- Lo sé- sonrió el sátiro- Pero ahora debes dormir - saco su flauta y tocó una melodía que hizo que el azabache cerrará los ojos igual que unos cuantos más y se quedarán dormidos.

\- Grover no vuelvas a hacer eso que hasta a mi me dio sueño - se sobo los ojos Will los pocos que no sucumbieron al sueño despertaron a los demás y la lectura se reanudó.

 ** _Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar._**

Los hijos de Hermes/mercurio y unos cuantos de Apolo/Febo sonrieron traviesamente igual que sus padres.

\- Ni se les ocurra - advirtieron las hijas de Demeter a los cabecillas mayores.

\- Ustedes tampoco se atrevan - advirtió Rachel a los hijos de Apolo sacando su cepillo azul.

\- Le harán caso a Rachel - advirtió Will al ver que sus hermanos iban a protestar.

\- Y ustedes tampoco se atrevan - Reyna vio con fiereza a sus romanos y estos asintieron y se encogieron en sus puestos no era bueno que ella los viera así.

 ** _—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza._**

\- pero ya lo había hecho- protestó Thalia.

\- Lo sé pero el Consejo no lo considero así- explicó el entrenador de héroes.

\- ¿Qué Consejo? - preguntó una hija de Vulcano

\- El Consejo de sabios ungulados- explicó una hija de Demeter- Es un consejo compuesto por los sátiros "más sabio" - hizo las comillas en el aire.

\- Y gordos - río Nico recordando al jefe de sátiros que conoció y casi mató de un susto.

\- Si gordos también- río la hija de Demeter- Y son ellos los que deciden lo que pasará con los sátiros más jóvenes -

Los romanos que antes no entendían asintieron el Augur se los quedo mirando mal estaban interesándose demasiado por las cosas de los griegos y eso no le convenía.

 ** _—¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!_**

\- Percy también cree que eres valiente - asintió Thalia- Ahora debes creertelo tu - le señaló al sátiro.

\- Que si que ya me lo creo Thalia - sonrió Grover mientras rogaba internamente que no se enoje y le quiera lanzar flechas.

\- Eso espero - asintió con firmeza la teniente de Artemisa y la diosa la vio con orgullo su nueva teniente no estaba mal.

 ** _—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo._**

\- Y casi siempre juzgan mal - rodaron los ojos Thalia y Nico recordando lo sucedido cuando les dijeron lo de pan.

 ** _Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro._**

\- ¿Por qué no? el chico llegó vivo - fruncio el seño un hijo de Marte.

\- Porque son unos idiotas sin cerebro - murmuró por lo bajo Annabeth no le gustaban esos viejos.

 ** _Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado... destino de tu madre._**

El sátiro quiso agachar la cabeza por recordar ese incidente pero vio la mirada de advertencia que tenía Thalia hacia él y no lo hizo.

 ** _Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad._**

\- Bueno en eso tiene razón si eras su protector no debió llegar así- reaccionó un hijo de Fobo.

\- No fue culpa de él- respondió Annabeth - se habían accidentado o es que no te han dado información de los capítulos anteriores - se comenzaba a enfadar no le gustaba que molesten a su amigo.

\- Pero aún así debió protegerlo este fauno no es valiente - chasqueo la lengua el hijo de Marte y algunos griegos rechinaron los dientes.

\- Tranquilidad chicos- pidió Quirón al ver tantos rostros molestos.

\- Chris - llamo Reyna al hijo de Marte, pero también levanto la cabeza el novio de Clarisse- No creo que quieras desobedecer a las moiras - advirtió ella con una mirada severa el chico bufo - Disculpen eso algunos de estos chicos sólo buscan problemas -

\- Esta bien Reyna - asintió el Centauro- Yo le pediré a mi grupo que intente mantener el control - muchos exhalaron con fastidio pero iban a obedecer.

\- Sigue por favor Will - apresuro Hermes pues el ambiente se estaba cargando de malas energías el chico asintió y siguió.

 ** _El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover. Quería protestar._**

\- Es buen amigo quería defenderte - sonrió Hestia y el sátiro se sonrojo.

\- Por eso somos mejores amigos - sonrió el sátiro viendo a su amigo dormir.

 ** _Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas._**

\- Eso es verdad también era culpa del muchacho el no cumplió su promesa - hizo una mueca un hijo de Selene.

\- Si no lo hubiera asustado el sátiro la habría cumplido - hizo un mohin una hija de Venus.

\- El siempre encuentra algo para sentirse culpable aunque no sea su culpa - suspiro con tristeza Nico sabía que Percy se culpaba por todo Thalia froto su espalda y asentía.

 ** _—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Quirón se estremeció. —Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años._**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó Persefone sentada a lado de su esposo.

\- Más adelante se explicará seguro - dijo el Centauro y Thalia se removió incomoda vio de soslayo a su padre quería ver como reaccionaba ante la historia.

 ** _El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño..._** ** _—¿Cuántos años tiene?_** ** _—Bueno, veintiocho._**

\- A mi no me parece tan pequeño - dijo una niña hija de Ceres.

\- Es que los sátiros maduran de forma diferente - explicó el entrenador de héroes.

 ** _—¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?_**

 ** _—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años._**

\- Pobre - se horrorizaron los hijos de Hermes/mercurio y algunos de Apolo/Febo.

\- No debe ser bonito tener que aguantar la escuela tantos años - hizo una mueca Chris y Clarisse lo abrazo y rodo los ojos a veces olvidaba que era hijo de Hermes.

 ** _—Eso es horrible._**

\- Concordamos con él- hablaron varios chicos entre ellos Leo las chicas rodaron los ojos.

 ** _—Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque._**

\- Gracias Quirón- dijo con sarcasmo el sátiro y los demás se echaron a reír.

\- Lo siento Grover - sonrió el Centauro- Pero es que aún te veías muy inmaduro en esa época-

 ** _Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación..._**

\- Menos mal que seguiste con tu sueño- abrazo al sátiro por los hombros y este sonrió aunque con algo de tristeza recordando como termino todo.

 ** _—Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?_**

 ** _Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez._** ** _—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?_**

\- Así no se cambia de tema Quirón- regaño Hermes el Centauro asintió.

 ** _Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente._**

\- Es que es un cabezota - rodo los ojos Thalia a veces Percy se pasaba de testarudo, los que lo conocían bien asintieron.

 ** _Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente._**

\- No me gusta por donde va eso - susurró Poseidón para después ver a su hijo que dormía rodeado de sus hermanos y primo ajeno a lo que ocurría.

 ** _—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real... —¿Sí? —¿Significa que también es real el inframundo? La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció._**

\- No me están gustando las ideas de tu hijo hermano- dijo Hades entrecerrando los ojos.

\- A mi tampoco - susurró el dios del mar.

\- Pues ya es muy tarde para eso - susurró Nico a Thalia y está río y luego recordó donde estaba su primo y agachó la mirada igual que Nico.

\- El inframundo sería mejor que donde está ahora - susurró Hazel mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

\- Tranquila ellos estarán bien - le susurró de regreso Frank abrazandola Ares y Hades se quedaron observando la escena no escucharon nada de la conversación pero veían lo abatidos que estaban sus hijos igual que Zeus, Hefestos y Afrodita pues Piper y Jason estaban igual abrazando a Leo.

 ** _—Así es. —Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora... hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello._**

\- Sabes que eso es imposible Quirón- murmuró Thalia con tristeza.

\- El iba a hacer cualquier cosa por quien amaba - susurró Nico y comenzó a sollozar siendo abrazado por su prima que intentaba no hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué paso ahí? - preguntó Persefone a su madre.

\- Después te explico querida - le respondió está también estaba preocupada los dioses sólo sabían que faltaban dos chicos pero no sabían donde estaban y la actitud de la mayoría de griegos les decía que no estaban en un buen lugar.

 ** _—¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»? —Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque. A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque._**

Los amantes de la naturaleza suspiraron algunos con nostalgia por el campamento y algunos dioses también lo hicieron.

 ** _Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos._**

\- Debe ser un lugar muy bonito - sonrió una hija de Ceres.

\- Lo Es- convino Miranda - aunque también peligroso - esto último lo susurró.

 ** _—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón._**

\- ¿Bien surtidos de que? ¿Armado con que? - preguntó Leo.

\- ay leo - sonrió Piper abrazada a su amigo y a su novio y Will sonrió para luego leer.

 ** _—¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?_**

\- ¡Oh no! - se horrorizo Piper.

\- Ya lo perdimos - dramatizo Frank poniendo una mano en su pecho los demás se hecharon a reír el dios de la guerra vio con preocupación a Frank sus hijos no solían ser así luego vio que era para mejor el ánimo en sus tropas y sonrió sería un buen líder.

 ** _—Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera»._**

\- ¿Qué es captura la bandera? - preguntó una chica hija de mercurio.

\- Seguro más adelante se te despejara la duda - sonrió como un niño travieso Travis mientras Clarisse gruñia ese era otro capítulo que iba a odiar.

\- Calma yo estoy aquí contigo- le abrazo protectoramente su novio y ella respiro hondo acercándose más a él esos capítulos iban a ser difíciles pero Ares los veía con desaprobación no le gustaba que ese hijo de Hermes este cerca de su hija.

 ** _¿Tienes espada y escudo?_**

\- No creo que los haya tenido Quirón- ladeo la cabeza Rachel.

\- Claro que no si mató al Minotauro con su propio cuerno - acotó un hijo de Atenea- eso quiere decir que no tenía más armas o defensa -.

\- Es que alguno si llegan con armas o escudos - dijo el entrenador de héroes.

\- Si yo llegué con mi daga - dijo Annabeth sacandola del Cinto donde siempre la llevaba.

\- Y no eres la única- añadió un hijo de Ares que el también había llegado con una lanza al campamento y muchos asintieron era normal que llegarán así los romanos les veían incrédulos.

\- Aún no me termino de creer que el haya llegado sin entrenamiento y matando a una furia y un Minotauro- hizo una mueca un hijo de Marte y algunos romanos asintieron.

\- Pues si no se creen eso no se como se tomarán la lucha con Ares - susurró Piper a Jason y a Leo.

\- ¿Tú crees que haya sido en este libro? - preguntó Jason.

\- Por la apuesta que hizo Percy es más que seguro - asintió ella.

\- Yo creo que no - ladeo la cabeza Jason - Es muy joven todavía - Leo asintió a lo dicho por Jason.

 ** _—¿Yo, espada y...? —Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería._**

Los hijos de Hefestos sonrieron con nostalgia y su padre los vio orgulloso algunos de Vulcano vieron el libro con interés querían saber acerca de esas armas.

 ** _Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco,_**

Los hijos de Apolo /Febo sonrieron ante esto al igual que Orión, Frank, las cazadoras y su señora.

 ** _el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado),_**

\- No no me gustan es un lugar muy deprimente para un Centauro- hizo una mueca de desagrado Quirón.

 ** _el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina,_**

Los hijos de Ares sonrieron les gustaba ese lugar y con ellos sonrieron los hijos de Marte y la hija de Bellona ese lugar sonaba bien.

 ** _el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas._**

\- Habría que hacer una de esas aquí- sugirió Quirón.

\- Sería muy entretenido - concordo Reyna.

\- Claro como ellos no son los que luchan- susurró Katie que sabía pelear si pero no le gustaba Travis la abrazo y le sonrió.

 ** _—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté. —Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso._**

\- Son de las mejores - sonrió Clarisse pues casi siempre ganaba es estas cuando no estaba cerca Percy quien era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a desafiarla y por supuesto le ganaba.

 ** _No suele haber víctimas mortales._**

\- Que alientos que les das Quirón- se estremeció Rachel.

\- Sólo quería asegurarle que no podía morir - dijo el Centauro y muchos más se estremecieron incluso algunos romanos esas luchas no sonaban bien el Augur arrugaba cada vez más el entrecejo los romanos se estaban pegando mucho a los griegos y no le convenía.

\- Es que ustedes son unos bárbaros- escupió con veneno el Augur los romanos sólo se lo quedaron viendo y los griegos apretaban los puños.

\- No son bárbaros- dijo Reyna como hablando con un niño de cinco años que ha hecho algo mal - Sólo entrenan de forma diferente a la nuestra - asintió y algunos romanos asintieron ellos también podían salir lastimados en sus entrenamientos y era normal.

 ** _Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor. Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar._**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron ante la mención de su elemento.

 ** _Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes._**

\- ¿Qué hacen si llueve ? - preguntó una niña hija de Ceres.

\- En el Campamento no suele llover si no queremos - respondió una hermana de Annabeth - tenemos un campo protector y sólo llueve donde queremos- la niña asintió conforme con la explicación.

\- Excepto cuando está Percy- sonrió Nico - Con él ahí todo puede pasar - mucho asintieron ante este comentario del hijo de Hades pues con Percy en el Campamento muchas cosas que no pasaban sucedieron.

 ** _—¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté. Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto. —Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?_**

\- No creo que su pregunta allá ido por ese lado Quirón- sonrió Annabeth y el Centauro se sonrojo.

 ** _Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U,_**

\- Ahora forman una letra Omega - dijo una hija de Hecate.

\- Claro es que ahora hay veinte no doce - asintió una hija de Némesis.

\- Las cosas mejoraron gracias a Percy - sonrió Thalia que ahora visitaba el Campamento con más frecuencia sólo para ver a su primo y amiga.

\- Es imposible que el sólo haya hecho eso - sonreía con sorna Hércules y algunos gruñeron.

\- Pues lo hizo- sonrió Nico - Y logró muchas más cosas que tú te lo aseguro - el héroe dios los vio con enfado pues muchos griegos asintieron mientas los héroes del pasado estaban tratando de esconder sus risas en lo cual estaban fallando estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Percy débilmente pues la risa de sus hermanos y primos lo habían despertado.

\- Nada prqueño tu sigue durmiendo - le dijo Aquiles sonriendole.

\- Quiero escuchar la lectura - intento sentarse pero no le dejaron.

\- Escuchala acostado hermanito - Lo volvió a acomodar Orión sin darse cuenta que cierta diosa lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien - se rindió el azabache.

 ** _dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca._**

algunos rieron por esa afirmación y es que algunos dioses se pasaban con las decoraciones.

 ** _Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada._**

\- De un lado estaban las de las diosas y del otro los de los dioses - explicó Quirón y muchos asintieron ahora los romanos estaban aún más interesados en la lectura el lugar se escuchaba muy bonito.

 ** _La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;_**

Los hijos de Hefestos/Vulcano sonrieron a la mención de la cabaña en especial Leo aunque paso poco tiempo ahí le encantaba.

\- Aunque ahora no luce así- sonrió Nissa algunos se la quedaron viendo.

 ** _la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;_**

Los hijos de Demeter/ Ceres sonrieron ante la mención de la cabaña ellos eran felices con esa decoración.

\- Ahora luce mucho mejor - dijo Miranda con una sonrisa de añoranza los hijos dd Ceres se preguntaban como se vería en la actualidad.

 ** _la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla._**

\- Es que esta hecha de Oro puro - sonrió con arrogancia el Dios del sol - Sólo les doy lo mejor a mis hijos - estos sonrieron y algunos hijos de Febo los vieron con envidia ellos eran felices en la cohorte pero se veía que el dios se preocupaba más por los hijos griegos.

\- Recuerden que ellos viven menos y por eso el dios se preocupa de que vivan lo mejor posible - les susurró Reyna a los hijos de Febo al ver sus rostros pero con sus palabras sus expresiones se suavizaron ellos no tenían todo de Oro pero al menos vivían más.

 ** _Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo)._**

Algunos sonrieron a la mención de sus lugares favoritos hasta que llegó la última parte ahí se pusieron tristes sabían que a Percy le gustaba jugar básquet y el no tener aquí a su amigo les entristecia un poco.

 ** _En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras._**

Hestia sonrió a la mención de su amada hoguera.

 ** _Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara._**

\- Tu me viste - se sorprendió la diosa del hogar.

\- ¿Era usted? - preguntó el chico viendo a la diosa está asintió- Perdón por no saludarla -

\- No importa - sonrió dulcemente al muchacho - Lo importante es que me viste - los dioses asintieron eso significaba que el muchacho era noble de corazón y muy arraigado a su hogar.

 ** _Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2,_**

Los Reyes sonrieron a la mención de sus cabañas mientras los hijos de Zeus hicieron una mueca.

 ** _parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante._**

\- Mausoleo- río Hades junto con Poseidón.

\- Mi cabaña no es un mausoleo muchacho - fruncio el ceño el rey.

\- Pues a mi me lo parece - murmuró Jason haciendo una mueca recordando al Zeus hippie.

\- Esa cabaña no es un lugar para vivir - hizo una mueca Thalia murmurando y Nico asintió.

 ** _La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce._**

\- Claro es que es mi cabaña - se ufano el rey de dioses mientras sus hermanos rodaban los ojos el era demasiado egocéntrico.

 ** _Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos._**

\- Es que así la mande a diseñar - sonreía el dios orgulloso de su cabaña, Thalia deseo que así sonriera por la mención de ella pero eso no era posible y Nico al ver su expresión de tristeza la abrazo.

 ** _La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales._**

Hera suspiro y sonrio amaba su cabaña.

 ** _—¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré._**

 ** _—Correcto._** ** _—Parecen vacías._**

\- Es que así se deberían estar siempre- gruño la reina de los dioses mientras el rey se hundía en su trono haciendo que algunos reían por lo bajo los romanos los veían incrédulos no esperaban comportamientos así por parte de los dioses.

 ** _—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos._**

\- Porque nadie puede vivir ahí- susurró Thalia recordando el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí y la mirada de la estatua de su padre y se estremeció.

 ** _Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota._**

\- No somos mascotas - bocifero Zeus asustando a algunos semidioses incluido Percy que aún no se encontraba bien.

\- Zeus callate - espeto Hera - Que tu te conviertes en animales para enamorar mortales lo que si te convierte en una mascota - soltó con veneno el dios enrojecio y se encogió en su asiento.

\- Tranquilo el no hará nada - trataba Teseo de tranquilizar a su hermano.

\- Pero es mi culpa que se haya enojado - al pelinegro no le gustaba la idea de que vaya a atacar a alguien por sus pensamientos.

\- No te preocupes todo estará bien- le sonrió Perseo.

 ** _Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?_**

\- Porque algunas son honoríficas- dijo Atenea acariciando el cabello de dos de sus hijos - Y otras se supone que debían permanecer vacías por cierto Pacto - mira a Poseidón y a Zeus que de pronto encontraron muy interesante las paredes, los romanos se quedaron mirando a la diosa para ellos ella siempre les había parecido más que diosa un chiste no le encontraban utilidad y también les molestaba ver que tenía tantos hijos cuando se suponía que era una diosa virgen.

 ** _Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3._**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron esa era su cabaña.

 ** _No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano._**

\- Es que de ahí las sacaron- sonrió el dios del mar - Sólo lo mejor del mar para mis hijos - los romanos se lo quedaron viendo el concepto que ellos tenían de Neptuno era muy diferente a lo que demostraba el dios.

 ** _Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:_** ** _—¡Uy, yo no lo haría!_**

\- Quirón debiste dejar que entrará- dijo Poseidón.

\- Es que en ese momento no sabíamos que era su hijo - se defendió el Centauro - Aunque ahí debí sospechar más pues la cabaña lo atrajo mucho - el dios del mar asintió.

 ** _Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar._**

El Dios sonrió y suspiro su hijo amaba todo lo de su dominio como buen heredero.

 ** _Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí._**

\- Es que hace mucho nadie lo hacia - mencionó un hijo de Apolo.

 ** _El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:_** ** _—Vamos, Percy._** ** _La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas._**

\- En ese tiempo era en especial la once - sonrió de lado Connor recordando como su cabaña estuvo muy llena durante mucho tiempo.

\- Apenas había espacio - siguió Travis.

\- Pero ahora todo mejoró- sonrió Chris recordando la actualidad y que agradecía poder verla.

 ** _La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima._**

\- Es que así fue pintada - sonreía con brillo especial en los ojos el dios de la guerra.

 ** _El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme._**

\- Ese jabalí murió de forma heroica - sonrió más el dios de la guerra a el le gustaba su cabaña y Frank lo veía como si estuviera loco.

\- Definitivamente le buscaré un psiquiatra - le susurró a su novia y está río suavemente.

 ** _Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo._**

\- Siiii - celebraron los hijos de Ares / Marte menos Frank que los veía con escepticismo.

\- Comienzo a creer que me confundieron al nacer - sonrió de lado él chino canadiense y su novia lo abrazo.

\- A mi parece que estas bien - le sonrió ella, el devolvió el gesto.

 ** _Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje._**

\- Esa seguro eres tú mi amor- le susurró Chris a su novia y está sonrió de forma torcida.

 ** _Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo._**

\- No me compares con esa Prissy - se quejó la hija de Ares.

\- Lo siento - dijo el hijo de Poseidón y le dio una sonrisa que decía que en realidad no lo sentía y la hija de Ares gruño.

\- Ya ya tranquila amor - sonrió su novio - Pero en serio Percy no la compares con esa cosa - Percy se quedó viendo a Chris por un instante y como abrazaba a Clarisse sonrió y asintió entendiendo la situación.

 ** _Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón._**

 ** _—No hemos visto más centauros —comenté._** ** _—No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí._**

\- Amamos a los Ponis Juerguistas - gritaron algunos griegos que estuvieron en la batalla de Manhattan.

\- Tus primos son los mejores Quirón- sonrieron los Stoll el Centauro les vio incrédulo pero sonrió le agradaban sus parientes.

 ** _—Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente...?_** ** _Me sonrió desde arriba._**

\- Por supuesto que lo es - dijeron algunos héroes del pasado los romanos se los quedaron viendo no habían reparado en ellos y en el dios héroes y se sorprendieron al reconocerlos ellos admiraban sus historias.

 ** _—¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo._**

\- Claro que fue mi maestro y soy su alumno favorito también- sonrió con arrogancia el dios héroe los griegos gruñeron por lo bajo mientras los romanos pasaban su vista del Centauro al dios sin acabar de creerlo.

\- Ya no lo es- le susurró Malcom a su hermana - Ahora son tu y Percy sus alumnos favoritos - la rubia sonrió un poco sonrojada ella quería mucho a Quirón y le alegraba saber que se convertiría en una de sus favoritas.

 ** _—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?_**

\- Muy mal Percy eso puede herir sentimientos - regaño con dulzura Hestia.

\- Lo siento Quirón- se disculpó pero el Centauro le resto importancia ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta.

 ** _Quirón se detuvo._**

 ** _—¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara._**

\- Y aún te necesitamos Quirón - sonrió Afrodita.

\- Siempre te vamos a necesitar - asintió Demeter junto con Atenea el entrenador de héroes se sonrojo.

 ** _He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho._**

Quirón se entristecio había mucho a lo que había renunciado por eso no le gustaba la inmortalidad.

 ** _Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita._**

Los dioses asintieron - Siempre te vamos a necesitar - dijeron a coro los dioses con hijos.

 ** _Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados._**

\- Debes amar mucho tu profesión - se estremeció una niña de la cabaña de Nike.

\- la amo mucho - le sonrió el Centauro los romanos veían las interacciones de los griegos todos parecían una gran familia ellos sólo se comportaban así con algunos de su cohorte tal vez debían aprender eso.

 ** _—¿No se aburre?_**

 ** _—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro._** ** _—¿Por qué se deprime?_**

\- Porque a ningún profesor le gusta ver a sus alumnos morir - susurró Teseo a Percy este le vio triste.

 ** _Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído._**

 ** _—Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera._** ** _La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda,_**

\- Ya te han dicho mi nombre deja de llamarme chica rubia - recriminó la chica rubia.

\- Pero eres rubia - se defendió el pelinegro haciendo un puchero que hizo suspirar a más de una y eso hizo enojar a Annabeth por alguna razón.

\- Pero también tengo un nombre- se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza indignada el azabache le vio con tristeza.

\- Lo siento Annabeth- murmuró el Ojiverde le dolía pelear con ella por nimiedades como está.

\- El se disculpa - dijo en voz alta Orión- sólo que esta débil para decirlo en voz alta - sonrió y la chica rubia volteó.

\- Esta bien disculpa aceptada- sonrió y Afrodita mordia su labio reprimiendo un chillidos igual que algunos de sus hijos.

 ** _la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía._**

Todos rieron por este hecho y la chica se sonrojo porque si en eso pensaba.

 ** _Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego._**

\- Es que era griego Percy - dijo ella y el azabache sólo asintió.

 ** _Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura._**

\- Porque seguro era un libro de arquitectura - dijo Malcom el conocía a su hermana y le encantaba leer esos libros los tenía por toda la cabaña como buena hija de Atenea.

 ** _—Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?_** ** _—Sí, señor._** ** _—Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa._**

Percy sonrió de hecho se había sentido en casa ahí y luego recordó lo de luke y su mano ardió eso lo puso triste sus hermanos sólo se quedaron viendo como el se perdía en sus recuerdos.

 ** _La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja._**

\- Es que con tantos campistas ahí era normal que estuviera más destruida que las demás- hizo una mueca Chris igual que algunos campistas que tuvieron que estar ahí hasta ser reconocidos.

 ** _El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada._**

\- No te preocupes padre ahora está mucho mejor - le sonrieron los Stoll al ver que el dios se ponía triste a la mención del Estado de su cabaña, los romanos no podían estar más estupefactos por la interacción de los dioses con los griegos también sintieron un poco de envidia después de todo algunos dioses presentes también eran sus padres.

 ** _Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas._**

\- ¿Cuánto a que no lo sabe? - le susurró Travis a Connor, Polux y Dakota.

\- Nosotros vamos diez dracmas/denarios a que si lo sabe - sonrieron Connor y Dakota.

\- Bueno yo diez dracmas a que no lo sabe - sonrió Travis - Y ¿tu? - se dirigió a Polux.

\- Yo apoyo a mi hermano - estaba feliz de llamar a alguien hermano.

\- Yo apoyo a Travis - dijo Hermes y Apolo lo apoyo.

\- Will lee quiero ver lo que ganamos - sonrió Connor el rubio asintió y sonrió.

 ** _¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo._**

\- Ja ganamos - rieron los hijos de Dioniso y Connor.

\- Oh Percy me has fallado- chillaba Travis falsamente junto con Apolo y Hermes.

\- Bueno paguen - estiró la mano Connor recibiendo el dinero de su hermano padre y tío luego los repartió entre los hijos de Dioniso.

\- ¿Qué hago con esto? - preguntó Dakota mirando las monedas.

\- Pues gastarlos ya que estamos en el Olimpo y aceptan está moneda - le sonrió Polux a su hermano y este asintió.

 ** _Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación._**

Los dioses hicieron una mueca sabían que ahí iban a parar sus hijos hasta que los reconocieran en especial los de dioses menores.

 ** _Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia._**

\- Es nuestro entrenador podemos ser traviesos pero le guardamos respeto- habló una de las hijas de Hermes y sus hermanos asintieron y Quirón sonrió.

 ** _—Bueno, así pues... —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena._** ** _Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro._**

\- Quirón literalmente huyó- río una hija de Demeter.

\- Se me hacía tarde para la clase de tiro al arco - se excusó el entrenador de héroes.

\- No digas mentiras - sonreía Leo - seguro huias porque sabías que habían planeado algo al ver sus caras - reía y los demás también lo hicieron pues era verdad que el Centauro solía saber que algo tramaban sólo con ver sus rostros.

 ** _Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios._**

\- Me incomoda que me miren - susurró el azabache para si mismo el sólo quería encajar y ser como los demás pero estaba visto que no lo conseguiría.

\- Yo que tu me acostumbraba hermanito - le susurró Orión quien le había alcanzado a oir - Porque está visto que eres especial - Percy gimió eso no le gustaba y su hermano río.

 ** _—¿Y bien? —me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos._**

\- Siempre de mandona Annabeth - se río Piper ella quería a su amiga pero la verdad era bastante mandona.

\- Es que ya quería volver a mi lectura - se excusó la hija de Atenea.

 ** _Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada._**

Todos se hecharon a reír abiertamente Percy sólo suspiro siempre se andaba tropezando.

\- ¿De eso se reían antes? - preguntó Leo a los Stoll y estos asintieron y se echaron a reír con más ganas junto con Leo.

 ** _Annabeth anunció:_**

 ** _—Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once._** ** _—¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien._**

\- Creo que fui yo - dijo Chris tratando de recordar cuando llegó Percy.

 ** _Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:_**

 ** _—Por determinar._** ** _Todo el mundo se quejó._**

\- Es que ya estábamos saturados - se quejó Travis.

\- Y ahora venía Annabeth con uno más- resoplo Connor.

\- No fueron fáciles esos tiempos - murmuró Katie quien también estuvo atrapada ahí junto a su hermana hasta que su mamá las reconoció.

 ** _Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó._**

 ** _—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado._**

\- Ese fue Luke - susurraron los Stoll con Chris sus miradas se ensombrecieron al recordar a su hermano y el camino que tomó.

\- Tranquilo Chris - le abrazo Clarisse a su novio.

\- Todo está bien ahora - susurraron Miranda y Lou Ellen a los Stoll abrazandolos sabían que fue doloroso para ellos lo que hizo Luke.

 ** _El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores._**

\- Y ¿Dónde está el? - preguntó Hermes ese sonaba bastante como un hijo suyo y noto las miradas tristes de muchos de sus hijos y otros campistas.

\- el... ya no está- fue todo lo que atinó a decir Connor mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro el dios los vio triste le dolía cada pérdida.

 ** _Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo._**

Hermes se asustó no le gustaba que sus hijos se lastimaran Demeter se levantó y acaricio su espalda sabía lo mal que se ponía el dios cuando las misiones no les salían bien a sus hijos.

 ** _—Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada._**

\- No es cierto- se defendió ella pero tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para nadie

\- Si es cierto te ponías así cada que le veías- aseguro un hijo de Apolo, ella enrojecio más y muchos comenzaron a reír el dios de los ladrones sonrió al menos su hijo tuvo buenos amigos.

 ** _Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento._** ** _—¿Por el momento? —pregunté._** ** _—Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros._**

\- Y no me molesta que vivan ahí aunque desearía que todos tengan su lugar - sonrió el dios mensajero.

\- Y ahora todos los tenemos- le aseguró Clovis entre sueños.

\- Hasta los dioses menores - asintió Butch- Y también tienen un lugar en el Olimpo-

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron eso? - preguntó Zeus.

\- Fue gracias a un deseo - respondió una hija de Atenea mirando a Percy quien se había vuelto a dormir.

\- Los libros lo explicarán- sonrió Grover para zanjar el asunto porque estaba visto que todos tenían preguntas.

 ** _Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro._**

\- Nooo no te lo recomiendo - gritó Will autointerrumpiendose.

\- No creo que lo haya hecho Will- se río Rachel.

\- Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente no lo habría hecho - dijo Octavian con malicia- así que seguro el lo hizo - todos a los que Percy les agradaba le dirigieron miradas envenenadas mientras cierto Dios comenzó a Reírse estrepitosamente.

\- Dime que soy adoptada - susurraba con fastidio Thalia a Nico.

\- Lastimosamente no - hizo una mueca de asco el pelinegro - Pero ve lo así en toda familia a veces nace un Tarado con ínfulas de grandeza - ella se echó a reír Perseo la miraba con confusión temió que se estuviera volviendo como Hércules así que fue a su lado.

\- Dime que no te volverás como él- casi suplico al oido de la muchacha está lo vio con susto.

\- Tranquilo hermano yo me amo demasiado para cometer tal estupidez - Jason se los quedo mirando a los dos preguntándose de que hablarían al igual que muchos en la sala - Jason no te asustes - le sonrió a su hermano este asintió y Perseo igual luego le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Así que también eres mi hermano ¿verdad? - se acercó al rubio y este asintió- ¿Me lo puedo robar? - le sonrió como niño travieso a Piper está río y asintió, el tomó la mano de Jason que los veía sin entender nada y se lo llevó a sentar cerca de Poseidón y sus hijos - Ya pueden seguir - sonreía el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Jason que estaba sentado junto a él, todos se quedaron perplejos por la acción un momento antes de que Will leyera de nuevo.

 ** _Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones._**

Todos le sonrieron con malicia al Augur a quien se le borro la suya igual que al dios que río.

 ** _Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos._**

\- Es que seguro lo hacían- reía una hija de Hefestos Harley el más pequeño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.

—Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

 ** _Todos rieron._**

\- La mayoría de los recién llegados hacían esa pregunta - explicó Connor y los que antes no entendieron asintieron con ello muchos romanos y agradecían que ellos tenían una cohorte a la que pertenecer antes de ser reconocidos.

 ** _—Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol._**

 ** _—Ya la he visto._** ** _—Vamos._** ** _—Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras lo chicos reían a mis espaldas._**

\- Es que Percy nunca entiende las indirectas por más directas que sean - reía Nico y las chicas en especial las hijas de Afrodita negaban con la cabeza cuantas veces no le habían coqueteado y el ni cuenta se daba.

 ** _—Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros._**

 ** _—¿Qué?_**

\- Desde siempre mangoneandolo - reía Holly.

\- Y desde siempre el sin entender - río su hermana y con ella muchos más rieron incluso algunos romanos mientras Annabeth enrojecia su madre le veía con preocupación pasaba demasiado tiempo con el hijo de barba de Percebe y recordó las indirectas que lanzaron antes los chicos.

\- Annabeth no te quiero muy cerca de ese chico- le susurró al oido la chica la vio extrañada pero asintió.

 ** _Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:_**

 ** _—¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?_**

\- Porque lo es Annie lo es - sonreía con picardía Thalia y los que entendieron a lo que se refería se hecharon a reír.

\- Claro que si el y sólo el - sonreía con picardía también la diosa del amor acto que no pasó desapercibido para la diosa de la sabiduría y se comenzaba a preocupar por el futuro de su hija.

\- Annabeth te prohibo que te juntes con él- exclamó horrorizada Atenea la rubia la vio aún más extrañada ella no quería terminar su amistad con Percy.

\- Pero es mi amigo - resongo ella y se fue a sentar con Thalia - Yo estoy grande puedo elegir mis amistades - la hija se Zeus la abrazo por los hombros.

\- Ya he hablado Annabeth- habló con severidad la diosa.

\- No le hagas caso Annie tu sigueras siendo amiga de Percy - le sonrió la pelinegra y Annabeth asintió aunque no le gustaba llevarle la contra a su madre.

 ** _—Pero ¿qué te pasa?_**

 ** _—Empezaba a enfadarme—._**

\- Uy eso no es bueno - se estremeció una niña de Hermes.

\- Lo sabemos hermanita - la abrazaron los Stoll.

\- No es para tanto - chasqueo la lengua Ares que el capítulo lo estaba aburriendo.

\- Es porque aún no le ha visto enfadado - murmuraron algunos que habían presenciado la mirada de Percy en las batallas.

\- Y fue mejorada con el entrenamiento de la loba Lupa - se estremeció Nico que había visto su nueva mirada y los demás temblaron eso no era bueno.

\- Y no queremos verla - susurró asustada una hija de Afrodita abrazandose a una de sus hermanas.

 ** _Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro..._**

\- Y sin entrenamiento - sonrieron los que querían a Percy mientras que dos o tres personas en la sala los veían mal uno de ellos Zeus que estaba comenzando a pensar que debía deshacerse del muchacho era muy poderoso incluso para los doce.

 ** _—¡No hables así! —me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?_**

\- Annie no creo que haya muchos que quisieran esa oportunidad - le dijo Butch.

\- Ni los romanos queremos esa oportunidad- se estremeció un centurión de la segunda cohorte al igual que muchos otros.

\- A mi me parece una niñeria- se quejó Chris el hijo de Marte.

\- Lo dices porque tu has recibido entrenamiento - lo miro severamente Reyna junto con Jason que aún era abrazado por su hermano Perseo y el chico de mala gana se quedó callado.

 ** _—¿De que me mataran?_**

 ** _—¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?_**

\- Annabeth los entreno para que sobrevivan no para que busquen el peligro- regaño Quirón a la joven está asintió avergonzada.

 ** _Meneé la cabeza._**

 ** _—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito..._** ** _—Pues claro que lo era._** ** _—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?_**

\- Si felizmente sólo hay uno - se estremeció Teseo que el lo enfrentó en el laberinto pero el si estaba entrenado.

\- Lo malo es que vuelven - hizo una mueca Belerofonte recordando a los monstruos que mató pero que volvieron tiempo después.

\- Y lo malo es que ya le tiene manía a Percy - susurró Nico mientras hacia una mueca.

 ** _—Sí._**

 ** _—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que..._**

\- Ah se acuerda de mi - sonrió el nombrado y Ariadna lo vio con recelo para después besar la mejilla de Dioniso.

 ** _—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren._**

\- Vaya hombre ahora todo me quedo claro - dijo Leo negando con la cabeza y Will se hecho a reír todos le quedaron viendo se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

 ** _—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo._**

Todos rieron por la similitud de palabras Leo sonreía le gustaba el sarcasmo de Percy.

\- Ya lo perdimos- dramatizo Thalia.

\- Nunca lo tuvimos - río Nico.

\- Eso es verdad - río también Piper junto con Hazel y Frank.

\- Leo nunca cambiará- susurraba Jason mientras reía por las locuras de sus amigos su hermano lo veía con detenimiento puede que el se viera como un romano pero también tenía comportamiento de griego y eso le agradaba lo abrazo más fuerte la verdad es que había tenido envidia de sus primos por tener un nuevo hermano pero ahora tenía el suyo y una hermana eso lo hacia feliz.

 ** _—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte._**

\- Cosa con la que no consta Percy - sonrió con tristeza Nico su amigo nunca contaba con suerte.

\- Lo único en lo que ha tenido suerte es en encontrarse con Annie - susurro Thalia a Nico este sonrió de lado y asintió.

 ** _Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse._**

\- Lástima que a veces no suelen tardar mucho - se quejó una hija de Ceres y muchos asintieron.

\- En especial los de nuestro tiempo - hizo una mueca un hijo de Marte recordando la guerra que dejaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando en su tiempo? - preguntó Atenea.

\- Los monstruos habían dejado de morir - explicó uno de sus hijos los dioses se quedaron impactados.

\- Eso es imposible - fruncio el seño Hades - A menos que ... - se asustó ante esta idea.

\- Espero que no - le siguió Persefone horrorizada.

\- Mis niños que horror - le siguieron la idea las demás diosas que tenían hijos.

\- No se preocupen mucho eso se solucionó parcialmente - explicó el hijo de Júpiter con la mirada perdida.

\- Esa fue una de las misiones - le siguió Hazel también con la mirada perdida.

\- Entenderán al leer - termino Frank que al igual que sus amigos tenía una mirada perdida a Piper le rodaban unas cuantas lágrimas por las mejillas y Leo le abrazaba en el mismo estado los campistas griegos agacharon las cabezas los dioses decidieron no seguir preguntando.

\- Continúa hijo - apresuro Apolo mientras revisaba a Percy pues noto que con el ambiente había comenzado a respirar de forma irregular, Will siguió la lectura.

 ** _Pensé en la señora Dodds._**

 ** _—¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada...?_**

\- No fue un accidente- susurró Grover pensaba en la situación de su amigo todos los griegos estaban sumergidos en la tristeza, los romanos no entendían mucho el por qué pero ellos también se sintieron tristes la guerra no era buena.

 ** _—Esa Fur... quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo._**

 ** _—¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?_**

\- Si como lo supiste Annabeth- susurró Thalia la rubia le sonrió y le abrazo.

\- el libro lo dirá - No sabía porque estaban tan tristes sus amigos del futuro pero no le gustaba verlos así.

 ** _—Hablas en sueños._** ** _—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?_**

\- Si lo son y no se porque la mande - murmuró el dios del inframundo perdido viendo como sus hijos lloraban quería ir ahí y consolarlos pero debía controlarse como el dios que era.

\- Yo también quisiera saber por qué la enviaste - le susurró Persefone su esposo no solía enviar a las furias contra los hijos de Poseidón pues ellos se llevaban bien.

 ** _Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara._**

\- Es que eso temia - se estremeció y recordó lo último que vivieron antes de que fueran traídos y se entristecio casi tanto como los otros chicos.

 ** _—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas»._**

\- Pero el no aprende a que no les llame por su nombre - sonrió Thalia recordando cuantas veces no se lo habían dicho y a él parecía darle igual se abrazo a Nico quien lloraba.

 ** _—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?_**

 ** _—Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—._**

\- Es que es un llorica - comentó Hércules pero ningún griego le prestó atención, los romanos si lo oyeron y no les agradó su comentario a ellos les había parecido bastante valiente el hijo de neptuno cuando luchó en la legión.

\- Más llorica serás tú que no puede dejar de culpar a otros por su "trágica" vida - mascullo Jason aún tenía lágrimas en el rostro pero no iba a permitir que ese siga fastidiando el nombre del que consideraba su amigo.

\- Lo dice el que tiene lágrimas en los ojos porque es un bebé- escupió el dios héroe de lo que no se habían percatado es que había una nube a espaldas de Jason una trampa vil de parte de él Dios héroe contra su hermano.

\- el es más héroe que tu - escupió Thalia soltando toda su ira contenida en rayo que impactó contra el dios héroe y lo mando contra la pared todos se quedaron en shock pues no sólo fue eso lo que impactó contra el héroe ahora se arremolinaba contra él una tormenta personal que le estaba dejando múltiples heridas todos vieron a Thalia pero estaba sorprendida por la tormenta vieron a Jason el estaba igual de sorprendido y luego vieron a Poseidón.

\- Deja a mi hijo Poseidón- bramo Zeus pero el dios le vio inocente estaba tan sorprendido como los demás.

\- No voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos sólo porque tu vida fue miserable - escupió el que menos habían pensado en este momento Percy estaba sentado con una mirada enfurecida dirigida a Hércules- Si vas a guardar rencores es muy tu problema no el de mis amigos -.

\- Sueltalo ahora Percy - gritó una voz junto a Hércules una voz que conocían bien ella se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta como cada vez que se preparaba para un captura la bandera era Annabeth y sostenía una red dorada Percy acabo con la tormenta y ella lo envolvió dejándolo inmóvil después que los presentes salieron de su estupefacción pudieron notar los ojos ensombrecidos de los dos chicos y como ambos cayeron después de atrapar al dios héroe.

\- ¿Qué fue eso ? - susurró un centurión de la primera cohorte.

\- Eres un cretino - gritó Perseo pues noto el rastro de nube que quedaba detrás de Jason - Pretendias atacarlo mientras hablaban - acusó a Hércules.

\- Ya basta - bramo Zeus - ¿Cómo hizo eso tu hijo? - fruncio el seño viendo a Poseidón quien ahora tenía a Percy en su regazo y Apolo tenía a Annabeth.

\- No lo sé- susurró el dios examinando a su hijos junto con Will que dejó el libro por ir a ver a sus amigos junto con sus hermanos.

 _Dijimos que ningún invitado debía salir lastimado hemos debido intervenir para que el semidios no sea atacado y esto retrasará la vuelta de sus amigos más vale que no vuelva a pasar Zeus ya no podremos intervenir nuevamente pero si castigar a quien rompa el juramento._

Bramaron las tres voces en toda la sala y más de uno miro con odio al dios héroe ahora noqueado en el piso y envuelto en la red.

\- Maldito - mascullo Thalia quien ahora abrazaba a su hermano junto con Perseo Zeus estaba enfadado pero sabía que Hércules era el causante y que el muchacho de Poseidón sólo había defendido a su otro hijo.

\- Hijo mejor continúa la lectura para acabar con este capítulo- Will asintió y tomó el libro de las manos de Rachel que fue con quien lo dejo.

 ** _¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios._**

\- No funcionaba así- susurró uno de los hijos de Hermes.

\- Eres asignado según tu padre divino - explicó una hija de Atenea aún preocupada por su hermana.

\- Eso es triste - murmuró una hija de Mercurio igual que los otros romanos ellos iban con una cohorte y siempre tenían compañía.

 ** _—Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció._** ** _—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... tu progenitor._**

 ** _—Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara._**

\- Esperas demasiado Annie - trataba de no llorar Thalia mientras su hermano acariciaba su espalda y veía a su amiga que estaba como dormida.

 ** _—Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba._**

 ** _—Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre._** ** _—Está muerto. No lo conocí._**

\- Yo lo veo bien vivo - bromeó sin mucho ánimo Leo y se escucharon algunas risitas.

 ** _Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos._**

\- Es que la ha tenido con todos los que han llegado al campamento - dijo Malcom a lado de su hermana que iba abriendo los ojos de a poco a diferencia de Percy que tenía a Apolo diciendo cánticos cada vez y cuando pues estaba muy pálido.

 ** _—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy._**

 ** _—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?_** ** _—No, claro que no._**

 ** _—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir...?_**

 ** _—Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros._**

\- Los mortales no pueden entrar al campamento debido a la barrera - explicó Miranda.

\- Tampoco los monstruos - añadió Katie los romanos asintieron ellos también tenían una protección parecida.

 ** _—No conoces nada de mí._**

 ** _—¿No?_**

\- Oh no le has dado en su orgullo de Atenea - sonrieron los Stoll viendo a Annabeth estar más repuesta y sentada junto a sus hermanos.

 ** _—Levantó una ceja—. Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría._**

\- Como a la mayoría de nosotros - asintió un hijo de Ares junto con los demás griegos a los romanos no los habían expulsado de escuelas pues la mayoría de ellos ya vivía en Nueva Roma desde hace mucho en especial Jason que llegó siendo pequeño.

 ** _—¿Cómo...?_** ** _—Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA._** ** _Intenté tragarme la vergüenza._**

\- ¿Por qué vergüenza? - preguntó Hestia débilmente ella había sido afectada por la pelea de forma emocional y estaba recostada en las piernas de Demeter.

\- Porque los mortales pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con las personas diferentes- dijo Rachel ella no sufría de esas enfermedades pero había visto como trataban a los que si - Y hace que se sientan mal por eso - la diosa respiro hondo el mundo estaba cada vez peor.

 ** _—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?_**

 ** _—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo._**

Los semidioses asintieron sabían que eso les mantenía con vida.

 ** _Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco._**

\- Pero Percy es un caso especial - mencionó Malcom - El THDA de Percy le hace ver que el mundo va demasiado despacio y el muy rápido cuando todo está normal por eso suele tropezarse todo el tiempo no es porque sea torpe - los demás asintieron y se quedaron viendo al semidios que ahora dormía sobre el regazo de su progenitor se veía mejor y Apolo descansaba mientras sus hijos revisaban a la diosa Hestia y le daban Ambrosia y Néctar.

 ** _Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son._**

Algunos se estremecieron porque fue justo con esos doctores que tuvieron sus primeras peleas y se enteraron de su verdad.

 ** _—Hablas como... como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia._**

\- Porque la viví- susurró Annabeth recostada contra Thalia.

\- descansa Annie - le susurró ella.

 ** _—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar._**

 ** _—¿Ambrosía y néctar?_** ** _—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo._**

\- Es mejor asumirlo rápido o podría estar en peligro - susurró Frank recordaba que el también tuvo que asumir todos en un día pues después se lo llevaron los lobos.

 ** _Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar._**

 ** _Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:_** ** _—¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!_**

Clarisse gruño no le estaba gustando está parte y su novio la abrazo.

\- Esa seguro es Clarisse - sonreía Holly.

\- Si soy yo- mascullo la hija de Ares mientras fulminaba a la hija de Nike con la mirada.

\- Oooh ya recuerdo esto - sonrió Katie al darse cuenta lo que venía los ánimos mejoraban en especial porque Percy abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué paso ? - le susurró a su padre este le sonrió.

\- Sólo nos diste un susto - le contestó este mientras lo acomodaba - ahora vuleve a dormir - el chico asintió y a la diosas arrullaron les gustaba saber que el muchacho estaba mejor y se veía tierno durmiendo a esos arrullo se unieron los de las chicas en especial las hijas de Afrodita / Venus incluida Piper y Leo se la quedo mirando.

\- También tengo mi lado Afrodita- se excusó ella con una sonrisa y Leo desvío la mirada mientras sonreía.

 ** _Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido._**

\- No hay duda es Clarisse- río Laurel ella sólo había oído las historias pero ahora la iba a tener desde uno que la vivió la hija de Ares gruño.

 ** _Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje._**

\- Mi novia no es fea - le defendió Chris los demás rieron por lo bajo ante la descripción.

 ** _—Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?_**

 ** _—Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche._** ** _—Erre es korakas! —replicó Annabeth,_**

\- Ese lenguaje Annabeth- regaño Atenea saliendo del shock al ver a su hija tan mal.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó está sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

\- No entiendo lo que dijo - susurró un hijo de Marte a uno de Mercurio.

\- Yo tampoco - respondió este - esperemos que luego traduzcan.

 ** _y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía._**

\- Es que era una maldición- sonrió la rubia.

\- No debes usar ese lenguaje - replicó su madre y Annabeth se sonrojo no la habían regañado tanto antes.

\- A mi me parece una buena maldición- felicito un hijo de Marte.

\- Esta bien que ella use ese lenguaje - sonreía el dios de la guerra que después del ataque estaba emocionado pues ahora entendía el estremecimiento de los semidioses ante la mención de miradas y enojó del hijo de Poseidón y quería volverla a ver aunque no sabía cómo.

 ** _—Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?_**

 ** _—Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares._** ** _Parpadeé._** ** _—¿El dios de la guerra?_**

\- El muchacho me reconoce - sonrió de lado el dios.

\- Si supiera que hace más que eso - susurró Frank a Hazel está río recordando cuando apareció Marte en el Campamento y el miedo que sintió de que vayan a freír a Percy pero que sólo habían hablado como viejos amigos.

 ** _Clarisse replicó con desdén:_**

 ** _—¿Algún problema?_** ** _—No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor._**

Los presentes ahogaron una risa no querían molestar al dios ni a su hija a este se le borro la sonrisa.

\- Es la verdad cariño muy bien no hueles cuando acabas de entrenar - sonrió Afrodita y Hefestos los veía de reojo el dios de la guerra gruño.

 ** _Clarisse gruñó._**

Como en la sala mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de su novio y rogaba que esto termine pronto.

 ** _—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy._**

\- Prissy - se burló Octavian - le queda bien ese nombre - sonrió con sorna el Augur y luego una lanza electrificada le dio en el pie.

\- Sólo yo le digo Prissy - Clarisse se veía furiosa y muchos asintieron a sus palabras el rubio se la quedo mirando pasmado.

\- Octavian será mejor que no vuelvas a abrir la boca - sonrió con calma Reyna pero daba miedo y el Augur se encogió en su asiento sobandose su pie que se adormecio por la electricidad mientras Clarisse se levantó a recoger su lanza.

\- Es una buena lanza - sonrió un hijo de Marte contemplandola en la mano de la chica.

\- me la dio mi padre - sonrió y se volvió a sentar Ares le vio orgulloso ella debió hacer algo heroico para que el se la haya dado.

 ** _—Percy._**

 ** _—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño._** ** _—Clarisse... —la advirtió Annabeth._** ** _—Quítate de en medio, listilla._**

\- Oh - fue la exclamación de los griegos.

\- Exijo mis derechos de autor- gruño Clarisse.

\- Listilla es el apodo que usa Percy para con Annabeth en el futuro - explicó una de sus hermanas la aludida se les quedo mirando mientras los demás asentían.

\- Annabeth enserio no te quiero cerca de él va podrir tu brillante cerebro - mascullo Atenea algunos la vieron mal pero los que conocían que ella nunca estuvo feliz con la relación y a los dos les dio igual sonrieron con sorna por más que la diosa prohíba cosas Annabeth haría lo que quisiese.

 ** _Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación._**

\- Así tiene que ser- aprobó Ares y Artemisa negaba con la cabeza.

 ** _Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo._**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron con malicia y Ares Bufo los poderes de pescado y Clarisse gruño.

 ** _Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas._**

Octavian sonreía con sorna esperaba que le surraran una buena igual que algunos hijos de Marte

 ** _Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo—_**

\- Su pelo es sagrado Clarisse- chillaron las hijas de Afrodita Piper rodo los ojos sus hermanas podían ser muy superficiales.

\- Niña no toques el cabello del chico es demasiado hermoso - chillo Afrodita Piper resoplo ya veía de donde habían salido sus hermanas.

 ** _que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase._**

Los dioses se avergonzaron nunca habían pensado en los servicios de sus hijos.

\- Arreglaremos eso - dijo Demeter y sus hermanos asintieron.

 ** _Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte._**

\- Es que no estabas mojado como esa noche - dijo Teseo al ver que algunos no entendían porque el chico parecía un debilucho y asintieron.

 ** _—Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo._**

 ** _Sus amigas no paraban de reír._** ** _Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos._**

\- Lamento no haber sido de ayuda - se disculpó la chica.

\- No podías hacer nada niña esa era su lucha - mascullo el dios de la guerra.

 ** _Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya... bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»_**

\- Como siempre de terco - dijeron al unísono Thalia y Nico y luego rieron Percy también río un poco dando a entender que estaba despierto.

\- Te dije que debías dormir - reprendió el dios de mar aunque le agradaba oírlo reír.

\- No está en mi sangre obedecer - sonrió el chico viendo a su padre quien negó divertido.

\- Se nota que es tu hijo - gruño Atenea.

 ** _Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse._**

\- ¡Poderes de pescado! - gritaron los amigos de Percy.

Poseidón y sus hijos primero los miraron mal pero después sonrieron.

 ** _Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse._**

\- Siiii - gritaron los griegos y algunos romanos.

\- Malditos poderes de pescado- mascullo la hija de Ares en brazos de su novio que intentaba contenerla a Ares no le gustaba eso sentía que su hija se ablandaba con la cercanía de ese por eso no le gustaba tener niñas.

 ** _Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha._**

Todos comenzaron a reír incluso algunos dioses mientras Ares y su hija Gruñian.

 ** _Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera._**

Algunos empezaron a rodar literalmente en el piso Clarisse quería matarlos pero Chris no la soltaba quería reír con ellos pero no podía dejar sola a su novia.

\- Ya pasó Clarisse ya pasó- sobaba su espalda tratando de calmarla y ella bufaba.

 ** _En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado._**

Algunos trataban de dejar de reír y volver a sus lugares otro simplemente seguían riendo como los Stoll y Leo.

 ** _El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada._**

\- Y como no iba a estarlo era algo que no me esperaba - hizo una mueca la rubia.

 ** _Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada._**

\- Beneficios de ser mi hijo - sonrió el dios del mar.

\- Lo cual agradezco - sonrió el chico aun recostado en su regazo el dios le acaricio el cabello.

 ** _Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando._**

 ** _—¿Cómo has...?—preguntó Annabeth._** ** _—No lo sé._** ** _Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos._**

\- Es que nadie la había humillado así antes - reía Will interrumpiendose.

\- Fue el chisme del día- dijeron las hijas de Afrodita.

 ** _Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto._**

Como la que les dedicaba ahora a todos en la sala.

 ** _—Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto._** ** _Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:_** ** _—¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico._**

\- No fue lo más inteligente Percy - dijo Malcom - Pero aún así fue valiente - Percy sonrió.

 ** _Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores._**

 ** _Annabeth me miraba fijamente._** ** _—¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?_** ** _—Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera._**

\- fin del capítulo- anunció Will

\- Ahora será mejor que descansemos un rato antes de continuar- sugirió Hestia más recuperada.


	13. Peticiones y otra vez donde Apolo

A Percy le comenzaba a cansar la situación de estar casi todo el tiempo en brazos de alguien o durmiendo este viaje en el tiempo no le estaba agradando para nada, aunque había algo que si le alegraba en sobremanera y no sólo era estar con su padre, hermanos y primos sino que todos parecían más felices que cuando los vio por primera vez al llegar ahí y también que según había derrotado a Hércules por alguna razón eso le hacía gracia.

\- Ahora Percy sigue la luz - Apolo estaba revisando su pupila por millonésima vez eso no le agradaba.

\- Mis ojos están perfectos gracias - dijo Percy la luz le molestaba el dios sólo sonrió.

\- Parece que estas mucho mejor - Percy asintió tal vez por fin lo dejarían irse lejos de la enfermería este era uno de los lugares que más detestaba.

\- ¿Va a seguir durmiendo? - preguntó su hermano Orión hasta donde Percy sabía era un semigigante pero ahora se veía bastante normal.

\- Puede que ahora este un poco más espabilado que antes pero aún debe descansar - Percy rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por el dios de la medicina estaba arto de descansar.

\- Harás lo que diga Apolo - reprendió su padre que lo vio rodar los ojos Percy lo vio fijamente pero luego asintió ¿le gustaba que su padre le preste atención? si, ¿le gustaba que se preocupe a sobre manera por él y lo sobre proteja? no, porque el no se consideraba un niño pequeño para eso.

\- Aunque no esté en tu sangre obedecer lo harás- sonrió su hermano Teseo el era quien más se parecía a Percy por el cabello y los ojos pero había rasgos que no como la forma de los ojos el bronceado los pómulos y la nariz.

\- Bueno tocayo debes preocuparte más por ti - habló Perseo que había venido con ellos pues también trajeron a Thalia para una revisión claro a regañadientes pues había desplegado su poder en la sala y Jason también los acompañaba Percy sonrió.

\- Porque a él si le sonríes y a nosotros no - se quejó Belerofonte Percy lo reconocía de los cuentos que le contaba su madre y si la verdad se veía bastante torpe pero fue un héroe y Percy también se identificaba con él.

\- Sonrió porque recuerdo lo que dijo mi madre - todos se lo quedaron mirando a él no le gustaba esa sensación.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - se acercó Thalia parecía estar perfecta sólo tenía un poco de néctar y Ambrosia en sus manos.

\- Me dijo que llevo su nombre - miro al héroe- Porque de todos los héroes es el único que tuvo un final feliz y eso quiere ella para mi - el héroe casi se hecha a llorar ahora sabía que el nuevo héroe llevaba su nombre en su honor y no cabía de la alegría.

\- Tu madre debe ser una persona muy inteligente - sonrió Poseidón se veía que Sally era una mujer en un millón sabía casi todo de su mundo y había protegido a su hijo todo lo que pudo y como toda madre le deseaba lo mejor.

\- Bueno primo es honor para mí que tu madre te haya puesto mi nombre- sonrió el Héroe.

\- Al menos te lo puso por desicion propia- hizo un mohin Jason.

\- Si no como la nuestra - fruncio el ceño Thalia - Sólo le puso Jason a mi hermano por cierta Diosa que detesto -

\- Hera - aventuró Percy y todos lo vieron nuevamente - No es que me lleve mal con ella pero pude notar que algunos la miraban mal - si definitivamente el chico era muy perceptivo a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormido.

\- Si ella efectivamente - sonrió Thalia.

\- Pero bueno al menos es un buen nombre- quiso zanjar el tema Jason.

\- ¿Por qué te llama Leo super Man rubio? - preguntó Percy viendo fijamente al rubio este se sonrojo.

\- El me llama así porque puedo controlar el aire y es casi como si volará- sonrió y Percy asintió le había oído llamarlo así la noche anterior cuando llegaron los nuevos invitados.

\- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? - le preguntó a Thalia quien pareció ponerse mal de repente.

\- No - negó ella - A mi me gustan mis pies sobre la tierra -

\- A mi me gustan en el agua - río Percy- Tampoco me gustan las alturas -

\- Eres hija del rey de los cielos y ¿le temes a las alturas? - preguntó Teseo un poco incrédulo y tratando de coquetear se fijo Percy.

\- Ella es una cazadora - vio fijamente a su hermano - Y nuestra prima no te le acerques - advirtió al héroe algunos ahogaron unas risitas no se habían fijado que coqueteaban con ella.

\- Bueno - alzó las manos en señal de rendición el héroe- Yo sólo quería saber nada más- sonrió de forma inocente.

\- Me fijé en como la mirabas igual que en la sala cuando le sonreías a las chicas de Afrodita- entrecerro los ojos estaba visto que nada se le escapaba a Percy - Se que ella se puede defender muy bien sola pero es mejor que no te acerques -

\- Gracias Percy y si me puedo defender sola - sonreía la teniente le agradaba que parte de su Percy siempre estaba presente apenas la conocía y ya la defendía era algo que admiraba en el chico.

\- Y sobre todo que recuerde que somos familia - Jason vio fríamente al Héroe.

\- Bueno ahora a todos les dio por atacarme - hizo un puchero el héroe y los demás héroes se echaron a reír.

\- Esta conquista nunca te iba a salir- sonreía ladino Perseo - Y no lo vuelvas a intentar con mi hermanita - advirtió el antiguo rey de Micenas abrazando a Thalia y a Jason.

\- Esta bien - soltó el asesino del Minotauro.

\- Bueno ya estuvo bien chicos ahora Percy debe descansar - demandó Apolo - Pueden retirarse - les sonrió a los visitantes, Poseidón revolvió el cabello de su hijo menor y salió con los demás- Mejor duerme y seguro después podrás seguir conversando con todos - el chico asintió y se durmió casi al instante había intentado aparentar que estaba bien mientras estaban las visitas no le gustaba preocupar a la gente pero ahora que no estaban cayó en un profundo sueño.

Thalia con fuerzas renovadas iba caminando con sus dos hermanos uno a cada lado, le gustaba que su familia ahora sea más grande aunque sea por un tiempo.

\- Y cuéntenme algo chicos - detuvo el paso Perseo - ¿Ustedes no han vivido juntos verdad? -

\- No la verdad es que - respiro hondo la chica tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

\- Mi madre entro en depresión y me entregó a la diosa que me dio mi nombre porque así lo pidió el rey - explicó Jason sacando las palabras de la boca de Thalia - Ella me llevo con lupa y después fui al campamento Júpiter-

\- Es que según era muy arriesgado tenernos juntos - mascullo Thalia con los brazos cruzados odiaba a Hera y a su padre también.

\- Bueno la verdad es que entiendo que sea arriesgado siendo hijos del rey de dioses - pensó en voz alta Perseo- Pero el también se paso mira que estar en sus dos formas con su madre -.

\- Ese es muy su asunto, a mi no me agradó que se llevarán a Jason el era todo para mi - se puso triste la teniente y el rubio la abrazo por detrás.

\- Pero ahora estamos aquí Thals - le sonrió y beso su mejilla.

\- Eso lo sé tonto - sonrió ella.

\- Yo también quiero un abrazo - abrió los brazos Perseo y los abrazo a ambos - La verdad es que nunca tuve hermanos- se separó de ellos.

\- Pero tenías a Hércules- fruncio el ceño Jason.

\- Ya - rodo los ojos el héroe- como si yo fuera a considerar a ese mi hermano - bufo y los Grace rieron.

\- Te comprendemos - abrazaron al héroe y rieron un poco más.

\- Bueno que ya estuve mucho con ustedes tengo algo que hacer - sonrió Thalia y salió corriendo hacia las cabañas ahí vio a sus objetivos Leo y Malcom.

\- Chicos - les sonrió a los dos que tomaban un aperitivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Thalia? - preguntó Malcom limpiandose trocitos de galleta azul.

\- Quería conversar con ustedes - les sonrió traviesa y Leo arqueo una ceja ella se acercó y les susurró algo al oido a los dos se les formó una sonrisa cómplice, el hijo de Hefestos comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolsillo mientras Malcom sacaba sus notas.

Después de un rato Leo tenía en la mano dos dispositivos nuevos con diferentes botones a los lados y les explicaba su funcionamiento a Malcom y Thalia estos asentían, al rato los dos se fueron con el otro dispositivo hacia las cazadoras.

\- Phoebe - llamo Thalia a su mano derecha al principio no se habían llevado del todo bien pero ahora se apreciaban.

\- ¿Qué desea mi teniente ? - se acercó a donde estaba Thalia con él chico a este lo vio con algo de asco.

\- Te tengo que pedir algo - sonrió ladina la pelinegra Malcom saco el dispositivo y se lo enseñó la chica los vio extrañados su teniente le susurró algunas palabras al oido y Phoebe sonrió.

\- Por supuesto teniente - asintió la chica y entonces le comenzaron a explicar el funcionamiento del aparato ella lo tomó y lo probó.

\- Si creo que ya estamos - sonrió con picardía la lugar teniente de Artemisa y por supuesto está reunión no pasó desapercibida para la diosa que una vez que vio que terminaba se acercó a su teniente y compañía.

\- Chicas - saludo haciendo que las dos se sobresaltaran y luego le sonrieran- Quisiera saber que pasa -

\- Yo le explicó mi señora Phoebe ve a comer ya te moleste suficiente - la mencionada asintió y salió de ahí.

\- ¿Me contarás que pasa? - arqueo una ceja la diosa de la luna.

\- Pues mi señora es que con esto de las moiras preparo una sorpresita - sonrió la pelinegra.

\- Bueno - la diosa veía con detenimiento a su futura teniente - Dejaré eso de lado pero quisiera saber ¿Qué paso con zoë ? -

\- Eso lo explicarán mejor los libros - Ella comenzó a jugar con su chaqueta - sólo puedo decir que ella está en paz consigo misma y en el lugar que más amaba - sonrió con tristeza la diosa la mira comprensiva ya imaginaba que pasó con zoë.

\- Me alegro que ella se haya ido en paz - sonrió con tristeza la diosa le dolía cuando sus cazadoras caían en batalla - Pero ¿quien le trajo esa paz? - ella conocía bien a Zoë y sabía lo que le aquejaba.

\- Percy el se la trajo - sonrió con orgullo - No se como lo hizo pero el trajo paz - la diosa asintió ese muchacho era muy bueno.

\- Espero que los libros en verdad expliquen todo - Thalia asintió y luego se fueron a comer con las demás cazadoras.

En otra parte se encontraba Ares con sus hijos tanto romanos como griegos que se peleaban porque el dios le había dado una lanza a Clarisse siendo mujer y a ellos no.

\- Pero que nosotros también merecemos algo igual - fruncia el seño un hijo de Marte llamado Héctor.

\- Yo me la gane - refutaba Clarisse viéndolos con ojos enfurecidos.

\- Es verdad - convino el dios cansado de que pelearan como nenes chiquitos - Sólo se la pude haber dado por algo heroico -

\- A mi me dio una cuando me reconoció- dijo Frank que también estaba ahí porque los del campamento lo habían arrastrado.

\- Fue al único que le dio algo - gruño una hija de Marte llamada Lisa.

\- Pues la mía me la gane - gruño Clarisse - La primera me la dio por matar una hidra y la segunda por mi primera misión- todos se la quedaron viendo muy pocos de ellos habían ido de misión esto no era justo - Y recibí su bendición cuando mate al Drakon-

\- ¿mataste un Drakon? - preguntó sorprendido otro hijo de Marte llamado Tyler.

\- Si - aseguró ella y su padre le vio entre orgulloso y preocupado sus hijas eran guerreras si pero no le gustaba que se expusieran a peligros pues no tenía muchas hijas mujeres y la mayoría de ellas se hacían Amazonas sus nuevos hermanos le veían sorprendidos y los otros con orgullo no por nada ella era la consejera de la cabaña.

\- Bueno ahí están sus razones y seguramente te di esa lanza a ti - señaló a Frank - Porque debes haber demostrado que valias la pena -

\- Si ya recuerdo - dijo otro hijo de Marte llamado Carl - El lideró una batalla en los juegos bélicos- los hermanos asintieron había sido el quien guió a la quinta cohorte a su victoria.

\- Bueno al menos demuestras que eres algo más que esa cara de bebé- rodo los ojos Clarisse.

\- También tengo algo que ustedes no tienen - sonrió Frank - Pero se los diré después- Clarisse se lo quedo viendo curiosa este chico tenía potencial.

Un rato después Hestia llamo a todos para continuar la lectura pues Apolo dio su aprobación de que los semidioses que estaban en la enfermería se encontraban mejor, todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala para la lectura del capítulo siete.


	14. Capítulo VII

**_todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negritas yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic_**

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala los dioses buscaron sus tronos los héroes del pasado el lugar junto a Poseidón por supuesto el antiguo rey de Micenas no fue sólo pues aún tenía secuestrado a Jason y no pensaba soltarlo, Percy que ya podía caminar por su propio pie prefirió no ir con ellos y se buscó un lugar apartado estaba algo cansado de tanta atención, sus hermanos lo intentaron llevar con ellos pero el se escabullo entre la gente.

\- Percy ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? - le llamo su padre desde su trono viendo fijamente en su dirección se había buscado un sillón para él sólo.

\- Aquí estoy bien gracias - fue todo lo que dijo, su padre simplemente sonrió se notaba mucho el parecido de los dos tanto en lo físico como en el carácter los demás mestizos se comenzaron a sentar en sus lugares Thalia se sentó con Annabeth que al parecer aún no hablaba con su madre después de la pequeña prohibición que le había hecho.

\- Porque Percy se puede sentar allá y yo no - se quejó Nico que también ya estaba no cansado sino arto de la atención de Will y su hermana, no lo habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Porque ese es Percy y tu eres Nico - le espetó Will haciéndolo sentar a su lado Nico dijo un juramento por lo bajo y a lado de él se sentó Hazel con Frank.

\- Tal vez debería ir con Percy - murmuró Annabeth a Thalia.

\- Yo creo que el quiere un momento a solas deberías dejarlo un rato - le sonrió a la rubia le alegraba que comience a comportarse más como ella y menos como Atenea.

\- Si déjalo Annabeth creo que está un poco cansado con tanta atención- le sonrió Piper mientras se sentaba a su lado junto con Leo que tenía la boca llena de galletas.

\- Si los hombres a veces necesitan pensar solos - se sentó Leo a lado de Piper- Y yo comienzo a creer que tienes competencia reina de la belleza - le sonrió el latino señalando a Jason que era molestado por Teseo, Piper río.

\- Bueno me gusta lo que hicieron con Hércules- sonreía Artemisa sabía lo mucho que este había fastidiado la vida de su teniente Zoë y es que ahora Hércules se encontraba encadenado a una silla y por alguna razón tenía una bonita corona de flores rosas en la cabeza los semidioses reían al verlo hasta los romanos el dios Héroe seguía inconsciente.

\- Bueno busquen sus lugares - ordenó Reyna a sus sub alternos estos veían todo el lugar algunos ya habían decidido con quien sentarse Dakota fue con Polux y algunos centuriones más se sentaron entre los griegos los demás los veían un poco extrañados no sabían si seguir su ejemplo o no - Vamos ocupen el lugar que deseen - Y con esta última orden algunos se sentaron junto a los griegos con los que compartían padre divino y otros simplemente decidieron seguir algo alejados Reyna se sentó cerca de Rachel está sonrió y Octavian busco un lugar apartado pero miraba a Percy que estaba sólo.

\- Bueno comenzare este se titula **_Mi cena se desvanece en humo -_** el dios del sol sonrió y se oyeron algunas risitas de parte de los semidioses.

\- Percy debes de dejar de poner esos títulos - reía Thalia y Percy se sonrojo.

\- Yo no los puse - se defendió- el libro no lo escribí yo -

\- Son tus pensamientos Percy así que son tus títulos - lo molesto Nico y los demás se hecharon a reír el chico miro mal al otro pelinegro y suspiro está lectura iba a ser larga muy larga.

 ** _La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio._**

\- Es que nadie había hecho jamás de los jamases a Clarisse - sonrió Drew la aludida Gruño- Y todo el mundo tenía que enterarse - Clarisse les enviaba miradas de muerte a todos los hijos de afrodita.

\- Así que como buenas hijas de Afrodita se encargaron de esparcir el chisme ¿no? - dijo Malcom.

\- Las hijas de Afrodita no sólo hacemos eso - defendió Piper.

\- En este tiempo no, pero en ese entonces muchas lo hacían- sonrió el rubio y Piper aunque algo molesta asintió es que sus hermanas y hermanos podían llegar a ser muy cotillas.

\- Bueno era algo asombroso obvio todos se iban a enterar - sonrió Lacy otra hermana de Piper.

 ** _O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada._**

\- Probablemente esa era otra de las razones - sonreía Alice una hija de Hermes.

\- Pobre mi niña debieron llevarla de inmediato a cambiarse - gruño Atenea mirando mal al hijo de Poseidón pero a este no le importó en lo más mínimo estaba mirando a todos lados por alguna razón.

 ** _Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas),_**

\- Más que nada nosotros - gritaron con emoción los hijos de Hefesto.

\- También debió mostrarle la fragua - sonrió Leo a el le encantaba la fragua pero más que nada el Bunker 9

\- Oh el conoce una fragua mucho mejor que la del campamento Leo - dijo Thalia recordando lo sucedido en el monte Saint Helens.

\- ¿En serio? - los ojos de Leo brillaron con emoción.

 _¿Por qué el muchacho de Poseidón visitaría una de mis fraguas?_ pensaba Hefestos y dirigió su vista hacia a Poseidón que al parecer pensaba lo mismo.

\- Es peligroso que haya ido ahí- susurró con preocupación Poseidón viendo a su hijo que parecía desconcertado y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Nosotros también quisiéramos conocerlas - dijeron los hijos del Dios de los Herreros.

\- Sería muy peligroso que estén ahí - dijo Hefestos y sus hijos lo vieron tristes a ellos les gustaban las fraguas y ver una de su padre les hacía ilusión.

\- Ahora siento envidia de Percy - se cruzó de brazos Leo haciendo un puchero mientras Piper y Jason negaban divertidos.

 ** _el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra),_**

\- Esa es una estatua del dios Pan - le dijo Grover quien estaba sentado a lado de Quirón quien estaba en su silla de ruedas Percy asintió Grover ya le había hablado de Pan.

 ** _el rocódromo,_**

\- ¿Qué es un recodromo? - preguntó Reyna.

\- Es un lugar para entrenar - sonrió Jason - Deberíamos poner uno en el Campamento Júpiter- los campistas romanos lo vieron extrañado eso no podía ser bueno los ojos de Reyna brillaron si Jason proponía poner uno es que era bueno para el entrenamiento.

\- Estoy comenzando a sentir lástima por ustedes - le susurró Julia una hija de Hermes a una chica hija de Mercurio está la vio intrigada ahora si que sabía que esto no era bueno.

 ** _que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente,_**

Los romanos tragaron saliva eso no sonaba bien, los griegos reían por lo bajo de sus rostros en cambio Reyna parecía entusiasmada con lo que oía.

 ** _arrojaban piedras,_**

Por Júpiter eso no era bueno nada bueno era el pensamiento de los romanos ellos estaban acostumbrados al agua y las luchas con espadas pero a que te aplasten y tiren rocas no.

 ** _despedían lava_**

Los romanos se estremecieron hasta los hijos de Marte esto sonaba a suicidio seguro mientras que Reyna sonreía la idea de construir uno en Nueva Roma sonaba bien.

 ** _y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad._**

Se escucharon algunos quejidos de parte de los romanos.

\- Ese suena como un buen entrenamiento - concluyó Reyna con una sonrisa

\- Si te enseña a ser rápido ante un ataque - concordo Clarisse sonriendo igual.

\- Y prever cualquier infortunio - continuó Jason, Reyna sonreía cada vez más y los romanos sufrían en silencio.

\- Todos en el Campamento practicamos ahí - sonrió Katie eso no le gustó mucho a su madre pero sabía que era bueno que entrenará para sobrevivir a los monstruos.

\- Hasta nosotros los hijos de Afrodita pasamos por el recodromo queramos o no - concluyó Drew haciendo una mueca.

 ** _Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas._**

\- Eso se escucha bonito el recodromo no - susurró una hija de Venus, los romanos comenzaban a odiar su suerte porque Reyna parecía estar calculando donde iba a poner el recodromo al único que la idea parecía agradarle era a un hijo de Marte que sonreía desde que mencionaron el recodromo.

 ** _-Tengo que entrenar -dijo Annabeth sin más-. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor._** ** _-Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo._**

\- Percy disculpandose desde tiempos inmemoriales - negó con la cabeza Thalia.

 ** _-No importa._** ** _-No ha sido culpa mía._** ** _Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía._**

\- Bueno es que en esta ocasión si era tu culpa Percy - sonrió Nico y se fijó en que Percy no prestaba atención a lo leído simplemente observaba.

\- Percy ¿estas bien? - preguntó Butch que estaba más cerca de él, Percy reparo en que era observado y se sacudio.

\- Si estoy bien sigan con la lectura - sonrió sin muchos ánimos todos quedaron un poco preocupados por su actitud y no notaron que cierto Augur seguía mirando a Percy como planeando algo.

 ** _Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno._**

Todos se hecharon a reír mientras los hijos de Poseidón y el dios los veían mal.

\- Es que eres hijo del Dios de las tuberías- bromeó Hermes y luego una gran ola lo cubrió aún así el dios seguía riendo con los demás.

\- Las tuberías no hijo, el agua si - corrigió el dios del mar Percy parecía distraído pero asintió.

 ** _-Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo -dijo Annabeth._** ** _-¿Con quién?_** ** _-No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón._**

\- Oye yo soy una persona - se ofendió Rachel.

\- RED en ese tiempo la oráculo era una momia- le sonreía Will ella lo vio fijo y luego asintió.

\- ¿Por qué te llaman RED? - preguntó Percy.

\- Es un apodo tonto - dijo Atenea - al menos busquen uno más original que no sea por su cabello -

\- No la llamamos así por su cabello señora - contestó Travis.

\- La llamamos así por su nombre que es Rachel Elizabeth Daré- Siguió Connor - Y tomamos cada inicial formando la palabra RED- la diosa se los quedo mirando.

 ** _Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez._**

\- Como buen hijo del Dios del mar buscando respuestas en el agua - dijo Aquiles sonriendo luego vio en dirección a Percy que por alguna razón se veía triste y cierto Augur que estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

 ** _No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad._**

\- ¿Tienen espíritus del agua en su lago? - preguntó Julie una hija de mercurio los griegos asintieron.

 ** _Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en toda direcciones._**

\- Suenan como espíritus muy hermoso - sonrió Julie la hija de Mercurio muchos romanos asintieron ellos no solían ver espíritus de los ríos o lagos.

 ** _Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo._**

\- Es que te reconocían como mi hijo - dijo Poseidón fijando la vista en Percy que por alguna razón ahora tenía su pie sobre el pecho del Augur.

\- Son muy lindas - dijo el sonriendo tenía la espada en la mano apuntando al cuello de Octavian todos se lo quedaron mirando nadie sabía que había pasado.

\- Percy no deberías jugar con los espantapájaros- le dijo Leo en son de regaño mientras se acercaba y ponía un artefacto en las manos de Octavian.

\- Oh lo siento no lo sabía- Pero por la sonrisa que el chico mostraba se veía que en realidad no lo sentía para nada.

\- Bueno ahora lo sabes - Leo activo el dispositivo sobre un Augur inconsciente y este se desplegó soltando una red al rededor de él con un poste de donde se colgó automáticamente- Será mejor que se quede a descansar ahí- sonrió Leo y por último se colgó de la red un cartel que rezaba "El espantapájaros mata ositos duerme no molestar "

Todos comenzaron a reír nadie hizo nada por ir a bajarlo ni siquiera Hestia pues ella si había visto lo que intento hacerle a Percy y eso no le gustó menos mal el chico tenía buenos instintos y se había defendido sin hacer mucho ruido, lo que nadie notó es la imperceptible mueca de dolor que hizo y que sobaba su muñeca.

 ** _Atónito, les devolví el saludo._** ** _-No las animes -me avisó Annabeth-. Las náyades son terribles como novias._**

\- Annie los celos no son buenos - sonreía Thalia con picardía mientras la nombrada se sonrojaba.

\- Pero que dices Thals no eran celos - se horrorizo la rubia todos reían por su rostro que estaba cada vez más rojo.

\- Aunque lo niegues muchos sabemos que son celos - le pico Nico riendo mientras Will por alguna razón lo abrazaba.

\- Los celos huelen hasta aquí Annabeth - río Rachel a su lado Reyna trataba de no reír pero le era imposible la cara de Annabeth era un poema el único que no entendía el motivo de las risas era Percy sólo los veía extrañado Apolo se apiado de la chica y siguió la lectura mientras Atenea rechinaba los dientes.

 ** _-¿Náyades? -repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba-. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora._**

\- Esperen el muchacho a combatido a una furia sin entrenamiento - comenzó a nombrar Tyler hijo de Marte- Vio cara a cara a las moiras que cortaron un hilo frente a el- Annabeth abrió los ojos grandes eso no lo sabía ella - Derrotó a un Minotauro también sin entrenamiento y con su propio cuerno pero ¿quiere salir corriendo por unos simples e indefensos espíritus del lago ? - Todos se quedaron pensando en eso.

\- Lo siento por eso pero es que no llevaba mucho consiente y de buenas a primeras me dijeron que mi mamá había muerto - se defendió Percy - luego que tenía que vivir con personas que no conocía y que los monstruos no morían para mi fue suficiente información quería regresar al mundo que consideraba normal y con mi madre - agachó la mirada ya quería volver a casa con ella, sabía que el tiempo no corría y que su madre estaba bien pero aquí el llevaba dos días sin verla y sumado al verano de su tiempo ya era mucho.

\- Bueno esas son buenas razones para que ya salir de ahí- convino una hija de Venus llamada Ana - Creo que alguna vez todos pasamos por eso cuando recién nos enteramos de este mundo - señaló todo el lugar y muchos asintieron en especial los griegos.

 ** _Annabeth puso ceño._** ** _-¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros._**

\- No es el único lugar - corrigió Jason.

\- Pero es el único lugar que yo conocía- se defendió Annabeth.

\- Recuerden que nosotros apenas hace unos meses nos enteramos de la existencia de los romanos - apoyo Malcom.

\- Bueno pero ahora saben que no es así- dijo Reyna muchos asintieron y dieron por acabado el tema.

 ** _-¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?_**

\- El único con problemas mentales eres tú Percy- dijo Katie el la vio un poco ofendido - Y tal vez estos de acá- señaló a los hijos de Hermes y unos cuantos de Apolo - Y ese de ahí- señaló a Leo.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejaron los últimos aludidos y los demás se hecharon a reír.

\- Entonces también deberían tener a estos ahí- habló Tyler el hijo de Marte señalando a los hijos de Mercurio y algunos de Febo estos también se quejaron mientras el resto reía.

 ** _-Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos._**

\- Ahora me siento un fenómeno- río Leo.

\- Sabes que no es eso Leo - reía Piper.

 ** _-¿Medio humanos y medio qué?_**

\- Se nota que es tu hijo barba de Percebe- sonrió con sorna Atenea - El muchacho es muy tonto - Percy le vio ofendido.

\- El no es tonto - salto Thalia - El es listo -

\- Pues no lo parece - sonreía la diosa viendo fijamente a la que vendría a ser su hermana o media hermana.

\- Es probable que el sepa la respuesta pero quiere que se la confirmen - la veía fijamente Laurel.

\- Es verdad Percy sabía la respuesta pero a veces se siente inseguro de decirla y prefiere confirmar la información y puede que a veces haga preguntas tontas pero sólo lo hace para comprobar algún punto o idea que tiene en su mente - sonrió Annabeth el había demostrado ser saber cosas mientras estaban en la misión en especial leer la gente y saber como convencerla como hizo con Caronte, Atenea se quedó mirando a su hija e iba a seguir la pelea verbal pero Apolo continuó la lectura.

Percy se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho por Annabeth y era verdad el a veces sabía las respuestas pero prefería que le confirmen la información a que quedarse con la duda de si estaba en lo correcto, Hazel estaba sonriente ante la respuesta de Annabeth ella también había pensado que él era algo tontorrón pero después comprobó que no era así.

 ** _-Creo que ya lo sabes._** ** _No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre._**

\- Ves el lo sabía madre - Annabeth sonreía triunfante y Atenea fruncia el ceño esa defensa contra el muchacho no le gustaba para nada.

 ** _-Dios -contesté-. Medio dios._** ** _Annabeth asintió._** ** _-Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos._** ** _-Eso es... un disparate._**

\- Yo no veo que sea un disparate lo tienes sentado ahí en frente - dijo Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Ahora que si quieres disparates puedes hacer esto - comenzó a sacar fuego de sus manos con forma de bolas y malabarear con ellas Annabeth y Percy se lo quedaron viendo absortos Frank se apego a Hazel quien protegió su pecho y una ola mojo al chico nadie supo exactamente quien la convocó.

\- Asustas a los presentes Leo - dijo Piper - Siéntate y has silencio - ordenó y este obedeció.

 ** _-¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?_**

Las diosas miraron mal a los dioses y estos se movieron incómodos pues hasta sus hijos los veían fijamente.

 ** _-Pero eso no son más que..._** ** _-Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito-. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses..._**

\- Que bueno que recordarás mis palabras - sonrió el entrenador de héroes.

 ** _-Semidioses -apostilló Annabeth-. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial._**

\- Preferimos mestizos gracias - dijeron algunos tanto romanos como griegos.

\- A mi no me agrada mucho la palabra mestizo - hizo una mueca Piper.

 ** _-Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?_**

\- Uyy no Percy mala elección de palabras - río Thalia.

 ** _Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado._**

\- Te lo dije - canturreo la pelinegra haciendo reír a algunos.

 ** _-Mi padre es profesor en West Point -me dijo-. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica._** ** _-Entonces es humano._**

\- Que piensas niño que sólo los dioses pueden encontrar atractivos a los mortales pues no eso es muy sexista - reprochó Atenea.

\- Lo siento pero a mi parecer las diosas se controlaban más en esos asuntos que eso de andar tras los mortales se los dejaban a los dioses - miraba fijamente la diosa que de por sí ya lo miraba mal por juntarse con Annabeth ahora era peor.

-Percy un poco de razón tiene- concordo Will - la mayor parte de las veces son los dioses los que buscan mortales - Percy sonrió un poco y Atenea parecía querer carbonizarlos con la mirada.

 ** _-Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!_**

Atenea sonrió por la coincidencia de ideas que tenía con su hija.

 ** _-¿Quién es tu madre, pues?_** ** _-Cabaña seis._** ** _-¿Qué es?_** ** _Annabeth se irguió._** ** _-Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla._**

la diosa levanto el mentón orgullosa los romanos la vieron mal para ellos no era una diosa de batalla si no del arte a más de que prometió ser virgen y aquí habían muchos hijos de ella.

 ** _«Vale -pensé-. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:_** ** _-¿Y mi padre?_**

\- Aquí- señalaron divertidos sus amigos y hermanos al dios que sonreía.

 ** _-Por determinar -repuso Annabeth-, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe._**

\- Nosotros lo sabemos - decía para diversión de los demás los hermanos de Percy.

\- Nosotros también- dijeron los hijos de Hermes siguiendo el juego junto con Leo.

\- Ustedes no cuentan si no lo sabían en ese tiempo exacto - les saco la lengua Thalia y todos se echaron a reír los hijos del Dios hicieron un puchero que no pasó desapercibido para las hijas de Afrodita que sonrieron embobadas.

 ** _-Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía._**

\- No podía saberlo es contra las leyes - bramo el rey Thalia sonrió con malicia Jason la vio y ahogo una risa.

\- Pues usted rompió esa ley con mi madre - le veía con picardía y el rey enrojecio.

\- Es decir que rompiste el Pacto - gruño Hera - No sólo una - a cada palabra miraba con furia al rey de los cielos - si no dos veces con la misma mortal - el rey se hundía en su asiento - Y tras eso le revelaste quien eras - siseo lo último todos veían las reacciones del rey y querían reír a más no poder pero se aguantaba por el miedo a que Hera les fuera hacer algo.

\- Ya estuvo que alguien duerme en el sillón real está noche - susurró Lacy a Mathew su hermano ambos hijos de Afrodita y se echaron a reír bajito pero la diosa que los oyó se río estrepitosamente.

\- Ay estos niños - se secaba las lágrimas de la risa Afrodita todos se la quedaron viendo y ella sonrió y les dijo mentalmente lo que habían dicho los niños exceptuando a Zeus y a Hera los dioses se rieron a más no poder después de un rato Apolo se calmó lo suficiente para leer.

 ** _-Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades._** ** _-Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería._**

\- Tal vez lo hice o ella se dio cuenta por si misma se ve que es una mujer muy lista - sonreía el Dios.

\- Y por eso me pregunto cómo se fijó en ti - siseo Atenea y el dios de los mares la fulmino con la mirada.

 ** _Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme._** ** _-Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre._** ** _-¿Quieres decir que a veces no?_**

\- Esos tiempos fueron difíciles- dijo Travis.

\- Muchos no los reconocían- Siguió Connor.

\- A veces tardaban años - prosiguió Katie.

\- Y otras nunca pasaba - Recordó Chris que para él fue una espera eterna.

\- En especial con los hijos de dioses menores - suspiro Malcom.

Los dioses les vieron triste es verdad ellos deberían tomarse más tiempo para reconocerlos al menos en cuanto llegaban al campamento y dejar que los dioses menores reconozcan también a sus hijos.

 ** _Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano._** ** _-Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre... Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran._**

\- Si nos importan - dijo Demeter con un semblante triste - Pero no podemos descuidar nuestros trabajos -

\- No los ignoramos pero si les prestamos demasiada atención los monstruos les seguirán más- los miraba con tristeza Afrodita.

\- La mayoría de nosotros vigilamos su camino hasta que llegan a puerto seguro - asintió Ares

\- Yo intento llevar a los que viajen por mar lo más seguro que se pueda aunque no sean mis hijos - habló Poseidón los que habían tenido que llegar desde alguna playa recordaron que no habían visto monstruos y que las barcas parecían saber a donde iban otros recordaron que de alguna forma algo guiaba sus caminos hasta los campamentos.

 ** _Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría._**

Algunos dioses se deprimieron más no les gustaba que sus hijos se sientan así mejor dicho que ningún mestizo se sienta así.

 ** _Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?_**

\- Deberíamos hacerlo - hizo una mueca Hefestos el no era el mejor padre y a veces por su trabajo olvidaba reconocer a sus hijos.

 ** _-Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? -dije-. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?_** ** _-Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano._**

\- En tu caso debería ser todo el año - dijo Will.

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó Percy.

\- Porque eres hijo de uno de los tres grandes - respondió Annabeth - eres más apetecible para los monstruos -

\- Genial simplemente Genial - suspiro y algunos rieron por su sarcasmo.

 ** _Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa._**

\- ¿Cómo que no somos poderosas niña ? - se quejaron las diosas nombradas.

\- Ella se refiere que sus hijos son más pacíficos y el olor que desprenden es menor y atrae menos problemas - defendió Grover las diosas asintieron y Annabeth le agradeció infinitamente.

 ** _Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año._**

\- Aún así tu vas al mundo mortal cada año - dijo Thalia.

\- Creo que el Campamento no sobreviviria contigo un año entero ahí- río Malcom.

\- ¿Tantos problemas causa? - preguntó Atenea mientras veía al muchacho que sólo se los quedaba viendo.

\- No es que los cause pero lo buscan - río Nico junto con los demás Griegos.

\- Y yo que ustedes me pensaría dos veces eso de dejarlo vivir en Nueva Roma- reía Thalia señalando a los romanos.

\- Es verdad con sólo un tiempo ahí y destruyó parte de la ciudad - río Julie una hija de mercurio - Aunque también la salvo -

\- Mi hijo ¿estuvo en Nueva Roma? - preguntó el dios de los mares.

\- Más adelante seguro sale - zanjó el tema Reyna.

 ** _Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos._**

\- O van al campamento Júpiter dependiendo si su padre o madre estaba en forma griega o romana cuando conocieron a sus padres - explicó Diana una cazadora - O también pueden hacerse cazadoras si lo desean - sonreía.

\- O una amazona si sólo quieren esclavizar a los hombres - sonreía Ares mirando suspicazmente a su hija.

\- No me volveré amazona padre - respondió Clarisse que entendió la indirecta que le lanzaban el dios la vio fijo está hija le traería problemas.

 ** _Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías._**

\- Como mis hijos algunos son cantantes de bandas famosas - sonrió Apolo.

\- O como los míos que son actores y actrices reconocidos - sonreía Afrodita.

\- También hay grandes pensadores que son mis hijos y jefes militares También - sonrió con algo de tristeza Atenea recordando a los hijos que perdió en la última guerra.

Los semidioses se los quedaron viendo probablemente había artistas y pensadores de su tiempo que eran sus hermanos y no lo sabían.

 ** _Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos._** ** _-¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?_**

\- Se suponía que no lo hacen - Percy recordó el perro del infierno y luego vio su mano.

 ** _Annabeth meneó la cabeza._** ** _-No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques_**

\- ¿Por qué surtirlos? - preguntó Tyler hijo de Marte.

\- Para practicar la defensa contra monstruos- respondió Polux tomando Kool Aid junto con Dakota, eso hizo estremecer a los romanos y pensar que los griegos estaban algo locos.

 ** _o sean invocados por alguien de dentro._**

\- ¿Por qué alguien querría invocar a propósito un monstruo ? - preguntó una centurión de la segunda cohorte Annabeth sonrió igual que Apolo. ** _-¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?_**

Algunos rieron por la similitud de preguntas mientras Thalia se puso de pie y se paró frente a la chica - Disculpa ¿Tú nombre? -

\- Alice ¿Por que? - la miro extrañada.

\- Gracias - asintió la teniente - Malcom pon la en la lista ya perdimos a otra y está era romana - se lamentó mientras Volvía a su asiento y los demás reían Percy negaba con la cabeza no entendía bien que hacían.

 ** _-Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos._**

\- ¿Chistes prácticos? ustedes están locos - dijo Michael un centurión hijo de Venus.

\- Si pero después de algo ya no se hacen más- dijo Katie mirando de soslayo a Percy.

 ** _-¿Chistes prácticos?_** ** _-Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas._**

\- Es divertido cuando intentan entrar - río Julia.

\- No lo veo tan divertido - Dijo una hija de Apolo- a nosotros junto con Quirón nos ha tocado convencerlos con niebla de que no han visto nada - señaló a sus hermanos.

\- Pero tenemos pizza gratis- sonrieron los Stoll.

\- La pizza es genial y más si es gratis - asintió Leo sonriendo y Piper le pegó en la cabeza.

\- Eso no está bien Leo - le regaño para diversión de los demás.

 ** _-¿Así que tú eres anual?_** ** _Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores._**

Los griegos instintivamente se llevaron la mano a sus collares incluso Percy aunque el suyo apenas tenía una cuenta de arcilla.

\- ¿Qué son esas cuentas ? - preguntó Julie hija de mercurio.

\- Nos dan una al final del verano - sonrió con nostalgia Miranda.

\- En ella se representa algo importante ocurrido en el año - dijo Katie acariciando su collar.

\- Y demuestra que has sobrevivido un año más- concluyó Polux sonriendo con nostalgia recordando a su hermano.

\- Reyna no podemos cambiar eso - sugirió Ashley una hija de mercurio - Porque eso suena mejor que quemarse la piel - los romanos se vieron sus tatuajes.

\- No se de que se quejan yo soy el que tiene más rayas - se quejó Jason mostrando su tatuaje donde habían doce líneas debajo de un águila.

\- Tendremos que hablar de eso con el cenado ahora dejen seguir con la lectura - demandó Reyna los romanos asintieron.

 ** _Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello._**

Annabeth acaricio el sello de su collar y sonrió recordando la carta de su padre.

 ** _-Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años -dijo-. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad._**

\- Llegaste muy joven - su madre la quedo mirando examinando a su hija.

\- El libro explicará todo - se arrimo a Thalia quien acaricio su cabello - sólo diré que todo mejoró-

 ** _-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?_** ** _Hizo girar el anillo de su collar._** ** _-Eso no es asunto tuyo._**

\- No tenías que ser tan fría con él- dijo Afrodita viendo a los jóvenes le gustaba que todos despedían alguna clase de amor y muy pocos demostraban hostilidad.

\- Lo siento para mi era un tema difícil de hablar en ese momento apenas lo conocía- se defendió ella aún jugando con el anillo de su collar, Percy sólo se recosto en su asiento le alegraba verla feliz.

 ** _-Ya._** ** _-Guardé un incómodo silencio-. Bueno, y... ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?_** ** _-Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que..._**

\- Igual no es que obedezca mucho esa regla - mascullo por lo bajo Will quienes le alcanzaron a oír asintieron pues el muchacho se marchaba con permiso o sin él.

 ** _-¿A menos qué?_** ** _-Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez..._**

\- La última en ese entonces fue mi hijo y no salió bien ¿no? - dijo el dios de los viajeros.

Los griegos asintieron algunos con pesar y otros con algo de rencor recordando todo lo que hizo.

 ** _-Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien._** ** _-En la enfermería -dije-, cuando me dabas aquella cosa..._** ** _-Ambrosía._**

\- Lo más rico que puede existir en este mundo - dijo Travis tratando de levantar un poco el ánimo muchos asintieron mayormente romanos.

 ** _-Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano._** ** _Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron._** ** _-¿Así que sabes algo?_**

\- Annie debes aprender que el casi nunca sabe nada - reía Thalia y Percy la miro mal mientras los otros reían.

 ** _-Bueno... no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello._** ** _Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?_**

\- A que tristemente el tenía que prevenir la guerra - mascullo por lo bajo Thalia.

\- Siempre es él- se lamentó Nico y Will lo abrazo a nadie le gustaba que el chico siempre tuviera que pasar por eso, Percy se removió incómodo por la reacción de todos que se veían con tristeza eso le indicaba que no tendría un futuro tranquilo.

 ** _-Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal..._**

\- ¿Ustedes van al Olimpo? - Preguntó Ana una hija de Marte los griegos asintieron.

\- Algunos vamos en el solsticio de invierno- indicó Clarisse.

\- Específicamente los consejeros de cabaña y Quirón- asintió Chris.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros no visitamos el Olimpo? - inquirió Julie hija de mercurio.

\- Porque ustedes son más independientes - respondió Ares - Ustedes tienen una ciudad ellos un campamento - señaló a los griegos - Ellos necesitan un poco más de ayuda para sobrevivir -

\- La vida de los griegos corre más riesgo que la de ustedes - explicó Demeter - Ustedes se entrenan antes de llegar ellos se entrenan si llegan a sobrevivir - los semidioses se vieron unos a otros los romanos sintieron un poco de pena por los griegos.

 ** _-¿Has estado en el Olimpo?_** ** _-Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual._**

Los romanos prestaron atención era la primera vez que estaban en el Olimpo y no sabían que hacían los semidioses griegos al estar ahí o como se llegaba ahí.

 ** _-Pero... ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?_** ** _-En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos._**

Los romanos hicieron nota mental de donde quedaba el Olimpo.

\- Pero el Empire State sólo tiene ciento dos pisos - recordó Piper.

\- Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes reina de belleza? - preguntó Leo.

\- Mi papá hizo un rodaje cerca de ahí- respondió ella con una sonrisa, los que no sabían quien era el padre de ella se la quedaron viendo.

 ** _-Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo-. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?_** ** _-Sí, desde luego._** ** _-Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo._**

\- Es lo que dije yo - sonrió Piper y ahora quería oir eso del piso seiscientos.

 ** _-Justo después de la visita -prosiguió Annabeth-, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses._**

\- Percy si había notado que estos estaban peleando - dijo Artemisa mientras señalaba a su padre y a su tío.

\- Aunque la niebla aún le afectaba - reconoció Demeter.

\- Eso es verdad pero es porque no sabía que era mestizo - reconoció Hefestos que había dejado de lado su trabajo para prestar atención a la lectura y a sus hijos con los que en el receso había estado planeando nuevos artefactos.

 ** _Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces._**

\- Muy mal Annabeth- reprendió Quirón que se estaba enterando de la información ella enrojecio.

\- Muy bien Annabeth muy bien - felicito Hermes sonriendo con orgullo como si ella fuera otro de sus hijos.

Algunos rieron por lo bajo pues el Centauro negaba con la cabeza ante la felicitación del Dios.

 ** _Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante._**

Los que habían olvidado el título del libro se preguntaban que habría sido lo robado incluyendo algunos dioses como el dueño del objeto robado que en verdad no prestó mucha atención al principio.

 ** _Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar._**

\- Mendigas fechas límites- se quejaron los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos.

Los dioses se removieron incómodos esa era otra cosa que tal vez debían cambiar.

 ** _Cuando llegaste, esperaba... Quiero decir... Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares._**

\- Oye nosotros nos llevamos bien - se quejó Ares.

\- Que a veces tengamos desavenencias no significa que nos llevemos mal - termino Atenea Annabeth asintió aún no perdonaba a su madre por la prohibición.

 ** _Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón._**

\- Con el barba de Percebe si no me llevo - miro mal al dios de los mares.

\- Es que la cara de búho es muy rencorosa - el también la miro mal y Apolo decidió sabiamente seguir la lectura para evitar problemas.

 ** _Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo._**

Annabeth y Percy sonrieron porque al final habían trabajado bien juntos.

 ** _Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas._**

\- Hombres - se quejó por lo bajo Artemisa.

\- Querida yo creo que tiene toda la razón de tener hambre - dijo Persefone.

\- Recuerda querida que todo lo que ha comido desde que despertó sólo fue Ambrosia y Néctar- Siguió Ariadna.

\- Y eso no es que alimente mucho - acotó Demeter.

\- Además sólo lleva unas horas despierto y recuerda lo que vivió la noche anterior es sólo un niño ha sufrido bastante - arullo Afrodita viendo a Percy que se restregaba los ojos tenia sueño de nuevo Aquiles se levanto y fue con él lo acomodo en su regazo el chico iba a renegar pero estaba cansado de nuevo.

 ** _-Tengo que conseguir una misión -murmuró Annabeth para sí-. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema..._**

\- Sigues siendo una niña Annabeth- reprendió Quirón junto con Hestia.

\- Los dos lo eran y aún así fueron a una misión- se lamentó Nico abrazando a Hazel.

\- Porque no escogieron a alguien mayor- susurró Hazel - Por que tenían que ser ellos - se comenzaba a preocupar por sus nuevos amigos y lo que tuvieron que sufrir jóvenes.

 ** _Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana._**

\- Barbacoa - se relamieron los chicos.

Artemisa vio a las diosas y estas asintieron y dijeron al unísono- Hombres - las chicas semidiosas asintieron igual que las cazadoras.

 ** _Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla._**

\- Es que lo hacía- sonrió ella y su madre la vio con orgullo aunque aún no aprobaba su amistad con el chico de barba de Percebe.

 ** _De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena._**

\- Es que éramos muchos y esperábamos con ansias la cena - sonrieron los hijos de Hermes.

 ** _Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas,_**

Hermes y sus hijos se tocaron su nariz.

 ** _cejas arqueadas,_**

Fue el turno de sus cejas hasta los romanos hicieron eso.

 ** _sonrisas maliciosas._**

El dios y sus hijos sonrieron y algunos contuvieron un escalofrío y revisaron sus pertenencias.

 ** _Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos._**

Todos asintieron a lo dicho.

 ** _Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro._**

\- Estábamos más interesados en comer - reconoció Chris sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Clarisse y Ares le veía de reojo no le gustaba esa relación.

 ** _El consejero, Luke, se me acercó._**

Todos bajaron la mirada.

 ** _También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes,_**

El dios sonrió le gustaba saber que su hijo se le parecía.

 ** _aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta._**

Hermes se preocupó por esa cicatriz ni le gustaba que sus hijos salieran heridos.

 ** _-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir -dijo-. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento._** ** _No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo._**

\- Nunca se bromea con un robo niño - dijo el dios de los ladrones completamente serio y sus hijos asintieron tanto romanos como griegos.

 ** _-Gracias -contesté._** ** _-De nada._** ** _-Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared-. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?_** ** _-No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses._**

\- Pues deberías ver a tu al rededor niño - se auto interrumpió Apolo y señaló a los dioses.

\- Apolo es obvio que ya cree en nosotros sigue leyendo - mascullo Artemisa y el dios sonrió para continuar, Orión veía a los gemelos recordó el tiempo que estuvo con Artemisa y la razón por la que no pudo seguir con su amada se puso triste su hermano Teseo lo abrazo al darse cuenta de lo que veía.

 ** _-Ya -contestó-. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil._**

En eso tenía razón Luke fue el pensamiento general de los griegos.

 ** _Su amargura me sorprendió,_**

Hermes vio con interés el libro quería saber porque su hijo estaba amargado.

 ** _porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación._**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza en especial los hermanos de Luke que estuvieron en esa época sabían que el no pudo controlar la situación.

 ** _-¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? -le pregunté. Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia._**

\- Mis hijos parecen peligrosos pero no lo son niño - dijo Hermes pero no noto que los demás negaban con la cabeza los dioses que notaron la reacción de los semidioses se preocuparon esto iba a ser difícil para el dios.

 ** _-Sí, Hermes._** ** _-El tipo de las zapatillas con alas._**

\- Me encanta ese título- ironizó el dios de los viajeros pero sólo los romanos rieron los griegos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

 ** _-Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar._**

Hermes sonrió por todos sus títulos y los griegos le veían con pena los dioses lo notaron pensaron que era porque su hijo falleció o algo así.

 ** _Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie. -¿Has visto a tu padre? -pregunté._**

Hermes prestó más atención quería saber si lo vio alguna vez.

\- No está permitido que vean a sus hijos va contra las reglas - Recriminó Zeus y los demás dioses rodaron los ojos esas reglas eran estúpidas.

 ** _-Una vez._**

\- No puedes hacer eso Hermes - gruño el rey de dioses.

\- Pues aún no lo hago - se encogió de hombros el dios de los mensajeros - Pero seguro lo haré- sonrió el dios y el rey lo vio mal.

 ** _Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería._**

\- Es que eso no salió bien - susurró Thalia recordando ese día y Annabeth asintió.

 ** _Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz._**

\- No lo tenía- susurraron los hermanos de Luke.

 ** _Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. -No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros._**

\- Pensar que el fue quien se lo enseñó- Thalia trataba de no llorar ella tenía que ser fuerte pero las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

\- Y después hizo lo que hizo - susurró Annabeth mirando a Percy dormir sobre el regazo de Aquiles, también comenzó a sollozar.

 ** _Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él -aunque fuera consejero- se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo._**

Muchos comenzaron a sollozar en silencio no entendían del todo la actitud de Luke le enseñó cosas buenas a Percy y luego los traicionó a todos, los dioses los veían con preocupación pues algunos apretaban los puños mientras lloraban algo había pasado con ese semidios.

 ** _Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día._**

\- Y pues si Annabeth no le dio una muy buena bienvenida que digamos - sonrió Piper era una de las pocas que no estaba sollozando pues no sabía mucho de la historia.

\- la que nos dio a nosotros tampoco fue muy buena - río Leo recordando como la conocieron.

\- Si que te vean con decepción apenas conocerte no es exactamente una bienvenida - río Jason los romanos se los quedaron viendo preguntándose el por qué de sus reacciones y porque los griegos lloraban, los héroes se preguntaban lo mismo.

 ** _Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde. -Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes»_**.

\- No es bueno ser material de ellos - se lamentó Nico los tres grandes se lo quedaron viendo pues Thalia, Jason Y Hazel asintieron a su comentario sabían que era peligroso que sean sus hijos pero no era para tanto con entrenamiento estarían bien ¿no?.

 ** _Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido»._**

\- Claro que era el elegido Annie - sonrió con picardía Thalia secándose las lágrimas igual que los otros chicos y algunos sonrieron.

 ** _Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso? Luke cerró su navaja. -Odio las profecías._**

\- Todos las odiamos - corearon todos los semidioses que habían estado involucrado con una y Apolo les vio mal.

\- Pues que bueno que yo solo soy portadora del oraculo a mi no me odian ¿verdad? - hizo un puchero Rachel limpiando rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos pues ella sabía el final de Luke y por lo que pasaron sus amigos y sus amigos le sonrieron.

Los romanos vieron a su Augur preguntándose si el también las odiaba pero después decidieron que probablemente no era así el chico siempre parecía divertido cuando se las decía en especial si pronosticaba algo malo.

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir? Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz. -Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides,_**

Hermes se alarmó ese lugar era peligroso.

 ** _Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino._**

Quirón agachó la cabeza el destino de sus tres alumnos estuvo ligado y no tuvo buen desenlace.

 ** _Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento._**

\- Claro y llegó Percy- sonrió Thalia pero con tristeza abrazando a Annabeth que aún sollozaba.

 ** _-¿Alguien especial?_** ** _-No te preocupes, chaval -repuso Luke-. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena._**

\- Si pero sólo uno era especial ¿verdad? - alzaba las cejas Teseo hacia Thalia está sólo sonrió igual que Afrodita.

 ** _Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes._**

\- ¡Poderes de pescado! - medio gritaron los griegos tratando de salir de la tristeza en la que se habían sumergido esto despertó a Percy pero no se sentó siguió recostado en Aquiles.

 ** _-¡Once, formad en fila! -vociferó Luke._**

 ** _La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada._**

Artemisa sonrió le gustaba su cabaña no era como la de su hermano hecha de Oro pero brillaba con luz propia.

 ** _Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado._**

Grover sonrió con añoranza extrañaba esos días tranquilos en el Campamento pero ahora tenía que encargarse de reconstruir lo que había destruido el humano.

 ** _Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina._**

\- Esas son ninfas del bosque - explicó Grover sonriendo eso le recordaba a Enebro su bella novia, muchos asintieron ante la explicación.

\- ¿Siempre comen con todos ellos? - preguntó Michael los griegos asintieron.

\- ¿Ustedes no comen con los espíritus de la naturaleza ? - preguntó Butch.

\- No no solemos hacerlo - respondió el muchacho.

\- Es que los Faunos son más bien mendigos en nuestras tierras y los espíritus del viento trabajan en lugar de acompañarnos a la mesa - respondió Reyna y Jason asintió así era en el Campamento Júpiter pero había aprendido que era bueno compartir con los espíritus estando en el Campamento mestizo.

\- Que deshonra para la raza - exclamó Grover por la actitud de los Faunos- Ellos deberían aprender a trabajar y ustedes a tener más respeto por la naturaleza - Reyna asintió eso debían aprender de los griegos ellos eran más naturalistas.

 ** _En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades._**

\- Son muy pocos - razono Ana hija de Marte.

\- No muchos griegos logran llegar al campamento- explicó Quirón - Y hay otros que no regresan de sus misiones - los semidioses agacharon la cabeza recordando a sus hermanos caídos.

\- Además que ellos viven más en el mundo mortal que en el Campamento, la tienen más difícil - les miraba con pena Demeter y Persefone comenzaba a sentir pena por los semidioses ella no tenía hijos pero su marido si y empezaba a entender porque le dolía tanto que no los quisieran en el Campamento y que ella también les detestara.

 ** _En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera._**

Hestia sonrió por la mención de su hoguera.

 ** _Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado._**

algunos suspiraron recordando las comidas en el Campamento y el momento de cantar en la hoguera.

 ** _Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando._**

\- Demasiada información cariño - sonrió Afrodita y algunos rieron mientras Percy enrojecia y se disculpaba por lo bajo.

 ** _Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D._**

Polux se entristecio igual que el dios eso le dejaba en claro que uno de sus hijos había fallecido y eso le dolía.

\- Cambiaremos eso hermano - trato de levantarle el ánimo Dakota - las cosas cambiarán con esta lectura lo dijeron las voces - Polux asintió en verdad esperaba que todo mejorará y no perder a su hermano.

\- Tranquilo amor todo cambiará- le susurraba Ariadna a su esposo este sólo asentía quería ir y abrazar a su hijo pero sabía que eso sólo sería peor el chico se pondría a llorar y además el tenía que seguir actuando como el dios que era.

 ** _Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro._**

\- También hay que arreglar eso - dijo Demeter estaban comenzando a notar todos los fallos en el Campamento, sus hermanos asintieron este libro estaba siendo de ayuda.

 ** _Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel._**

Atenea sonrió por la mención de sus hijos y estos sonrieron con ella, los romanos hicieron una mueca ella no debería tener hijos.

 ** _Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos._**

Ares vio sus hijos con aprobación mientras Afrodita les veía con asco.

\- Eso no se hace niñas - regaño la diosa a las hijas de Ares estas se encogieron de hombros tanto las romanas como las griegas no eran muchas.

 ** _Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:_** ** _-¡Por Apolo!_**

Todos se quedaron mirando al dios con exceptisimo Artemisa lo vio de reojo y antes de que continuará la lectura se levanto y arrebató el libro de sus manos y leyó.

 ** _\- ¡Por los dioses! -_**

Luego arrojó el libro a la cabeza de Apolo y todos empezaron a reír incluso los dioses y héroes luego escucharon gruñidos de parte del Augur y otros de parte del Dios héroe.

\- Yo lo arreglo - se levanto Teseo y golpeó la cabeza del Dios héroe después fue a donde él Augur e hizo lo mismo - Así están más bonitos - muchos rieron por la acción.

\- Ahora si continúa- sonreía con sorna Artemisa a su hermano y Orión sonreía esa era la Artemisa que el amaba.

 ** _Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:_**

\- Comidaaa - fue el lamentó general de los chicos Percy se unió a ellos igual que los héroes del pasado.

\- De Percy lo entiendo está débil- dijo Artemisa - de ustedes no - señaló a los demás y las chicas rieron mientras los hombres hacían pucheros y mohins.

\- Después comeremos - les sonrió Hestia.

\- Así no vamos a acabar nuca estos libros - se quejó Hera junto con Atenea.

\- Bueno tampoco podemos tenerlos quejándose de hambre - sonrió Demeter con gracia.

\- yo sólo lo acepto porque esos dos necesitan comer - Artemisa señaló Nico y a Percy que eran los que parecían más débiles está bien que ella odiara a los hombres pero también era diosa de los niños y estos aún entraban en esa categoría, Orión hizo un mohin estaba algo celoso de la atención de la diosa hacia su hermano y ahora a su primo.

 ** _-Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber... sin alcohol, por supuesto._** ** _-Coca-Cola de cereza -dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea-. Coca-Cola de cereza azul._**

Percy sonrió igual que muchos otros ahora sabían porque el amaba tanto la comida azul.

 ** _-El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto._** ** _Brindé por mi madre._**

\- Es un buen hijo - sonrió con dulzura Hestia.

 ** _«No se ha ido -me dije-. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día...»_**

\- Chico no me gustan tus pensamientos no son buenos - dijo Hades mirando a su futuro sobrino.

\- Ya es tarde para eso tío- sonrió el muchacho y algunos rieron por lo bajo.

 ** _-Aquí tienes, Percy -me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado._**

Algunos comenzaron a babear y Artemisa junto con Atenea rodaron los ojos.

 ** _Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre._**

Los griegos rieron antes este pensamiento y Percy se sonrojo y se sentó de una escondiendo el rostro en sus manos para diversión de todos en especial de Aquiles quien lo abrazo por los hombros.

 ** _-Ven -me indicó Luke._** ** _Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla._**

\- Eso es un horror - exclamó Din un hijo de mercurio junto con sus hermanos.

\- La comida no se debe desperdiciar - recalcó Dinah hija de Vulcano.

\- Ya entenderán el porque - dijo Annabeth que por fin había dejado de llorar.

 ** _Luke me murmuró al oído:_** ** _-Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor._**

\- Si nos encanta y la comida suele llegar a nuestros templos - sonrió Apolo que le gustaba las ofrendas de parte de sus hijos y muchos dioses asintieron.

 ** _-Estas de broma._**

\- No no es broma niños con la comida no bromeamos- dijo con seriedad Hermes.

Los romanos hicieron nota mental de esto pues ellos tenían los templos pero no quemaban la comida para los dioses.

 ** _Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada._**

\- Porque sinceramente huele demasiado bien - sonrieron Apolo y Hermes quienes eran los que más disfrutaban de eso.

 ** _Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras._**

 ** _-Hermes -dijo._** ** _Yo era el siguiente._**

 ** _Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar._**

\- Ahora lo se - sonrió Percy a su padre.

 ** _Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.»_**

\- Y lo hice ¿verdad? - preguntó Poseidón y Percy asintió y el dios sonrió.

 ** _Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera._**

Algunos rieron ante esto otros hicieron una mueca pues ellos si se habían asfixiado un poco con ese humo.

 ** _No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían._**

Los chicos volvieron a babear ante la mención de comida Hestia les sonrió.

 ** _Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo._**

\- Del humo no - río Artemisa - pero estos lo intentaron - siguió riendo mientras señalaba a Apolo y a Hermes.

\- Prefirieron el humo a la comida por un tiempo - río Hades - Y luego pasaron días en el hospital de él mismo - Todos se quedaron viendo al dios no pensaron que el fuera capaz de reír estaban viendo que sus conceptos de los dioses estaban bastante equivocados.

Apolo avergonzado por las miradas de burla que recibía de sus propios hijos y oraculo se escondió detrás del libro y continuó la lectura.

 ** _Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención._** ** _El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro._** ** _-Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos_**.

\- Dioniso - reprendió Hestia - Esa no es forma de tratar a los jóvenes- el dios se encogió en su asiento.

\- Tu tía tiene razón cariño - dijo Ariadna mientras acariciaba su espalda.

 ** _Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco._**

Los de Ares y Marte gritaron a la mención de su cabaña.

 ** _En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores._**

Igual que ahora incluyendo al Dios

Frank sólo se los quedo mirando estaba claro que el era diferente.

 ** _-Personalmente -prosiguió el señor D-, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson._**

Los dioses con hijos miraron mal al dios del vino esa no era forma de tratar a sus hijos hasta Ariadna le envió una mirada reprobatoria y el dios se sonrojo y murmuró una disculpa.

 ** _-Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo-. Esto... Percy Jackson -se corrigió el señor D-. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso._**

Las miradas de odio seguían al dios ahora los romanos se alegraban de no tener un dios en su campamento.

 ** _Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga._**

\- Mi hoguera no es tonta Dioniso- se cruzó de brazos la diosa del hogar.

\- Lo siento tía digo muchas incoherencias en el futuro - susurró el dios no soportaba que la diosa lo mire con enfado.

 ** _Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro._**

\- Como siempre - sonrió Apolo junto con sus hijos griegos los romanos no solían hacer eso.

\- ¿Podemos también cantar en un coro Reyna? - preguntó Arien un hijo de Febo.

\- Supongo que podríamos ya que estamos aquí y estamos en paz - asintió la pretor.

\- Pero que sea a la noche - convino Jason - Esta tarde sería mejor practicar con la espada - muchos asintieron.

\- Bueno que tal una hoguera como en nuestro campamento - sonrió Will y los semidioses asintieron.

\- Bueno déjen esos planes para después ahora sigan con la lectura - apresuro Artemisa.

 ** _Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa._**

\- Es que es mi casa - susurró Percy sólo Aquiles le escuchó y lo abrazo más.

Muchos sonrieron y abrazaron a sus hermanos ese era su hogar más que cualquier otro lugar.

 ** _Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado._**

\- Y debías estarlo pasaste por mucho - sonrió Demeter junto con Hestia.

 ** _Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos._**

Muchas arrullaron incluyendo a algunas diosas esos pensamientos eran muy tiernos y Percy se sonrojo esto iba de mal no le agradaba que leyeran todos sus pensamientos.

 ** _Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante._** ** _Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo._** ** _Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar._**

\- Que final- dijo el dios del sol - ¿Cuánto tardaste en salir de misión? - preguntó al chico este no contestó.

\- Vamos a comer algo - sugirió Hestia al ver la incomodidad del chico.

\- ¿Y si comemos mientras leemos? o tardaremos siglos con estos libros - pidió Atenea rodando los ojos.

\- Si sigamos por favor con la lectura - dijo Artemisa sus cazadoras asintieron incluida Thalia.

\- Podemos comer y leer - dijo la teniente - Además podemos practicar después del siguiente capítulo - muchos asintieron.


	15. Capitulo VIII

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negritas yo sólo usaré para este fic._**

Hestia hizo aparecer algunas mesas llenas de abundante comida nutritiva y todos se dispusieron a comer mientras escuchaban la lectura, Los del Argo II se sentaron en la misma mesa junto con Nico, Will, Thalia Percy y Annabeth estos últimos fueron arrastrados ahí por Thalia y Will.

Los demás romanos y griegos comenzaron a sentarse revueltos algunos con sus hermanos de parte divina y otros por afinidad como Reyna y Rachel que empezaban a llevarse bien, Hestia se apiado del Augur y le apareció comida dentro de la red para cuando despertara, los dioses también tenían su mesa con comida.

\- Muy bien comenzaré a leer - dijo Apolo una vez que vio a todos acomodados - Capturamos una bandera - El Dios de la guerra se emocionó ese capítulo Prometía.

Pero no se dio cuenta que su hija gruñia mientras era abrazada por su novio y que algunos griegos tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus caras en especial la hija de Atenea.

 ** _Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro._**

\- ¿Ellos les dan clases? - preguntó Tyler hijo de Marte no sabía que podrían aprender de esos espíritus.

\- Si ellos nos dan clases de supervivencia, rapidez, tiro al arco y artes manuales entre otras - sonrió Katie.

\- ¿A ustedes quienes les enseñan ? - preguntó Miranda.

\- A nosotros nos enseñan legados o los semidioses mayores - respondió Tyler los romanos asintieron a los griegos les dio un poco de envidia ellos no tenían legados ni personas mayores a ellos.

 ** _Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro._**

\- Después te acostumbras a ello - le dijo Annabeth el chico asintió ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

 ** _Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón_**

\- A eso también debes acostumbrarte - dijo Thalia y los de su mesa reían mientras Percy les veía extrañado pero asintió.

 ** _con mi dilexia:_** ** _el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés._**

\- Para nosotros es más fácil el latín- dijo Reyna y los romanos asintieron.

\- para mi también se me hace fácil el latín- murmuró por lo bajo Percy.

 ** _Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza._**

\- Lo cual es todo un logro para la atención que prestas - rodo los ojos Annabeth, el siempre parecía disperso.

 ** _El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas._**

Muchos griegos negaban con la cabeza divertidos sabían de su mala puntería.

 ** _No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola._**

\- ¿Dónde estaba el Centauro? - preguntó Julie hija de mercurio.

\- Estaba a lado de él- negaba con la cabeza Quirón y los demás se echaron a reír mientras Percy se sonrojaba.

\- Disculpa de nuevo por eso Quirón- el Centauro le resto importancia con un movimiento de mano.

 ** _¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo._**

\- ¿Por qué son las ninfas sus instructoras? - preguntó Ilana una hija de Ceres.

\- Porque son las más veloces junto con los hijos de Hermes- respondió Miranda los hijos del nombrado sonrieron junto con su padre.

 ** _Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados._**

Los dioses desviaron la mirada avergonzados pues las diosas les enviaban miradas furibundas.

 ** _Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol._**

\- Eso es cierto - asintieron algunos griegos y romanos.

 ** _¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído._**

Clarisse sonrió al chico con malicia y este hizo una mueca, a ella le encantaba esa época donde podía golpearlo a gusto ahora que había crecido no era tan fácil hacerlo.

 ** _En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro._**

\- No no lo era - río Sean un hijo de Apolo.

 ** _Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil._**

\- Aunque debimos suponerlo con lo sucedido - dijo Malcom.

\- Ni que me hagas acuerdo estuvimos lamentandonos hasta que fue reconocido - susurro Liss otra hija de Afrodita a sus hermanas.

\- Es que es muy lindo y fue fácil confundirlo - le respondió Drew.

La diosa del amor que les estaba oyendo sonrió y vio al hijo de Poseidón y si era fácil ver que el chico era mono bien podía pasar como hijo suyo y después vio al dios y determinó de donde sacó el muchacho lo lindo y sonrió más, sus hijas tenían buen gusto.

 ** _Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto ni —no lo permitieran los dioses— la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides._**

\- Yo tampoco te querría como hijo mío- hizo una mueca el dios haciendo reír a sus hijos y esposa.

 ** _Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno._**

\- Aprendiendo ciertas cosas bien podrías pasar como hijo mío- sonreía el Dios de los ladrones igual que sus hijos ellos podrían bien enseñarle una que otra cosa a Percy.

\- No gracias señor así estoy bien - sonrió el chico no quería ofender al dios, bastante ya había ofendido a los de su tiempo.

 ** _Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme._**

\- Nunca es fácil determinar a cada campista - dijo Quirón.

\- Tu en especial fuiste difícil- dijo Grover - Pero de algo estábamos seguros y es que tu aura de poder pertenecía a un grande -

\- Yo puedo sentir eso y es verdad las auras de los hijos de los tres grandes son poderosas en especial la de Percy- reconoció Hazel que ella en un principio le confundió con un dios por el poder que irradiaba, muchos asintieron ante su comentario, el chico sólo suspiro el no se creía tan poderoso ni mucho menos alguien especial.

 ** _A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa,_**

Poseidón y sus hijos suspiraron a la mención de playa excepto Percy el estaba entretenido comiendo.

 ** _al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde,_**

Fue turno de Demeter con sus hijos griegos y romanos de suspirar, También Polux y su padre aunque no le gustará plantar fresas.

 ** _incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche._**

\- ¿Cómo pueden acostumbrarse a eso? son unos bárbaros- habló el Augur que había despertado.

\- Yo podría acostumbrarme a eso - sonreía Chris hijo de Marte.

\- Tengo que darle la razón al Augur ustedes están locos para acostumbrarse a eso - habló Charlie hijo de Marte.

\- No lo estamos - dijo Will - Ni somos bárbaros- fruncio el ceño viendo al Augur - Pero para nosotros- señaló a los griegos - Es normal pues a diferencia de ustedes - señaló a los romanos - No tenemos una ciudad entera libre de monstruos, sólo tenemos el Campamento y al bosque lleno de monstruos esperando con ansias que pongamos un pie afuera de la barrera - termino algo molesto.

\- Ellos tienen razón cada uno se acostumbra a la vida que le toca - asintió Reyna sabía que el asunto estaba formando en los griegos molestia porque estaban criticando su campamento su vida y a los romanos no les iba mejor - Nosotros estamos más protegidos que ellos nos guste admitirlo o no - con eso Apolo lo tomó como pie para continuar o aquí iba a correr sangre pues hasta los dioses estaban incómodos.

 ** _Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa._**

El muchacho le recordaba estaba seguro de que lo había visitado aunque sea de bebé y eso lo hacia feliz algunos romanos se quedaron viendo al dios hasta ahí e demostraba ser el más preocupado por sus hijos no el dios bélico que ellos creían que era.

 ** _Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida...»_**

\- No debería pensar así- entrecerro los ojos el dios del inframundo luego recordó la forma en que desapareció la madre del muchacho - Chico - le llamo a Percy este volteó el dios lo vio como haciendo una pregunta silenciosa este sólo le sonrió y asintió el dios negó con la cabeza y vio a su hermano - Me va a querer matar - susurro.

 ** _Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes._**

El dios dejo de comer le preocupaba hacia donde iba la historia de su hijo con esa amargura.

 ** _Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer._**

\- Es natural que las tengamos somos dioses - dijo Hera.

\- Pero eso no quita que también debamos prestarles algo de atención hermana - dijo Demeter la diosa del matrimonio la vio mal lo que no noto la diosa eran las miradas envenenadas que les enviaban algunos semidioses.

\- Claro todo es más importante - mascullo Jason - Pero cuando nos necesita ahí si que nos llama ¿no? - los del Argo II junto con Thalia y Nico asintieron estaban muy molestos con ella.

 ** _Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?_**

\- Deberíamos prestar más atención a los semidioses - dijo Hestia y la mayoría de dioses asintió incluso Zeus para sorpresa de muchos.

 ** _El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada._**

\- Esto va a ser emocionante - sonrió Ares que esperaba un buen combate.

\- Eso espero - dijo Chris hijo de Marte esperando que le dieran una buena paliza al chico y sonrió igual que cierto Augur y dios que acababa de despertar (N/A: lástima que no los puedo dejar inconscientes el resto de la historia :T )

 ** _Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría._**

Todos prestaron atención algunos sabiendo lo que vendría y otros en expectativas de lo que podría hacer el que fue su Pretor o ex pretor en la juventud.

 ** _Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos._**

\- Excelentes reflejos - convinieron los que estuvieron en esa clase con él, eso sólo creo más expectativas en los romanos.

 ** _El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien._**

\- Eso sí es un problema - hizo una mueca Teseo junto con los dioses del pasado hasta el dios héroe tuvo que concordar con ellos.

\- Pero ahora tengo una que me va muy bien - sonrió Percy muchos lo quedaron viendo y recordaron la espada con la que había atacado al Augur y que no vieron de donde la saco ni donde estaba ahora los que sabían de ella sonrieron sabían que él quería mucho esa espada.

 ** _O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas._**

\- Siempre es tardado encontrar una que este equilibrada - fruncio el ceño Perseo recordando la suya.

 ** _Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme._**

\- Es que cada guerrero tiene sólo una que le va bien - dijo Ares y todos asintieron cada uno tenía un arma que era la que le iba mejor fuera espada, lanza, daga, arco o jabalina.

 ** _Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez._**

\- Esto se pone bueno - dijeron Ares y sus hijos romanos también el hijo de Fobo ( N/A: lo que me hace pensar que Ares vendría a ser su abuelo pues Fobo es hijo de Ares con Afrodita igual que Deimos)

 ** _—Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años._**

\- Ese fui yo - dijo Travis.

\- Y es que nunca lo habían derrotado - siguió Connor.

\- Pero llegó Percy - sonrió Thalia y Percy se sonrojo.

\- Eso sólo fue suerte - susurró el chico el no creía haber hecho nada especial.

 ** _—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije._**

\- Imposible - dijeron Annabeth y Thalia para luego bufar.

 ** _El campista bufó._**

Las chicas rieron con los hijos de Hermes por la similitud de actos.

 ** _Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado._**

\- Es bueno que te entrene pero debería tener más cuidado - dijo Demeter completamente sería Percy se preguntó que dirían después cuando lleguen a su otro entrenamiento.

 ** _—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta!_**

\- Es bueno que te exija - dijo Ares.

 ** _—¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca!_**

 ** _—¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede!_** ** _—¡Zaca!_**

\- Me encantan las onomatopeyas - reía Hermes junto con Apolo que estaba divertido leyendolas y haciendo reír a los semidioses.

 ** _Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité._**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron ante esto igual que muchos semidioses.

 ** _Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña._**

\- ¡Poderes de pescado! - gritaron los griegos algunos aún con la boca llena lo que hizo que las chicas los vean con asco en especial las hijas de Afrodita y las cazadoras de artemisa.

 ** _—¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración._**

Ares sonrió esperaba oir un buen combate.

 ** _«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»_**

\- Eso esperábamos- afirmaron los hermanos de Luke mientras sonreían.

 ** _Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas._**

\- Es que el hacia eso con los nuevos - sonreía Travis esos eran buenos días.

\- Ni que lo digas aún lo recuerdo- sonrió Connor.

\- Si también lo hizo con ellos y les dio una buena - río Annabeth junto con otros cuantos mientras los Stoll les miraban mal para luego echarse a reír.

 ** _Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo._**

\- Exacto - asintieron los que estuvieron en esa clase y hestia los veia mal.

-Eso no es bueno- los regaño y ellos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

 ** _Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla._**

\- Es una técnica difícil- sonrió Ares - Y también indispensable de aprender - sus hijos asintieron junto con los demás semidioses tanto romanos como griegos.

 ** _—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica._**

\- Yo conozco a uno que no trabajo demasiado - reía entre dientes Will el no estuvo en esa clase pero si escuchó los rumores otros también reían por lo bajo.

 ** _Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito._**

\- Debilucho - canturreo Ares pero eso no borro la sonrisa de los semidioses amigos de Percy.

 ** _—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?_**

Ares se sentó en el filo del asiento esto si era interesante quería oir como derrotaban al muchacho sin notar la sonrisa que los semidioses cargaban no había duda que se llevaría una sorpresa no sólo él Dios sino también sus hijos romanos y algunos otros que se veía que esperaban lo mismo.

 ** _Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada._**

Algunos pusieron cara de sorpresa incluido el Dios mientras otros reían por su expresión incluso Frank reía había visto pelear a Percy y sabía lo poderoso que era en especial si había tenido contacto con el agua.

 ** _Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica._**

\- No lo lograrás- dijeron el dios de la guerra y algunos de sus hijos romanos.

\- Claro que no, es un debilucho - añadieron El héroe dios aún con flores en su cabeza y el Augur colgando del poste mientras sonreían esperaban que le dieran una buena paliza.

\- No es un debilucho - gritaron los amigos de Percy mientras el se sonrojaba no esperaba que lo defendieran porque el no se sentía la gran cosa.

 ** _Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza._**

\- Prestas mucha atención a los detalles eso es bueno - felicito Aretmisa con Persefone mientras miraban detenidamente el libro este muchacho era interesante.

\- Eso te sirve en la batalla - concordo Ares a el también le interesaba el muchacho.

-y como no la iba agudizar si no le gusta perder - negaba con la cabeza Thalia recordando el tiempo que paso con el.

 ** _Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada._**

\- Eso puede ser un problema - dijo Belerofonte estaba absorto en la batalla de su hermano igual que los demás héroes.

 ** _Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»_**

\- Si hazlo - alentó Teseo junto con Perseo sonriendo.

 ** _Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso._**

\- siiii- gritaron los que se habían quedado absortos con la historia hasta los que ya se sabían el final de esta.

\- Lo lograste y sólo la viste una vez - dijo Ares más para si que para el resto.

 ** _Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio._**

 ** _Bajé la espada._**

\- Y aquí viene la disculpa - dijeron rodando los ojos quienes conocían mejor a Percy este agachó la cabeza sabía que tenían razón.

 ** _—Lo siento... Perdona._**

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - fruncio el seño el dios de la guerra - Has hecho algo estupendo no tienes porque hacerlo - vio fijamente a Percy.

\- El siempre se disculpa por todo - sonó la lengua Thalia.

\- Es un defecto que tiene - lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados Jason, Percy era bueno pero no se daba mérito por lo que hacía.

 ** _Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar._**

 ** _—¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!_**

\- No podrá era muy poca agua - reconoció Belerofonte sus hermanos y primo asintieron igual que Aquiles.

 ** _No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió._**

\- No debía hacerlo ya estabas cansado - gruño Will el junto con sus hermanos siempre se encargaban de curar a los que salían de la clase de Luke y siempre pensaban que este se pasaba con las lecciones.

 ** _Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo._**

\- Lo que dije muy poca agua - asintieron los hijos de Poseidón.

\- y es que ya estaba agotado - mascullo Will el supo de la clase mucho después y tanto a sus hermanos como a él les disgusto.

 ** _Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:_**

 ** _—¿La suerte del principiante?_**

\- Yo lo pregunte - reconoció un hijo de Hecate.

 ** _Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado._**

 ** _—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada..._**

\- Y lo vio - susurró Chris recordando el tiempo que estuvo con Luke y le vio luchar contra Percy.

 ** _El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo._**

A los romanos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda a la mención del recodromo mientras Reyna sonreía cada vez más convencida de que necesitaba uno de esos en el Campamento Júpiter y Jason sonreía igual.

 ** _Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo._**

\- Es natural si es mitad cabra Percy - río Leo igual que los hijos de Hermes.

\- Si son beneficios de ser niño cabra - sonreía Thalia mientras el sátiro los veía entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Lo siento G Man- dijo Percy el sátiro se había sentado a su lado.

\- No te preocupes amigo - le sonrió al chico mientras se preguntaba donde estaría el del futuro.

 ** _Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos._**

\- Es horrible que te pase eso - convinieron los griegos haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Pero en el futuro serás uno de los mejores en el recodromo - le dijo Thalia al oído Percy sonrió.

 ** _Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D._**

 ** _Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:_**

 ** _—Guay. Genial._**

\- Para ponerte de ese color muy genial no fue - dijo Will al tiempo que le servía más comida a Nico y este le veía ceñudo.

\- A mi tampoco me parece que eso sea genial - apoyo Hazel mientras hacia que Nico se comiera lo servido por el chico rubio.

 ** _—¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?_**

 ** _Me miró algo nervioso._**

Grover estaba notando que Percy se fijaba en todo como ahora que sus ojos iban y venían por todo el lugar.

 ** _—¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?_**

 ** _—Bueno... no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes... y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?_**

 ** _Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades._**

 ** _—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo._**

\- Pero tu trabajo ya estaba terminado yo llegué bien - dijo Percy aún le parecía injusto eso.

\- Y lo mío fue desicion propia no tu culpa - añadió Thalia.

\- Los del Consejo son unos idiotas - siguió Annabeth y el sátiro sonrió tenía buenos Amigos.

 ** _Me animé._**

 ** _—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?_**

 ** _—¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión... Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?_**

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo G Man siempre te querré a mi lado - le sonrió el Ojiverde al sátiro y este devolvió el gesto.

 ** _—¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!_**

 ** _Alicaído, Grover observó el agua._**

 ** _—Cestería... Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo._**

\- Tu sirves para cosas más importantes Grover - reprendió Quirón.

\- Ahora lo se señor - sonrió Grover.

 ** _Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste._**

\- Se nota lo buenos amigos que eran desde entonces - sonreía Hestia.

\- Y siempre lo seremos - aseguraron los dos y era la verdad.

 ** _Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses._**

Los dioses miraron el libro con interés.

\- Esa conversación no la pone - hizo una mueca Apolo que también quería saber de ella.

\- Y tampoco se las vamos a decir - dijeron los aludidos de la conversación por la mirada que les lanzaban los dioses.

 ** _Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías._**

 ** _—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes... honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría_**.

\- Lo haría- dijo la diosa de la luna - Porque aunque no tengo hijos tengo a mis cazadoras - estas sonrieron ellas le veían como a una madre - Y ellas deben tener un lugar donde llegar igual que todo mestizo - muchos asintieron eso era verdad todos merecían tener un lugar al que pertenecer.

 ** _—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?_**

 ** _Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado._**

\- Es que se supone que siempre debían permanecer vacías- explicó Quirón mientras Hera veía con fastidio a su esposo quien encontraba muy interesante su rayo maestro.

 ** _—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales._**

La diosa asintió - Es que debo dar ejemplo -

 ** _Esa es tarea de su marido._**

\- La cual hace demasiado bien - mascullo la diosa del matrimonio fulminando con la mirada a su esposo.

 ** _Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos._**

 ** _—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades._**

\- Claro los tres hijos varones de Cronos - dijo Demeter - Porque nosotras también somos sus hijas - señaló a Hera y a Hestia.

 ** _—Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa._**

\- Menuda suerte - mascullo Hades - Trampa es lo que hicieron - vio a Zeus y Poseidón.

\- Yo no hice trampa - exclamaron como niños pequeños Zeus y Poseidón - Fue él- se señalaron los dos y Hades bufo.

 ** _—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije._**

\- Claro a mi me tocó lo peor - mascullo el dios del inframundo su esposa lo abrazo y Demeter los vio mal aún no aprobaba esa relación.

\- ¡A mi me tocó lo peor! - veía fríamente a Hades - Te robaste a mi hija encerrandola en aquel triste lugar-

\- No vamos a empezar con eso ¡por favor! - rodo los ojos el dios.

\- Madre por favor no empieces - dijo Persefone, Nico bufo ellos siempre eran así.

\- Su relación no mejora en el futuro ¿verdad? - le susurró Hazel a su hermano.

\- No - negó él - ella siempre está metida en el inframundo, recalcandole el supuesto robo de su hija - respiro Hondo igual que Hazel, si antes ella no quería estar en el inframundo, ahora menos.

 ** _—Aja._**

 ** _—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña._**

\- Ahora la tiene - sonrió Nico - Y también un trono en el Olimpo- el dios sonrió a lo dicho por su hijo los demás le vieron interrogantes pero sabían que los semidioses no dirían más.

 ** _—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí... —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así._**

\- Eh Nico no me mires así que ahí aún no conocía a ningún hijo del señor Hades - se defendió el sátiro por la mirada de muerte que le estaba enviando el chico.

\- Tranquilo Nico - le sonrió Hazel - Sabes que la situación en ese entonces no era muy buena - el chico respiro hondo su hermana tenía razón porque hasta ella soporto eso en el Campamento Júpiter y los romanos que lo sabían desviaron las miradas ellos tampoco se habían portado bien con la hija de Plutón a excepción de Frank, Dakota, Jason y Gwen que la recibieron bien en la quinta cohorte.

 ** _—Pero Zeus y Poseidón... Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?_**

\- Porque hicieron un pacto que no cumplieron - canturreo Afrodita a ella le encantaba esa situación mientras Hera fulminaba con la mirada a su esposo quien intentaba desaparecer en su asiento en cambio Poseidón encontraba muy interesante su comida.

 ** _Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo._**

 ** _—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes._**

\- Y hasta donde veo sólo mi marido cumplió- sonreía Persefone y Hades igual.

 ** _Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre._**

\- Como lo están haciendo ahora ustedes - mascullo Hera que no veía con buenos ojos a los hijos de su marido y hermanos, los aludidos no le prestaron atención pues no era su culpa nacer, eso era algo de los dioses.

 ** _La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige._**

\- Ja que chiste- sonrió sin gracia Atenea - Al que obligaron fue el único que cumplió el pacto -

\- Esta visto que estos no pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin andar buscando mortales - gruño Hera que si las miradas mataran y los dioses pudieran morir Zeus ya sería chicharrón.

 ** _El trueno bramó._**

\- Y a este le da por ser dramático- bufo Demeter.

 ** _—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?_**

\- No - fue el bramido general por parte de los dioses a excepción claro de Poseidón y Zeus, los semidioses se asustaron un poco pues la sala tembló debido al estruendo.

 ** _La expresión de Grover se enturbió._**

 ** _—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta... En fin, no se pudo resistir._**

\- Imagino que esa fue su madre - sonrió Afrodita a los hijos de Zeus estos asintieron con una mueca de desagrado que la diosa no logró entender.

 ** _Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia..._**

La nombrada sonrió y alzó la mano haciendo enfurecer a Hera quien se removia molesta en su asiento sabía que no podía atacar a la chica.

 ** _Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible._**

Zeus se lamentó interiormente por el destino que le deparó a su hija al romper el juramento pero por fuera el se veía imperturbable, Thalia lo vio y se decepcionó un poco porque esperaba que al menos reaccionará en algo.

 ** _—¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!_**

\- En eso Percy tiene razón- dijo Annabeth y Atenea está última sonrió viendo a su hija.

 ** _Grover vaciló._**

 ** _—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos._**

\- Y eso no es bueno - farfullaron los hijos de los tres grandes tanto los del futuro como los del pasado a excepción del dios héroe que a él no le importaba total según el fue el más grande héroe.

 ** _Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia._**

Zeus vio mal al dios del inframundo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - tenía en su mano su rayo maestro que apretaba con fuerza.

\- Aún no sucede así que no puedes acusarme de nada - se defendió Hades.

\- ¡Y espero que no lo hagas! - sus ojos brillaban con furia está bien que el no fuera el mejor padre pero también le dolían los ataques a sus hijos.

\- ¡Pues tu te lo buscaste por romper el pacto! - bocifero Hera.

\- ¡Igual sigue siendo mi hija y tu sobrina! - recriminó el rey de los cielos aún apretando el rayo entre sus manos, Thalia por alguna razón sonreía el la estaba defendiendo y eso le alegraba, aunque si seguían así iba a correr sangre.

\- Padre apresurate- gritó Austin un hijo de Apolo que se temia que la pelea empezará pronto pues el rey se veía furioso y Hades se estaba enojando igual que Hera.

 ** _Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer._**

\- Me imagino que ese sátiro fuiste tu - señaló Demeter a Grover el asintió y ahora Zeus fijo su vista en él.

\- Tenías que llevarla con bien - reprochó el rey Grover se tenso.

\- Hizo lo que pudo - intervino Thalia - Lo que sucedió después fue mi decisión- ella también se estaba molestando, no iba permitir que atacaran a Grover, el dios seguía viendo al sátiro.

 ** _Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron._**

\- ¿ Cómo que casi? - el rey se comenzó a preocupar su hija estaba aquí pero no concordaba con lo que decía el libro.

 ** _Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—._**

En este punto muchos recordaron cuando la chica saltaba en la mención de dicho Pino y ahora tenían la intriga del por qué.

 ** _Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno._**

\- ¡Mandaste a las tres benévolas! - gritó Zeus esto no iba para nada bien Zeus comenzó a echar literalmente chispas.

\- ¡¡Y tu mataste a María e intentaste matar a mis hijos!! - Hades no pudo contenerse más no iba a aceptar reclamos de parte de Zeus.

\- ¡¡Pero ellos siguieron con vida!! - bramo el rey de los dioses levantándose dispuesto atacar a Hades y este se levantaba a defenderse definitivamente esto no iba bien los semidioses se levantaron asustados pues los dioses comenzaban a brillar iban a tomar su verdadera forma esto iba a acabar mal comenzaron a volar rayos y sombras junto con algunos golpes Poseidón hizo una barrera de agua a los semidioses mientras los demás intentaban separar a esos dos cabezotas.

\- ¡¡ Basta!! - bramo Hestia con el cabello encendido en fuego estaba molesta por las acciones de sus hermanos - ¡¡Estoy harta de sus peleas se van a sentar y a callar!! ¡¡Estos jovenes no tienen porque aguantar sus tonterias!! - les ordenó a los dos estos se detuvieron al instante Demeter y Persefone sentaron a Hades mientras Afrodita, Hefestos y Ares sentaban a Zeus en su lugar Hera ni se había tomado la molestia de ponerse en pie a ella le daba igual la pelea, Ariadna y su esposo protegían a los hijos de este, pues ellos estaban cerca de su trono, Poseidón bajo la barrera de los mestizos, Los gemelos abrazaron a su tía tratando de calmarla ella no era de las que se enojara fácilmente pero cuando lo hacia desplegaba mucho poder que hasta las rocas temían, Atenea estaba cubriendo a las cazadoras de Artemisa por pedido de esta, cuando vieron a la diosa ponerse en pie.

Después de un rato de descontrol la lectura se retomó Hestia quedo con Artemisa muy agotada.

 ** _Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos._**

\- Lo dije fue mi desicion y de nadie más- puntualizó La teniente de Artemisa.

 ** _Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros._**

\- Y no lo iba a hacer prefería que fuera yo a que fueran ustedes y Luke- señaló a Grover y Annabeth quienes agacharon la cabeza, Atenea comprendió que su hija era una de las semidiosas que acompañó a Thalia por eso se llevaban tan bien.

 ** _Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella._**

Zeus aún miraba con furia a Hades pero al menos ahora sabía que si había estado observando a su hija ese tiempo.

 ** _La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza._**

\- Pero... si ... - Jason no entendía nada y sentía pena por lo que vivío su hermana.

\- Más adelante se explicará hermanito - sonrió ella y lo abrazo amaba cuando el ponía cara de no entender nada y los que no conocían la historia estaban igual.

\- Si Thalia ¿como fue que volviste a ser tú? - preguntó Annabeth sin entender nada.

\- Eso es algo que sabrás después Annie - le sonrió a su amiga y Annabeth estaba cada vez más decidida con la idea que cargaba en su cabeza una vez que recuperará a su amiga no se iba a lejar de ella.

 ** _Miré el pino en la distancia._**

 ** _La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable._**

\- Y ahora tu porque te sientes culpable - viendo mal a su primo este solo hizo un mohin y señalo el libro.

 ** _Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa._**

\- Claro que era gran cosa - se enojó Thalia - Tu sobreviviste yo no -

\- Tienes que darte más crédito Percy no todos los días matas a un Minotauro sin entrenamiento - siguió Jason y el chico sólo quería desaparecer el seguía sin ver mucho mérito en eso.

\- Tienes que sentirte orgulloso Percy - continuó Teseo desde su mesa - Yo lo derrote pero estaba entrenado y tenía ayuda - vio de reojo a Ariadna ella había sido de mucha ayuda.

\- Ayuda que agradeció dejándome botada - se entristecio la esposa de Dioniso.

\- Pero yo te encontré y me haces muy feliz - le sonreía el a su esposa mientras besaba su mejilla ella se recosto contra él le alegraba que el la haya encontrado, Teseo sólo los veía con tristeza _si tan sólo ella supiera_ pensaba.

\- Bueno Percy ahora sabes que si fue gran cosa lo que hiciste - le sonrió Perseo abrazando por la espalda a Teseo.

 ** _Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre._**

\- No lo creo hermano- le sonrió ahora Belerofonte Percy sólo asintió aún no estaba seguro de haber hecho nada importante.

 ** _—Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?_**

 ** _—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini._**

\- Es que yo soy el mejor Héroe que ha existido y existirá- sonreía con arrogancia el héroe dios y los demás se aguantaban las ganas de volverlo a noquear.

 ** _—Y... ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?_**

 ** _—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió... Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en...?_**

\- No me gusta por donde vas Niño - le veía fijamente Hades, Percy sólo le sonrió.

 ** _—No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?_**

\- Buen cambio de tema - sonreía el dios de los viajeros - Pero no creo que hayas dejado el asunto ¿verdad? - el chico sólo sonrió igual que al dios del inframundo quien estaba viendo que iba a tener problemas con su nuevo sobrino.

 ** _Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo._**

\- Es que tus sentimientos me decían que no lo habías dejado - reconoció el sátiro.

 ** _—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes._**

\- Como Percy y Thalia - dijo Quirón.

\- Y también como Clarisse y Nico - siguió Grover aunque el no fue quien trajo a Clarisse al campamento.

\- Si a mi también me llevo un sátiro- asintió la hija de Ares porque este le veía interrogante - Aunque no fue Grover -

\- ¿Fue el entrenador Hedge? - preguntó Frank.

\- Si fue él- ella sonrió le debía mucho a ese sátiro por eso se estaba encargando de su esposa.

 ** _Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves._**

\- Y vaya que los causaste - reía Grover.

\- No fue mi culpa que me atacaran - Hizo un mohin y los demás se echaron reír.

 ** _—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial._**

\- Y lo eres - sonrieron los del campamento mestizo y algunos romanos haciendo sonrojar al semidios.

\- Especialmente Debilucho - dijeron Octavian y cierto Dios héroe pero nadie les prestó atención.

\- No soy especial - murmuró Percy suspirando el sólo quería ser normal.

 ** _Grover hizo una mueca._**

 ** _—Yo no... Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?_**

\- Vaya que estaba equivocado - suspiro Grover.

 ** _Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí_**.

\- Creo que si lo hacia - sonrió el sátiro- Pero me alegra haberte encontrado -

\- Yo también me alegro de eso - sonrió Percy y acaricio su muñeca le estaba empezando a doler demasiado después de atacar a Octavian.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Will que noto que se la estaba sobando, el chico negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo por supuesto al hijo del sol esto no le convenció así que lo siguió vigilando.

 ** _Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre._**

 ** _Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera._**

\- Siiiii - gritaron los griegos.

Los romanos dejaron de comer y comenzaron a prestar más atención.

 ** _Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie._**

 ** _Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda._**

Los hijos de Atenea comenzaron a aplaudir como si estuviera pasando en ese instante.

 ** _Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo._**

La diosa de la sabiduría se sentó orgullosa en su trono por la descripción de su estandarte.

 ** _Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte,_**

Los hijos de Ares comenzaron a aplaudir y el dios los veía orgullosos hasta sus hijos de parte romana aplaudían.

 ** _de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí._**

El dios sonreía orgulloso por su estandarte, está lectura prometía.

 ** _Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:_**

 ** _—¿Esas son las banderas?_**

 ** _—Sí._**

 ** _—¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?_**

\- Si - dijeron los dioses.

\- No - dijeron los campistas griegos.

\- Ahora eso cambió- dijo Travis.

\- Ahora dirigen Poseidón- el dios sonrió- Atenea, Ares, a veces Hermes otras los de Nike o Demeter hasta Afrodita lo hace a veces - sonrió Piper pues ella había conseguido lo último.

\- Pero cuando se juntan Poseidón y Atenea es seguro que pierde el otro equipo - reía Malcom y los demás negaban con la cabeza cuando Annabeth y Percy se juntaban era imposible ganarles, La diosa ya no sabía cómo verlos por un lado estaba orgullosa y por el otro lado le molestaba el hecho de que su hija se junte con el muchacho de Poseidón.

 ** _—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo._**

 ** _—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?_**

Todos se echaron a reír y los romanos prestaban atención ellos tenían esa duda.

 ** _Sonrió._**

 ** _—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una._**

 ** _—¿De qué lado estamos?_**

\- De mi lado - sonrió Annabeth y Clarisse gruño este capítulo no iba bien su novio la abrazo mientras sonreía el había estado en el otro equipo.

 ** _Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba._**

\- Claro que sabía algo que el ignoraba - susurraron varios griegos recordando que el invocó al perro.

 ** _La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas._**

 _Es que se estaba volviendo malo_ pensaron muchos griegos bajando la mirada los dioses se dieron cuenta de la acción, Percy sólo suspiraba esperaba que con el tiempo Luke cambiará pero por la reacción general y el hecho de que no estaba era obvio que no.

 ** _—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos._**

\- Vaya ayuda - fruncio el ceño Percy y Annabeth sonreía.

 ** _Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes;_**

Los de esas cabañas en esa época sonrieron pues en la de Hermes antes se contaban algunas de dioses menores.

 ** _al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades._**

\- ¿Cambian eso por alianza? - preguntó Alice una centurión de la segunda cohorte.

\- Si - respondieron los griegos con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya nunca se nos ocurrió hacer eso - razonó la chica pues ellos repartían las tareas según la jerarquía por eso a la quinta cohorte solía tocarle las peores tareas y horarios.

 ** _Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas._**

Las cabañas nombradas sonrieron incluso las partes romanas aunque a Polux le dio un poco de tristeza su hermano ya no estaba pero Dakota lo abrazo.

 ** _Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos._**

\- Es que en ese entonces no estábamos hechos para eso - sonrió Katie.

\- Y no debieron cambiar eso - fingió un escalofrío Travis y después Katie lo golpeó- Ves lo que han hecho - los demás se hecharon a reír pues Katie lo volvió a golpear.

 ** _Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban._**

\- Eso también cambió y antes de que llegara Piper aunque sea por un tiempo - reconoció Drew recordando lo que tuvieron que hacer durante la guerra cuando estaba Silena ella se parecía a Piper no muy Afrodita.

Los hijos de Afrodita recordaron a su antigua líder y su mirada se vio pérdida esto preocupo a la diosa pues eso significaba que perdieron a alguien y no le gustaba saber que murió uno de sus hijos.

 ** _Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día._**

Los hijos de Hefestos sonrieron ahora eran más pero aún extrañaban a su antiguo líder Charlie la guerra no fue bueno para ninguno.

\- Leo tu como que no te pareces a ellos - reía Jason.

\- Es que yo soy más bonito Superman rubio - movía las cejas divertido el latino haciendo reír a los que estaban a su alrededor.

 ** _Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta._**

\- Eso no es del todo cierto - gruño Chris - También estaba Clarisse - la nombrada se sonrojo y le dio un codazo un poco fuerte su padre sólo se los quedo mirando esa relación no le gustaba.

 ** _Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo._**

En ese momento toda la sala se llenó de neblina asustando a más de uno cuando la neblina se quitó se asustaron más ya no estaban en la sala de los tronos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Reyna pues ahora se encontraban como en un bosque más de uno saco su arma.

\- Este es el campo del campamento - reconoció Alice una hija de Afrodita mirando al rededor pero no lograba encontrar a algunos de sus hermanos.

\- Falta mi hijo - dijo Poseidón viendo entre todos y más adelante distinguieron que estaban los que faltaban.

\- Ahí están mis hijos - sonrió Atenea pero cuando intento acercarse no pudo - Parece que sólo podemos ver la escena -

\- Entonces veremos la batalla de primera mano - sonrió Ares eso le gustaba.

\- Miren va a comenzar - sonrió Julie hija de mercurio señalando a Quirón que estaba con los griegos y coceaba el piso.

\- Pero ya no tengo el libro, ninguno- dijo Apolo y una voz comenzó a sonar.

 ** _—¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos._**

Todos escuchaban expectantes algunos se sentaron en el piso para ver mejor la batalla.

 ** _El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni_**

 ** _amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!_**

\- Mira ahí está Drew - señaló Piper y a su lado vio a quien debía ser Silena la chica era hermosa.

\- ¿Esa quien es? - preguntó Afrodita viendo a su hija Drew conversar con otra.

\- Creo que esa es Silena- susurró Piper la diosa supuso que la chica había muerto y eso la entristecio.

\- Y ese debe ser Charlie - sonrió con tristeza Leo señalando a un muchacho grande entre los hijos de Hefesto.

\- ¿También falleció? - preguntó el dios herrero sus hijos que estaban ahí asintieron ellos tampoco conocieron a Charlie.

 ** _Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal._**

La voz cambio a algunos se les hizo conocida a otros no tanto y la imagen se centró en un muchacho pelinegro de ojos verdes.

 ** _—¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?_**

muchos sonrieron ahora reconocían la voz de antes era la de Percy.

 ** _Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto._**

Los hijos de Hermes vieron con tristeza al muchacho ellos conocían la historia, el dios también lo vio con tristeza ahora podía ver a su hijo y el notaba que el muchacho no era feliz.

 ** _—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera._**

\- ¿Qué es patrulla de frontera? - preguntó Michael hijo de Venus centurión de la primera cohorte.

-ya lo verás - dijeron los que conocían la historia de esta captura la bandera.

 ** _Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos._**

\- Quirón debió darle algo más ligero - dijo Hestia viendo cuanto le costaba cargar el escudo al muchacho.

 **Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido.**

\- Y con ese escudo como no - dijo Demeter los dioses se habían acomodado en troncos de árboles que estaban puestos como sus tronos.

 ** _Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo._**

\- Se ve adorable - arrullo Afrodita viendo al muchacho y también a algunos chicos que no estaban en la lectura lo que significaba que habían fallecido en algún punto.

 ** _—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth._**

\- Esa es mi hija - sonreía con orgullo Atenea.

\- Vamos Annie/ Annabeth - victoreaban Thalia y Nico como si los pudieran oir.

 ** _Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte._**

El dios de la guerra sonreía orgulloso de sus hijos.

\- Esas bocas - regaño Afrodita.

\- Menos mal los míos no siguieron su ejemplo - agradecía Demeter.

\- ¿Y ustedes porque no están ahí? - preguntó Perseo a Thalia y Nico.

\- Yo era un árbol - dijo su hermana.

\- Yo aún no llegaba al campamento - dijo Nico.

\- ¿Y ustedes? - señaló a los demás griegos.

\- Aún no llegábamos- dijeron al unísono muchos de ellos llegaron después de la guerra gracias al deseo de Percy.

 ** _Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo._**

 ** _—¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?_**

 ** _Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo._**

Algunos se rieron por la acción de la chica.

\- Annie ya debería saber que el no puede hacer eso - reía Thalia sabía que Percy tenía una buena moral como para hacer eso.

 ** _—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?_**

Ares sonrió esto se ponía cada vez mejor veía de reojo a su hija mientras planeaban lejos de ellos.

 ** _—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea._**

 ** _—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan._**

Atenea sonrió comenzaba a entender el plan de su hija y era un buen plan.

\- Eso es una patrulla de frontera - sonrió Julia a su hermana romana.

 ** _Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia._**

 ** _—Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo._**

\- Pobrecito se sintió rechazado - arrullo Afrodita viendo el mohin que hacia Percy al alejarse.

 ** _Era una noche cálida y pegajosa._**

Los que escuchaban la historia sintieron así el ambiente.

 ** _Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban._**

Muchos intentaban atraparla pero se le escapaban de las manos esto estaba haciendo interesante la lectura.

 ** _Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles._**

Muchos podían ver al muchacho ahí parado con su armadura y veían a los demás chicos irse entre los árboles.

 ** _Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota._**

\- A mi me parece adorable - arrullaba Afrodita.

\- De verdad que exageraron con su armadura - vio Artemisa.

\- Seguramente querían darle más protección- puntualizó Orión y la diosa asintió el sonrió habían hablado indirectamente eso le agradaba.

\- A mi si me parece un idiota- mascullo el dios héroes mientras cierto espanta... digo Mata ositos... digo Augur sonreía a su comentario los demás ni les tomaron en cuenta.

 ** _La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada._**

\- Aún no encuentra la espada adecuada - mordió su labio Teseo.

\- Esperemos que la encuentre pronto - También estaba preocupado Aquiles el muchacho no podía andar sin protección.

\- La encontró no se preocupen- dijo Perseo recordando la espada con que atacó al Augur - Aunque ¿dónde la guardo? - susurró.

 ** _La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos._**

 ** _Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo._**

\- No no los tiene - suspiro Poseidón su hijo estaba muy joven para estas cosas y peor sin un arma equilibrada.

 ** _En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo._**

\- Me pierdo la diversión- farfullo Ares soltando juramentos en griego antiguo Afrodita le tapó la boca.

\- hay niños, no les enseñes un nuevo lenguaje - señalando con su mano libre a los griegos que eran los que entendían lo que decía Ares.

 ** _«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»_**

Ares asintió al pensamiento del muchacho.

 ** _Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío._**

\- Lo sintió antes - abrió los ojos sorprendida Thalia ella era la que mejor conocía la historia Annabeth se la contó mucho.

\- ¿Que fue lo que sintió? - preguntó el dios de los mares el sonido que oyeron no fue bueno y ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios y la chica no contestó.

 ** _Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba._**

Los que escuchaban sintieron lo mismo.

\- El tiene buenos instintos debería prestarles más atención- dijeron Artemisa y Orión a la vez luego se miraron y voltearon Apolo los quedo mirando esto no le gustaba.

 ** _Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad._**

Ares sonrió por ver a sus hijos.

 ** _—¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse._**

\- Nooo - refunfuño el dios de la guerra mientras Poseidón y sus hijos sonreían.

 ** _Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja._**

Los hijos de Marte vieron la lanza se parecía a la que tenía ahora pero había detalles distintos.

\- Esa debe ser la que le di por matar a la Hidra - reconoció Ares ahora se preguntaba que habrá pasado con ella.

 ** _Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor._**

\- Es que mis hijos son de temer incluso con armas normales - sonria el dios orgulloso de sus vástagos los demás dioses ponían los ojos en blanco.

 ** _Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares._**

\- Defiendete - gritó Ares viendo al muchacho y estaba claro que quedarse era suicidio pero el muchacho había demostrado que no siempre huía.

 ** _Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro._**

\- TAN tontos - reía Julie hija de mercurio junto con sus hermanos mientras los hijos de Ares que estaban ahí y los de Marte les veían mal.

 ** _Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza._**

\- ¡Siii!- alentó el dios de la guerra mientras Poseidón lo veía mal estaban atacando entre muchos a su hijo, eso no era justo.

 ** _Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba._**

\- Eso estuvo mal - dijo Frank y el dios de la guerra lo vio mal.

\- El tiene la culpa por humillarla- espetó el dios - Además deberías estar del lado de tu hermana ¿dónde están tus lealtades chico? -

\- Mis lealtades están en el lugar correcto y eso no estuvo bien - vio fijamente al dios en un principio el le tuvo miedo pero si algo había aprendido en ese viaje y de Percy es que no podía temerle toda la vida a su padre el dios gruño pero la lectura continuó.

 ** _Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué._**

\- No es estúpida- espetó el dios mientras los demás reían y Hazel abrazaba a su novio la hacia sentir orgullosa que el defendiera su punto de vista.

 ** _Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo._**

Poseidón se preocupó aún más ahora su hijo estaba lastimado.

 ** _Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose._**

\- ¡Eso no se hace! - farfullo el dios de la guerra maldiciendo en griego por lo bajo no quería más regaños por parte de su amada.

 ** _—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo._**

\- ¡Nooo! ¡el pelo Nooo! - chillo Afrodita Piper sólo negó con la cabeza a veces su madre era muy superficial.

 ** _Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos._**

\- Bien - sonreía Ares - Ahora acabalo- sus ojos brillaban, a Poseidón no le gustaba por donde iba esto ahora su hijo estaba más lastimado.

 ** _—Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo._**

\- Las burlas para cuando ganes niña - regaño Ares todos se lo quedaron viendo.

 **\- ¿Sabes que estas hablando con un recuerdo? - espeto Atenea que ya había entendido el plan de su hija y el dios la vio con amargura y comenzó a entender el plan de la chica de Atenea.**

\- ¡Demonios! - comenzó a soltar juramentos en una lengua que sólo los dioses entendían y algunos reían.

 ** _—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo._**

\- No creo que sirva - canturreaba Thalia.

 ** _—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña._**

\- ¡No! ¡no! está mal - el dios seguía furioso apretando los puños mientras Atenea sonreía orgullosa.

 ** _—Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí._**

\- No debiste decir eso muchacho - sonreía Aquiles mientras el dios de la guerra seguía despotricando algo sobre críos que no sabían de estrategias y que debían aprender a primero ganar y luego reírse.

 ** _Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme._**

\- No no lo fue - dijeron sus hermanos mientras reían.

 ** _Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas._**

\- Bien chiquilla aún puedes ganar - dijo el dios aunque aún se veía furioso.

\- No lo creo - dijo el dios de los mares señalando que el chico estaba cerca del arroyo el dios soltó más juramentos contra poderes de pescado y pringados suertudos.

 ** _De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo._**

\- No estaban permitidas las mutilaciones - se cruzó de brazos Persefone.

\- Eso no es justo - le siguió Demeter mientras el dios de la guerra se encogia de hombros sus hijos no siempre seguían las reglas.

 ** _Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó._**

 ** _—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé._**

\- Es lo que dije y también Quirón- asintió la diosa de la primavera junto con su madre y los hijos de Hades se la quedaron viendo.

\- No parece tan mala - susurró Hazel a su hermano.

\- Aquí no pero la del futuro si lo es - se estremeció recordando cuando lo convirtió en diente de León.

 ** _—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre._**

\- ¿Ese es todo el castigo? - preguntó con incredulidad Ariadna.

\- Lo cambiaremos querida - convino su esposo y está asintió el sonrió como bobo enamorado le gustaba hacerla feliz mientras cierto chico de ojos verde mar los veía triste ella se veía feliz no podía dañar eso.

 ** _Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre._**

\- ¡Poderes de pescado! - corearon los amigos de Percy que veían la escena.

 ** _Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer._**

Todos sonrieron sabían que el muchacho podía ser peligroso en el agua el dios de la guerra resoplaba este capítulo no le estaba gustando para nada.

 ** _Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua._**

\- Bien tocayo uno menos - sonreía Perseo.

 ** _El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez._**

\- Ya van tres menos - sonreía Belerofonte ante la lucha de su hermano.

 ** _El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita._**

\- ¡Nooo!- exclamó Ares y los demás reían sus hijos también veían con furia la escena.

 ** _—¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!_**

 ** _Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo._**

\- Ja ¡Ganó! - victorearon casi todos.

Ares y sus hijos soltaba juramentos por lo bajo.

 ** _Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto._**

\- ¡Siii! - victoreaban los que veían la escena incluso los dioses mientras el dios y sus hijos despotricaban contra el piso.

 ** _Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición._**

 ** _—¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!_**

\- Y recién se da cuenta - Ares quería desaparecer sus ojos ardían en cólera Y los demás reían por lo bajo.

 ** _Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores._**

Como los que veían la escena.

 ** _El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11._**

\- Bien - Victorearon Atenea, Hermes y Apolo pues sus cabañas habían ganado.

 ** _Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola._**

 ** _El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado._**

\- Que buen juego - alago Reyna.

\- Se parece mucho a los juegos bélicos- dijo Hazel ahora sabía porque Percy los había comparado.

\- La verdad que si tal vez por eso entendió tan rápido todo - asintió Frank.

 ** _Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:_**

 ** _—No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? —me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees._**

Atenea vio asombrada la escena.

\- Se la dio usted - dijo Thalia sin mirar a la diosa ella no estaba entre sus favoritas, la diosa sonrió sabía que le regalaría a su hija.

 ** _Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible._**

 ** _—Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo._**

\- Entendió la estrategia - murmuró la diosa el chico puede que no sea tan tonto.

\- por eso siempre ganan cuando se juntan - murmuró Julia hija de Hermes- entienden bien el plan del otro-

 ** _Annabeth se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan._**

\- Un muy buen plan - felicito la diosa de la sabiduría los romanos se la quedaron viendo tal vez era algo más que el arte peor aún les molestaba el hecho de que tuviera hijos siendo una diosa virgen.

 ** _—Un plan para que me pulvericen._**

\- No exageres niño - sonria la diosa de la sabiduría y Poseidón la veía mal pues su hijo salió lastimado con el plan de su hija.

 ** _—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero... —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?_**

\- Se está recuperando - sonrió Poseidón con sus hijos.

\- Pero el no se da cuenta - señaló Aquiles viendo la desorientación del chico.

 ** _—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?_**

 ** _—No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien._**

 ** _La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció._**

\- Bien - sonreía el dios ahora su hijo no estaba lastimado eso lo llevo a pensar como se había echo la herida con la que llegó, si sus heridas se cerraban con el agua, debió ser algo muy poderoso con lo que se lastimó.

 ** _—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado._**

\- No es consiente de su poder - dijo Artemisa viendo fijamente al chico.

 ** _Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:_**

 ** _—Sal del agua, Percy._**

\- Nooo - dijeron el dios y sus hijos.

\- Debe permanecer ahí aún no se recupera - dijo Orión viendo con preocupación a su hermano.

\- Esta cansado de la batalla debe estar más tiempo - explicó Teseo.

 ** _—¿Qué...?_**

 ** _—Hazlo y calla._**

\- No que no lo haga - comenzó a asustarse Belerofonte.

\- Puede desmayarse o algo peor - mordia su labio Perseo preocupado por su tocayo.

Los del futuro sonreían por la preocupación de estos si así se ponían por un simple juego no querían imaginarse después.

 ** _Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó._**

\- Lo sabíamos- dijeron los hermanos y primo del chico estaban más preocupados pero Poseidón no dijo nada aunque veía nervioso la escena.

 ** _—Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería... Supuse que habría sido Zeus._**

\- ¿Por qué yo? - mascullo el rey de dioses.

\- Porque ya lo habías roto una vez - soltó con molestia Hera y el dios desvío la mirada aún no se recuperaba del todo por la pelea de sus hermanos.

 ** _Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca._**

\- Ay no y con lo bien que íbamos- el dios de los mares se puso blanco y ocultaba su rostro en sus manos sus hijos trataban de calmarlo aunque también estaban nerviosos.

 ** _Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque._**

Todos se asustaron pues se oyó muy cerca y muy real.

 ** _Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:_**

 ** _—¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!_**

Todos reprimieron gritos de miedo por lo que veían.

 ** _Annabeth desenvainó su espada._**

\- Esto no va bien - susurró Atenea viendo a su hija que corría peligro.

\- Para que Annabeth haya optado por la espada si esto no va bien- susurró Thalia viendo la escena pues una cosa era que se la contarán y otra verla.

 ** _En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas._**

Todos ahogaron gemidos de miedo y susto algunos se abrazaron, Ares veía la escena con interés igual que otros dos.

 ** _Me miraba fijamente._**

\- Iba directo por el muchacho - murmuró Ares.

\- Alguien lo invocó para él- razonó Atenea.

\- Alguien quiere al muchacho muerto - siguió Hades el dios del mar lo vio molesto pero sabía que el dios del inframundo no podía haber mandado el perro dentro alguien lo había invocado.

\- Pero ¿quien? - preguntó Apolo viendo perplejo la escena.

 ** _Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:_**

 ** _—¡Percy, corre!_**

\- Hazlo - fue el grito de los que veían la escena.

 ** _Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí._**

\- Por nosotros - susurró Artemisa estaba asustada del destino del futuro héroe, Orión se acercó y la abrazo por los hombros ella se dejó sus cazadoras sólo observaban con recelo la escena.

 ** _De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura._**

\- Oh no no quiero ver - dijo Ariadna abrazando a Dioniso quien le acariciaba la espalda, Persefone hizo lo mismo con su esposo el la abrazo protectoramente.

 ** _Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies._**

Los que veían soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo sin saberlo.

 ** _Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino._**

\- Que vuelva al agua - susurró el dios de los mares respirando hondo su hijo lo iba a matar del susto.

\- Como que va a tener que tomar tranquilizantes para lo que va a venir después- susurró Thalia a Nico este asintió veían con preocupación al dios.

 ** _Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío._**

 ** _—Di immortales! —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están... se supone que no..._**

\- se supone pero ahí están- dijo Hades no se explicaba porque atacarian al muchacho de Poseidón.

 ** _—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento._**

\- Eso es seguro porque los monstruos no pueden entrar sin permiso - susurró Artemisa aún siendo abrazada por Orión quien acariciaba su cabello.

\- La señora parece estar bien con este - señaló Diana a Orión.

\- Es que estos tienen su historia - respondió Phoebe viendo mal al héroe pero mientras su señora no se quejará ella no podía hacer nada.

 ** _Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado._**

 ** _—¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!_**

\- Como va a invorcarlo para que le ataque a él niña tonta - regaño Demeter.

\- Déjala es una pringada que no sabe mucho de la vida - defendió Ares.

 ** _—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón._**

 ** _Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer._**

 ** _—Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua._**

\- Hasle caso - murmuró el dios viendo la sangre en su hijo.

 ** _—Estoy bien._**

\- No lo estás- gritaron los que veían la escena en especial sus hermanos y padre.

\- el debe aprender a cuidarse más- farfullo Jason el se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y ahora veía que tenía que hacerlo más por Percy y Nico.

 ** _—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto._**

 ** _Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos._**

\- Lo reconocí- sonrió el dios de los mares mientras veía su símbolo en la cabeza de su hijo.

\- Bien - sonreían sus hijos y primo pues también se estaba recuperando de sus heridas.

 ** _—Bueno, yo... la verdad es que no sé cómo... —intenté disculparme—. Perdón..._**

\- ¿Por qué siempre pide perdón? - entrecerro los ojos el dios de los mares esa actitud de su hijo le preocupaba.

\- No lo sé - respondió Jason aunque si lo sabía - Pero es algo que debería cambiar - se molestó porque había cosas que ahora entendía por lo que vio y Percy necesitaba cambiar eso aunque no podía hacerlo con el Percy del libro tenía que ser con el de su tiempo.

 ** _Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza._**

 ** _—Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando._**

 ** _Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente._**

El dios sonreía había reconocido a su hijo, el único que miraba mal la escena era Zeus.

Thalia y Nico sintieron un poco de envidia por Percy pues ellos no había sido reconocidos como tal, por sus padre a ellos simplemente se les había informado quien era su padre.

 ** _—Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno._**

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Poseidón.

\- Porque demostraba que rompiste el Pacto- razonó Atenea - Además que al parecer le acusan de algo que han robado - le dios le vio con un poco de molestia pero por dentro admitía que tenía algo de razón.

 ** _—Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón._**

 ** _Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos._**

Los romanos que veían la escena se veían los tatuajes pues es así como los reconocían a ellos incluso los legados.

 ** _—¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo._**

 ** _—Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar._**

Cuando termino de decir esto la niebla los volvió a rodear dejándolos otra vez a todos en su lugar y a los que habían desaparecido en sus asientos algunos sonriendo otros molestos.

\- Eso fue alucinante - decían los que vieron la escena.

\- Nosotros sólo recordamos lo vivido - dijeron los que estuvieron en la escena.

\- Pues pueden vivir la última parte - dijo Poseidón haciendo aparecer sobre Percy su símbolo de poder.

Todos se arrodillaron incluso los romanos.

\- hijo de Poseidón - dijo Quirón - Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

Igual que en la escena Percy enrojecio le incomodaba que todos se arrodillaran y lo vieran pero esta vez pudo ver perfectamente el tridente sobre su cabeza y sonrió.

\- Gracias ya pueden ponerse de pie - sonreía él ya quería que todo se acabe.

Todos se pusieron de pie y regresaron a sus lugares Thalia y Nico seguían con la envidia a él lo habían reconocido ahora dos veces.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - entrecerro los ojos Percy viendo a los dos pelinegros.

\- Que a nosotros nunca nos reconocieron - se quejó Thalia.

\- A nosotros simplemente nos dijeron quienes eran nuestros padres y ya - le siguió Nico.

\- De que se quejan por lo menos a ustedes no les quemaron la piel - se quejó Jason viendo su marca que tenía doce rayas, Hazel vio la suya se la habían hecho apenas llegó al campamento tenía una raya.

\- Niños - se quejó Zeus que los alcanzo a oir alzó la mano e hizo aparecer su símbolo de poder sobre sus hijos - Sean felices -

\- Hija de Zeus e hijo de Jupiter - todos se arrodillaron nuevamente hasta los romanos Quirón siguió hablando - Padre y rey de los dioses, dios de los cielos, portador del rayo salve Thalia Grace Hija del Dios de los cielos salve Jason Grace hijo del Dios de los cielos - todos Victorearon los dos chicos enrojecian.

\- Gracias - dijeron los dos aunque estaban bastante avergonzados.

\- Ya que - dijo el dios del inframundo e hizo lo mismo que su hermano apareció su símbolo de poder sobre la cabeza de Hazel y Nico.

\- Hijo de Hades e Hija de Plutón- los dos se pusieron de pie mientras Thalia y Jason se arrodillaban - Señor del inframundo y todo lo que se encuentra en el, Portador de la oscuridad y la muerte salve Nico Di angelo hijo de Hades salve Hazel Levezque hija de Plutón- todos Victorearon los dos chicos enrojecian.

\- Gracias - dijeron los dos y todos se levantaron ahora se sentían felices por alguna razón sus padres les habían reconocido tal vez era por eso o por el hecho de que ahora eran abrazados por sus amigos y eso sentía bien.


	16. Espadas y Lanzas

Después que los dioses hicieron su reconocimiento, Hestia volvió a dejar la sala como estaba y todos comenzaron a salir pues los chicos habían decido practicar con las espadas y las lanzas en una plaza que habían mando hacer Ares y Atenea por pedido de los semidioses, Dioniso también había intervenido las luchas le agradaban eso los del Argo II lo sabían bien.

\- Espero ver un buen espectáculo- sonreía el dios del vino desde un palco junto con los demás dioses.

\- Es sólo una práctica cariño - le sonreía Ariadna a su lado.

\- Aún así espero que sea bueno - asintió el dios mientras Grover le pasaba comida chatarra.

\- No está bien que trates así al sátiro- recalcó Hestia con los brazos cruzados el dios rodo los ojos.

\- Puedes sentarte a ver Grover - ordenó con desgano el dios, el bendecido por pan asintió y se fue a sentar un poco más lejos con unas cuantas latas que había encontrado.

\- ¿Tus hijos también van a participar? - preguntó Demeter a Poseidón.

\- Ellos insistieron quieren ver que tan buenos son los nuevos héroes- sonreía el dios aunque vigilaba a Percy.

\- Espero que a tu hijo más joven no le de por practicar - comentó Apolo.

\- Yo espero lo mismo - asintió el dios sin despegar la vista de este.

\- Porque demoran tanto yo quiero ver acción- mascullaba Ares.

\- Están preparándose querido - sonreía Afrodita mientras Hefestos sólo los miraba.

\- Mis hijos prepararon algunas cosas estoy seguro que lo están comentando antes de empezar - dijo el dios de los Herreros.

\- Yo tengo interes en los planes de batalla más que en la lucha - sonrió Atenea.

\- Yo quiero ver las trampas - sonreía Hermes pues sabía que sus guió a eran buenos en ellas.

Mientras en la Arena los griegos y romanos se preparaban para la batalla, tomaban sus espadas y lanzas, los hijos de Hefestos les habían dicho sobre los enemigos que habían preparado, bueno sólo lo que eran, no como funcionaban eso se lo guardaban.

\- ¡muy bien tropas listas! - ordenó Reyna y los romanos se pusieron en el orden de su cohorte incluyendo a Octavian.

\- ¡Muy bien todos formence! - ordenó Clarisse quien era la que estaba a cargo de los ejercicios prácticos desde que se habían ido Annabeth y Percy.

\- Nico y Percy ustedes deben ir allá- Percy no se quejó la mano le estaba molestando mucho.

\- Yo también quiero entrenar - se quejó Nico.

\- No puedes órdenes del doctor que soy yo - Nico lo vio enfurecido y Percy lo tomó del brazo.

\- Vamos no sirve de nada quejarte - se lo llevo a rastras mientras soltaba juramentos en griego - Veremos todo desde allí- señaló Percy mientras subían y se sentaban en las gradas.

\- Mira - señaló Demeter - Lo mandaron a las gradas - Poseidón sonrió su hijo estaba herido era lo mejor.

\- Si, debe descansar - dijo Apolo y entonces razonó- El atacó al Augur con su espada -

\- Y la mano de la espada - siguió la idea Poseidón- es la que está lastimada -

\- Debe estarle doliendo desde entonces - fruncio el ceño el dios de la medicina, porque no se había dado cuenta antes igual que el dios del mar, el muchacho se preocupaba muy poco por él mismo.

\- Por eso no protestó mucho ahora que lo han enviado a sentarse - veía con algo de molestia a su hijo.

\- Bueno pero al menos ahora va a descansar - quiso zanjar el tema Artemisa que veía con preocupación a su hermano pues este solía ser alegre y no molestarse estaba visto que el muchacho le agradaba mucho.

\- Es bueno que también descanse mi hijo - murmuró Hades sólo su esposa lo oyó, pero el comentario no le molesto el chico se veía bastante delgado y era evidente que tenía que descansar y comer mejor.

\- Muy bien ¡vamos! - ordenaron Reyna y Clarisse los grupos salieron a la Arena del suelo salieron guardianes de hierro dispuestos a atacar con espadas y lanzas en mano la lucha comenzó.

Clarisse atacó a uno con su lanza uno, después retrocedió, el guardián comenzó a soltar fuego griego y ella soltó un juramento, eso no la iba a detener, esquivo el ataque y saltó encima del guardián atinandole a la cabeza de este y cortandola de tajo.

Frank se enfrentó a uno que parecía un rinoceronte con su gladius, arremetió contra este, pero le esquivo el rodo por el piso el animal lo siguió comenzó a lanzar fuego de su hocico, esto lo asustó pero luego recordó que Hazel tenía su leño así que fue y lo enfrentó, se tiró encima de él montando el animal y acuchidandole desde arriba pero fue embestido por otro de los animales y cayó al suelo rodo y se libro de ser pisado.

Ares veía la lucha de sus hijos con gran interés Clarisse atacaba a matar sin contemplaciones era una buena luchadora, Frank no era bueno en la lucha frente a frente, pero se veía que podía defenderse en especial ahora, pues la hija de Plutón estaba en medio y trataron de aplastarla aunque esquivo el ataque abriendo un foso delante de ella y Frank termino con el animal y los otros dos que vinieron detrás.

Atenea veía con orgullo a sus hijos que peleaban contra los héroes del pasado, veía como esquivaban golpes como daban ribetes y atacaban sin cesar y eran liderados por Annabeth que no le importaba estar sucia o arrastrarse, ella logró atizarle con su daga en el estómago a Perseo quien sólo veía asombrado la rasgadura de su armadura y la chica ya estaba lista para un nuevo ataque aunque también recibió algunos golpes igual que sus hermanos.

Demeter veía a sus hijos con fascinación estos hacían crecer la hierba y ensarzaban a sus atacantes para después acabarlos con sus espadas, luego los veía huir del fuego ahora no podían decir que sus hijos eran débiles, ellos sabían como defenderse y lo hacían bien.

El dios de los ladrones veía las trampas de sus hijos veía como explotaban las cosas y también se preocupaban por sus hermanos, vio como ellos dañaban a los guardianes y se aliaban con los hijos de dioses menores y arremetían contra los guardianes les lanzaban hechizos y hasta los hijos de Hipnos ayudaban por su parte romana veía como atacaban y esquivaban con determinación estaban bien entrenados.

Artemisa y Apolo veían a sus cazadoras y el a sus hijos y legados lanzar flechas con presición, pues ellos no eran de espadas y lanzas vieron como esquivaban el agua que expulsaban las máquinas y las dañaban con presicion en los puntos débiles todos se veían bien entrenados y listos para cualquier cosa.

Afrodita veía con un poco de miedo como su hija Piper atacaba con su daga a sus enemigos, las volteretas que daba y como arremetía contra ellos, como la revolcaban contra el piso, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo y no sólo era ella sus otros hijos e hijas también atacaban, no les importaba su cabello o maquillaje aunque se veía impecable, eso demostraba que sus hijos eran más que caras bonitas.

Zeus veía con atención la pelea de Jason y Thalia, el usaba la fuerza de su elemento a su favor y podía crear vestidas muy poderosas y Thalia tenía presicion en sus ataques aunque a diferencia de las demás cazadoras ella también tenía una espada y arremetía con esta dando descargas eléctricas a sus contrincantes, Jason invocó un rayo para terminar con un montón de guardianes que se habían arremolinado contra un grupo de chicos jóvenes, ellos agradecieron y siguieron en la lucha, sus hijos eran poderosos y eso lo alegraba aunque también demostraban ser buenas personas, eso le intrigaba sus hijos solían ser muy orgullosos como él y buscaban el poder y sobresalir, vio a Perseo quien luchaba a lado de Teseo contra varios campistas el también era diferente, pero porque su madre lo crío en el conocimiento aunque también a veces cayó por ese defecto fatídico, entonces ¿por qué sus futuros hijos no parecían caer en este?.

Hades veía a su niña luchar y aún se arrepentia del tortuoso destino que le dio a la pobre, con ese horrible deseo de su madre, aunque veía que ella estaba bien, que ya no lo culpaba por eso y que le sonreía al hijo de Marte y este la protegía, tal vez consiguió quitarse la maldición que pesaba sobre ella, con esta segunda oportunidad esperaba que así fuera.

Persefone veía a su esposo lucia un poco preocupado viendo a la chica luchar, aunque no lo hacía nada mal a pesar de que su espada era más para la caballería, vio como está montaba a uno de los atacantes y lograba forzarlo a obedecer y estrellarse contra otros y luego vio a Nico que conversaba con el hijo de Poseidón estaba mejor que cuando llegó pero aún le faltaba recuperarse y estaba segura que su esposo también estaba preocupado por él pues ahora su vista estaba ahí.

Hefestos veía feliz el trabajo de sus hijos y como ellos luchaban con las espadas, aunque su fuerte era construirlas no usarlas, pero lo hacían bien veía que algunos ya eran curtidos en esa materia otros no tanto y que Leo quemaba todo a su paso lanzaba bolas de fuego a la cabeza de unos cuantos guardianes y siempre sacaba algo de ese bolso que llevaba hasta que saco una bola y la lanzó estallando y matando de contado a unos cuantos atacantes esto le interesó al dios de los Herreros.

Poseidón veía a sus hijos luchar no lo hacían nada mal, pero se veía que se tenían que esforzar con los nuevos héroes pues no se las estaban poniendo fácil, después observo a su hijo más joven conversar con el hijo de Hades, veía las muecas que hacia la conversación parecía no agradarle mucho a su sobrino pero después sonrió eso lo calmo no quería que los muchachos pelearan.

Hestia veía con una sonrisa la lucha pues aunque los romanos y los griegos no se llevarán bien durante siglos, aquí se estaban ayudando pues cuando veían que alguien iba a salir seríamente lastimado dejaban de un lado su lucha e iban a salvarle, eran especialmente los griegos quienes saltaban a salvar a los romanos se veía que tenían más arraigado lo de ayudar a los demás y los romanos iban aprendiendo eso.

Dioniso veía divertido como sus hijos luchaban hacían crecer Vides y enrredaban los pies de los guardianes también esquivaban y rodaban por el piso o encima de estos podía notar que eran buenos guerreros que estaban acostumbrados a la batalla más que nada su hijo Griego y eso no le agradó mucho, sus hijos no salían salir a muchas misiones y peor si el era el director del campamento, no le gustaba que sus hijos fueran héroes el detestaba a los héroes.

En las gradas Percy y Nico veían como todos luchaban, al de ojos verdes le atraía la lucha al de ojos negros sólo le interesaba ver al de ojos verdes aún sentía que había algo extraño con él, con su forma de actuar en la sala, sabía que algo le pasaba y también que no era al único que esto le preocupaba, tal vez ahora que estaban solos podría averiguar algo acerca del plan de las moiras, su actitud y cuando traerían al Percy de su tiempo.

\- Percy - comenzó no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, el de ojos verdes dejo de ver la lucha y le prestó atención.

\- Dime - le sonrió, el de ojos negros no sabía que hacer ahora, se veían tan dulce ¿Y si decía algo mal y se enojaba? no quería tener a su primo molesto eso no era divertido.

\- Ahhh... no nada - le sonrió, el de ojos verdes fruncio el entrecejo y se lo quedo mirando.

\- Anda dime - le veía fijamente.

\- No es nada, sigue mirando la lucha - desvío la mirada del de ojos verdes, se sentía un cobarde por no poderle preguntar.

\- esta bien - acordó el menor y fijo su vista otra vez en el ruedo, el de ojos negros suspiro tomó valor una vez más tenía que averiguarlo si o si.

\- Percy - el de ojos verdes volvió a voltear tenía que decirle no podía quedarse con la curiosidad - Las voces ¿Te dijeron algo de recordar esto? - preguntó Nico tratando de sacarle información sin que se de cuenta porque tal vez si lo hacía directo no le diría nada.

\- ¿Si voy a recordar esto?- señaló todo el lugar y la gente el ojinegro asintió.

\- Esto y las conversaciones y todo eso - dijo el azabache de ojos negros.

\- Las voces dijeron que no - el ojinegro fruncio el ceño entonces ¿Para qué lo habían traído aquí las moiras? esto no le gustaba no entendia el plan, se supone que era para evitar muertes en el futuro ¿como iba a evitar algo si no recordaba? tal vez ese no era el plan pero ¿cuál era? - Pero que cuando vuelva recordaré- sonrió el Ojiverde el ojinegro lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- No entiendo - negó con la cabeza el Ojiverde suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento.

\- No le digas a nadie - repuso el Ojiverde y el otro asintió - Juralo por el estigio -

\- Juro por el estigio que lo que me digas no se lo diré a nadie - levanto su mano y un trueno sono a lo lejos.

\- Bien eso queda confirmado - asintió el Ojiverde y miro sus manos con gran interés- Yo me iré cuando el libro termine - El otro azabache se lo quedo mirando no sabía que decir eso lo tomo por sorpresa - Y mi yo futuro no se cuando vendrá- continuó tomó aire como dándose valor - y cuando llegue a mi tiempo olvidaré todo, pues sólo me trajeron para hacerles compañía- el otro asintió comenzaba a entender lastima que ahora no le podia decir a nadie - Para protegerlos en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien -

\- Por eso tu mirada se puso sombría en el ataque a Hércules- el Ojiverde asintió.

\- En ese momento mi otro yo uso mi cuerpo y el otro de Annabeth hizo lo mismo - siguió- Las voces saben lo que hacen y saben que nos extrañan demasiado y que si no nos ven pueden ponerse muy mal -

\- Es que ustedes nos importan demasiado - agachó la mirada recordando donde estaban los Percy y Annabeth de su tiempo.

\- Eso dijeron las voces- suspiro aún veía sus manos y jugaba con ellas la conversación no estaba siendo fácil- Se que estamos mal en el futuro se que estoy con Annabeth en un lugar peligroso - levanto la vista y vio a Annabeth pelear contra Perseo dio una sonrisa suave - Pero se que fue mi elección- Nico fruncio el ceño sabía que fue su elección pero aún así el se sentía culpable - Se que mi futuro no pinta bien -

\- El futuro de todos no pinta bien - el hijo de Hades seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando el ruedo como las hijas de Demeter atacaban a un guardián- Y me gustaría decir que es la primera vez que no pinta bien pero mentiría -

\- Me lo imaginaba - Percy suspiro y Nico lo vio ceñudo - Estuve viendo a los chicos - señaló a los del ruedo que atacaban a los guardianes - Faltan muchos que conocí en el Campamento y hay nuevos - los vio con tristeza igual que Nico el sabía que habían perdido al menos a la mitad de campistas en la guerra de Manhattan.

\- Es que ya tuvimos una guerra - suspiro Nico.

\- Y seguro ganamos, pero nadie quiere decir lo que perdimos ¿verdad? - dijo el Ojiverde, Nico asintió los dioses fueron así, dijeron que ganaron la guerra pero muy pocos se mostraron dolidos por los hijos que perdieron en ella.

\- Pero conseguimos mejoras con ello - Percy asintió pero no estaba feliz iba a perder amigos eso no le gustaba respiro hondo.

\- Bueno a lo que iba yo me iré y vendrá el Percy de su tiempo en algún momento - Nico asintió hasta ahí entendía- Cuando yo me vaya olvidaré que estuve aquí- Nico fruncio el ceño y asintió- Pero cuando mi otro yo venga el recordará esto - Nico lo vio extrañado.

\- Es decir que el recordará que estuvo aquí- El hijo de Poseidón asintió- El recordará que hablamos y ¿todo lo demás?- el volvió a asentir Nico suspiro y vio al frente donde estaban luchando.

\- Ahora Dime lo que querías decirme - le sonrió.

\- ¿cuándo crees que traigan a tu yo futuro? - lo soltó de una pues era lo que andaban en la cabeza del hijo de Hades y que muchos más querían saber, Percy se removió incómodo en su asiento froto su mano lastimada y la vio con sumo interés.

\- No lo sé exactamente - suspiro - Ellas hacen todo lo posible sea donde sea que este no es un lugar donde ellas puedan ejercer su poder como quisieran - Nico también suspiro y se recargo contra su asiento - Pero estoy seguro que lo lograrán- le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y el ojinegro asintió.

\- Eso queremos todos- le brindó una sonrisa triste la verdad siempre era fácil hablar con Percy excepto cuando intentaba decirle lo que sentía respecto a él, se dedicaron a ver la pelea y una vez que termino bajaron con sus compañeros.


	17. Capítulo IX

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Todos los semidioses y héroes del pasado terminaron de refrescarse, se encaminaron a la sala de tronos para seguir con la lectura junto con los dioses, al ingresar Lady Hestia hizo aparecer sillones más grandes para que los grupos grandes se pudieran sentar juntos con más comodidad.

Thalia se sentó con Annabeth a un lado y Jason al otro junto a este se sentó Piper y Leo ahora estaban más sueltos llevaban el cabello mojado.

En otro sillón estaban Reyna con Rachel, Katie, Miranda y los Stoll se empezaba a llevar bien con la pelirroja y las hijas de Demeter.

El Augur busco un asiento sólo para él pues estaba visto que los del campamento Júpiter no le querían cerca, esto le empezaba a molestar, el quería poder liderarlos, ser grande como le prometió a su abuela cuando se enteró que era legado de Febo pero estaba visto que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

La mayoría de chicos comenzó a juntarse según su padre divino otros según como se llevaban hasta Clovis se sentó junto una romana un legado de Aquilon y Trivia claro que al segundo de tocar el sofá se quedó dormido pero a la chica no le molesto, Dakota se sentó con Polux este traía un razón con fresas que le había dado su padre y Dakota dos botellas de Kool Aid ellos estaban cerca del trono de Dioniso y Ariadna ella los veía con agrado, Hasta Butch encontró algunos hermanos romanos y se sentó con ellos.

Los héroes del pasado se sentaron cerca de Poseidón a Zeus le comenzaba a dar un poco de recelo que su hijo no se sentará cerca de él pero no podía hacer nada era elección de él, Percy había tenido que hablar con su padre y Apolo quien volvió a revisar la herida y por supuesto que vio a los dos molestos y no le agradó mucho así que ahora estaba sentado a lado del dios del sol y su hijo como castigo.

El único feliz del castigo de Percy era Nico que ya no tenía que aguantar la perorata de Will sobre no deberías hacer esto y andar por ahí, debes comer y cuidarte más, la verdad que le bastaba con que se lo dijera Hazel y a ella se la aguantaba por que era su hermana y claro aunque aún tenía que estar entre su hermana y su novio era menos agobiante que con su doctor personal (que no pidió) cerca.

\- Muy bien vamos a seguir - comenzó Apolo y vio de reojo a Percy que estaba de brazos cruzados aún molesto por el castigo el dios sonrió- se titula **_Me ofrecen una misión_** \- se detuvo - ¿A los cuantos días de ser reconocido te enviaron en misión? - vio fijamente al Ojiverde igual que los dioses el chico sólo señaló el libro.

\- ¿Sabes que eres muy joven para ir de misión? - le vio fijamente Artemisa el nuevo héroe le comenzaba a preocupar.

\- Lo sé Lady Artemisa- habló con respeto sabía que era la señora de Thalia y por ende del agrado de Annabeth no podía ser irrespetuoso.

\- Él era el único que podía ir - respondió Quirón la diosa se lo quedo mirando fijo pero asintió.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3._**

\- Estarás donde te corresponde - sonreían el dios y sus hijos excepto Percy, que hizo una mueca imperceptible para casi todos excepto para Will.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - susurró al azabache este lo vio y asintió esa pregunta le molestaba cada vez más- ¿Por qué la mueca? - cuestionó el muchacho era bueno para guardar secretos y no iba a permitir más, el solo volvió a señalar el libro, Will lo vio fijamente no le iba a perder de vista.

 ** _No tenía que compartirla con nadie._**

\- Eso suena genial - comentaron algunos tanto romanos como griegos.

\- No lo es - dijeron los hijos de los tres grandes futuristas Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Nico y Percy los demás se los quedaron viendo ellos darían lo que fuera por espacio.

 ** _Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más._**

\- Eso es genial ¿cómo no puede gustarles? - preguntó con incredulidad Lacy que sabía lo que era compartir en especial con Drew que se apropiaba del baño, los hijos de los tres grandes hicieron una mueca.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades vieron a sus hijos con curiosidad ¿que tenían de malo sus cabañas? Tenían espacio nadie les molestaba.

 ** _Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido._**

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó Poseidón viendo a su hijo este simplemente señaló el libro como respuesta se veía que aún estaba molesto por el castigo y no quería hablar con su padre o el dios del sol o Will.

 ** _Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal -o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo-, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara._**

\- Ahhh - fue la respuestas de todos, los mestizos vieron a sus hermanos ahora se alegraban de tenerlos ellos no estaban solos a diferencia de los hijos de los tres grandes.

Los tres grandes empezaban a entender porque sus hijos se veían tan unidos lo habían hecho para no sentirse solos para tener una familia.

 ** _Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas._**

\- Lo sentimos Percy - dijo Katie - Pero es que era algo que nunca había pasado - muchos asintieron Percy hizo un ademán con la mano restandole importancia al asunto.

 ** _El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo._**

\- La verdad si asustó a todos - admitió un hijo de Ares.

\- Como ya dijo Katie eso no había pasado antes - asintió Miranda.

 ** _Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme._**

\- Lo malo es que es verdad - susurró Thalia.

\- Por su olor siempre les atacaran más- se lamentó Grover.

\- El no está seguro en ningún lado - susurró Nico y Hazel le abrazo los ánimos en los de la profecía decaia a veces y Percy podía notarlo.

 ** _Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro._**

\- Eso no es cierto cariño está visto que alguien lo invocó- le sonrió dulcemente Afrodita, Jason comenzó a notar que los pensamientos de Percy eran bastante pesimistas.

\- El campamento sigue siendo seguro no deberías prestar atención a los rumores - dijo Demeter sonriendo el muchacho le caía bien este sólo asintió.

 ** _Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible._**

Los griegos de esa época agacharon la cabeza notaban que no estuvo bien hacerle eso el recién llegaba y ya lo estaban apartando.

\- No importa - dijo Percy y les sonrió eso los hizo sentir un poco mejor, Hazel se lo quedo mirando ¿Cómo el podía ser así? con todo lo que había vivido era para que odiara a todas las personas pero sin embargo ahí estaba sonriendo y queriendo proteger a todos.

 ** _Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso._**

\- Así son los mejores entrenamientos - sonria Ares.

\- Vimos lo que hiciste con la espada y en la lucha de Clarisse - dijo Connor.

\- Te teníamos un poco de miedo - admitió Travis, Percy sólo suspiro y vio sus manos el no quería causar miedo.

 ** _-Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible -me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo-._**

\- Es un poco exagerado ese entrenamiento ¿no creen? - dijo Belerofonte- El acaba de llegar.

\- Las antorchas me parecen excesivas- hizo una mueca Perseo preocupado por el joven héroe.

\- Es un buen entrenamiento Dejenlo- chasqueo la lengua Ares.

 ** _Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces._**

\- Eso sí es exagerar - vio fijamente a Percy - Es un movimiento complicado para alguien que recién empieza -

\- Y peor repetirlo cincuenta veces - añadió Hefestos y Ares asintió.

\- Es que lo estaba preparando- susurró Thalia y Jason la apretó contra si sabía algo de Luke y que era un tema difícil para su hermana también para Percy Annabeth y Grover.

 ** _Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada._**

\- Lo siento- se sonrojo la chica el hizo un ademán y le resto importancia.

 ** _Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión... ¿Poseidón...? Menuda desgracia... Tengo que planear algo...»_**

Teseo miro mal a Annabeth ¿Por qué una desgracia? su hermanito no le había hecho nada y su padre menos, la actitud de la del libro no le agradaba bueno por lo menos la de aquí se portaba un poco mejor.

Orión y Belerofonte tampoco estaban felices de escuchar eso pero vieron que a Percy parecía no importarle eso algo había sucedido para que ya no le moleste la chica.

 ** _Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica._**

\- Obvio te quería matar Prissy - gruño Clarisse - Esa lanza me la dio mi padre -

\- Lamento eso pero ustedes me atacaron - se defendió él la chica estaba por levantarse e ir a golpearlo pero Chris la detuvo.

\- Eso ya es pasado amor - le dijo dulcemente al oído- y el tiene razón- ella lo vio mal pero asintió, Ares vio incrédulo este intercambio de miradas su hija le hacía caso al hijo de Hermes los iba a vigilar.

 ** _Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran._**

\- Hubieras avisado antes - sonrió de forma siniestra la castaña.

\- No gracias - se removió incómodo en su asiento queriendo escapar de su mirada Will ayudo haciéndose un poco más adelante.

 ** _Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad._**

\- Que te dejen un periódico no es que te tengan manía sesos de alga - Lo vio con el ceño fruncido Annabeth.

\- Es por la noticia que había en el, que lo pensé- miraba fijamente sus manos y apretaba la que no le dolía fruncia el ceño todos le quedaron viendo la acción esas noticias no parecían buenas.

 ** _Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo,_**

\- Vamos que la dislexia es mala pero eso es exagerar - espeto Atenea que no le agradaba la preocupación de su hija hacia el chico.

\- Atenea no fastidies al chico - la vio de reojo Demeter pues a Percy se le veía molesto por el comentario y Will trataba de calmarlo acariciando su espalda.

 ** _porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página._**

\- Ves ahí está la razón de que el no leyera rápido- señaló Persefone que no le agradó el comentario anterior de la diosa de la sabiduría está gruño pero no dijo nada.

 ** _UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS_**

Poseidón entrecerro los ojos esto no comenzaba bien.

 ** _TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE._** ** _POR EILEEN SMYTHE_** ** _Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición._**

\- No fue misteriosa los atacaron - susurró Rachel está noticia le sonaba.

\- Ya Rachel pero los mortales comunes no lo sabían- dijo Reyna la pelirroja asintió sabía que la romana tenía razón.

 ** _El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto._**

Ares y sus hijos menos Frank sonrieron por la destrucción descrita.

 ** _El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar._**

\- Me encanta cuando explotan - río el dios de la guerra todos se lo quedaron viendo pero no dijeron nada.

 ** _Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson._**

\- Uh yo no lo veo desaparecido - bromeó Leo levantándose y señalando a Percy - Esta aquí sentado - sonria haciendo sonrojar al Ojiverde y los demás soltaban risitas hasta que Piper se levanto lo tomó de la oreja y se lo llevó a sentar de nuevo ahí todos rieron a carcajadas.

\- No molestes a Percy, Leo - regaño Piper mientras se sentaban.

\- No aguantas una bromita reina de la belleza - hizo un puchero el latino.

 ** _Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente._**

\- Son mortales ven igual que el Minotauro fatal - dijo Teseo la noticia estaba cada vez peor.

 ** _El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas._**

Muchos gruñeron con la sola mención del nombre del padrastro de Percy y con las últimas líneas Apolo gruño.

\- Ese hombre es una basura - soltó Apolo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Artemisa mientras Percy había preferido dejar de prestar atención y comía unas fresas que le dio Polux todos lo vieron y si prefirieron que no prestará atención el único que sonreía en la sala era cierto Dios de las fronteras antiguas el Augur estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 ** _La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis._**

\- ¿Como van a sospechar de él? sólo tiene doce años - salto una hija de Aquilon.

\- Porque los mortales son así- apretó los puños una hija romana de Némesis.

 ** _Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito._**

Todos comenzaron a maldecir por lo bajo a ese hombre en especial los que habían visto la visión de las moiras Apolo sintiendo que todo se iba a salir de control siguió la lectura.

 ** _Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro._** ** _Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía._** ** _-Luces fuera -dije con tristeza._**

\- Pobrecillo - arrullaron algunas diosas excepto Atenea que aún veía mal que ese niño este cerca de su niña e iba a idear una forma de separarlos.

 ** _Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla._**

\- Oh no - se quejaron los griegos.

\- Más quejas de sueño pero son sueños de semidios y les ayudan - hizo un puchero el dios del sol.

\- Ojalá no se hicieran reales - murmuró Percy recordando que su sueño con la voz se hizo real se abrazo a si mismo y Will lo vio se acercó más a él y acaricio su cabello tratando de calmarlo Nico vio esto y por alguna razón no le gustó pero sacudió la cabeza no sabia que le pasaba.

 ** _Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas._**

\- Los Ángeles- susurró Hades y Persefone esa era la ciudad de entrada al inframundo el dios vio a su sobrino con preocupación el muchacho había estado pensando en ir a salvar a su madre pero el no quería creer que de verdad fuera hacerlo, aunque recordó que dijo que ya era tarde para eso abrió los ojos con entendimiento su hermano iba a acabar muerto, ahora vio a Poseidón que estaba tranquilo pobre.

 ** _A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento,_**

Las diosas miraron a los dioses tratando de pensar quienes pudieran ser.

 ** _una rematada en azul,_**

\- Ese eres tú- señaló Hera a su esposo este se encogió de hombros.

 ** _la otra en verde._**

\- Ese eres tú- señaló Demeter a Poseidón que sólo sonrió.

 ** _Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento._**

\- ¿Y ahora por que pelean ustedes? - dijo Hestia algo molesta ellos se vieron y luego a la diosa que estaba junto a la hoguera.

\- No sabemos - dijeron los dos.

 ** _Yo tenía que detenerlos._**

\- El niño tiene más sensatez que ustedes - fruncio el ceño Hera.

\- Y no creo que deba ser su obligación separarlos el es sólo un niño - regaño Demeter los dioses agacharon la cabeza - Ustedes son dioses deberían comportarse como tales -

 ** _No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena._**

\- Es por culpa de los idiotas de mi padre y mi tío - soltó Artemisa los mencionados se movieron incómodos en sus tronos.

 ** _Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro: -¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! -Como dos niños peleando por un juguete._**

Las diosas los miraron mal a ambos que intentaban esconderse en sus tronos.

\- El niño tiene razón ustedes parecen chiquillos - regaño Hestia tomando la forma de una mujer de unos veinte años - el tiene doce y parece más maduro que su propio padre y tío- les lanzó una mirada furiosa que hizo temblar hasta el mismo Hades y Ares ella enojada era de temer y para quienes fue dirigida la mirada sólo la veían con terror, Apolo siguió la lectura temiendo por la vida inmortal de su padre y su tío.

 ** _Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal. -¡Deteneos! -gritaba-. ¡Dejad de pelear! La tierra se sacudía._**

La diosa del hogar seguía viéndolos furiosa ellos agacharon la mirada avergonzados de su comportamiento futuro.

 ** _En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre_**

A todos se les helo la sangre y se estremecieron hasta los dioses por alguna razón el ambiente se tornó más frío

 ** _entonaba con suavidad: -Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!_**

Apolo se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Hades igual que todo el mundo en la sala.

\- No es él- dijo Annabeth quien se aferró a Thalia.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido él- susurró Percy abrazandose a si mismo ese era uno de los sueños que menos le agradaba Ojalá pudiera decir que era el peor.

\- Tranquilo - Lo abrazo Will y Apolo continuó en vista de que todos los mestizos parecían ya saber de quien se trataba por las miradas que se enviaban pero no dirían nada.

 ** _La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía._**

Todos tuvieron más escalofríos eso no sonaba bien y los dioses se veían unos a otros sino era Hades como decía la niña ¿entonces quién?.

 ** _Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo._**

\- Eso es lo peor de esos sueños - susurraron los semidioses.

 ** _Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado._**

\- Ustedes y sus peleas - mascullo Hera viendo mal a los dos dioses.

\- Menos mal no estoy en ella - susurró Hades con alivio viendo como veían a sus hermanos en especial Hestia.

 ** _Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral. -Pasa. Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado. -El señor D quiere verte. -¿Por qué? -Quiere matar a..._**

\- ¿A quién quieres matar Dioniso? - preguntó Poseidón jugando con su tridente.

\- A nadie eso todavía no pasa - tembló un poco el dios del vino su tío cambiaba muy fácil de genio su esposa lo abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

 ** _Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él. Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo._**

\- ¿Por qué si no has hecho nada? - preguntó Elen una centurión de la tercera cohorte.

\- Yo siempre termino en problemas sin buscarlos - se encogió de hombros el niño, sus amigos lo miraron era cierto los problemas le buscaban.

 ** _Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande._**

\- ¿Por qué esperabas eso? - preguntó Poseidón su hijo sólo señaló el libro aún no le perdonaba el castigo.

 ** _Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo._**

\- Y eso es natural no debía nacer - dijo Hera mirando mal al semidios - Y esos de ahí tampoco - señaló a los hijos de su esposo y de Hades.

\- Ellos nacieron antes del juramento así que no tienen nada que ver - le envió una mirada envenenada a Hera el dios del inframundo.

\- Pues entonces debieron morir antes - le regresó la mirada y los dos se vieron así por un rato los demás sólo los contemplaban.

\- Bueno déjenme seguir con la lectura - pidió Apolo antes que estos pasarán de las miradas a tomar su verdadera forma.

\- Por favor - sonrió Persefone mientras trataba de calmar a su esposo.

 ** _Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo._**

\- Hijo deja de pensar así- se lamentaba el dios pero Percy no le prestó atención miraba a su amiga conversar animadamente con su amiga suspiro ella era feliz estaba bien.

 ** _Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas._**

\- Nunca lo habíamos necesitado - dijo Malcom - la barrera nos protegía de ella-.

\- Claro hasta ese día - susurró Edna una hija de Atenea.

 ** _-No -contestó-. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos._** ** _Señalé la tormenta,_** ** _-¿Y eso qué demonios es?_**

\- Es un ovni - salto Leo - ¡Los extraterrestres existen! - sonria mientras los otros golpeaban su frente.

\- Discúlpenle es que se nos cayó del barco - dijo Jason los otros empezaron a reír y Leo lo vio mal.

\- Eso es traición Superman rubio - lloriqueo Leo sentándose.

 ** _Miró incómodo al cielo._** ** _-Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace._** ** _Reparé en que tenía razón._** ** _En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle._**

\- O sobre los campos de fresas- añadió Katie.

\- Para que crezcan hermosas - sonrió Polux le gustaban las fresas igual que a los hijos de Demeter.

 ** _Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas._**

\- Y como es gorda se desborda - dijo Leo y todos se echaron a reír el era imposible.

 ** _En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros._**

\- Y obviamente ganamos - sonrió Elly una hija de Apolo.

\- Claro si su padre es el dios de la puntería como no van a ganar - mascullo Grover por lo bajo.

 ** _Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas._**

\- Así que gemelos - sonrió Dioniso.

\- Mi hermano era el mejor - sonrió con nostalgia esos fueron buenos tiempos.

\- Y seguro se llamaba Castor - su hijo asintió- su madre debe ser lista -

\- Claro, por algo la elegiste - sonrió Ariadna a su esposo.

 ** _Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta._**

\- Y como dejar de hacerlo - dijo Drew - Nunca se acercaban tanto -

\- El cielo estaba muy negro - dijo Will.

 ** _Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire._**

\- ¿Annabeth tu eras una? - preguntó Percy a su amiga.

\- No, que va, yo aún no llegaba ahí- sonrió ella mientras abrazaba a Thalia.

 ** _-Bueno, bueno -dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza-. Nuestra pequeña celebridad._**

Poseidón vio mal al dios del vino este se encogió deseando de veras de veras no haberle hecho nada al muchacho aunque se temía que al menos lo amenazó.

 ** _Esperé._** ** _-Acércate -ordenó el señor D-. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe._**

\- Así que barba de percebe - sonrió de forma tranquila el dios del mar pero en sus ojos se notaba que no estaba nada tranquilo.

\- Aún no he dicho eso tío- se excusaba el dios del vino con temor.

 ** _Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa._**

\- Y ahora el otro está de dramático- dijo Hades haciendo una mueca.

\- Yo no soy dramático- le miro mal el rey de los cielos los demás rodaban los ojos.

 ** _-Bla, bla, bla -contestó Dioniso._** ** _Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas._**

Quirón estaba notando que de verdad Percy se fijaba en todo no había tenido muchos héroes así, sonrió el era un excelente héroe.

 ** _-Si de mí dependiera -prosiguió Dioniso-, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas._**

Una gran ola de agua salada salida de quien sabe donde fue a dar contra el rostro del dios del vino todos los demás dioses se echaron a reír mientras Poseidón lo veía mal y los semidioses de la nada comenzaron a tener tos (N/A: super rara esa tos sonaba a risas :D )

 ** _Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño._**

\- En realidad no lo contradice el muchacho no sufriría- dijo Ares limpiandose las uñas con un cuchillo y a él también le mojo una ola.

\- ¿Decían algo sobrinos?- sonrió el dios de los mares.

\- Nada tío- dijeron tiritando los dioses mojados, Hermes y Apolo estaban rodando en el piso y Atenea se quería aprovechar de que Apolo estaba distraído para tomar el libro pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

\- Esto lo lee el señor Apolo- dijo Percy a la diosa que lo vio con odio el niño le sostuvo la mirada mientras abrazaba el libro.

\- Dame ese libro - espetó ella sosteniendo su lanza con fuerza pero detrás de ella escuchó una tos.

\- ese es mi trono - dijo Apolo detrás de ella completamente serio - Alejate de él Atenea - Eso era grave el muy pocas veces les llamaba por el nombre a los dioses, la diosa miro mal a Percy y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Tome - le devolvió el libro al señor Apolo.

\- Percy llevando la contra a los dioses desde tiempos inmemoriales - susurró Travis a su hermano este asintió, todos se quedaron viendo al niño por su impertinencia ya debería estar fulminado.

\- Gracias - dijo el dios tomando el libro se volvió a sentar y comenzó a leer.

 ** _-La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D -observó Quirón._**

\- Claro que lo es - dijo con fastidio Poseidón- Gracias por defenderlo Quirón- el Centauro asintió.

 ** _-Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre._**

\- Con que un delfín ¿no sobrino? - el dios del mar miro mal al dios del vino que se encogió en su trono ya estaba empapado - Tal vez te guste a ti ser uno -

\- Si porque tiene cierta mania con amenazarnos así papá- añadió Teseo sonriendo como niño chiquito.

\- Si yo recuerdo que alguna vez también me amenazó así- hizo como que recordaba Orión los semidioses ahogaban risitas se notaba que lo hacían para que el dios se enfade más y lo consiguieron el dios movio su mano y lo convirtió en un pez.

\- ¡Mi marido!-se quejó Ariadna.

-¡Nuestro padre!- chillaron Dakota y Polux.

\- Sólo estará así hasta el final del capítulo- sonrió Poseidón Percy también sonrió ya se le estaba pasando la molestia del castigo.

 ** _-Señor D... -le advirtió Quirón._**

\- Gracias Quirón- dijo el dios del mar.

 ** _-Bueno, vale -cedió Dioniso-. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata._** ** _-Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa-. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón._**

\- Detesto que digan mi nombre completo - murmuró por lo bajo Percy.

 ** _Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad._**

\- Genial - dijo Travis sus ojos brillaron.

\- Yo también quiero uno - siguió Connor.

\- Los siento niños sólo los dioses cool como yo tienen una - Apolo saco unas gafas y se las puso para después esquivar una flecha que le roso la oreja - Hermanita yo se que me quieres - esquivo otra flecha con un rose en el cuello - Pero ya no me quieras tanto -.

\- Entonces deja de decirme hermanita que la mayor soy yo - dijo fríamente la diosa de la luna y sus cazadoras le dieron la razón.

\- Lo que tu digas Arti- una flecha le dio en la mano - Eso duele hermanita - chillo el dios sacándose la flecha y recibiendo otra.

\- No hagas diminutivos de mi nombre - mascullo la diosa sus cazadoras ahogaban risitas por la suerte del señor Apolo mientras Hermes rodaba en el piso y los semidioses tosian (otra de esas toses bien raras que suenan a risas) incluso los hijos del Dios del sol así que se quitó la nueva flecha y mejor siguió leyendo.

 ** _Chasqueó los dedos._** ** _El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas._**

Los hijos del Dios del vino sonrieron les gustaba ese olor igual que a Ariadna después vieron a su padre en la pecera e hicieron una mueca.

Teseo aún sonreía socarrón de la suerte del dios el estaba disfrutando más que nadie de su situación.

 ** _Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión._**

\- Vaya - le sorprendió de verdad el no era fácil de leer pero Percy lo notaba todo y sonrio mientras cierto Dios desde sus ataduras refunfuñaba.

 ** _-Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover._** ** _Obedecimos._** ** _Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar._**

El pecesito se movía y boqueaba traducción: Mendigos Centauros que no lo dejan ganar ni siquiera cuando se va a ir a una estúpida reunión.

 ** _-Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?_**

\- Oh nada señor Quirón nada más casi lo mata - dijo Travis causando la risa de todos.

\- No lo culpes sólo quería probar un poco del muchacho - le restaba importancia con una mano su hermano y su padre los veía orgulloso secándose lágrimas falsas.

\- Ese sería un buen negocio - dijo Leo sobando su barbilla - Percy podemos coratarte unos pedacitos seguro se venden bien - Percy lo vio con horror.

\- Soy feliz estando completo gracias - le respondió sonriendo y luego se arrimo más al respaldar de su sofá los demás se echaron a reír.

 ** _Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir._**

 ** _-Me dio miedo -admití-. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto._**

\- A cualquiera le daría miedo - felicito Demeter - está bien admitirlo niño-

\- Gracias Lady Demeter - dijo el asintiendo.

 ** _-Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines._**

Todos agacharon la cabeza la verdad es que el si termino en situaciones peores y atacado por cosas peores en especial en ese instante los del Argo II comenzaron a sollozar Apolo decidió leer para ver si paraban.

 ** _-Termine... ¿qué?_** ** _-Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?_**

\- Pero ni le has dicho de que se trata -regaño Hestia al entrenador de héroes.

\- Temia que no la aceptará - asintió el Centauro.

 ** _Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados._** ** _-Yo... -titubeé-. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste._**

\- Lo siento pero de veras quería que la aceptarás- pateaba tristemente el piso Grover.

\- No hay problema nos fue bien después de todo - le sonrió Percy y Annabeth igual.

\- eres muy valiente Grover - asintió Thalia sonriendo.

 ** _Quirón hizo una mueca._** ** _-Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles._**

\- La parte difícil son los monstruos - reiteraron los semidioses y los dioses se movieron incómodos.

\- Para eso entrenan - murmuró el entrenador de héroes.

 ** _El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían._** ** _-Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso... -dije-. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?_**

\- No necesariamente - dijo Hera moviendo la cabeza - estos siempre pelean por cualquier cosas -

\- Si pero esta pelea se está pasando - añadió Demeter- si seguían peleando capaz y el cielo caía en serio -

\- No digas eso que sería muy grave - se lamentó Afrodita.

\- Tranquila cariño eso no va a pasar - le tomó de la mano Hefesto tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Ares los veía con odio.

 ** _Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:_**

\- Ahí sospechábamos que nos habías espiado - dijo Grover viendo a su amigo este sólo sonrió pues si que lo había hecho.

 ** _-¿Cómo sabes eso?_** ** _Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza._**

\- Ojalá algún día aprendieras a cerrarla - comentó Thalia y muchos asintieron.

\- Algún día terminarás carbonizado por culpa de ella - hizo una mueca Nico.

\- Creo que eso ya lo sé- se encogió de hombros - Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, en su tiempo ya lo hice - señaló a los del futuro - y eso no lo puedo cambiar yo - todos suspiraron era verdad todo lo que dijo ya era pasado para ellos y este Percy no era su Percy así que no podían hacer nada.

 ** _-El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y... también he tenido unos sueños._**

\- Claro eso también te ayudo a tener más claro el panorama - dijo Annabeth- Eres bueno uniendo conjeturas - el asintió y Atenea lo vio con enfado su hija lo estaba alabando eso no podía ser ella se iba a encargar de separarlos.

 ** _-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Grover._** ** _-Cállate, sátiro -ordenó Quirón._** ** _-¡Pero es su misión!_** ** _-Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción-. ¡Tiene que serlo!_**

\- Grover te pasas de entusiasta - reía Jason.

\- Es que era su oportunidad para demostrarle a los sabios esos que el era valiente - sonreía Percy- Aunque algunos ya sabíamos que lo era - los que conocían al sátiro en ese tiempo asintieron a lo dicho el sátiro se sonrojo tenía buenos amigos.

 ** _-Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo._**

\- Ósea aquí salgo yo - sonreía Rachel.

\- Tu no estabas en ese tiempo RED - dijeron los que estaban en el tiempo donde el oráculo era una momia.

\- Yo ya quiero aparecer - hizo un puchero y Reyna le dio unas palmaditas consiliadoras en el hombro.

\- Ya apareceras - le sonrió y Rachel suspiro.

 ** _-Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba-. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años._**

Todos miraron mal a los nombrados estos se encogieron en sus tronos.

 ** _Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo._**

\- ¿Quién se robó mi rayo? - bramo Zeus abrazando su símbolo de poder.

\- Aun nadie hermano - rodaron los ojos Hades y Poseidón.

\- Seguro fue uno de ustedes - señaló a sus hermanos estos bufaron.

\- Déjenme leer - fruncio el ceño Apolo.

 ** _Solté una carcajada nerviosa._** ** _-¿Un qué? -pregunté._**

\- No un que niño - Zeus vio mal a Percy este ni se inmutó- Es el arma más poderosa que ha existido- todos los demás dioses rodaron los ojos.

\- A mi me sigue pareciendo un cacharro - susurró Percy hundiéndose en su asiento sólo Will lo escuchó y se echó a reír- Un poderoso cacharro - sonrió- Will - llamo al rubio.

\- Dime - se acercó.

\- El dios este - señaló a Zeus y Will tuvo que ahogar una risa - ¿No puede matarnos? ¿verdad? - Will negó con la cabeza - Perfecto - asintió y suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué preguntabas? - susurró el rubio.

\- Ya lo verás- sonrió y se volvió a acomodar escondiéndose detrás de Will.

 ** _-No te lo tomes a la ligera -dijo Quirón-. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso._**

\- Hay que darle mérito a esos niños - dijo Poseidón- mira que representar a este tarado - Zeus lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los dioses reían.

\- Claro es que la reina del drama es difícil de igualar - continuó Hades - Nadie le gana en berrinches - todos estallaron en risas Hermes y Apolo rodaban en el piso el dios los miraba furibundo apretando su rayo al rato pudieron continuar la lectura.

 ** _Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos._**

\- Exacto - apoyo el dios dueño del rayo que lo abrazaba protectoramente.

\- Estoy segura que si me roban a mi tu no mueves ni un dedo - mascullo Hera los del futuro se miraron entre si considerando que no estaba tan equivocada.

\- Y es que nadie quería recuperarla - murmuró Jason a sus amigos y ellos asintieron.

\- Tal vez debimos dejarla encerrada - dijo Piper por lo bajo.

\- Pero si lo hacían no habríamos encontrado a Percy sólo ella sabía dónde estaba durmiendo - dijo Thalia y ellos suspiraron tenía razón.

\- Hubiera estado más a salvo dormido - susurró Hazel a Frank y a Nico.

\- Lo sabemos - respondieron los dos se miraron y sonrieron ellos no solían coincidir.

 ** _-Ah._**

\- Respuesta universal de Percy- dijeron los siete de la profecía más Thalia y Nico el los miro mal.

\- No los mires así que tienen razón- dijo Annabeth ahora le vio mal a ella y suspiro.

 ** _-El rayo maestro de Zeus -prosiguió Quirón, nervioso-. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo._**

\- ven mi arma es eso y mucho más - el dios sonreía son suficiencia mientras miraba su rayo.

\- Tal vez debió casarse con su rayo y no conmigo - refunfuño Hera viendo mal a su esposo.

 ** _-¿Y no está?_** ** _-Ha sido robado -dijo Quirón._** ** _-¿Quién?_** ** _-Mejor dicho, por quién_**

\- Maestro una vez maestro siempre - dijeron Thalia y Nico.

 ** _-me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre-._**

Los dos abrieron los ojos con horror habían coincidido.

\- Lamento tu pérdida eras tan joven - sacudia la cabeza Jason y luego vio a su primo - Eras más joven Nico te teníamos esperanzas - todos se pusieron a reír mientras Thalia y Nico aún no salían del shock.

 ** _Por ti._**

\- ¡Así que fuiste tú! - gritó el rey de los dioses pero antes que si quiera pudiera levantarse un tridente se instaló bajo su cuello.

\- No fue mi hijo, tu y tu bonito rayo se van a sentar tranquilos - dijo el dios de los mares con una calma que daba miedo y una sonrisa sencilla que prometía mucho dolor a quien se atreviera a desobedecer lo dicho así que el rey sólo abrazo su rayo y no dijo más- Puedes continuar Apolo - le dijo a su sobrino volviendo a su trono.

 ** _Me quedé atónito._**

\- Como estos dos - señaló Leo sonriendo y pasando su dedo acusador de un primo a otro haciendo que los demás olviden lo de hace un momento.

 ** _-Al menos eso cree Zeus -apostilló Quirón-. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea._**

\- Lo normal con estos dos - dijo Demeter los demás le dieron la razón hasta los semidioses griegos.

\- ¿Ustedes presencian sus peleas? - inquirió Reyna a Katie.

\- Pues si pero no mucho pues cuando comienzan nos llevan de ahí porque a veces toman su forma real - explicó la chica Reyna asintió.

 ** _Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera._**

\- Y eso es un ejemplo que los más bobos están en el poder - sonrió Demeter.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejaron los dos dioses como niños pequeños.

 ** _Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices._**

\- Debemos mejorar la seguridad ya lo he dicho antes - farfullo Hefestos - Pero ustedes no hacen caso -

\- Es que ¿quien querría robarle a un dios? - fruncio el ceño Hades algo pasaba ahí ¿Por qué le daba la impresión que no sólo faltaba el rayo?

 ** _Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón._**

\- ¡Fuiste tú! - bramo el rey señalando a Poseidón con su precioso rayo.

\- No fui yo - rodo los ojos el dios del mar - Para que lo querría prefiero mi tridente - saco su símbolo de poder.

\- Porque me quieres quitar el trono - mascullo el dios al tiempo que Hera lo devolvía a su asiento.

\- Callate- espeto ella - Eso aún no pasa y como sigas la que lo va a robar soy yo - advirtió con la mirada enfurecida y brillando un poco esto calmo al rey y ella volvió a su lugar hizo un movimiento para que siguiera la lectura todos se habían quedado como congelados Por la escena.

 ** _Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas._**

\- Pero esta visto que siempre las rompen- mascullo el rey por lo bajo apretando su rayo.

\- Como si tu no lo hicieras - se la se volvió su esposa - ni los pactos respetas peor las reglas - lo vio con fastidio.

 ** _Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara._**

\- Es natural que piense eso - suspiro con cansancio el dios del mar - siempre piensa mal de mi -

\- No eres del único que desconfía- chasqueo la lengua Hades.

 ** _-Pero yo no..._** ** _-Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus._**

\- Por favor bastante tengo con mis problemas marinos para querer hacer eso - rodo los ojos el dios del mar.

\- Pero esa idea no suena como una de Zeus- se sobo la barbilla Demeter y miro de soslayo a Atenea quien parecía estar deduciendo lo mismo.

 ** _Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo._**

\- Ah ya veo por donde va la cosa - bufo Poseidón.

\- Claro y seguro no se le ocurrió a el ¿verdad sobrina? - sonrió sin simpatía Demeter.

\- Es más que seguro que se me ocurrió a mi - sonrió la nombrada y el dios del mar le vio mal.

 ** _Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo._**

\- Claro y el chico paga las consecuencias - la diosa del amor vio fijamente a Atenea ella sólo se encogió de hombros los que aún no captaban la idea sólo los veían aunque la mayoría de dioses ya veían por donde iba la cosa.

 ** _Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón._**

\- Entonces es verdad ¡Tú lo robaste! - se levanto y amenazó con su rayo al chico pero Apolo se puso enfrente de él mientras un tridente daba en su cuello y una hierbas lo obligaban a sentarse igual que unos vides.

\- ¡Yo no fui! - se defendió Percy mirando mal al dios.

\- Tranquilo el libro lo va a demostrar - trato de calmarlo Apolo - Y Nea está a sido una de tus peores ideas -

\- ¿cuál es la idea? - susurró un legado de Aquilon a Butch que estaba más cerca.

\- La idea es que Percy robo el rayo por orden de Poseidón en el solsticio de invierno y como es el el acusado el tiene que devolverlo - dijo viendo fijamente a los dioses.

\- Pero sólo tenía doce años - fruncio el seño la pequeña - Y ni siquiera sabia que era un semidios -

\- Por eso el señor Apolo dice que fue de las peores ideas de la señora Atenea y tiene razón- cruzó los brazos.

 ** _-¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!_**

\- No me insultes no estoy loco - refuto el rey de los dioses.

\- Estas insultando a un dios - gruño el dios de las fronteras del mar antiguo - Deberías ser castigado -

\- ¡Exacto! - concluyó el rey poniéndose de pie o bueno intentándolo porque las ramas lo apretaron de nuevo.

\- No le tocaras un pelo al muchacho - dijo Hades y le mando sombras a cubrir la boca de ambos dioses - Y así estarán mejor ustedes dos - Hefestos se levantó y ató al rey a su trono con cadenas doradas.

\- Para que se este quieto y deje oir en paz - espetó el dios herrero mientras volvía a su asiento.

 ** _Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd._**

\- Ey no le quites diálogos al aliento de muerto - salto Thalia.

\- El es el único que compara las nubes con ataúdes- dijo Hazel sonriendo su hermano era demasiado sombrío.

\- Soy el hijo del Dios del inframundo ¿Qué esperaban? - se encogió de hombros Nico mientras su padre sonreía digno hijo suyo.

 ** _-Esto, Percy... -dijo Grover-. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos._**

\- Para eso está el calificativo de chiflado - dijo Poseidón.

\- Reina del drama - siguió Hades.

\- Zoquete - dijo Ares.

\- Silencio que es tu padre - mando Hera el dios de la guerra chasqueo la lengua y ella lo vio mal y el se sentó derecho.

\- Lo siento mamá- dijo con desgano el dios de la guerra aunque en realidad no Lucía como si lo sintiera los semidioses vieron un poco extrañados la acción.

 ** _-Quizá paranoico... -matizó Quirón-._**

\- Ese es un término muy suave diría yo - dijo Demeter sonriendo viendo a Zeus tratando de refutar con las sombras sobre la boca.

 ** _Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final..._**

\- Tal vez debimos dejarlo atado más tiempo - chasqueo la lengua Poseidón.

\- Yo les dije que fue muy poco tiempo- le dio un puntapié a su esposo.

\- Pues si así fue - concedió Hefestos.

 ** _-Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho._**

\- Pero recordaste lo esencial - sonrió Quirón.

 ** _¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran._**

Muchos gruñeron con la mención del nombre y el pensar que el pobre ni siquiera podía comer lo que quisiera.

\- Toma - le dio un plato con pizza uno de los hijos de Hermes.

\- Gracias - sonrió Percy.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - preguntó Miranda viendo a Connor.

\- Más ganas sin saber - sonrió él chico.

\- si es mejor no saber- asintió ella y Hermes sonreía sus hijos eran buenos.

 ** _Quirón esperaba una respuesta._** ** _-¿Algo sobre una red dorada? -recordé-. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses... Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?_**

\- Bueno al menos algo supo - hizo una mueca Annabeth.

\- Ves no soy tan tonto - dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

 ** _-Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro._**

\- Porque yo no lo robe - dijo con fastidio el dios del mar.

\- Ya lo sabemos - dijo Hefestos - Pero ese de ahí no lo cree gracias a esa de ahí- señaló a Zeus y Atenea.

 ** _Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación._**

\- Y como no hacerlo me está llamando ladrón- mascullo el dios del mar.

 ** _Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra._**

\- Siempre amenazan con guerra - sonaba cansada Demeter mientras aparecía ramas y jugaba con ellas.

\- Deberían portarse mejor madre no los crío así- regaño Hestia con su dedo a los dos como si fueran niños pequeños ellos se reclinaron y agacharon la cabeza.

\- Definitivamente estos se comportan distinto a lo que creía- susurró Nate un centurión de la segunda cohorte a Michael.

 ** _\- Pues si ya lo estamos notando - hizo una mueca._**

 ** _Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota._**

\- Sólo es un niño - refuto Demeter con Afrodita y Hestia.

\- Si pero era el único capaz de hacerlo - respondió Quirón las diosas vieron mal a ambos dioses.

 ** _-¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!_**

\- Eso - dijeron las mismas diosas.

 ** _-Percy -intervino Grover-. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti... ¿no estarías mosqueado?_**

\- No debería estarlo si el ha roto el juramento también- Hera le lanzó un pavo a su marido que lo picoteaba lastimandolo.

 ** _-Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?_**

\- Obviamente no - suspiro el dios - Pero este tarado no lo cree así- señaló a Zeus que le envió una mirada asesina.

 ** _Quirón suspiró._** ** _-Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón,_**

\- Eso - miro fijamente a Atenea que se encogió en su trono - Al parecer la observadora no era muy buena y eso que era la sabía-

 ** _pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus._**

\- No tendría porque pues No lo hice - puntualizo Poseidón.

 ** _Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días._**

\- Y ahí van las fechas límites de nuevo- canturreo con cansancio Perseo.

\- Siempre son así- sacudió la cabeza Belerofonte.

 ** _Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón._**

\- En realidad ladrón no más bien sería hurtador - dijo Atenea.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia ? - preguntó una niña romana hija de iris.

\- Que sólo se llevaron el objeto y ningún arma fue usada para conseguirlo - sonrió Atenea.

\- El ladrón usa armas para conseguir su objetivo y el que hurta no - sonrió Malcom igual que su madre la niña asintió.

 ** _Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos._**

Las nombradas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos convencerle - suspiro Demeter lanzandole una manzana a Zeus a la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado cabezota - suspiro Hera golpeando la cabeza de su esposo con la mano.

\- Yo puedo hablar con el pero es el rey así que el manda - Hestia atizo más el fuego que refulgia hermoso en medio de la sala.

 ** _Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás._**

\- Claro el es el rey si lo han ofendido lo natural es que se elijan bandos - sonrió Atenea.

\- Gracias a tu futura idea - espetó Poseidón- Y por ello seguro mi hijo estuvo en peligro - el dio le envió una mirada envenenada a la diosa que ella devolvió.

\- Creo que va a lamentar su idea después- susurró Thalia y Annabeth asintió y se arrimo más a ella.

 ** _A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?_**

\- Algo desastrozo para el mundo - susurró Hestia.

\- Los pobres mortales son los que pagan las consecuencias de sus peleas - recriminó Demeter a los dos dioses.

 ** _-¿Mala?_** ** _-Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete._**

\- ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de esto? - susurró Michael a Reyna.

\- No estaba en nuestras manos al parecer - respondió ella viendo a Percy sentado junto a Will que sobaba su mano - Era problema sólo del lado griego - los dos suspiraron.

 ** _-Mal asunto -dije._** ** _-Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus._**

\- Siempre mis hijos ¿no? - suspiro Poseidón sus hijos acariciaba sus hombros el sufría con cada cosa que le hacían a sus hijos.

\- Tranquilo el está bien míralo- Belerofonte señaló a Percy que se limpiaba la cara de comer la pizza - está bien - el dios sonrió pero luego pensó en que no más tuvo que pasar para conseguir que todo este bien.

\- Espero que no se haya topado con nada muy mortal - suspiro el dios.

 ** _Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante._**

\- Y en menos de dos semanas dos cosas que no pasaban sucedieron - comentó Lou Ellen.

 ** _Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia._**

\- Uy eso es malo - sonrió Clarisse igual que los demás campistas.

\- Si para quien se meta en su camino - concedió Frank que estaba cerca de ella.

\- Así es - asintió ella.

 ** _-Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo -concluí- y devolvérselo a Zeus._**

Hades y Poseidón se hecharon a reír a más no poder mientras Zeus mascullaba a través de la sombra.

\- Yo puedo traducir - dijo Hera sin muchos ánimos- dice mi rayo no es estúpido niño insolente -

\- A nosotros si nos parece estúpido- dijeron Hades y Poseidón al unísono.

 ** _-¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz -apostilló Quirón- que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?_**

\- Es una excelente ofrenda de paz - sonrió Atenea que esperaba que el muchacho haya pasado por mucho para cumplir el desafío.

\- El no tendría que hacerlo es obvio que el niño no había hecho nada - defendió Hestia.

\- Aún así era el único hijo de Poseidón- se excusó Quirón.

\- Pobre chiquillo - suspiro la diosa del hogar.

 ** _Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese_**

Apolo se comenzó a reír a más no poder interrumpiendo la lectura todos se lo quedaron viendo el le pasó el libro a Hermes y este empezó a reír también.

\- se puede saber ¿De qué se ríen? - espeto Persefone y Hermes muy amablemente le pasó el libro y le señaló algo en la hoja ella también empezó a reír- Mira - le enseñó a su esposo quien abrió mucho los ojos y le quitó el libro.

\- Mira esto - dijo el dios del inframundo aguantando la risa a Poseidón este leyó y se echó a reír.

\- Podrían leer queremos enterarnos del chiste - dijo Ariadna con la pecera en sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Esta bien - dijo Apolo tratando de guardar la compostura a diferencia de los hermanos de Zeus.

 ** _Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?_**

Todos los dioses se hecharon a reír también los hijos de Poseidón mientras el rey veía fijamente a Percy quien se escondió detrás de Will que intentaba aguantar la risa mientras lo escondía.

\- ¿Por eso preguntaste lo anterior? - le preguntó a Percy este asintió los mestizos intentaban ahogar la risa pero era casi imposible con las caras que hacia Zeus era peor.

\- Bien hecho hermano - Victorearon los hijos de Poseidón.

\- Así se hace Primo - se reía Perseo.

\- Bien hecho Percy- también celebraba Aquiles.

\- Cuida muy bien ese cacharro hermanito - se burlaron Hades y Poseidón.

\- Mira donde dejas ese cacharro cariño - también se burló Hera y el otro los veía rojo de ira.

 ** _-Creo que lo sé._** ** _-La expresión de Quirón era sombría-. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años... bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo._**

\- Si tienes que ir conmigo Percy - decía Rachel.

\- ¡Qué tu no estabas ahí RED! - corearon los semidioses griegos y la chica hizo un puchero pero Percy se levantó.

\- ¿Tú serás el oráculo en el futuro? - dijo viendo a la chica de cabello rojo ella asintió- Me alegro que lo seas - le sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

\- Ey chico mis oráculos son vírgenes- le veía fijamente el dios del sol.

\- No por eso debo de dejar de alegrarme que sea el oráculo- el seguía sonriendo mientras cierta rubia lo miraba mal porque veía a la hijas de Afrodita ahogar grititos de emoción.

\- Gracias Percy - sonreía Rachel.

\- Eres una oráculo bonita - dijo esto y se fue a sentar Rachel se sonrojo y las demás chicas suspiraron queriendo ser Rachel.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿se volvieron tontas? - espeto Annabeth viendolas mal y ellas escondieron sus rostros.

\- Eso Annie defiende lo que es tuyo - susurró Thalia y ahora Annabeth se sonrojo.

\- Pero que dice Thalia- la veía incrédula a su amiga.

\- En el futuro me entiendes no te preocupes - sonreía la lugarteniente de Artemisa y la rubia iba a seguir hablando pero Apolo se adelantó y siguió leyendo.

 ** _-¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?_** ** _-Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío._**

\- Bueno si lo pone así claro que va a aceptar antes de ir - dijo Tyler un hijo de Marte.

 ** _Tragué saliva._** ** _-Buen motivo._**

Muchos asintieron a lo dicho por el Percy del libro incluso el original.

 ** _-¿Aceptas, entonces?_** ** _Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra._**

\- Lo siento - sonrió el sátiro Percy le quitó importancia con la mano.

 ** _-De acuerdo -contesté-. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín._**

\- Es que nadie debió amenazarte con convertirte en delfín- espeto Poseidón mirando al pez de la pecera.

\- Esperamos que ya no lo hagas más amor - susurraba Ariadna al pececillo este sólo boqueaba mientras Teseo seguía sonriendo.

 ** _-Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo -concluyó Quirón-. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando._**

\- Con esos alientos el muchacho va a ir corriendo eh - ironizó Hermes.

\- Si te tengo que dar clases de tacto cariño - le dijo Afrodita a Quirón- Porque si sigues así el muchacho va a volverse loco -

\- Lo siento señora Afrodita - asintió el Centauro.

 ** _Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando._**

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando atentamente a cada palabra metiéndose en la historia en especial los romanos que querían saber del oráculo hasta Octavian prestaba atención.

 ** _El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más... un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes._**

" Hay parientes nuestras en ese libro" habló una vocesilla en la cabeza de Hermes y Percy logró oirlas también.

" Si les dan ratas a ellas yo también las quiero" siseo otra voz no tan fina como la anterior.

" Tu siempre pensando en ratas George " regaño la voz fina.

" Es que no hay nada mejor Martha" respondió el tal George.

Todos se quedaron viendo al dios de los ladrones.

\- Ya los callo- les dijo este - Hagan silencio ustedes dos - saco del bolsillo un pequeño Caduceo las dos serpientes se enroscaban en él.

\- Wow - exclamó Percy - Eso es un Caduceo ¿no? -

\- Así es niño el original - sonrió el dios - Y ellos son George y Martha que ahora se callaran y dejarán leer -

\- son geniales - sonrió Percy mirando el Caduceo que lo dejo parado el dios de los ladrones sobre el brazo del tono.

 ** _Contuve el aliento y subí._** ** _El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA»,_**

Los de la profecía de los siete se estremecieron sin saber por que incluso la Annabeth y el Percy de doce lo hicieron.

 ** _«isla de circe»_**

Percy por alguna razón se estremeció ante eso también y Will froto su espalda mientras Reyna sonrió ese fue su hogar una vez.

 ** _y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS»._**

Reyna ensancho la sonrisa su hermana ahora era la reina de las Amazonas como extrañaba a Hylla mientras Hazel y Frank intercambiaron miradas.

 ** _Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n. i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y., 1969.»_**

\- En el ático se suelen guardar los trofeos que se obtienen durante las misiones y que no se pueden usar para nada más que para demostrar que estuviste ahí y sobreviviste- explicó Annabeth al ver ciertas caras de confusión y muchos asintieron.

 ** _Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de asco ante la descripción y Apolo sólo suspiro.

\- En su tiempo ella fue una joven hermosa - sonreía Apolo mientras cierto Dios se removia incómodo.

\- Pero una maldición cayó sobre ella - dijo Rachel - Y por eso en más de sesenta años el espíritu no pudo abandonar su cuerpo - explicó.

\- Ojalá supiera quien lo hizo - reprochó el dios del sol y Hades encontró muy bonito el piso la verdad es que la joven no había tenido la culpa ella sólo dijo la profecía.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido? - preguntó Nico viendo de reojo a su padre que sintió su mirada - Eso nunca lo sabremos - Eso a Hades le dio la idea de que en algún libro estaba.

 ** _Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo._**

\- Si los reemplazamos, las cuencas vacías daban más miedo a los campistas - asintió Quirón a muchos les dio escalofrío de por sí daba miedo esa cosa.

 ** _Mirarla me produjo escalofríos._**

Muchos asintieron sólo con oir la descripción les daba escalofrío ahora sería peor verla.

 ** _Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca._**

Más de uno de los presentes contuvieran el aliento mientras Rachel escuchaba con interés ella decía las profecías y no podía ver como las decían así que le interesaba.

 ** _De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos,_**

De repente en la sala comenzó a hacer mucho frío la niebla los volvió a invadir y una vez más fueron transportados ahora todos veían lo que el muchacho veía Rachel sonreía vería el oráculo en acción ahí vio la momia.

\- Pobrecilla - susurró Apolo el quería a sus oráculos.

 ** _silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas._**

Ahora que las veían los semidioses se estremecieron más y vieron a Percy parado delante de ella que respiraba despacio tratando de controlar su miedo al parecer.

 ** _Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe._**

\- Y no es para menos que quiera irse - dijo una niña legado de Iris abrazandose.

\- le entendemos nunca era fácil ver el oráculo - dijeron los Stoll.

\- Bueno a mi me fascina nunca he visto dictar una profecía- sonreía Rachel.

\- Bueno ahora comprenderás porque no nos gustan - dijeron los demás mestizos ella los vio mal.

 ** _Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»_**

\- Esa es la voz que yo oigo - sonrió Rachel oírla en su cabeza pero ver al humo entrar en la cabeza de alguien y escucharla no era lo mismo.

 ** _Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero me forcé a inspirar._**

Algunos rieron nerviosamente por las tonterías de Percy y las muecas que hacía.

 ** _La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder_** ** _que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde._**

\- Alguna vez estuvo viva - suspiro el dios del Sol ¿Qué le habría pasado a su oráculo?.

 ** _Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme._**

\- ¿Cómo el sabía eso? - se preguntaron todos.

\- Se ve que el muchacho es especial - susurró Apolo no muchos podían sentir esas cosas con el perro del infierno había hecho lo mismo sabía que lo quería matar pero ahora sabía que está fuerza era poderosa pero no quería acabar con él y por esa misma línea de pensamiento iban la de varios dioses.

 ** _Reuní valor para preguntar:_** ** _-¿Cuál es mi destino?_** ** _La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre._**

Todos vieron la niebla al rededor de ellos esperase podían sentirla y algunos se abrazaron entre si mientras Rachel veía expectante la profecía igual que Annabeth.

 ** _De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños,_**

Al igual que muchos de los que veían la escena y gruñian.

 ** _aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla._**

 ** _Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»_**

Todos vieron a Hades y después a la escena porque decía dios revelado y el oeste aunque habían dicho que no era Hades los que sabían la historia más bien miraron disimuladamente a Ares.

 ** _El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»_**

\- Recuperará tu cacharro hermano - sonreía Demeter a un Zeus amordazado - Ves el chico no lo tiene -

\- Pero te lo devolverá- Poseidón veía mal a su hermano.

Una de las cazadoras de Artemisa tomaba un pequeño aparato en mano apretó ciertos botones y lo guardo su señora la vio pero no dijo nada.

 ** _El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»_**

Los que sabían quien fue agacharon la cabeza con tristeza Luke le había enseñado cosas buenas y luego quiso matarlo los que no sabían se preguntaban quien sería.

 ** _Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

Los semidioses que conocían la historia sonreían por que al final si que lo salvo los que no se preguntaba que sería si decía que iba a rescatar el rayo eso sólo confundió a Atenea que trataba de unir las piezas de este rompecabezas.

 ** _Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia._**

Una niebla comenzó a envolver a los presentes trayendolos de vuelta a la sala de tronos.

\- Eso fue genial - sonreía Rachel los demás le veían extrañados ella sólo s encogió de hombros - Yo nunca había visto dar una profecía-

\- El oráculo sólo es un receptáculo del espíritu de Delfos por tanto ella no se entera de lo que dice hasta después de decirlo- explicó Apolo y todos asintieron por eso la mortal se vio tan interesada en la escena.

 ** _-¡Espera! -grité-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?_**

\- Prissy eso no funciona así- se burló Clarisse del chico a lado de Apolo.

\- Tampoco funciona que te cases con Cíclope por abrir la boca de más- sonrió el chico con los ojos verdes oscurecidos esa mirada y esos ojos los conocía bien y sólo los de esa misión sabían de eso ella le lanzó una mirada fea y se abrazo a su novio mientras Annabeth y Grover se hecharon a reír.

\- Maldito hijo de Poseidón- susurró ella por lo bajo a su novio este se río el era al único que se lo había contado.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Apolo ya que nadie más se atrevía a hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué paso de que? - preguntó el chico mirando a todos con los ojos normales después miraron a Annabeth que también había oscurecido su mirada cuando se reía pero ya estaba normal sabiamente decidieron seguir leyendo.

 ** _La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos._**

 ** _Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más._**

Los hijos de Atenea se estremecieron a la mención de telarañas la diosa vio con asco el libro.

 ** _Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado._** ** _-¿Y bien? -me preguntó Quirón._** ** _Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle._**

-Y no es para menos eso dio repelús- dijo Will y Percy asintió.

\- Yo no doy repelús o ¿si? - preguntó Rachel a Miranda que desvío la mirada la pelirroja suspiro.

\- Las profecías son las que dan miedo tu no - le sonrió Reyna esto hizo sentir un poco mejor a Rachel.

\- Eso es porque no sabe su historia- susurró Miranda a Katie que estaba cerca y está vio a Rachel y asintió.

 ** _-Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado._** ** _Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light._** ** _-¡Eso es genial!_**

\- igual que la lata estaba buena - murmuró el sátiro con una sonrisa.

 ** _-¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? -me presionó Quirón-. Es importante._** ** _Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil._**

\- El tenía que saber toda la profecía sesos de alga antes de dejarte ir porque eres su responsabilidad - dijo Annabeth.

\- Lo siento Quirón- muchos lo vieron confundido por la disculpa pero el Centauro le resto importancia con la mano.

 ** _-Ha... ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto._**

\- Si si ahora te faltó una parte - fruncio el ceño Butch.

 ** _-Lo sabía -intervino Grover_**.

\- ¿Siempre supiste que era su misión?- preguntó un chico legado de Aquilon.

\- Lo intuía y también intuía que todo saldría bien - sonrió el sátiro miro abajo recordando por todo lo que pasaron por ese rayo.

 ** _Quirón no parecía satisfecho._** ** _-¿Algo más?_** ** _No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?_**

\- Debiste decírselo igual Percy - regaño Annabeth.

\- Por eso me disculpe - hizo un puchero Percy siempre iba a ser Percy a veces maduro y otras veces sólo infantil las chicas sonrieron como tontas y Annabeth se las quedo mirando enojada por alguna razón.

 ** _-No -respondí-. Eso es todo._**

\- No está bien que hayas mentido - regaño Hestia.

\- Lo siento Lady Hestia - se disculpó el chico.

 ** _Estudió mi rostro._** ** _-Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos._**

Todos se quedaron pensando en sus palabras y era verdad pensaron los que habían estado involucrados con alguna profecía a veces no era lo que ellos pensaban y luego Hazel y Frank se echaron a reír recordando su profecía los demás se los quedaron viendo pero ellos no dijeron nada.

 ** _Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos._**

\- La profecía que decías era muy corta así que me temia que algo guardabas- sonrió Quirón su alumno lo leía muy bien.

 ** _-Vale -dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema-. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?_**

\- En serio que eres un sesos de alga - rodo los ojos Annabeth.

\- Eh que recién me había enterado que los dioses existían y todo lo demás- se defendió él.

\- Y en el futuro no mejora mucho - le murmuró Thalia a Annabeth y está suspiro y luego sonrió entonces estaba bien su idea así se libraria de todo esto.

 ** _-Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?_**

\- Yo no obviamente - dijo el dios del inframundo.

\- Mi padre ya tiene bastante trabajo como para que otra guerra le llene más de almas y haya que hacer más espacio - explicó Nico.

\- Los campos Asfodelos de por sí ya están llenos y sin guerras- apoyo Hazel el dios sonrió sus hijos le defendían.

\- Pero en ese momento preferimos pensar que era el señor Hades y ...no lo otro - dijo Annabeth aunque lo último lo susurró.

 ** _-Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder -supuse._**

\- Y en eso no te equivocaste - susurró la hija de Atenea.

 ** _-Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos._**

\- Quirón Yo no quiero eso - espeto el dios del inframundo - Aunque lo de los hijos no me gusta ensañarme con los de Poseidón con los de Zeus por otro lado - desvío la mirada de la lugarteniente de Artemisa.

\- Si yo pague las cuentas pendientes de mi padre - apretó los puños la chica con chispas en sus dedos pero el abrazo de su amiga de doce la trajo a la realidad.

 ** _Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra._** ** _-¿Hades?_**

\- No soy yo - siguió quejándose el dios de los muertos.

 ** _Quirón asintió._**

El dios vio mal al Centauro este se limitó a sonreír como disculpa.

 ** _-El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro._**

El dios nombrado bufo como si el quisiera más trabajo suficiente ya tenía.

 ** _A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca._** ** _-Uau. ¿Q-qué?_** ** _-Una Furia fue tras Percy -le recordó Quirón-. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades._**

\- Si pero no se porque las envíe- se defendió él.

\- Me parece que buscaban algo a más de al chico - dijo Atenea.

\- Claro pensaban que el robo el rayo y querían que se los diera - susurró una hija de mercurio.

 ** _-Hades odia a los héroes -comentó Grover-. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón..._**

\- No odio a los héroes- dijo el señor de los muertos - El que los odia es él- señaló la pecera que sostenía Ariadna.

 ** _-Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque -prosiguió Quirón-. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí._**

\- Es verdad que sólo pueden ser invocados desde ahí pero yo no tengo espías semidioses - mascullo el dios - No quieren ni a mis hijos ahí porque habría de comunicarme con uno de ellos -

\- Era mejor pensar que era usted a la otra opción- dijo Quirón y el dios suspiro y asintió y era verdad la otra opción era peor.

 ** _Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión._**

\- No es verdad no lo quiero muerto porque la guerra no me conviene - dijo el dios.

\- No es quiera usarte hijo sólo que ... - el dios no pudo terminar.

\- No importa padre está todo bien así- sonrió el chico ya no estaba molesto por el castigo.

 ** _-Estupendo -murmuré-. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales._**

\- simplemente genial - murmuró el chico - Y después seguí sumando más a la lista - recordando a Ares a Dioniso y a Cronos.

\- Y lo malo es que seguirás acumulando más- susurró Will para si mismo pero Percy alcanzó a oirlo y suspiro que más iría a sumar a esa lista.

 ** _-Pero una misión al..._** ** _-Grover tragó saliva-. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año._**

\- Maine es un lugar muy bonito y con mucha naturaleza - sonrió el sátiro que nunca le tocó una misión ahí.

\- Ya quisiéramos que nuestras misiones fueran en lugares así- suspiro Jason el no había tenido muchas misiones pero nunca habían sido en un buen lugar.

 ** _-Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo -insistió Quirón-. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad._**

\- Su primera misión es al inframundo genial - se lamentó Poseidón- Alguien tiene un calmante siento que me harán falta - sus hijos lo vieron con preocupación mientras se pellizcaba la cien.

\- Nuestro hermanito va a matar a nuestro padre y eso que aún no sale a la misión- hizo una mueca Teseo sus hermanos y primo asintieron igual que Aquiles.

 ** _Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza._**

Los hijos de Ares y Marte junto con el dios sonrieron esto prometía estar bueno.

 ** _Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno._**

\- Y en todas saliste vivo eso es bueno - sonrió con simpatía una legado de Vulcano con Marte el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué tanto les emociona el? - farfullo la rubia cruzandose de brazos no sabía que le veían todas a su amigo.

\- Nada Annie nada - Thalia vio mal a la chica romana y está se escondió detrás de una amiga que desvío la mirada de la cazadora.

 ** _La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido._**

\- Bueno lo de la señora Jackson si fue culpa de él- hizo una mueca Grover al recordar donde la encontraron.

 ** _Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo..._**

\- Sigue sin gustarme el pensamiento de tu hijo hermano - negaba Hades.

\- Era su madre no podía olvidarla a más que desapareció de forma misteriosa muerta no estaba eso es seguro - dijo el dios del mar.

 ** _«Vamos, chico -dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura-. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»_**

\- Oh mira esa pequeña pobrecita - se secó lágrimas falsas la lugarteniente de Artemisa.

\- Apenas y vive - lloriqueo también Nico.

\- Después de la misión creo que la pobre falleció- se unió Grover y Percy los vio mal a los tres estos se estremecieron un poco por la mirada de odio que les mando y después se pusieron nostálgicos la mirada del Percy mayor era más potente.

\- Yo pensé que nunca la había tenido - susurró sorprendida la hija de Atenea y Thalia le chocó los cinco.

\- Esa es - se reían las dos.

 ** _Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips._**

El pecesito en su pecera vio mal al sátiro seguro que tenía que comprar cartas nuevas por culpa de él.

 ** _El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio._**

\- Siempre te acompañare eres mi mejor amigo - le sonrió a Percy y el devolvió el gesto.

 ** _-Mire, si sabemos que es Hades -le dije a Quirón-, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas._**

\- No podemos por las leyes divinas - dijeron Hades y Poseidón mientras que el aprisionado parecía decir lo mismo.

 ** _-Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa -repuso él-. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción),_**

\- Es claro que yo también sospeche de alguien más- dijo el dios del mar - Cuando vives tanto tiempo comienzas a desconfiar de todo el mundo - suspiro con tristeza.

 ** _ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados._**

Los dioses asintieron igual que los romanos estaban aprendiendo de los dioses y sus leyes con la lectura.

 ** _Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran,_**

\- Incluyendo a dioses dominados - susurró Percy sonriendo sólo Will le oyó y sonrió con él.

 ** _siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo._**

\- Más bien impertinentes y medio locos - murmuró Annabeth viendo a Percy de reojo que estaba sonriendo aún ella negó con la cabeza tal vez si era mejor obedecer a su mamá o el le traería problemas.

 ** _Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?_** ** _-Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado._**

\- Eso le estas dando a entender al niño Quirón- dijo Hefestos el no entendía de emociones humanas pero asimilo lo que decía la lectura y a eso lo llevaba.

\- Lo siento Señor Hefestos - se disculpó el Centauro.

 ** _-Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita._**

\- Quirón eso no está bien vas a hacer que le tome fastidio a su padre - reprendió Afrodita.

\- Mis disculpas Lady Afrodita pero no encontré mejor manera de expresarme en ese momento - dijo el entrenador de héroes.

 ** _Mi padre me necesita._** ** _Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba._**

\- Mira lo que conseguiste Quirón pobre muchacho - negaba con la cabeza Demeter.

 ** _Miré a Quirón._** ** _-Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?_** ** _-Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho... también yo he hablado con el Oráculo._**

\- Más bien pensábamos que de Zeus total ya lo había roto una vez - explicó el Centauro.

 ** _Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información._**

\- Y si es que no era momento de que te enteraras y además hice un juramento de no decirla hasta que me dieran permiso - asintió el Centauro junto con el chico.

Todos los demás agacharon la cabeza esa profecía se cumplió el no fue el héroe pero si que tuvo que ver en ella.

 ** _-Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido -dije-. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos._**

\- Si - corearon todos y Poseidón se comenzó a preocupar.

 ** _-Exacto -contestó Quirón._** ** _-Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo._**

\- Eso - dijeron todos y Poseidón vio mal a su hermano amordazado como si su hijo tuviera la culpa de algo.

 ** _-Exacto._** ** _-Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días._**

\- Si - volvieron a decir todos y Poseidón suspiro debió estar desesperado en ese entonces para enviar a su pequeño a esa búsqueda. sólo esperaba que no hubiera pasado por demasiados peligros.

 ** _-Exacto._** ** _Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones._**

 ** _-¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? -preguntó con un hilo de voz._**

Todos rieron un poco por lo dicho por el sátiro y este se sonrojo la verdad es que había temido por su vida y la de sus amigos en esa búsqueda.

 ** _-No tienes que venir -le dije-. No puedo exigirte eso._** ** _-Oh..._** ** _-Arrastró las pezuñas-. No... es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos... Bueno..._**

 ** _-Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta-. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si... si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado._**

\- Demostraste ser valiente y un buen amigo - alabó Hestia sonriendo y moviendo con una vara el fuego.

 ** _Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico._**

\- Es que no lo és - mascullo el dios de la guerra mientras seguía planeando como hacer que el muchacho demuestre su verdadera fuerza esa con que atacó antes a Hércules.

 ** _Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo._**

\- Siempre estaré contigo amigo - sonrío el Sátiro y el chico igual.

 ** _-Pues claro que sí, súper G._** ** _-Me volví hacia Quirón-. ¿Y adonde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste._**

Los romanos observaban con interés el libro pues ellos estaban al oeste tal vez cerca de las puertas del inframundo.

 ** _-La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos._** ** _-¿Dónde? Quirón pareció sorprendido. -Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles._**

Los romanos se sorprendieron ellos estaban bastante cerca de ahí incluso habían tenido unas pocas misiones ahí pero nunca entrando al inframundo.

 ** _-Ah -dije-. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión..._**

\- ¡Nooo! - gritaron todos al libro incluso los dioses y Apolo los vio feo pues se asustó las que más gritaron fueron las cazadoras que ahora sonreían igual que su señora.

\- ¡que no me griten a mi que le están hablando a un libro! - espetó el dios del sol haciendo un puchero - Soy un dios demasiado lindo para que me griten - después de esto esquivo una flecha de Artemisa.

\- Sigue leyendo y deja el drama - rodo los ojos la diosa de la luna.

\- No es drama - se acomodo el cabello que se le alboroto por la flecha - Pero ya sigo leyendo - dijo al ver que ella preparaba otra flecha.

 ** _-¡No! -exclamó Grover-. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida? Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero._**

\- Tu madre es una mujer inteligente - dijeron Poseidón y Atenea luego se miraron y se vieron con furia - No repitas lo que digo - dijeron otra vez los dos los demás se los quedaron viendo y Apolo sabiamente decidió continuar o esos dos se pelearian.

 ** _Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo. -Percy, piensa -intervino Quirón-. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo._**

\- Todos siempre atacan a mis hijos - chasqueo la lengua el dios del mar - Yo me abstengo de atacar a los suyos y ellos matan a los míos a diestra y siniestra - los miro mal a todos los dioses que desviaron la mirada pues más de uno si habían matado a sus hijos.

 ** _Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo. Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó._**

\- Genial y este anda de dramático- rodo los ojos Hera cansada del drama de su marido por el cacharro perdido.

\- es que al chiquillo le quitaron su juguete que le vas a hacer - suspiro cansinamente Demeter mirando mal a su hermano.

 ** _-Vale -dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta-. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra. -Bien -prosiguió Quirón-. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda. -Caramba -fingí sorpresa-. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?_**

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó la aludida y su madre se la quedo viendo no no podía ser su hija no podía ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento pero sólo alguien tonto o muy loco sería capaz de aceptar esa misión suicida - se encogió de hombros y ella bufo tenía razón después de todo era muy peligroso pero ella quería demostrar lo que valía.

 ** _El aire resplandeció tras Quirón. Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero._**

\- ¡Oh por nosotros! - exclamó Atenea totalmente preocupada vio a su hija - ¿Por qué a esa misión eh? -

\- Lo siento estaba destinada a ella - sonrió inocente la rubia su madre inspiró hondo ahora si la lectura iba a ser larga.

 ** _-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga -espetó-. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata._**

\- Y te debo muchas por eso gracias- asintió el viendola ella sonrió y asintió también.

\- Gracias a ti también- dijo ella.

\- Poseidón y Atenea ¿juntos? - preguntó él levantándose y estirando la mano a ella, la rubia s e Lo pensó por un momento.

\- Juntos el mejor equipo - sonrió y le dio la mano y por alguna razón se sonrojo el la soltó y volvió a su lugar las chicas ahogaban grititos de emoción igual que cierta diosa.

\- No no no no - negaba Atenea ella iba a ver la forma de separarlos si o si no se fíaba de los hijos de barba de Percebe.

 ** _-Anda, si eso es lo que piensas -repliqué-, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista? Se puso como un tomate._**

\- Atenea siempre tiene un plan - sonrió ella también roja como en el libro y el sonrió.

 ** _-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener._**

\- Y no pude pedir mejor equipo - sonrió él el viaje había sido duro pero se habían hecho amigos.

 ** _-Un trío -dije-. Podría funcionar._**

\- Claro que los tríos funcionan muy bien - sonreía con picardía Teseo y Afrodita mientras los oídos de los menores eran tapados.

\- Sólo que tendrían que ver las posiciones y quien empieza - seguía Afrodita pues a Teseo le tapó la boca Aquiles.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Piper junto con sus hermanas todas modificadas por las palabras de su madre.

\- Hay hijas no se preocupen en especial tu Pipes ti novio esta muy lindo - Jason se escondió valientemente detrás de su novia.

\- ¡Deja a mi novio en paz mamá! - respondió la chica de cabello chocolate.

\- No se cariño Piénsalo un combo madre e hija - los que la estaban oyendo estaban rojos como tomates en especial las diosas vírgenes.

\- Afrodita por favor - pidio Apolo que estaba tan rojo como sus vacas - Me los vas a traumar - señaló a sus hijos y legados.

\- Mis hijas son muy jóvenes para oir estas cosas - regaño Demeter señalando a las chicas que tenían las orejas cubiertas por sus amigos y hermanos mayores.

\- Si sólo es algo normal que surge del amor entre dos personas - sonreía con picardía Teseo que se había librado de Aquiles - Ahora que si interviene una más es ... - le taparon la boca Belerofonte y Orión que también estaban rojos.

\- Mamá por favor ya no sigas - rogaron las hijas de la diosa al ver que iba a hablar de nuevo ella hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió.

"Piensatelo yernito " le dijo mentalmente a Jason este negó con la cabeza y se escondió más detrás de Piper.

 ** _-Excelente -añadió Quirón-. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan._**

\- En un terminal de autobuses - comenzó Afrodita y Hefestos le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

\- Cariño por favor - pidió el dios de los Herreros viendo que con la mirada todos suplicaban que la diosa no siga o no sabían como iba a terminar ella no dijo más.

 ** _A partir de ahí estaréis solos. Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos._**

\- Y otra cosa para agregar a la lista de culpas mías- susurró el chico suspirando de cuantas cosas más no lo iban a acusar pero bueno era mejor él que algún otro pobre chico Will se lo quedo mirando pues alcanzó a oirlo.

\- Tranquilo que no es culpa tuya el dios siempre ha sido así- le sonrió y Percy sólo asintió aunque aún se culpaba.

 ** _-No hay tiempo que perder -dijo Quirón-. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas._**

\- Y aquí termina el capítulo- anunció Apolo.

\- Bueno hoy hay hoguera - sonrió Will y todos los griegos Victorearon - Hay que preparar todo - vio a sus hermanos y hermanas luego a los demás campistas - Y hay que elegir historia-

\- Los dioses no pueden venir - anunció Thalia - se nos ha prohibido hacerles spoiler - los dioses les vieron mal - ustedes dos si pueden - señaló a los Percy y Annabeth estos sonrieron - Y las cazadoras también vamos - Todos se levantaron.

Los dioses sólo los miraron que serían esas historias que iban a contar y porque no podían verlas eso sólo les producía curiosidad.


	18. Hora de Fogata

Todos los hijos de Apolo y Hefestos con los de Febo y Vulcano se reunieron en un solo lugar para planear las canciones y los efectos especiales para la obra aunque todavía tenían que elegir cual y pedir a otros semidioses que actúan principalmente griegos debido a que ellos ya sabían las historias.

\- Muy bien las luces por ahí- mandaba Will que estaba junto con Leo.

\- Mira hay que poner el panel por acá para que funcione mejor - decía Leo señalando una esquina mientras sus hermanos traían un panel de controles.

\- Si si en esa esquina y ponemos la máquina de humo por allá- señaló la otra esquina del escenario improvisado que habían montado - Y los otros efectos allá-

\- Si si y no olvides el especial - sonrió Leo señalando un paquete que ponía frágil.

\- Oh Claro no podemos olvidar eso - sonrió Will - Eso va por que va esto será Genial -

\- Bueno pero hay que decidir la obra - dijo Edna hija de Apolo cruzando los brazos.

\- Yo se cual obra - sonrió Thalia - La mía- todos la vieron si no era mala la idea y no es que no supieran la historia de ella ya la habían oído.

\- Oh también habría que poner como volviste a la vida o resumen de ellos - dijo Will sobando su barbilla.

\- Oh no no eso sería hacer mucho spoiler - hizo una mueca Thalia - Pero igual vamos hacer hasta el nacimiento de una estrella - Will asintió si sería mucho spoiler para lo que vendría después mientras la cazadora sonreía.

\- Más bien el nacimiento de un Pino ególatra- dijo Nico detrás de ella está volteó y lo vio mal.

\- Mira un Zombie que habla - espeto ella el sólo sonrió.

\- Chicos basta - pidió Will - Vamos a hacer un resumen de la obra evitando los spoilers -

\- Igual les va encantar - sonrieron todos.

Después de un rato los actores fueron elegidos por supuesto que Thalia iba a hacer de ella y eligieron a una chica de Apolo para hacer de Annabeth y otro chico rubio para hacer de Luke que eran los actores principales después de todo.

Un tiempo después todo estuvo listo Lady Hestia era la única diosa que tuvo permitido ir pues su fogata estaba ahí y ella les ayudó con los vestuarios y esas cosas.

\- Buenas noches campistas - saludo Will desde el frente de la Fogata- como todas las noches hoy cantaremos a los dioses - los hijos de Apolo griegos y Romanos se pararon en frente junto con algunos legados y habían traído a rastras al Augur que era mejor tener cerca para ver sus movimientos.

Comenzaron a cantar

Los piratas aquí estamos

Navegamos juntos hasta el final

A la isla nos dirigimos

Buscando una pista para empezar.

Las Olas ya llegan.

Vamos chico hoy es un buen día

Mantened el rumbo sin rechistar.

La noche se acerca si llaman

El cielo se cierra sin avisar

Agitadas las aguas están.

El barco comienza a Virar.

Las velas hay que recoger ya

Venceremos a la tempestad

Viento y lluvia se están acercando.

A la popa y proa de esta embarcación.

Eso antes ya lo hemos vivido

Y hemos solventado la situación.

Las Olas ya llegan.

Poseidón rey de los mares

Por favor escucha nuestra oración.

La princesa nos sigue esperando.

Ayúdanos a cumplir nuestra misión.

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos se aplaudieron por participación eso hizo a los romanos sentir un calor interior era la primera vez que no se dividían por cohorte para hacer algo estaban todos juntos y con los griegos hasta el Augur estaba ahí con ellos no muy feliz.

\- Gracias - dijeron los que dirigieron la canción.

\- Bueno ahora lo que han estado esperando - dijo Will con una gran sonrisa Leo se puso de pie con un aparato en la mano apretó unos botones y apareció la plataforma con luces.

\- Hora del show - dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa mientras los que iban a actuar se fueron a preparar los romanos estaban expectantes igual que la diosa que veía la llama con alegría está refulgia hermosamente.

\- Ya quiero ver la obra - sonreía Annabeth.

\- Yo también- decía Percy a su lado el vio las obras en el Campamento eran sobre héroes antiguos y le emocionaba esto.

En el escenario comenzó a llenarse de humo y las luces bailaban de un lado a otro se escuchó una voz en off.

\- Había una vez un grupo de semidioses que habían huido de su hogar - de la bruma salieron Thalia y dos chicos rubios más que se veían corriendo - Estos valientes semidioses se enfrentaron a muchos enemigos -

Del escenario Ascendieron varios autómatas tales como perros del infierno y más los semidioses se enfrentaron a ellos y ganaron para sastifaccion del público.

\- Pero igual estaban en peligro así que para ayudarlos se les fue enviado un sátiro- apareció en escena Grover y luchó junto con los chicos - La misión de este sátiro era sólo llevar a Thalia al campamento pero el decidió llevarlos a los tres - se los veía corriendo de un lado a otro enfrentándose a los autómatas mientras llegaban a un bosque- Pero hubo uno muy peligroso que los desvío de su camino -

Del escenario ascendió un robot enorme los que veían la obra se espantaron un poco pues era un Cíclope y se comenzó a mover a Annabeth casi le da algo pero Percy la abrazo y eso la calmo un poco.

El Cíclope comenzó a capturar primero capturó al chico rubio y se vio que lo uso como sebo para atrapar a Thalia los ató por encima de una gran olla que emergió del escenario de la cual salía vapor también capturó al sátiro.

\- Ellos ya veían su fin - seguía contando la voz en off- Y el Cíclope quiso atrapar a la última de los semidioses - apareció la pequeña rubia escondida detrás de una pared.

Se escuchó al Cíclope imitar la voz de un hombre para atraerla eso causó a los chicos estremecimiento pero la niña no se intimidó y lo lastimó en el pie con la daga que poseia y después liberó a su amiga que atacó al Cíclope y acabo con él Tahlia salto y con su espada termino con él autómata.

\- ¡Siii! - vistorearon los que escuchaban la historia.

\- Pero eso no acabo con los peligros- Aparecieron más autómatas - Pero nada más peligroso que las furias las castigadoras del inframundo - todos vieron con horror la escena pues había que admitir que habían hecho buen trabajo con las autómatas pero no había nadie más asustada que Annabeth quien se aferraba a Percy.

Las Furias comenzaron a atacar a los cuatro viajeros junto con perros del infierno y una de ellas hirió a la chica rubia quien fue cargada por Grover se vio como valientemente Thalia se ponía delante de ellas y obligaba a los demás irse prefería morir ella antes que sus amigos y se les vio correr a los demás por atrás y a Thalia enfrentarse con las furias en la cima de una colina para luego caer.

\- ¡Nooo! - fue el grito del público.

\- Pero su padre se apiado de ella - apareció una luz cegadora que dejó un árbol en el lugar de Thalia junto con un rayo - Y la convirtió en un árbol para que su alma no fuera al inframundo y el Campamento este protegido - las luces del escenario se apagaron y la escena volvió a cambiar - Los años pasaron y el árbol seguía intacto por este la colina lleva el nombre de colina mestiza- Y comenzaron a salir cohetes que cobraban en el aire y se desplegaban en destellos de luz formando figuras que se movían representando algunas escenas vistas.

Muchos comenzaron a Aplaudir, la obra había terminado y se dividieron para ir a las cabañas Annabeth fue con Piper y Hazel a la de las chicas y Percy fue con Nico Will Jason y Frank pues ya no era necesario que este donde el señor Apolo.

(N/A: Link de la canción https/youtu.be/Fm3KIykC1R8 )


	19. Capítulo X

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Todos habían ido a dormir a las cabañas y a sus templos respectivos era muy temprano y Will como buen hijo del sol fue de los primeros en levantarse junto con sus hermanos y como era el consejero de ellos paso revisión a las camas de los demás todos dormían así que fue a revisar a sus dos pacientes uno de ellos parecía dormir bien estaba todo desbaratado en la cama lo que causó que Will sonriera y después fue por el otro y noto con horror que no estaba así que pues a buscarlo.

\- ¿Dónde estará? - comenzó a buscarlo intentando no despertar muchas sospechas en sus hermanos pero reviso toda la cabaña el azabache menor no estaba si seguía así iba a enloquecer hasta que decidió salir de la cabaña a unos pocos metros lo vio y suspiro aliviado - Percy - lo llamo y este volteó estaba descalzo.

\- Will- respondió él con su calma acostumbrada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - se cruzó de brazos delante del azabache.

\- ¿Ah? ... - miro al rededor - No sé - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? - fruncio el seño - ¿A qué hora despertaste ?

\- Tampoco lo sé- se volvió a encoger de hombros y Will lo vio seriamente el actuaba más extraño.

\- Vamos a que te bañes y cambies - se fijó en sus pies estaban sucios anduvo por la tierra pero¿ por qué?

\- Ok- sonrió y avanzó de vuelta a la cabaña en el Campamento nunca se levantaba temprano y menos antes que un hijo del sol esto estaba raro.

Después de unas horas todos estaban despiertos y deambulando de un lado a otro alistandose para desayunar cuando estuvieron listos se reunieron todos en sus mesas el desayuno fue cortesía de Lady Demeter así que había mucha fruta y cereal Will se encargó de que Nico comiera apropiadamente aunque se quejó todo el santo rato que estaba harto del cereal igual que su padre y Persefone pero todos hicieron caso omiso a sus quejas una vez desayunados fueron a la sala de tronos.

Perseo está vez se robó a sus dos hermanos diciendo que no han pasado suficiente tiempo con él, Percy se sentó a lado de Annabeth y Grover, para desgracia de Nico su médico personal volvió a su lado junto con su hermana y Frank, Piper y Leo se sentaron junto con Rachel y Reyna estas se estaban volviendo amigas.

Por otro lado se sentaron los Stoll junto con las hermanas Gardner mientras Malcom se sentaba con sus hermanos y hermanas también en compañía de LouEllen, Butch se sentó junto a Polux y Dakota mientras conversaban, Los romanos se sentaron según su padre divino en especial los hijos de Marte que estaban interesados en conocer tácticas de ellos y viceversa Clarisse estaba con Chris en medio de los hijos de Hermes y los de Ares, Las hijas e hijos de Afrodita se estaban pasando chismes.

\- Bueno creo que ya estamos todos - Apolo abrió el libro y se llevó un susto tremendo de él comenzaron a saltar varios artefactos con forma de bichos que dejaron su perfecto rostro manchado por supuesto el dios se enojó y los demás se hecharon a reír en especial Hermes.

\- Eso es - celebraba el dios de los viajeros con sus hijos chocandolas y también a los de Hefestos - Buen plan - el dios del sol estaba en shock su perfecto rostro estaba manchado de tinta.

\- Te queda bien el look hermanito - sonrió traviesa Artemisa mientras sus cazadoras reían.

\- Voy a lavarme y regresó- contestó guardando la compostura y lanzandole una mirada a Hermes de estas me las pagas le entregó el libro a Will y salió.

\- Creo que leeré yo - sonrió el médico- **_Estropeó un autobús en perfecto estado_** \- Los hijos de Hefestos y Vulcano ahogaron un grito.

\- ¡Eso no se hace pobre autobus! - gritó Leo dramáticamente y se levantó a donde Annabeth, Percy y Grover - Usted deben aprender a respetar las máquinas- los regaño y Piper antes de que siga se levantó y se lo llevó de la oreja.

\- No regañes a los pobres Leo - regaño ella volviendolo a sentar.

\- Pero es que lastimaron a un pobre autobus reina de la belleza - lloriqueaba junto con sus hermanos.

\- Los autobuses también sienten niños esto no es broma - habló seriamente Hefestos.

\- No será broma pero ya empezamos mal con ese título- suspiro Poseidón.

 ** _No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover._**

\- Chico no deberías dejar tu única arma - reprendió Ares.

\- No se preocupe recibí una mejor - sonrió el azabache mientras Annabeth negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué arma ? - preguntó con interés el dios de los mares.

\- Más adelante seguro lo dice - respondió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír algunos ya sabían que arma.

\- ¿Con la que te defendiste del augur? - cuestionó Apolo entrando con el rostro limpió mientras se sentaba en su trono.

\- Si - sonrió él comenzaba amar su arma.

 ** _En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro._**

\- Aquí dice PRES TA DO - Will miro severamente a los griegos que habían ido de misión - Eso significa que se devuelve - fruncio el ceño.

\- Si supiera lo que pasó con ese dinero - susurró Percy a Annabeth está se río.

\- Creo que pronto se enterara - respondió ella.

\- No debimos guardarlo ahí- negaba Grover en esa época eran muy ingenuos.

 ** _Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra._**

\- Por si no la conocen es esta - dijo Hermes mostrándoles varios dracmas que saco de una billetera Azul.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la billetera? - preguntó Artemisa viendo a Hermes con interés pues esa billetera se veía moderna era obvio que no era suya.

\- ¡Es mía! - salto Malcom viendo su billetera.

\- Ah ¿Lo es? no lo sabía- dijo con inocencia el dios.

\- Devulvele a mi hijo su billetera y dinero Hermes - reprendió Atenea y el dios obedeció arregañadientes y la lectura se reanudó.

 ** _Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro._**

\- Es que sólo lo mejor para los mejores - se pusieron lentes de sol Hermes y Apolo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste las gafas Hermes? - inquirió Demeter viendo al dios.

\- Son mías- reclamo Ed un hijo de Demeter pues las gafas tenían como enredaderas en las patas y eran fáciles de reconocer.

\- Devuelvelas - ordenó Demeter y el dios hizo un puchero para después devolver las gafas todos se echaron a reír era el dios de los ladrones que esperaban.

 ** _Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen._**

\- Para los mensajes iris- respondió Demeter - Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes -

\- Si ya lo sé- sonrió el chico.

\- Y ahora la conoce en persona - susurró Frank a Hazel y ella río suavemente Hades lo veía disimuladamente esa relación no le agradaba mucho.

 ** _Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos._**

\- Es lo que se les da a todos los que salen de misión- explicó Quirón al ver que unos chicos romanos se quedaron confundidos.

\- Pues que buenos son en nuestra misión no nos dieron mucho - hizo una mueca Hazel recordando lo poco que les dieron para su misión.

 ** _Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente._**

\- Deben aprender eso niños - se levanto Leo enfrente de todos - Si consumen mucho de esto - saco Ambrosia de su pequeño bolso y se lo metió a la boca- les puede pasar esto - se encendio en llamas luego vino una ola y lo tapó el vio al culpable.

\- Lo siento - sonrió Teseo- pensé que te estabas incendiando-

\- El es usuario del fuego idiota- le golpeó en la cabeza Perseo que estaba más cercano mientras los demás reían.

\- Y un cuerno los poderes de pescado - iba murmurando Leo mientras se iba a sentar de vuelta Piper lo trataba de consolar.

 ** _Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años._**

\- Un buen regalo - murmuró Atenea.

 ** _Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera, y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa._**

\- Annie ¿En serio? - preguntó con incredulidad Thalia desde a lado de Teseo.

\- Era la primera misión a la que iba - se excusó la chica y pensar donde acabo su amado libro.

 ** _Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales._**

\- Es bronce celestial no es detectado por las máquinas mortales - dijo Annabeth mirando a Percy.

\- Ahora lo se chica lista - el rodo los ojos se sentía cansado pero no era algo que iba a demostrar.

 ** _Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos._**

\- Uhhh yo quiero ver eso - exclamó Teseo con aire Juguetón y le envió un chorro de agua a Grover con la intención de mojarlo pero Percy no lo permitió tomó de la mano a su amigo.

\- No hagas eso - regaño el pequeño mirando mal a su hermano este hizo un puchero.

\- Mi hermano no me deja divertirme - lloriqueo y se recosto en el hombro de Thalia.

\- A mi hermana no te acerques - Lo boto Perseo haciendo que caiga de cabeza al piso y la sala estalló en risas.

\- Que les hice para que me traten así- murmuraba el Ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie.

 ** _Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear._**

\- De las cuales apenas pude disfrutar - se lamentó el sátiro.

\- Calma Grover que al menos salimos bien de esta misión- suspiro Annabeth por cuanto no habían pasado en esta.

\- Lo único medianamente bonito fue el hotel - susurró Percy recordando los juegos del casino Lotto.

\- Ni me digas el juego estaba increíble- respondió Annabeth y Grover asintió ese juego de cazar al humano le había gustado aunque el nunca cazaria a sus amigos.

 ** _En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan._**

\- Que recuerdos aquellos - Grover sonreía con nostalgia - Aunque ahora e mejorado muchísimo- sonrió a sus amigos.

\- No lo dudo - le sonrió Percy y Grover extraño aún más a su mejor amigo esperaba que estuviera bien.

 ** _Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus._**

\- Bueno está bien que me llames Thalia pero ¿Por qué el hija de Zeus? - reclamo la hija de Zeus ( N/A: XD) su primo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé la verdad - sonrió a Thalia está sólo le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y Zeus miraba inquisitivamente a su hija oía un dejo desprecio en su voz cada que lo nombraba y quería saber ¿Por qué?.

 ** _Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello._**

\- Argos- sonrió con nostalgia Hera encantada de que él todavía trabajará en el Campamento.

\- ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando sepa que por un tiempo lo despidieron? - le susurró Travis a Katie.

\- Seguro que le da algo - respondió está estremeciendose el la abrazo y suspiro.

\- Esperemos que no - negó con la cabeza él sin dejar de abrazarla.

 ** _-Éste es Argos -me dijo Quirón-. Os llevará a la ciudad y... bueno, os echará un ojo._**

\- Ese chiste es un asco Quirón- Hermes vio con el seño fruncido al Centauro este sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa - Hay que enseñarte hacer chistes - afirmó el dios.

 ** _Oí pasos detrás de nosotros._** ** _Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano._**

El dios sonrió ante la mención de su hijo mientras los demás sólo suspiraron los dioses vieron está acción ahora estaban seguros de que algo pasaba con este muchacho.

 ** _-¡Eh! -jadeó-. Me alegro de pillaros aún._**

\- Claro que quería ir a verlos - murmuró Travis Katie apretó el abrazo sabía que el tema era difícil para él.

\- Aún no comprendo lo que hizo - respondió su hermano Miranda al ver la mirada perdida de Connor tomó su mano en señal de apoyo lo cual el agradeció.

Los semidioses griegos miraban al piso recordando a Luke los romanos no entendían bien que pasaba al igual que los héroes del pasado y los dioses pero se temían que no era algo bueno.

 ** _-Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca-._**

\- Eso no es verdad - protestó la aludida mirando a su amigo ofendida.

\- Estabas sonrojada - aseguró el chico.

\- Es cierto hasta le podías hacer competencia a las fresas del Señor D - corroboró el sátiro haciendo que Annabeth se sonroje y los demás rían.

 ** _Sólo quería desearos buena suerte -me dijo-. Y pensé que... a lo mejor te sirven._** ** _Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal._**

\- Oh mi hijo era tan bueno- sonrió el dios de los ladrones los demás semidioses seguían mirando al piso.

\- Algo pasa con el muchacho de Hermes - se dijo así misma Atenea tratando de deducir las acciones de los semidioses griegos algunos apretaban los puños, el hijo del barba de Percebe parecía perdido mientras acariciaba su muñeca lastimada su propia hija fruncia el ceño como pensando en algo.

 ** _-Maya! -dijo Luke._**

\- ¡Maya! - Exclamó el dios de los ladrones al ver que sus zapatos comenzaban a elevarlo y Apolo presentó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Maya - dijo este sonriendo y las zapatillas se activaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Maya! no hagas esto Apolo - refunfuño el dios de los caminos mientras bajaba lo poco que subió por sus zapatos.

\- Maya- dijo de nuevo el dios del sol.

\- ¡Maya! - repitió el dios y antes de que Apolo pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca dos flechas pasaron silbando cerca de su rostro.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó viendo a su hermana.

\- Callense los dos y dejen leer en paz - dijo ella con firmeza sus ojos demostraban furia contenida.

 ** _De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron._**

\- Y esas niñas y niños son los zapatos gallina - sonrió Apolo y Hermes le vio ofendido.

\- No son zapatos gallina - replicó el dios de los ladrones.

\- Claro que no, son zapatillas mariposa mil disculpas Herms- siguió sonriendo el dios de las profecías y Hermes estaba rojo de ira estaba insultando sus preciados zapatos.

\- ¡Callense! - ordenó la reina del Olimpo harta de las discusiones de sus hijastros y estos obedecieron.

 ** _-¡Alucinante! -musitó Grover._**

\- Lo son - aseguró el Dios y después vio a Apolo y volteó el rostro ofendido aún.

 ** _Luke sonrió._** ** _-A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado..._**

\- Al menos le regalé algo - sonrió el dios de los ladrones sus hijos le vieron con la tristeza pintada en su rostro el no era un mal padre sólo estaba muy ocupado.

 ** _-Entristeció la expresión._**

\- Debe recordar que esa misión no fue bien - suspiro con tristeza el dios los semidioses griegos lo seguían viendo con tristeza.

Los romanos se comenzaban a preguntar que había pasado con ese hijo de Mercurio porque los griegos parecían tristes por el dios pero un poco molestos a algunas acciones del muchacho.

 ** _No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días._**

\- El rencor no era contra ti Percy- susurró Thalia para si pero Perseo y Teseo la alcanzaron a oír ella tenía la vista en el suelo los héroes compartieron una mirada y luego vieron a los demás semidioses algunos igual que su Hermana/prima Algo pasaba ahí.

 ** _Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico... Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth._**

\- Percy sonrojado es lindo - comentó una hija de Afrodita jugando con su pelo y la rubia que la alcanzo a oir alzó la mirada y se la quedo viendo con verdadero odio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa listilla? ¿Por qué la miras así? - preguntó preocupado Percy mientras veía donde dirigía su mirada en dirección donde veía Annabeth - ¿Ha dicho algo malo? -

\- Eh... no... no lo sé- se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza estos comentarios no debían afectarle o al menos no debía demostrar que le afectaban a ella no le gustaba su amigo no claro que no (N/A: ajá si claro y yo soy la reina de Paris :D)

 ** _-Eh, tío -dije-. Gracias._** ** _-Oye, Percy..._** ** _-Luke parecía incómodo-. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que... mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?_**

\- Lo hizo para presionarlo - Thalia comenzó a sollozar y Jason se fue a sentar a su lado mientras Perseo no entendía nada igual que los demás héroes del pasado cerca de ellos.

\- El no quería que Percy volviera- susurró Chris sólo Clarisse le escuchó y está gruño pero abrazo a su novio Y Ares los veía con desagrado.

 ** _Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse._**

\- Eso no es verdad Percy - susurró la rubia a su amigo.

\- Si lo es - repusieron Percy y Grover juntos ella sólo se los quedo viendo.

 ** _Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:_** ** _-Estás hiperventilando._** ** _-De eso nada._** ** _-Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?_**

\- Si Annabeth sólo dejabas hacer eso a Luke - sonrió Malcom quería pasar el mal trago que estaban pasando todos.

\- Es porque así era la estrategia - replicó la chica lo más segura que pudo pero su hermano simplemente la vio con una ceja alzada de ¿En serio? ella se lo quedo viendo fijamente y el no dijo nada más como le encantaban esas peleas silenciosas con su hermana.

 ** _-Oh... Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy._**

\- Porque tu lo amas Annie sólo por eso - susurró la teniente de Artemisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y seguía abrazada de Jason.

\- Se gustaron a primera vista - río bajito Jason - Pero ninguno quería admitirlo -

 ** _Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche._** ** _Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón._**

\- Si es un buen regalo pero en tu condición es mejor no usarlo - dijo Hermes.

Los hermanos de Percy hicieron una mueca el dios tenía razón era mejor que el no esté cerca de los dominios de Zeus.

 ** _-No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?_** ** _Negó con la cabeza._** ** _-Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire... no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer._**

\- Claro mi hermano nunca te perdonaría estar en su territorio- mascullo el dios de los mares lanzandole una mirada de furia a Zeus.

\- Es normal que quiera atacarlo si tengo sospechas de él- se encogió de hombros el rey de los dioses todo el resto de la sala se lo quedo viendo mal excepto por su hijo adorado Hércules que sonreía socarronamente.

 ** _Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea._** ** _-Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?_**

\- ¿En serio se las diste al sátiro? - preguntó con interés el dios de los viajeros.

\- Eh si - sonrió el chico el dios devolvió el gesto.

\- Me agrada tu muchacho Tío- le sonrió al dios de los mares - encontró un uso para el regalo - Todos los griegos en la sala seguían mirando con algo de tristeza al Dios.

\- Y vaya que uso les di- Grover se estremeció recordando el final de las zapatillas.

\- Tranquilo todo salió bien - le susurró Percy y le sonrió el sátiro asintió.

 ** _Se le encendió la mirada._** ** _-¿Yo?_**

\- No Grover el otro sátiro que iba con ustedes - bromeó Thalia y todos se echaron a reír mientras el sátiro se sonrojaba Perseo miraba a su hermana y sonreía la prefería así burlándose que sollozando.

 ** _En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento._**

\- El primero fue mi hijo Pan pero esta bien - sonrió con tristeza el dios de los ladrones sabiendo que había un nuevo señor de lo salvaje.

\- Aún así volaste muy bien G Man- felicito Percy a su amigo.

\- Si en parte fue divertido - río el sátiro junto con sus amigos.

 ** _-Maya! -gritó._**

\- Maya - dijo Hermes evitando que sus zapatillas se elevarán.

 ** _Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes._**

\- Tienes que practicar más- le sonrió el dios al sátiro este se volvió el gesto.

\- Y vaya que practique - murmuró el sátiro a sus amigos ellos hicieron una mueca esas zapatillas casi les cuesta la vida de su amigo.

 ** _-¡Práctica! -le gritó Quirón por detrás-. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!_**

\- Hazle caso al Centauro- asintió Hermes.

\- Siempre le hago caso - respondió el sátiro.

 ** _-¡Aaaaah!_** ** _-Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta._**

\- Cortador de césped- sonrió el dios del vino - Grover no quieres un nuevo trabajo -

\- Gracias pero no gracias señor - negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- El que va a cortar el césped vas a ser tu Dioniso si no te callas y dejas leer - espetó la diosa del cereal.

\- Hazle caso o te dara cereal - río Hades ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

 ** _Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo._** ** _-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy -dijo-. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo... Hércules,_**

\- Obviamente he sido el mejor héroe que ha entrenado - sonreía con arrogancia el semidiose hecho Dios.

\- Obviamente este no sabe cuando cerrarse la boca - murmuró Thalia sólo los cercanos la oyeron y asintieron.

\- Este me agrada cada vez menos - susurró Percy mirando mal al dios igual que los demás semidioses y algunos dioses.

\- A mi tampoco me está agradando - dijo Annabeth y Grover asintió todos apretaban los puños deseaban que este se quedará callado un rato más y Octavian pues el sonreía ya volvía a ser el de siempre para desgracia de muchos.

 ** _Jasón..._**

\- Mande - dijo el rubio y algunos rieron mientras su hermana muy suavemente (que casi lo tira) golpeó su cabeza.

\- Tu no, el Jason antiguo - respondió está mientras algunos reían y el chico sobaba su cabeza.

\- Pobre Jason así me lo van a descalabrar - hizo una mueca Piper desde su asiento viendo a su novio.

\- No te preocupes reina de la belleza yo creo que unos cuantos golpes sólo lo van a dejar algo loco pero no es para tanto- le sonrió a su amiga ella lo vio y luego a su novio y otra vez a él.

\- No pues, si me lo dejan con tu nivel de locura pobrecito - se estremeció y suspiro dramáticamente y Leo la vio ofendido con una mano en el pecho.

\- Eso dolió reina de la belleza - ella lo vio y sonrió para después abrazarlo mientras la madre de esta veía con felicidad la amistad de su hija pues sabía que sólo había eso entre ellos.

 ** _todos recibieron más entrenamiento._**

\- Eso el no debía ir aún a una misión- ya se estaba preocupando el dios de los mares.

\- Pero era necesario - dijo Quirón.

\- Por muy necesario que fuera no debí dejarlo - el dios escondió su rostro entre sus manos el viaje ni empezaba y el ya estaba preocupado.

\- Tranquilo hermano - le daba golpecitos el dios del inframundo en la espalda - El muchacho salió bien - el dios levantó el rostro era verdad su hijo estaba ahí y los demás aseguraban que vivió más años suspiro y se sentó bien en su trono.

 ** _-No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá..._** ** _-Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso._**

\- Es que eres un mocoso - dijo Octavian y en ese instante todos desearon poder amarrarlo y amordazarlo de nuevo pero prefirieron ignorarlo mientras cierto Héroe pensaba que en cuanto lo liberarán tenía que hablar con él.

 ** _Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth._**

\- No puedo haberte dejado sin nada - ladeo la cabeza el dios de los mares - A todos mis hijos siempre les doy algo - sus hijos asintieron sabían que el no podía haber dejado sin algún regalo a su hermano.

\- Y me lo diste - sonrió el chico y el dios también lo hizo.

 ** _-Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? -exclamó Quirón-. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto._** ** _Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos._**

\- Oh vale mucho más que eso te lo aseguro Percy - río el entrenador de héroes.

\- Ahora lo se - contestó el chico.

 ** _-Madre mía -dije-. Gracias._**

\- Como amo tu sarcasmo chico - dijeron Apolo y Hermes mientras los demás sonreían también amaban el sarcasmo de Percy.

\- A mi parecer es demasiado sarcástico- dijo Jason viendo a Percy que a veces acariciaba su muñeca.

 ** _-Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú._**

\- Y no te equivocaste Quiron - hizo una mueca Thalia recordando que prácticamente ella huyo de esa profecía.

\- Y eso es lo malo - convino su hermano mientras veía a Percy conversar con Annabeth.

\- El pudo haberse salvado y no lo hizo - susurró Nico para si mismo recordando que el se pudo quedar perdido en Ogigia y no ser el de la profecía pero renunció a eso sólo para que nadie más cargue con ese peso.

 ** _Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél...?_**

Al dios Héroe le intereso esa parte eso le sonaba de algo de algo de su tiempo de semidios y si estaba en lo cierto iba a tener mas razones para odiar al muchacho.

 ** _Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba._**

\- Esa espada me suena - fruncio el ceño el dios de las fronteras del mar antiguo.

\- Sabía que debía haberte dejado algo - asintió el dios de los mares los romanos se lo quedaron viendo no muchos dioses se aseguraban de dar regalos a sus hijos y les sorprendía que este dios lo hiciera.

\- Siempre nos dejas algo papá- sonrió Teseo el recordaba los regalos que le dejó sus hermanos igual sonreían.

 ** _-La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos -dijo Quirón-. Se llama Anaklusmos._**

\- Esa espada es mía- bramo Tontu... digo el dios héroe viendo mal al muchacho de cabello negro este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues ahora es mía- sonrió y no le prestó más atención al dios que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- la quiero de vuelta - gritaba y forcejeaba con las cadenas - No dejaré que un debilucho la siga teniendo - seguía quejándose cual niño chiquito - Es mía-

\- Hades por favor - pidió Poseidón a su hermano este movió la mano y mando una sombra a cubrir la boca del tarad... digo del Dios héroe (N/A: nótese cuanto quiero a Hércules c: ) - Gracias -

\- Gracias - exclamaron también el resto de la sala excepto por el Augur que se sobaba el cuello y le lanzaba una mirada cómplice al que por fin se calló debía hablar con él era su pensamiento.

 ** _-Contracorriente -traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo._**

\- El latín también le resultaba sencillo - susurró Hazel sólo Frank y Nico le oyeron el primero asintió pues el chico no tenía problemas para entender las cosas escritas en los letreros de la ciudad y el otro les vio con curiosidad.

\- No debía resultarle sencillo - fruncio el ceño pero después se encogió de hombros era Percy el tenía muchas cosas particulares.

\- ¿Qué no debía resultarle sencillo? - preguntó Will que escuchó a Nico.

\- Después te explicó- fue todo lo que respondió el hijo de Hades.

 ** _-Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso._**

\- No pero como te revuelve el interior- se quejó Rachel sobandose el abdomen recordando lo de la presa Hoover.

\- Muy agradable no debe ser - concordo Reyna y Rachel asintió.

\- No lo es - aseguró ella.

 ** _Miré la afiladísima hoja._** ** _-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?_**

\- Es por el material del que está hecha sólo afecta a los de nuestro mundo - explicó de forma sencilla Hefestos.

\- Es que los mortales no son importantes - dijo con algo de desdén Dioniso y Ariadna lo vio.

\- Yo fui mortal - ella lo vio ofendida mientras cierto Héroe sonreía y el dios del vino abrazo a su esposa.

\- Si amor lo sé- le susurraba él- Pero tu no eras como las demás mortales tu eras especial - ella se dejó alargar y sonrió mientras el besaba su mejilla la sonrisa del héroe se borró.

\- Ella ya es feliz déjala - le golpeaba la espalda Belerofonte a Teseo este sólo suspiro y luego vio a otro que parecía tener también mal de amores viendo a Cierta diosa.

 ** _-La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes,_**

Muchos de los semidioses sonrieron recordando al Cíclope hermano de Percy que era tan bueno a diferencia de otros que habían conocido.

 ** _templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete._**

Percy hizo una mueca ante la mención del río por alguna razón no le traía buenos recuerdos se sobo uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Pasa algo Percy? - susurró a su lado Annabeth y el volteó a verla también noto que sus hermanos y padre le veían con preocupación parecía que su acción no pasó desapercibida.

\- No no pasa nada - le sonrió a su amiga y a los demás dejando su brazo en paz y la lectura continuó.

 ** _Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro._**

\- Y es que estando muertos no es que podamos hacer mucho - ironizaron los Stoll y algunos sólo negaron con la cabeza.

\- Imaginen que podamos volver de zombies sólo para matarlos sería genial - le brillaron los ojos a Leo y a Nico el asunto de los zombies le atraía al hijo de Hades, Piper le dio un Zape a Leo y Hazel un leve manoton a Nico.

\- No hablen así de la muerte - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras ellos se sonaban las partes afectadas los demás rieron.

 ** _Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate._**

\- Y ahora me dicen que no soy importante - hizo un puchero Rachel.

\- Tu eres importante eres mi oráculo- le sonrió Apolo y ella se la devolvió.

\- Una oráculo muy bonita - sonreía Hermes a la chica y Apolo fruncio el ceño.

\- Bonita y virgen así se va a quedar - viendo mal al dios de los viajeros que simplemente alzó las manos en señal de rendición los demás sólo se rieron.

 ** _¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable._**

\- Es bueno saberlo - dijo Nico haciendo una mueca y Will río los demás se lo quedaron viendo.

 ** _-Es bueno saberlo._**

\- Oh no Nico te estamos perdiendo - se llevó una mano al pecho la teniente de Artemisa con una expresión de horror igual a la del hijo de Hades mientras los demás reían.

\- No entiendo si Thalia me quiere o me detesta- susurró Percy a Annabeth que estaba riendo como los demás.

\- Pues creo que sólo le caes bien - siguió riendo mientras Percy hizo una mueca viendola y luego a Thalia se rendía no entendía a las mujeres.

 ** _-Ahora tapa el boli._** ** _Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis._**

\- No creo que puedas perder ese hijo - sonrió el dios de los mares estaba un poco más tranquilo ahora su hijo tenía un arma no iba a andar tan desprotegido aunque seguía sin gustarme el hecho de que vaya de misión tan joven.

\- Ya lo sé- respondió con sencillez el chico y suspiro otra vez se estaba cansando tal vez si desperté muy temprano pensaba se recosto bien contra el sillón sonriendo no quería preocupar más a la gente.

 ** _-No puedes -dijo Quirón._** ** _-¿Qué no puedo?_** ** _-Perderlo -dijo-. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo._**

\- Eso es un buen truco - sonrió el dios mensajero - Necesito un bolígrafo de esos -

\- Pues lástima sólo hay uno y es del muchacho - dijo Demeter y Hermes sólo bufo.

\- Las cosas bonitas nunca me las dan a mi - hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Para qué? si igual te las robas - se encogió de hombros la diosa del cereal - Aunque el robo te viene en la sangre - miro mal a su hermano.

\- Mamá cuantas veces vamos a discutir esto - rodo los ojos Persefone.

\- A mi no me engañas el te secuestró- viro el rostro ofendida la diosa del cereal.

\- No pelees más cariño ella no lo va a entender - acaricio la mejilla de su esposa el dios del inframundo y está sólo suspiro los romanos también estaban sorprendidos por está acción no pensaban que el dios podía sentir afecto por alguien aunque fuera su esposa.

 ** _Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba._** ** _-Puede que tarde unos instantes -dijo Quirón-. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo._**

\- Tardará más tiempo según la distancia - dijo el entrenador de héroes y Percy asintió.

\- Lo malo es que me tocó aprenderlo de otra forma - susurró el azabache recordando la misión sintió el deseo imperioso de dormir pero sólo sacudió la cabeza.

 ** _Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí._** ** _-Vale, esto sí que mola -admití-, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?_**

\- Pues no debes sacarla en público- sonrió con una chispa de picardía Teseo - Eso se hace en privado - movía las cejas inherentemente los que entendieron el doble sentido se sonrojaron y otros comenzaron a tapar los oídos de los más jóvenes - En especial con buena compañía- el héroes comenzó a correr pues Perseo lo perseguía para hacerlo callar.

\- Uyyy la compañía es muy importante - le siguió el juego Afrodita sonriendo igual que el héroe.

\- Madre por favor - rogó Piper junto con Drew algunos se quedaron viendo a Drew pues pensaban que a ella le agradaban estas cosas pero estaba visto que no.

\- Pero si estamos hablando de algo natural - decía Teseo escondido detrás del trono de Hermes quien sonreía un poco avergonzado del tema igual que varios dioses - Con las espadas se puede hacer mucho... - ya no siguió hablando pues Belerofonte junto con Perseo lo lograron atrapar.

\- Uno se divierte mucho con una espada - movía las cejas Afrodita mientras mordia su labio inferior y Ares le sonreía mientras Hefestos le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

\- Querida hay muchos niños presentes y creo que quieren seguir inocentes - le dijo a su esposa ella hizo un puchero pero eso no evitó que le guiño un ojo al novio de su hija está le vio horrorizada igual que la hermana del muchacho.

\- Jason no te alejes de mi no queremos más hijos de Afrodita- le susurró la teniente a su hermano escondiendolo detrás y el asintió pues también vio el guiño de la diosa, Will para no seguir con esto destapó los oídos de Nico y continuó la lectura los demás hicieron lo mismo con los pequeños.

 ** _Quirón sonrió._** ** _-La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy._** ** _-¿La niebla?_**

\- Si la niebla es una fuente poderosa de magia que evita que las personas vean nuestro mundo - explicó Atenea - Quien la crea es Hecate - Lou Ellen sonrió igual que sus hermanos como les gustaba el trabajo de su madre.

 ** _-Sí. Lee la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto._**

\- Es un buen libro todos deberían leerlo y así entenderán mejor - recomendó la diosa de la sabiduría y todos asintieron en especial Hazel algo le decía que más que nada ella debía entender eso de la niebla sus efectos y manejo de la misma.

 ** _Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos._**

\- Aunque claro a veces hay excepciones - se interrumpió Will sonriendole a Rachel.

\- Claro mi oráculo es una de ellas - sonreía Apolo.

\- Mi madre también veía a través de la niebla - recordó Percy pues su madre vio al Minotauro.

\- La madre de Luke también lo hacía- susurró Thalia cabizbaja igual que el entrenador de Héroes pues el también recordó a la mujer.

 ** _Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad._**

Percy hizo una mueca recordando que por esa niebla todos lo habían visto según atacando a un montón de gente con bates o palos hasta con una escopeta.

\- Algunos mortales son idiotas - le susurró Annabeth viendo su cara sabía que recordaba lo mal que la paso cuando veían las noticias donde decían que él era el malo.

\- Lo sé- respondió él chico.

\- No te preocupes por esos mortales que no afecte lo que hayan pensado - le sonrió Grover y el azabache asintió.

\- Si no debo pensar en esos mortales - sonrió y trato de enfocar la mirada se sentía bastante cansado.

 ** _Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo._** ** _Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza._**

\- Es que hasta que no te vas de ahí no sientes que eso empieza de verdad - suspiro Aquiles recordando sus propias misiones igual que los demás héroes del pasado y Teseo seguía con la boca tapada por Belerofonte mientras Perseo había vuelto a su puesto junto a Thalia y Jason.

 ** _Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala)._**

\- Un teléfono es un mensaje claro de Oigan vengan Semidioses deliciosos aquí- dijeron los Stoll y Leo les choco los cinco mientras los demás reían.

\- Aunque ahora hablando de teléfonos- el hijo de Hefestos se puso a murmurar y anotar cosas en su libreta su padre le veía curioso.

\- ¿Cómo se va a llevar un teléfono? - preguntó con interés el dios de los viajeros los demás dioses se preguntaban lo mismo.

\- Es que en nuestro tiempo existen teléfonos móviles- sonrió Leo con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Pero su señal le dice a los monstruos donde hay semidioses y por eso no tenemos permitido usarlos - explicó Malcom y muchos asintieron a sus palabras los romanos incluidos a ellos tampoco se les permitía eso.

 ** _Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos._**

\- Eso no suena muy alentador - dijo Tyler hijo de Marte.

\- Pero que más podía hacer él es todo lo que tenía- respondió Héctor su hermano.

\- Ahora me alegro de no ir a tantas misiones - sonrió Julie hija de mercurio.

\- Yo quiero ir al inframundo - sonrió con un brillo maligno en los ojos Chris hijo de Marte sus amigos romanos sólo rodaron los ojos de todos los hijos de Marte este era por mucho uno de los más imprudentes aunque no notaron que cierta hija de Ares también tenía ese brillo en los ojos.

 ** _-Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales... Me refiero a que... hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? -pregunté._**

\- Por supuesto que lo hubo pero no eran tan geniales como nosotros - sonrió el dios del sol con una sonrisa deslumbrante como él y después una flecha le pasó rozando la mejilla de la cual salió icor- Auch... Hermanita ¿Por qué a mi? -

\- Para que te calles y dejes que lean - espetó ella viendole con falsa furia se notaba que estaba divertida de enviarle flechas mientras sus cazadoras reían por lo bajo.

 ** _-Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia._**

Tanto griegos como romanos se estremecieron ante la mención de los titanes los unos recordando a Cronos y los otros a Críos en especial Jason que a él le tocó matarlo.

\- Vaya edad de oro los humanos sólo eran juguetes para los titanes - se abrazaba a si misma Hestia.

 ** _Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta._**

\- Y no es que nos vaya muy bien que digamos - dijo el dios del inframundo con cansancio pues su hermano no era un buen gobernante y el rey d ellos dioses le vio mal.

\- Mi mandato es el mejor - le fulmino con la mirada a su hermano mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

 ** _-¿Y cómo era... antes de los dioses?_** ** _Quirón apretó los labios._** ** _-Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales._**

\- Pues yo no creo que haya mejorado mucho que digamos para los mortales - susurró Rachel - aún siguen pasando de nosotros y nos lastiman en sus peleas -

\- Pero al menos no vienen directamente a aplastarte- le acariciaba la espalda Reyna tratando de animarla.

\- Que lo intenten- alzó la cabeza RED - Se las verán con mi cepillo - sonrió ante el recuerdo de eso y del tiempo que pasó con él y luego el que no estaba aquí su versión actual y entristecio y Reyna sólo podía verla sabía que todos estaban mal por la pérdida de la hija de Atenea y del hijo de Poseidón.

 ** _Cronos,_**

La sola mención del nombre hizo que en la sala se sintiera un frío tremendo bajando el ánimo de muchos en especial los griegos recordando esa batalla Will decidió seguir pues los dioses les veían preocupados.

 ** _el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento._**

\- Era sólo oro puro la ignorancia de los pobres humanos - susurró Demeter y se acercó a Hestia abrazandola pues sabía que escuchar del sufrimiento humano le hacía mal.

 ** _Pero eso no era más que propaganda._**

\- Y vaya propaganda - mascullo Afrodita abrazando a su esposo el asunto de los titanes no le agradaba mientras Ares le veía con recelo y luego vio a los mestizos en especial a su hija que estaba abrazada al hijo de Hermes eso ya no le agradaba algo tenía que hacer ella era una guerrera no podía estar atada a un hombre que no la mereciera y aún no determinaba que el lo hacía.

 ** _Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato._**

Todos los jóvenes se estremecieron lo de entretenimiento barato no sonaba bien y lo de entremeses se oía repugnante.

 ** _Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces._**

\- Ese titán no me suena a que sea bueno - murmuró Percy por alguna razón ahora ese titán no le caía bien.

\- A mi tampoco - le contestó Annabeth que le alcanzó a oir.

\- No pierdan esos instintos - les dijo Grover y ellos asintieron.

 ** _Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás._**

\- Y debió seguirlo castigando- susurró Thalia recordando su encuentro con el titán y como casi hace caer a su amigo en su trampa porque estaba segura que eso es lo que era.

\- ¿Qué dices Thalia? - preguntó Jason que no la alcanzó a oír bien y Perseo también la quedo viendo pues apretaba los puños con fuerza desde la mención del titán.

\- Nada - sonrió sin ánimos la teniente de Artemisa ellos sólo suspiraron ya preguntarían después.

 ** _Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental._**

\- Mucho más que simpáticos diría yo - sonrió con picardía Hermes.

\- Claro que si - movió sugerentemente las cejas el dios del sol los jóvenes que entendieron a los dioses se sonrojaron y Will decidió que debía seguir con la lectura antes que su padre siga con más ideas ya suficiente habían tenido con los comentarios de la diosa del amor quien al parecer también quería aportar ideas.

 ** _-Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también._**

\- Claro que si mientras el corazón de Occidente siga existiendo así lo haremos nosotros - dijo el rey de los dioses.

 ** _Así que... aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?_**

\- No lo creo muchacho si estos dos se ponen a pelear podrían acabar con la vida como la conocen y la fuente moriría poniéndonos en riesgo - dijo Hera muchos asintieron la verdad es que ellos aunque no lo quisieran vivían de los humanos.

 ** _Quirón me sonrió con melancolía._** ** _-Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando._**

\- Ese es uno de los problemas con la inmortalidad - murmuró el Centauro.

\- Ojalá los titanes pudieran morir - hizo una mueca Jason recordando su lucha con Críos que bien sabía no estaba muerto simplemente le había herido y lo mando al tártaro de donde podía volver algún día.

 ** _Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal,_**

\- Tal vez por eso trajeron estos libros - comenzó a unir cabos Atenea pues no se creía que era sólo para salvar a su hija y al crío de cerebro de pulpo.

\- Las parcas quieren darnos una lección eso es seguro - murmuró pensativa Artemisa y Orión sonreía como tonto recordando como dejo que le abrazara aunque después no habían hablado.

 ** _o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino._**

\- Cochino destino - murmuró Hazel recordando donde estaban sus amigos por culpa del destino.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Frank que le alcanzó a escuchar y la abrazo más mientras Hades disimuladamente los veía el muchacho no le convencía del todo aunque su hija se veía feliz con él.

 ** _-Nuestro destino... suponiendo que sepamos cuál es._** ** _-Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad._**

\- Y está sólo es la primera de muchas - suspiro Nico Y Will paso su brazo por el hombro de él el cual fue retirado rápidamente por el hijo de Hades y se abrazo a su hermana - No me toques - todos se los quedaron viendo.

\- Esta bien no te tocó- will le sacó la lengua y continuó leyendo Nico arrugo la nariz y Hazel reía bajito igual que Frank.

 ** _-Relájate -repetí-. Estoy muy relajado._**

\- Que bonito el sarcasmo- reían Hermes y Apolo junto con sus hijos.

\- No te parece ¿Qué Percy usa mucho sarcasmo? - preguntó Jason a su hermana.

\- Siempre ha sido así no lo vas a cambiar - se encogió de hombros Thalia ella no le veía lo malo su hermano sólo suspiro tal vez era mejor dejar el tema hasta que llegará el Percy de su tiempo.

 ** _Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus,_**

\- Y dale con el hija de Zeus - rodo los ojos Thalia - Sólo di Thalia Percy sólo mi nombre-

\- ¿Lo siento? - sonrió a modo de disculpa ella sólo tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Mira por este libro te la voy a aceptar pero como en los otros le sigas te voy a poner una flecha en la frente - advirtió ella y el trago saliva escondiéndose con Annabeth que veía divertida la situación.

\- A tu amiga no le agradó- murmuró el azabache pues Thalia le seguía viendo fijamente mientras los demás reían divertidos por la situación del héroe.

 ** _Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro._**

\- La típica despedida para una misión- sonrieron los griegos.

\- Para nosotros la despedida es de una estatua- hicieron una mueca los romanos recordando a Termino que era quien los despedía en la frontera.

 ** _Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales._**

\- Cuando salimos por primera vez después de estar en el Campamento a todos nos parece raro - dijo Butch y muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

\- Es que ir de un mundo que parecía ficticio a uno normal te hace sentir así- concordo Elías un legado de Aquilon.

 ** _Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía._**

\- Dos semanas sólo dos semanas estuvo a salvo - suspiro el dios de los mares que ya se empezaba a preocupar sabía que el olor del chico era fuerte por ser su hijo así que atraeria mucho monstruos.

\- Tranquilo Tío el chico se ha sabido defender - sonreía Hermes tratando de darle ánimos al dios y lo consiguió sólo un poco.

 ** _Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's,_**

\- McDonald- sonrió Nico con ensoñación y Hazel lo vio y luego río bajito.

\- Tal vez después podamos pedirle a la diosa que te aparezca algo de ahí- le sonrió a su hermano y a este le brillaron los ojos.

\- Eso sería genial - abrazo a su hermana Y Will sonrió le agradaba que su paciente este de buen humor después siguió leyendo pues todos les estaban mirando.

 ** _a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial._**

\- La verdad es que estabas curioseando- acusó Leo riendo y Percy se sonrojo el no quería curiosear pero todo llamaba su atención y Piper le dio un golpe a leo en el brazo.

\- Deja de molestar al niño Leo - le regaño mientras este sobaba su brazo y los demás reían.

\- Pero es que eso hacia reina de la belleza - puso un puchero y los demás reían más incluso algunos dioses se veía que el hijo de Hefestos era muy partícular.

 ** _-De momento bien -le dije a Annabeth-. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo._**

\- Eso no se dice en los viajes Percy - fue el murmullo de los griegos.

\- Eso sólo va a traer problemas - dijo Reyna.

\- Ahora lo se ahora lo sé- rodo los ojos el chico acomodandose en el asiento sentía cada vez más sueño esperaba que esto termine pronto.

 ** _Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:_** ** _-Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga._**

\- Aww ya usan sobrenombres - sonreía Afrodita viendo a los amigos ellos se vieron entre si y luego hicieron una mueca.

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo los sobrenombres? - preguntó el azabache a la rubia.

\- No lo sé ¿le parecen tiernos? - se encogió de hombros y el igual no entendían a la diosa mientras los hermanos del chico veían con ligero fastidio a la chica y al libro.

\- Era su primera misión el no sabía que daba mala suerte ¿Por qué se irrita? - fruncio el seño Teseo.

\- Porque es hija de la diosa de la sabiduría- respondió Belerofonte mirando de soslayo a la diosa que veía con irritación la cercanía de los chicos.

\- Eso no tendría nada que ver - la chica de la lectura no le estaba cayendo bien a Teseo y esperaba que la actitud de la presente no volviera a ser como esa.

 ** _-Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_**

\- Porque eres mi hijo y ella de la cara de búho- rodo los ojos el dios de los mares mientras la diosa le fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Pues si debe odiarlo y no deberías acercarte a él te hará daño - regaño la diosa a su hija está la vio y luego a su amigo.

\- Él y yo ya arreglamos las cosas madre - fruncio el entrecejo viendo a su madre Will decidió seguir leyendo antes de que empezarán a discutir más.

 ** _-No te odio._**

\- Pues casi nos engañas - dijeron los hermanos del muchacho y ella los fulmino con la mirada y luego vio a Percy.

\- Aún te debo una disculpa por eso - suavizo la mirada hacia su amigo.

\- No hay problema chica lista - le sonrió él y eso la tranquilizó aunque noto que el estaba cansado.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? - preguntó ella el enfocó la vista y negó con la cabeza pero Grover también lo noto cansado y lo arrimo hacia él.

\- Tal vez si debas dormir - le recomendó su amigo Percy hizo una mueca pero se dejó abrazar por su amigo y cerró los ojos su padre y hermanos le veían del otro lado de la sala con un poco de preocupación.

 ** _-Pues casi me engañas._**

Algunos rieron por la semejanza con lo dicho por sus hermanos y Thalia sólo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Hasta los héroes del pasado están perdidos - negaba divertida y su hermano que la oía río más mientras Perseo no entendía mucho pero le agradaba verlos reír.

 ** _Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad._** ** _-Mira... es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales._**

\- Ustedes no tienen por qué llevarse igual que sus padres - les sonreía Hestia desde los brazos de Demeter a los chicos.

\- Ahora lo sé Lady Hestia- respondió la chica que aún se sentía un poco culpable por como trato a su amigo al principio.

 ** _-¿Por qué?_** ** _-¿Cuántas razones quieres? -Suspiró-. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso._**

\- Exacto - concordo la diosa de la sabiduría mirando mal al dios y este sólo rodo los ojos.

\- Eso fue hace siglos cara de libro - dijo con cansancio el dios de los mares.

\- Sigue siendo irrespetuoso Cerebro de Pulpo - los dos se veían fijamente.

\- Eres insufrible - resoplo el dios de los terremotos.

\- Y tu insoportable - respondió la Diosa de la estrategia mientras su hija les veía sorprendida recordaba cierta discusión con su amigo.

\- Los dos parecen un matrimonio viejo - sonreía la diosa del amor ganándose una mala mirada de los dos dioses y algunas risitas de los presentes.

 ** _En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo._**

\- Mi manantial no era estúpido- el dios vio mal a la hija de Atenea algunos se estremecieron por esa mirada incluyendo a la chica.

\- Claro que lo era aliento de pez y no mires mal a mi hija - gruño la diosa de la sabiduría mirando mal al dios y este le devolvió la mirada y Will para evitar la guerra continuó.

 ** _Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre._**

\- A mi parecer el olivo era estúpido- comentó Teseo a pesar de que fue el rey de Atenas.

\- Ellos no supieron ver los beneficios del manantial - siguió Belerofonte mientras la diosa les veía mal y Poseidón sonreía con orgullo.

\- Claro del manantial podías sacar sal y esa ayudaba a conservar los alimentos y si la procesabas tenías para el consumo y regar los alimentos - continuó Orión quien diviso una pequeña sonrisa en su diosa favorita y una mala mirada de las cazadoras y la diosa Atenea.

 ** _-Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas._** ** _-Eh, pasa de mí._** ** _-Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza... eso podría entenderlo._**

\- Todos podríamos entenderlo - dijeron los Stoll para aligerar el ambiente de tensión que tenían los dioses y los héroes del pasado lo que funcionó pues todos se echaron a reír en especial los amantes de la pizza.

 ** _-¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!_** ** _Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca._**

\- Argos ya los shipeaba - murmuró con una sonrisa Lacy a sus hermanos y todos rieron bajito su madre se los quedo viendo no entendía el término así que decidió preguntar.

\- Qué es shippear? - formuló la pregunta en la cabeza de Lacy está parpadeo y luego sonrió.

\- _Es él termino que usamos cuando nos aficionamos a ver la relación sentimental de dos personas_ \- respondió mentalmente y a la diosa le brillaron los ojos y Piper lo noto algo pasó ahí y no le agradaba.

 ** _El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover._**

\- Es bueno que llueva significa que papá vigila tu camino - sonrió Teseo.

\- Tal vez por eso no los habían atacado en tantos Kilómetros- susurró Belerofonte.

\- El tío iba cubriendo un poco su olor - suspiro Perseo pero presentia que igual algo los iba a atacar.

 ** _Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre._**

Muchos gruñeron ante la mención de ese nombre en especial los que habían visto el recuerdo lo último que querían era por de ese en especial si estaba cerca de su amigo.

 ** _Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?» Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta._**

\- Igual nos dimos cuenta- susurró Annabeth y Grover asintió mirando a su amigo sabía que el había pasado por mucho y aún le faltaba pasar por más.

 ** _Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento._**

\- El es muy bueno en su trabajo - sonreía Hera recordando a Argos era al parecer al único que le profesaba cariño mientras los dioses sólo veían con algo de resentimiento a la diosa.

\- Diosa Hippy - mascullo por lo bajo Percy mientras dormía sus amigos sólo se lo quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso ? - preguntó Grover mientras acomodaba a su amigo para que este más comodo.

\- No se pero estoy de acuerdo con él por alguna razón- respondió la rubia mirando a su amigo y sonriendo.

 ** _Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas._**

Los que conocían a Sally suspiraron recordandola y a esos dulces que siempre les daba cuando pasaban por su departamento.

 ** _Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos._**

\- Ese hombre es un asco - gruño la diosa de la caza y más de uno le dio la razón.

\- Por eso detesto a la mayoría de hombres - murmuró Pheobe y las cazadoras asintieron ante su comentario.

 ** _Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando. -¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?_** ** _-¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? -repuse, mirándolo fijamente. -Sólo tus emociones.-Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad._**

\- Mejor dicho no le dijiste nada Grover - dijo Clovis para luego seguir durmiendo.

\- Si en ninguna parte del libro se ve que le expliques lo de los sátiros- concordo Lou Ellen y todos se quedaron viendo al sátiro este se sonrojo era verdad no le había dicho nada de los sátiros en ese momento.

\- Lo siento- le susurró a su amigo que tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo.

 ** _Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad? Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme._**

\- Todo - gritaron los de la sala despertando al joven héroe haciendo que los mire mal y más de uno se estremeció.

\- Déjenme dormir - mascullo de mal humor todos desviaron la mirada sabían que no era bueno despertarlo en especial griegos que habían visto sus malos despertares en el Campamento.

\- Recuedenme no despertarlo nunca - murmuró Leo algo asustado porque si hacia los veía con la mirada sin mejorar con la mirada mejorada no quería imaginarse.

\- Yo te lo recordaré no te preocupes - respondió Piper abrazandolo.

\- Nuestro hermanito tiene una mirada feroz - sonreía Teseo con emoción ya quería conocer a su hermano de mayor igual que Belerofonte y Orión.

 ** _-Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura... ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana._**

\- Ugh que asco - dijeron la diosa del amor y sus hijos incluida Piper que las que la conocían se la quedaron viendo.

\- Eso sí es un verdadero asco - hizo una mueca simulando vomitar y muchos le dieron la razón ese tipo era un verdadero asco.

 ** _-Gracias -respondí-. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?_**

Todos se echaron a reír y Percy los vio mal pero luego sonrió.

\- Dime que ya no huelo a eso - le pidió al sátiro.

\- Te diría que no pero aún tienes rastros de él- hizo una mueca viendo a su amigo igual que Annabeth.

\- Muy bien después de este capítulo corro a bañarme - los demás rieron por su comentario y la cara de susto en el rostro del hijo de Poseidón.

\- Me gusta mi hermano - reía Belerofonte y los demás héroes asentían también les agradaba el nuevo héroe mientras cierto Dios héroe sólo lo veía mal igual que el Augur.

 ** _-Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años._**

\- No debió hacerlo - susurró Percy con tristeza recordando por todo lo que pasó su madre por su culpa.

\- Lo hizo por tu bien sesos de alga - dijo Annabeth - Ella sólo quería lo mejor para ti - le sonrió a su amigo y el intento devolver el gesto pero le salió casi imperceptible mientras cierta diosa rechinaba los dientes la cercanía de ellos no le agradaba ni pizca.

 ** _Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte._**

\- Es una buena madre - susurró Poseidón pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado esa pobre mujer sólo para proteger a su hijo los demás le veían con lastima ellos no se imaginaron nunca por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Percy y su madre sólo para que el siguiera con vida.

\- Sólo para que después igual le quisieran matar - susurró Hazel con tristeza - Y acabará en ese lugar - comenzó a sollozar igual que su novio que la abrazaba y su hermano.

\- La suerte nunca ha estado con él- susurró Thalia tratando de contener sus lágrimas abrazada por Jason que trataba de consolarla.

\- Ellos van a estar bien mientras estén juntos - le decía él aun tenía esperanzas ella apretó fuerte su brazo sabía que tener que ser fuerte para su hermano y también para Nico que la veía del otro lado.

\- Tienes razón ellos van a estar bien - sonrió la teniente de Artemisa le tomó de la mano y fue a invadir el puesto de Will, Perseo fue detrás de ellos le preocupaban sus nuevos hermanos - Ellos van a estar bien Nico- le susurró al pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado desplazando a Will este les vio mal porque prácticamente le hecharon del asiento pues se metió Thalia y sus hermanos se sentaron a los pies y a él lo dejaron en un rincón del sillón.

\- Lo sé- trato de sonreír el chico pero no podía el sabía que donde estaban corrían demasiados peligros se dejo abrazar por su prima los dioses veían sus acciones las actitudes de ellos les preocupaba en especial a Annabeth no entendía su tristeza pero le afectaba y se abrazo a un dormido Percy como buscando protección y eso a la diosa de la sabiduría no le gustó.

 ** _Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo... por si te sirve de consuelo._**

\- No creo que le haya servido de mucho consuelo - sonrió con tristeza Demeter viendo al muchacho dormido con su amiga mientras Atenea era detenida por la diosa del amor pues está tenía intención de ir hasta su hija.

\- Sueltame - gritó la diosa mientras la diosa del amor le vio furiosa.

\- No vas a hacer nada - tomó unas cadenas de su esposo y con la ayuda de este la ató a su trono.

\- ¡Sueltenme! ¿Qué es esto? - bramaba mientras la ataban.

\- No vas a molestar a los semidioses - espetó el dios de las fraguas viendo mal a la diosa.

\- Porque atan a mi madre - susurró Annabeth.

\- Porque quería atacar a Percy - respondió Grover que sabía el actuar de la diosa.

\- No sería el primer dios que quiere hacerlo - suspiro el Azabache mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza no aprobaba las acciones de su madre al igual que los héroes del pasado y el dios del mar quienes le veían mal en cambio otro Héroe sonreía igual que un Augur.

 ** _No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla -pensé-. No se ha ido.»_**

\- Siempre pensando en cosas casi imposible - murmuró Nico mientras limpiaba su rostro.

\- Y siempre lograndolas- respondió Thalia sonriendole aunque tenía ganas de llorar más por su amiga y por su primo pero Nico y los demás le necesitaban de apoyo no podía ponerse mal.

 ** _Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban._**

\- Lo hacía y créeme casi me da migraña - negaba con cara de horror el sátiro.

\- Y los sátiros no tienen migrañas - respondieron Annabeth y Percy para luego reír olvidando lo antes ocurrido mientras la diosa de la sabiduría veía mal esa amistad.

 ** _Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión._**

\- ¿Cómo que no fuiste sincero? - preguntó Annabeth viendo a su amigo y sentándose bien.

\- El libro lo dirá- fue todo lo que respondió acomodandose en el regazo de su amigo.

\- Ya tendrás tus respuestas Annabeth - le sonrió Grover que el si sabía cuáles eran esas razones.

 ** _La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus,_**

\- Mi rayo debía ser lo más importante - espetó el rey de los dioses viendo mal al muchacho pero a este le dio igual.

\- Yo creo que ya se cual es la razón- dijo el dios del inframundo y el muchacho le sonrió - El tiene sus prioridades claras -

\- Creo imaginar cuáles son - veía con suspicacia a su hijo este seguía sonriendo.

 ** _salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío._**

\- Ayudar a tu padre también debería ser importante - sonrió Hestia al muchacho y este asintió.

\- Lo sé pero en ese momento me interesaba más otra cosa Lady Hestia - el dios de los mares le veía con cierta alegría sabía que no debía pedir que el chico lo ame de buenas a primeras pero sabía a quien si amaba y le era leal aunque eso también le preocupaba.

\- Oh ya se que te interesaba más- sonrió Annabeth y se preguntaba si ella habría hecho lo mismo por su padre en ese momento y sabía que no era así tal vez ahora dudaría antes de decir una respuesta.

Los que oían la lectura también se daban una idea de la razón por la que quería ir el chico a esa misión y le daban la razón eso era más importante.

 ** _Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca,_**

\- Son las leyes hijo - suspiro con tristeza el rey sus hijos trataban de reconfortarlo.

\- Lo entiendo padre no te preocupes - respondió el chico sonriendo ahora estaba en mejores términos con él- Además se que si fuiste a verme - el dios le sonrió.

 ** _ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito._**

El dios negaba cabizbajo no quería que otro de sus hijos llegará a detestarlo como lo hizo alguna vez Teseo sólo por cumplir una estúpida ley Percy lo vio y se levantó camino hasta él y lo abrazo.

\- Todo está bien ahora - le sonrió y el dios devolvió el gesto mientras las hijas de Afrodita estaban queriendo chillar.

\- Código tres rosa - gritó Will todos se cubrieron bien los oídos y los griegos agacharon la cabeza cuando la diosa junto con sus hijas pegaron un chillidos más fuerte que los últimos y dejaron medio atontados a quienes no se cubrieron bien los oídos.

\- Soy un dios que vive de sus oídos y tu los estas destrozando - acusó Apolo a Afrodita mirando la mal ella simplemente sonreía igual que las cazadoras y su señora les encantaba que molestaran al dios Will prosiguió.

 ** _Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela._**

\- Si Hermano tu hijo es un suicida - palmeo el hombro de Poseidón Hades - Chico sólo espero que hayas sabido que hacer -

\- Tenía Annabeth así que estaba bien tío- le sonrió al dios y este devolvió el gesto los demás veían esta interacción preguntándose como el podía comportarse con tanta familiaridad con los dioses en verdad era suicida.

\- Mi hijo va morir joven - se lamentó el dios de los mares sus hijos sólo suspiraban sentían que era verdad.

\- Hay muchos libros tío el vivirá bastante tiempo - trato de animarlo Apolo el dios suspiro y asintió.

 ** _«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo -susurró el Oráculo en mi mente-. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_** ** _«Cierra la boca», le ordené._**

\- El mandando a callar las voces de su cabeza desde tiempos inmemoriales- bromeó Nico tratando de no recordar que no estaba aquí.

\- Primero a su parte cuerda y ahora al oráculo- contó Thalia - A quien más habrá mandado a callar en su cabeza -

\- A mi hermana seguro que no - río Malcom igual que los otros semidioses y Percy los veía extrañados.

\- Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de mandarla a callar ? ella me da información útil- sonrió el y los otros rieron más pues sabían que era un mandado por Annabeth y se veía que era desde siempre mientras Artemisa sonreía el era distinto aceptaba las idea de una chica.

\- Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe- murmuraba Orión viendola embobado Y Belerofonte sólo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Este no tiene remedio - le susurró a Teseo y este río por lo bajo.

 ** _La lluvia no cesaba._** ** _La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble._**

\- Gracias - sonrió Annabeth a su amigo y el le devolvió el gesto.

\- de nada chica lista - respondió él y se volvió a acomodar con Grover.

 ** _Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy malo._**

\- Si también eras bueno - río la rubia pero vio a su amigo que ya se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo y dejó de reír.

\- Ahora todos hagan un poco de silencio - pidió Teseo - No querrán que se despierte de mal humor - Y muchos asintieron no querían despertarlo de vuelta excepto por cierto Dios que quería molestarlo para que despliegue todo su poder y lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- No lo harás Ares - reprendió Afrodita que noto su mirada y conocía sus intenciones.

\- Ni te atrevas no quiero más peleas aquí- regaño Hera el dios vio mal a las diosas y se enfuruño como niño pequeño los demás ahogaban risas pues no querían la ira del Dios de la guerra contra ellos.

 ** _El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un megamordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota._**

Todos se rieron bajito para no despertar a Percy pero prácticamente se estaban ahogando de la risa al imaginarse la escena.

\- Era una pelota muy buena - reía también el sátiro aunque sonrojado y con el reía Annabeth.

 ** _Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa._**

\- Y es que no era para menos - habló entre risitas una hija de Venus.

\- Pero debió ser una gran atrapada - felicito una Julie una hija de mercurio alanzandole un pulgar al sátiro.

\- Gracias - sonrió este a la chica.

 ** _Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas._**

\- Como me conoces amigo - reír el sátiro negando con la cabeza - Aunque olía más por precaución no por que las sintiera cerca -

\- Tal vez era por la tierra mojada que no les sentías- dijo Annabeth pensativa- tal vez eso fue como estar en el subterráneo- se estremeció recordando cuando si estuvieron bajo tierra que era húmedo y oscuro y Grover se estremeció con ella.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes - respondió él señor de lo salvaje.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté._** ** _-No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada._**

\- Ojalá no hubiera sido nada - suspiro Annabeth recordando ese incidente mientras el dios de los mares ya se empezaba a preocupar ese nada sonaba a mucho.

\- Tranquilo papá nuestro hermano salió bien - le sonreía Teseo tratando de animarlo aunque el también estaba preocupado.

\- Si el está bien - suspiro el dios y los semidioses lo veían con preocupación se notaba lo mucho que el quería a sus hijos y cuanto sufría con cada ataque a ellos.

\- Más vale que a mi hija no le pase nada - mascullaba Atenea aún atada a su trono.

\- Ella está ahí- señaló Demeter - No le pasó nada Tranquilizate ya - demandó mientras abrazaba a Hestia y Atenea resoplaba viendo a su hija que aún estaba cerca del chico esa amistad la veía peligrosa.

 ** _Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro._**

\- Se le pegó lo paranoico del sátiro- río Dakota junto a unos cuantos más.

\- Y no era para menos después de todo lo que lo atacó- se encogió de hombros Polux.

\- Es bueno que estén alerta - sonrió Ariadna abrazando a su esposo alegrandose de que ya no sea un pecesito.

\- Estar alerta y los instintos es lo que los mantiene con vida - le recordó el dios del vino a sus hijos y estos asintieron.

 ** _Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús._**

\- Algo me dice que no debieron sentarse ahí- comento Aquiles.

\- Lo mismo pienso yo - le contestó Belerofonte.

 ** _Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes._**

\- No debieron alejarse de su equipaje - comentó Ares jugando con una daga - Si deben huir deben tenerlo a mano - todos los mestizos asintieron era bueno recordar eso.

\- habría sido bueno saberlo antes - susurró Annabeth a Grover este asintió y miraban a Percy dormir mientras ciertos dioses deseaban poder atacarlo ahora que estaba indefenso junto con él Augur.

 ** _Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo._**

\- Ustedes me ponían nerviosa - dijo ella - Además que no era normal que no nos hayan atacado en muchos kilómetros - suspiro.

\- El ataque está por llegar entonces - dijo Hermes viendo con preocupación a los chicos y la rubia asintió, Poseidón palidecio eso no era bueno si la chica suspiraba recordando el ataque.

 ** _Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla._**

\- Desde una vez revisando la mercancía- sonreía con picardía la diosa del amor y la chica se sonrojo.

\- Yo sólo quería llamar su atención no estaba revisando nada - se defendió ella mientras los demás reían un poco por lo dicho por la diosa.

\- Afrodita deja en paz a mi hija ella no sabe nada de eso - la diosa de la sabiduría miro mal a la del amor está sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo sólo decía nada más querida - sonrió y saco un espejo para acomodarse el maquillaje y Piper negaba con la cabeza su madre era imposible.

 ** _-Percy._** ** _Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado._**

\- Oh no díganme que no es ella - habló el dios del inframundo.

\- Lastimosamente si era - respondió Annabeth y el dios se la quedo viendo y suspiro que mala suerte tenía su sobrino y el dios de los mares veía a los dos y comenzó a asustarse por lo descrito y sacando conclusiones agachó la cabeza.

 ** _Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse._** ** _Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa._**

\- Tenía que ser ella - se lamentó el dios de los terremotos - ¿No podía esperar más para resucitar ? - negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues está visto que no - arqueo una ceja Perseo viendo al joven héroe que dormía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

 ** _Me agaché en el asiento._** ** _Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas._**

\- ¿Las tres? - seco a el dios de los mares con incredulidad - ¿Por qué enviaste a las tres? - vio mal a su hermano.

\- No se es mi yo del futuro ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? - se encogió de hombros el dios del inframundo su mujer lo abrazo.

\- Sólo tiene doce no debiste enviar a las tres - le dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla y los hijos del Dios le veían fijamente.

\- Como si a ella le importará- mascullo Nico Por lo bajo a él no le agradaba Persefone en especial por como se comportaba con él en el futuro.

\- Tal vez si le importa porque no es nuestro hermano - respondió Hazel en lo poco que había visto a la diosa tampoco le agradaba pues solía mirarlos mal y Nico la abrazo.

\- Puede que tengas razón- suspiro el Azabache.

 ** _Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie._**

\- Que bien que lee a las personas y monstruos - felicito Hermes sonriendo y viendo al chico que dormía tomado de la mano de Annabeth.

\- Annabeth Sueltalo- demandó la diosa de la sabiduría mirandola fijamente.

\- El tenía una pesadilla - se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a la orden de su madre - Es mi amigo no puedo dejar que tenga pesadillas - muchos sonreían por su acción en especial los que sabían que serían novios en el futuro.

\- El no es tu amigo - espetó la diosa con furia contenida e intentaba soltarse de las cadenas.

\- Claro que lo es - Ella miro con furia a su madre - Tu no me vas a decir quienes son mis amigos o no - la diosa le vio sorprendida no era normal que sus hijos se revelará así en especial una tan buena así que no dijo nada más ya vería que hace para separarla del chiquillo a su parecer la estaba corrompiendo.

 ** _El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia._** ** _-No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo -dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz-. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera._**

\- Con tu suerte no sesos de alga - dijo Thalia tratando de disipar el ambiente de tensión que se había creado.

\- Esta visto que su suerte siempre va a ser mal - añadió Nico - Y Alecto le tiene un "cariño" especial - hizo las comillas con los dedos y algunos rieron por los comentarios de los primos pues sabían que no era sólo Alecto quien se lo tenía sino muchos monstruos más.

 ** _-Dije que si tenías suerte -repuso Annabeth-. Evidentemente, no la tienes._**

\- Eso nos quedo claro desde el primer capítulo- reía Hermes.

\- Ni que lo digas - suspiro Poseidón viendo fijamente a su hijo como asegurándose que sobrevivió y que no iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

 ** _-Las tres -sollozó Grover-. Di immortales!_** ** _-No pasa nada -dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma-._**

\- Lo cual debió ser bastante difícil- dijo Thalia recordando cuando les atacaron llegando al campamento y que Annabeth también debió recordar eso.

\- Lo fue - admitió ella y los que recordaron la historia de la fogata se estremecieron ellos no vieron el ataque real pero el representado no se vio bien tampoco y ahora escucharlo no debía ser bueno.

 ** _Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas._** ** _-No se abren -musitó Grover._**

\- No podía ser menos con la suerte del muchacho - negaba con la cabeza Apolo lamentando la suerte de su primo.

\- Espero que en un futuro no las envíes a nadie Hades - regaño Hestia desde los brazos de Demeter el dios asintió aunque aún no se explicaba porque las mandaría a las tres.

 ** _-¿Hay puerta de emergencia?_**

 ** _No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln._**

\- Una batalla por segunda vez contra furias- se lamentaba el dios - Y las tres tenían que ser las tres - negaba con la cabeza si esto seguía así iba a darle algo.

\- Y mi hija está con ellos - se lamentó Atenea mirando a su hija que simplemente le ignoraba aunque ya había soltado la mano del muchacho.

 ** _-No nos atacarán con testigos -dije-. ¿Verdad?_**

\- A ellos no les interesan los mortales - dijo Teseo haciendo una mueca.

\- Igual no es que vayan a ver mucho tampoco - arrugo la nariz Perseo quien también lamentaba la suerte de su tocayo.

-Los mortales no tienen buena vista -me recordó Annabeth-. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.

 ** _-Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?_**

Aunque nadie quería hacerlo todos rieron por el comentario del chico en el libro mientras Grover tapaba sus oídos para que no despierte.

 ** _Pensó en ello._**

 ** _-Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo...?_**

\- No creo que allá- dijo Hefestos - Pero trabajaré en ello para que en el futuro a los autobuses no les falte - comenzó a hacer anotaciones los semidioses le veían agradecidos a más de uno le habían hecho falta esas salidas.

\- Oh y podríamos agregarles también unos alerones y hacerlos más aerodinámicos- comenzó a hacer anotaciones también leo y el dios le sonreía.

\- Oh y más opciones para la radio y una pantalla para la seguridad - siguió un hijo de Vulcano y así comenzaron todos los hijos del Dios tanto romanos como griegos mientras Will continuó con la lectura.

 ** _Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante._**

\- Y ahí es cuando es buen tiempo para el ataque - le brillaron los ojos a Ares y los demás negaban con la cabeza mientras una ola mojo al dios.

\- A mi me va a dar un ataque si le llega a pasar algo a mi hijo - dijo Poseidón viendo mal al dios por extaciarse de los ataques a su hijo.

\- Calma hermano el estará bien - rodo los ojos Zeus para el su hermano se pasaba de dramático con sus hijos mientras los demás dioses negaban con la cabeza y comprendían la preocupación de Poseidón.

 ** _La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:_**

 ** _-Tengo que ir al aseo._**

 ** _-Y yo -añadió la segunda furia._**

 ** _-Y yo -repitió la tercera._**

\- Pero que originales - sonria con ironía Hermes.

\- Claro es que es muy normal que vayan las tres - le siguieron sus hijos y Leo.

\- Si bien normal que vayan tres señoras juntas al baño - siguió Katie y los chicos se la quedaron viendo - ¿Qué? acaso no puedo ser irónica igual que ustedes - les vio con enojó y Travis tocó su frente.

\- Claro que puedes - le sacó la mano de la frente y tomó su muñeca - Sólo que debes estar enferma para hacerlo- los demás rieron y el se ganó un golpe cortesía de la hija de Demeter aunque no notaron el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas por el tacto del mellizo.

 ** _Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo._**

-Percy, ponte mi gorra -me urgió Annabeth.

\- Stop Stop - pidió Malcom y miro a su hermana luego tocó su frente - ¿Es tan seguros que está es mi hermana? - Ella le vio molesta y le practicó una llave de Karate y lo tendió en el piso.

\- Claro que soy yo - se defendió ella mientras los demás le veían con una sonrisa claro que era Annabeth en versión pequeña pero era ella y cierta diosa la veía con muy buenos ojos.

\- Es que tu nunca le prestas tu gorra a nadie Annabeth - respondió su hermano poniéndose de pie el ataque no tenía tanta fuerza como tenían los ataques de la versión mayor con la que Malcom ya estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado en especial por algún libro.

\- esa era una emergencia- respondió la chica con sencillez volviendo a su lugar igual que su hermano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lou Ellen al chico cuando volvió y el asintió sonriendo algo triste ya extrañaba a la versión mayor de su hermana.

 ** _-¿Para qué?_**

 ** _-Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar._**

\- Ves era parte de mi plan - se cruzó de brazos y los demás negaron con la cabeza.

\- Sólo que no contabas con que Percy no seguiria tu plan ¿verdad? - sonreía con suficiencia Thalia y la chica bufo agachando la cabeza.

\- Es un terco - se quejó y muchos rieron sabían que era verdad el dios del mar sonrió por la interacción que tenían estas su hijo tenía una buena amistad con la hija de Atenea el no los iba a separar aunque los hermanos del chico aún no aprobaba del todo esto y menos Atenea.

 ** _-Pero vosotros..._**

 ** _-Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador._**

\- Y ahora Percy te va a decir que el mo los dejara - sonreía Nico mientras Thalia y Hazel le abrazaban.

\- El nunca dejaría a alguien si está en problemas - susurró Jason - Y menos si es Annabeth - se entristecio pensando como no quiso separarse de ella y cayeron los dos en ese lugar su hermano lo vio y paso su brazo por su hombro.

\- Tranquilo ellos están bien - trataba de darle ánimos aunque no sabía el porque todos se ponían tristes de momentos y quería saber por qué.

 ** _-No puedo dejaros._**

\- Ahí está lo ves - se jactó Nico de saber como era Percy y Thalia negaba divertida igual que los demás.

\- En ese momento yo no lo sabía- sonreía también Annabeth y miro a su amigo dormir y por alguna razón eso le entristecio - No hagas algo loco sesos de alga - le susurró aunque no entendía porque le había dicho eso y sacudió la cabeza.

 ** _-No te preocupes por nosotros -insistió Grover-. ¡Ve!_**

 ** _Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse._**

\- Es que eso es ser cobarde - dijo el dios de la guerra y se ganó una mala mirada de algunos dioses y semidioses que sabían que Percy en verdad no los dejaría ahí.

 ** _Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba_**.

\- Es que eso es ser invisible sesos de alga - negaba divertida Annabeth igual que Thalia y Nico.

 ** _Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias._**

\- Eso es hermano sal de ahí- murmuraba Belerofonte.

\- A mi me late que no salió de ahí- le decía Teseo mordiendo su labio y viendo con interés el libro.

\- No puede dejar a mi hija ahí sola - se preocupó Atenea - Más vale que tu muchacho la haya ayudado - le dijo a su Tío.

\- Claro que tiene que haber hecho algo cara de búho - respondió este - Para él es su amiga aunque le trate mal - la diosa suspiro si de verdad el chico le consideraba su amiga iba a volver.

 ** _La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado. Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando._**

Muchos suspiraron aliviados al menos aún no le encontraban eso era bueno en parte pero sabían que algo más pasaría y no les iba a gustar.

 ** _Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila._**

Todos se comenzaron a tensar y veían el libro que Will sostenía en sus manos hasta el se tenso y apretó el libro con fuerza mientras Annabeth trataba de calmar a un Percy con pesadillas con la ayuda de Grover ellos ya sabían la historia así que no prestaban demasiada atención.

 ** _Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos -supongo que no podían volverse más feas-,_**

Y por un instante la tensión desapareció y se convirtió en risillas.

\- Sólo tu puedes pensar en esas cosas sesos de alga - reía Annabeth mientras lo veía un poco más calmado dormir.

 ** _pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos._**

\- Son horribles - comentó una centurión haciendo una mueca.

\- Ni que lo digas - respondió Nico que era el que mejor las conocía- Y no se imaginan como maestras - se estremeció recordando que Alecto le daba clases.

\- ¿Por qué las tienes de maestras? - preguntó Frank.

\- Porque paso mucho con mi padre - se encogió de hombros el chico y su padre le vio con preocupación no era bueno que su hijo pase mucho tiempo ahí debía hablar con él sobre eso igual lo veía Hazel ahora que estaban aquí podía preocuparse más por su hermano y eso haría.

 ** _Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos._**

 ** _-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? -silbaban entre dientes._**

\- No me parece que busquen al chico - murmuró Atenea y uniendo cosas en su mente - El rayo no pueden estarlo buscando si ya vieron que el no lo tenía- seguía analizando todo.

 ** _Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo._**

 ** _-¡No está aquí! -gritó Annabeth-. ¡Se ha ido!_**

 ** _Las Furias levantaron los látigos._**

Atenea se asustó y vio a su hija que estaba muy tranquila sentada junto al que decía era su amigo y eso la calmo ella no se veía afectada ni lastimada así que supuso que de alguna forma salieron bien de ahí.

 ** _Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla._**

\- Bien hecho Grover - felicitaron los Griegos a su amigo.

\- Pero las latas no le hacer nada - se quejó Tyler hijo de Marte.

\- Pero al menos está ayudando - defendió Lacy hermana de Piper.

\- Eso no es de ayuda - chasqueo la lengua Chris hijo de Marte.

\- Claro que si - repuso la chica - ayuda a distraer a las furias mientras los chicos piensan en algo más para hacer - el chico se calló no podía refutar a eso y ella sonrió con suficiencia mientras sus hermanos le chocaban las Palmas y Reyna sonreía no era fácil hacer callar a un hijo de Marte.

\- Me agradan tus hijas - sonrió el dios de la guerra a su amante.

\- Si pero no las vas a tocar- le vio con severidad sabía que cuando algo le agravada no era bueno y este sólo sonrió y ella resoplo ahora tendría que cuidar a sus hijas.

 ** _Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año._**

\- Oye que ese es mi título- se levantó Leo protestando cual niño pequeño mientra se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Calmate Leo capaz el fue el de ese año y tú eres el actual - le sonreía Piper mientras lo volvía sentar muchos reían por la acción del chico se veía como un niño todo enfuruñado.

 ** _El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda._**

\- Esta bien lo admito se ganó el título- sonrió el duende latino mientras su amiga negaba divertida y los demás reían haciendo que Percy despertará les viera mal haciendo que se callaran y tratarán saliva.

\- Sólo pido dormir - los vio mal a todos y Annabeth le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

\- Tranquilo sesos de alga no fue nuestra intención- dijo ella pues ella también se río el la vio y cambio el semblante.

\- Esta bien - muchos suspiraron el se acomodo contra el asiento su padre y hermanos le veían con preocupación se le veía agotado y no entendían la razón.

 ** _Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas._**

\- Eso fue genial - sonrió Percy con los ojos cerrados.

\- Porque tu no estabas del otro lado - contesto Grover recordando que casi pierden el equilibrio con la sacudida aunque eso los libro por un instante de las furias y su ataque.

 ** _-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem...? -gritó el conductor-. ¡Uaaaah!_**

\- Mortales inútiles- mascullo por lo bajo el dios de la guerra.

 ** _Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor._**

\- Eso debió dolerle al pobre bus - se lamentaba Nissa junto con sus hermanos.

\- Pobrecito - se lamentó Harley.

 ** _Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos._**

\- Así se hace - sonreían como maníaco el dios de la Guerra y sus hijos en especial Chris y Clarisse mientras Frank les veía con una ceja arqueada.

\- definitivo necesitan un psicólogo- le comento a su novia está río bajito.

\- Tal vez si amor - le sonrió y el beso su frente Hades suspiraba su hija era feliz y veía que el hijo de Marte no se parecía mucho a su padre así que estaba bien.

 ** _De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York._**

\- A eso le llamo conducir - seguía celebrando el dios logrando una vez más que un dormido Percy despierte pero no los vio mal simplemente respiro hondo y se resignó a no dormir aunque se sintiera agotado como si el estuviera haciendo el viaje del bus.

\- Después del capítulo seguro podrás dormir - le susurró Annabeth que le veía preocupada y este asintió y vio a su padre y hermanos que le veían con preocupación como detestaba poner a la gente así.

\- Creo que iré con ellos - señaló a Poseidón y sus hermanos - O tal vez no vivan el resto del capítulo- Y sus amigos asintieron el se levantó y camino hasta sus hermanos que le recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

\- Ven siéntate aquí- le dijo Orión poniéndolo en medio de él y Teseo quien revolvia su cabello para después seguir escuchando la lectura.

 ** _Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse._**

\- Uh y Percy hizo un buen trabajo con ese río en el futuro - dijo Grover recordando que ayudó a limpiarlo en la batalla de Manhattan con la moneda de su padre.

\- Ni que lo digas - sonreía Miranda otra hija de Demeter.

 ** _Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano._**

\- Oh si que gran idea - se reían los Stoll junto con los demás semidioses y algunos dioses y Percy río con ellos mientras se recostada contra Orión quien veía aún a cierta diosa como un tonto enamorado y ella a veces también le veía y luego sacudia la cabeza.

 ** _El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles._**

\- Eso debió dolerles- hizo una mueca Thalia sintiendo compasión por los árboles.

\- Pobre también del autobús- dijo Nissa haciendo también una mueca.

 ** _Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos._**

\- El conductor tendría que haber sido el último en salir - dijo Lady Hestia con cierta molestia.

\- Pues ya vez que no lo hizo hermana- dijo Lady Demeter frunciendo el seño.

 ** _Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar._**

\- Al menos los mortales están a salvo - suspiro Hestia y salió de los brazos de su hermana para volver a su fogata.

\- Es bueno que los dejaras pasar muchacho- le sonrió Demeter al joven héroes quien le devolvió el gesto.

 ** _Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth,_**

\- Di inmortales mi muchacha- susurró Atenea - Niña deja de ser imprudente - le rogo a la chica quien la vio extrañada primero se preocupaba y ahora le regañaba.

\- Pero que estoy aquí- resongo la rubia cruzandose de brazos - Eso demuestra que salimos bien -

\- Pero igual no me dice no que no estuviste en peligro - espetó la diosa de la sabiduría los demás veían a la diosa con algo de comprensión después de todo era su madre y se iba a preocupar por ella aunque a los romanos les seguía cayendo un poco mal la diosa por tener tantos hijos siendo una diosa virgen.

 ** _mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico._**

\- Creo que mi hija también es una suicida - suspiro la diosa viendo al dios de los mares ahora comprendía su preocupación hacia sus hijos.

\- Para el próximo capítulo ya tendré los calmantes no se preocupen - les sonrió el dios del sol a los dos dioses.

\- Yo creo que debería preparar dosis para todos - susurró Nico por lo bajo - Porque ahí- señaló los libros junto a Apolo- Hay muchos de sus hijos que sufrieron - y los que lo alcanzaron a oír asintieron en especial Will sabía que ahí debía estar también la batalla de Manhattan ahí si iban a llorar incluso el dios del sol.

 ** _Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata._**

 ** _Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos_**.

\- Pudo haberse ido y no lo hizo - sonrió Frank sabía que tambien había podido decir que no a su misión y tampoco lo hizo.

\- El nunca quiere dejar a nadie - dijo Hazel a su lado y Nico asintió junto con Thalia.

\- En especial si ese alguien es Annabeth - sonrió con tristeza la teniente de Artemisa recordando que su casi hermana no estaba ahí.

 ** _Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad._**

 ** _-¡Eh!_**

\- Percy llamando la atención de los monstruos desde tiempos inmemoriales - dijo Jason como si fuera un comercial de televisión y los demás se echaron a reír y Piper le veía raro.

\- amor has pasado demasiado tiempo con Leo - el la vio y sonrió.

\- Y que querías es mi mejor amigo - se encogió de hombros y Leo sonrió a más no poder.

\- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Chispitas- le alzó dos pulgares a Jason.

\- Que no me llames Chispitas Leo - aún así sonreía.

\- Esta bien Superman rubio ya no te llamo Chispistas- el rubio negó mientras todos reían ese era Leo al que todos querían con todo y sus locuras.

 ** _Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal._**

Muchos se rieron por el pensamiento del hijo de Poseidón y este simplemente se encogió de hombros eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento así que que le podía hacer.

 ** _La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas._**

Nico se estremeció y se aferró a su hermana y prima recordando que eso hacia también cuando ella le daba clases.

 ** _Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos._**

 ** _-Perseus Jackson -dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba-, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir._**

\- Pues hasta ahora el sigue bien vivo - se encogió de hombros Thalia.

\- Y mira que ha ofendido a varios - se río Jason recordando como trato a Baco en Kansas.

\- El horror es que digan mi nombre - se estremeció Percy - de la furia lo entendí pero de los demás no - susurró para si mismo pero sus hermanos le oyeron y se miraron entre ellos ¿cuántos monstruos se ha topado él? y fijaron su vista en el Azabache que sólo les sonrió y luego vieron a su padre que tenía cara de preocupación y negaron no iba a aguantar mucho.

 ** _-Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas -le dije._**

 ** _Gruñó._**

\- Sólo estas consiguiendo que enfurezcan más- susurraba el dios de los mares con preocupación y Percy sólo sonreía esa no era su intención pero así le salían las cosas.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida._**

 ** _Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo._**

\- Es bueno que tengas esa arma chico - sonreía el dios de la guerra.

\- No creo que vaya a decir eso más adelante - susurró Percy con una sonrisa traviesa sus hermanos se lo quedaron viendo y luego al dios algo pasó en el futuro.

 ** _Las Furias vacilaron._**

 ** _La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla._**

\- Obviamente no le gustó y no le gusta - reía Nico recordando con cuanta furia siempre mencionaba a Percy Alecto y que siempre decía que algún día acabaría con él y Hazel sólo se quedó viendo a su hermano igual que Thalia aunque pensaban que era bueno que ría a que este triste.

 ** _-Sométete ahora -silbó entre dientes- y no sufrirás tormento eterno._**

 ** _-Buen intento -contesté._**

\- Como siempre Percy llevándola la contra a todos - dijo Thalia entre risas y los demás también rieron a pesar que debían estar tensos pues se estaba enfrentando a las tres furias pero el chico con sus comentarios del libro y los de sus primos no permitía eso hasta Poseidón estaba un poco más relajado.

 ** _-¡Percy, cuidado! -me advirtió Annabeth._**

 ** _La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima._**

 ** _Y aquí recordaron que los estaban atacando y que estaban perdiendo y se volvieron a tensar a pesar de saber que los chicos salieron bien de eso._**

 ** _Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos._**

\- Eso chico no sueltes tu arma - Ares estaba al borde de su asiento escuchando con atención la pelea esto le interesaba igual que a sus hijos.

 ** _Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha._**

\- Eso vamos no pierdas muchacho- apoyaba el dios de la guerra el resto también se estaba emocionando por lo leído.

\- No creo que le vaya a dar muchos ánimos más adelante - sonreía Chris a su novia.

\- Yo tampoco - contesto Clarisse haciendo una mueca.

\- Tal vez debamos grabar esto - le susurró Travis a Connor - Porque para el final del libro no creo que lo apoye - reía por lo bajo.

\- No te preocupes que ya lo estoy grabando- le respondió Connor mientras las hermanas Gardner les veían divertidas estos nunca cambiarían y agradecian eso pues con la guerra a todos les había tocado dejar de ser ellos y convertirse en guerreros listos para la batalla.

En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo.

\- Bien una menos - felicito Reyna junto con Rachel ambas se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

\- Es un debilucho eso no es nada - dijo por lo bajo Octavian que por supuesto estaba envidioso de toda la atención prestada al hijo de Poseidón y el poder que este tenía.

 ** _Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo._**

\- No debiste agarrar su látigo- negaba con la cabeza Hades y su esposa sonreía.

\- el no lo sabía en ese momento cariño - le dijo ella y le sonrió al sátiro y este se sonrojo después de todo la diosa era bonita.

\- Tu tienes a Enebro tu tienes a Enebro - se repetía sacudiendo la cabeza.

 ** _-¡Ay! -gritó él-. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!_**

\- Pobre Grover - se compareció Lady Hestia.

\- Pero ya estoy bien no se preocupe mi señora - le sonrió a la diosa y está devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata._**

\- Bien ya van dos - sonrió Ariadna que estaba disfrutando de la lectura y de su esposo para tristeza de cierto héroes que se repetía por lo bajo ella es feliz ella es feliz no te metas.

 ** _La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo._**

\- Bien hija bien y Gracias sátiro por ayudarla- suspiro Aliviada de que ya habían matado a dos y sometido a la tercera.

 ** _Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse. -¡Zeus te destruirá! -prometió-. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!_**

\- Pues yo aún lo veo bien vivo - sonrio Leo señalando a Percy - A menos que seas un robot y no estés engañando - se acercó a Percy y le intento pellizcar el rostro pero le detuvo Belerofonte.

\- No lo toques y el no es un robot - espetó el antiguo héroe golpeando la mano de Leo mientras Piper se levantó y fue por él.

\- No los molestes sabes bien que no es un robot - lo llevaba de la oreja mientras el se quejaba los demás se reían.

 ** _\- Braccas meas vescimini! -le grité._**

Los romanos se hecharon a reír mientras los griegos le veían extrañados pues no entendían lo que había dicho Will y Percy reía con los romanos.

\- Eso es latín- comentó Apolo viendo fijamente al muchacho igual que los demás dioses.

\- ¿Por qué sabes latín? - preguntó con interés Demeter el muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló el libro.

\- Will lee tal vez tenga la traducción- pidió Rachel y este asintió.

 ** _No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «comete mis pantalones»._**

Ahora todos se echaron a reír pues ya habían entendido la frase pero después se quedaron viendo al chico que intentaba desaparecer entre sus hermanos.

\- ¿Enserio no sabes de donde salió el latín? - preguntó con interés Hermes el mismo interés que tenían los demás en la sala.

\- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros nuevamente detrás de Teseo y Orión su padre también le veía.

Hades lo veía con cautela estaba visto que este chico era muy especial además de poderoso ya que en el futuro parecía llevarse bien tanto con griegos como con romanos en cambio Zeus lo veía como un peligro el muchacho era más de lo que parecía y eso no le convenía en especial si podía poner a todos los mestizos en su contra y se veía que tenía facilidad para hacer eso Will al ver el silencio que se formó decidió seguir pues al parecer muchos tenían un montón de preguntas en su cabeza.

 ** _Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca. -¡Salid! -ordenó Annabeth-._**

\- Haganle caso salgan de ahí- habló Poseidón aún un poco sobresaltado de las peculiaridades de su hijo.

\- Jason ¿Tú entiendes Griego? - le susurró Thalia a su hermano.

\- No la verdad no - el todavía no salía del asombro y veía a Percy quien estaba con Orión y Teseo algo sonrojado porque la gente aún lo miraba - Y eso que pase más tiempo en el Campamento Griego que el en el romano - su cabeza era una condición total igual que la de los demás se veía que Percy era muchas cosas.

 ** _¡Ahora! No necesité que me lo repitiese. Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo,_**

\- Menos mal salieron de ahí- suspiro Atenea aliviada de que su hija estuviera fuera de peligro.

\- Que bueno que le hice caso - sonreía Percy viendo a su amiga que tambien sonreía.

 ** _aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes._**

 ** _-¡Vamos a morir!_**

\- Que dramáticos- dijo Zeus y los demás se lo quedaron viendo luego rodaron los ojos.

\- Claro es que hablo el que no es dramático ¿no? - dijo Hades con sarcasmo y Zeus lo vio mal mientras los demás dioses reían incluso su esposa.

\- eres mi esposa no deberías reírte- le reclamó a ella y está dejo de reír y lo vio fijamente.

\- eres mi esposo y no deberías engañarme - reprochó ella- y mira lo que tienes ahí- señaló a sus hijos presentes en la sala en especial los Grace y el dios se trago sus palabras encogiendose en su trono - Así está mejor - se acomodo en su trono sonriendo y Will siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada._**

\- Perfecto hasta los mortales se meten - suspiro con cansancio el dios de los mares y luego vio a sus hijos y les sonrió- Al menos saliste de esa - Y su hijo le sonrió.

 ** _-¡Nuestras bolsas! -dijo Grover-. Hemos dejado núes..._**

 ** _¡BUUUUUUM!_**

\- Will - reclamo Nico junto con Thalia que estaban más cerca de él.

\- Porque leíste eso así- reclamaron los demás griegos.

\- Es que estaba con mayúsculas- sonrío el de forma inocente enseñando el libro su padre le veía con orgullo igual que el dios de los viajeros y Artemisa negaba con la cabeza.

\- se nota que es tu hijo cabeza de Helio - aunque sonreía igual que el dios y las cazadoras negaban también pero sin sonreír.

 ** _Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos._**

\- Estúpidos mortales - mascullo el dios de la guerra echando su cabeza para atrás le fastidiaba la estupidez humana.

 ** _El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo,_**

\- ¡Le enviaste un rayo a mi hijo! - Poseidón apretó con fuerza su tridente y lo apunto contra Zeus.

\- El robo mi rayo es obvio que lo iba a hacer - se defendió el rey sosteniendo su preciado cacharro (N/A: amo llamarlo cacharro XD) digo rayo y se disponía a pelear con el dios de los mares.

\- ¡Yo no lo robe! - gritó Percy - ¡Y dejen la pelea que sólo van a lastimar a todos! - si un niño de doce años los regaño y después de eso cayó en los brazos de su hermano Orión.

\- ¡El niño tiene más sensatez que ustedes ! - gritó Hestia era la segunda vez que dejaba su apariencia de niña - ¡Van a sentarse los dos y se van a cerrar la boca! - si verla enojada no era bonito hasta los dioses se estremecieron y a los dos que veo a con furia se sentaron en sus tronos de regreso.

\- Hermanito- susurraba Teseo golpeando levemente la mano de Percy y Apolo se levanto a revisarlo Poseidón le veía arrepentido el no quería estallar así no quiso preocupar a su hijo.

\- El va a estar bien - anunció el dios del sol - Pero se alteró demasiado y está agotado - todos veían con preocupación a Percy que respiraba con dificultad - Hay que terminar rápido la lectura para llevarlo al templo por lo pronto - tomó a Percy y lo llevo a su trono y lo sentó en su regazo.

 ** _pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta._**

\- Ella es dura de matar - comentó Nico aunque no dejaba de ver a Percy sobre el regazo de Apolo que recitaba en griego antiguo y estaba logrando calmarlo.

\- El se pondrá bien Nico - le susurraba Thalia quien también estaba preocupada por su primo bueno igual que todos en la sala menos unos cuantos no creo que haga falta mencionarlos.

\- El va a estar bien - le decía Grover a Annabeth que se veía muy angustiada por la suerte de su amigo.

\- Lo sé pero no por eso voy a dejar de preocuparme - suspiro con tristeza y se preguntaba si eso era lo loco que le decía que no hiciera pero algo le decía que no era eso había algo más loco que el iba a hacer.

 ** _-¡Corred! -exclamó Annabeth-. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!_**

 ** _Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros._**

\- Bien acabo el capítulo- cerró el libro Will y Apolo salió de la sala del trono para llevar al azabache a su templo y detrás de él salieron los demás.

(N/A: casi 20 mil palabras creo que hago demasiados comentarios ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿debería hacerlos mas cortos?)


	20. Alianzas Peligrosas

Todos habían abandonado la sala excepto por los encadenados y cierto Augur que había planeado hablar con ellos.

\- Así que a ustedes tampoco les agrada el supuesto héroe - les sonreía a los dioses y poseía una mirada enloquecida de poder.

\- Más me molestan los romanos - escupió Atenea mirando con odio al espanta... digo al Augur.

\- Pero también le molesta el chico ¿no? - le sonrió socarronamente a la diosa a el también le caía mal ella pero necesitaba aliados si quería acabar con él en especial ahora que estaba débil y más joven.

\- Yo odio al muchacho - gruño Hércules- Estos le profesan cariño cuando no lo vale - escupió literalmente.

\- Entonces podemos llegar a algo - sonrió maliciosamente el rubio.

\- No me molestaría que le destruyeran pero yo no puedo tocarlo - dijo la diosa - Lo jure por el estigio - el Augur se la quedo mirando y recordó el supuesto juramento y luego vio al dios héroe.

\- Tu no estás atado a ese juramento o ¿si? - le vio con suspicacia y este sonrió con suficiencia.

\- No yo no hice ningún juramento - los tres sonrieron.

\- Ahora sólo queda que alguien piense el plan - miro a la diosa de la sabiduría y está sonrió.

\- Eso es fácil- los ojos le brillaron con malicia - Ahora el muchacho está débil pero protegido - estaba pensativa.

\- Es buen momento para atacar - se sobaba la barbilla el Augur.

\- Pero necesitamos una distracción- dijo el dios Héroe.

\- No no es buen momento el muchacho está totalmente protegido - entrecerro los ojos la diosa - Más ahora que está débil los demás no dejarán que se le acerquen -.

\- Entonces ¿cuando? - veía a la diosa le molestaba que tuviera hijos pero siendo griega era la de la sabiduría y la estrategia así que debía confiar en que pensaría en un buen plan y no podía confiar en un plan del otro pues sabía que sólo era puro músculo y nada de cerebro.

\- Hay que esperar a que este más recuperado pero no del todo - dijo ella despacio como si hablara con niños de cinco años (N/A: bueno de edad mental los tienen :D) - se ve que no le gusta la atención entre más atención le presten más fastidiado estará- sonrió con suficiencia mientras los otros dos asentían.

\- Y querrá huir - sonreía el Augur.

\- Y cuando huya estará indefenso - termino la diosa - Las moiras lo dijeron ya no podrán traer al del futuro que fue el que te derrotó- miro al dios héroe que sonrió con arrogancia - Así que no creo que tenga tanto poder como para vencerte-

\- Es un buen plan - seguía pensativo Octavian.

\- Pero yo sigo atado - dijo el dios Héroe mostrando las cadenas en sus manos.

\- Eso es fácil- dijo la diosa rodando los ojos - El puede soltarte al ser semidios puede soltar las cadenas lo suficiente para que te crean atado y cuando te avíse que huyó el muchacho puedas salir destruirlo y volver aquí fingiendo no haber hecho nada pues estabas atado - los dos sonrieron.

\- Una cuartada- dijo Octavian de forma pesantiva y la diosa asintió.

\- Y ahora sólo queda que nadie vea al romano - escupió la última palabra - Y todo saldrá bien - los otros dos asintieron.

\- Entonces queda hecha la alianza - sonrió Octavian Y los otros igual.

\- Mientras seguiremos actuando como si nada - sonreía la diosa con suficiencia no por nada ella era la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia aunque no creía que el Augur pueda cumplir con su parte del plan y ya estaba pensado en otros alternativos definitivo no quería que su hija este cerca de ese muchacho.

Con lo que no contaban es que un pequeño ratón estaba escuchando toda su conversación pues no se había fiado de que el Augur no haya salido de la sala del trono cuando hasta el mismo rey salió de esta acompañado por Hestia y Hera.

\- Estos no van a lograr su objetivo- se dijo así mismo en chillidos de ratón para luego salir corriendo hacia el templo de Apolo para dar aviso a los demás.

En el templo de Apolo mientras tanto el dios del sol estaba trabajando a puerta cerrada no entendía nada con el muchacho en especial el porque se desmayo estaba bien que estuviera cansado pero de ahí a desmayarse era mucho.

\- Vamos despierta- murmuraba el dios entre los cánticos cuando logró que reaccione suspiro aliviado el chico abrió los ojos dejando ver ese verde que tanto les encantaba a todos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pronunció en un susurró el dios sonrió.

\- En mi templo ahora descansa iré a avisar a tu padre - le peino el cabello hacia atrás y salió al recibidor que estaba lleno de rostros preocupados - El despertó- todos suspiraron - Poseidón puedes entrar los demás tendrán que esperar - el dios entró con Apolo.

\- Percy - le susurró acercándose a su cama este le sonrió- Lo lamento no debía alterarme así-

\- Esta bien - trato de tranquilizarlo no le gustaba verlo preocupado - Estoy bien -

\- No no es así yo debo protegerte y mira lo que hago - tomó sus manos y acaricio su rostro sentándose junto a él- Se que no soy el mejor padre pero no debería hacerte pasar esto -

\- No te preocupes yo estoy bien - saltándose de las manos y poniendolas en las mejillas del Dios- Sólo no te alteres tanto no quiero que salga alguien lastimado - el dios tomó las manos de su hijo.

\- Es que no me gusta ver que te ataquen - suspiro el dios se sentía culpable por el casi enfrentamiento que tuvo.

\- Lo sé pero casi lástimas a mis amigos eso fue lo que me alteró- hizo una mueca y se soltó de las manos paternas el dios sonrió su hijo era demasiado bueno no conocía aún ni a la mitad de los chicos presentes pero el estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea por ellos.

\- Tratare de no volver a hacerlo - el chico le sonrió el dios beso su frente y pensaba que su hermana tenía razón el mostraba más sensatez que los mismos dioses y sólo tenía doce.

\- Bueno hay mucha gente que quiere verlo y también tiene que descansar - dijo Apolo y Poseidón sonrió le dio otro beso en la frente a Percy y salió.

\- Percy - entraron sus primos con Annabeth.

\- Chicos - trato de sonreír pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansado.

\- Nos asustaste sesos de alga - dijo Annabeth entre sollozos mientras le abrazaba.

\- No vuelvas a desmayarte así- le pegó Thalia en el hombro el hizo una mueca pero sonrió mientras trataba de consolar a Ananbeth.

\- Lo siento - les sonrió él mientras Annabeth se limpiaba el rostro.

\- Pecesito no nos des esos sustos de nuevo - suspiro Nico aliviado que el chico este mejor.

\- Tratare de no hacerlo - se río despacio y luego suspiro.

\- Menos mal que estas mejor - sonrió con dulzura Hazel.

\- Gracias por sus preocupaciones aunque no era necesario - todos lo vieron mal.

\- Como me dijo mi hermana nosotros veremos por quien nos preocupamos así que no nos puede pedir que no lo hagamos- le vio frunciendo el ceño Jason y Thalia sonreía.

\- Aunque no quieras nos vamos a preocupar sesos de alga - rodo los ojos Annabeth y el sonrió- Eres nuestro amigo - los demás compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrisitas Percy se los quedo mirando y luego a Annabeth y negó con la cabeza eso no era posible.

\- Bueno bueno ya lo vieron ahora el va a descansar y ustedes a almorzar - los corrió amablemente Apolo y todos salieron al comedor, mientras Percy se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos durmiendo una vez más.

\- ¿Dónde estará Frank? - se preguntó a si misma Hazel cuando un ratoncito apareció junto a ella primero lo vio asustada y cuando empezó a transformarse se calmó - Frank no hagas eso casi me da algo - exclamó asustada.

\- shhh- dijo el viendo hacia todos lados todos en la mesa se lo quedaron viendo - Sigan comiendo - vio hacia la mesa de los romanos donde estaba cierto Augur.

\- ¿Qué paso Frank ? - le susurró Hazel viendo en la dirección donde el veía.

\- No mires hacia allí- dijo él mirando su plato.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Nico que estaba a su otro lado.

\- Tengo que contarles algo pero no aquí ni ahora - dijo el con un tono de misterio que a ellos no les anunciaba nada bueno Hazel y y Nico se miraron algo había pasado y vieron al Augur y no era bueno pues este sonreía después desviaron la mirada y se dedicaron a comer.


	21. Capítulo XI

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Después del almuerzo todos estaban listos para seguir con la lectura habían acordado que Percy tenía que estar si o si para poder vigilarlo estaba visto que no podían perderlo de vista ni un instante aunque este ahí con ellos pues se arriesgaba demasiado ya sea sobre esforzándose u ocultando su cansancio al cual aún no le encontraban explicación.

\- Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Poseidón con Percy en brazos situación que no le agradaba al muchacho pero no tenía ni fuerzas para quejarse menos para poner resistencia.

\- No intentes quejarte hermanito - se rio divertido Teseo viendo las muecas que hacía el menor este sólo lo vio fijamente y suspiro.

\- Es remilgoso - negaba divertido Perseo mientras se iba a sentar con Aquiles entre los semidioses querían seguir compartiendo con ellos les agradaban los nuevos héroes.

\- Entonces eso hay que hacer - decía Jason que venía conversando con los de la profecía más Thalia y Nico.

\- Pero nadie más se debe enterar- decía Frank mientras se acomodaban todos en un solo sillón con Nico en medio de los Grace a lado de Thalia Piper y Hazel mientras que Leo y Frank estaban al otro lado de Jason.

\- Bueno que vamos a leer un capítulo más y luego a descansar - dijo Lady Hestia y todos asintieron pues con tanta preocupación la verdad estaban cansados.

Los semidioses comenzaron a sentarse según su padre divino ellos comenzaban a llevarse mejor Clarisse como anteriormente hacia de frontera junto con Chris entre los de Hermes y los de Ares Butch se sentó con Will y Rachel mientras Reyna se sentó con dos de los centuriones y cerca de Octavian lo estaba vigilando pues se temía que algo tramaba este sólo sonreía y eso era lo que preocupaba a algunos, Travis y Connor estaban sentados cerca de Miranda y Katie mientras Malcom estaba sentado junto con sus hermanos más allá y cerca de Ahí estaban las hijas de Nike y los de Apolo también los demás hermanos de las Gardner y Lou Ellen con sus hermanas.

\- Bien el título es **_Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín_** \- leyó Apolo.

\- Porque ese lugar no me suena bien - susurró Perseo de forma pensativa.

\- No lo sé pero presiento que eso es peligroso - hizo una mueca Aquiles.

\- Espero que no se hayan metido en más problemas - murmuró el dios viendo a su hijo casi dormido sobre su regazo este sólo sonrió y seguía respirando con pesadez.

\- Debes dormir - pidió Belerofonte que estaba a la derecha del trono y podía ver el rostro de Percy este asintió levemente y cerró los ojos.

\- Esperemos que descanse - sonreía Orión viendo a su hermano.

\- Ojalá así se llevarán con Triton- susurraba el dios recordando a su hijo que en parte se alegraba de que no esté ahí pues no le agradaban sus hermanos mestizos.

\- Ojalá ese no venga - susurró Belerofonte para si pero Teseo lo escucho.

\- ¿Por qué no? así estaríamos más completos - sonreía con entusiasmo- Además que me encantaría molestarlo - reía bajito para no despertar a su hermano y Belerofonte sólo negaba sabía cómo podía ser cargoso el antiguo rey de Atenas.

 ** _En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera,_**

\- Por supuesto que sí niño - sonreían Apolo y Hermes.

\- Claro así podemos echarles la culpa de nuestro mal día- susurró Nico y Thalia junto con Jason rieron pues lo alcanzaron a oír.

 ** _porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal._**

Los hermanos Grace se rieron más mientras Nico se sonrojaba por lo parecido de pensamientos.

\- Oye niño no todos tenemos la culpa - se llevó una mano al pecho Apolo con dramatismo - La culpa es allá - Señaló a Zeus quien lo vio mal.

\- Apolo mejor sigue leyendo o ganarás un castigo - espetó el rey de los dioses que por alguna razón ahora tenía poca paciencia bueno no era para menos si cuando salió de la sala de trono se llevó un regaño de Hestia por su comportamiento futuro y el actual mientras que Poseidón no recibió nada sólo por que su hijo estaba mal para él eso no era justo y bueno como Apolo le vio el mal carácter y no quería ser humano de nuevo siguió leyendo.

 ** _Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo -y si encima está lloviendo-, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día._**

La mayoría río por los pensamientos de Percy y es que era verdad más de uno lo había pensado así pero Piper hizo una mueca recordando que su padre había tenido un pensamiento parecido cuando se enteró que era semidiosa y que después tuvo que borrarle la memoria.

 ** _Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey._**

\- Un muy bonito paseo después de la explosión- se reían los Stoll junto con sus hermanos griegos y romanos.

\- Claro nada como pasear después de un accidente - ironizó Leo mientras los demás reían por ahora el ambiente era de tranquilidad Percy dormía y estaba tan cansado que las risas no le despertaban.

 ** _El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria._**

\- Debemos encargarnos de eso - hizo una mueca Demeter.

\- Ya lo veré después yo con los ríos- dijo Poseidón en voz baja no quería despertar a Percy y la diosa asintió.

\- Si sería bueno que lo hagan aunque en el futuro él ayudo bastante a ese río- señalo a Percy mientras sonreía el sátiro que estaba sentado con Annabeth y Quirón este último en su silla de ruedas las diosas amantes de la naturaleza le sonrieron al joven héroe y cierto rubio suspiraba con una sonrisa a una de ellas aunque lamentaba no poder estar más cerca de ella.

 ** _Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra._**

\- Y no es para menos joven sátiro- sonrió con simpatía Lady Hestia al sátiro ella ya había vuelto a su forma de niña de ocho años con un vestido sencillo de color café - Lo que pasaron era para tener miedo - el sátiro le sonrió a la diosa.

\- Gracias Lady Hestia - le hizo una reverencia a la diosa.

\- No hay porque - siguió sonriendo y atizando las llamas de la hoguera que refulgian hermosas desde la llegada de los semidioses y ella se sentía con más vigor.

 ** _-Tres Benévolas -dijo con inquietud-. Y las tres de golpe._**

\- No es normal que ataquen todas a la vez - comentó Hades - Algo debe haber pasado para que las mande a ellas - se puso pensativo.

\- Además que no estaban tan agresivas - dijo Nico pensativo también.

\- Pues a mi me parecieron bastante agresivas - hizo una mueca Frank.

\- Ni que lo digas - se estremeció Leo - No me las quiero imaginar siendo más agresivas aún- los demás se estremecieron por ese pensamiento.

 ** _Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros._**

\- No es para menos estaban bastante cerca - dijo Nissa mientras trabajaba en algo ayudada por uno de sus hermanos.

 ** _-¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor._**

\- Eso tienen que ponerse a salvo - asentía Hermes con diversión viendo a sus hijos que parecían estar planeando algo y ya quería saber que.

 ** _-Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro -le recordé-. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo._**

\- Percy que bueno que se los recuerdas eh- negaba con la cabeza Thalia y los demás reían de su expresión y comentario, la diosa de la caza aún vigilaba a su nueva teniente y por momentos sentía que rompía el pacto para con ella, pero sabía que no era así pues esos muchachos también eran su familia y el trato era no enamorarse, no que no se lleve con su familia.

 ** _-Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea..._**

\- Niña él te salvo la vida - regaño Ares viendo a la rubia.

\- Yo que el mejor no hablaba- murmuró la chica y sólo Grover le oyó y río.

\- Nos hizo pasar por muchas este dios - sonreía Grover- Y Percy también le hizo pasar por muchas - vio a su amigo ahi dormido se preguntó una vez más cuando traerían al de su tiempo.

 ** _-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?_**

\- El nunca permitiría eso - susurró Piper un poco triste Y Hazel la abrazo.

\- Ellos van a estar bien - la consolaba y Piper devolvió el abrazo mientras Thalia les sonreía.

\- Mientras estén juntos estaran bien - abrazo a Piper y les siguió sonriendo ella tenía que ser fuerte para todos ellos sólo esperaban que esos dos llegarán pronto.

 ** _-No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado._**

\- Claro en rebanadas pero te las habrías apañado - dijeron Leo y los Stoll mientras Annabeth y Grover se vieron y luego rieron el dios del sol se los quedo viendo vio el libro sonrió y leyó.

 ** _-En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich -intervino Grover-, pero se las habría apañado._**

Los demás rieron por la coincidencia de palabras mientras los Stoll y Leo se vieron entre si y comenzaron a Balar.

\- Pensamos como cabras somos cabras - dijeron los tres tirándose al piso para después recibir un jalon de orejas cortesía de las hermanas Gardner y Piper para la diversión de los demás.

 ** _-Cierra el hocico, niño cabra -le espetó Annabeth._**

\- Eso no es muy educado niña - regaño Lady Hestia a Annabeth.

\- Lo siento Grover - le sonrió a su amigo que sólo le resto importancia con la mano mientras la diosa sonreía la niña era buena era lo único que podía pensar.

 ** _Grover baló lastimeramente._** ** _-Latitas... -se lamentó-. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar._**

\- Aún extraño esas latitas - susurraba el sátiro sonrojado mientras los demás reían un poco más fuerte por lo dicho en el libro y el rostro del sátiro.

 ** _Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa._**

\- Eso debió ser un asco - comentó Alice una hermana de Piper.

\- Ni que lo digas - también hizo una mueca Mike hijo de Venus.

 ** _Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado._** ** _-Mira, yo... -Le falló la voz-. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente._**

\- Oh Dioses - exclamó Thalia sorprendida vio a su amiga - Eso es lo más cerca que Annabeth Chase ha estado de dar las gracias a esa edad - tocó la frente de su amiga revisando su temperatura está sólo hizo una mueca.

\- Eso es muy raro su orgullo no se lo permitiría- dijo Sofía su hermana viendo a Annabeth que se supone que era mayor pero ahora tenía su edad los demás se le quedaron viendo a las tres.

\- El orgullo es nuestro defecto fatídico y es difícil que reconozcamos que necesitamos ayuda y más agradecer está- explicó Malcom al ver el rostro de desconcierto de algunos.

\- El me salvo que más podía hacer - se defendió Annabeth Y Thalia seguía sonriendo la abrazo y luego volvió a su lugar.

 ** _-Somos un equipo, ¿no?_**

\- Para él, ella ya era importante - dijo Jason sonriendo mientras los demás asentían y Annabeth agachaba la cabeza sabía lo que venía.

 ** _Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos._** ** _-Es sólo que si tú murieras... aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada,_**

\- Obvio que no le gustaría morir niña - le vio de mala forma Teseo no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la Annabeth del libro.

\- A nadie le gusta morir - se cruzó de brazos Belerofonte ceñudo viendo a la chica está sólo veía sus manos sabía que estuvo mal tratar así a su amigo cuando el siempre la trato bien mientras su madre sólo suspiraba la Annabeth del libro no se comportaba como la actual y quería saber porque pues la del libro le agradaba así debía ella tratar a los hijos de su tío ese era su pensamiento.

 ** _supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?_**

\- Ósea que nuestro hermano sólo te interesaba por la estúpida misión- mascullo Belerofonte el no era de molestarse pero el comentario del libro no le agradó para nada.

\- Sólo te importaba terminar la misión no su seguridad - fruncio más el ceño Teseo.

\- Ya dejenla en paz - dijo Percy despacio viendo a sus hermanos - Ella y yo ya hicimos las paces dejenla tranquila - sus hermanos le vieron.

\- Tu deberías descansar - dijo Belerofonte despeinando su cabello.

\- No lo haré si no dejan de molestarla- fruncio el ceño y saco la mano de su hermano.

\- Pero es que ella no te está tratando bien- se quejó Teseo - Sólo porque eres hijo de alguien que no le agrada a su madre no es excusa para que te trate así-

\- Dije que eso ya se acabó y el tema también- habló más molesto y Poseidón sólo suspiraba.

\- Ya dejen el tema, su hermano ya habló, el y la niña ya hicieron las pases y la cortan acá- los tres hijos mayores se enfurruñaron como niños pequeños pero se callaron.

\- Eh chica lista - le llamo a la niña que se veía estaba a punto de llorar- Que eso ya pasó y mientras yo lo sepa todo está bien ¿si? - el sonrió y ella se limpió el rostro y le devolvió el gesto Después el se volvió a recostar a intentar dormir los dioses se los quedaron viendo era definitivo el no era alguien común ni para ser un semidios lo que hacia hervir la sangre de Zeus y dos dioses mas que le deseaban el mal al muchacho contando tambien con cierto Augur que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para el plan, Apolo al notar el silencio en que quedo la sala siguió.

 ** _La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio._**

\- Se sigue fijando mucho en ti - inco Tahlia para olvidar el asunto anterior aunque los héroes del pasado aún le veían ceñudos a la rubia pero con el comentario de su amiga, la chica siguió sonriendo pensando que de verdad Percy un buen amigo.

 ** _-¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? -le pregunté._**

\- Se interesa por ella y a ella sólo le interesa la misión- mascullaba por lo bajo Teseo.

\- Ya dejalo- decía Belerofonte aunque ni el mismo había dejado de estar molesto.

\- El se pasa de bueno con ella- murmuraba Orión viendola fijamente.

\- La chica está cometiendo muchos errores - suspiraba Perseo viendo a Annabeth y luego a Percy.

\- Pero la forma en que el la defendió- sonrió Aquiles - No tiene precio y se ve que arreglaron las cosas - el antiguo rey de Micenas asintió.

 ** _-No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre..._** ** _-El profesor de historia._** ** _-Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo._**

\- Es la casa de todos - sonrió Katie recordando el Campamento y todo lo vivido ahí, su hermana le abrazo igual que el resto de campistas griegos con sus hermanos, los romanos se vieron entre ellos pues eso deberían hacer tratarse como hermanos pero no lo hacían, en cambio los griegos se abrazaron aún si no compartían lazo divino en especial los hijos de los tres grandes, Hestia los veía con cariño se notaba el fulgor del hogar en ellos mientras cierto Dios sólo se fijaba en sus jóvenes hijos que estaban muy pegados al de su hermano y eso no le gustaba tampoco, a los demás dioses en cambio se les pinto una sonrisa en el rostro de ver el amor que se tenían estos chicos claro excepto tal vez por Hera ella sonreía por ver la molestia de su esposo y comenzó a pensar que tal vez no debía destruir a esos dos.

\- Es nuestro hogar- susurró Chris recordando el Campamento y sintiéndose mal por la ayuda que le presto a Luke pero Clarisse lo abrazo.

\- Y siempre lo será- le sonrió a su novio y este la beso en los labios bajo la atenta mirada de Ares que no aprobaba eso, mientras Hermes le levantaba pulgares a su hijo a él si que le encantaba esa relación.

 ** _En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no._**

\- No Ananbeth - negaba con la cabeza Quirón - Los Entrenamos para que sobrevivan no para que busquen matarse - reprendió a la chica - Queremos que vivan lo más posible no para ver si sirven o no - Ella asintió.

Algunos dioses se mostraron avergonzados pues muchas veces ellos sólo veían a los semidioses como herramientas que podían usar cuando quisieran y no le importaba demasiado si sobrevivían o no.

 ** _Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz._** ** _-Eres muy valiente -le dije._**

Los hermanos de Percy seguían enojados se veía que su hermano trataba de llevarse bien con ella pero ella se negaba a hacerlo por la estúpida razón de que era hijo de Poseidón mientras la chica se sonrojaba y recordaba que ahí también lo había hecho pero felizmente la oscuridad no había dejado que se note, pero claro aquí no estaba en oscuridad y Thalia si lo noto y sonrió después hablaría con ella, Grover también sonreía era muy notorio que ella había luchado para que Percy se aleje de ella por eso su comportamiento del libro pues le había gustado desde el primer momento que lo vio.

La diosa del amor también noto el sonrojo de la chica por el alago del libro y sonrió ahí había amor tapado con odio eso ella lo sabía bien se preguntaba si les había hecho la vida interesante en el futuro y si no se aseguraría de que así fuera.

 ** _-¿Eso crees?_** ** _-Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es._** ** _-Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía._**

\- Si que sonreía - murmuró ella el sonrojo se fue se comenzó a sentir mal la culpa le llegó - el me llamo valiente - comenzó a darse cuenta que él nunca la trato mal el siempre intento llevarse bien desde el principio y Grover la abrazo.

\- Pero ya se disculparon Annabeth y te aseguro que Percy ya había olvidado esto - le susurraba el sátiro dándole ánimos Thalia sólo les veía era bueno que ella notará sus errores igual hablaría con ella mientras Atenea fruncía el ceño no le agradaba como era su hija ahora y se preguntaba que tuvo que pasar para que su hija haya hecho las paces con el engendro del mar.

 ** _-Mira -dijo-, quizá tendría que decírtelo... Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso..._**

\- Así que ella se dio cuenta- susurró Nico igual que Hades.

\- Como no darse cuenta ella las vio furiosas cuando tenia siete - respondió en un susurró también Thalia y el chico asintió.

Los que recordaron la obra sintieron escalofríos era difícil olvidar un ataque de furias por mucho que sólo haya sido fingido por autómatas en una obra.

 ** _Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada._**

Atenea y sus hijos hicieron una mueca de horror pensando quien sería capaz de lastimar a su pobre animal sagrado y Annabeth se río sabía lo que venía y le causaba gracia Grover en cambio hizo una mueca y los romanos se quedaron viendo a la chica igual que los dioses y los griegos esa parte de la historia no la sabían.

 ** _-¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! -exclamó Grover-. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque!_**

Los de la sala rieron a más no poder incluso los dioses haciendo que Percy abra los ojos pero nadie lo noto pues hasta su padre reía aunque no muy fuerte cuando noto que lo habían despertado.

\- Lo siento - le susurró y lo acomodo mientras Percy no le despegaba la mirada y le sonrió a su hijo, este le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

\- Ahora me se algunas - sonreía Orgulloso de si mismo el sátiro y Annabeth le sonrió también le alegraba que su amigo haya mejorado y esperaba que su búsqueda hubiera salido bien aunque algo le decía que así era.

 ** _-Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff._**

Las risas siguieron pero no tan fuertes como antes y el sátiro se sonrojo sabía que antes no le salían bien las canciones y que si mejoró fue gracias a la bendición de Pan.

 ** _En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón._**

\- Auch eso debió dolerle - dijo Thalia - al árbol - termino y todos rieron nuevamente por su comentario y algunos negaban con la cabeza en especial las cazadoras su teniente era todo un caso y la diosa le veía con gracia sabía que era para que no decaiga el animo de los que ella llamaba su familia.

 ** _Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos._**

\- Ninguno de nosotros tiene ese poder - decía entre risas Michael centurión hijo de Venus.

\- Ya quisiéramos tenerlo serían más fáciles las misiones nocturnas- decía Héctor hijo de Marte.

\- Es verdad - asintió Tyler su hermano.

\- Cuantas bromas podríamos hacer en la noche - susurraban los Stoll mientras las hijas de Demeter negaban con la cabeza.

\- Podría trabajar de noche sin problemas - susurraba Leo mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta y sus hermanos hacían lo mismo y su padre les veía con orgullo.

 ** _Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más,_**

\- Eso fue mucho tiempo para sentirse así- negaba divertido Teseo con los comentarios de su hermano y primos era imposible seguir enojado mucho tiempo.

 ** _empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón._**

Todos los mestizos con Dislexia hicieron una mueca esos letreros eran la muerte para sus ojos dislexicos mientras los dioses no entendían el por qué de su reacción.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esa mueca? - preguntó Apolo a sus hijos y legados.

\- Porque para los dislexicos los letreros en neón son la muerte - explicó Rachel que junto con Frank, Grover y Quirón fueron los únicos que no hicieron esa mueca y sólo miraban con simpatía a los demás.

\- Oh - fue todo lo que pudo decir el dios del sol y los dioses los vieron con comprensión debía ser malo ser dislexico pero no había nada que pudieran hacer hacia estaban diseñados los cerebros de sus hijos pero Hefestos compartió una mirada con Atenea ellos pensarían en algo para el futuro.

 ** _Olí comida._**

\- Comida - fue el grito de los hombres y algunos dioses mientras las mujeres rodaban los ojos y murmuraban "Chicos".

\- Es que ustedes no pueden vivir sin pensar en comida o ¿que? - fruncio el ceño Artemisa en lo que lanzaba una flecha doble hacia su hermano y Hermes los dioses que se unieron al grito de los chicos.

Los dioses se miraron, el uno esquivo la flecha por poco y al otro se le clavo en el hombro.

\- Eso dolió Arti - se quejó Apolo y ella sonrió y alistó otra flecha- Esta bien está bien ya entendí- se saco la flecha del hombro mientras los demás reían por lo bajo en especial las cazadoras junto con Thalia - Voy a seguir leyendo - tomó de nuevo el libro y siguió.

 ** _Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita._**

\- Eso no es alimento - se quejó Demeter al mismo tiempo que Hades rodaba los ojos y sus hijas comenzaban a darle una charla a los chicos sobre lo que debe ser una dieta balanceada y cero comida grasosa.

\- Hay que impedir que tu madre se siga multiplicando- susurró el rey del inframundo a su esposa mientras veía a las hijas de la nombrada dar la charla y a muchos de los chicos pedir auxilio con la mirada pues los legados de Ceres también se habían sumado más el resto de hijos de la diosa Persefone miro a su esposo.

\- Vamos que es mi madre cariño - el dios la vio y luego a su madre y otra vez y abrazo a su esposa.

\- Pero felizmente no te pareces mucho a ella - beso a su esposa y ella sólo sonrió sabía lo mucho que detestaba el a su madre en cambio Nico se les quedó viendo y arrugo la nariz a él no le agradaba ni la madre, ni la hija, Apolo apiadándose de todos los presentes comenzó a leer cortando así la charla.

 ** _Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extra fina preparadas por ninfas._**

\- Las ninfas son buenas cocineras pero deben usar más cereales para sus comidas- dijo Demeter sus hijos y legados asintieron a lo dicho por la diosa y Hades sólo miraba hacia arriba como preguntándose Hasta cuando y su esposa reía suavemente.

\- Apolo continúa por favor antes de que empiecen de nuevo - rogó por lo bajo Hermes quien ya también estaba cansado de la charla de alimentos y los semidioses veían suplicantes al dios este les sonrió y siguió.

 ** _La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso._**

\- No no la necesitas nadie la necesita - dijeron Demeter y Afrodita muchos se quedaron viendo a la segunda.

\- Eso provoca acné y gorduras niños - les explicó la diosa del amor sus hijos asintieron a lo dicho por ella y Demeter la veía mal.

\- Ocasiona problemas de salud - espeto la diosa mirando mal a la otra sus hijos y los de Apolo le dieron la razón a la diosa del cereal aunque aún así a ellos les gustaba la comida grasosa pero el dios prefirió no meterse ahí y continuar antes de que las dos empiecen ahora con una charla.

 ** _Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma._**

Persefone abrió los ojos con entendimiento sabía que ese lugar no era bueno y luego vio a Perseo y este devolvió la mirada como afirmando a lo pensado.

\- No deben entrar ahí- murmuró la diosa y sólo su marido la escuchó.

\- ¿Qué pasa florecita? - le preguntó dulcemente al oído ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras Perseo veía al joven dormir.

\- Espero que no haya entrado ahí- lo veía con preocupación lo que alertó a Aquiles que estaba junto a él.

\- ¿No creerás que? - susurró el héroe el otro volteó un momento y luego le señaló a Persefone que se veía angustiada y el otro suspiro - No creo que sus padres resistan - Perseo negó tampoco lo creía.

 ** _No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así._**

\- Ese lugar no suena bien - murmuró Will recordaba está aventura de los chicos pero no los detalles pues a Percy no le gustaba andar contando mayor cosa y Annabeth sólo relataba ciertas partes y pues Grover igual que Annabeth contaba pero no todo.

\- ¿Qué hace un negocio de esos en medio de la nada? - se preguntó a si mismo un legado de Ceres y los otros se pusieron a pensar también en ello igual que cierta diosa de la sabiduría que por alguna razón ese lugar no le agradaba.

 ** _El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas._**

\- Oh por Rea que salgan de ahí- exclamó Persefone comenzando a llorar y su marido la abrazaba y entendió porque ella estaba tan alterada desde hace un rato luego vio al joven que dormía en los brazos de Poseidón como para asegurarse que estaba bien, la acción de Persefone sólo alertó a dos dioses.

\- Estatuas - murmuraron Ambos y dirigieron la vista cada uno a sus hijos y luego entre ellos - Más les vale que no hayan entrado ahí- se dijeron los dos mientras los demás se preguntaban el por qué hasta que Thalia cayo en cuenta de lo que Annabeth le había contado en el año escolar que pasaron juntas.

\- ¡Oh por Hades! les va a dar algo - miro a sus primos y luego a Annabeth y Grover quienes le sonrieron con comprensión.

\- ¿Qué pasa Thals ? - preguntó Jason junto con Nico.

\- Ya entenderán- respondió ella con misterio ellos se vieron entre si igual que los demás que la lograron oir y prestaron atención a la lectura.

 ** _El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón._**

\- Eso es la muerte para nuestros ojos - dijeron los semidioses dislexicos mientras Frank se alegraba de no poseerla hasta que sintió un golpe en el brazo.

\- Eso es por ser injusto - le dijo Leo luciendo indignado de que Frank no tenga dislexia este sólo sonrió al principio no se habían llevado bien pero su relación iba mejorando.

 ** _Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE»._**

\- Salgan de ahí- decía Persefone entre sollozos Hades trataba de calmarla.

\- No es buen lugar para un hijo de Atenea y uno de Poseidón- dijo Perseo y todos lo oyeron los semidioses se pusieron a pensar en los monstruos que estos tenían en común.

\- Dime que no entraste ahí- rogaron ambos dioses a sus hijos.

\- Lo siento mamá- agachó la cabeza Annabeth y la diosa se alteró más.

\- ¡Santa Rea! - largo todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones mientras sus hijos le veían con preocupación este sólo era el primer monstruo ¿como iba a hacer con los demás? en cambio Poseidón abrazo a su hijo dormido como verificando que no era de piedra.

 ** _-¿Qué demonios pone ahí? -pregunté._** ** _-No lo sé -contestó Annabeth._** ** _Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica._**

\- Muchos de nosotros lo olvidamos también- sonreía un poco avergonzada Sophie junto con sus demás hermanos.

\- No se preocupen hasta nosotros olvidamos que la tienen - se río un poco Adam hijo de Demeter y los demás semidioses griegos asintieron los romanos en cambio los veían extrañados no conocían mucho a los hijos de la diosa pues no había de esos en su campamento.

 ** _Grover nos lo tradujo:_** ** _-Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme._**

\- Traductor profesional cualificado - dijo con suficiencia el sátiro y los demás rieron mientras algunos dioses aún seguían un poco angustiados en especial Persefone, Poseidón y Atenea que veían el libro con ansiedad para que el capítulo termine de una vez y ver como salieron de esta pues estaba visto que lo hicieron.

 ** _A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto._**

Algunos romanos llegaron a entender de que monstruo se trataba y comenzaron a pasar la voz a los demás y Hazel abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Por eso estaban ensañadas con él- susurró la morena y después se agachó a ver a Frank y el le devolvió la mirada y asintió afirmando que pensaba lo mismo los demás se los quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jason viendo alternativamente.

\- Nada nada - sonrió Hazel y se acomodo en su asiento los demás se la quedaron viendo en especial su hermano.

 ** _Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas._**

\- Ya lo atrapó en un hechizo - susurró Perseo.

\- No no - negaba Persefone y su marido le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Ellos están bien cariño - trataba dd calmarla pero ella seguía sollozando su madre le veía con preocupación.

 ** _-Ve con cuidado -me advirtió Grover._**

\- Escuchen al sátiro- susurró Artemisa sus cazadoras asintieron preocupadas por los aventureros en especial por la doncella.

\- Debieron escucharme - susurró Grover y Ananbeth le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y le sonrió.

\- Lo sabemos Grover- el le devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _-Dentro las luces están encendidas -dijo Annabeth-. A lo mejor está abierto._**

\- No hija no entres ahí- rogaba Atenea viendo el libro.

\- Ya están bajo un hechizo van a entrar ahí- aseguró Afrodita - Así es como los atrapa con el aroma a comida- explicó al ver que todos se la quedaron viendo y los jóvenes asintieron.

 ** _-Un bar -comenté con nostalgia._**

\- Por favor que mi hija reaccione - decía Atenea deseando que su hija no haya caído en sus garras.

\- Justo tenía que ir ahí- se lamentaba Teseo y Belerofonte trataba de confortarlo.

\- Pero salieron bien hermano- le señaló a Percy quien seguía durmiendo en brazos de su padre aunque lo estaba apretando demasiado.

\- Papá si lo aprietas más nos vas a dejar sin hermano - dijo Orión muy despacio tratando de no alterar al dios este lo vio y luego al chico y soltó un poco el agarre acomodandolo.

\- Lo siento - murmuró el dios y le sonrió a sus hijos en modo de disculpa estos devolvieron el gesto.

 ** _-Sí, un bar -coincidió ella._**

\- Ay no - siguió llorando la reina del inframundo mientras su marido rodaba sus mejillas con su mano limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Todo estará bien querida - le susurraba y la consolaba los demás sólo veían sus acciones se suponía que el dios del inframundo era cruel pero estaba visto que no era así.

 ** _-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? -dijo Grover-. Este sitio es rarísimo._**

\- Oigan al sátiro- susurraba Hermes y sus hijos que estaban cerca asentían.

\- Si debieron prestar atención al sátiro- dijo Dioniso apartando la vista de su esposa que estaba ahora sentada en sus piernas pues la lectura también le estaba alterando.

\- Pobres niños - susurraba ella mientras abrazaba a su esposo y cierto Héroe noto su acción y se preocupó por ella aunque sabía que ella estaría bien.

 ** _No le hicimos caso._**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza eso no pintaba bien.

 ** _El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta._**

Grover agachó la cabeza recordando a su tío Ferdinand y el triste final de este.

 ** _-¡Beee-eee! -baló Grover-. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!_**

\- Es que era él- susurró el Sátiro y Annabeth lo abrazo sabía que este recuerdo para Grover era doloroso.

\- Esperenme aquí chicos - dijo Thalia al tiempo que iba con Grover y Annabeth para abrazarlo a él Quirón vio con una sonrisa su acción.

 ** _Nos detuvimos ante la puerta._** ** _-No llaméis -dijo Grover-. Huelo monstruos._**

\- Haganle caso al sátiro- decía Persefone entre sollozos - Obedezcan a su olfato -

\- Los sátiros tienen un olfato más desarrollado - dijo Hermes al ver la cara de confusión de los romanos Reyna tomó muy en cuenta esto pues los Faunos no hacían más que vagar en Nueva Roma estaba visto que podían hacer más de lo que se veía.

 ** _-Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias -le dijo Annabeth-. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?_**

\- Ya está bajo el hechizo - suspiro Afrodita y su marido tomó su mano tratando de calmarla.

\- Tranquila ellos lograron salir bien - trataba de calmarla, mientras Ares sólo los veía un poco celoso de la situación.

\- Ella está bien - le susurró Artemisa a Atenea sentándose a su lado sabía que la diosa estaba angustiada por su hija.

\- Gracias- dijo esta en un tono apenas audible mientras los Reyes ni se inmutaban no les preocupaba la vida de esos semidioses.

 ** _-¡Carne! -exclamó con desdén-. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!_**

\- Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio- acusó Nico - Esos no son vegetales -

\- Pero tampoco son carne así que están bien - respondió Grover y Nico rodo los ojos mientras los demás reían suave aún estaban angustiados por los chicos del libro.

 ** _-Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio -le recordé._**

Ahora rieron más al ver la cara de horror de Nico al haber pronunciado las mismas palabras que Percy.

\- Oye niño Zombie - llamo Thalia el la vio - Enserio ya te perdimos - se llevó una mano al pecho como lamentandolo y los demás se echaron a reír más el hijo de Hades se sonrojo y miro mal a la hija de Zeus que sonreía socarronamente.

 ** _-Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando._**

\- Debieron salir de ahí de inmediato - susurraba Persefone acurrucada encima de su esposo.

\- Pero lograron salir querida - trataba de animarla señalando que los tres estaban ahí en perfecto estado y sin ser de piedra.

 ** _Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos._**

\- De árabe sólo el acento - hizo una mueca Perseo que aún recordaba bien cuando la tuvo que matar.

\- Tranquilo - le sonreía Aquiles - El muchacho está bien -

\- Si eso lo sé sólo quiero saber como salieron de esta - vio con preocupación a Poseidón y a Atenea que se veían pálidos.

 ** _Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse._**

\- Espero que no haya intentado ver más allá- se angustio Reyna.

\- Obviamente no lo hizo Pretora si no no lo habríamos conocido - le sonrió uno de sus centuriones.

\- Tienes razón- asintió ella es que se estaban metiendo mucho en la historia.

 ** _Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama._**

\- Y claro que lo fue si era una ninfa - dijo Afrodita- Por eso tenía poderes igual que sus hermanas y podía encantar incluso a los dioses - miro a Poseidón este fruncio el ceño - Lamento no haberlo dicho antes - sonrió como disculpa los semidioses se quedaron viendo aún no entendían bien el asunto y Zeus rodo los ojos por su incomprensión.

\- Medusa y las otras dos gorgonas eran hijas de Ceto un monstruo marino - todos se lo quedaron viendo - pero ellas salieron ninfas, las tres se convirtieron en las sacerdotisas de Atenea pero la que tenia mas poder era Medusa- muchos asintieron.

\- ¿entonces quien es el padre de medusa? - preguntó una hija de Vulcano viendo al rey de los dioses.

\- El padre de medusa es Forcis un dios marino de un puerto - dijo Afrodita la sola mención de este hizo que los dioses hagan una mueca y Frank apoyo la mueca el lo conoció de primera mano cuando Percy luchó para salir de Atlanta, él no era un dios que quisieran conocer - Tal vez por eso se sintió atraída por Poseidón- Esto último lo susurró mirando a su sobrino.

 ** _Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio._**

\- Y vaya si lo era - mascullo Perseo recordando todo el viaje que tuvo que hacer para poder matarla.

 ** _-Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera -dijo-. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?_** ** _-Están... esto... -empezó Annabeth._**

\- Espero que sepan mentir - dijo Hermes.

\- Con Percy es probable que no salga una mentira creíble- negaba con la cabeza Thalia y Annabeth junto con Grover le daban la razón.

 ** _-Somos huérfanos -dije._**

\- Eso suena a una buena mentira - dijo Apolo.

\- Ahora sólo falta que no la arruinen - agregó Hermes mientras los padres divinos de Ambos muchachos veían el libro con preocupación.

 ** _-¿Huérfanos? -repitió la mujer-. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!_**

\- Se creyó la mentira van bien van bien - sonreía Hermes con orgullo.

\- Y como no va a creersela si nos quería matar - mascullo Grover y Annabeth hizo una mueca.

 ** _-Nos separamos de la caravana -contesté-._**

\- Y aquí fracasó la mentira - negó con la cabeza Hermes mientras los semidioses mostraban leves sonrisas.

 ** _Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos,_**

\- Bueno tan mal no le salió- hizo una mueca el dios de los ladrones y los demás negaban divertidos eso a kilómetros se notaba que era una mentira.

\- Eso es porque no la escuchó personalmente - decía Annabeth recordando el rostro de Percy cuando dijo la mentira que le causaba gracia.

\- Ni que lo digas el tampoco está hecho para mentir - negaba divertido Grover.

\- A veces es un mal mentiroso - también negaba Thalia pero sonría igual que los demás.

 ** _pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?_**

\- Eso es ir directo al punto lo demás son tonterías- dijo Apolo sonriendo.

\- Es que la comida siempre es lo más importante - dijo Leo divertido y los chicos asintieron mientras las chicas ponían los ojos en blanco y mascullaban chicos.

 ** _-Oh, queridos niños -respondió la mujer-. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida._**

\- Les creyó la mentira - Hermes veía el libro con incredulidad.

\- Quería convertirlos en estatuas como no les iba a creer - dijo Demeter mientras veía con preocupación a su hija que estaba abrazada a Hades y no dejaba de sollozar.

 ** _Le dimos las gracias y entramos._**

\- Al menos fueron educados - hizo una mueca Hestia otra de las diosas que quería que el capítulo termine de una vez.

 ** _-¿La caravana del circo? -me susurró Annabeth._** ** _-¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?_**

\- Eso no cuenta como estrategia- dijo Atenea por lo bajo aún angustiada por su hija que no se terminaba de convencer que ellos habían salido a salvo de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? - fruncio el ceño Annabeth - ¿No ven acaso que estamos aquí? - le decía a Grover.

\- Aún así son padres no van a dejar de preocuparse - se encogió de hombros Grover y la chica suspiro.

\- Al menos la tuya se preocupa por ti - le sonrió Thalia y de reojo veía a su padre que estaba sonriente - No como otros - susurró más para si que para Annabeth.

 ** _-En tu cabeza no hay más que algas._**

\- Eso ya nos quedo claro hace rato Annie - reía Thalia junto con algunos griegos más.

 ** _El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones._**

Persefone ahogo un gritó en el cuello de su esposo recordando las pobres almas de esas personas que fueron petrificadas para la creación de esas estatuas y su marido sólo trataba de calmarla junto con Demeter que sostenía suavemente la mano de su hija y le daba palmaditas en ella.

 ** _Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida._**

\- Estaba muy envuelto en su hechizo - negaba con tristeza la diosa del amor mientras Hefesto la abrazaba este capítulo no estaba siendo fácil para las diosas con corazón.

 ** _Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas._**

\- Imbécil- gritaron todos los presentes en la sala y luego algunos rieron.

\- El no hace cosas impulsivas a veces las hace todo el tiempo - rodo los ojos Thalia causando más risitas en los presentes.

 ** _Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera._**

\- Tal vez porque era algo parecido a eso - fruncio el ceño Annabeth.

 ** _Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros._**

\- El lo noto y no dijo nada - murmuró Grover.

\- El percibe las cosas de su al rededor puede que logre salir del hechizo si es que no come - dijo Ariadna que sabía de los poderes de medusa y como atrapaba a sus víctimas.

 ** _Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén,_**

\- Que conveniente - dijo Frank haciendo una mueca.

 ** _un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic._**

\- Eso mola - dijo Leo y todos se lo quedaron viendo extraño y con el ceño fruncido - Bueno no mola - se retractó y se escondió detrás de Frank para escapar de las miradas.

 ** _-Por favor, sentaos -dijo la tía Eme._** ** _-Alucinante -comenté._**

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Percy- susurró Leo - aunque no es divertido si todo eso está en la guarida de un monstruo - asintió y Frank igual pues lo alcanzó a oir.

 ** _-Hum... -musitó Grover-. No tenemos dinero, señora._** ** _Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:_** ** _-No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables._**

\- Claro que caso más especial eh - soltó con ironía Hazel mientras se abrazaba a Piper.

 ** _-Gracias, señora -contestó Annabeth._**

\- Annabeth no debes ser amable con los monstruos - dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Esta bien - asintió la chica - pero hasta ahí aún no sabíamos que era un monstruo -

\- Si recuerda que ahí estaban hechizados- le susurró Artemisa y la diosa asintió.

 ** _Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación._**

\- Él debería hacerle más caso a sus instintos - murmuró Artemisa entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al chico le molestaba que teniendo fuertes instintos no les hiciera caso pero luego recordó que estaba bajo un hechizo y se tranquilizó y siguió dando apoyo a Atenea.

 ** _-De nada, Annabeth -respondió-. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña._** ** _-Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado._**

\- Eso sí no tiene explicación- entrecerro los ojos Atenea ¿Cómo un monstruo sabía el nombre de su hija? ¿Por qué lo sabía?.

\- Ahí debimos darnos cuenta que había alguien detrás de todo - susurró Annabeth que ahora que escuchaba la historia comenzaba a notar que posiblemente Medusa estaba aliada con Luke o con Cronos directamente está idea le produjo escalofríos.

\- Si tal vez debimos prestar más atención- le abrazo por los hombros Grover.

 ** _Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas._**

\- No coman - pidió Perfesfone junto con Ariadna la una llorando y la otra preocupada.

\- Tranquila cariño - le susurraba el dios del vino a su esposa mientras la abrazaba.

\- Ellos salieron bien florecita - le decía Hades a su esposa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Yo no veo porque lloran es más que obvio que ellos salieron vivos - resoplo Hera algo harta de tanto drama los demás le vieron mal pero sobre todo Atenea y Poseidón por lo que antes que empiecen a pelear Apolo decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar._**

\- Chicos - dijeron Artemisa y sus cazadoras incluyendo a Thalia mientras rodaban los ojos y a ellas se le sumaron algunas chicas de los campamentos.

 ** _Annabeth sorbió su batido._**

\- Hasta ella comió- negó con la cabeza Artemisa.

 ** _Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso._**

\- Y claro que lo estaba todo eso olía a monstruo aunque no voy a negar ese papel se veía rico y sabía así- dijo Grover para gracia de algunos que se hecharon a reír a pesar de que la situación de los del libro era preocupante.

 ** _-¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? -preguntó._**

\- Los sátiros tienen los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos - explicó Hermes al ver el desconcierto en algunos rostros en especial los romanos que no sabían muchas cosas acerca de los llamados Faunos.

 ** _Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco._** ** _-¿Sibilante? -repitió la tía Eme-. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover._** ** _-Tomo vitaminas... para el oído._**

\- Eso es una horrible mentira Grover - negaba con la cabeza Hermes.

\- Desde mañana tomaras clases con nosotros- dijeron los Stoll y su padre junto con Quirón aprobaban esto mientras el sátiro los veía horrorizado y los demás reían consiguiendo que algunos dioses se calmaran un poco.

 ** _-Eso está muy bien -respondió ella-. Pero, por favor, relájate._** ** _La tía Eme no comió nada._**

\- Ahí debieron haber sospechado - murmuró Atenea siendo abrazada por Artemisa.

 ** _No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer._**

\- Esperando el momento oportuno para convertirlos en estatuas más bien - mascullo Nico siendo abrazado por los hombros por Jason quien estaba viendo que Percy y Annabeth habían pasado por mucho desde muy jóvenes.

 ** _Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia,_**

\- Cada vez cae más en su hechizo - susurró Persefone aún llorando no veo a como esos jóvenes lograron salir de esa que esposo hacia círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarla y su madre le apretaba la mano dándole su apoyo.

 ** _así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona._**

\- Percy conversando con los monstruos desde tiempos inmemoriales- negaba con la cabeza divertida la teniente de Artemisa obteniendo unas leves risitas de los demás semidioses algunos aún estaban tensos pues estaban muy metidos en la historia y no encontraban la forma de como salieron de ahí sin ser hechos piedra.

En cambio otros que estaban también metidos en la historia querían que los convirtieran en estatuas pero olvidaban que los dos jóvenes estaban ahí sanos y salvos.

 ** _-Así que vende gnomos -dije, intentando sonar interesado._** ** _-Pues sí -contestó la tía Eme-. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis._**

\- Si claro muy populares - bufo Will.

\- Pues si lo son a veces mi padre compra algunas - hizo una mueca Rachel y Will se la quedo mirando.

\- Espero que ninguna de ese lugar - Y Rachel negó poniendo cara de susto.

\- Ni que lo digas espero que no - Y ambos negaron con la cabeza ese pensamiento los hizo estremecer.

 ** _-¿Tiene mucho trabajo?_** ** _-No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo._**

Muchos suspiraron aliviados al menos no muchos mortales habían caído en su trampa eso ya era algo.

 ** _Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua._**

\- Es como si las estatuas hubieran intentado avisarle - murmuró Hades mientras abrazaba a Persefone este muchacho le intrigaba cada vez más Poseidón y Atenea sólo miraban con preocupación el libro.

\- Papá calmate un poco Percy está aquí y está bien - le decía Orión tratando de calmarlo el dios veía a Percy que estaba despierto y sonrió.

\- Estoy bien salimos de esa - trato de tranquilizar a su angustiado padre.

\- Eso puedo notarlo - le acaricio la mejilla.

\- Madre calma por favor - se le acercó Annabeth a su madre - Que estoy aquí no me paso nada - le sonrió y luego volvió a su lugar la diosa inhalo y exhalo despacio tratando de calmarse.

 ** _Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada._**

\- Y como no estarlo después de ver ese horror - dijo Afrodita tranquilizandose pues era verdad los dos jóvenes estaban aquí y eso significaba que salieron de ahí.

\- Prefiero verla así que deprimida - susurró Piper y Hazel río un poco.

\- Pues si ver a los dioses angustiados y deprimidos no es divertido- dijo Hazel recordando la visita de su padre poco antes de que falleciera.

 ** _-Ya -dijo la tía Eme con tristeza-. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara._**

\- Y claro como no van a salir mal si ella espanta hasta la muerte - mascullaba Perseo Y Aquiles asentía.

 ** _-¿Hace usted las estatuas? -pregunté._** ** _-Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía._**

\- Ahora lo hechiza con su voz - dijo Afrodita que ella conocía bien de esos encantos vocales.

\- ¿Algo como el embrujahabla? - preguntó Drew.

\- Algo así pero mucho más fuerte - asintió Afrodita muchos se sorprendieron por este hecho eso era algo que no contaban los libros.

 ** _-La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí._**

\- Ven ya lo hechizo no me explico como salieron de esta - suspiro Afrodita viendo a los jóvenes.

\- el libro lo dirá- fue todo lo que dijo Annabeth mientras abrazaba a Thalia.

 ** _Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:_** ** _-¿Dos hermanas?_**

\- Comenzaste a notarlo - sonrió Artemisa.

\- Si - asintió la chica y la diosa de la luna la vio a como una buena futura cazadora y Thalia noto eso y esa idea por mucho que le hubiera gustado antes ahora era diferente así que la abrazo más.

 ** _-Es una historia terrible._**

Atenea bufo recordando la "terrible" historia y rodó los ojos.

 ** _Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí._**

\- ¿Celos? si claro - mascullo Atenea viendo mal a Poseidón- Porque mejor no me cuenta una de fantasmas- la diosa de la sabiduría ya estaba más calmada y hasta enfadada por lo que decía medusa en el libro.

 ** _Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos._**

Atenea volvió a rodar los ojos - Como si a mi me importará lo que hiciera con el cabeza de Pulpo - el dios de los mares la vio mal.

\- Ustedes parecen casados - reía divertida Afrodita mientras Artemisa al ver a Atenea más tranquila volvió a su lugar y los dos dioses miraron mal a la diosa del amor y bufaron.

\- Si claro - mascullaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se enviaron miradas envenenadas los semidioses sonrieron esas peleas les recordaban a las de Annabeth y Percy.

 ** _Provocó un terrible accidente._**

\- Terrible accidente si ajá ¿Qué más?- la diosa de la sabiduría estaba cada vez más molesta.

\- Pues si fue un accidente o no, si es terrible haya creado monstruos - susurró Julia una hija de Hermes y los que la oyeron asintieron.

 ** _Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron._**

\- Al final las mataron querrá decir - mascullo Belerofonte.

\- Yo no veo la razón para que esas, se hayan quedado con esa - decía Orión frunciendo el ceño.

 ** _Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio._**

\- Al precio de enviar pobres almas al inframundo - suspiraba Persefone recostada en el hombro de su marido.

\- Tranquila sabes que todas ellas acaban en los Elíseos calabacita - beso la frente de su esposa.

\- Gracias amor - beso la mejilla de su esposo.

 ** _No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha._**

Muchos bufaron por los pensamientos de Percy ¿Cómo podía apenarse por un monstruo? estaban por convertirlo en una estatua y el se apenaba por la historia de Medusa los romanos comenzaban a ver que su pretor o ex pretor era bastante ingenuo a esa edad.

 ** _Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia._**

\- El efecto del hechizo de la comida - dedujo Sophie una hija de Atenea y muchos asintieron eso era lo más probable.

 ** _Pobre mujer._**

\- ¿Pobre? si claro y yo no soy inmortal - bufo Atenea ahora que estaba totalmente tranquila con respecto a su hija la lectura le molestaba nuevamente.

 ** _¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?_**

\- Cuando estaba en su forma humana lo fue - susurró Poseidón recordandola - Pero seguro era por su hechizo - suspiro con cansancio el dios mientras su hijo sólo le sonreía con comprensión ambos habían caído en su hechizo.

\- De agradable no tenía nada - se estremeció Grover en su asiento igual que Annabeth.

 ** _-¿Percy? -Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo-. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes... el jefe de pista estará esperándonos._**

\- Eso hazle caso a la niña- decía Hermes y muchos asentían.

\- Recuerden que está bajo un hechizo no le hará caso - dijo Hefestos mientras revisaba unos nuevos planos.

\- Ojalá lo hubieran convertido en piedra - mascullaba por lo bajo Hércules que recién caía en cuenta que los dos jóvenes estaban ahí sanos y salvos (N/A: es que es Tontules :D por eso recién se entera.)

 ** _Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada._**

Algunos rieron por lo dicho del sátiro y este sólo sonrió y se sonrojo la verdad es que los griegos sabían que el solía comerse los muebles y utensilios de cocina cuando estaba nervioso.

 ** _-Qué ojos grises más bonitos -volvió a decirle a Annabeth-. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos._**

\- Más vale que no le haya tocado ni un solo cabello de mi hija- mascullo con odio Atenea mirando el libro.

 ** _Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente._**

\- Bien Annabeth - felicito la madre levantando el rostro orgullosa de que su hija halla sido la primera en despertar del hechizo.

 ** _-Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad._** ** _-¡Sí!_** ** _-Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie-. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!_**

\- Bien ya van dos salgan de ahí- decía Ariadna.

\- El chico no va a salir es el que más a comido y con el que más ha hablado ella así que es el más hechizado- dijo Atenea- la verdad no veo como logró salir del hechizo - ahora analizaba al chico debía ser muy poderoso para haber roto el hechizo.

\- Lo importante es que lo logró- sonreía el dios de los terremotos.

\- Si lo importante es que no somos estatuas - murmuró Percy viéndolos a todos y dedicándoles una de sus sonrisas que hicieron suspirar a más de una y que Annabeth se molestará.

\- Annie no lo celes- decía Thalia divertida y se ganó una mala mirada de la rubia.

\- No lo estoy celando - espeto está para luego cruzarse de brazos y su amiga sonreía.

 ** _Yo no quería irme. Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato._**

\- No hijo no debías quedarte con ella - suspiro con cansancio Poseidón si se seguía metiendo en la historia no iba a sobrevivir por más que su hijo este ahí con él.

\- No me quedé igual - se encogió de hombros el azabache ya se sentía mejor después de dormir un rato.

 ** _-Por favor, queridos niños -suplicó-. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?_**

\- No - fue el grito general de la sala a excepción de tres dioses y un Augur y Annabeth miraba burlona a Percy quien rodo los ojos ya sabía que venía y Thalia noto la acción de los dos algo pasó y ya quería saber que era.

 ** _-¿Posar? -preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa._**

\- Eso bien Ananbeth ahora sacalos de ahí- decía divertido Apolo.

\- Si hubiera sido tan fácil- suspiro con cansancio la chica acomodandose en su asiento y luego vio a Percy levantando una ceja el negó con la cabeza ella se lo iba a recordar toda la vida.

 ** _-Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños._**

\- Si a todos les gustan pero no en estatua - dijo Demeter haciendo una mueca su hija ya se encontraba mejor y estaba de arrumacos con Hades eso no la tenía feliz - Ya paren ustedes dos -

\- Madre por favor - rodo los ojos Persefone - El sólo quiere tranquilizarme - sonreía la diosa de la primavera.

\- Tranquilizarte un cuerno ya bajate de encima de él- ordenó la diosa del cereal jalandola de la mano.

\- Es mi esposa - se quejó el dios del inframundo - Ella puede sentarse en mis piernas cuanto quiera -.

\- Y yo soy su madre y no voy a permitir eso delante mío- replicó Demeter obligando a Persefone sentarse en su trono mientras rodaba los ojos igual que Nico el ya había presenciado varias de esas peleas entre los tres cuando estaba en el inframundo mientras los demás veían la escena divertidos no todos los días veías a los dioses pelear por nimiedades.

 ** _Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro._** ** _-Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy._** ** _-¡Claro que podemos! -salté._**

Todos los presentes golpearon su frente con sus manos incluso algunos dioses.

\- Percy podrías dejar de ser Percy por una vez - dijo Jason y el azabache sólo hizo una mueca.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para eso - se encogió de hombros y los demás negaban divertidos el nunca cambiaría y eso es lo que les agradaba de él bueno tal vez a los romanos no mucho pues era su líder y ellos consideraban que debía ser más prudente.

 ** _Estaba irritado con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis-. Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?_**

\- ¿Qué daño va a hacernos? ¿no? - Ella lo veía divertida y el sólo suspiro y rodo los ojos mientras los demás ahogaban risitas.

\- Me equivoque, lo sé, deja de recordarmelo- se quejó él haciendo un mohin mientras los demás se rieron con ganas la tensión se había ido totalmente.

\- Nunca sesos de alga - Ella sonrió triunfante y el puso los ojos en blanco.

 ** _-Claro, Annabeth -ronroneó la mujer-, ningún daño._**

\- Claro es que convertirlos en piedra no les hace daño - dijo Perseo con tono de sarcasmo.

\- Que va si les ayuda a fortalecer músculos- añadio Belerofonte en el mismo tono que Perseo.

 ** _A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió._**

\- Ananbeth no debiste ceder - dijo la diosa de la sabiduría y la chica asintió sabía que eso estaba mal pero no la podían culpar aún estaba hechizada no tanto como Percy pero si lo suficiente para aún acceder a esas cosas.

 ** _La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra._**

\- Bueno por lo menos ahora ya están afuera - sonrió Teseo.

\- Bueno y a que hora la acción- se quejó Ares que el capítulo se le estaba haciendo aburrido y melodramatico.

\- En un rato más seguro - dijo Clarisse que ella también esperaba con ansias escuchar como mataron a Medusa.

 ** _-Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente -dijo-. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado._** ** _-No hay demasiada luz para una foto -comenté._**

\- Se da cuenta de eso y no que está ante un monstruo - el dios negaba con la cabeza su hijo lo iba a matar siendo inmortal el chico solo se lo quedo mirando y suspiro.

 ** _-Descuida, hay de sobra -repuso la tía Eme-. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?_**

\- Eso es lo único que quería que la vieran - negaba con la cabeza Orión.

 ** _-¿Dónde tiene la cámara? -preguntó Grover._**

\- En sus ojos - dijo Leo divertido- lo que me da más ideas Gracias Grover - comenzó a hacer anotaciones igual que sus hermanos y su padre los veía orgulloso.

 ** _La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición._** ** _-La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?_**

\- Claro que es lo más difícil pues con lo horrible que es quien va a seguir sonriendo - hizo una mueca Nico que no quería toparse con esa ni con sus hermanas nunca en su vida.

 ** _Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:_** ** _-Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand._**

Grover se puso triste pues al final supo que si era su tío querido uno de tantos sátiros que salió en busca de Pan y nunca volvió.

 ** _-Grover -le riñó tía Eme-, mira a este lado, cariño._** ** _Seguía sin cámara._** ** _-Percy... -dijo Annabeth._** ** _Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth,_**

\- Debías seguir ese instinto niño - dijo la diosa de la luna mientras Orión asentía.

\- Tienes buenos instintos debes prestarles más atención- le decía el rubio a su hermano y este asintió mientras cierta diosa sonrió brevemente.

 ** _pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana._**

\- Estas tratando de resistirte al hechizo eso es bueno - sonreía Afrodita y muchos asintieron.

 ** _-Sólo será un momento -añadió tía Eme-. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo..._**

\- ¡Que no se lo quite! - advirtieron muchos en la sala que se habían vuelto a meter en la historia y los de la misión los veían divertidos era obvio que no se lo había terminado de sacar, mientras Apolo los miraba mal porque los gritos iban en su dirección pero siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Percy, algo no va bien -insistió Annabeth._** ** _-¿Que no va bien? -repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo-. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?_**

\- Para ella nada para todos los demás pues todo - dijo Thalia y muchos asintieron.

 ** _-¡Es el tío Ferdinand! -balbució Grover._** ** _-¡No la mires! -gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció._**

\- Claro ella la tuvo fácil para huir - dijo una hija de Vulcano y la diosa de la sabiduría la vio mal.

 ** _Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco._**

\- Mi hija salvo al tuyo - sonreía socarronamente la diosa de la sabiduría el dios sólo bufo y sonrió a la chica.

\- Gracias por salvarlo - la chica asintió y Percy le sonrió le debía mucho a Annabeth.

 ** _Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme._**

\- Aún lo tiene atrapado en su hechizo - murmuró Afrodita sosteniendo la mano de Hefestos este le daba palmaditas en la suya.

\- El salió bien no vuelvas a alterarte- le sonreía a la diosa del amor y está sonrió también mientras cierto Dios de la guerra rechinaba los dientes.

 ** _Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas._**

\- No subas más la mirada - advirtieron los presentes en la sala y Percy los vio mal.

\- No se dan cuenta que le hablan a un libro - dijo el chico y todos se mostraron un poco avergonzado - Además eso ya pasó y es obvio que no la vi a los ojos - estaba ofendido porque hayan creído que lo hizo.

\- Sólo están preocupados por ti hijo - le sonreía su padre que se alegraba de verlo mejor y el chico sólo bufo.

 ** _Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:_** ** _-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_**

\- Y no lo hice - rodo los ojos el azabache.

\- Como siempre Annabeth dándote órdenes- dijo divertida Piper.

\- Y el siempre obedeciendola- siguió divertido Leo mientras los demás reían hasta los romanos cosa que seguía sin gustarle a cierto rubio.

 ** _El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde... donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme._**

\- Recién se va dando cuenta- rodo los ojos Atenea.

\- No puedes culparlos recién se libra del hechizo - suspiro Ariadna sonriendo le alegraba que hayan salido de esa aunque falta de ver como.

 ** _-¡Huye! -baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «Maya!», a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar._**

\- Maya- dijo el dios de los viajeros evitando que sus zapatillas se eleven.

\- Estúpidas zapatillas - mascullo por lo bajo el sátiro.

 ** _No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido._**

\- Eso vamos hermanito tu puedes- alentaba Teseo y Percy se lo quedo mirando le iba a decir algo pero Belerofonte y Orión le detuvieron.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo- negaba divertido el primero.

\- el es un caso perdido - sonreía Orión y Percy se encogió de hombros y no le dijo nada.

 ** _-Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven -me susurró-. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba._**

\- Ella te quería conservar - dijo Hermes con incredulidad.

\- Ibas a ser una linda estatua - río por lo bajo Lacy.

\- menos mal que no lo fue - dijo Erick un hijo de Venus y los dos rieron más.

\- ¿Qué manía tienen con hacernos estatuas ? - murmuró Jason a Leo recordando a Quione y a Midas.

\- Que somos hermosos y nos quieren como trofeos - sonrió de lado Leo y Jason negaba divertido los monstruos y los dioses estaban locos.

 ** _Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado._**

\- Eso ya casi sale del trance- sonreía Holly junto con Laurel.

 ** _Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes._**

\- Eso es una fea visión- hicieron una mueca de asco los hijos de Afrodita menos Piper que pensaba que su familia exageraba.

\- No exageran Piper - le dijo Thalia que veía la cara de desaprobación de la ojos caleidoscopios hacia su familia - después te muestro que tan horrible es y verás- la chica asintió sin entender mucho.

 ** _Tía Eme. Tía «M»..._** ** _¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?_**

Muchos rodaron los ojos preguntandose exactamente lo mismo.

 ** _Piensa, me ordené._**

\- Eso va a estar difícil - dijeron Thalia Nico y Annabeth el los miro mal a los tres mientras se reían.

\- No termino de comprender si les agradó o no - fruncio el ceño y los tres se vieron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

\- Eres nuestro amigo sesos de alga - dijeron los tres juntos y el rodó los ojos con amigos así no necesitaba más enemigos.

 ** _¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo._**

\- Recuerda mi historia bien - sonreía el antiguo rey de Micenas -Aunque no creo que le sirva de mucho-

 ** _Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida._**

\- Si muy dormida no estaba- hizo una mueca el antiguo héroe.

 ** _Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante._**

\- Eso es verdad pero te quería porque te pareces a tu padre- dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa y a Percy le dio un escalofrío eso no pintaba bien.

 ** _-Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy -dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita-._**

\- Intenta hechizarle de nuevo - susurró Persefone algo triste porque no la dejaron seguir acurrucada con su señor esposo pero este le tomó de la mano y le sonrió mientras Demeter los veía feo.

 ** _La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto._**

\- Ella se lo busco - bramo Atenea- Me ofendieron - espetó y miro mal al dios de los mares quien sólo rodo los ojos.

 ** _-¡No la escuches! -exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas-. ¡Corre, Percy!_**

\- Si hazle caso a la doncella- decía Artemisa mientras sus cazadoras asentían.

 ** _-¡Silencio! -gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo-. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir._**

\- Ella no va a tocar a mis hijos en cuanto salgamos de aquí la enviaré al tártaro- dijo Atenea la mención de este lugar hizo que los semidioses involucrados con la última profecía retuvieran un escalofrío solo Apolo lo noto pues estaba más cerca y vio la cara de tristeza en los semidioses griegos algo pasó con ese lugar.

 ** _-No -murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas._** ** _-¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? -me preguntó Medusa-._**

La sala se quedó en silencio ¿Por qué ella preguntaría eso? Apolo siguió leyendo .

 ** _¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy?_**

\- No es insensata - bramo Zeus como todo el rey del drama que es y sus hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

 ** _¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo?_**

La mención del lugar hizo que los presentes tuvieran un escalofrío a excepción de los que ya habían estado allí.

 ** _No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos._**

\- Trataba de convencerlo - dijo Will con asombro - Trataba de que el deje de luchar - todos se quedaron pasmados y los dioses se preguntaban ¿Qué tan importante era ese semidios para que pongan tanto afán en destruirlo o ponerlo contra ellos?

 ** _-¡Percy!_** ** _-Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó-: ¡Agáchate!_**

\- ¿Cómo que cien kilos ? - se molestó Grover y balo- Yo no peso tanto - los demás reían.

\- lo siento Grover - se disculpó el chico sonriendole el le miro mal pero asintió después de todo eran mejores amigos.

 ** _Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol._**

\- ¡Sátiro al ataque! - victoreaban los semidioses griegos mientras los romanos no pensaban que de verdad el fauno fuera hacer de mucha ayuda.

 ** _Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato._** ** _-¡Agáchate! -volvió a gritar-. ¡Voy a atizarle!_** ** _Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí. Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado._**

\- Que confianza que me tienes - trato de sonar ofendido el sátiro mientras los demás reían incluidos el chico y algunos dioses.

 ** _¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor._**

\- ¡Bien! - Victorearon todos los romanos más asombrados que nada pues los Faunos que ellos conocían nunca harían algo a así y Reyna pensaba en que seriamente tenían que hablar con los faunos.

 ** _-¡Sátiro miserable! -masculló-. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!_**

\- Pues yo no veo que lo haya hecho - dijo Leo - o es que es de piedra y no nos hemos enterado- se levantó y pellizco a Grover quien los vio mal mientras se sobaba el brazo y Piper se levantó.

\- No pellizques a la gente Leo - le regañaba mientras se lo llevaba de la oreja y lo sentaba en su lugar mientras los demás reían a más no poder.

 ** _-¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! -le respondió Grover._** ** _Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita._** ** _¡Tracazás!_** ** _-¡Aaargh! -aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía._**

\- Siiii - gritaban todos en la sala junto con el dios de la guerra que estaba feliz de oir algo de acción.

\- Por fin lo haces bien sátiro- felicito el dios sonriendo igual que sus hijos incluyendo a Frank.

 ** _-¡Percy!:-dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí._** ** _Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie._** ** _-¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! -Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible-. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza._** ** _-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí._**

\- No huyas cobarde - espetó el dios de la guerra y comenzó a maldecir en griego.

\- Ares callate que hay niños presentes - lo regaño Hera y el se calló- No vuelvas a usar ese lenguaje con ellos aquí- muchos se le quedaron viendo.

\- Si mamá- mascullo el dios de la guerra enfuruñado como niño pequeño.

\- Y no mascullles habla bien - lo siguió regañando y el dios no dijo nada más los demás lo veían entre divertidos asombrados y con vergüenza esto último de parte de sus hijos.

\- Madre es madre en especial si es una diosa - murmuró Chris a Clarisse está asintió.

 ** _-Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero... -tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo-_**

\- Y no es para menos está reconociendo que no puede hacer algo por si misma - dijo Malcom - el orgullo es muy grande en nosotros y nos cuesta aceptar ayuda consejos y que alguien más puede hacer algo que nosotros no - explicó y los demás asintieron en especial los romanos.

 ** _pero tú vas mejor armado. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú... tú tienes una oportunidad._**

\- Vaya que te costó decirlo - reía Thalia y la rubia la veía mal.

 ** _-¿Qué? Yo no puedo..._**

\- Se más valiente Pringao - gritó Ares y Percy lo vio mal.

\- Ya verá más adelante - sonrió el chico recordando cierto encuentro que seguro aparecería ahí solo su padre le escucho y se quedo viendo al dios y recordando la apuesta que había hecho Percy con él esto iba a ser interesante.

 ** _-Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas?_** ** _-Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo._**

\- Uyyy- sonreía con entusiasmo Afrodita y daba aplausitos mientras brincaba en su asiento - Que lindos estas viendo tu futuro - chillaba emocionada mientras los dos jóvenes se sonrojaban y Atenea la miraba mal.

\- Ellos no serán nada en el futuro - gruño la diosa de la sabiduría mientras los futuristas ahogaban risitas pues sabían bien como terminaba esa historia.

 ** _Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano._** ** _-Un escudo pulido iría mejor. -Estudió la esfera con aire crítico-. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción..._**

Los hijos de Atenea de Hefestos y Vulcano asentían ante la explicación que se leía mientras los demás arrugaban el rostro sin entender nada.

\- Ahora en inglés por favor - pidió una hija de Ceres y muchos asintieron los que entendieron rodaron los ojos para ellos estaba claro el asunto.

 ** _-¿Quieres hablar claro?_**

\- Por favor - pidieron los que no entendieron incluyendo algunos dioses infantiles.

 ** _-¡Eso hago! -Me entregó la bola-. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente._**

\- Así si está claro - dijo Rachel sonriendo y muchos rieron ganándose malas miradas de los hijos de Atenea Hefestos y Vulcano.

 ** _-¡Eh! -gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros-. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!_** ** _-¡Groaaaaaaar!_** ** _-Puede que no -se corrigió Grover. Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate._**

\- Es obvio que no lo está - se reía Butch junto con algunos otros campistas.

 ** _-Date prisa -me dijo Annabeth-. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose._**

\- Eso es verdad no siempre podrá darle - dijo Clovis entre ronquidos.

-que bueno que me tengan tanta confianza- ironizo Grover mientras los demás reían y sus dos amigos le sonreían a modo de disculpa la mas feliz en este momento era Hestia pues su hoguera estaba hermosa.

 ** _Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada._**

El dios héroe gruño ante la mención de su espada y que ahora estaba en manos de Percy pero el se la quitaría de eso estaba seguro (N/A: Si claro :D)

 ** _Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa._**

Muchos se adelantaron en sus asientos para escuchar bien la historias entre ellos Phoebe una cazadora junto con un aparatito.

 ** _Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real. Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido._**

\- Eso debió doler - dijo una hija de Vulcano con simpatía al sátiro.

\- Ni que lo digas - hizo una mueca Grover recordando ese golpe.

 ** _Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:_** ** _-¡Eh! ¡Aquí!_**

\- Y el queriendo que lo maten desde siempre- dijo Thalia divertida y los demás reían mientras asentían y Poseidón veía a su hijo con temor y pensando que seria bueno encerrarlo en el fondo del mar para el resto de su vida.

-¿Él seguirá haciendo eso en el futuro?- pregunto Annabeth por lo bajo a Grover y este asintió la chica suspiro y miro al chico que estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre la que me espera pensó pues ya estaba decidido que iba a seguir con el.

 ** _Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres..._**

-Ella pensó que aun lo tenia bajo su hechizo- dijo Annabeth al ver algunos rostros confundidos de porque el monstruo le dejaba acercarse los que estaban así asintieron a lo dicho por la chica.

-El estaba bajo otro hechizo mas poderoso y gris - susurro Afrodita con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a Percy quien debes en cuando miraba en dirección de Annabeth y sonreía solo su esposo la escucho pero no entendía nada del asunto así que siguió con sus planos al ver que ella ya se encontraba mejor.

 ** _Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más._**

\- Créeme es bastante fea - dijeron Thalia y Perseo al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron tenían que hablar mientras los demás los veían interrogantes igual que Zeus que se preguntaba porque su hija sabia del aspecto de medusa pero luego vio a Perseo y recordó eso y se tranquilizo.

-Esta bien les creo - dijo el azabache.

 ** _-No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy -susurró-. Sé que no lo harías._**

-A una viejecita no a un monstruo si - murmuro el chico y su padre asintió aunque la idea de que su hijo vaya por ahí matando monstruos tampoco le atraía mucho.

 ** _Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos._**

-Te estaba hechizando de nuevo - hizo una mueca Afrodita - pero creo que no surtió el efecto deseado ¿verdad?- miro al chico este negó con la cabeza.

-tenia a mis amigos apoyándome - les sonrió a estos - sin ellos no habría logrado nada - las diosa de la caza lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa pues cualquier otro habría dicho que logro todo el solo pero el chico le estaba dando crédito a los demás antes que así mismo.

 ** _Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:_** ** _-¡No la escuches, Percy!_**

-Gracias Grover - le sonrio al sátiro y este hizo lo mismo.

 ** _Medusa estalló en carcajadas._** ** _-Demasiado tarde._** ** _Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante._**

Algunos se estremecieron pensando en el ataque de medusa y el daño que este podría causar.

 ** _Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble._**

\- Ese es nuestro Percy - gritaron todos los mestizos de ambos campamentos a excepción de cierto Augur que vigilaba al muchacho esperando para su plan mientras cierta diosa esperaba que el chico se levantará y sacará a relucir el aspecto soberbia que tenían algunos hombres pero se dio cuenta que al parecer no haría eso más bien se sonrojo y trato de desaparecer en los brazos de su padre para no ser visto.

\- No fue para tanto la idea fue de Annabeth - les dijo a todos los que gritaron - A ella deberían victorearla - se acomodo en el regazo de su padre quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho Annabeth - gritaron los campistas a la chica quien se sonrojo furiosamente.

definitivamente este es distinto pensaba la diosa de la luna y Thalia noto su pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Percy sabía que la diosa iba a comprender porque ella quería a sus primos.

 ** _Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose._**

\- Siiii - volvieron a gritar todos en la sala a excepción de unos cuantos que gruñian por lo bajo al ver que el chico no se convirtió en estatua.

 ** _Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies._**

\- ¡Botín de Guerra! - sonreía como enloquecido Ares y sus hijos en especial Clarisse y Frank los veía preocupados.

\- Creo que mi hermana Clarisse se parece demasiado a Ares - le susurró a Leo y este vio al dios y a la chica.

\- Creo que tienes razón- asintió el latino - Yo que tu voy consiguiendo dracmas para el psicólogo- advirtió y Frank asintió.

 ** _Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas._**

La mayoría de chicas hizo una mueca de asco ante la mención de esto junto con algunas diosas.

 ** _-Puaj, qué asco -dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor-. ¡Megapuaj!_**

\- Ni me lo digas aún recuerdo ese olor - se estremeció el sátiro.

\- Eso sí que debió ser un asco - hizo una mueca Afrodita poniéndose verde mientras Piper asentía en esto debía darle la razón a su madre eso se escuchaba totalmente asqueroso.

 ** _Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa._** ** _-No te muevas -dijo._**

\- Tampoco lo iba hacer - murmuró Percy recordando la sensación de las serpientes a sus pies y se estremeció.

 ** _Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso._**

\- Iugh- dijeron la mayoría de los presentes en el salón mientras los hijos de Ares/Marte sonreían a ellos no les importaba si era un asco o no.

\- Percy deja de describir tan bien las cosas - se quejó Hazel totalmente asqueada y Piper acariciaba su espalda.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el muchacho y Hazel intento sonreír.

 ** _-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó con voz temblorosa._**

\- Y es que estaba asustada esa cosa casi nos hace estatuas - murmuró la hija de Atenea y se estremeció.

\- Lo malo es que ese fue el menor de los peligros en esa misión- dijo Grover y la chica asintió.

\- Me pregunto cómo se tomarán el resto de la misión- hizo una mueca Thalia que recordaba más o menos lo que le había contado su amiga acerca de esta.

\- Yo creo que ya debieron traer los calmantes - suspiro la rubia viendo a Atenea y a Poseidón que estaba con Percy el cual estaba recostado contra su hombro - En especial para el señor Poseidón- sus dos amigos asintieron.

 ** _-Sí -mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso-. ¿Por qué... por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?_**

\- Porque es tu botín de guerra muchacho- sonrió Ares y Percy asintió eso ya se lo había explicado Annabeth en su momento.

 ** _-En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra -me explicó-, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar._**

\- Exacto - dijo el dios de la guerra.

\- Es que su maldición sigue aún después de que le corten la cabeza - explicó Atenea.

 ** _Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente._**

\- Auch - dijeron con simpatía los amigos del sátiro este les sonrió.

 ** _La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza._**

\- Ojalá las hubiera dejado irse ahí mismo - murmuró el sátiro y Annabeth lo abrazo igual que Thalia.

 ** _-Pareces el Barón Rojo -dije-. Buen trabajo._**

\- Fue un excelente trabajo sátiro- felicito Dioniso sin mucho interes mientras su esposa sonreía y muchos se lo quedaron viendo.

\- Gracias señor D - se sonrojo Grover pues no todos los días escuchabas un alago de este dios.

 ** _Sonrió tímidamente._** ** _-No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no._**

\- Concordamos contigo Grover - dijeron los Stoll mientras Miranda y Katie sonreían.

\- Si darle al monstruo bueno estrellarse malo - reía Leo.

\- Jason por favor - pidió Piper y este le dio un Zape al latino - Gracias - sonrió la chica.

\- Eso dolió Chispitas- se quejaba este mientras los demás reían - pensé que eras mi amigo - se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolido.

\- Y lo soy - le sonrió el rubio - Y te he dicho que no me llames Chispitas-

\- si soy tu amigo no deberías pegarme Chispitas- negaba con la cabeza Leo.

\- No es mi culpa, primero te lo merecias, segundo lo pidió Piper - se encogió de hombros mientras los demás reían por la tonta discusión y la cara que ponía Leo a las excusas del rubio.

 ** _Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén._**

\- ¿Para qué regresaron? - preguntó Julie una hija de Mercurio y los de la misión señalaron el libro como respuesta.

 ** _Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar._**

\- Y claro después de esa faena quien no estaría cansado - dijo Lou Ellen y muchos asintieron a esa afirmación.

 ** _Al final dije:_** ** _-¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?_**

\- Más bien a tu padre- gruño Atenea mirando mal al dios de los mares.

\- Ya te lo he dicho ella me engañó- le devolvió la mirada el dios.

\- Eres un dios pudiste resistirte más- siguió Atenea.

\- Estaba hechizado y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde - rodo los ojos el dios.

\- Eso es porque no puedes controlar tus impulsos - espetó la diosa y el dios resoplo.

\- Eres imposible - dijo con cansancio acomodando a su hijo que por alguna razón sonreía.

\- Y tu eres insufrible - dijo la diosa.

\- Y los dos se callan porque me están dando dolor de cabeza - dijo la diosa del matrimonio sobando su cien igual que los demás dioses estas peleas eran así siempre, pero no se dieron cuenta de la risa contenida que tenían sus hijos así eran las peleas de Percy y Annabeth en especial una.

 ** _Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación._** ** _-A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo._**

\- Bien podía destruirla y no crear más monstruos - dijo por lo bajo Percy pero Atenea logró escucharlo y le envió una mirada envenenada.

\- Pero serás insolente ella se merecía ese castigo - escupió la diosa y el chico la miro mal.

\- Pues bien pudo ponerle otro y no crear más monstruos que vayan tras sus hijos u otros mestizos bastantes ya tenemos con los que hay para que anden creando más- espetó el muchacho con la mirada enfurecida más de uno se quedó estupefacto el estaba provocando la ira de la diosa.

\- Ni lo mires así Atenea que bastante razón tiene - fruncio el ceño Hestia mirando mal a su sobrina que veía enfurecida al azabache y este le seguía viendo igual - Ellos ya tienen suficientes monstruos que combatir como para que ustedes vengan y creen más- les lanzó una mirada de ira a todos los dioses que habían hecho esto algunos bajaron la mirada avergonzados en especial Atenea mientras Ares sonreía.

\- El chiquillo tiene agallas - susurró para si mismo cuando todos estuvieron más tranquilos la lectura continuó.

 ** _Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas._**

\- Y el mató a las tres - se dijo a si mismo Frank y río suavemente mientras Leo que no lo oyó bien sólo se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera loco.

 ** _Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo,_**

Atenea agachó más la cabeza nunca lo reconocería pero sabía que el chico del cerebro de pez tenía razón si no la hubiera convertido en monstruo esa cosa no iría tras sus hijos como Aracne y su descendencia otro monstruo que también quería la destrucción de sus hijos.

 ** _pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él._**

\- Y con los años cada vez se parece más a él - sonrió Piper recordando a su amigo y se perdió en los recuerdos igual que los de la misión de los siete junto con Nico los griegos les veían tristes y también se envolvieron en recuerdos Apolo los vio y decidió seguir para sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

 ** _Me ardía la cara._** ** _-Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa._**

\- Bueno tu culpa tu culpa no - dijo Thalia - Pero si fue culpa de tu suerte - río y abrazaba a su amiga su risa trajo un poco de vuelta a los perdidos que se sacudieron.

\- Yo y mi linda suerte - dijo con sarcasmo en su voz mientras algunos soltaron risitas.

 ** _Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:_** ** _-«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»_**

\- Pues te pudieron convertir en estatua hermanito - comentó divertido Teseo aunque le preocupaba la forma en que se perdieron los amigos de su hermano.

 ** _-Vale, vale -respondí-. Eres imposible._** ** _-Y tú insufrible._** ** _-Y tú..._**

Los dioses de la pelea anterior se quedaron sorprendidos por la similitud y los demás reían.

\- Esas formas de coquetear - sonria Afrodita de forma inocente y los dos dioses le fulminaron con la mirada.

\- No estábamos coqueteando - dijeron tanto los dioses como sus hijos y las risas se hicieron más fuertes y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los cuatro.

\- A ver que yo hablaba de los chicos no de ustedes - seguía sonriendo ahora con picardía la diosa mirandoles con diversión a los dioses y tocando la punta de sus manos con la otra los dioses se pusieron más rojos y algunos dioses reían a más no poder igual que los mestizos olvidándose de Annabeth y Percy lo cual ambos agradecían.

 ** _-¡Eh! -nos interrumpió Grover-. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?_**

\- Le encontré un buen uso - susurró el Ojiverde sonriendo suavemente recordando a su madre y pensando en ella.

 ** _Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.»_**

\- Y vaya que lo están cuidando - dijo Will con diversión mientras los demás rieron un poco aunque les dolía de tanto reír antes eso es lo que necesitaban pensaba Hestia.

 ** _Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión,_**

\- La misión no es absurda muchacho - fruncio el ceño Zeus mirando al chico - Es importante que devuelvas lo que es mío-

\- Claro es que tu cacharro es importantísimo - rodo los ojos Hades y Poseidón río mientras el rey los veía mal y apretaba su perno para después mascullar por lo bajo algo de cómo pueden burlarse de el arma más imponente de todo el Olimpo y que era mejor que no los hubiera sacado del estómago de padre.

 ** _por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo_**

\- Pues entonces sólo debes enojarte con él- Demeter señaló a Zeus que seguía enfuruñado y murmurando cosas contra sus hermanos.

 ** _y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento._**

\- Esa no le llega ni a los talones con las que tuvieron más adelante - suspiro Nico y Jason lo vio con interés ahora quería saber más acerca de las misiones de Percy y Annabeth además que sentía raro acerca del cariño que le profesaba Thalia a esos dos.

 ** _A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano._**

\- Con las justas pero lo logramos - sonrió Percy a sus amigos de misión y estos hicieron lo mismo.

 ** _¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»_**

\- Y ojalá esa hubiera sido la única vez que lo usaron los olímpicos- murmuró Thalia mirando mal a cierta diosa y Annabeth que la escuchó sólo suspiro pesadamente que tanto lo estarían usando los dioses a su amigo sólo esperaba que nada muy malo le pasará aunque tenía la sospecha de que si sería muy malo.

 ** _Me puse en pie._** ** _-Ahora vuelvo._** ** _-Percy -me llamó Annabeth-. ¿Qué estás...?_**

Todos vieron el libro expectantes pues Percy sonreía mientras Annabeth rodaba los ojos y Grover reía entre dientes.

 ** _En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone._**

Todos se quedaron viendo a la pareja del inframundo.

\- A mi esposa le gustan esas estatuas - dijo el Dios de los muertos - además que la mayoría de esas almas terminan lo Elíseos a petición de mi esposa - está sonrió un poco y beso la mejilla de su esposo para después oir un gruñido de parte de Demeter muchos asintieron ante lo dicho por el dios.

 ** _Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California._**

\- No he escuchado sobre ese estudio de grabación- intentaba hacer memoria Piper pues ella había estado en varios estudios debido al trabajo de su padre.

 ** _Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo._**

\- Bien ya sabes a donde ir - dijo Holly junto con Laurel.

 ** _En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express._**

\- Eso tomen todo lo que les sirva - dijeron Ares y Hermes sonriendo.

\- Cuando estén en las misiones lo mejor es tomar los que le pueda servir más adelante - dijo Ares a los mestizos.

\- Así que muy bien hecho niños - les sonrió Hermes a Annabeth Percy y Grover.

Los que ya habían hecho misiones antes de sentían un poco avergonzados porque ellos no habían hecho eso y estos niños en su primera misión con tan corta edad habían sabido que hacer pero bueno ahora iban a ser nota mental de esto.

 ** _Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada._**

\- Adecuada ¿Para que? - preguntaron varios chicos tanto romanos como griegos y los tres señalaron el libro como respuesta.

 ** _Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío._**

Apolo sonrió y vio a Percy mientras negaba con la cabeza para luego seguir leyendo.

 ** _Los Dioses_** ** _Monte Olimpo_** ** _Planta 600_** ** _Edificio Empire State_** ** _Nueva York, NY_** ** _Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson_**

\- ¡Eres un insolente! - bramo Zeus - ¡Eso es una falta de respeto! - se dispuso a atacar a Percy con su perno pero una jaula con diseños de pavo real se lo impidió junto con unos plantas que lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo y una sombra sobre su boca.

\- Tu le faltas el respeto a más gente y nadie te hace nada - chasqueo la lengua Hera y Hestia asintió.

\- Chico a la próxima sólo enviamelo a mi - reía Ares ante la impertinencia del chico.

\- Percy ya se te dijo que no busques la ira de los dioses- reprendió su padre.

\- No buscaba su ira sólo hacerlos bonitas estatuas - se encogió de hombros el muchacho y todos se hecharon a reír ese era el Percy que tanto querían.

 ** _-Eso no va a gustarles -me avisó Grover-. Te considerarán un impertinente._**

\- Es que es un impertinente - dijeron los presentes con diversión mientras el chico se sonrojaba y sonreía.

 ** _Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop»._**

\- Servicio de Hermes Express la forma más fácil de envío tanto si eres héroe monstruo o un dios - dijo el dios de los ladrones- Gracias por los anuncios gratis - todos rieron un poco ante lo que dijo el dios.

 ** _-Es que soy un impertinente -respondí._**

\- Y hasta lo admite - reía Belerofonte junto con sus hermanos menos Percy que sólo los veía divertido eso le gustaba y no que anden preocupados por él.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme._** ** _No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses._**

\- Y es que ya lo estaba - suspiro con pesadez la chica mientras sus amigos sonreían.

\- Y no sólo a los dioses - reía por lo bajo Nico - También a los monstruos titanes y ahora gigantes - negaba divertido aunque eso pronto acabo y comenzó a sollozar pensando donde termino su primo y Jason lo abrazo fuerte.

\- Tranquilo ya verás que esa misma impertinencia es la que lo traerá de vuelta - le susurró al oído tratando de animarlo y funcionó un poco mientras los demás le veían preocupados no sabían de que hablaban esos dos en especial los dioses que eran sus padres.

 ** _-Vamos -murmuró-. Necesitamos un nuevo plan._**

\- Bueno por fin acabo el capítulo- anunció con un suspiro Apolo.

\- Bueno es el momento que todos vayamos a descansar - sonrió Hestia y todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala los mestizos a las cabañas que ocupaban por ahora y los dioses a su templos los héroes del pasado se estaban quedando con Poseidón mientras los dioses encadenados se quedaron ahí porque nadie se preocupó en desatarlos.


	22. Charla de la madrugada

Todos los campistas fueron a sus respectivas cabañas mujeres por un lado y varones por otro cuando cada uno llegó a su lugar se cambiaron de ropa por pijamas y Leo acompañó a Percy hasta su cama.

\- Muchacho de veras que amo tu sarcasmo - le decía entre risas mientras golpeaba su espalda.

\- ¿gracias? - le sonrió al latino y se metió a su cama.

\- De nada - se despidió y luego fue a su cama y le sonrió a Frank quien hizo lo mismo.

\- Bueno duerme ya Percy que necesitas descansar y tu también Nico - habló Will mirando a los azabaches Percy simplemente se arropo mientras Nico vio mal a Will.

\- Yo se lo que tengo que hacer Solance - se dio media vuelta en su cama arropandose con sus cobijas y el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se acostaba.

La noche paso sin contratiempos dando paso a la madrugada serían más o menos las tres de la mañana cuando Will se sobresalto por un ruido por alguna razón ahora su sueño se había vuelto más ligero que antes tal vez por la preocupación de sus dos pacientes se sentó en la cama por un instante pero se acostó en seguida.

\- Debería tener visión nocturna - se escuchó decir a una voz en la oscuridad probablemente la causante del ruido - Porque todo tiene que estar tan oscuro - se escuchaba como avanzaba y Will reconoció esa voz a la perfección era Percy - Muy bien Percy sigue tropezandote vas bien - Eso lo confirmo escuchó como los pasos se alejaban.

\- ¿A dónde va? - se preguntó Will al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y salía de la misma para seguir al hijo de Poseidón.

Mientras Percy salía de la cabaña se tropezó con algunas cosas e intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie (N/A: y adivinen qué? estaba fallando monumentalmente XD).

Una vez que salió respiro hondo y se encaminó hacia un pequeño parque cercano según noto Will e iba descalzo como la vez anterior se preguntó si iba a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior así que lo siguió.

\- No podía ser a otra hora ¿no? - suspiraba el azabache mientras hablaba consigo mismo - Tenía que ser a las tres de la mañana - negaba con la cabeza y camino hasta que metió los pies dentro de unas fuentes al ras del piso que comenzaron a dispararse con su llegada.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - se preguntaba Will mientras lo veía y trato de avanzar pero una mano lo detuvo asustandolo a sobre manera.

\- Shhh soy yo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando se volteó noto que la mano pertenecía a Thalia está la retiro.

\- Casi me envías con Hades de mala manera - resoplaba el rubio mientras ella sonreía socarronamente en realidad Will no había hablado mucho con la hija de Zeus sabía que ella se preocupaba tanto como los demás por su primo pero eso no explicaba que hacía allí- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

\- Simple - saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo que mostraba un pequeño punto rojo - Es un rastreador, lo hizo Leo -

\- Y se lo pusieron a Percy - aventuró el hijo de Apolo y la pelinegra asintió.

\- No podemos perderlo de vista está en peligro - dijo ella sin dar más detalle mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolsillo - Ahora guarda silencio - volvió su vista hacia la fuente y Will hizo lo mismo está seguía lanzando agua y podían ver que Percy estaba en medio como esperando algo.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo? - preguntó Will más para si mismo que para Thalia.

\- Pues parece esperar por algo o alguien - respondió la teniente de Artemisa observando a su primo cuando una luz apareció por encima de la cabeza de este los dos semidioses se quedaron completamente inmóviles.

\- Mis señoras - escucharon decir al hijo de Poseidón hacia la luz ellos no distinguían que eran o quienes pero parecía que Percy si - Aquí estoy como me han pedido -

\- Lo sabemos joven héroe- respondieron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

\- Las moiras - susurraron Will y Thalia sin salir de su asombro.

\- ¿Para qué me han llamado? - preguntó Percy viendo a la luz ahí notaron sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos.

\- Queremos saber una vez más tu respuesta joven héroe- dijeron las voces.

\- Esa respuesta ya la saben - el sonrió con tristeza - No la voy a cambiar -

\- Joven heore ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgas? - dijo una de las voces.

\- Lo sé mis señoras ustedes me lo explicaron ayer - respondió él muchacho de ojos verdes mientras Will y Thalia se vieron entre si.

\- El habló con las moiras ayer - susurró Will entendiendo porque la mañana anterior había desaparecido y luego llegado con los pies sucios.

\- Héroe está decisión debes pensarla muy bien es tu última oportunidad- dijo otra de las voces.

\- No puedes seguir arriesgandote joven héroe- dijo la primera voz que había sonado.

\- Puede que sea arriesgado pero ya lo hemos decidido - aseguró enérgicamente el azabache - El está de acuerdo conmigo -

\- ¿El quien? - preguntó en voz baja Thalia mirando a Will que tampoco entendía esto.

\- Sabemos que están de acuerdo joven héroe - dijo una tercera voz - Pero no creemos que sea lo mejor para ustedes -

\- Pero es lo mejor para todos - sonrió él- No dejaremos que algo así impida que todos sean felices -

\- Entonces al final del libro joven héroe- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Si al final del libro mis señoras - sonrió mientras asentía mostrando respeto mientras la luz desaparecía el miro hacia el cielo la fuente seguía mojandolo - Se que es una locura pero no puedes seguir ahí- susurró el azabache y se sentó.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - susurró Will a Thalia está negó con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien si sigo así terminaré más cansado - negó con la cabeza el azabache poniéndose de pie para salir de la fuente cuando se percató de la presencia de los dos semidioses - Así que escuchando a escondidas - Eso sobresalto a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Percy? - preguntó con cautela Thalia saliendo de su escondite junto con Will.

\- ¿Quien más va a ser cara de pino? - rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos - O es que me ves cara de ser un monstruo - Ella se lo quedo mirando y después corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Sirenito - susurró al oído del chico y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Percy- susurró Will para correr y abrazarlo también.

\- Ey Ey que me van a gastar - se sacudió y los dos chicos se soltaron - Vamos cerebro de aire deja de llorar - le seco las lágrimas a Thalia.

\- Es que tu no entiendes que tan preocupados nos tienen sesos de alga - espeto ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Primero no me llames sesos de alga - dijo él y Will sonrió- Así sólo me llama mi listilla -

\- Te llamaremos como se nos pegue la gana mientras tu yo verdadero no esté aquí- dijo Thalia tratando de lucir enfadada.

\- Vamos Thalia que al menos estamos hablando con él- trato de calmarla Will.

\- Eso hazle caso a Will - respondió Percy- Y sobre lo que no estoy aquí por favor diles a los demás que fue mi decisión y golpeenlos cada que se culpen - rodo los ojos.

\- A ti es al que vamos a golpear si no llegan aquí rápido- dijeron Will y Thalia y luego sonrieron.

\- Bueno bueno cual es la violencia contra mi - fruncio el ceño Percy pero sonria - Sólo hagan lo que les dije y sobre lo de golpearme pues... - suspiro - será cuando nos veamos - suavizo su gesto y acaricio la mejilla de Thalia - Hasta entonces cuiden de mi listilla y no dejen que Atenea o Artemisa la influencien por favor -

\- De eso me encargo yo - aseguró la teniente de Artemisa.

\- Yo me encargaré de cuidarla en la parte de salud - sonrió Will.

\- Me alegro de contar con los dos - asintió el azabache.

\- Y ¿que va a pasar al final del libro? - preguntó Will eso era algo que ahora lo estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Al final del libro? - Percy desvío la mirada no podía mentirle a un hijo del Dios de la verdad - Pues... Ahm -

\- Responde Cabeza de coral - espeto Thalia.

\- Pues tendrán que esperar a que llegue ese momento - sonrió mostrando todos los dientes mientras Thalia ahora si estaba molesta - Bueno no puedo estar más aquí o mi ...¿mini yo? va estar muy mal el resto del día- los dos se lo quedaron mirando - Ah es que esto de que mi conciencia venga aquí consume mucha energía...- dijo el azabache - y no sólo eso la consume... - esto último lo susurró.

\- Así que por eso ... tu mini ... está tan cansado - dijo Will mirándolo sabía que había susurrando algo más pero no le alcanzó a oir y vio que Thalia estaba igual porque veía fijamente a Percy frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si así es ahora les pediré que cuiden de los dos mini hasta nuestra vuelta - les sonrió a los dos y estos arregañadientes asintieron lo que haya susurrado los preocupó - Ahora creo que debemos volver - miro a Will y este asintió Thalia y ellos caminaron de vuelta hasta las cabañas ella se despidió pero antes de irse le lanzó una mirada a Will de esto hay que hablarlo y vigilalo el lo entendió.

Will ayudo a Percy a volver a la cama eran ya como las cuatro de la mañana casi cinco así que Will no volvería a dormir simplemente esperaría al amanecer mientras vigilaba a sus dos pacientes se acercó Percy y acomodo su cobija.

\- Espero que regreses pronto - susurró y luego se volteó hacia Nico que parecía tener pesadillas así que fue hasta allí y se sentó cerca de él- Sólo son sueños Nico yo estoy aquí- le susurró al oído al hijo de Hades y este pareció calmarse suspiro estos pacientes le estaban saliendo difíciles pero no se alejo de Nico por si tenía más pesadillas.

 ** _N/A: gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios._**


	23. Capítulo XII

**_todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que la historia yo sólo usaré su historia para este para este fic._**

Llego la mañana al Olimpo Apolo y sus hijos se despertaron tan temprano como de costumbre para ellos el dios estaba alistando sus cosas en su templo como de costumbre haciendo el conteo de sus medicamentos y provisiones en caso de que alguien necesite de sus servicios cuando escuchó la puerta sonar y fue abrir se topó con su hijo Will y la teniente de Artemisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - no era normal que una cazadora ande junto con su hijo tan temprano y menos la teniente se supone que ellas no se acercan a los hombres aunque ya sabía que la chica era especial.

\- Necesitamos hablar con usted - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Adelante - el les permitió la entrada pues los dos se veían bastante preocupados y algo cansados una vez dentro - ¿Qué los trajo a mi hermoso templo? - preguntó a los dos chicos estos se vieron un instante antes de responder.

\- Es Percy - dijo Will y Apolo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó el dios.

\- Nos tiene preocupados mucho más que Annabeth - dijo Thalia cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra mientras hacía una mueca y acomodaba su arco eso le dio a entender al dios que el asunto era grave.

\- Bueno expliquenme que pasa exactamente - los dos jóvenes se volvieron a ver entre si hacia unos instantes se habían encontrado enfrente de la cabaña de Will y habían decidido que lo mejor era contarle a un dios lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nosotros lo vimos en la madrugada - comenzó a explicar Will y le contaron al dios todo lo que ambos vieron y querían que este les ayude a ver por la salud de su amigo y les diga si el sabía algo de este tema.

\- Bueno por lo que entiendo el habló con ¿las moiras? - dijo el dios y los dos asintieron - Entonces el asunto está más grave de lo que pensaba - suspiro y se dirigió a uno de los estantes llenos de libros - Saben que no soy el dios de la sabiduría- tomó unos cuantos libros - pero todo lo que respecta a salud y medicina es de mi competencia -

\- Lo sabemos padre por eso hemos venido aquí- le dijo Will.

\- Si íbamos con la madre de Annabeth sólo haríamos que se moleste más y también que se preocupe a sobre manera - dijo Thalia resoplando la madre de su amiga no le caía muy bien.

\- Y cualquier otro dios podría usar está información de mala manera - dijo Will pues habían evaluado ir con alguien más y ninguna opción les parecía buena.

\- Ya veo - dijo el dios revisando los libros lo más rápido que podía- Aquí está - los dos chicos sonrieron - Es algo muy corto pero algo es algo - meneo la cabeza el dios mientras leía - Primero esos viajes de conciencia no son comunes toma la fuerza vital de la persona receptora para poder albergar la nueva conciencia - explicó el dios y los chicos asintieron.

\- Eso lo entendemos lo que queremos saber es que tan peligroso es para alguien con él cuerpo de un niño de doce - dijo la teniente de Artemisa.

\- Pues es muy peligroso - suspiro el dios - Por eso ha estado cada vez más débil en especial después de atacar a Hércules- los jóvenes gruñeron.

\- Ese idiota sesos de alga - Thalia estaba echando chispas literalmente.

\- Por eso las moiras seguramente dijeron que no podrían hacer eso de nuevo - razonó Will y suspiro cuidar de estos era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer hasta ahora.

\- Lo mejor será ver que el descanse y también que consuma algo de Ambrosia por lo menos está mañana para que su fuerza se restablezca - dijo el dios del sol cerrando el libro - Aquí no explica mucho más- suspiro a estos invitados si que les gustaba ponerse en peligro.

\- Así lo haremos - dijo Will - Gracias padre -

\- De nada - sonrió él dios una sonrisa tan brillante que Thalia tuvo que desviar la mirada para no quedar cegada.

\- Bueno yo tengo que ir con mi señora seguro pronto todos despertaran y será hora de desayunar - dicho esto salió por la puerta.

\- Yo también me voy tengo dos pacientes que vigilar - le sonrió a su padre y salió de ahí el dios vio por donde salieron los jóvenes y volvió a abrir el libro.

\- Albergar conciencias puede provocar la muerte si el receptor no es lo suficientemente fuerte - leyó el dios - Así que de verdad son unos muchachos muy especiales- suspiro y cerró el libro para ponerlo de vuelta en la estantería - Ya quiero conocerlos igual que todos -

Todos comenzaron a despertar hicieron sus tareas matinales para luego dirigirse al gran comedor Will iba junto con Nico, Jason y Percy este último lucia verdaderamente agotado aunque trataba de no demostrarlo pero aún hijo del Dios de la verdad no lo engañas tan fácilmente.

\- Vamos come un poco más Nico - pedía su médico personal con una sonrisa radiante que al azabache molestaba.

\- Dije que no más Solance - apartó el plato frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vamos Nico hazle caso a Will - dijo Hazel a espaldas de Nico y este resoplo.

\- Ya comí suficiente Hazel - resongaba Di Angelo.

\- Eso no es verdad - dijo Will sonriendo - A mi no me engañas soy el hijo del Dios de la verdad- Nico lo vio ceñudo como le detestaba en este instante.

\- Vamos no te hagas de rogar Nico - decía Jason a su lado sonriendo el aludido rodo los ojos y metió mas comida en su boca.

\- Nunca creí decir esto pero tu también debes comer más Percy - dijo Piper frente a ellos viendo el plato casi intacto del azabache.

\- No tengo hambre - dijo con cansancio esa mañana no estaba muy animado y todos lo notaban.

\- Vamos que tienes que comer para ser casi tan apuesto como yo - decía Leo sonriente mostrando sus inexistentes músculos lo que ocasionó que rieran.

\- Pues así menos voy a comer - respondió él azabache ocasionando más risas.

\- Me ofendes Aquaman - se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

\- No soy Aquaman - reprochó el Ojiverde y el latino río.

\- Con tus poderes lo eres - se defendió el gran Leo - Pero ahora come y alteres a estas bonitas personas -

\- Esta bien - rodo los ojos y al igual que Nico lleno su boca de comida aunque algo le decía que en realidad ninguno en esta mesa estaba completamente feliz en especial el latino notaba un deje de culpa cada vez que le veía o le hablaba directamente.

Una vez que termino el desayuno todos se dirigieron a la sala de tronos los dioses se sentaron en sus lugares los griegos y los romanos se sentaron todos revueltos algunos aún respetando sus hermanos divinos otros según su amistad como los Stoll y las Gardner que cada vez se llevaban mejor Chris estaba con Clarisse aunque no tan cerca pues cada vez sentía más la mirada asesina que le enviaba Ares mientras Frank se sentía algo cohibido con la mirada de Hades pues hoy estaba sentado junto a Hazel y está a lado de Nico que también de vez en cuando lo miraba de soslayo lo que no notaban tanto era la mirada de Persefone que aún no sabía si aceptar o no a los hijos de su señor y también veía un poco extraña la cercanía del hijo de Apolo al hijo de Hades mientras tanto Perseo se sentó en un sillón junto con Teseo y Belerofonte pues estaban cerca de las hijas de Afrodita y estaban vigilando al segundo.

Afrodita estaba encantada su hija estaba otra vez con su novio y la hermana de este los acompañaba aunque aún así no dejaba de vigilar a cierto hijo del Dios del mar que estaba muy cerca de sus niñas y no quería que el juegue con ellas mientras Poseidón había tomado una vez más a Percy y lo sentó cerca de Orión en un sillón junto a su trono y cierta diosa veía de vez en cuando en esa dirección vigilando al niño que la tenía preocupada ( N/A: si claro al niño ajá) pues se veía agotado y luego veía a su mellizo que también le vigilaba con el ceño fruncido algo pasaba ahí además que para ella la ausencia de su teniente muy temprano y verla salir del templo de él la tenía alerta y no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella a solas.

Leo por otra parte estaba sentado con sus hermanos que estaban preparando unas cosillas para actividades futuras Nissa le estaba mostrando unos planos y Harley jugueteaba con unas piezas Hefestos les veía orgulloso mientras Demeter veía sospechosos a los hijos de Hermes ya había notado que siempre estaban cerca de sus hijas y eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos mientras el dios de los ladrones estaba feliz por sus hijos el aprobaba todas las relaciones o futuras relaciones de estos aunque le preocupaba su hijo Luke el de la lectura, Zeus aún no entendía porque sus hijos no se habían interesado en hablar con él como veía que hacían los demás semidioses, el era el rey debían interesarse en hacerlo mientras a Hera le agradaba cada vez más el ver que los hijos de su esposo no se parecían a Hércules y que hasta parecían despreciarle tal vez podrían llegar a no querer destruirlos.

Hércules gruñia con la llegada de todos a la sala de tronos pues seguía encadenado mientras cierta diosa hoy estaba de mejor humor que el día anterior por el plan que ya habían hecho y los otros que había ideado uno de esos incluía a pedir cierto favor a cierta diosa y vigilaba atentamente a su hija que estaba con uno de sus hermanos el sátiro y su maestro le alegraba que no estuviera con el engendro del mar y cierto Augur vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía el líder de los griegos mientras sin darse cuenta algunos pares de ojos también le vigilaban a él.

Hestia podía sentir como el calor de hogar corazones de los presentes incluidos algunos dioses, hasta Dioniso parecía feliz con la lectura tal vez era porque estaba con su bellísima Ariadna quien se tomó muy bien la noticia de sus dos hijos y que estos le agradaban al dios aunque esperaba que no se convirtieran en héroes el odiaba los héroes por uno en especial que prefería ni ver.

\- Muy bien si todos ya se acomodaron - dijo Apolo tan sonriente como de costumbre pero aún así su melliza sabía que el dios estaba preocupado debía hablar con él - el siguiente capítulo es **_Nos asesora un caniche rosa_** \- algunos semidioses empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

\- ¿Enserio Prissy? ¿será que alguna vez pondras títulos normales? - espeto Clarisse a su líder este sólo suspiro.

\- No es como que yo les este obligando a leer lo que pienso Clarita - fruncio el ceño el chico.

\- No me digas Clarita - lo vio con Furia en los ojos casi la misma mirada de su padre pero sin las explosiones miniatura.

\- Entonces no me digas Prissy - espeto el chico sonriendo.

\- Yo te diré como se me antoje - espeto ella como extrañaba pelear con su Percy aunque por ahora se conformaba con esto.

\- Bueno dejen de pelear niños - dijo Quirón y los dos guardaron silencio pero Clarisse sonreía un poco mientras su novio la abrazo el sabía que ella extrañaba a esos dos y está era su forma de demostrarlo Ares desde su trono no estaba contento con esa cercania y fulminaba a Chris con la mirada este al sentirla se separo un poco de Clarisse pero no demasiado y Apolo siguió leyendo.

 ** _Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados._**

\- Y no era para menos con todo lo que habían pasado- sonrió Hestia con dulzura mientras atizaba el fuego con una vara.

\- Cualquiera se sentiría así después de pelear con ella - se estremeció Lou Ellen.

\- Yo puedo afirmar eso - dijo Perseo- Contando que yo sólo la vi dormida - se estremeció muchos asintieron con sólo oir la aventura les había bastado para no querer verla nunca.

 ** _Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos._**

-Estúpidos humanos lo único que hacen es destruir - farfullo Dioniso mientras Ariadna trataba de calmarlo.

\- tranquilo amor seguro ustedes pueden limpiarlo después- le dijo su esposa y los dioses naturalistas asintieron.

\- Pobre de la naturaleza - se lamentó por lo bajo Grover recordando ese lugar y muchos otros que había revisado como señor de lo salvaje buscando ayuda de los espíritus de la naturaleza para limpiarlos.

 ** _Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme,_**

\- Bien eso es lo que hay que hacer tomar de los monstruos lo que pueda servirles - Aprobó la acción Ares y Hermes.

\- Es una buena estrategia seguro se le ocurrió a mi hija - se ufano Atenea y Poseidón sólo rodo los ojos su sobrinita volvía a lo mismo.

 ** _pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa._**

\- Y es que con todo lo que pasaron ni para que - se encogió de hombros Katie - Tal vez atraían algo si encendían el fuego -

\- Era mejor prevenir con todo lo que ya nos había pasado - sonrió Annabeth.

 ** _Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. No queríamos atraer nada más._**

\- Exacto no más monstruos- pedía Poseidón - Ya suficiente con esos cuatro - suspiro con pesadez mientras los de la misión compartieron miradas de preocupación porque esos habían sido ataques menores comparados con lo que pasaron después.

 ** _Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia._**

\- Como siempre - corearon los que habían compartido una misión con Percy y este se sonrojo tratando de ocultarse detrás de Orión mientras los que gritaron reían.

 ** _Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo._**

\- Yo no ronco - trataba de defenderse la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si lo haces - dijeron todos sus hermanos para consternación de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Roncas cuando estás muy cansada - explicó Malcom sonriendole ella le pegó un codazo aún ruborizada.

 ** _Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno._**

Muchos suspiraron el cielo nocturno es lo mejor era su pensamiento.

 ** _-Duerme -le dije-. Te despertaré si surge algún problema._**

\- O el problema los despertará- dijo Jason recordando el ataque que habían tenido de Gambasilla.

 ** _Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos._** ** _-Me pone triste, Percy._** ** _-¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?_**

\- No es una estúpida misión- bramo Zeus viendo mal al muchacho- Recuperar mi rayo no es estúpido- apretó fuerte su perno pero se detuvo de lanzarlo ante la mirada de advertencia que le mandaba Poseidón.

\- Sigue leyendo Apolo - pidió el dios del mar sin dejar de ver a su hermano pequeño.

 ** _-No. Esto es lo que me entristece. -Señaló toda la basura del suelo-. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro._**

\- Eso es triste - dijeron las cazadoras suspirando.

\- Muy triste - concordo con ellas Grover.

\- Hay que hacer algo respecto a eso - dijo Demeter mirando a Artemisa,a Poseidón y a Dioniso estos asintieron.

 ** _-Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista._** ** _Me lanzó una mirada iracunda._**

\- Y no es para menos los humanos no suelen entender que deben cuidar la naturaleza - suspiro Persefone y Hades la abrazo ante esto Demeter carraspeo.

\- Suelta a mi hija - ordenó la diosa del cereal a Hades.

\- Es mi esposa - fruncio el ceño ocasionando que a más de uno le un escalofrío.

\- Me importa ella sigue siendo mi hija - se levantó del trono y la jalo cerca de ella a pesar de la resistencia que la diosa de la primavera se resistía- Secuestrador de hijas - le envió una mirada envenenada a Hades mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Persefone.

\- Es mi señor esposo madre - se quejaba la diosa y su marido le envió una mirada de déjala y Apolo siguió.

 ** _-Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo..._**

\- Es la triste verdad - susurró Rachel recordando que su padre participaba de esta destrucción en gran medida.

\- Tranquila los dioses ayudarán a mejorar todo - le daba palmaditas en el hombro Reyna que veía lo mal que estaba la pelirroja con lo del libro la chica intento sonreír.

 ** _Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan._**

\- ¿Pan? ¿en barra? o ¿de molde? o ¿dulce? - preguntó Leo haciendo reír a algunos y que otros lo vieran con enojó y Piper rodo los ojos.

\- Leo cierra la boca - ordenó Piper y este obedeció.

 ** _-¿Pan? ¿En barra?_**

\- Oh Dioses piensa como Percy - se horrorizo Piper y los demás pusieron cara de susto.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo pensar como yo? - se quejó por lo bajo el azabache frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero que nadie excepto Annabeth noto y se río por lo bajo aunque pensaba que era adorable.

 ** _-¡Pan! -exclamó airado-. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?_**

\- ¿Para buscar cosas? - dijo Jason divertido y Piper lo vio con cara de susto.

\- Te has juntado mucho a Leo - lo abrazo y fingió llorar igual que su hermana.

\- Eras tan joven hermano - lloriqueo Thalia en su hombro.

\- Como no juntarme con él es mi mejor amigo - le sonrió a Leo y este alzó los pulgares sonriendo también.

 ** _Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería._**

\- Desde ahí Pan ya nos había escogido - susurró Grover sorprendido el no había notado eso cuando estuvieron ahí.

 ** _Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido._**

\- Ese es el poder de mi hijo - sonrió con tristeza Hermes - Pan era mi hijo y el podía hacer cosas como esas - explicó a los que le habían visto con confusión y muchos asintieron.

\- Así que el ya había escogido a los tres desde siempre - susurró Thalia sonriendo ella sabía que Grover Annabeth y Percy habían encontrado al dios y les había dado su bendición.

 ** _-Háblame de la búsqueda -le pedí._**

\- Siempre se interesa por sus amigos - susurró Artemisa para si misma frunciendo el ceño cada vez estaba más convencida que el nuevo héroe era distinto a los demás hombres y esperaba que no le defraudará como cierto hermano suyo que vigilaba todo sus movimientos.

 ** _Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma._**

\- Nunca bromearia con algo que te interesa- dijo Percy y Grover sonrió ahora sabía que el chico nunca haría eso.

\- Lo sé por eso eres mi mejor amigo- respondió el sátiro ensanchando su sonrisa.

 ** _-El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años -me contó-._**

\- Dos mil largos años - se lamentó Hermes y Apolo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tratar de confortarlo sabía que era difícil para él dios perder un hijo.

 ** _Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: «¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron._**

\- Claro porque les convenía- seguía lamentándose el dios de los ladrones con la mirada triste por su hijo y sabiendo que si había un nuevo señor de lo salvaje es porque el anterior había muerto sus hijos para no verlo más triste sacaron de su bolsillo unos aparatitos.

\- Hay que hacerlo - dijo Travis y Connor asintió los dos apretaron los botones de las camisas de algunos campistas comenzó a salir humo de colores y estos empezaron a brincar por todas partes a otros se les cambio la ropa por vestidos abochornandolos mientras a otros se les cambio el color de cabello.

A los que no les había pasado nada estaban riendo a más no poder igual que el dios de los ladrones mientras sus hijos sonreían satisfechos y chocaban las manos con Leo y Chris.

\- Tu les ayudaste a esto - espetó Clarisse viendo mal a su novio pues muchos de los campistas a los que le habían jugado la broma y en especial la del cambio de ropa eran a los hermanos de ella su novio sólo sonrió y ella negó con la cabeza - Mi novio es un idiota - Ares sonrió ante sus palabras tal vez podría separarlos después de todo.

\- Si pero soy tu idiota - dijo Chris más que sonriendo y abrazandole ella lo vio mal y suspiro.

\- Si mi idiota - respondió ella y lo beso en los labios lo que hizo enfurecer a Ares.

\- Tú Alejate de mi niña ahora - exigió el dios de la guerra haciendo que las risas sesaran pues de las gafas de este salían llamas mientras Chris temía por su vida y dejó de abrazar a Clarisse.

\- Es mi novio y puede estar cerca mío todo lo que quiera - ella tomó el brazo de su novio y lo paso por sus hombros mientras el Dios quería fulminar al chico y no sólo con la mirada el resto de los presentes estaba más que sorprendidos por la actitud del Dios.

\- Ay no a este ya le dio el modo padre sobreprotector- rodo los ojos Afrodita que no parecía sorprendida con las acciones del Dios de la guerra - Ares siéntate y calmate- ordenó ella y el dios obedeció.

\- Por eso el no suele tener hijas - suspiro Hefestos - Dice que son más complicadas y le hacen enloquecer cuando se enamoran - explicó mientras Afrodita estaba con Ares intentado que se calme más rápido y que no quiera separar a Clarisse de Chris o al menos no matar al muchacho.

\- No te preocupes yo te cuido - aseguró Hermes a su hijo sonriendole y este devolvió el gesto al menos con todo esto el dios olvido su tristeza.

 ** _Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan._**

\- Estúpidos humanos - gruño Demeter mientras abrazaba a su hija y está rodaba los ojos.

 ** _Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto._**

\- Yo también me niego a creerlo - susurró Hermes pero después vio a Grover y suspiro debía perder esa esperanza.

 ** _En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño._**

\- Y lo conseguiste- sonrió con tristeza el dios de los ladrones a Grover este se la devolvió con igual sentimiento.

\- Al menos ahora alguien va a seguir con su trabajo- habló Dioniso en tono conciliador y Hermes asintió.

 ** _-Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos._** ** _-Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás..._**

\- Todos los sátiros sabiamos a lo que nos arriesgabamos - suspiro Grover pensando que justo tuvo que ser él quien encontrará a Pan.

\- Entonces para los sátiros ¿ser un buscador es como ser un héroe? - dijo Reyna viendo en dirección a Grover este asintió y muchos vieron con nuevos ojos al sátiro en especial los romanos pues para ellos ya estaba demostrando ser mucho más valiente de lo que ellos esperarían.

 ** _-Ah, sí. Lo siento._** ** _Grover sacudió la cabeza._** ** _-El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo._**

\- Y lo fuiste Grover - sonrió Thalia igual que muchos de los griegos.

\- A que costó- susurró Grover y Annabeth le abrazo.

 ** _-Espera, espera... ¿El primero?_** ** _Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo._** ** _-Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos._**

\- Lo malo fue descubrir el porque - Grover contuvo un escalofrío y luego vio hacia Clarisse y se río por lo bajo Annabeth sólo se le quedó viendo igual que Malcom no entendían.

 ** _-¿Ni uno en dos mil años?_** ** _-No._** ** _-¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?_** ** _-Lo ignoro._**

\- Ahora no - contuvo otro escalofrío recordando cada vez más esa isla lo cual no era un buen recuerdo exceptuando tal vez que el Cíclope se quisiera casar con Clarisse.

 ** _-Pero aun así quieres ir -dije asombrado-. Me refiero a que... ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?_**

\- Y lo fui - sonrió Grover con tristeza y Annabeth con Malcom le sonrieron con simpatía.

\- Al menos lo encontraste y ahora sigues sus pasos - trato de consolarlo la rubia a ella le alegraba que el haya conseguido su sueño lo malo es que no sabía a que costó.

 ** _-Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar._**

\- Lo malo es para que despertó- suspiro Rachel recordando el momento cuando encontraron al gran dios Pan y lo que sucedió ahí.

\- Tranquila al menos hay un nuevo señor de lo salvaje - le sonrió Reyna tratando de consolarla y Rachel asintió.

 ** _Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible._**

\- ¿Y el habla de sueños imposibles? - preguntó Nico perplejo - Lo que tu quieres hacer en esa misión es un sueño imposible -

\- Creo que tienes razón- respondió Percy pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros - Pero ahora da igual - sonrió y el otro negó con la cabeza.

 ** _-¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? -le pregunté-. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?_**

\- Ninguna - exclamaron varios dioses tres de ellos tenían sonrisas arrogantes en sus rostros los demás tenían sonrisas divertidas mientras las diosas rodaban los ojos Hombres era su pensamiento.

Mientras los semidioses griegos miraban de soslayo a cierto Héroe y reían por lo bajo mientras este trataba de no sonreír y recordaba la apuesta que hizo con cierto Dios y los hijos de este gruñian los romanos en cambio sólo veían a sus compañeros griegos preguntándose si de verdad su pretor o ex pretor se habría enfrentado a un Dios.

 ** _-No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo..._** ** _-Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan._**

\- Atenea siempre tiene un plan - sonrió Annabeth y Percy rodo los ojos pero sonreía también y ante estas palabras muchas ideas surgieron en las cabezas de los griegos en especial Thalia y vio de soslayo a la madre de su amiga que había estado particularmente callada y sonreía esto no era bueno.

\- Tengo que hablar con Annabeth apenas termine este capítulo- se prometió así misma.

 ** _-No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado..._**

\- Que no tienes la culpa - dijeron Thalia y Annabeth mientras la segunda le dio un Zape la otra le mando una flecha a los pies.

\- Ya ya - el sátiro saltó sobre su asiento cuando la flecha impacto a sus pies - Eso fue hace mucho ya dije que estoy bien ahora - los demás reían de la suerte del sátiro enfrentarse a la furia de esas dos no era bueno.

\- Eso esperamos - sentenció Annabeth mientras Grover se volvía a sentar y Thalia recogía su flecha y le murmuró algo a Annabeth al oído y está asintió luego volvió a su lugar.

 ** _-Le falló la voz._** ** _-¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?_**

\- Y ahí va el queriendo saberlo todo - río por lo bajo Hazel sabía que el siempre se interesaba en sus amigos pues para él eran su familia.

 ** _De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta._**

\- Eso no lo va a detener - negó con la cabeza Thalia que sabía que tarde o temprano Percy sabría todo de ellos.

\- Es que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la quite - reía Nico junto con Will.

\- Es que para ser cabezota nadie le gana - siguió el hijo de Apolo y todos se echaron a reír mientras Percy los veía mal pues hasta algunos dioses se rieron y los héroes del pasado pero entonces el azabache se sintió observado y busco entre los presentes de quien era esa mirada pero no la encontró.

 ** _-Un momento -insistí-. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella... tu primer encargo que fue mal...?_**

\- Y así es como te comienza a sacar información- sonrió Reyna recordando la charla que tuvo con él en nueva Roma y a las conclusiones que llegó con sólo observar.

 ** _-No puedo hablar de eso -repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba-._**

\- Es que era un tema delicado - suspiro el sátiro sonriendo a su amigo.

\- Si pero aún así se lo terminaste contando ¿verdad? - le sonreía Annabeth después de todo ella había hecho lo mismo y Grover asintió.

 ** _Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta._**

Es lo mismo que pienso yo pensaba Atenea prestando verdadera atención a la lectura.

 ** _-Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?_**

\- Que yo no fui muchacho - el dios miro mal al muchacho.

\- Vale que en ese momento no lo sabía- se encogió de hombros los demás veían con cautela este intercambio de palabras pues el hablaba con tanta naturalidad con el dios y ni se inmutaba a su mirada.

 ** _-No me refiero a eso. Las Fur... las Benévolas parecían contenerse._**

\- Es verdad no estaban muy feroces - concordo Hades que también estaba tratando de saber porque le envió las furias a su sobrino y Nico asintió a las palabras de su padre.

 ** _Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy... ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse._**

\- A mi me parecieron agresivas de sobra - contuvo un escalofrío Will y su padre le sonrió.

 ** _-A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra._**

Una vez que el dios leyó esto la cara de Will se tornó horrorizada - Oh Dioses esto es malo pienso como Percy - los demás se hecharon a reír.

\- Y lo peor Solace es que piensas como el Percy de doce años - atacó Nico con una sonrisa que daba miedo mientras los demás reían incluso el padre del muchacho.

\- Eras tan joven Will - dijo uno de sus hermanos fingiendo secarse lágrimas igual que sus demás hermanos.

\- No no no no y yo era un buen médico ¿Por qué a mi? - lloriqueaba el rubio y los demás reían más fuerte incluso los héroes del pasado y Percy sólo resoplo indignado seguía sin saber porque era tan malo pensar como él.

\- Otro hermano caído- negó con la cabeza Malcom al tiempo que apretaba unos botones en un aparatito y Annabeth le veía con curiosidad Y una vez que se calmaran Apolo continuó.

 ** _Grover meneó la cabeza._** ** _-Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»_** ** _-Os preguntaban por mí -le dije._**

\- No no me parece que preguntaran por el muchacho - susurró Atenea para si misma - estaban buscando algo pero que - fruncio el ceño viendo el libro quería la información ya.

 ** _-Puede... pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto._** ** _-Eso es absurdo._**

No no lo es aunque ¿que buscarían? seguía pensando Atenea mientras miraba el libro a su hija que sonreía con el sátiro y luego el rayo que Zeus abrazaba posesivamente.

 ** _-Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro..._**

\- Y vaya que pasábamos por alto algo importante - suspiro Percy recostandose en el hombro de Orión quien le revolvió el cabello.

 ** _-Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía._**

\- Grover no debías verlo así el casi nunca tiene las respuestas - dijo Thalia con diversión y Percy le sacó la lengua gesto que ella devolvió para diversión de de los demás.

 ** _Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación._**

\- Siempre nos han usado - se encogieron de hombros los semidioses y héroes del pasado mientras que algunos de los dioses y diosas les veían incómodos excepto los Reyes ellos les veían arrogantes y Hércules les veía con Desdén tanto a los dioses como a los semidioses.

 ** _-No he sido sincero contigo -admití-. No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre._**

\- Me lo imaginaba - dijo Annabeth sonriendo.

\- Yo podía leer tus sentimientos así que lo sabía- sonrió Grover.

\- Entonces si ya sabían ¿por qué se involucraron en esa búsqueda conmigo? - alzó una ceja viéndolo a los dos.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo - se encogió de hombros Grover mientras Annabeth tenía un leve sonrojo que Percy no noto gracias a la distancia.

\- Porque sin mi estarías perdido además que fuiste mi boleto para salir del campamento- respondió ella con toda la sencillez que pudo porque en realidad estaba nerviosa y Thalia junto con Grover lo notaron y sonrieron cómplices, Percy la vio y asintió aunque esa respuesta claramente no le convencía.

 ** _Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta._** ** _-Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?_**

Percy se recosto contra su hermano sabía lo que venía y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas de vergüenza.

 ** _-No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa._**

\- Percy si que me importas - el dios miraba a su hijo que escondía su rostro detrás de su hermano.

\- Ya lo sé, ahora lo sé- dijo sin salir de atrás de su hermano no quería que lo vieran todo avergonzado - Pueden seguir leyendo por favor - trato de que esto se apresurara y Apolo sonrió para continuar.

 ** _Grover me miró desde su rama._** ** _-Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú,_**

\- Oh vamos Grover que tu eres listo y valiente - le sonrió Miranda con simpatía.

\- Eres uno de los mejores sátiros que existen - siguió Katie y con esto lograron que el sátiro se sonroje.

 ** _pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho._**

Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo que seguía negándose a darle la cara por eso detestaba que lean sobre él y detestaba que Grover pudiera leer sus emociones lo odiaba mientras las chicas y diosas arrullaban sabían que un sátiro no mentía con respecto a las emociones de alguien.

 ** _-¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense._**

\- Si me importa - salió de atrás de Orión quien sonreía burlón del sonrojo de su hermano igual que otros- Pero en ese momento no quería admitirlo - el dios de los mares le sonrió a su hijo con simpatía y despeino su cabello.

\- Pues estoy orgulloso de ti y me alegro que seas mi hijo - dijo el dios portador de las tormentas.

 ** _Grover subió los pies a la rama._** ** _-Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas._**

\- Hay que bonito como Grover le resta importancia al comentario de Percy- reía por lo bajo Lou Ellen mientras miraba a cierto rubio que acompañaba a su hermana le alegraba que el este mejor.

 ** _-Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste._**

\- Percy vamos has hecho mucho y la misión apenas y empezó - expresó el dios de los mares viendo a su hijo no le gustaba que se menospreciara este no dijo nada pues el no sentía que había hecho algo relevante si quiera.

 ** _Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas._** ** _-¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? -propuso-. Duerme un poco._** ** _Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n. 12, me quedé dormido._**

\- Si ya vimos que funciona pero como la vuelvas a tocar aquí te llevarás una linda flecha de regalo de mi parte - fruncio el ceño Will viendo mal al sátiro pues casi se quedan dormidos en media lectura este sólo sonrió inocente.

\- No es mi culpa - seguía sonriendo - Yo sólo quería que Percy duerma - se encogió de hombros y algunos le miraron mal pues algunos se habían caído de los asientos mientras se durmieron.

 ** _En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable._**

\- Ay dioses comienzo a detestar los sueños de Percy - exclamó Jason haciendo una mueca.

\- Si ustedes los detestan con sólo oirlos Imaginen a mi que los tuve - se encogió de hombros el azabache recostandose contra el respaldar del sillón y cerrando los ojos una vez más se sentía cansado quería que esto acabará de una buena vez.

 ** _Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos._**

\- Espíritus de los muertos - susurró Hades y luego vio al muchacho de Poseidón ¿Por qué los muertos irían con él? ¿Por qué a su sueño? y no era el único que le veía con interés otros dioses más fijaron su mirada en él chico.

 ** _Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo._**

\- Hazle caso a los espíritus- susurró Hades preocupado por su sobrino y debes en cuando le veía de soslayo como para asegurarse que estaba ahí el a la mención de foso ya sabía dónde estaban y Persefone de a lado de su madre le veía con preocupación.

 ** _Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo._**

Los de la segunda gran profecía y los griegos que habían tenido el sueño se percataron enseguida del lugar y algunos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y tristeza.

 ** _Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado._**

 _No no no puede ser él_ era el pensamiento de los dioses y miraban a los de la misión vieron como Annabeth y Grover parecían contener un escalofrío mientras que Percy seguía con los ojos cerrados recostado contra el sillón Apolo siguió la lectura.

 ** _-El pequeño héroe -reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad-. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas._**

\- Padre/Abuelo - susurraban los dioses con preocupación y en la sala parecía que habían bajado el termostato.

\- Y quiere a tu hijo - murmuró Zeus viendo a Poseidón este estaba aterrado igual que sus demás hijos preocupados por su hermano porque ese ser quiera usarle los semidioses griegos agacharon la cabeza sabían que eso quería Cronos pero que al final tomó a otro, los romanos sólo se veían unos a otros asustados ellos no pelearon contra Urano pero si contra Críos y ahora entendían quien despertó a este titán pero no se imaginaban que lo venían planeando desde años antes de la guerra.

Mientras cierto Augur seguía vigilando al de ojos verde mar esperando el momento perfecto para poner en marcha el plan.

 ** _-La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto-. Te han engañado, chico -añadía-. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres._**

\- No no lo escuches - decía Poseidón asustado de que eso se llevará a su hijo porque aunque fuera de un futuro seguía siendo su hijo.

\- Tranquilo tío Possy que el chico está ahí junto a ti - señaló Apolo y el dios se volteó a ver a su hijo y suspiro parecía dormir una vez más lo levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo puso en su regazo.

\- El no te tendrá - peinaba su cabello muchas semidiosas y diosas arrullaban por la escena incluso las cazadoras les parecía dulce lo paternal que era el dios de los mares hasta a las romanas ya no veían al dios como peligroso a menos que lo hicieran enojar mientras los chicos veian con un poco de envidia todo el amor que Poseidón le demostraba a su amigo, Pretor o ex pretor exceptuando a unos cuantos que el asunto les daba igual.

 ** _Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado._**

\- Intenta Chantagearlo - se sorprendió Atenea - A adivinado el defecto del chico - susurró mirando al muchacho para que el y sus amigos estén ahí está claro que el no había cedido pero ahora era como pudo resistir a eso.

Zeus veía al chico de soslayo su padre estaba dándole lo que el quería y se preguntaba si el muchacho había aceptado aunque parecía que no.

 ** _Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!»._**

\- Hasta ahí Sally quería protegerlo - murmuró Nico - Y ahora por mi culpa acabo en ese lugar - Thalia lo alcanzó a oir sonrió fue y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que casi lo tumba en el piso - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso cara de pino?! - espetaba el hijo de Hades sobandose la cabeza mientras algunos reían.

\- Porque está decidido - se cruzó de brazos la teniente de Artemisa- Cada que ustedes sientan culpa - señaló a los de la profecía a Nico y a Grover - Yo los golpeare - en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa siniestra pero con el rabillo del ojo veía a Percy.

\- Chispistas ahora si que tengo miedo - murmuró Leo yendo a sentarse con su mejor amigo buscando protección.

\- Hasta yo lo tengo - concordo el pues la mirada de Thalia y su sonrisa prometían que cada golpe doleria como el mismo fuego griego.

\- Yo te ayudo a Golpearlos- sonrió tetricamente Clarisse.

\- Oh si la ayuda es bienvenida - asintió una sonriente Thalia y los de la misión más Nico y Grover gimieron que esas dos se unieran no era bueno Apolo se apresuró a leer aunque sonreía sabía porque la chica hacia eso.

 ** _Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz._** ** _Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme._**

\- Esta poniendo resistencia eso es bueno - trato de aliviar a su tío el dios de los ladrones el dios de los mares asintió.

 ** _-Ayúdame a salir, chico. -La voz sonaba más insistente-. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!_**

\- No no puede hacer eso - mascullo el rey de los dioses y veía al muchacho de su hermano y respiro era obvio que el chico no lo hizo porque si no no estaría ahí.

 ** _Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:_** ** _-¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!_**

\- Me sigo preguntando porque lo hacen - suspiro el dios de los muertos y veía de nuevo al azabache ese muchacho a simple vista no parecía nada extraordinario pero estaba visto que era más de lo que se veía.

 ** _La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera._**

\- Quiere usarlo para salir de su prisión- mascullo Poseidón apretando tal vez un poco más de lo debido a Percy quien se quejó y el dios le soltó un poco.

\- Padre está volviendo - susurró Demeter y Persefone le apretó la mano para hacerle saber que no estaba sola que ella estaba ahí y la diosa le sonrió a su hija.

 ** _-Bien -murmuraba-. Bien._** ** _-¡Despierta! -susurraban los muertos-. ¡Despierta!_**

\- Hazle caso a los muertos - decían los semidioses griegos y romanos que se habían metido en la historia y estaban preocupados por ese sueño que ni quiera era de ellos.

 ** _Alguien me estaba sacudiendo._** ** _Abrí los ojos y era de día._** ** _-Vaya -dijo Annabeth-. El zombi vive._**

\- No que va Nico no estaba ahí- dijo Thalia con diversión y el azabache le vio mal.

\- Yo no soy un zombi - se cruzó de brazos viendo mal a su prima.

\- No nada más eres el chico sombritas - sonreía Will mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

\- No me digas así Solance - fruncio el ceño mirando mal al otro chico - Y quíta tu mano de encima mío- Will sólo sonrió más sin quitar su mano.

 ** _El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho._**

Muchos se estremecieron la sala se enfrió de improviso muchos se abrazaron a sus hermanos o amigos Teseo quiso ir a abrazar a las hijas de Afrodita pero Perseo y Belerofonte se lo impidieron e hizo un puchero las hijas de Afrodita se reían por lo bajo.

Las gemelas Gardner abrazaron a los Stoll y Demeter que alcanzó a ver esto salió de sus pensamientos

\- Ustedes dos suelten a mis niñas - señaló a los hijos de Hermes viéndolos mal y estos se tensaron y las soltaron.

\- Ey que ellos sólo se estaban abrazando como amigos - defendió el dios a sus hijos viendola mal.

\- Pues que les vayan a dar calor a otras - espeto la diosa fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada mientras las chicas morían de la vergüenza igual que sus amigos y los demás reían por lo bajo es que no era normal que tus padres se pongan a pelear por tus relaciones - No voy a perder más hijas por su culpa -.

\- Vamos es la vida de ellas tu no puedes elegir por ellas - se encogió de hombros el dios sonriendo a sus y les guiño un ojo a las chicas.

\- Mamá por favor sólo son nuestros amigos- trato de calmarla Katie.

\- Pues ahora van a sentarse cerca de mi todos mis hijos ¡ahora! - demandó la diosa y las chicas de mala gana caminaron junto con sus hermanos y hermanas.

\- Mis hijos también lo harán- mando Ares saliendo del trance en el que lo había dejado Afrodita - ¡Muevance! - ordenó al ver que no obedecían sus hijos le miraron mal en especial Clarisse y Frank pues no querían hacerlo pero no querían verlo enfurecer así que obedecieron.

Afrodita los vio mal a ambos dioses pues ella estaba muy animada viendo a las parejitas que hacían y fruncio el ceño molesta algo raro en ella pues casi nada lograba molestarla y antes de que dijera nada el dios del sol continuó leyendo las cosas se estaban poniendo raras.

 ** _-¿Cuánto he dormido?_** ** _-Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno._**

\- Esperen, ahí debe haber un error - detuvo la lectura Malcom abriendo mucho los ojos y viendo a su hermana que fruncia el ceño.

\- Si porque Anni no cocina - negaba divertida Thalia y los griegos reían pues sabían que era cierto y la chica la vio mal.

 ** _-Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme-._**

\- Ah no pues no había error - sonrió Malcom mientras Annabeth le golpeó el brazo y se sobaba aún sonriendo, mientras los demás reían.

 ** _Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo._**

\- Y vaya amigo que encontró- mascullo muy bajito Annabeth recordando a Gladiolus.

 ** _Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista._** ** _Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial._**

\- Eso no puede ser un amigo - arqueo una ceja Dioniso el era el dios de los sátiros y que uno de ellos mal le amigo a un animal disecado no estaba bien.

\- No era un animal disecado señor D lo que pasa es que Percy no había enfocado bien la vista lo dijo él- se excusó el sátiro y el dios asintió.

 ** _No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa._**

\- ¡Qué asco! - espetaron los naturalista más Afrodita y sus hijas.

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a un pobre animal ? - la diosa del amor veía con horror el libro.

 ** _El chucho me ladró, cauteloso._** ** _Grover dijo:_** ** _-No, qué va._** ** _Parpadeé._** ** _-¿Estás hablando con... eso?_**

\- ¿Los Faunos pueden hacer eso? - preguntó un hijo de Ceres y Grover asintió el chico se veía asombrado igual que el resto de romanos.

\- Definitivamente los Faunos son más de lo que creía- murmuraba para si Reyna planeando tener una charla con estos cuando regresarán a Nueva Roma.

 ** _El caniche gruñó._** ** _-Eso -me avisó Grover- es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él._**

\- ¿Cómo es ese caniche su boleto al oeste? - inquirió Butch viendo a Grover.

\- El libro lo dirá- fue todo lo que contestó el sátiro y Butch asintió.

 ** _-¿Sabes hablar con los animales?_**

\- No Percy, el se ha inventado toda la conversación- rodo los ojos Nico mientras Will sonreía divertido pues con tantas cosas el Di Angelo no había sacado el brazo suyo de su hombro y por alguna razón eso le alegraba mucho.

 ** _Grover no me hizo caso._** ** _-Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy._**

\- Awww le presentaste a tu amigo - sonrió Piper y muchos se le quedaron viendo - ¿Que? - algunos estaban sonrojados por lo que ella había dicho.

\- Niña lo que dijiste se puede mal interpretar - sonreía con picardía Hermes mirando a la chica está se sonrojo y Jason la abrazo más escondiendola.

\- Aseguró que no quise hacer eso - susurraba la chica mientras los demás se reían de su vergüenza y Afrodita sonreía más pues estaba más pegada al hijo de Júpiter aunque Apolo también sonreía intento ayudarla siguiendo con la lectura.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria._** ** _-No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa -dije-. Olvidadlo._**

\- Percy siendo terco como siempre - reía por lo bajo la teniente de Artemisa.

 ** _-Percy -intervino Annabeth-. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche._** ** _El caniche gruñó._** ** _Le dije hola al caniche._**

\- Y ahí va haciéndole caso como siempre - reía Nico con los demás griegos y algunos romanos que lo alcanzaron a oír, los hijos de Demeter y Ares sentían que se perdían la diversión pues no oyeron al hijo de Hades.

 ** _Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación._**

-Una bonita conversación con un caniche eh- sonreía Afrodita al sátiro que enrojecio.

\- El estaba sólo y algo perdido así que lo ayude sólo era un AMIGO - recalcó la última palabra y la diosa sólo le guiño un ojo el trago en seco - Y tengo novia se llama Enebro y la amo gracias - le lanzó una mirada al dios pidiendo que continúe y el la acató.

 ** _El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover._**

\- Un amigo dispuesto a todo por ti - seguía sonriendole la diosa del amor al sátiro este miraba a Apolo pidiendo clemencia para que continúe la lectura mientras los demás reían de su situación.

 ** _-¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? -pregunté._**

\- Si como lo sabe - murmuró Leo escondido detrás de Jason pues de todos era el que más culpable se sentía y no quería quedar a la vista de la hija de Zeus y la de Ares y algo le decía que sus hermanos también se le unirían a eso pues no les gustaba que él actúe así.

\- Seguro el libro lo dirá- respondió Jason aún abrazando a Piper y vigilando a su hermana sabía que en algún punto el también mostraría culpa porque así se sentía y temia que su hermana o Clarisse estuvieran cerca cuando lo hiciera.

 ** _-Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera -contestó Grover._**

\- ¿Los perros saben leer? - preguntó asombrado un legado de Vulcano y Selene y Grover rodo los ojos.

\- Claro que saben leer o es que se piensan ¿que sólo las personas saben hacerlo? - respondió un molesto Dioniso - Mortales idiotas se piensan los únicos seres inteligentes en el planeta pero no son más que estúpidos- el chico se encogió en su asiento al igual que muchos otros pues el dios tenía una mirada de muerte que pronosticaba llevarlos a la locura si quería.

\- Amor tranquilo deja al chico en paz no sabía eso - le sonrió Aridna a su esposo y este se calmó y beso su mano mientras cierto Héroe estaba distraído tratando de conquistar a las hijas de Afrodita y sus dos amigos trataban de impedircelo.

 ** _-Claro -respondí-. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto._**

\- Oh como amo el sarcasmo de tu chico tío - reía Hermes tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había creado desde hace un rato.

 ** _-Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus -explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega-, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil._**

\- Es un buen plan - sonrió conforme la diosa de la sabiduría a su hija está sólo desvío la mirada se sentía molesta con la diosa ahora sentía que no era sólo por lo de la prohibición era algo más.

 ** _Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste._**

\- Y eso nos esperaba - contuvo un escalofrío Annabeth - Y mucho más- su vista se tornó tormentosa - Pensar que sólo sería el principio de todo lo demás- hablaba para si misma pero todos la estaban mirando en especial Grover - Sigan leyendo chicos - les sonrió pero sólo parecía una mueca y se quedó viendo a Percy que dormía- Eres un tonto - soltó una lágrima y Grover con Malcom la abrazaron los demás no entendían que pasaba su vista volvió a la normalidad - Quiero ir con Percy - susurró mientras temblaba.

\- Claro - le respondió su hermano - Señor Poseidón disculpe- el dios lo miro - ¿Podría mi hermana sentarse cerca de Percy? si a usted no le molesta -

\- No no me molesta - le sonrió al chico y puso a Percy en el sillón con Orión este hizo espacio para que la chica se siente está se sentó y apoyo la cabeza del chico en sus piernas mientras Atenea no podía hablar su cabeza estaba procesando lo que pasaba.

\- Eres un idiota y loco sesos de alga - susurró en el oído de su amigo mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y trataba en vano de secarlas Apolo trato de seguir para que todos dejarán de pensar en ello.

 ** _-Otro autobús no -dije con recelo._**

\- ¿Para qué lo vuelvan a destruir? no - dijo Nissa tratando de tranquilizar a los demás que aún seguían mirando a los chicos en especial tratando de tranquilizar a Harley el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

\- Suficiente con el que ya destruyeron es verdad - trato de sonreír Leo pero estaba tan preocupado como el resto por sus amigos pues Annabeth ahora estaba recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

 ** _-No -me tranquilizó Annabeth._**

\- Ella siempre consigue calmarlo - sonreía con tristeza Thalia ella sabía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba la acción de su amiga eso le decía que algo malo pasaba con todo esto.

 ** _Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad._** ** _-Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía._**

\- Muy bien termine el capítulo- anunció Apolo- Rachel por que no lees el siguiente yo iré a ver a Percy y Annabeth - el oráculo asintió y tomó el libro mientras el dios se acercaba a los chicos.

\- ¿Ellos están bien? - preguntó Artemisa a su gemelo verdaderamente preocupada.

\- Claro que si Arty- trato de tranquilizarla ella sólo asintió mientras el revisaba a Annabeth y trataba de no mirar a Orión ellos junto con Artemisa tenían su historia y muchas cosas que arreglar pero ese no era el momento el dios metió trocitos de Ambrosia en la boca de Annabeth y Percy mientras Rachel se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer.

 ** _N/A: he publicado hoy porque adelante un poco el trabajo ya que he tenido tiempo no se acostumbren demasiado, dejen sus comentarios gracias._**


	24. Capítulo XIII

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Rachel tomó el libro entre sus manos aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer mientras el dios del sol revisaba minuciosamente a los dos semidioses y sus padres les veian preocupados - **_Me aboco a mi muerte_** \- leyó la pelirroja y todos voltearon a verla - Así se llama el capítulo - se encogió de hombros ella.

\- Pues con esos títulos mi hijo me va a matar - suspiro aterrado el dios de los mares mientras Apolo termino con la revisión.

\- Ellos están bien pero dormiran un rato - trato de calmar a los padres de los chicos el dios del sol mientras volví a su trono Artemisa podía notar que había algo más que preocupaba al dios al igual que a su teniente y al hijo del primero pues veían con nerviosismo a los chicos aunque no eran los únicos algunos dioses también lo hacían mientras cierto Augur maldecia por lo bajo no podría llevar a cabo aún su plan.

 ** _Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar._**

Demeter y sus hijos suspiraron a la mención del trigo aunque aún estaban nerviosos y tensos por todo lo ocurrido y dos de las hijas de la diosa extrañaban estar con ciertos chicos.

 ** _No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé._**

\- Es bueno que este alerta - coincidió Ares mirando en dirección al chico - Tu hijo tiene buenos instintos tío- felicito el dios tratando de calmar un poco al dios pues se le veía pálido.

\- Gracias - logró pronunciar el dios que aún no procesaba lo ocurrido y el título del libro.

 ** _Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada._**

\- Estaban en una barra de ensaladas para monstruos - trato de reír Leo pero no era un buen chiste el ambiente seguía sombrío.

 ** _Intenté pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este._**

\- Percy es famoso y nunca nos lo dijo - bromeó Travis aunque sin muchos ánimos.

\- Habrá que pedirle autógrafo cuando despierte - le siguió Connor.

\- Si es que lo hace - sonreía arrogante Hércules y muchos le lanzaron miradas de muerte en especial Artemisa y sus cazadoras, ella aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía simpatía por el nuevo héroe y no le agradó lo que insinuó el dios.

\- Claro que va a despertar - dijo una enfadada Thalia poniéndose de pie sosteniendo su arco.

\- Pues a mi parecer es un debilucho y no creo que lo haga - seguía sonriendo socarronamente.

\- ¿No crees que haga que? - dijo Percy sentándose y frotando sus ojos y el dios gruño pensó que por fin el muchacho no despertaria - Oh Annabeth - sonrió por verla a su lado aunque estaba dormida.

\- Rachel sigue por favor- pidió Apolo a su oráculo sonriendo por el despertar de Percy quien ahora había recostado la cabeza de Annabeth en su regazo.

\- Claro - respondió está con una sonrisa si Percy había despertado sabía que Annabeth lo haría también y Thalia al ver que el Tontules ya no sonreía se sentó tranquila.

 ** _El Trenton Register-News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse._**

\- Oh creo que recuerdo esa noticia - se interrumpió Rachel y todos la vieron expectantes - Yo le dije a mi padre que era una espada - fruncio el ceño y siguió leyendo.

 ** _En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscado para ser interrogado acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas._**

\- ¿Cómo pueden estarlo buscando por eso? Sólo tiene doce ni que el fuera un criminal o algo - se cruzó de brazos Frank frunciendo el ceño estaba molesto por estar lejos de Hazel y sus amigos y también por lo leído eso le parecía injusto.

\- Es que los mortales son demasiado estúpidos y siempre se inventan tonterías- también Clarisse estaba molesta por estar lejos de su novio y de vez en cuando le enviaba a su padre miradas envenenadas que este ignoraba olímpicamente.

Hestia por otro lado desde hace rato estaba preocupada por el bienestar de los dos semidioses de la aventura y ahora por los demás pues sentía que se alejaban los hijos de Ares y Demeter no estaban felices al ser separados de sus demás amigos pero no sabía que hacer para remediar todo.

 ** _Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas._**

\- Claro que las abordó - mascullo Reyna a ella también le parecía que esto era una injusticia - De no hacerlo los hubiera matado -

\- Lo sabemos Reyna pero es que los mortales que no pueden ver a través de la niebla a veces son muy idiotas e incompetentes- dijo Rachel y muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

 ** _El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que el chico podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes._**

\- Ahora somos los cómplices- reía Grover igual que algunos.

\- Lo sé sin querer parecía que había formado una banda de maleantes según ellos - también río Percy mientras Annabeth abrió los ojos despacio - ¿Estás bien chica lista? -

\- ¿Qué paso? - se incorporó se paso la mano por los ojos.

\- No lo sé yo estaba dormido cuando desperté estabas junto a mi - ladeo la cabeza el azabache mirándola, todos veían con interés esperando en vano tener una respuesta.

\- No recuerdo como llegue aquí- se encogió de hombros la chica.

\- Sigamos escuchando entonces - le sonrió y volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura la mayoría suspiro ellos querían saber que pasaba con esos dos pero estaba visto que ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

 ** _Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano,_**

Muchos gruñeron ante la mención de se ese nombre hasta Rachel lo dijo con desprecio mientras lo leía y Poseidón apretaba su tridente y Percy cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, Annabeth sólo lo veía no comprendía la situación demasiado.

 ** _ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»_**

\- Captura, como si mi hijo fuera un criminal - mascullaba el dios de los mares y respiraba despacio tratando de calmar la ira que sentía sus hijos al verlo corrieron hacia él.

\- El ya no existe lo dijo Percy por favor calmate - le decía Belerofonte aunque el tampoco estaba muy tranquilo pues después de todo ese ser había golpeado a su nuevo hermano.

\- Si por favor Tranquilizate el ya nos dijo que ese ser no molestaba a nadie ¿verdad Percy? - decía Teseo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su padre y miro a su hermano que estaba siendo calmado por Annabeth y Orión.

\- Si, el ya dejó de existir, en mi tiempo ya no molesta más- le dio una sonrisa a su padre este se calmó un poco pero Annabeth veía con preocupación a su amigo sabía que se sentía culpable por algo.

 ** _-No te preocupes -me dijo Annabeth-. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos._**

\- Los mortales nunca los alcanzarán se los aseguró yo - sonrió el dios de los ladrones a los chicos de la misión.

\- Los policías siempre metiéndose donde no los llaman - dijeron los hermanos Stoll junto con Chris y Clarisse sólo suspiro desde su asiento viendo mal a su padre.

 ** _-Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras._**

\- Es que los policías son muy metiches - mascullaron los hijos de hermes y mercurio.

 ** _Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentado quieto) o mirando por las ventanillas._**

\- Es que con el THDA no es fácil que se queden quietos - suspiro Quirón el era quien más tenía que aguantar a los semidioses con THDA.

\- Es una tortura - mascullo por debajo Ana hija de Marte.

 ** _Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar_**

\- ¡Los Ponis Juerguistas! - gritaron los semidioses griegos haciendo sonreír al Centauro mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido los únicos que no gritaron fueron los que no estuvieron en la batalla de Manhattan y por supuesto Annabeth, Percy y el resto sólo se los quedo mirando raro preguntándose quienes eran esos.

 ** _por un campo de trigo,_**

Demeter, Dioniso y Artemisa sonrieron junto con sus hijos y las cazadoras.

 ** _con los arcos tensados,_**

Ahora sonrieron Apolo, Artemisa los hijos de él, las cazadoras y Frank mientras veía a Hazel y está le devolvía la sonrisa y a Hades no le gustaba, lo malo es que no podía pedirle que viniera con él, sabía que Persefone no estaría muy feliz con eso, pero no por eso iba a dejar de vigilarla junto con su hermano.

 ** _mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano._**

Quirón seguía sonriendo sus familiares solían actuar como locos pero seguían siendo su familia y el los quería.

 ** _Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas._**

\- Con la tecnología pronto no hará falta la niebla - dijo Rachel interrumpiendose.

\- Los adultos deberían estar menos atentos a los aparatos esos y más atentos a sus familias - susurró Hestia que veía con tristeza a su familia habían hecho progresos pero ahora parecía que eran en vano porque dos dioses habían alejado a sus hijos de los demás otros dos veían con enojó al semidios que estaban leyendo a los Reyes no parecía importarles nada suspiro esperaba que más adelante se arreglará todo.

 ** _En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar._**

\- Lo vio antes - abrió los ojos sorprendida Thalia recordando esa misión - No sabía que lo había visto antes - vio a Percy que estaba con Annabeth se veía cansado aún.

\- No sabía que había estado cerca - susurró Grover estaba visto que con Percy no podía ni dormirse se supone que era su protector comenzó a pensar que no hacía un buen trabajo eso lo deprimio un poco pero no lo demostró no quería el enfado de la teniente de Artemisa.

 ** _Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció._**

\- Menos mal - suspiro el dios de los mares mientras cierto Dios héroe fruncia el ceño deseaba que el león lo hubiera atacado para que de una vez dejara de existir - No quiero que se enfrente a eso- el dios veía a su hijo parecía volver a dormirse.

\- Pobre dios - susurró Thalia con preocupación pues aquí no se enfrentó pero más adelante si.

 ** _El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver._**

\- Pero al menos de algo les sirvió- sonreía con simpatía Aquiles a los de la misión aunque Percy apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos.

 ** _No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó hecho un cuatro._**

\- Pobre - dijo con simpatía Orión viendo que se estaba quedando dormido como en el libro y lo acomodo para que no le doliera después, Annabeth le ayudó.

 ** _Intenté no babear, ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado._**

\- Awwww ya se preocupaba por no quedar mal - Arrullo Afrodita sin levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a Percy pero Annabeth si le oyó y se sonrojo mientras los demás reían bajito.

 ** _Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme._**

\- Los siento debí estar muy cansado - se disculpó el sátiro.

\- Esta bien no creo que a él le importará mucho - le sonrió Annabeth y después veía a Percy con preocupación y suspiro acomodandose junto a él.

 ** _Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega._**

\- Debes tener más cuidado con esos pies Grover - regaño Dioniso viéndolo mal este se estremeció.

\- Si señor D - respondió mientras la barbilla le temblaba.

 ** _Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta._**

\- Gracias - le dijo a Ananbeth está le sonrió.

 ** _-Vale -me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover-, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?_**

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntaron varios semidioses y los héroes del pasado.

\- Habla dormido - rodo los ojos ella.

\- Panqueques- susurró el azabache y ella lo señaló como diciendo Ven y los demás se echaron a reír.

 ** _-¿Perdona?_** ** _-Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte»._**

\- Y es que no lo hará- gritaron todos en la sala haciendo que despertará se froto los ojos y los vio mal a todos.

\- Tranquilo sigue durmiendo - le susurró Annabeth y el sólo asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y los demás suspiraron no lo querían molesto en especial los semidioses, mientras que otro dios si lo quería molesto.

 ** _¿Con quién soñabas?_**

\- Con algo que no queremos ver de nuevo - negaba con la cabeza Demeter preocupada por ese futuro pero ya que leían esperaban cambiar eso.

 ** _No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije._**

\- Siempre se los termina contando - se reía por lo bajo Piper junto con los que le oyeron, el siempre le contaba todo a Annabeth.

 ** _Annabeth reflexionó un rato._**

 ** _-No parece que se trate de Hades -dijo por fin-. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe._**

\- Yo si me río- sonrió supuestamente el dios del inframundo.

\- Te sueles reír de cosas crueles y malvadas- apostilló el dios de los mares viendo a su hermano.

\- Es que son las más divertidas - seguía sonriendo el dios y su hijo hizo lo mismo mientras el hijo de Apolo lo veía divertido los otros contenían un escalofrío.

 ** _-Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?_**

\- Nuestro Padre/Abuelo - hablaron al mismo tiempo todos los dioses y el aire se tornó más fríos los semidioses se abrazaron entre si.

 ** _-Supongo... pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?_**

\- Esa es una buena pregunta - murmuró por lo bajo Atenea vio a su padre que apretaba su perno como si en ese instante fuera a desaparecer y luego recordó como los muertos alejaron al muchacho del foso vio a sus tíos y luego a los de la misión le faltaba información.

 ** _Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta._**

\- No nos agradó conocer la respuesta - negaba con la cabeza el sátiro susurrando recordando donde pudieron haber terminado, Thalia que le alcanzó a oír se estremeció sabía que la respuesta no había sido buena.

 ** _Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza._**

Algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas por lo que hizo el sátiro en el libro mientras el se sonrojo el ambiente seguía frío y algo tenso.

 ** _Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos._**

\- Menos mal que estaban ellos ahí- negaba con la cabeza Quirón pensando que en ese tiempo Grover era muy inmaduro y este murmuraba una disculpa.

 ** _-Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia._**

\- Claro que pueden hacer tratos conmigo no soy todo eso - mascullo el dios del inframundo - Sólo que deben darme algo de igual valor a lo que piden para cerrar el negocio -

\- Mentiroso si eres, engañaste a mi niña - refuto Demeter frunciendo el ceño el dios sólo rodo los ojos y Rachel siguió no quería seguir oyendolos discutir igual que los demás, los dioses veían con cansancio esa escena igual que Nico.

 ** _No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez..._** ** _-¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?_**

\- Y el ha comenzado a deducir las cosas - sonrió Thalia viendo a su primo que se había vuelto a dormir.

\- Y las dedujo muy bien - susurró Annabeth viéndolo dormir y sonrió.

 ** _Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano._**

\- Mi pino es una cuenta - sonrió Thalia a ella no le importaba lo que había sucedido había sido su decisión salvar a sus amigos su padre la veía de reojo aún no se explicaba como es que si en el libro ella era un pino aquí estaba sentada con todos los demás.

Quirón le sonrió a Thalia recordando la llegada de Annabeth y Luke y el despertar de la primera le alegraba que consiguieran revivirla pero le entristecia lo que tuvieron que pasar para conseguirlo.

 ** _-Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos._**

\- Pues eso ya lo note - murmuró el dios viendo en dirección a la chica está sólo se escondió detrás de Percy.

 ** _No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre._**

\- Claro que puedo - dijo el dios con suficiencia y estaba seguro que el lo había hecho sólo que se preguntaba que le habría dado a cambio el semidios.

\- Pero no lo harás- advirtio el dios de los mares lanzandole una mala mirada y el dios de los muertos trago en seco no era bueno que el mar este furioso.

\- No, claro que no hermano - asintió el dios de los muertos Y Poseidón también lo hizo volviendo su atención al libro.

 ** _-¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?_** ** _-Eso es fácil -contestó-. Lo dejaría pudrirse._**

Las diosas vieron reprobatoriamente a la muchacha en especial Hestia.

\- No puedes pensar así de tu padre niña - regaño la diosa del hogar y Annabeth bajo la mirada.

\- Lo sé ahora Lady Hestia - susurró la rubia - en ese tiempo entendí mal muchas cosas - miro a Percy y le sonrió - Pero alguien me ayudo a verlas distintas - la diosa de la sabiduría suspiro viendo a su hija ¿Qué paso con su padre mortal? ¿Por qué no le quería? así que Rachel siguió leyendo para entender a su amiga.

 ** _-¿A qué viene eso?_**

 ** _Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno._**

\- Eso quiere decir que tenía una mirada enfurecida - susurró Piper pues recordaba la escena del captura la bandera.

\- ¿Qué tanto mal hizo su padre? - se susurraba a si misma Atenea prestando más atención al oráculo y al libro que sostenía en sus manos.

 ** _-A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy -dijo-._**

Atenea fruncio el ceño igual que las diosas de la sala eso no estaba bien un bebé era una bendición.

 ** _Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo._**

\- Es obligación de los padre mortales cuidar de los héroes- dijo Hera frunciendo más el ceño a ella no le agradaban los semidioses pero era la diosa de la familia y al que describían parecía no gustarle la familia.

 ** _A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal._**

Muchos dioses asintieron a lo dicho mientras la mayoría de semidioses suspiraron muchos padres mortales de los presentes no habían hecho un buen trabajo haciendo eso.

Esa era una de las razones principales por las cuales los griegos llamaban hogar al campamento pues ahi los aceptaron tal cuáles eran sin reproches, sin lástima, sin malos tratos, una familia sin condición y se abrazaron, los romanos sólo los veían pues muchos de ellos no pasaron por eso y la legión no era como su familia si no más bien como estar en la milicia.

 ** _-Pero ¿cómo...? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital._**

Los semidioses que no sabían como llegaban los bebés de la diosa prestaron atención y la diosa sonreía arrogante.

 ** _-Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste._**

\- Wow eso es bajar del cielo con estilo - silvo Leo haciendo reír a algunos.

\- Mi padre creo que aún conserva esa cuna - sonreía Sophie igual que algunos de sus hermanos.

\- Y ¿Cómo en que dirección vives? - sonreía travieso Chris.

\- Ni se te ocurra Chris - gruño desde lejos Clarisse mirándolo fijamente.

\- Claro que no mi amor - respondió sumisamente el chico.

\- Dominado - canturrearon Travis y Connor el volteó y los miro mal.

\- Pues tanto lo estoy que puedo comenzar a decir sobre ciertas... - no termino de hablar porque los dos le pusieron las manos en la boca mientras el resto reía.

\- Nosotros te queremos hermanito obviamente sólo bromeabamos - comenzó Travis.

\- Tu nunca serás un dominado ni nada de eso - siguió Connor y Chris asintió ellos le destaparon la boca y sonrió los tenía en la palma de la mano y Clarisse los veía inquisitivamente igual que dos hijas de Demeter.

 ** _Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no?_**

\- ¡Si! - exclamaron muchos de los semidioses.

 ** _Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así._**

\- Mi papá hizo eso - sonreía Malcom igual que muchos de sus hermanos y la diosas mientras los romanos aún la veían con recelo por según ellos faltar a su voto de castidad.

 ** _Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida._**

Las diosas miraron mal al libro, luego Atenea vio a la chica comenzaba a comprender porque ella se fue de casa tan joven sólo esperaba que ese hombre no le haya hecho mucho mal a su niña.

 ** _Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía._**

\- Eso no está bien - fruncio más el entrecejo la diosa.

\- Tranquila madre que eso ya se solucionó- le sonrió Annabeth no quería que su madre se molestará y en el futuro le vaya a hacer algo a su padre la diosa asintió pero no suavizo la expresión.

 ** _Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo._**

\- Al final si supo - susurró la chica con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a su amigo que dormía recostado contra el sofá.

 ** _-Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso -le conté-. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo._**

\- No lo hizo exactamente por eso - suspiro la chica - Pero igual me quiere con él- sonrió recordando la carta y que estaba por irse con él en su tiempo.

 ** _Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre._**

\- Lo es - susurró ella observando el anillo igual que su madre que la veía desde su trono.

 ** _Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto._**

\- Era un recordatorio - susurró la chica - De que el no me queria en su vida - suspiro - Y ahora lo tomaré como un recuerdo de que el me quiere - sonrió suavemente recostandose contra el respaldar del sofá su madre le alegraba que sea lo que sea que haya pasado su hija ya estuviera en buenos términos con su padre.

 ** _-No le importo -dijo-. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo._** ** _No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos._**

\- Todos los niños tienen derecho a jugar con quienes ellos quieran - fruncio el ceño Hestia.

\- No se preocupe Lady Hestia estoy mejor con eso - sonrió la chica a la diosa y está se la devolvió.

 ** _A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé._**

\- Eso era aún más peligroso niña - regaño Demeter viendo a la chica.

\- Lo sé en ese tiempo pensé mal las cosas pensé que el ya no me quería en su vida cuando no era así- vio su collar con las cuentas y el anillo - El aún me quiere en su vida - Thalia sonrió le alegraba que ella se llevará bien con su familia a pesar de que la hicieron pasar por mucho además sabía que su padre si que se preocupaba por ella.

 ** _-¿Cuántos años tenías?_** ** _-Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete._**

\- Muy joven para andar en las calles algo te pudo haber pasado muchacha - regaño Ariadna suavemente.

\- Ahora lo entiendo Lady Ariadna - le sonrió a la diosa- Aunque no todo fue mal hice buenos amigos en el camino - les sonrió a Thalia y a Grover.

 ** _-Pero... no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza. -No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba,_**

\- Al menos se que te cuidaba - sonrió la diosa a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo.

 ** _me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo. Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos._**

\- Gracias por no presionarme - le susurró a su amigo y el se removió estaba teniendo pesadillas ella tomó su mano - tranquilo sesos de alga - los demás veían el acercamiento sonriendo a diferencia de cierta diosa que seguía sin gustarle esa interacción.

 ** _Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad._**

Muchos suspiraron la historia los dejo con un mal sabor de boca pues a muchos les recordó la propia, el hecho de como sus familias mortales no les quisieron y se vieron obligados a buscar como sobrevivir y veían a sus hermanos les alegraba haber llegado al campamento.

Mientras cierto Dios de las fronteras veía con enojó al joven héroe y la historia no le había importado en lo absoluto pues tenía el pensamiento de que el era el héroe que más había sufrido y el único que tenía derecho a ser llamado así, quería poner el plan en marcha ya.

 ** _Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississipi hasta San Luis._**

Los naturalistas suspiraron el paisaje se oía hermoso aunque después pensaron en lo sucio que estaba ese río he hicieron una mueca los dioses no entendían el por qué así que Rachel continuó con la lectura.

 ** _Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch,_**

La madre de la chica suspiro le encantaban los monumentos, mientras Annabeth solo hizo una mueca.

 ** _que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad._**

\- A mi me parece lo mismo - sonreía la diosa del amor mientras se veía al espejo retocando su maquillaje y Atenea la miraba mal, igual que su hija a su amigo que dormía.

 ** _-Quiero hacer eso -suspiró._** ** _-¿El qué? -pregunté._** ** _-Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?_** ** _-Sólo en fotos._**

Los de la segunda gran profecía y Nico se removieron incómodos y trataron de no sentirse culpables pues la estupida estatua que pertenecia a ese monumento que era la razón por la que los habían perdido pero no podían hacer nada pues Thalia los veía con advertencia de que si veía rastros de culpa en sus rostros las iban a pagar caro.

 ** _-Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años._**

\- Y lo harás- susurró Thalia sonriendo recordando que era la arquitecta del Olimpo Y Annabeth le veía interrogante no sabía porque muchos sonreían a la mensión de su sueño.

 ** _Me reí._**

Annabeth vio mal al chico y golpeó su hombro haciendo que despertará.

\- Oye - se quejó sobando su brazo y ella volteó el rostro ofendida el no entendía nada mientras los demás reían por su cara de confusión.

 ** _-¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta?_**

\- ¡Si! yo - dijo la chica mirando ofendida al muchacho que sólo sonreía a modo de disculpa y muchos también reían por el sueño de ella.

 ** _-No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia._**

\- Yo puedo lograrlo - se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón orgullosa y así la veía su madre mientras sus hermanos sonreían.

\- Y lo harás - sonrió Malcom a su hermana como el resto de sus hermanos y ella asintió más que feliz.

 ** _Se ruborizó. -Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas,_**

\- Si eso quiero para mis hijos pero tampoco me molestaría si escogen cualquier otra profesión- sonreía la diosa y sus hijos estaban más que felices pues no todos querían ser arquitectos y los romanos aún no se sentían a gusto con la descendencia de esta diosa que se suponía virgen.

 ** _no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien._**

Atenea le envió una mirada envenenada a sus tíos pues sabía que no sólo Poseidón causaba los terremotos también era culpa de Hades y estos simplemente le ignoraron aunque se sentían un poco culpables de esos hechos.

 ** _Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississipi._** ** _-Perdona -dijo Annabeth-. Eso ha sido una maldad._**

\- Eso ha sido sólo la verdad - gruño la diosa de la sabiduría viendo con fastidio a sus tíos - No tenías que disculparte -.

\- Esta bien que lo haya hecho el muchacho no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre - atacó Hestia frunciendo el ceño y Atenea resoplo mientras los hijos del Dios del mar asentían aunque uno de ellos era sostenido por su hermano y primo pues quería hacerle mucha compañía a las hijas de la diosa del amor y estas parecían querer recibirle en su grupo.

\- Sobrino - llamo la diosa a Poseidón- O lo alejas de mis pequeñas o las pagará caro - viendo mal a Teseo este sonrió inocente.

\- Yo sólo quiero conversar con ellas nada más- se defendia el héroe Poseidón vio mal a su hijo.

\- Alejate de ahí- advirtió el dios suficiente ya tenía con preocuparse por su hijo menor como para ahora estar pendiente también de Teseo este hizo un puchero y asintió enfuruñado como niño pequeño mientras los demás reían.

 ** _-¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? -propuse-. Quiero decir... ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado? Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo._**

Los dioses nombrados se miraron y luego apartaron la vista.

\- Queridos ¿cuándo fue la boda? que no me invitaron - sonreía divertida la diosa del amor mientras los dioses le veían enojados frunciendo el ceño.

\- No estamos casados - gruñeron los dos y después se vieron y pusieron cara de asco por haber dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás reían por lo bajo igual que los chicos de la misión.

 ** _-Supongo que... en el tema del carro -dijo, vacilante-. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo._**

\- He hicieron un buen trabajo - reconoció Demeter - Tal vez deberían intentar llevarse mejor - miro a ambos dioses.

\- No puedo trabajar con gente rencorosa - Espetó el dios de los mares frunciendo el ceño.

\- Y yo no puedo trabajar con gente irrespetuosa - atacó la diosa de la sabiduría el dios le vio con odio.

\- Ya te he dicho que me engañó- contraataco él y la diosa lo vio enfurecida.

\- Pudiste resistirte al menos - se defendió ella los demás dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco aburridos por la discusión.

\- Me recuerdan mucho a Percy y Annabeth - reía por lo bajo Leo recordando las peleas que tenían en el Argo II.

\- A mi también- coincidió Jason riendo con él.

\- Pero esa es la forma de coquetear de ellos - razonó Piper y luego se quedó pensando en algo y se los susurró a Leo y Jason quienes se hecharon a reír y todos se los quedaron viendo pero ellos no dijeron nada y Rachel continuó.

 ** _-Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?_**

La diosa de la sabiduría bufo y vio a su hija que estaba conversando con el chico de barba de Percebe no le gustaba esa unión y aunque trabajarán bien juntos ella no quería eso para su niña algo iba a hacer y vio a cierta diosa sonriendo.

 ** _Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio. -Supongo -dijo al final._**

\- Se lo pensó mucho - reía Leo junto con los demás semidioses.

\- Es que ahí no sabía que tal trabajariamos juntos - murmuró la chica al azabache este sólo sonreía.

\- Pues lo hicimos muy bien - respondió él y ella le sonrió.

 ** _Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver. Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:_** ** _-Comida._**

\- Grover amamos tu filosofía- le miraban los Stoll, Chris y Leo sonriendo mientras el sátiro se sonrojaba y Clarisse estaba preocupada por su novio se estaba comportando como los Stoll, después recordó que eran sus hermanos y bufo igual que dos hijas de Demeter y la diosa las vigilaba le preocupaba que esos chicos fueran mala influencia.

 ** _-Venga, chico cabra -dijo Annabeth-. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural._**

\- ¿Turismo? - les vio interrogante Leo y los demás rodaron los ojos mientras los de la misión se echaron a reír igual que Rachel.

 ** _-¿Turismo?_**

\- ¡Oh Dioses! ahora piensa como Grover - se lamentaba Piper.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó el sátiro ofendido mientras los demás reían - Por lo menos yo pienso - los semidioses rieron más mientras el hijo de Hefesto no entendía y cuando lo hizo los vio ofendidos a todos.

\- ¡Yo si pienso! - se defendió mientras los demás siguieron riendo el los vio muy molesto cruzando sus brazos.

\- A ver chicos el si piensa - dijo Jason y Leo lo vio agradecido - Como un chico de doce y como una cabra pero piensa - termino y todos rieron más fuerte incluso los dioses y Leo le pegó en el hombro a Jason.

\- Eso dolió- se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- Esta bien lo siento - se disculpó Jason abrazandolo y la lectura siguió.

 ** _-El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no? Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas._**

\- Aunque le digan que no ella irá igual - reía Malcom que era quien más conocía a su hermana y los griegos asintieron sabían que cuando a ella se le mete a una idea en la cabeza nada la detendría en especial si era algo de arquitectura.

 ** _Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente._**

\- Claro que no pueden dejarla ir sola - Atenea vio mal al muchacho pero tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando vio que su tío tenía la mirada fija en ella no podía hacerle nada al semidios así que dio una mirada rápida al dios héroe y al Augur que sonreían y esto lo notaron ciertos amigos del joven héroe y asintieron imperceptiblemente.

 ** _Grover se encogió de hombros._** ** _-Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale._**

\- Claro si hay comida ahí estará Grover - reían los Stoll con sus hermanos tanto griegos como romanos mientras Miranda y Katie les veían mal desde a lado del trono de su madre.

Como querían estar cerca de ellos se miraron las dos y suspiraron este capítulo estaba siendo difícil primero no estaban sus líderes Percy que era como un hermano para Katie y Annabeth que era buena amiga segundo les habían alejado de sus amigos del campamento y tercero sabían que en el capítulo algo malo iba a pasar por el título de este.

 ** _El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí._**

\- ¿Al menos me prestaste atención? - preguntó la chica al Ojiverde y este asintió mientras los demás reían por lo bajo.

\- Es que era Annabeth ¿Cómo no le iba a prestar atención? - reía por lo bajo Nico junto con quienes le oyeron.

\- Siempre le presta atención a Annabeth - siguió Will que aún abrazaba por los hombros al hijo de Hades y el dios comenzó a prestar atención a eso también.

 ** _No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila._**

\- Eso es siempre tienen que estar alerta - coincidió el dios de la Guerra mientras ciertos hijos de él preferían no verlo porque los había obligado a estar lejos de su ser amado y una de ellas gruñia.

 ** _-¿Hueles algo? -le susurré a Grover._** ** _Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar._**

 ** _-Estamos bajo tierra -dijo con cara de asco-. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no signifique nada._**

\- Hubiera sido bueno que no significará nada - susurró Percy recordando esa parte de la misión.

\- Mi olfato no es bueno bajo tierra - hizo una mueca Grover recordando también que fue lo que atacó a Percy ahí.

 ** _Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí._**

\- Deberías hacerle más caso a tus instintos hermano - dijo Orión viéndolo y este asintió.

\- Ojalá les hubiera hecho caso - suspiro pesadamente y Poseidón le vio con preocupación preguntándose que le habría atacado ahí porque era obvio que algo le atacó sólo esperaba que no haya sido nada muy mortal suficiente ya tenía con que lo hayan atacado las furias, el Minotauro y Medusa.

 ** _-Chicos -les dije-, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?_**

Atenea presto atención al libro.

 ** _Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista._** ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-Bueno, Hade... -Grover se aclaró la garganta-. Estamos en un lugar público... ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?_**

\- No, el amigo de abajo es otro - sonreía con picardía Teseo igual que Afrodita.

\- ese si que es un amigo - seguía la diosa que para esto si no estaba molesta con Teseo mientras los mayores tapan los oídos de los más pequeños - Un amigo muy especial - los que entendieron estaban rojos cual tomate en especial las mujeres y algunos dioses también.

\- Ya Callense los dos - Espetó Artemisa tensando su arco dispuesta a dispararles si seguían hablando los dos pusieron mala cara.

\- Creo que a alguien le falta conocer ese amigo - susurró la diosa del amor viendo mal a Artemisa.

 ** _-Esto... sí, claro -contesté-. Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?_**

\- Mi Yelmo es más poderoso que esa gorra - sonrió con suficiencia el dios del inframundo algunos contuvieron un escalofrío pues su sonrisa también era siniestra como prometiendo que no te gustaría estar cerca cuando el use ese Yelmo.

 ** _-¿El yelmo de oscuridad? -dijo ella-. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno._**

Atenea se tenso y una idea cruzó por su cabeza vio a su tío Hades y luego a su padre después a Poseidón ¿Y si no sólo se llevaron el rayo?

 ** _-¿Estaba allí? -pregunté._**

 ** _Asintió._** ** _-Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año._**

\- Sólo porque me necesitan para evitar que la gente malvada se salga de control sino tampoco lo harían - gruño el dios de los muertos viendo mal a todos los olímpicos algunos se movieron incómodos en sus tronos mientras que a otros no les importó como a los Reyes.

 ** _Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad._**

El dios asintió a lo dicho por la chica en el libro y muchos semidioses se lo quedaron viendo y luego al libro querían saber que tan poderoso era el Yelmo.

 ** _-Le permite convertirse en oscuridad -confirmó Grover-. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír._**

\- Y le encanta hacer bromas con él- comentó divertido Poseidón y el dios del inframundo río de forma siniestra mientras que algunos dioses le vieron mal pues más de uno se había asustado con sus apariciones sin previo aviso y los semidioses tuvieron un escalofrío por la risa del Dios.

 ** _Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?_**

La mayoría de los semidioses vieron al dios con miedo mientras este sonreía igual que su hijo y amabas sonrisas daban miedo el dios vio a su hijo orgulloso de que se pareciera a él mientras Persefone sólo ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo dramático es de familia - murmuró acomodandose en su trono aburrida sabía que a su marido le encantaba causar temor.

 ** _-Pero entonces... ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? -pregunté._**

\- Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar espantado a cada semidios que existe niño - comentó el Dios aún sonriendo y causando temor en los semidioses.

\- Como encargarse de todo el inframundo - dijo Nico y el dios asintió a las palabras de su hijo.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas._** ** _-No lo sabemos -repuso Grover._**

 ** _-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor -respondí-. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?_**

\- Claro porque primero hay que asustar a la gente - comenzó Travis.

\- Y luego comentar acerca de la comida - termino Connor.

\- No hay nada mejor que eso - río Leo y con el los demás semidioses y algunos dioses mientras Percy se sonrojaba y trataba de desaparecer en el sillón pues hasta sus hermanos reían.

 ** _Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loco._**

\- A todos nosotros - dijeron los hijos del Dios del mar.

\- Así que claustrofóbico- murmuró el Augur para él eso era una información valiosa.

\- Es que al mar no le gusta que lo contengan - sonreía el dios del mar y más de una suspiro por lo bajo les recordaba tanto al Percy de dieciséis años y luego veían al de doce sonreír y en cambio les daba ternura.

 ** _Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora._**

\- Sesos de alga no existen los chihuahuas Lazarillo - fruncio el ceño Thalia esa descripción sonaba rara.

\- Ahora lo sabemos- rodo los ojos Percy recostandose bien el sillón junto a Annabeth está resoplo recordando eso y esperaba ahora si oír bien la historia.

\- Ahora sabremos bien lo que pasó- susurró Grover pues Percy les contó sobre esto pero el sintió que se guardo mucha información en esa ocasión y todos los demás sólo prestaban atención a la lectura sabían que el se iba a enfrentar a algo por el título del capítulo pero nadie sabía a que.

 ** _Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia._**

\- Al mío tampoco le habría emocionado - dijo Thalia poniendo cara de asco igual que Nico y Hazel, Jason veía extraño a su hermana mientras apretaba su mano.

 ** _-¿No tenéis padres? -preguntó la gorda._**

\- ¿Por qué le interesa eso a la señora esa? - preguntó Hazel tratando de no pensar en lo alto que debían estar a ella no le emocionaban tampoco las alturas.

\- No se, hay algo raro con ella - dijo Jason viendo extrañado el libro mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de su hermana que estaba intranquila desde que mencionaron ascensor.

Los dioses se miraban unos a otros y luego al libro estaban seguros que si tanto la mencionaban era seguro porque ella era el monstruo.

 ** _Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero._**

\- Esa debió ser una señora muy pero que muy hermosa - soltó con Sarcasmo Hermes.

\- Si y buena gente seguro - continuó Apolo en el mismo tono los dioses ya estaban más que seguros que ella era el monstruo mientras los semidioses se miraban unos a otros no comprendían aún que era un monstruo aunque si les parecía sospechosa.

 ** _-Se han quedado abajo -respondió Annabeth-. Les asustan las alturas._** ** _-Oh, pobrecillos._**

\- Buena mentira niña - felicito Hermes alzando los pulgares ella sonrió.

\- Ves miento mejor que tú sesos de alga - le susurró a su amigo el simplemente rodo los ojos aunque sonreía.

 ** _El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:_** ** _-Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate._** ** _-El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados._**

\- ¿hijito? - preguntó Poseidón algo pálido todos miraron a Rachel esperando haber oído mal.

\- eso dice aquí- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño los dioses se tensaron y el dios de los mares vio mal a su pequeño hermano.

\- Espero estarme equivocando - mascullo mientras el rey le ignoraba y otro dios esperaba que fuera el monstruo que pensaba y que acabará con el muchacho, el Augur y otra diosa esperaban que al menos le lastimara mucho aunque prefería que fuera sólo al chico y que su hija no saliera lastimada.

 ** _-¿Se llama Igito? -pregunté._** ** _-No -contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo._**

\- Claro que lo aclara todo - dijo con sarcasmo Leo - Es sencillo de entender - algunos lo vieron con incredulidad.

\- A ti tampoco te lo aclaró ¿verdad? - sonrió Jason a su amigo y Leo lo vio ofendido.

\- Claro que me lo aclaró Chispitas- sonreía con suficiencia Leo - Pero dejaré que el libro se los aclare a ustedes - los demás sólo negaron era obvio que el tampoco sabía que monstruo era y que no estaba claro eso de hijito.

 ** _Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal._**

\- ¿Tan alto? - susurró Thalia sujetando su estómago sólo de pensarlo tenía náuseas igual que Hazel y Nico a ellos tampoco les atraían las alturas.

\- eso es muy muy alto - susurró Piper apretando la mano de Leo y Jason recordando cuando cayó por el gran cañón y como vio caer a Leo este también estaba asustado por la altura del lugar.

 ** _Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente._**

\- Me agrada esa idea - sonreía la diosa de la sabiduría imaginando la obra de su hija - Serás una buena arquitecta algún día-

\- Gracias madre - fue todo lo que dijo la chica sonriendo su madre la había alagado eso le alegro, Percy la vio y apretó su mano sonriendo le gustaba verla feliz a la diosa no le agradó la acción del muchacho pero al resto si y sonrieron con algo de ternura y tristeza.

\- Ya quiero que estén aquí- susurraba Katie pensando en Percy que había sido como un hermano para ella y Miranda la abrazo.

\- Ellos ya vendrán no te preocupes - le susurró en el oído mientras eran observadas por dos hijos de Hermes que les veían con preocupación sabían que les estaba doliendo no tener a sus líderes ahí igual que a todos.

Los dioses notaron la tristeza de algunos pero no sabían que hacer no se explicaban lo que pasaba, otro dios en cambio esperaba el final del capítulo para poner en marcha el plan igual que cierto Augur, la diosa de este plan veía con preocupación a su hija y hacia donde iba eso de la amistad con el hijo de su enemigo.

 ** _Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos._**

\- Tiene razón- reía Malcom tratando de olvidar que su hermana no estaba ahí- Si hubiera sido por Annabeth no habrían salido de ahí en horas - la nombrada se sonrojo y le pegó en el hombro a Percy que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa mientras los demás si que reían conocían a Annabeth ella siempre se perdía en ese mundo de la arquitectura.

 ** _Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí._**

\- Y ahora se va a quedar sólo genial - suspiro pesadamente Poseidón y Hades le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- El muchacho está vivo no te alteres tanto - le dijo el dios del inframundo intentado subirle los ánimos mientras los hijos del Dios de los mares lo veían con preocupación.

\- Que estoy bien papá- resongo el muchacho de ojos verdes viendo a su padre y este le sonrió.

 ** _-Siguiente coche, señor -dijo el guarda._** ** _-¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? -dijo Annabeth._**

\- Debimos hacer eso- repuso Annabeth viendo mal a su amigo.

\- Fue mejor que no lo hicieran - contraataco él que pensaba que si a ella le hubiera pasado algo por culpa de Equidna el no se lo habría perdonado, Ella rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Habría sido mejor que estuviéramos ahí- trataba de convencerlo de ello y el negaba para el era mejor que no estuvieron y Rachel que no quería seguir viendo como discutían porque le dolía saber que no estaban sus versiones actuales igual que a la mayoría de campistas siguió la lectura antes que él replicara.

 ** _Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:_** ** _-No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos._**

\- No pasa nada no pasa nada pasó de todo ahí arriba - replicó Annabeth viendo a Percy este solo sonrió el no había pretendido que pasara nada no era su culpa.

 ** _Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa._**

\- Y claro que estábamos nerviosos le estábamos dejando sólo- comento Grover recordando que lo atacaron ahí sólo se suponía que el era su protector - No debimos dejarlo - Quirón le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Tranquilo Grover que al final consiguieron terminar esa misión- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y el sátiro asintió.

 ** _En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua._**

\- Es de muy mala educación que sigas llamando Gorda a la señora Percy - regaño Hestia al chico este la vio y suspiro para luego asentir y la diosa sonrió.

 ** _Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes._**

\- Espera espera - paro la lectura Leo y Rachel se detuvo - ¿bífida? -

\- Si eso dice aquí- señaló el libro los demás tragaron saliva eso no sonaba bien y luego vieron hacia Percy como asegurándose que seguía vivo y ahí mientras el dios de los cielos tragaba saliva estaba completamente seguro del monstruo y que a Poseidón no le iba a gustar, que de hecho no le estaba gustando pues lo veía con fijesa.

 ** _Un momento._** ** _¿Lengua bífida?_** ** _Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, hijito -dijo la señora-. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable._**

\- Que lindo que se preocupe por lo gente - se acomodo el cuello de la camisa Michael un hijo de Venus pensando que el no quisiera enfrentarse a lo que sea del libro y muchos romanos pensaban igual que él.

 ** _-¡Perrito! -dijo el niño pequeño-. ¡Mira, un perrito!_**

\- Que inocente - dijeron algunas hijas de Afrodita con miedo por el niño.

 ** _Sus padres lo apartaron._**

\- Padres listos - dijo Hefestos mientras terminaba de armar un pájaro autómata sobre sus piernas o al menos eso parecía.

 ** _El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma._** ** _-Bueno, hijo -susurró la gorda-. Si insistes._**

\- Si es quien yo creo - comenzó Hestia - Olvida lo del regaño Percy - Y vio enfadada a Zeus - El regaño se lo va a llevar otro -

Perfecto pensaba el dios del rayo ahora son dos los que me ven mal.

 ** _El estómago se me congeló._** ** _-Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?_**

\- No claro que no - dijo con sarcasmo Nico - No ves lo que llamó Higo no hijo -

\- Es un monstruo y el es un idiota que no se da cuenta- agredió Octavian y Percy le vio mal.

\- Claro yo soy un idiota como no - respondió él azabache - ¿Y tú eres muy listo verdad? - el rubio sonrió con suficiencia - ¿Por qué no vas y te enfrentas a ella entonces? digo tu sabes ya que monstruo es ¿verdad? - el Augur estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza pues sólo sabía que era un monstruo pero no exactamente cual - Pero claro que sabes es que has salido a muchas misiones tonto de mi - negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues al menos yo ya se que es un monstruo- espeto el rubio molesto.

\- porque lo ha descrito el libro - dijo Rachel sonriendo - Porque apuesto que si la tuvieras en frente otro sería el cantar - el Augur le vio molesto- Ahora déjame seguir leyendo - repuso ella molesta viendo al Augur y Reyna le envió una mirada envenenada a este quien se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya verán yo acabaré con esto - murmuraba enfuruñado vigilando al Ojiverde que le ignoraba.

 ** _-Quimera, querido -me corrigió la gorda-. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos._**

\- ¡Le enviaste una Quimera! - bramo Poseidón asustando a más de uno mientras se aferraba a su tridente dispuesto a atacar a Zeus.

\- Eso es el futuro aún no lo hago - respondió con tranquilidad fingida el dios de los cielos.

\- Ni lo harás- el dios chasqueo los dedos y lo transformó en un pez muy feo, muchos pusieron cara de asco al verlo así pero nadie dijo nada más bien algunos querían reír, Hestia veía con enojó al pez Zeus y a Poseidón por hacerlo pero más al rey pues a ella le agradaba el muchacho.

 ** _Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil._**

\- Genial lo mando con Equidna - Gruño el dios de los mares queriendo freír a su hermano quien estaba molesto golpeando la pecera y Hera sonreía le divertía verlo convertido en pez, Mientras los demás estaban tensos pues el chico en el libro estaba siendo atacado por la madre de los monstruos.

\- ¡Ey! que estoy bien, aún no escojan las flores de mi funeral - exclamó el muchacho y muchos tuvieron que aceptar que si el estaba ahí y que de algún modo sobrevivió.

\- Con eso no se juega Percy - susurró Annabeth también preocupada por su amigo aunque lo tenía ahí a lado.

\- Pero estoy bien listilla- le sonrió tratando de calmarla y ella suspiro.

 ** _El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido._**

\- A este paso voy a morir - se quejó el dios - ¿No te gustaría vivir en una cueva? - le propuso a Percy este negó con la cabeza.

\- Aunque lo pongas en una cueva seguro escapa - Le dijo Orión- recuerda que lo intentaste con Teseo y no funcionó-

\- Pero tu hermano era mayor con el todavía puedo hacer algo - se encogió de hombros el dios de los mares y Percy se lo quedo mirando.

\- recuerden por favor que eso ya lo viví y me agrada vivir con mi mamá y en el Campamento gracias - le sonrió a su padre y este suspiro con resignación mientras Rachel y los demás le veían divertidos y la lectura siguió.

 ** _El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta._**

\- Se supone que está para ayudarlos - fruncio el ceño Ana una hija de Venus.

\- Cobarde - dijeron todos los hijos de Ares y Marte.

\- Si se supone Ana pero ya ves que no sirve para nada - negaba con la cabeza Julie hija de Mercurio y muchos resoplaron era verdad los guardias no ayudaban demasiado.

\- Es que los hombres son unos cobardes - mascullaron varias cazadoras y los semidioses varones que las alcanzaron a oír les vieron ofendidos mientras la diosa de la caza tenía una sonrisa orgullosa que a cierto rubio le encantaba Tengo que hablar con ella pensaba y luego veía al mellizo de esta Con el también tengo que hablar.

 ** _Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo._**

Muchas chicas en la sala hicieron una mueca de asco y horror ante la imagen mental de esto en especial la diosa del amor y su prole.

 ** _La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel._**

\- Percy por favor deja de describir tan bien a los monstruos - se quejó Drew que era una de las más asqueadas y Piper puso los ojos en blanco para ella su hermana exageraba pero después vio a su madre que estaba igual que su hermana y suspiro con resignación.

 ** _El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»_**

\- ¿Cómo pudiste leer eso? - se interrumpió Rachel mirando al azabache.

\- estaba en griego - se encogió de hombros.

\- Esa no es la pregunta Rachel - dijo Will ella lo vio - Aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué te pusiste a leer eso ? - muchos asintieron ante esto pues no era momento para que el se ponga a leer cosas así el se sonrojo.

\- No lo sé sólo pasó y ya - hizo un puchero y muchas soltaron risitas y arrullaron mientras Annabeth fruncio el ceño y las vio mal a todas.

\- Sigan con la lectura por favor - le pidió a Rachel mirándola mal también pues era una de las que río y arrullo la chica sonrió temerosa de la mirada hace rato que Annabeth no la veía así.

 ** _Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo._**

\- Mal muy mal - gruñia el dios de la guerra - Era lo primero que tenías que haber hecho - regaño a Percy y Poseidón lo veía mal.

\- Estaba asustado era normal que olvidará eso - defendió Hefesto - No todos son el dios de la guerra que siempre está a la defensiva con un cuchillo en la mano - y cuando dijo esto tuvo que esquivar una navaja que se estampó contra la pared.

\- Cállate mejor Cojito- espeto el dios los demás sólo veían con algo de miedo la interacción de ambos dioses.

\- se callan los dos- bramo Hera - Quiero que ya termine este capítulo así que se cierran la boca - ordenó y los dos lo hicieron después de todo era su madre y Rachel prosiguió.

 ** _Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí._**

\- Era lo más natural que pasaría- susurró Reyna haciendo una mueca ella se había enfrentado a muchas cosas pero nada tan horrendo como eso.

\- Yo quiero saber como es que mi hermano sigue vivo - murmuraba Belerofonte quien en su momento también se enfrento a la quimera y acabo con ella por muy poco pero era mayor que Percy y más entrenado.

\- Pues ya lo sabremos - le sonreía Teseo dándole ánimos aunque también estaba preocupado por su hermano menor.

 ** _La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa._**

El pez feo en su pecera boqueaba lo que se podría traducir como seguro que si se reía con respecto a lo dicho en el libro.

 ** _-Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!_**

Poseidón veía furioso al feo pez igual que muchos dioses a los que el muchacho les agradaba y los semidioses y héroes del pasado hacían lo mismo.

\- Mi hijo no hizo nada para que le estés mandando eso - fruncio más el ceño el señor de los mares y el pez boqueo- El no robo tu estúpido cacharro - Si estaba hablando con el pez - Mejor no sigas o pasarás así el resto del libro - replicó el dios y el pez siguió boqueando- No quieras probarme sabes que si puedo - y el pez dejo de boquear y Rachel continuó mientras muchos veían confundidos al dios y al pez, excepto los hijos del primero pues ellos si entendieron al pez.

 ** _Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:_** ** _-¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?_**

\- Genial Percy demuestra sus conocimientos - comenzó Travis.

\- Cuando lo es tan atacando - termino Connor y muchos rieron.

\- Es que no hay mejor momento que ese - reía Chris y Clarisse negaba con la cabeza divertida desde su asiento igual que las hijas de Demeter y los padres de estas gruñian pues aunque les tenían separados ellos se seguían entendiendo algo tenían que hacer y la diosa del amor junto con el de los mensajeros pensaban lo mismo pero para juntar a los chicos.

 ** _Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia._**

\- Y una vez más queda demostrado porque los monstruos terminan odiando a Percy - afirmó Nico seriamente como si estuviera dando una clase y los demás rieron mientras el azabache hacia un mohin y Will sonreía divertido poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Nico y Afrodita veía muy interesante eso mientras Hades la veía con curiosidad.

 ** _-¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!_**

\- Ah logrado que se enoje más perfecto - suspiraba frustrado el dios de los mares y su hijo sólo sonreía a modo de disculpa - Vamos a tener que hablar bien lo de la cueva - Percy lo vio con horror muchos rieron y Rachel siguió.

 ** _Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia._**

\- Pobres mortales - dijo Hestia con comprensión hacia las pobres personas que estaban presenciando el ataque.

\- Espero que le hayas dicho que no haga daño a los mortales - fruncio el ceño Demeter viendo al feo pez y este boqueo, ahora la diosa miro a Poseidón.

\- Dice que es lo más seguro - se encogió de hombros el dios de los mares porque en realidad no quería hacerle de traductor a su pequeño hermano.

 ** _No podía consentir que les hiciera daño. Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité:_** ** _-¡Ey, chihuahua!_**

\- Eres muy bueno chico pero te estás poniendo en peligro- regaño con dulzura Hestia el muchacho asintió la diosa le recordaba a su madre como la extrañaba.

\- Lo siento Lady Hestia - le sonrió a la diosa y está le devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego._**

Muchos se tensaron y abrazaron a quien más cerca tenían ese ataque se escuchaba fatal mientras ciertos dioses sonreían junto con cierto Augur.

 ** _Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas._**

\- Eso habría sido horroroso - fruncio el ceño Afrodita Piper la vio sorprendida- Quedarse sin cejas no está bien - se comenzó a acomodar las suyas y Piper suspiro.

\- ¿Será que algún día dejara de mostrar esa fase superficial? - preguntó a sus amigos.

\- Tal vez cuando lleguemos a nuestra Misión- respondió Jason no muy seguro - Porque si es como Poseidón seguro se altera con lo que pasamos - mientras decía esto se preguntaba si su padre se alteraria por él y Piper asintió y Leo se preguntaba lo mismo acerca de su padre.

 ** _Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes. «Fantástico -pensé-. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»_**

\- ¡Se cargo un monumento Nacional! - Bramo Atenea queriendo fulminar al semidios con la mirada y forzando las cadenas de sus manos que de no ser por eso habría tomado su lanza y se la habría lanzado, Percy no sabía que hacer pues Annabeth lo veía mal también y el resto le veía divertido.

\- Era eso o que lo mataran Atenea - fruncio el ceño el dios de los mares mirando furioso a su sobrina que le importaba más una edificación que la vida de los mortales que estaban ahí y la de su hijo.

\- ¡Pudo elegir irse! - gruño ella y Ananbeth ahora le vio mal a su madre ¿de verdad estaba defendiendo un edificio ante la vida de personas? - ¡Pudo elegir dejarse morir antes que dañar el monumento! -.

\- ¿Es decir que un edificio es más importante que una vida? - alzó una ceja Annabeth viendo fijamente a su madre está no respondió.

\- Claro que no - respondió Hestia viendo mal a su sobrina igual que muchos dioses y semidioses - Las vidas son más importantes que los edificios -.

\- Un edificio se puede volver a construir una vida no - espetó el dios del inframundo también fulminando a Atenea con la mirada.

\- Debes poner en orden tus prioridades querida - lo último Persefone lo dijo con desdén hacia la diosa de la sabiduría está sólo resoplo y vio mal al muchacho.

\- Yo no quise hacerlo Annabeth - le susurró a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes yo entiendo - mascullo ella viendo fijamente a su madre no podía creerse lo que pensaba, Rachel sólo continuó para que no se armara más pelea.

 ** _Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello. Ese fue mi error:_**

\- ¿Por qué un error? - preguntó Aquiles viendo interrogante a Percy.

\- El collar - murmuraron algunos semidioses recordando la descripción del animal y negaron con la cabeza y el héroe cayó en cuenta sobre eso.

\- Maldito monstruo - farfullo Perseo junto con Teseo y Belerofonte tratando de olvidar lo que había dicho la diosa con respecto a la pelea y su hermano/primo.

 ** _la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró._**

\- Grave error - suspiro Hermes todos aún estaban tensos por lo del libro y lo dicho por la diosa aún no se creían que ella valorará más una edificación que la vida de alguien por más que fuera el hijo de su enemigo.

 ** _Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla._**

\- Otro error más a la lista - suspiro Apolo viendo al muchacho pensando que si esa era la herida con la que había llegado pero decía pantorrilla y la que trajo era en la muñeca.

Mientras Poseidón veía de reojo a su hijo preocupado por todo lo que pasó y asegurándose que estaba ahí que sobrevivió, los semidoses sonreían por la acción de él, se veía como un padre preocupado, los semidioses de la misión futura en cambio evitaban verlo pues les recordaba a su amigo y a su error por la estúpida estatua de la diosa que tampoco se estaba portando bien pero aún así sentían lástima porque su hija fue a parar ahí.

 ** _Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar._**

\- Ahora está herido y peleando - el dios oculto su cara entre sus manos y respiraba pesadamente pensando en que tan mal padre era para mandar a su hijo de doce años a esa misión, o que tan mal estaba la situación para llegar a eso.

\- Tranquilo que el muchacho salió bien - trataba de animarlo Hades - No eres mal padre sólo debiste estar desesperado por evitar la guerra - el dios de los mares levanto la cabeza suspiro y asintió luego vio a su hijo que simplemente le sonrió tratando de calmarlo y lo consiguió un poco.

\- Me alegro que hayas salido bien - despeino su cabello - Y que tu también estés bien - despeino también a Annabeth que aún estaba un poco consternada con el pensar de su madre pero a pesar de eso le sonrió al dios, los semidioses sonrieron por la acción del Dios.

 ** _La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississipi._**

\- Ahora perdió el arma - mascullo Ares- ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? - veía fijamente al chico y este sólo señaló al libro como respuesta se estaba sintiendo más cansado pero no quería demostrarlo ya bastante se estaba preocupando su padre con la lectura.

 ** _Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido. Estaba desarmado. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho._**

Todos veían al libro y luego al azabache con rostros de preocupación en especial sus amigos más cercanos no se explicaban como salió de esa.

\- Percy esto no es ni la mitad de lo que nos contaste- susurró Annabeth tomando la mano del chico.

\- No quería preocuparlos- le respondió él haciendo esfuerzo para no mostrarse cansado ella apretó más su mano y el le sonrió.

 ** _Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo._**

\- Efectivamente estaba demasiado lejos y demorará más en regresar - explicó Quirón- Entre más lejos más tardará en especial si esta en forma de espada - el chico asintió a la explicación de su maestro y el Augur miraba con interés está conversación.

 ** _No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo._**

\- Percy deja de ser tan negativo nos estas poniendo de los nervios a todos - dijo Hazel tomando la mano de su hermano y Frank se paró contra todo y fue a abrazarla.

\- Tranquila el está bien - se sentó a su lado a pesar de la mirada de su padre, Rachel volvió a la lectura para evitar cualquier cosa.

 ** _Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó._** ** _-Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?_**

\- Los hacen mejores - expresaron los héroes del pasado excepto tontu... digo el dios héroe y los semidioses les sonrieron pues no todos los días los que considerabas los héroes más grandes de la historia te decían que eras mejor o igual que ellos.

 ** _El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido._**

\- Claro que prisa va a tener si ya lo tiene herido - murmuró Ariadna abrazando a Dioniso el nuevo héroe le agradaba a pesar de ser hermano de quien le abandonó.

\- No te preocupes que el sigue vivo - la tranquiliza a su esposo besando su mejilla mientras sus hijos preferían mirar a otro lado pues no era bonito ver a tu padre de arrumacos con su esposa.

 ** _Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre._**

\- Pobrecillo debía tener mucho miedo - arrullo la diosa del amor viendo de reojo a las parejitas como la de su hija con el hijo de Júpiter y también al hijo de Apolo y su cercanía al hijo de Hades eso le gustaba y se fijó en las manos de Annabeth y Percy eso le atraía aún más se preguntaba como sería el chico, si saldría como su hermano Teseo que era un loco enamorado o como Orión que sólo tenía ojos para una aunque era una lástima que su hijo Eros también fijará sus ojos en ella pero ahora que estaba ahí tal vez podía hacer algo con respecto a eso.

 ** _Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. No podía morir sin más._**

\- Eso es muy noble muchacho - alago Demeter y Percy se sonrojo el sólo pensaba que eso era lo que cualquier persona haría en esos casos no que fuera noble.

 ** _Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y tenía miedo._**

\- Es bueno saber que tiene miedo a algo - susurró Nico pues el Percy que ellos veían siempre se veía valiente y que el podía contra cualquier cosa por defenderlos.

\- Cobarde es lo que eres, los héroes nunca deben tener miedo eso te hace débil- apostilló el dios héroe y muchos le vieron mal.

\- Eso no te hace débil- reprochó Hera - Reconocer que sientes miedo te hace valiente pues a pesar de sentir eso eres capaz de seguir enfrentandote a todo - y el dios héroe la vio mal Mientras los demás sonreían y Percy sólo suspiraba el no se creía valiente.

 ** _No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba._**

\- El río- dijo el dios de los mares- Puedes saltar - suspiro aliviado ahora sabía lo que había hecho su hijo.

\- pero es demasiada altura - susurró Jason y su hermana que los escucho asintió.

 ** _Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?_**

\- Por supuesto que lo harían niño a ellos no suelen atraerle los humanos - dijo Hefestos arreglando otro de sus artefactos sobre sus piernas sus hijos le veían con interés.

\- Y no morirás hijo - susurraba el Dios de los mares.

 ** _-Si eres hijo de Poseidón -silbó Equidna-, no debes tener miedo al agua. Salta, Percy Jackson._**

\- Hazlo - vocearon los de la sala que querían el bien del chico y este sólo resoplo era obvio que lo había hecho pero se veía que se habían metido otra vez en la lectura.

 ** _Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje._**

\- No lo hagas por el linaje - comentó Poseidón- Eso no lo tienes que demostrar nunca pues yo se que eres mi hijo y con eso es suficiente- todos los hijos del Dios asintieron ante sus palabras y le brindaron una sonrisa que hizo que algunas suspiraran y vieran a los hijos de este incluyendo al menor pero Annabeth las vio mal a todas y Percy la quedo mirando.

\- ¿Estás bien Annabeth? - le preguntó pasando su mano por su frente ella dejo de mirarlas le sonrió y asintió, Rachel sonrió por la acción de esos dos y siguió.

 ** _Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría._**

Algunos rieron por su pensamiento aunque sabían que era verdad pero la palabra se les hacía graciosa.

\- No te pasará nada no importa de la altura que caigas mientras sea en el agua tu estarás bien - expresó el dios de los mares viendo a su hijo y este asintió mientras Jason, Leo y Piper hicieron una mueca.

\- Como nos habría convenido ese poder en el lago - se estremeció Piper igual que su novio y Leo mientras asentían.

 ** _La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego._**

\- Otro ataque más y no la va a contar - murmuraban algunos semidioses romanos y volteaban a ver al chico asegurando que estaba ahí.

 ** _-No tienes fe -me retó Equidna-. No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeño cobarde. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón._**

Muchos miraron mal al libro que sostenía la pelirroja pues en parte tenía razón los dioses si eran así pero sabían que Percy no era cobarde y que él sí confiaba en los dioses y era él quien les alentaba a ellos a seguir creyendo.

\- Dejen de mirar así al libro - comentó Rachel y ellos apartaron la mirada- Gracias - sonrió y prosiguió.

 ** _Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses._**

\- El veneno - susurró Reyna preocupada por el chico que quería que fuera su compañero aunque sea como pretor.

\- Esta en su corazón el veneno - murmuraba una cazadora y veía con preocupación al hijo de Poseidón pues en su tiempo el chico había hecho mucho por su señora y había demostrado ser un hombre diferente a los demás ganándose su respeto al igual que de las demás cazadoras y su señora.

 ** _Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé._**

\- Entonces si te visite - sonría el dios con añoranza como recordando cuando visitaba a sus demás hijos y el pez feo en su pecera boqueaba y el dios le hizo un ademán con la mano - Reglas inútiles- chasqueo la lengua y muchos asintieron a su comentario en especial los dioses con hijos ahí presentes.

 ** _Tenía que haberme visto. Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna._**

\- Eso te lo aseguro hijo - le sonrió al chico - Seguro lo hice cuando tu madre no estaba para no entristecerla con mi presencia - la diosa del amor estaba prestando atención y antes de que hiciera algo una mano tapó su boca.

\- Guerrera sigue - apostilló Artemisa sujetando su mano a la boca de Afrodita para evitar que chillara lo que todos agradecieron sus oídos nos estaban para más de esos chillidos.

 ** _Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo._**

\- Estabas recordando todo lo de tu padre - le vio con ternura Hestia y el asintió pero estaba cada vez más triste y cansado le recordaba demasiado a su madre y Ananbeth lo noto.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? - le preguntó suavemente el negó con la cabeza - ella está bien y pronto la verás- el asintió y respiro hondo.

 ** _Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississipi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar._**

\- Aún así estarás a salvo ahí hijo - asintió el dios de los mares igual que sus hijos ellos sabían que su padre estaba siempre observandolos y aunque cayeran en un río el estaría ahí para ellos.

 ** _-¡Muere, descreído! -rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara._**

Muchos se tensaron y se abrazaron no podían imaginarse a ellos mismos en tal situación.

 ** _-Padre, ayúdame -recé._**

\- Siempre hijo - susurró el dios mirando al chico que estaba distraído mirando hacia al frente como pensando en algo eso le dio curiosidad al dios y se lo quedo mirando.

 ** _Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río._**

\- Fin del capítulo- sonrió Rachel ese capítulo había sido difícil.

\- Creo que es buen momento para descansar- sugirió Hestia y más de uno asintió.

\- ¿En qué piensas Percy? - preguntó el dios pues su hijo aún se veía perdido en sus ideas el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- En nada - sonrió viendo a su padre y todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de tronos, Annabeth corrió hacia Malcom y sus hermanos, Percy se quedó un poco atrás de todos - Quiero que esto acabe ya - se froto los ojos mientras caminaba.


	25. Una verdad, dos desaparecidos

Todos salieron de la sala de tronos, Annabeth salió corriendo hacia Thalia pues habían quedado en hablar apenas tuvieran un descanso, Percy se quedó atrás algo cansado por la lectura y la atención de la que no se sentía merecedor, no entendía porque lo defendían tanto o porque lo molestaban tanto así que se quedó atrás sólo los veía avanzar.

\- Voy a tener muchos amigos en el futuro - se dijo así mismo - Y también bastante gente que me moleste - se río y avanzó pero no en dirección al comedor si no más bien hacia el lago donde antes había conversado con Hazel.

Camino hacia allí sin darse cuenta que alguien noto que el no se había ido al comedor y estaba con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro mientras se giraba para ir de nuevo a la sala de tronos mientras que una pequeña abeja se aferraba a la camisa del azabache.

\- Entonces de que querías hablar Thals - sonreía Annabeth mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

\- Pues en realidad de muchas cosas - se río por lo bajo aún no se adaptaba mucho a la idea de que su amiga tuviera doce - Pero la principal es No escuches a tu madre en ningún momento - la rubia río divertida por la expresión de horror que tenía la pelinegra diciendo eso - Es enserio Annabeth -

\- Ya ya - le resto importancia con un movimiento de mano - No es que no me lo tome enserio - dejo de reír o sonreír tomando una postura sería - Se que no debo oírla - miro a su amiga que ahora parecía más tranquila - Soy su hija por favor - resongo - Se pensar por mi misma -

\- Ya eso dices ahora pero al principio trataste mal al sesos de alga - replicó Thalia cruzandose de brazos.

\- Si ya lo sé- rodo los ojos - Pero es que cuando ves a alguien que respetas lo que quieres es causarle buena impresión ¿no? - se encogió de hombros.

\- Si pero no a costa de los otros Annabeth - respondió la hija de Zeus descruzando los brazos.

\- Si ya lo sé- suspiro - Fui mala con él lo reconozco - admitió- Sólo que me deje llevar por el aura de mi madre - Ahora Thalia resoplo la diosa de la sabiduría no le estaba cayendo para nada bien - Pero ya no volverá a pasar como le dije a Percy si nuestros padres se llegasen a enfrentar yo estaría de su lado - Thalia sonrió ladina.

\- Esa es mi Annabeth - se secó lágrimas falsas de orgullo mientras la otra soltó una risita - Eso me recuerda otra cosa - su amiga dejo de reír y la vio inquisitivamente- Nada de estar pensando en la cazadoras mientras que estés aquí- la vio severamente, la rubia le vio dubitativamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó un poco dolida que su amiga no la quisiera en el mismo grupo que ella.

\- Porque yo tengo mis motivos para estar con las cazadoras- tomó las manos de la rubia - Y tu tienes mejores motivos para no ser una de ellas - la hija de Atenea suspiro.

\- Esta bien no pensaré en eso mientras estemos aquí- trato de sonreírle a su amiga y la otra acaricio su mejilla.

\- Créeme que es lo mejor - le sonrió a su amiga.

\- Thalia - se soltó de la mano de su amiga la otra la vio expectante - ¿Cómo está Luke en el futuro? - Esa pregunta hizo flaquear a Thalia todo lo que hacía por verse fuerte frente a sus amigos se estaba cayendo así que respiro hondo tratando de no quebrarse por la rabia y la tristeza que sentía mezclarse con esa simple pregunta mientras la rubia sólo le mira esperando una respuesta.

\- Sólo te diré que... termino siendo un héroe- trato de sonreír aunque se sentía morir por dentro Annabeth la veía analizando su expresión y sus palabras, Thalia casi podía ver el cerebro de Annabeth haciendo las conexiones las chispas yendo y viniendo entre sus neuronas descifrando lo que ella le acababa de decir.

\- La vida del héroe a de segar - susurró comprendiendo que su amigo fue el héroe de la profecía y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus grises ojos mientras Thalia le abrazaba, había cosas que no le perdonaba a Luke y que tal vez nunca lo haría y otras que le habría gustado decirle antes de que todo terminará así.

\- Tranquila el está en los Elíseos- le susurraba tratando de confortarla pero en su interior a veces sentía que el no debió acabar ahí con todo lo que causó, las vidas que se perdieron en ambos bandos por su culpa - Annabeth aún somos familia y todo estará bien - le sonrió a su rubia amiga secando las lágrimas de sus ojos y está asintió pero le volvió a abrazar.

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala de tronos cierto rubio de mirada enloquecida había dado aviso para poner el plan en marcha y liberó de sus ataduras a tontu... digo a Hércules quien salió de la sala sin ser visto por nadie y el Augur camino con tranquilidad al comedor sin sentir las miradas de soslayo que le enviaban algunos.

\- ¿Dónde está Frank? - preguntó Piper al ver el asiento vacío del Asiático- Canadience.

\- Haciendo eso - dijo Leo en modo divertido - Pero no te preocupes Reina de la belleza - respondió inmediatamente viendo la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la castaña - Todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado - saco de su bolsillo un aparatito y le dio unas cuantas palmadas.

\- Eso esperamos Valdez - espetó Nico llevándose una uva a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de un sonriente hijo de Apolo.

\- Ustedes sólo dejenmelo a mi- sonreía más que divertido casi loco y los demás asintieron mientras suspiraban.

En el lago se encontraba un Percy algo distraído con el vaivén del agua que el hacia mover con su mano pensando en su misión y lo que sería su futuro ¿Qué tantos problemas iba a tener? esperaba que no demasiados, pero su instinto le decía que no era así.

\- Yo nunca estoy a salvo - resoplo lo que no espero o tal vez si es que una voz le contestará detrás de él.

\- Tienes razón nunca lo estarás- era Hércules quien sonreía arrogante y se abalanzó sobre el azabache quien sin dudarlo un momento se tiró hacia un lado y el dios cayó al lago.

\- Creo que es tan tonto como el Minotauro- ladeo la cabeza Percy viendo como el gran dios héroe totalmente empapado se levantaba en el lago - Mira no entiendo que hice para que me odies, aunque no me sorprende a los dioses no les caigo muy bien - hizo una mueca.

\- ¡Cállate Idiota! ¡Acabaré contigo ahora! - bramo Hércules haciendo aparecer su gran maso y abalanzándose sobre el azabache que enseguida le paro con su espada.

\- No lo harás- espeto el Ojiverde moviendo su espada haciendo que el maso se vaya hacia un lado y esquivando otro golpe de este que asestó el dios.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Yo soy el mejor héroe! - gritaba el dios de las fronteras del mar prohibido mientras Percy trataba de esquivar los golpes del maso lo que lo hacía por muy poco.

\- ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Eso es lo que eres! - respondió él azabache rodando por el piso para luego arrodillarse y detener una vez más al maso del Dios.

\- Ya verás pequeño engendro del averno- tomó su maso con ambas manos levantandolo para después dejarlo caer contra Percy pero antes que si quiera lo tocase una ola cayó sobre él.

\- Soy hijo de Poseidón no del averno - respondió Percy enviandole un mandole al dios haciendo un pequeño corte en su abdomen y lo hizo retroceder un poco para luego caer sobre una de sus rodillas.

\- Me las pagarás pequeño semidios- veía con furia al chico que ya Lucía más agotado y a punto de caer - Caeras- sonrió con petulancia el dios héroe poniéndose de pie mientras el chico retrocedía el héroe levanto una mano he invocó un rayo las piernas de Percy no reaccionaban sólo lo vio venir pero no sintió el rayo alguien lo empujó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Percy! - fue el grito que se oyó por todo el bosque, Frank salto y quito al azabache del camino del rayo, Percy quien ya estaba exhausto apenas se mantenía despierto en los brazos de su amigo, mientras cierto Dios gruñia y pasaba a un nuevo nivel de locura e intentaba atacar de nuevo,

\- Eso no lo harás - se escuchó una voz divertida desde algún lado del bosque y después sobre el dios cayeron dos bolas de hierro, que fueron lanzadas por Leo desde la distancia, la primera hizo salir un humo nauseabundo haciendo que el dios retroceda y la segunda comenzó a soltar púas hechas de bronce celestial atacando a Hércules y haciéndolo caer en el piso algo lastimado.

\- Así que esto planeabas- espeto Poseidón llegando junto al lago y con un movimiento de su tridente la tierra se estremeció bajo los pies del Dios héroe y un huracán dio contra el sin que se pudiera defender si quiera, intento invocar un nuevo rayo pero no pudo hacerlo la fuerza del ciclón que lo envolvía no le dejaba aire a su alrededor y por último dos serpientes hechas de agua arremetieron con fuerza en contra del Dios simplemente elevandolo - Las moiras te darán tu castigo no pienso manchar más mi tridente en alguien tan inútil- respiro hondo el dios de los mares que aún se sentía furioso porque atacaron a su hijo, mientras al otro las serpientes le hundieron en lo más hondo del lago, Apolo que había ido con Poseidón estaba revisando al azabache que se había desmayado.

\- el muchacho no está bien - fue el diagnóstico de Apolo que sostenía a Percy entre sus brazos y desapareció con él dejando a todos más que preocupados.

En otro lugar Reyna se encargaba de un miserable Augur junto con dos hijos de Marte.

\- ¡Esto es traición! - rugia El rubio mientras los hijos de Marte lo sostenían por los brazos.

\- Llevo advirtiendote de esto hace días Octavian - decía Reyna con una calma mortal que prometía dolor aunque a Octavian no le importaba el se creía mejor que ella y que en realidad mucho daño no podría hacerle.

\- Son a los griegos a quienes deberían atacar - trataba de convencer a sus captores - Ellos son el enemigo -

\- El único que a estado planeando algo contra alguien has sido tu Octavian - respondió Reyna por los dos guardias que lanzaron al rubio a una jaula hecha de Oro imperial.

\- Esos graecus merecen la muerte - gritaba - Los graecus tienen culpa de todo - se aferraba a los barrotes luciendo aún más desquiciado que antes si es que eso era posible.

\- La culpa de esto es tuya Octavian - Reyna hizo una señal y los dos hijos de Marte levantaron la jaula llevandola a la sala de tronos.

\- Me disculpó por el Augur - dijo Reyna ante los griegos que observaban la escena con furia contenida porque en realidad querían acabar con él Augur sino fuera porque se lo prometieron a las moiras no atacar a los romanos.

\- El no tiene perdón- mascullo Nico pensando en lo que estaría pasando su primo en ese instante mientras Will lo abrazo por los hombros tratando de calmarlo.

\- Lo sé- dijo Reyna totalmente calmada - Pero no podemos hacer más que encerrarlo -

\- Lo sabemos y no lo reprochamos- dijo Rachel sonriendo aunque también estaba preocupada por los que faltaban que después de gritar en el comedor la falta de Octavian habían salido corriendo de ahí.

\- Pero si ese tipo vuelve a hacer de las suyas le retorcere el cuello y no habrá promesa que valga - gruñia Clarisse que desde que todo empezó estaba siendo sostenida por su novio, sus hermanos y las hijas de Demeter que recién habían destapado su boca para que los pequeños no aprendan nuevas palabras.

\- Créanme que yo también quisiera hacer eso - expresó Reyna en tono de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? - preguntó Thalia quien venía con Annabeth aún limpiando rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Nada no pasó nada - trataba de no alarmarles Hazel pero después se escuchó un bramido proveniente del lago todos enfocaron su vista ahí, la tierra tembló y una brisa fuerte los sacudió un poco alarmando a los dioses que estaban viendo la escena sin percatarse que les hacían falta dos de ellos, los héroes del pasado habían estado enfrascados en una discusión trivial de que monstruo era peor, pero al sonido del bramido la detuvieron sin más.

Vieron alzarse serpientes de agua sobre el lago junto con una figura que no distinguieron quien era y después de un momento desapareció.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - logró pronunciar Will cuando salió de su estupefacción aún abrazando al hijo de Hades.

\- Percy - susurraron Thalia y Nico mientras veían a los hermanos de este salir corriendo hacia el lago igual que los demás pero de la zona del lago ya venían unas figuras y sus rostros no eran alentadores.


	26. Capítulo XIV

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Poseidón tuvo que explicar a los dioses lo sucedido aunque estaba muriendo de preocupación por su hijo que estaba en el templo de Apolo y ya llevaban un buen rato ahí.

\- Eso no se le pudo haber ocurrido a él sólo - lanzó la indirecta el dios de los mares mirando fijamente a Atenea.

\- Y ¿Por qué me ves a mi aliento de calamar? - fruncio el ceño la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Porque la de las estrategias eres tú- mascullo el dios de los cielos que no estaba feliz de que su hijo desobedeciera a las moiras Por que estaba seguro que ellas también habían hablado con él al igual que con cada uno de los que trajeron.

\- Eso no quiere decir que sea la única que piensa padre - se defendió ella - Además yo odio a los romanos como para aliarme a uno - se irguio orgullosa en su trono y el dios de los mares se le quedó mirando.

\- Yo no dije que el romano tuviera algo que ver con esto - enarco una ceja el dios de los mares y todos miraron a Atenea inquisitivamente y ella trago imperceptiblemente.

\- Lo supuse porque lo trajeron enjaulado - replicó ella viendo al muchacho que estaba en la jaula colocada en una esquina de la sala de tronos.

\- Si pero pudieron traerlo por otras razones querida - sonrió Afrodita - Aunque bueno la estrategia no pudo ser tuya ¿no? - la diosa de la sabiduría asintió.

\- Claro como va a ser de ella si estaba tan bien planeada - comenzó Poseidón y Atenea fruncio el ceño - Mira que hacer que el Augur de aviso y desate al dios encadenado - siguió explicando mientras Atenea mordia su labio inferior - Y tras eso indicarle que no abra las esposas del todo para que el dios atacara a mi muchacho y después regresará aquí con tranquilidad - muchos se quedaron viendo al dios a veces olvidaban que el también era bueno en estrategias después de todo el libraba sólo sus batallas submarinas - Nadie sospecharia de él... que va a ser estrategia de Atenea...- le resto importancia con una mano y algunos dioses entendieron lo que hacía mientras Atenea se notaba cada vez más molesta.

\- Claro como lo va hacer- prosiguió Ares entendiendo lo que hacía su tío- Sólo una persona muy inteligente podría planear algo así-

\- Y claro la persona debe serlo, para dejar expuestos sólo al Augur y a Hércules mientras la mente maestra estaba a salvo - sonreía Afrodita arreglando sus uñas y Atenea parecía a punto de explotar su orgullo estaba queriendo gritar.

\- Debió ser mujer quien realizó la estrategia - dijo Artemisa que no se le notaba pero estaba preocupada por su hermano- Pero no Atenea ella no tendría esa capacidad ni esa inteligencia - Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Atenea.

\- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Por supuesto que fue mi estrategia! - todos se la quedaron viendo algunos con sonrisa de molestia y frunciendo el ceño, Zeus negaba con la cabeza ella había caído en la trampa de su tío, Hera también negaba el orgullo le había ganado como siempre - ¡Yo soy la más inteligente de todos! ¡Sólo yo pude idear algo así! - con eso último cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y calló.

\- Anda sigue querida que puede que en algún planeta no hayan escuchado como te hechas la culpa de todo - sonrió divertida Demeter mientras Hestia negaba con la cabeza preguntándose ¿Cómo su sobrina pudo haber planeado algo así? todo se silencio un instante hasta que tres voces hablaron.

\- Al dios que ha roto el juramento un castigo le espera al final de dos capítulos- anunciaron las voces - Y a sus ayudantes ellos pagarán escuchando sus errores más adelante - dijeron esto y no hablaron más.

\- Entonces hay que seguir leyendo para que estos paguen - dijo por fin Persefone pues ninguno parecía querer hablar.

\- Si querida pero hay que traer a los semidioses- asintió Hades y Hermes se levantó.

\- Yo voy por ellos - dio un chasquido y desapareció un rato después todos los semidioses estaban ahí y en otra esquina apareció encerrado en una jaula de hecha para dioses el dios héroe aún inconsciente.

Apolo se veía agotado sosteniendo a Percy entre sus brazos aún inconsciente, los semidioses se veían tristes tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros incluidos los hermanos del joven héroe.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Apolo? - preguntó un preocupado Poseidón tomando a su hijo de los brazos de este.

\- Esta mejor pero sigue inconsciente y eso me preocupa - respondió él dios del sol que no se veía como de costumbre.

\- Debes descansar Apolo - fruncio el ceño Artemisa viendo fijamente a su hermano este asintió y se sentó en su trono.

\- Pediré que alguien más lea - trato de sonreír y Hermes tomó el libro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Yo leeré tu descansa - le sonrió al dios del sol mientras volvía a su trono, los griegos y romanos se sentaron pero no mezclados como antes.

Will se sentó con Rachel y Nico uno a cada lado tomando sus manos pero más recostado en Nico, estaba agotado estuvo ayudando a su padre con Percy, el hijo de Hades no había soltado su mano desde que salieron de la enfermería (cosa que hacía feliz al rubio) porque sentía que debía apoyarlo así como el necesitaba apoyo, Rachel la apretaba pues de las personas en el Campamento con quienes mejor se llevaba era con Annabeth, Percy, Grover y Will, con este último había pasado más tiempo últimamente el se había convertido en el protector de ella y si el necesitaba su apoyo ahí estaría como amiga además que sentía que si le soltaba se echaria a llorar por ver a su amigo así.

En otro sofá más allá las cosas se veían parecidas, Grover era abrazado por Annabeth y Thalia y está por su hermano Jason, Piper estaba abrazada a Leo igual que Hazel abrazaba a Frank, Clarisse había vuelto a lado de Chris y trataba de parecer impasible pero la verdad es que estaba tan preocupada como el resto, Katie aún lloraba en los brazos de Travis y Miranda acariciaba su espalda mientras Connor la tenía por los hombros los padres de los semidioses no sabían como ayudarlos todos parecían tristes sólo el despertar de su amigo cambiaría esos rostros pero no sabían cuando sucedería o si es que lo haría.

Poseidón veía con preocupación a su hijo que estaba con sus hermanos a lado de él, Orión lo tenía en su regazo Belerofonte y Teseo estaban a sus lados, Perseo estaba con Aquiles en un sillón cercano viendo con preocupación al nuevo héroe.

\- Bien comenzaré - dijo Hermes y abrió el libro donde se habían quedado - **_Me convierto en un fugitivo Conocido_** -

\- Vamos bien con esos títulos Prissy- habló Clarisse pues sentía que si no lo hacía se derrumbaria con el resto y ella era demasiado fuerte para hacerlo.

\- Mira que de verdad es famoso - asintieron Travis y Connor con convicción abrazando a las hermanas Gardner.

Reyna sólo veía con preocupación a Percy igual que los romanos su pretor o ex pretor estaba mal y no sabían como ayudar y veían a los griegos intentar parecer tranquilos ante la crisis pero ellos sabían que se estaban desmoronando que si algo le llegaba a pasar a uno de sus líderes cosas malas podían pasar en especial porque fue un dios quien lo puso así de mal.

 ** _Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera._**

\- ¡Oh esas revelaciones! ¿Cómo en las películas? - habló Lacy con una voz un tanto soñadora pero limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Pero no creo que existan de esas en la vida real - musito Malcom haciendo una mueca a lado de Lou Ellen y Kayla una hija de Apolo, todos tres lucían tristes y de vez en cuando miraban en dirección a Percy.

 ** _Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!_**

Los de la sala soltaron risitas nerviosas porque esos también serían sus pensamientos si cayeran desde esa altura.

\- Vaya así que no mentia con eso del Arco de San Louis - susurró Hazel a Frank este asintió y los dos vieron hacia Percy que seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Orión.

\- Y vaya si que era del doble de altura - continuó Frank aún viendo hacia Percy - Con razón se lo veía tan tranquilo después de saltar -

 ** _El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión. El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión._**

 ** _Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa-buuumm!_**

\- Hermes no grites - fruncio el entrecejo Artemisa lanzandole una flecha a Hermes quien había gritado las onomatopeyas añadiendo efecto con sus manos y asustando a varios.

\- Sólo le ponía emoción- se encogió de hombros mientras sus hijos le sonreían y a la chicas junto con las cazadoras rodaban los ojos y murmuraban con molestia Los hombres y sus tonterías

\- Pues sigue leyendo sin tanta emoción- mascullo la diosa de la caza viendo con enojó al dios de los ladrones quien sólo sonrió cuál niño travieso.

 ** _Un fundido en negro de burbujas._**

Los dioses se quedaron viendo al libro no entendían lo que pasaba ¿Por qué negro? los ríos no son negros así que Hermes continuó con una mueca.

 ** _Me hundí en el lodo, seguro de que acabaría atrapado bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre._**

\- Ese río está muy revuelto - fruncio el ceño Hermes viendo mal el libro.

\- Y mi hijo teniendo ideas pesimistas una vez más- susurró el dios de los mares con cansancio no le hacía gracia que Percy pensará tanto en su muerte o como morir, luego lo vio en los brazos de Orión y suspiro tristemente el nunca deseo ese destino para sus hijos.

 ** _Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido. En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos._**

\- Debe ser una sensación fabulosa - sonreía Drew arreglando su maquillaje a ella parecía no importarle lo que le pasará a Percy o a alguien más.

\- Vaya que debe serlo - sonrió con malicia Piper - Si quieres te tiramos al lago para que la experimentes y luego nos cuentas - la aludida la vio ofendida mientras el resto reía un poco, Afrodita vio a sus dos hijas estaba visto que no se llevaban bien y vio a sus otros hijos ellos tampoco parecían llevarse bien con Drew pues estaban riendo en lugar de defenderla o calmarla tenía que hacer algo.

 ** _Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad._**

\- Hermanito no deberías comparar al silurio o esa cosa - regaño suavemente Teseo dando palmaditas en la mano de su hermano.

\- Apuesto que el siluro era más bonito que ese hombre - dijo Belerofonte y arrancó unas cuantas risitas de los semidioses y asentimientos de cabeza el ambiente se estaba haciendo más ligero.

 ** _Nubes de limo y basura -botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico- giraban alrededor de mí._**

\- Habrá que estar pendientes de ese río en el futuro - arrugo la nariz Demeter y Poseidón asintió sin expresión alguna, sus pensamientos estaban en su hijo y en cuando despertaria.

 ** _En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme;_**

\- Eres mi hijo no importa la altura de la que caigas no te pasará nada - le sonreía a su hijo inconsciente y Atenea lo miro mal.

\- No te escucha no ves que está muriéndose- espetó la diosa de la sabiduría y el dios respiro profundo está diosa estaba buscando su ira.

\- Atenea cierra la boca o te la cierro yo - bramo para sorpresa de todos Zeus, ella se lo quedo mirando - No tientes tu suerte buscando la ira de tu tío y de las moiras - la diosa apretó los labios y no dijo nada más- Hermes continúa- el aludido siguió la lectura pero sonreía burlonamente Zeus no solía callar a Atenea.

 ** _segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla;_**

\- Lo cual es bueno porque un semidios a la parrilla no debe ser sabroso - reía Leo y algunos más de las cosas que se le ocurrían a Percy y a Leo - Pero en cambio unos tacos esos si que son buenos - Les guiño un ojo a las semidiosas y estas rieron un poco mientras las cazadoras lo fulminaban con la mirada por su galanteria.

 ** _y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas._**

\- Poder de curación muy pocos de mis hijos la poseen - sonreía el Dios de los mares y muchos le vieron tristes de verdad que extrañaban a su Percy y también al Percy pequeño que seguía como dormido esperaban que así fuera.

 ** _Simplemente estaba vivo, y era genial._**

\- Claro que es genial que estés vivo - reía Perseo - Especialmente después de saltar de tanta altura - negaba con la cabeza.

\- Si estaba muy alto - susurró la teniente de Artemisa conteniendo un escalofrío que Jason noto, se preguntaba porque siempre actuaba así ante las alturas como cuando la volvió a encontrar en el castillo de Eolo, tenía que hablar con ella.

 ** _Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojado._**

\- ¿No se puede mojar? - preguntó un hijo de Ceres a los griegos.

\- No, no puede a menos que lo desee así- respondió Annabeth recordando cuando salió del mar en Miami que ahí si estaba mojado, el chico asintió ella aún se veía triste sus hermanos la veían con preocupación pues así se había puesto cuando el desapareció ella intentaba actuar como si estuviera perfecta pero la verdad es que ellos sabían que por dentro estaba deshecha y no podían hacer nada el único que podía era Percy.

 ** _Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca._**

\- Otra de las habilidades de los hijos del Dios de los mares - sonria Aquiles y muchos asintieron esa habilidad sonaba espectacular.

 ** _Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé._**

\- Si, eso es imposible - veía incrédulo el libro Travis.

\- Con Percy no creo que haya imposibles - le golpeó el hombro Connor ambos trataban de distraerse y distraer a las hijas de Demeter de sus preocupaciones.

 ** _Le di al mechero e hizo chispa. Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi._**

\- Los poderes de Percy son geniales - le brillaban los ojos a Leo pues recordaba que el no pudo encenderse en fuego cuando estuvo bajo el agua - ¿También podrá hacer que otras cosas estén secas bajo el agua? - el trataba de no demostrarlo pero seguía sintiendo culpa de lo de la estatua y de lo de ahora porque su invento pudo haberlos alertado mucho antes pero no lo hizo.

\- No lo sé Leo - Piper se puso en forma pensativa ella sabía que su amigo no estaba bien pues ella se sentía igual por más que se apresuraron Percy termino herido - Hay que preguntarle cuando despierte - le sonrió y Leo asintió efusivamente mientras sacaba más piezas de su cinturón tener las manos ocupadas lo calmaba.

 ** _Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso._**

\- Eso quiere decir que permanece seco mientras lo sujeta - murmuró Leo haciendo anotaciones y Piper lo vio curiosa.

\- ¿Qué haces Leo? - le preguntó pero el seguía haciendo anotaciones y diagramas.

\- quiero hacer una máquina para estar en el agua como Percy... - tenía un tono soñador - pero no quiero que sea grande quiero que sea pequeña si pequeña - murmuraba haciendo más diagramas - Casi imperceptible- susurraba y Piper negaba divertida pero esperaba que la haga realidad pues sería genial estar en el mar y meterse a hacer buzo sin trajes pesados.

 ** _Rarísimo. Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando._**

\- Sólo el no se da cuenta de eso por estar observando todo - negaba con la cabeza divertido Nico por lo lento que podía ser su primo para darse cuanta de las cosas mientras Will lo abrazo por los hombros.

\- Es que más interesante estaba quemar cosas - sonreía Will mientras apretaba la mano de Rachel quien también estaba sonriendo sintiéndose un poco mejor por no estar sola.

 ** _Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente. Me puse en pie, manchado de lodo hasta el muslo._**

\- Eso suena asqueroso- puso cara de asco Afrodita junto con sus hijos y los demás dioses asentían debían hacer algo con ese río en el futuro.

 ** _Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Debería estar muerto. El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía... bueno, un milagro._**

\- Desde esa altura si que era un milagro - silvo Dakota bebiendo kool Aid desde su sillón ya no estaba junto a Polux este se encontraba con Butch por alguna razón habían vuelto a separarse tal vez por el hecho de que uno de los responsables de que Percy este herido era gracias a un Romano.

Los dioses veían con preocupación está situación se habían estado llevando bien entre ambos campamento, bueno por lo menos no habían estaban peleando pero ahora ahí distanciados era preocupante y veían al semidios dormido comenzaban a notar que tan importante era para ambos bandos.

 ** _Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?» -Esto... gracias._**

\- Pero no era su madre - suspiro Annabeth viendo hacia Percy quien se veía mejor pero aún no despertaba.

\- Si está en un río es probable que sea alguien enviado por papá- sonreía Belerofonte a su padre y el hacia lo mismo, Poseidón siempre procuraba ayudar a sus hijos.

 ** _-Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chico mucho mayor-. Gracias..._** ** _padre._**

\- De nada hijo - susurró el dios de los mares con una suave sonrisa hacia su hijo esperaba que despierte pronto e intentaba no mirar a Atenea que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha de casi haber acabado con la vida del chico (N/A: si si pinto a Atenea como una villana, dejenme ella no me agrada demasiado)

 ** _No hubo respuesta._**

\- Bueno que ahora si la hubo - reía Leo pues prefería eso a estar triste, muchos le sonrieron y los romanos ahora estaban tensos si algo le pasaba al muchacho sería culpa de ellos pues fue su Augur quien soltó al dios y por más que se lo dieran en bandeja de plata eso no compensaria el daño causado.

Los más tensos eran Frank, Jason Y Hazel que estaban en buenos términos con los griegos pero eran romanos y si había que escoger bandos no sabrían cuál elegir pues por un lado estaba su orgullo romano y por el otro estaba la amistad que entablaron con Percy, Annabeth, Leo y Piper, el más preocupado era Jason su novia y mejor amigo eran griegos igual que su hermana el no quería luchar contra ellos esperaba que Percy despierte pronto, Hazel estaba tan preocupada pues su hermano también era griego pero su novio romano y ella romana sacudía la cabeza esperaba no tener que elegir.

 ** _Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo._**

\- No podemos olvidar estar pendientes de ese río- se sumó Artemisa a la colaboración de mantener ese río limpió pues ella amaba la naturaleza, los dioses que también la amaban asintieron.

\- Todo el mundo se lo agradecería mucho señora Artemisa - dijo Grover sonriendole a la diosa está sólo asintió.

 ** _¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón?_**

\- Porque eres mi hijo - sonreía divertido el dios mirando al muchacho que se removia en los brazos de Orión.

\- tranquilo todo está bien - le susurraba el rubio preocupado y Apolo se puso de pie para revisarlo nuevamente.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que este conmigo - lo tomo de los brazos de Orión y lo llevo a su trono lo colocó en una camilla junto a él lo reviso y lo dejo descansar todos estaban atentos al dios - Pueden seguir - suspiro Y Hermes prosiguió a leer.

 ** _Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera._**

\- Si la habría tenido de no estar pendiente de los estúpidos mortales - mascullo Ares que el capítulo lo estaba cansando porque no tenía Acción también por el ambiente tan triste y lleno de sentimientos de la sala, los demás rodaron los ojos sus hijos asintieron excepto Frank que lo veía incrédulo ¿No le importaban los mortales? ¿le importó su madre alguna vez? esa y más preguntas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza cada vez le gustaba menos ser el hijo de Marte aunque tal vez la versión romana era distinta.

 ** _Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza._**

\- No lo creo - decía Hestia mientras fulminaba a Zeus con la mirada y el se encogió en su trono.

\- Por supuesto que estarán bien - respondió con simpleza Hera - El señor del drama seguro le dijo que no ataque a los mortales - El aludido la vio mal pero no dijo nada sabía que ella ya estaba bastante furiosa con él por todo lo sucedido en estos días y Hestia asintió conforme mientras los dioses veían burlones al rey por el apodo que uso su esposa.

 ** _No había podido protegerlos, no era ningún héroe._**

\- Claro que eres un héroe- fruncio el ceño Jason viendo hacia Percy quien dormía en la camilla y muchos asintieron a sus palabras - El los protegió- el dios de los mares le sonrió al semidios hijo de Júpiter.

 ** _Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río._**

\- No - bramo el dios de los cielos - Primero me tiene que devolver mi rayo - se abrazo a su perno como si se lo quisieran quitar en ese momento y los demás dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco.

\- Sólo le importa su estúpido cacharro - mascullaba por lo bajo Thalia mirando mal a su padre igual que muchos semidioses el chico pudo haber muerto y a él sólo le interesaba su rayo los romanos estaban viendo que el dios no era tampoco como creían pero esperaban que mejorará.

\- Entonces su voz debía de sonar muy sexy - murmuraba una hija de Venus y Annabeth la alcanzó a oír y la veía más que molesta y luego vio a su amigo se acercó más a Thalia y le susurró.

\- ¿Percy se va a volver una estrella o que? - Thalia la vio no entendía además que podía notar a Annabeth molesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - cuestionó la hija de Zeus mientras Grover se hacía el que no las oía aunque era claro que si pues estaba en medio de las dos.

\- Porque algunas parecen babear por él- señalo a las hijas de venus que le veian fruncio más el ceño y Thalia río a más no poder igual que Grover pero no le explicaron nada a la chica mientras el dios de los ladrones siguió leyendo.

 ** _Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro._**

\- Por eso no había regresado - sonrió Quirón- La espada le estaba muy lejos y atrapada en el barro por eso no volvía- muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

 ** _Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»_**

\- Siempre creeré en mis hijos - sonreía el dios de los mares y muchos sonrieron con él se notaba que era buen padre a diferencia de otros dioses que muchas veces no se preocupaban por sus hijos.

 ** _Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín._**

\- Wow - Leo veía incrédulo el libro luego miro a los hijos del Dios de los mares- ¿Pueden hacer eso bajo el agua? - todos veían expectantes la respuesta de los tres pues eso les interesaba Orión y Belerofonte se sonrojaron por tantas miradas mientras Teseo sonreía divertido y les guiño el ojo a las chicas mientras las cazadoras gruñian.

\- Por supuesto que podemos- sonreía orgulloso Teseo sus hermanos asintieron - Es que los poderes de papá son geniales - unos a cazadoras resoplaron rodando los ojos igual que su señora.

\- Eso estoy viendo - a Leo le brillaban los ojos y comenzó a hacer más anotaciones en su libreta Hefesto lo veía orgullo y feliz de que su hijo este más animado el no entendía mucho de emociones pero sabía que la gente debía estar feliz para estar bien.

 ** _-¿Dónde estás? -grité en voz alta._**

 ** _Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos._**

\- Una Nereida - sonrió Poseidón veía que en el futuro seguía vigilando los pasos de sus hijos y ayudandolos, que no lo había dejado sólo en ese viaje.

\- Suena como una mujer hermosa - comentó Annabeth y los demás asintieron.

 ** _Se me formó un nudo en la garganta._** ** _-¿Mamá? -musité._**

\- No Percy no es tu madre - susurró Poseidón y vio a su hijo que aún dormía - Pero seguramente donde ella estaba también pensaba en ti - los semidioses veían a Percy se notaba que extraño mucho a su madre en ese viaje pues la veía en todas partes, algunas diosas lo vieron con tristeza se veía que era bueno y que quería mucho a su madre y luego miraron mal a Hades.

 ** _«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»_**

\- Eso sólo confirma que ella no está muerta - Poseidón miro mal a Hades quien desvío la mirada y aún se preguntaba porque haría todo eso en el futuro y Atenea comenzó a hacer sus deducciones el Hades del libro tenía interés en el semidios, rapto a su madre, envió a las furias, buscaba algo de eso estaba segura y si ... vio a su tío y a su Yelmo... pero ¿Por qué no había informado nada?

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

\- Percy no entendiendo nada de lo que le dicen desde siempre - comentó Nico haciendo reír a más de uno, el sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en especial por Hazel no soportaba ver a su hermana triste.

 ** _«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»_**

\- Hay que asegurarse de mantener ese río limpió- exclamó con convicción Poseidón.

\- Si porque los que sirven en tu corte corren riesgos - hizo una mueca Demeter igual que los demás a la mensión del Estado del río en especial los amantes de la naturaleza y Afrodita que no le gustaba eso de él lodo y la basura.

 ** _-Pero... -Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o una visión de ella-. ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...?_**

Muchos sonrieron sabían que no era la madre él pero era natural que el la extrañe ella era buena madre en especial lo hacían los que le conocían.

 ** _-Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta._**

\- Y no debe ser para menos el quería saber de su madre - murmuró Reyna y los que la oyeron asintieron.

 ** _«No puedo quedarme, valiente -dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara-. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de...»_**

¿En los regalos de quien? era el pensamiento de varios en la sala mientras los dos conscientes que estuvieron en la misión veían mal a cierto Dios de la guerra.

 ** _Su voz se desvaneció._** ** _-¿Regalos? -repetí-. ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!_**

\- ¡También queremos saber que regalos! - gritaron casi todos desesperados por enterarse y Hermes se encogió con el libro en manos y miro a Apolo que sonreía como de a ves que no es bonito, fruncio el ceño y siguió leyendo.

 ** _Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla. Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento._**

\- Ya deja de querer morir sesos de alga - murmuró Annabeth viendo mal a su amigo y unos cuantos hacían lo mismo, mientras el padre de este le veía con preocupación.

 ** _«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente... a menos que hablara con el siluro._**

\- Si Percy, hablaba con el siluro- farfullo Jason frunciendo el ceño y muchos rodaron los ojos Percy se pasaba de modesto.

 ** _Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre, esperando para rematarme._**

\- Seguro perdió el interés despues que el muchacho cayo - comentó Zeus muchos le vieron mal pues el envío la Quimera y a Equidna.

 ** _Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco._**

\- Los policías siempre se meten donde no los llaman - se quejó Hermes cual niño de cinco años y muchos rieron mientras Artemisa le lanzó una espada a la cabeza.

\- Deja de interrumpirte y lee - demandó más que molesta y este sólo sonrió mientras quitaba la espada de la cabecera de su trono donde se había incrustado a unos milímetros de su oreja.

 ** _Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme._**

\- Y no era para menos - murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio.

\- Seguro les interesaba saber de quien destruyó un monumento Nacional- asintió Ana hija de Venus y muchos asintieron a sus palabras incluso algunos griegos aunque se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos campamentos.

 ** _Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo._**

 ** _-Gracias, padre -volví a decirle al agua oscura._**

\- De nada hijo - miro hacia su hijo que aún dormía esperaba despierte pronto pues se veía mejor así que estaba seguro que pronto sucedería.

 ** _Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie._** ** _Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante._**

\- McDonald- se relamió los labios Nico y Will río por lo bajo- No te rías aún me deben un McDonald - fruncio el ceño mirando al rubio.

\- A ver qué la que lo dijo fue Hazel y dijo que si podía lo pediría- se defendió él rubio y el otro le seguía viendo mal - Esta bien luego le pido yo - Nico asintió conforme aún no soltaba la mano del rubio.

 ** _Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año._**

\- Debió haber mucha gente - se sorprendió Hermes viendo el libro recordando su paso por New York mientras hacía sus entregas en esas epocas del año y muchos asintieron en especial Annabeth y Grover que estuvieron ahí y recordaban la multitud de mirones.

 ** _-¡Mamá! -dijo una niña-. Ese chico ha salido del río._**

\- Los niños pequeños pueden ver a través de la niebla - explicó Hestia a los semidioses y muchos asintieron.

 ** _-Eso está muy bien, cariño -dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias._**

\- Claro es que enterarse del chisme era más importante que su hija - resoplo Lou Ellen y con ella muchos más resoplaron no entendían como podía existir gente así que les importaba más andar de fisgones que sus hijos.

 ** _-¡Pero está seco!_** ** _-Eso está muy bien, cariño._**

\- Esa mujer debería prestar más atención a su hija - fruncio el ceño Demeter y muchos asintieron.

\- Por un lado es bueno que no lo haya hecho - murmuró Polux y Btuch que lo escucho asintió.

\- De haberlo hecho se habría hecho más barullo - y ahora fue el hijo de Dioniso quien asintió, Los dioses aún veían con preocupación la separación de los campamentos porque si se tensaban más las cosas ahí podría librarse una guerra civil y ellos no sabrían que hacer pues entrarían en shock grecoromano.

 ** _Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:_**

Rachel fruncio el ceño prestando atención seguro ella vio esa noticia.

 ** _-Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar._**

\- Seguro que con la suerte de nuestro hermano si terminan pensando que es eso al final - se lamentó Orión viendo a su hermano menor y muchos asintieron mientras cierta diosa hacia como que el no existía pero sus cazadoras podían ver que ella prestaba mucha atención cuando el chico hablaba, igual que la diosa del amor que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

 ** _El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco._**

 ** _«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviado._**

igual que muchos en la sala en especial Zeus pues así dejarían de mirarlo tan mal.

 ** _Quizá el guarda y la familia habían salvado la vida. Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien._**

\- Estábamos sólo preocupados por el pero por el resto perfecto - comentó Annabeth pues los de la sala les veían interrogantes a ella y al sátiro y muchos asintieron.

 ** _Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial._**

\- No no muy mal muchacho - negaba con la cabeza Hermes y sus hijos griegos y romanos y los demás rodaban los ojos - Nunca hay que acercarse a la policía a menos que estés perdido o vayas a hacerles una broma - Y sus hijos asintieron a las palabras de su padre aunque tres hijos del Dios recibieron un golpe en la cabeza y uno de ellos cayó de lleno al piso.

\- Princesa guerrera creo que exageraste un poco - se sobaba la cabeza Chris mientras se sobaba la cabeza y los demás reían, ella sólo sonrió socarronamente y le indicó que se vuelva a sentar a su lado.

 ** _-...un adolescente -estaba diciendo otro reportero-. Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación,_**

\- Bueno loco si está - dijo entre risas Holly con Laurel y muchos asintieron riendo también mientras Apolo sonrió vio al chico moverse eso le indicaba que estaba mejor.

 ** _y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales..._**

\- Es difícil de creer porque los mortales están ciegos - negó Teseo.

\- Entonces por eso era - murmuró Rachel y Will la vio ella sonrió- Yo vi esa noticia no me creía mucho eso de que un chico tan... joven fuera capaz de hacer eso sólo porque enloqueció- explicó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa pues todos le veían en especial Annabeth pues titubeo en la parte de joven y Rachel vio a Hermes rogando que siga aunque este veía divertido la situación la chica estaba algo sonrojada, Apolo también le veía con interés era su oráculo.

 ** _Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes._**

\- Lo que faltaba - mascullo el dios de los mares - Ahora estará en todas las noticias - suspiro con fastidio su hijo no estaba teniendo una misión tranquila y los mortales no hacían más que molestar.

 ** _Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló:_**

 ** _-¡Peeeercy! -Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra)_**

\- ¡Un abrazo cabruno! - gritaron los Stoll, Chris y Leo haciendo asustar a los que prestaban atención a la lectura, Clarisse, Katie, Miranda y Piper negaron con la cabeza para después darles un coscorron a su novio y amigos mientras los demás reían incluso los romanos.

 ** _de Grover me atrapó en el sitio-. ¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala!_**

\- Tampoco quiero que vaya ahí de la buena - se quejó Poseidón viendo a los de la misión que sólo sonrieron y eso le dio a entender que si llego de alguna forma al inframundo lo que no noto es la mirada de tristeza que le dedicaron algunos semidioses pensando en que su hijo llegó más abajo que al inframundo y muchos dioses se seguían preguntando que pasó.

Sus hijos se ponían así sólo en partes específicas de la lectura, como cuando mencionaban inframundo, a cronos y al hijo de Hermes ¿Qué pasaba en el futuro? ellos eran dioses y les gustaba saberlo todo y que los tuvieran en la inopia no les agradaba demasiado.

 ** _Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme._**

\- Por supuesto que lo tenía sesos de alga - fruncio el ceño y camino con paso decidido hasta estar junto a su amigo - Y también lo sentiré si despiertas ahora - susurró en su oído y Percy se removió ella sonrió estaba segura que pronto despertaria - En un rato seguro despierta sólo debe estar cansado - anunció y muchos sonrieron a sus palabras, ella volvió a su lugar.

 ** _-¡No podemos dejarte solo ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado?_**

\- Si está visto que de veras no se lo puede dejar solo - comentó divertida la rubia viendo a su amigo y muchos tuvieron que darle la razón pues no había estado sólo mucho y primero se les perdió y ahora lo atacó un dios.

 ** _-Más o menos me he caído._**

\- Más o menos - imitó Thalia a Percy- Más o menos te has lanzado Sesos de Alga - fruncio el ceño viendo mal a su primo todos empezaban a estar de mejor animo pues creían en las palabras de Annabeth y que el pronto despertaria.

 ** _-¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?_**

\- Si - dijeron los primos del muchacho.

\- Sólo se dio un chapuzón no se de que te preocupabas Grover - dijeron los Stoll con sarcasmo y Grover rodo los ojos.

 ** _Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:_** ** _-¡Abran paso!_**

\- Y ahí va la policía cortando momentos bonitos - mascullo Afrodita que dejó de peinar su cabello para mirar mal el libro.

 ** _La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación._**

\- Eso sólo confirma que salieron con vida - sonrió Katie y muchos asintieron les preocupaban los mortales, ellos no merecían morir sólo porque un dios encaprichado se le antojaba enviar un monstruo a matar un semidios.

 ** _Iba diciendo:_** ** _-Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego..._**

\- Vio a través de la niebla - se sorprendieron algunos dioses pues no muchos humanos podían hacer eso ni aún teniendo al monstruo enfrente.

 ** _-Vale, señora -decía el enfermero-. Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto._**

 ** _-¡No estoy loca! El chico saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció._**

\- No es para menos que la crean loca - fruncio el ceño Rachel a ella también la creían loca por ver cosas así- Los mortales normales no entienden nada de su mundo - señaló a los dioses y semidioses.

\- Nuestro mundo Rachel - corrigió Will apretando su mano y ella sonrió mientras Nico apretaba la del rubio.

 ** _-Entonces me vio-¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el chico!_**

\- Perfecto - dijo con sarcasmo Apolo - Sólo faltaba eso que lo vieran - río sin gracia y muchos asintieron estaba visto que el muchacho no tenía suerte.

 ** _Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud._**

\- Eso es muchacho hora de salir de ahí- exclamaron Apolo y Hermes y Artemisa veía de soslayo a su hermano le agradaba que este mejor prefería a su gemelo fastidioso que preocupado.

 ** _-¿Qué está pasando? -quiso saber Annabeth-. ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?_**

\- No Annabeth hablaban de los otros perros que había en el monumento - sonreía Piper mientras la chica le veía mal y los demás reían aunque la hija de Afrodita no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por la mirada de su amiga a veces olvidaba que esa no era su Annabeth si no la versión joven.

 ** _Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática._**

\- Si pero nos contó la versión censurada - se quejó Grover y Annabeth asintió pues notaron que el paso por mucho más que lo que les contó.

 ** _-¡Uau! -exclamó Grover-. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre._**

\- Es cierto no pueden ignorar la llamada de un dios - dijo Perseo y los semidioses asintieron mientras los dioses les veían con una sonrisa a los campamentos otra vez estaban tranquilos y no tensos, eso era bueno.

 ** _Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helado cuando dijo:_**

\- Más periodistas - se quejó el dios de los mares pensando será que no pueden dejar a mi hijo en paz ni cinco minutos y los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

 ** _-Percy Jackson._**

\- Y ahora saben su nombre esto va muy bien - mascullo el dios mientras su hermano le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de confortarlo.

 ** _Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días._**

\- ¿Algún día los mortales dejarán que los Salvemos en paz? - preguntó un hijo de Aquilon y muchos hicieron una mueca ellos deseaban lo mismo y es que cuantas veces no se habían complicado sus misiones por los mortales.

 ** _Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores._**

\- Recuerdo esa foto - susurró Rachel sonrojandose y ocultandose detrás de Will pues ella pensaba que el chico se veía muy lindo pero no quería que la rubia le viera y le matara con la mirada.

 ** _Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón._**

 ** _-Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad -le contesté a Grover._**

\- ¡Si!- exclamaron todos en la sala asustando a Hermes.

\- No me griten - espetó el dios de los ladrones - No vuelvo a leer - Vio mal a Apolo pues fue uno de los que más fuerte gritó y ahora sonreía travieso igual que las cazadoras les gustaba esto de poder molestar a dos de los dioses más mujeriegos que conocían.

 ** _De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran._**

\- Eso entre más lejos mejor - sonrió Persefone mientras los hijos de su esposo la vieron extrañados y luego se vieron entre ellos.

\- Te aseguro que si fuera alguno de los dos que estaba ahí no se portaria así - susurró Nico al oído de Hazel que estaba en el sillón a lado suyo y ella asintió pues en lo poco que le había tratado la diosa le veía mal.

 ** _Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis._**

\- Por fin se acabó este capítulo- resoplo Hermes - No vuelvo a leer para ustedes - fruncio el ceño se levantó y le entregó el libro a Apolo que sólo sonreía- Son unos malos oyentes- se hizo el ofendido y se sentó de nuevo en su trono los semidioses y dioses ahogaban risitas.

\- Bueno ya vieron que leer no es fácil- señaló Apolo Y Atenea lo veía mal - Por eso niños la lectura no es bue... - No termino la palabra que una flecha paso zumbando cerca de su oreja derecha.

\- Deja de enseñar cosas inútiles y lee el siguiente capítulo- mascullo Artemisa aunque estaba feliz de que su hermano volviera a ser el inmaduro de siempre el dios del sol la veía con un puchero mientra acomodaba el libro.


	27. Capítulo XV

**_Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que la historia en negritas yo sólo usaré su historia para este fic._**

Apolo acomodo el libro para seguir leyendo todos querían saber ya el castigo que tendría el dios que atacó a su amigo.

\- Muy bien el título del capítulo es... - No termino la frase pues sintió una mano sobre la suya y vio a un lado sonrió igual que los demás en la sala - Ya era hora de que despiertes - el muchacho frotaba sus ojos y la primera en moverse fue Annabeth.

\- Sesos de Alga- lo abrazaba con fuerza - No vuelvas a desaparecer y hacer tonterías- lo regaño mientras lo apartaba un poco si soltar el abrazo el sólo sonrió.

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes - todos en la sala rodaron los ojos pero seguían sonriendo ese era el Percy que conocían y les alegraba que se portara así.

\- Claro que me preocupo eres mi amigo - fruncio el ceño y le pegó en el hombro - Ahora dejaré que los demás te golpeen- sonrió ella.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó él mientras los demás se acercaron unos lo abrazaron , otros le resolvieron el cabello con cariño y también había algunos como Thalia, Nico y los de la misión futura que lo golpearon o electrocutaron un poco.

\- Ey Ey que recién se recupera - se quejó Apolo por el maltrato aunque sonreía- Ahora si al capítulo **_Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas -_** Los dioses se miraron unos a otros ¿Quién le invitaría hamburguesas?.

\- Hamburguesas - corearon los chicos de la sala y las cazadoras junto con algunas chicas rodaron los ojos pensando Los hombres sólo piensan con el estómago.

\- Después del capítulo sería bueno comer de esas - sonreía Will mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nico y este sólo pensaba en las hamburguesas así que no hizo nada por sacarlo de ahí y Rachel veía con interés las acciones de Will y sonreía.

\- Las hamburguesas no son buenas para la Salud - exclamaron Demeter, Persefone, Ariadna, Hestia y Afrodita y sus hijos asentían a sus palabras mientras otros negaban con la cabeza.

\- Las hamburguesas son de lo mejor - chasqueo la lengua Ares y su madre lo fulmino con la mirada ella tampoco aprobaba la comida grasienta, mientras que el trío de la misión lo veía de soslayo pues el les invito la hamburguesas.

\- Dejen de pensar en la comida - demandó Artemisa tensando el arco con dos flechas hacia Hermes y Apolo que se habían unido a los chicos que pedían hamburguesa - Más importante es quien interfiere en la misión- espeto y las diosas le dieron la razón y Apolo sonrió y volvió a la lectura.

 ** _La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver._**

\- Aún tienen bastante tiempo - dijo Michael un centurión de la primera cohorte y los de la misión se miraron si supieran que casi no lo logran.

Percy se levantó de la camilla y se sentó junto con Annabeth que estaba con Grover y Thalia para escuchar la lectura bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, hermanos y Apolo.

 ** _No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé._**

\- Obvio se iba a notar las duchas son importantes - puso una cara de asco Afrodita y Piper rodo los ojos más importante es que ellos debían tener hambre.

\- A veces no la comprendo- suspiro con cansancio sabía que su madre era mucho más que lo que mostraba pero no se explicaba porque se portaba así y su novio y mejor amigo le dieron la razón.

 ** _-Intentaremos contactar con Quirón -dijo Annabeth-. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río._**

Quirón fruncio el ceño el no recordaba que durante esa misión contactaran con él y prestó atención quería saber porque no lo hicieron.

 ** _-No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?_**

\- No - dijeron todos los mestizos presentes en la sala y los héroes del pasado se preguntaban que era un teléfono.

\- Pero no creo que ella haya estado hablando de eso - fruncio el ceño Aquiles y los griegos asintieron los romanos los quedaron viendo no entendían de que hablaban excepto Reyna ella se daba una idea de lo que hablaban.

 ** _-No estoy hablando de teléfonos._**

\- ¿Entonces de que? - preguntaron los romanos excepto por Reyna, Jason, Hazel y Frank mientras los griegos sonreían.

\- Ya se enterarán- les sonrió Percy con misterio aunque el también se había enterado hace poco y ellos asintieron si el chico decia que se enterarian entonces así sería.

 ** _Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis._**

\- No nos parecía tan raro a nosotros - dijo Annabeth mirando a Percy y el la miro al si le había parecido raro.

\- Es que mis hijos se sienten mejor en la humedad que en los lugares secos - explicó el dios de los mares mientras cierto Augur seguía mirando a todos molestos desde su jaula la cual ahora estaba programada para que sólo pueda escuchar la lectura pero que no pueda opinar nada.

 ** _Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad._**

\- Se nota que es tu hijo Poseidón todo lo relaciona con Mar y desastres que sólo tu puedes provocar - reía entre dientes Hades y Poseidón le veía mal mientras los demás asentían a sus palabras y Percy sólo sonreía como disculpa.

 ** _Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío._**

\- ¿Lava coches con mangueras? - preguntó Leo viéndole extrañado - ¿Por qué no mejor ir a uno mecánico?sería más conveniente - sus hermanos y padre asintieron a sus palabras.

\- Uno donde los autos entren solos - comenzó Nissa sacando su libreta igual que sus demás hermanos.

\- Y sólo apretes un botón- siguió Haley y todos sus hermanos asentían.

\- Y que también lo seque y le de aroma- apuntaba Jake y así siguieron sus demás hermanos tanto griegos como romanos mientras el dios de los Herreros les veía con orgullo haciendo sus propias anotaciones y los demás sólo rodaron los ojos estos ya se habían perdido en su mundo.

 ** _Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus dónuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno._**

\- Me encanta este chico - reía Hermes igual que sus hijos mientras el chico se sonrojaba.

\- Sólo los buenos policías se ganan sus donuts - asenti a Travis.

\- Los malos las roban - continuó Connor.

\- Conclusión igual todos tienen donuts - reía Chris y Clarisse negaba con la cabeza mientras Ares le veía con el ceño fruncido no estaba mal el chico seguro siendo el hijo de Hermes al menos tendría agallas le iba a dar una oportunidad.

\- A Blackjack le encantan los donuts - murmuró Thalia recordando al pegaso de Percy.

\- ¿Quién es Blackjack? - le susurró Percy a Annabeth y está negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros pero a los dos les daba la impresión de que le conocían.

 ** _-¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? -pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera._**

\- Ahora verán a lo que se refería Annabeth - dijo Hazel a los romanos y estos prestaron más atención ella sonrió al menos ahora la escuchaban no como en el Campamento Júpiter y su padre miro con interés la actitud de los romanos hacia su hija parecía que no la trataban mal eso le alegraba.

 ** _-Son setenta y cinco centavos -murmuró-. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth?_** ** _-A mí no me mires -contestó-. El coche restaurante me ha desplumado._**

\- Estoy segura que me estafaron - fruncio el ceño indignada - Ese sándwich ni siquiera estaba tan bueno para ese precio - Y sus amigos reían.

\- Lo sé te entiendo - le dio la razón Percy sonriendo igual que Grover - El mío tampoco estaba bueno y pagamos mucho por ellos - a sintió y ella se alegro que el le apoyará.

 ** _Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa._**

\- El dracma no me duró demasiado - sonrió de lado pensando en donde acabo y con quien lo gastaron y luego miro su mano y suspiro mientras Annabeth lo vio y golpeó su hombro - ¡Ey! - se quejó sobandose.

\- Era necesario el mensaje- fruncio el ceño y el asintió volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura ignorando que todos los habían visto y sonreían con algo de tristeza extrañaban a sus partes mayores y sus tontas peleas.

 ** _-Fenomenal -dijo Grover-. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar._** ** _-¿De qué estás hablando?_**

\- Si, de que hablan - dijeron algunos romanos y vieron a los griegos que sonreían socarronamente ante su ignorancia.

\- Ya les dijimos que pronto lo sabrán- sonreía Frank que en su momento se sorprendió con los mensajes iris y esperaba ver la reacción de los demás mientras Reyna también recordó aquello y se sonrojo.

 ** _Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA»._** ** _-Mensajería I._** ** _-¿Mensajería instantánea?_**

Los romanos se preguntaban lo mismo mientra años griegos reían un poco de sus caras igual que los romanos que si sabían de lo que hablaban.

 ** _-Mensajería Iris -corrigió Annabeth-._**

\- ¿Mensajería Iris? - preguntaron los que no sabían y los que si asintieron.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de Iris la diosa?- preguntó Julie una hija de Mercurio y los griegos asintieron mientras los hijos de la diosa sonrieron.

 ** _La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos._**

\- Eso suena genial - dijeron los romanos y Hazel con Frank intercambiaron una mirada sobre la información que había dado Annabeth.

\- Si supieran - susurró Hazel recordando el encuentro con la diosa en su misión y Frank asintio mientras cierta Pretora también recordaba el uso de esa mensajería.

\- Ojalá dieran una alerta antes de dar el mensaje - susurró recordando que la agarraron desprevenida mientras se daba un baño.

 ** _-¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?_**

\- Más bien con un arcoiris - dijo Butch sonriendo por el trabajo de su madre el amaba eso.

 ** _Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca._** ** _-A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris._**

\- Tal vez con un cristal - dijo Malcom- La luz puede pasar a través de este y se formaria un arcoiris - explicó el al ver la cara de desconcierto de algunos.

\- En ese momento no teníamos cristales así que la llovizna de la manguera era más útil- asintió Annabeth y su hermano sonrió.

 ** _Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores._**

\- Eso es hermoso - sonrió con dulzura un legado de Aquilon y muchos le dieron la razón en especial las hijas de Afrodita y Venus que les encantaban las cosas hermosas, hasta Piper les dio la razón.

 ** _Annabeth me tendió una palma._**

-El dracma, por favor.

 ** _Se lo di._** ** _Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza._**

 ** _-Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda._**

 ** _-Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado-. Colina Mestiza -pidió Annabeth._**

\- Y eso fue lo que me duró el dracma - se río Percy mientras Annabeth golpeaba su brazo.

\- Sólo era un dracma llorón- se quejó ella también riendo y Grover negaba con la cabeza le alegraba que su amigo ya este bien.

 ** _Por un instante, no ocurrió nada._** ** _Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia._**

\- Wow eso sí que es buena mensajería- sonreía Mikel hijo de Venus y muchos asintieron.

\- Se escucha mejor que Skype- dijo Tyler hijo de Marte y muchos asintieron mientras los dioses se preguntaban que era Skype igual que Hazel y está miro a su novio interrogante.

\- Es algo así como los mensajes iris pero desde una cámara, aunque los mensajes iris son mejores - le sonrió ella asintió y sin que se dieran cuenta Nico también lo hacía el si sabía lo de Skype se lo había explicado Percy pero le agradaba que Frank se lo explique a su hermana y Will sonreía más que nunca por ver al hijo de Hades feliz desde que despertó Percy.

 ** _Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja._**

Muchos suspiraron se imaginaban de quien se trataba y Chris se removió incómodo en su asiento recordando esos tiempos en el Campamento Clarisse lo notó y apretó su mano para que supiera que estaba ahí con él eso lo tranquilizó y sonrió ella era por mucho una persona muy fuerte no sabia como es que había terminado estando con ella pero lo agradecía pues ella lo mantuvo aquí y si no fuera por ella seguro el habría muerto se arrimó a ella y ahí se quedó.

 ** _Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado._**

\- Seguro admirando su trabajo - masculló por lo bajo Thalia y Annabeth se la quedo mirando y bajo la mirada para las dos Luke había sido alguien muy importante y que les traicionará les dolía mucho, la rubia miró la mano de su amigo que seguía vendada, Luke estaba haciendo las cosas mal e iba a acabar mal esperaba que con este viaje de verdad puedan hacer algo por él.

 ** _-¡Luke! -lo llamé._**

 ** _Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris._**

\- Esos mensajes si que son lo máximo- sonreía Leo ahora estaba más tranquilo y con menos culpa Percy había despertado eso le aliviaba y esperaba que pronto trajeran a la Annabeth y al Percy de su tiempo eso le quitaría un gran peso de su espalda hasta entonces intentaría hacer lo de siempre reír y sonreír para no preocupar a nadie.

 ** _-¡Percy! -Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa-. ¿Y ésa es Annabeth? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?_**

\- Claro que estaban bien pero no gracias a él- farfulló por lo bajo Thalia que nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que el había dado aviso a Medusa y a más monstruos para que atrapen a los de la misión y eso le molestaba y Annabeth solo la veía ella también estaba molesta con Luke pero aún así lo quería.

\- ¿Pasa algo chica lista? - le susurró el azabache ella negó con la cabeza pero tomó su mano y la de Thalia, aún no procesaba lo de Luke y eso le tenía mal pero ver a Percy despierto y a Thalia que ya no era un árbol le daba alientos para seguir ahí, así que le sonrió al pelinegro para tranquilizarlo y el hizo lo mismo.

Los de la sala estaban felices de que el haya despertado eso disipó toda la tensión que había en ambos campamentos pero aún había que instaurar castigos tanto para el Dios atacante como para el augur que le soltó y la diosa que tramó todo pues como dijeron las moiras ella tendría su propio castigo al saber a donde mando a su hija solo por su locura.

Los dioses estaban más tranquilos y Hestia feliz de que todo este mejor pues la llama volvía a estar refulgente en la hoguera mientras Ares seguía vigilando a su hija y algo aburrido de que no haya acción y molesto de perderse la pelea del chico con Hércules.

 ** _-Estamos... bueno... Sí, bien -balbuceó Annabeth. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara-. Pensábamos que Quirón... bueno..._**

Todos en la sala le enviaban miradas de incredulidad a la chica que se sonrojó- No quería que pensaba que era una niña que no podía valerse por sí misma - se defendió y el resto puso cara aja si y que más- Es verdad no te rías Percy - golpeo su brazo pues el estaba riendo y otros empezaron a hacer lo mismo incluso Thalia - ¿Tu también? - vio mal a su amiga que prácticamente se ahogaba de la risa.

\- Ya estás lista Annabeth - comenzó Percy dejando de reír y todos se detuvieron y la chica lo vio expectante- Ya puedes competir contra las fresas del campamento y ganar - todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Annabeth golpeaba el brazo de su amigo al menos ya no estas triste pensaba el chico aunque los golpes si que le estaban doliendo pero no le importaba mientras estuviera feliz.

 ** _-Está abajo en las cabañas. -La sonrisa de Luke desapareció-. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas._**

Quirón frunció el ceño recordaba esas peleas y ahora tenía las sospechas de quien insito a los campistas a ellas.

 ** _Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?_** ** _-¡Estoy aquí! -gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke -. ¿Qué clase de problemas?_**

\- Que no va a estar preocupado por Grover si los ha mandado con medusa - suspiró Thalia ella quiso mucho a Luke y pensar en todo lo malo que hizo le lastimaba porque sobre todo le hizo daño a Annabeth eso no se lo iba a perdonar por muy dominado de Cronos que haya estado, el no debió tocar a la que era como su hermana, vio a la rubia que seguía golpeando a Percy pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios y agradecía que haya aparecido ese chico en su vida.

 ** _En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo._**

\- Soy el Dios de la música- comentó apolo - Pero eso de oírla a todo volumen no es bueno para cuando uno intenta llamar - hizo una mueca igual que muchos de los presentes es que eso era molesto pues uno intentaba hablar pero no dejaban.

 ** _-Quirón tenía que... ¿Qué es ese ruido? -preguntó Luke._**

 ** _-¡Yo me encargo! -exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio-. ¡Venga, Grover!_**

\- Annabeth de mandona desde los doce - dijo Nico con voz de locutor mientras los demás reían en especial cierto hijo de apolo que seguía muy apegado al hijo de hades y cierta pelirroja los veía con interés igual que cierta diosa.

\- Yo no soy mandona - se defendió dejando de golpear a Percy por fin y miro mal a Nico que solo sonrió y ella resopló mientras el ojiverde se sobaba el brazo y los hermanos de este veían con interés la relación de los dos, la chica se estaba portando mejor aunque sí era mandona pero veían que a su hermano no le molestaba eso así que estaba bien en cambio Perseo veía a su hermana aún tenía una charla pendiente con ella pero con tantas cosas no había podido.

 ** _-¿Qué? -dijo Grover-. Pero..._** ** _-¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven! -le ordenó._**

\- Ahí está y después dice que no es mandona - reia entre dientes Piper y Anabeth solo resoplo y tiro la cabeza contra el sofá.

\- A mí no me importa que seas mandona - le susurro el azabache y ella lo vio mal pero se calmó con verlo sonreír, algo le decía que apreciara esos momentos porque algo iba a pasar y no le iba a gustar así que le devolvió el gesto.

 ** _Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos, después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth._**

\- ¿Así que más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos? - pregunto la teniente de Artemisa y muchas chicas miraron al sátiro esperando una respuesta en especial las cazadoras.

\- Y si contamos que el oráculo soy yo - se señaló Rachel - una chica, ¿qué significa Grover? - arqueo una ceja divertida y el satiro se sonrojó y estaba odiando el buen oído de su amigo.

\- Y ustedes le dan la razón eh - frunció el ceño Reyna que vio a varios asentir ante la frase y estos le vieron con miedo en especial los romanos y le rogaron a Apolo que los salve continuando con la lectura y así lo hizo.

 ** _Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke._**

 ** _-¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! -me aulló Luke por encima de la música-. Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy._**

\- Y vaya que lo estaban, él las puso así- susurró Chris, solo Clarisse le oyó y se arrimó a él apoyándolo y el se lo agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla que no pasó desapercibido por el Dios de la guerra algo pasaba ahí pues el chico se veía preocupado.

 ** _Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido._**

\- Ay pero que buen actor resultó ser - masculló por lo bajo Travis y Katie lo abrazó sabia que el tema de Luke les afectaba bastante.

\- Si mira que llamarse así mismo desgraciado, que actoraso - siguió Connor apretando los puños por culpa de Luke pasaron por muchas cosas Miranda le abrazó tratando de calmarlo y estos Gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para el Dios de los ladrones ni los demás dioses, el padre de los chicos se preocupó y vio al resto ¿Que pasó con su hijo? ¿Que hizo? esperaba que nada muy malo.

 ** _Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus._**

\- Claro siempre apoyando a poseidón- frunció el ceño el rey de los dioses viendo mal a sus dos hijos.

-¿Y que querías? con la forma que nos has tratado no esperes que estemos de tu lado - giro el rostro ofendido Apolo su padre lo había castigado muchas veces exponiendolo al peligro y no le importó que quisieran violar a su madre Leto, el rey de los cielos lo vio con el ceño fruncido, mientras Artemisa veía furiosa a su padre recordando también estos hecho y que no hizo nada cuando fue atacada, era natural que ellos apoyaran a su tío el era el único que siempre los había defendido y apoyado a diferencia de su padre.

Ares ni se imutaba pero por dentro la ira lo carcomia recordando cuando Zeus le dijo que si seguía siendo un Dios era solo porque era su hijo y de Hera, que cuando estuvo atrapado en aquella vasija ni se preocupó por él tuvieron que ir sus hermanos por orden de su tío a rescatarlo, el no demostraba que le importaran sus hijos, Zeus por dentro estaba incómodo comenzaba a notar todos los errores que había cometido y estaba cometiendo, vio a sus hijos ninguno a parte de Atenea parecía tenerle aprecio pero que podía hacer el era el rey el debía dar ejemplo y seguir las leyes de no meterse en sus vidas por mucho que fueran dioses, suspiró vio a sus nuevos hijos que iban por el mismo camino que los anteriores debía hacer algo.

 ** _Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada._**

\- No eres el único Prissy - Clarisse vio mal al chico este solo le sonrió mientras los demás evitaban su mirada, la hija de Ares daba miedo, mientras su novio solo sonreía el amaba cuando estaba enojada, por eso sus hermanos decían que a él no se le quitó la locura del todo.

 ** _En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente._**

\- ¿Que hiciste Annabeth? - pregunto Jason divertido ella solo sonrió inocente.

\- Nada, solo le pedí amablemente que le bajara a la música- sonreía ella mientras Grover se soltó a reír.

\- Claro muy amable amenazándolo con destruir su auto si no le bajaba a la música- reía Grover y los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras la chica se sonrojaba y se encogía de hombros.

 ** _-¿Y en qué situación estás? -me preguntó Luke-. Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo._**

\- Claro que lo siento recién me vengo a enterar - frunció el ceño el entrenador de héroes los demás se lo quedaron viendo y los que conocían la historia de Luke solo suspiraron era obvio que no le iba a contar a Quirón sobre la llamada le convenía solo él saber como iba la misión y no ayudarlos.

 ** _Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños. Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua._**

\- No debió contarle todo - dijeron los Stoll sus ánimos estaban por el suelo las hijas de Demeter trataban de reconfortarlos.

\- Así que si hablaron mucho - sonrio con pena Annabeth sabiendo que futuro le deparaba a Luke ya no estaba molesta ahora se sentía triste por él y el camino que eligió, Percy apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y ella le sonrió y luego vio a Thalia quien parecía perdida en recuerdos, Jason se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su hermana leer sobre Luke no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los que le conocieron.

El Dios de los ladrones suspiró se estaba temiendo el camino que estaba eligiendo su hijo y veía los rostros de sus demás hijos esperaba que ellos no tomaran ese camino mientras preguntas surgían en su cabeza ¿Por qué su hijo estaba amargado? ¿Por qué tomaría un mal camino? esperaba poder saberlo y remediarlo.

 ** _-Ojalá estuviera ahí -dijo Luke-. Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha... Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro. Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos._**

\- Claro tenía que convencerlos de que el lo hizo - suspiro Chris - No le convenía que ellos pensaran otra cosa - Clarisse le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- O te callas, o te golpeo más duro - masculló ella viéndolo enojada y el sonrió esa era su Clarisse así le demostraba ella su preocupación y no le dejaba caer en depresión, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó en los labios Ares los vio más que molestos pero Afrodita y Hermes no le dejaron hacer nada, pues uno le vio furibundo y la otro lo estaba amenazando con su zapato y mentalmente le decía que no harían nada divertido si llegaba a interrumpir o a alejar a sus parejitas.

 ** _-Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente._**

\- Es verdad - dijeron los dioses asintiendo esa era una ley muy conocida por todos los semidioses la primera que aprendían al enterarse de los dioses.

 ** _-Eso es cierto -convino Luke, y parecía agobiado-._**

\- Vaya que lo estaba no le estaba siendo fácil convencer a Percy de seguir con esa misión - susurró Will y Nico apretó su mano igual que Rachel, el rubio sonrió sabia que tenía el apoyo de ambos eso le alegró y vio hacia sus hermanos quienes le sonrieron en señal de apoyo pues el fue uno de los que tuvo que soportar la guerra, el tuvo que dejar de ser niño para asumir el liderazgo de su cabaña en plena batalla igual que lo hicieron muchos, todo gracias en parte a Luke.

 ** _Aun así... Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible._**

\- Esperen ¿Le está echando la culpa a mi hija? - pregunto incrédula Atenea y fulminó a Hermes con la mirada - Como puede tu hijo estar culpando a la mía- Ananbeth estaba en shock Luke su mejor amigo quien cuidó de ella ¿la estaba culpando? ¿estaba intentado que Percy desconfíe de ella tal vez? ella vio a Percy.

\- Tranquila el no quiso hacer eso - le sonrió tratando de calmarla lo que funcionó pero el sabía que el si había intentado inculparla, que lo había tratado de convencer que Annabeth no era de fiar suspiró esta lectura era difícil para todos pues estaba removiendo sentimientos.

 ** _Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._**

 ** _-Un momento -protestó-. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás... quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí._**

\- Ves ya se corrigió- sonrió Percy y ella se tranquilizó del todo, aunque Thalia vio a Percy y pudo intuir como él, que en verdad Luke si le había querido culpar y apretó la mano de Jason al cual le dolió pero no dijo nada había estado lejos de su hermana tantos años y ahora que lo necesitaba no la iba a dejar más.

 ** _Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción._**

\- Si me gusta gracias - respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada sus amigos le sonrieron pues sabían que desde la llegada de Percy a ella no le molestó mas que el le viera como una hermana pequeña.

 ** _En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad._**

\- No hizo caso a la advertencia anterior y annabeth le atacó con la daga - reía Grover a más no poder y ella se encogió de hombros mientras los demás también rieron.

 ** _-Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso -dijo Luke-. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo._**

\- Vaya que sirvieron - masculló el azabache más de uno se lo quedó mirando por la mueca que hizo y la expresión en su rostro al hablar, eso preocupó al Dios de los ladrones y vio que Grover que estaba algo pálido a la mención de las zapatillas esperaba que no fuera nada muy grave.

 ** _-¡Oh... sí, claro! -mentí con desfachatez-. Me han venido muy bien._** ** _-¿En serio? -Sonrió-. ¿Te van bien?_**

\- ¿se creyó la mentira? - vio incrédula Julie hija de mercurio al libro.

\- No es fácil engañar a mis hijos y a los de Apolo - explicó el Dios de los ladrones y vio hacia donde estaban los de aquella misión- Si lograste engañarlo debes verlo como un logro -

\- No lo creo - susurro Percy acomodándose mientras le sonreía al Dios, se le hacía difícil mirarle sin recordar lo que le hizo Luke antes de que llegaran ahí, vaya decepción se iba a llevar.

 ** _El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse._**

 ** _-¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver! -gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose-. ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si..._**

Zeus miró mal al sátiro que esquivó su mirada y Thalia vio mal a su padre por intimidar a su amigo.

\- El no tuvo la culpa- defendió ella viendo fijamente a su padre - Lo decidí yo - zanjó el tema su padre desvió la mirada no quería problemas con su nueva hija y Hera sonrió imperceptiblemente la muchacha empezaba a ser de su agrado pues su esposo estaba mostrando interés por su familia.

 ** _Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba solo en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches._**

\- Ese suena al escenario perfecto para un video clip - sonreía Austin y los demás rodaron los ojos el siempre pensando en la música y cosas relacionadas con eso pero al menos con su comentario muchos se distrajeron pensando en otra cosa y no en la aparición de Luke en la lectura.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció._**

\- Te veías preocupado- dijo ananbeth recordando la cara que había puesto Percy en ese instante y Grover asintió.

 ** _-¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?_**

 ** _-No demasiado -mentí. Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3-. Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar._**

\- Y vaya que sí había dicho demasiado - frunció el ceño Annabeth - Pero fue mejor que no me dijeras nada - sonrió porque seguro en ese momento si le hubiera dolido que Luke casi le echara la culpa del robo.

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos._**

\- Pero no tenían dinero - dijo Aquiles frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Como van a conseguir comida si no lo tienen? - Perseo vio a su tocayo y a los que estaban con él que también veían interrogantes.

\- Recuerden el título- dijo Belerodonte - Un Dios les va a invitar hamburguesas -

\- La pregunta es ¿Que Dios? - Teseo vio a los olímpicos y ellos entre sí, se suponía que iba contra las leyes intervenir directamente en la misión de los semidioses así que Apolo decidió seguir leyendo para quitarse la intriga.

 ** _Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:_** ** _-¿Y bien?_**

 ** _-Bueno... queríamos pedir la cena -dije._** ** _-¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?_**

\- Con la pinta que traíamos era muy notorio que no - reía Grover recordando ese momento y los otros de la misión rieron con el los demás sonrieron era natural que no trajeran buena pinta si habían pasado por mucho.

 ** _El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo._**

Grover en la sala se sonroja pues estaban riendo de lo dicho en el libro en especial quienes le conocían sabían que el si era capaz de comerse el linóleo y cualquier cosa que estuviera enfrente que no fuera carne cuando estaba nervioso.

 ** _Annabeth parecía a punto de fenecer de hambre._**

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar así me sentía- hizo una mueca recordando esos días si que habían padecido todo por el estúpido Rayo.

 ** _Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo._**

Los dioses se miraron unos a otro era evidente que el de la moto tenía que ser el Dios del que hablaban pero no muchos usaban moto, Apolo prefería los autos así que estaba descartado, su hermana por otro lado si le gustaban las motos, Hefestos sabía armar motos pero no solía manejarlas asi que estaba descartado, igual que Afrodita pues decía que las motos la despeinaban, pero en cambio su amante si tenía moto, mientras que Leo y Hazel intercambiaron una mirada ellos conocían a cierta diosa que también conducía una moto.

\- Sigue leyendo Apolo que hay que saber quién se metió en esta misión- ordenó Hera mirando a su hijo estaba casi segura que era él, después de todo era su hijo lo conocía bien y lo que conducía, ella podía lucir como la peor madre del mundo pero sin que lo notaran ella cuidaba de sus hijos como cuando le pidió a Zeus poder sacar a Ares de una batalla, con Hefestos había sido mala lo sabía pero todos estos años había intentado reparar su error y aún no se rendía con ello.

 ** _Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas... con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía... piel humana._**

\- Esa es tu moto Ares- comentó Hefestos viendo a su hermano este se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Afrodita mientras veía su maquillaje en un espejo y lo retocaba.

\- Eh arreglado demasiadas veces su moto como para no saber como luce - se encogió de hombros igual que su hermano y volvió a su trabajo, Afrodita sonrió eran muy pocas veces las que conseguía que el despegara su vista de su trabajo pero desde que empezó la lectura el prestaba más atención y eso le alegraba, Ares solo le veía celoso el amaba a Afrodita pero sabía que esta era la esposa de su hermano y que no podía hacer nada cuando ella decidía ponerle atencion a él.

 ** _El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá._**

\- Es que bien puedo hacerlo - sonreía socarrón el Dios de la guerra y a más de uno le dio un escalofrío en especial porque sus hijos sonreían con él excepto Frank.

\- ¿Cuanto crees que cobre un Psicologo? - le pregunto en voz baja a Hazel ella le vio confundida pero luego entendió que era por su padre y hermanos y luego vio a Nico y a su propio padre que también sonreían tetricamente y vio a su novio.

\- No lo sé pero espero que hagan rebajas si van muchos clientes - contestó por último ella y los dos se echaron a reír mientras los demás les vieron interrogantes pero no dijeron nada y Apolo continuó.

 ** _Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo._**

\- No hay duda es Ares - Hera se acomodó en su trono quería saber que hacía su hijo en medio de esa misión, no le gustaba que estuviera ahí - siempre con ese estúpido cuchillo como si fuera parte de ti - el Dios de la guerra puso los ojos en blanco a lo dicho por la reina, aunque le alegraba que el llevara ese cuchillo pues se lo había hecho Hefestos sabia que a pesar de todos ellos se llevaban.

 ** _Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida -guapo,_**

\- Súper guapo - sonreía Afrodita como niña traviesa dejando de lado su espejo para mirar al Dios de la guerra que le devolvió la sonrisa pero no se percataron de la sonrisa de Hefestos el siempre les ponía atención aunque no lo notaran.

 ** _supongo, pero de aspecto implacable-; el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas. Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba._**

\- Claro que te sonaba Prissy - farfulló Clarisse viendo a Percy - La viste en mis hermanos y en mi - señaló a su hermanos y a ella, el chico solo sonrió pues claro que había recordado de donde le sonaba la cara y la actitud.

 ** _Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse._**

\- Es el efecto que causó en los mortales - sonreía con crueldad el Dios de la guerra y su madre rodo los ojos a su hijo le encantaba alardear y luego vio a su marido, que podía pedir si era hijo del rey del drama y suspiró con resignación.

 ** _Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado._** ** _-¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? -volvió a preguntarnos._**

\- Me encanta tener el poder sobre ellos - sonreía más y más el Dios de la guerra el capítulo no tenía acción aún pero estaba complacido con su aparición y descripción igual que sus hijos romanos pero los griegos tenían una mueca en especial Clarisse que apretaba los puños recordando lo que seguro pasaría en unos cuantos capítulos.

 ** _-Ponlo en mi cuenta -respondió el motorista. Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana._**

La mencionada hizo una mueca y se sobó su brazo mirando mal al Dios pues si que la había incomodado pero el Dios no le estaba prestando atención ya que estaba más interesado en saber porque se entrometeria en la misión del chico de su tío y el Dios de los mares parecía querer saber lo mismo pues se había mantenido callado solo para que siga la lectura.

 ** _Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo-: ¿Aún sigues aquí?_**

\- Esos modales Ares - regañaron Hera y Hestia al Dios y este hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no rodar los ojos y asentir no quería a su madre y tía enojadas eso no era divertido por más que el fuera el Dios de la guerra.

 ** _La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina._**

\- Mi simple aura hace que la gente me obedezca como buenos soldados - explicó el Dios al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenían hasta sus hijos romanos, los griegos ya sabían eso pues habían visto más a su padre que los romanos.

 ** _El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura. Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?_**

Ares vio con interés al chico el no solía causar eso en muchos semidioses, eran muy pocos los que se sentían así en su presencia, sonrió de verdad que quería verlo pelear o pelear con ese chiquillo de su tío y ahora que estaba mejor tal vez podría hacerlo lo que no noto es que el chico sonreía recordando algo y que su tío le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido como leyéndole el pensamiento y no le agradaba lo que leía.

 ** _Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida._** ** _-Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh?_**

\- Viejo de Alga ¿no sobrino? - sonrió calmadamente Poseidón viendo a Ares que tragó saliva sabia que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno pues los ojos de su tío estaban como el mar en plena tormenta y a punto de azotar algún puerto.

\- Eso es el futuro - masculló lo más tranquilamente que pudo acomodándose en su trono como si no le importara ser atacado por el Dios pero los semidioses al menos los griegos sabían que Ares si que estaba asustado pues no era bueno molestar a Poseidón porque el podía parecer calmado tranquilo y sonreír pero si se enojaba podía ser el más vengativo de todos los dioses.

 ** _Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo._**

Muchos gruñeron a la mención de ese nombre y Percy solo intentaba no pensar en ello y respiraba despacio tratando de guardar la calma mientras sus hermanos fruncian el ceño y su padre apretaba su tridente con furia, Ananbeth se preocupó por su amigo igual que Grover y cada uno tomó su mano haciendo que se calmara y les sonriera.

 ** _-¿Y a ti qué te importa?_**

 ** _Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada._** ** _-Percy, éste es..._**

Muchos en la sala soltaron algunas risitas hasta el Dios de la guerra lo hizo.

\- Este chico tiene agallas - alabo el dios riendo debido a que no muchos podían decir eso tan fácilmente, pues por lo general la gente simplemente hacía lo que el pedía no intentaba agredirlo o insultarlo y eso le agradaba.

 ** _El motorista levantó la mano._** ** _-No pasa nada -dijo-. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primito?_**

\- Pues si le estás dando tantas pistas es obvio que lo va a saber - comentó entre risitas Hermes por fin se le estaba pasando lo que leyeron de su hijo.

\- A ver qué lo de primo muy buena pista no es - contradijo Apolo - Porque nuestra familia es muy amplia - extendió su mano a lo largo y muchos se removieron incómodos no les gustaba pensar en toda esa familia que tenían de parte divina y Apolo parecía querer nombrarlos a todos pues abrió la boca y comenzó a contar con los dedos pero Artemisa le detuvo con una flecha que le dio en el pie - Arti por favor que mis pies son muy hermosos para tener heridas- se sobaba su pie y ella alistaba otra flecha.

\- No me digas Arti y sigue leyendo o la siguiente te dejará sin hijos - masculló la diosa de la casa tensando el arco y los hombres no pudieron evitar taparse sus partes mientras el Dios nervioso de que cumpla la amenaza siguió leyendo.

 ** _Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5._**

Los mencionados junto con su padre comenzaron a reírse tal cual y los romanos hijos de Marte hicieron lo mismo más de uno se estremeció y Frank abrazó a Hazel.

\- Mejor voy ahorrando para el psiquiátrico me saldrán caros - este comentario le arranco unas risitas a la Morena y Hades los vio igual que Persefone esta abrazo a su esposo tal vez debía pensar mejor acerca de los hijos de este no se veían tan molestos como parecían y vio a Nico ese se parecía a su padre cuando tomaba apariencia de chico y sonrió o como amaba a su esposo y por eso no le agradaba que le engañe ella era egoísta no lo quería compartir ni con mujeres ni con hijos de estas pero tal vez debía cambiar eso ya lo vería después.

 ** _-Eres el padre de Clarisse -respondí-. Ares, el dios de la guerra._**

 ** _Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura._**

\- Me encantan las explosiones nucleares - sonreía el Dios con destellos detrás de sus gafas después se las quitó y todos pudieron ver lo descrito en el libro los más pequeños se escondieron detrás de los mayores algo asustados mientras otros veían con interés los ojos del Dios en especial sus hijos que sonreían menos Frank que tapaba los ojos de Hazel para que no vea eso y Nico sonreía mientras el hijo de Apolo suspiraba no sabía cómo le podían gustar esas cosas y después veía al padre de este que también estaba encantado con eso de las explosiones y se daba una idea.

 ** _-Has acertado, pringado. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse._** ** _-Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos._**

\- Eh no me mires así- salto él por la mirada de la chica - Yo solo me defendí nadie te dijo que me ataques - se encogió de hombros ella gruñó en los brazos de su novio.

 ** _-Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos,_**

\- Ellos deben librar sus propias batallas yo no las pelearé por ellos - espeto el Dios y sus hijos asintieron incluido Frank pues sabía que eso era lo mejor por mucho que doliera pues le enseñaba que si caía debía levantarse solo, que nadie más lo haría por él.

 ** _¿sabes? He venido para... He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte._**

\- ¿Para qué habías ido? - frunció el ceño Apolo mirando el libro y Ares se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieren que sepa eso es el futuro - chasqueó la lengua el Dios y muchos tuvieron que darle la razón mientras Atenea fruncía el ceño no era normal que Ares vaya a meterse en misiones de los semidioses y menos si no eran de sus hijos.

 ** _La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate._**

Las diosas que no aprobaban esa comida fruncieron el ceño y vieron con enojo a Ares por comprarles esa comida y no algo saludable entre ellas estaba el amor de él quien parecía ser la más enojada de todas y el Dios optó por encogerse en su trono mientras Clarisse sonreía socarrona y abrazaba más a su novio no todos los días veías a tu "gran" padre encogerse de miedo por las mujeres mientras sus hermanos varones le veían con una mueca se suponía que era el majestuoso Dios que no tenía miedo a nada y ahora se encogía ante la mirada de las diosas.

 ** _Ares le entregó unos dracmas._**

\- ¿Se puede pagar con dracmas? - se interrumpió Apolo y miró a los demás dioses ellos se vieron unos a otros y luego a Zeus que frunció el ceño como pensando en la respuesta.

\- No lo creo posible - razono - La niebla no es tan poderosa para hacerlos pasar como dinero mortal - y muchos asintieron mientras Hera veía mal a su hijo esa no era la educación que ella le había dado pero que le iba a hacer si el siempre hizo lo que quiso desde que nació.

 ** _Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas._** ** _-Pero éstos no son..._**

 ** _Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas._** ** _-¿Algún problema, chata?_**

\- Ares - regañaron las diosas al Dios de la guerra este hizo una mueca y le restó importancia con una mano.

\- Estas castigado - demandó Hera y con un chasquido le quitó las armas que traía encima y le envió una mirada a su hijo de esas que solo las madres podían enviar y el se cruzó de brazos molesto pero no dijo nada después de todo era su madre no la mejor pero lo era.

 ** _La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar._**

 ** _-Eso está muy mal -le dije a Ares-. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo._**

\- Bien dicho - exclamaron las diosas viendo mal al Dios que solo esquivó sus miradas como niño regañado y los romanos miraban incrédulos la escena pues el era el gran Dios Marte Ultror que ellos veneraban dador de disciplina y orden pero aquí se comportaba como un crío de cinco años mientras Frank solo hacía una mueca que padre le había tocado y Calrisse estaba igual no podía creer que alguna vez le tuvo miedo.

 ** _Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:_** ** _-¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta._**

\- Esparta si que era una gran ciudad - los ojos del Dios brillaban con fuego incandescente a través de las gafas - Peleas y guerras por todos lados que buenos tiempos- sonreía con satisfacción mientras los demás dioses hacían una mueca recordando esa ciudad y todo el caos que hubo ahí.

 ** _¿Tú no vas armado, pringado? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso._**

\- No se equivoca en que el mundo es peligroso pero no para que ande armado - comentó Ariadna a su esposo quien asintió el parecía aburrido con la lectura y prefería solo abrazarla a ella y evitar que lo vuelvan a convertir en pez eso no fue agradable, pero de vez en cuando miraba a sus hijos esperaba que se volvieran a sentar juntos para vigilarlos mejor, no sabía cuando su familia volvería a enloquecer y no quería perderlos aunque tampoco quería que se le notara mucho la preocupación, era un Dios y debía cuidar su reputación y luego miró a cierto héroe del pasado y prefirió volver a ver a su esposa antes de soltar una maldición.

 ** _Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor._** ** _-¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?_**

\- Oh niño cualquier favor - le quitó importancia Apolo - A nosotros se nos puede ocurrir cualquier cosa - comento como si enviarlos a hacer su recados fuera muy normal y puede que para ellos fuera normal y fácil pero eran ellos los que arriesgaban la vida haciendo sus favores, Annabeth se estremeció recordando el favor que habían tenido que hacerle y Thalia la abrazó, ella sabia de ese favor y fulminaba al Dios con la mirada.

 ** _-Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él._**

Hefestos y Afrodita prestaron atención si mencionaba una cita era seguro que el Dios de los herreros haya puesto una trampa eso era algo que llevaban siglos haciendo al principio a Ares y Afrodita les había molestado el hecho que el esposo de ella les amargara las citas pero con el paso del tiempo y la invención del canal de Hefestos TV se había convertido en algo de entretenimiento para ellos tres y así evitaban aburrirse.

 ** _-¿Por qué no vas tú?_** ** _El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad._**

 ** _-También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece._**

\- Es raro - susurraron Ares, Afrodita y Hefestos pues sabían que habría una trampa y que seguro se presentaría en Hefestos TV ¿Por qué no querría ir? ¿Por qué enviar semidioses? Los tres intercambiaron miradas seria que se cansaron de su entretenimiento... no... imposible, algo más pasaba ahí, prestaron atención igual que Atenea que conocía de ese entretenimiento entre esos tres y que también divertía a los demás dioses con sus programas.

 ** _Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica? -Se inclinó hacia mí-. O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño y sin importar que, miraron mal al Dios de la guerra, Percy no era ningún cobardica como el decía el siempre los defendía y ayudaba cuanto podía y muchos le debían bastante al chico y que el lo tratara así no les parecía justo hasta Poseidón y sus hijos veían mal al Dios de la guerra, incluso Clarisse en especial recordando lo que seguro vendría después mientras Percy se removía incómodo el si se sentia un cobarde había peleado con el Dios si, lo había hecho pero lo hizo en el terreno de su padre eso no merecía mérito alguno, el era lo que Ares había dicho ese era su pensar.

 ** _Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto._**

\- Anda el niño atácame- alentaba el Dios viendo al chico tratando de llenarlo de ira para que desplegara su poder pero un tridente lo detuvo.

\- Pedías que te ataquen sobrino o es que escuche mal - sonría el Dios de los mares con demasiada calma era como estar en el ojo de la tormenta un solo movimiento y podías verte envuelto en el remolino de esta siendo golpeado y torturado hasta que esta amerme y Ares tragó saliva.

\- Escucho mal tío- sonrió el Dios y Apolo se río de su hermano antes de continuar la lectura aunque muchos también querían reír, pero sus hijos parecían querer desaparecer de lo avergonzados que estaban del comportamiento de su padre.

 ** _-No estamos interesados -repuse-. Ya tenemos una misión._**

\- Y mi misión es más importante - habló el rey de los dioses y los demás rodaron los ojos pues este tenía a su perno abrazado como si en ese instante fuera a suceder el robo del mismo.

 ** _Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla._**

Los griegos y romanos agacharon las cabezas algunos apretaron los puños otros sollozaba recordando la guerra que ya vivieron a sus hermanos caídos y a la guerra que dejaron en pausa eso no había sido bueno y no era fácil, ni siquiera habían descansado un año de la primera y se les vino la segunda guerra encima, los dioses vieron preocupados esperaban poder cambiar la vida de sus hijos.

 ** _-Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente._**

Los nombrados se miraron el asunto era grave si se habían puesto a disposición del Dios de los cielos y aún así no habían encontrado el arma, mientras que los de la misión intercambiaron miradas pues al final el Dios de la guerra si que sabía de la misión pues sabían que el había dado la idea y no Atenea como creían los demás dioses vaya sorpresa se llevarían.

 ** _Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa... -se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre_**

\- Ahora más bien creo que era un gesto de recordar que la tuvo en sus manos- murmuró Percy a Annabeth y Grover ellos se vieron y asintieron eso era muy probable.

 ** _\- pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto._**

\- Así que fuiste tú el que me metió en el lío- masculló Hades viendo con furia a su sobrino - Y tras eso soy aliento de muerto - los dientes le rechicnaban y Ares pensaba perfecto ahora dos de los grandes me ven con enojo pues Poseidon le veía igual que su hermano.

\- No hay porqué dudar de mí hijo, el no hizo nada - masculló el Dios sosteniendo su tridente con fuerza estaba por perder el control, no quería hacerlo pero el Dios se las estaba buscando.

\- Tranquilos - calmo Percy al ver que los dos empezaban a brillar - Que al final todo se resolvió y tanto mi nombre como el de ustedes dos quedó limpio - veía a los dos dioses estos aún estaban molestos pero ya no brillaban y zeus veía a los dos, seguía pensando que uno de ellos lo hizo y ya quería saber quién fue y luego vio hacia su hijo encadenado y enjaulado y suspiró esperaba que las moiras no fueran demasiado severas y que el mismo no cometa errores y acabar igual.

 ** _-¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?_**

 ** _-Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión._**

\- Ah así que no fue Atenea fuiste tú- gruñó el Dios de los mares y Atenea frunció el ceño Ares no era tan inteligente como para pensar algo así eso estaba extraño.

 ** _-Gracias -farfullé._**

 ** _-Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje._**

\- Y vaya que lo preparo - farfulló Grover frunciendo el ceño recordando en donde se embarcaron y los pobres animales que iban ahí.

\- Lo tenía planeado - apoyo Percy en cambio el recordaba que es lo que en verdad quería el Dios al prepararles el viaje luego froto sus ojos estaba casándose de nuevo se recostó contra Grover no quería molestar a Annabeth que estaba abrazada a Thalia que quedó mal desde lo de Luke y estaba apoyada en su hermano y la rubia.

\- Tal vez debas dormir un poco- recomendó el sátiro el podía sentir las emociones del chico no como con el de dieciséis pero lo podía hacer y el chico asintió y cerró los ojos sus hermanos, primo y Aquiles le veían con extrañados hace un momento estaba bien y ahora otra vez buscaba dormir era extraño, pero no eran los únicos que notaron la acción también lo hizo el padre del muchacho, el Dios del sol y su hijo e intercambiaron miradas después tendrían que hablar bien con él, seguro sabia algo de esto mientras Apolo siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta._**

\- Claro no tienen nada pero se las arreglan muy bien - ronco Clovis hablando asustando a más de uno que olvidaban que el también seguía la lectura en sus sueños.

 ** _-Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre._** ** _-¿Mi madre?_**

Los dioses miraron al Dios de la guerra en especial Atenea el que tenía que saber de la madre del chico eso solo les ponía más incógnitas al rompecabezas y Apolo siguió.

 ** _Sonrió_**.

 ** _-Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor._**

\- Claro capto su atención con lo único que le podía interesar - comentó Demeter mirando a Ares eso le parecía rastrero incluso para un Dios utilizar la información sobre una mortal que el chico estimaba solo para que haga lo que el quisiese.

 ** _-¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? -le pregunté-. ¿Te asustó algo?_**

 ** _Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo._**

\- Yo nunca estoy nervioso delante de un semidiós- frunció el ceño Ares el chico era bueno leyendo a la gente lo había demostrado en los capítulos anteriores entonces ¿por qué estaba nervioso? y los demás dioses pensaban lo mismo Ares nunca se ponía así delante de semidioses o mortales solo cuando algún Dios poderoso se le enfrentaba pero no más algo pasaba ahí.

 ** _-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes._**

\- Es verdad no lo son por ejemplo yo - sonrío Dioniso viendo mal a los semidioses mostrándoles en sus ojos las locuras a los que les podía llevar y los dioses con hijos presentes le fulminaron con la mirada y el se hizo el desentendido dejando de mirar a los semidioses.

\- pues entonces no se como es que sigue vivo - reía por lo bajo Nico recordando que con quien peor se comportaba Percy era con Dioniso pero este nunca le terminaba haciendo nada y Will río con él de verdad que le agradaba verlo feliz aunque siempre era por Percy pero no importaba lo importante es que reía y actuaba mejor que cuando llegó.

 ** _Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido._**

\- En un trance es lo más seguro - afirmó Persefone abraza a su marido mientras su madre les miraba mal.

 ** _Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario._**

\- Sus expresiones eran de horror y asco puro - les susurro el azabache a sus amigos y ellos intercambiaron miradas y gestos asintiendo a sus palabra la verdad que ese encuentro no les había agradado para nada.

 ** _-No me gusta -dijo Grover-. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada._**

\- Y siguió sin gustarme después- murmuró Grover y se estremeció recordando todo el show de la atracción.

\- A nosotros tampoco nos gustó- afirmaron Annabeth y Percy estremeciéndose también ella por las arañas y el por todo el ataque y lo que vino después.

 ** _Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido._** ** _¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo?_**

\- Para que lo haya dicho es seguro que sabía algo - frunció el ceño Poseidón pensando en que el asunto de Ares cerca de su hijo no le agradaba mientras Atenea estaba intrigada ¿Porque Ares sabía de la madre del muchacho? ¿Por qué no había encontrado el Rayo de su padre? Ares era el mejor rastreando armas eso ella lo sabía pero ¿por qué ahora no le había encontrado? eran demasiadas preguntas y muy poca información.

 ** _En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar._**

\- Bien deducido chico - sonreía socarronamente el Dios de la guerra - Ese es mi poder y eso es lo que lleva a la gente a pelear en las guerras - comenzó a reírse de manera maligna, los dioses giraron los ojos mientras los semidioses se sintieron cohibidos ha excepción de los hijos del Dios ellos sonreían menos Frank que solo los veía con preocupación.

 ** _-Quizá no fue más que un espejismo -dije-. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto._**

\- No puedes hacer eso - se quejó el Dios mirando al chico.

\- Si un Dios te ha dado una misión no puedes no hacerla - comentó Hefestos en un tono aburrido mientras trabajaba en uno de sus aparatos y los demás dioses asentian a sus palabras.

\- Sería una ofensa para nosotros y padecerias nuestra ira - añadió Hera con cansancio como si esto se lo tuvieran que explicar siempre a los héroes mientras algunos del futuro le veían mal en especial Thalia recordando el final de la pelea cuando acabó atrapada bajo la estatua de la diosa y se sobo las piernas por inercia Jason se la quedó mirando no entendía su acción.

 ** _-No podemos -contestó Annabeth-. Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor._**

Muchos miraron al Dios nombrado esperando que diga o haga algo con respecto a lo dicho en el libro pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Me encanta caerle mal a la gente porque eso significa más contrincantes - sonreía- Y nunca bromeó con lo de convertir a la gente en animales, me encanta hacerlo y atropellarlos - los semidioses se lo quedaron viendo y contuvieron un escalofrío a veces el Dios les parecía aterrador pero Percy en cambio sonreía pues al final no lo convirtió en nada de eso.

 ** _Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible._**

\- Después de eso que va a ser apetecible - susurra Reyna mirando al dio que si era bastante desagradable con esa aura.

 ** _-¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?_**

\- Es verdad bien podía hacerla - murmuró el Dios de la guerra tratando de entender porque dejaría su entretenimiento con Hefestos y Afrodita dandoselo al chico intercambio mirada con ellos y estaban igual de perdidos que él.

 ** _-A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro -observó Annabeth-. Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia._**

Atenea asintió a lo dicho por su hija y le brindó una sonrisa orgullosa pero su hija no le veía miraba a sus hermanos estaba un poco molesta y dolida aun por el asunto del monumento y también porque planeó eso contra su amigo así que prefirió las sonrisas que le daban sus hermanos igual de orgullosas que la diosa y de sus amigos en especial Percy.

 ** _-Pero_** ** _¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. ¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?_**

\- Una trampa mía- se jactó Hefestos pero aún no se terminaba creer que Ares haya mandado semidioses ahí, cuando el era de los que amaba destruir sus trampas y pelear con sus autómatas.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos._** ** _-Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo -dijo Annabeth._**

\- Y ahí van a tirarse al peligro de nuevo - se lamentó Poseidon que sabía de las trampas del Dios de los herreros y si iba para Ares y Afrodita estaba seguro que era algo verdaderamente aterrador pues era diseñada para dioses no semidioses sus hijos le dedicaban sonrisas tranquilizadoras en especial Percy como diciéndole mírame estoy bien y suspiro.

 ** _El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D»._**

\- En realidad el que leyó fue grover - comentó Percy - Porque nosotros leímos algo como AWRTDA- y Annabeth asintió mientras los demás hicieron una mueca la dislexia no era útil en esos momentos y Frank se compadecía de ellos pues el no la sufría.

 ** _La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos._**

\- En sus tiempos debió ser un gran parque de agua - susurro Ana una hija de Venus que le atraían esas cosas en especial el túnel del amor que siempre tenían esos lugares y algunos de sus hermanos que le alcanzaron a oír asintieron.

 ** _-Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita -dije mirando el alambre de espino-, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella._**

Afrodita dejó a un lado su cepillo para el pelo y miró fijamente a Percy que estaba quedándose dormido arrimado a Grover.

 ** _-Percy -me avisó Annabeth-, tienes que ser más respetuoso._** ** _-¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares._**

\- Y si lo odio - susurro la chica mirando mal al Dios recordando por todo lo que pasaron gracias a él.

 ** _-Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental._**

Afrodita ahora miró a Annabeth esta se encogió en su asiento vaya que era temperamental pero ¿Qué Dios no lo era?

 ** _-No insultes su aspecto -añadió Grover._**

Afrodita le sonrió al Satiro quien se removió incómodo en su asiento y mientras lo hacía acómodo a su amigo en su regazo.

 ** _-¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?_**

\- ¿Equidna? ¿Enserio? - Afrodita estaba indignada por lo que decía ese libro y quería fulminarlo con la mirada aunque lo único que estaba logrando es enojar a Apolo.

\- Dita le estás hablando a un libro - espeto el Dios tratando de no perder los estribos y ella sonrió- Y recuerda que el no sabe mucho de nuestro mundo así que no sabe que tu eres la novia de este - señaló al Dios de la guerra que lo vio enojado pero no dijo nada ella suspiró y volvió a peinar su cabello aunque tanto ella como Hefestos y Ares no estaban perdiendo palabra de la lectura pues querían ver la trampa que había hecho este.

 ** _-No; Afrodita... -repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso-. La diosa del amor._**

La nombrada le dedicó otra sonrisa al satiro el cual se sonrojó y Artemisa rodó los ojos su tía podía llegar a ser muy ególatra e insoportable con eso del amor y la coquetería pero mientras lo hacía cierto rubio suspiraba por un amor que no pudo ser solo por la culpa alguien que se decía protector del amor.

 ** _-Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien -dije-. ¿Con Hefesto?_**

\- Y lo está pero eso no les importa en lo más mínimo- se encogió de hombros el Dios de los herreros y los demás se lo quedaron viendo pues no se veía molesto por este enamoramiento - Hace siglos que me da igual, mientras me dejen probar mis inventos con ellos no me importa en lo más mínimo- Afrodita le dio una sonrisa encantadora a su esposo mientras acariciaba su mano y Ares les veía con celos sabia que ella también quería a su hermano no lo podían evitar llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ella llegó a amar esos detalles y eso le molestaba pero no podía hacer nada su madre nunca disolvería ese matrimonio.

 ** _-¿Y qué si fuera así?_** ** _-Bueno... -Mejor cambiar de tema-. ¿Y cómo entramos?_**

\- Si porque si no iban a seguir siglos ahí- todo los ojos Artemisa cansada de la tontería del amor y esas cosas mientras Afrodita le dio una mala mirada.

 ** _-Maya! -Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover._**

\- ¡Maya! - grito el Dios de los ladrones antes de que sus zapatos vuelen.

 ** _Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo._** ** _-Vamos, chicos._**

\- Fue fantástico hacer eso molo mucho - sonreía divertido después de todo los zapatos no habían sido tan malos y habían servido en el viaje y muchos asintieron a sus palabras den especial los hijos del Dios de los ladrones volar sonaba emocionante.

 ** _Annabeth y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo._**

Varios hicieron una mueca eso no era emocionante pero que le podían hacer no todos contaban con zapatos para volar o control sobre los vientos o un bolsillo con herramientas para cortar los alambre y los que si podían hacer esto sonreían socarronamemte en especial Leo porque el había planeado en construir algo fantástico para esa situación.

 ** _Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador._**

\- ¿Que son los mordedores de tobillo? - ladeó la cabeza una hija de ceres tratando de comprender la atracción.

\- Y ¿Encuentra tu bañador? ¿es enserio? - un hijo de Apolo veía interrogante el libro los de la misión que estaban despiertos solo se encogieron de hombros.

\- No es como si no hubiéramos puesto a ver todas las atracciones para explicarselas- dijo Grover pues todos les miraban esperando respuestas y luego desviaron las mirada era cierto ellos no tenían tiempo para eso.

Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido.

 ** _Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de..._** ** _-Ropa -dijo Annabeth-. Ropa limpia._**

Todos en la sala miraron a la chica con una ceja alzada y luego al libro expectantes a lo que ella iba a hacer.

 ** _-Sí -dije-. Pero no puedes ir y..._** ** _-¿Ah, no?_**

 ** _Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas._**

Todos en la sala estaba sorprendidos por su acción en especial sus hermanos tenían la boca abierta la chica se sonrojó pues la miraron a ella.

\- Ropa Limpia es ropa limpia - se encogió de hombros mientras Hermes le veía con orgullo paternal.

\- Así se hace niña así se hace - se secó lágrimas falsas de orgullo igual que sus hijos griegos y romanos que aplaudieron su acción mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

 ** _-Qué demonios. -Grover se encogió de hombros._**

\- Estábamos todos sucios era normal que ella buscara ponerse algo más limpio - se volvió a encoger de hombros el sátiro y muchos asintieron aunque no se creían capaces de hacer eso.

 ** _En pocos minutos estuvimos los cuatro engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración._**

\- Son sus instintos diciéndote que hay peligro - sonrió Demeter al chico viendo como dormía entre sus amigos y luego vio a Poseidon este parecía preocupado por este hecho - Es normal que este cansado no ha comido suficientes cereales y agoto mucha energía con el de ahí- señaló al Dios de las fronteras antiguas y Poseidón le dio una mirada de ira a este que seguía inconsciente.

Los semidioses también le miraron con ira y apretaron los puños esperaban que las moiras les den una buena lección.

 ** _-Así que Ares y Afrodita -dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente- tienen un asuntillo._**

\- Más que un asunto- sormeia de forma traviesa la diosa del amor igual que Ares mientras Hefestos rodaba los ojos igual que Aretmisa cansados de oírlos hablar de esos asuntillos.

 ** _-Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy -dijo Annabeth-. Tiene tres mil años._** ** _-¿Y el marido de Afrodita?_**

 ** _-Bueno, ya sabes... Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo. Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?_**

\- No fue Zeus fue Hera - frunció el ceño el Dios de los Herreros viendo mal a su madre esta suspiro.

\- Ya te he pedido disculpas muchas veces Hefestos - contestó con cansancio el Dios solo resopló.

\- Esta bien ya no me importa - se encogió de hombros y sus hijos le miraban con compasión claro que le importaba a que hijo no le importaba la opinión de su madre por muy diosa que está sea.

\- Claro que me van los listos con talento niña - sonreía la diosa a la chica - Además mi esposo si que es guapo solo que no es una belleza convencional - le hizo unas cuantos cariños en el rostro mientras sus hijas le miraban con una mueca excepto las que estuvieron con Silena ellas entendían lo que la diosa veía pues su hermana vio lo mismo en Charles, estas bajaron la cabeza excepto Drew ella no entendía ese asunto ella veía a Silena como si estuviera mal de la cabeza igual que Piper, mientras Ares gruñía de celos.

 ** _-Le gustan los motoristas._**

\- Obviamente me gustan los motoristas - soltó un suspiro soñador mientras le guiñaba y ojo a Ares y este sonreía- A quien no le van a atraer - muchas chicas le dieron la razón mientras Atenea y Artemisa rodaban los ojos, la primera porque lla prefería el cerebro a los músculos y la segunda porque no soportaba esas cosas de amor y hombres en especial hombres y sus cazadoras miraban con cierto fastidio a la diosa del amor.

 ** _-Lo que sea._** ** _-¿Hefesto lo sabe?_**

 ** _-Oh, claro -repuso Annabeth-. Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in franganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos._**

\- Fue la primera de mis trampas - sonrió orgulloso de ella mientras que los que estuvieron en ella hicieron una mueca porque esa trampa si que los tomó por sorpresa y molesta mientras los demás se movían incómodos porque si que se habían reído de eso excepto Hestia ella solo veía con pena a los de su familia no toleraba que se rían así unos de otros y Hera estaba fastidiada que su hijo no respete el matrimonio del otro pero más fastidio tenía de Afrodita que debería comportarse como una buena esposa y no lo hacía pero que le podían pedir si ese era un matrimonio que no pidió y al principio ni se llevaba bien con Hefestos, solo se casó por capricho de la reina de los olímpicos para que la dejara estar en paz en el consejo y no ande divulgando que ella era la más vieja de los olímpicos solo por eso.

 ** _Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como... -se detuvo, mirando al frente-. Como ése._**

\- En realidad lo hacemos por diversión- espeto el Dios de la Guerra acomodándose en su asiento igual que Afrodita solo que ella sonreía y Hefestos miraba el libro con interés - Hace siglos que se convirtió en juego para nosotros - sonrió de lado y Afrodita ahogo un chillido le encantaba verlo sonreír así y Artemisa rodo los ojos junto con sus cazadoras esa era una de las razones por las que detestaban a los hombres y al amor hacían que las chicas se pierdan y se portarán como idiotas.

 ** _Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar, de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco._**

\- De verdad sería alucinante patinar en una pista así- les brillaron los ojos con emoción a todos los amantes del patinaje.

 ** _Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar._**

a algunos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda mientras que los romanos en su mayoría en especial Reyna miraron de soslayo a Dioniso recordando la estatua de cierta fuente que había en nueva Roma del Dios Baco su versión romana que se parece mucho a un cupido de esos.

 ** _Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena._**

Los hijos del Dios del mar sonrieron ante la mención del agua ellos amaban cada cosa de ese elemento.

 ** _Tenía un letrero que rezaba: «EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»_**

\- Le tardo varios minutos en leerlo - sonrio Annabeth recordando el esfuerzo que hizo el chico para leerlo sin que Grover lo hiciera por él.

 ** _Grover se acercó al borde._** ** _-Chicos, mirad._**

 ** _En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido._**

\- Ya lo encontraron - se emocionó una hija de Mercurio y muchos asintieron aunque eso sonaba demasiado fácil de encontrar.

Si un Dios te enviaba a una misión no era porque fuera sencilla todas sus misiones siempre resultaban complicadas así que prestaron más atención algo no iba bien ahí.

 ** _-Esto es demasiado fácil -dije-. ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?_**

\- Nada puede ser tan fácil con nosotros- sonrío como maníaco Dioniso a él le encantaba complicar las misiones y a los demás dioses igual.

 ** _Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana._** ** _-Aquí hay una letra griega grabada -dijo-. Eta. Me pregunto..._**

\- Mi marca - sonrió Hefestos al borde del asiento dejando de lado el artilugio en el que trabajaba y prestando toda la atención posible sus hijos hicieron lo mismo más que nadie Leo y los demás sonrieron al ver la cara de interés de todos ellos.

 ** _-Grover -pregunté-, ¿hueles monstruos?_**

 ** _Olisqueó el viento._** ** _-Nada._**

 ** _-¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?_**

\- Eso estuvo mal el satiro no tiene la culpa de eso - gruñó Dioniso en defensa de Grover- Su sentido del olfato no es bueno bajo tierra - le enviaba miradas envenenadas a Percy pero este estaba dormido así que ni se enteraba mientras Ariadna trataba de tranquilizarlo.

 ** _Grover pareció molesto._**

 ** _-Aquello estaba bajo tierra -refunfuñó._**

\- Me molesta que no me tengan confianza - se defendió el satiro y Annabeth le sonrió en modo de disculpa ella también había dudado de ellas.

\- Debes entender que debe estar un poco espantado por lo del arco - le dijo ella y el resopló aunque no podía negar que cualquiera lo estaría con ese ataque así que no dijo nada más.

 ** _-Vale, olvídalo. -Inspiré hondo-. Voy a bajar._**

 ** _-Te acompaño. -Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis._**

\- Me sentía un poco culpable por dejarlo solo ahí arriba solo - susurro el satiro acariciando el cabello de su amigo.

\- no eras el único que se sentía así- le sonrió ella con comprensión y Thalia se estaba resistiendo las ganas de girar los ojos y darles un buen coscorrón por sentirse así pero no podía hacer nada no quería despertar a Percy.

 ** _-No -repuse-. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal._**

 ** _A Grover se le hinchó el pecho._** ** _-Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?_**

\- Te lleno de ánimos al menos - sonrió Hestia le gustaba como el futuro héroe levantaba el autoestima de su amigos con solo unas pocas palabras mientras Frank y Hazel sonreían igual pues con ellos hizo lo mismo.

 ** _-No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Annabeth, ven conmigo._**

\- Al menos ahora le hace caso a sus instintos y sabe que algo va a salir mal - concedió Orión aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación de su nuevo hermano y a su lado sus otros hermanos le daban la razón igual que su padre que estaba pálido pensando en que podría salir mal y Apolo los veía con preocupación.

 ** _-¿Estás de broma?_** ** _-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -quise saber._**

 ** _-¿Yo, contigo en... -se ruborizó levemente- en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?_**

-Alguien esta nerviosa en el juego del amor - sonreia picaramente Thalia mientras picaba a Annabeth en el costado con un dedo, ella enrojecia y los demas se reian.

-Thalia- mascullo entre dientes mirando mal a su amiga que se echo a reir con el resto.

-y alguien te ve solo diran que son un par de chicuelos enamorados - canturreo afrodita mientras Atenea la fulminaba con la mirada y Annabeth seguia mas que mortificada.

-Uy enamorados y en un lugar solitario -canturreo Teseo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente mientras algunos ponian sonrisas picaras en el rostro y los que no entendian muy bien solo reian de la cara de la chica - cuantas cosas no podrian suceder ahi - sonrio maliciosamente y Apolo temiendo que comience el junto con Afrodita a decir cosas que los menores aun no debian saber empezo a leer.

 ** _-¿Quién te va a ver? -Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. Las chicas siempre le buscan tres pies al gato-._**

-Los chicos también hacen lo mismo - bufaron las semidiosas algunas de ellas mirando a sus novios y otras como Miranda y Katie a los chicos que ellas querían y ellos solo rodaron los ojos, y ahora Annabeth estaba feliz de que dejaran su comentario atrás mientras Thalia aun sonreía por eso y Jason estaba feliz de verla así.

 ** _Vale -le dije-. Lo haré solo. -Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que los chicos siempre lo embarullan todo._**

-Exacto - corearon las chicas en la sala incluidas diosas y cazadoras dandole la razón a la chica mientras los dioses y chicos rodaron los ojos ellas también lo complicaban todos y a veces incluso mas que ellos ese era el pensar de ellos.

 ** _Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones. ¿Por qué?_** **_Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se daban besitos podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos._**

-Ni que fueramos Apolo - dijo la diosa del amor mientras se pintaba las uñas y sonreia el mencionado la miro mal.

-Ya quisieran ser yo -le vio y viro el rostro para acomodar otra vez el libro y seguir leyendo mientras Artemisa bufaba los tres dioses eran egolatras en la misma medida pero si les decias asi se ofendian.

 ** _Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo._**

 ** _-Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor._**

-Niña porque no lo dejaste hacer eso - se quejo la diosa cual niña pequeña que no le dan lo que quiere -habría tenido un seguidor mas - hizo un puchero que a los demás les pareció hermoso mientras las chicas rodaron los ojos pero Thalia sonreía y le susurro algo al oído a Annabeth la cual se sonrojo.

-Thalia eso no es verdad- se quejo viendo a su amiga horroriza esta solo reía con ganas y los demás no entendían la razón y no parecía que alguna de las dos fuera a decir nada así que siguieron con la lectura.

 ** _-¿Qué?_** ** _-Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí._**

-si salgan ya de ahi - espetaron los padres de ambos semidioses temiendo que se active la trampa del Dios de los herreros que estaban seguros que pronto lo haría los demás dioses les veían preocupados los que tenían hijos no deseaban estar en sus lugares.

 ** _En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos._**

\- ¡Di inmortales! - comenzaron a maldecir en griego antiguo los padres de ambos haciendo que los semidioses griegos se sonrojen por tan bonito vocabulario que empezaron a soltar y Hestia los vio furiosa.

\- Cállense no le enseñen palabras nuevas a los semidioses griegos - frunció el ceño y ambos se callaron al instante sin dejar de lado la preocupación.

 ** _Una telaraña, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él._**

\- Telaraña - murmuró Atenea aterrada por su hija y vio a Hefestos esperaba que la trampa no tuviera lo que ella pensaba porque de ser así su hija sufriría un gran trauma luego vio a su hija que estaba algo pálida y abrazada a la teniente de artemisa y comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros.

 ** _-Espera -dijo Annabeth._**

 ** _-Demasiado tarde._** ** _-Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa._**

\- Es muy tarde la trampa ha sido activada es lo más seguro - comentó Hefestos el seguía al borde de su asiento esperando a ver que había planeado para esa ocasión igual que Ares y Afrodita mientras los familiares de los muchachos veían el libro con preocupación y luego a los chicos como verificando que salieron con vida.

 ** _Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante._**

\- Seguro es una máquina gigante - murmuró Poseidón ocultando su rostro entre sus manos sus hijos trataban de consolarlo aunque a ellos tampoco les estaba resultando fácil la situación.

 ** _-¡Cuidado, chicos! -gritó Grover._**

 ** _Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina._**

\- Primera fase aislarlos - dijo Ares pues así solían comenzar las trampas de su hermano y este asintió todos estaban expectantes a ver que seguía.

 ** _Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red._**

\- Una red de araña - susurró Atenea preocupada por su hija y viéndola ahí sentada agradecía verla ahí porque de no ser así pensaría que no salió bien de ahí.

 ** _-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dije._** ** _-¡Menudo lumbrera! -ironizó Annabeth._**

\- Es obvio que tienen que salir de ahi - corearon todos hacia el libro y Apolo los vio mal pues le gritaron.

\- ¡Que no me griten! - frunció el ceño - A la próxima lee alguien más porque con ustedes no se puede - se quejo, todos sonrieron a modo de disculpa excepto las cazadoras y su señora ellas no lo sentían para nada les encantaba molestar a Apolo así como el lo hacía.

 ** _Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar._** ** _-¡Venga! -nos urgió Grover._**

\- Si venga salgan de ahí de una vez - apresuró Orión viendo a su padre palidecer.

\- ¿Que crees que van hacer? - solto con sarcasmo y rodo los ojos Perseo pero estaba igual de preocupado que su primo - que se van a quedar ahí juntando cartas - Orión lo fulminó con la mirada pero ni dijo nada.

 ** _Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos._**

\- Seguramente les hice sensibles a ataques - comentó Hefestos aún expectante al libro y Thalia se removió incómoda en su lugar eso de que se envolvían en sus manos le trajo recuerdos no muy gratos y Jason lo notó pero no dijo nada.(N/A: es referente al diario de un semidiós de Luke esta parte me lo recordó por las cortinas esas).

 ** _De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:_**

 ** _«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto... Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho...»_**

\- Iban a salir en vivo - sonrio Apolo- Habría sido un excelente programa -

\- Ya lo creo - concordó Hermes con ojos brillantes - sigue leyendo a ver de qué nos perderemos o veremos en el futuro - los semidioses se sintieron incómodos eso de ser entretenimiento para ellos no sonaba bien.

 ** _-¡Hefesto! -gritó Annabeth-. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!_**

\- Siendo hija de Atenea e hijo de Poseidón en un lugar con agua cerca no creo que vayan a quedar como idiotas - sonrió Perséfone a ella le agradaba ver Hefestos TV era por mucho el mejor entretenimiento que tenía en el inframundo y Annabeth la vio de reojo.

\- Claro como ella no es la que ahí enfrentando el peligro - masculló por lo bajo y Thalia le vio extrañada pues no entendió lo que dijo.

 ** _Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas..._**

Todos guardaron silencio esperando saber que es lo que les atacaría esta vez mientras Atenea ya se temía lo que era y estaba reprimiendo sus impulsos de insultar a diestra y siniestra, Poseidón solo estaba preocupado por saber cómo salieron de ahí.

 ** _Annabeth soltó un grito de horror._**

Los hermanos de la chica se tensaron había muy pocas cosas que podían hacerla gritar pero de horror solo una y era algo a lo que todos ellos temían así que contuvieron un escalofrío sus amigos lo notaron y se preocuparon.

 ** _Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos._** ** _-¡Arañas! -exclamó Annabeth, despavorida-. ¡A-aaa-raaaaa...!_**

Todos los hijos de la diosa contuvieron un chillido solo de oír su descripción estaban más que aterrados los romanos por otra parte no entendían porque el alboroto y es que ellos no tenían hijos de la diosa en su campamento y para ser sinceros no les interesaba mucho aprender de ella.

 ** _Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote._**

\- No - susurraron los hermanos de ella mientras sus amigos les abrazaban y trataban de dar Consuelo sabían que era difícil para ellos esa fobia.

Mientras los de la misión futura intercambiaron miradas ese ataque les recordó al que ella enfrentó en el puerto de Charleston ese fue el comienzo de su travesía.

 ** _Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos._**

\- Que ya dejen de nombrarlas - murmuraba Malcom siendo abrazado por Lou Ellen y Kayla y Afrodita miraba con interés esto al igual que al resto de parejitas y luego fijo su vista en Reyna ella estaba sola... algo debía hacer la diosa del amor.

 ** _Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas._**

\- Si, no es para matar, solo es para entretenimiento - se encogió de hombros Hesfestos - Además que era para estos dos - señalo a los dioses involucrados y los semidioses hicieron una mueca mientras los dioses se preguntaban aún porque Ares les habría enviado ahí si para el era entretenido eso.

 ** _Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotros no éramos dioses._**

\- Exacto - apostillaron los dioses y los padres de los chicos les veían con preocupación.

 ** _Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar._**

\- Lamento no haber sido de ayuda - susurró la chica a su amigo que dormía y lo veía con preocupación algo malo iba a pasar algo peor que el ataque de Hércules ella tenía ese presentimiento.

 ** _«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho...», proseguía el altavoz._**

Algunos dioses estaban expectantes al programa mientras Atenea y Poseidon estaban aterrados aferrados a sus tronos, los hijos del Dios mordían sus labios mientras que los de la diosa estaban aferrados a sus amigos.

 ** _Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas._**

Atenea estaba cada vez más petrificada en su trono era verdad que era inmortal pero con tanta preocupación iba a morir, vio a su hija y suspiró convenciendose que estaba ahí que de algún modo salieron de ahí.

 ** _Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía._**

 ** _«Piensa -me dije-. Piensa.»_**

Atenea o cualquiera en este instante tal vez se habría burlado del muchacho pero sabían que el único con el que contaban para que los saquen de ahí era el chico y el sátiro así que mejor no dijeron nada.

 ** _Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot._**

\- Están atrapados - susurró Hades viendo a su hermano y sobrina algo preocupado por su estado pues estaban pálidos y luego vio el libro aún faltaban capítulos pobres.

 ** _«Quince, catorce, trece...», contaba sin pausa el altavoz._**

 ** _«Agua... ¿De dónde sale el agua?»_**

\- Eso - animaron los hermanos de Percy y Poseidón respiró hondo aún estaba preocupado pero sabía que su hijo ya había pensado en algo eso era bueno y no era el único que lo había pensado Atenea se veía un poco más tranquila a la mención del agua.

 ** _Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos._**

 ** _-¡Grover! -grité-. ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!_**

 ** _-Pero..._** ** _-¡Hazlo! -Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad._**

\- No la única pero si la mejor - susurro Atenea viendo atentamente el libro sabía que su hija no estaba siendo de ayuda por el pánico que le invadía así que le tocaba apoyar la loca idea que tuviera el muchacho por más que no lo quisiera cerca de su hija.

 ** _Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una posesa. Teníamos que salir allí._**

\- Háganlo de una vez - susurró Teseo preocupado por su padre y hermanos luego vio a Percy el también estaba preocupado pero sabía que su pequeño hermano salió de ahí de algún modo tenía que confiar en él.

 ** _Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada._**

 ** _«Cinco, cuatro...»_** ** _Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada._**

\- Erre es Korakas - soltaron al mismo tiempo ambos padres de los envueltos en la trampa de la historia mientras Hestia, Demeter y Hera les vieron mal por el vocabulario pero no dijeron nada sabían que estaban nerviosos por sus hijos.

 ** _Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi... Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver._**

\- Vamos que funcione - animaba en un murmullo Dakota bebiendo su KoolAid pero aún así muy metido en la historia igual que casi todos en la sala.

 ** _«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»_** ** _Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas._**

\- Bien ya no hay arañas - suspiró Atenea que por mucho esa era la parte que más le aterraba ahora su hija no estaba cerca de esos bichos.

 ** _Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas._**

\- Gracias- le susurró al oído- aún así eres un tonto - le abrazó algo malo iba a pasar, esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Thalia y Grover intercambiaron miradas no sabían lo que ocurría pero presentian que no iba a ser bueno.

 ** _El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo._**

\- Debió ser un gran espectáculo- murmuró Dioniso no queria ser oído por nadie pues veía a su tío y sobrina ninguno de los dos se veía con genio como para soportar una broma o algo.

 ** _Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder; por lo menos no se hizo añicos._**

\- Mis hijos pueden controlar casi cualquier tipo de barco - explicó el Dios de los mares más aliviado eso de controlar el barco y el agua le decía que su hijo iba a salir bien de ahí igual estaba Atenea.

Hazel y Frank asintieron imperceptiblemente recordando su viaje hacia a Alaska donde Percy había manejado la pequeña embarcación sin mucho esfuerzo.

 ** _Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red._**

Muchos tragaron saliva ante esa descripción los hijos de Atenea estaban más tranquilos y Annabeth se aferró a Thalia quien trataba de calmarla por alguna razón estaba muy alterada.

 ** _Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad._**

Muchos suspiraron aliviado al menos ya estaban lejos de la red eso era bueno en parte.

 ** _Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín._**

\- No son tonterías- murmuró Afrodita igual que muchos de sus hijos pero no lo hicieron muy alto ya que los demás veían preocupados el libro.

 ** _En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida._**

\- Bien ya casi salen de ahí- sonrió Ariadna aliviada que los dos jóvenes estaban casi a salvo y sin mucho daño y aquí la palabra clave es casi.

 ** _Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena._**

\- Tenia que ser - se quejó Ariadna abrazando a su esposo, Poseidon y Atenea hicieron una mueca ¿es que sus hijos no podían tener una fácil?.

 ** _Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad._**

\- Eso no nos da alientos sesos de alga - murmuró Nico apretando la mano de Will pero al rubio no le importó veía con diversión cuanto se había metido en la historia el azabache y que por lo menos eso le hacía olvidar la tristeza que le embargaba desde que llegó.

 ** _-¡Quítate el cinturón! -le grité a Annabeth._** ** _-¿Estás loco?_**

\- Si - dijeron los Stoll tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero ellos también estaban metidos en la historia y apretando las manos de las hijas de Demeter.

 ** _-A menos que quieras morir aplastada. -Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo-. Tendremos que saltar._**

\- Esa idea es una locura - murmuró Atenea y vio a su hija trataba de convencerse ella esta bien esta ahí no su versión de dieciséis pero la que sobrevivió a eso si.

\- Mi hijo es suicida - susurró Poseidon respirando hondo y recostandose contra su Trono.

 ** _-Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie_** ** _sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina._**

\- La idea no es mala pero si no saltan a tiempo saldrán heridos - susurró atenea sin despegar los ojos del libro vaya que estaba comenzando a pagar por su idea de destruir al muchacho y eso que recién empezaban los libros.

 ** _Annabeth pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad._** ** _-Yo doy la señal -dije._**

 ** _-¡No! ¡La doy yo!_** ** _-Pero ¿qué...?_**

\- Deja que la de ella - susurraron varios en la sala especialmente los hijos de la sabiduría y los de Hefestos.

 ** _-¡Física sencilla, amiguito! -me gritó-. La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria..._**

\- ¿Que? - murmuraron varios semidioses viendo con extrañeza el libro mientras que los que si entendieron rodaron los ojos mientras Apolo siguió.

-¡Vale! -exclamé-. ¡Tú das la señal!

 ** _Vaciló... vaciló... y de repente gritó:_** ** _-¡Ahora!_** ** _Annabeth tenía razón._**

\- Siempre la tiene - sobrio Piper aunque también estaba muy metida en la historia y veía debes en cuando a su amiga siendo abrazada por Thalia algo pasaba ahí y eso le preocupaba más.

 ** _De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas._**

\- Esas cosas es mejor dejárselas a los hijos de Atenea o Hefestos- susurro Poseidón y solto el aire que tenia retenido hace rato y Atenea hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía su hija salió bien de ahí.

 ** _Consiguió el máximo impulso... más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto._**

\- Oh no - susurro con preocupación Rachel y apretó la mano de Will mientras se le acercó más mientras que Nico hacía lo mismo y Will pues el estaba feliz teniendo contacto con el hijo de hades y no le molestaba tener al oráculo cerca después de todo el era su protector mientras cierta diosa sonreía pensando tal vez en un triángulo amoroso aunque le atraía más la idea de juntar al rubio y al azabache.

 ** _Algo me agarró por detrás._** ** _-¡Ay! -se quejó Annabeth._**

 ** _¡Grover! En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados._** ** _-¡Pesáis demasiado! -dijo Grover-. ¡Nos caemos!_**

\- Grover no les digas gordos - bromeo Leo ya un poco cansado del ambiente tenso que se había formado y muchos soltaron risitas por su comentario y el sonrojo del nombrado y una Annabeth mirándole mal, Thalia aún se preguntaba qué pasaba ahora la chica estaba bien pero hace rato no y vio a Percy dormir habían muchas cosas extrañas.

 ** _Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como Noo-Noo la ballena simpática._**

\- Pobre de la ballena que tiene ese nombre - hizo una mueca Butch que el nombre le parecía ridículo y Polux asintió a su lado.

 ** _Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo._**

\- Por fin salieron de ahí- se alivió Jason sobandose la mano que Thalia había estado apretando desde que se metieron en ese túnel, ella solo sonrió a modo de disculpa pero es que como no iba a estar ansiosa su casi hermana estuvo enfrentándose a uno de sus peores miedos.

 ** _En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas._**

\- Y vaya que fue emocionante - ironizó Leo y algunos soltaron gruñidos, eso más que emocionante estuvo aterrador.

 ** _Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban._** ** _-¡La función ha terminado! -grité-. ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!_**

\- Habría sido un excelente programa - murmuró Apolo algo decepcionado de no poder verlo y solo leerlo y los demás dioses parecían pensar lo mismo pues algunos se veían tristes mirando el libro en especial Ares de que la acción terminó el había estado con una sonrisa tétrica escuchando el capítulo pero ya no la tenía más.

 ** _Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia._**

\- Seguro tuvieron el mayor nuemero de audiencia - aplaudía Afrodita sonriendo mientras los padres de los jóvenes la veían mal a ellos casi les da algo por escuchar la historia y ella sonreía, aunque podían notar que otros dioses le daban la razón a ella mientras los semidioses les veían incrédulos.

\- ¿Pudo haber sido uno de nosotros y a ustedes les seguiría pareciendo interesante? - pregunto Katie mirando fijamente a su madre que fue una de las que asintió y ella se movió incómoda en su asiento igual que los dioses con hijos que habían asentido.

\- Claro que si- respondió Hera con una sonrisa los demás dioses con hijos le vieron mal pero después desviaron la mirada pues a ellos les parecía entretenido mientras no fueran sus hijos, hasta Zeus se puso incómodo el no era el mejor padre por andar cumpliendo las leyes pero igual no le habría parecido entretenido si se hubiera tratado de uno de sus hijos aunque no lo demostraría el tenia una reputación como rey y así se debía comportar sin mostrar favoritismo o algo.

 ** _Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas._**

Los que habían visto la visión gruñeron recordando lo visto y como a él le terminaban acusando por cosas que no había hecho eso les parecía injusto los demás solo se veían molestos por lo dicho en el libro.

 ** _Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos._** ** _-Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares._**

\- Al fin se acabó este capítulo- suspiró Apolo feliz de que terminara.

\- Bueno ya es algo tarde así que serviré la comida y después todos los semidioses Irán a dormir - sonrio Hestia y todos los semidioses asintieron y así lo hicieron.


	28. Una reunión esperada

Los semidioses y dioses cenaron después de ese capítulo para después ir a dormir ellos a sus templos, Hades al inframundo con su esposa y los jóvenes a las cabañas donde se hospedaban al día siguiente muy temprano todos los dioses olímpicos más Hestia y Hades se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de tronos.

\- Buenos días- saludo alegremente Apolo convencido de que este día no leería ya se estaba cansando de que lo vean mal y le griten por cosas del libro.

\- Buenos días sobrino - saludo con una sonrisa Poseidón porque sabia que esta reunión casi al Alba era para decidir el castigo que recibiría Hércules por atacar a su hijo y eso lo complacía.

Así fueron llegando los demás dioses, Atenea por primera vez había podido ir a su templo a descansar aunque en realidad los olímpicos no lo necesitaban pero como habían estado durante tanto estrés debieron hacerlo, eso les pasaba por envolverse tanto en la historia.

Todos estaban ya sentados cada uno en su trono, Hades había traído el suyo mientras Hestia estaba cerca de la fogata en medio de la sala atizando el fuego más que feliz porque hoy todos parecían estarlo claro excepto por Zeus, después de todo Hércules era su hijo y como padre le dolía que lo vayan a castigar pero sabía que se lo merecía y el debía ser justo, así que actuaba como si no le importara en lo más mínimo pero por dentro deseaba que no fuera un castigo demasiado severo.

Mientras Hera sonreía a ella siempre le había molestado la presencia de Hércules desde su mismo nacimiento ella odiaba a los semidioses en especial los hijos de su esposo porque eran pruebas concretas de su traición, pero con Hércules era a un más porque le parecía demasiado Arrogante y prepotente creyéndose el mejor en todo cuando no lo era.

Apareció un as de luz en la sala de tronos todos los dioses se tensaron y esperaron expectantes hasta que este bajo suavemente dejando en frente de la hoguera a tres ancianas con una rueca una hilaba, la otra media los hilos mientras la última tenía una tijeras en las manos.

\- Mis señoras - saludo Zeus el siendo el rey tenía miedo de ellas y sabía que debía mostrarles todo el respeto que pudiera.

\- Zeus- inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo la anciana del medio que medía los hilos.

\- Hemos venido aquí - comenzó la anciana de la rueca.

\- Ha dictaminar el castigo - siguió la anciana que sostenía la tijera haciéndola chasquear.

\- Del Dios que ha roto el juramento- hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo todos aguantaron el aliento y Hades miraba de soslayo a su pequeño hermano sabía que no era fácil para él entregar a su hijo al castigo después de todo era del hijo que más se jactaba y enorgullecía.

\- Lo sabemos señoras - afirmó Zeus tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción a pesar de sentirse incómodo e inútil como padre al ser tan ciego de la actitud de su hijo que desencadenó en este castigo.

\- Entonces traedlo - ordenaron las ancianas y el rey chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer la jaula dorada con el Dios dentro de ella que ya estaba consciente.

\- ¡¿Para qué me han traído?! - bociferaba dentro de esta y apretaba los barrotes con fuerza tratando de romperla pero era imposible esa jaula la había hecho Hefestos para retener dioses.

\- Para que escuches tu castigo - hablo la anciana mientras hilaba la rueca - Has vivido bien durante siglos - seguía hilando.

\- Te has jactado de muchas cosas - continuó la que media los hilos sosteniendo uno dorado entre sus manos - Y has obtenido lo que querías - el Dios arrogante sonreía desde su prisión el no le tenía respeto a las ancianas.

\- Y ¿que piensan hacer? - espetaba el Dios mientras los demás le veían con el ceño fruncido estaba siendo irrespetuoso con las moiras - No pueden hacer nada ¡yo soy un Dios! ¡y ustedes unas ancianas! - Zeus contuvo el aliento su hijo estaba cavando su tumba siendo inmortal - ¡No me pueden hacer daño! -

\- Calla niño insolente - demandaron las tres al unísono pero el Dios se hecho a reír convencido de que nada le pasaría, Zeus estaba incómodo no quería demostrar nada pero sabía cuán equivocado estaba su hijo las moiras si que podían hacer algo.

\- Has estado demasiado tiempo disfrutando de algo que no mereces - hablo la anciana con las tijeras sosteniendo el hilo dorado que le pasó la que media los hilos los dioses contuvieron el aliento pues abrió las tijeras y el hilo en medio de sus hojas oxidadas.

\- Tienes que aprender a vivir mejor tu vida - hablo la anciana de la rueca pasándole un nuevo hilo a la anciana que los media.

\- Deber aprender a comportarte - continuo la anciana midiendo el nuevo hilo y pasandoselo a la que sostenía las tijeras.

\- Te enseñaremos algo que debías aprender hace mucho- la anciana puso las tijeras en su regazo y separó el hilo dorado en dos una parte era brillante mientras la otra tomó un color celeste.

\- ¡Y creen que unos hilos me van a amedrentar! ¡Ja! - seguía riendo el Dios de las fronteras mientras su padre quería enviarle un Rayo y callarlo de una buena vez pues solo estaba empeorando la situación- Verán cuando me liberé! ¡Mataré a ese estúpido semidiós! - seguía gritando mientras las ancianas murmuraban cosas a los hilos y comenzaban a entrelazar el hilo celeste con el nuevo hilo que les dio la hilandera que era de color azul fuerte - ¡Yo soy el mejor héroe! ¡Nadie me va a ganar! -

\- Hemos comenzado - anunciaron las tres ancianas mostrando el nuevo hilo y los dioses comenzaron a notar como una luz azulada rodeaba al supuesto mejor héroe de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - chillaba el Dios mientras la luz lo engullia cada vez más- ¡Quitenmelo! -gritaba mientras los demás dioses solo veían expectantes lo que sucedía, Artemisa lo hacía con una sonrisa a ella le caía tan mal Hércules como le caía a Hera así que las dos esperaban que el castigo fuera bueno, después de un largo rato la luz comenzó a disiparse- ¡¿Que me está haciendo?! - se comenzó a escuchar una voz más fina y menos varonil proviniendo de la jaula y cuando por fin la luz se fue los dioses se quedaron perplejos.

Donde antes había un Dios todo lleno de músculos y nada de cerebro ahora había una chica de unos trece años de pelo castaño y ojos azules, delgada y la ropa del Dios que le quedaba sumamente grande y se la tenía que remangar para no quedar desnuda.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - comenzó a chillar pero en cuanto escuchó su voz femenina sus manos fueron a su garganta y ahí comenzó a notar lo sucedido sus manos que antes eran grandes y toscas ahora eran pequeñas y delicadas - ¡¿Que me han hecho?! - se tocó el cuerpo donde antes habían pectorales y músculos, ahora habían pechos en pleno desarrollo y nada de músculos solo una delgada cintura.

\- Este es parte de tu castigo - hablaron las ancianas mientras el Dios desesperado seguía revisando el que sería su nuevo cuerpo y los demás dioses estaban atónitos por el cambio, Zeus quería gritar y vociferar pero sabía que lo mejor era callar o podría acabar igual o peor que su hijo, estaba viendo que las moiras no se andaban con juegos así que era mejor ir aprendiendo las cosas de la lectura y mejorando su actitud.

\- ¡Devuélvanme mi cuerpo! - exigía la chica estirando las manos a través de la jaula intentado en vano alcanzar a las moiras.

\- Ese es tu nuevo cuerpo - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, el/ella les vio con horror y se agazapó en una esquina de la jaula.

\- ¡Soy un Dios! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! - gritaba el ex hombre desde la esquina donde se hallaba.

\- Ya no eres más un Dios- anunciaron las ancianas y los dioses abrieron los ojos con sorpresa igual que la chica de la jaula que cayó sentada en el suelo de esta - Ahora eres una simple semidiosa sin mucho poder- la chica las vio horrorizada.

\- No es posible no - se sostenía la garganta se veía las manos no podía sentir la súper fuerza que siempre había poseído -¡Nooo! -

\- Y este es solo el principio - dijo la anciana que hilaba la rueca poniendo el hilo de la nueva semidiosa en esta.

\- También tendremos a alguien que te vigile - dijo la anciana que media los hilos y luego las tres voltearon a ver a Artemisa esta se asustó un poco igual que los demás dioses.

\- Trae a tu teniente Zoë - pidió la anciana que cortaba los hilos señalando a la diosa con sus tijeras (recuerden que esto es el pasado y que aquí Zoë está viva) Artemisa asintió y con un destello la hizo aparecer.

\- Me llamo mi señora - se inclinó la teniente ante la diosa de la caza.

\- Las moiras quieren hablar con nosotras - aclaro la diosa y Zoë saludo respetuosamente a las tres ancianas.

\- Artemisa está será tu nueva cazadora - dijeron las tres ancianas y la diosa ensanchó una sonrisa viendo a la nueva semidiosa que alzó la vista al oír cazadora vio a Zoë y la ira entró en el/ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No van a hacer eso! - espetó poniéndose de pie y aferrándose a los barrotes.

\- Es tu castigo - replicaron las moiras y Zeus no podía estar más que sorprendido y agradecido por lo menos no le habían matado - Por doscientos años servirás a artemisa y entonces veremos si has aprendido algo - recalcaron las ancianas y la nueva semidiosa enmudeció estaba sin aliento, Zoë en cambio no entendía nada.

\- Ven aquí joven guerrera - llamó una de las ancianas a la teniente puso su mano en su frente y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

\- Así que la nueva cazadora - vio de arriba abajo a la semidiosa enjaulada.

\- Tendrás que entrenarla como a cualquier otra - informó la diosa de la caza - Y estará bajo el mismo juramento que las demás- sonreía por el castigo y es que no había castigo peor para ese Dios, pues les veía horrorizada desde la esquina de la jaula donde se encontraba nuevamente.

\- Yo la entrenaré no se preocupe mi señora - aseguró la teniente de Artemisa sonriendo ese Dios le hizo pasar por mucho y ahora le iba a pagar.

\- Bien lo dejamos en sus manos ahora - dijeron las tres ancianas y desaparecieron de la sala en una as de luz, la sala quedó en silencio, Artemisa como era un caso especial no le hizo decir el juramento pero igual estaría bajo el mismo solo chasqueó los dedos y la ropa del ex Dios cambió al traje de las cazadoras.

\- esperen esperen - para todo Hermes pues Zoë ya tenía a la nueva cazadora por el brazo no era muy difícil sujetarla pues era débil, todos se quedaron viendo al Dios de los ladrones - No se puede ir llamándose Hércules- todos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Es verdad ese nombre es un asco para una chica - sonrió Apolo de forma traviesa igual que lo hacía Hermes y Atemisa - Ella es muy Bonita para andar por ahí con un nombre tan feo -

\- Mi nombre no es feo - exclamo la nueva semidiosa.

\- No puedes hablarle así a un Dios- la golpeó Zoë y la hizo arrodillar - Ahora te vas a disculpar con el Dios-

\- Nunca - farfulló la chica frunciendo el ceño - Yo soy hijo del rey nunca me disculparé ante nadie - Zeus frunció el ceño.

\- Lo harás si no quieres más castigos - sentenció el rey y la chica ex Dios solo le vio con molestia.

\- Por esta vez se lo vamos a perdonar no se preocupen- sonreia aún divertido Apolo - Pero ahora hay que buscarle un nombre - la chica ex dios quería replicar pero Zoë le dio un codazo que la dejó en el piso.

\- Si un nombre más adecuado más femenino - sonreía ladino Hermes - Las chicas bonitas deben tener nombres bonitos - miraba fijamente a la nueva cazadora que solo fruncía el ceño pero no podía levantarse la teniente le tenía puesto un pie encima.

\- Cuidado Hermes es una cazadora ahora - sentenció Artemisa mirando a su medio hermano este alzo las manos en señal de rendición pero sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Yo solo decía, no es como que le fuera a hacer algo - se encogió de hombros y bajó los brazos.

\- Ahora que lo del nombre es verdad - comento Demeter viendo a la chica.

\- El femenino de Hércules sería Herculina pero ese nombre es un asco - hizo una mueca la diosa del amor - Hay que pensar en uno bueno - mientras la cazadora ex Dios mascullaba cosas en el piso como dioses idiotas que se la iban a pagar por convertirlo en eso.

\- Tal vez algún diminutivo- estaba pensativo y divertido Apolo - Herin o Lina o Helin o un acrónimo- todos los dioses parecían divertidos pensando un nombre excepto Zeus el veía con resignación a su hijo, era culpa de él acabar ahí y ese era su castigo así que no podía hacer nada solo esperaba que aprenda la lección y entenderla el mismo también para no acabar igual.

 ** _N/A: la idea de convertir a Hércules en semidiosa y cazadora no es mía pero me encantó como castigo pues le daba justo en todo lo que el se jactaba además que Zoë puede arreglar sus cosas (venganza) con él._**

 ** _Ahora quería preguntarles qué nombre le pongo a tontules._**

 ** _Lina._**

 ** _Herin._**

 ** _Heilin._**

 ** _Lucy._**

 ** _El que les guste déjenlo en los reviews para que pueda leerlos si tienen otro déjenlo también._**

 ** _Se los dejo de tarea hasta la próxima subida de capítulo que será el jueves de la semana que viene, espero que alguien comente no me dejen en Soledad._**


	29. Capítulo XVI

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo lo usaré para este fic._**

Después de una exhaustiva deliberación los dioses parecían listos para dictaminar el nuevo nombre del ex Dios ahora semidiosa y cazadora.

\- Entonces queda decidido tu nombre será Lina Adara - sonrió Apolo igual que Aretemisa y Zoë mientras la chica les veía con furia contenida.

\- Oh pero que bello nombre te hemos puesto - sonria Hermes igual que los demás dioses aunque Zeus evitaba ver a su hijo ahora hija, él debía aprender su lección el rey lo sabía.

\- Bueno mi señora me despido - dijo Zoë tomando el brazo de la nueva cazadora que quería resistirse pero le era imposible soltarse además que una fuerza le parecía impedir estar lejos de ella más de diez metro - Tengo que llevar a la nueva cazadora a que conozca a sus hermanas - sonreia ampliamente.

\- ¡Nooo!- se lamentó el ex Dios ahora chica semidiosa antes de que desaparecieran en una boluta de luz grisácea.

\- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a desayunar - sonrió Hestia ella sabia que el castigo Hércules se lo tenia merecido y al menos estaba feliz que le dejaran seguir viviendo.

\- Si Hestia tiene razón hay que ir a desayunar - sonrió Poseidón y los dioses salieron de la sala para encontrarse con sus hijos y los héroes del pasado que se encontraban ya despiertos en el comedor.

Hestia junto con Demeter hicieron aparecer un sustancioso desayuno para todos en el comedor, los griegos y romanos se sentaron revueltos unos con otros, los del Argo II seguían estando juntos más Nico, Thalia y Will, Rachel estaba con Reyna una vez más estaba segura que podía hacer que la romana se suelte un poco más, los hermanos de Percy estaban en una mesa cercana a la de ellos junto con Perseo y Aquiles todos ellos vigilaban de reojo al azabache y la rubia recordaban que ayer estaban algo raros, ella muy preocupada y el cansado aunque está mañana se veían perfectos.

Poseidón también vigilaba al menor de sus hijos aunque sonreía por el castigo que había tenido su agresor y a veces veía a Atenea esperaba que dejara de fastidiar y planear cosas encontra de su hijo aunque las moiras dijeron que ella iba a pagar por eso con la lectura.

\- Bueno si ya terminaron será mejor que entremos - sonreía con gracia Afrodita viendo a las parejas eso le complacía y veía a todos los chicos romanos y griegos aún le buscaba pareja a cierta romana hija de belona.

Los héroes del pasado secuestraron a Jason y a Percy porque sus hermanos así lo querían y los sentaron en el medio de ellos aunque no muy lejos estaban Thalia con Annabeth y Grover, Hazel con Nico y Frank estaban más allá a los pies de estos estaba Will que aún vigilaba a Nico y a Percy pues el los consideraba sus pacientes en especial el primero que poco a poco estaba cambiando su aspecto ya no estaba tan pálido ni débil, Piper con Leo también andaban cerca de sus amigos aunque Piper habría preferido estar con Jason sentia que cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos pero no lo podía culpar el apenas había pasado con su hermana cuando era pequeño y ahora también tenía un hermano así que debía aprovechar el tiempo.

Reyna se sentó con Rachel cerca de los asientos de Will después de todo era su protector no podía estar demasiado lejos de él por orden del mismo, los hijos de Apolo también estaban cerca igual que Butch que acompañaba a Clovis mientras dormía en el sillón que compartían, Lou Ellen y Malcom compartían otro junto con las hermanas del chico, mientras los hermanos de este estaban con Kayla que no andaba lejos, los Stoll estaban con sus hermanos y los hijos de Demeter en sus sillones, los hijos de Ares y Marte no andaban muy lejos de los de Mercurio y Hermes pues, Clarisse y Chris estaban cerca así que les tocaba estar cerca y es que Clarisse mandaba a que sus hermanos estén cerca le gustaba saber que estaban bien ella no quería perderlos, suficiente tuvo con la anterior guerra donde perdió a Silena no iba a perder a su familia cercana.

Los dioses se acomodaron en sus tronos se miraron unos a otros sabían que debían darles la noticia a los semidioses ellos tenían derecho a saberlo después de todo esa ex Dios fue la que atacó a su compañero o líder, Zeus respiró hondo era su deber como rey dar la noticia por muy dolorosa que le fuera.

\- Bien antes de empezar - tomó aire y esfuerzo para anunciarlo - Diré el castigo que se le dio al Dios que rompió el juramento- vio a los demás dioses y semidioses antes de hablar - El ha sido degradado de Dios a semidios y convertido en semidiosa - Artemisa sonrió sabia lo que seguía y le complacía los demás semidioses le veían perplejos a Zeus - Y por último convertido en cazadora eso es todo - Los semidioses estaban más que sorprendidos con la noticia nunca imaginaron que le fueran a poner tal castigo al Dios.

\- Si y ahora ya no se llama Hércules se llama Lina Adara - sonreía divertido Hermes - Y es una hermosa jovencita de trece años - Artemisa le fulminó con la mirada por la sonrisa pícara que ahora adornaba el rostro del Dios.

\- Y mi cazadora así que no intenten nada con ella - espeto la diosa viendo alternativamente a su hermano y a Hermes que sonreían igual.

\- Por supuesto que no Arty - el Dios esquivo una flecha que pasó zumbando por sus pies- Ahora después de esta alegre noticia vamos a leer este capítulo se titula **_Cebra hasta Las Vegas_** \- más de uno se río por el título Percy se sonrojó.

\- Vaya con los títulos de este chico- reía con gracia Hermes - Sus títulos o son raros o dan susto - los demás también reían.

\- Ni que yo eligiera los títulos- susurro un mortificado Percy viendo sus manos mientras Jason le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo aunque quería reír como los demás.

\- Ya ya tranquilo ya se les pasará- trataba de calmarlo el azabache solo resopló solo a él le podían pasar estas cosas tan extrañas como el que lean sus pensamientos, aunque después vio al resto de sus supuestos futuros amigos que reían y una idea surgió en su cabeza y sonrió.

\- Se me da que no todos los libros van a ser sobre mi y mis pensamientos - canturreo lo suficientemente alto para que le oigan sus amigos y ellos intercambiaron miradas cabía la posibilidad que tuviera razón y ellos contuvieron un escalofrío dejando de reír eso alegró al azabache mientras el Dios del sol empezó a leer, estaba tan feliz que sentía que olvidaba algo.

 ** _El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno -dijo-. No os han matado._**

\- Por poco - masculló el Dios de los mares viendo mal a su sobrino y no era el único que le miraba así pues Atenea hacía lo mismo y Ares solo evitaba sus miradas lo mejor que podía.

 ** _-Sabías que era una trampa -le espeté._**

\- Obviamente lo sabía- resoplo de mal genio Atenea ahora estaba libre y después de ver como castigaron a Hércules se preguntaba qué tan mal se iban a poner estos libros para que no le hayan castigado igual si no que la lectura lo haría.

 ** _Ares sonrió maliciosamente._**

 ** _-Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de críos estúpidos. Das el pego en la tele, chaval._**

\- Si debo haberme sorprendido- se encogió de hombros Hesfestos sin hacer caso al nombre despectivo que había usado el Ares del libro.

\- Y la verdad es que si puede que den el pegue en la TV- sonrio Afrodita mirándolos a través de sus dedos enfocó a varios entre ellos a sus parejitas - Todos lo dan, tal vez una serie con todos ustedes - comenzó a brincar en su asiento - O un programa donde todos tengan que sobrevivir a pruebas o uno de espías o uno de un crimen... - seguía maquinando ideas una más loca que la otra - Ya lo puedo ver ... - se perdió entre sus sueños Piper veía a su madre con miedo ella era capaz de cumplir todo lo que hablaba eso era lo que asustaba, Apolo decidió continuar para ver si así volvía en sí la diosa.

 ** _Le arrojé su escudo._**

 ** _-Eres un cretino._**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento._**

\- Y aquí podemos notar cómo la voz de la razón de Percy dejó de existir- dijo Nico poniéndose de pie muy solemnemente - Un minuto de silencio por ella - todos los mestizos le siguieron el juego incluso los romanos y Percy les veía medio molesto medio divertido - Gracias - se volvió a sentar y todos estallaron en carcajadas hasta los dioses lo hicieron, cuando se lograron calmar continuaron.

 ** _Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda._**

\- Ese escudo mola - dijeron los hijos de Hermes con los ojos brillantes.

\- Puedo tener uno así Katie - pidió Travis cual niño pequeño.

\- No puedes ese es el escudo del Dios- sentenció ella y el parecía querer replicar aunque sonreía- No puedes robarlo - le murmuró y él hizo un puchero y se enfuruño para gracia de los que alcanzaron a oír la pequeña discusión.

 ** _-¿Ves ese camión de ahí? -Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante-. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas._**

\- Al menos pagó su promesa - concordó Jason pues sabía que no todos los dioses lo hacían.

Aunque Atenea aún se cuestionaba porque Ares los envió en esa búsqueda si para él destruir las trampas de su hermano era divertido además que cuando habló con el chico estaba nervioso y titubeó al decir el motivo por el que fue a su encuentro.

 ** _El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia:_**

\- Hay que agradecer a las personas que los hacen así, deberían haber más como ellos - reía Leo mientras los demás asentian pues la mayoría no eran así y les costaba demasiado leer los letreros.

 ** _«amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»_**

\- Amabilidad mis pezuñas - masculló de mal genio Grover y Thalia se lo quedó mirando luego vio hacia Percy y a Annabeth y estaban con el ceño fruncido ese camión no se veía bueno - Humanos como esos hombres son lo que deberían transportar - seguía mascullando apretando los puños los demás se lo quedaron esto podía ser bueno.

 ** _-Estás de broma -dije._**

\- Ojalá lo hubiera estado- frunció más el ceño Percy, Jason a su lado solo se lo quedó mirando luego vio a su hermana y a los demás no entendían porque tanto enojo a la mención del camión.

 ** _Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió._**

 ** _-Billete gratis, pringado. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo._**

\- Cosillas - abrió los ojos con sorpresa Atenea - Regalos - frunció el ceño y comenzó a recordar que el chico habló con la nereida en el río Mississippi que le había le había dicho que se cuidara de los regalos ¿serán los de Ares? vio el libro con interés.

 ** _Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble._**

Atenea frunció más el ceño esos regalos no sonaban extraños ni mortales ¿Por qué advertirian de ellos?.

 ** _-No quiero tus cutres... -empecé._**

Ares vio con el ceño fruncido al hijo de Poseidón pero después pues vio a su tío y apartó la mirada.

 ** _-Gracias, señor Ares -saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja-. Muchísimas gracias._**

\- Grover salvando a Percy de una carbonizacion segura desde los veintioño- hablo Rachel como comentarista del clima y los demás se echaron a reír mientras Percy se sonrojaba y Grover igual pero sonreía.

 ** _Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios, pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado._**

\- Exacto es un insulto niño - comentó Dioniso mientras leía según él una revista de vinos a lado de su esposa y muchos le quedaron viendo.

\- No pueden rechazar nada que les dé un Dios- sonrió Demeter y los semidioses asintieron era algo para anotar no todos podían ser osados como Percy y sobrevivir, Poseidón suspiró con cansancio si su hijo seguía así de impertinente el iba a acabar más viejo y muerto siendo inmortal.

 ** _A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo._**

\- Hazlo - espero el Dios de la guerra con las gafas de sol brillando al rojo vivo pero vino una ola de no se sabe donde y lo mojo.

\- Lo siento pensé que se incendiaba - sonreía inocente Teseo y los demás ahogaban risitas se veía que lo de impertinente era de familia y Poseidón veia con advertencia a Ares que parecía querer quemar vivo al antiguo héroe.

\- Continua Apolo - masculló Hera cansada de las interrupciones, pero por dentro estaba dichosa del castigo de Hércules.

 ** _Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, Gabe el Apestoso, profesores sarcásticos; todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban._**

A cada palabra pronunciada por Apolo los semidioses y dioses iban frunciendo más el ceño, algunos recordaron sus propios fantasmas de gente idiota con las que se habían topado, Hazel recordó en especial a ese chico allá en Nueva Orleans y simplemente se abrazó a Frank no deseaba otro de esos viajes aunque hace tiempo no los tenía y Frank la vio y besó tiernamente su frente haciéndole saber que el estaba ahí con ella no importaba lo que pasara y ella le sonrió, mientras Nico y Hades le veían.

 ** _Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño._**

\- Con la cara que se maneja puede que si hayan pensado eso - reia Hermes mientras esquivaba un cuchillo lanzado por el Dios de la guerra y hera frunció el ceño.

\- Te había dicho que estabas castigado - espeto la diosa viendo mal a su hijo y confiscó el cuchillo el Dios frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada pues ella tenía esa cara de no me hagas enojar más o tendrás un castigo peor, que hizo que los semidioses traguen saliva.

 ** _Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto._**

\- Los mortales siempre metiéndose donde no les llaman - se quejo Hermes y sus hijos griegos y romanos le daban la razón hasta los de Apolo y el propio Dios se la dieron.

\- Hey que no todos los mortales somos así- se defendió Rachel pues muchos habían empezado a asentir y sacó su cepillo azul y los griegos tragaron en seco y dejaron de asentir.

\- Si si no todos los mortales son así- adelantó Katie - Aquí nuestra buena amiga es un ejemplo de ello - sonrió nerviosa igual que los demás griegos y Rachel guardó su cepillo, los griegos suspiraron claro los únicos no asustados eran Annabeth y Percy pues no sabían la historia todavía de ese cepillo, y miraban extrañados a sus compañeros y amigos al igual que los romanos dioses y héroes del pasado.

\- Señor Apolo siga por favor - murmuró Miranda al Dios antes de que a alguien se le ocurra preguntar, ellos no querían hacer spoilers y así lo hizo el Dios.

 ** _«Genial -pensé-. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.» Ya me imaginaba el titular: «Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»_**

Muchos rieron de la imaginación para ese titular - Con la pinta de Ares no lo creo - Persefone vio de arriba a abajo a Ares - Tal vez ponga que aliasteis con gánster o más pandilleros - muchos dejaron de reír y fruncieron el ceño ese titular era más probable y no les gustaba.

 ** _-Me debes algo más -le dije a Ares-. Me prometiste información sobre mi madre._**

\- Es verdad se lo prometiste - asintió Hera ella tenia un rostro neutro y todos se la quedaron mirando pues no había comentado mucho desde que empezó la lectura.

 ** _-¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? -Arrancó la moto-. No está muerta._**

\- Se lo has confirmado - suspiró Hades - Ahora si que esa idea de salvarla no se le saldrá de la cabeza - vio hacia su sobrino se preguntaba como hizo para llevarse a su madre de allí y como es que lo permitió, mientras Poseidón fruncía el ceño ¿Por qué Hades se llevaría a la madre de su hijo? no lo haría a menos que ... miro a su hermano que ahora abrazaba a su esposa y su yelmo estaba en el respaldar pero ¿Por qué no dio aviso?.

 ** _Todo me dio vueltas._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _-Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene._**

\- Hades -susurraron casi todos en la sala mirando al Dios este solo se encogió de hombros aún no sabía porque lo había hecho pero sabía que era importante seguro buscaba tenerla de rehén pero que era lo que quería a cambio ¿qué le podía dar el chico?.

 ** _-¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _-Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringado. Rehenes... Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro._**

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho en el libro algunos sabían que ese era una de las mejores estrategias en especial con alguien como Percy, pero Atenea miraba al Dios de la guerra sentía que el quería que el chico vaya si o si a ver a Hades la pregunta era ¿Por qué quería eso?.

 ** _-Nadie me controla._**

\- El controlado era otro - susurraron los semidioses que conocían la historia y agacharon la cabeza para no dar explicaciones a quienes les miraban.

 ** _Se rió._**

 ** _-¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval._**

 ** _Cerré los puños._**

 ** _-Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido._**

\- Tu chico busca la muerte Poseidón - vio a su hermano el rey del olimpo y este solo suspiro viendo de reojo a su hijo que solo sobaba su mano la cual estaba mejor que antes ya no la tenía vendada.

\- ya me di cuenta - respondió el Dios con resignación pues esto recién empezaba.

 ** _Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo._**

 ** _-Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda._**

 ** _Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy._**

 ** _-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy -dijo Annabeth._**

\- Y ¿cuando es que el chico ha hecho algo inteligente? - se burlo Atenea ya no destruiría de forma física al chiquillo pero si buscaría desprestigiarlo delante de su hija que ella vea que no es bueno para su vida además que aún quería hablar con cierta diosa, Annabeth frunció el ceño.

\- Cuando me salvó de las furias, cuando ahogó a las arañas y elaboró un plan para sacarnos de ahí mientras yo tenía pánico ahí mostró ser inteligente y solo es el principio madre - espeto la chica levantadonse y enfrentandola la diosa la vio mal por su osadía mientras Poseidón veía a Atenea con enojo igual que sus hijos y el resto de la sala, Percy se mantuvo callado no sabia como reaccionar pero estaba feliz de que ella lo defienda, la chica al ver que su madre no diría nada más se volvió a sentar indignada de como se portaba la diosa.

\- bien Annabeth bien- aplaudía Thalia y los demás le siguieron - Así se hace - Afrodita estaba más que feliz veía un gran futuro ahí cuando todos se calmaron un poco Apolo siguió con una sonrisa ante el rostro de su hermana que era de indignación pura.

 ** _-Me da igual._**

 ** _-No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios._**

\- Oh vaya que sí lo tuve - murmuró Percy recordando lo que vendría después y la maldición del Dios que esperaba no fuera afectarlo en el futuro pero sonreía porque su amiga lo había defendido y los hermanos de él estaban igual la chica si que se estaba comportando bien ahora la veían con interés tal vez no era tan malo que estuvieran juntos.

 ** _-Eh, chicos -intervino Grover-. Detesto interrumpiros, pero..._**

 ** _Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»_**

\- Esta por irse el camión sigan a las llantas digo a los conductores - bromeo Leo y algunos rieron estaban felices por lo ocurrido antes mientras la diosa seguía con el rostro de indignación.

 ** _-Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo -prosiguió Grover-, debemos darnos prisa._**

 ** _No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver. Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas._**

\- Eso bien aléjense ya de ahí- apresuro Ariadna sonriendo ella era amable pero por alguna razón la diosa de la sabiduría ya no era de su agrado desde hace mucho tiempo por las actitudes que solía tener.

\- Si que se vayan de una vez - susurró Poseidón - No sea que aparezca algo más- estaba preocupado por su hijo aún no habían hablado de lo de ayer y eso de que ande durmiendo cada capítulo no estaba bien.

 ** _Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo._**

Todos en la sala hicieron una mueca de asco en especial los de la misión del libro recordando esa parte.

 ** _El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a Anaklusmos._**

\- Y desde ahí la usa como linterna - sonrio Piper recordando cuando la usaron en el ninfeo aunque luego recordó lo demás e hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué pasó reina de la belleza? - pregunto Leo a su lado y ella solo negó con la cabeza para prestar atención de nuevo a la lectura.

 ** _La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro._**

Los amantes de la naturaleza incluyendo los dioses vieron con indignación al libro y Apolo sintió sus miradas ahora recordaba lo que había olvidado.

\- Solo yo me olvido de algo así- murmuró haciendo un puchero después fruncio el ceño - Dejen de mirar así al libro que aquí no están esos animales - espeto viendo mal a todos los que miraban el libro y algunos apartaron la vista - A la próxima lee Dioniso - se quejó y siguió antes que el Dios pudiera quejarse.

 ** _Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse._**

\- Mortales imbeciles - masculló Dioniso olvidando lo dicho por Apolo - Debería cortarles la cabeza a todos - masculló entre dientes mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo y no era el único que parecía querer hacer eso.

 ** _La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada._**

\- Esos humanos son unos estúpidos - chirriaba los dientes artemisa - Seguro no tienen cerebro - sus cazadoras estaban tan indignadas como su señora y asentían a sus palabras al igual que muchos en la sala mientras apretaban los puños oh como deseaban tener a esos del camión ahi para darles una lección.

 ** _Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos._**

El ambiente de la sala era de hostilidad hasta Apolo había fruncido el ceño por lo descrito en el libro.

\- Cuando esos camioneros lleguen a mi reino tendrán su merecido se los aseguro - sonrio de forma siniestra Hades y muchos asintieron.

\- Te aseguro que van a llegar pronto - prometió Artemisa apretando su arco - Yo les enseñaré unas cuantas cosas sobre el trato de animales - sus cazadoras asintieron incluida Thalia que estaba más que furiosa igual que Grover quien recordaba muy bien ese viaje.

 ** _Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: «¡Al otro lado de la colina!»_**

\- Yo les voy a hacer al otro lado de la colina mortales idiotas - mascullaba Demeter mientras fruncía el ceño ella amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza y su hija estaba igual que su madre.

\- Tranquilas que ellos pagarán- aseguró Hades calmando a su esposa y hermana estas asintieron la diosa del cereal no estaba siempre contenta con su hermano por lo del robo de su hija pero sabía que el cumpliría con lo que prometía.

 ** _Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban._**

\- Eso es un horror pobre animal - lamento Afrodita mientras Hefestos trataba de calmarla.

\- Artemisa yo te ayudaré a cazar a esos - aseguro Ares y la diosa de la caza asintió entre más tortura recibieran era mejor.

 ** _-¿Esto es amabilidad? -exclamó Grover-. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?_**

\- A ellos son los que deberían transportar así a ver si les gusta - masculló Demeter con odio puro por esos conductores.

 ** _Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos,_**

\- Es que eso quería hacer - murmuró un Grover muy molesto recordando ese viajecito igual que Annabeth y Percy.

 ** _y desde luego yo le habría ayudado, pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo._**

\- Más bien solo caer - se lamentó Annabeth frotando su espalda igual que Grover y Percy.

 ** _Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos, intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas._**

Los tres de la misión compartieron una mueca de asco recordando ese olor algunos más hicieron lo mismo solo imaginando como debería de oler eso.

 ** _Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza._**

\- Los pobrecillos estaban tan mal que no querían ni hablar - se lamentó Grover mientras Annabeth y Thalia lo abrazaban para que no se sienta tan mal ante ese recuerdo.

 ** _Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara._**

\- Es verdad lo mejor era esperar - concordó Teseo - Al menos hasta que el camión se detuviera- muchos asintieron a sus palabras tanto dioses como semidioses.

 ** _Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos._**

\- Seguro que si - río Leo - Ustedes debían lucir apetitosos a sus ojos - sonreía con malicia mientras los de la misión contuvieron un escalofrío pues el León si los había visto como simple alimento.

 ** _Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos, después usé a Anaklusmos para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Le di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope._**

\- Eres muy bueno Percy - halago Lady Hestia al muchacho el cual solo sonrió no creía merecer el halago porque solo hizo lo que cualquier otro en sus cinco sentidos hubiera hecho en esa situación.

 ** _Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo._**

\- Ya les voy a poner yo un globo en... - comenzo a maldecir Dioniso mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo la verdad que este capítulo estaba molestando a más de uno con tanto maltrato a los animales.

\- De verdad que algunos humanos se pasan de ... - dejo la frase inconclusa Belerofonte pues se veía que quería poner a esa introducción más bonitas palabras sobre donde esos señores del camión se podían meter sus globos igual que Dioniso que estaba apretando los brazos de su trono mientras Ariadna le daba besos en la mejilla calmando un poco su ira.

 ** _Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión._**

\- Es verdad - asintió poseidón- Pudieron herir o matar a la pobre cebra si llegaban a hacer eso - muchos asintieron eso pudo ser riesgoso - Pero tuvieron buena intención- le sonrió a su hijo y este asintió, todavía lo tenía preocupado por tantos peligros pero se alegraba de que fuera bueno con los animales.

 ** _Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana, después nos preparamos para pasar la noche._**

\- Si es mejor que descansen y estén bien para seguir con su misión- aprobó Perséfone sosteniendo algunas flores en su mano y mostrandoselas a su madre para que esta consiga distraerse y calmarse por lo leído, Hades miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa, la amaba mucho aunque Demeter nunca quisiera ver eso y es verdad que el en un principio la engañó pero sabía que Perséfone aceptó esto y que ella conocía lo de la comida antes de comerla y aún así lo hizo.

 ** _Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Angeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra._**

Los de la misión contada comenzaron a reír muy fuerte por lo último que dijo Apolo los demás los quedaron viendo interrogantes pero ellos no dijeron nada así que los demás optaron por seguir con la lectura.

 ** _Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo._**

\- No es un juego muchacho las misiones son algo serio - aseguro el rey del olimpo mientras los semidioses solo resoplaron, los dioses en serio parecían jugar con ellos usándolos como peones en sus encargos y batallas eso ya los tenía un poco cansados solo seguían admitiendo esto porque sus líderes seguían creyendo en los dioses porque de no ser así habrían abandonado eso hace mucho porque los dioses la verdad es que no se comportaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

 ** _Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento._**

\- Y un excelente entretenimiento- sonrió divertido Apolo y los semidioses fruncieron el entrecejo ellos no le veían lo divertido - Me hubiera encantado ver eso en Hefestos TV- y muchos dioses asintieron de acuerdo con él, los semidioses suspiraron y después decían que eran asuntos serios las misiones.

 ** _Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada. Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses._**

\- Y lo más seguro es que si lo hayan estado haciendo - murmuró Annabeth frunciendo el ceño pues todos parecían saber lo que hacían en ese viaje - Pero tal vez no quien creíamos- Thalia la alcanzó a escuchar y la vio a ella a Grover y a Percy ella tenía el sentimiento que si que alguien les vigiló y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que fue Cronos a través de Luke suspiró con tristeza recordándole.

 ** _-Oye -me dijo Annabeth-, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy._**

 ** _-No pasa nada._**

 ** _-Es que... -Se estremeció-. ¿Sabes?, las arañas..._**

La sola mención de estas hizo que los hijos de la diosa tengan un escalofrío mientras está fruncía el entrecejo como odiaba a la madre de esos bichos.

 ** _-¿Por la historia de Aracne? -supuse-. Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?_**

\- No - gruñó Atenea - Fue convertida en eso por su altanería de creerse mejor que un Dios cuando solo era una estupida mortal - masculló con odio absoluto mientras que los de la misión futura evitaron mirarla para no sentirse más culpables sabían que a eso se había enfrentado Annabeth en esa prueba aunque ella no se los había querido decir ellos lo suponían por toda la telaraña.

Annabeth se aferró a Thalia y a Grover buscando refugio en ellos algo le decía que conocería en persona a ese monstruo y la idea no le hizo ninguna gracia ellos intercambiaron miradas y le dieron Consuelo a la rubia más allá Percy apretaba los puños tenía la sensación que algo malo pasaba con ese monstruo que algo le iba a hacer a alguien que el quería y eso no le gustó, Jason acarició su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

 ** _Annabeth asintió._**

 ** _-Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. De todos modos, te la debo._**

\- Atenea querida debes buscar otra manera de vengarte de los que no te respetan - dijo Demeter viendo a su sobrina esta solo fruncio el entrecejo y la miró mal.

\- Ese castigo está bien para esos mortales, porque le dio su merecido - exclamo la diosa con demasiada calma - Ella se jactaba de tejer como una araña y en eso la convertí- sonrio con suficiencia mientras Annabeth sintió un escalofrío igual que sus hermanos.

\- Pues mira lo que hiciste con Medusa - comentó Apolo sin levantar la vista del libro ignorando la mirada de odio por parte de la diosa - Y ahora ves ataco a tu hija - continúo y la diosa suavizó la mirada - Y hay que ver a cuantos más le hizo lo mismo solo porque tu le convertiste en eso - terminó el Dios y al diosa no pudo replicar el tenia razón había hecho dos monstruos que querían vengarse de ella a través de sus hijos.

Los hijos de la diosa evitaron mirar a su madre y no sentirse mal de que su venganza los terminen perjudicando a ellos.

 ** _-Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? -dije-. Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover._**

\- Y de verdad que molo - concordaron Los Stoll y Leo sonriendo como niños traviesos y Hermes les miraba con orgullo.

\- A mí me late que este tiene que ser legado mío- reía el Dios de los ladrones y Hefestos levantó la mirada de su trabajo vio al Dios y luego a su hijo pero no emitió opinión alguna.

 ** _Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:_**

 ** _-¿A que he estado total?_**

\- Lo estuviste- corearon los de la sala haciendo sonrojar al sátiro aunque también sonreía.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad._**

 ** _-En el mensaje Iris... ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?_**

\- Sigo pensando que fue mejor que no me dijeras demasiado de ella - sonrio Annabeth que ya estaba más tranquila de la mención de Aracne.

 ** _Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupado durante toda la tarde._**

\- Y no es para menos con todo lo que te dijo Luke - dijo Quirón acariciando su barbilla y viendo a Percy el notó que Luke de verdad quería que Percy terminara en el inframundo y que de paso desconfiara en sus acompañantes solo para que terminen mal.

 ** _-Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino._**

\- No fue culpa de Grover aquello - resalto Thalia antes de que su padre comenzara a ver mal al sátiro, ella no comprendía aún la actitud de Luke estaba bien que ella no quisiera a su padre pero la idea de traicionarlo se le hacía extraña.

 ** _Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones._**

\- Pues si quieres saberlo tenía una expresión de tristeza recordando a Thalia y ese viaje- dijo la chica rubia mirando el piso mientras Thalia pasaba una mano por su espalda y le sonría ella devolvió el gesto y Percy solo suspiro no le gustaba verla triste.

 ** _Grover baló lastimeramente._**

 ** _-Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. -Le tembló la voz-. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado_**.

\- Tu no eres bobo Grover - dijeron los amigos del sátiro al mismo tiempo, Thalia le dio un coscorrón.

\- para que se te vayan quitando esos pensamientos - espeto ella y los demás rieron un poco.

\- Que ya se me han quitado - se sonaba la cabeza - Recuerden que eso es pasado para mi - Thalia seguía sonriendo.

\- Pues es igual por si te quieren volver - Grover bufo ante las palabras de ella aunque la verdad esos sentimientos si que estaban regresando con la lectura pero no lo iba a admitir en especial con ella cerca.

 ** _-Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus._**

\- Y ahí va de nuevo con lo de hija de Zeus - rodo los ojos Thalia - Ya había quedado bien claro quien era mi padre Perce, deja ya de repetirlo - el rodo los ojos ahora.

\- Que no es mi culpa que digan mis pensamientos - bufo y los demás rieron por su expresión el se recostó contra Jason y resopló esto era difícil y nadie parecía entender cuanto, claro como no eran los pensamientos de ellos.

 ** _Asintió con tristeza._**

 ** _-Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento... -Miré a Annabeth-. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?_**

\- Hiciste un buen análisis chico - sonrió Ariadna al chico este hizo lo mismo mientras cierto Héroe solo desviaba la mirada y suspiraba.

 ** _Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer._**

 ** _-Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda._**

La diosa sonrió le alegraba saber que no dejó sola a su hija y que tampoco viajó sola hasta el campamento aunque si le preocupó que estuvo en peligro al estar sola en las calles.

 ** _Thalia tenía doce; Luke, catorce._**

\- A los doce - susurró Zeus el sabia que esa era la edad donde más le buscaban los monstruos a los mestizos vio de soslayo a su hija se preguntó si el estuvo observando su camino, el podía ser todo lo severo, arrogante y orgulloso que quisieran, pero seguía siendo su padre, luego frunció el ceño porque se supone que tenía a su hermano pero ahí no lo mencionaban ¿Donde estaría su otro hijo?.

 ** _Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo._**

Hermes se veía preocupado y miraba con atención el libro ¿qué hacía su hijo solo en las calles? ¿Desde cuándo andaba con la hija de su padre? ¿Por qué estaba en las calles? levanto la mirada y se topó con la de su padre que parecía preguntarse lo mismo y luego los dos volvieron a mirar el libro que sostenía Apolo.

 ** _Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran... unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento._**

Padre e hijo sonrieron sus hijos se las habían apañado bien para sobrevivir al menos eso lo agradecían, mientras Thalia prefería no ver a su padre pues también recordaba antes de encontrarse con Annabeth en el camino la casa del viejo, el castigo que le habían impuesto, aún le parecía injusto lo que le hicieron.

 ** _Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró._**

El mencionado sonrió y las chicas igual, fue bueno que el sátiro llegara por ellos aunque el final no fue de lo mejor.

 ** _-Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento -dijo Grover entre sollozos-. Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate._**

La mirada de Atenea y Hermes se centraron en el centauro que los quedó mirando - Fueron órdenes especiales del señor Zeus - aclaro él- No tenía idea en ese momento que ella iba acompañada tampoco - los dioses asintieron pero aún así no les agrado saber que sus hijos no entraban en la lista de prioridades del sátiro.

 ** _Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos._**

Zeus le envió una mirada envenenada a su hermano mayor el cual la devolvió sin pena alguna pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada de advertencia de sus esposas y Hestia.

 ** _Pensé... que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas._**

Zeus apretó el perno en su mano y miró fulminante al sátiro y este se encogió en su asiento mientras Thalia le devolvió la mirada a su padre y este volteó no quería que ella le tenga más odio del que ya de por sí se veía que le tenía.

 ** _Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido..._**

\- No fue tu culpa - Apostilló Thalia viendo al sátiro- No había nada que pudieras hacer, sabes bien porque nos demoramos- el sátiro asintió pero aún así eso no le quitaba la culpa que aún sentía pero que prefería no demostrar.

 ** _-Ya basta -lo interrumpió Annabeth-. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba._**

La nombrada asintió y miró con advertencia al sátiro quien trago saliva y sonrió temeroso.

 ** _-Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados._**

\- Los de ese consejo son una Skata - gruño Thalia y los griegos le dieron la razón, los romanos solo la vieron sin entender lo que había dicho la chica.

 ** _-¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? -dije-. Eso es injusto._**

\- Apoyo a Percy - dijo Thalia y Annabeth asintió a ella también le parecía injusto como el consejo había tratado a su amigo.

 ** _-Percy tiene razón -convino Annabeth-. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo._**

\- Exacto- dijeron todos aquello que conocían al sátiro y le tenían estima mientras en su Jaula el Augur gruñía pues cada ves veía a los romanos juntarse más con los griegos el no quería eso.

 ** _Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad._**

 ** _-¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy._**

\- Y eso que todavía te faltaban - bufo Nico y Grover solto un quejido, sólo él podía haber encontrado a todos los hijos de los tres grandes o era muy especial o muy torpe, ahora no lo sabia muy bien.

 ** _-No eres torpe -insistió Annabeth-. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí._**

\- Exacto eres un sátiro muy valiente no todos ellos arriesgarían tanto por sus protegidos - halago Hestia y muchos dioses asintieron a sus palabras Grover se sonrojó y annabeth le picó la mejilla.

\- Ves no soy la única que piensa así- le sonreía a su amigo y este hizo lo mismo y vio a sus demás amigos y estaban igual era afortunado de tener buenos amigos.

 ** _Me dio una patada en la espinilla._**

Percy se sobo el pie recordando ese golpe mientras Annabeth sonreía maliciosa y Thalia reía de la cara de Percy igual que los demás.

 ** _-Sí -contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada-._**

El chico miró mal a Annabeth y ella se encogió de hombros - Lo hecho hecho está- él solo negó con la cabeza y los demás seguían riendo de su suerte.

 ** _No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalia y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan._**

\- Fueron unas palabras muy bonitas joven héroe- sonrio Demeter al chico y este asintió pero no dijo nada más.

\- El solo se pone filosófico cuando nadie lo escucha - reia por lo bajo Annabeth y Thalia le vio extrañada mientras Grover le sonrió a Percy.

\- Y fui quien lo encontró - susurró con tristeza Grover aún recordaba a la perfección el día que lo encontró y le dio su bendición, Rachel agachó la cabeza y suspiró recordando lo mismo los demás solo se los quedaron viendo, Hermes también se puso triste después de todo Pan era su hijo.

 ** _Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción. Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido._**

 ** _-¿Cómo lo hará? -me asombré._**

\- Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo - dijeron los Stoll, Leo y Chris mientras los demás parecían preguntarse lo mismo después de todo hace un momento estaban conversando además que el lugar era horrible como para dormirse tan rápido, Thalia en cambio ahogaba una risita ahora comprendía lo que decía Annabeth.

 ** _-No lo sé -repuso Annabeth-. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho._**

 ** _-Hablaba en serio._**

\- Lo sabemos - aseguraron los que más le conocían, el solo les sonrió como respuesta, ellos sabían que el siempre era sincero con lo que decía de sus amigos además que no era bueno con las mentiras.

 ** _Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado._**

\- Te veía como la cena - reia Leo- aunque seguro tiene buen gusto porque los monstruos por algo te quieren comer tanto - comenzó a meditar sobre esto - ¿A que sabrá Percy? para que se lo quieran comer con tanto ahínco- se quedó viendo al azabache como planeando algo para saber su sabor hasta que Piper le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- No asustes al niño Leo - regañaron al mismo tiempo Piper y Jason luego se vieron y sonrieron mientras Leo se sonaba la cabeza.

\- Ustedes no aprecian mi brillante mente - se quejó entre dientes mientras se acomodaba para seguir escuchando la lectura.

 ** _Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando._**

\- Eso hacía- convino ella tomando el collar entre sus manos - Cada vez que pienso mucho en algo lo hago por inercia- los que la conocían asintieron era verdad le habían visto hacerlo en especial antes de los capturas de bandera.

 ** _-Esa cuenta del pino -le pregunté-, ¿es del primer año?_**

Annabeth se llevó la mano a la cuenta nombrada y sonrió, Thalia la vio entre sus manos e hizo lo mismo.

 ** _Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._**

\- Si a veces no noto que lo hago - dijo ella sin despegar la vista de su collar.

 ** _-Sí -contestó-. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalia, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación... Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro..._**

\- Ya lo creo - sonrió Quirón y los que estuvieron en esa ocasión hicieron lo mismo, los demás se quedaron con la incógnita de que habrá sucedido ese año.

 ** _-¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?_**

 ** _-Eso no es asunto... -Se detuvo-. Sí. Sí que lo es._**

\- Creí que había llegado el momento de decírselo después de todo el me salvó la vida - susurró la chica solo Thalia y Grover la oyeron.

Thalia recordó que con ella y Luke fue lo mismo, al principio no les quiso decir nada pero después de unas cuantas batallas se los contó todo como si tuviera miedo de no poder decirlo después.

 ** _-No tienes que contármelo._**

 ** _-No... no pasa nada. -Inspiró con dificultad-. Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos._**

Atenea prestó atención quería saber más acerca del mortal que debería haber cuidado a su hija pero no lo estaba haciendo.

 ** _El anillo era... En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea. No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella... Bueno, es una larga historia._**

Atenea asintió así eran los hombres que ella buscaba, con una gran mente hambrienta de conocimiento por eso no se explicaba como es que no quiso cuidar de su hija que era otra mente brillante.

 ** _En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él._**

\- Debiste aceptar sus disculpas niña - regalo Hestia a la chica y Atenea la vio mal ella no tenia porque corregir a sus hijos, Annabeth no dijo nada sabia lo que venía después.

 ** _-Eso no suena tan mal_**

 ** _-Sí, bueno... El problema es que me lo creí. Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro._**

\- No eres ningún bicho raro - dijo Hestia frunciendo el ceño esa señora no sonaba muy amable para criar niños y en especial una semidiosa - Ella no tenia porque tratarte así, pero aún así debiste intentar llevarte con ellos después de todo eran tu familia - Annabeth solo respiro hondo sabía que tenía razón y que debió intentar llevarse más con su madrastra y hermanastros.

 ** _Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo._**

\- Debieron dialogar más- le sonrió Hestia y Atenea estaba que no podía más.

\- Deja de hablarle así a mi hija ellos le trataron mal tenia todo el derecho de no querer tratar con esa gente - masculló la diosa aunque en realidad quería gritarle y Hestia agacho la cabeza ella no debía meterse en la vida de los semidioses y lo sabía porque no eran sus hijos.

\- Lady Hestia tiene razón- salió en defensa de ella la propia Annabeth aunque muchos dioses parecían querer hacer lo mismo pues se veían molesto con Atenea por la forma en que trató a Hestia - Yo debi portarme mejor, ellos si me quieren ahí a pesar de todo, a diferencia de otras que aprecian más los monumentos que la vida de una persona - Atenea no dijo nada solo vio a su hija perpleja por haber salido en defensa de la diosa del hogar en vez de la de su madre, la chica se volvió a sentar y Hestia le regaló una sonrisa igual que los demás dioses.

 ** _-¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?_**

 ** _No me miraba a los ojos._**

 ** _-Por favor. Paso de autoinfligirme daño._**

\- Ya no pienso así- murmuró Annabeth con una suave sonrisa de verdad esperaba estar mejor ahora con su padre, madrastra y hermanastros.

 ** _-No deberías desistir -le dije-. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así._**

 ** _-Gracias por el consejo -me dijo fríamente-, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir._**

\- Y a escogido vivir conmigo también- sonrio la chica a todos y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa estaban felices de que ella lo volviera a intentar muchos de ellos ya no lo habían intentado más y sí lo habían hecho no resultaba bien por eso se alegraban por ella y que al final todo estuvo mejor.

 ** _Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros._**

 ** _-Así que si los dioses pelean -dije al cabo-, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?_**

\- Siempre - aseguraron Ambos dioses y los demás asintieron sabían que ellos siempre estarían en bandos contrarios más que nada por Atenea, sus hijos solo resoplaron mientras Annabeth y Percy solo se vieron y sonrieron.

 ** _Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos._**

 ** _-No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando._**

Atenea vio al libro y luego a su hija con el ceño fruncido, la chica solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros para luego ver a su amigo que también le sonrió.

 ** _-¿Por qué?_**

 ** _-Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?_**

\- Deberías estar de mi lado soy tu madre - inquirió la diosa mirando a su hija y luego miró a los demás que esquivaba sus miradas porque aunque no lo admitieran ellos solo harían lo que Annabeth ordenara sin importar que era su madre, Apolo para evitar cualquier cosa continuo leyendo pues al parecer la chica no pensaba contestar y la diosa se estaba enfadando.

 ** _No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormido._**

\- Awww la viste dormir - arrullo Afrodita y con esto también se oyó un gruñido muy audible de parte Atenea eso no le gustaba nada su hija estaba eligiendo al engendro de su tío y había dormido junto a él, los demás dioses no dijeron nada pero los hermanos de Percy sonreían porque veían sonrisas picaras en algunos semidioses y vieron a su hermano que estaba sonriendo y a la chica, no hacían mala pareja se decían.

 ** _Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento, pero al final cerré los ojos._**

\- Ese León te tenía ganas - movia las cejas sugerentemente Teseo y los que entendieron largaron risitas - Seguro tu futura novia tiene competencia- los demás rieron más mientras Percy los veía extrañado.

\- ¿Futura novia? - cuestiono Annabeth frunciendo el ceño mientras Thalia aguantaba una carcajada ella podía notar los celos en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Voy a conseguir novia? - pregunto un desconcertado Percy no se creía que consiga novia apenas y tenía amigos pero una novia.

\- Si hermanito y según me dijeron es muy linda - siguió el juego Orión tomándolo por los hombros y Annabeth fruncía más el ceño.

\- ¿Ella está aquí? - ladeó la cabeza viendo a su hermano.

\- Si ella está aquí pero no te la podemos presentar por ahora - sonreía traviesa Afrodita mientras Atenea parecía querer arrancarles la cabeza a los críos de su tío por insinuar que su hija era novia de eso en el futuro.

\- Oh bueno - fruncio el ceño, mientras Annabeth miraba inquisitivamente a todas las chicas de la sala quien sería la novia de su amigo aunque no entendía porque le preocupaba eso sacudió la cabeza, Thalia hacia esfuerzos descomunales igual que muchos para no reír por la rubia.

 ** _La pesadilla se inició_**

\- Oh no - se escuchó murmurar a los semidioses se veía que odiaban mucho esos sueños y Percy vio de soslayo a Thalia sabia que sueño venía estaba seguro que era el de ella.

 ** _como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza._**

\- Eso no es algo que debería soñar un niño - fruncio el ceño Hestia igual que muchas diosas, pensando en que tan maltratada estaba su mente para haber soñado que lo tomaban por loco, Thalia en cambio lo fruncía porque eso le sonaba de algo.

 ** _Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»_**

Todos tuvieron que tomar un largo y profundo respiro para no molestarse por lo dicho en el libro ya que a más de uno le habían tratado de tonto y no era bonito repetirlo en tus sueños los dioses vieron la acción en sus hijos y no les gustó porque si se sentían identificados era por una razón y no era buena.

 ** _Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual._**

\- y ¿cuál es el camino habitual de ese sueño? - pregunto un confuso Leo el había tenido sueños parecidos y quería saber si terminaban igual.

\- Que el maestro comenzaba a reírse de mí- murmuró el chico pero todos podían oírle porque estaban en silencio - yo intentaba soltarme pero no podía y luego los demás volvían a burlarse más- respiro hondo no le gustaba recordar esa clases de sueños y Leo le mando una mirada comprensiva sus sueños eran igual el no pensó que Percy que solía verse tan seguro y valiente pudiera parecerse a él en eso y no era el único que le veía así más de uno había tenido esos sueños porque la vida de los semidioses con los mortales no es fácil, sus padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación no era bueno que ellos comprendieran eso, Poseidón era el más preocupado pues su hijo era el del sueño descrito.

 ** _Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalia, hija de Zeus._**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a una sorprendida hija de Zeus que parecía no saber que decir, dirigió su mirada a Percy y se levantó de forma solemne todos le veían esperando sus palabras como un discurso o algo así ella se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¡Salgo más que todos ustedes! y eso que era un árbol - se jactó ella riéndose y señalando a todos, los demás se echaron a reír su hermano negaba con la cabeza y su padre le veía incrédulo mientras los demás dioses también reían - A excepción de los ojos si soy yo primito - sonreía con suficiencia Thalia.

\- En verdad soño con ella - Annabeth estaba sorprendida no había querido creer lo que decía su amigo y lo vio este solo asintió ahí estaba la prueba el la había visto antes.

 ** _Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:_**

 ** _-Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí_**.

\- Aww ya te llamaba por apodos en tus sueños - Apostillo Afrodita mientras veía la reacción de Annabeth que fue fruncir el ceño y mirar de soslayo a su amiga para luego negar con la cabeza.

\- Creo que soñé algo parecido - susurraba Thalia sin prestar atención a la diosa del amor aunque sus hermanos si que lo hicieron y se quedaron mirando a la diosa luego a los chicos y se toparon con una Annabeth algo molesta y entendieron lo que quería hacer la diosa.

 ** _«Tiene razón -pensaba yo en el sueño-. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.»_**

\- Primero no soy yo - hablo con tranquilidad el Dios mientras se acomodaba su túnica- Y segundo tu hijo está buscando llegar a mi reino y no irse hermano - vio a Poseidón que solo suspiraba y luego miraba a su hijo y al libro.

\- Creo que me voy resignando o buscando una Bonita cueva submarina- susurro el Dios y Percy se escondio detrás de Jason la idea no le atraía.

 ** _La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo._**

Apolo se detuvo y volvió a leer en silencio esa parte, todos se lo quedaron viendo el fruncio el ceño.

\- Muy poderoso o legado romano - susurro para continuar leyendo, Hermes que era el más cercano y lo alcanzó a oír le vio y luego al muchacho que seguía oculto detrás de Jason las opciones de Apolo eran las más probables.

 ** _-Percy Jackson -decía-. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado._**

 ** _Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba,_**

\- Padre - murmuraron en un jadeo los hijos de Cronos los demás dioses ni se inmutaban eso no era bueno.

 ** _pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar._**

 ** _-¿Y no sospecha nada? -preguntaba._**

 ** _Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:_**

 ** _-Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia._**

\- El es quien tiene el espía- dijo Hermes y los semidioses que sabían quién era evitaron mirarlo y sus hijos griegos apretaban los puños agachando la cabeza recibiendo conford de parte de sus amigos, los dioses no notaron esto por el estupor en el que se hallaban al entender que el trataba de levantarse.

 ** _Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible._**

\- También estaba soñando seguramente - susurro Apolo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

 ** _-Un engaño tras otro -musitaba la cosa del foso-. Excelente._**

En la sala la temperatura había bajado desde el comienzo de la voz del foso, los semidioses se abrazaban entre sí, los romanos pensaban que debieron decirles de esto, ellos solo se enteraron al final de todo.

 ** _-En serio, mi señor -decía la voz a mi lado-, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente..._**

\- Eso lo confirma es padre - dijo Demeter con un deje de preocupación mientras Hestia corría a buscar refugio en sus brazos.

\- No es bueno que el despierte - murmuraba la diosa tomando la forma de una niña de cinco años mientras Demeter la abrazaba.

\- Lo sabemos hermana lo sabemos - susurró Hades a la pequeña y suspiró de verdad que habría sido preferible que el fuera el causante de todo en vez de lo del foso.

 ** _-¿Tú? -se burlaba el monstruo-. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño en especial Atenea que no entendía bien a qué se refería ¿qué intervención? era notorio que había enviado a un semidios para robar el Rayo y tal vez el casco pero ¿por qué intervino si ya lo tenía?.

 ** _-Pero, mi señor..._**

 ** _-Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho._**

Los semidioses jadearon Luke había estado engañandolos medio año, medio año fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

 ** _La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él._**

Poseidón y Zeus intercambiaron una mirada y luego vieron al chico que se frotaba un ojo y pestañaba, su padre quería usar al chico.

 ** _Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados... Pero espera. Está aquí._**

\- Eso lo confirma - dijo atenea - Son dos objetos los robados - todos se la quedaron mirando los que no sabían la historia se preguntaban cuál sería el otro objeto, los que si lo sabían o lo habían deducido le mandaron una mirada de soslayo al Dios del inframundo que sentía que el objeto robado era suyo.

 ** _-¿Qué? -El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse-. ¿Lo habéis convocado, mi señor?_**

\- Han notado la presencia del muchacho en el sueño - suspiro Persefone ella si notó las miradas a su esposo y le preocupaba que le fueran a robar también.

 ** _-No. -El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio-. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo._**

\- Aún así eso no explica muchas cosas - susurro Apolo interrumpiendose, los demás dioses también estaban pensativos por ese hecho en especial el Dios de los mares quien veía a su hijo que estaba muy tranquilo para alguien con THDA, su hijo ¿podía ser legado de alguien más? cabia esa posibilidad porque era verdad que sus hijos eran poderosos pero este estaba demostrando ser mucho más que eso.

Los hermanos de Percy también lo estaban mirando en especial Orión que estaba a su lado, ellos no recordaban poder moverse en sueños y no sabían de alguien que lo hiciera al menos sin entrenamiento, Reyna pensaba lo mismo ella podía hacer que el sueño sea como ella quería pero fue después de mucho tiempo que lo hizo, sonrió la idea de que el siga en el pretorado seguía sonando cada vez mejor aunque aún habían asuntos que arreglar, como lo del Augur que aunque las moiras no quisieran la legión ahí presente debía castigarlo.

Percy veía que todos estaban en silencio y que algunos lo estaban mirando eso no le gustó y se removió incómodo en su asiento y vio al Dios del sol que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos- Señor Apolo puede seguir por favor - pidió o más bien suplico para que dejen de observarlo y el Dios Accedió.

 ** _-¡Imposible! -gritaba el sirviente._**

\- No, para Percy no lo es - susurro Reyna que estaba viendo que el chico era bastante especial, más de lo que aparentaba.

 ** _-¡Para un débil como tú, puede! -rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí-._**

\- Uh le dio en el ego - sonrió Thalia que ella conocía a Luke y sabía que eso no le gustaría y luego vio a Percy y la mano, una idea cruzó por su cabeza - Envidioso - frunció el ceño ahora entendía más y no le gustó, Annabeth solo se la quedó mirando pero no dijo nada.

 ** _Así que... ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé._**

Todos vieron el libro expectantes querían saber que es lo que quería mostrarle el titán a Percy pues la primera vez le mostró a su madre para tratar de convencerlo y que se una a él.

 ** _La escena cambiaba._**

 ** _Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce._**

\- Mi reino - se sorprendió Hades, su padre tenía acceso a su reino y se lo estaba mostrando al muchacho de su hermano, Perséfone y Demeter intercambiaron miradas también reconocieron el lugar, Nico veía el libro con interés sabia que era la sala de trono de su padre y Hazel presto atención ella no recordaba ese lugar pues solo estuvo ahí para su juicio antes de los campos Asfodelos.

 ** _El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados._**

\- Mi trono no es horrendo - sonreía socarronamente el Dios causando escalofríos en más de uno - Es solo la personificación de lo que les espera en la muerte si han sido malos - algunos temblaron ante la idea de ¿cuán malo tienes para ser parte de su trono el resto de la eternidad?, El Dios comenzó a reírse de forma escalofriante al ver sus rostros y Demeter lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Asustas a los semidioses - espeto la diosa del cereal señalando a los jóvenes que estaban con miedo viendo al Dios excepto claro por sus hijos Nico lo veía con una sonrisa y Hazel preocupada por el miedo que él estaba causando, el Dios se sobo la cabeza pero seguía sonriendo le gustaba causar miedo, aunque había otros que tampoco estaban temblando uno era Frank tal vez porque abrazaba a Hazel, otro era Percy el ya había estado abajo con el Dios y la risa no era nada comparado con la presencia que sintió en esa ocasión lo mismo pensaban Annabeth y Grover.

 ** _De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos._**

\- Le mostró a donde debía llegar - fruncio el ceño Hades dejando de sonreír, porque su padre tenía tanto interés en que el chico llegara ahí, parecía que quería que el acabe con el muchacho... eso era, abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano que al parecer comprendió lo mismo - El quiere que yo destruya a tu muchacho -

\- Para que yo te ataque - contestó Poseidón y Atenea los vio a los dos ella había llegado a la misma conclusión la pregunta era ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? todos estaban sorprendidos por eso y ya querían saber más del tema, los de la misión intercambiaron miradas tal vez si no hubiera sido por lo del hotel habrían llegado a esa conclusión antes.

 ** _Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos._**

\- Solo estaba mostrándote lo que el quería que vieras - dijo Hermes sintiendo algo en su pecho desde que nombraron al sirviente de Cronos, tenía un mal presentimiento y no era el único, Apolo podía sentir la preocupación que tenía pues no sonreía y no parecía planear alguna travesura o broma.

 ** _Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel._**

\- Quiere acabar con él, antes de que sea una amenaza - susurro Hera viendo de soslayo al muchacho a ella no le agradaban los semidioses porque eran recordatorios vivientes de las aventuras de los dioses, pero sabía que el olimpo no podría seguir en pie sino fuera por ellos, comenzó a analizar al chico sino era una amenaza era un arma valiosa esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

 ** _La voz malvada se echaba a reír._**

 ** _-¡Salve, héroe conquistador!_**

 ** _Desperté con un sobresalto._**

\- Era lo mejor chico - recomendó Hefestos viendo al hijo de poseidón que parecía cansado pero no quería demostrarlo, se frotaba los ojos y se acomodaba a cada momento evitando dormirse al sentir la mirada del Dios y su voz había parado y solo asintió.

 ** _Grover me sacudía por el hombro._**

 ** _-El camión ha parado -dijo-. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales._**

\- Es lo más probable - comentó Artemisa también preocupada por el posible despertar de su abuelo y que estuviera usando semidioses para conseguirlo.

 ** _-¡Escóndete! -susurró Annabeth._**

 ** _Ella lo tenía fácil. Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció._**

\- Cualquiera la tendría fácil con esa gorra - reía Leo - Seria bueno tener más de esas u objetos parecidos - murmuró y comenzó a realizar anotaciones, sus hermanos le vieron interesados igual que su padre.

 ** _Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos._**

Todos estallaron en risas imaginanolos como nabos mientras Grover enrojecia, Percy solo sonreía y sin que nadie lo notara metió un trocito de ambrosía esperando que le quite el cansancio y evitando así las preguntas que querían hacerle algunos y que obviamente no quería contestar o porque no sabia la respuesta o porque no podía.

 ** _Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro._**

 ** _-¡Qué asco! -rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz-. Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos._**

\- Ojalá no transportarán nada - masculló Demeter arrugando la nariz.

\- Tal vez deberían transportar cerebros y quedarse con algunos - sugirió Perseo y muchos asintieron esos del libro necesitaban cerebro y tal vez corazón o sentimientos.

\- O tal vez también un baño - susurro Ananbeth que había estado más cerca de ellos y apestaban peor que los animales y Grover le dio la razón el también los olió.

 ** _-Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales-. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? -le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara._**

\- Pero será posible - los ojos de Dioniso estaban que refulgian de ira se mostraban en ellos la locura, imágenes de gente matándose entre sí debido a sus colapsadas mentes o convirtiéndose en animales para luego atacarse entre sí y morir lentamente.

\- Amor tranquilízate- susurro Ariadna a su esposo pues los mestizos le veían con temor y el Dios apartó la vista de ellos pues hasta sus hijos le veían con miedo - Ellos pagaran no te preocupes - el Dios del vino asintió claro que pagarían de eso el se aseguraría y no era el único que pensaba así muchos dioses trataban de calmarse para no asustar a los mestizos, Apolo decidió leer para ver si esto acababa de una vez.

 ** _El león rugió, indignado._**

 ** _-Vale, vale, tranquilo -dijo el hombre._**

\- Tranquilo vas a estar tu cuando te convierta en un animal y te de cacería- murmuraba artemisa y sus cazadoras parecían pensar lo mismo por las sonrisas maliciosas de sus rostros.

 ** _A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad._**

\- Los sátiros pueden llegar a serlo si se trata de defender la vida de animales indefensos o de la naturaleza en sí- explicó Hestia desde el regazo de Demeter se la veía cansada por toda la preocupación de su padre y el ambiente tenso que se vivía en la sala.

 ** _El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada._**

Nico hizo una mueca igual que los presentes eso no estaba bien los animales no debían comer eso, pero el hijo de Hades también se sentía mal por que Happy meal era lo que más le gustaba de Mcdonald.(N/A: Happy Meal es con el nombre que se conoce a las cajitas felices de Macdonald)

 ** _Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra._**

 ** _-¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!_**

\- Yo voy a aserrarlos a ellos en muchos pedazos - gruño Poseidón su mirada prometía dolor mucho dolor para esos camioneros, el color de sus ojos mostraba un mar enfurecido arrastrando todo a su paso envolviendo a cada ser que encontrara llevándolo al fondo para ser aplastado por la presión y estrangulado por las algas mientras los tiburones cercenan su piel, al notar esto sus hijos corrieron al Dios e intentaban calmarlo.

\- Papá basta- susurro Percy con una voz calmada que trajo al Dios de vuelta y veía fijamente a su padre, esa mirada la conocía bien, era la suya, el chico no le tenía miedo, esa mirada tan calmada como el mar antes de que se convirtiera en un tsunami y el Dios entendió que debía tranquilizarse si no quería verle desplegar su poder porque el haría cualquier cosa por defender a esos jóvenes incluso si era pelear contra su propio padre, le sonrió no quería que el hiciera eso y tampoco quería lastimar a nadie lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo para que sigan con la lectura, el muchacho solo suspiro con resignación ese era el precio a pagar porque el no se salga de control.

Los demás hijos del Dios suspiraron de alivio y se sentaron a sus lados, el resto de los presentes habían tenido miedo pues la mirada del dios no era buena, la de ningún Dios pero en especial la del a la mención de la cebra los hizo estremecer, Apolo más tranquilo porque también temió que su tío se salga de control continuo leyendo.

 ** _La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente._**

 ** _No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «Por favor, señor, liberadme.» Me quedé demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar._**

\- ¿Hablas con los animales? - pregunto una hija de ceres.

\- Solo con los caballos o equinos creo - respondió Percy el no hace mucho lo había descubierto así que no sabía con exactitud hasta que punto hablaba con ellos.

\- Con todos los equinos hijo - aseguro el Dios de los terremotos sosteniendo a su hijo y este solo lo veía - como la cebra, los caballos, los pegazos, los hipocampos también y todas las criaturas marinas - el chico asintió.

\- eso explica mucho - murmuró pero muchos le oyeron y esperaban una explicación el suspiro - Cuando iba a los acuarios siendo más pequeño oía voces y no sabía de donde venían así que tal vez eran de los peces - muchos asintieron.

 **Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión.**

 **El camionero gritó:**

 **-¿Qué quieres, Eddie?**

 **Una voz desde fuera -sería la de Eddie-, gritó:**

 **-¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?**

 **-¿Para qué das golpes?**

 **Toe, toe, toe.**

 **Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:**

 **-¿Qué golpes?**

 ** _Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil._**

\- Los dos son un par de imbéciles - masculló Aquiles y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el antiguo héroe hasta algunos dioses.

 ** _Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión._**

\- Excelente estrategia hija - le sonreía la diosa a la chica pero esta ni siquiera le prestó atención solo se abrazaba a Thalia y a Grover la diosa se sentía incómoda aún un poco indignada por lo anterior pero estaba viendo que su hija comenzaba a detestarla no le agradaba.

 ** _-Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal -dijo._**

 ** _-No me digas -contestó Grover. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando-. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!_**

\- No podía ser de otra manera - negó con la cabeza Ariadna - Esos seres son de lo peor - estaba abrazada a su esposo tratando de no alterarse para que su esposo tampoco lo haga pero el le daba la razón esos seres eran de la peor calaña.

 ** _«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente._**

 ** _-¡Tenemos que liberarlos! -sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera._**

\- ¿Por qué yo? - pregunto el chico ahora que podía pues en su momento no pudo hacerlo.

\- Porque era tu misión- contesto la rubia y el fruncio el ceño.

\- Era de todos tres - replicó él pues aunque ellos lo vieran como el líder no se sentia así y eso le recordaba otras cosas que había escuchado como que el era el líder de los del campamento tanto griego como romano aunque no había pensado en ello seriamente.

\- Tu fuiste el que habló con el oráculo así que eras el líder de esa misión- explicó el entrenador de héroes y Percy resopló pero no dijo nada el no se sentía líder no quería ser líder solo uno más.

 ** _Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva..._**

\- Así es cada uno de ustedes posee una disfunción cognitiva que les permite hablar con el animal sagrado de su padre o madre divino - explicó Hera con una voz monótona y cansina pero aún así los semidioses prestaron atención y asintieron algunos comenzaron a recordar haber escuchado algún animal pero no imaginaron que fuera por eso (N/A: *saca el papelito donde anotó el significado* El querido Google nos dice que una disfunción cognitiva es un desorden que afecta al conocimiento o a la cognición es decir a la función integradora de la corteza cerebral eso quiere decir que el cerebro de los semidioses está más desarrollado que el nuestro y por eso pueden hablar con animales *guarda el papelito* gracias por leer)

 ** _Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?_**

\- Exacto al ser el creador de ellos mi descendencia puede comunicarse con ellos - asintió el Dios de los mares y sus hijos sonreían les agradaban esos poderes, Annabeth sonreía su amigo era listo y eso le llevó a pensar que aún no descubría quién era su novia y comenzó a observar a las chicas en la sala.

 ** _La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señor. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»_**

\- Espero que lo hayas hecho muchacho - fijo su vista en el Hestia y el asintió claro que lo había hecho y ella sonrió le agradaba cada vez más el nuevo héroe igual que a muchos en la sala.

 ** _Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales._**

\- Tienen que hacerlo ahora que están fuera para obtener la Victoria- dijeron Holly y Laurel al mismo tiempo y sonrieron mientras los demás aprobaban ese plan y los de la misión sonreían.

 ** _Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «Gracias, señor.»_**

\- Aún no entiendo porque me llamaba señor a cada rato - susurró el azabache frunciendo el ceño, viendo al libro pensando en aquello.

 ** _Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición._**

\- Era una bendición para que llegue a salvo es lo más seguro - dijo Dioniso ahora más calmado al ver que los animales serían liberados y Grover le sonrió después de todo el era su Dios.

 ** _Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle._**

\- Bien - victorearon los de la sala al saber que la cebra ya estaba a salvo y ahora solo faltaban dos más.

 ** _Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado. Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas._**

Muchos rieron imaginando la escena de la cebra corriendo libre por la muchedumbre de personas.

 ** _Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:_**

 ** _-¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!_**

\- ¿Necesitan permiso para correr tras la cebra? o ¿Necesitan permiso para que la cebra corra libre? o ¿Necesitan permiso para transportar a la cebra? o ¿es la cebra la que necesita permiso para llevar a esos dos gordos? - pregunto Leo y muchos se lo quedaron mirando extraño hasta que hizo la última pregunta y se rieron, así le gustaba a Leo que todos rían era mejor así, el sentimiento de culpa le llegó recordando que no estaban dos de los que llamaba amigos pero casi no se notó o eso pensó porque si capto la atención de Percy quien luego miro a Thalia ella sintió la mirada y el volvió a mirar a Leo ella entendió se levantó y lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Oye! -

\- Ni rastros de culpa dije - sentencio y se volvió a sentar mientras el otro se sobaba la cabeza y los demás seguían riendo aunque no sabían que era eso de la culpa.

El resto de los de la misión futura intercambiaron miradas y se acomodaron bien en sus asientos ellos no vieron culpa en Leo pero estaba visto que Thalia si y la hija de Ares sonreía y los veía, ellos se sentían en peligro, Jason dejó a Perseo y se fue a lado de su novia.

\- ¿Thalia leyó muy bien a Leo o lo estoy imaginando? - susurro a Piper y Leo.

\- Creo que más bien me leyó alguien más- señalando discretamente hacia Percy que solo miraba al libro - Me parece que me miro un instante antes de que tu hermana me golpeara -

\- Uno ya no puede ni sentir culpa tranquila- se estremeció Piper aunque sonreía, no le agradaba que la fueran a golpear pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor era como si esos dos estuvieran ahí vigilándolos, Jason la abrazó y sonreía igual el sentía lo mismo.

\- Es como si estuviera aquí el del futuro- río bajito - diciéndonos que no tuvimos la culpa de nada - Leo asintió y sonrió la primera sonrisa sincera desde que llegó el sentía lo mismo.

 ** _-Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos -dijo Annabeth._**

 ** _-Los otros animales primero -intervino Grover._**

\- Si primero liberen a los demás- dijo Teseo sonriendo mirando hacia las semidiosa ya que si no podía tener a la mujer que amo bien podía conseguir otra pues sabia que Ariadna era feliz con el Dios del vino.

 ** _Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra._**

 ** _-Buena suerte -les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle._**

\- Bien al fin liberaron a todos- asintió Feliz Afrodita que a ella no le gustaba eso del encierro de los animales ni que los exhiban como trofeos decía que no iban bien con la moda.

 ** _Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos._**

\- En Las Vegas se ven cosas muy raras se los aseguro yo - sonrió divertido Hermes y Apolo lo vigilaba de reojo al menos ya sonreía pensaba el Dios del sol parecía que el sentimiento anterior por ahora lo había abandonado.

 ** _-¿Estarán bien los animales? -le pregunté a Grover-. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal..._**

\- Teniendo la bendición no tendrán problema- Aseguro Artemisa ella era la que más sabia de los peligros que podían correr los animales en los lugares desérticos así que si ella aseguraba que estarían a salvo le creían.

 ** _-No te preocupes -me contestó-. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro._**

 ** _-¿Que significa?_**

 ** _-Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo -dijo-. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo._**

Dioniso asintió aprobando lo hecho por el sátiro del libro.

 ** _-¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? -le pregunté._**

 ** _-Sólo funciona con animales salvajes._**

 ** _-Así que sólo afectaría a Percy -razonó Annabeth._**

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó el azabache pues la mayoría asentia a lo dicho por Annabeth en el libro y esta se mataba de risa junto con Thalia después se les unieron el resto de los chicos.

\- Bueno Grover entonces también se las puedes echar a estos - Katie señaló a los stoll estos protestaron dejando de reír pues Miranda aprobaba esto.

\- A este también Grover - pidió Piper y Leo le vio entre ofendido y divertido mientras todos los demás reían.

\- A mí novio también échale una de esas seguro funciona - espeto Clarisse y Chris solo se quejo pero luego sonrió besando su mejilla.

\- Bueno Grover que tienes muchos candidatos para lanzar esa bendición- sonreia Nico - Así que sumemos uno más a la lista - señaló a Frank este fruncio el ceño y Hazel no pudo evitar reír, el se la quedó viendo.

\- Perdón amor pero con tus poderes puede que si funcione- susurro ella a su oído y el solo nego con la cabeza el ambiente ahora estaba tranquilo eso era bueno pensaba Percy y se recostó contra su padre.

\- ¿Te sientes cansado? - pregunto Poseidón viendo a su hijo este nego con la cabeza y siguieron escuchando.

 ** _-¡Eh! -protesté._**

 ** _-Es una broma -contestó-. Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso._**

\- Si ya salgan de ahí que seguro se les pego ese horrible olor - arrugó la nariz Afrodita y muchos de sus hijos y Piper solo suspiro.

 ** _Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención._**

\- Debemos agradecer eso - dijo grover - Imaginen que nos hubieran prestado atención la de preguntas que nos harían- muchos asintieron eso era mejor.

\- Si hubiera sido un problema y muchas preguntas que contestar - se acomodó en el asiento Annabeth.

 ** _Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza._**

Nico frunció el ceño esas calles se le hacían conocidas, como si el las hubiera visto pero sacudió la cabeza y sacó esas ideas no podían estar justo por esa parte de Las Vegas.

 ** _No estaba seguro de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sandwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles._**

\- Pobrecillos deben seguir con hambre - arullo Afrodida observando a sus parejitas veía a su hija que ahora estaba abrazada a su amigo y a su novio sintió que ella no estaba muy feliz en ese momento como si algo le faltara y veía que desviaba la mirada a Annabeth y a Percy y algunos más hacían lo mismo eran miradas discretas hacia ellos se veía que extrañaban a sus amigos la diosa suspiró esperaba que pronto todos fueran felices.

 ** _Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto._**

\- No se acerquen ahí- advirtieron Hades y Nico al mismo tiempo ambos tenían rostro de preocupación y los demás se lo quedaron viendo, los de la misión se miraron entre sí y luego al Dios y a su descendencia.

\- Esto ya pasó- fue todo lo que contesto Grover, Hades suspiró con cansancio y Nico contuvo un escalofrío recordaba vagamente ese lugar Will le abrazó al sentirle tan tenso, el hijo de Hades no se quejó ni le alejo, Apolo continuó.

 ** _La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban._**

Hades veía de reojo a los de la misión y también a su hijo, en este instante el pequeño Nico estaba ahí en el casino pero no podía decir nada ni seguir sobresaltadose así o Zeus sospecharía que ahí es donde lo tiene y no sabía como iba a reaccionar el no podía permitir que mataran a sus niños ahora, aunque estaba visto que no pudo hacer mucho salvandolos una de ellas no estaba ahí, se sintió triste y vio a sus dos hijos le alegraba que por lo menos una de ellas tenía una segunda oportunidad su niña se la merecía y podía sentir la mirada de Zeus sobre él pero después la apartó esperaba no volver a desesperarse.

 ** _Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba seguro._**

\- El olor los va a atraer al lugar y nunca más podrán salir a menos que alguien vaya por ellos - susurró Nico y Will apretó su mano, los de la misión se veían en silencio les había costado salir de ese lugar, Annabeth veía agradecida a Percy igual que Grover después de todo si no fuera por él seguro se habrían quedado eternamente.

 ** _El portero nos sonrió._**

 ** _-Ey, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?_**

\- Ese hotel suena sospechoso - susurro Reyna frunciendo el ceño igual que los demás, nadie te invitaba a entrar en un lugar y peor en el estado que se encontraban los chicos en ese momento, Atenea también pensaba y repasaba lo descrito Hotel, flor de Lotto, te atienden sin tener buen aspecto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa comprendiendo donde se hallaban, vio a su hija ¿cómo había salido de ahí? porque era seguro que entraron la otra pregunta era como es que Hades lo sabía desde antes por algo se había alterado y gritado igual que su hijo... hijo que debía estar muerto pero estaba aquí y venía del futuro, se acomodó en su trono ahora entendía como es que estaba el chico aquí.

 ** _Por otra parte no notaron como Poseidón ligeramente había mirado hacia Hades cuando gritó y que ahora abrazaba más a Percy, el sabía donde estaban los hijos de su hermano, vamos que los pequeños no tenían la culpa de la profecía, vio de reojo a Zeus este parecía o hacia como que no vio la alteración de Hades ante el nombre del Hotel esperaba que no dijera o hiciera nada después._**

 ** _Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar._**

\- Hazle caso a ese instinto - aconsejo Aquiles - Siempre es bueno que estén alerta y sospechen de todo - los jóvenes asintieron ellos no podían fiarse de nadie y vieron a cierto Augur enjaulado de reojo de nadie.

 ** _Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal._**

\- Seguro porque no lo era - dijo Atenea - Seguro son lotofagos una antigua tribu griega que se alimentaba de flores de loto que te hacen perder la memoria mientras la sigas consumiendo - todos se quedaron tensos eso no sonaba bien pero bueno sabían que sus amigos salieron de ahí así que estaban tranquilos por lo menos no los iba a atacar ningún monstruo.

 ** _Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviado al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar._**

\- No debieron hacer eso - nego con la cabeza Demeter y los tres simplemente suspiraron ellos daban consejos y demás pero los que habían pasado por eso eran ellos no los otros además era su primera misión estaba perdonado ser ingenuo ¿no?.

 ** _Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:_**

 ** _-¡Uau!_**

\- Ya los atraparon - nego con la cabeza Nico el era que más sabía de ese hotel por su paso en él aunque no lo recordaba bien.

 ** _El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir._**

Los ojos de todos los chicos se comenzaron a iluminar cada vez más a la mención de cada cosa y por su puesto las chicas también estaban emocionadas claro que algunos tenían otras razones más que jugar, querían saber como funcionaba todo y que otros juegos había hasta Hermes y Apolo estaban entusiasmados las diosas solo negaban con la cabeza por su comportamiento.

 ** _Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida._**

\- Ese lugar suena increíble- concedieron los jóvenes de la sala excepto por aquellos que ya habían estado ahí.

\- No lo es - gritaron los cuatro al unísono, pero Zeus veía con interés a uno de ellos y luego al padre de este que simplemente le ignoraba, pero no dijo nada.

 ** _-¡Eh! -dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas-. Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación._**

\- No debieron entrar ahí- susurró Poseidón viendo a su hijo este solo le sonrió como disculpa después de todo lo estaba preocupando demás, no quería hacerlo pero que podía hacer ya había hecho todo lo del libro.

 ** _-Esto, pero... -mascullé._**

 ** _-No, no -dijo sonriendo-. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones._**

\- Les estaban dando de todo... la memoria me parece lo de menos en ese caso - murmuró Travis y Katie que lo alcanzó a oír le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- La memoria es importante - estaba con el ceño fruncido mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes, Travis solo sonrió y asintió y su hermano negó con la cabeza.

 ** _Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde._**

 ** _Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario. Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:_**

 ** _-¿Cuánto hay aquí?_**

\- ¿Cuanto tenia la tarjeta? - pregunto interesado Hermes viendo a los chicos y al sátiro ellos intercambiaron miradas y señalaron al libro como respuesta, Nico esquivó la mirada del Dios pues también le vio - Apolo lee rápido- veía con interés el libro igual que sus hijos.

 ** _-¿Qué quiere decir? -inquirió con ceño._**

 ** _-Quiero decir que... ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?_**

 ** _Se rió._**

 ** _-Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia._**

\- Quiero saber ya cuanto tiene- e quejo el Dios de los ladrones como niño pequeño y sus hijos asentían esa tarjeta sonaba interesante los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

 ** _Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego molaba. La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto era alucinante, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla._**

Algunos de los presentes silvaron eso sonaba impresionante y muy divertido ya querían ellos que en sus misiones haya hoteles así mientras los de la misión solo resoplaron no iban a negar que si todo estuvo muy bonito y todo pero gracias a ese hotel casi fallan en su misión.

 ** _-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Annabeth-. Este sitio es..._**

 ** _-Genial -concluyó Grover-. Absolutamente genial._**

\- Exacto - corearon algunos de los presentes entre ellos algunas chicas.

\- ¿Que no entienden que les están lavando el cerebro con toda esa atención? - pregunto Lou Ellen incrédula ante tanta fascinación aunque no podía negar que se escuchaba fascinante los que habían coreado la vieron y luego entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros ella rodo los ojos con cansancio pues hasta algunos hijos de Atenea estaban entre los que corearon y se suponía que ellos eran los listos.

 ** _Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza._**

\- Lou Ellen ese lugar suena como lo mejor del mundo es inevitable que más de uno piense que es genial por más que atrofie tu memoria- le dijo Malcom y a ella le tocó asentir el lugar se escuchaba bien para todo lo que ya habían pasado.

\- Si pero recuerden que los pueden tener ahí para toda la eternidad- acotó Polux bebiendo una coca igual que su padre muchos de los jóvenes se quedaron pensando en ello.

Nico frunció el ceño lo que dijo Polux era verdad pudieron estar ahí toda la eternidad, él y su hermana salieron porque Alecto los sacó pero ¿que los saco a ellos? y dedicó su mirada a Percy que parecía impasible pero movia su mano jugando con su bolígrafo y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y le sonrió, el ojinegro desvió la mirada y Will notó que sus mejillas tomaron algo de color, algo pasaba ahí.

 ** _Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla._**

Todos esperaban ver la acción del Ares de la sala ante la mención del deshecho de su regalo esperando tal vez que se queje, les grité o algo pero el simplemente chasqueó la lengua este capítulo estaba siendo aburrido y sus hijos opinaban igual, primero tanto drama por los animales y ahora solo la descripción de un hotel y juegos, no había batallas, no monstruos, aburrido.

 ** _Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento._**

\- Obviamente les iba a sentar así si debieron estar todos mugroso - arrugó la nariz Drew - Debieron buscar bañarse antes - las hermanas de esta rodaron los ojos.

\- Claro es que hay muchas duchas públicas por toda la ciudad ¿verdad Drew? - ataco Piper con una voz súper dulce que a Afrodita no le gustó y a la mencionada tampoco - Tal vez tu puedas hacerles un mapa marcandolas total las conoces todas - sonrio mordazmente, mientras Drew se ponía roja de la ira o vergüenza en verdad ella no había ido a misiones así que no podía decir mucho.

\- Porque no mejor guardas silencio Reina del basural te crees mucho ¿Por qué has ido a dos simples misiones? - contra atacó con desdén - Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho querida - arqueo una ceja viéndole despectivamente.

\- Al menos ella a ido a dos misiones y no se la pasa arreglándose el cabello todo el santo día como si su vida dependiera de ello - masculló Annabeth no sabia muy bien porque pero sentía que debía apoyar a Piper, Drew puso cara de odio.

\- Mejor tu cállate cara de libro y ve a buscar un padre que si te quiera- gruño ella y el resto de la sala quedó en silencio ataco a quien no debía y un punto muy sensible.

\- _Drew cierrate la boca_ \- ordenó Afrodita y la chica obedeció el poder de su madre era mucho más poderoso que el de nadie, una Annabeth enfurecida era detenida por Thalia, Grover y Piper - Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hija - expresó con suma seriedad Afrodita no le gustaba que sus hijos actuaran así y menos que atacaran a la gente, Percy se bajo de los brazos de su padre camino despacio hasta Annabeth se acercó a su oído susurro unas palabras que hicieron sonreír a la rubia los demás se lo quedaron mirando, el regreso no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de muerte a Drew y se volvió a sentar con su progenitor, Los dioses en especial una veían con fastidio a la chica que optó por agachar la cabeza avergonzada y con algo de miedo por la mirada de su pequeño líder de campamento, Apolo decidió leer para acabar con esto.

 ** _Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca-Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo._**

\- Eso no es comida niño - regaño Demeter viendo al muchacho que solo sonreía.

\- Esa coca cola más el THDA de un semidios solo es una bomba de tiempo - comentó Hera con mucha calma los semidioses intercambiaron miradas si ellos sabían que el azúcar solo los ponía más alerta pero es que quien se iba a resistir a eso su voluntad era débil.

 ** _En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo... tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar._**

\- Desde el momento en que tomaron la tarjeta su memoria comenzó a ver afectada entre más pasen ahí peor se pondrá- dijo Atenea con una voz fría que hizo estremecer a algunos y no era para menos alguien había atacado verbalmente a su hija y por más que la diosa del amor pidió disculpas eso no bastaba así que ella vería que la insolente niña de Afrodita pagará, y la diosa del amor no era tonta ella sabia que Atenea no se iba a quedar tranquila así que iba a vigilar a su hija y a protegerla por más que esta fuera un fastidio porque seguía siendo su hija.

 ** _Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del National Geographic._**

\- Espera espera - detuvo Chris al señor Apolo que se lo quedó viendo con una ceja alzada entre molesto y divertido - Con todos los canales que hay ¿vas y Pones ese? ¿te volviste loca? - veía incrédulo a la rubia que solo sonreía con superioridad.

\- Esos canales emiten programas muy interesantes y educativos, la TV no es solo para ver programas absurdos de comedia o concursos - siguió sonriendo las palabras de Percy la habían animado mucho y Chris solo resoplo no se creía como alguien podía desperdiciar el tiempo en la valiosa TV viendo eso, en cambio a su lado Clarisse solo rodaba los ojos por la cara de indignación que mostraba su novio y los hermanos de este que estaban con una mano en el pecho como dolidos a este gesto se les había sumado Leo, Apolo sonrió y leyó.

 ** _-Con todos los canales que hay -le dije-, y tú pones el National Geographic. ¿Estás majara?_**

\- Mi novio piensa como un Percy de doce - puso cara de horror Clarisse viendo a su novio - Creo que Dioniso no hizo un buen arreglo con él- los que sabían de que hablaba se rieron.

\- ¡Ey! que yo estoy bien cuerdo - se quejó él y ella solo sonrió socarrona mientras los demás seguían riendo, cuando pararon porque los que no sabían les veían sin comprender la lectura se retomo.

 ** _-Emiten programas interesantes._**

 ** _-Me siento bien -comentó Grover-. Me encanta este sitio._**

\- Ya no pienso lo mismo- susurro Grover ya que por ese hotel casi se desata la guerra.

 ** _Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo._**

\- Las zapatillas mostraban la felicidad que sentías- reía Hermes por la mención de sus zapatillas mientras Grover trago saliva a la mención de ellas con estos libros estaba recordando esa sensación de volar con ellas y ahora no le parecía agradable para nada.

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Annabeth-. ¿Dormimos?_**

\- Annabeth - dijo con voz dolida Leo - En un lugar así sería un crimen dormir - se llevó una mano al pecho - Tienen que explorar todo el lugar, jugar - los ojos le brillaban con emoción.

\- Sigan leyendo ya lo perdimos - exclamo Piper viendo a su amigo que balbuceaba palabras apenas entendibles con la mirada en el techo.

 ** _Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash._**

 ** _-Hora de jugar -dije._**

\- Exacto - corearon casi todos en la sala los que no lo habían hecho pusieron los ojos en blanco exasperados.

 ** _No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre. Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar._**

\- Muchos de nosotros tampoco podríamos darnos esos lujos - suspiro una hija de Hecate y muchos asintieron ese hotel se oía demasiado bien claro quitando lo de él borra memoria, los dioses se miraron entre sí ellos eran dioses bien podían hacer algo con respecto a eso y vieron a Zeus que estaba con la mirada indiferente, los dioses dejaron de mirarle y solo sonrieron tristes a sus hijos se alegraban al menos de ahora tenerlos cerca eso ya era algo.

 ** _Hice puenting en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué snowboard en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI._**

A la descripción de los juegos y videojuegos los jóvenes estaban con la boca abierta y prácticamente babeando en especial los hijos de Hermes y Leo aunque este último más bien babea porque esto le generaba muchas ideas y sacó su libreta anotandolas sus manos se movían a una velocidad impresionante.

 ** _Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños._**

Grover sonrio a modo de disculpa a algunos que le vieron algo incómodos por ese juego pero las cazadoras y algunos dioses como Dioniso y Artemisa aprobaban ese videojuego de hecho hasta se veían interesados en jugarlo.

 ** _Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero. A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó._**

\- Esos juegos suenan magníficos- comento Sophie hermana de Annabeth y sus hermanos asentían y a la rubia le brillaron los ojos recordando ese juego.

No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.

\- No has caído totalmente en su hechizo - se sorprendió Atenea y vio al hijo de poseidón que estaba recostado en su regazo y no le prestaba atención solo jugaba con su bolígrafo entre sus dedos ¿Como era posible que no cayera totalmente bajo el efecto del casino?.

 ** _Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual. Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis. Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso._**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño esas características de ropa no eran de ninguna época que ellos recordaran, prestaron más atención al libro.

 ** _Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:_**

 ** _-Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar._**

 ** _«¿Cómo enrolla?»_**

\- ¿No es un término común? - pregunto Ariadna con interés a los hijos de su esposo estos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que quiere decir como enrolla? - pregunto Hermes desconcertado.

\- Pues algo así que como te envuelve, que está demasiado adictivo - explico Malcom y el Dios asintió Atenea hizo lo mismo pero con una sonrisa orgullosa de su hijo aunque este tampoco le veía igual que Annabeth.

 ** _Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra. Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla._**

\- Ese Darrin no es de su tiempo ¿verdad? - pregunto Apolo con su característica sonrisa que iluminaba la sala y los de la misión asintieron.

 ** _-Eh, Darrin._**

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

 ** _-¿En qué año estamos? -le pregunté._**

 ** _Puso ceño._**

 ** _-¿En el juego?_**

 ** _-No. En la vida real._**

\- Ese Darrin es extraño ¿Por qué te iba a interesar el año en el juego? - fruncio el ceño Dakota mirando a Percy este solo se encogió de hombros tampoco lo sabía.

 ** _Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo._**

 ** _-En mil novecientos setenta y siete._**

\- Varios años más adelante que nosotros- asentía Afrodita - Con razón que la moda que traía no me sonaba de nada - sonreía complacida ya sabía la moda de esa época futura y más allá al ver los modelos de ropa de los jóvenes presentes y los que les pregunto a sus hijos.

 ** _-No -dije, y empecé a preocuparme-. En serio._**

 ** _-Oye, tío, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender._**

 ** _Después de eso, me ignoró por completo._**

\- Ese chico es un maleducado - se molesto Hestia y Demeter le dio la razón.

 ** _Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas. En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba._**

\- Todos ellos estaban muy embriagados en lo que los lotofagos les ofrecían- comento Persefone - Es una suerte que en ti no haya sido tan fuerte esa adicción- le sonrió al chico este hizo lo mismo y ella miró a los hijos de su esposo sabía que el pequeño Nico estaba ahora en ese lugar así que examinaba con detenimiento preguntándose cómo fue que salió de ahí lo mismo hacia su padre el simplemente ignoró las miradas también había ignorado las conversaciones acerca de eso total después se enterarían.

 ** _Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí._**

\- Vamos chico tu puedes has memoria - alentaba Hermes totalmente metido en la historia igual que sus hijos y Leo, los demás solo negaban con la cabeza divertidos.

 ** _íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre... Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre. Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial._**

\- Muy bien un aplauso para el chico - seguía divertido el Dios mientras sus hijos aplaudían pero los que más lo hacían eran los Stoll y Leo.

\- Has recuperado tu memoria eres tan afortunado- se secaba lágrimas falsas de orgullo Leo y los demás reían divertidos, Jason en cambio hacia una mueca la amnesia no era divertida y Percy también la hizo no había sido divertido no acordarse del nombre de su madre.

 ** _Encontré a Annabeth aún construyendo su ciudad._**

 ** _-Venga -le dije-. Nos marchamos._**

 ** _No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros._**

 ** _-¿Annabeth? -Pareció molestarse._**

\- Uyyy - murmuraron con simpatía los griegos y Percy asintió no lo iba a admitir pero en ese instante la mirada de ella le dio miedo y ella solo negaba no era para tanto.

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

 ** _-Tenemos que irnos._**

 ** _-¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres..._**

 ** _-Este sitio es una trampa._**

\- Salgan de ahí pero a la de ya - advirtió Orión y todos asintieron.

 ** _No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa?_**

 ** _-Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?_**

 ** _-Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más._**

\- Esta con la arquitectura no piensa escucharte - hizo una mueca Malcom el era quien más conocía a Annbeth de sus hermanos y sabía cuánto podía obsesionarse con eso, Percy vio hacia el y luego a la rubia y tenía que estar de acuerdo porque si que le costó sacarla de ahí.

 ** _-Annabeth, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre._**

 ** _-¿Y qué? -replicó-. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?_**

\- Esta absorta con la arquitectura no te prestará atención por más que le expliques - comento Sophie ella no conocía mucho a su hermana pero como hija de Atenea sabia que cuando ellos se ponían a hacer algo no lo iban a dejar fácil.

 ** _La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego._**

 ** _-¡Eh! -me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos._**

 ** _La obligué a mirarme a los ojos._**

 ** _-Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas -le dije._**

\- Esa es una buena estrategia - susurro atenea viendo al chiquillo que ahora estaba molestando con Teseo picandose uno al otro, el chico no parecía ser tan tonto pero sacudió la cabeza no no no ella debía deshacerse de él.

 ** _Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada._**

 ** _-Oh, santo Olimpo -musitó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos...?_**

\- Ya lograste despertarla eso es bueno - sonrio Rachel y Percy asintió mientras Annabeth le vio atentamente ella sintió la mirada dejó de sonreírle a Percy y se ocultó con Reyna quien solo fruncio el ceño por su reacción.

 ** _-No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover._**

 ** _Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual._**

 ** _-¡Grover! -llamamos._**

 ** _El contestó:_**

 ** _-¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!_**

\- Eso así se habla - gritaron Ares y Dioniso los demás se lo quedaron viendo mientras que Clarisse, Jason, Piper y Leo sonrieron eso les recordó al entrenador Hedge ¿dónde estaría ese sátiro? Nico, Hazel y Frank también lo recordaron pero ellos solo hicieron una mueca ese sátiro les preocupaba con eso de andar diciendo que mataría a todos.

 ** _-¡Grover!_**

 ** _Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla._**

\- No recordaba eso lo siento - se disculpó el nunca haría eso en verdad.

\- Tranquilo fue por el juego lo se - lo tranquilizo Percy mientras picaba con su dedo la mejilla de Teseo que hacía lo mismo el padre de ellos les veía con una sonrisa.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, y entre los dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:_** ** _-¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!_**

\- Siempre será así, siempre habrá otro nivel para seguirte envolviendo más y más en ese lugar - comentó aburrida Hera ya quería que esta lectura termine aunque seguía feliz de que el arrogante de su hijastro ya no esté y luego fijo su vista en sus nuevos hijastros esperaba que no sean como él.

 ** _El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?_** ** _-Nos vamos -le dije._**

 ** _-Qué lástima -repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma-. Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino._**

\- Quieren atraparlos de nuevo con la nueva tarjeta - supuso Michael centurión de la primera cohorte y algunos asintieron habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

 ** _Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos._**

Muchos se quedaron pensativos el pudo simplemente quedarse ahí y no ser el de la profecía, no combatir con nadie, ser feliz, vivir en la inopia sin monstruos pero es obvio que lo dejo, Apolo lo vio de reojo se veía que el chico pensaba más en otros que en si mismo pero ¿Hasta que punto? siguió leyendo.

 ** _Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó._** ** _-No, gracias._** ** _Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez..._**

\- Aumentaron seguramente la magia del lugar para que no lo abandonen - aventuró Reyna y hubo sentimientos por parte de algunos dioses, ella sintió una mirada encima suyo y buscó a su propietario o propietaria encontrándose con Annabeth que la analizaba esto la incomodó un poco pero no lo demostró.

 ** _Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor._**

\- Han pasado algunos días seguro - comento Belerofonte mientras sostenía a Teseo que quería despeirnar a Percy pues este había hecho lo mismo con él y ahora reia.

 ** _Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara, pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001, pero de momento tenía otros problemas de que preocuparme._**

\- La mochila regresó a ellos - fruncio el ceño Atenea eso le sonaba extraño ¿Por qué la mochila había vuelto?.

 ** _Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio. Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto._**

\- Se quedan sin tiempo - exclamo Zeus y vio a los de la misión- más les vale que lo hayan logrado - apretó su perno contra si y los demás rodaron los ojos es obvio que lo habían logrado o no estarían todos ellos ahí.

 ** _Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión._**

\- Fin del capítulo- anuncio Apolo poniendo una marca en el libro - ¿Leemos otro? -

\- Primero vamos a comer algo y a estirar las piernas - propuso Hestia levantándose del regazo de Demeter y todos asintieron.

\- Mis disculpas mis señores quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento - les pidió Respetuosamente Reyna a Zeus, Ares y Poseidón.

 ** _(N/A: dato curioso Lina: hilo de la vida en griego, justo el que le cambiaron a él, Adara: belleza Sheley_Ehuan de wattpad gracias por el nombre, así que ahora Herc es hilo de la vida bella)_**


	30. Cosas de Romanos

Una vez acabado el capítulo los mestizos salieron acompañados por algunos dioses y se dirigieron a la zona donde se serviría el almuerzo mientras Reyna se quedó conversando con los tres dioses que pidió.

\- ¿De qué querra hablar Reyna con mi padre? - se preguntaba Jason sentándose con sus amigos.

\- No lo sé- respondió Piper sirviéndose ensalada en el plato.

\- Alguien me prometió hamburguesas- se quejó Nico viendo la ensalada delante suyo y Hazel se río por lo bajo.

\- Ya se yo las prometí- le sonrió a su hermano que solo la veía con mirada neutra - Vere que puedo hacer - se levantó a hablar con Lady Hestia y el asintió y volvió su vista a la ensalada.

\- Sombritas no reniegues tanto que te vas a arrugar - hablo un sonriente Will sentándose a lado de Nico este gruño.

\- No deberías sentarte con tu padre ¿qué haces aquí solace? - le veía despectivamente de arriba abajo alejándose de él.

\- Estar con mi paciente favorito- pasó su brazo por los hombros de Nico este gruño más y le sacó el brazo.

\- Ve a buscarte otro paciente que no sea yo - replico el azabache los demás veían la escena entre divertidos y asustados por la integridad física de Will.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - respondió Will en un tono lastimero pero juguetón- Porque me botas así si yo te quiero tanto sombritas - lo volvió a abrazar por los hombros y Nico lo veía furioso y parecía a punto de matarlo.

\- Aquí está la hamburguesa Nico - dijo Hazel llegando con una bandeja en ella venían algunas hamburguesas de queso y vasos de soda también dos cajitas felices, a Nico se le fue el enojo en ese instante y Will sonrió porque pudo notar que hasta le brillaban los ojos y no perdió de vista la bandeja hasta que su hermana la puso en la mesa.

\- Gracias - musitó mientras tomaba una cajita feliz y Will se aprovechaba pues aún lo tenía abrazado por los hombros no sabía porque pero le encantaba estar cerca de Nico.

\- Uh hamburguesas de queso - hizo una mueca Percy llegando con uno de sus hermanos.

\- Ah estos son hamburguesas- dijo Belerofonte tomando una, algunos más hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Que pasa no te gustan las hamburguesas? - pregunto suavemente Hazel en dirección a Percy.

\- No es eso pero ... ahmm - vio a todos comer y prefirió no seguir simplemente tomó la otra cajita feliz y está tenia nuggets lo cual agradeció- Comere Nuggets mejor -

\- Hamburguesas - llegó Thalia que según ella solo iba a ver como estaban pero se hizo espacio entre Jason y Belerofonte que se había sentado a su lado - Y de queso - tomó una y se dedicó a comer su hermano solo le vio divertido.

Todos se dedicaron a comer algunos se sentaron con sus padres divinos a compartir otros se sentaron con sus amigos, los héroes del pasado se enfrascaron en peleas tontas como que monstruo era peor y las estrategias para matarlos o que arma era más efectiva si las lanzas, los arcos, las espadas, las ballestas o las modernas que les comentaron algunos de los campistas, Reyna regresó y se sentó junto con Rachel y solo se dedicó a comer una vez hubo terminado camino hasta la mesa de Afrodita y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído y está se veía encantada, cuando todos habían terminado de comer y solo estaban platicando esperando para entrar de nuevo para la lectura ella se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Percy y Jason con los demás.

\- Buenas ¿podría hablar con ustedes dos? - pidió a Jason y Percy estos se vieron entre ellos y luego a Reyna sumamente extrañados igual que el resto en especial una chica rubia.

\- Claro pero ¿Para qué? - pregunto Jason saliendo del estupor por la petición.

\- Vengan y les diré- respondió ella, los dos se miraron nuevamente asintieron y se levantaron los demás se quedaron expectantes, caminaron un poco apartados de todos pero bajo su atenta mirada - Debemos hacer un juicio a Octavian lo sabes Jason - se dirigió al rubio quien asintió mientras el azabache no parecía entender nada.

\- Por lo que trabajo a favor de Atenea ¿verdad? - dedujo Percy y ellos asintieron - Pero las moiras dijeron que el pagaría leyendo - los romanos hicieron una mueca.

\- Lo sabemos pero el debe cumplir un castigo - fruncio el ceño Reyna, Percy hizo lo mismo.

\- Las moiras dijeron que no podíamos lastimar a nadie - comento pero no veía a los romanos- Supongo que aún así los romanos sienten que eso no es suficiente- los dos chicos asintieron- El rompió las normas el debe tener un castigo -

\- Así es - asintió Jason y Percy se quedó pensativo y murmurando cosas que los otros dos no entendieron solo se miraron entre ellos.

\- esta bien no hay problema, pueden ponerle el castigo mientras no dañe del todo su integridad física - les sonrió a los dos - Lo que no entiendo es que tengo que ver yo en esta conversación si son cosas de romanos - los dos se lo quedaron mirando su primera respuesta es como si alguien le hubiera asegurado que no habría inconvenientes con las moiras debido al castigo que le pondrían a Octavian - Bueno si no me van contestar puede que todavía alcance algo más de comer - estaba por irse cuando Reyna lo detuvo.

\- Percy esto te concierne - el volteo a verla esperando que siga - Nosotros aún te consideramos nuestro Pretor porque no nos reunimos con el cenado a tratar de este asunto - Percy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pretor? - Reyna asintió- ¿yo? - se señaló ella asintió y Jason igual, él fruncio más el ceño no entendía bien el término - No eras tu la pretora - señaló a Reyna.

\- Si pero siempre hay dos pretores- explicó ella y el asintió y vio a Jason.

\- El pretor ¿no deberías ser tú? - señalo al rubio y el hizo una mueca.

\- En realidad los dos aún lo son es un asunto que dejamos inconcluso antes de que partieras a un viaje - explicó Reyna sin dar mayor detalle y Percy asintió aunque sentía que esta conversación debía ser más larga pero imagino que el tiempo apremiaba - El asunto es que debemos celebrar un juicio para Octavian - Jason y Percy se miraron unos segundos y luego a Reyna y asintieron - Bien ya hablé con los dioses ellos prepararán el lugar para el juicio -

\- ¿Cuando será? - pregunto Jason y Reyna fijo su mirada en él.

\- Mañana por la tarde antes del almuerzo para que podamos darle aviso a todos y preparar el lugar - respondió ella y ellos asintieron aunque Percy no tenía muchos ánimos estaba sintiendo cansancio tal vez porque al final si que comió hamburguesas aunque internamente agradecía que Reyna los haya llevado a hablar pues estaba seguro que sus hermanos estaban queriendo hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- Me parece bien - asintió el azabache y ella hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, el se giró y se topó con la feroz mirada de unos ojos grises a la distancia que veía analíticamente la platica que estaban teniendo claro que no eran los únicos que les veían pero la mirada de ella era más intensa- Voy con Annabeth - Annabeth sonrio y se alejó de los romanos.

Poco después le siguieron Jason y Reyna, los dioses dieron por terminada la hora de almuerzo y comenzaron su andar hacia la sala de tronos, aunque había unos que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Afrodita y Poseidón, pero la primera no dejaba de mirar a Atenea quien estaba demasiado concentrada en algo al parecer porque no dijo nada por su mirada.


	31. Capítulo XVII

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala los dioses se sentaron en sus tronos aunque Afrodita aún vigilaba a Atenea algo le decía que estaba planeando algo contra Drew por haber dicho esas cosas a Annabeth aunque no debería hacerlo porque eso es cosa de las chicas, Apolo tomo el libro que estaba en su trono y se lo entregó a Dioniso quien hizo una mueca de desprecio absoluto pero su esposa lo tranquilizó.

Los semidioses romanos se sentaron aún cada uno con sus hermanos de parte divina pero cerca de sus hermanos griegos también, los griegos en cambio estaban más revueltos Butch estaba con Polux y Dakota conversando sobre cosas orgánicas, Katie estaba regañando a Travis por haberle jugado una broma que eso explicaba porque ahora ella tenía las puntas del cabello azul y Connor estaba riéndose de su hermano, mientras Miranda los veía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, Lou Ellen estaba discutiendo con Malcom acerca de un libro que los dos habían leído, Holly y Laurel estaban junto a ellos decidiendo quién se llevaría la Victoria, Leo estaba con Nissa y Jake viendo como Harley hacía un aeroplano con unas cuantas piezas, Annabeth estaba sentada cerca del trono de Poseidón y Percy junto a ella el Dios no iba a perder de vista a su hijo pues aún tenia que hablar con él, los héroes del pasado estaban con Jason, Thalia y Piper, contándoles algunas cosas que hacían ellos en lo Elíseos, Perseo estaba más que feliz con sus nuevos hermanos en especial porque no se parecían al otro que ahora era cazadora.

Zeus veía de reojo a sus hijos le alegraba al menos que estos tres se llevaran bien, Hera estaba cansándose de leer la vida de un semidios pero de vez en cuando veía al hijo rubio de su marido que tenía el nombre de su héroe favorito se preguntaba porque se llamaría así pero después de un rato no le dio importancia, Nico estaba con Will y Rachel nuevamente y a su lado estaba Reyna, Hazel y Frank estaba cerca sentado con Clarisse y Chris, ella le estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de batallas quería calibrar a su "nuevo hermano" aunque este le enviaba miradas a Hazel de ayúdame a lo que ella solo sonría, Grover se sentó con Quirón conversaban bajito acerca de que veían muy cansado a Percy pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que era seguramente por todo lo que se comió en el almuerzo.

\- Muy bien empezaré esto - gruño Dioniso tomando el libro y abriendolo en la página que se habían quedado - **_Probamos camas de agua_** \- vio totalmente extrañado el libro.

\- Lo dicho estos títulos o son raros o dan miedo - reía Hermes.

\- A mí este título no me gusta - susurro Teseo viendo a su hermano que estaba junto a su padre.

\- A mí me late que Apolo debió traer calmantes- susurro Thalia a su hermano este asintió porque sentía que el Dios los iba a necesitar bueno que los estaba necesitando desde... desde que comenzó el libro.

\- ¿Crees que aquí salga ese? - susurró Annabeth a Percy este parpadeo y luego asintió era lo más probable.

 ** _Fue idea de Annabeth._**

\- Oye - ella golpeó su hombro y el solo sonrió.

\- pero es que la idea fue tuya - el se encogió de hombros.

 ** _En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:_** ** _-A Los Angeles, por favor._**

\- ¿sabes qué eso es mucho desde donde están? - pregunto Demeter viendo a la chica esta asintió por supuesto que lo sabía no por nada era la hija de Atenea.

\- Y ¿cómo pagaron? - pregunto Micheal viendo a la chica esta solo señaló el libro.

 ** _El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso._** ** _-Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendréis que pagarme por adelantado._** ** _-¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? -preguntó Annabeth._**

\- Oh van a usar la tarjeta - le brillaban los ojos a Hermes.

\- Pero ¿Eso se puede? - fruncio el ceño Jason, los de la misión se vieron un segundo entre sí y afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Vaya lo que una aprende- dijo Piper ella había estado en Las Vegas con su padre y le había visto algunas de esas tarjetas pero no imaginaba que podía pagar taxis y esas cosas con eso.

 ** _Se encogió de hombros._** ** _-Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas._** ** _Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo._** ** _-Pásela -le animó Annabeth._** ** _Lo hizo._**

Hermes y sus hijos se inclinaron hacia Dioniso para saber por fin la respuesta de cuanto tenia dentro esa tarjeta lo mismo hicieron los de Apolo con el Dios y algunos más, El Dios les vio molesto antes de leer.

 ** _El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito. Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos._**

Así mismo estaban los de los chicos y dioses de la sala esa tarjeta sonaba impresionante.

\- No tendríamos que preocuparnos por dinero nunca más- le brillaban los ojos a los hermanos Stoll.

\- Imaginen todo lo que se podría comprar - añadió Will con ojos iguales.

\- Todas las cajitas felices que quisiera - añadió Nico con rostro de ensoñación que hizo sonreír a su padre y a Hazel.

\- Todos los libros que quisiéramos- hablaron al unísono los hijos de Atenea.

\- Tendría todo lo de la ferretería- dijo Jake y sus hermanos asentían ellos querían lo mismo.

\- Toda la ropa de moda y maquillaje- dijo Ana una hija de Venus algunos de sus hermanos asintieron y Piper hizo una mueca a ella eso no le atraía.

\- Solo hay algo que yo quiero decir - dijo Chris y todos voltearon a ver - ¿Donde está esa tarjeta ahora? - ahora todos voltearon a ver a los chicos de la misión que se removieron incómodos por las miradas.

\- Yo me la comí- se sonrojo Grover y dejaron de verlo para prestar atención a los otros dos.

\- Yo no sé la pedí al taxista - recordó Annabeth ahora que se ponía a meditarlo y las miradas se fijaron en el hijo de Poseidón.

\- Esta en la cabaña 3 en algún lado - se encogió de hombros y todos parecían tener esperanzas en ir a buscarla- Pero... eso en su tiempo fue hace años así que... - ahí se fueron las esperanzas de todos y bajaron los hombros en señal de derrota.

 ** _-¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles... esto, alteza?_**

\- Se me hace que se le van a subir los humos - susurro Thalia sonriendo y Piper río bajito ambas miraban a al chica ella levantó el mentón orgullosa de eso.

 ** _-Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. -Annabeth se irguió en el asiento, muy ufana con lo de «alteza»-. Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio._**

\- No debiste decirle eso - susurró Percy a su lado recordando la velocidad del taxista y eso le revolvió el estómago había comido demasiado.

\- No habia tiempo que perder - se defendió ella encogiéndose de hombros aún tenia el mentón en alto, Thalia y Piper ahogaban risitas por su forma de actuar.

 ** _Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello._**

\- No no debió- puntualizo Grover y ella le envió una mala mirada el solo sonrio y los demás estaban interrogantes ¿qué había de malo en pedir ir rápido?.

 ** _El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave._**

-Eso es velocidad - exclamo Ares mas que feliz por la acción del libro mientras que Atenea y Poseidón se ponian palidos sus hijos iban ahí pudieron tener un accidente o algo, los chicos simplemente no les miraban, los hijos del dios de la guerra estaban emocionados por la velocidad, los demas observaron a los chicos con algo de preocupación.

-Hija no debiste decir eso- exclamo Atenea aunque también reconocía que ellos debían llegar rápido pero igual no debio, la chica no contesto y la lectura continuo.

 ** _En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria. No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba seguro de que era alguien que conocía. El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor». Había usado un nombre o título especial..._**

-Un sobrenombre mas bien - reconocio Quiron que no le agrado el hecho de saber que Luke estuvo seis meses planeando todo con su padre y tambien en el campamento como si nada pasara.

-¿Por que lo llamaban el retorcido?- pregunto Dakota separandose un instante de su frasco con Kool-Aid los dioses se lo quedaron viendo un momento luego entre si despues a los demas jovenes que parecian tener la misma interrogante y los hijos de Cronos suspiraron.

\- Se lo llama asi debido a que padre es un manipulador experto, si el se lo propone puede llegar a convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que el quiere - explico el rey de los dioses sus hermanos asintieron a sus palabras y Atenea se quedo pensativa ante esta informacion, los semidioses se estremecieron y Dioniso decidio seguir leyendo debido a que cada que se nombraba a ese ser era como si la temperatura bajara.

 ** _-¿El Silencioso? -sugirió Annabeth-. ¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades._**

-Pluton no es mi apodo niña - exclamo el rey del inframundo con calma - pluton es el nombre que me dieron los romanos - estos asintieron igual que la chica rubia y Hazel sonrio ante esto.

\- ¿pero el silencioso si es un apodo suyo?- pregunto Polux viendo con algo de temor porque el Dios estaba sonriendo.

\- Oh si ese si es un apodo de mi padre- sonrió Nico igual que el dios provocando escalofríos en los demás excepto por Will que sonreía como bobo - Igual que el rico o el hospitalario - termino por decir el chico.

\- Lo del silencioso y el rico lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué el hospitalario? - pregunto una hija de Marte viendo al chico y Will por alguna razón lo abrazó más.

\- Porque yo no discriminó a la hora de recibir a los muertos, todos acaban conmigo sin distinción y recibirán un juicio - explicó el Dios los semidioses se removieron incómodos en especial Hazel su padre le veía de reojo le dolió tanto el juicio de ella y que no aceptara ir a los Elíseos solo por su madre, Perséfone se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposo ella también recordaba ese juicio pero prefería actuar como si nada pues era una hija menos que soportar de él.

 ** _-A lo mejor -dije, pero no parecía ninguno de los dos._** ** _-Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades -intervino Grover-. Así suelen describirlo._**

\- Si ese si era mi salón de tronos - sonreía con orgullo el Dios del inframundo igual que sus hijos, más que nada Nico que de todo el inframundo era el lugar que más le gustaba, Hazel no lo recordaba mucho pues solo lo vio en su juicio pero debía admitir que le gusto la descripción después de todo también era hija del rey del inframundo.

Los demás no estaban de acuerdo que fuera un buen lugar pero no dijeron nada eso era cosa del Dios.

 ** _Meneé la cabeza._** ** _-Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso... No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios._**

\- Y tú que sabes de voces de Dioses niño - se quejó Dioniso viendo al muchacho.

\- Pues que esa voz me sonaba mucho más antigua y más profana que la de un Dios y no me equivoque ¿no? - todos se lo quedaron viendo el tenia razón no había sido la voz de un Dios si no de algo peor.

 ** _Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos._** ** _-¿Qué piensas? -le pregunté._** ** _-Eh... nada. Sólo que... No, tiene que ser Hades. Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal..._**

\- Ya presentias que no era yo ¿verdad? - dijo el Dios mirando a la muchacha que se removió incómoda en su asiento sin mirarlo.

\- Si ya lo presentía y no me gustaba la otra opción que formulé en ese entonces - respondió ella y Percy tomó su mano a él tampoco le había gustado esa opción y lastimosamente esa era la que en realidad había sido.

 ** _-¿Como qué?_** ** _-No... no lo sé -dijo-. Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo... Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas._**

\- Demasiadas - susurraron los dioses preocupados por la situación futura.

 ** _Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió. En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús. Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. -Annabeth había palidecido._**

Atenea asintió esa era lo más lógico de lo que sucedió pero ¿cómo perdió el Rayo? los chicos de la misión no lo tenían y tampoco el otro objeto perdido, si ellos no los tenían ¿quién lo tenía?.

 ** _-Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo -contesté-, ¿por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo?_**

\- Porque obviamente no lo han recuperado - murmuró Atenea vio de reojo al chico que solo prestaba atención al libro las deducciones de el no estaban mal pero no lo iba a admitir.

 ** _-Para amenazar a Hades -sugirió Grover-. Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre._**

Todos se quedaron viendo a Grover extrañados el no solía pensar así por lo general pensaba cosas buenas de la gente o los dioses, el Dios del inframundo también se lo quedó mirando y el sátiro se sonrojó e intenta desaparecer en el sillón.

 ** _Dejé escapar un silbido._** ** _-Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra._**

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Percy en el libro dándole la razón.

\- Yo creo que el entrenador Hedge lo poseyó en ese momento a Grover - murmuró Leo haciendo reír a los que le escucharon y es que ese sátiro si que era belicoso.

 ** _-Vaya, gracias._**

\- ¿eso fue sarcasmo? - le vio con una ceja levantada Hermes al sátiro este asintió y el Dios se echó a reír- Todavía tienes futuro pequeño sátiro- Dioniso lo vio por un momento y asintió no muchos sátiros eran así.

 ** _-Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos -repuse-. Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?_**

Muchos asintieron querían saber cual era el otro objeto perdido los que si sabían evitaban mirar a Hades que abrazaba a su esposa bajo la mirada ceñuda de Demeter, claro el que más evitaba mirar era Nico para que no le den arcadas.

 ** _Grover meneó la cabeza. Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese._**

\- Eso era lo que deseaba - suspiró con derrota el chico solo sonrió a modo de disculpa porque igual había hecho la pregunta.

 ** _-Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? -le pregunté-. Vamos, si no es Hades._** ** _-Percy... no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades... No; tiene que ser Hades._**

\- Es padre, claramemte es una peor opción- dijo Poseidón con cansancio no le gustaba esta lectura ni este futuro en especial la participación que estaba teniendo su hijo en este, los demás dioses asintieron a sus palabras era mucho peor saber que ese titán estaba despertando.

 ** _Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: «FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.»_**

\- ¿Pudiste leer el cartel a la velocidad que iban? - arqueo una ceja un centurión de la tercera cohorte viendo a su pretor.

\- Lo leyó Grover - respondio él el aludido asintió igual que el chico que preguntó.

 ** _Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial._**

Atenea asintió ella sentia lo mismo como ¿Quién era el espía? ¿Por qué la voz se le hacía conocida al muchacho? ¿Dónde estaban el Rayo y el yelmo? ¿Quién los tenía?.

 ** _Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando._**

Los semidioses con dislexia hicieron una mueca eso era horrible y más si estabas leyendo en público y tus nervios te traicionaban poniendo todo peor.

 ** _Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más seguro estaba de que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta. Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso._**

\- Y tenía toda la razón- susurró Atenea viendo de nuevo al muchacho no parecía tan tonto pero luego sacudió la cabeza no no el era tonto igual que su padre y no era bueno para su hija.

Artemisa de vez en cuando miraba al chico, se veía que era listo y que le gustaba la naturaleza, esperaba que no le decepcionará y saliera con alguna cosa de hombres como el orgullo, el ego o el hambre de poder.

 ** _El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Si llegábamos allí y descubríamos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos. La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría._**

\- Pues no veo como lo lograron si no tenían el Rayo ni el otro objeto faltante - habló Hera con aburrimiento mientras veía a su esposo que tenia su perno en la mano, los demás a regañadientes tuvieron que darle la razón, los chicos no tenían ninguno de los objetos que estaban perdidos, Hades no iba a entregar a Sally sin nada a cambio y para acabar solo tenían horas para devolver lo robado ¿cómo es que lo consiguieron?, en cambio los chicos de la misión estaban de lo más tranquilos viendo las caras contrariadas que tenían ellos ya habían pasado por eso así que estaban bien.

 ** _-La respuesta está en el inframundo -aseguró Annabeth-. Has visto espíritus de muertos, Percy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. Estamos en el buen camino._**

\- Eso es verdad - respondió Hades, aunque aún no tenía una explicación para que los espíritus le estén ayudando al muchacho a menos que el los haya enviado pero ¿Por qué los enviaría? ¿Por qué meterse en la misión del chico? o es que el chico escondía algo más.

\- Y vaya si que habían respuestas ahí- susurró Percy estremeciéndose recordando lo del foso y que casi los atrapo menos mal habían estado lejos y Annabeth parecía recordar lo mismo se abrazó al chico como temiendo que no lo volvería a ver - Chica lista me estas apretando un poco fuerte - le dijo a ella pero ella no le dio importancia siguió abrazandolo mientras la madre de esta les veía molesta.

\- Hija suéltalo- ordeno la diosa de la sabiduría pero la chica parecía dura de oído pues ni se inmutó- Hija por favor - casi suplicó la diosa.

\- Percy no me dejes - susurro la chica al oído del chico, este se tensó y luego suspiró devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello calmandola los demás solo se les quedaron mirando.

\- Sigan con la lectura - pidió él mientras seguía abrazandola, la madre la chica parecía querer levantarse y separarlo pero los demás dioses en especial el padre del muchacho le advirtieron con la mirada que ni se atreviera si quiera acercarseles y Dioniso con fastidio siguió leyendo.

 ** _Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme._**

\- No es novedad que no logres concentrarte - bufó Thalia para aligerar el ambiente que se estaba formando aunque veía con preocupación a Annabeth y Percy solo le sonreía, algo iba a pasar al final del libro y no les iba a gustar.

 ** _Había demasiados factores desconocidos. Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia. Y créeme, eso lo he hecho unas cuantas veces._**

\- No deberías hacer eso sesos de alga - regaño Annabeth alzando la cabeza y dándole un leve coscorrón para gracia de los demás el solo se sobo la cabeza he hizo una mueca, ella se separó de él y en su rostro se veían algunas lágrimas secas que se secó con la mano y todos les vieron con preocupación ¿qué pasaba con ellos?no entendían nada ni los amigos de ellos ni los dioses.

 ** _El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna._**

\- Ya te tenían traumado- susurró Poseidon viendo a su hijo cada más convencido que debía meterlo a algún lado para que no salga lastimado, además que aún tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, debido a que estuvo hablando con la pretora de los romanos no había podido hablar con él.

 ** _Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor._**

Todos en la sala hicieron una mueca eso no sonaba bien, el Dios de los mares se prometió revisar esa playa, mientras Percy solo pasaba la vista por todos los presentes se veía cansado una vez más pero hacía el esfuerzo de no dormirse, Annabeth a su lado si notaba su cansancio pero no dijo nada.

 ** _Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta._**

\- Lo normal de encontrarse en esas playas - comenzó con Ironia Travis.

\- Si lo anormal sería que no hayan vagabundos embelleciendo las playas - terminó Connor con el mismo tono y muchos asintieron a sus palabras sonriendo un poco, mientras Thalia hacia una mueca recordando a cierto vagabundo de un puerto, un recuerdo poco agradable por supuesto.

 ** _Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla._** ** _-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Annabeth._**

\- No debí preguntar eso - vio mal a su amigo el solo sonrió, la verdad es que en un principio se preocupó por él cuando lo vio meterse ahí y todo el tiempo que estuvo sumergido pues ya lo habían perdido en el Mississippi no quería dejarlo solo de nuevo.

 ** _El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente._**

Muchos suspiraron el paisaje sonaba hermoso en especial para los griegos recordaban el campamento con sus atardeceres en la playa y como jugaban ahí cuando podían que ahora con la guerra no era mucho.

 ** _¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello?_**

\- Pues lo hay hijo - le sonrió a su hijo y este hizo lo mismo pero el Dios notó que su sonrisa era cansada como le costaba no dormirse - ¿Quieres dormir? - pregunto suavemente acercándose al chico este nego con la cabeza aunque era muy notorio que lo necesitaba, el Dios solo suspiró su hijo era especial y testarudo.

 ** _Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua. ¿Cómo podía yo ser el hijo de alguien tan poderoso?_**

\- Pues es muy fácil querido yo te lo puedo explicar - comentó Afrodita poniendo una de esas sonrisas traviesas de niña mala en sus labios los demás comenzaron a cubrir los oídos de los pequeños - Un día va un Dios en el caso de tu padre por la playa ve una muchacha Bonita- Hefestos toco su mano y ella se detuvo.

\- Y luego el corteja a la muchacha Bonita ella lo invita a su choza - comenzó con picardía Teseo apoyando a la diosa del amor - y después de unas cuantas palabras bonitas ellos se cali...- Belerofonte tapó la boca del antiguo heroe.

\- Y cuando están tan calientes como yo la ropa les comienza a estorbar...- Apolo esquivo una flecha de Artemisa, los semidioses que mayores estaban rojos como las vacas de Apolo.

\- Mis hijos quieren seguir inocentes Apolo, Afrodita y Teseo - exclamo la diosa de los cereales, viendo mal a los tres, Hefestos trataba de que Afrodita ya no dijera nada más pues se veía que quería seguir dando la clase de como se hacían los semidioses.

\- Padre por favor continua- pidió Polux al Dios del vino, todos estaban muertos de la vergüenza en especial los hijos de los dioses que hablaron, Piper ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su novio y este también estaba mortificado, Leo en cambio veía todo con una sonrisa el quería saber más.

\- Si Dioniso sigue por favor - pidió Poseidón algo sonrojado porque una cosa era hacer a sus hijos y otra que ellos sepan como se hicieron el cubría los oídos de Percy y Orión los de Annabeth, una vez que todos soltaron a los menores Dioniso continuó, Ares en todo el rato no había despegado la vista de Afrodita y sonreía tal vez estaba hablando con ella telepáticamente de cosas que podrían hacer sobre su explicación la diosa también sonrió.

 ** _Me metí en las olas._** ** _-¡Percy! -llamó Annabeth-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

\- Metiéndose al mar no es obvio - gruño Drew, la rubia usó toda la paciencia que tenia para no ir y estamparle su puño en la cara bueno eso y además que Percy la sostuvo de la mano.

\- No le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte - le susurraba el azabache - Además ya te dije es que tu eres más Bonita y te tiene envidia - Ananbeth sonrió y asintió no sabia porque pero sabía que debía apreciar mucho esas palabras y no matar a Drew (N/A: aunque se lo merece c:)

Otras diosas veían a Drew, una con ganas de querer arrancarle la cabeza y dársela a los búhos, y la otra con preocupación porque su hija se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso si seguía molestando a la semidiosa con la madre vengativa presente.

 ** _Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho._** ** _Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:_** ** _-¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!_**

\- Awwww ya se estaba preocupando por el galán que considerada - arrullo Afrodita mientras Annabeth enrojeció Percy la vio extrañado, era su amiga naturalmente se iba a preocupar por él no veía porque el arrullo ni la emoción de los demás ante esto.

\- Cuidado hermanito y se va a poner celosa tu futura novia- dijo Teseo sonriendo que por fin se había soltado de Belerofonte, Annabeth dejó el sonrojo y fruncio el ceño, el azabache ladeó la cabeza y miró a su amiga luego a su hermano.

\- Celosa ¿Por qué? - el lo veía desconcertado y los demás soltaron risitas y Annabeth otra vez pasó la vista por todas las de la sala - Annabeth solo se preocupa por mí porque es mi amiga no veo porque alguien se vaya a poner celosa por eso - los demás se echaron a reír más fuerte Annabeth dejo de mirarlos y sonrió si el era su amigo no tenían porque ponerse celosa esa futura novia, Dioniso continuo ya que nadie quería explicar el porqué de las risas al parecer.

 ** _En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua._** ** _Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente._**

\- Es natural recién te estás acostumbrando a tus poderes - acotó el Dios de los terremotos viendo a su hijo este volteo a verlo y sonrió para después volver su vista al frente, el Dios le seguía viendo ¿qué pasaba con su hijo? ¿Por qué se veía tan cansado? ¿Por qué no estaba el de dieciséis? todos los demás decían que había un hijo suyo más grande ¿dónde estaba él? suspiro esperaba encontrar las respuestas pronto.

 ** _Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué... No había duda, respiraba con normalidad._** ** _Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo._**

\- Eres un hijo del Dios del mar y ese es su territorio es natural que sepas donde está todo - sonrio dulcemente Heatia ella también estaba preocupada por el azabache que solo le sonrió y luego se acomodó en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? - susurro Preocupada Annabeth.

\- Creo que sí...seguro porque comi mucho - se restregó uno de los ojos, los demás le veían era verdad que había comido mucho pero así comía él, además que se notaba que tenía sueño por el cansancio más no por llanura.

\- Recuéstate y trata de dormir - sugirió la rubia y el así lo hizo los demás sonrieron recordando que él siempre hace caso a lo que ella diga, los dioses que le estimaban lo veían con preocupación en especial su padre y Apolo esto no estaba bien.

 ** _Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban._**

\- Eso debió ser una buena vista - murmuró Reyna viendo a Percy dormirse ella también estaba preocupada, los romanos igual que los griegos no despegaban la vista de los dos chicos, primero ella venía actuando raro de cuando en cuando y el luciendo cansado casi todo el tiempo.

 ** _Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil._** ** _Junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud._**

\- Cualquiera hubiera hecho eso - comento Malcom- Esos tiburones son los más rápidos de los océanos y no se suelen ver, además que pueden llegar a ser los más mortíferos aunque no se registran muchos ataques de ellos - los hermanos del chico asintieron, su madre le miró con orgullo, algunos semidioses sonrieron y de verdad habían prestado atención a sus palabras, otros en cambio pusieron los ojos en blanco no necesitaban esa información entre ellos el Dios de la guerra y algunos de sus hijos.

 ** _Pero el bicho no atacaba. Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito._**

\- Le reconocen como mi hijo nunca le lastimarian - dijo el Dios de los mares a los presentes pero mirando a su hijo que ya estaba dormido contra el sillón.

\- Debe ser genial poder ver los tiburones sin que te coman - susurro Piper a ella le atraía un poco las cosas del mar porque a su padre le gustaban y así tenían algo de que conversar.

 ** _Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza._**

\- Seguro la nereida le envió por el chico - dijo Perséfone y muchos asintieron en especial el Dios de los mares y sus vástagos pues eso era lo más probable.

 ** _Me así a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí._**

Jason, Piper y Leo se removieron incómodos en sus asientos recordando su lindo paseo por el gran cañón y como perdieron al entrenador Hegde por culpa de esos venti y lo que les costó recuperarle.

 ** _La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima. Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando._**

\- La presión nunca le hará ningún daño su cuerpo está hecho para resistirla, puede llegar hasta lo más profundo sin ningún problema - explicó el Dios del mar y sus hijos asintieron aunque ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a averiguar si de verdad podían hacer eso.

 ** _Sin embargo... Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico._**

\- Podría hacerlo sin inconvenientes - se encogió de hombros el Dios sonriendo los semidioses suspiraron el les recordaba tanto a su amigo, verlo a él y al Percy de doce con la Annabeth de la misma edad les producía algo de malestar ya querían que estén sus yo actuales pero les tocaba esperar.

 ** _Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:_** ** _-Percy Jackson._**

\- La nereida - aventuró Rachel sonriendo viendo a Annabeth a lado del azabache como les extrañaba en especial porque esta versión de su amiga le lanzaba miradas que daban miedo y la otra ya había superado esas miradas.

 ** _Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba._**

\- Claro es que con esa belleza - silbo Leo - Algún día tendrían que presentármela- sonreía con picardía el latino mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza y reían por lo bajo.

\- Claro Leo cuando aprendas a respirar bajo el agua y soportes la presión del agua ellos te la presentan con gusto - hablo Jason en son de burla los romanos se lo quedaron mirando el hablaba con tanta naturalidad al griego como si lo conociera de toda la vida con la mayoría de ellos nunca hablo así, tal vez porque no se lo permitieron, el era el hijo del rey como iban a hablarle con burla o familiaridad.

\- ¿En serio chispitas? - respondió Leo dando saltitos en su asiento y Jason rodo los ojos sonriendo - Algo construiré para que me la puedan presentar - Piper negó con la cabeza aunque también sonreía y los demás ahogaban risitas el no había entendido que el no hablaba enserio, Dioniso aburrido de esta charla siguió leyendo.

 ** _Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas._**

\- Awww ternurita - susurró Katie sonriendo y Travis la veía de reojo muy feliz de estar cerca de ella.

\- Yo quisiera conocer a los hipocampos - murmuró Hazel pues a ella le interesaban todos los tipos de caballo mientras otros recordaban otros parientes que tenían parte de caballo también e hicieron una mueca.

 ** _La dama submarina me sonrió._** ** _-Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho._**

El Dios de los terremotos sonrió claro que su hijo lo estaba haciendo bien y después pensó en todo lo que había pasado su hijo lo vio de reojo y suspiró con tristeza pensando en todo lo que le faltaba por pasar aún.

 ** _No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia._**

\- Es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ante todo la educación- murmuró Demeter viendo también al joven héroe y vigilando a sus hijas aún no confiaba en los hijos de Hermes pero las había visto tristes cuando las trajo con ella así que lo mejor era dejarlas ahí por ahora.

 ** _-¿Sois la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?_**

\- No fíjate es un tiburón disfrazado de Nereida - rodo los ojos Chris y los demás rieron, Clarisse solo nego con la cabeza ese era el novio que le había tocado aunque aún así lo quería.

 ** _-Sí, niño. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte._**

\- ¿Por qué las nayades de agua dulce no sirven en su corte? - pregunto un legado de Ceres viendo al Dios.

\- Porque soy el Dios de los mares no de todas los ríos, Lagos o lagunas, pero me puedo comunicar con los dioses de esos lugares cuando necesito algún favor - explico el Dios y muchos asintieron mientras Nico y Thalia intercambiaron una mirada porque si Percy era hijo de él debería solo controlar el agua salada pero el había controlado más que agua salada en lo que ellos le conocían, prácticamente controlaba cualquier tipo de agua, dejaron de verse y volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura los que notaron sus miradas se quedaron con la intriga de que estarían pensando esos dos.

 ** _-¿Y vos sí le servís en su corte?_** ** _Asintió._** ** _-Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés._**

\- Siempre les interesa saber sobre mis hijos después de todo son considerados los príncipes del mar - sonrio él Dios de los terremotos y sus hijos hicieron lo mismo ganando los suspiros de algunas semidiosas y que Artemisa frunza ligeramente el ceño y después se retracte, acción que nadie notó.

 ** _De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era un niño, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello._**

\- Ya lo habían reconocido desde antes - susurró Quirón observando el libro con interés eso demostraba que el Dios de los mares siempre había estado vigilando el camino de su hijo.

 ** _-Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí -dije-, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?_**

\- Por unas estupidas leyes impuestas por un Drama Queen - masculló por lo bajo el Dios viendo de reojo a su hermano que ni se inmutaba ante la lectura.

 ** _Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades._** ** _-No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente -me aconsejó la nereida-. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada._**

Poseidón suspiró era notorio que el no quería la guerra y seguramente estaba muy ansioso y angustiado en ese entonces, además de preocupado por su hijo por haberlo mandado a esa misión si no no hubiera mandado a la Nereida.

 ** _Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos._**

Todos los dioses asintieron a regañadientes mientras le enviaban frías miradas a cierto Dios que tenía un perno en la mano que no veía a nadie sino a un punto en la pared, lo que ellos no sabían es que para el también era difícil apegarse a ese mandato pero tenía que hacerlo era el rey, aunque aún así siempre mostró favoritismo cierto ex Dios ahora cazadora.

 ** _-¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?_**

\- Mucho menos con ellos - respondió Atenea - Por eso a veces escogemos a otros semidioses o mortales para ser nuestros campeones - explicó mientras ciertos héroes le veían de reojo y uno de ellos apretaba la mandíbula el perdió mucho a causa de ella y eso no se lo perdonaba.

 ** _-Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo._**

\- Enviamos a los que nos sirven o en su defecto pedimos a otros dioses que den los mensajes - explicó Demeter y muchos asintieron a sus palabras en especial los que habían participado en alguna misión, algunos de la misión futura recordaron que ellos si tuvieron algo de ayuda directa y sonrieron sus padre habían roto las reglas solo por verlos y ayudarlos debían agradecerles por eso.

 ** _Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas._**

Hades vio con interés el libro conocía muy bien esas perlas a cuantos no habían sacado de su reino y frunció el ceño mientras el padre del semidios de la lectura sonrió por supuesto había asegurado la salida de su hijo del inframundo.

 ** _-Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades -prosiguió-. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical;_**

\- Mi hijo - sonrió con tristeza Apolo- Un gran músico- siguió y después vio mal a Perséfone quien solo se encogió de hombros ante su mirada.

\- Yo le dije las reglas no es mi culpa- ignoro la mala mirada del Dios de la música los demás se los quedaron mirando y Dioniso cansado siguió la lectura se estaba hartando de leer.

 ** _Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza;_**

Zeus sonrió a la mención de su hijo mientras los demás trataban de no reír recordando como debía estar ahora, bueno los dioses si que se rieron y el rey los vio con ira.

 ** _Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro._**

Hermes sonrió con superioridad - Ese era mi hijo - más de uno se lo quedó viendo sus hijos con orgullo porque fue su hermano y los demás sorprendidos eso era algo que no sabían.

 ** _¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?_** ** _-Yo... pues no, señora._**

\- No él tiene poderes muchos mejores que esos - sonreía Leo y los demás asentían mientras cierto Augur gruñía en su jaula el no consideraba que el hijo de Neptuno tuviera algún poder a más de la destrucción y que se iba a asegurar de que no existiera cuando saliera de ahí.

 ** _-Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir._**

\- Y son muchos - aseguro Miranda sonriendo recordando todo lo que había demostrado en la guerra y antes de esta.

 ** _Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta._**

Los griegos agacharon las cabezas pensando en donde se encontraban sus amigos ahora, los del argo II dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas recordando como los dejaron caer, Thalia por más que quisiera golpearlos para que dejen de culparse no podía en este momento solo podía pensar en que ya quería que los saquen de ahí, algunos apretaban los puños el futuro era injusto desde su perspectiva, los dioses les vieron con preocupación y Poseidón no despegaba los ojos de su hijo ¿Qué futuro le había deparado al pobre? se sentía culpable mientras Atenea solo podía pensar que ahora más que nunca quería a su hija lejos de él chiquillo de aliento de pez.

 ** _Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo._**

\- Quisiera que vivas lo más posible - acarició suavemente los cabellos de su hijo y los griegos solo pudieron llorar más, Dioniso se estaba artando del drama la única razón por la que seguía leyendo es porque su esposa estaba ahí y estaba viendo la escena enternecida por su tío y un poco preocupada por los chicos en especial los hijos de su esposo que uno de ellos también intentaba no unirse al sollozo colectivo que se estaba llevando acabo.

 ** _Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies._** ** _-¿Qué pasará?_**

\- Algo mágico y sorprendente- exclamó Julia una hija de Mercurio intentando que mejore el ambiente pues ellos también se estaban preocupando por sus hermanos griegos que estaban muy deprimidos, pero no lo logró.

 ** _-Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar._** ** _-¿Qué hay de la advertencia?_**

Atenea vio de reojo a Ares el fue el único que les dio regalos después de la advertencia pero su regalo se veía normal ¿Que pasaba? luego vio a su hija que estaba triste y recostada contra el muchacho de su tío, tenía que separarlos por su bien ella ya estuvo corriendo muchos riesgos por estar pegada de él no podía correr más necesitaba hablar urgente con esa diosa.

 ** _Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes._** ** _-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson._**

\- Yo no engaño solo soy astuto en conseguir lo que quiero - se defendió el Dios de los muertos tratando de mostrarse indiferente al llanto de sus hijos que el uno era sostenido por un hijo de Apolo y la otra por el hijo de Marte, que por cierto el padre de este tenia el ceño fruncido viendo a todos sus hijos que apretaban los puños para no derrumbarse y unirse a las lágrimas como los demás.

 ** _Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío._** ** _-¡Espera! -grité-. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?_**

\- Los regalos ya fueron entregados - murmuró Afrodita recordando que Ares le había dado la mochila al chico aunque esto solo lo dijo para distraerse del hecho que sus hijos por parte griega estaban llorando en especial Piper quien se aferraba a su novio sin Consuelo ella no sabía que hacer o que decir, ¿debía comportarse como una diosa y ser indiferente? o ¿debía comportarse como las madres mortales e ir con sus hijos? parecía que todos los dioses se debetian entre lo mismo.

Thalia dio una respiración profunda no podían seguir así ellos eran griegos y aunque los estuvieran matando debían seguir siendo valientes además que su primo y casi hermana no le iban a perdonar que los deje seguir cayendo en la desesperación.

\- Ya estuvo bueno- exclamó/gritó viendo a todos los griegos - Oh se me callan o empiezo a repartir flechas - tenso el arco y se dispuso a disparar la primera flecha dio contra un espacio reducido entre Travis y Connor.

\- ¡Thalia! - reclamaron los dos con horror mientras los demás expresaron ligeras risitas, la chica preparó la siguiente flecha y fue a dar cerca de un espacio entre las piernas de Leo.

\- ¡Ey! - el latino saltó - ¡Casi dejas al mundo sin los mejores genes que pudieron haber existido! - refunfuñó el chico encima de su asiento los demás rieron más fuerte, Clarisse también se unió a esto y golpeó la cabeza de algunos más que seguían llorando, provocando más risitas.

\- ¿Quien mas quiere golpes o flechas? - grito Chris - Vengan que estamos al dos por uno - todos se echaron a reír provocando que el azabache despierte los vio frunciendo el ceño pero no les dijo nada vio a la rubia a lado suyo que solo veía la escena desde hace rato sintiendo pesar por todos pero sin encontrar que decir para alegrarlos pero menos mal Thalia y Clarisse habían solucionado todo.

Artemisa vio a su teniente con una sonrisa orgullosa, había levantado el ánimo de todos atacando hombres eso era bueno ¿no?.

 ** _-¡Adiós, joven héroe! -se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades-. ¡Escucha tu corazón! -Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció._**

\- Yo no soy un héroe- susurro el ojiverde viendo a todos los que estaban ahí, veía como se limpiaban los rostros y tenían sonrisas algo tristes - No puedo protegerlos a todos - cerro los ojos y suspiró, Annabeth lo notó.

\- La nereida tiene razón hazle caso a tu corazón- le sonrió a su amigo el la vio e hizo lo mismo, claro que le hacía caso a su corazón siempre lo haría.

 ** _Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón, pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo..._**

\- Si más importante era que me devuelvan mi Rayo - hablo el rey de los cielos que aunque no lo quisiera admitir el también vio con preocupación a sus hijos igual que Perseo y los héroes antiguos pero que sintieron que no podían hacer nada para evitar ese dolor a los nuevos héroes.

 ** _Nadé hasta la superficie._** ** _Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas._**

\- Que tu ropa se seque apenas sales del agua debe ser cool- dijo Ana hija de Venus con un tono de ensoñación y muchos asintieron mientras los de Hefestos anotaban cosas en sus libretas.

 ** _Ella hizo una mueca._** ** _-No hay regalo sin precio._**

Annabeth fruncio el ceño, no hay regalo sin precio, vio a su amigo que parecía dormir una vez más, las moiras les estaban permitiendo cambiar la historia ¿había un precio?.

 ** _-Éstas son gratis._**

\- Nada es gratis en esta vida - murmuró Atenea sentándose recta en su trono viendo al muchacho ¿Que precio tuvo que pagar por las perlas?.

 ** _-No. -Sacudió la cabeza-. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás._**

\- Y si que lo hubo - susurró la hija de Atenea viendo a su amigo recordando que tuvo que dejar a su madre ahí por más tiempo del que quiso.

 ** _Con tan feliz pensamiento, le dimos la espalda al mar._**

\- Si un pensamiento muy feliz - ironizó Hermes sin dejar de vigilar a sus hijos que ahora se veían mejor pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse después de todo era su padre, inmaduro sí, pero su padre al fin y al cabo.

 ** _Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood._**

\- Eso vamos para Hollywood- ánimo Austin tratando que los ánimos mejoren.

\- ¿Pensé que ya no querrían más autobuses? - inquirió Will levantando una ceja viendo a la chica - ¿No les bastó con el que dañaron? - los hijos de Hefestos/ Vulcano recordaron esto y fruncieron ligeramente el ceño.

\- No había más opciones - se encogió d hombros la chica - Además este no lo dañamos - se defendió antes que se les ocurriera atacar a los hijos del Dios de los herreros, estos solo asintieron.

 ** _Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio._**

\- Es que los mortales comunes no pueden ver la entrada al inframundo- dijo Hades sonriendo - Los mortales que pueden ver a través de la niebla no tienen tanta suerte - a los semidioses les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda imaginándose a los pobres mortales que llegaron ahí solo por accidente.

 ** _-Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión -me dijo-. ¿Eres un niño actor o algo así?_**

\- Espero que esta vez les salga una mentira más creíble que la anterior - reía entre dientes el Dios del sol y los demás rieron con él pues la anterior sí que había sido una mala mentira.

 ** _-Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas... para un montón de niños actores._**

\- No está mal no está mal tiene que pulirlas pero va bien - aprobó el Dios de los ladrones levantando un pulgar en dirección del chico, Poseidón gruñó no quería que el aprobara las mentiras de su hijo, de hecho no quería que su hijo mintiera más de lo necesario y el Dios se veía dispuesto a enseñarle mucho más que lo necesario.

 ** _-¡Oh! Eso lo explica._** ** _Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada._** ** _Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Tampoco aparecía en el listín._**

\- Y no aparecerá en eso - dijo el Dios frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - Vamos que es la entrada al inframundo no puedo dejar que este expuesta y cualquiera entre ahí- resoplo ¿cómo podían creer que la encontrarían en un listín o algo así?.

 ** _En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía._**

\- Los policías solo están cuando uno no los necesita - hablo molesto Travis.

\- Si porque cuando los necesitas desaparecen- continuo Connor todos estaban más tranquilos y de mejor humor que antes.

 ** _Me quedé atónito delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso._**

Todos gruñeron ante la mención de ese ser más de uno deseaba que ya estuviera muerto o que nunca hubiera existido en toda su vida, Poseidón solo miraba a su hijo y trataba de no perder el control.

 ** _Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso._**

\- Ese va a ser famoso pero por la cosa más amorfa que ha existido en el mundo - gruño Holly mirando con desdén el libro.

\- O por ser un animal de las cavernas no extinto - añadió su hermana con la misma expresión en su rostro.

 ** _Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano._**

\- No llevan ni un mes desaparecidos y ¿ese ya tiene otra? - vio incrédulo el libro apolo.

\- Seguro esa solo está ahí por algún dinero que debe tener no hay otra explicación- aventuro Perséfone arrugando la nariz como si de él libro emanara un horrible olor, Nico tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes esa era la única respuesta que podía existir para que alguien esté cerca de esa cosa.

 ** _Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo:_** ** _«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastro se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa... mi Cámaro... L-lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»_**

Poseidón y los hermanos de Percy hacían todo el esfuerzo por controlar su ira, el Dios tomó a su hijo en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo abrazó para saber que estaba bien, ahí y no perder la calma.

\- le importa más su auto que Sally - masculló Nico apretando los puños y el hijo de Apolo tomó sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

\- No te hace bien el enojo sombritas - le susurró al oído logrando que al azabache le recorra una electricidad por toda la espalda y lo vea entre desconcertado y molesto.

\- Tu no sabes lo que me conviene Solace - se soltó de su mano más no se alejó demasiado del rubio y este solo sonreía notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por alguna razón se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido eso, Afrodita estaba más que feliz viéndoles discretamente igual que el padre del azabache.

 ** _«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores. -Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara-. Un hombre destrozado._**

\- Destrozado - apretó la mandíbula Teseo - Destrozado va a quedar cuando acabemos con él- la ira hervía en los hijos del mar igual que en Perseo y Aquiles.

\- Seguro el tío Hades nos va a dejar jugar con él cuando llegue a su reino - aseguro Belerofonte con una sonrisa siniestras y ojos tormentosos los que estaban más cerca de ellos apartaron las miradas les recordaba bastante a las de cierto azabache y sabían que o prometían nada bueno.

 ** _Un adolescente con serios problemas._**

\- Serios problemas va a tener ese hombre por haber tocado a mi hijo y a su madre - siseó el Dios de los terremotos apretando a su hijo tal vez un poco demás porque logró que suelte un quejido - Lo siento - lo soltó un poco pero el azabache no se había despertado menos mal.

 ** _Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene del joven y perturbado fugitivo, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»_**

\- Perturbado - murmuró Aquiles frunciendo el ceño y viendo mal el libro igual que todos en la sala esa parte de la lectura no les estaba gustando para nada y Dioniso lo estaba sintiendo le mando una mirada airada a Apolo este solo sonrió triunfante y el Dios del vino gruñó.

 ** _En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares._**

\- Malditos mortales y sus fotografías- murmuraron la mayoría de los presentes cuantas veces los mortales no habían arruinado así sus vidas como lo odiaban.

\- ¡Eh que yo soy mortal! - se quejó Rachel viéndole mal - No nos metan a todos en el mismo saco - termino por decir algunos le enviaron sonrisas como disculpa.

 ** _«¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? -preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente-._**

\- Uh Uh yo se quienes son - salto Leo con entusiasmo levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela, Piper rodo los ojos pero sonreía- Son el sátiro que está hi - señalo a Grover - Y la chica rubia de allá- señaló a Annabeth que le mando una mirada furiosa por como le llamó y Leo tragó saliva - Digo la hermosa hija de Atenea llamada Annabeth- sonrió a la chica esta dejó de mirarlo y el paso la mano por su frente sentadose de nuevo mientras Nissa y Jake solo sonreían burlones igual que los demás.

 ** _¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos?_**

\- El Dios de la guerra - gritaron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio y de Apolo/Febo junto con sus padres y si lo hicieron en dirección de Dioniso que los vio furioso mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo dándole palmadas en la mano y sonriéndole ella también estaba divertida con la situación.

 ** _¿Es Percy Jackson un delincuente, un terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta?_**

\- Una secta - se puso pensativo Dakota - Tal vez si seamos una secta - miró a todos a su alrededor- Una secta que cree en los dioses griegos y romanos - tomo más kool- Aid, Polux y Butch ladearon la cabeza tal vez si eran eso a la perspectiva de los demás.

 ** _Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»_**

\- No - murmuró un dormido Percy - No más- se removió incómodo en brazos de su padre este trataba de calmarlo más pesadillas.

\- Tranquilo todo esta bien - le susurraba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- No psicólogos- susurró el azabache abriendo los ojos despacio - No soporto a esos charlatanes - aún estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- No te preocupes aquí no hay de esos - lo acomodo mejor para que siga durmiendo y así lo hizo.

 ** _-Vamos -me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo._**

\- Apretaba los puños con tal fuerza y sus emociones estaban tan a flor de piel que temía que lo hiciera y se lastimara - explicó Grover a los que se le quedaron viendo, recordando ese momento, su amigo había tenido tanta ira que lanzaba una mirada de miedo y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que imprimía, el prefirió alejarlo de eso antes de que se descontrolara.

 ** _Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles._**

\- Es mejor que se muevan de ahí no es bueno que anden por la noche en la ciudad - exclamó Hestia algo preocupada por los nuevos héroes.

\- No se preocupe Lady Hestia supimos cómo salir de esa - le sonrió el sátiro, lo que no notaron es que no digo que se fueron de ahí si no que supieron como salir.

 ** _A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente._**

\- Lo hemos notado - murmuró Lacy que pensando en todo lo que pasaron ella hubiera tenido mucho miedo.

 ** _Pero Los Angeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte._**

\- Eso lo dice él porque el no vive en Los Ángeles- hablo Tyler hijo de Marte - Si el viviera en los Ángeles sabría manejarse - muchos le dieron la razón cada quien se manejaba mejor en la ciudad donde vivía pues se la conocían bien.

 ** _La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota._**

\- Uhm pero Percy es un idiota- fruncio el ceño Ananbeth viendo mal a su amigo - Un idiota que se preocupa más por otros que por si mismo - esto lo susurró cerrando los ojos ¿Que iba a hacer ese idiota? no entendía porque pero el sentimiento de que iba a hacer algo malo contra él mismo le invadía.

 ** _Los Angeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares._**

El Dios mencionado prestó atención la verdad es que no lo había estado haciendo mucho porque en el capítulo no había acción pero que lo comparen con una ciudad le despertó.

 ** _No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar._**

Afrodita le sonrió en serio que su amante si era así pero así es como le gustaba el Dios de la guerra también esbozaba una sonrisa hacia ella y Hefestos fingía no prestarles atención.

 ** _No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, el solsticio de verano._**

\- Pues buscándola ¿no? - pregunto divertido Apolo al tiempo que Artemisa le envió una espada a su cuello que por poco esquivo dejándole un pequeño rasguño - Arti no hagas eso-

\- Entonces no digas estupideces - siseó ella viendo mal a su mellizo el hizo un puchero y se disponía a hacer un berrinche pero Dioniso siguió la lectura para no tener que oír a estos dos pelear.

 ** _Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos._**

Hazel esbozó una débil sonrisa recordando cuando salieron de nueva Roma y Percy le había enviado una mirada que irradiaba ira a unos tipos así en la calle apartandolos así de su camino, Frank a su lado le abrazó y acarició su cabello tal vez teniendo el mismo recuerdo su amigo era muy bueno el empezó cuidandolos y la culpa les llego de nuevo suspiraron y sacudieron la cabeza no podían permitir que Thalia o la hermana de él lo notaran felizmente eso no pasó.

 ** _Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó._** ** _-Eh, tú. -Como un idiota, me paré._**

\- Idiota - gritaron los de la sala llevándose las manos al rostro incrédulos de que él se haya detenido ante un simple llamado.

 ** _Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos._**

\- Como me caen mal esa clase de mortales - hablo clovis entre ronquidos pero muchos asintieron a sus palabras los dioses estaban cada vez más preocupados por sus hijos pues cada tanto asentían a cosas que no les agradaba escuchar, vamos que a quien le agrada saber que tu hijo tiene sueños donde le creen loco o que mortales idiotas se metan en su camino.

 ** _Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática._**

\- El no debe atacar a los mortales - negó con la cabeza el entrenador de héroes y Rachel hizo una mueca porque si que lo hacía aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no había sido con intención él solo había estado asustado por lo que le perseguían.

 ** _Cometí el error de atacar._**

\- Un garrafal error - suspiró el entrenador de héroes que sabía que a los mortales no les hacía daño el ataque con bronce celestial pero si que los fastidiaba mucho y vio de reojo a cierta pelirroja que se sobaba el estómago como recordando algo con una mueca de asco.

 ** _El chico gritó. Debía de ser cien por cien mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno. Se miró el pecho._** ** _-¿Qué demo...?_**

\- Bueno esta asustado aprovechen y corran - aconsejo Perseo y muchos asintieron se estaban metiendo en la historia de nuevo bueno aunque eso era preferible a que estuvieran preocupados por los que no están.

 ** _Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira._** ** _-¡Corred! -grité a Annabeth y Grover._**

\- Eso eso - decía con diversión Hermes y sus hijos los demás solo soltaban risitas al ver el entusiasmo de estos hacia lo que decía el libro.

 ** _Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adonde nos dirigíamos. Giramos en una esquina._** ** _-¡Allí! -exclamó Annabeth._**

\- Encontraron un lugar eso debe ser bueno - sonreía Julia hija de hermes pero Grover y Annabeth no se veían felices de haber encontrado un lugar, eso preocupó a algunos en especial a Teseo que el título no le había gustado y ahora esto le gustaba cada vez menos.

\- Algo me dice que ese lugar no es bueno - susurro este y Thalia junto con Jason lo escucharon y asintieron a ellos tampoco les agrado que hayan encontrado un lugar muy rápido.

 ** _Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como: «alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»_**

\- La dislexia es un asco - se quejó Dioniso que le había costado leer lo que según leía el muchacho con su dislexia, los que padecían esto le dieron la razón.

 ** _-¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? -tradujo Grover._**

\- Crusty- susurro Teseo ese nombre le recordaba algo se acarició por inercia los brazos trataba de recordar pero no venía nada a su mente, solo sabía que era malo muy malo.

\- ¿crusty no es el payaso de la TV?- susurro Leo a Nissa esta le vio extrañado - hasta donde yo recuerdo así se llamaba el payasito de los Simpson-

\- Si pero no creo que hablen de ese Leo - ella sonrió y nego con la cabeza su hermano era especial eso lo sabía desde que se lo presentaron en el campamento pero aún así lo quería era su hermano después de todo, el chico solo asintió pero seguía pensando en el payaso.

 ** _No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente._**

\- Oh a menos que quieras comprar una cama de agua lo cual no es su caso - nego con la cabeza Cecil hijo de hermes.

 ** _Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera._**

\- Están a salvo - sonreía Perséfone sosteniendo en sus manos flores y jugando con ellas, Nico le veía de soslayo aún irritado con ella por la forma en que lo trataba en el futuro y luego vio a la diosa del cereal un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por ella odiaba el cereal.

\- ¿Estas bien sombritas? - susurro el rubio a su lado el azabache se limitó a asentir sin decir una sola palabra, el hijo de Apolo no dejaba de sonreír le agradaba que el chico al menos le prestara atención.

 ** _-Los hemos despistado -susurró Grover_**.

\- Por poco - susurró Aquiles aunque veía al rey de Atenas muy inquieto en su asiento, aunque bueno el tenia THDA no se podía quedar totalmente quieto debido a esto pero estaba más inquieto de lo normal.

 ** _Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas._** ** _-¿A quién habéis despistado?_** ** _Los tres dimos un respingo._**

Los de la sala comenzaron a preocuparse esperaban que fuera un simple mortal el que atendía la tienda aunque si recordaban la mala suerte que tenia cierto héroe eso era casi imposible.

\- No me gusta ese lugar no me gusta ese lugar - murmuraba Teseo una y otra vez como un mantra, Perseo lo abrazó por los hombros e intentaba calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo ellos están bien recuerda eso - le susurró al oído y el ojiverde asintió trató de calmarse pero simplemente no lo conseguía.

 ** _Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría._**

\- No me agrada ese lugar - se mordía el labio el rey de Atenas - Deberían salir de ahí ya - se seguía moviendo en su asiento.

\- A mí no me agrada ese tipo de la tienda - susurro Reyna viendo a Annabeth y Grover después a Percy quien dormía sobre el regazo de su padre, ¿que sería el tipo de esa tienda? algo le decía que nada bueno y los demás parecían pensar lo mismo.

 ** _Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso._**

\- Ese tipo no me agrada - susurraron los padre de ambos chicos de la misión el uno acomodaba a su hijo y la otra veía a la suya con preocupación esperaba que su presentimiento de que ese tipo del libro sea un monstruo no fuera cierto, lo malo ella casi siempre tenía la razón.

 ** _El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello._**

\- Que asco de vestimenta - se quejó Afrodita poniendo cara de total asco pero preocupada por los chicos, Piper solo le veía incrédula esperaba de verdad esperaba que en algún momento deje de mostrar ese lado superficial y se muestre como lo que realmente es, lo que ella no notó es que la diosa hacia esto para tranquilizarse a sí misma pensar en otra cosa y no el hecho de que sus hijos habían llorado y ella no había podido hacer nada y que una de esas estaba en peligro por una diosa vengativa que seguro algo iba a hacer.

 ** _-Soy Crusty -gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro._**

Los presentes hicieron una mueca de asco ante la mención de eso en especial las cazadoras esa era una de las razones por las que detestaban a los hombres eran unos cerdos en todos los aspectos.

 ** _-Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel -le dije-. Sólo estábamos... mirando._**

\- No está mal la mentira - sonreía orgulloso el Dios de los ladrones aunque también estaba preocupado por la situación de los chicos.

 ** _-Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros -rezongó-. Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?_**

\- ¿Por qué algo me dice que el hecho que la gente entre ahí es malo? - pregunto angustiado Belerofonte por su hermano y la cercanía de ese tipo a este mientras Teseo estaba cada vez más nervioso por más que veía a su hermano ahí a salvo.

 ** _Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición._**

\- Ya los atrapó- murmuró Harley abrazando a Jake que trataba de contenerlo era el más pequeño de los hijos de Hefestos.

\- Ellos están bien pequeño esto ya pasó- le sonreía a su hermano y este se tranquilizó un poco.

 ** _Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo..._**

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía a cierto Dios de la guerra que se la devolvió igual mientras sus hijos que notaron las miradas que también se enviaban y fingían arcadas ver a tus padres coquetear no era agradable.

 ** _-Éste es mi modelo más popular. -Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal._**

Hades sonrió con picardía esa cama sonaba muy bien y abrazó a su esposa de la cintura depositando en su mejilla algunos besos, Nico evitaba mirarlo eso era un asco en cambio Hazel los vio y se comenzó a abanicar la cara con una mano y su rostro iba subiendo en color rojo, Frank se dio cuenta y le cubrió los ojos con una mano, los esposos del inframundo estaban avanzando en arrumacos y los demás semidioses desviaban las miradas hasta que Demeter notó lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Ladrón de hijas deja de pervertirla- se levantó y arrancó a perséfone, una muy sonrojada por cierto, pues el le había estado susurrando cosas en el oído, cuando se la llevó el Dios rodo los ojos.

\- No empiece de nuevo es mi esposa - gruño el Dios del inframundo mirando a su hermana con furia.

\- Es mi hija y no dejaré que hagan esas cosas en mi presencia - defendió la diosa mientras sentaba a su hija a su lado.

\- Pero madre el es mi esposo... - no pudo seguir porque la diosa interrumpió.

\- Tu esposo un cacahuete, el es un secuestrador y ladrón de de hijas - espeto la diosa los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco aburridos de la pelea de siempre.

\- Estoy harto déjeme disfrutar de mi esposa - se levantó el Dios del inframundo y Demeter hizo lo mismo dispuesta a enfrentarlo y Persefone se interpuso entre los dos los tres empezaron a brillar estaban por tomar su verdadera forma.

\- ¡Otra vez con las peleas! ¡Es que quieren que sus hijos acaben lastimados! - exclamo Percy desde el trono de su padre los dioses se detuvieron por su insolencia pero luego se fijaron en los semidioses que los veían asustados y algunos dioses les veían mal.

\- Compórtense los dos que ya parecen unos chiquillos - regañaron Hestia, Hera y Afrodita, dos de ellas preocupadas por los jóvenes, la otra solo cansada de su pelea, los tres dioses se fueron a sentar a sus tronos respectivos, la diosa de la primavera se sentó junto a su esposo pero ya no siguieron con los arrumacos, Dioniso rodo los ojos y continuó deseando que no le vuelva a tocar leer.

 ** _El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina-. Masaje a cien manos -informó-. Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes._**

\- No no no lo hagan - salto Teseo de su asiento estaba seguro que ese era un monstruo y uno que conocía bien.

\- Esto ya pasó- espeto Percy y nuevamente estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad su padre le veía angustiado, Apolo se levantó y lo revisó los demás le veían expectantes.

\- Con un poco de ambrosía estará bien - dijo por último el Dios del sol metiendo un trocito a la boca del chico y acariciando su cabello este pronto se había vuelto a dormir, el Dios vio ceñudo a los culpables de que el chico haya tenido que saltar de nuevo en defensa de los semidioses, ni el que era un dios infantil como ellos decían había hecho eso, los dioses involucrados en la pelea anterior se removieron incómodos porque no era el único que les veía desde hace un rato así, El Dios volvió a su trono y la lectura se retomó.

 ** _-Pues... -musité- no creo que..._** ** _-¡Masaje a cien manos! -exclamó Grover, y se lanzó en picado-. ¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola._**

\- Los masajes suenan bien - murmuraron algunos en especial los hijos de Hefestos esas camas sonaban bien y querían saber sus mecanismos.

\- No no suenan bien - exclamo Grover junto con Teseo que ahora estaba más intranquilo que antes no solo por el libro sino también por lo que le pasaba a su pequeño hermano ahí presente, los demás solo les vieron extrañados.

 ** _-Hum -murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla-. Casi, casi._** ** _-Casi ¿qué? -pregunté._**

\- Si exacto ¿casi qué? - vio con interés el libro Orion que tampoco le agradaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Casi no la contamos - susurró Grover sobandose el cuello recordando ese momento.

 ** _Miró a Annabeth._** ** _-Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien._** ** _-Pero ¿qué...? -respondió Annabeth._**

\- Que no se atreva a tocar a mi hija - gruño la diosa de la sabiduría y Annabeth rodo los ojos por mucho que ella la detestara en este momento, seguía siendo su madre y agradecía la preocupación pero que entiendan de una vez que eso ya había pasado y que había salido bien de ahí.

 ** _Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo._**

Atenea gruñía porque esa cosa había tocado a su hija y no le agradaba mientras que Afrodita por otro lado estaba sonriéndole ladina a cierto Dios de la guerra y se comunicaban telepáticamente para no interrumpir la lectura (N/A: solo vamos a decir que no eran cosas aptas para público menor de edad ;) ) pero se tenían un leve sonrojo en los rostros.

 ** _Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó._** ** _-¡Eh, oiga! -protestó ella._** ** _Crusty chasqueó los dedos._** ** _-Ergo!_**

\- Salgan de ahí- respetia Teseo con nerviosismo eso es peor que el minotauro el lo sabía bien ya había reconocido bien quién era el de la lectura, los demás tragaron saliva lo del libro no sonaba bien, ya no les gusto lo del masaje o las camas.

Poseidón vio a su hijo mayor y luego al de su regazo comprendió donde estuvo este último en esa parte de la lectura y suspiro el ¿no podía ser como los demás semidioses y solo andar por ahí matando monstruos pequeños? no claro que no el tenia que ir y encontrarse con alguno de los peores con solo doce años y en su primera misión.

 ** _Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón._**

\- Mi hija - soltó en un suspiro la diosa de la estrategia en batalla y luego vio a la rubia que aún estaba sentada junto a su tío, al menos salió a salvo pero ¿cómo? vio al chico que sostenía Poseidón más le valía que le haya ayudado, frunció el ceño ese chico era un peligro su niña no habría ido a esa misión si él no se hubiera aparecido en su vida de eso estaba convencida tenia que idear algo.

 ** _Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron._** ** _-¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a! -aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos-. ¡N-n-no m-m-mola na-a-a-da!_**

\- No mola - repitieron los semidioses y algunos dioses haciendo una mueca y simpatizando con el sátiro.

 ** _El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes._** ** _-Casi, mecachis -lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca-. ¡Venga, chico! No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo._**

\- Espero que no la haya encontrado - se acariciaba el cuello Jason preocupado por sus amigos en el libro, Thalia le veía divertida su hermano se estaba metiendo en la historia se estaba soltando ya no se veía tan rígido como cuando lo volvió a ver en el castillo de Eolo eso era bueno.

 ** _-Suelte a mis amigos._** ** _-Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber._** ** _-¿Qué quiere decir?_**

\- No queremos saber - exclamaron algunos de los presentes conteniendo un escalofrío si alguno de ellos antes deseó vivir las aventuras de Percy y Annabeth ahora habían desechado ese deseo, en cambio cierto Dios y sus hijos sonreían querían ver como salían los semidioses de esta situación.

 ** _-Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar._**

\- No me gusta por donde va eso - murmuró Will algo asustado y se acercó con esta excusa a Nico que solo gruño pero no lo alejó ya se estaba resignando a que su médico personal no iba a dejarlo en paz por más que lo echara.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando._** ** _-No soporto las medidas imperfectas -musitó Crusty-. Ergo!_**

\- Nosotros no soportamos a la gente insoportable pero no vamos por ahi estirandolas - susurró Katie y Travis la abrazaba mientras Demeter les vigilaba.

 ** _Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos._**

Algunos presentes tragaron en seco y se acariciaron inconscientemente los hombros, Ares tenía la mirada encendida al fin había acción tanto como la que hubo en la sala como la que había ahora en el libro le tenían emocionado.

 ** _-No te preocupes -me dijo Crusty-. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas... Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste._**

Muchos contuvieron un escalofrío eso no sonaba bien y se llevaron las manos a la espalda, Ares sonó la lengua eso no era mucho, Connor aprovecho de abrazar más a Miranda que estaba bastante angustiada y metida en la historia.

 ** _-¡Percy! -gritó Grover._**

\- No dejaste que te atrapen ¿verdad? - le decía el Dios de los mares a su hijo que dormía bastante tranquilo y sonrió era notorio que el no dejó que los atrapen.

 ** _La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase._**

\- Tiene que pensar en un plan una estrategia - la diosa de la sabiduría ya quería saber que había planeado el muchacho porque más le valía que fuera bueno para que salve a su hija.

 ** _-En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?_** ** _-Legalmente es Procrustes -admitió._**

Teseo mordió más su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar ahí estaba más que claro que no se había equivocado en sus deducciones como odiaba tener razón, igual que cierta diosa que también estaba odiando tenerla.

 ** _-El Estirador -dije. Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas._**

\- Vaya Hospitalidad - se acarició los brazos el antiguo héroe recordando su breve estadía con ese gigante los demás solo suspiraron su amigo/pretor no contaba con nada de suerte.

 ** _-Exacto -respondió el vendedor-. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty»._**

\- Claro que buen nombre para vender estiramientos de columnas - susurró Hazel y Frank solo la abrazó más.

\- tranquila que seguro a Percy ya se le ocurrió algo - le susurro a su novia y está sonrió el siempre encontraba la forma de animarla y tranquilizarla.

 ** _-Tiene razón. Suena bien._** ** _Se le iluminaron los ojos._** ** _-¿Eso crees?_**

\- ¿Por qué tu muchacho está alabando al monstruo? - fruncio el ceño Atenea viendo al Dios de los mares este rodó los ojos.

\- Seguro es parte de su plan - aseguró con cansancio el Dios sin levantar mucho la voz no quería despertar a su hijo solo por discutir con la diosa.

\- A veces es mejor conversar con los monstruos hasta encontrar la manera de derrotarlos - dijo Annabeth con voz monótona sin mirar a su madre - Y el la encontró- a la diosa no le gustó el tono que usó con ella pero no dijo nada, Dioniso al ver que habían terminado la charla continuó.

 ** _-Oh, desde luego -contesté-. Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca..._** ** _Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello._**

\- Sigue distrayendole - susurro Jason - Vamos encuentra algo - veía el libro con interés sabia que Percy no era tonto el siempre había encontrado la forma de como ayudarlos en el barco como cuando derrotó a Crisaor.

\- Lo encontró seguro - le susurró Piper cerca suyo ella confiaba en sus dos amigos sabía que Percy no siempre dependía de Annabeth para poder derrotar a los monstruos pero que siempre haría lo que fuera por la rubia así que estaba segura que él planeó algo y les salvó, Jason apretó su mano dándose así apoyo mutuamente no querían que la culpa los embargue no de nuevo.

 ** _-Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?_** ** _-No demasiados._**

\- Y tampoco queremos verlos - susurraron algunos mientras ciertos dioses pensaban que esos se verían excelentes en sus camas y las cosas que podrían hacer en ellas y no solo era Ares y Afrodita.

 ** _-¡Pues ahí lo tienes!_** ** _-¡Percy! -vociferó Annabeth-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

\- Salvándote niña que más va a estar haciendo - chasqueó la lengua Ares que ya había entendido que el muchacho solo buscaba ganar tiempo mientras ideaba como sacar a sus amigos de ahí, Atenea vio ceñuda al Dios ella había entendido lo mismo pero el no tenia que hablarle así a su hija, pero la chica ni le había prestado atención al Dios ella solo veía a sus amigos y sonreía suavemente.

 ** _-No le hagas caso -le dije a Procrustes-. Es insufrible._**

La Annabeth de la sala dejó de sonreír y le envió una mala mirada a su amigo en el momento del libro no había podido pero ahora si que podía y lo golpearía de nos ser porque estaba dormido y con su padre el Dios solo río un poco.

\- No creo que de verdad piense que seas insufrible - le susurro a la chica y esta volvió a sonreír y asintió ella sentia que eso era verdad, mientras Atenea veían con desconcierto este acercamiento, al Dios le sonreía mientras a ella ni la veía.

 ** _El gigante se echó a reír._** ** _-Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste._**

\- Vaya con estos mortales como se atreven a no medir un metro ochenta - dijeron los Stoll sonando verdaderamente indignados por este hecho.

\- Y los semidioses que tampoco medimos eso también somos unos desconsiderados- agregó Leo - Vaya que malas personas somos - se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo mientras los demás negaban divertidos estos eran imposibles.

 ** _-¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?_**

\- Si ¿que hacen con los altos?- exclamo Butch luego vio a Annabeth que Lucía preocupada e incómoda- Esperen ya no quiero saber - nego con la cabeza la mirada de la chica le decía que no era bueno saber.

 ** _-Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. -Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero-. Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado._**

Los más altos de los semidioses tragaron saliva y se acariciaron el cuello imaginando la hoja afilada cerca de ellos cortando lo que sobraba de ellos en la cama.

 ** _-Ya -dije tragando saliva-. Muy práctico._**

\- Si verdaderamente práctico- exclamo Tylor con ironía, hijo de Marte que era el más alto de los suyos.

 ** _-¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con un cliente sensato!_**

Muchos miraron incrédulos el libro claro al monstruo le parece sensato que el chico se emocione con eso de cortar a las personas, total para él los mortales solo eran juguetes, Teseo estaba nervioso su hermano estaba muy cerca del tipo ya quería que esto termine.

 ** _Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado._**

Algunos miraron con simpatía a Annabeth y Grover compadeciendose por lo que pasaron y que ellos no deseaban pasar por eso.

 ** _-Bueno, Crusty... -comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel-. ¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?_**

Los hijos de Hefestos comenzaron a anotar con interés lo dicho en el libro mientras los demás le veían extrañado al chico que aún dormía ¿cómo pudo leer eso? con la dislexia y todo, tal vez estaba en griego pensaron algunos.

 ** _-Desde luego. Pruébala._**

\- No lo hagas - gritaron los de la sala en dirección del Dios que leía quien eles mandó una mirada furioso y vio mal también a Hermes quien reía junto a Apolo.

\- Es la última vez que leo- se quejó apretando el libro que sostenía en sus manos mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo.

 ** _-Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?_**

Atenea vio con interés el libro no lo iba a admitir pero esa era una buena estrategia, Ares hacia lo mismo sonriendo esperaba ver el resultado de eso y no eran los únicos Hermes sospechaba ligeramente lo que iba a hacer el muchacho y si resultaba tendría que verlo con orgullo.

 ** _-Garantizado._** ** _-Venga, hombre._** ** _-Que sí._** ** _-Enséñamelo._**

\- Me gusta la estrategia de este muchacho- susurro el Dios de los ladrones sonriendo al Dios del Sol que asentía también había deducido a lo que el chico quería llegar.

 ** _Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón._** ** _-Ni una onda, ¿ves?_** ** _Chasqueé los dedos._** ** _-Ergo._**

Más de uno quedó impresionado por la forma en que el chico envolvió con adulaciones a Procrustes e hizo lo que él quiso hasta llevarlo al punto de ponerlo en su propia trampa.

 ** _Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón._** ** _-¡Eh! -chilló._** ** _-Centradlo bien -ordené._**

Poseidón sonreía arrogante mirando a Atenea quien fruncía el ceño, el muchacho había conseguido atrapar al gigante con una brillante estrategia y mucha astucia salvando seguramente así a la chica y al sátiro, pero claro el orgullo de Atenea no la iba a dejar admitir eso nunca.

 ** _Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo._**

\- Bien ya lo tiene - sonreía mordaz el Dios de la guerra al fin había algo de acción en ese capítulo, sus hijos estaban igual que él sonriendo por la astucia del chiquillo controlando la situación hasta Frank sonreía y Hazel pero más suave.

 ** _-¡No! -dijo-. ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!_**

\- Vamos hermano tu también dale una demostración de cómo acabar con monstruos - sonreía Teseo muy radiante su hermano ya lo tenía atrapado ya no tenia de qué preocuparse.

 ** _Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó._** ** _-Bien, prepárate... -No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo._**

\- Exacto - alentaban los hijos de Hermes y el propio Dios.

\- Se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de cortar cabezas - reia Thalia junto con Jason y Piper ya menos preocupados por lo de la lectura y también de la sala el chico ya dormía tranquilo y Annabeth se veía de mejor humor.

 ** _-Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh? -dijo-. ¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!_**

\- Que sea del setenta porciento de descuento más aditamentos de la cama y estamos hablando - dijo Leo con voz de regateador profesional mirándose la punta de los dedos los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

\- Leo mejor cállate- le lanzo un cojín a la cara Frank pero sonriendo, el otro se quitó el cojín y se lo lanzó de nuevo.

\- Como te atreves - se paró del asiento con una mano en la cintura- No ves que casi arruinas este hermoso rostro - se quejó y los demás estallaron en carcajadas y Frank solo nego también riendo su relación iba mejorando aunque Hazel seguía mirando con cierto recelo a Leo.

 ** _Levanté la espada._** ** _-¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!_**

\- Esa me parece una buena oferta - susurro Mike hijo de Venus sobando su barbilla hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

\- Tarado que esa cosa quiso matarlos - frunció el ceño Ana hija de Marte no pudiendo creer lo que decía su compañero de Cohorte el solo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

 ** _Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas._**

\- ¡Siiii! - fue el grito general de la sala despertando al azabache que los vio mal a todos incluyendo a su padre que también había gritado.

\- Fue una buena estrategia hijo - revolvió su cabello con cariño el chico solo suspiro esperando el final del capítulo que seguro iba a ser pronto.

 ** _Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones._**

Atenea suspiró aliviada de que su hija en el libro este a salvo, aunque por su cabeza también pasaba lo que habían dicho las moiras sobre que iba a pagar con la lectura de los libros ¿Qué pasaría con su hija para que las moiras hayan dicho eso? vio a su hija ahí de doce, debía ser algo muy malo para que no esté la versión de dieciséis como aseguraban que tenia los demás.

 ** _-Parecéis más altos -comenté._**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír solo el podía comentar algo así después de que casi los matan y con total despreocupación, Ananbeth y Grover vieron mal al chico y el solo reía más de ver sus malas caras.

 ** _-Uy, qué risa -resopló Annabeth-. La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?_**

\- Si por favor - dijeron algunos negando con la cabeza.

\- Tras que la salvan se queja - murmuró Chris hijo de Marte que solo había estado prestando atención a la última parte de la lectura donde hubo acción pero una mano golpeó su cabeza haciéndolo voltear.

\- Cállate que por lo menos a ella no puso una mala cara como tú - masculló Ana su hermana - O quieres que te recuerde que te salve del cíclope y lo único que hiciste fue enojarte - siguió refunfuñando.

\- Yo podía salvarme solo - gruño el en respuesta y ella resoplo.

\- Si claro colgando de cabeza en su olla y podías salvarte solo - rodo los ojos exasperada.

\- Cállense los dos - siseó Reyna enviándoles una mirada significativa y ellos obedecieron sin chistar para que pudieran seguir leyendo debido a que habían ido subiendo el tono de voz y la lectura había parado por su bulla.

 ** _Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes,_**

\- No solo se hacen entregas también se hacen envíos ustedes solo llamen - les guiño un ojo el Dios de los ladrones en especial a las chicas y las cazadoras gruñeron mientras Artemisa le envió una flecha al Dios este la esquivó y río junto con Apolo.

 ** _y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles: «¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!»_**

\- ¿Enserio hay un compendio de eso? - preguntaron incrédulos varios d ellos jóvenes en la sala y los de la misión que lo vieron asintieron, era increíble que hasta ellos tuvieran páginas amarillas.

 ** _Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa._**

Los semidioses estaban más que incrédulos ahora viendo al Dios del inframundo que solo los vio indiferente y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto inocente por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo - El inframundo es aburrido los héroes me entretienen cuando van a juicio o cuando hacen torneos ahí abajo - todos los chicos tragaron saliva, era perfecto querían sus almas para entretenimiento.

\- No están malo chicos - dijo Belerofonte- Los torneos en los Elíseos son geniales - los demás héroes del pasado asentían, claro ellos ya estaban muertos que no les iban a parecer geniales, pero para los que aún estaban vivos no era genial que alguien te busque solo porque eres un héroe y quiera vender tu Alma a Hades solo para entretenerse.

\- Bueno lo importante es que ellos tienen la dirección a la cual ir - trato de calmar el asunto Ariadna viendo preocupada a los semidioses que estaban incómodos con esos nuevos conocimientos.

 ** _-Vamos -dije._** ** _-Danos un minuto -se quejó Grover-. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!_**

\- Si deberías dejarlos aunque sea respirar - se compadeció de ellos Demeter ya totalmente tranquila de la pelea anterior aunque Hestia le seguía mirando mal por su comportamiento.

\- No lo mejor es que salgan pronto se les está acabando el tiempo - dijo Hefestos aún con la vista clavada en uno de sus planos pero poniendo atención a lo leído y muchos asintieron a sus palabras lo mejor es que salieran ya para terminar la misión.

 _-Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí._

\- Bien se terminó este capítulo- cerro el libro Dioniso y se lo lanzó al Dios del sol - No vuelvo a leer para ustedes- se cruzó de brazos y su esposa solo sonreía.

\- A la próxima leo yo si no les molesta- sonrió Ariadna y Apolo asintió más que encantado de que alguien se ofreciera a leer.

\- Bueno porque no vamos y comemos algo para poder ir a descansar - sugirió Hestia y todos asintieron más que encantados dirigiéndose al comedor.

\- Hijo aún tenemos mucho de que hablar - decía el Dios de los mares mientras acompañaba al joven héroe hasta la mesa este solo sonrió mientras se sentaba con sus amigos a comer.

\- ¿Como te sientes Percy?- preguntó Jason el azabache sonrió forzadamente no le gustaba esta situación.

\- Estoy bien solo tengo sueño - el rubio asintió no muy convencido de la respuesta, mientras Will y Thalia que se sentó con ellos intercambiaron miradas preguntándose si volvió a hablar con las moiras para que este tan cansado.

\- Pues termina de comer y ve a dormir - recomendó Hazel sonriéndole y ganándose una mirada escrutadora de Annabeth.

\- ¿Tú eres la novia futura de Percy? - solto eso de una ocasionando un shock momentáneo en todos los de la mesa y luego risas más un sonrojo de Hazel y desconcierto en el azabache.

\- No no no - comenzó a negar la Morena con una Annabeth todavía analizandola.

\- Creo que ella es novia del grandote - dijo Percy viendo al chino canadiense quien se sonrojó igual que su novia quien se daba aires con la mano.

\- Si Annabeth, Hazel es mi novia - contestó el chico cuando pudo recuperar el habla, Annabeth sonrió conforme con la respuesta y los demás empezaron a silbar mientras Nico solo los veía fijamente.

\- Más vale que te sigas portando bien con ella Zhang - fruncio el ceño mirando al chico y este asintió, mientras Will se acercaba más a Nico.

\- Que bonito ese modo de hermano mayor que tienes - dijo esto mientras tomaba con dos dedos su mejilla provocando que Nico se sonroje y los demás rían.

\- Aleja tus manos de mí - golpeo su mano y así entre risas y peleas terminaron de comer para después dirigirse a sus cabañas y esperar un nuevo día de lectura.


	32. Capítulo XVIII

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

La mañana llegó al olimpo traída gracias a Apolo y como siempre sus hijos fueron los primero en levantarse en especial cierto rubio con dos pacientes uno más especial que el otro.

\- Buenos días sombritas - exclamo alegremente el rubio mientras el azabache que aún estaba envuelto en sus sábanas gruño y se acomodó aún mas - Vamos que algún día tienes que levantarte -

\- Si... yo no confiaría en ello - río el latino que se había despertado hace un momento y ya cargaba en sus manos algunas piezas.

\- Buenos días Will - saludo Jason desperezandose también acababa de levantarse y vio hacia donde aún dormía el otro azabache - ¿aún no despierta? -

\- No, que va, si ese duerme peor que tronco - río Will recordando como en el campamento solía perder la hora del desayuno debido a que despertaba tarde - Pero ahora voy a despertarlo es importante que coman - mientras decía esto arrastraba a Nico del brazo obligándolo a salir de su cama este gruñía y los otros dos reían.

\- Sueltame Solace yo puedo solo - se termino de poner de pie y se fue a las duchas el rubio solo le veía sonriente y camino hasta la otra cama.

\- Es hora de despertar Percy - lo removió un poco en la cama este volteo a verlo lo vio mal un instante y se volvió a acomodar.

\- Creo que lo de despertarse tarde es de familia - río Frank viendo que Jason apenas y se mantenía despierto así comenzó la mañana para ellos, cuando por fin lograron que ambos azabache se despierten del todo se encaminaron hasta el comedor.

\- Buenos días a todos - les saludo con una sonrisa Lady Hestia al tiempo que sobre las mesas aparecia deliciosa comida casera.

\- Percy necesitamos hablar - dijo el padre del muchacho este solo hizo una mueca el no quería hablar lo quería evitar a toda costa y Will lo notó.

\- Porque no hablan más tarde - sugirió el rubio con cautela sabia que Poseidón no era malo pero seguía siendo un Dios y podía hacerle daño - Lo mejor para Percy es que coma para que tenga más energías- el Dios vio al hijo de Apolo y luego a su hijo era notorio que no querían hablar con él solo suspiro beso los cabellos de su hijo.

\- Pero igual hablaremos Percy - susurró a su hijo este asintió y el Dios se fue, el chico suspiró aliviado los demás solo se lo quedaron viendo un momento.

\- Me debes una sirenito- dijo el rubio y el otro asintió, después de terminar de desayunar se dirigieron una vez más a la sala de los tronos para retomar la lectura del día anterior.

Todos comenzaron a entrar, Reyna entró con Rachael que le estaba comentando acerca de las actividades pro naturaleza que ella solía hacer en su tiempo libre, Grover también escuchaba atentamente esta conversación los tres se sentaron juntos, cerca de ellos estaba Will junto con sus hermanos y hermanas de parte griega y romana, por supuesto también estaba Nico debido a que su autodenominado médico personal no lo había dejado escapar por ahí, Percy estaba con Thalia y Annabeth en un asiento cerca de Poseidón lo que no agradó demasiado a los padres de las chicas pues ellas parecían más a gusto con el Dios del mar que con sus progenitores divinos, Jason por otro lado estaba sentado con Perseo y Leo, escuchando acerca de las aventuras del segundo y cómo era en su tiempo matar a los monstruos mientras el tercero estaba sacando ideas de esto, Piper por otra parte había decidido compartir tiempo con su hermana Lacy y con Mike que les estaban comentando de cómo estuvieron las cosas en el campamento, Nissa y Jake iban comentando con sus hermanos romanos algunas nuevas ideas que tenían para futuros entrenamientos ahí donde estaban, Clovis venía cargado por Butch que estaba conversando con Polux y Dakota acerca de las mejores fresas y productos naturales.

Zeus en su trono escuchaba a Hera aún reclamarle sobre sus futuras infidelidades y que esperaba que al menos le haya dado una compensación por tal agravio, Hades venía fastidiado de Demeter con su conversación de cereales y que eran mejor alimento que cualquier otra cosa, la verdad no era el único cansado de eso pues la hija de esta Perséfone también se veía harta de aquello, los mellizos estaban discutiendo acerca de la arquería y viendo la posibilidad de un torneo entre los hijos de uno y las cazadoras de la otra, Hermes venía conversando con sus hijos y planeando nuevas bromas y de la que habían hecho en la mañana a otros de sus hermanos al poner explosivos de pintura en su ropa, en un principio se habían enojado pero después se rieron de lo lindo, Katie y Miranda solo veían a los Stoll reírse mientras se sentaban con ellos, Clarisse estaba con su novio el era su apoyo últimamente pues la situación de que no aparezcan esos dos que según eran los líderes del campamento la tenía fuera de su balance, por otra parte Frank y Hazel estaban juntos dándose apoyo mutuamente ambos aún se sentían culpables por no haber sido de ayuda a sus amigos en su momento sentían que habían podido hacer más, Dioniso en cambio estaba encantado de la mano de Ariadna que estaba muy feliz pues hoy ella iba a leer, otro héroe les veía de lejos aún no tomaba el valor suficiente para ir y hablar con ella para al menos aclarar lo que no pudo en su momento sus hermanos trataban de darle apoyo mientras se sentaban a un lado del trono de su padre divino junto con Aquiles.

Afrodita en cambio llegaba muy sonriente detrás de ella un Ares igual de sonriente y un ocupado Hefestos con nuevos planos para autómatas, Atenea en cambio venía pensativa acerca de que hacer con su hija pues había hablado con cierta diosa pero ella no había prometido hacer nada al respecto así que tenía que idear algo más, claro también tenía que ver lo de cierta hija de Afrodita que había molestado a su hija, eso no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente, así todos entraron Hestia se acomodó enfrente de la hoguera que brillaba en medio de toda la sala ella estaba en parte feliz de que se vayan comportando más como familia y algo preocupada por las peleas que a veces surgían entre todos y lo que le sucedía al nuevo héroe.

\- Muy bien vamos a ver el capítulo que sigue - decía Ariadna muy sonriente tomando el libro y abriendolo en la página marcada - **_Annabeth, escuela de adiestramiento para perros -_** todos voltearon a ver a la nombrada.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías avisado Annie? - pregunto Thalia codeandola a su lado con una sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios - Mira que tienes escuela y todo - la aludida solo rodo los ojos mientras sonreia.

\- Anda que Annabeth tiene escuela para perros y no nos aviso - dijo Ktie viendo a la chica y todos estaban expectantes a que diria a continuacion - A ver cuando nos das clase para entrenar a estos - señalo a los hermanos Stoll y los de mas se largaron a reir mientras Travis le veia ofendido.

\- Me dueles aquí Kit Kat - me dueles se golpeaba el pecho con dramatismo ocasionando mas risas en los presentes.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna escuela para perros - susurro la chica viendo mal a Percy mientras Thalia en medio de ellos estaba muerta de risa y el trataba de no mirar a la rubia.

\- No es mi culpa pero lo que hiciste ahí fue impresionante - susurro el sin darle la cara a la rubia y la pelinegra seguía riendo en cambio el padre del chico los veía entre divertido y preocupado esperaba que el perro que hubiera entrenado la chica sea como el caniche lo mismo pensaba la madre de ella, Ariadna decidió continuar hoy todos estaban de buen animo eso era bueno.

 ** _Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»_**

\- Los abogados son las peores alimañas que existen - se quejo el dios del inframundo -siempre exigiendo papeles del lugar y queriendo demadar a la gente "es que no me tocaba morir" - hablo con una voz desdeñosa - y quieren librarse de sus castigos con argumentos legales "pero eso ya presedio hace siete años" - bufo se le veia bastante fastiado con ese asunto - entiendandolo si hicieron algo malo no precede, en el inframundo lo van a pagar igual - sentencio el dios y los demás tragaron saliva.

\- Si en verdad quieren evitar un castigo tendran que enmendarlo estando vivos - dijo Persefone al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposo - cuando mueran no habra nada que hacer - termino de explicar los semidioses se quedaron pensando en ello, les convenia pensar bien sus acciones si no querian un mal juicio.

\- Y los vagabundos son un cansancio queriendo pasar de gratis - murmuro Nico - la muerte no es barata - mascullo haciendo una mueca mientras recordaba la estadia de el en el reino de su padre y todos los gastos que este tenia, Will solo lo veía sonriendo.

 ** _Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de tío duro._**

Hades volvio a bufar igual que Persefone y Nico que ya se imaginaban quien estaba ahi en la recepción, como les fastidiaba ese sujeto, Hazel en cambio tenia un vago recuerdo de una recepción parecida donde estuvo brevemente antes de su juicio, Poseidón en cambio estaba resignandose a saber cual era el perro al que se referia el titulo igual que la diosa de la sabiduria, los demas estaban interesados en saber mas acerca del inframundo, mientras los de la mision solo querian que esto acabe de una vez en especial el azabache al cual pertenecian estos pensamientos.

 ** _Me volví hacia mis amigos._** ** _-Muy bien. ¿Recordáis el plan?_** ** _-¿El plan? -Grover tragó saliva-. Sí. Me encanta el plan._**

-No se pero eso me sono a que no te gustaba demasiado el plan - dijo Chris viendo con una sonrisa divertido al sátiro que solo negaba con la cabeza y Annabeth reía por lo bajo mientras Percy solo resoplaba.

\- ¿Quien hizo el plan?- pregunto Ana una hija de Marte pero los de la misión simplemente señalaron el libro como contestación y Annabeth tenia una sonrisa burlona creciendo en su rostro.

\- Otra cosa que no olvidara nunca en su vida - susurro el chico frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras Thalia que lo escucho intuyendo que el plan principal fue suyo aguanto la risa.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona? -preguntó Annabeth._**

-Aqui podemos notar que el plan no es de Annabeth - comento Butch viendo a los de la mision igual que el resto de los presentes ella solo seguia sonriendo.

\- Por lo tanto esta visto que no funciono - apoyo Nico sonriendo sabia que los planes de Percy planeados en si no funcionaban a el se le daba mas lo de hacerlo sobre la marcha, todos comenzaron a ahogar risitas y el chico rodo los ojos no sabia porque eran tan malos con él.

 ** _-No pienses en negativo._**

-Hablo el señor positivismo - dijo Jason con ironia - el anda pensando acada rato en que va a morir o que todo saldra mal y le pide a los demas que no piensen igual - negaba con la cabeza igual que los demas el chico solo vio sus manos y no dijo nada, Poseidón solo se lo quedo mirando el hijo de Júpiter tenía mucha razón hasta ahora asi eran sus pensamientos esperaba que mejoren un poco más adelante.

 ** _-Vale -dijo-. Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo._**

\- Exacto Annabeth has a entendido a un sesos de alga - felicitaba Thalia y Annabeth no lo resistio más y estallo en carcajadas, el hijo de Poseidón solo solto un quejido y los demás también rieron, el padre del chico vio a todos con algo de cariño sabia que aunque lo trataran así ellos querían demasiado a su hijo.

Atenea por otro lado seguía mirando como malo ese apego de los dos chicos, ella iba a separarlos tal vez si hablaba bien con su hija lo podría lograr

 ** _Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica. Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda._**

\- ¿solo tres? - susurraron Hades y Poseidón quienes eran los que conocían bien el poder de las perlas y miraron a los chicos ¿cómo salieron de ahí con la madre del chico? las perlas eran personales ¿Por qué solo envió tres? los dos se vieron no comprendían eso.

 ** _Annabeth me puso una mano en el hombro._** ** _-Lo siento, Percy, los nervios me traicionan. Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. Todo saldrá bien. -Y le dio un codazo a Grover._**

\- Annabeth que bien que alientas a la gente a hablar y dar ánimos- dijo Thalia entre risas, los demás también reían mientras ella se sonrojaba y por alguna razón quería golpear a Percy bueno es que era culpa de él que se estén enterando de todo lo que hicieron o dijeron en ese viaje.

 ** _-¡Oh, claro que sí! -dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema._**

\- Ningún Problema - nego con la cabeza Grover - Desbordabamos ingenuidad - se echó a reír igual que Percy y Annabeth mientras los dioses padres de estos al igual que los demás los observaron con preocupación eso no anunciaba nada bueno.

\- Voy a morir - susurró el Dios de los mares cerrando los ojos y después los abrió y vio a su hijo - Me vas a matar de preocupaciones - le dijo el chico solo le sonrió no había sido culpa de él.

\- No quise hacerlo - se defendió- Es él quien nos acusó de cosas que no hicimos - señalo a Zeus que se removió incómodo pues Atenea y Poseidón le estaban mirando mal igual que muchos otros dioses y héroes del pasado.

\- Si ya lo recordé hijo - masculló el Dios de los terremotos sin despegar la vista de su pequeño hermano y Ariadna para evitar cualquier cosa decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _Los miré y me sentí agradecido. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos._**

Los dos le sonrieron al azabache ellos también se sentían agradecidos de haber contado con él para ese viaje, los demás sonreían con un poco de añoranza porque sabían las aventuras que aún faltaban por vivir dos de ellos y que los de su futuro no estaban eso los puso tristes pero no perdían la esperanza de que llegaran pronto.

 ** _Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo._** ** _-Vamos a repartir un poco de leña subterránea._**

Muchos se los quedaron viendo y luego rieron por la frase que usó, ese era su Percy como extrañaban escuchar los malos insultos a los monstruos y el sarcasmo del Percy de dieciséis, Thalia solo sonrió por la charla que tuvo con él, estaba bien con el mini Percy por ahora pero el no era el que ella conoció el que la salvó el que sabe su mayor secreto, este era su primo si pero no era lo mismo, no era la única que sentía eso y Percy sentía las miradas de tristeza que tenían no los podía culpar su versión futura había vivido más con ellos.

 ** _Entramos en la recepción de EOB._**

 ** _Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados._**

Más de uno se removió incómodo en su asiento ese lugar sonaba muy deprimente y algo terrorífico a eso debían añadir que apenas era la ante sala al inframundo porque ni era el inframundo, Hazel estaba tratando de mantener la calma no recordaba mucho eso pero sabía que más adelante ellos tenían que haber pasado si o si por los campos asfodelos donde ella vagaba no sabía como iba a hacer para cuando llegaran a ese punto y no echarse a llorar.

 ** _Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada._**

\- ¿Eso es la antesala de la muerte? - se atrevió a preguntar Tyler mirando al Dios del inframundo - ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? -

\- Porque muchos de ellos murieron de forma inesperada y no llevan nada con que pagar la barca que los llevara a su juicio - explicó el Dios sin dar mayor detalle muchos tragaron saliva de hoy en adelante iban a llevar dinero siempre encima para poder pagar no querían estar ahí mucho tiempo.

 ** _Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos._**

\- Es que esos ya eran solamente sus espíritus, el único cuerpo sólido en esa recepción es el de Caronte - acotó Demeter que era una de las que conocía ese lugar pues pasaba ahí seis meses al año, los griegos asintieron ellos ya habían escuchado esto en los antiguos relatos, los romanos no sabían bien quién era Caronte ellos preferían dejar eso de la muerte a los griegos siempre, por eso al Dios de las puertas de la muerte lo habían dejado con su nombre griego.

 ** _El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo._**

Los que nunca habían estado en el inframundo estaban algo temerosos por lo que se pudiera llegar a describir en el libro pero interesados al mismo tipo en esto para saber con que se encontrarían cuando les toque en su momento.

 ** _Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Intenté leer su nombre._**

\- Caronte - gruñó el Dios del inframundo escuchando atentamente la descripción y juzgando por lo que estaba oyendo que no iba a abandonar esa afición por vestirse con trajes caros solo esperaba que hubiera abandonado la idea de que le aumente el sueldo suficiente tenía con los problemas debido al aumento de muertos.

 ** _-¿Se llama Quirón? -dije, confundido._**

\- No - repusieron al mismo tiempo el Dios y el centauro haciendo una mueca y los demás se los quedaron viendo ellos no solían coincidir.

\- Quirón soy yo, un centauro Percy - explicó el entrenador de héroe- El que estaba ahí es el encargado de transportar las almas hasta la frontera con el inframundo para que tengan su juicio y sentencia- muchos prestaron atención a la explicación del maestro.

\- Como el juicio que vamos a tener hoy - murmuró el muchacho recordando que esa tarde tendrían el juicio de Octavian aunque aún no entendía bien eso de que era Pretor siendo griego pero bueno ya resolvería eso después.

 ** _Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte._**

Muchos de los presentes contuvieron un escalofrío eso no sonaba como un tipo al que quisieran conocer o ver ni vivos ni después de muertos.

 ** _-Mira qué preciosidad de muchacho tenemos aquí. -Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna-. Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro?_**

\- Es que su lengua materna es el griego - masculló Hades - Pero se las da de refinado e imita el acento Inglés- chasqueó la lengua no era grato saber que el seguiría tan arrogante como siempre, más bien no era de su agrado saber que aún no lo despedía pero que podía hacer no podía encontrar gente que quisiera ese trabajo muy fácilmente ¿verdad?.

 ** _-N-no._** ** _-Señor -añadió con suavidad._** ** _-Señor -repetí._**

\- Ese no debería exigir respeto - volvió a chasquear la lengua Hades verdaderamente fastidiado desde que sabía que era Caronte con quien hablaban los chicos.

 ** _Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras._** ** _-¿Sabes leer esto, chaval? Pone C-a-r-o-n-t-e. Repite conmigo: Ca-ron-te._** ** _-Caronte._**

\- Pero Caronte ¿no es un viejo flaco y gruñón? al menos así lo cuentan en las historias - comentó Julia hija de Hermes y Hades bufo.

\- Ese solo es un arrogante y orgulloso - fruncio el entrecejo bastante molesto con la lectura el rey del inframundo- Las historias lo pintan así de viejo porque es hijo de dioses primordiales y el acarrea las almas de los desafortunados desde esos tiempos - muchos asintieron a la información en especial los griegos.

 ** _-¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte._** ** _-Señor Caronte._**

\- Tu empleado me agrada cada vez menos - exclamo Poseidón porque ese Dios estaba tratando a su hijo como si fuera un tonto y su hijo no era eso.

 ** _-Muy bien. -Volvió a sentarse-. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón._**

\- Yo soy el que debería estar molesto porque me confundan con ese personaje - murmuró Quirón algo indignado por la forma en que lo llamo el Caronte del libro.

 ** _Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños muertecitos?_**

\- Tú empleado esta ciego ¿no noto que estaban vivos? - fruncio el ceño Atenea que Caronte le parecía un inútil.

\- Es mejor que no lo note no crees - refutó Hera - Así ellos podrán ir a ver a Hades - su tono denotaba diversión y eso no le gustó a los padres de los jóvenes.

\- Pero salieron de ahí querida - añadió Afrodita - Solo visitaron a tu hermano algo que nadie haría por ti - Hera frunció el ceño ella solo quería mortificar a los padres y Afrodita le estaba quitando la diversión - Eso demuestra que hasta a él le quieren más que a ti - canturreo la diosa del amor mientras la reina del Olimpo comenzó a brillar de la ira estaba tomando su verdadera forma.

\- Basta de una vez - bramó Zeus - No quiero más quejas de las moiras - en ese instante Hera dejó de brillar pero lo fulminaba con la mirada - Ariadna continua por favor - exigió el rey mandándole a su esposa una mirada de advertencia y ella solo resoplo mientras Afrodita solo sonreía, Poseidón por otra parte ya estaba calmado después de que Afrodita molestara a Hera mientras Atenea solo tenía una mirada indescifrable, Ariadna se acogió al pedido del rey y siguió.

 ** _La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Annabeth, vacilante._** ** _-Queremos ir al inframundo -intervino ella._**

\- ¿Y a donde más querrían ir estando ahí? - pregunto incrédulo Chris y también con deje de burla hacia la rubia esta fruncio el ceño e iba a decir algo pero Percy se adelantó enviándole una mirada fulminante al chico.

\- No se ¿de vuelta a casa tal vez? o quizá ¿ser igual que los demás muertos y querer regresar al mundo de los vivos? porque te recuerdo que se supone que estábamos muertos - gruño muy molesto - Ahora cállate y deja escuchar la lectura - el chico tuvo que morderse la lengua pues aún era considerado su pretor y debía obedecer además que tenía la mirada de Reyna encima, Annabeth por otro lado miraba a Percy agradecida por defenderle.

 ** _Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro._** ** _-Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad._**

 ** _-¿Sí? -repuso ella._** ** _-Directa y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte». -Se nos quedó mirando-._**

\- Ven ahí quedo demostrado que la petición de Annabeth era válida- sonrió Hazel feliz de que Percy siga siendo Percy defendiendo a Annabeth.

\- Si no muchos piden ir directo al inframundo pues piensan que llorando los van a volver al mundo mortal - dijo Nico y los demás asintieron y si lo más normal habría sido que pudieran volver no por directo al inframundo, Hades sonreía por sus dos hijos les alegraba tenerlos ahí y que su hijo tuviera mejor aspecto aunque aún le preocupaba la tristeza que ambos tenían en sus ojos más que nada el varón.

 ** _¿Y cómo habéis muerto, pues?_**

Todos prestaron atención querían saber que se habían inventado de muerte mientras Annabeth, Percy y Grover contenían la risa en sus asientos en su momento no pudieron reírse de esa tontería pero ahora si podrían.

 ** _Le solté un codazo a Grover._** ** _-Bueno... -respondió él-. Esto... ahogados... en la bañera._** ** _-¿Los tres?_**

La sala quedó en silencio un momento para después llenarse de risas mientras Hermes veía al sátiro horrorizado por esa mentira.

\- Es una de las peores mentiras que he escuchado en mi vida - exclamó en un tono dolido viendo al sátiro- Eres una deshonra para los mentirosos- siguió en sus lamentos mientras sus hijos se acercaron al sátiro.

\- Mira Grover- comenzó Travis rodeando su cuello con su brazo- Esas clases sobre mentir van a tener que ser intensivas- Grover trago grueso.

\- Desde mañana comenzamos - siguió Connor desde su otro lado - Y tal vez habría que añadir también más estudiantes- lo dijo en un susurro miró de reojo al azabache que estaba con la hija de Zeus y Grover solto una risita nerviosa por su destino y el de su amigo.

 ** _Asentimos._** ** _-Menuda bañera. -Caronte parecía impresionado-._**

\- Tal vez haber dicho que se ahogaron en una piscina habría sido mejor Grover - señaló Jason y el sátiro asintió ahora que lo oía sus mentiras si eran horribles pero es que los sátiros no estaban hechos para eso no era su culpa.

 ** _Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje. Veréis, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños... Vaya, es que nunca os morís preparados._**

\- Claro es que desde pequeños ya debemos ir pensando que es nuestro último día de existencia - dijo con sarcasmo Chris frunciendo el ceño todos estaban indignados ¿Ahora debían morir si o si con dinero encima para poder llegar a su juicio?.

\- Pues si siguieran los ritos ceremoniales de antes no tendrían esos problemas pero la gente ya no los valora - chasqueó la lengua Hades indignado por la modernidad.

\- ¿Qué les cuesta enterrar a los suyos con dinero para el viaje? - fruncio el ceño Nico y su padre asintió - La muerte no es gratis, hay muchos gastos ahí abajo - su padre seguía asintiendo pero se detuvo y vio a su hijo preocupado para que el sepa todo eso es que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el inframundo eso no era bueno y no era el único que le veía con preocupación también lo hacía Hazel.

 ** _Supongo que tendréis que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos._**

\- ¿Eso hacen con los que no pagan? - pregunto Dakota viendo al Dios del inframundo este asintió.

\- Pero como la mayoría de ustedes suelen tener muertes heroicas no pasan por ese proceso su viaje ya está pagado - les informo el Dios aunque eso no les quitaba la angustia de poder quedar atrapados en esa sala por toda la eternidad igual que las almas que contaba el libro.

 ** _-No, si tenemos monedas. -Puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty._**

\- Ya le mostraste lo que le gusta te va a prestar atencion - sonrió Perséfone cada vez se sentía más cómoda con la presencia de los semidioses ya no miraba tan mal a los hijos de su esposo aunque seguían sin agradarle.

 ** _-Bueno, bueno... -Caronte se humedeció los labios-. Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas... -Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas._**

\- Ese se vende por unas cuantas monedas - se enfuruño Demeter a ella tampoco le agradaba el sujeto, Poseidón por lo menos por ahora estaba tranquilo su hijo aún no hacía nada peligroso ni arriesgado así que estaba bien hasta ahí solo esperaba que Caronte no lo siguiera fastidiando, Atenea por otro lado parecía perdida en sus pensamientos pero su vista viajaba por los semidioses presentes en la sala en especial una pero evitaba mirarla más de unos segundos para que la madre de esta no se de cuenta, lo malo es que ella era muy observadora y mientras se miraba en el espejo la había notado debía seguir vigilando a su hija.

 ** _Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho._** ** _-A ver -dijo-. No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxico, chaval?_**

\- Ya sospecho que no estaban muy muertos que digamos - reía Apolo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba totalmente despreocupado y eso solo lo notaba Artemisa que era quien mejor le conocía a pesar de las peleas que solían tener.

\- Y es que con esa absurda mentira quien va a creer que están muertos- masculló Hermes aún indignado por esa blasfemia de mentira que había dicho el sátiro.

\- Eso es porque no escogieron la otra forma de llegar al inframundo que era mucho más fácil- susurraba Dioniso sonriendo con malicia para después recibir una mala mirada de su esposa quien después nego divertida después de todo estaba prestando atención a la lectura.

 ** _-No -mentí-. Soy un muerto._**

\- No por estar muerto dejas de saber leer sesos de alga - rodo los ojos Thalia mientras los otros reían y el chico solo se sonrojaba.

\- Estaba nervioso que querían, no es fácil hacerse pasar por muerto ¿saben? - les dijo a todos muy sonrojado por la vergüenza, algunas hijas de Afrodita dejaron escapar un arrullo y Annabeth las fulminó con la mirada incluyendo a Piper a quien Jason y Leo le veían atónitos ella no solía hacer esas cosas.

\- Se veía tierno no es mi culpa - se defendió de las miradas acusatorias de su novio y de su mejor amigo.

\- No se como debo sentirme con respecto a esto - hablo fingiendo indignación Jason y ella se levantó y le golpeó en el brazo el apenas se quejó.

\- Debes sentir que me amas eso debes sentir - le sonrió la chica y el hizo lo mismo mientras se abrazaban, Percy los veía con una suave sonrisa les agradaba verlos así hasta Leo parecía más feliz metiéndose en el abrazo de ellos.

\- Bueno basta que me lo van a lastimar y a ensuciar - exclamó Drew, si metiéndose donde no lo llaman, Percy solo suspiró con cansancio igual que muchas más incluso la madre de la chica pero esta lo hizo más impertinente - Ves por eso no puedes andar con esta Jasi tienes que andar conmigo - se acercó a ellos y quiso tomar la mano de Jason pero Piper se lo impidió.

\- Esta - su tono de voz desbordaba desdén hacia su hermana se señaló a sí misma - Te recuerdo que es su novia lo que tu no eres - la mirada de Piper era de enojo puro pero Drew la ignoraba - Ahora ve y siéntate Drew- y así lo hizo sin oponer resistencia el poder de embrujahabla de la Morena era más fuerte una vez termino de hablar se sentó en el regazo de su novio - No dejaré que te ponga una sola mano encima - le susurro al oído y Jason solo sonrió estaba feliz de tenerla de novia.

\- Nuestro Jasie es solo nuestro - le abrazo Leo una mano a Jason, Perseo hizo un mohín sentia que lo excluían y luego Piper volvió su cabeza hasta él y le hizo una inclinación invitando a abrazar también a Jason que ya se estaba sofocando con tanto abrazo, los demás reían por lo bajo por la tonta escena incluida Thalia, Ariadna viendo a todos felices siguió leyendo.

 ** _Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó._** ** _-No eres ningún muerto. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres un diosecillo_**.

\- ¿Por qué un diosecillo? - Pregunto Polux a lado de su hermano mirando a los dioses los demás semidioses estaban expectantes.

\- Se está burlando del muchacho, decirles diocesitos o diosecillos es una forma de burla por que su descendencia no es pura - Explico Atenea y los semidioses hicieron una mueca a los romanos no les gustó que se ande burlándose de su pretor a los griegos tampoco les gustó.

 ** _-Tenemos que llegar al inframundo -insistí._** ** _Caronte soltó un profundo rugido._**

\- si no le dan lo que quiere no piensa cumplir lo que piden - masculló Poseidón tratando de calmar su ira hacia el Dios ese que se burló de su hijo llamándole de esa forma, a él no le gustaba que traten así a su hijo después de todo eran hijos de dioses merecían respeto todos los semidioses.

 ** _Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes._**

\- Todos parecen estresados ahí- comentó por lo bajo Jake mientras en sus manos descansaban unos planos de algunos nuevos artefactos.

 ** _-Marchaos mientras podáis -nos dijo Caronte-. Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que os he visto._**

\- Y ahora pretende solo quedarse con el dinero y no ayudarles que bajo cae este tipo - dijo Hefestos sin despegar la vista de un pequeño autómata que tenía en su regazo pero muchos tuvieron que darle la razón eso es lo que Caronte quería hacer.

 ** _-Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté._**

\- Bien hecho muchacho no te dejes engañar por ese tipo - sonrió Aquiles el conocía bien a Caronte y también le caía bastante mal así que disfrutaba de que ese no consiguiera lo que quiso.

 ** _-Sin servicio no hay propina. -Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía._**

\- Chantaje bien muchacho bien - felicito Hermes levantando sus pulgares hacia el muchacho este solo le sonrió y los hijos del Dios también le levantaron los pulgares.

\- Si parecías muy valiente Percy - le susurró Annabeth por encima de Thalia y el solo le sonrió, mientras la del medio negaba con la cabeza estaban coqueteando y en sus narices.

 ** _Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre. Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor._**

\- Se ha molestado porque le han quitado el dinero que avaro - susurró Zeus con una imperceptible sonrisa hacia su hijo romano que aún era abrazado por su novia, hermano y amigo, después desvió la vista hacia su Thalia que estaba tranquila con Percy y Annabeth.

 ** _-Es una pena -suspiré-. Teníamos más que ofrecer._**

\- Chantaje y manipulación me encanta - susurro el Dios de los ladrones impresionado de que alguien a tan corta edad pueda hacer eso y a un Dios.

 ** _Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos. El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león._**

\- Eso muéstrale lo que puede obtener pero no dejes que lo obtenga - observaban asombrados el libro los Stoll, Chris y Leo, Percy estaba demostrando tener la situación bajo control, Atenea le veía con los ojos entrecerrados no lo iba a admitir pero no estaba mal lo que hacía el chico, pero luego pensó no seguro que esa parte había sido idea de su hija porque los hijos de su tío cara de pez eran unos inútiles y huecos.

 ** _-¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye... sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?_**

\- Comprarlo es más fácil que convencer al señor D que nos llame bien por nuestros nombres- comento Will y el Dios del vino lo quedó viendo.

\- Exacto Wallas exacto - contestó el Dios sin contemplaciones a las malas caras que estaba sintiendo, su esposa golpeó suavemente la mano de su esposo para después leer.

 ** _-Mucho -contesté-. Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro._**

\- eso convéncelo- susurraban los semidioses esperando que esa parte del plan funcione y los dejen entrar al inframundo.

 ** _-Uf, si te contara... Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto. Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos?_**

\- Dinero dinero es en lo único que piensa ese diosecillo - desdeñó Hades por lo bajo harto de los reclamos de aumento de sueldo de Caronte - Piensa que no tengo otros gastos más que su sueldo- su esposa le brindaba sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

\- Debe ser muy triste pasar la eternidad esperando poder llegar si quiera a tu último juicio - susurro por lo bajo Miranda mientras Connor pasaba un brazo por su hombro y Demeter entrecerraba los ojos vigilándolos.

 ** _-Se merece algo mejor -coincidí-. Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga._**

\- Adulación ¡Ey Tío! - llamo Hermes a Poseidón este le presto atención- Tu chico es de lo mejor - en sus ojos reflejaba orgullo por todo el engaño que estaba haciendo con caronte - Seguro que seguro podría enseñarle algunas cosas - veía sonriente al muchacho que se escondía tras Thalia.

\- No vas a enseñarle nada - advirtió el Dios de los terremotos viendo a su sobrino, no quería que su hijo aprenda tales malas mañas de él, el Dios siguió sonriendo aún no perdía ese brillo en los ojos de tener un nuevo estudiante.

 ** _A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador._**

Los chicos de la sala estaban viendo que Percy era mucho más que sus poderes el estaba logrando que un Dios hiciera lo que él quisiera con simples palabras y unas cuantas monedas.

 ** _Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor._**

\- Lo está convenciendo - susurró para si Ares sonriendo sabía que la táctica del muchacho era buena pero solo para quien sabía como llevarla y el lo estaba haciendo a la perfección, miró al muchacho que estaba tranquilo junto con sus amigas ¿Cómo podría hacer para que pelee? esa era una pregunta que aún cargaba en su cabeza.

 ** _-Debo decir, chaval, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Sólo un poco, ¿eh?_**

 ** _Apilé unas monedas más._** ** _-Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo..._**

\- ¡Oh no! - se quejó el Dios mencionado - Espero que no me lo hayas dicho muchacho - vio a su sobrino y este solo sonrio a modo de disculpa el Dios rodo los ojos - Lo aguantaré milenios con el asunto del sueldo - bufo algo enfadado Hades y Nico arrugó la nariz recordando las molestas reuniones que a veces tenía su padre con Caronte y ese tema siempre surgía era molesto escucharlo.

 ** _Suspiró_**.

 ** _-De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale? -Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo-: Seguidme._**

\- Casi lleno - se quejó Persefone - Si no estaba llevando a nadie en ese momento - ella también estaba harta de Caronte si no lo despedían era porque no había nadie más que quisiera el empleo y porque era hijo de dioses primordiales porque sino ya no lo tendrían trabajando ahí.

\- Tranquila hija ya sabes como es él- la consolaba Demeter a la distancia- No está haciendo nada pero aún así quiere que le paguen - resoplo ella también se hartaba de ese Dios y aunque no lo fuera a admitir en voz alta aunque la tiraran al tártaro ella compadecía a su hermano por ese trabajo y sabia lo difícil que era mantener ese lugar estable pero aún así lo seguiría molestando siempre que pudiera.

 ** _Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras._** ** _Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.»_**

\- Claro como ellos no le pueden pagar son gorrones - susurro Lou Ellen viendo a cierto rubio que estaba muy cerca de una hija de Apolo.

 ** _Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde._**

\- Eso quiere decir que esas almas ya pagaron ¿verdad? - dijo Kayla cerca del oído de Malcom.

\- Si es lo más seguro y por eso a diferencia de los otros están en el ascensor y con sus pases de acceso - respondió el muchacho pero se sentia algo incómodo y observado pero no presto atención el veía a su hermana que estaba tranquila junto a Thalia el seguía extrañando a su otra versión y en la espera de que la traigan pronto.

\- Desde cuando habrán estado en ese ascensor - se preguntaba Butch porque quien sabe desde cuando habían pagado pero aún así estaban ahí sin que Caronte mostrara atisbos de querer llevarlos.

 ** _Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción._**

 ** _-Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia -anunció a la sala de espera-. Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que paséis aquí mil años más. ¿Entendido?_**

\- A veces hacen eso los espíritus pero no los pueden culpar eso está lleno y ellos aburridos - dijo Hades acomodándose en su trono.

\- Y por tener eso tan lleno después ocurren las catástrofes y a mi padre le toca andar mandando a limpiar - murmuró Nico y con esto recordó a Bob que el era el que limpiaba ahora todos esos desastres se preguntaba si estaría bien.

 ** _Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender._** ** _-¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? -preguntó Annabeth._**

\- Solo se aburren en la espera de su juicio - se encogió de hombros Perséfone, Hazel la veía de soslayo menos mal que ella no pasó mucho tiempo ahí al menos no recordaba haberlo pasado demasiado.

 ** _-Nada -repuso Caronte._** ** _-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?_** ** _-Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso._**

\- ¿Generoso? - susurraron algunos centuriones de las cohortes.

\- Cuando está aburrido los deja pasar gratis a eso es lo que el llama ser generoso - chasqueó la lengua Demeter los semidioses se sintieron cada vez más incómodos estaba decidido harían cualquier cosa para no encontrarse con ese sujeto, Percy por otra parte estaba sintiendo cansancio de nuevo y se recostó contra el sofá, Thalia lo vio preguntándose si había hablado con las moiras de nuevo.

 ** _-Vaya -dijo Annabeth-. Eso no parece... justo._** ** _Caronte arqueó una ceja._** ** _-¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña? Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a donde vas, morirás pronto._**

\- La muerte nunca es justa solo certera - dijo el Dios mirando a todos los semidioses - Hay algo de lo que pueden estar seguros y es que la muerte siempre llega no importa que edad tenga ella estará ahí tarde o temprano- muchos semidioses se sumieron en sus pensamientos era verdad la muerte no discriminaba simplemente llegaba sin más aunque no pareciera lo justo.

Los del Argo II no pudieron evitar pensar en sus amigos atrapados ahí abajo viendo a la muerte de cerca su mirada se perdió en recuerdos pero volvieron enseguida al sentir flechas a su alrededor y un golpe en la nuca, Nico recibió un coscorrón de parte del rubio que tenía a su lado.

\- Nada de Culpas - dijeron los agresores y los atacados se limitaron a sobarse las partes afectadas mientras los demás reían de su suerte.

Percy los veía con una sonrisa suave estaba grabando en sus ojos verde todos estos momentos suspiro lo que hacía era lo correcto miró a Annabeth que sonreía, sí era lo correcto.

 ** _-Saldremos vivos -respondí._** ** _-Ja._**

\- Pues ¡Ja! para él porque si salimos vivos - sonreía Grover tratando de olvidar lo anterior y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

\- Seguro también saldrán vivos de donde están ahora - susurró Jason a sus amigos y ellos asintieron con lo que no contaba es que Perceo también lo oyó y se comenzaba a preguntar ¿Dónde estarían esos dos? paso la vista por la sala debía ser grave para tener a tantos tan preocupados y miro a los dioses se sintió afligido por su tío.

 ** _De repente sentí un mareo. No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso._**

Los que no habían estado nunca en el inframundo prestaban atención al viaje que estaban haciendo los del libro cada detalle les parecía escalofriante y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

 ** _Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha._**

\- Todo lo terrenal se queda en el mundo de los vivos - aventuró Reyna y el Dios asintió.

\- A mí mundo solo llega el Alma en su estado puro ahí todos son iguales - hijo el Dios del inframundo y los semidioses asintieron aunque eso sonaba bastante deprimente.

 ** _El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse._**

Los semidioses se pudieron alerta se suponía que primero caían luego iban hacia adelante y ahora ¿Por qué se bamboleaba todo?, Hazel en cambio estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de no escuchar y no recordar nada de eso ya no quería recordar nada de ese lugar, Frank la vio y apretó su mano para que supiera que no estaba sola cualquier cosa que pasara el seguiría ahí con ella, ella abrió los ojos y se topó con su sonrisa y luego vio a sus amigos ellos sonreían en su dirección eso le hacía sentir mejor.

 ** _Cerré los ojos con fuerza._**

Tal como lo hacia en la sala pero esta vez del cansancio y no de la conmoción como en esa ocasión, Thalia lo vio y lo empujó suavemente contra el sillón el no dijo nada solo se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras aún oía a los de su alrededor.

 ** _Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación._**

\- Ha entrado en su territorio dejando su disfraz de mortal para hacer su trabajo - acotó Teseo con voz neutra mirando a su hermano que parecía dormir una vez más.

 ** _Advirtió que lo miraba y preguntó:_** ** _-¿Qué pasa?_** ** _-No, nada -conseguí decir._**

\- Yo no lograba ni decir eso- susurro Annabeth que había sentido bastante miedo mientras bajaban por el ascensor viendo a los espíritus y a Caronte transformarse en ese ser solo de pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se abrazó a Thalia.

 ** _Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo._**

Los jóvenes en la sala contuvieron un escalofrío eso no sonaba nada bonito de ver, Nico simplemente sonrió el ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas así y le gustaba de hecho, Will sonrió de lado solo a un hijo de hades podía agradarle eso, luego vio a Hazel la hermana de Nico que recién estaba conociendo ella no parecía tan emocionada con el asunto abrazada a Frank como Nico, bueno cada hijo del Dios debía ser distinto supuso.

 ** _El suelo seguía bamboleándose._** ** _-Me parece que me estoy mareando -dijo Grover._**

\- Si me estaba mareando - susurró el Sátiro muchos hicieron una mueca solo de escuchar tanto bamboleo y subes y bajas ellos también sentían algo en el estómago sin contar con la descripción del nuevo aspecto de Caronte.

 ** _Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor._**

\- ¿ Como? - murmuraron algunos un poco confusos por lo dicho en el libro los que sabían a lo que se referían solo rieron un poco de su confusión.

\- El libro seguro lo explicará no se preocupen - los calmó Belerofonte que era uno de los que estaba riendo el había pasado por eso claro que en su tiempo había sido distinto pero sabía que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaban paseando en esa barca hasta cruzar el río Estigio.

 ** _Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera._**

\- Ahhh - fue el murmullo general ahora comprendían que por más que pasaran los siglos siempre habría una barca para llevar a las almas a su destino tal como contaban en las antiguas historias.

 ** _Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de asco eso no sonaba bien los dioses también compartieron el sentimiento de asco, Hades no dijo nada simplemente los contemplo el veía ese río siempre ya estaba acostumbrado, vio que su hijo no compartió la mueca debía hablar con el respecto a su estadía ahí.

 ** _-El río Estige -murmuró Annabeth-. Está tan..._**

 ** _-Contaminado -la ayudó Caronte-. Durante miles de años, vosotros los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso._**

\- Suelen deshacerse de todo lo que no consideran útil para su estancia en el mundo de los muertos - dijo Ariadna con voz neutral el asunto no les estaba agrandando para nada.

\- Es triste - susurro una hija de Venus muchos pensaban igual que ella.

 ** _La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno._**

El ambiente de la sala se puso bastante lúgubre por lo narrado en el capítulo, Percy podía oírlo apenas y respiraban y la verdad es que la vista estando ahí había sido bastante depresiva entonces recordaba esas conversaciones y ese viaje no era nada comparado con aquello solo esperaba que esto en verdad funcionara es lo único que quería.

 ** _El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella gente alrededor... estaba muerta._**

\- Te estaba afectando el ambiente del lugar - susurro Thalia sabia que Percy no dormía algo se lo decía y asentamiento de parte de él se lo confirmo - ¿Te pasa algo? - su primo la tenía preocupada más todavía cuando ni siquiera hablaba de aquello, el solo nego con la cabeza suavemente.

 ** _Annabeth me agarró de la mano. En circunstancias normales, me habría dado vergüenza,_**

Algunas de las presentes arrollaron por lo tierno que sonó ese pensamiento, es que a muchos ya no les avergonzaba eso y había hasta cerdos como pensaban las cazadoras que iban a más sin vergüenza alguna.

 ** _pero entendía cómo se sentía. Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco._**

-Claro y se olvidaban de mí- se quejó el sátiro fingiendo estar dolido pero la verdad es que el había estado con los ojos cerrados en todo ese viaje para no tener que grabarse esas cosas en su mente, Annabeth solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

 ** _Me descubrí murmurando una oración, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién se la rezaba. Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme._**

\- Podías rezarle a cualquier Dios total no importa donde estén les escuchan - se encogió de hombros Apolo y Hades le miró mal.

\- Ahí solo pueden rezarme a mí es mi territorio - se quejó el Dios pareciendo molesto pero la verdad es que no lo estaba, Apolo le restó importancia a su comentario con una mano.

\- Pero tío H más conveniente es rezarme a mí que soy hermoso - se pudo unas gafas de sol - Además que si me rezaban seguramente podía llegar ahí a iluminar todo - sonrió casi dejando ciegos a todos por lo deslumbrante de sus dientes.

\- Es el inframundo debe ser lúgubre y sin brillo sobrino - chasqueó la lengua el Dios y el otro hizo un gesto con una mano.

\- Tonterías el sol puede brillar en todas partes- seguía sonriendo el Dios de la verdad de lo que no se había percatado es que el Dios de los ladrones le estaba poniendo algo sobre su bellísimo cabello y que si Hades le estaba haciendo conversación era para que no se de cuenta, cuando Hermes terminó todos se comenzaron a reír- ¿De qué se ríen ahora - volteo a ver a el Dios de los ladrones que estaba literalmente revolcándose de la risa.

\- Me encanta tu pelo hermanito - sonreía Artemisa - Convina con tus ojos - el Dios empezó a ver algunas mechas de su cabello ahora de color turquesa y pego un grito de espanto.

\- Mi pelo Mi pelo - chillaba mientras los demás reían a más no poder incluido Percy que abrió los ojos al escuchar las primeras risas - No pueden arruinar así mi perfección- se quejaba el Dios y no era por nadampero hasta sus hijos reían - Esta me las pagas Herms- espetó el Dios del sol sabía que había sido él no había otra explicación, pero la verdad es que tenían sus motivos para jugarle bromas al Dios, Ariadna sonreía y volvió a la lectura.

 ** _La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista._**

Apolo se seguía quejando de su pelo que por más que usaba su poder de Dios para quitárselo no podía y el Dios de los ladrones les alzaba pulgares a sus hijos a los de Hecate y Hefesto.

 ** _Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño._** ** _-El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento -comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde-. Mala suerte, diosecillos._**

\- Se sigue burlando de ellos- murmuró molesto Orión- Y además piensa que se cerbero se los va a comer - se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo piensa hermano el está seguro que eso hará- sonrio Teseo no por la lectura si no por ver a su hermano menor sonreír.

\- Pues está visto que eso no ocurrió- siguió Belerofonte también feliz de que su hermano sonría y que no esté dormido les preocupaba bastante ese asunto y aún no habían podido hablar con él, el Dios de los mares también veía a su hijo menor con una sonrisa.

 ** _La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris._**

\- Y han llegado al inframundo - suspiró el Dios de los mares sin dejar de ver a su hijo que estaba recostado se acercó a él y desordena más su cabello haciéndolo reír le gustaba verlo así aunque podía sentir que estaba cansado.

 ** _-Te desearía suerte, chaval -dijo Caronte-, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento._**

\- Deberías haber olvidado eso - sonreía Afrodita viendo a su sobrino molestar al chico muchos hacían lo mismo la escena era demasiado tierna.

\- Ojalá encuentren mi Rayo- murmuró Zeus viendo a un punto fijo en la pared no quería ver el comportamiento de su hermana para con su hijo e hija porque también la estaba molestando a ella, tal vez nunca lo admitiría pero el quería hacer lo mismo estar con sus hijos semidioses pero la ley era la ley el tenía que obedecerla y no meterse en la vida de ellos pero tal vez con esta visita y los libros podía hacer algo se quedó pensando en aquello.

 ** _Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado._**

\- ¿Cual canción de él es? - pregunto con sumo interés Austin hermano de Will a Percy el fruncio el ceño pensando en aquello.

\- Mmm Copacabana me parece - respondió tarareando un poco la canción los ojos del hijo de Apolo brillaron a él le gustaba eso de la música.

\- Espera espera - paro Will la conversación y todos pusieron su atención en el chico - ¿Como sabes quién es Barry Manilow? en especial como sabes de sus canciones - todos volvieron a ver al semidios el se removió incómodo por la atención.

\- Porque a mamá le gusta escuchar esa clase de música- respondió aunque parecía bastante incómodo- Podrían volver a la lectura ¿sí? - ya no quería más atención de la debida, Ariadna le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo el suspiro.

 ** _Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino._**

 ** _No estoy muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así._**

La mayoría de los presentes asintió así es como se imaginaban las puertas del inframundo mientras que los que ya habían estado ahí negaron pues no eran así.

 ** _La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey._**

Los que habían asentido miraron el libro con confusión así no era nunca como habían imaginado la entrada del inframundo.

\- Es más fácil que entren de esa forma a mis dominios - explicó él Dios de aquel lugar y los que habían estado ahí asintieron la verdad que era más ordenado de esa forma los demás les miraron raro.

\- Antes se formaba un caos y las filas eran más eternas que la espera de la barcaza- dijo Aquiles que el estuvo en la antigüedad antes de que fuera así, él al menos no había hecho esa fila pero sabía que era una tortura hacerla porque se mezclaban todas las almas.

 ** _Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.»_**

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño no sabían el significado de aquella palabra.

\- Significa oscuridad- dijo Sophia hija de Atenea antes de que su madre hablara o más bien escupidera las palabras porque no quería explicar nada a los romanos pero igual le gustaba demostrar sus conocimientos- les estaba dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad del inframundo- los romanos asintieron, la diosa de la sabiduría le sonrió con orgullo a su hija pero esta le hizo caso omiso.

 ** _Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte._**

\- Es el uniforme de los del inframundo no puedo dejar que vayan como les de la gana - explicó el Dios ante las miradas algo confusas de los jóvenes.

\- El aeropuerto del inframundo y su recepcionista es un negro de dos metros - se burló por lo bajo Leo y los que el alcanzaron a oír ahogaron risitas.

 ** _El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte._**

\- El siempre está ahí- dijo Hazel sonriendo eso si podía recordarlo aunque ella lo veía a lo lejos o cuando este paseaba por los campos asfodelos.

\- Y tiene una obsesión con las pelotas Rojas- murmuró Nico frunciendo el ceño eso era algo que aún no se explicaba como sucedió.

 ** _Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas._**

\- Por algo era muerte rápida Percy - rodo los ojos Rachel aunque sonreía, él se hizo hacia adelante para verla mejor y asintió pero Annabeth desde su lugar donde Percy no la podía ver le estaba mandando una mirada severa como escudriñando su cerebro para deducir si ella era la novia futura de su amigo y la pelirroja que se dio cuenta solo desvió la mirada, los demás no se dieron cuenta de esto.

 ** _-¿Qué te parece? -le pregunté a Annabeth._**

 ** _-La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos -dijo-. No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados._**

\- Son unos cobardes - chasqueó la lengua Ares que estaba casándose de este capítulo pues no había acción aunque aún vigilaba a su hija y a su novio de vez en cuando, el muchacho aún no demostraba ser bueno ante sus ojos no sabía porque su hija le había escogido.

 ** _-¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?_** ** _-Sí. Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos,_**

Nico gruño ante el nombre de ese tal rey recordando como trato de engañarlo y el como tonto le creyó todo lo que le dijo , Hades hizo lo mismo pero después se quedó viendo a su hijo algo tenía que haber pasado con ese para que a él también le ponga de mal genio.

 ** _Thomas Jefferson,_**

\- Un legado mío - levantó con orgullo el mentón Atenea pero los semidioses no le prestaron atención aún no olvidaban la afrenta de la diosa hacia ellos aunque les dolía el destino de su hija.

 ** _Shakespeare;_**

Afrodita suspiró con nostalgia- Escribio una de las historias de amor más grandes - sonrio embelesada.

\- Pensé que la más grande que existía era la de Helena y Paris - dijo Alice una centurión de la segunda cohorte frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por eso dije escrita querida - seguia sonriente la diosa mientras posaba su barbilla en una de sus manos con delicadeza mientras el codo caía en una de las mangas del trono, la chica asintió.

 ** _gente de esa clase. A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos._**

\- Que es donde seguro van a llegar muchos de ustedes - añadió Hefestos mirando a los semidioses en especial a sus hijos y estos asintieron ahí es donde querían llegar o a las tres islas.

 ** _En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo._**

Los ojos de Percy se cerraron pensaba en su madre y en que ahora estaba por fin lejos de ese ser y que seguramente el estaba ahí en ese lugar porque no merecía cualquier otro y el cansancio comenzó a ganar.

 ** _Pero la mayoría..._**

\- La mayoría ¿qué? - pregunto Michael centurión de la primera cohorte hacia la chica.

\- La mayoría no le dio importancia a las cosas que hicieron y no fueron ni tan buenas o tan malas para llegar a uno de los otros lados - explicó la chica y muchos asintieron a sus palabras ella vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo que dormía una vez más y Thalia a su lado hacia lo mismo.

 ** _en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos._**

\- Por eso los campos asfódelos son las más llenos del inframundo- murmuró el Dios viendo a su pequeña como le dolió no poder salvarla, no habérsela llevado de ahí aunque su madre no quisiera y tras eso dejar que vaya a ese campo cuando ella debía ir a los Elíseos como la heroína que era porque eso era al haber enterrado a ese gigante ahí todo para que no despertara esa diosa primordial entonces Hades comenzó a pensar en aquello se sumió en sus pensamientos.

 ** _-Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre -contestó Grover._**

\- Los campos de trigo son hermosos - dijeron los hijos de Demeter/Ceres y sus legados, Hazel, Nico, Grover y Annabeth hicieron una mueca ante eso y ellos les miraron raro.

 ** _-Qué agobio -respondí._**

\- No es un agobio - fruncio el ceño Katie mirando mal a Percy pero al ver que este dormía suavizó su expresión- Otra vez duerme - susurro algo triste ahora pensaba de nuevo en su falta ahí en la sala y Travis le apretó el hombro ella lo vio y le sonrió le estaba dando ánimos.

 ** _-Tampoco es para tanto -murmuró Grover-. Mira. -Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad. El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar-. Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?_**

Muchos prestaron atención a algunos eso les sonaba de algo ¿Por qué le apartaban de la fila si era un predicador?.

 ** _-Anda, sí. -Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado._**

Muchos trataron de recordar esa noticia y los que la hicieron ya se daban una idea de porque le estaban apartando de la fila pues ese hombre había causado muchos daños en el mundo mortal.

 ** _-Castigo especial de Hades -supuso Grover-. La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan. Las Fur... Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él._**

\- A ellas les encanta dar esos castigos - sonrio Nico su sonrisa era escalofriante igual que la de su padre más de uno tuvo un escalofrío - Esas almas merecen esa tortura - vio de soslayo a Percy que dormía un poco inquieto y era tranquilizado por Thalia y Annabeth.

 ** _Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio. La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción._**

\- Oh era más que seguro que lo estaba - reía Nico - Siempre pregunta cuando puede atacarle de nuevo así que me imagino que desde ahí ya le esperaba con ansias - muchos rieron con él, es que en verdad el chico había hecho que ella se enoje solo con unas cuantas palabras.

 ** _-Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente... -objeté._**

 ** _Grover se encogió de hombros._** ** _-¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Sois muy cabezotas... quiero decir, persistentes._**

\- Cabezotas es lo correcto - objeto Dioniso - Los humanos suelen tener la mente tan cerrada que se creen los únicos dueños de la verdad y muchos de ustedes son iguales a ellos - miro a varios semidioses y a un héroe en especial pero no exactamente porque lo considerara de mente cerrada si ko porque no le agradaba para nada su esposa a su lado solo beso su mejilla para que se tranquilice ella notaba lo tenso que estaba su esposo.

 ** _Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían._**

\- Solo pueden verlos aquellos que están muertos y los que de verdad quieran verlo si no solo lo oirán- explico el Dios del inframundo, los que no habían estado ahí estaban esperando la pronta descripción del perro, Ananbeth por otra parte se entristecía aún por el pobrecito que no tenis con quien jugar.

 ** _Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras._**

Muchos se adelantaron un poco en sus asientos expectantes a la descripción del tan famoso cancerbero custodio de las puertas del inframundo.

 ** _No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome._**

\- El puede distinguir a los vivos de los muertos con mucha facilidad y en especial a los semidioses - sonreia el Dios del inframundo después de todo a él le gustaba su perro y no era el único que sonreía Nico también lo hacía aunque prefería a la señorita O'leary era mucho más fácil jugar con ella.

 ** _Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:_** ** _-Es un rottweiler._**

\- ¿Y qué esperaban que fuera? ¿un Chihuahua? vamos es el perro del inframundo tenia que ser temible - se encogió de hombros Hades ante la mirada incrédula de los jóvenes ellos pensaban que sería alguna figura más temible o más deformado no que se viera como un perro normal pero con tres cabezas y mucho más grande.

 ** _Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro._**

\- Excelente raza de perro muy nobles y leales pero no lo suficiente fieros para la protección de las puertas - comentó Hades como si estuviera hablando de un perro cualquiera - En cambio los rottwilers son más protectores y adaptables al entorno y bastante fieros cuando se trata de proteger su hogar - sonrió con arrogancia igual que Nico a ellos les gustaba ese perro, Annabeth solo podía pensar que aunque les agradara el perro no le prestaban la suficiente atención.

\- A mí solo me importa es que vio a mi hijo fijamente - suspiro con cansancio viendo a su hijo dormir recargado contra el sofá le iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza y angustias en el futuro, bueno mejor dicho ya se los estaba dando con eso de haberse enfrentado a Hércules y también la herida de la mano a eso sumarle que siempre parece cansado.

 ** _Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas._**

\- Claro que es de pura raza y único en su clase- sonreía Hazel a ella le gustaban los animales y más el del reino de su padre que era el que más se le acercaba cuando se pasaba por ahí pues ella estaba lúcida cuando estaba en los campos asfódelos.

El Dios veía a su hija con cariño el sabia que a veces Cerveros pasaba por ahí y ella lo veía al menos el podía acercarse porque aunque el fuera el Dios de ese lugar no podía estar siempre visitando todo y verla todo el tiempo además que le dolía hacerlo.

 ** _Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo._**

-Ya estaban muertos porque habrían de tener miedo - se encogió de hombros Clarisse que también estaba aburrida de esta lectura igual que su padre y muchos de sus hermanos, su novio solo sonreía.

 ** _Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse._**

\- Es bastante grande- murmuró Dakota que no había querido creer eso de que media el doble que un mamut estaba visto que si lo hacía.

\- No le han de interesar esas almas total están muertos y no pueden causar mayor alboroto- dijo Tyler hijo de Marte bastante cansado y aburrido de la lectura, los hijos del Dios de la guerra querían acción pero parecía que no habría en ese capítulo.

 ** _-Ya lo veo mejor -murmuré-. ¿Por qué pasa eso?_**

 ** _-Creo... -Annabeth se humedeció los labios-. Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos._**

\- Exacto y porque desean verlo también- dijo Demeter mientras su vista vagaba por sus hijos dos de ellas muy cerca de los de Hermes pero ella desvió la mirada cuando sintió dos penetrantes en su persona una del padre de los chicos y otra de la diosa del amor.

 ** _La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó._** ** _-Huele a los vivos -dije._**

\- Huele a los vivos si pero ustedes en especial huelen a semidioses - apuntó Perséfone y los semidioses hicieron una mueca nunca les había gustado eso de que los quisieran comer por su olor.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos quitarnos eso cochino olor de encima - murmuró Kayla hija de Apolo arrugando la nariz y viendo a los presentes no era la única que pensaba así más de uno tenía cara de fastidio por el olor a semidios que atrae a esos monstruos.

 ** _-Pero no pasa nada -contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado-. Porque tenemos un plan._** ** _-Ya -musitó Annabeth-. Eso, un plan._**

\- El plan sigue sin gustarle a Annabeth - se reia Thalia y la nombrada hizo una mueca rodando los ojos recordando el plan.

\- Que le va a gustar si fue elaborado por un tonto seguramente - murmuró Atenea viendo con desdén al muchacho que dormía en el sillón junto a la teniente de artemisa estaba segura que el plan fue de él y que seguro puso en riesgo a su hija por eso ellos no debían estar juntos, el Dios del mar si se dio cuenta de su mirada y le dio una mala mirada a la diosa no le gustaba que se quiera meter con su hijo, ella lo ignoró.

 ** _Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear._** ** _-¿Lo entiendes? -le pregunté a Grover._** ** _-Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo._**

\- No era bonito entenderlo - tembló Grover recordando esa conversación con Cerveros aunque a Annabeth le seguía pareciendo un perro de lo más tierno igual que a Hestia que desde la mención del perro sonreía atizando el fuego de la sala.

 ** _-¿Qué dice?_** ** _-No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente._**

\- ¿Fue muy malo lo que dijo? - pregunto con temor un hijo de Mercurio y el sátiro asintió haciendo una mueca más de uno contuvo un escalofrío ese ya no sonaba como un encuentro tranquilo.

 ** _Saqué un palo de mi mochila:_**

\- Un palo ¿Es enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Will viendo a Annabeth y Grover estos se vieron y como si decidieran por mutuo acuerdo habló Annabeth.

\- Fue idea de Percy - se encogió de hombros - Dijo que a los perros les gustaba jugar con palos - todos le vieron incredulidad el chico pensó en esa bestia como un perro cualquiera.

Poseidón pensaba si mi hijo es un suicida y comenzaba a reconsiderar la idea de la cueva o una habitación donde el no se haga daño, miro a su hijo si si estaba decidido o era encerrarlo a él o que a el le de algo con sus aventuras.

 ** _el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari._**

\- Bueno al menos sirvieron de algo las camas ¿no? - Piper habló con un hilillo de voz ella recordaba la descripción del perro y daba algo de miedo, muchos tragaron saliva ellos no deseaban jugar con perro así por otro lado la rubia solo pensaba en el pobrecito que no tenía con quien jugar.

Atenea por otra parte solo podía pensar que su hija corrió mucho peligro con ese crío de su tío y que esa tal Drew también tenía que pagar tal vez podía planear y hacerle pagar a los dos juntos, eso sería beneficioso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 ** _Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir._**

Los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante los pensamientos del chico solo a él se le ocurrían esas cosas por otra parte Afrodita vigilaba aún a su hija y vio a Atenea sonreír eso no era bueno para nada bueno y vio que Poseidón también estaba alerta apostaba lo que sea que él había visto a la diosa de la sabiduría también mirar a su hijo, no sería de sorprender que todavía quisiera hacerle daño pero no está vez no se saldría con la suya ellos la iban a detener.

 ** _-Ey, grandullón -lo llamé-. Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo._**

\- Y ahí va él queriendo captar la atención del perro más grande que existe - susurro Frank viendo el libro, estaba visto que su amigo con o sin memoria siempre había sido de los que prefieren que le pase algo a él llamando la atención del peligro antes que a otro como cuando ss enfrento a los legionarios muertos en Alaska.

 ** _-¡ GRRRRRRRRR!_** ** _-Buen perro -contesté débilmente._**

\- Nunca hay que contestar así- dijo Annabeth por lo bajo estaba preocupada a sobremanera cada vez se acercaban más al final y eso le preocupaba por más que trataba de distraerse le era imposible a medida que avanzaban los capítulos un dolor crecía en su pecho.

 ** _Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera algo bueno._**

\- Solo la cabeza central quería el juguete nuevo - reía por lo bajo Aquiles aunque el también estaba preocupado por el nuevo héroe y los demás que estaban tristes por alguna razón aunque trataban que no se note, era así desde que el chico se había vuelto a dormir algo decía que no era bueno.

Hermes en cambio junto con Artemisa veían con preocupación a Apolo que solo sonreía pero sabían que no estaba bien su vista cada vez se desviaba al hijo menor de Poseidón y a la hija de Atenea algo pasaba ahí y no era bueno, ellos no eran los únicos e notarios pero si los más preocupados pues uno era su medio hermano y mejor amigo mientras la otra era su melliza.

 ** _-¡Agárralo! -Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río Estige._**

\- Si cayó bastante lejos - corroboró Grover pero con voz neutral el podía leer los sentimientos de Annabeth y sabía que estaba preocupada y trataba de leer las emociones de Percy pero desde hace un par de días no podía hacerlo había algo que se lo impedía no le encontraba la explicación a eso sabía que no tenían la conexión empática pero nunca había dejado de sentir las emociones del chico cuando lo tenía cerca y eso no era bueno.

 ** _Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado. Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos._** ** _Bien por el plan._**

\- Si muy bien por el plan - dijeron los Stoll conbtanto sarcasmo como el del libro mientras abrazaban a las hermanas Gardener que estaban muy preocupadas el ambiente se estaba tornando frío por alguna razón y eso no hacía sentir cómodo a nadie.

Hestia podía sentir que algo pasaba la hoguera estaba extraña la flama un poco más baja ya no refulgia en matices Amarillos y Naranjas ahora había Grises y Rojos en algunas partes eso denotaba que había peligro en la habitación y que algunos sentían angustia esto preocupaba a la diosa del hogar esperaba que nada malo pasara.

 ** _Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres._** ** _-Esto... -musitó Grover-. ¿Percy?_**

\- Que el sátiro le llame no creo que sea bueno - murmuró Reyna con el ceño fruncido viendo a Percy que abría los ojos algo exaltado y se llevaba las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito.

\- ¿Que pasó Percy? - pregunto Thalia a su lado y le veía igual de preocupada que los demás mientras trataba de calmar al chico que respiraba pesadamente y negaba con la cabeza, Annabeth se puso de pie y estaba frente a él, apenas la vio se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Todo estará bien sesos de alga - susurraba ella en su oído el no soltaba el abrazo ni movía de su cabeza del hombro de ella, su padre le veía con preocupación, el resto de la sala estaba atento a lo que sucedía.

\- Lo sé listilla - nadie lo oyó solo Annabeth y apenas lo logró hacer el había hablado muy muy bajo, se separó de ella lentamente- Lamento si te asusté- trató de sonreír pero apenas le salió una mueca, ella lo veía tratando de entender que pasaba - Solo fue un sueño lamento asustarlos a todos - trató de secar de su rostro algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, el asunto era serio para que él llorara.

\- Seguro ¿estás bien? - pregunto con suavidad Poseidón ya estaba aprendiendo que a su hijo no le gustaba tanta atención pero que podían hacer él les preocupaba demasiado, el chico asintió despacio y tomó una onda respiración.

\- Siga leyendo por favor Lady Ariadna - pidió el chico mientras Thalia lo seguía abrazando y Annabeth igual sentada a su otro lado, todos salieron del estupor y Ariadna volvió a la lectura igual de preocupada que todos.

 ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-Creo que te interesará saberlo._** ** _-¿El qué?_**

\- Se me hace que cerbero se enamoró de Percy y por eso Grover le quería hacer de traductor- Trato de bromear Leo pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Percy solo suspiraba aún estaba alterado por la pesadilla estaba recostado contra Thalia y Ananbeth acariciaba su cabello, Jason por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con que su hermana le preste tanta atención pero sacudió la cabeza eso no era importante debía olvidar esa incomodidad.

 ** _-Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. Después de eso... bueno... el pobre tiene hambre._**

\- Claro pobrecillo muere de hambre - murmuraron los semidioses un poco mucho espantados de la situación olvidando un poco de la de la sala.

\- Tío Hades debería alimentarlo más- murmuró Percy aún arrullado por su amiga y la teniente de Artemisa.

 ** _-¡Esperad! -dijo Annabeth, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa._** ** _«Oh-oh», pensé._**

\- ¿Como qué Oh oh ? deberías confiar más en mí sesos de alga - golpeó levemente su brazo el hizo una mueca - No te golpee tan duro - fruncio el ceño viendo al chico el solo sonrio.

\- Se le llama dramatismo - le saco la lengua ella rodo los ojos igual que Thalia ambas sonreían pero el Dios de la verdad los veía y como tenía buen oído pudo oírlos a la perfección y sabía que el chico mentía el golpe si que le había dolido su cuerpo estaba muy sensible eso era muy extraño, tal vez era por la pesadilla o por algo más, frunció el ceño su paciente era demasiado enigmático.

 ** _-Cinco segundos -informó Grover-. ¿Corremos ya?_**

\- Si por favor - apresuro Teseo preocupado por lo de la sala por el libro hasta había dejado de coquetear con las chica cosa bastante rara en él pues desde que había llegado a los Elíseos siempre lo hacía, sus hermanos estaban igual no desplegaban la vista del menor quien ya parecía más calmado.

 ** _Annabeth sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo._**

Por un momento Nico dejó de poner su atención en su primo y se la puso al libro a la mención de pelota roja pues desde hace un tiempo el era el que más veía a cerbero y tenía una obsesión con estas tal vez era por esta razón, entonces vio a la rubia hasta su perro la extrañaba fruncio el ceño y se enfuruño como niño pequeño mientras a su lado Will le veía extrañado por su comportamiento.

 ** _En ella ponía: «waterland, denver, co.» Antes de que pudiera detenerla, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero._**

\- Genial lo suicida se pega - se quejó por lo bajo la diosa de la sabiduría a ella el muchacho también le parecía un enigma igual que los libros y la visita de las moiras ¿Por qué habrán venido así sin más? ¿Tanto les agradaba este semidios? ¿Tan mal estaba el futuro? y se preguntó por millonésima vez ¿Donde estaba la versión actual de su hija? ¿Por qué aún no la traían?.

 ** _-¿Ves la pelotita? -le gritó-. ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!_** ** _Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros._**

 ** _Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas._** ** _-¡Siéntate! -volvió a ordenarle Annabeth._**

\- Wow - exclamaron algunos y vieron impresionados a la chica eso no debía ser nada fácil ella simplemente se encogió de hombros no lo creía la gran cosas.

 ** _Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo._**

\- Que positivismo Percy - siseó la chica mirando fijamente a su amigo - No eras tú el que decía que no pensara en negativo? - arqueo una ceja viéndolo con esos orbes grises.

\- Si si ya se - puso los ojos en blanco estaba harto de esto que lean sus pensamientos se suponía que eran algo intimo pero que le podía hacer esto era lo mejor su mirada perdió brillo y vio a los de la sala - Solo resistir un poco más- susurro y la rubia lo oyó pero no entendía a qué se refería después hablaría con él, pues se veía triste y no quería ponerlo peor solo tomó su mano para seguir escuchando la lectura, el vio su mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin que ella lo note.

 ** _En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida. Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada._**

\- Te obedeció- se sorprendió Hades - Niña no te interesaría trabajar ¿como su entrenadora? - veía fijamente a la hija de Atenea y la diosa le envió una mirada cargada de odio.

\- Mi hija nunca trabajará de eso - expreso la diosa de la sabiduría muchos la quedaron viendo y fruncieron el ceño al igual que el Dios.

\- No te pregunté a ti Atenea le pregunté a la niña - masculló el dios del inframundo y la niña se quedó mirando a su madre y luego al dios.

\- Me encantaría- respondió con convicción haciendo que Hades sonría y Atenea frunza el ceño viéndola.

\- Querida Ariadna continua por favor- pidió con amabilidad Hestia el fuego estaba ahora algo naranja eso quería decir que los semidioses apoyaban a la chica y eso era lo normal ella era su familia con ellos tenia su hogar la diosa sonrió un poco.

 ** _-¡Perrito bueno! -dijo Annabeth, y le tiró la pelota._**

 ** _Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete._**

\- Pues hasta parece un perro normal solo que de dimensiones jumbo- susurro Frank a Hazel esta sonrio y asintió así era porque después de todo Cerbero solo era un perro crecido.

\- De ahí su obsesión con esas pelotas - susurro el hijo de Hades ya más tranquilo y menos celoso mientras el hijo de Apolo lo veía con una sonrisa no importaba lo que dijeran los demás el no daba miedo.

 ** _-¡Suéltala! -le ordenó Annabeth._**

 ** _Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Annabeth._**

\- Que asco - murmuraron algunas hijas de Afrodita y las cazadoras solo negaron con la cabeza esas doncellas estaban perdidas era decepcionante, Piper en cambio solo suspiro a veces sus hermanas podían ser tan superficiales.

 ** _-Muy bien. -Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo-: Id ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida._**

\- Si no nos dices no nos enteramos - ironizó hermes ganándose unas risitas y ceño fruncido de parte de la chica.

Artemisa se estaba reconsiderando la idea que le había dado la otra diosa y veía atentamente a la chica, era inteligente, era fuerte, no le daba asco mancharse podía servir para la caza pero vio la mirada de su nueva teniente que tenía pintada una advertencia clara de a esta chica si no te permito convencerla y apartó la mirada de la chica y se topó con la de un rubio que inmediatamente desvió la suya por alguna razón eso hizo que en sus labios apareciera una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _-Pero... -dije._** ** _-¡Ahora! -ordenó, con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro._**

La sala estalló en carcajadas y un leve quejido de parte del sátiro y el chico de ojos verde mar mientras la rubia se unió a las risas ella no había tenido la intención de sonar así en ese momento pero así le había salido por estar pensando en el perro.

 ** _Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela._** ** _Cerbero empezó a gruñir._**

 ** _Quieto! -ordenó Annabeth al monstruo-. ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto!_**

\- Eso enséñale quién manda - dijo Apolo divertido y sonriendo igual que sus hijos y legados, Artemisa suspiró el estaba actuando como si nada pero ella sabía que su hermano no estaba bien no era el de siempre y Hermes concluía lo mismo, Poseidón presentía que el Dios del sol le ocultaba algo acerca de su hijo y su salud los veía a los dos de vez en cuando.

Zeus estaba vagando por su propia mente el no era el mejor padre pero sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo Apolo y aunque quisiera meterse se respetia que ese no era su asunto y luego veía a sus otros hijos en la sala los semidioses ni siquiera se le acercaban el héroe del pasado apenas y lo hacía a la hora de almuerzo y solo para anunciar que iba a otra mesa, la diosa de la sabiduría parecía empeñada en desobedecer a las moiras, Ares se veía aburrido, Hefestos estaba normal, Artemisa y Hermes los notaba preocupados por su hermano, esos eran sus hijos cada uno con una vida tan complicada como el otro pero el no debía interferir en ellas por más que fueran dioses las leyes no lo permitían se repetia.

 ** _Cerbero gañó, pero permaneció inmóvil._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasará contigo? -le pregunté a Annabeth cuando cruzamos a su lado._**

Algunos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas tristes el siempre cuidaba de ella, lo había hecho desde los doce y lo seguía haciendo seguramente en donde se encontraban, los Annabeth y Percy de la sala compartían sus propias sonrisas hacían buen equipo siempre cuidando sus espaldas.

 ** _-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Percy -murmuró-. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura..._**

\- No sonabas segura - señalo el sátiro y la chica se sonrojó.

\- Bueno que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que se hacía con un perro normal - explicó ella - No sabía que tan efectivo podía llegar a ser con uno de tamaño colosal - se encogió de hombros.

\- Ahora entiendo porque tiene tan bien entrenado a Percy - se mofó por lo bajo Clarisse y Chris se hecho a reír todos se lo quedaron viendo mientras su novia tenía sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una mirada asesina de donde pregunten algo terminarán muertos y la lectura siguió.

 ** _Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo._**

 ** _«Por favor, Annabeth -recé en silencio-. No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»_**

La sala se llenó de risas nuevamente incluida la de la chica y le volvió a pegar nuevamente en el hombro pero el también reía.

\- Que poca confianza que me tienes amigo - negaba divertida con la cabeza para nada molesta con él y su pensamiento él solo le sonrió como disculpa y aún tenía su mano apretada con la de él.

 ** _Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás._** ** _-¡Perrito bueno! -le dijo Annabeth._**

\- Es un perrito todos los perritos son bueno - suspiró Hestia y muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

\- No creo que los perros del infierno sean buenos para ellos - chasqueó la lengua Ares desrrengandose en su trono arto de la lectura y la falta de acción.

\- Hay algunos que si - afirmo Chris y muchos asintieron a sus palabras los dioses se los quedaron viendo intrigados pero los semidioses no iban a contestar así que Ariadna siguió la lectura.

 ** _Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito._**

\- Si a esa conclusión había llegado pero el merecia su premio - murmuró la chica el no era tonto solo que no tenía filtro para decir algunas cosas y había momentos en que simplemente no seguía la norma de pensamientos comunes pero aún así el era listo.

 ** _Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gañía en señal de protesta._**

\- El merecia su recompensa- comentó Hefesto levantando la vista de su trabajo paso una mirada por la sala y se topó con algunos rostros que estaban contrariados pero mal disimulados el podía no saber de sentimientos pero veía las cosas minúsculas por su trabajo con las máquinas y sabía que esos rostros estaban mal lo malo es que no sabía como repararlos.

lo mismo le pasaba a Leo consigo mismo ojalá supiera cómo treparse o reparar sus errores y veía sus amigos también quería que fueran máquinas para poder ajustar un perno aquí y allá y hacerlos felices pero no podía.

 ** _Así distraído el monstruo, Annabeth pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales._** ** _-¿Cómo has hecho eso? -le pregunté alucinado._**

\- Si ¿Como lo has hecho? - pregunto asombrado un legado de ceres y muchos otros parecían tener la misma pregunta la chica solo señaló el libro.

 ** _-Escuela de adiestramiento para perros -respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verla hacer un puchero-. Cuando era pequeña, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman.._**.

\- Me gustan los perros - se encogió de hombros al ver que todos le miraban raro por eso del puchero ella no solía hacer esas cosas.

\- Y vaya que te gustan - reía Thalia por lo bajo recordando cuando jugaba con la señorita O'leary y se quejaba de que no hiciera caso igual que su dueño, al único que obedecía era a Percy y a Charles.

 ** _-Eso ahora no importa -interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa-. ¡Vamos!_**

\- Tenia prisa por alejarme del perro no por llegar con el señor Hades - se excusó el sátiro al ver las miradas que ahora le lanzaban a él entre incrédulos y extrañados de que el haya tenido prisa por llegar al palacio de Hades.

 ** _Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas._** **_Annabeth se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies._**

 ** _-Perrito bueno -le dijo Annabeth con voz de pena._**

\- Es un buen perrito - murmuró ella haciendo un puchero, algunos no estaban tan de acuerdo eso de que era bueno.

\- se los quería almorzar y ella piensa ¿que es bueno? - estaba incrédulo Butch pensando que si su líder estaba un poco safada pero bueno seguía siendo su líder y una excelente estratega.

 ** _Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por ella._** ** _-Pronto te traeré otra pelota -le prometió Annabeth-. ¿Te gustaría?_**

 ** _El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota._**

\- Puedes ir cuando quieras yo te daré autorización- sonrio Hades a la niña esta asintio más que feliz los demás tragaron felices si definitivo pensaban los romanos los griegos estaban locos no había duda sus dos líderes lo estaban bueno aunque uno de ellos también era el suyo así que mejor no dijeron nada.

 ** _-Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te... te lo prometo. -Annabeth se volvió hacia nosotros-. Vamos._**

\- Promesa que no cumplió- se cruzó de brazos Nico que el veía al perro que tenía obsesión con esas pelotas y siempre parecía esperar por ella.

\- Con todo lo que vivió después ¿con que tiempo sombritas? - susurro Will a su lado y el hijo de Hades tuvo que darle la razón.

 ** _Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas._** ** _«¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»_**

\- Los han descubierto por sus armas - señaló Hera bastante aburrida pasando la vista por la sala la verdad no entendía que tanta angustia tenían todos los que faltaban eran simples semidioses que siempre habían servido como armas para ellos en la tierra nada más.

\- No puedo dejar que cualquiera entre - se encogió de hombros Hades al ver las miradas de extrañeza en los rostros de los semidioses y aún vigilaba a su hijos una parecía bastante triste y el otro bastante deprimido pero con mejor semblante que cuando llegó además que se le hacía raro que el hijo de Apolo no se le despegaba, bueno con el hijo de Marte entendía era el novio de su niñita que aún no aceptaba del todo pero no iba a separarlos mientras el no le causara daño, porque sabía que no se podía meter en su relación era la vida de ellos.

 ** _Cerbero empezó a ladrar._**

 ** _Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo._**

\- Eran vivos entrando al territorio de los muertos naturalmente iban a disparar alarmas - chasqueó la lengua Ares bastante aburrido de este capítulo.

\- La tuve que poner después de ciertos incidentes - murmuró el Dios del inframundo pensando en todos los sucios mortales y algunos semidioses que se metieron en su territorio tratando de sacar a alguien, era un fastidio, recordó también a Sísifo ese era el que peor le caía.

 ** _Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias._**

\- Las furias debieron estar gustosa de captar tu olor - reia Rachel y algunos otros rieron o hicieron una mueca ella tenia razón las furias y en especial Alecto debieron estar encantadas sabiendo que podían destruirlo.

\- Aunque...- el Dios se quedó pensando estaba soñando demasiado fácil esa entrada además que si mando a las furias debieron encontrarlos enseguida, y había más trampas aparte de las alarmas y también perros del infierno y algunos otros seres que trabajaban en su seguridad ¿Por qué no salieron en ese momento a atacarlos?.

 ** _-Bueno, Percy -murmuró Grover-, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?_**

 ** _-¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos?_**

El ambiente se lleno de risas sacando de sus cabezas las preocupaciones que tenían y avivando la llama de la hoguera mientras Percy solo rodó los ojos sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 ** _-No -contestó Grover-. Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad!_**

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamaron los de la sala y el joven de ojos verdes solo resoplo y luego vio la mano que aún sostenía de Annabeth y a ella que reía como le gustaba verla feliz.

\- Es lo correcto - susurro con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _Yo no estaba tan seguro. Creía que Annabeth y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando._**

\- Bueno si la idea en sí funcionó pero no exactamente con el material que habías propuesto - dijo la chica aún sonriendo hacia él, el chico solo arrugó la nariz sonriéndole y aunque les costara admitirlo si la estrategia había sido buena aunque el instrumento a usarse haya tenido que cambiar.

 ** _Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Annabeth se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia, que echaba de menos a su nueva amiga._**

\- Oww- arrullaron algunas chicas y diosas hacia la última frase y algunos hombres rodaron los ojos.

\- Bueno aquí termina el capítulo- dijo Ariadna sonriendo pero prometiendose internamente no volver a leer.

\- Bien - se puso de pie Reyna y le hizo señas a Jason y Percy para que se acercaran estos se levantaron y se pusieron a sus lados - En este momento antes de almorzar tendremos el juicio contra Octavian - los semidioses se quedaron un momento espantados y después le enviaron miradas de desprecio a la jaula que contenía al Augur.

\- Los griegos también asistirán al juicio - dijo Percy - Por motivos que él actuó en compañía de una diosa griega en la planeación del ataque contra un griego - los griegos le escucharon atentamente y asintieron.

\- También porque la víctima de ese plan no resultante es todavía considerado Pretor Romano y a la vez es griego - siguió Jason hubo más asentimientos de parte de los jóvenes, los dioses solo observaban la escena ellos solo podían ser observadores por ahora.

\- Así que nos vamos a cambiar de ropa y a dirigirnos al lugar destinado para el juicio - asintio Reyna y todos comenzaron a salir de la sala liderados por ella, Jason y Percy más atrás salieron los dioses.


	33. Juicio

Todos salieron de la sala de los tronos, los jóvenes se dirigieron a las cabañas para cambiarse de ropa como les habían indicado cuando llegaron a ellas encontraron sobre sus camas túnicas, los romanos tunicas romanas y los griegos griegas, excepto por Percy que el encontró una romana con una capa, la diosa del amor al parecer había ayudado con eso d ellas prendas por pedido de Reyna, una vez cambiados se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

\- Esto es horrible - se quejaba el azabache de ojos verdes viendo la túnica que ahora llevaba puesta - ¿Por qué llevamos estas... sabanas? - le pregunto a Jason que llevaba una vestimenta similar.

\- Porque es lo que debemos llevar cuando nos reunimos en el Senado o para los juicios como en este caso - explico el rubio sonriendo y el otra hizo una mueca mientras seguían caminando.

\- Deberían considerar usar ropa normal - se siguió quejando y el otro solo río.

\- Tal vez, habría que hablarlo con el cenado y los Lares en nueva Roma - palmeó su espalda mientras entraban al edificio.

\- Esto es horrible - se quejaba Annabeth a lado de Thalia - Es como llevar vestido - la otra solo reia pues ella no llevaba eso puesto, las cazadoras no tenían porque ponerse las túnicas pues era cosa de campamentos aún así ellas asistirían al juicio.

\- ¿Por qué la tuya es distinta? - hizo un puchero el médico sin diploma al hijo de Hades que llevaba una toga negra al estilo romano, el azabache solo sonrió y se adelantó sin darle ninguna explicación al rubio que lo siguió a paso apresurado.

Llegaron a una edificación parecida a un Coliseo cerrado con labrado grecorromanos en sus columnas y paredes, era totalmente blanco, poseía grandes puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par al ver adentro se podía observar asientos alrededor de la sala dejando el centro vacío donde reposaba sobre un pedestal la jaula del Augur Octavian al fondo habían tres asientos con adornos morados y dorados detrás de estos cinco tronos en los cuales ya se encontraban sentados, El rey de los dioses Júpiter Optimo Máximo en el centro,Marte Ultror a su derecha, Neptuno a su izquierda, Febo a lado de Marte y Plutón al otro lado de Neptuno, todos en su forma romana.

Los semidioses estaban más que sorprendidos por las instalaciones y también por los dioses estos no se veían como ellos los conocían parecían más rígidos su cabello estilo militar, barba bien cortada y túnicas romanas, los jóvenes avanzaron los griegos de un lado y los romanos del otro lado enfrente, Nico estaba en la primera fila en un asiento especial, Will no entendía porque.

\- Muy bien comenzaremos - Hablo Reyna desde la puerta a sus lados Percy y Jason, avanzaron los tres con paso decidido hacia los tres asientos que estaban delante de los tronos de los dioses - Embajador de Plutón- pidió Reyna mirando a Nico este se puso de pie, los griegos se quedaron viéndole extrañados.

\- Como embajador de Plutón y en ausencia de los lares y miembros del cenado daré el inicio de este juicio - Los Griegos estaban desorientados ahora murmullos empezaron a oírse, Nico sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¡Silencio! - Mando Jupiter haciendo retumbar su voz por todo el recinto.

\- Continua hijo - pidió Plutón cuando todo estuvo en silencio, el chico hizo una leve inclinación hacia su padre.

\- Es costumbre de los romanos llevar a cabo algunos procedimientos para poder empezar pero está vez nos saltaremos el protocolo - Nico guardó un momento de silencio esperando alguna protesta pero al ver que no iba a ver ninguna continúo - Al ver que nadie se opone podremos seguir, Estamos aquí para celebrar el juicio de Octavian el Augur de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata - su voz se oyó por toda la sala nadie decía nada - Los cargos que se le imputa son Traición y complicidad en un ataque a uno de sus líderes- Poseidón desde su trono veía fijamente al Augur - Es todo lo que debo informar Pretora Aviles Ramirez Arellano - hizo una reverencia hacia Reyna y se sentó nuevamente.

\- Gracias embajador de Plutón- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza hoy especialmente ella se veía más rígida que nunca - Como han oído, hoy es el juicio contra Octavian legado de Apolo Febo y Augur de la legión, por esa razón nos encontramos aquí- le mando una mirada a Percy este trago saliva.

\- Bien nos encontramos aqui para darle un juicio y un castigo no físico- miro de soslayo a Reyna esta asintio imperceptiblemente y el siguió- Por el ataque que se llevó acabo hace dos días contra mi persona - muchos asintieron.

\- Pero como esto es un juicio dejaremos que el sea capaz de defenderse - hablo Jason, Reyna y Percy asintieron - Así que Leo Valdez - llamó a su amigo este salió de entre los griegos y avanzó hasta estar delante de los tres - Has que pueda hablar - el asintio y apretó un botón.

\- ¡Graecus! ¡Os acabaré con ustedes! - Febo negaba con la cabeza desde su trono - ¡Los Graecus deben ser destruidos! ¡Tú no eres ningún líder!¡Tú eres escoria! - Señalaba a Percy y Neptuno podía notarlo - ¡Febo está de mi lado! ¡Yo seré el Salvador del campamento! - muchos se quedaron viendo al Augur algunos con odio y otros como Percy intrigados por su afirmación.

\- Bien basta de gritar pequeño Augur Romano - escupió las palabras Neptuno este no se veía mucho como el de la sala este se veía más rígido y frío y con solo esas palabras logró que al Augur le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda y cerrara la boca, es que el rubio podía ver esos ojos que le mandaban un mensaje claro de que si seguía gritando improperios contra el chico la ira implacable del mar le caería encima - Estas aquí para recibir un castigo por tu comportamiento si tienes argumentos con que defenderte hazlo - ordeno el Dios todos tragaron saliva su voz les hacía sentir una fría brisa Marina como cuando el oleaje está a punto de ponerse bravo.

\- ¿Algo con que defenderte? - pregunto Jason, el otro rubio lo vio, se acomodó su ropa y puso una pose de gallardia.

\- Claro que sí- comenzó a caminar con confianza dentro de la jaula y muchos rodaron los ojos - Yo no tengo la culpa de nada señora Pretora - estaba dejando en claro que no tomaba en cuenta ni a Jason ni a Percy - La diosa de la sabiduría no fue tan sabia - los hijos de esta le vieron arqueando una ceja - Ella me engañó los engaño a todos - algunos rodaron los ojos en claro mensaje de si claro - Ella planeó y ejecutó su plan totalmente sola - los dioses le veían inquisitivamente - yo no sabía del plan, cuando ustedes me atraparon solo lo hicieron porque yo estaba muy feliz díganme ¿es pecado estar feliz? - vio a todos en la sala - Nadie me vio estar en el sala con ellos sin pruebas no pueden acusarme por tanto... - lo interrumpió Percy.

\- Que bien que mencionas las pruebas - los ojos de este se tornaron sombríos y tormentosos más de uno lo noto - El centurión Frank Zhang podría pasar al frente- este se puso de pie algo confundido pero sacudió la cabeza y avanzó todos le veían a él y al Augur que estaba extrañado de que le hayan llamado a él, cuando estuvo enfrente se puso de espaldas al Augur e hizo una inclinación hacia sus pretores - Señor Zhang podría ser tan amable de decirle aquí a este bonito público ¿que fue lo que vio hace tres días? - el chico suspiró el ya había hablado de esto con los pretores.

\- Si Pretor - respiró Hondo dándose valor con la medalla de centurión colgando en su túnica- Hace tres días vi en la sala de tronos al Augur y a los dos dioses conversando acerca de un plan para atacar al que aún consideramos nuestro Pretor Percy Jackson- muchos comenzaron a murmurar el Augur estaba horrorizado.

\- Eso es mentira... - comenzó a vociferar Octavian señalando a Frank pero antes de que continuara, Febo habló.

\- Legado has silencio- así lo hizo no podía ir encontra de su antepasado - Yo soy el Dios de la verdad y puedo dar fe de que el centurión no está mintiendo - miró a todos en la sala y le enviaron miradas de odio al Augur había una en especial que era la de Neptuno después de todo aún siendo griego Percy era su hijo.

\- Entonces los cargos son válidos- hablo Marte - El Augur debe tener un castigo - todos asintieron ante sus palabras - Muchacho puedes ir a tu asiento - ordeno a Frank este hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar junto a Hazel que lo esperaba ansiosa y Plutón los veía con una sonrisa le alegraba tanto ver a su hija.

\- Bien como ya hemos escuchado todos los cargos - sonrió Percy a todos y muchos lo vieron con tristeza no se explicaban porque pero ahora parecía más el Percy de sus tiempos, excepto por los que sabían del asunto - Es hora de deliberar su castigo - Reyna y Jason asintieron.

\- He estado pensando en ello - sonrio Reyna pero en sus ojos reflejaba dureza y frialdad - Aquí a nuestro querido Octavian le gusta el poder - Jason sonrió igual que Percy sabían por donde iba.

\- Quería ser Pretor ¿no? - se pasó una mano por la barbilla Jason, Thalia desde su asiento no perdía de vista a su hermano y Primo, sonreía de hecho todos los que ya habían entendido por donde iba el asunto lo hacían.

\- Así es, el quería el pretoriado - dijo Percy con seriedad - No quería conseguirlo de la buena forma tampoco - muchos fruncieron el ceño en especial los romanos ¿cómo él sabía eso? - Entonces ya está decidido su castigo - le mando una mirada a Reyna que se le había quedado viendo igual que el resto ella asintió y volvió la vista a Octavian.

\- Octavian legado de Apolo Febo - comenzó la Morena bajo la atenta mirada de todos - Desde este momento dejas de ser el Augur de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata- al chico parecía querer darle algo cayó sobre sus rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos - También te quitaremos tu derecho de centurión- más de uno estaba impresionado con él castigo que que estaban imponiendo- Y hasta que demuestres que puedes mejorar como persona serás apenas un probatio -

\- ¡No pueden hacerme esto! - protesto el ex Augur.

\- Somos tus pretores claro que podemos - sonrio Percy a él no le gustaba el poder pero si fastidiar a Octavian - Ahora ¡cállate!- Jason trataba de permanecer serio pero quería reírse porque en nueva Roma también lo había mandado a callar - Ahora si no hay nada más que hacer vamos a comer tengo hambre - dijo por último y muchos rieron en especial los griegos ese era su líder.

\- Sesos de Alga a veces solo piensas con el estómago- rodo los ojos Annabeth desde su asiento sus ojos también estaban tormentosos grises como en un día muy oscuro y nublado.

\- Que puedo hacer listilla tengo hambre - se encogió de hombros los demás solo veían el intercambio entre ambos - Ahora doy por terminado este juicio y a comer - con esta última orden todos sacudieron la cabeza y comenzaron a salir bastante contrariados el fue corriendo hacia Ananbeth - ¿Me vas a perdonar listilla? - susurro a su oído mientras caminaba junto a ella.

\- No lo apruebo Sesos de alga, así que no - respondió ella, él solo sonrió triste después siguieron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, los demás chicos solo los habían visto caminar pero se empezaron a preocuparse más.

\- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando Percy - susurró Thalia acomodando su crajc de flechas en la espalda ella alcanzó a ver la sonrisa triste que le brindó a su amiga y la cara de angustia de ella.


	34. Capítulo XIX

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Todos caminaron hacia el comedor, Thalia tenía vigilado a su primo y a su amiga, Jason sentía cada vez más incomodidad por esto pero se repetía que no debía darle importancia, todos se sentaron a comer en sus respectivas mesas, los dioses volvieron a sus formas griegas, Poseidon vigilaba atentamente a sus hijos pues todos se habían sentado juntos, Percy parecía algo cansado pero con buen apetito.

\- Percy respira un momento - reía Leo mientras el Azabache se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de pollo, parecía que solo quería tener la boca ocupada para no tener que hablar capaz porque así era.

\- Bebe algo al menos para que no te atragantes- dijo en tono divertido Perseo poniendo un vaso de jugo en la mano de su Homónimo y este se lo bebió.

\- Se te nota a leguas que evitas que hablemos - le susurró en el oído Teseo haciendo que el otro escupa todo el jugo y tosa por la sorpresa, su hermanos sonreia mientras golpeaba su espalda - Ya ya no te vamos a obligar tampoco - el otro azabache suspiro y comenzó a limpiar su rostro.

\- Pero debes considerar que somos tu familia y nos preocupas - apunto Belerofonte a uno de sus lados, el ojiverde solo hizo una mueca todos los estaban viendo.

\- Los del campamento también somos tu familia Percy - le tomó la mano Annabeth - Debes confiar más en nosotros- él le sonrió a la rubia, solo que no notaron que fue con tristeza.

\- Yo confío en ustedes - respondió él- Pero hay temas de los que no se me permite hablar - todos suspiraron y Thalia que si había notado la mirada triste que cargaba desde hace días y las sonrisas tristes que ahora dedicaba se estaba temiendo lo peor, terminó su comida y salió de la mesa.

\- Los veo adentro chicos - fue todo lo que dijo se levantó y se fue, Jason la siguió con la mirada no entendía mucho a su hermana solo sabía que ella también estaba actuando raro desde hace un tiempo más pendiente de Percy que de Annabeth, le veía más y vigilaba más lo quería más tiempo cerca no entendía.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer fue momento de entrar a la sala de tronos, Thalia jalo a Nico y a Percy para sentarse cerca de Poseidón, puso a Percy en el medio de los dos, Nico no entendía nada pero le agradaba estar junto a Percy, por otro lado Will no estaba muy feliz de estar lejos de sus dos pacientes pero la mirada que Thalia le mandó fue decisiva o la dejaba hacer lo que ella quería o el iba a recibir dolor, así que Will aceptó y se sentó con kayla, Rachel y Reyna, Butch se sentó con Clovis, Dakota y Polux cerca de Dioniso, Leo se sentó con Piper, Jason y Perseo, estos dos últimos no despegaban la vista de su hermana, estaba rara, Teseo, Belerofonte y Orión se sentaron al otro lado del trono de su padre, las cazadoras de Artemisa tenían un semblante de preocupación su teniente estaba rara apenas y les había hablado o dado una orden en días eso las tenía mal, Artemisa estaba igual ellas notaba que Thalia estaba más preocupada y más pegada de su primo pero no decía nada porque no era la única que estaba así, Apolo y su hijo también mostraban el mismo semblante aunque no en tal grado como ella.

Lou Ellen está sentada junto con Malcom conversando sobre lo preocupado que está este por qué su hermana aún no llega a este lugar, Grover esta con Quirón el centauro ha tenido su vista fija en sus dos campistas de doce y sabe que algo pasa con ellos en especial el azabache, Travis trata de animar a su amiga Katie pues esta solo está preocupada por el que considera su hermano, igual que su hermana Miranda, Connor le abraza protectoramente, están cerca de sus hermanos, Chris y Clarisse están juntos el trata de molestarla y distraerla de todo el asunto que está pasando en la sala y el ambiente algo frío que se vive, ella por otra parte está molesta siente que algo va a pasar y que va a ser tan doloroso como el sueño que tuvo al principio de la lectura cuando vio a sus líderes caer en ese inmundo agujero.

Hestia veía preocupada a los semidioses ella sentia que algo pasaba en el hogar de ellos y no solo en los griegos los romanos también estaban inquietos, ella atisaba las llamas de la hoguera que tenía destellos azules naranjas y grises, eso no era bueno, Afrodita podía sentir el amor en el aire pero algo pasaba porque también percibía angustia y dolor pero no sabía de donde exactamente, Hefestos podía sentir que algo fallaba con los semidioses como si un engranaje no estuviera en su lugar y todo se fuera a derrumbar tarde o temprano, tomo la mano de su esposa, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ares no gruño ni los vio fijamente simplemente no les prestó atención, él veía a sus hijos guerreros que se supone que eran valientes pero parecían angustiados sin razón aparente en especial Frank y Clarisse, Hermes sentía algo en el pecho que le anunciaba que el final del libro no le iba a gustar y veía a sus hijos y Apolo, en la sala también algo pasaría, su mejor amigo trataba de sonreír pero no era tan deslumbrante como siempre.

El Dios del sol solo podía pensar en el juicio y en cuanta energía gasto el muchacho para poder estar ahí igual que la chica esto lo tenia mal, Artemisa le vigilaba con cautela ya no había hecho sus bromas y siempre veía al chico, esperaba que eso se solucionara o que al menos le contara, Dioniso tomaba la mano de su esposa el no quería demostrarlo pero estaba muy preocupado por sus hijos tanto griego y romano sus rostros denotaban tristeza eso no era bueno para nada, Ariadna trataba de darle apoyo y devolvía el apretón ella también vigilaba a los chicos.

Zeus veía a su hija que estaba cerca del Dios del mar, tenía pintado en el rostro la preocupación hacia su primo y no entendía porque, por primera vez en muchos eones deseaba poder intervenir en la vida de sus hijos y romper las reglas como hizo al dejar que los mellizos vengaran a su madre y ayudándolos en el proceso, o como cuando en vez de castigar a su hijo Ares permitió que lo sacaran de una batalla donde se suponía que él le había prohibido estar, pero que podía hacer su hijo estaba indignado por la muerte de uno de sus hermanos era natural que quisiera venganza, suspiro pesadamente vio a su esposa esta estaba de los más tranquila y hasta aburrida con toda la situación, nunca debió casarse con ella, Demeter veía a sus hijos, parecían flores marchitas o un campo de trigo ya quemado muy triste pero no sabia que hacer dos de ellas solo parecían mejor junto con los hijos de Hermes por eso ya no había insistido en separarlos, su hija Perséfone por otra parte veía a los hijos de su esposo y a este que no dejaba de verlos, ¿Tanto le molestaba verlos mal? ¿eran más importantes que ella? no debían ser más importantes que ella después de todo solo eran hijos de mortales, ella era su esposa inmortal ella debía ser más importante pero debía admitir que los chiquillos desprendían tristeza y muerte lo cual no era bueno.

Atenea solo podía ver en el rostro de sus hijos la indignación de las faltas que ella había cometido para con un ser querido para ellos, pero ellos no entendían el muchacho era peligroso ponía en peligro a su hermana le metía ideas suicidas en la cabeza después ella les haría entender, ella lo haria y también se iba a deshacer de la chica de Afrodita porque no iba a permitir que alguien diga ofensas a sus hijos.

\- Muy bien ¿Quién quiere leer? - pregunto Apolo sonriendo y su hermana y amigo solo suspiraron sabían que el aparentaba, lo del Augur le dolió porque después de todo era su legado pero intentaba que no se note.

\- Leeré yo - se ofreció Hades - Esta por entrar a mi reino lo más natural ea que lo haga yo - explico esto al ver la cara de desconcierto de algunos y tomo el libro de las manos de Apolo - El título es **_Descubrimos la verdad más o menos_** \- todos se quedaron viendo expectantes el libro.

\- Seguro aquí es donde se demuestra que mi papá no era el causante de todo esto - sonrio dulcemente Hazel y su padre hizo lo mismo igual Nico.

\- Si pero al parecer hay más que solo eso - comento Frank algo dubitativo y todos le dieron la razón, el título les daba a entender que apenas iban a descubrir unas cuantas cosas pero no todo.

\- Bueno pero que empiece la lectura cada vez estamos más cerca del final - sonrió Rachel ella intentaba que no se note la tristeza que sentía, todos estaban igual algo les decía que algo iba a pasar en especial después de la mirada que Percy tenía ayer en el juicio, el Augur estaba en cambio encadenado y sentado lejos del grupo el sentia que algo pasaría y a diferencia del resto el sonreía.

 ** _Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans._**

\- Listo ya lo tenemos - gritaron los Stoll, Chris y Leo tratando de subir los ánimos de todos y como buenos compañeros los demás les siguieron el juego.

\- Pero esperen un concierto como el de Lady Gaga o uno como el de una banda de Rock - siguió hablando Leo mientras en sus manos sostenía piezas tratando de entretenerse en algo para no sentirse culpable y triste.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia entre uno y otro? - fruncio el ceño Annabeth, sentada a un lado de Sophia su hermana que tenía el mismo semblante que ella.

\- Pues es simple que uno de ellos habrá una mujer despanpanante en el escenario y muchos artilugios con ella - Leo tenia la mirada soñadora mientras los demás negaban y las cazadoras le veían mal.

\- Pueden imaginar el concierto que quieran - dijo Percy por lo bajo recordando el lugar que era bastante deprimente, Nico solo tenía una mueca a él no le parecía tan malo el lugar.

\- Entonces imaginare uno de Lady Gaga - los ojos de Leo aún brillaban, Hazel por otra parte se aferraba a Frank ella tenía el sentimiento de que lugar estaban por describir y no le iba a gustar.

 ** _Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente,_**

Todos asintieron tenían la imagen mental pero claro en su imagen toda la gente estaba feliz gritando corriendo y brincando de un lado a otro los que sabían que vendría después solo suspiraron la emoción se les iba a acabar pronto.

 ** _e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío._**

\- Ok acabas de arruinar mi hermoso concierto- murmuró Leo moviendo sus manos aun más con las piezas y aumentando unas cuantas más a estas y otros más tenían el mismo pensamiento.

 ** _Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario._**

Todos se miraron unos a otros no era buen momento para ponerse a pensar en cosas trágicas sucediendo y solo suspiraron la descripción era tal cual se sentían ahora y no les gustaba.

 ** _Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará._**

\- Eso es muy triste - dijo Reyna con una mirada indescifrable dirigida a Percy que solo veía a los demás y al notarla le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos viajaron hasta Annabeth, hubo algo ahí que le dio una idea a la pretora y no le gusto ella aún quería a Percy ya no como pareja pero si como amigo y le dolió esa idea.

 ** _Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos._**

-Sabia que era ese lugar - susurro Hazel solo Frank le oyó y frotó la mano con la que ella tenía agarrado su brazo y apretaba con fuerza con demasiada fuerza.

\- Tranquila solo es un lugar al que no volverás- le susurro él en respuesta y ella lo vio a los ojos esos ojos le prometían estar ahí con ella siempre y que nada malo le pasaría ella le creyó y le sonrió, Hades notó su comportamiento el sabía que su hija estaba ahí en esos campos y que eran tristes lo que no sabía es como ella había logrado salir de ahí y tal vez no quería descubrirlo.

 ** _La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos._**

Los jóvenes comenzaron a abrazarse a sí mismos y a otros para convencerse que estaban ahí que no estaban en ese lugar porque la temperatura había bajado la hoguera apenas alumbraba Hestia podía sentir la tristeza de la sala sus hogares no estaban bien.

 ** _El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas._**

\- ¿Como sabías que era una estalactita y no una estalagmita? - pregunto Will tratando de no pensar en cómo se sentían como estaban sus pacientes.

\- Porque las estalagmitas crecen en el piso y las estalactitas en los techos - explicó el chico y Will asintió, Annabeth sonrió ahí quedaba demostrado una vez más que él no era tonto como afirmaba su madre, aunque igual ella solo resopló para ella el seguiría siendo un tonto como su padre, lo cual tampoco era cierto pero hace siglos que él había decidido que no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

 ** _Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse._**

\- Tranquilos esas cosas no se caen a menos que se sacuda muy fuerte la tierra - se interrumpió Hades, los semidioses se vieron entre sí eso no era bueno, Percy, Ananbeth y Grover se vieron entre sí.

\- Entonces puede que si hayan caído unas cuantas- susurró Percy y Nico frunció el ceño ¿Por qué su padre haría temblar la tierra? bueno el sabía que su padre tenía su temperamento pero no solía crear terremotos a menudo.

 ** _Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil._**

\- Para nada ya estamos muertos así que - se encogieron de hombros los héroes del pasado recordandoles así a todos que ellos ya no estaban en este mundo.

\- Pero en el duelo de espadas y lanzas todo parecía dolerles- comentó Butch viendo inquisitivamente a los héroes estos compartieron una mirada.

\- Eso es porque las moiras nos han traído con bonitos cuerpos mortales - sonreía coqueto Teseo señalando su cuerpo mientras sus amigos y hermanos rodaban los ojos y las cazadoras gruñian por la galantería, además que les guiñó un ojo.

 ** _Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad._**

Hazel puso ceño tratando de recordar por voluntad propia esos días, ella tuvo que haber estado en esos campos ese día, pero luego dejó de hacerlo se recordó a si misma que de esa forma solo lograría viajar a donde no quería ir en ese momento.

 ** _No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar._**

\- Ellos ya perdieron todo rastro de humanidad por más que busques a alguien no lo encontrarás- se lamento Demeter ella veía a los de los campos asfodelos, el ambiente frío y la lectura no eran de ayuda a los ánimos de los de la sala.

 ** _Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan._**

 ** _Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes._**

\- Todos los de los campos Asfodelos son así- murmuraron los héroes del pasado desde los Elíseos debes en cuando veían a las almas que vagaban por esos campos, no era una vista agradable por eso evitaban ver demasiado ahí.

Los semidioses se sumieron más en tristeza pensando en las pobres personas que llegaban ahí simplemente porque no hicieron algo lo bastante heróico o bueno para llegar a los Elíseos pobres de esas almas y más lástima por las que llegaran a los campos de castigos.

 ** _Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»_**

Los de la sala se quedaron viendo a Hades bastante extrañados por el cartel que ponían en el libro el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo ser descortés debo darles la bienvenida- todos le miraban incrédulos- Por algo me llaman el hospitalario- los semidioses apartaron.

\- que gran hospitalidad que te den condena eterna - susurró con ironía Lou Ellen mientras Malcom asentia y ambos se estremecieron.

 ** _Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas._**

 ** _A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura._**

\- ¿Por qué van custodiados? - pregunto Michael hijo de Venus centurión de la primera cohorte, esto era lo que hacía que a Octavian le hirviera la sangre que los romanos se apeguen cada vez más a los griego y se metan a la historia, a los romanos nunca les había interesado esto de la muerte a excepción de los Campos Elíseos las cosas de muerte las dejaban a los griegos pero no dijo nada se mordió la lengua.

\- Porque son las almas más peligrosas, han causado tanto daño en el mundo mortal y suelen negarse a pagar por ello e intentan huir formando grandes alborotos - se quejó Hades frunciendo el ceño como le costaba que ese lugar se mantenga en orden para que vengan esas almas a alterarlo todo poniendo más trabajo en su agenda.

 ** _Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactos o a escuchar ópera._**

Entre más leía el Dios los semidioses más se estremecían incluso los de la misión, esto era lo malo de que el chico lo observara todo, el padre del muchacho solo lo veía con preocupación esas no eran cosas que debía ver un niño o semidios a esa edad.

 ** _Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre._**

\- Maldito Sísifo se lo tiene merecido - se quejaron Nico y Thalia recordando aquella misión al inframundo en especial la hija de Zeus que ayudó a ese prisionero si así se le puede llamar, Percy solo hizo una mueca y se frotó el hombro como cuando mencionaron el río Lete todo eso le sonaba de algo y no sabía de qué o mejor dicho no quería saber.

\- Ojalá pudiera ponerle un castigo peor - masculló Hades recordando como ese sinvergüenza se burló de él y de su esposa, ella por otra parte solo hizo una mueca a la mención de ese, después el Dios siguió.

 ** _Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir._**

\- Y es mejor que no lo hagas - recalco el Dios de los mares viendo a su hijo - Y que las olvides también sería bueno - el chico asintió pero el no podía prometer nada, aunque no le había dicho a nadie el tenia pesadillas sobre ese lugar aunque estas eran preferibles a los sueños de semidios porque al menos esas no se iban a volver reales o eso esperaba, porque ahora tenía otras que no le había contado ni a Annabeth.

 ** _La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor._**

\- Claro que es mejor seguro es la fila a los campos Elíseos- comentó Perseo con una sonrisa y los demás héroes asintieron ese era su hogar desde que abandonaron el mundo de los mortales, los semidioses prestaron atención tal vez la descripción de este campo les levantaría el ánimo.

 ** _Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo._**

\- Y lo es - susurro Nico que el había paseado por el reino de su padre y de todos los lugares ese era el mejor, cuanto no deseo que su hermana estuviera ahí cuantas veces no vago por ahí solo buscándola, agachó un poco la mirada y se topó con una de verde mar que le sonreía sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a la lectura.

Un rubio que estaba vigilando a ambos azabaches se dio cuenta de la acción y le preocupó un poco la expresión del azabache menor pero al ver que volvía a poner su rostro normal y algo sonrojado sonrio, le gustaba verlo sonrojado aunque no fuera por él.

 ** _Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa._**

 ** _El Elíseo._**

\- El mejor lugar después de la muerte- dijeron con voz soñadora los héroes presentes, los semidioses comenzaban a pensar igual.

\- Es al lugar donde quiero llegar algún día- comento Leo con los ojos brillantes y los demás semidioses asintieron y es que ha eso aspiraban todos ellos.

 ** _En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo._**

\- Muy pocas son las almas que eligen renacer - comentó Persefone - La mayoría tiene miedo de no hacerlo tan bien la siguiente vida - muchos asintieron si ya de por sí era difícil la primera no querían imaginar la siguiente bueno que igual no la iban a recordar pero daba igual.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta - levanto la mano Travis, todos se lo quedaron mirándo porque parecía muy serio hasta Katie estaba extrañada nunca lo había visto con tanta seriedad - ¿Como saben si ya el Alma ha renacido antes? ¿El alma lo sabe al llegar o solo lo sabe el señor Hades? - muchos se quedaron viendo al Dios en espera de una respuesta.

\- Cada Alma viene con su historia - explicó el dios del inframundo- Esta historia es revisada al momento del juicio y si es la segunda o tercera vez en renacer esta historia también aparece en la revisión- algunos aún le veían extrañados no entendían bien el asunto.

\- Es como si llevaran un libro de cada uno de ustedes y cuando han renacido se le avisa al lector que existe una precuela de este- explico Atenea aunque nadie quería prestarle atención escucharon sus palabras pero después le volvieron a ignorar en especial sus hijos, pero a ella no le importaba, ella los iba a hacer caer en cuenta de su error ese era su pensamiento.

 ** _De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera._**

\- Y ahí es donde llegarás- sonrio Hermes el muchacho le agradaba bastante, aunque le preocupaba la herida que trajo al llegar y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo llenaba por alguna razón.

\- Solo que esperemos no muy pronto - arqueo una ceja Poseidón viendo a su hijo este solo sonrió inocente, claramente el decía esto por las ideas algo suicidas que solía tener pero no era su culpa el quería ayudar y esas eran sus formas de hacerlo.

 ** _-De eso se trata -me dijo Annabeth como si me leyera el pensamiento-. Ése es el lugar para los héroes._**

\- Annabeth tiene escuela para perros y es psíquica- dijeron los Stoll, Chris y Leo viendo a la chica con la boca abierta esta se sonrojó- Tienes que darnos clases - comenzaron a rogar ganándose un golpe de su novia y amigas.

\- Solo lo mencioné porque el se quedó viendo hacia allí con rostro alelado- se encogió de hombros ella mientras el chico le vio ofendido.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban Rojas haciendo reír a los demás - No es mi culpa que fuera tan bonito y me llamara la atención- murmuró y solo sus primos le oyeron mientras se reían de su vergüenza, aunque por dentro el estaba más feliz que avergonzado porque ellos habían olvidado un poco la tristeza.

 ** _Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas. Era deprimente._**

\- Lo es pero es que muy pocas personas hacen algo para poder llegar ahí- comentó Hestia - La mayoría solo busca su propio beneficio haciendo actos de caridad y eso no cuenta como una buena acción - el Dios del inframundo asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

\- Las buenas acciones solo son aquellas que hacen como actos desinteresados sin esperar nada a cambio - siguió Artemisa viendo a sus cazadoras estas asintieron ellas también aspiraban a llegar a lo Elíseos cuando su momento llegara.

\- ¿El matar animales no se contaria como un mal acto? - dijo por lo bajo Kayla y luego notó que la mirada de la diosa y sus cazadoras estaba puesta en ella de haber sido chico seguro era atacada por muchas flechas por eso agradecía ser chica.

\- No cuenta como mal acto porque los animales que cazamos son repuestos inmediatamente por mi señora - explicó Thalia y la diosa asintió- Además que la mayor parte de las veces cazamos Monstruos - muchos asintieron eso no era malo era un beneficio para todos.

\- Los únicos animales que no son repuestos son los chicos que mi señora convirtió en animales por su mal comportamiento - sonreia con malicia Phoebe mirando a los chicos estos tragaron saliva era mejor no meterse con las cazadoras.

 ** _Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar._**

\- Están entrando demasiado fácil en mis dominios - murmuró Hades frunciendo el ceño desde hace rato que estaba sintiendo esto y no le encontraba explicación a menos que el quisiera que el muchacho llegue ahí pero el chico no tenía nada importante que el darle o ¿si?.

 ** _Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra._**

\- Ya llegaron a tu castillo y sin problemas - habló Hera en un tono aburrido - Debes mejorar tu seguridad - se burló- Mira que cualquier tonto semidios se puede colar ahí- muchos la miraron mal en especial Poseidón pues esta diosas miro a su hijo.

\- Mi seguridad es buena gracias por la preocupación- rechino los dientes el Dios de las riquezas subterráneas- Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para que hayan pasado sin problemas - muchos le vieron escépticos pues para ellos si habían pasado por bastante para entrar ahí, el Dios prefirió seguir leyendo antes que su hermana vuelva a abrir la boca.

 ** _Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban._**

\- Es lo más seguro - suspiró Afrodita con la barbilla posada delicadamente en su manos que estaban juntas y los codos apoyados en su trono vigilando a su hija y debes en cuando mirando a Ares que estaba bastante distraído también viendo a sus hijos, sus miradas se cruzaron los dos estaban preocupados por los semidioses y pasando vista por la sala no eran los únicos.

 ** _-Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta -comentó Grover, esperanzado._**

\- Debimos dar media vuelta - susurró lastimeramente el sátiro y Quiron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Era necesario que llegaran ahí joven sátiro- susurro el entrenador de héroes y el solo suspiro pesadamente.

 ** _-No va a pasarnos nada. -Intentaba aparentar seguridad._**

\- Sonabas bastante seguro lo puedo afirmar- asintio Annabeth el chico solo hizo una mueca y después ella también la hizo no muchos entendieron el porqué excepto Grover el si que entendió pues si que pasó algo.

 ** _-A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero -sugirió Grover-. Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo..._**

\- Es normal que hayas estado asustado estas bajo tierra - dijo Dioniso sin apartar la vista de sus hijos y apretar suavemente la mano de su esposa que también los contemplaba les tenían preocupados.

 ** _-Venga, pedazo de cabra. -Annabeth lo agarró del brazo._**

\- Eso fue grosero niña - regaño Hestia una chica se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Grover.

\- Lo siento Grover - este le resto importancia con una mano aunque estaba seguro que pronto todos se alterarían.

 ** _Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Annabeth._**

\- ¿Que pasó? - fue la pregunta general en la sala pues en un momento todo estaba bien y ahora salían con esto y los de la misión señalaron al libro como única explicación, el Dios encargado de leer comenzó a hacerlo.

 ** _Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada._** ** _-Grover -lo regañó Annabeth-. Basta de hacer el tonto._**

\- No creo que se haya estado haciendo el tonto - solto Reyna que ahora se preocupaba por el sátiro pues había entendido que este no era tan tonto como ella creía que eran todos los faunos.

\- Ojalá me hubiera estado haciendo el tonto - suspiro con pesadez Grover recordando las sensaciones de ese momento.

 ** _-Pero si yo no..._** ** _Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo._**

\- Algo los activó- susurró Hermes viendo el libro con interés y preocupación, ¿Por qué sus zapatos harían eso? ¿Que les pasaba? ¿Alguien había susurrado la clave? ¿se habían estropeado después del último vuelo? solo quería entender todo.

 ** _-Maya! -gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto-. Maya! ¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!_**

\- No creo que llamar a emergencias haya servido de mucho - murmuró Ana hija de Marte algo preocupada y bastante metida en la lectura y muchos más estaban igual que ella.

 ** _Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo._**

Todos estaban tensos y preocupados si en algún momento habían conseguido relajarse y hasta reír ahora no lo hacían más, veían al sátiro a los chicos como si fueran a desaparecer o a salir volando como el sátiro del libro.

 ** _Corrimos tras él._** ** _-¡Desátate los zapatos! -vociferó Annabeth._**

\- Esa era una buena idea pero a esa velocidad no creo que pueda si quiera alcanzarlos - murmuró Aquiles viendo al libro y al sátiro.

 ** _Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad._**

\- Exacto - murmuraron los que estaban más metidos en la historia olvidando que esto era pasado y que el sátiro estaba ahí en la sala en perfecto estado, Atenea que no estaba metida en la historia rodo los ojos con cansancio solo vio a su hija ahí sentada con su hermana que ni le prestaba atención, pero un momento los poso en ella "No te perdonare" esto fue lo que leyó en los labios de su hija y los ojos más grises de lo normal pero un segundo después estaban normales y no la veía nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - susurro para si misma viendo a su hija no entendía nada y no le gustaba no entender nada, tenia que buscar una explicación a esto porque en esos ojos vio desprecio a su persona ¿Por qué?.

 ** _Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones._**

\- Vamos tú puedes safarte Grover - susurraba Chris, Clarisse solo se lo quedó viendo incrédula después vio hacia los hermanos de este estaban igual que él murmurando cosas apretando los puños y viendo con fijeza el libro y luego vio a las hermanas Gardner que también la vieron las tres negaron con la cabeza sus amigos y novio eran imposibles.

 ** _Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos._**

\- Lección aprendida a las almas no les gusta ser molestadas- hizo un visto en el aire Leo como si lo estuviera marcando en su lista de cosas por hacer y Piper solo rodo los ojos igual que Jason.

 ** _Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta._**

\- No pueden estar arrastrándolo ahí- murmuró Nico y vio hacia su padre este tenía la mirada preocupada viendo el libro y repitiendo las mismas líneas en voz baja - No no puede ser - nego con la cabeza y volvió a ver a los demás.

 ** _La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo._**

\- No no deberían seguirlo - murmuró Perséfone reconociendo el camino que estaban tomando los demás solo estaban expectantes de a donde se dirigía el sátiro con las zapatillas y sus amigos tras él.

 ** _Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel._**

Hades apartó la vista del libro y le dedicó una mirada a los de la misión estos al notar la mirada se la devolvieron y compartieron una conversación silenciosa y el Dios solo suspiró- Justo ahí- volvió al libro y a leer.

 ** _Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima._**

 ** _-¡Grover! -grité, y el eco resonó-. ¡Agárrate a algo!_**

\- Hazles caso - murmuraban los semidioses y algunos dioses preocupados por el camino que llevaban que no se veía bien, Poseidón entre ellos pues su hijo iba detrás del sátiro.

 ** _-¿Qué? -gritó él a su vez._** ** _Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo._**

\- Que encuentre algo - murmuraba Apolo muy metido en la lectura aunque así lo prefería Artemisa metido en una tontería antes que preocupado por el chico de su tío, que aún que le estuviera cayendo en gracia su hermano seguía siendo más importante.

 ** _El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino._**

A la mayoría de los presentes se les revolvió el estómago e imágenes aparecieron en sus cabezas recuerdo que querían olvidar de la guerra, en cambio los dioses comenzaban a entender a donde se dirigían los semidioses y el sátiro.

\- Padre/abuelo- esa era la única explicación que encontraban a esa fetidez por el lugar donde se encontraba este y no era un lugar que alguno de ellos quisiera estar cerca o que alguien de su descendencia lo esté.

 ** _Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavado en el sitio._**

\- No no no debes salir de ahí- susurraba Belerofonte y sus hermanos aprobaban sus palabras, Percy solo suspiró y volteó a ver a su padre este le tenía los ojos puestos encima y le sonría, el ya no estaba tan metido en la historia sabiendo que su hijo estaba ahí junto a su trono.

 ** _El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter._**

\- ¿Un cráter? - murmuraron algunos y los que habían tenido el sueño sobre sus amigos se tensaron en el sueño eso parecía el ollo de un cráter de volcán pero no podían estar hablando de lo mismo ¿verdad? el no pudo haber estado ahí a esa edad.

 ** _Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde._** ** _-¡Venga, Percy! -chilló Annabeth, tirándome de la muñeca._**

 ** _-Pero eso es..._**

Atenea se quedó mirando a Ares esperando que se burle del muchacho por haberse quedado parado sin hacer nada este que sintió su mirada fruncio el ceño.

\- Es normal que se detenga si apenas está procesando la información del lugar donde está- chasqueó la lengua viendo mal a la diosa que también le vio mal ella quería que haya más gente que detestara al chico pero por lo visto no iba a conseguirlo - Pero espero que te hayas espabilado pringado- vio significativamente al chico este asintió y el Dios se quedo conforme con eso.

 ** _-¡Ya lo sé! -grite)-. ¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos. -Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento._**

\- Eso es - apostilló el Dios de la guerra junto con sus hijos estaban algo emocionados por la acción del libro aunque era preocupante la situación.

 ** _Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo._**

\- Pero llegaron a tiempo- señaló Orion dejando de meterse en la historia y viendo al sátiro.

\- Lo solucionamos - respondió Grover y sus amigos asintieron ahí la tensión se alivió un poco por lo menos para los que no sabían exactamente donde se encontraban los de la lectura.

 ** _Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas._**

\- ¿Sus pezuñas? - muchos vieron interrogante al libro y otros vieron al sátiro que estaba sin zapatos aquí no necesitaba estar con ellos así que no entendían mucho como este hecho lo haya salvado.

 ** _Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas,_**

\- ¡Oh! - exclamaron con alivio los que estaban metidos en la historia y agradecieron que así fuera, esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas porque el sátiro este bien mientras recordaban el porque casi cae ahí.

 ** _y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo._**

\- Bien ya fue una - asintio con entusiasmo Laurel junto con Holly y los demás hicieron lo mismo estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el hecho de que ese lugar al que se acercaban era en el mismo donde se encontraban en ese momento las versiones actuales de Annabeth y Percy.

 ** _La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje._**

\- Muy bien ya casi consigues salir de ahí sátiro- sonreía Hermes tratando de apartarse del hecho que su hijo era quien le había dado las zapatillas, Grover solo le sonrió al Dios forzadamente.

 ** _Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba._**

\- Gracias chicos - les sonrió a los dos y estos hicieron lo mismo, después respiró profundo no quería pensar en donde estaban los actuales no quería pensar que a pesar de que ahí se salvaron de caer aún así habían terminado ahí años después no quería pero esos pensamientos ya estaban ahí.

 ** _La otra zapatilla salió sola, nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela._**

Los de la sala rieron nerviosamente por la situación de la zapatilla preferían eso a pensar en todo lo demás como en la traición de Luke y que él quería que Percy acabe en ese foso pero lo único que casi consigue es que sea Grover el que termine ahí.

 ** _Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana. Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas._**

\- Si deben estar cansados pero es mejor que ya salgan de ahí- recomendó Hefestos viendo a sus hijos estos tenían las manos quietas o jugaban con piezas pero no construían nada y eso era preocupante porque ellos siempre estaban pensando en que construir o lo hacían no jugaban así por así con las piezas algo les pasaba.

Atenea por otra parte se quedó pensando en la mención de la mochila puede que le esté pesando más por el cansancio aunque eso era poco probable porque no era una parte del cuerpo del chico.

 ** _Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado._**

\- Y no es para menos que lo haya estado - dijo Ariadna viendo con compasión al sátiro este se sonrojó y Dioniso le vio mal entonces desvió la mirada.

\- Tu tienes a enebro tu tienes a enebro - se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra haciendo reír a quienes le alcanzaron a oír.

 ** _-No sé cómo... -jadeó-. Yo no..._** ** _-Espera -dije-. Escucha._**

 ** _Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad._**

\- Fuiste el primero en oír algo porque ni yo lo oí- dijo Grover viendo a su amigo unos demás también le quedaron viendo los sátiros tenían mejor oído que un humano o semidios como era posible que el chico escuchara algo primero que él.

\- Seguramente porque querían que el le oiga primero - masculló Zeus la situación era preocupante su padre en serio quería regresar y usar al chico.

 ** _-Percy, este lugar... -dijo Annabeth al cabo de unos segundos._** ** _-Chist. -Me puse en pie._**

\- No no debiste salir de ahí inmediatamente- negaba con la cabeza Poseidón viendo a su hijo no estaba preocupado del todo porque su hijo estaba ahí y lo veía pero aún así no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia por lo que vivió con solo doce años.

\- ¿Lo siento? - intento disculparse pero es que la curiosidad a veces le podía más que la búsqueda de seguridad sus primos rodaron los ojos al ver su expresión el si era un poco suicida, su padre solo suspiró y le revolvió el cabello.

 ** _El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso._**

Los griegos apretaron los labios su respiración se volvió irregular cerraron los ojos trataban de no pensar en ese sueño que los había atormentado cuando llegaron habían pasado días tratando de olvidarlo y con unas cuantas líneas se los habían recordado, los romanos les veían con preocupación no entendían su tensión, al Augur en cambio le daba igual estaba atado y casi degradado a escoria pero feliz del sufrimiento ajeno.

 ** _Grover se incorporó._** ** _-¿Q-qué es ese ruido?_** ** _Annabeth también lo oía._** ** _-El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro._**

El ambiente se puso frío, los ojos de los chicos griegos se pusieron llorosos agacharon las cabezas para no tener que dar explicaciones a sus padres, estos solo les veían con preocupación, Thalia y Nico se aferraron a Percy casi asfixiandole pero no se quejó, Annabeth fue abrazada por sus hermanos entre lágrimas no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, los dioses prefirieron pensar que era la emoción de que no hayan caído ahí, Atenea les veía un poco escéptica de esta primera idea algo más pasaba, Hades continuó para acabar con este capítulo que ya lo tenía de los nervios pues su hija la estaba pasando mal desde el principio y ahora su otro hijo lloraba aferrado a su primo.

 ** _Destapé Anaklusmos. La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si..._** ** _-Magia -dije._**

\- Estaba haciendo algún conjuro para atraerlos más y usarlos para salir - dijo Hera a la que tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su padre volviera sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, a ellos no les cabía duda que eso intentaba por algo era conocido como el retorcido.

 ** _-Tenemos que salir de aquí -repuso Annabeth._**

\- Háganle caso a la hija de Atenea - susurró Belerofonte mordiendo su labio inferior sin despegar la vista de su hermano que aún era abrazado por la hija de Zeus y el hijo de Hades.

\- ¿Que no se acuerdan que estoy aquí? - susurro el azabache ojiverde al ver que de nuevo todos se estaban metiendo en la lectura.

\- Les importas demasiado nada más- dijo su padre y el le sonrió igual que sus primos que estaban con él.

 ** _Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel. Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba._**

\- No es para menos que las piernas te pesen, ese no es un buen lugar para estar - hablo Hestia al tiempo que iba con Demeter y está acariciaba su cabello.

\- Pero no creo que hayan estado por más tiempo ¿verdad? - pregunto Polux los de la misión negaron con la cabeza pues apenas pudieron salieron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron.

Atenea frunció el ceño otra vez había mencionado el peso de la mochila eso no era normal, algo pasaba ahí y si en la mochila... pero no era posible, recién ahora le pesó... ¿Por qué ahora? vio a los de la misión a su medio hermano y a sus tíos, faltaban piezas.

 ** _A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr._**

\- Si corran corran - susurró Nissa bastante nerviosa abrazando a Harley quien no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero sabía que su hermana estaba preocupada por algo si no no lo estaría sobre protegiendo tanto.

 ** _Y no nos sobró tiempo._** ** _Un viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo._**

\- Salgan de ahí salgan de ahí- susurraban los que estaban metidos nuevamente en la historia y los que no solo los veían algunos con cariño y otros con fastidio en especial cierto rubio pues la mayoría de los metidos en la historia eran romanos que cada vez le tenían más estima a Percy y a Annabeth bueno por no decir a todos los griegos.

 ** _Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla. Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado._**

Poseidón se repetía internamente que eso ya había pasado que su hijo estaba bien que estaba ahí y lo veía una y otra vez para verificar esto y asegurarse que su vista no le engañaba, pobre Dios era el pensamiento de sus sobrinos semidioses sentados con Percy porque aunque evitaban pensar en donde acabo su primo no podían a diferencia del resto que estaba prefiriendo olvidar el tema.

 ** _Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos._**

Todos en la sala expulsaron el aire que no sabían que estaban reteniendo desde hace rato hasta los que según no estaban metidos en la historia, Percy los veía a todos con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Thalia cerrando los ojos.

 ** _El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado._**

Los de la sala soltaron risitas entre nerviosas y aliviadas de que eso no los hubiera atrapado de que no lo hubiera usado para salir pero luego recordaban a quien si uso y apretaban los puños suspirando, también pasó por sus cabezas otra vez la caída de ellos sus líderes y solo querían seguir teniendo la esperanza de que las moiras se los traerían.

 ** _-¿Qué era eso? -musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda-. ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?_**

\- Ojalá fuera eso - masculló Hades que lo le gusto para nada que ellos hayan estado tan cerca de ese lugar y luego fijo la vista en su hijo que desde la mención de ese lugar había estado muy pegado al hijo de Poseidón ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese lugar? ¿Por qué su hijo se veía tan asustado y angustiado desde su mención? el era su hijo ellos no solían asustarse fácilmente con escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, también vio a su hija estar más cerca del hijo de Marte cerrando los ojos y apretando la camisa de este entre sus manos, sea lo que sea que haya pasado en ese lugar no era bueno.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Estaba claro que tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se le había ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla. Eso bastó para asustarme aún más._**

\- Si era una idea horripilante - se abrazó a sí misma Annabeth que se sentía muy mal desde hace rato y su hermana Sophia trataba de contenerla, la rubia se sentía desesperada angustiada desde que inició el capítulo se sintió peor que cuando estuvo frente al foso es como si ya lo conociera por dentro esa sensación no le gusto para nada.

Percy se sentía igual pero trataba de no demostrarlo y trataba de no dormirse pero el sueño le estaba ganando así que solo se aferró a la mano de Nico y Thalia mientras se arrimaba a ella, los primos le vieron con preocupación y aunque apretó un poco fuerte no dijeron nada.

 ** _Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo._** ** _-Sigamos. -Miré a Grover-. ¿Puedes caminar?_**

\- Eso era lo mejor - murmuró un legado de Ceres respirando más tranquilo el solo tenía trece años y esa aventura le estaba pareciendo demasiado peligrosa y es que a los romanos no se les permitía hacer misiones tan jóvenes a menos que los acompañara un centurión y por lo general estos eran mayores y con experiencia.

 ** _Tragó saliva._** ** _-Sí, sí, claro -suspiró-. Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas._**

Los de la sala soltaron risitas divertidas mirando al sátiro que solo se sonrojó.

\- Claro que a ti no te gustaron para nada Barón Rojo - ironizó Butch y se oyeron más risas mientras Grover estaba cada vez más rojo.

 ** _Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros._**

\- No era para menos esa es una aventura que no quiero que repitas nunca en tu vida - regaño Poseidón a su hijo este no volteó a verlo lo que lo extraño y Thalia y Nico le hicieron señas de que estaba dormido de nuevo como en cada capítulo, el Dios asintió esa era una charla que tenía pendiente con su hijo, Apolo en cambio ya se esperaba que durmiera después de lo del juicio no era para menos que lo hiciera.

 ** _Fuera lo que fuese lo que había en aquel foso, no era la mascota de nadie._**

\- Ojalá hubiera sido una mascota - suspiró con pesadez Quirón cuantos semidioses no perdieron por culpa de esa guerra, cuantos no se perdieron en especial del lado de Cronos.

 ** _Era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso._**

Todos asintieron con seriedad y un sentimiento de frío en el cuerpo porque así se tornaba el ambiente cada vez que se nombraba a ese ser.

 ** _Ni siquiera Equidna me había dado aquella sensación._**

\- Es que eso es mucho peor que Equidna - susurro Perseo sin perder de vista a sus nuevos hermanos, Jason veía a Thalia y sacudía la cabeza, el héroe trataba de entender lo que le pasaba y luego veía a Thalia que acomodaba a su primo en su regazo a él le parecía normal.

 ** _Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades._**

\- Ha dicho casi - suspiro Poseidon bueno al menos su hijo dudaba antes de ir a ver a su tío eso le daba esperanzas de que alguna parte racional aún existía en su mente la que decía que no hiciera actos suicidas, veía a su hijo, ¿por qué esa parte no era más fuerte que la otra?

 ** _Casi._** ** _Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par._**

Nico frunció el ceño esas puertas no estaban abiertas todo el tiempo a menos que su padre quisiera que alguien entre, vio a su padre y dedujo que eso era lo que quería y que su padre de la sala ya había llegado a esa conclusión por la mirada preocupada que tenía al leer.

 ** _Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Algunas eran de tiempos modernos -una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano-, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años. Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad._**

A la mayoría de los presentes les corrió un escalofrío por la espalda esas no eran escenas agradables para nada.

\- Algunas lo son - respondio el dio mirando el libro - Otras simplemente son la muestra de la decadencia humana y el poder destructivo que tienen - en ningún momento despego la vista del libro los semidioses se removieron bastante incómodos por esta verdad que había soltado el Dios.

 ** _En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto._**

Perséfone suspiró como amaba su jardín y todo lo que había en él pues en su mayoría eran regalos que le había hecho su señor esposo, Hazel vio el libro con ilusión un momento pero después dejó de hacerlo a ella le gustaban los jardines pero no el hecho de las piedras preciosas cuantos problemas no le habían traído estas.

 ** _Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas._**

\- Que otra sonrisa se puede esperar si han visto a medusa - se lamentó Ariadna por la bajo y no era la única triste por esta parte de la historia muchos más en la sala estaban iguales, Dioniso le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y luego la besó para animarla.

\- Sus almas descansan en los Elíseos ya no te preocupes por ellos - trataba de consolarla lo mismo que hacían otros con las que estaban tristes como Hades con Perséfone bajo la mirada ceñuda de Demeter aunque esta consolaba a Hestia que aún permanecía con ella, Afrodita era tranquilizado por Hefestos mientras le lanzaba guiñitos a Ares y Hera pues ella estaba muy fresca a ella esos asuntos no le importaban a menos que fueran esposos.

 ** _En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad._**

Nico tragó saliva como odiaba ahora a esas Granadas fijo su vista en su primo que dormía si no fuera por él, seguiría probablemente ahí o habría muerto, gracias a él salió, tenía bastante que agradecerle, el lo sacó de la vasija se peleó contra los gigantes solo para sacarlo, como si el fuera importante mientras que cuando lo necesito él... sacudió la cabeza nada de culpas había dicho Thalia y no estaba de genio para otro golpe, sintió la mirada de la hija de Zeus y miró a otro lado.

 ** _-Éste es el jardín de Perséfone -explicó Annabeth-. Seguid andando._**

\- Si lo mejor es que caminaran - aconsejo la diosa de la primavera sonriendo suavemente por su jardín, a ella le gustaban esas estatuas porque sabía que esas almas estaban en los Elíseos descansando en paz.

 ** _Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas, pero recordé la historia de Perséfone: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos. Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande._**

Todos vieron al sátiro incrédulos este se sonrojó.

\- Lo siento pero es que con mi olfato el olor era aún más exquisito - se justificó y las miradas seguían en él - Ya vieron hasta Percy quería comerlas - seguía defendiéndose.

\- Es verdad para los sátiros el olor es mucho más atrayente- dijo Perséfone y los de la sala dejaron de ver a Grover y este suspiro aliviado de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

 ** _Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades._**

\- En realidad mi verdadera casa está en el Epiro este es solo el castillo que hice al cambiarnos a estados unidos- dijo el Dios del inframundo y los de la nueva misión se removieron incómodos porque para ahí es justamente donde se tenía que dirigir a cerrar las puertas, algunos dioses si notaron la acción de estos pero pensaron que era por la mención del lugar en sí no por algo específico.

 ** _El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia._**

\- Para nada ahí nunca llueve - comentó con fastidio Demeter que lo entendía como su hija adoraba ese lugar si no llegaba el sol ni la lluvia ni nada bueno o decente.

 ** _Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M-16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo._**

\- Son soldados caídos en la batalla - dijo Ares - Sus almas están condenadas a servir al Dios del inframundo si es que no se encomendaron a algún otro- los hijos del Dios asintieron en especial Clarisse y Frank que sabían que ellos también podían controlar a soldados muertos que habían caído en batalla pero que sus almas pertenecían al Dios de la guerra.

 ** _Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho._**

Los dioses se quedaron mirando el libro los soldados no les habían impedido la entrada.

\- Lo estás esperando - señaló Zeus y Hades asintió eso era lo más probable para que sus soldados no le hayan atacado o no les hayan detenido los monstruos que tenía en la seguridad, Poseidón se lo quedó mirando, bueno el tenia a la madre de su muchacho era natural que lo dejara entrar si quería intercambiarlo con lo que el perdió pero si su hijo no lo tenía ¿Como consiguió a su madre? porque el aseguró que su madre estaba bien, había dicho que le alegraba vivir con ella lo que quiere decir que ella estaba viva pero como.

 ** _-¿Sabéis? -murmuró Grover-, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta._**

\- Para nada - río el Dios del inframundo, risa que les hizo a todos dar un respingo y palidecer un poco del susto que les dio, en cambio los dioses solo rodaron los ojos ya se imaginaban que hacía el Dios con los pobres vendedores que llegaran si quiera a la recepción de la entrada por accidente.

 ** _La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento._**

\- Otra vez la mochila - fruncio el ceño Artemisa ella también había notado que la nombraba demasiado y el peso que había en ella, los demás dioses también comenzaron a notar esto igual que los jóvenes que no sabían la historia.

 ** _-Bueno, chicos -dije-. Creo que tendríamos que... llamar._** ** _Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado._**

\- Los has invitado a entrar - murmuró Poseidón esa era la única explicación para aquel viento infernal, el poder de su hermano los estaba llamando, Hades solo veía el libro con cautela, el muchacho no tenía lo que él quería seguro su yo del libro no sabía ese detalle.

 ** _-Supongo que eso significa entrez-vous -comentó Annabeth._** ** _La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino._**

Dioniso y Ares vieron mal al chiquillo que aún dormía algo inquieto en el regazo de la teniente de Artemisa pero dejaron de hacerlo porque sintieron la mirada de advertencia de Poseidón, mientras Hades sonreía a él le habían dicho que si parecía divino - En sus caras - murmuró de lo más feliz.

 ** _Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado._**

\- Oh estabas en tu forma de Humada divina - chasqueó los dedos Hermes - Cuando vio a Ares y a Dioniso estos estaban en forma humana normal - muchos asintieron por eso a él lo vio mas divino, a Hades le daba igual a el lo vieron como un verdadero Dios eso era lo que importaba.

 ** _Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder._**

\- Soy uno de los tres grandes naturalmente irradió más poder que estos - hizo una señal vaga hacia Dioniso y Ares que gruñeron en respuesta.

\- Uno de los tres grandes idiotas será- comentó Hera chasqueando la lengua ganándose malas miradas de los tres dioses y sus hijos presentes las cuales ella ignoró por completo.

\- A ver qué el idiota es tu marido no mi esposo - defendió Perséfone y la reina de los dioses le mandó una mirada fulminante igual que el rey.

\- Cuida tu lengua hija - masculló el rey de los cielos viendo mal a su hija y nuera esta solo se encogió de hombros y viró el rostro, Hades solo le dio palmaditas en la mano mientras le sonreía para continuar con la lectura.

 ** _Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera._**

Hades sonreía cada vez más le encantaba esa descripción de él igual que a sus hijos ahí en la sala ese era su padre, un mejor Dios que Dioniso y Ares.

 ** _Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo._**

\- Estas irradiando demasiado poder - Apostillo Demeter ella era una de las que mejor conocía a Hades no por gusto pasaba seis meses él año sin aprender algo de su comportamiento.

\- Es verdad - reconoció Perséfone viendo el libro con curiosidad ella ya tenía una idea de porque estaba así el Hades del libro.

 ** _Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo. El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares._**

\- Y la supo resistir muy bien - asintió él Dios de los muertos, sabía que debía estar así por su objeto perdido pero aún así el muchacho lo estaba haciendo bien resistiendo esa aura.

 ** _El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba. Hades tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador._**

\- Más bien ellos se parecen a mí porque son mis hijos - corrigió el Dios y más de uno hizo una mueca porque esas personas nombradas hicieron mucho daño a los mortales con sus actos.

 ** _-Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón -articuló con voz empalagosa-. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato._**

\- Tal vez las dos cosas - dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo - pero el no hizo nada de lo que ahí piensan - señalo el libro y Hades asintió si era verdad hasta donde habían leído el muchacho no había hecho nada de lo que le acusaban pero su yo del libro lo lo sabía.

 ** _El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme una siestecita a los pies de Hades. Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre._**

\- Estas demasiado molesto y no estás midiendo tu poder- apostillo Hefesto que aún miraba a sus hijos como queriendo adivinar que tuerca apretar para que ellos dejen de estar tensos y preocupados lo malo es que no había ninguna.

 ** _Luché contra la sensación y avancé. Sabía qué tenía que decir._** ** _-Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones._**

Hades se quedó viendo el libro un instante es verdad no había sido irrespetuoso pero sus palabras eran muy osadas en especial si el no estaba de humor para atenderlo, Poseidon también miraba el libro y murmuraba cosas como mi hijo desea la muerte o mi hijo es un suicida.

 ** _Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar._**

Todos prestaron atención a la ropa que el Dios cargaba puesta en ese momento y era verdad si se fijaban bien parecían almas en pena tratando de salir el Dios solo sonreia con superioridad mientras los demás dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco el era otro dramático.

 ** _La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo. ¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?_**

\- Cosas muy muy horribles - reia con ganas el Dios de los muertos y Nico también lo hacía los demás solo temblaron ante este arrebato de los dos mientras Hazel le veía con preocupación a su hermano, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su padre, Perséfone solo suspiró ya estaba acostumbrada a esto.

 ** _-¿Sólo dos peticiones? -preguntó Hades-. Niño arrogante. Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente. Habla, entonces. Me divierte no matarte aún._**

\- Primero mi hijo no se llevó nada - siseo Poseidón viendo a su hermano - Segundo ¿Cómo qué te vas a divertir matándole? - jugaba con su tridente peligrosamente sin dejar de ver a Hades este trago saliva.

\- Es algo que aún no sucede - respondió él Dios mientras volvía su vista al libro rogando que no le haya hecho nada al muchacho porque no quería convertirse en pez como ya había hecho con Zeus y Dioniso, no no el no quería eso.

 ** _Tragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido._**

Poseidón y sus hijos miraban al Dios con los ojos entrecerrados donde el le llegara a hacer algo a Percy, el que iba a pagar no iba a ser exactamente el del libro.

 ** _Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades. Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro. Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido. Pero era verano._**

La diosa de la primavera sonrió orgullosa de la mención de su trono el cual había sido un regalo de su señor esposo, el la amaba y ella a él y no importaba lo que dijera su madre.

 ** _Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter. Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones._**

\- Es increíble como los humanos mortales adaptan todo con su lógica- señalo Will y muchos asintieron a sus palabras aunque el rubio tenía la mirada fija en alguien específico de la sala que estaba bastante distraído con la lectura.

 ** _Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda._**

Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica que solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- Genial su amiga lo entregó así no más- susurró Teseo viendo mal a la chica.

\- El era él que tenía que hablar, el acusado era él no yo - trato de excusarse de su acción pero todos le miraban muy poco convencidos de ello - Ya lo habíamos planeado así- terminó por decir.

\- Es verdad Percy había planeado ser el que hable - ayudó Grover para que dejaran de verla y resultó no les quedaba más que creerle ella le vio agradecida el le restó importancia con la mano solo había dicho la verdad.

 ** _-Señor Hades -dije-. Veréis, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería... chungo._**

Nadie pudo evitar reír por la forma en que habló pero debían comprender el era un niño de doce años hablando con el gran Hades señor de los muertos, era natural que tuviera algo de miedo al expresarse y las palabras le salgan atropelladamente.

 ** _-Muy chungo -añadió Grover para echarme una mano._**

La risa aumento un poco aunque miraban con gracia al sátiro después de todo lo estaba apoyando y eso era muy valiente.

 ** _-Devolvedme el rayo maestro de Zeus -dije-. Por favor, señor. Dejadme llevarlo al Olimpo._** ** _Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso._**

\- No era para menos - susurro Apolo - Si el tío no lo ha tomado - vio fijamente a su padre - Seguro esta enojado y que lo acusen de ello lo pondrá peor - siguió murmurando y viendo a su padre que abrazaba su perno su padre y sus tíos se parecían mucho más de lo que querían admitir y es que todos tres eran muy orgullosos y les molestaba en sobremanera que los acusen de algo así bueno a cualquiera pero era más peligroso en ellos, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba.

 ** _-¿Osas venirme con esas pretensiones, después de lo que has hecho?_**

\- No ha hecho nada - contestaron todos en la sala ganándose una mala mirad del Dios del inframundo.

\- No vuelvo a leer- murmuró fastidiado el era un Dios demasiado poderoso para tener que rebajarse a aguantar los gritos de los vivos suficiente tenía con los lamentos de los muertos en su reino.

 ** _Miré a mis amigos, tan confusos como yo._** ** _-Esto... tío -dije-. No paráis de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?_**

\- Eso solo demuestra una vez más que el no sabe nada de tu estúpido cacharro - Mascullo Poseidón viendo mal a su pequeño hermano que solo le ignoraba mientras acariciaba su perno.

 ** _El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Angeles._**

El Dios de los muertos se llevo una mano a la frente igual que Nico y Hazel Más muertos para el inframundo más trabajo soltaron un bufido y después se miraron y el Dios sonrió después de todo eran sus hijos ellos comprendían su trabajo.

 ** _Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas._**

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - ladeo la cabeza el Dios de los terremotos viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro pero en sus ojos había una tormenta desatada que hizo que el Dios de los muertos palideciera un poco más.

 ** _-¿Crees que quiero la guerra, diosecillo? -espetó Hades._**

\- Ahora le hablas despectivamente- el Dios de los mares miraba al techo pensativo mientras jugaba con su tridente como pensando en que pez sería bueno convertir a su hermano.

 ** _Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz», pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa._**

Los semidioses nonpudieron evitar reír de tales pensamientos por muy peligrosos que fueran.

\- Lo hubieras hecho - reía Ares a más no poder él quería más acción aunque las ideas del muchacho le entretenían bastante, mientras Hades vio mal al Dios de la guerra y siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Sois el Señor de los Muertos -dije con cautela-. Una guerra expandiría vuestro reino, ¿no?_**

\- Nooo entiendanlo eso solo me trae más trabajo - se quejó el Dios haciendo que la mayoría de un respingo por el grito que pego aunque sus hijos asentían a su queja.

\- Trae más gastos con alas nuevas que instalar y los empleados pidiendo aumentos de sueldo - siguió con la queja Nico y su padre asintió.

\- Además que el lugar ya está muy lleno de almas y las torturas tampoco son baratas, hasta los perros del infierno necesitan al menos comida para trabajar - apoyo Hazel que había escuchado un par de veces a Nico quejarse de todo eso, el Dios les sonrió a sus dos hijos y los demás solo les veían incrédulos.

 ** _-¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos?_**

El Dios de los muertos estaba de acuerdo con su yo del libro en ese momento.

 ** _-Bueno..._** ** _-¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?_**

\- Demasiadas y seguro me toca abrir más- se siguió quejando bastante molesto él Dios los demás solo se removía incómodos por toda la situación.

 ** _Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado._** ** _-Más demonios de seguridad -se lamentó-. Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal... Antes era un dios rico, Percy Jackson. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!_**

\- Eso nadie piensa en todo lo que gastó para mantener ese lugar - seguía farfullando - Tú eres el Dios de las riquezas - imitó la voz de Zeus con falso tono y el rey se lo quedó mirando - Claro que lo soy pero no piensan que tengo más gastos que cualquiera - seguia mascullando y farfullando, Perséfone decidió tomar el libro de las manos de él mientras el se enfuruñaba murmurando algo sobre hermanos cretinos que piensan solo en darle más trabajo que solo piensan en ellos, ególatras, egocéntricos, mezquinos y más cosas.

 ** _-Caronte quiere que le subáis el sueldo -aproveché para decirle, porque me acordé en ese instante. Pero al punto deseé haber tenido la boca cosida._**

\- Y tenía que nombrarlo a ese - se siguió quejando el Dios murmuraba ahora sobre empleados arribistas que solo pensaban en su beneficio ni hacían bien su trabajo pero quería más sueldo.

 ** _-¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! -bramó Hades-. ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos! Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente._**

\- Solo yo me encargo de ese lugar porque nadie hace nada mas por los muertos ni siquiera Tanatos, el solo lleva una estúpida lista - seguia con quejas y más quejas mientras su esposa solo le daba palmaditas en la mano y rodaba los ojos ella siempre aguantaba esas quejas, Nico solo suspiraba igual que Hazel ¿No podían comprender lo difícil que era llevar ese lugar?.

Los demás dioses simplemente trataban de no centrar su atención en el Dios de los muertos, ellos también tenían sus problemas pero no pensaban que el tuviera tantos y es que llevar un reino nunca es fácil.

 ** _¡Sólo el tiempo que tardo en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecillo. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra._**

\- ¡No necesito de guerras si fuera por mi las evitaría! - termino por gritar el Dios haciendo sobresalta a los presentes y despertar a Percy.

\- Tranquilo solo es el tío que está de mal humor - le susurró Thalia al oído el la vio un instante asintió y se volvió a acomodar bajo la atenta mirada de sus primos.

 ** _-Pero os habéis llevado el rayo maestro de Zeus._** ** _-¡Mentiras! -Más temblores. Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura-._**

\- Más almas más trabajo - susurro Demeter viendo preocupada a su hermano que seguía mascullando cosas inentedibles.

 ** _Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, chico, pero yo no soy tan tonto. Veo su plan._** ** _-¿Su plan?_**

\- Si cual plan - se interesó el Dios portador de tormentas en el libro pues el no sabia de ningún plan a más del que le había indilgado Zeus, además que el no pensaría en hacer algo así.

 ** _-Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno -dijo-. Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto._**

\- Si lo mantenía en secreto no creo que fuera por eso - vio mal al Dios de los muertos quien ya estaba más calmado, el del libro osaba decir que el tenia oculto a su hijo para usarlo cuando el debía saber perfectamente que era para que no lo persiguieran ni los monstruos ni Zeus por la dichosa profecía.

 ** _Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco._**

Los que no habían llegado a la conclusión de que el otro objeto que faltaba era el casco se sorprendieron ante su mención los que si solo confirmaban sus sospechas.

\- El no se llevo nada - Apostillo Poseidón aún viendo a su hermano con demasiada calma que no era buena.

 ** _De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra._**

\- Yo tampoco querría una guerra - señaló el creador de los caballos - Y menos exponiendo a mi hijo a ella - le lanzo una mirada airada a Hades y a Zeus que los dos trataron de evitar a toda costa y era verdad el quería demasiado a sus hijos para querer involucrarlos en una guerra.

 ** _Pero ahora te has visto obligado a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser el ladrón del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!_**

\- El no tiene nada que confesar no se ha llevado nada - murmuró Hestia que ya había regresado a su lugar junto a la hoguera y los campistas que la oyeron asintieron.

 ** _-Pero... -terció Annabeth, desconcertada-. Señor Hades, ¿vuestro yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido?_**

 ** _-No te hagas la inocente, niña. Tú y el sátiro habéis estado ayudando a este héroe, habéis venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda habéis venido a traerme un ultimátum. ¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye?_**

\- Ella no ayudaría a Poseidón es mi hija- mascullo la diosa de la sabiduría viendo mal a su tío.

\- Yo no chantajeó a nadie no lo necesito para tener aliados - fruncio el ceño el Dios de los mares y más de uno de los dioses asintió sin que él pidiera nada ellos estarían con él y Zeus pasó vista eran muchos los que habían asentido entre ellos Ares y los gemelos.

 ** _-¡No! -repliqué-. ¡Poseidón no ha... no ha...!_**

El Dios sonrio su hijo trataba de defenderlo aunque ahí aún no tenía un buen concepto de él como padre o Dios.

 ** _-No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo -gruñó Hades, porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda._**

La mayoría de los dioses se removió incómodos en sus tronos pues era verdad nadie le habría ayudado después de todo cada quien solía solo ver por su propio ser así de egoístas eran Y Hestia les veía con reproche eso estaba mal aunque ya los conocía y sabía que siempre eran así solo esperaba que cambiaran un poco.

 ** _No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido._**

\- Bueno si seria una burla que un gran Dios haya perdido su símbolo de poder - se encogió de hombros Hermes.

\- Seria más irónico que justo robaran el arma del Dios de los ladrones - se reía por lo bajo Lou Ellen y Malcom también reía pues eso si que sería irónico y ridículo ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? nadie seguro era una idea demasiado loca.

 ** _Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve._** ** _-¿No nos detuvisteis? Pero..._**

\- Si no los detuvo- acotó Demeter - El tiene mucha seguridad ahí y ellos simplemente les dejaron pasar - más de uno le vio incrédulo porque para ellos los de la misión pasaron por bastante.

 ** _-Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo -amenazó Hades-. Convertiré vuestras tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Percy Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades._**

\- Espera espera - detuvo la lectura Poseidón- ¿Querías convertir a mi hijo en tu general? - vio incrédulo a Hades este se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi yo del libro está molesto y piensa cosas aberrantes no me culpes - el Dios de los mares le vio con el ceño profundamente fruncido pensando que sería bueno convertirlo en un pez pero no lo haría solo porque por lo general el no amenazaba a sus hijos.

 ** _Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus armas._** ** _En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizado._**

Muchos asintieron eso era lo normal pero Perséfone leyton un momento en silencio lo que venía a continuación y parecía que no le agrado porque hizo una mueca todos le veían expectante.

 ** _Lo raro fue que me ofendió. Nada me enoja más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso._**

Todos se quedaron pensando en ello, el no debería tener experiencia en eso solo tenia doce años ¿Cuanta experiencia se puede tener en eso como para sentirte indignado de una acusación más? vieron al chico que dormía en especial los que vieron la visión ellos si estaban seguros que si tenia experiencia en aquello y no era buena.

 ** _-Sois tan chungo como Zeus -le dije-._**

\- Ey no me compares con eso - Dijo Hades muy ofendido y el rey de los dioses le vio mal.

 ** _¿Creéis que os he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?_**

\- Bueno pues el tenia una razón después de todo - señaló Orión y si tenía una razón no muy buena pero la tenía.

 ** _-Por supuesto._** ** _-¿Y los demás monstruos?_** ** _Hades torció el gesto._** ** _-De eso no sé nada._**

Los griegos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a farfullar y hacer spoiler del culpable de los demás monstruos, mientras los romanos intentaban hacer especulaciones de quién pudo haberlos enviado e invocado.

 ** _No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran vivo ante mí para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo._**

\- Debo estar verdaderamente molesto - se excusó el Dios de los muertos que podía sentir que su hermano tenía unas ganas enormes de transformarlo en pez y que si no lo hacía era quien sabe porque.

 ** _¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad? -¿Tanta facilidad?_**

\- A nosotros no nos pareció fácil- dijeron todos los campistas a coro y el Dios solo chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo de héroes holgazanes que se quejan por unas cuantas cositas fáciles de hacer.

 ** _-¡Devuélveme mi yelmo! -Pero yo no lo tengo. He venido por el rayo maestro. -¡Pero si ya lo tienes! -gritó Hades-._**

Muchos vieron extrañados el libro pues estaban seguros que el no tenía el Rayo ¿entonces porque el Dios del libro aseguraba lo contrario?, Atenea tuvo una idea y miró a Ares la mochila.

 ** _¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeño insensato, pensando que podrías amenazarme! -¡No lo tengo! -Abre la bolsa que llevas._**

\- La mochila lleva pesandole desde hace un rato- dijo Malcom los que no entendían se lo quedaron viendo - Es probable que el Rayo esté ahí-

\- ¡Entonces el si es el ladrón! - Zeus se levantó con ímpetu queriendo atacar al chico que dormía en las piernas de su hija alzando su perno pero una vez más vides y ramas lo atrajeron a su silla además de una sombra que fue directo a su boca, cadenas de agua ataron sus brazos haciendo que suelte su preciado perno y la mayoría de los dioses le mandaba miradas iracundas ellos creían en el nuevo héroe y su inocencia y no iban a permitir que le haga daño.

\- No molestaras por un rato padre - dijo Hefestos mientras reemplazaba las cadenas de agua por cadenas doradas y el Dios farfullaba por debajo de las sombras, el perno quedó tirado en el piso porque ningún Dios puede tocar el símbolo de poder de otro.

 ** _Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón... No podía ser._**

Atenea sonreía con suficiencia ella había deducido ese hecho mucho antes y el que había cargado el peso ni se lo imaginó era un pobre tonto y se lo iba a demostrar a todos en la sala.

 ** _Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía._**

El zeus amordazado farfullaba cosas sin sentido totalmente rojo de ira.

\- Si si tu cacharro aja - sacudio la mano hera sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el mascullaba con la mordaza puesta.

 ** _-Percy -dijo Annabeth-, ¿cómo...?_**

Atenea abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño era imposible que su hija no haya deducido eso antes pero se recordó que tal vez el chico tonto no le había hablado del peso extra que sentía y se tranquilizó el cerebro de su hija estaba bien.

 ** _-N-no lo sé. No lo entiendo. -Todos los héroes sois iguales -apostilló Hades-. Vuestro orgullo os vuelve necios... Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí._**

\- Percy no es como los demás héroes- contestaron en su mayoría los campistas viendo mal al Dios del inframundo y luego al libro, Hades solo les vio incómodo es verdad que el le estaba tomando cariño al semidios pero solo era la versión joven de él aún no sabía de la futura así que no podía hacerse una opinión total porque la mayoría de los hijos de los tres grandes era orgullosos, el juzgaría después si el muchacho no era así por lo tanto por ahora no contradijo a los campistas.

 ** _No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí, me lo entregarás. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación._**

\- Si claro pero se lo entregará- ironizaron los hermanos Stoll.

\- Si después que admita que odia la coca cola - siguió Chris en el mismo tono.

\- Y que su color favorito es el rojo - continuo Dakota para después chocar los cinco con los hijos de Hermes mientras los demás sonreían, los dioses les veían un poco divertidos por como se estaban llevando y por la confianza que le tenían a su amigo y líder.

 ** _Y ahora... mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está?_**

\- Bueno el Rayo ya apareció pero ¿Donde está el otro objeto? - pregunto Hermes mirando a los futuristas griegos que eran los más probables a saber la respuesta pero estos se vieron entre sí y luego dibujaron un cierre imaginario en su boca el Dios hizo un puchero y lo mismo hizo Apolo el era el Dios de las profecías el solía saber del futuro pero ahora no sabía nada así que no le gustaba eso, Aretmisa lo vio divertida ya se estaba comportando como el idiota que siempre había sido.

 ** _Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila. De alguna forma, Hades me la estaba jugando. El era el malo._**

\- Que yo no sé la estoy jugando a nadie - bufo el Dios de los muertos - Si soy malo pero no me robo las cosas eso es trabajo de Hermes - el mencionado sonrió con suficiencia y Demeter parecía querer decir algo pero Hera cansada de las peleas le mando una pluma de pavo Real que le mantenía la boca cerrada.

 ** _Pero de repente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Reparé en que estaban jugando conmigo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se enfrentaban entre sí, pero azuzados por alguien más._**

Atenea se sorprendió el chico había entendido lo que pasaba pudiera ser que no fuera tan tonto como su padre y que haya heredado algo de la madre, frunció el ceño viendo al chico no no el era tonto como su padre y ella lo demostraría y se desharía de él y la hija de Afrodita los dos de un solo tiro y sin ensuciarse las manos.

 ** _El rayo maestro estaba en la mochila, y la mochila me la había dado..._**

Todas las miradas fueron a parar donde el Dios de la guerra que solo miraba perplejo el libro.

\- No sé porque haría eso - se encogió de hombros no era su problema era suyo futuro no él y eso tuvo que entenderlo el resto de presentes pues por más que le miraran el no sabría nada.

 ** _-Señor Hades, esperad -dije-. Todo esto es un error._**

\- Exacto un error - apostillaron los hermanos de Percy y su padre, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza no cabía duda había sido un error y solo eso.

 ** _-¿Un error? -rugió. Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo. La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo._**

\- Oh seguro lo estaba - asintio Nico con una leve sonrisa - Ella tiene una manía con Percy casi tanto como cerebros con las pelotas Rojas- muchos hicieron una mueca que un monstruo este ansioso por destruirte no tenía ninguna gracia, Annabeth en cambio recordó a Cerbero era un gran perro y no solo de tamaño esperaba poder ir a verlo como había dicho el Dios.

 ** _-No se trata de ningún error -prosiguió Hades-. Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella._**

Todos se inclinaron un poco hacia Perséfone poniendo mucha atención para saber de la mamá del chico que era seguro que ahí aparecía la diosa de la primavera sonrió por la atención de ellos.

 ** _De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla._**

\- Yo la tengo pero no creo que él vaya a cambiarla por el Rayo, eso solo traería la guerra, el no quiere la guerra - murmuraba Hades igual lo hacían Atenea, Poseidón y Ares, Atenea pensaban como pudo obtener el objeto de poder de su padre si los dioses no pueden robarlo de ahí al menos siendo un Dios y ella clavó la vista en la hija de Ares tal vez la usó, el Dios de la guerra pensaba en ese objeto también cuando vio la mirada de Atenea hacia su hija este fruncio el ceño el no usaría a uno de sus hijos para eso y miró mal a la diosa que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 ** _No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera._**

\- No dejará que te la lleves tan fácilmente- dijo Clovis entre ronquidos asustando a más de uno y que le miraran mal.

 ** _-Sí -dijo Hades con satisfacción-. Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Percy Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar. Ya sabes que no está muerta. Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar._**

\- Pero el no tiene lo que pides - murmuraba Poseidón viendo de reojo a Ares el le había dado la maleta a su hijo, pero el no pudo robar el objeto eso era notorio porque los dioses no pueden robar el objeto de otros entonces, Ares salió a buscar el objeto...esta línea de pensamiento también pasó por la cabeza de Atenea y Aretmisa los demás estaban aún atando cabos.

 ** _Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre..._**

\- Si las perlas pueden sacarlos de ahí- afirmó Orión analizando todos los hechos que habían sido narrados.

 ** _-Ah, las perlas -prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre-. Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos. Tráemelas, Percy Jackson._** ** _Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas._**

\- Estabas usando manipulación con mi hijo - fruncio el ceño el Dios de los mares viendo a su hermano este se encogió de hombros.

\- Aún no lo hago - se defendió antes de que el Dios se enoje más pero estaba deseando que el capítulo termine de una vez el no quería ser un pez o algo peor que eso como plantón o algo así, le dio una mirada a su esposa para que se apure leyendo, esta siguió.

 ** _-Sólo tres -comentó Hades-. Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona?_**

\- Imagino que el no lo sabía en ese momento - susurró Leo preocupado por la madre de su amigo porque el sabia lo que era perder a tu madre y que si tienes las posibilidades de salvarle lo harás, Frank estaba igual y Hazel trataba de animarlo.

 ** _Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecillo. ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones._**

\- No creo que acepte tus condiciones - dijo Hera- Es su madre contra sus amigos naturalmente él va a quererla más a ella como buen hijo - le mando una mala mirada al Dios de los muertos, los demás dioses le lanzaron una mala mirada a ella, ella no podía hablar de madres y buenos hijos, Perséfone la ignoró.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos._**

Los dos de la sala suspiraron sabían que la desición que el tomó en ese momento había sido por mucho la más difícil de todo el viaje, lo vieron dormir y sonrieron el era un buen amigo.

 ** _-Nos han engañado -les dije-. Nos han tendido una trampa._** ** _-Sí, pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Annabeth-. Y la voz del foso..._** ** _-Aún no lo sé -contesté-. Pero tengo intención de preguntarlo._**

Los amigos del chico sonrieron con superioridad ahí quedaba demostrado que el no era como la diosa de la sabiduría pensaba que era, el era listo a su manera, no con conceptos pero si con análisis y deducciones, la diosa simplemente ignoró a todos ella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

 ** _-¡Decídete, chico! -me apremió Hades._** ** _-Percy -Grover me puso una mano en el hombro-, no puedes darle el rayo._**

El amordazado gruñía y asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el sátiro.

 ** _-Eso ya lo sé._** ** _-Déjame aquí -dijo-. Usa la tercera perla para tu madre._**

\- Lo normal sería que deje a uno de sus amigos - susurró Thalia - pero el no hace nada dentro de la norma - le sonrió a su primo mientras acomodaba su cabello y Jason se sentía incómodo de momentos no resistía ver a su hermana hacer eso con Percy y no sabía porque.

 ** _-¡No!_** ** _-Soy un sátiro -repuso Grover-. No tenemos almas como los humanos. Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución._**

\- Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu amigo - dijo Hestia- Eso es muy noble y valiente joven sátiro - le sonrió a este igual que los demás en la sala Grover se sonrojó porque también recibió palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Por eso eres uno de los mejores Grover- victorearon los griegos haciendo que se ponga más rojo, cuando se calmaron un poco Perséfone siguió.

 ** _-No. -Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce-. Id vosotros dos. Grover, tú debes proteger a Percy. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Sacad a su madre de aquí. Yo os cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando._**

Atenea palideció, su hija su niña estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse a morir solo porque el chico se salve, eso era noble si pero también suicida y muy tonto desde su concepto porque ella no tenía que hacer eso en especial por el hijo de su tío, vio a su hija se aseguró que estaba ahí eso quería decir que no hizo eso así que respiro tranquila.

Mientras el resto de la sala también felicitaba a la chica por su noble y arriesgada acción del libro, aunque estaba visto que ninguno de ellos fue abatido ahí, los hermanos de Percy empezaron a ver porque este le defendió tanto, ella había arriesgado su vida por él tanto como el lo hizo por ella.

 ** _-Ni hablar -respondió Grover-. Yo me quedo._** ** _-Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra -replicó Annabeth._**

\- Aww que lindos - chillo por lo bajo Afrodita - Se pusieron a pelear por ver quién daba la vida por el chico y su madre- daba aplausitos por la escena descrita los demás solo le quedaron viendo.

 ** _-¡Basta ya! -Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón. Ambos me habían dado mucho. Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Annabeth salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefesto, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo._**

Algunos arrullaron por sus pensamientos y los recuerdos además de la confianza que el chico ya les tenía a esos dos a pesar de que al principio la chica no se portara de lo mejor y Afrodita estaba más que feliz por toda la emoción, Ares solo podía recordar la acción de cada cosa descrita los ataques y demás cosas del viaje.

 ** _No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre. -Sé qué hacer -dije-. Tomad estas dos. -Les di una perla a cada uno._**

Muchos le vieron con ternura, ese era también un acto noble hasta los dioses a los que no les agradaba mucho el chico tuvieron que aceptarlo porque el estaba dando a sus amigos la oportunidad de salir de ahí y seguramente arriesgando algo por lo que tanto había luchado.

 ** _-Pero Percy... -protestó Annabeth. Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella._**

Poseidón vio a su hijo y sonrió el tenia un muy buen corazón, lo tomó de en medio de sus primos lo puso en su regazo y besó su frente, el había ante puesto su deber sobre su madre y estaba seguro que eso le había costado demasiado contando que solo estaba haciendo ese viaje por ella, los de las sala arrullaron por lo bajo excepto por algunos claro que solo veían la escena con asco.

 ** _Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

\- No consiguió a su madre - se lamentó un poco Frank el sabía lo importante que era una madre y el dolor que debió haber sentido Percy de tenerla ahí enfrente y no poder salvarla, Hazel apretó su brazo para hacerle saber que ahí estaba ella para él y este le sonrió y tomó su mano.

 ** _-Lo siento -susurré-. Volveré. Encontraré un modo._**

\- Y debo suponer que lo encontró- susurro Poseidón viendo a los de la sala y estos asintieron el encontró como salvar su madre, el Dios sonrió y volvió a ver a su hijo.

 ** _La mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades. -¿Diosecillo...?_**

\- No esperaba que hiciera eso - susurro Nico tratando de no reír porque el sabía que no sería la primera vez que su primo se la jugaba a su padre e hiciera lo impensable, cierto rubio si notó que el trataba de no reír, causando algo en el pecho de él, verlo feliz se lo causaba aunque no sabía porque.

 ** _-Encontraré vuestro yelmo, tío -le dije-. Os lo devolveré. No os olvidéis de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte._**

\- Tenia que recordar a ese de nuevo - se quejó y bufo el Dios de los muertos, luego vio al muchacho que dormía en el regazo de su padre y supuso que el chico si encontró su yelmo lo que aún no se imaginaba era donde o quien lo tenía.

 ** _-No me desafíes..._** ** _-Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja._**

\- deberías hacer caso de eso ahora Hades - recomendó Hestia a su hermano este la vio saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió eso si era algo que podía hacer en cuanto terminaran los libros.

 ** _-Percy Jackson, no vas a..._**

\- Yo creo que sí lo hizo - canturreo Teseo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues su hermanito se la había jugado a sus tío dejándolo tirado, sin darle lo que quería y más que todo con la palabra en la boca.

 ** _-¡Ahora, chicos! -grité. -¡Destruidlos! -exclamó Hades._**

Poseidón se limitó a darle una mala mirada a su hermano igual que hacían los demás en la sala este no les dio importancia a los demás mientras que la mirada del Dios de los mares si que le incomodó pero agradecía que se llevaran bien para que no lo hagan pez.

 ** _El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrado en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo._**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados el chico por lo menos estaba protegido en la burbuja ahí las armas no le harían daño además que ya estaban por salir de ahí.

 ** _Annabeth y Grover estaban justo detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos._**

\- ¿No se revientan? - pregunto una chica legado de Aquilón, el Dios negó con la cabeza la chica y algunos más se sorprendieron esas perlas ahora burbujas sonaban geniales, los hijos de Poseidón sonrieron orgullosos de los artefactos de su padre.

Los hijos de Hefestos estaban fascinados con este hecho igual que los de Hecate pues estaban seguros que había magia de por medio en esas burbujas.

 ** _Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles._**

Hades se acariciaba el puente de la nariz su yo del libro lo único que estaba consiguiendo con esos arrebatos de furia eran más problemas, más "subditos" y más gastos, agradecía que tal vez ya no haría eso en el futuro y se evitaría algunos gastos.

 ** _-¡Mira arriba! -gritó Grover-. ¡Vamos a chocar! Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas._**

\- Que pensamientos más positivos - dijo con sarcasmo Apolo viendo al libro y los demás solo suspiraron el era así y no sabían si con el paso de los años había cambiado porque solo sabían como actuaba por fuera más no en su cabeza.

 ** _-¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? -preguntó Annabeth a voz en cuello. -¡No creo que puedan controlarse! -me desgañité._**

\- Exacto no pueden - nego vehemente con la cabeza Poseidón.

 ** _Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y... de pronto todo fue oscuridad. ¿Estábamos muertos?_**

\- No hijo solo estabas atravesando las rocas - explicó el Dios de los mares - Las burbujas los protegían de todo lo material porque están hechas de un material especial y pueden atravesar cualquier superficie sólida- termino de explicar y todos estaban más fascinados aún por la explicación.

 ** _No, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua._**

\- Así es - asintió él Dios nuevamente y los demás sonreían, ese era un buen obsequio para un viaje así bueno para cualquier viaje.

 ** _Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas: «Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»_**

\- Ahhh - fue la exclamación general de los de la sala.

\- Esas perlas siempre buscarán salir al mar no importa donde la hayan usado - asintio el Dios de los mares acomodando a su hijo que aún dormía, Apolo solo sonreía era bueno que el chico duerma y recupere energía.

 ** _Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Annabeth y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto... estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica,_**

\- Probablemente el mismo lugar donde se las dieron - aventuró Malcom y el Dios asintió eso era lo más probable aunque solían aparecer más bien en la extensión de mar más cercana.

 ** _derribando a un surfero de su tabla, que exclamó indignado: -¡Eh, tío!_**

\- Estos jóvenes de ahora que irrumpen el relajamiento de los pobres surfistas - negaba con la cabeza Leo mientras los demás rieron por su comentario y lo del libro, por ahora todos estaban tranquilos habían olvidado el sentimiento de preocupación que los aquejaba en un principio.

 ** _Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Annabeth e hice lo propio. Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad._** ** _-¡Largo! -le ordené._**

\- No debió tratarlo así- se quejó el Dios portador de tormentas viendo a su hijo.

\- Seguro quería saber el chisme mejor que lo hecho - se quejó por lo bajo Belerofonte y sus hermanos y primo estaban de acuerdo con él.

 ** _El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo._** ** _El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos chungos y se largó, pataleando tan rápido como pudo._**

Los de la sala se rieron estaban totalmente relajados intranquilos sus amigos ya estaban fuera del inframundo y a salvo al menos los del libro.

 ** _De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano._**

\- Están a punto de no lograrlo - comentó Hefestos viendo que sus hijos ya volvían a trabajar en su planos y artefactos eso lo ponía de mejor humor y el también volvió a lo suyo.

 ** _En la distancia, Los Angeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades._**

El Dios nombrado resoplo cuanto trabajo no tendría a causa de eso, los costos de mantenimiento le saldrían caros además con Caronte y su bendito aumento de sueldo.

 ** _Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí. Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas._**

\- No un ejército pero seguro a las furias - murmuró Hades pensando en lo que haría su yo del libro y vio a su hermano con el chico si las furias lo volvían a atacar esta vez si que no se libraba de ser pez esperaba que no lo ataquen.

 ** _Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado._**

\- Se terminó el capítulo - sonrio Perséfone y todos soltaron pequeños lamentos.

\- Justo en la parte interesante se termina el capítulo- se quejó Piper con un puchero vino Jason y la abrazó.

\- Mañana leeremos más no te preocupes- le sonrió a su novia y esta lo beso, la madre de la chica parecía apunto de estallar por la escena pero Artemisa, Poseidón y Apolo le enviaron miradas de advertencia, una porque no aguantaba sus chillidos y los otros porque despertaría al joven héroe, solo eso la detuvo de gritar.

Todos avanzaron saliendo del trono, fueron a la parte del comedor y cenaron una vez terminaron fueron a dormir.


	35. En el bosque

Cada semidios estaba acostado en su respectiva cama en su respectiva cabaña igual que los dioses cada uno en su respectivo Templo los héroes del pasado seguían con Poseidón, todo era tranquilidad y paz y cada quien dormía solo o eso parecía porque había cierto rubio que preocupado por su paciente y sus pesadilla se había acostado a lado de un azabache al que no le gustaba esto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Solace? - gruño en voz baja el hijo de Hades al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

\- Pues vigilo a mis pacientes - aseguro el doctor sin estudios sonriendo.

\- Ah ¿Si? porque no vas y te acuestas con el otro paciente a ver - arqueo una ceja el azabache mirando al ojiazul con sus penetrantes ojos negros y este solo solto una risita para nada intimidado por su mirada.

\- De aquí lo puedo ver perfectamente- dijo él señalando la cama del otro azabache paciente suyo, Nico giró su vista hacia la cama de su primo y después de nuevo al rubio y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

\- Pues no creo - seguía sonriendo, el rubio lo vio más que feliz.

\- Pero si ahí está la prueba como no puedes creerme chico sombritas - dijo ofendido el rubio y el azabache volvió a Arquear una ceja viéndole y cruzando los brazos.

\- Porque el no está en su cama - sonrió más al ver el desconcierto del rubio quien volteó a ver la cama y en efecto el otro azabache no estaba.

\- ¡Di inmortales! - se quejó y vio hacia la puerta que estaba abierta- No se pudo haber ido no de nuevo- siguió quejándose mientras se ponía de pie y ahora el desconcertado era el otro por sus palabras fruncio el ceño y se levantó con él.

\- ¿Como qué de nuevo? - exigió saber mientras caminaban en la oscuridad tratando de no tropezar aunque para Nico era fácil hacerlo después de todo el era hijo de Hades le gustaba la oscuridad.

\- Después te explico ayudame a ver donde se fue - avanzaron hasta salir de la cabaña otearon de un lado a otro pero no había rastros de él chico.

\- ¿Donde estába la última vez que salió? - pregunto el pelinegro y el rubio se detuvo a pensarlo un momento hasta que se oyó un ruido cerca del bosque.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- se asustó el rubio y buscó refugio detrás del otro que solo rodo los ojos.

\- Vamos Solace no pudo haberte dado miedo eso - el rubio seguía detrás de él aferrándose a su brazo.

\- Yo no tengo miedo - susurro el hijo de Apolo sin soltarlo y el pelinegro lo vio entre divertido e irritado por el agarre.

\- Ah no - se burlo de él- Entonces anda ver lo que hizo el ruido - sonrió divertido mientras Will tragaba saliva y hacía una onda respiración.

\- Vamos los dos - susurró tratando de mostrarse tranquilo pero a leguas se notaba que estaba temblando, el azabache solo suspiró y se resignó a que este era su gran doctor que según lo cuidaba pero al mínimo ruido quería salir corriendo.

\- Vamos - se rindió y comenzaron a caminar hasta el origen del ruido que era dentro del bosque, el rubio se aferró a su brazo aún temblando, caminaron en silencio, adentrándose cada vez más hasta que un ruido se oyó detrás de ellos haciendo que el rubio de un grito para nada masculino y se abrace más al pelinegro y después se escuchó una risa infantil.

\- ¡Dioses su cara! - se destornillaba de la risa un alegre azabache mientras el otro que estaba junto al rubio intentaba no hacer lo mismo que el primero fallando estrepitosamente por que comenzó a reírse a más no poder, el rubio cuando se tranquilizó los vio ofendido a ambos.

\- No puedes andar haciendo eso Percy - reclamo el rubio que estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza porque los dos se seguían riendo de él - Me pudo dar un infarto - los dos rieron más el primer azabache estaba revolcándose en el suelo riendo y el otro sostenía su estómago.

\- Es que... tu cara... dioses- trataba de hablar Nico pero seguía riendo el rubio le seguía viendo ofendido según él pero la verdad era que le encantaba verlo reír así.

\- Ya dejen de reírse- les pidió a los dos pero tardaron un buen rato en dejar de hacerlo, cuando por fin se detuvieron el rubio se quedó mirando al azabache menor - Tu deberías estar en tu cama y dormido - regaño y el otro se sentó en el césped y resoplo

\- Si, lo se - se recostó de nuevo en el pasto - Pero es que aquí el cielo es tan lindo - los dos mayores alzaron la vista hacia el cielo no lo podían negar este cielo se veía precioso tal vez porque había menos contaminación que en su tiempo o porque estaban más cerca de él.

\- Aún así deberías estar en tu cama durmiendo - argumento el hijo de Hades sentándose en el suelo y cruzando las piernas estilo indio.

\- Venga dejen de acomodarse y vamos a la cabaña - trato de apresurarlos el de cabellos rubios pero ninguno de los dos se veía con interés en moverse del lugar, el chico resoplo estos pacientes no se la ponían fáciles - Chicos por favor -

\- La noche está bien solace - se recostó en el piso el azabache mayor - Esta más fresco aquí afuera que adentro -

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso Di Angelo - dijo el primer azabache esto hizo que los dos voltearan a verlo.

\- ¿Percy? - susurro el hijo de Hades sentándose nuevamente viendo a su primo el nombrado no respondió simplemente siguió mirando el cielo, volteó a ver a Will que también tenía la mirada fija en el chico.

\- ¿Eres el Percy o el mini Percy? - pregunto el hijo de Apolo haciendo que Nico frunza el ceño en su dirección.

\- ¿Como qué Percy o el mini Percy? - arqueo una ceja totalmente perdido en el asunto.

\- El Percy de siempre Will - respondió por fin el otro azabache haciendo que lo miren de nuevo - Lamento las preocupaciones chicos - susurró sin verlos - Y dejen de ahogar a mi mini yo con tantos cuidados saben que no me gusta que estén tan pendientes de mi - Will sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sabes que lo vamos a estar lo que estás haciendo es peligroso - exclamo Will y Nico solo podía verlos a ambos no comprendía nada.

\- Lo sé Will - se sentó encarando al rubio se podían ver esos ojos aguamarina ensombrecidos a Nico casi le da algo esa mirada fue la última que vio antes de que cayeran - Y deja de culparte que el que decidió soltarse fui yo - Nico no dijo nada o sabía que decir era su primo pero el cuerpo era de su yo pequeño.

\- Bueno lo sabes pero parece que no te importará debes cuidar más de ti Percy - el rubio suspiro y se sentó en el suelo como los otros dos.

\- Ya lo sé- rodo los ojos - pero ahora no vine para esto - los dos volvieron a fijar su vista en el mini Percy- Vine para decirles que cuando llegue el final del libro van a venir más invitados y entre ellos alguien importante y deben cuidar que no le pase nada -.

\- ¿Importante? ¿quién? - inquirió Nico le dolía verlo y oirlo, sus ojos, su voz y saber que solo era de alguna forma una parte de él pero no era él.

\- Ya lo sabrán cuando llegue el final solo vine a eso y a...- se puso de Pie y se acercó a Nico abrazandolo un instante - No te culpes de mis decisiones niño zombie - Nico se sintió a punto de llorar ese olor a mar, la voz, el apodo que usó, eran del Percy que el conocía, se separó de él y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él- solo vine a eso - Will no sabía que hacer o decir igual que Nico solo se pudo quedar ahí y luego simplemente se fue hacia la cabaña.

\- Vamos hay que ir con él seguro se pondrá débil- susurró el rubio ayudando a Nico a ponerse de pie unas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y estaba sonrojado - Después te explicaré todo - con esto se fueron detrás del otro azabache a la cabaña donde se acostaron a seguir durmiendo las pocas horas que les quedaban pero con muchas preguntas en la cabeza.


	36. Capítulo XX

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

A la mañana siguiente los hijos del Dios del sol fueron los primero en despertarse como era la costumbre pero uno de ellos fue arrastrado rápidamente por un hijo de Hades muy ansioso por saber algunas verdades solo espero que el hijo de Apolo se terminara de arreglar para llevarlo afuera y que le aclarara varias cosas.

\- Espera... espera - trataba de safarse del agarre del azabache pero le resultaba imposible con los días su condición había mejorado y lo arrastraba con facilidad - Quiero al menos comer mi último desayuno - se lamentaba mientras el otro solo rodó los ojos y lo siguió arrastrando - Alguien seguro me vendrá a buscar - comenzaron a internarse en el bosque donde estuvieron en la madrugada, el de ojos negros vio que no hubiera nadie y antes que el rubio siguiera gritando incoherencias tapó su boca con su mano y lo estampó contra un árbol.

\- Cállate de una vez Solace- demandó el azabache, viendo el rostro del rubio y este tenía un sonrojo muy notorio lo que le hizo arquear una ceja no entendía que le pasaba al médico sin diploma tampoco es que lo haya traído tan rápido para que se ponga así, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a pensar en el para que lo trajo allí- Ahora cuéntame todo eso de ayer y sin gritar - el rubio asintió entonces destapó su boca.

\- Claro que sí pero pudiste decirme desde el principio - se comenzó a arreglar la camisa que cargaba puesta - No arrastrarme hasta aquí- se seguía quejando el otro se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Habla de una vez Solecito- espeto mientras su dedo índice golpeaba su brazo demostrando que se estaba impacientando, el rubio sonrió tontamente.

\- Si sombritas - seguia sonriendo - Pues verás- trato de guardar la compostura aunque por dentro estaba encantado con el apodo que le dijo el otro - Hace un par de días el salió de la cabaña - el otro escuchaba atentamente - Y lo encontramos en las fuentes hablando con las moiras - Nico frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Encontramos? - se lo quedó mirando esperando una respuesta.

\- Si yo salí detrás de él y al parecer Thalia junto con los del Argo le habían puesto un localizador - el azabache frunció más el ceño - Ellos habían oído el plan del Augur -

\- Ah el plan del espantapájaros, tontules y la madre de Annabeth- el rubio asintió.

\- Si eso mismo - se aclaró la garganta - Entonces estaba en la fuente y por un instante- su voz se fue apagando - pudimos hablar con Percy... el de nuestro tiempo- Nico descruzo los brazos y respiro hondo - fue más o menos como en la madrugada solo un instante - comenzó a jugar con su camiseta estaba nervioso tal vez Nico ahora se iba a molestar porque no le dijo antes - Y eso... bueno... nos preocupó- desvío la mirada y el azabache lo noto.

\- Y que pasó Solace habla de una vez - exigio obligando al rubio a mirarle este tomo una Honda respiración antes de seguir.

\- Fuimos a consultarlo con mi padre - mordió su labio viendo a esos ojos negros penetrantes clavándose en su ser escudriñando su alma.

\- Suéltalo de una vez Solace - el azabache se estaba desesperando Abel rubio parecía reacio a dar la última información - Si no me lo vas a decir se lo preguntaré a Thalia - se dispuso a pasar por su lado pero Will tomó su brazo.

\- Esta haciendo algo llamado viajes de conciencia y pueden ser peligrosos - susurro al oído de Di Angelo y los dos se quedaron ahí sin moverse podían escuchar como los de las cabañas se movilizaban ya y se dirigían hacia el comedor estuvieron un rato así hasta que Nico se soltó del agarre del otro.

\- Es un idiota- mascullo mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del bosque el hijo de Apolo lo siguió sin decir nada - Ya que me lo contaste también te diré algo - le susurró al rubio y se detuvieron poco antes de poner un pie fuera del bosque - Tengo el presentimiento que quienes vayan a venir ninguno va a ser nuestro Percy - Will agachó la cabeza y avanzaron nuevamente el también tenia ese presentimiento así de idiota era su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a alistarse para ir al comedor, los dioses y los semidioses se dispusieron en las mesas que estaban puestas ahí todas llenas de abundante comida, Poseidón estaba cerca de la mesa de los del Argo II y todos sus hijos se encontraban ahí.

\- Percy - susurró Orión al oído de este, el chico volteó- En el almuerzo tenemos que hablar con papá- el azabache asintió sabia que les debía al menos una charla antes de lo que iba a pasar así que simplemente aceptó.

\- Vamos terminen de comer - apuraba Piper sonriendo y viendo a sus amigos hoy todos estaban de mejor ánimo aunque por dentro sabían que algo pasaría.

\- Uh cierto - Percy se levantó de golpe de su asiento los demás se lo quedaron viendo - Ustedes sigan ya regreso - se fue dejando a todos desconcertados.

\- ¿A dónde fue ese? - pregunto Will cuando llegó a la mesa atrás de él llegó Nico y se sentó junto a Hazel.

\- No sabemos - contestó Jason viendo hacia donde iba igual que todos los demás lo vieron acercarse a la diosa del amor y susurrarle algo al oído y esta sonreía entre más le susurraba.

\- Seguro está planeando algo para la apuesta - dijo Nico mientras tomaba unas uvas de su plato todos centraron su atención en él- Recuerden que apostó contra Ares - todos cayeron en cuanta de eso y sonrisas maliciosas aparecieron en sus rostros, Nico trataba de no pensar en lo que ahora sabía y en lo que posiblemente pasaría al final del libro había querido decirle a Will que Percy se iría pero lo había jurado por el estigio y no podía romper ese juramento por eso le dijo lo otro que había estado pensando.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la sala de los tronos, Poseidón se sentó en su trono con todos sus hijos presentes a sus lados por alguna razón Percy estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana se sentó entre Belerofonte y Orión, Teseo quería estar a su lado pero Belerofonte no lo dejó igual que Perseo porque no querían que este le enseñe alguna que otra cosa al menor, Perseo estaba cerca de ellos con Thalia habían estado hablando un poco sobre la égida y que tan poderosa podía ser la Real, Jason estaba con Leo y Piper ellos se molestaban y ella trataba de separarlos si la verdad todos estaban muy animados ese día.

Afrodita estaba encantada viendo el amor que se profesaban algunos y a las parejitas que cada vez estaban más cerca, el amor estaba en el aire igual que la inseguridad, porque ella lo sabía algunos aún no estaban seguros de sus sentimientos hacia otras personas aunque también había otros sentimientos rondando pero el que más le preocupaba a ella era el de venganza que estaba segura venía de Atenea quien sonreía algo estaba tramando solo esperaba que no fuera contra su hija o el nuevo héroe porque se los pagaría caro muy caro, los hijos de la diosa estaban conversando con sus hermanos y con otros hijos de Demeter ella los vigilaría en especial a Drew que discutía con Lacy por alguna razón.

Dioniso estaba con su esposa y sus hijos hablando muy animadamente acerca de las vides de paris mientras el iba a su trono y sus hijos se sentaban cerca de él igual que su esposa, Hades sonreía había logrado estar cerca de su pequeña un instante esa mañana esta le había dicho que era muy feliz con su nueva oportunidad y que el hijo de Marte la cuidaba aunque no lo necesitaba ella era una chica fuerte después de todo, pero aún así el seguiría viéndola además que aún estaba el tema del otro chico Sammy de ese no le pregunto pero al menos sabía que ella era feliz.

Perséfone no estaba tan feliz pues en el menor descuido su marido fue a ver a su hija, no debía sentirse celosa pero no le gustó el hecho, no no debía sentirse mal solo porque el quisiera ser un mejor padre, trataba de sacar estas ideas de su cabeza, Demeter por otro lado vigilaba a todos sus hijos presentes, dos de ellas parecían muy felices con los de Hermes otro parecía feliz con una de Hecate y otra se llevaba muy bien con uno de Iris, luego veía a su hija Perséfone, ella le había sido arrebatada por su hermano eso nunca lo iba a aceptar, pero tal vez debía pensar en las relaciones de todos sus hijos.

Zeus observaba a todos ingresar a la sala sentado aún en su trono con las cadenas puestas en sus brazos, sí nadie se tomó la molestia de desatarlo, lo único que no tenía era la mordaza en la boca las sombras se habían ido, el gran Dios no podía estar molesto por más tiempo ahora sabía que el chico no robó el Rayo pero si el que lo hizo estaba presente se las pagaría.

Hefestos estaba revisando unos planos que le había prestado Leo sobre las bolas de arquímedes el solo los veía para admirar el trabajo de su hijo, el se sentía orgulloso de este, sus hijos estaban cada quien con sus amigos aunque Harley permanecía junto a Nissa ella era quien le cuidaba porque era el menor, Jake estaba con Butch hablando sobre máquinas de comunicación que podrían funcionar bien con los mensajes iris.

Nico se sentó con Will o bueno el se sentó solo pero su doctor llego a sentarse a su lado sin pedir permiso, gruñó pero le dejó quedarse, Reyna se sentó con Victoria otra hija de Nike, Holly y Laurel se sentaron con Rachel mientras conversaban sobre pinturas y cual era el mejor pintor, Clovis seguía como siempre durmiendose en cualquier lugar igual que sus hermanos, Los romanos se sentaron con algunos amigos que habían hecho a lo largo de la lectura, Octavian seguia encadenado y sentado algo lejos en un sillón aparte, Quirón estaba con Grover y los mantenía vigilados a todos a pesar que el ambiente estaba tranquilo por ahora.

Hestia los observaba a todos podía presentir un mal augurio que se cernía sobre la sala algo pasaría y sería pronto esperaba que todos pudieran soportarlo aunque veía a Apolo el trataba de actuar lo más normal posible pero el era el que mejor sabía el futuro y estaba segura que el también podía sentir eso, Artemisa le veía con preocupación era su hermano, el más idiota de los hombres que conocía pero su hermano al fin y al cabo.

Hermes también estaba preocupado por el Dios del sol pero podía sentir al más en su pecho y era sobre la lectura algo malo pasaba ahí y tenía que ver con él tal vez no directamente pero había algo, Hera estaba fastidiada la única razón por la que no dejaba de estar en esta sala era porque las moiras podían castigarla de no hacerlo, Ares esperaba que hubiera más acción en este capítulo porque el anterior no hubo mucha (N/A: Oh y claro que va a haber acción :) ).

\- Bien quién quiere leer - pregunto Perséfone sosteniendo el libro en sus manos porque no estaba dispuesta a leer de nuevo.

\- Que lea el señor Ares - propuso Percy con una sonrisa divertida surcando su cara, el Dios fruncio el ceño el no quería leer.

\- Anda cariño lee - apremiaba Afrodita con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro, el Dios se la quedó mirando un instante desconfiando de esto pero igual tomó el libro y lo abrió.

\- Bien leeré- chasqueó la lengua- el título es _**Me peleo con mi familiar cretino**_ \- el Dios puso mala cara y vio al chiquillo de su tío que seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que? - le susurró Piper a Jason y Leo estos asintieron y vieron a Percy y también sonrieron.

\- Oh esto sera bueno de escuchar- dijeron entre risitas los hijos de Hermes y el Dios presto atención.

\- Familiar cretino - repitió Apolo y una sonrisa empezó a crecer en sus labios vio a Percy que le devolvió la mirada y cada uno sonrió más.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser ese familiar? - canturreo Poseidón que sonreía como su hijo viendo al Dios de la guerra de reojo.

Los hijos del Dios de los ladrones comenzaron a conversar entre sí mientras los de la cabaña de Ares gruñeron por lo bajo sabian que para que Percy este sonriendo es que en ese capítulo sucedía eso que tanto los avergonzaba pero no adelantarian nada, Chris escuchaba a sus hermanos y sonreía igual que ellos pero abrazaba por los hombros a su novia, el Dios se molestó de tanto cuchicheo y empezó a leer.

 _ **Una lancha guardacostas nos recogió, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para retenernos mucho tiempo o preguntarse cómo tres chavales vestidos con ropas de calle habían aparecido en medio de la bahía.**_

\- Habrían sido demasiadas preguntas sin una buena contestación es mejor que hayan estado ocupados - susurro Reyna viendo a los de la misión ya tenían bastante que hacer como para preocuparse por los mortales, por estas razones es que los romanos enviaban a un centurión en cada misión con los novatos.

 _ **Había que ocuparse de aquel desastre. Las radios estaban colapsadas con llamadas de socorro.**_

Hades se pasó una mano por la frente y negaba con la cabeza cuanto trabajo se iba a cargar solo por estar molesto eso iba a ser un fastidio. Perséfone le apretaba la mano y le sonreía en señal de apoyo, Nico solo suspiro el sabia de lo difícil que era el trabajo de su padre y Will lo notó nego con la cabeza imperceptiblemente el debía cuidar que no pase más tiempo en el inframundo iba a terminar mal.

 _ **Nos dejaron en el embarcadero de Santa Mónica con unas toallas en los hombros y botellas de agua en las que se leía: «¡Soy aprendiz de guardacostas!» Luego se marcharon a toda prisa para salvar a más gente.**_

\- Al menos los salvaron fueron buenas personas- dijo Hestia- espero que les hayan dado las gracias - los de la misión asintieron ella sonrió complacida ellos eran buenos chicos pero podía sentir la tristeza provenir de uno de ellos aunque no supo exactamente de cuál.

 _ **Teníamos la ropa empapada.**_

\- Seguro estaban con frío pobrecillos - se lamentó por lo bajo Ariadna que le agradaban bastante los semidioses de la aventura y su esposo delicadamente besaba su mano en son de apoyo.

 _ **Cuando la lancha guardacostas había aparecido, recé en silencio para que no me sacaran del agua con la ropa perfectamente seca, lo que habría provocado incredulidad y preguntas.**_

\- Si, habría sido un gran inconveniente- hizo una mueca Poseidón y los demás asintieron y agradecieron que el chico pudiera empapar su ropa a voluntad, aunque salir del agua seco era un gran poder pero los mortales no entenderían eso.

 _ **Así que me esforcé en empaparme, y vaya si mi resistencia mágica al agua me abandonó.**_

\- Lo estás empezando a controlar rápido- sonrio Thalia los poderes de sun primo eran grandiosos, ella con sus problemas de altura no podía controlar todos los suyos, lo que no se dio cuenta fue del ceño ligeramente fruncido de Jason que duró solo un instante nada más.

 _ **También iba descalzo, pues le había dado mis zapatos a Grover. Mejor que los guardacostas se preguntaran por qué uno de nosotros iba descalzo que por qué tenía pezuñas.**_

\- Si era lo mejor - se sobo la barba Quirón viendo al sátiro como sopesando todo lo que pudo haber salido mal si llegaban a notar sus pies o más bien pezuñas.

\- Eh yo tengo una pregunta- levantó la mano Lou Ellen viendo al centauro este le sonrió como alentandole a hacerla así que prosiguió- ¿La niebla no cubriría eso de los sátiros? digo ¿no adaptaría todo a la vista de los mortales? - los demás se quedaron viendo a los dioses y al centauro.

\- Cuando los mortales tienen las cosas mitológicas demasiado cerca la niebla deja de funcionar - comenzó a explicar el centauro con tranquilidad - Por eso la mujer del arco de San Luis pudo describir lo que pasó, así como si hubieran visto a Grover sin zapatos habrían hecho muchas preguntas - los demás asintieron en especial Hazel que seguía con ese sentimiento de tener que aprender mucho acerca de la niebla - Por eso también es que existen tantos videos y fotos en el mundo mortal de nuestro mundo, por supuesto que no todos los creen y eso es lo que nos mantiene a salvo - todos asintieron más ante la respuesta del entrenador de héroes, maestro una vez maestro siempre hasta los dioses habían prestado atención ellos sabían que algunos humanos habían visto su mundo pero no sabían que era por esto aunque no lo iban a admitir nunca.

 _ **Nos desplomamos sobre la arena y observamos la ciudad en llamas, recortada contra el precioso amanecer.**_

\- Que hermosa vista - ironizo e hizo una mueca una de las hijas de Afrodita y con ella algunos más, mientras Hades se ganó unas cuantas malas miradas por su acción, esto solo las ignoro aunque también se arrepentía de ello.

 _ **Me sentía como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos; cosa que había hecho literalmente.**_

\- Y espero que no visites a tu tío Hades en mucho mucho tiempo - miraba a su hijo mientras hablaba así que no pudo notar como Thalia y Nico miraban el cielo o sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo además que los griegos se removieron incómodos, los demás que si lo notaron se preguntaron si de verdad el había ido de vuelta al inframundo, eso no era posible con la experiencia que había tenido era para que no quisiera volver más.

Los de la misión futura fueron los que más se movieron en sus asientos sintiéndose culpables pero no lo demostraban en sus rostros ellos sabían que Pery y Annabeth ahora estaban mucho más abajo que el inframundo y no sabían cuanto más tendrían que permanecer ahí, el azabache notó su incomodidad y solo suspiro el no quería preocupar a tanta gente solo por sus decisiones pero esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

 _ **La mochila me pesaba por el rayo maestro, pero el corazón aún me pesaba más después de haber visto a mi madre.**_

\- pero encontraste un modo de recuperarla ¿no? - pregunto Orion a su oído el chico volvió a verlo sonriendo y asintio, por supuesto que encontró la forma de traerla de vuelta, el rubio lo despeino y volvieron a poner su atención en la lectura.

 _ **-No puedo creerlo -comentó Annabeth-. Hemos venido hasta aquí para...**_ _ **-Fue una trampa -dije-. Una estrategia digna de Atenea.**_

\- Eh - protesto la diosa - bueno admito que es una buena estrategia pero yo no la usaría es muy básico eso de usar rehenes - muchos decidieron mejor no mirarla, porque la actitud que mostraba era bastante parecida a la de quien planeó esa estrategia pues el también quiso deshacerse de Percy, así que no sabían como es que ella se atrevía a hablar, Poseidón masculló por lo bajo algo de diosas hipócrita que solo le interesan los monumentos y matar a sus hijos.

 _ **-Eh -me advirtió.**_

La diosa sonrió por la protesta de su hija que fue igual a la suya busco la mirada de su hija pero esta no se la dio estaba con sus otros hijos ignorandola por completo, esto molesto un poco a la diosa sus hijos debían admirarla y enorgullecerse de su madre, todo era culpa del chiquillo estaba segura y ella iba a arreglar eso.

 _ **-Pero ¿es que no lo pillas?**_

\- Por supuesto que lo pilla y seguro antes que él - rechino los dientes la diosa de la sabiduría y se ganó una mala mirada de todos - Es mi hija es más inteligente que él y el sátiro juntos - fruncio el ceño y Hades cansado de esto le envió una sombra a la boca.

\- No necesitamos de tu "gran sabiduría" sobrinita - dijo el Dios de los muertos resaltando lo de gran sabiduría con el mayor sarcasmo que podía y muchos asintieron a sus palabras incluso los hijos de esta, su madre no se estaba portando bien y no les agradaba.

 _ **Bajó la mirada y se sosegó.**_ _ **-Sí. Lo pillo.**_

Atenea estaba diciendo algo bajo las sombras como un ven se los dije pero por más que quería llamar la atención nadie le hizo caso, la lectura siguió.

 _ **-¡Bueno, pues yo no! -se quejó Grover-. ¿Va a explicarme alguien...?**_

Atenea se sintió erguida en su trono eso demostraba que el sátiro no era para nada listo, Dioniso como leyendo el pensamiento hablo.

\- Eso es porque los sátiros no están hechos para ver planes malvados o hacer de héroes como los semidioses - miró mal a la diosa de la sabiduría que se removía en su asiento tratando de sacarse la sombra de la boca.

\- Entre más luches más va a permanecer ahí- comentó Hades como quien no quiere la cosa mirando sus manos, la diosa se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a más no poder - Por más que me mires mal la sombra no se irá sobrinita - sonrió con sorna la otra resoplo por la nariz y Ares sonriendo siguió leyendo.

 _ **-Percy -dijo Annabeth-. Siento lo de tu madre. No te puedes imaginar cuánto...**_

\- No creo que haya sido el momento preciso para hablar de eso Annabeth - regaño con suavidad Rachel la chica solo asintió.

 _ **Fingí no oírla. Si me ponía a hablar de mi madre, me echaría a llorar como un crío.**_

\- No era para menos la acababas de dejar en el inframundo- comentó Afrodita en un tono un tanto triste viendo al semidios este solo le sonrió, ella sabía que de él ahora solo emanaba un sentimiento de tristeza pero estaba como bloqueado y solo ella como diosa podía sentirlo, vio al sátiro seguro estaba bloqueado para que él no lo sintiera - ¿Que piensas hacer pequeño? - susurro sin despegar sus ojos de él.

 _ **-La profecía tenía razón -añadí-. «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Pero no era Hades.**_

\- Entonces ¿quién es? - fue el murmullo de algunos semidioses romanos mientras Reyna veía atentamente a los griegos y notó que algunas miradas iban hacia el Dios que leía, eso le dio una idea de quién podía ser, los dioses de la sala al menos en su mayoría ya habían deducido que era Ares por lo de la mochila, otros como el gran Zeus no lo habían deducido porque estaban pensando en otras cosas como que ya quería que recuperaran su perno.

 _ **Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. Alguien más ha planeado el robo.**_

Los romanos se sentaron en el borde de sus asientos expectantes a quien sería el Dios rebelado pues estaba visto que la estrategia era buena solo alguien muy listo pudo haberla planeado.

 _ **Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha cargado a mí el mochuelo por ser hijo de Poseidón. Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes.**_

\- Es lo más probable- afirmó Demeter acomodándose en su trono - Aunque lo del robo no es el estilo de él- el Dios de los mares asintió con el ceño fruncido el estaba pensando en Ares sabia que por las pistas el era el Dios revelado pero la estrategia era demasiado buena para ser de él, el era el Dios de la guerra si pero iba más a los instintos que a un plan elaborado.

 _ **Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes. Y la habré provocado yo.**_

\- El chico tiene razón- dijo Hera cruzando las piernas en su trono - A él sería al primero que acusarían y con el que acabarían, esto despertaría la ira de Poseidón e irían todos contra todos - aunque los semidioses tampoco quisieran prestarle atención a esta diosa por todo lo que hizo en el futuro tuvieron que darle la razón en eso.

Aunque en su mente la diosa seguía pensando en quién sería de verdad la mente tras todo el plan porque su hijo Ares no era el ser más inteligente del planeta y estaba segura que ese plan no se le pudo ocurrir a él bueno por lo menos no solo.

 _ **Grover meneó la cabeza, alucinado. Luego preguntó:**_

 _ **-¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal?**_

En ese momento todas las miradas sin disimulo alguno se dirigieron a Ares quien solo gruño bajo un poco sus gafas los vio mal a todos, algunos por miedo despegaron la mirada y entonces el siguió leyendo.

 _ **-Veamos, déjame pensar -dije, mirando alrededor**_.

 _ **Y ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.**_

\- Ares - susurraron los de la sala viendo de reojo al Dios entonces los romanos se preguntaron nuevamente si su nuevo pretor de verdad se había enfrentado al Dios de la guerra, Octavian por otro lado esperaba que si y que le haya dado una buena golpiza al chico.

 _ **-Eh, chaval -me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme-. Deberías estar muerto.**_

Poseidón le envió una mirada muy calmada al Dios de la guerra que este trató de ignorar lo más posible porque no quería la furia de su tío sobre él.

 _ **-Me has engañado -le dije-. Has robado el yelmo y el rayo maestro.**_

 _ **Ares sonrió.**_

\- ¡Fuiste tú! - acuso Zeus algo indignado y bastante enojado porque haya sido él quien se llevó su preciado perno, pero no podía atacarle debido a las cadenas que tenía en sus brazos y lo mantenían en el trono, por otro lado Hades no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño.

\- No pudo ser Ares - señaló Hades - Porque es un Dios y no puede robar el símbolo de poder de otro - muchos asistieron a sus palabras aunque veían mal al Dios de la guerra.

\- Me gusta la guerra pero no de tanta magnitud además que si lo hubiera robado no lo habría entregado - susurró el Dios, viendo con fijeza el libro pues su yo llevaba un rato actuando raro, como cuando no quiso ir a la trampa de Hefestos, se trabó al decir la razón porque fue a ver al chico y ahora esto, algo andaba mal.

-Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. ¿Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada. Pero tú no eres el único héroe en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos.

\- Eso quiere decir que mandó a alguien más- dijo Hermes y esto solo aumentaba su mal presentimiento, los que no sabían la historia vieron disimuladamente a la hija de Ares que dirigía la cabaña.

\- ¡¿Qué miráis?! - les gritó a los que noto mirándola- ¡Yo no haría algo así! - los chicos apartaron la mirada, los que si sabían la historia porque estuvieron ahí o se las contaron simplemente encontraron interesante sus pies o sus manos y no levantaban los rostros en especial los hijos de Hermes.

 _ **-¿A quién utilizaste? ¿A Clarisse? Estaba allí en el solsticio de invierno.**_

\- ¡O dejan de ver a mi novia o les saco los ojos! - exclamo Chris al sentir que miraban de nuevo a Clarisse, se puso de pie en forma amenazante y con los ojos encendidos en furia así que todos apartaron la mirada y el volvió a lado de su novia, Ares lo vio por lo menos tenía coraje para defender a su hija aunque ella no lo necesitara pues también les lanzaba miradas de muerte a los de la sala, estaba bien por ahora.

 _ **La idea pareció divertirle.**_

\- Claro me parecería divertido porque yo no usaría a mis hijos para eso - farfulló el Dios contra el libro la diosa de la sabiduría parecía querer decir algo como eres un idiota que le estas reclamando a un libro pero nadie le prestaba atención o algo así que nadie se enteró de esto.

 _ **-No importa. Mira, chaval, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra.**_

\- Una guerra de esa magnitud acabaría con todo Ares - regañó Hestia el Dios solo asintió con el ceño fruncido el sabía que una guerra así sería catastrófica y para nada divertida no entendía porque el querría eso.

 _ **Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte.**_

\- Así que mi hijo tendría que haber muerto ¿no sobrino? - hablo el Dios de los terremotos con mucha tranquilidad lo que sus ojos claramente no demostraban - Y ahora soy el viejo algas- sonrió de forma suave esto preocupó más al Dios de la guerra que prefirió leer antes que su tío siga.

 _ **Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él.**_

\- Y ahora yo soy Aliento de muerto - sonrio Hades al Dios que leía- Vamos bien sobrinito vamos bien - le seguía sonriendo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Dios porque sus dos tíos le miraban fijamente.

\- Aunque si Zeus estaría furioso con mi marido si el chico le hubiera entregado el Rayo- suspiró Perséfone estaba viendo que quien haya sido la mente maestra detrás de todo lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado y maquinado solo que no contaba con que él chico haría bien las cosas.

 _ **Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto... -Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas, del tipo que usan los atracadores de bancos, y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce.**_

\- Y tienes también mi yelmo - habló con una calma mortal el Dios del inframundo haciendo trabar saliva a más de uno pues en sus ojos se veía reflejada la misma muerte, la decadencia humana y algunos de los pecados de la humanidad así de molesto estaba el Dios que Perséfone tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para que no altere más s los semidioses.

 _ **-El yelmo de oscuridad -dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación.**_

 _ **-Exacto -repuso Ares-. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo.**_

Los dioses seguían mirando mal a Ares pero aún así sabían que el del libro tenía razón ellos habrían hecho eso porque así de desconfiados eran los unos de los otros.

 _ **Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros.**_

Ares frunció el ceño si lo de la guerra sonaba bien ese era su estilo pero no algo tan elaborado como robar los objetos y luego mandar al chico a morir, algo raro pasaba ahí.

 _ **-¡Pero si son tu familia! -protestó Annabeth.**_

\- Como se ve que ella no ha vivido mucho con esta familia - hizo una mueca Hestia viendo primero a Hera que se supone que tendría que velar por las familias pero ella misma había lanzado a su hijo del Olimpo solo porque no cumplía con sus cánones de perfección, luego estaba Zeus con Hades y Poseidón dos de ellos eran unos padres bastante decentes pero entre los tres se peleaban a más no poder solo por sobre salir por encima del otro, Demeter vivía haciéndole la vida imposible a su hermano por lo de su hija.

Perséfone estaba demasiado obsesionada con Hades y no le dejaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de sus hijos semidioses, Atenea se suponía que era la más sabia de todos pero demostraba que solo era de conocimientos porque en lo que respectaba a saber de la vida no sabía nada, amaba a las estructuras más que a alguien en esa sala, Artemisa odiaba a los hombres y en especial a su padre por el ataque que sufrió y que este dejó que sufriera, Apolo también detestaba a su padre por eso y por el ataque a su madre.

Ares amaba a Afrodita pero esta estaba casada con Hefestos así que era un amor prohibido y el Dios de los herreros que entendía más de máquinas que de sentimientos pero como le iban pedir que entienda algo que no le demostraron cuando llegó al mundo, Dioniso al menos estaba en paz con su esposa, aunque tenía su adicción al vino pero que le podían hacer el era el Dios de eso, aún así todos en conjunto eran una familia bastante disfuncional.

 _ **Ares se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **-Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre.**_

\- En eso no se equivoca - le dio la razón a su yo del libro en esta parte porque en todo lo demás el notaba algo extraño.

\- Deberías cambiar esa filosofía cariño - le guiñó un Afrodita como invitándolo a buscar con ella una nueva filosofía y el Dios sonrio socarrón mientras los hijos de estos ponían cara de asco total o gruñian.

 _ **-Me diste la mochila en Denver -dije-. El rayo maestro ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.**_

\- Puede que no todo el tiempo porque recién te peso en el inframundo y lo antes - especuló Malcom y su hermana y Percy le sonrieron dándole la razón a su pensamiento.

 _ **-Sí y no -contestó Ares-. Quizá es demasiado complicado para tu pequeño cerebro mortal,**_

Más de uno vio mal al Dios y al libro porque estaba llamando tonto a los mortales y a su amigo y líder, mientras cierta diosa sonreía por debajo de la sombra igual que cierto mata osos.

 _ **pero debes saber que la mochila es la vaina del rayo maestro, sólo que un poco metamorfoseada.**_

\- Así que le robaron el cacharro con todo y vaina - susurro Poseidón viendo que eran muy descuidados todos porque hasta eso se habían llevado, vio a su hermano si zeus era capaz de dejar sus cosas sin decir, Hades como solo viene una vez al año no le importaba dejar sus cosas por ahí.

 _ **El rayo está conectado a ella, de manera parecida a esa espada tuya, chaval. Siempre regresa a tu bolsillo, ¿no?**_

 _ **No estaba seguro de cómo Ares sabía aquello, pero supongo que un dios de la guerra suele estar informado sobre las armas.**_

\- Si suelo estar informado de las armas y como se usan - se ufano el Dios de la guerra claro que el sabía de armas, tenía un buen olfato para estas lo que les llevó a pensar a los dioses que el conoce al semidios que robo el Rayo, Hermes no era el Dios de las profecías pero tenía un presentimiento después de todo era un robo.

\- No puede ser - susurro para si, sería demasiado típico y cliché que eso fuera real, bueno si él era el Dios de los ladrones y sus hijos eran buenos en esto por ende pero ¿No se robarían algo tan poderoso verdad? esperaba equivocarse.

 _ **-En cualquier caso -prosiguió Ares-, hice unos pequeños ajustes mágicos a la vaina para que el rayo sólo volviera a ella cuando llegaras al inframundo.**_

\- Eso quiere decir que el resto del tiempo estuvo en tu poder - siseó Zeus viendo a su hijo como si este fuera el Ares del libro.

\- Si así parece pero si yo lo hubiera tenido no tendría porque dárselo al tío H- fruncio el ceño, ¿por qué no se quedó con el Rayo si ya lo tenía? no comprendía a su yo del libro para nada, muchos tuvieron que darle la razón, con solo él tener el Rayo habría podido desatar la guerra sin más no tener porque buscar una guerra más grande no tenía explicación.

 _ **De ese modo, si hubieses muerto por el camino no se habría perdido nada y yo seguiría en posesión del arma.**_

\- Claro es que la muerte de mi hijo es algo sin relevancia - siseó Poseidón solo la mano de Percy sobre la suya le detuvo de convertirlo en pez o en algo peor.

\- Déjalo que siga leyendo papá- dijo el muchacho sonriendo pero el Dios de los mares pudo detectar que algo planeaba el chico pues las otras veces no le había detenido de transformar a alguien en pez, así que asintió y Ares siguió.

 _ **-Pero ¿por qué simplemente no conservaste el rayo maestro? -pregunté-. ¿Para qué enviarlo a Hades?**_

El Dios asintió a esas preguntas mientras iba leyendo el chico tenia razón, con solo eso le bastaba la guerra, no tenía porque meter a su tío Hades con que el arma no estuviera ya habría caos en los tres frentes.

 _ **De repente Ares se quedó absorto y pareció estar escuchando una voz interior.**_

Los que no sabían vieron el libro perplejos ¿una voz interior?, los que si simplemente desviaron la mirada y apretaron los puños ellos sabian bien eso de voz interior.

 _ **-¿Por qué no...? Claro... con ese poder de destrucción... -Seguía absorto. Intercambié una mirada con Annabeth, pero de pronto Ares salió de su extraño trance-.**_

\- Trance- repitieron algunos dioses y se vieron entre sí y una idea cruzó por sus mentes seguro la misma que cruzó por la cabeza de la diosa de la sabiduría que parecía querer hablar desesperadamente pero nadie la estaba tomando en cuenta.

 _ **Porque no quería problemas. Mejor que te pillaran a ti con las manos en la masa, llevando el trasto.**_

Ares asintió ese era un buen motivo pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para no quedarse con el Rayo además que de haberse quedado con el nadie lo habría notado igual pues estarían todos peleando.

 _ **-Mientes -dije-. Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya.**_

Atenea abrió los ojos mucho y después vio al chico pero apartó la mirada enseguida no el muchacho no era listo el no pudo descubrirlo tan pronto, miró a su hija que le brindaba una sonrisa orgullosa a su amigo eso no le gustó para nada.

 _ **-¡Claro que sí! -De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse.**_

\- Esta enfadandose porque lo has llamado mentiroso- comentó Dioniso revisando una revista de vinos con su esposa, ella sabía que aunque actuara con desinterés el estaba prestando atención a todo en la sala en especial a sus hijos.

\- A los dioses no les gusta que les llamen así- les explico Hestia a los campistas estos asintieron - Es irrespetuoso y podrían molestarlos al punto de que quieran matarlos - algunos tragaron saliva por este hecho, otros miraron de soslayo a Percy el había hecho y dicho tantas cosas que serían consideradas faltas de respeto para los dioses y aún así seguía vivo no se explicaban como.

 _ **-Tú no ordenaste el robo -insistí-. Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos.**_

Muchos asintieron el chico había descubierto el plan, vieron a la diosa de la sabiduría y sonrieron socarronamente ahí quedaba una vez más que Percy su amigo y pretor era listo y no como ella decía lo que más molesto a la diosa fue que sus hijos estaban entre esos que sonreían en especial Annabeth.

 _ **Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su busca, diste con el ladrón. Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus.**_

Zeus miró mal a su hijo y al libro era el rey de los dioses el debió devolverle su símbolo de poder, Poseidón en cambio sonreía orgulloso por las deducciones que estaba haciendo su hijo.

 _ **Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. Te quedaste los objetos hasta que otro héroe llegara y completara la entrega. La cosa del foso te está mangoneando.**_

Todos en la sala se quedaron estáticos por un instante la temperatura pareció bajar, esa era la deducción más probable y también la más peligrosa, los que ya sabían esto solo suspiraron así de malvado y controlador podía llegar a ser Cronos y lo sabían, Ares siguió leyendo para ver si era verdad la deducción del chico.

 _ **-¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños!**_

 _ **Vacilé.**_

 _ **-¿Quién ha hablado de sueños?**_

\- Te está controlando padre - dijo Hera con calma viendo a su hijo, ahí quedaba más que claro que estaba siendo controlado porque así era el titán del tiempo todos los hilos que movia los hacia de forma estratégica.

Ares gruñó a él no le gustaba que lo controlen tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con su tío Poseidón que a diferencia de su padre el no estaba imponiéndole órdenes y restricciones a cada rato en plena guerra.

 _ **Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Volvamos a lo nuestro, chaval.**_

\- Incluso ahi lo estaban controlando - susurró Frank viendo a su padre, estaba visto que la mente de él era muy fácil de manejar, porque pudieron controlarlo perfectamente, Hazel abrazó a Frank si el Dios estaba enojado en el libro era posible que si hubiera batalla y eso la alteraba.

 _ **Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro.**_

\- Pero yo sí puedo hacerlo personal - mascullo el Dios de los terremotos sin mirar a su sobrino sabía que el del libro estaba siendo controlado y que el de la sala no tenía la culpa pero eso no quitaba su ira, si no estaba haciendo nada es porque esperaba ver que tramaba su hijo menor.

 _ **Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo.**_

\- Muy bien Ares esta molesto - sonrió Hermes eso significaba solo una cosa y es que habría una pelea.

\- Así que voy aplastar al chiquillo- sonrió con arrogancia el Dios de la guerra, Percy no dijo nada ni siquiera vio al Dios.

\- Vamos lee de una vez Ares - sonreía Apolo el también sabía que el muchacho planeaba algo desde que hizo la apuesta, el Dios de la guerra continuó con la lectura solo porque quería saber como acabó con el chico.

 _ **El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme. De inmediato me metí en el agua.**_

Los que le tenían estima a Percy incluyendo algunos dioses sonrieron con arrogancia el Dios en cambio gruño junto con sus hijos.

 _ **-Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares -lo desafié.**_

\- No eres suficiente pringao - espeto el Dios antes de continuar aunque sabia que si lo provocaban más seguro aceptaba pelear esperaba que al menos haya durado más de unos segundos el chico.

 _ **Se rió con cierta incomodidad.**_

 _ **-Sólo tienes un talento, chaval: salir corriendo. Huiste de Quimera. Huiste del inframundo. No tienes lo que hace falta.**_

El Dios de la guerra sonreía de acuerdo con el del libro mientras los semidioses gruñian eso no era verdad el había sido valiente y no salió corriendo, Poseidón y sus hijos vieron mal al libro, Perseo y Aquiles fruncieron el ceño en desacuerdo con el Dios mientras cierto espantapájaros sonreía disimuladamente esperando que al muchacho le den una buena paliza.

 _ **-¿Asustado?**_

\- Jamás- contesto el Ares de la sala, lo que no estaba notando es que los gruñidos de sus hijos griegos no habían sesado los romanos pensaban que era porque aún sentían fastidio por lo dicho del chico, los que si sabían porque era pusieron su mejor máscara de que no sabían nada.

 _ **-Qué tonterías dices. -Pero las gafas habían comenzado a fundírsele por el calor que despedían sus ojos-. No me implico directamente. Lo siento, chaval, no estás a mi nivel.**_

\- Yo creo que después no siguió diciendo lo mismo - susurró Nico y Will que lo oyó sonrió de forma imperceptible.

 _ **-¡Percy, corre! -exclamó Annabeth.**_

\- Hazle caso a tu amiguita - reía con arrogancia el Dios está lectura lo estaba entreteniendo, sus hijos griegos solo podían pensar en cómo se podría al saber el resultado.

 _ **El jabalí gigante cargó con sus afilados comillos. Pero yo ya estaba harto de correr delante de monstruos. O de Hades, o de Ares, o de quien fuera.**_

\- Al menos algo de batalla puede que te dé - sonrió Zeus el también estaba esperando con ansias la batalla, hace mucho que no escuchaba una de las peleas de su hijo y quería ver como golpeaban al chico al menos en el libro.

 _ **Así que destapé el boli y me aparté a un lado un segundo antes de que la bestia me atropellase, al tiempo que le lanzaba un mandoble. El colmillo derecho del jabalí cayó a mis pies, mientras el desorientado animal chapoteaba en el agua.**_

\- ¡Bien! - victorearon algunos semidioses y dioses con los héroes del pasado mientras Ares gruño estaba derrotando a su animal sagrado.

 _ **-¡Ola! -grité.**_

 _ **Una ola repentina surgió de ninguna parte y envolvió al jabalí, que soltó un mugido y se revolvió en vano. Al instante desapareció engullido por el mar.**_

Algunos gruñidos se escucharon por parte de los hijos del Dios junto con él, también el del Augur mientras que los demás sonreían ligeramente.

 _ **Me volví hacia Ares.**_

 _ **-¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora? -le espeté-. ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos?**_

\- Nada personal pero tu chico se las está buscando tío P - escupio el Dios de la guerra viendo al Dios de los mares este estaba bastante tranquilo.

 _ **Ares estaba morado de rabia.**_

 _ **-Ojo, chaval. Podría convertirte en...**_

Todos seguían mirando al libro con ansias pronto sería la batalla, los hijos de Hermes comenzaron a preparar algunas cosas como una caja con candado y algunas papeletas mientras Ares seguía leyendo.

 _ **-... ¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy seguro. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero, ¿verdad?**_

Más de uno miró sin aliento al joven semidios ahí sentado con sus hermanos, el solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, su padre lo veía de reojo estaba tranquilo si su hijo lo estaba.

 _ **Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas.**_

 _ **-No te pases, niño. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa.**_

\- Wow estás muy molesto - sonreía Afrodita viendo al Dios y este asintió pero no vio que ella le guiñó un ojo a Percy casi nadie lo notó excepto el padre del muchacho y el mismo chico.

 _ **-Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo -propuse-. Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino.**_

\- Esta dicho se abren las apuestas señoras y señores - comenzó a bocear Travis levantándose del sillón con unos papeles en mano.

\- Los primeros en apostar serán los Dios- continuó Connor yendo tras su hermano.

\- Los griegos se abstendrán de apostar - aclaro Chris - Pero los romanos son bienvenidos a hacerlo - siguió a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Quien apuesta? - prosiguió Travis hasta el asiento de su padre, con la caja para las apuestas.

\- 50 dracmas a Ares después de todo es mi hermano y un Dios- sonreía divertido el Dios de los ladrones mientras ponía las monedas en la caja.

\- Yo doy 50 al hijo del tío P - dijo Apolo entregando el dinero a los chicos muy sonriente.

\- Yo 50 dracmas a Ares es el Dios de la guerra después de todo - entrego el dinero Hades, lo que no vio fue el sonrisa socarrona de su hijo.

\- Va a perder su dinero pobre - le susurró Nico a Will y este asintió.

\- Al menos mi padre va a ganar algo de dinero - reía por los bajo igual que algunos otros griegos, los de Ares preferían mantenerse inmutables.

\- Apuesto 100 dracmas a mi hijo - hablo el rey de los cielos - es un Dios ningún semidios podría ganarle - aseguró el entregando el dinero a los chicos, estos solo esperaban que cuando pierda no se enfade demasiado.

\- Yo doy 50 por Ares es mi hermano- fue todo lo que dijo Hefestos mientras entregaba el dinero a Connor este lo puso en la caja con lo demás.

\- Yo doy diez denarios por el Dios de la guerra - comenzaron a apostar los romanos a este se le sumaron algunos más este dinero lo recogió Chris.

\- Yo doy 100 dracmas por mi hijo naturalmente - dijo el Dios de los mares con una sonrisa en los labios estaba confiando en su hijo los chicos tomaron el dinero.

\- Nosotros dos vamos 50 por el chico - dijeron Perseo y Aquiles.

\- Yo doy 50 dracmas por el chico - sonreía Ariadna mientras les daba el dinero.

\- Yo doy 50 dracmas por el chico también, no es que lo considere fuerte pero apoyo a mi esposa- se excusó el Dios aunque eso estaba de más pero aceptaron su apuesta.

\- Doy 100 dracmas por Ares - dio el dinero Demeter a los hijos de Hermes.

\- Doy 50 dracmas por Ares apoyando a mi marido- sonrió Perséfone mientras los demás anotaban las apuestas.

Afrodita les susurró su apuesta a los chicos y estos sonrieron ella le guiñó un ojo a Ares de manera cómplice, Artemisa, Hera y Hestia se abstuvieron de apostar.

\- Entonces las apuestas de los dioses están así los dioses nuestro padre Hermes, el señor Hades, Lady Demeter, Lady Perséfone, el rey de los dioses Zeus y el señor Hefestos junto con los hijos de Marte y demás romanos van por el Dios Ares - enlistó Travis revisando la hoja que sostenía en su mano.

\- Y los que van por Percy son el señor Apolo, el señor Poseidón, Lady Ariadna, el señor Dioniso, sus hermanos, Perseo y Aquiles, también contamos con dos apuestas secretas una de la pretora Reyna y otra de Lady Afrodita - termino por decir Connor.

\- A todos gracias por su atención- hizo una reverencia Chris - Ahora escucharemos la lucha y sabremos quién ganó- todos tres se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares, Ares no comprendía porque Afrodita no dijo su apuesta pero estaba seguro que era por él así que siguió leyendo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno?**_

 _ **Le mostré mi espada.**_

 _ **-Para estar muerto tienes mucha gracia -contestó-. Probemos con el clásico.**_

Poseidón miraba a Ares con furia contenida pero no iba a decir nada confiaba en su hijo y en lo que tramara este.

 _ **Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca.**_

 _ **-Percy, no lo hagas... -me advirtió Annabeth-. Es un dios.**_

\- No te va a hacer caso - nego con la cabeza Will sabiendo lo cabeza dura que era el chico y recostandose en el hombro de Nico quien prestaba atención a la lectura y por eso no lo quito de ahí además que el asiento era muy pequeño como para hacerse más allá.

Rachel estaba viendo sonriente a los dos igual que las hijas de Nike, Reyna veía a los suyos que estaban por la sala y trataban de sacar información a los griegos sobre la pelea pero estaba visto que ninguno iba a decir nada ella esperaba no estar equivocada con su apuesta.

 _ **-Es un cobarde -repuse.**_

Muchos negaron con la cabeza estaba visto que el no sabía como detenerse y seguía buscando la ira del Dios, Ares solo seguía sonriendo confiado en que iba a ganar.

 _ **Ella tragó saliva y dijo:**_

 _ **-Por lo menos lleva esto, para que te dé suerte. -Se quitó el collar de cuentas y el anillo de su padre y me lo puso al cuello-. Reconciliación -añadió-. Atenea y Poseidón juntos.**_

La diosa frunció el ceño a más no poder y le enviaba miradas envenenadas a su tío que este le ignoraba sin mucho esfuerzo agradecía que tuviera la sombra puesta en la boca así no tenía que oírla.

 _ **Me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír.**_

Afrodita estaba por chillar pero Artemisa la estaba apuntando con una de sus flechas como retandola a que lo hiciera, así que no lo hizo, en cambio Percy estaba sonrojado por recordar eso y se escondía detrás de Belerofonte mientras los demás reían bajo.

 _ **-Gracias.**_

 _ **-Y toma este amuleto de la suerte -terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo-. Los sátiros estamos contigo.**_

\- Es un gran honor que te dé esa lata - se llevó una mano al corazón Leo con dramatismo haciendo reír a algunos y sonrojar al sátiro pero su amigo le sonreía.

 _ **-Grover... no sé qué decir.**_

\- Gracias Grover - le seguia sonriendo a su amigo desde su asiento, este le restó importancia con una mano.

 _ **Me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.**_

 _ **-¿Ya has terminado de despedirte? -Ares avanzó hacia mí.**_

El Dios sonrió más la batalla estaba por empezar se sentía confiado de ganar el era un chico de doce años un semidiós si pero el era un Dios y no uno menor sino uno olímpico el gran Dios de la guerra.

 _ **El guardapolvo negro ondeaba tras él, su espada refulgía como el fuego al amanecer-. Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. ¿Tú que tienes?**_

Los romanos que habían apostado por el gran Marte Ultror sonreía arrogantes seguros de haber ganado algún dinero los hijos de este orgullosos de la batalla de su padre.

 _ **«Menos ego», pensé,**_

Los griegos asintieron a eso sin que los notaran, mientras los romanos gruñian eso era una falta de respeto y más de uno se quedó mirando al chico.

\- Solo lo pensé no lo dije no soy tan suicida - le dijo a su padre que fue uno de los que se le quedó mirando igual que el Dios de la guerra al menos en eso tenia razón. (N/A: y aquí la palabra clave es Tan ).

 _ **pero no dije nada. Mantuve los pies en el agua y me adentré un poco hasta que me llegó a los tobillos.**_

El Dios de los mares y sus hijos sonreían, el muchacho era listo no había como negarlo, Atenea solo bufo a través de la sombra nunca lo iba a admitir pero si el chico quería por lo menos resistir unos minutos esa era una buena estrategia.

 _ **Volví a pensar en lo que Annabeth me había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo: «Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.»**_

Annabeth sonrio le alegraba que sus palabras le hayan ayudado en esa pelea busco la mirada de su amigo y este también sonrió, los demás también sonreían con cariño les agradaba como él siempre guardaba los buenos consejos.

\- Ojalá así recordara también cuando le dice que no haga cosas estúpidas- susurro Thalia y Perseo que la escuchó asintió el chico era listo pero se arriesgaba demasiado.

 _ **Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí.**_

Los que confiaron y apostaron por el chico sonrieron el no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, Ares aún estaba confiado sabía que el chico era bueno en combate pero quería saber hasta que punto resistió.

 _ **El agua me hizo botar y me catapultó hacia mi adversario, y cuando bajaba descargué mi espada. Pero Ares era igual de rápido: se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería haberle dado directamente en la cabeza.**_

\- Por supuesto que voy a ser rápido soy un Dios y de los mejores en combate - reía con sorna el Dios de la guerra igual que sus hijos romanos los griegos se estaban absteniendo aún de mostrar algún sentimiento.

 _ **Sonrió socarrón. -No está mal, no está mal. Volvió a atacar y me vi obligado a volver a la orilla.**_

Los ojos del Dios de la sala brillaban encendidos la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante y eso le gustaba.

 _ **Intenté regresar al agua, pero Ares me cortó el paso y me atacó con tal fiereza que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no acabar hecho trizas.**_

Ahora los que habían apostado por el Dios sonreían a más no poder creían tener asegurado unos cuantos dracmas, pero los que habían apostado por el muchacho tampoco habían perdido su sonrisa después de todo el estuvo peleando contra Hércules y resistió bien.

 _ **Seguí retrocediendo, alejándome del agua, mi único territorio seguro. No encontraba ningún resquicio para atacar,**_

\- Vas a perder y la apuesta también- reía Ares a más no poder mientras seguía leyendo aunque Percy aún sonreía igual que la diosa del amor mirando a su amante.

 _ **pues su espada era más larga que Anaklusmos. «Acércate -me había dicho Luke una vez en nuestras clases de esgrima-. Cuando tu espada sea más corta, acércate.»**_

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que los griegos se sientan incómodos y Hermes lo notó y se seguía negando a creer en esa idea que se le había formado en la cabeza.

 _ **Me metí en su campo de acción con una estocada, pero Ares estaba esperándolo. Me arrancó la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble y me dio un golpe en el pecho.**_

Los que querían al chico apretaron los labios preocupados por su estado, el padre del chico y sus hermanos le vieron de reojo comprobando que estaba bien y vivo aunque ese golpe si tuvo que haberle dolido demasiado.

 _ **Salí despedido hacia atrás, ocho o diez metros. Me habría roto la espalda de no haber caído sobre la blanda arena de una duna.**_

\- Auch- murmuraron con simpatía los que le quería mientras cierta diosa y Augur sonreían por el daño causado.

 _ **-¡Percy! -chilló Annabeth-. ¡La policía!**_

El Dios de los ladrones y sus hijos gruñeron esos siempre arruinaba la diversión o intervenían cuando no debían.

 _ **Veía doble y sentía el pecho como si acabaran de atizarme con un ariete, pero conseguí ponerme en pie.**_

\- eso debió doler horrible - hizo una mueca Teseo llevándose una mano al pecho y vio a su hermano le sacudió el cabello - Pero creo que ahora estas bien ¿no? - el chico asintió, el héroe vio la herida de la mano de su hermano se preguntó si sería de esa batalla pero esta tenía cinco puntas mientras que la espada de Ares no era así.

 _ **No dejé de mirar a Ares por miedo a que me partiera en dos,**_

 _Eso no pierdas de vista al adversario_ pensaban Orión y Artemisa viendo el libro muy interesados en la batalla.

 _ **pero con el rabillo del ojo vi luces rojas parpadear en el paseo marítimo. Se oyeron frenazos y portezuelas de coche.**_

Los hijos del Dios de los viajeros seguían gruñendo y murmurando algo de mortales con placas que se entrometen en todo, solo por la bulla.

 _ **-¡Están allí! -gritó alguien-. ¿Lo ve? Una voz malhumorada de policía: -Parece ese crío de la tele... ¿Qué diantres...?**_

\- ay hasta lo reconocieron - resopló Apolo que también ya estaba cansado de la intervención de los policías en la misión.

 _ **-Va armado -dijo otro policía-. Pide refuerzos.**_

\- Ahora piensan que tiene un arma perfecto - bufo Julia hija de hermes y sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza, mientras los romanos seguían queriendo obtener el resultado antes quello lean pero no lo iban a conseguir.

 _ **Rodé a un lado mientras la espada de Ares levantaba arena. Corrí hacia mi espada, la recogí y volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla.**_

La mayoría de los presentes estaba al borde de los asientos muy metidos en la historia, Piper, Leo y Jason estaban muy emocionados por la pelea ellos habían escuchado la historia en el campamento pero no la terminaban de creer ahora podían oírla de primera mano.

Hazel y Frank se miraban entre sí ellos no habían oído la historia pero si estuvieron cerca cuando Marte se encontró con Percy y parecían bastante cercanos así que probablemente era por esto.

 _ **Parecia adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara.**_

\- Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso niño, yo puedo adivinar los movimientos de cualquiera no por algo he vivido tanto - reía con orgullo el Dios de la guerra el chico seguía sin decir nada pensaba dejarlo jactarse todo lo que quisiera.

 _ **Corrí hacia el agua, obligándolo a seguirme. -Admítelo, chaval -gruñó Ares-, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.**_

\- Eso ya lo veremos - murmuró el chico frotando uno de sus ojos estaba cansado pero no iba a dormir quería escuchar esto y hacerlo pagar la apuesta.

 _ **Solo estoy jugando contigo.**_

\- Yo creo que era otro el que jugaba con él- susurró burlonamente Thalia viendo de reojo al Dios oh como estaba disfrutando esto y Perseo podía notarlo esta era una de las razones por las cuales había apostado por el muchacho si su media hermana le ponía tanta confianza era por algo, lo mismo había pensado Aquiles.

 _ **Mis sentidos estaban haciendo horas extra. Entendí entonces lo que Annabeth me había dicho sobre que el THDA te mantenía vivo en la batalla.**_

Quirón sonrió el siempre estaba aprendiendo todo lo que oía por más distraído que se viera y lo recordaba en el momento que lo necesitaba, su alumno era uno de los mejores y estaba orgulloso de él.

 _ **Estaba totalmente despierto, reparaba en el más mínimo detalle. Veía cómo se tensaba Ares e intuía de qué modo atacaría.**_

\- Bien - murmuraron los griegos ellos también se solían sentir así cuando estaban en batalla o en los lides de espadas y lanzas en el campamento.

 _ **Asimismo, en todo momento era consciente de que Annabeth y Grover se hallaban a diez metros a mi izquierda.**_

\- También está pendiente de sus amigos - susurro un legado de Ceres viendo que su nuevo Pretor veía por todos aunque estuviera arriesgando su vida.

 _ **Un segundo coche de policía se acercaba con la sirena aullando. Los espectadores, gente que deambulaba por las calles a causa del terremoto, habían empezado a arremolinarse.**_

\- Mortales chismosos - mascullaron Holly y Laurel hijas de Nike apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, luego se vieron entre sí, no podían sonreír o decir algo de la batalla los chicos se los habían prohibido igual que al resto de griegos, aunque no podían esperar para gritar por la Victoria.

 _ **Entre la multitud me pareció ver algunos que caminaban con los movimientos raros y trotones de los sátiros disfrazados.**_

\- Con el espectáculo que están montando no era para menos - dijo Michael hijo de Venus y centurión de la primera cohorte.

\- Yo conozco un sátiro que estaría feliz viendo esa batalla - susurro Leo a sus amigos y estos rieron por lo bajo y si el entrenador Hedge estaría más que feliz y gritando muerte a todo pulmón viéndola.

 _ **También distinguía las formas resplandecientes de los espíritus, como si los muertos hubieran salido del Hades para presenciar el combate.**_

\- El ejército de Hades llegó al mundo mortal - susurro Reyna no creía que de verdad el Dios de los muertos iba a soltar el ejército así como así, pero estaba visto que hasta los muertos estaban cubiertos por la niebla debido a que no describían que la gente estuviera gritando por ellos.

 _ **Oí un aleteo coriáceo por encima de mi cabeza.**_

Hades frunció el ceño, enserio el THDA de él era muy fuerte no todos los semidioses podían notar tantas cosas a la vez es decir notaban escenas pero el había hasta escuchado a las Furias y estaba seguro que estas aún andaban bastante lejos de ahí.

 _ **Más sirenas.**_

 _ **Me metí más en el agua, pero Ares era rápido. La punta de su espada me rasgó la manga y me arañó el antebrazo.**_

Los dioses que habían apostado por el Dios ensancharon sus sonrisas seguros de ganar, en especial el Dios de la guerra que relamia sus labios como saboreando el golpe que le iba a dar al chico.

 _ **Una voz ordenó por un megáfono:**_

 _ **-¡Tirad las escopetas! ¡Tiradlas al suelo! ¡Ahora!**_

 _ **¿Escopetas?**_

\- Los mortales ven cosas súper raras - susurro Kayla hija de Apolo y sus hermanos asintieron, ¿como podían ver escopetas? la mente de los mortales era extraña.

 _ **Miré el arma de Ares, que parecía parpadear: a veces parecía una escopeta, a veces una espada.**_

\- Puede ver lo que los humanos y los semidioses al mismo tiempo - Apolo veía con los ojos entrecerrados al chico que veía atentamente al libro - La niebla actua de forma extraña en él- susurró para si mismo sin dejar de verlo igual que Artemisa veía a su hermano.

 _ **No sabía qué veían los humanos en mis manos, pero estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ganarme muchas simpatías.**_

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con eso si con unas pocas cosas ya creían que el era un terrorista, secuestrador y loco, no querían imaginar lo que pensaban ahora esos mortales.

 _ **Ares se volvió para lanzar una mirada de odio a nuestro público, lo que me dio un respiro. Había ya cinco coches de policía y una fila de agentes agachados detrás de ellos, apuntándonos con sus armas.**_

Poseidón exhaló con fuerza esperaba que esos mortales no se atrevieran a dispararle a su hijo, a Ares no le pasaría nada pero su hijo estaría en peligro.

 _ **-¡Esto es un asunto privado! -aulló Ares-. ¡Largaos!**_

\- Eso fue grosero Ares- regañaron Hestia y Hera al Dios de la guerra este solo chasqueó la lengua y siguió leyendo antes de que dijeran algo más.

 _ **Hizo un gesto con la mano y varias lenguas de fuego hicieron presa en los coches patrulla.**_

Las diosas le enviaron malas miradas al Dios de la guerra pues este sonreía ante su acción del libro ignorando todo lo demás.

 _ **Los agentes apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse antes de que sus vehículos explotaran. La multitud de mirones se desperdigó al instante.**_

Las diosas suspiraron al menos ningún mortal salió lastimado pero seguían viendo mal al Dios de la guerra, los mortales no tenían porque salir lastimados en sus batallas.

 _ **Ares estalló en carcajadas.**_

 _ **-Y ahora, héroe de pacotilla, vamos a añadirte a la barbacoa.**_

\- Yo te haré barbacoa - mascullo el Dios portador de tormentas viendo a su sobrino solo iba a esperar a ver el resultado de la pelea dependiendo de eso ya vería.

 _ **Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe.**_

\- Ja tengo siglos peleando me se esos trucos - se burlo de lo del libro Ares mientras reía y Percy solo lo miraba que reia por ahora pensaba que siga riendo, otra que reía pero no se notaba era la diosa de la sabiduría.

 _ **Las olas me golpeaban en la espalda. Ares estaba ya sumergido hasta las rodillas.**_

Los hijos de Poseidón y el Dios sonreían, el muchacho ya estaba en sus dominios y lo había arrastrado ahí, el tenia una pequeña ventaja, a Ares no le importó el seguia sonriendo.

 _ **Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea.**_

Ares frunció ligeramente el ceño igual que los que habían apostado por él, las ideas del chico solían dar buenos resultados por muy locas que fueran pero ¿Ayudarían a que venza a un Dios?.

 _ **«¡Retrocede y aguanta!», pensé, y el agua detrás de mí así lo hizo.**_

Los que habían apostado por el chico sonreían a más no poder mientras la de los demás había desaparecido un poco.

 _ **Estaba conteniendo la marea con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero la presión aumentaba como la de una botella de champán agitada.**_

\- Controla bien sus poderes- susurro Jason sintiendo otra vez esa pequeña punzada en el pecho pero no sabia que era exactamente.

 _ **Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo. Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento. «Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar.**_

\- Ya casi está ¿qué? - susurraban los romanos que habían confiado en el gran Marte Ultror y Reyna quería sonreír pero no lo hizo.

 _ **La presión ya parecía incontenible. Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montado en una ola, salí despedido bruscamente por encima del dios.**_

Todos estaban al borde sus asientos esperando lo que vendría después mientras el Dios fruncía más el ceño y su sonrisa desaparecía.

 _ **Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo algas. Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes.**_

Los ojos del Dios de la guerra estaban lanzando llamas literalmente quemando las gafas que llevaba en ese instante, algunos tragaron saliva se veía muy enojado, sus hijos comenzaron a gruñir.

 _ **Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez estaba desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección, salté a un lado y hendí Anaklusmos por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón.**_

\- ¡Nooo! - grito el Dios comenzando a brillar y botando el libro al piso, los semidioses comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos para no terminar carbonizados.

\- Oh yo me encargo - dijo Afrodita tomando el libro y encerrando al Dios en una cúpula color rosa pálido- Yo seguiré- estaba más que sonriente.

 _ **El alarido que siguió convirtió el terremoto de Hades en un hecho sin relevancia. Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota del dios de la guerra.**_

\- Lastimo a un Dios- susurraron los romanos y Reyna sonreía ella ya se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Viva Percy! - gritaron los griegos a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Ese es mi muchacho! - celebro el Dios de los mares mientras le despeinada igual que sus otros hijos.

Los que habían apostado por el Dios de la guerra refunfuñaban por lo bajo habían perdido su dinero los que apostaron por el chico celebraban.

\- Y ahora - hablo el menor haciendo que todos callaran - Creo que es momento de cobrar mi apuesta - sus ojos brillaban con algo de malicia y los demás comenzaban a reír por lo bajo.

\- Claro - sonreía Afrodita chasqueó los dedos la cúpula desapareció dejando ver a un Dios aún enojado pero en su forma humana - Debes pagar querido -.

\- El Dios de la guerra creó que recuerda cierta apuesta - comenzó el chico y el Dios gruño claro que la recordaba - Si usted salía herido yo podía pedir cualquier cosa - el Dios seguía gruñendo pero asintió debía pagar lo juro por el estigio - Así que si Lady Afrodita hace los honores - le hizo un ademán y ella muy agraciadamente movió su mano y cambió el vestuario del Dios - Así se quedará hasta que termine el libro - termino por decir.

\- Te queda excelente amor - le guiñó un ojo la diosa, habían cambiado todo su traje por un traje de bailarina con leotardo rosa pálido, mallas blancas y un tutú muy esponjoso, con una Corona dorada en la cabeza y en el leotardo decía "yo soy una princesita"

El Dios estaba morado de la ira podía fácilmente competir contra las uvas del Dios del vino, los de la sala aguantaron el aliento un momento pero después todos se echaron a reír, algunos rodaban por el piso hasta las diosas más serias no podían evitar reír ligeramente, los hijos del Dios evitaban hacerlo solo no lo veían eso era vergonzoso, aunque más eran los romanos los griegos solo suspiraron.

\- El se lo buscó- gruño Clarisse abrazada a Chris quien reía a más no poder, ella lo dejaba total su padre se lo había buscado.

\- Esto será genial - saco una Polaroid Leo y le tomo una foto al Dios luego muy disimuladamente se la paso a su padre que aunque perdió dinero estaba riendo mucho - Guardala para el futuro - le susurró y volvió a su asiento el Dios la vio y como dijo su hijo la guardo, cuando todo se tranquilizó un poco volvieron a leer.

 _ **Su expresión iba más allá del odio. Era dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido.**_

Igual que el de la sala aunque con el traje que llevaba puesto era difícil sentir empatía o miedo por él, que ni siquiera podía sentarse bien en su trono pues el tutú estorbaba, así que estaba peleando con este.

 _ **Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente.**_

\- Padre/ Abuelo está regresando - susurraron los dioses eso le quitó toda la emoción a la Victoria del chico, pues que el regresará y que se sintiera ese poder en la superficie no era nada bueno pues anunciaba que ya tenía bastante poder.

 _ **Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí que en la vida no había esperanza, que luchar era inútil.**_

\- No hay duda es él, eso es lo que hace sentir su poder - dijo Zeus con voz neutral y los semidioses contuvieron un escalofrío recordando cuando tuvieron que luchar contra su ejército y la presencia de los demás titanes.

 _ **La oscuridad se disipó.**_

 _ **Ares parecía aturdido.**_

\- La batalla lo sacó del trance - dijo Hefestos - Por eso se presentó el abuelo sintió que perdía el control en Ares - los demás dioses asintieron eso era lo más probable, perder a uno de sus vasallos lo molesto y por eso presentó su poder en la superficie.

 _ **Los coches de policía ardían detrás de nosotros. La multitud de curiosos había huido.**_

\- Menos mal los mortales no estaban ahí para sentirlo - murmuró Hestia que aunque se sentía débil estaba junto a la hoguera que su llama se había apagado un poco y no se sentía tan cálida tal vez por el sentimiento de miedo y tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente.

 _ **Annabeth y Grover estaban en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodeaba de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea.**_

Los de la sala también estaban conmocionados pero no por la batalla sino por el hecho de saber que desde ahí Cronos ya tenía bastante poder, los griegos apretaban los puños ellos sabían bien quién le ayudó a alzarse y a tener ese poder, Hermes tuvo de nuevo ese mal presentimiento.

 _ **Ares bajó la espada.**_

 _ **-Tienes un enemigo, diosecillo -me dijo-.**_

\- Y se lo ha ganado de enemigo - susurro Frank frunciendo el ceño le parecía raro porque en el campamento parecían cercanos tal vez algo había cambiado más adelante, ¿será que se habían vuelto a encontrar? o tal vez en el campamento actuaba así porque lo veía como un buen adversario.

 _ **Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victorioso, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado, Perseus Jackson. Mucho cuidado.**_

\- Le has lanzado una maldición a mi hijo - exclamo el Dios de los mares y el Dios de la guerra solo miraba con odio al pequeño semidios.

\- Aún no lo hago - replicó Ares pero ganas no le faltaban.

\- Ni lo harás o te enfrentarás a mi - mascullo el Dios de los terremotos viendo a su sobrino este rechino los dientes pero asintió.

 _ **Su cuerpo empezó a brillar.**_

 _ **-¡Percy, no mires! -gritó Annabeth.**_

\- Debes aprender eso Jason - regaño por lo bajo Piper recordando que el vio a Hera desaparecer este solo asintió sumisamente mientras Leo se reía por lo bajo de su amigo.

 _ **Aparté la cara mientras el dios Ares revelaba su auténtica forma inmortal. De algún modo supe que si miraba acabaría desintegrado en ceniza.**_

\- Es tu instinto el que te dijo eso - aclaro Demeter saliendo del estupor de saber que su padre en el futuro se estaba haciendo poderoso, Jason se comenzó a preguntar si ese instinto se había ido junto con su memoria en ese momento porque su cuerpo solo se quedó mirando a la diosa hippie.

 _ **El resplandor se extinguió.**_

 _ **Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades.**_

\- Conseguiste mi yelmo- sonrio el Dios al chico.

\- Le dije que lo haría tío- respondió este el dios asintió, ya sabía como el chico había conseguido de vuelta a su madre.

 _ **Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.**_

\- Las furias han llegado - susurró Hazel sonriendo, su padre iba a obtener lo que quería y lo más probable es que de esa forma Percy también haya conseguido lo que el deseaba desde el principio, Frank deducía lo mismo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

 _ **La furia del medio, la que había sido la señora Dodds, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora.**_

\- Por una vez que no te ataca será - suspiró el Dios de los mares cansinamente sentía que con esta lectura había envejecido unos cuantos cientos de años y agradecía ser inmortal porque sino ya habría tenido un ataque cardíaco.

 _ **Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto.**_

\- Seguro si estaba decepcionada- reia Nico y con el todos lo que le escucharon mientras Percy arrugaba la nariz esa furia le había cogido manía estaba seguro y lo peor es que tenía el sentimiento que no iba a ser la última vez que la viera.

 _ **-Lo hemos visto todo -susurró-. Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú?**_

\- Tenia la esperanza de que fueras tú pobrecita - reia entre dientes Butch los demás también reían pero con más energía el chico solo los veía mal, no era divertido eso de que la furia te quiera atacar por el placer de hacerlo aunque le alegraba que estuvieran de mejor ánimo.

 _ **Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Devuélvele eso al señor Hades -dije-. Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra.**_

\- Así lo harán- aseguró el Dios de los muertos pues esas eran de sus sirvientes más leales.

 _ **Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.**_

 _ **-Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras...**_

\- Te tiene un hambre - reia Leo y con el muchos más el chico se quejó por lo bajo.

\- Y de que manera no tenerle hambre - murmuró Drew recordando la versión mayor del chico - Aunque hay otros que también dan hambre - también vio a Jason y mordió su labio inferior y Piper lo notó y frunció el ceño, Afrodita se dio cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo, estaba viendo cual era la manzana de la discordia ella no podía permitir eso su hija estaba cometiendo muchos arrebatos y haciéndose de enemigos aunque está fuera su hermana era malo muy malo.

 _ **Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.**_

\- Yo creo que todos los monstruos saborean esa idea - hablo Polux bastante animado bebiendo Kool-Aid con Dakota y muchos rieron y asintieron ante esto, pero no notaron como empalidecia el Dios de los mares esa declaración no sonaba bien.

\- Menos mal que solo dijo monstruos y no le agrego lo demás- susurró Katie a su hermana y está asintió pero la diosa de la caza si las estaba oyendo a ellas y se preguntó a qué más se habría enfrentado el chico, lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y después a su tío, esperaba que nada más mortal de lo que ya le habían atacado.

 _ **Grover y Annabeth me miraban flipados.**_

 _ **-Percy... -dijo Grover-. Eso ha sido alucinante...**_

\- Exacto - gritaron los de la sala muy emocionados por toda la batalla y también por la apuesta algunos de ellos ahora constaban con más dinero, Afrodita en cambio estaba emocionada porque le había puesto ese traje a su amante, lo tenía merecido.

 _ **-Ha sido terrorífico -terció Annabeth.**_

\- Apoyo a la hija de Atenea- comentó Poseidón y Percy solo se encogió de hombros, no había nada que pudiera hacer porque eso ya lo había hecho.

 _ **-¡Ha sido guay! -se obstinó Grover.**_

\- ¡Siii! - volvieron a gritar los de la sala incluidos los héroes del pasado mientras que cierto Augur gruñía y refunfuñaba por lo bajo tratando de zafarse de las cadenas igual que cierta diosa que aún intentaba sacarse la sombra de la boca.

 _ **Yo no me sentía aterrorizado, pero tampoco me sentía guay. Estaba agotado y me dolía todo.**_

\- Debiste quedarte más tiempo en el agua - comentó Orión dándole palmaditas en la espalda el chico solo asintió se sentía agotado y con mucho sueño pero no se iba a permitir hacerlo no por ahora.

 _ **-¿Habéis sentido eso... fuera lo que fuese? -pregunté.**_

 _ **Los dos asintieron, inquietos.**_

\- Era imposible no sentirlo - se estremeció Grover igual que algunos otros que recordaban la batalla de Manhattan y la del monte Otris donde pudieron sentir el poder de los titanes no era igual que el de Cronos pero si bastante parecido.

 _ **-Deben de haber sido las Furias -dijo Grover**_.

\- Las furias no tienen tanto poder - hablo el entrenador de héroes suspirando la batalla contra su padre fue muy difícil y el sabia que perdió muchos chicos y no solo contaba a los del campamento sino también a los que se le unieron al titán.

 _ **Pero yo no estaba tan seguro. Algo o alguien había evitado que Ares me matara, y quienquiera que fuese era mucho más fuerte que las Furias.**_

\- Estaba molesto por haber perdido el control de Ares pero aún así te quería vivo porque aún planea usarte- comentó Zeus con el ceño fruncido el sabía como era su padre y que este ya había visto el potencial del chico y lo quería para él.

\- Pero el no te tendrá- replicó Poseidón también temiendo que su padre pueda engañar al chico y usarlo contra el olimpo, pero el no iba a permitir eso.

\- No nunca lo tuvo - susurro Thalia se recostó bien contra el respaldar del sillón los recuerdos de la batalla con Luke se le venían a la mente, no comprendía al que fue su amigo una cosa era detestar a tu padre por todo lo que hizo o dejó de hacer pero otra distinta era ayudar a la destrucción de todo lo que ellos habían hecho incluyendo a sus hijos porque estaba segura que Cronos nunca iba a cumplir la promesa de dejar a los semidioses con vida, Perseo solo le veía un poco preocupado el rostro de ella anunciaba querer llorar.

Jason desde su lugar también veía a su hermana preocupado por ella era una de las más afectadas cuando mencionaban a ese titán luego vio hacia donde Annabeth ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba siendo abrazada por una de sus hermanas, comenzó a pensar en porque les afectaba tanto no comprendía.

 _ **Observé a Annabeth, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué había en el foso, qué había hablado desde la entrada del Tártaro.**_

\- Ellos ya lo han notado - dijo Hera- espero que hayan dado aviso al olimpo y que tu les hayas creído- recriminó a su esposo este solo se removió incómodo porque los chicos de la misión le miraron por un momento pero luego desviaron la mirada eso significaba que si le habían dicho pero que probablemente el no les tomó en serio.

 _ **Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**_

\- Es el arma más poderosa que existe - bramó Zeus viendo mal al chico.

\- Es un cacharro - dijeron Poseidón y Hades solo para fastidiar a su hermano pequeño mientras los demás reían y el Dios se ponía rojo de ira.

 _ **-Tenemos que volver a Nueva York -dije-. Esta noche.**_

 _ **-Eso es imposible -contestó Annabeth-, a menos que vayamos...**_

 _ **-... volando -completé.**_

\- No puedes hacer eso - comento Malcom pero luego hizo memoria de lo que le contó su hermana - Oh si lo hicieron - susurro para si mismo.

\- Y lo que les costó- reía a su lado Lou Ellen también recordando esa parte de la historia y el río también mientras Kayla les veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Afrodita por otro lado les veía entretenida algo pasaba ahí también como se estaba divirtiendo con esta lectura.

 _ **Se me quedó mirando.**_

 _ **-¿Volando?... ¿Te refieres a ir en un avión, sabiendo que así te conviertes en un blanco fácil para Zeus si éste decide reventarte, y además transportando un arma más destructiva que una bomba nuclear?**_

\- Si esta dicho mi hijo es un suicida - se resignó una vez más el Dios de los mares su hijo solo lo miraba en son de disculpa.

\- Es que teníamos que entregarlo antes que el rey del teatro desplegara la guerra papá- se excusó el chico cerca del oído de este y el apodo que usó lo hizo reír para luego abrazarlo después de todo tenia razón tenían que llegar rápido antes que su hermano decidiera atacar.

 _ **-Sí -dije-. Más o menos eso. Vamos.**_

\- Aquí termino el capítulo- dijo Afrodita poniendo una marca al libro.

\- Esperen pero no tenían dinero o ¿si? - dijo Rachel viendo a los chicos de la misión estos se vieron entre sí y Annabeth decidió responder.

\- Se leerá en el próximo capítulo seguro - sonrió la rubia pero trataba en realidad de no reírse por la forma en que lograron conseguir el dinero para el viaje.

\- Bueno pagaremos las apuestas - anunciaron los hijos de Hermes y se comenzaron a acercar a los dioses que habían ganado.

\- Este es para Reyna - anuncio Chris tomando unos cuantos denarios y dandoselos a ella mientras los romanos se la quedaron viendo - Ella apostó por Percy a diferencia de ustedes - les sonrió con diversión a los romanos.

\- Gracias - sonrió ella mientras recibía el dinero y los demás farfullaban por lo bajo.

\- Y este es especial para Lady Afrodita- le entregó dracmas a la diosa Connor y Ares le vio con una ceja alzada.

\- El amor siempre gana - le guiño un ojo a su amante que simplemente decidió desaparecer en humo rojo a su templo para no regresar hasta el otro capítulo mientras los demás aún reían por lo bajo debido a su traje.

\- Bueno pero antes de todo vamos a comer - pidió Hestia aún estaba débil pero la hoguera estaba cobrando fuerza nuevamente pues estaban de mejor ánimo y más unidos cada vez tanto semidioses como dioses, todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir.


	37. Conversación difícil

Después de terminar el capítulo todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de tronos para dirigirse al comedor, la mayoría de los dioses iba con sus hijos pero al llegar se desperdigaban por todas las mesas.

Poseidón se sentó a su mesa junto con todos sus hijos incluido Percy quien se veía bastante incómodo por esto pero no dijo nada debido a que era una conversación que habían venido postergando desde hace unos días y sabía que debía tenerla ahora aunque el sueño y el cansancio le estaban ganando.

\- Bien por fin estamos solo nosotros- comenzó Teseo tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado, el Dios de los mares veía al menor de sus hijos este evitaba su mirada.

\- Percy ¿hay algo que nos tengas que decir? - pregunto suavemente el chico siguió sin mirarlo y sin contestar - Percy - buscaba su mirada pero este se hacía el desentendido.

\- Hermanito será mejor que hables - aconsejo Orión viendo al chico este esquivo su mirada y por fin vio a su padre.

\- ¿Contar algo? no nada- volvió a desviar la mirada mientras jugaba con su comida esto no era fácil ni divertido, estaba cansado y con sueño no quería hacer esto pero sabia que debía hacerlo.

\- Percy - la voz de Poseidón sonó en tono de advertencia el chico suspiró tomando valor.

\- Sobre que quieres que te cuente - susurró sin mirarlo en realidad ya se estaba arrepintiendo de contestar preguntas, seguía jugando con su comida.

\- Por ejemplo sobre el porqué te fuiste solo al bosque cuando te ataco Hércules - trataba de buscar la mirada del chico pero este simplemente no la levantaba estaba clavada en su plato.

\- ¿Ya sabías lo del ataque? - pregunto Belerofonte suavemente levantando el rostro de su hermano en su mirada estaba toda la respuesta.

\- Saber a ciencia cierta no - volteo a ver a su padre - Pero lo presentía mi instinto me lo decía - aseguro, su padre solo suspiro.

\- eso quiere decir ¿que te alejaste sabiendo que te podían atacar en cualquier momento? - el chico asintió a la pregunta del Dios, los hermanos del chico lo miraron y dejaron caer los hombros - ¿Quieres matarme? - pregunto mirando al chico.

\- No - respondió débilmente a su padre - Pero si me atacaba en medio de todos alguien más podía salir lastimado- los hermanos del chico negaron con la cabeza el Dios respiro hondo.

\- El no te habría atacado en medio de todos Percy - le aseguro el dios pero el chico negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

\- Lo más probable es que se habría cansado de la espera a encontrarme solo y me atacaría donde fuera - el Dios tuvo que admitir que así era pues como héroe Hércules siempre fue de los impulsivos además de orgulloso lo más probable es que lo atacara aún estando en medio de todos.

\- Aún así no debiste ir solo - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda Orión, el chico volteó a verle.

\- Nunca estuve solo - aseguró y eso hizo a los demás fruncir el ceño - Mis amigos siempre están conmigo - afirmó- Yo se que ellos me vigilaban solo trate de resistir hasta que ellos llegaran -

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso? - pregunto el Dios de los mares viendo inquisitivamente a su hijo.

\- Porque confío en ellos y se que por más que quiera enfrentar mis problemas completamente solo - resoplo el no quería que terminen lastimados por su culpa pero aún así sabía que podía contar con todos ellos para cualquier cosa - Ellos estarán para mi así que solo hacia tiempo hasta que ellos pudieran atacar desde una distancia segura -

\- Quedando lastimado tú en el proceso - acusó Teseo bastante molesto por su actitud no se cuidaba ningún poco el chico lo miró con ira contenida.

\- No me importa con tal que ellos estén bien - aseguró firmemente, Poseidón solo sonrio y sacudió el cabello de sus dos hijos lo que hizo que suavicen la expresión.

\- No deberías arriesgarte tanto - le siguió sonriendo a su hijo menor este lo vio por un instante y luego asintió aunque en su mente sabía que seguiría haciendo cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos.

\- Bueno y hay otra pregunta- la atención fue a Belerofonte- ¿Por qué te duermes tanto? - la vista volvió al chico que solo mordió su labio inferior.

\- Bueno porque...- el no tenia permitido contestar esto a sus primos porque fue necesario y a Will porque estaba ahí cuando lo estaba haciendo - es que he tenido pesadillas - respondió en voz baja sin mirar a nadie no estaba diciendo una mentira pero tampoco era la verdad - Y entonces eso me tiene cansado durante el día- el Dios no se trago completamente la mentira pero se lo dejo pasar y solo acaricio su cabello haciendo que levante la vista.

\- Esta bien Percy se que las pesadillas pueden ser difíciles con todo lo que ha pasado - el chico asintió- Ahora comamos por favor- pidió esto porque se veía que sus demás hijos aún tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle al menor pero este no se veía de ánimos para contestarlas.

Todos terminaron de comer y se encaminaron a la sala de los tronos para seguir con el resto de la lectura, pero antes que Poseidón pudiera avanzar a la sala Percy le tomó de la mano.

\- Puedo hablar contigo a solas papá- pidió mordiendo el labio, el Dios frunció el ceño pero asintió y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de antes.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - pregunto el Dios su hijo se veía cansado pero estaba resistiendo no dormirse.

\- Tengo algo que pedirte - comenzó a hablar con mucha seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba durmiendose más que nunca, el Dios asintió esperando que el continúe- Quiero que por favor no te salgas de control por lo que se vaya a leer en los libros - su padre frunció el ceño - Aunque yo no esté debes hacerlo por favor- lo vio con ojos suplicantes de foca bebé tomando su mano, el Dios respiro hondo.

\- Lo intentare Percy - sacudio el cabello de su hijo pero una duda le surgió- dime ¿Por qué no estarías en la lectura? - el chico tragó saliva.

\- Para decírtelo debes jurar que no se lo revelarás a nadie más por el estigio- el Dios se lo quedó viendo sus rostro estaba serio entendió que lo que pedía era bastante fuerte.

\- Lo juro por el estigio - respondió el Dios, el chico suspiró soltó las manos de su padre frotó sus ojos cansados.

\- Me iré cuando termine el libro - susurro tanto que el Dios casi no lo pudo oír, lastimosamente si lo oyó y una tristeza que lo invadía hace unos capítulos se afirmó en él- No se cuando venga mi yo futuro - el Dios asintió- Por eso te pedí que te controles aunque yo no esté aquí- el Dios volvió a asentir - Ahora creo que deben estar extrañandonos- comentó levantándose del asiento.

\- Si vamos - se levantó el y se acercó a su hijo levantandolo en sus brazos este iba a protestar pero la verdad el sueño le estaba ganando.


	38. Capítulo XXI

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de tronos y acomodarse donde querían, Thalia se sentó junto con Jason y Perseo, Piper se sentó con Lacy y Milchel sus hermanos, pues no había conversado demasiado con ellos en su estadía aquí, Leo estaba conversando con los Stoll acerca de nuevos artefactos que estaba haciendo para las bromas, Katie y Miranda estaban cerca rodando los ojos porque el latino les estaba dando alientos a esos dos, Lou Ellen estaba sentada a un lado de Malcom y Kayla estaba del otro las dos se lanzaban miradas Airadas que el rubio no veía pues en cuanto volteaba a ver alguna esta solo sonreía, Holly, Laurel y Victoria conversaban entre sí viendo quién se llevaría la victoria entre esas dos, Drew estaba arreglando sus perfectas uñas junto con Ana su hermana de parte romana que hacía lo mismo, Polux estaba con Dakota y Clovis, los dos trataban de despertar al último sin éxito alguno, Chris estaba conversando con Julia una de sus hermanas que estaba decidida a reemplazar a los hermanos Stoll cuando estos vayan a la universidad pero quería que Chris le cuente más de las bromas de ellos, Clarisse estaba cerca de ellos conversando con Tyler uno de sus hermanos de parte romana acerca de armas de largo alcance.

Zeus veía a todos lados por fin le había quitado las cadenas de los brazos y estaba sosteniendo su preciado perno, veía con el ceño fruncido a Ares ya lo haría pagar por haber dejado que se lo lleven en el futuro aunque verlo como estaba vestido estaba considerando que ya estaba pasando por bastante vergüenza, hasta sentia vergüenza de ser su padre, Hera veía con fastidio a su hijo después de todo había perdido contra un semidios luego buscó con la mirada a ese chico pero no lo encontró, vio a la puerta y vio entrar a los hermanos de este pero no a Poseidón ni al chico.

Ella no fue la única que notó este detalle, Apolo también lo había notado y estaba preocupado pensando en que estarían hablando esos dos, bueno eran padre e hijo pero el chico era su paciente y había algo que le anunciaba malas cosas sobre el chico esto lo tenía preocupado, su hermana lo vigilaba a él, pues el Dios se estaba apegando demasiado al chico y eso no era bueno ni para el chico ni para el Dios, Hermes había dejado de preocuparse por Apolo ahora tenia sus propios problemas en el receso trato de conversar con sus hijos acerca de su hijo del libro Luke pero ellos solo evadieron el tema como buenos hijos suyos.

Hestia observaba a todos en la sala bastante preocupada la llama de la hoguera estaba bien pero el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar estaba creciendo más y más, Hades también lo notaba y veía el trono vacío de Poseidón preguntándose qué le estaría diciendo el chico, Perséfone vigilaba a su esposo y de soslayo veía a sus hijos le estaba costando bastante tenerlos ahí en la sala y evitar que su marido no vaya con ellos, Demeter veía a su hija esto era lo más que había estado con ella pues aunque siempre se la llevaba seis meses en realidad no estaban juntas pues ella solo se la pasaba pensando en su señor marido, Nico y Hazel notaban las miradas de Perséfone sobre ellos así que la Morena se abrazó más a su hermano no quería a la diosa cerca, Will veía desde su asiento a Nico pues estaba con Austin que le estaba pidiendo su opinión sobre la letra de unas canciones, Frank estaba conversando animadamente con otros hijos de Apolo acerca de las destrezas del arco aunque de soslayo veía a su novia.

\- Bien creo que seguiré leyendo yo - suspiro Afrodita pues se veia que nadie se animaba a Leer y no pensaba dejar que Atenea lo haga esta la veía con el ceño fruncido pues le había pedido el libro y ella no se lo quiso dar.

\- Debemos esperar Dita - le sonrió apolo pero esta sonrisa no era tan radiante como de costumbre - Aún falta el tío Possy y su hijo - la diosa fijo su vista en el trono de su sobrino y vio que era verdad sus hijos estaban a los lados de este pero no estaba él.

\- Seguro ya están por venir - dijo Annabeth con serenidad pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza estaba con Sophia, Grover y Quirón, todos podían notar que algo pasaba el ambiente ya no estaba animado como antes.

\- Ya estamos aquí- dijo Poseidón entrando en la sala con Percy en sus brazos este estaba recostado sobre su hombro casi dormido, camino a su trono y lo puso en su regazo bajo la atenta mirada de todos - Puedes comenzar a leer Afrodita-

\- Claro - trato de sonreír pero la verdad es que sentía la tristeza del Dios y de su hijo, igual que la de otros más y eso no ayudaba - este capítulo se titula _**Saldo cuentas pendientes**_ \- todos se quedaron viendo el libro un momento no se sabía si por el título o por la diosa.

\- ¡Oh! seguro que aquí te devuelven tu cacharro hermanito - sonreía socarrón Hades mientras Zeus quería atacarlo con su perno pero no lo hizo sabría que con todos aquí no podría.

\- Ves mi hijo no lo robo - sonreía Poseidón pero esta no llegaba hasta los ojos, Percy solo respiraba con pesadez contra su cuello cerrando los ojos cada vez más - Tu mejor duerme - le susurró con suavidad a su hijo, los demás veían la escena entre enternecidos y tristes no sabían porque pero sabían que no verían eso en mucho tiempo.

\- Bien si no hay más interrupciones comenzaré - se acomodó el libro en el regazo y busco la página en el libro.

 _ **Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad. Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho. Como de costumbre, en su momento no aprecié su sabiduría.**_

\- Espero que con el tiempo haya empezado a apreciar más los consejos - murmuró el centauro viendo a su alumno que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos recostado en el hombro de su padre pronto se quedaría dormido.

 _ **Según los noticiarios de Los Ángeles, la explosión en la playa de Santa Mónica había sido provocada por un secuestrador loco al disparar con una escopeta contra un coche de policía.**_

\- Un secuestrador loco - mascullo Zeus viendo a su hijo estaba indignado el chiquillo ya había vencido a dos de sus hijos uno en forma física y el otro en la lectura, no era posible que esto pasara ellos eran dioses y el un simple diosecillo, Hera solo estaba enfadada porque hayan derrotado a Ares y ahora lo ridiculizaban con ese traje que llevaba puesto, el Dios en cuestión solo veía con furia al chiquillo mientras escupía la pelusa del tutú.

\- No estaban tan apartados de la realidad - reía por lo bajo Hefestos que ya había encontrado la forma de agrandar la foto que le dio su hijo y estaba planeando hacerla un gran cuadro y tal vez más y dárselas a los dioses que la quisiesen.

 _ **Los disparos habían acertado a una tubería de gas rota durante el terremoto.**_

\- La niebla es tan poderosa que pueden trasgiversar cualquier historia - susurro Malcom y las dos chicas a su lado asintieron y después se lanzaron miradas a las espaldas de él.

 _ **El secuestrador (alias Ares) era el mismo hombre que nos había raptado a mí y a otros dos adolescentes en Nueva York y nos había arrastrado por todo el país en una aterradora odisea de diez días.**_

Los de la sala no pudieron evitar soltar risitas por lo dicho pero al ver al Dios aún con el tutú y el traje rieron más fuerte haciendo que el Dios los vea con más furia en sus ojos se podían ver diminutas explosiones nucleares quemando las gafas que llevaba puestas pero una ola lo mojó.

\- Te estabas quemando sobrinito - se encogió de hombros levemente el Dios de los mares y el Dios empapado solo trataba de secarse ahora tenia un aspecto más deplorable causando más risas de los presentes, los hijos del Dios tanto griegos como romanos sentían pena ajena y preferían no verlo, los padres más bien le enviaban miradas envenenadas al Dios que lo mojó pero el los ignoraba completamente.

 _ **Después de todo, el pobrecito Percy Jackson no era un criminal internacional.**_

\- Pobrecito - reían los hermanos Stoll igual que los demás, lo hacían aunque ahora sin muchas ganas algo les decía que pronto la felicidad terminaría, Annabeth había dejado de reír tenía la mirada fija en Percy.

\- Te quiero sesos de alga - susurro sin ser oída por nadie con la mirada tormentosa sin despegarla del azabache.

 _ **Había causado un buen revuelo en el autobús Greyhound de Nueva Jersey al intentar escapar de su captor (a posteriori hubo testigos que aseguraron haber visto al hombre vestido de cuero en el autobús: «¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?»).**_

\- Es que tienes muy mala memoria primito - aseguró con seriedad Perseo sacando risitas de algunos por la cara de seriedad con la que lo dijo.

\- Tal vez deba comer más pescado - agregó Katie y muchos asintieron para luego reírse mientras ella se ganó un beso de Travis en la mejilla lo que le causó un leve sonrojo que el no notó.

\- No sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor kit kat - pellizco su mejilla y ella le golpeo el brazo con fuerza.

\- Pues ya vez que si - asintió ella sonriendo a más no poder mientras su hermana la codeaba y Connor le alazaba pulgares a su hermano a las espaldas de ellas, cosa que si notó Demeter y fruncio el ceño, Hermes salió un poco de la burbuja en la que estaba y le sonrió levemente a sus hijos a él le encantaba que ellos fueran felices.

 _ **El psicópata había provocado la explosión en el arco de San Luis; ningún chaval habría podido hacer algo así.**_

\- Claro ahora es culpa de mi hijo y no del mocoso de Poseidón- mascullo Zeus cada vez más molesto en este capítulo su orgullo estaba herido, dos de sus hijos más fuertes derrotados por un niño de doce años y ni hablar del orgullo de Ares.

\- No debieron acusar a mi hijo, es un Dios - siseó Hera mirando mal a su marido y luego al chico de su hermano aunque de este aparto la vista rápidamente porque Poseidón lo estaba vigilando mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

 _ **Una camarera de Denver había visto al hombre amenazar a sus secuestrados delante de su restaurante, había pedido a un amigo que tomara una foto y lo había notificado a la policía.**_

\- Ya - hablo con sarcasmo Hermes su rostro era de incredulidad ante todo lo que ar habían estado creyendo hasta el momento los mortales - Los mortales si que tienen imaginación- bufo prefería molestar y bromear que volver a centrarse en esa incomodidad que sentía acerca de su hijo Luke del libro.

 _ **Al final, el valiente Percy Jackson (empezaba a gustarme aquel chaval)**_

\- A nosotros nos agrada - corearon los de la sala haciendo que el chico se sobresalte igual que Afrodita quien hizo un puchero, a ella no le gustaba que le griten así, aunque las cazadoras esta vez no sonreían como cuando molestaban a los dioses más bien miraban de soslayo a su patrona pues aunque ella no quisiera, ellas la habían oído, ella también había dicho que le agradaba un poco el chico, eso las hizo sonreír era bueno que ella vaya tomándole aprecio después de todo en el futuro se lo tenía.

 _ **se había hecho con un arma de su captor en Los Ángeles y se había enfrentado a él en la playa. La policía había llegado a tiempo.**_

\- A tiempo para estorbar será- dijo Chris con molestia en su voz y muchos asintieron a sus palabras pues es lo único que habían hecho esos y Clarisse le sonrió desde donde estaba, ese era su novio, odiador de la autoridad, una de las razones por la que lo amaba.

 _ **Pero en la espectacular explosión cinco coches de policía habían resultado destruidos y el secuestrador había huido.**_

\- Me gustan las explosiones - grito Leo accionando un aparato que cargaba en la mano lo que causó varias explosiones de palomitas de maíz por toda la sala aunque aún así hizo asustar a muchos.

\- ¡Leo! - gritaron Jason y Piper en son de regaño mientras el reía como maniático hasta que sintió una mirada encima de él que lo hizo estremecer.

\- Quiero dormir - dijo Percy con demasiada calma pero sus ojos pedían la cabeza de Leo en bandeja de oro y este trago saliva y se sentó como niño bueno haciendo reír a los presentes por el temor que demostraba al chico claro que ellos también lo habrían sentido pero como no los estaba mirando a ellos sino a él se permitieron disfrutar.

\- Tranquilo y vuelve a dormir - susurro Poseidon a su hijo este lo vio la mirada cambió y se volvió a acomodar en su hombro para cerrar de nuevo los ojos, los que estaban cerca de las palomitas de maíz se pusieron a comerlas, Leo sonreía ahora como desquiciado al menos había logrado que todos se olviden del ambiente apagado de antes.

 _ **No había habido bajas.**_

\- Menos mal - comentaron Ariadna, Hestia y Demeter que les habían preocupado un poco los policías y los ciudadanos que presenciaron la lucha.

 _ **Percy Jackson y sus dos amigos estaban a salvo bajo custodia policial.**_

\- Esa custodia no sirve para nada - mascullaron los hijos de Hermes para después sonreír con una de sus características sonrisas que prometían problemas más de uno apartó la mirada de ellos pobre de quienes serían sus objetivos de burla.

 _ **Fueron los periodistas quienes nos proporcionaron la historia.**_

\- Los periodistas son tan metidos como los policías- mascullo Dakota el también había participado en unas cuantas misiones y esos periodistas también habían hecho de las suyas.

\- Bueno pero no estorban tanto como los azules - río por lo bajo Polux mientras comía palomitas de maíz y le brindaba unas cuantas y otras las lanzaba a la boca de Clovis que se las comía dormido.

 _ **Nosotros nos limitamos a asentir, llorosos y cansados (lo cual no fue difícil), y representamos los papeles de víctimas ante las cámaras.**_

\- Con lo sucios del viaje como no - susurró con enojo Atenea que seguía pensando que todo era culpa de ese mocoso, sus hijos ya ni la respetaban o oían pero ella iba a hacer todo lo posible porque todo eso cambiará, pues la regla más importante que sus hijos aprendían es que mamá siempre es la mejor en todo.

 _ **-Lo único que quiero -dije tragándome las lagrimas-, es volver con mi querido padrastro.**_

Todos miraron con incredulidad al azabache que dormía en los brazos de Poseidón.

\- ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿era sarcasmo? - preguntaron los Stoll a Annabeth y a Grover aunque todos esperaban la respuesta estos soltaron unas risitas que los dejaron más desconcertados que antes.

\- Lean y sabrán- fue todo lo que dijo el sátiro mientras seguía riendo con la rubia, así que Afrodita decidió continuar para saber que pasaba.

 _ **Cada vez que lo veía en la tele llamándome delincuente juvenil, algo me decía que todo terminaría bien.**_

Se escucharon bufidos en la sala no se podían creer todo lo que estaba diciendo el chico, el no era bueno mintiendo así que suponían que era sarcasmo o tal vez buena actuación.

 _ **Y sé que querrá recompensar a todas las personas de esta bonita ciudad de Los Ángeles con un electrodoméstico gratis de su tienda. Éste es su número de teléfono.**_

La sala se quedó en silencio un instante como procesando todo lo escuchado o leído y luego estallaron en carcajadas y felicitaciones al chico, al cual Poseidon le cubrió con una mano los oídos para que no despierte.

\- Tu chico me cae muy bien Tío Possy - reía Hermes junto con Apolo mientras se limpiaban lágrimas falsas de orgullo a lo que había hecho el chico, el padre este también sonreía orgulloso por la astucia de su hijo.

 _ **La policía y los periodistas, conmovidos, recolectaron dinero para tres billetes en el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York.**_

\- Oh, así obtuvieron el dinero - asintió Malcom y su hermana igual aún sonriendo.

\- Buena estrategia - alabaron los hijos de Hermes/ Mercurio y Apolo / Febo levantando los pulgares, Atenea estaba a punto de hablar pero Annabeth se adelantó callandola.

\- Fue idea de Percy - sonrió con sencillez y la diosa resoplo seguramente pensando que la chica mentía para dar crédito al chico cuando la idea debió ser de ella, estaba segura de eso, porque para ella el chico era un tonto.

\- Que buena idea que tuvo el chico - sonria divertido Apolo el sabia que la niña decía la verdad y miro a Atenea con una ceja alzada - Deberías creer más en tus hijos querida Nea - haciendo referencia a que la chica no mentía y ella solo se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y algunos reían por lo bajo.

 _ **No tenía otra elección que volar, así que confié en que Zeus aflojara un poco, dadas las circunstancias. Pero aun así me costó subir al avión.**_

\- Lleva mi Rayo claro que permitiré que llegue con vida a tierra - mascullo el rey de los dioses aún con el orgullo herido por lo de sus hijos pero evitaba mirar hacia el chico sabía que su hermano lo estaba viendo no quería molestarlo.

 _ **El despegue fue una pesadilla.**_

\- Pesadilla es poco - bufo Grover y Annabeth le daba la razón.

\- Nos costó demasiado subirlo al avión- negaba con la cabeza recordando todo el esfuerzo porque el pusiera un solo pie dentro del transporte.

\- Y más nos costó que estuviera quieto en su asiento- negaba también Grover los demás reían suavemente era comprensible que el chico estuviera asustado si lo estaba seguro de sí iba a aterrizar con vida, Thalia se sentía muy identificada con su primo y ese temor a los aviones un escalofrío recorrió su espalda Jason y Perseo lo notaron y le vieron con preocupación era hija del rey del cielo ella no podía tener miedo a los aviones ¿verdad?.

Mientras otra diosa y cierto ex Augur aún encadenado hacían planes en su cabeza con eso de la claustrofobia y el miedo a volar del chico.

 _ **Las turbulencias daban más miedo que los dioses griegos.**_

\- Enfrenta a la misma Equidna pero le da miedo volar - río con malicia Octavian jactándose de según el de ser más valiente que Percy y ganándose miradas de odio.

\- Si el enemigo de tu padre te quiere destruir es normal que sientas eso - replico Reyna en defensa de Percy que por el momento estaba dormido y no podía hacerlo y muchos asintieron a lo dicho por ella y el espantapájaros gruño - Ahora cállate, Probatio - recalco la última palabra haciendo que este rechine los dientes.

 _ **No solté los reposabrazos hasta que aterrizamos sin problemas en La Guardia.**_

\- Sus dedos quedaron marcados en el asiento y salió corriendo apenas supo que aterrizamos - reia Griver y los demás lo hicieron también aunque algunos comprendían ese sentimiento de no sentirse bien en el aire como Nico y Hazel.

 _ **La prensa local nos esperaba fuera, pero conseguimos evitarlos gracias a Annabeth, que los engañó gritándoles con la gorra de los Yankees puesta: «¡Están allí, junto al helado de yogur! ¡Vamos!» Y después volvió con nosotros a recogida de equipajes.**_

\- ¿Cual equipaje? lo único que llevaban era la mochila - murmuró Piper mientras negaba con la cabeza eso no podía considerarse equipaje luego reaccionó- Oh no- sacudió la cabeza sentia que había estado demasiado tiempo escuchando a sus hermanas hablar de cosas banales y se le estaba pegando.

\- ¿Que pasa Piper? - le pregunto lacy a su lado ella no dijo nada solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no pensaba admitir que había pensado en que la mochila era muy poco para ser considerado equipaje.

 _ **Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado.**_

\- Debimos ir con él- fruncieron el ceño Grover y Annabeth que sentían que el no débio contar la historia el solo ante los dioses tal vez si hubieran estado Zeus le habría creído.

 _ **Protestaron, y fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos,**_

\- Para nosotros también fue muy duro dejarlo ir - murmuró Annabeth viendo a su amigo y suspiro, esto también estaba siendo duro, incluso más que en el momento de dejarlo ir solo con zeus, Quiron la abrazo por los hombros comprendiendo un poco lo que sentía a él también se le hacía duro cuando los tenía que dejar ir a las misiones.

 _ **pero debía afrontar solo aquella última parte de la misión.**_

\- No creo que tuviera que hacerlo - murmuró Belerofonte y Teseo lo alcanzó a oír.

\- Tal vez tiene su razón para querer hacerlo solo - el otro asintió a lo dicho por su hermano estaba visto que la mayor parte de las veces su hermano hacía las cosas por algo.

 _ **Si las cosas iban mal, si los dioses no me creían... quería que Annabeth y Grover sobrevivieran para contarle la verdad a Quirón.**_

\- Ohh - murmuró Belerofonte y Teseo sonrió satisfecho ahí estaban las razones para que el haya querido hacer todo solo.

\- Aunque no se de que serviría que lo sepa su entrenador- dijo Michael centurión de la primera cohorte viendo hacia el centauro.

\- Serviría para demostrar que el cumplió la última parte de la misión además de asegurar que su nombre y el de su padre estaba limpio ante el campamento además que sabríamos que el señor Hades no tenía nada que ver con el asunto como se creyó en algún momento- explicó el entrenador de héroes y los que antes no habían entendido los motivos del chico para hacer esto asintieron, los griegos que estuvieron desde esa época hicieron una mueca porque pasaron muchas más cosas que las que contaron en el campamento.

 _ **Subí a un taxi y me encaminé a Manhattan. Treinta minutos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State.**_

\- Esta misión ya está por terminar - suspiro aliviada Perséfone que ya se estaba cansando de la lectura en especial por lo que el chico estuvo en el inframundo.

\- Y espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de que tenga otra - susurro el Dios de los mares acomodando a su hijo que parecía tener pesadillas y la diosa de la sabiduría aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta pensaba lo mismo que él o que por lo menos su hija no vaya con el chico.

 _ **Debía de parecer un niño de la calle, vestido con prendas ajadas y con el rostro arañado.**_

Afrodita hizo una mueca leyendo esa descripción pensando en el terrible aspecto que poseía él del libro y se sentía mal por él, luego vio al de la sala y sonrió suavemente al menos ahora se veía bastante bien y siguió leyendo.

 _ **Hacía por lo menos veinticuatro horas que no dormía.**_

\- Pobrecillo - arrullaron las diosas que le tenían aprecio al chico y le sonrieron con ternura viéndolo dormir, mientras que las que no les agradaba gruñeron a ellas no les interesaba si estaba bien o no.

 _ **Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y le dije: -Quiero ir al piso seiscientos.**_

\- Eso es ir directo al punto - reía Hermes con sus hijos y Leo los demás tenían sonrisas divertidas en el rostro.

 _ **Leía un grueso libro con un mago en la portada. La fantasía no era lo mío, pero el libro debía de ser bueno, porque le costó lo suyo levantar la mirada.**_

\- ¿Cuál habrá sido? - pregunto a nadie en específico Sophia.

\- Tal vez el de Harry Potter porque esos libros son buenísimos- exclamo Lou Ellen soñadoramente y Malcom asintió el también lo consideraba buen libro aunque tampoco era de los atraídos a la fantasía.

\- Oh tal vez el señor de los anillos - dijo Kayla como queriendo llamar la atención del rubio este la vio y asintió ese también era buen libro.

\- Oh tal vez el del gremio de los magos - comentó Annabeth y su hermano asintió ese también era un buen libro y así siguieron aumentando más libros, Atenea veía a sus hijos con una sonrisa pero ellos la ignoraban ella lo lo iba a admitir pero le estaba doliendo su indiferencia después de todo eran sus hijos.

 _ **-Ese piso no existe, chaval.**_

\- Es natural que responda eso, no puede dejar subir a cualquiera al Olimpo- comentó Demeter - Es uno de los sirvientes del Olimpo una deidad menor llamada Alexiares y a veces esta con Aniceto - los semidioses asintieron eso era nuevo para ellos (N/A: Buenas aquí para explicar *saca un papel del bolsillo* Bien según el buen Google Alexiares y Aniceto son gemelos y deidadades menores que protegen la ciudad y las ciudadelas de la conquista y guardianes de las puertas del olimpo *se guarda el papel* eso es todo gracias por atender sigan).

 _ **-Necesito una audiencia con Zeus. Me dedicó una sonrisa vacía.**_ _ **-¿Una audiencia con quién?**_ _ **-Ya me ha oído.**_

\- Solo hace su trabajo no es que quiera fastidiar al chico - aclaro Zeus ante las malas miradas que estaba recibiendo pues debieron dejarlo subir más rápido.

\- Con razón no había nadie en la recepción del olimpo en la batalla de Manhattan- susurró Will recordando que encontraron esa sala vacía lo más probable es que esos hayan ido a ayudar a los demás dioses o tal vez a alertar a los de la ciudadela sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, aunque siendo el olimpo deberían procurarse guardianes mejores que esos.

 _ **Estaba a punto de decidir que aquel tipo no era más que un mortal normal y corriente, y que mejor me largaba antes de que llamara a los loqueros, cuando dijo: -Sin cita no hay audiencia, chaval. El señor Zeus no ve a nadie que no se haya anunciado.**_

\- Pues ya vimos que no era un simple mortal - dijo Butch con la explicación ya les había quedado claro que el si sabía del Olimpo incluso mejor que ellos mismos.

 _ **-Bueno, me parece que hará una excepción. -Me quité la mochila y la abrí. El guardia miró dentro el cilindro de metal y, por un instante, no comprendió qué era.**_

\- Las deidades menores no suelen ver a menudo nuestros símbolos de poder al menos no en manos de alguien más- explicó Ariadna sonriendo trataba de poner alguna otra expresión en su rostro pues sabía que algo iba a pasar después de todo era una diosa y ella también podía percibir que algo iba a pasar pronto, su esposo sostenía su mano el no lo iba a admitir pero estaba preocupado por eso mismo.

 _ **Después palideció. -¿Esa cosa no será...? -Sí lo es, sí -le dije-. ¿Quiere que lo saque y...? -¡No! ¡No! -Brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta-.**_

\- Nada como mostrarle a alguien un arma poderosa para que te hagan caso - reía Aquiles y muchos lo acompañaron en su risa, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y esperaban seguir así mucho más.

 _ **Insértala en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie más contigo en el ascensor.**_

\- Es importante que recuerden eso porque no se pueden permitir mortales en el Olimpo- explico Perséfone y muchos asintieron, hasta que Rachel alzó la mano.

\- Yo soy mortal y puedo estar aquí ¿Por qué? - pregunto primero mirando a la diosa y luego a Apolo que le sonrió.

\- Eso es porque eres mi oráculo querida - respondió el con una sonrisa bastante animada lo cual alegraba a su hermana, RED asintió a las palabras del Dios.

 _ **Así lo hice. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600».**_

Todos los campistas veían el libro expectantes pues ellos habían llegado ahí por las moiras en un as de luz y querían saber como era subir de la otra forma.

 _ **Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé. Se oía música ambiental y al final «ding». Las puertas se abrieron. Salí y por poco me da un infarto.**_

\- A la mayoría de nosotros nos dio casi lo mismo cuando subimos por primera vez - reía suavemente Katie y algunos más con ella y luego suspiraron algunos de los que estaban ahí habían llegado al olimpo por primera vez en media guerra para defenderlo, no era un recuerdo muy agradable para una primera visita a este lugar.

 _ **Estaba de pie sobre una pequeña pasarela de piedra en medio del vacío. Debajo tenía Manhattan, a altura de avión.**_

\- Nosotros no hemos visto eso - murmuró Dakota y su hermano griego se lo quedó mirando.

\- Tal vez porque por ahora todo está detenido y seguro ese camino está cerrado - intento darle una explicación a la situación y su hermanos asintió eso era lo más probable.

 _ **Delante, unos escalones de mármol serpenteaban alrededor de una nube hasta el cielo. Mis ojos siguieron la escalera hasta el final, y entonces no di crédito a lo que vi.**_

\- Es sorprendente la primera vez que llegas aquí- sonrio suavemente Annabeth recordando la vez que llegó al olimpo de visita teniendo nueve años después de que la habían nombrado la consejera de la cabaña.

 _ **«Volved a mirar», decía mi cerebro.**_ _ **«Ya estamos mirando -insistían mis ojos-. Está ahí de verdad.»**_

\- Solo en la cabeza de Percy su cerebro conversa con su cerebelo - reía Sophia y sus hermanos igual los demás solo se los quedaron viendo extraño.

\- La parte que se encarga de la visión es el hipocampo que se encuentra en el cerebelo que está más abajo que el cerebro por eso mi hermana dice que solo en su cabeza pueden conversar estas dos partes - explicó Malcom y muchos soltaron risitas aunque igual ellos alguna vez también conversaban con voces en sus cabezas pero nunca con una parte del cerebro en específico.

 _ **Desde lo alto de las nubes se alzaba el pico truncado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve.**_

\- Una montaña muy Bonita pero la nieve no me trae buenos recuerdos - susurró Piper viendo de soslayo a Jason y luego a Leo se preguntaba si ellos también recordarían a esa con la mención de la nieve.

 _ **Colgados de una ladera de la montaña había docenas de palacios en varios niveles. Una ciudad de mansiones: todas con pórticos de columnas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce en los que ardían mil fuegos.**_

\- Una ciudad muy hermosa - comentó Annabeth por lo bajo sonriendo o como anhela ella poder construir cosas como esas.

 _ **Los caminos subían enroscándose hasta el pico, donde el palacio más grande de todos refulgía recortado contra la nieve. En los precarios jardines colgantes florecían olivos y rosales.**_

Los amantes de las flores no pudieron evitar sonreír a la mención de estas incluyendo a la diosa de la Primavera y su esposo le veía, pensaba comprarle más cosas para su jardín el sabía cuanto ella quería eso.

 _ **Vislumbré un mercadillo al aire libre lleno de tenderetes de colores, un anfiteatro de piedra en una ladera de la montaña, un hipódromo y un coliseo en la otra.**_

\- El Coliseo es lo mejor - exclamo Ares con los ojos brillando pensando en todas las peleas que había librado ahí, los demás preferían no verlo o tendrían un nuevo ataque de risa.

\- A mí no me gusta tanto el Coliseo- murmuró Jason recordando su encuentro en este luego su mirada se perdió un poco recordando que había luchado bien junto a Percy esto hasta que Thalia le dio un golpe y cayó de lleno al piso.

\- Para que aprendas - asintió ella con firmeza, Perseo no entendía mucho pero los demás reían en especial Clarisse, Jason solo se sobaba la cabeza mientras se volvía a sentar y Piper suspiraba preocupada tenía que sumar otro golpe más a la lista que su novio ya tenía.

 _ **Era una antigua ciudad griega, pero no estaba en ruinas. Era nueva, limpia y llena de colorido, como debía de haber sido Atenas dos mil quinientos años atrás.**_

\- Y mucho mejor te lo aseguro - afirmó Atenea inflando pecho orgullosa de los edificios que ella había creado y estaba esperando que sus hijos sonrieron después de todo era algo hecho por su madre pero al verlos estos ni le miraban hacían como si ella no existiera lo mismo que hizo Afrodita.

 _ **«Este lugar no puede estar aquí», me dije.**_

\- Esta que no se la cree- reía Will y Nico asintió aunque la primera vez que estuvo en el olimpo tampoco se la terminaba de creer.

 _ **¿La cumbre de una montaña colgada encima de Nueva York como un asteroide de mil millones de toneladas?**_

\- Así es - afirmaron con gracia los hijos de hermes y Leo sonriendo.

 _ **¿Cómo algo así podía estar anclado encima del Empire State, a la vista de millones de personas, y que nadie lo viera?**_

\- La niebla sesos de alga la niebla - rodó los ojos Nico a veces su primo se pasaba de denso, como en los temas de sentimientos y ver cuando la gente le coqueteaba.

 _ **Pero allí estaba. Y allí estaba yo.**_

 _ **Mi viaje a través del Olimpo discurrió en una neblina. Pasé al lado de unas ninfas del bosque que se reían y me tiraron olivas desde su jardín.**_

\- Estaban reconociendo que el trajo La Paz con su llegada - comentó Demeter con una sonrisa feliz de que hayan terminado con esa misión y que no haya guerra.

 _ **Los vendedores del mercado me ofrecieron ambrosía, un nuevo escudo y una réplica genuina del Vellocino de Oro, en lana de purpurina, como anunciaba la Hefesto Televisión.**_

\- Oh, el vellocino de Oro ¿Donde estará ahora? - comento Hermes como le gustaban las cosas de oro igual que Apolo este también sonreía pues ese vellocino había estado perdido por siglos, los griegos no pudieron evitar estar incómodos igual que Jason pues ellos sabían donde estaba en la actualidad aunque no sabían bien la historia de cómo lo encontraron.

Clarisse sabía bien dónde estaba en ese momento el tal vellocino y solo gruño recordando esa misión, miró a los libros apostaba que el siguiente sería de eso y el secreto de esa misión sería revelado porque Percy nunca dijo nada de aquella misión y ella tampoco contó demasiado, no lo iba a admitir pero agradecía que el guardara ese secreto aunque ahora todos lo sabrían.

 _ **Las nueve musas afinaban sus instrumentos para dar un concierto en el parque**_

\- Siempre dan esos conciertos - dijo Afrodita mirando el libro un poco aburrida de los conciertos que ellas daban.

\- Pero querida seguro ese sería especial - afirmó Apolo viendo al chico que dormía en el regazo de su tío- Seguro cantaban las aventuras del chico - más de uno se quedó pensando en ello y luego veían al hijo de Poseidón bueno si las ninfas le habían tirado Olivas era probable que las musas también le hayan compuesto canciones ahora tenían la intriga de cómo serían.

 _ **mientras se congregaba una pequeña multitud: sátiros, náyades y un puñado de adolescentes guapos que debían de ser dioses y diosas menores.**_

\- Lo más seguro es que lo eran pues existe un Dios para casi cualquier cosa - comento Quirón y los semidioses asintieron ellos ya se imaginaban que serían eso después de todo era el olimpo aquí solo habitaban divinidades.

 _ **Nadie parecía preocupado por una guerra civil inminente. De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta.**_

\- Lo más probable es que ya hubieran transmitido en Hefestos TV que tu regresabas con el cerrojo de padre- mascullo Ares aún molesto por llevar ese traje pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que ese chiquillo tenía muchas agallas para haber luchado con él y lastimarlo.

\- Es lo normal si el chico salió en la TV normal que el olimpo se haya enterado - dijo Hefestos viendo a sus hijos - Aquí las noticias vuelan literalmente- río un poco el Dios de los herreros y con el rieron otros más, Jason, Leo y Piper intercambiaron miradas ellos entendieron eso.

 _ **Varios se volvieron para verme pasar y susurraron algo que no pude oír.**_

\- Seguramente cuchicheaban lo visto en Hefestos TV - estaba emocionada Afrodita - Seguro fue un gran programa - hablaba soñadoramente dejando embobados a algunos semidioses.

 _ **Subí por la calle principal, hacia el gran palacio de la cumbre. Era una copia inversa del palacio del inframundo. Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí, blanco y con destellos argentados.**_

Muchos se quedaron viendo a Hades, no se creían que el había hecho una copia del Olimpo en su mundo, Poseidón solo sonríe suavemente sabía lo mucho que Hades quería estar ahí y tener un trono como en la antigüedad antes de que Zeus decidiera que no debía estar ahí.

 _ **Hades debía de haber construido su palacio a imitación de éste. No era bienvenido en el Olimpo salvo durante el solsticio de invierno, así que se había construido su propio Olimpo bajo tierra.**_

Hades vio con furia a las miradas de lástima que estaba recibiendo de parte de algunos dioses presentes, el no necesitaba de la lástima de ellos por eso se había hecho su propio castillo en el inframundo, los únicos a los que no les importaba este hecho eran a los reyes porque la verdad eran ellos los que no querían al señor del inframundo ahí.

O más bien solo Hera pues decía que daba mal aspecto al lugar y que ya era suficiente con tenerlo ahí para la reunión de invierno y que viera que los humanos no se salgan de control en el día más oscuro del año.

 _ **A pesar de mi mala experiencia con él, lo cierto es que el tipo me daba un poco de pena.**_

Hades vio con indignación al libro y luego al chico tapándose con la mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

 _ **Que te negaran la entrada a aquel sitio parecía de lo más injusto. Amargaría a cualquiera.**_

Los dioses se removieron incómodos en sus asientos y luego miraron mal a cierto Dios y diosa que había sido el que había prohibido la entrada de Hades al Olimpo ninguno de los dos se inmutó si quiera, ellos eran los reyes, ellos hacían lo que creían más conveniente para el lugar así que no se arrepentian de lo que hacían.

Hestia se acercó a Hades y le sonrió de forma comprensiva este le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició dulcemente la cabeza de su hermana, Poseidón les veía de reojo que no daría el por devolverles sus tronos a ellos y demostrarles lo importantes que son para el olimpo.

 _ **Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono.**_ _ **«Sala» no es exactamente la palabra adecuada.**_

\- No no lo es - corearon los semidioses dando una mirada a todo el lugar que era enorme, eso no podía considerarse sala los dioses solo rieron por su comentario, Poseidón cuidó que Percy no despierte por el escándalo.

 _ **Aquel lugar hacía que la estación Grand Central de Nueva York pareciera un armario para escobas.**_

\- La verdad es que tiene razón- comento Nico recordando que algunas veces pasaba por ahí y si esto era mucho más grande que esa estación como por diez veces o más.

 _ **Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro.**_

A la mención de estas los semidioses no pudieron evitar mirar hacia arriba y ver las constelaciones moverse de un lado a otro, Thalia sonrió un poco recordando a la antigua teniente y su constelación.

 _ **Doce tronos, construidos para seres del tamaño de Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo.**_

La mención del campamento hizo sonreír a los griegos con añoranza ese era su hogar luego vieron al mini Percy y otra vez esa sensación de tristeza se instaló en ellos, el presentimiento de algo malo volvía.

 _ **Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central.**_

Hestia sonrio a la mención de su hoguera y muchos la vieron sonriendo con ella, los dioses podían notar el cariño que los griegos le tenían a la diosa aún se preguntaban exactamente porque, como fue que logró eso pues le mostraban más respeto a ella que al rey.

 _ **Todos los tronos estaban vacíos salvo dos: el trono principal a la derecha, y el contiguo a su izquierda.**_

Zeus y Poseidón intercambiaron miradas y luego vieron al muchacho esos eran sus tronos y ahora seguro venían sus descripciones.

 _ **No hacía falta que me dijeran quiénes eran los dos dioses que estaban allí sentados, esperando que me acercara. Avancé con piernas temblorosas.**_

Zeus sonreían socarrón el creía que así era como debía portarse todo semidios con miedo hacia el después de todo el era el rey de los dioses, Poseidón solo rodo los ojos sabiendo lo que pensaba su pequeño hermano.

 _ **Como había hecho Hades, los dioses se mostraban en su forma humana gigante, pero apenas podía mirarlos sin sentir un cosquilleo, como si mi cuerpo fuera a arder en cualquier momento.**_

\- Eso solo pasaría si tomáramos nuestra verdadera forma - dijo Dioniso con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios haciendo estremecer a algunos y su esposa le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para gracia de los demás.

\- No asustes a los niños - le regaño y el Dios asintió manso, haciendo reír a más de uno incluidos dioses, Dioniso los miró mal pero no dijo más.

 _ **Zeus, el señor de los dioses, lucía un traje azul marino de raya diplomática.**_

Zeus sonreía cada vez más y se sentaba totalmente orgulloso pues el siempre se veía bien, Afrodita no podía negárselo al menos eso tenía de bueno.

 _ **El suyo era un trono sencillo de platino. Llevaba la barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta.**_

Los semidioses veían al libro y luego al Dios si la descripción estaba bien hecha, Thalia veía de reojo a su padre y luego a sus hermanos comenzando a buscar parecidos y la verdad que encontró algunos eso la hizo sonreír un poco ahora podía decir que tenía hermanos al menos el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

 _ **Su rostro era orgulloso, hermoso y sombrío al mismo tiempo, y tenía los ojos de un gris lluvia.**_

\- El color de sus ojos depende de cómo este su humor - comento Afrodita sin mirar a nadie - Así que deduzco que no andaba de buen humor probablemente estaba abrumado con lo de su cerrojo perdido - muchos asintieron a sus palabras hasta el mismo rey pues en este momento sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico como el de sus hijos, aunque si se fijaban bien podían ver pequeños destellos dorados que denotaban que también estaba con ira contenida.

 _ **A medida que me acerqué a él, el aire crepitó y despidió olor a ozono.**_

Piper inconscientemente sonrió como tonta enamorada pues así olía Jason y Lacy a su lado la codeo para traerla de vuelta a la tierra.

 _ **Sin duda el dios sentado a su lado era su hermano, pero vestía de manera muy distinta.**_

Poseidón sonrió sabia que ese era él ahora quería saber que impresión había tenido su hijo la primera vez que lo había visto acarició su cabello mientras oía.

 _ **Me recordó a uno de esos playeros permanentes de Cayo Hueso. Llevaba sandalias de cuero, pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta de las Bahamas con estampado de cocos y loros.**_

Afrodita hizo una mueca horrorizada ante la vestimenta descrita ahora el Dios no llevaba algo así, porque habían decidido todos llevar sus túnicas, pero el Dios no pudo evitar reír por la cara de su tía.

\- Eso es un horror - exclamo la diosa saliendo del sock - Debemos hacer algo con tu sentido de la moda sobrino - chilló llevándose una mano al pecho, él solo río igual que algunos más en la sala y las hijas e hijos de la diosa le daban la razón, excepto Piper si ella creía que el atuendo no era de lo mejor pero era el Dios del mar naturalmente vestiría cosas veraniegas.

 _ **Estaba muy bronceado y sus manos se veían surcadas de cicatrices, como un viejo pescador.**_

\- Es que eso es - dijeron los hijos del Dios haciéndolo sonreír aún más y ganándose risitas de algunos y más tristeza de parte de otros.

 _ **Tenía el pelo negro, como el mío. Su rostro poseía la misma mirada inquietante que siempre me había señalado como rebelde.**_

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar mirar al Dios y comprobar lo dicho en el libro y si efectivamente el Dios cargaba esa misma mirada que anunciaba problemas pero que te envolvía cálidamente y te calmaba también, suspiraron tristes y los dioses lo notaron otra vez estaba el pesar en ellos.

 _ **Pero sus ojos, del verde del mar, también como los míos, estaban rodeados de arrugas provocadas por el sol, lo que sugería que solía reír.**_

\- Es el que más ríe de todos nosotros - dijo Demeter viendo a su hermano y los demás dioses asintieron.

\- Claro que sí el siempre se anda riendo de mis bromas- reía Hermes.

\- Oh como la vez que le robamos el libro a Atenea ¿recuerdas? - codeo Apolo a su hermano y este asintió y comenzaron a reír mientras la diosa les envió una mirada envenenada.

\- Como olvidarlo - siguió Hermes - Estuvo buscando su libro por todo el olimpo - reia más y más.

\- Y este aparecía desaparecía por todos lados hasta que cayó al lago que está en el bosque - terminó por decir Poseidón riendo de las travesuras de sus sobrinos.

Zeus solo rodó los ojos no sabía como él podía apoyar eso, eran dioses no debían comportarse como chiquillos mortales, Hera pensaba lo mismo.

Artemisa no podía ocultar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios ella recordaba esa travesura y la razón por la que la hicieron pues Atenea la había estado fastidiando con eso de que la cacería no era nada bueno y productivo, que debía buscar otro objetivo en la vida, su hermano no se lo dijo pero sabía que esa era la razón de la broma.

Hefestos y Ares reían a más no poder, Atenea los veía con furia a todos los que reían pues los demás dioses se fueron sumándose al alboroto que se estaba formando.

Percy despertó por todo pero no dijo nada todos se veían bien riendo, los observó con detenimiento preguntándose si estarían bien después que hiciera eso, cuando se calmaron lo suficiente Afrodita siguió leyendo.

 _ **Su trono era una silla de pescador. Ya sabes, el típico asiento giratorio de cuero negro con una funda acoplada para afirmar la caña.**_

\- Una buena silla - murmuró el portador de tormentas sabiendo cual sería la nueva forma de su trono, la de ahora solo se mostraba como un trono de color verde mar pues Zeus mentalmente había decidido que debían permanecer con túnicas griegas y que sus tronos debían mostrar seriedad, lo que a él no le gusto por eso su trono no era dorado o gris como el de los demás, el dijo que fueran formales no especificó el color.

Los semidioses recién reparaban en que los dioses estaban con túnicas desde que llegaron y que sus tronos eran todos monótonos y solo dorados y grises a excepción del de Poseidón, bueno que habían tenido muchas otras cosas en las que fijarse para no notar eso, Percy después de ver a todos volvía a cerrar los ojos.

 _ **En lugar de una caña, la funda sostenía un tridente de bronce, cuyas puntas despedían una luminiscencia verdosa. Los dioses no se movían ni hablaban, pero había tensión en el aire, como si acabaran de discutir.**_

\- Es lo más probable - susurro Hestia sus hermanos siempre andaban peleando por cualquier cosa y en especial lo harían si algo fue robado.

 _ **Me acerqué al trono de pescador y me arrodillé a sus pies.**_

Zeus vio furioso el libro, eso era irrespetuoso, él era el rey tenía que arrodillarse primero ante él, antes que a su hermano, vio al muchacho sin importarle la mirada de advertencia que le daba Poseidón.

\- ¡Insolente! - bramó contra el chico unas nubes se arremolinaron en la sala de tronos.

\- Cálmate- siseó Poseidón con demasiada serenidad viendo a su hermano y abrazando con una mano de manera protectora a su hijo cubriendo sus oídos contra su cuerpo para que no despierte mientras en la otra sostenía su tridente.

\- Zeus siéntate- mando Hera viendo fijamente a su esposo este parecía querer seguir con la pelea pero vio al resto de la sala y todos le daban miradas de no te atrevas a seguir, así que solo se sentó pero esto no se iba a quedar así el era el rey, el muchacho debía mostrarle más respeto y también estaba lo de sus hijos.

Afrodita decidió seguir leyendo para acabar con este ambiente que se había formado.

 _ **-Padre. -No me atreví a levantar la cabeza. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Sentía la energía que emanaba de los dos dioses. Si decía lo incorrecto, me fulminarían en el acto.**_

\- Yo no permitiría eso - mascullo Poseidón viendo a su hermano menor que ahora si tenia los ojos grises con destellos dorados estaba crepitando en ellos y sus manos igual.

 _ **A mi izquierda, habló Zeus:**_ _ **-¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chico?**_

Zeus asintió estaba de acuerdo con su yo del libro, los demás rodaron los ojos el se creía demasiado solo porque era el rey.

 _ **Mantuve la cabeza gacha y esperé.**_ _ **-Paz, hermano -dijo por fin Poseidón.**_

\- El siempre intentando calmar la situación- sonrió Artemisa ella no quería a los hombres por todo lo que pasó en sus días, pero quería mucho a su tío después de todo el la cuido siempre, a diferencia de Zeus que siempre salía con la excusa de soy un Dios rey debo seguir las normas no puedo intervenir en la vida de mis hijos aunque sean inmortales.

 _ **Su voz removió mis recuerdos más lejanos: el brillo cálido que había sentido de bebé, su mano sobre mi frente**_

El Dios de los mares de forma inconsciente hizo lo que describió en el libro agregando un beso en su sien haciendo que las mujeres de la sala arrullaran, pero la vista de dos se detuvo en Piper y ella solo se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, no la podían culpar la escena era tierna hasta Calrisse había arrollado claro que a modo de broma pero lo había hecho.

 _ **-. El muchacho respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto.**_

\- Si eso era lo correcto para él- afirmó en un susurro Reyna ella sabía que debían mostrar respeto a los dioses pero también estaba visto que ante todo para Percy estaba su familia.

 _ **-¿Sigues reclamándolo, pues? -preguntó Zeus, amenazador-.**_

\- Si - afirmo el Dios de los mares en la sala sonriendo más que orgulloso de su hijo mientras Zeus lo veía mal.

 _ **¿Reclamas a este hijo que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?**_

\- Tú lo rompiste primero - se encogió de hombros el Dios mientras el otro mascullaba entre dientes algo de hermanos cara dura que se saltan las normas como les viene en gana.

 _ **-He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar.**_

Afrodita frunció el ceño al igual que muchos dioses mientras Poseidón miraba con pesar a su hijo, no podía negar que había hecho mal al traerlo al mundo y darle el destino que le dio eso le dolía.

 _ **«Haber obrado mal...» Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**_

\- Esas palabras fueron muy frías- dijo una enojada Afrodita mirando al Dios que solo veía a su hijo.

\- Estaba el señor rey del drama presente no podía ser más cariñoso ni mostrar favoritismo - respondió con frialdad el Dios acariciando el rostro de su hijo - Sabes que suelo guardar la compostura cuando ninguno de los dos está de buen ánimo solo porque no quiero que los mares se agiten más de lo debido - termino por contestar y los dioses dejaron de mirarlo, no podían negarlo así era él.

 _ **¿Eso es todo lo que yo era? ¿Una mala obra? ¿El resultado del error de un dios?**_

\- Nunca has sido un error pero lamento el destino que te depara por ser mi hijo - susurro al oído del azabache en un tono triste.

 _ **-Ya le he perdonado la vida una vez -rezongó Zeus-. Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino... ¡Bueno! Debería haberlo fulminado al instante por su insolencia.**_

Poseidón le envió una mirada envenenada al Dios de los cielos ¿Como se atrevía a decir eso?.

 _ **-¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro? -replicó Poseidón con calma-. Escuchémoslo, hermano.**_

\- Poseidón callando a Zeus desde hace eones - bromeo Apolo tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se estaba formando y lo logró un poco ganándose risillas.

 _ **Zeus refunfuñó un poco más y decidió:**_ _ **-Escucharé. Después me pensaré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no.**_

\- No vas a arrojar a nadie del olimpo - refutó Demeter mirando mal a su hermano - Tenias que oírlo y sin hacer drama el llevo tu estúpido cacharro - termino por decir completamente enojada de la actitud de su hermano este solo asintió pero en sus ojos se veía que también estaba enfurecido.

 _ **-Perseus -dijo Poseidón-. Mírame.**_ _ **Lo hice, y su rostro no me indicó nada. No había ninguna señal de amor o aprobación, nada que me animase. Era como mirar el océano: algunos días veías de qué humor estaba, aunque la mayoría resultaba ilegible y misterioso.**_

\- No podía mostrar ninguna emoción con este ahí- señalo con su dedo pulgar a su pequeño hermano y este le vio ofendido el era el rey no un vulgar este.

 _ **Tuve la impresión de que Poseidón no sabía realmente qué pensar de mí.**_

\- Claro que sabía que pensar de ti - comentó el Dios viendo a su hijo más de uno veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque un poco tristes.

 _ **No sabía si estaba contento de tenerme como hijo o no.**_

\- Papá está más que feliz teniéndote como hijo podemos asegurarlo - dijo Belerofonte y sus hermanos asintieron también sus primos y Aquiles, el Dios sonrió como no iba a estar feliz si era su hijo.

 _ **Aunque resulte extraño, me alegré de que se mostrara tan distante. Si hubiese intentado disculparse, o decirme que me quería, o sonreír siquiera, habría parecido falso, como un padre humano que buscara alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia.**_

\- Pero no soy un padre humano - murmuró el Dios con una sonrisa - Aunque si tal vez habría parecido falso en ese momento - paso los dedos por la mejilla de Percy estaba apreciando esos momentos más que nada.

 _ **Podía vivir con aquello. Después de todo, tampoco yo estaba muy seguro de él.**_

\- Oh pero nos parece que ahora si lo está y mucho - aseguro Miranda con una sonrisa hacia el Dios este se la devolvió.

 _ **-Dirígete al señor Zeus, chico -me ordenó Poseidón-. Cuéntale tu historia.**_

\- Claro y después de pensar tanto recién se acuerda que el rey existe - mascullo Hera con fastidio esta lectura le había dejado de gustar hace un buen rato.

 _ **Así pues, conté todo lo ocurrido, con pelos y señales. Luego saqué el cilindro de metal, que empezó a chispear en presencia del dios del cielo, y lo dejé a sus pies.**_

\- Esperemos que le haya creído- dijo Hestia y vio que varios de los semidioses griegos comenzaron a negar con la cabeza la diosa fruncio el ceño mirando a su pequeño hermano este aparto la vista.

 _ **Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera.**_

 _ **Zeus abrió la palma de la mano. El rayo maestro voló hasta allí. Cuando cerró el puño, los extremos metálicos zumbaron por la electricidad hasta que sostuvo lo que parecía más un relámpago, una jabalina cargada de energía sonora que me erizó la nuca.**_

\- Ya está te han devuelto tu preciado Rayo- dijo Hera con la mayor frialdad posible hacia su esposo y hermano tampoco estaba feliz con él.

 _ **-Presiento que el chico dice la verdad -murmuró Zeus-. Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así... es impropio de él.**_

\- Claro que lo es pero no por eso es mentira lo que haya dicho el chico - murmuró Hefestos que ya estaba viendo por donde iban los pensamientos de su padre en el libro seguramente por ese detalle que derrotó a su hijo no le creía del todo al muchacho.

 _ **-Es orgulloso e impulsivo -comentó Poseidón-. Le viene de familia.**_

Los dioses no pudieron evitar dar la razón en eso, aunque no lo quisieran admitir abiertamente todos y cada uno de ellos era así.

 _ **-¿Señor? -tercié.**_ _ **Ambos respondieron al unísono:**_ _ **-¿Sí?**_

\- Tienes que ser más específico con los dos ahí presentes - río por lo bajo Piper aunque se sentía rara ella siendo hija de Afrodita podía sentir más las emociones de los que estaban en la sala y podía sentir que la tristeza crecer con cada palabra que avanzaba el capítulo.

 _ **-Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, a otra cosa.**_

 _ **Describí mis sueños y aquella sensación experimentada en la playa, aquel fugaz aliento maligno que pareció detener el mundo y evitó que Ares me matara.**_

Más de uno se estremeció recordando esas partes de la historia luego vieron al chico, debió padecer mucho con sueños como esos, debido a que los de él sonaban más reales, más, descriptivos que los que ellos habían llegado a tener y esta era una de las razones por las que Apolo tenía tanto interés en el chico.

 _ **-En los sueños -proseguí-, la voz me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Ares sugirió que él también había soñado. Creo que estaba siendo utilizado, como yo, para desatar una guerra.**_

\- En eso no se equivocaba el muchacho, esa cosa los quería usar a los dos - resoplo Hermes por más que intentaba sacarse ese temor de que su hijo del libro iba a hacer algo que no le iba a gustar no lo conseguía y ver que sus hijos no estaban haciendo bromas no lo ponía mejor.

 _ **-¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo? -preguntó Zeus.**_

\- Te contó su sueño - fruncio el ceño el Dios del inframundo- De seguro te dijo lo del foso sigues ¿queriendo echarme la culpa? - sombras comenzaban a emanar de la ropa del Dios mientras que Zeus le devolvía la mirada.

\- Bien podías ser tú debido a que eres uno de los dioses que habita ahí abajo y el que se supone que manda - gruño Zeus con vientos y nubes arremolinandose a su alrededor.

\- Paz hermanos - dijo con una calma mortal Poseidón viendo con advertencia a los dos mientras sostenía a Percy contra su pecho - Dejemos que siga la lectura- ninguno de los dos siguió hablando pero tampoco apartaban su mirada.

 _ **-No -contesté-. Quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente.**_

Hades no dejaba de ver a Zeus a pesar de que su esposa lo tenía tomado de la mano no podía creer la desfachatez que dijo, le estaban diciendo de la cosa del foso y aún así se atrevía a acusarlo a él, la única razón por la que no saltó a atacarlo apenas dijo esas palabras fue por sus hijos y que no quería tomar su verdadera forma con ellos aquí pero si que quería golpearlo.

 _ **Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué al foso. Es la entrada al Tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se está desperezando allí abajo... algo más antiguo que los dioses.**_

\- Muy bien espero que con esa explicación más explícita le haya quedado claro que no fui yo - mascullo por lo bajo Hades aún viendo a su hermano menor y este tampoco apartaba la mirada.

 _ **Poseidón y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra: «Padre.»**_

Los griegos evitaron mirar con odio al rey de los cielos porque siempre supieron que Percy intentó avisarles desde el principio sobre la guerra y el despertar de Cronos pero no le habían creído, como si el fuera a jugar con esas cosas, vamos, que tenía doce pero el había hecho lo que pocos semidioses podía hacer a esa edad debieron por lo menos evaluar lo dicho por él.

 _ **Poseidón hizo alguna sugerencia, pero Zeus cortó por lo sano. Poseidón intentó discutir. Molesto, Zeus levantó una mano.**_

\- Es un sordo que no escucha razones de nadie cuando está molesto- comentó en un tono cansino Demeter para luego resoplar pues ahora Zeus le miraba enojado pero a ella no le importaba.

 _ **-Asunto concluido -dijo-.**_

\- El chico te está avisando del despertar de padre y para ti es ¿un asunto concluido? - Hestia veía incrédula a su hermano ahora se preguntaba en donde fallaron con su crianza tal vez las ninfas le dieron demasiado.

\- No era un asunto concluido - fruncio el ceño Hades - Pudiste al menos sopesar la idea con el consejo Olimpico no decidir todo por ti mismo- termino el Dios viendo a su hermano que literalmente echaba chispas.

\- Yo soy el rey y puedo concluir un asunto si no le veo la relevancia - se defendió el Dios recibiendo muchas malas miradas del resto de dioses, Poseidón al ver que esto iba a seguir para largo le hizo una seña a Afrodita para que siga quería terminar esto rápido y que su hijo pueda dormir bien, pues con tanto bullicio el parecía ponerse peor con las pesadillas.

 _ **Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal.**_

\- Claro le importaba más su estúpido Rayo que la guerra inminente y el despertar de Cronos - mascullo Artemisa mirando mal a su padre y no era la única que le veía así pero a él no le importaba los ignoraba a todos.

 _ **-Se levantó y me miró. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente-. Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto.**_

\- Bueno al menos reconoció que hizo bien su trabajo- suspiro con cansancio Tyler un hijo de Marte, él y sus hermanos junto con su padre habían estado emocionados con la pequeña riña anterior pero saber que a pesar de que le estaban advirtiendo al gran señor del campamento Júpiter sobre una guerra y el no iba a hacer nada los tenía decepcionados no había mejor descripción para lo que sentían.

Jason prefería no ver a su padre quería evitar terminar más decepcionado, de sus acciones aquí y del libro de lo que ya lo estaba, Thalia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para hacerle saber que no estaba solo y vio a Perseo que sonreía con comprensión, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor ahora tenía hermanos no una sino dos que lo apoyaban y sabían un poco como se sentía.

 _ **-Tuve ayuda, señor -respondí-. Grover Underwood y Annabeth Chase...**_

\- No se olvidó de sus amigos - sonrió suavemente Ana hija de Venus y más hicieron lo mismo que ellas incluso las diosas, Artemisa no dijo nada pero le parecía un gesto bastante noble porque no se dio a él solo todo el crédito de la misión como habría hecho otro.

 _ **-Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Perseus Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir.**_

\- Vaya que gran recompensa- mascullaron por debajo los Stoll y las hermanas Gardner que los alcanzaron a oír resoplaron eso a ellas también les parecía injusto el hizo tanto por ese objeto y lo único que ganaba es que no lo maten.

Zeus estaba opinando lo mismo que su yo del libro que no debía confiar en el chico porque si fue capaz de derrotar a dos dioses, entonces era peligroso y si así era el debía hacer algo.

 _ **-Esto... gracias, señor.**_

 _ **-Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación.**_

Todos miraron mal al libro y luego al gran rey de los cielos por su forma de actuar, el chico había hecho su misión y más, esa no era forma de tratarlo porque prácticamente lo había arrojado del olimpo sin si quiera prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras.

 _ **El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció.**_

\- Deberes que debieron darle el título del rey del drama a él y no a mi - murmuró a su esposa Dioniso y está río ligeramente a lo dicho, los demás se los quedaron viendo pero no dijeron nada.

Teseo debes en cuando miraba a la diosa, seguía tan linda como él la recordaba oh que buenos tiempos pasó con ella y luego le envió una mirada breve pero cargada de odio a cierta diosa de la sabiduría que de sabía no tenía mucho pero de vengativa si que tenía bastante.

 _ **Me quedé solo en la sala del trono con mi padre.**_ _ **-Tu tío -suspiró Poseidón- siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro.**_

Los dioses en la sala afirmaron con la cabeza incluso el Dios del teatro Y Zeus lo vio ofendido y luego a su esposa esta también había asentido cuando el iba a decir algo ella simplemente levantó la mano.

\- Eres un dramático no lo puedes negar - dijo ella antes que si quiera pueda defenderse- Afrodita sigue por favor - la nombrada asintió pero no porque quisiera recibir sus ordenes sino porque quería terminar el capítulo de una vez.

 _ **Un silencio incómodo.**_

 _ **-Señor -pregunté-, ¿qué había en el foso?**_ _ **-¿No te lo has imaginado ya?**_ _ **-¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes?**_

La temperatura en la sala bajo un poco debido al nombre de ese titán, no era una agradable sensación saber que el podía volver o que el quiso volver.

 _ **Incluso en la sala del trono del Olimpo, muy lejos del Tártaro, el nombre «Cronos» oscureció la estancia, haciendo que la hoguera a mi espalda no pareciera tan cálida.**_

Hestia se abrazó a sí misma hasta que sintió unas manos cálidas sobre sus hombros vio hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que era el Dios del sol que le abrazaba por la espalda, este le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, esto le hacía sentir una pequeña esperanza de que todo estaría mejor.

 _ **Poseidón agarró su tridente.**_ _ **-En la primera guerra, Percy, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano.**_

Afrodita hizo una imperceptible mueca al leer el nombre de su padre que solo sus hijos y los hijos de Hefestos notaron pues estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas pequeñas que los demás no podían ver fácilmente.

 _ **Zeus arrojó los restos de Cronos al foso más oscuro del Tártaro.**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo el nombre de ese lugar los de la misión futura prefirieron hacer como que no oyeron nada de lo dicho y miraron a puntos muertos en la sala no querían mirar a los pequeños Annabeth y Percy de la sala estaban seguros que se culparian una vez más y no podían hacer eso, al menos con Thalia y Clarisse viéndolos.

 _ **El ejército titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra.**_

Todos los semidioses se removieron incómodos en sus lugares recordando las batallas que libraron para derrotar a Cronos y a sus aliados vaya que les había costado y mucho.

 _ **Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aún hambriento de poder.**_

Y no es el único hambriento de eso pensaron tristemente los semidioses recordando todo lo que dejaron en su tiempo, algunos vieron de reojo a otro que también tenía ansias de poder y que ahora era solo un simple probatio.

 _ **-Se está curando -dije-. Está volviendo.**_

 _ **Poseidón negó con la cabeza.**_ _ **-De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza.**_

\- Así que tú tampoco le creíste mucho a tu hijo - le vio reprobatoriamente Afrodita a su sobrino.

\- Tal vez es por la discusión con Zeus - respondió seguro que su hermano le recordó todas las veces que según el titán estaba despertando pero solo eran falsas alarmas.

 _ **Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto.**_

\- Si seguro el gran rey te recordó esas veces donde ese ser influyó en la gente - afirmó Afrodita mientras veía fijamente el libro y los demás asintieron - Aunque igual debieron prestar más atención a lo que el dijo una menos avisar lo sucedido al consejo olímpico- susurro ella para después seguir con la lectura.

 _ **-Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo.**_

 _ **Poseidón guardó silencio durante un largo momento.**_ _ **-Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cronos. Has completado tu misión, niño. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer.**_

\- y con eso tú también has terminado el asunto - suspiró con cansancio Demeter a veces cuando esos dos se ponían de cabeza dura no habi quien les haga entrar en razón.

 _ **-Pero... -Me interrumpí. Discutir no iba a servir de nada. De hecho, bien podría enfadar a mi padre-. Como... deseéis, padre.**_

\- No creo que llegases a enfadarme solo por hablar conmigo- sonreía el Dios, aunque seguro el ya no quería hablar más del tema de Cronos tampoco pues no era lindo hablar de eso y menos con tu hijo recién reconocido.

 _ **Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.**_ _ **-La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad?**_

\- No - contestaron los chicos en la sala como si la pregunta se la hubiesen hecho a ellos y el Dios soltó una ligera risa por la actitud de ellos.

 _ **-No... señor.**_ _ **-En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.**_

\- Supone bien - reía Thalia por lo bajo.

\- Aunque también ha sacado la rebeldía de Sally - susurró Grover recordando la batalla de Manhattan y como se cargó a los monstruos con esa escopeta y Quirón que lo alcanzó a oír río también esa era una mortal bastante especial.

 _ **-Se irguió en toda su estatura y recogió su tridente. Entonces emitió un destello y adoptó el tamaño de un hombre normal-. Debes marcharte, niño. Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto.**_

Muchos suspiraron aliviados de que le hayan regresado a su madre, Frank y Leo esbozaban grandes sonrisas se imaginaban lo feliz que el debía estar por ella.

 _ **Impresionado, lo miré fijamente y pregunté:**_

 _ **-¿Mi madre?**_ _ **-La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas.**_

\- Siempre pago mis deudas - sonrió satisfecho el señor de los muertos al saber que le había devuelto a su madre mientras que su pequeño hermano seguía aún molesto con él bueno en realidad estaba molesto con todo el asunto de la derrota de sus hijos el irrespeto de Percy y que los de la sala tampoco parecían querer hacerle caso.

 _ **El corazón me latía desbocado. No podía creérmelo.**_ _ **-¿Vais a... querríais...?**_

 _ **Quería preguntarle a Poseidón si le apetecía venir conmigo a verla, pero entonces reparé en que eso era ridículo.**_

\- No habría sido ridículo - sonreia el rey de los mares.

\- Esta prohibido que visites a tus hijos - señaló Zeus viendo ahora a Poseidón.

\- Solo me habría asegurado que llegue a salvo a casa, eso no está del todo prohibido- respondió este encogiéndose de hombros, el otro le veía furioso - Afrodita sigue por favor- ella muy sonriente acató la orden, el otro Dios seguía muy enfadado.

 _ **Me imaginé al dios del mar en un taxi camino del Upper East Side. Si hubiese querido ver a mi madre durante todos éstos años, lo habría hecho.**_

\- Seguro no lo hice para que el tarado de mi hermano no le encuentre - se quejo el atracador de tormentas mientras el rey de los dioses se ponía rojo de ira.

 _ **Y también había que pensar en Gabe el Apestoso.**_

\- Oh ese mortal pagará lo malo que haya hecho - mascullo con odio el Dios apretando un poco más su hijo.

 _ **Los ojos de Poseidón adquirieron un tinte de tristeza.**_

 _ **-Cuando regreses a casa, Percy, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontrarás un paquete esperándote en tu habitación.**_

\- ¿Un paquete? - todos se quedaron un poco desconcertados ¿Que podría haberle enviado el Dios al chico? mientras Grover y Annabeth sonreían cómplices ellos ya sabían que había en ese paquete.

 _ **-¿Un paquete?**_ _ **-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy. Debes decidirlo tú.**_

Ahora que Annabeth analizaba la situación tal vez Poseidón se había enterado de lo malo que era el padrastro de Percy por las noticias mortales o del olimpo y por eso envió ese paquete a la casa de él, sabiendo que tomaría la mejor decisión para acabar con eso.

 _ **Asentí, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.**_

Afrodita leyó mentalmente lo que seguía y comenzó a sonreír a más no poder y vio con un brillo especial en los ojos a Poseidón y soltó un chillido inesperado haciendo que a todos le duelan los oídos hasta que Ares amablemente cubrió su boca con su mano.

\- ¡Por mi! ya te dije que no grites así- se quejó Apolo pero ese era el sentir de todos los presentes - Casi dejas a todos sordos - seguía refunfuñando y sacudía la cabeza tratando de que le dejen de doler los oídos.

\- Ahora te voy a soltar pero no grites - dijo Ares y ella asintió el descubrió su boca muy despacio ella seguía sonriendo a más no poder.

\- Bien ¿qué pasó para que grites así? Dita - dijo Hermes a la diosa sacudiendo sus oídos con sus manos lo mismo que hacían varios de los presentes ella respiró hondo y empezó a leer para que entiendan su chillido.

 _ **-Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres -declaró Poseidón con añoranza-.**_

Los hijos de la diosa comenzaron a entender porque el grito mientras Artemisa aún medio aturdida por el ruido solo rodo los ojos, igual que Atenea.

 _ **No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años.**_

Más de una suspiro como enamorada eso sonaba demasiado dulce, algunas diosas también lo hicieron, mientras que Poseidón se sonrojó el no solía decir eso de muchas de sus amantes pero por lo que sabía de la madre del chico su yo del libro tenía razón ella era especial una reina.

 _ **Aun así... lamento que nacieras, niño.**_

\- No debiste decirle eso - regañaron las diosas al Dios de los mares este aparto la vista y la centro en su hijo el ya podía adivinar porque le había dicho eso.

 _ **Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones.**_

\- Solo por eso lamento cuando tengo un hijo, lamento el destino que tienen y el peso que deben cargar por ello - hablo tristemente sin despegar los ojos de su hijo menor sus otros hijos presentes sonrieron con tristeza al menos su padre lamentaba lo que ellos sufrieron solo por nacer semidioses a otros eso ni les importaba.

Muchos dioses pusieron sonrisas tristes también, les dolía ver como sufrían sus hijos solo por el hecho de ser suyos, pero que podían hacer ellos necesitaban de esos mismos niños para hacer tareas que por culpa de las leyes no podían en el mundo mortal, el único que parecía no lamentar eso era Zeus que parecía inmutable igual que Hera.

Pero por dentro el rey si lamentaba la vida que les había deparado a sus hijos semidioses aunque no lo admitiría por orgullo, Thalia y Jason no sabían como sentirse al ver que su padre no mostraba ningún sentimiento acerca de mostrarse arrepentido por su destino suspiraron e hicieron como si no les importo aunque dolía y Perseo lo sabía el conocía bien lo que sentían ellos dos.

 _ **Intenté no sentirme herido. Allí estaba mi propio padre, diciéndome que lamentaba que yo hubiese nacido.**_

Los de la sala estaban cada vez más tristes el Dios tenía razón en lamentarse pero no estaba ayudando a la autoestima de su hijo y eso no ers bueno.

 _ **-No me importa, padre.**_ _ **-Puede que aún no -dijo-. Aún no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte.**_

\- No me perdono darte un destino tan cruel - acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, algunos comenzaron a llorar en silencio pues si que fue un destino cruel, el chico pasó una guerra y estaba ahora en otra solo para acabar en ese lugar, Thalia y Clarisse querían atacar a todos para que dejen de llorar y dejen de sentirse como se sentían pero eran demasiados los que estaban sumiendose en la tristeza, así que la teniente se puso de pie y corrió donde Leo.

\- Es hora Valdez- le dijo al oído el entendio a que se refería y asintió poniéndose de pie sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato.

\- ¡Salid mis pequeñas! - grito a viva voz apretando un pequeño botón y de quien sabe donde empezaron a aparecer hormigas robot y se empezaron a meter en la ropa de todos.

Todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro y a reírse forzadamente porque las hormigas les estaban haciendo cosquillas otros no tenían esa suerte y saltaban de aquí allá porque les estaban picando y Leo reia como desquiciado junto a Thalia y Clarisse los únicos que no tenían hormigas eran ellos así que disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Los dioses veían con gracia a sus hijos que se removian y trataban de zafarse de los bichos pero no podían, Zeus veía a todos con una ceja arqueada no lo iba a admitir pero el asunto se le hacía divertido, cuando Leo por fin apago a las hormigas y recibió un coscorrón de parte de Piper porque que le había dicho en el primer capítulo que ni se le ocurra esto, pudieron seguir leyendo.

 _ **-Os dejo, pues. -Hice una reverencia incómoda-. N-no os molestaré otra vez.**_

 _ **Me había alejado cinco pasos cuando me llamó.**_ _ **-Perseus.**_

Poseidón escuchó una leve queja del chico en sus brazos lo más probable es que haya despertado por el gran grito de Afrodita y al parecer no le gustaba mucho su nombre esperaba que el otro Perseo no se entere de eso.

 _ **-Me volví. Había un fulgor en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero-.**_

\- Te aseguro que era orgullo - le susurro a su hijo este aún estaba con los ojos cerrados probablemente intentado dormir de nuevo pero le sonrió.

 _ **Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.**_

\- Y que yo me siento orgulloso de que seas mi hijo - siguió susurrandole consiguiendo que se sonroje y se acomode mas en su regazo para su diversión.

 _ **Cuando regresé caminando por la ciudad de los dioses, las conversaciones se detuvieron. Las musas interrumpieron su concierto. Todos, personas, sátiros y náyades, se volvieron hacia mí con expresiones de respeto y gratitud, y cuando pasé junto a ellos se inclinaron como si yo fuera un héroe de verdad.**_

\- ¡Porque eso eres! - gritaron los de la sala y el solo se escondió más en el cuello de su padre negándose a dar el rostro pero su padre sonreía a más no poder orgulloso de su hijo igual que sus hermanos y amigos de él.

Algunos dioses no pensaban lo mismo que los demás igual que cierto probatio y cada uno de ellos por motivos distintos iban a demostrar lo contrario.

 _ **Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan.**_

 _ **Fui en taxi hasta el apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme.**_

Todos en la sala esbozaban sonrisas de cariño a la mención de que la madre del chico estaba bien y que había vuelto a casa excepto por Poseidón que sintió como su hijo se tensaba y lo abrazaba aún sin despegar su rostro de su hombro.

 _ **-¡Percy! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niño.**_

Hestia sonría dulcemente mirando al chico se veía que era una buena madre pero se extrañó al ver que Poseidón no sonreía y solo veía a su hijo algo pasaba ahí.

 _ **Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Lo admitiré: también yo tenía los ojos llorosos. Temblaba de emoción, tan aliviado me sentía.**_

La mayoría de los presentes especialmente mujeres arrullaron esos pensamientos eran muy dulces incluso Hera debió admitir que el demostraba mucho cariño por su madre y que ojalá sus hijos hicieran lo mismo por ella, pero ellos tenían buenos motivos para no hacerlo.

 _ **Me dijo que sencillamente había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Gabe casi se había desmayado del susto.**_

\- Ojalá le hubiera dado un infarto- murmuró Kayla y Malcom solto una ligera risita mientras Lou Ellen veía mal a la chica y Afrodita sonreía le gustaba eso de ahí.

 _ **No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado Gabe: que yo era un criminal buscado, que había viajado por todo el país y había estropeado monumentos nacionales de incalculable valor.**_

Muchos gruñeron y comenzaron a soltar su extenso vocabulario de maldiciones por lo bajo para que no los quieran censurar debido al vocabulario, El Dios de los mares seguía preocupado por su hijo este estaba respirando con irregularidad.

 _ **Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias. Gabe la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar.**_

Artemisa comenzó a soltar blasfemias en todos los idiomas que conocía en especial insultos contra los hombres y maldiciones además de prometer que iba a cazar a ese y hombre y hacerlo sufrir, mientras los demás solo se la quedaron viendo o tapan los oídos de alguien.

\- Hermanita no se donde aprendiste eso pero aseguró que no fue de mi - estaba horrorizado Apolo viendo a su melliza esta solo chasqueó la lengua aún furiosa mientras cierto rubio reía por lo bajo el no lo iba a admitir pero muchos de esos insultos se los había enseñado él.

Teseo y Belerofonte trataban de ocultar sus risas también porque ellos si que habían escuchado esos insultos e intuían quien se los enseñó a la diosa.

\- Bueno al menos e aprendido nuevos insultos - dijo divertido Hermes que tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo en mano y Ares asentía - Aunque podrías volver a repetir ese de Lamecharcas o lamecharcos de fosa séptica - reía el Dios mientras esquivaba una flecha esta vez enviada de Apolo.

\- No harás que mi hermana repita eso - espeto el Dios mientras Artemisa solo se encogió de hombros una vez que había soltado los insultos se sentia un poco menos enfadada.

\- ¿De donde será que ella aprendió eso? - pregunto al viento Perseo aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta después de todo ellos pasaban juntos en los elíseos y sabía como insultaban los hijos del Dios del mar, Orión se hizo el duro de oído.

 _ **Me tragué la ira y le conté mi historia. Intenté suavizarla para que pareciera menos horrible de lo que en realidad había sido, pero no era tarea fácil.**_

\- Que lindo no quería asustar a su madre - arrullo por lo bajo Lacy.

 _ **Estaba a punto de llegar a la pelea con Ares cuando la voz de Gabe me interrumpió desde el salón.**_ _ **-¡Eh, Sally! ¿Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué?**_

Artemisa hizo un gran esfuerzo por no decir más insultos igual que sus cazadoras y muchos en la sala apretaban los puños ese mortal si que se estaba haciendo de enemigos, mientras Percy no se apartaba del hombro de su padre negándose a dar el rostro por más que su padre intentaba verlo.

 _ **Cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-No va a alegrarse de verte, Percy. La tienda ha recibido hoy medio millón de llamadas desde Los Angeles... Algo sobre unos electrodomésticos gratis.**_

Los amigos del chico no pudieron evitar soltar risitas por esto mientras que Percy comenzó a temblar en los brazos de su padre sabía que estaba cerca pronto todos lo sabrían.

 _ **-Ah, sí. Sobre eso...**_ _ **Consiguió lanzarme una sonrisita.**_ _ **-No lo enfades más, ¿vale? Venga, pasa.**_

Más de uno se preguntaba como es que ella podía ser así, aguantar a ese solo por la seguridad de su hijo, aunque algunos opinaban que no había servido de mucho pues igual estuvo en peligro no por monstruos mitológicos pero si los mortales.

 _ **Durante mi ausencia el apartamento se había convertido en Tierra de Gabe. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido retapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior.**_

La mayoría de los presentes no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante el aspecto que debía tener el departamento y ese olor pobre de la madre del chico y de él.

 _ **Gabe y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa.**_

 _ **Cuando Gabe me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó.**_ _ **-¿Cómo... cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía...**_

\- La policía nada lacra inmunda - solto de repente una furiosa Hazel nadie podía creerse que ella fuera a decir algo asi porque se veía muy dulce y tierna aunque ahora sus ojos no se veían así hasta Frank debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo pero igual la abrazó para calmarla.

Nico no estaba para nada sorprendido cuando había estado visitando el campamento Júpiter algunas veces la había visto así pero nunca delante de la gente porque del suelo comenzaban a brotar piedras.

 _ **-No es un fugitivo -intervino mi madre sonriendo-. ¿No es maravilloso, Gabe?**_

\- Ella era la única feliz con su vuelta a casa - susurro Annabeth viendo a su amigo y los intentos de su padre porque se suelte un poco y le de la cara.

 _ **Nos miró boquiabierto. Estaba claro que mi vuelta a casa no le parecía tan maravillosa.**_

 _ **-Ya es bastante malo que tuviera que devolver el dinero de tu seguro de vida, Sally -gruñó-. Dame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a la policía.**_

Las personas de la sala estaban empezando a enfadarse apretaban los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos en especial las cazadoras y su señora, Thalia estaba que echaba chispas y sus hermanos trataban de contenerla, Nico no estaba mejor.

 _ **-¡Gabe, no!**_ _ **Él arqueó las cejas.**_

 _ **-¿Dices que no? ¿Crees que voy a aguantar a este monstruo en ciernes en mi casa? Aún puedo presentar cargos contra él por destrozarme el Cámaro.**_ _ **-Pero...**_

Afrodita vio indignada lo siguiente y luego vio al chico que seguía en el hombro de su padre abrazándose a él, ella respiró profundo se preparó para lo que venia esto iba a desatar la guerra a Poseidón no le iba a gustar.

 _ **Levantó la mano y mi madre se estremeció.**_

 _ **Entonces comprendí algo: Gabe había pegado a mi madre. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho.**_

Y como Afrodita lo había predicho eso fue el detonante para lo que pasó después, todo se hizo un caos había rayos, sombras y flechas por todas partes el suelo temblaba haciendo caer a algunas personas, cada quien sacó su lindo vocabulario florido en muchos idiomas, antiguos y modernos, una lluvia se precipitó por toda la sala junto con fuertes vientos, el ambiente estaba frío hasta la hoguera lanzaba látigos de fuego demostrando que Hestia no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¡Basta! - rugió Poseidón y todo el mundo se detuvo en ese instante las nubes se comenzaron a disipar, todos se veían claramente molestos, la sala estaba destruida casi todos los dioses estaban de pie, los semidioses estaban repartidos en esferas de agua protegiéndolos pues hasta algunos dioses empezaban a brillar, cuando todos se sentaron otra vez - Esto no soluciona nada - trato de calmar aunque el mismo estaba furioso sus ojos lo demostraban pero se recordaba que había prometido tratar de contenerse - Perseus - llamó a su hijo en un susurro este no contesto - ¿Ese dejo de existir? - el chico asintió aún escondido en su hombro y aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía con su padre - Bueno ya está dejó de existir veamos o leamos como - muchos asintieron y Afrodita tomó de nuevo el libro para seguir.

 _ **Quizá llevaba años haciéndolo sin que yo me enterase. La ira empezó a expandirse en mi pecho.**_

\- Perseus - volvió a susurrarle a su hijo - Quiero saber algo - el chico se atrevió a apartarse un poco de su hombro pero sin mirarle aún- ¿Ese se atrevió a tocarte a ti? - el chico no respondió pero eso le bastó al Dios para saberlo todo, paso una mano por el cabello de su hijo mojandolo un poco prometiendose que en el nuevo futuro no iba a permitir eso el no dejaría que su hijo sufra no sabia como pero lo iba a hacer ese no se cruzaría en su vida nunca.

 _ **Me acerqué a Gabe, sacando instintivamente mi bolígrafo del bolsillo.**_

\- No se debe atacar a los mortales - susurro el entrenador de Héroes pero pensando que bien podrían hacer una excepción con aquel mortal.

 _ **Él se echó a reír.**_ _ **-¿Qué, pringado? ¿Vas a escribirme encima? Si me tocas, irás a la cárcel para siempre, ¿te enteras?**_

\- El que va acabar en la cárcel es otro y en los campos de castigos es otro - murmuró Hades, el amaba a cada una de sus amantes y sabía bien lo que sentía Poseidón en ese instante, que hubieran tocado a alguien especial por un Dios merecía un castigo ejemplar además podía intuir que ese no solo toco a la mujer sino que también le hizo daño al chico, porque así solían ser esos que se creían con poder, aunque en realidad eran miserables y que solo eran felices haciendo más miserables a otros. Pero el se iba a encargar de que pague sus pecados o si que los iba a pagar.

Perséfone veía inquisitivamente a su esposo ella sabia lo sensible que el era con el tema de que lastimen a los niños por eso los campos de castigos estaban llenos de esos criminales que abusaban de ellos, se veía que este iba a tener un trato especial porque además había tocado a alguien que era amado por su hermano Poseidón y el tenia cierto grado de cariño por él.

 _ **-Vale ya, Gabe -lo interrumpió su colega Eddie-. Sólo es un crío.**_

 _ **Gabe lo fulminó con la mirada e imitó con voz de falsete:**_ _ **-Sólo es un crío.**_ _ **Sus otros colegas rieron como idiotas.**_

\- Es que eso es lo que son - susurro Julie hija de Mercurio.

 _ **-Está bien. Seré amable. -Gabe me enseñó unos unos dientes manchados de tabaco y añadió-: Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y largarte. Si no, llamaré a la policía.**_

\- Vas a ver el futuro tan espléndido que te depara el destino mortal - murmuró Apolo con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios igual que la que tenían muchos otros dioses para ellos era indignante que alguien que era amada por un Dios sea tratada así.

 _ **-¡Gabe, por favor! -suplicó mi madre.**_ _ **-Prefirió huir de casa -repuso él-. Muy bien, pues que siga huido.**_

 _ **Me moría de ganas por destapar Anaklusmos, pero la hoja no hería a los humanos. Y Gabe, en la definición más pobre del término, era humano.**_

\- En un término muy pobre y básico- mascullo Ares claro que a él le había gustado la acción que hubo en la sala pero que ese se haya atrevido a tocar a una mujer como Sally era imperdonable, aunque bueno en el momento de la acción el no se vio muy temible con el tutú rosa.

 _ **Mi madre me agarró del brazo.**_ _ **-Por favor, Percy. Vamos. Iremos a tu cuarto.**_

 _ **Permití que me apartara. Las manos aún me temblaban de ira.**_

\- No era para menos - concordó Teseo a él también le temblaban las manos y eso que aquella no era su madre pero a muchos se las había recordado y por eso su enojo porque las madre eran intocables y más si eran buenas madres.

 _ **Mi habitación estaba abarrotada de la basura de Gabe: baterías de coche estropeadas, trastos y chismes de toda índole, e incluso un ramo de flores medio podridas que alguien le había enviado tras ver su entrevista con Barbara Walters.**_

Más de uno hizo una mueca aún estaban furiosos por lo anterior solo esperaban que el castigo de aquel llegue pronto.

 _ **-Gabe sólo está un poco disgustado, cariño -me dijo mi madre-. Hablaré con él más tarde. Estoy segura de que funcionará.**_

 _ **-Mamá, nunca funcionará. No mientras él siga aquí.**_

\- El tiene razón- susurró Atenea estaba disgustada porque la mujer tenía una mente brillante como para aguantar a ese ser que ni a humano llegaba, sabía porque lo hacía y eso demostraba que también era noble y fuerte pero aún así no iba a decir nada a favor del muchacho en voz alta, ella aun lo quería lejos de su hija.

 _ **Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.**_

 _ **-Mira... te llevaré a mi trabajo el resto del verano. En otoño a lo mejor encontramos otro internado...**_ _ **-Déjalo ya, mamá.**_

Las diosas que tenían hijos podían comprender un poco a la mortal ella solo quería proteger a su hijo aunque ya no había forma de hacerlo y la conversación le estaba siendo difícil.

 _ **Bajó la mirada.**_ _ **-Lo intento, Percy. Sólo... que necesito algo de tiempo.**_

 _ **De pronto apareció un paquete en mi cama. Por lo menos, habría jurado que un instante antes no estaba allí.**_

Todos prestaron atención el Dios de los mares había dicho que le enviaría un paquete ya querían saber que era.

 _ **Era una caja de cartón del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.**_

Afrodita sonrió más que el gato cheshire antes de leer en voz alta.

 _ **La dirección estaba escrita con mi caligrafía:**_ _ **Los Dioses**_ _ **Monte Olimpo**_

 _ **Planta 600**_ _ **Edificio Empire State**_ _ **Nueva York, NY**_

 _ **Con mis mejores deseos, PERCY JACKSON**_ _ **Encima, escrita con la letra clara de un hombre, leí la dirección de nuestro apartamento y las palabras: «devolver AL remitente.»**_

Todos los que querían al chico y a su madre comenzaron a sonreír igual que la diosa disipando así la agresividad que había en ellos ya se imaginaban por donde iba el asunto.

 _ **De repente comprendí lo que Poseidón me había dicho en el Olimpo: un paquete y una decisión. «Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.»**_

El Dios de los mares sonrió esperaba que su hijo haya tomado la decisión correcta.

 _ **Miré a mi madre.**_ _ **-Mamá, ¿quieres que desaparezca Gabe?**_ _ **-Percy, no es tan fácil. Yo...**_

\- Oh pero si es muy muy fácil- sonreía phoebe y muchas de las cazadoras asintieron ante esto sonriendo igual que ella.

 _ **-Mamá, contesta. Ese cretino te ha pegado. ¿Quieres que desaparezca o no?**_ _ **Vaciló, y después asintió levemente.**_

\- Claro que iba a querer que desaparezca ninguna mujer debe aguantar eso - murmuró Reyna.

 _ **-Sí, Percy. Quiero, e intento reunir todo mi valor para decírselo. Pero eso no puedes hacerlo tú por mí. No puedes resolver mis problemas.**_

\- Es algo que tiene que resolver ella - comentó Artemisa sabia que la madre del chico era fuerte y por eso la respetaba, como buena guerrera debía librar sola sus batallas.

 _ **Miré la caja.**_

 _ **Sí podía resolverlos. Si la llevaba a la mesa de póquer y sacaba su contenido, podría empezar mi propio jardín de estatuas justo allí, en el salón.**_

\- Un hermoso jardín- comentó con una sonrisa Perséfone pensando que esas eran almas que no iba a pedir que fueran a los Elíseos.

 _ **Eso es lo que un héroe griego habría hecho, pensé. Era lo que Gabe se merecía. Pero la historia de un héroe siempre acaba en tragedia, como había dicho Poseidón.**_

El Dios asintió a ese pensamiento y vio a su hijo que había vuelto a dormir estaba seguro que hizo lo correcto.

 _ **Recordé el inframundo. Pensé en el espíritu de Gabe vagando eternamente en los Campos de Asfódelos, o condenado a alguna tortura terrible tras la alambrada de espino de los Campos de Castigo: una partida de póquer eterna, sumergido hasta la cintura en aceite hirviendo y escuchando ópera.**_

\- Que buenas ideas para castigo - murmuró Nico anotandolo en una libreta salida de quien sabe donde probablemente se la robó a Will del bolsillo porque tenía un sol en la portada - Aunque podríamos agregar algunas cosas más- comenzó a murmurar cosas de alacranes come carne sacando los ojos y que estos le vuelvan a crecer dolorosamente, que las cartas del juego de Poker incendie sus manos y que no pueda soltarlas, que solo pueda escuchar Opera a todo volumen, que no pueda ver televisión aún teniendo el aparato ahí presente, que donde se siente crezcan puas con veneno y más y más cosas.

El hijo de Apolo que lo estaba viendo y oyendo lo veía entre divertido, preocupado y horrorizado, porque primero tenía una expresión alegre mientras escribía, segundo por todo el tiempo que pudo haber pasado en el inframundo seguramente ayudando a su padre para que se le hayan pegado tantas cosas de los campos del castigo y por último que había robado su libreta se seguro se le pegaron mañas del tiempo que estuvo con los hijos de Hermes en el campamento.

 _ **¿Tenía yo derecho a enviar a alguien allí, incluso tratándose de alguien tan despreciable como Gabe?**_ _ **Un mes antes no lo habría dudado. Ahora...**_

Muchos se quedaron pensativos ante estas palabras, ellos si que estaban dispuestos a acabar con ese troglodita pero ¿a que costo? ¿al costo de quedar como asesinos?, o ¿de al menos quedar con una muerte en su conciencia? no valía la pena eso.

 _ **-Puedo hacerlo -le dije a mi madre-. Una miradita dentro de esta caja y no volverá a molestarte.**_

 _ **Mi madre miró el paquete y lo comprendió.**_

 _ **-No, Percy -dijo apartándose-. No puedes.**_

\- Una madre lista - apunto Hestia - Por mucho que ella quiera librarse de ese ser no va dejar que su hijo cargue con ese peso - a los semidioses les costó un poco admitir esto porque ese ser solo se merecía desprecio pero era verdad el no merecía cargar con la muerte de ese inmundo.

 _ **-Poseidón te llamó reina -le dije-. Me contó que no había conocido a una mujer como tú en mil años.**_

Afrodita se mordió el labio para no soltar otro chillido como el anterior con eso estaba demostrando que ella aún amaba a Poseidón, solo lo hizo porque sus hijos habían quedado bastante aturdidos la última vez que lo hizo, una vez reprimió su emoción continuó leyendo, pero Will había notado la cara de la diosa.

\- Código tres - gritó antes que la diosa leyera y todos cubrieron sus oídos y ella leyó.

 _ **-Percy... -musitó ruborizándose.**_

Y bueno la diosa no chilló pero todos sus demás hijos si lo hicieron esto fue casi tan fuerte como el de su madre hasta ella tenía que admitir que eso fue molesto, Poseidón que no había podido cubrir sus oídos por estar cuidando el sueño de su hijo quedó bastante aturdido, estaba seguro que las habían oído hasta en el punto más hondo en el mar vaya pulmones que tenían.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta - dijo Apolo destapando sus oídos y mirando a la diosa y a sus hijos - ¿Van a hacer esto cada que pase algo así? - los hijos y la diosa se miraron entre sí y luego al Dios y asintieron sonriendo - Ya estuvo que vamos a ser un poco de inmortales sordos- los de la sala no pudieron evitar reír.

Aunque habían dos que solo miraban incrédulos a cierta castaña que había gritado a todo pulmón con sus hermanos y hermanas, pero bueno ellos comenzaban a admitir que su lado Afrodita estaba saliendo muy seguido con estos libros.

 _ **-Mereces algo mejor que esto, mamá. Deberías ir a la universidad, obtener tu título. Podrías escribir tu novela, conocer a un buen hombre, vivir en una casa bonita. Ya no tienes que protegerme quedándote con Gabe. Deja que me deshaga de él.**_

\- Si por favor - susurro un centurión de la segunda cohorte el no conocía mucho al chico pero por la lectura detestaba bastante a ese hombre, nadie podía seguir a lado de alguien como él.

 _ **Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla.**_

 _ **-Hablas igual que tu padre -dijo-. Una vez me ofreció detener la marea y construirme un palacio en el fondo del mar. Creía que podía resolver mis problemas con un simple ademán.**_

Todas las diosas le lanzaron una mirada y una sonrisa soñadora al Dios de los mares este se sonrojó el no solía ofrecerle eso a sus amantes a menos que estuviera muy muy enamorado de ellas.

\- Vaya querido que el amor te pego duro con esa mortal - le sonrió dulcemente Demeter ella sabia muy bien lo enamordizo que podía ser su hermano pero vamos que le ofreció un palacio y todo eso iba más allá de lo que él le había ofrecido a cualquier mortal en la historia.

Poseidón carraspeó un poco (bastante) incómodo por las miradas y sonrisas que estaba recibiendo pero no iba a negar que Sally Jackson si que era una mujer especial, era Bonita, inteligente, fuerte, valiente, astuta e ingeniosa a más de rebelde no podía esperar para conocerla y se iba a asegurar que esta vez si acepte su ofrecimiento el no iba a permitir que ella tampoco sufra.

 _ **-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?**_ _ **Sus ojos multicolores parecieron indagar en mi interior.**_

Piper sonrió ante eso, porque los ojos de ella eran igual y Afrodita frunció el ceño como analizando todo lo que habían dicho del libro sobre la mujer, esta no había tenido mal aspecto, era bonita, miró al chico con interés, esto se lo tenía que pensar porque por lo general eran de su descendencia los que nacían con ojos multicolor pero no podía estar segura de ello.

 _ **-Creo que lo sabes, Percy. Te pareces lo bastante a mí para entenderlo. Si mi vida tiene que significar algo, debo vivirla por mí misma.**_

Artemisa y Ares asintieron ante lo dicho en el libro ella tenía razón la única que podía decidir si cambiar algo o no en su vida era ella y nadie más que ella.

 _ **No puedo dejar que un dios o mi hijo se ocupen de mí... Tengo que encontrar yo sola el sentido de mi existencia. Tu misión me lo ha recordado.**_

Poseidón suspiró y asintió muy a su pesar sabia que ella tenía razón solo una persona podía tomar las decisiones sobre una persona y era esa misma persona, aún así él no se iba a rendir en el futuro por poner a salvo tanto a ella como a su hijo, iba a pensar en ello, además que veía también de donde su hijo había sacado toda su bondad además de la astucia y la suspicacia, claro que si ella también le había heredado cosas buenas.

 _ **Oímos el sonido de las fichas de póquer e improperios, y el canal deportivo ESPN en el televisor del salón. -Dejaré la caja aquí -dije-. Si él te amenaza... Ella asintió con aire triste.**_

\- Buena decisión- sonrió Ares por lo poco que habían leído acerca de ella sabia que la mortal iba a tomar la opción más adecuada y por lo que había dicho el crío de su tío, si que fue la mejor.

 _ **-¿Adonde piensas ir, Percy? -A la colina Mestiza. -¿Para verano... o para siempre? -Supongo que eso depende. Nos miramos y tuve la sensación de que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo.**_

\- Imagino que ella ya tomó la decisión- susurró Annabeth entendiendo que al acuerdo que habían llegado ellos era que él solo iba a regresar si de verdad los dos iban a estar a salvo en esa casa, es decir sin la presencia de ese.

 _ **Ya veríamos cómo estaban las cosas al final del verano. Me besó en la frente. -Serás un héroe, Percy. El mayor héroe de todos.**_

\- Y los es - afirmaron los semidioses sonriendo y los dioses hacían lo mismo claro con algunas excepciones.

 _ **Volví a mirar mi habitación e intuí que ya no volvería a verla. Después fui con mi madre hasta la puerta principal.**_

\- Y no la volvió a ver - comentó Thalia y Annabeth por un momento la vio con el ceño fruncido pero luego recordó que algo le había comentado Grover sobre que se cambiaban de apartamento, eso era lo mejor alejarse de todo aquello que trajera recuerdos dolorosos.

 _ **-¿Te marchas tan pronto, pringado? -me gritó Gabe por detrás-. ¡Hasta nunca!**_

\- Oh si hasta nunca - sonrio Nico con una de esas sonrisas que hizo estremecer a más de uno ganándose la aprobación de su padre y una mirada preocupada de Hazel tal vez esos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos en el inframundo eso no ers bueno no era la única que los vio así, Perséfone hizo lo mismo bueno a ella no le gustaban los hijos de su marido pero eran niños los niños no deberían pasar mucho tiempo ahí, ni sus hijas lo hacían por favor y eran diosas, no era bueno no lo era.

 _ **Tuve un último momento de duda. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle su merecido a aquel bruto? Me iba sin salvar a mi madre.**_

\- Por eso la culpa - susurró Annabeth recordando que había sentido que el se sentía culpable por algo ahora entendía de qué, el sentía que su madre había sufrido todos los maltratos por su culpa, por mandarlo protegiendo de los monstruos, no la había salvado en el inframundo, no la había salvado ahora, se sentía inútil de no poder hacer nada por la persona que más amaba - sesos de alga - susurro dándole una mirada triste a su amigo, el se preocupaba mucho por su madre y solo quería lo mejor para ella, suspiró ojalá ella pudiera llegar a amar así a su padre esperaba poder hacerlo.

 _ **-¡Sally! -gritó él-. ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel de carne?**_

\- A él es a quien deberían hacer pastel de carne- opino entre dientes Rachel y Apolo miró divertido los pensamientos de su oráculo, o vaya como le alegraba tener nueva oráculo.

Artemisa a pesar de todo lo pasado y su enojo no había dejado de vigilar a su hermano se veía menos preocupado eso le alegraba pero no sabía cuanto le iba a durar, luego fijo su vista en Hermes el Dios tampoco se veía bien paso vista por la sala y no eran los únicos se veían felices porque la mortal estaba bien y que probablemente haría estatua a ese hombre si, pero algo más pasaba por sus cabezas ella lo sabía y vio a sus cazadoras ellas estaban igual, vio a su teniente y a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en sus ojos podía ver la tristeza y preocupación reflejada, la diosa suspiró algo iba a pasar todos lo sentían en mayor o menor grado pero lo sentían.

 _ **Una mirada de ira refulgió en los ojos de mi madre y pensé que, después de todo, quizá sí estaba dejándola en buenas manos. Las suyas propias.**_

\- Exacto no hay mejores manos - sonrió Ariadna y su marido asintió a su lado, ella podía ser una diosa buena y todo lo que sea pero sabía de la vida mortal y sabia que esa cosa merecía ser estatua.

 _ **-El pastel de carne llega en un minuto, cariño -le contestó-. Pastel de carne con sorpresa. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Lo último que vi cuando la puerta se cerraba fue a mi madre observando a Gabe, como si evaluara qué tal quedaría como estatua de jardín.**_

\- Este es el fin del capítulo- sonrió Afrodita feliz de que se terminara y no queriendo volver a leer no era divertido sentir las emociones de todos y las subidas y bajadas de tensión.

\- Bien entonces comamos y vayamos a dormir este ha sido un día largo - asintió- Demeter abrazando a Hestia que estaba un poco débil por la furia mostrada antes aunque sonreía por el final, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de tronos hacia el comedor.


	39. Capítulo XXII

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer cada quien se dirigió a su lugar para dormir los dioses a sus templos y los campistas a las cabañas, la noche estaba tranquila solo alumbrada por la luna y las estrellas, las horas pasaron y dieron paso a la madrugada, cuando cierto rubio bien conocido como el consejero de la cabaña siete se puso de pie al escuchar que su paciente favorito tenía pesadillas.

\- Nico hey - le susurraba al azabache - Yo estoy aquí no estas solo - tomaba la mano de su amigo entre las suyas y trataba de tranquilizarlo, las manos del contrario estaban frías pero eso era algo que al hijo de Apolo no le molestaba, después de estar un momento así el hijo de Hades se tranquilizó no despertó, eso era un gran logro pues el médico sin diploma quería que el duerma más - Me quedaré contigo - susurro a su oído y se acostó a su lado.

Estuvo un rato ahí a su lado observandolo dormir, el pensaba que se veía hermoso pero sacudió la cabeza y decidió que el no podía pensar eso pues Nico solo era un amigo solo eso nada más, estos pensamientos ahora no lo dejaban dormir así que se sentó y contempló la habitación, hubo algo que no cuadro con la tranquilidad del lugar pues alguien más estaba sentado en su cama.

\- ¿Percy? - pregunto a nadie en específico pero sin apartar la vista de quien estaba sentado ahí en la oscuridad, se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó hasta ahí - ¿Que haces despierto? - cuestiono una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del azabache de ojos verdes pero este no le daba la cara la tenía escondida en sus rodillas.

\- Solo tuve una pesadilla- respondió en un murmullo apenas audible y sin darle la cara al rubio se volvió a acostar pero a un hijo de Apolo con mucha curiosidad esta respuesta no bastaba.

\- Oh esta bien - el puso una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de consolarlo y de paso saber su estado de salud, el podía hacer esto gracias a su padre y el poder que le heredó, con ese solo toque determino que si había sido una pesadilla pero que esta le estaba afectando bastante su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su temperatura estaba baja - ¿Quieres que te traiga agua? eso siempre te hace sentir mejor - el azabache asintió sin darle aún la cara, el rubio camino hasta su mesa de noche donde tenía una jarra con agua y sirvió un vaso, para regresar junto a él hijo de Poseidón - Toma bébelo - le paso el vaso el otro muy despacio se sentó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

\- Gracias- susurró, el rubio estudió su rostro mientras bebía el agua pudo notar pequeños brillos en los costados de sus ojos, estuvo llorando, eso le recordaba a Will que este era un Percy niño, un mini Percy, comenzó a cuestionarse que sería lo que estuvo soñando para acabar tan mal, aún sostenía el vaso entre sus manos, el rubio notaba que ya no temblaba pero sabía que aún no estaba bien.

\- Trata de volver a descansar - le susurró al azabache tomando el vaso de entre las manos del otro el chico solo asintió y una duda surgió en su cabeza bueno muchas - Percy - llamó antes de ponerse de pie - ¿siempre tienes pesadillas? - el otro no respondió - ¿o solo las has tenido estando aquí? - el azabache seguía sin responder, Will se levantó y caminó unos pasos para dejar el vaso en su lugar.

\- No importa dónde este, las pesadillas ya son parte de mi vida - respondió en un susurro que si no fuera por el buen oído que también había heredado de su padre el rubio no lo habría oído, volteó a ver al chico pero este ya se había acomodado para dormir de nuevo, ahora se preguntaba si estando solo en la cabaña tres se había levantado como hoy, ¿cuantas veces se había levantado así estando aquí? ¿cuántas pesadillas podía tener un semidios de doce años? a lo largo de los años estás ¿habían aumentado?.

Él siempre veía a un Percy feliz corriendo de aquí allá, ayudando a veces a los Stoll con sus bromas o vengandose de ellos por algo que le hicieron a Katie, o simplemente con su espada en la arena de duelo, o comiendo de forma desmedida, ¿cuánto más secretos se guardaba Percy Jackson? nunca había dicho en el campamento sobre su vida anterior y tampoco contaba sus miedos o pesadillas a los demás, el solo contaba los sueños semidios, pero ¿qué otros sueños o pesadillas tendría? ¿seguiría soñando con la señorita Doods en la actualidad? ¿o ya había un monstruo que la reemplace? tal vez soñaba con la muerte de sus amigos.

Will se sentó junto a Nico y lo vio dormir, el era otro que se guardaba su vida ¿Dónde habría estado para que tuviera tantas pesadillas? ¿qué tanta culpa se guardaba? ¿qué tan dañado estaba el hijo de Hades? ¿Qué tan dañado estaba el hijo de Poseidón? ¿Qué tan dañado puede llegar a estar un semidios antes de quebrarse? , acarició su cabello viendo mejor su rostro, le hace honor a su apellido pensaba, es un Ángel, con estos pensamientos el hijo de Apolo se volvió a quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos, levantados y listos para ir a desayunar comenzaron a salir de la cabaña, Will quiso acercarse a Percy y ver como estaba pero este estuvo esquivandolo, Nico estaba igual pero el no se pudo escapar una vez que el rubio lo tomó del brazo no lo soltó para nada, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre con los siete, Percy los veía a todos con una sonrisa y luego cuando terminaron tomó la mano de Annabeth.

\- Sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad listilla? - susurro el a su oído, ella respiró hondo viendo como todos iban entrando a la sala.

\- Claro que sí por algo yo soy una listilla y tú un sesos de alga - respondió ella muy segura pero su mano temblaba aferrándose a la de él.

\- Esta bien vamos entonces- le sonrió a la chica y caminaron al interior de la sala, el buscó con la vista el asiento más cercano a la puerta.

\- Percy - susurró ella una vez que estuvieron sentados apartados del resto - No creo que sea buena idea -

\- Ninguna idea mía lo es, pero no hay de otra - le sonrió él y ella solo asintió y vio como se iban acomodando los de la sala.

Thalia estaba junto con Jason, Nico y Will, el azabache vio donde se habían sentado Percy y Annabeth eso le anunciaba que el final estaba cerca lo malo es que no quería que llegue, Will quiso ir por ellos pero Nico se lo había impedido, Thalia y Jason habían querido hacer lo mismo pero les dijo que era mejor que estén solos y por alguna razón le creyeron.

Hazel estaba sentada con Frank tomada de su mano hoy el día estaba triste el sol no brillaba con todo su esplendor, tal vez porque Apolo no se veía del todo feliz igual que el estaban muchos dioses en especial Poseidón viendo a su hijo y reteniendo a los otros para que no vayan hasta ellos.

Leo sentía que la culpa en el crecia no había compartido mucho con los Annabeth y Percy de doce por esta misma pero hoy se sentía como cuando llegó a esta sala y eso no era bueno porque los presentimientos en los semidioses nunca lo son así que se abrazó a Piper y a Nissa que estaban a sus lados, Jake estaba cerca junto con Harley y veían con preocupación a los de la misión futura porque ellos no se veían bien, Jason abrazaba a Thalia positivamente como si ella se fuera a ir no entendían porque y lo peor es que la teniente de Artemisa estaba bien con eso, ella también se veía triste.

Afrodita intentaba sonreír pero ella sentia la pena y el dolor crecer en los semidioses en especial los griegos y no sabía como animarlos, estaban casi como cuando llegaron, Artemisa solo veía con cautela a su hermano sabia que el no estaba bien por más que sonriera, Hermes estaba convencido que hoy no sería un buen día, sus hijos no estaban conversando de bromas de hecho casi ni habían hablado en el desayuno bueno que el tampoco tenía ánimos pero igual.

Zeus no entendía porque el ambiente para él era un día más en su larga vida inmortal, pero notaba que sus hijos semidioses estaban preocupados y tristes eso no le gustaba, Hera sentía el ambiente enrarecido pero decidió no darle importancia, Ares veía a sus hijos hoy los griegos parecían tranquilos demasiado diría el Dios pues estos días habían estado conversando y peleando entre sí y ahora estaban ahí sentados sin apenas mediar palabras, la consejera no mostraba emociones pero el podía ver como apretaba la mano del hijo de Hermes ella tampoco estaba bien.

Hefestos que no sabía de emociones pero si de máquinas, podía saber que algo estaba mal con los semidioses sus hijos no tenían planos, los ojos de su hijo no brillaban como cuando llegó, otra vez se aferraba a su amiga como para no caer y la chica estaba igual, Dioniso veía a su hijo Polux y a su amigo Butch ninguno de los dos parecía animado el día de hoy, Ariadna también lo había notado.

Demeter veía a sus hijos como si fueran flores que no pusieron al sol, sin energía y muy tristes, no sabía que hacer para animarles, había puesto excelentes cereales en la mesa y alagado sus trabajos, había preguntado por lo que les gustaba pero ellos no respondían, solo miraban a la nada y que el sol no brillara con intensidad no ayudaba.

Hades veía de reojo a sus hijos estaban tristes de nuevo, Hazel se aferraba a su novio y Nico estaba indiferente con su mirada fija en el hijo de Poseidón como intentando grabarse su rostro porque no lo vería en un largo rato, pero no podía ser ¿verdad? y luego vio a su hermano, el Dios de los mares tampoco estaba feliz y veía a su hijo, estos dos sabían algo.

Perséfone sin que nadie lo note veía a los hijos de su marido, no lo quería admitir pero estaba preocupada por ellos, en estos días los había visto un poco más felices pero hoy no, extrañaba ver a la chica que se suponía muerta sonreir con su novio o al otro chico pelearse con el de Apolo no como ahora que los dos simplemente estaban ahí sin decirse nada solo sentados.

Atenea veía a su hija con preocupación primero porque estaba lejos de todo el mundo, segundo porque estaba con la cría de su tío y tercero porque no se veía feliz, no entendía que pasaba y eso no le gustaba, hasta había dejado de interesarle los misterios de la lectura y eso ya era decir mucho, Hestia podía sentir el frío en la habitación el crepitar de la hoguera bajar, todo el ambiente estaba triste, vio a su sobrino el Dios del sol tomar el libro para empezar la lectura.

\- Bien - trataba de sonreír el Dios del sol - Como yo empecé esto yo lo terminaré- abrió el libro - Es el último capítulo _**La profecía se cumpl**_ e - se escucharon algunos murmullos de parte de los romanos.

\- ¿Ya no se había cumplido? - dijo una hija de Aquilón.

\- Yo creía que si - fruncio el ceño Ana una hija de Venus.

\- Pues ya entrego lo robado, descubrió al Dios que había traicionado que resultó ser Ares, no salvo lo que más quería aunque si lo hizo, también viajó al oeste, pero no ha sido traicionado por el que dijo ser su amigo - respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa sentada junto con Kayla.

\- Pero ya lo fue, Ares se hizo pasar por su amigo y lo traicionó o ¿no? - refutó la chica mirando a la oráculo, ella no estaba bien sus ojos no brillaban como siempre.

\- No - respondió simplemente luego miró al Dios del sol - Lea para que entienda por favor señor Apolo - el Dios asintió y Hermes tragó saliva cerrando los ojos sentía que este capítulo no sería bueno no.

 _ **Habíamos sido los primeros héroes en regresar vivos a la colina Mestiza desde Luke, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún reality show.**_

\- Pues en parte si hicieron un reality con eso del túnel del amor y demás- comentó una hija de Marte viendo que sus hermanos griegos no parecían querer decir nada ese día.

 _ **Según la tradición del campamento, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor, y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia.**_

\- Esa es una tradición que tal vez deberíamos seguir porque eso de que te pongan una marca por lo que has hecho no esta muy bien - murmuró una hija de Venus también por sus hermanos griegos porque hasta Drew no parecía feliz ese día ni tan pretenciosa como ella solía ser.

\- Si tal vez debamos conversarlo con Reyna para que lo diga en el Senado- murmuró otro de sus hermanos sin despegar la vista de Piper que en estos días había estado radiante pero ahora estaba como al principio bastante triste, puede que fuera Griega pero era su hermana y todos les estaban cogiendo cariño a los griegos.

 _ **La mortaja de Annabeth era tan bonita —seda gris con lechuzas de plata bordadas—, que le comenté que era una pena no enterrarla con ella.**_

Atenea parecía querer acotar algo mordaz al asunto pero viendo a sus hijos prefirió no hacerlo, si en verdad estos días había estado indignada con su comportamiento, hoy estaba pensativa pues ellos no se veían bien y su líder estaba lejos cerca de la puerta de la entrada y no sabía el por qué de esto o porque sus hijos parecían tan tristes.

 _ **Me dio un puñetazo y me dijo que cerrara el pico.**_

Algunos soltaron risitas en especial los romanos recordando que ella le había hecho una llave de judo en Nueva Roma pero se detuvieron al ver que solo ellos reían, los griegos no hicieron nada a más de una sonrisa de añoranza.

 _ **Como era hijo de Poseidón, no había nadie en mi cabaña, así que la de Ares se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la mía.**_

Ares frunció el ceño igual que muchos otros ¿Por qué sus hijos se ofrecerían a hacer eso con todo lo que le hizo el muchacho? quiso preguntárselo o reclamarlo a sus hijos pero viendo que estaban mal prefirió no hacerlo.

 _ **A una sábana vieja le habían pintado una cenefa con caras sonrientes con los ojos en cruz, y la palabra PRINGADO bien grande en medio. Moló quemarla.**_

\- En especial porque le pusiste petardos - sonrió Grover recordando ese día y que los que estaban hasta al frente habían salido gritando y corriendo y se escucharon unas cuantas risitas de parte de los presentes.

\- Travis me los había regalado quería usarlos - se encogió de hombros y se oyeron más risitas de los semidioses.

Ares sonría esos eran sus mocosos pero luego vio a los de la sala ellos apenas y sonreían por lo leído, Clarisse solo se arrimaba más a su novio y gruñía, el Dios no entendía nada.

 _ **Mientras la cabaña de Apolo dirigía el coro y nos pasábamos sándwiches de galleta, malvaviscos y chocolate, me senté rodeado de mis antiguos compañeros de la cabaña de Hermes,**_

Los que estuvieron ahí en esa época esbozaban sonrisas tristes, pues al final de ese verano habían perdido a un amigo y líder para ser reemplazado por uno mejor y lo peor es que sentían que lo estaban perdiendo perdiendo a este también.

 _ **los amigos de Annabeth de la cabaña de Atenea y los colegas sátiros de Grover, que estaban admirando la recién expedida licencia de buscador que le había concedido el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.**_

\- Te lo merecías sátiro- felicito Dioniso viéndolo este solo asintió ante la felicitación, el Dios pasó la vista por sus hijos el romano estaba con los labios rojos por el Koo-Aid, pero el griego solo veía el piso con tristeza igual que su amigo el hijo de Iris, vio a su esposa y está se veía que estaba igual que él no entendía nada.

 _ **El consejo había definido la actuación de Grover en la misión como: «Valiente hasta la indigestión. Nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora le llega a la base de las pezuñas.»**_

\- Por fin reconocieron tu valía - asintió Artemisa muy seria aunque no veía a Grover si no a su hermano que aún le tenía preocupada, evitando así la mirada de cierto rubio que sabía que ella tampoco estaba bien se la veía tensa y alerta, el no era el único que lo notaba sus cazadoras también lo hacían, igual que su teniente pero esta no estaba mejor que la diosa.

 _ **Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta eran Clarisse y sus colegas de cabaña, cuyas miradas envenenadas me indicaban que jamás me perdonarían por haber avergonzado a su padre.**_

\- Claro que no lo iban a hacer son mis hijos - murmuró el Dios de la guerra viendo a sus hijos aún, algunos de ellos miraban hacia sus líderes de doce años, algo pasaba y quería saber que era.

 _ **Por mí, bien. Ni siquiera el discurso de bienvenida de Dioniso iba a amargarme el ánimo.**_

Los dioses pasaron una mirada rápida al Dios de vino que se hizo el desentendido, el sabía bien sus discursos sabía que los demás no se lo iban a tomar bien.

 _ **—Sí, sí, vale, así que el mocoso no ha acabado matándose,**_

Poseidón fijo su vista en el dios del vino que solo tragó saliva y se escondió tras una revista de vinos.

 _ **y ahora se lo tendrá aún más creído.**_

Ahora el Dios se ganó un baño con una ola que envió el Dios a más que se cayó del trono con una sacudida de tierra cortesía de los hermanos del chico que estaban con el ceño fruncido, los demás sin poder evitarlo se rieron fuerte de su situación, el Dios de los mares sonrió satisfecho de su acción al menos aligero el ambiente.

 _ **Bien, pues hurra. Más anuncios: este sábado no habrá regatas de canoas...**_

\- Ese no es un buen discurso Dioniso - regaño Hestia mirando mal al Dios que se estaba tratando de secar y solo atinó a asentir y murmurar una disculpa a su tía que no quería molestar más.

 _ **Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero ya no me sentía tan solo. Tenía amigos con los que entrenar por el día.**_

Los del campamento mestizo sonrieron alegres el ya los consideraba su amigo y parte de su vida igual que ellos a él, Percy los veía con una sonrisa esperaba que el ambiente siga así.

 _ **De noche, me quedaba despierto y escuchaba el mar, consciente de que mi padre estaba ahí fuera.**_

Ahora el que sonreía a más no poder era el Dios portador de tormentas, pero veía a su hijo allá sentado con su amiga, como lo iba a extrañar esperaba que no demorarán en traer a su versión futura o no resistiría la lectura.

 _ **A lo mejor aún no estaba muy seguro de mí, o de verdad prefería que no hubiese nacido, pero vigilaba.**_

\- Claro que estoy seguro de ti y muy orgulloso - le sonrió a su hijo este hizo lo mismo igual sus hermanos.

 _ **Y hasta el momento, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.**_

\- Estoy seguro que mi yo de ese tiempo estaba orgulloso incluso antes de que hagas esa misión suicida - arrugó la nariz haciendo reír a algunos por el gesto infantil, Zeus en cambio lo veía mal ese no era el comportamiento que debía tener un Dios.

\- Comportarte como el dios que eres Poseidón - Mascullo el rey de los cielos, viendo mal a su hermano, considerando que en toda la lectura el había sido el que más había estado con sus hijos y molestado a los presentes además de reído, el Dios de los mares rodo los ojos.

\- Me comporto como yo quiero, al mar no le gusta que lo controlen - respondió seriamente viendo a su pequeño hermano este bufo.

\- Eres un Dios no crío mortal para portarte así - siseó el Dios del Rayo apretando su perno maestro entre sus manos, Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas a Apolo para que siga leyendo no quería escuchar sermones del rey del drama.

Los demás que estaban viendo la pequeña rencilla murmuraban cosas por lo bajo, de que el supuesto rey era el que se comportaba como un crío, un crio mal educado, orgulloso y prepotente que se pensaba que por tener un título superior podía dirigir la vida de los demás como le viniera en gana, Hestia veía con tristeza a su pequeño hermano, iba por mal camino de nuevo, pensó que la lectura estaba ayudando pero ahí estaba de vuelta el orgulloso rey de los dioses, guardo la esperanza que vuelva al buen camino.

 _ **Y en cuanto a mi madre, tenía la ocasión de empezar una nueva vida. Recibí la carta una semana después de mi llegada al campamento.**_

Todos prestaron atención ante esto tenían curiosidad por saber como acabó aquello, Demeter vio a sus hijos con una sonrisa al menos ya se veían un poco mejor o al menos mostrando una emisión diferente a tristeza o enojo hacia lo que dijo Zeus.

 _ **Me contaba que Gabe había desaparecido misteriosamente; de hecho, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.**_

\- Oh claro que desapareció y seguro fue a un buen lugar - comenzó a reír siniestramente el Dios del inframundo igual que su hijo, más de uno tuvo escalofríos y trago saliva, cierto rubio en cambio sonreía si definitivamente a él le gustaba que el azabache estuviera feliz y no triste.

Hazel veía con una sonrisa a su hermano así le gustaba verlo aunque sea riendo por cosas malvadas pero que podía pedir todos estaban felices con la desaparición de ese ser.

 _ **Lo había denunciado a la policía, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que jamás lo encontrarían.**_

\- Que presentimiento tan extraño - ironizó Hermes tratando de sacarse de la cabeza eso malo que venía trayendo hace rato.

 _ **En otro orden de cosas, mamá acababa de vender su primera escultura de hormigón tamaño natural, titulada El jugador de póquer, a un coleccionista a través de una galería de arte del Soho.**_

Todos en la sala se hecharon a reír por imaginar esa estatua y peor a quien la compró, Rachel en cambio fruncio el ceño un momento pero luego fue la que más fuerte se río.

\- Ey se buena oráculo y cuenta el chiste - la quedo viendo Apolo con un puchero el también intentaba distraerse y mo pensar en su pequeño paciente.

\- Pues que conozco a quien compro esa estatua - decía entre risas limpiando con sus manos las lagrimillas que le habían salido por tanto reír- Y ahora está siendo usada para tiro al blanco - todos comenzaron a reír más y ella igual, Percy y Annabeth solo los veían con una sonrisa, ella apretó su mano.

\- No les va a durar mucho - murmuró ella y el perdió su sonrisa por un momento y volteó a verla.

\- Ellos estarán bien mi listilla - paso una mano por su mejilla y luego vio al frente de nuevo sonriendo, ella solo suspiró.

 _ **Había obtenido tanto dinero que había pagado la fianza para un piso nuevo y la matrícula del primer semestre en la Universidad de Nueva York.**_

\- Eso es bueno ella merece estudiar - sobrio Ariadna a ella la mortal descrita le había agradado bastante y le recordaba un poco a ella misma de soslayo vio a cierto héroe y solo suspiro tal vez debía ser valiente y arreglar sus asuntos con él, al menos hablarlo y saber sus excusas.

 _ **La galería del Soho le había pedido más esculturas, que definían como «un gran paso hacia el neorrealismo superfeo».**_

Todos estallaron en buenas carcajadas incluso Annabeth y Percy sin poder resistirlo, algunos rodaban por el piso, Hermes se limpiaba lágrimas de los ojos igual que Apolo, cuando todos se calmaron un poco pudieron seguir.

 _ **«Pero no te preocupes —añadía mi madre—. La escultura se ha acabado. Me he deshecho de aquella caja de herramientas que me dejaste.**_

\- Mujer lista - apoyo Demeter - deshacerse de la evidencia es lo primordial, una excelente mujer hermano - felicito al Dios de los mares este asintió sonriendo no podía esperar para conocerla y claro planear como convencerla para ponerla a salvo junto con su hijo.

 _ **Ya es hora de que vuelva a escribir... —Al final incluía una posdata—: Percy, he encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad.**_

\- Los padres siempre encuentran buenas escuelas según ellos - murmuró por lo bajo Piper recordando la tan buena escuela a la que fue junto con Leo y Jason, buen reformatorio más bien.

 _ **He dejado un depósito, por si quieres matricularte en séptimo curso. Podrías vivir en casa. Pero si prefieres quedarte interno en la colina Mestiza, lo entenderé.»**_

\- Aún lo quiere a su lado - sonrió dulcemente Hestia ella comprendía un poco a los semidioses después de todo ella era la que más iba al campamento mestizo y Júpiter, a veces los veía y sabía que no todos los mortales que sus hermanos y sobrinos recibían bien a sus hijos, de verdad que esa mujer era especial.

 _ **Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla e intentaba decidir cómo responderle.**_

\- Es una decisión difícil- susurro Perseo - Porque alejarse de una madre es difícil aunque sea por la seguridad de uno - comenzó a recordar a su madre, o él también amaba mucho a su madre pero el hambre de poder le pudo algunas veces, como debía de estar de preocupada, imaginaba que la madre del nuevo héroe estuvo igual, sonrió eso tenían en común a parte del nombre una madre fuerte que los quería como a nadie.

 _ **El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña 9.**_

Los de esta cabaña hincharon pecho orgullosos de su trabajo los hijos de Vulcano se interesaron más acerca de que habrían hecho para ese día.

 _ **Dado que eran los hijos de Hefesto, no se conformarían con unas cutres explosioncitas rojas, blancas y azules.**_

\- Claramente no - exclamó el Dios de la forja viendo a sus hijos le gustaba verlos así sonriendo y no tristes esperaba que la felicidad les dure.

 _ **Habían anclado una barcaza lejos de la orilla y la habían cargado con cohetes tamaño misil.**_

\- Tamaño misil - susurro impresionado Leo y comenzó a hacer anotaciones considerando tal vez hacerlos teledirigidos, más grandes o más chicos.

 _ **Según Annabeth, que había visto antes el espectáculo, los disparos eran tan seguidos que parecerían fotogramas de una animación.**_

Los hijos de Vulcano estaban extasiados con lo que oían pues en el campamento no es que les dejaran hacer mucho de estas cosas, más eran entrenamientos y hacer armas que todo, Leo en cambio estaba haciendo mas anotaciones sobre los fotogramas, tal vez podía mejorarlos y silenciar el ruido de la explosión.

 _ **Al final aparecería una pareja de guerreros pareja de guerreros espartanos de treinta metros de altura que cobrarían vida encima del mar, lucharían y estallarían en mil colores.**_

Los ojos de Leo brillaban de emoción igual que los de los hijos de Vulcano eso sonaba muy guay.

\- Seguro se puede mejorar aún más- alento Nissa y Leo asintió claro que podía mejorar y con lo que sabía ahora de arquímedes aún más todavía, su padre los veía con orgullo.

 _ **Mientras Annabeth y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic, apareció Grover para despedirse.**_

Todos vieron con una sonrisa al sátiro después de todo el viaje el se merecia esa licencia de buscador, Grover se sonrojó por toda la atención y vio suplicante al Dios del sol para que siga leyendo así lo hizo.

 _ **Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto.**_

\- Es que en ese viaje maduro mucho con ustedes - asintió el entrenador de héroes o como iba a olvidar lo mucho que habían crecido esos tres en ese viaje algunos no solo de forma física también mental, después vio a Percy y sonrió triste porque le dolió y tuvo miedo de que no regresara de esa misión, lo había entrenado tan poco, a él le dolía cada semidios que perdía en las misiones.

 _ **La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.**_

\- Habías llegado por fin a la adolescencia joven sátiro- sonreía Dioniso y el nombrado está vez si le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojado por tantos halagos y felicitaciones de parte de los presentes el no creía merecer tanto.

 _ **—Me voy —dijo—. Sólo he venido para decir... Bueno, ya sabéis.**_

 _ **Intenté alegrarme por él.**_

\- ¿Como qué intentaste? debías estarlo - frunció el ceño Grover viendo a su mejor amigo, este solo sonrió.

\- Son mis pensamientos así que ahí se va a explicar - señalo el libro su amigo asintió y espero que leyeran lo demás.

 _ **Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un sátiro era autorizado a partir en busca del gran dios Pan.**_

\- Oh te preocupabas por mí- le sonrió a Percy y este asintió como no se iba a preocupar por él después de todo era su mejor amigo.

 _ **Pero costaba decir adiós. Sólo conocía a Grover desde hacía un año, pero era mi amigo más antiguo.**_

\- El mejor de todos los amigos - susurró el azabache viéndolo tratando de grabarse su sonrisa más bien el de todos, sabía que no las vería en un tiempo.

 _ **Annabeth le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos.**_

\- ¡Oh Annabeth! no te comportes como mamá cabra - bufo Thalia - El iba a estar bien y lo sabes - Annabeth reprimió una risa igual que Grover y Percy, la chica solo asintió.

 _ **Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero.**_

 _ **—Es... ya sabes, un secreto —me contestó—. Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicos, pero los humanos y Pan...**_

\- Los humanos y mi hijo Pan no suelen llevarse bien porque ellos suelen destruir su trabajo - suspiro con tristeza Hermes recordando a su hijo, vaya que el era bueno se preguntaba donde lo había encontrado el sátiro que ahora era el señor de lo salvaje.

 _ **—Lo entendemos —le aseguró Annabeth—. ¿Llevas suficientes latas para el camino?**_

 _ **—Sí.**_

\- Oh vamos Annabeth que Grover ya estaba grandecito para eso - dijeron los Stoll sonriendo mientras abrazaban a las Gardner estas rodaron los ojos.

\- Déjenla en paz que ella es su amiga y tiene razón para preocuparse así por él- le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza Katie a Travis y Miranda a Connor haciendo reír a los demás.

Mientras tanto cierto ex Augur se comenzaba a sentir más feliz y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro ese sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar estaba agrandandose al ver la lejanía de ese que tanto detestaba y su futura novia.

 _ **—¿Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta?**_

 _ **—Jo, Annabeth —protestó—. Pareces tan controladora como mamá cabra.**_

\- ¡Oh dioses! perdimos a Thalia - grito a viva voz Jason dramatizando mientras los demás reían y ella estaba horrorizada pero no duró mucho tomo su arco y apunto a Leo.

\- ¡Y a mi Por qué! - chilló este haciéndose a un lado de la flecha que se clavó cerca de su cabeza.

\- Porque tú eres el causante de que mi hermano se porte así- estaba alistando otra flecha y Leo salió corriendo, Jason estaba muerto de risa, Piper solo negaba con la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo, igual que las cazadoras de Artemisa y la diosa.

\- Excelente puntería - alabó la diosa a su teniente esta sonrió más lanzando varias flechas y atrapando a Leo contra la pared y los demás pues se estaban riendo del pobre Leo.

\- ¡Soy muy sexy para que me traten así! - gritaba él mientras sacaba las flechas y se iba a sentar de nuevo, Thalia hizo lo mismo sonriendo a más no poder.

 _ **Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy.**_

Afrodita no podía evitar mirar a las parejitas que se iban formando, en especial la del hijo de Hades y el hijo de Apolo, el azabache se veía que pronto entraría en un conflicto de intereses, ella sabía perfectamente que el sentia algo por el hijo de Poseidón pero estaba visto que este ya tenía dueña desde hace mucho, además que el pequeño Di Angelo estaba sintiendo también algo por su doctor personal pues no le molestaba su cercanía aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella se iba a encargar de solucionar eso.

 _ **—Bueno —dijo—, deseadme suerte.**_

 _ **Abrazó otra vez a Annabeth. Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó entre las dunas.**_

Atenea no podía apartar la mirada de sus hijos que hace rato no la miraban, ni le decían nada, ellos se estaban comportando como los romanos según ella y eso no era de su agrado porque ella era su madre le debían respeto, Hestia también la veía a ella con tristeza iba a pagar caro todo ese rencor que le tenia a su tío y sus hijos si seguía por el camino que estaba tomando, esperaba que no fuera así.

 _ **Los fuegos artificiales surgieron entre explosiones en el cielo: Hércules matando al león de Nemea,**_

\- Ahora tendran que cambiarlo por una linda y sexy cazadora - mientras decía esto estaba esquivando flechas el buen Dios del sol que le estaba enviando su querida hermana, aunque por dentro ella estaba feliz de que se porte así.

\- Bien dijiste es una cazadora asi que te alejaras de ella - veían mal al Dios pero este sabía que no estaba tan molesta como quería aparentar.

\- Pero yo solo decía Arty - esquivo un cuchillo de caza que pasó por zumbado por su oreja - No se puede engañar a la vista - le guiño un ojo a las cazadoras de su hermana y estas gruñeron mientras ella preparó un hacha y la envió justo a sus partes nobles.

\- Sigue leyendo si quieres que tus hijos nazcan - espeto ella tomando una de sus espadas, mientras el Dios que por poco había evitado el hacha tragó saliva sabia que esa amenaza si iba enserio y sus hijos le vieron horrorizado y los chicos tenían cara de sufrimiento mientras se cubrían cierta parte y las chicas pues bueno las que no eran hijas del Dios estaban muertas de risa como las cazadoras, Apolo decidió dejar de tentar a su suerte y seguir la lectura.

 _ **Artemisa tras el jabalí,**_

La diosa nombrada sonrio junto con su teniente y sus cazadoras, Ares murmuró por lo bajo que ¿justo tenía que ser su animal sagrado el que estén cazando?, mientras tanto su atuendo seguia ocasionando algunas risitas disimuladas y vergüenza en sus hijos porque a cada rato tenía que acomodarse el tutú, el Dios se alegraba que pronto podría sacarse eso.

 _ **George Washington (que, por cierto, era hijo de Atenea) cruzando el río Delaware.**_

Los romanos se mordieron la lengua de decir algo contra la diosa y que posiblemente el pobre presidente debió desear tener otra madre, solo lo hicieron para no molestar a los griegos en especial a los hijos de esta que le empezaban a caer bien.

 _ **—¡Eh, Grover! —le grité. Se volvió en la linde del bosque—. Dondequiera que vayas, espero que hagan buenas enchiladas.**_

\- Enchiladas - dijo con tono soñador el sátiro pero luego recordó donde fue a parar y no no le gustó- lastima que no hubo enchiladas - se lamentó pegándose más a Quirón y viendo a Clarisse seguro que el próximo libro aparecía eso.

 _ **El sonrió y al punto desapareció entre los árboles.**_

 _ **—Volveremos a verlo —dijo Annabeth.**_

 _ **Intenté creerlo.**_

\- Que confianza que me tienes - espeto el sátiro mientras los demás reían y Percy murmuraba una disculpa pero seguía sonriendo.

 _ **El hecho de que ningún buscador hubiera regresado antes tras dos mil años... En fin, decidí que prefería no pensar en aquello.**_

\- El ya te había escogido era natural que regresaras- acotó Butch con los brazos cruzados viendo de soslayo a Annabeth y Percy esos dos le tenían preocupado, pero muchos asintieron a sus palabras recordando que Pan había estado presente al principio de la misión.

 _ **Grover sería el primero. Sí, tenía que serlo.**_

\- Y lo fui pero gracias a ellos - susurró el sátiro viendo con agradecimiento a sus amigos y a Clarisse bueno aunque ella al principio no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos pero igual estuvo allí.

 _ **Transcurrió julio.**_

 _ **Pasé los días concibiendo nuevas estrategias para capturar la bandera y haciendo alianzas con las otras cabañas para mantener las zarpas de la cabaña de Ares lejos del estandarte.**_

\- Fueron de los mejores captura la bandera- afirmó Malcom recordando esos días cuando su hermana y Percy se la pasaban haciendo planos y se entendían bien al momento de hacer las estrategias, claro que en principio a ellos también les molesto que fuera un hijo de Poseidón pero el se hacía querer por todos los que lo conocían, bueno al menos los que estaban del lado de los dioses.

 _ **Conseguí subir por primera vez el rocódromo sin que me quemara la lava.**_

\- En la actualidad es un juego de niños para ti - comentó Lou Ellen sonriéndole y este asintió, ella recordaba con el entusiasmo que lo veían subir en especial las hijas de Afrodita que victorearon y todo también como Annabeth las sacaba corriendo de ahí, eso le hacía gracia.

 _ **De vez en cuando pasaba junto a la Casa Grande, miraba las ventanas del desván y pensaba en el Oráculo. Intentaba convencerme de que su profecía se había cumplido.**_

Todos los romanos pusieron atención a esto pues Rachel había afirmado que la profecía no estaba completa y los griegos parecían pensar lo mismo bueno que ellos sabían mejor la historia, los hijos de Hermes respiraron profundo el momento que iba a destruir a su padre estaba por llegar.

 _ **«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Había estado allí, y lo había hecho: aunque el dios traidor había resultado Ares en vez de Hades.**_

\- Listo - dijo Leo haciendo un visto en el aire causando unas cuentas risitas.

 _ **«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.» Hecho. Marchando una de rayo maestro. Marchando otra de yelmo de oscuridad para la cabeza grasienta de Hades.**_

\- Listo - Jason hizo lo mismo que Leo ganándose una gran sonrisa de su parte y que Thalia ruede los ojos pero estaba feliz de que su hermano se esté soltando un poco al menos aquí porque cuando lo vio de nuevo en el viaje estaba bastante rígido como romano.

 _ **«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.» Este vaticinio seguía preocupándome. Ares había fingido ser mi amigo y después me había traicionado. Eso debía de ser lo que quería decir el Oráculo...**_

\- No no lo era - nego con la cabeza Rachel y algunos griegos hacían lo mismo mientras Percy se arrimó más contra el sofá sin soltar la mano de Annabeth que se la apretó un poco dándole apoyo.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido eso - a él le dolió la traición de Luke, el había sido el primero que lo trató con amabilidad al llegar, el primer amigo que había hecho después de Grover y no es que a él le sobraran los amigos como para que venga él y le traicione así, cerró los ojos acariciando con su dedo la mano de Annabeth sabia que para ella también era difícil después de todo Luke había sido su Salvador y su amigo por muchos años.

 _ **«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.» Había fracasado en salvar a mi madre, pero sólo porque había dejado que se salvara ella misma, y sabía que eso era lo correcto. Así pues, ¿por qué seguía intranquilo?**_

\- Porque tú instinto te decía que la profecía no estaba completa- habló Will con voz neutral sin sentimientos, este capítulo estaba removiendo cosas que hace rato todos los griegos habían olvidado o intentado olvidar.

 _ **La última noche del curso estival llegó demasiado rápido.**_

 _ **Los campistas cenamos juntos por última vez.**_

Los griegos sonrieron suavemente como extrañaban esos días donde las misiones no eran tan suicidas como las actuales, cuando todo estaba tranquilo ojalá solo hubiera sido esa misión del Rayo y ya pero no la vida se complicó a partir de ese punto suspiraron, los héroes del pasado, dioses y romanos solo se los quedaron mirando ¿qué tanto más pasaron los chicos griegos?

 _ **Quemamos parte de nuestra cena para los dioses. Junto a la hoguera, los consejeros mayores concedían las cuentas de «fin de verano».**_

\- Es triste cuando se acaba el verano y tenemos que volver al mundo mortal - murmuró Julia hija de Hermes por lo bajo a ella le encantaba el campamento y detestaba tener que dejarlo, pues en el mundo mortal no apreciaban sus bromas como sus hermanos del campamento.

 _ **Yo obtuve mi propio collar de cuero, y cuando vi la cuenta de mi primer verano, me alegré de que el resplandor del fuego enmascarara mi sonrojo.**_

Todos voltearon a verlo y el se escondió un poco junto a Annabeth no le gustaba llamar la atención así y todos parecían saberlo porque el podía notar la sonrisa de burla que cargaban los hijos de Hermes, querían que se ponga rojo como en el libro pero no les iba a dar el gusto en cambio la rubia se reía entre dientes de su suerte un rato después Apolo se apiadó de él y siguió leyendo.

 _ **Era completamente negra, con un tridente verde mar brillando en el centro.**_

Por inercia los que estuvieron en el campamento ese año se llevaron la mano al collar tocando la pequeña cuenta los romanos les quedaron viendo.

 _ **—La elección fue unánime —anunció Luke—. Esta cuenta conmemora al primer hijo del dios del mar en este campamento, ¡y la misión que llevó a cabo hasta la parte más oscura del inframundo para evitar una guerra!**_

Hermes sonrió un poco a la mención de su hijo estaba visto que en esa época el era el líder de los griegos ¿qué habría pasado con su hijo? ¿en serio hizo algo muy malo? ¿el hirió al hijo de su tío? esperaba que no.

 _ **El campamento entero se puso en pie y me vitoreó. Incluso la cabaña de Ares se vio obligada a levantarse. La cabaña de Atenea empujó a Annabeth hacia delante para que compartiese el aplauso.**_

Los que estaban en la sala comenzaron a hacer lo mismo y a aplaudir en dirección de ellos logrando que esta vez los dos chicos se sonrojen y sus padres los vean orgullosos.

\- Volvamos a la lectura por favor - pidió un muy sonrojado hijo de Poseidón y algunos estaban riendo por lo bajo mientras Ares gruñía sus hijos también habían aplaudido.

 _ **No estoy seguro de que vuelva a sentirme tan contento o triste como en aquel momento.**_

Algunos fruncieron el ceño ¿Por qué el iba a sentirse triste en ese momento? todo estaba bien, había pasado un buen verano con amigos y todo.

 _ **Por fin había encontrado una familia, gente que se preocupaba por mí y que pensaba que había hecho algo bien.**_

\- Para nosotros también eres nuestra familia Percy - dijeron los griegos con grandes sonrisas y el se las devolvió ya menos sonrojado que antes.

 _ **Pero, por la mañana, la mayoría se marcharía a pasar el año fuera.**_

\- Código cuatro - gritó Will y Percy se escondió detrás de Annabeth mientras las chicas de Afrodita se levantaban y trataban de abrazar al chico encontrándose con una muy enojada rubia.

\- Ese código es nuevo - reía Apolo viendo al chico agitado detrás de su amiga y los demás hacían lo mismo.

\- Ese código es para cuando las chicas de Afrodita no pueden evitar abrazar a una persona por algo adorable que han dicho- explicó Will viendo a su padre.

\- Lo cual pasa poco en el campamento porque solemos guardarnos esas cosas en especial cerca de las hijas de la diosa del amor - termino de explicar Chris y los demás asintieron mientras las hijas de Afrodita solo sonreían culpables.

\- Deberían dejarlas dar amor - sonreía la Diosa con picardía- El amor es universal y debe darse siempre - le guiño un ojo a Frank y Hazel por instinto lo abrazo más, después hizo lo mismo con Will y a Nico le dio por esconderlo un poco - Tienen que compartir el amor chicos - poso su rostro sobre sus manos apoyando los codos en las mangas de su trono.

\- ¿Compartir? - fruncio el ceño Hazel _No no a Frank no lo comparto_ pensaba seriamente.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente encontré una carta formal en mi mesilla de noche.**_

Los dioses y romanos miraron el libro con curiosidad ¿quién dejaría una carta? los semidioses griegos en cambio rodaron los ojos ellos sabían bien quién la envió y lo que posiblemente decía.

 _ **Sabía que la había escrito Dioniso, porque se empeñaba en escribir mi nombre mal:**_

 _ **Apreciado Peter Johnson:**_

\- Es Percy Jackson- Frunció el entrecejo el Dios de los mares antes de que una tormenta azotara contra el Dios del vino y Ariadna se tuvo que apartar un poco.

\- Cariño tendremos que hablar seriamente de tu comportamiento con los semidioses - le susurro ella muy preocupada de que si seguía así, no iba a estar mucho tiempo seco.

 _ **Si tienes intención de quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, debes notificarlo a la Casa Grande antes de mediodía de hoy.**_

\- En tu caso no deberían mandar esa carta, si no obligarte a quedarte- susurro Annabeth al preocupada porque sabia que el tenia intenciones de volver a la ciudad con su madre.

\- No puedes contener al mar chica lista - respondió el mientras ella rodaba los ojos se olvidaba que era bastante cabeza dura.

 _ **Si no anuncias tus intenciones, asumiremos que has dejado libre la cabaña o has muerto víctima de un final horrible.**_

Los dioses con hijos miraron mal al Dios del vino se supone que el debía cuidar a sus hijos, no ponerse a decir cosas como esa, el debía revisar personalmente que campistas se quedan y cuales no, por algo es un Dios y puede hacer varias cosas a la vez.

 _ **Las arpías de la limpieza empezarán a trabajar al atardecer. Tienen permiso para comerse a cualquier campista no autorizado.**_

\- Dioniso- Regañaron, Hestia, Demeter, Afrodita y Atenea, la primera porque a ella le agradaban los semidioses y las otras por sus hijos, los dioses solo rodaban los ojos, vamos que el era así siempre que podía, el Dios sintiendo las miradas hasta la de su esposa agachó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa.

 _ **Todos los artículos personales que olvidéis serán incinerados en el foso de lava.**_

 _ **¡Que tengas un buen día!**_

 _ **Sr. D (Dioniso)**_

 _ **Director del Campamento n. 12 del Consejo Olímpico**_

\- Que lindo día va a tener con esa bella carta - Belerofonte solto esto con sarcasmo y los demás hicieron una mueca, mientras Poseidón pensaba que tal vez dejar que el Dios entrara así sin más era raro.

 _ **Ese es otro de los problemas del THDA. Las fechas límite no son reales para mí hasta que las tengo encima.**_

\- Si la verdad es que es un problema - murmuraron algunos haciendo una mueca hasta los héroes del pasado.

 _ **El verano había terminado y yo seguía sin informar a mi madre, o al campamento, sobre si me quedaría o no. Y ahora sólo tenía unas horas para decidirlo.**_

Poseidón rogaba internamente que su hijo se quedara a salvo en el campamento pero sabía perfectamente que no lo iba a hacer, bueno después de tantos milenios te haces una idea de cómo son tus hijos en especial si este le sale tan inquieto como Teseo, solo rogaba que nada muy mortal le haya atacado estando fuera.

 _ **La decisión debería haber sido fácil. Quiero decir que se trataba de escoger entre nueve meses entrenando para ser un héroe o nueve meses sentado en una clase... En fin.**_

Muchos hicieron una mueca si la verdad la respuesta a eso sonaba fácil pues cualquiera escogería ser un héroe porque te parece divertido no ir a clases y esas cosas, pero cuando eres un semidios entre más pases tranquilo en el mundo mortal tratando de ser igual a los demás es mejor, si ahí la respuesta no era tan fácil.

 _ **Supongo que debía tener en cuenta a mi madre. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de vivir con ella un año sin la molesta presencia de Gabe. Podría sentirme cómodo en casa y pasear por la ciudad en mi tiempo libre.**_

\- Eso suena bien pero peligroso - señaló Aquiles viendo al azabache este solo hizo una mueca claro que sabía que era peligroso y más para su madre pero es que si el se quedaba ahí, a ella también le dolería y no quería eso además que si de verdad era el hijo del Dios del mar sabría como sobrevivir.

 _ **Recordaba las palabras de Annabeth durante nuestra misión: «Los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde descubres si sirves para algo o no.»**_

\- Justo esas palabras tenías que recordarlas- rodo los ojos Annabeth con cansancio, Percy solo le sonrió, Poseidón suspiró si guardaba alguna esperanza que su hijo se quedara a salvo en el campamento ya podía ir matándola.

 _ **Pensé en el destino de Thalia, hija de Zeus.**_

Thalia rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza esperaba de veras que ya dejara de decir el nombre de su padre cada que la nombrara.

 _ **Me preguntaba cuántos monstruos me atacarían si abandonaba la colina Mestiza.**_

\- Demasiados - apostillaron los campistas y algunos dioses, el solo los vio y se encogió de hombros ya vería como acabar con ellos, los que notaron la acción suspiraron este no tenia remedio desde esta edad.

 _ **Si me quedaba en casa todo el año académico, sin Quirón o mis otros amigos para ayudarme, ¿llegaríamos mi madre y yo vivos al siguiente verano?**_

\- Si llegaste vivo y tú mamá está bien - dijo Thalia y Percy suspiró aliviado ese pensamiento lo tenia un poco angustiado.

\- No le des ánimos Thals - nego con la cabeza Annabeth y la nombrada solo río ligeramente y los demás suspiraron ella tampoco tenia remedio.

 _ **Eso suponiendo que los exámenes de deletrear y las redacciones de cinco párrafos no acabaran conmigo.**_

Todos los campistas que sufrían de Dislexia y TDHA hicieron una mueca la verdad es que eso era una tortura a veces peor que luchar con monstruos.

 _ **Decidí bajar al estadio y practicar un poco con la espada. Quizá eso me aclararía las ideas.**_

\- Por eso a veces para tanto en la plaza - susurro Michel hijo de Afrodita viendo a Percy, el se sabia de los horarios exhaustivos que a veces hacía el hijo de Poseidón en la plaza gracias a sus hermanas.

 _ **Las instalaciones del campamento, casi desiertas, refulgían al calor de agosto. Los campistas estaban en sus cabañas recogiendo, o de aquí para allá con escobas y mopas, preparándose para la inspección final.**_

Los griegos sonrieron recordando esos últimos días en el campamento como les costaba irse de ese lugar pero sabían que no podían estar ahí su sangre griega les decía que debían ir al mundo mortal y hacer algo con sus vidas demostrar que podían sobrevivir, los romanos solo se vieron entre sí pues ellos hace mucho que no salían al mundo mortal nada más que para misiones, ellos estaban a salvo en su ciudad que más podían pedir, aunque tal vez también debían salir al mundo mortal no solo en misión.

 _ **Argos ayudaba a algunas chicas de Afrodita con sus maletas de Gucci y juegos de maquillaje colina arriba, donde el miniautobús del campamento esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto.**_

Hera suspiró como quería ella a Argos tal vez era el único ser que en verdad quería, porque aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir hace siglos que dejó de sentir algo por su marido pero aún así le molestaba que ande con mortales rompiendo los sagrados lazos que los unen en matrimonio.

 _ **«Aún no pienses en marcharte —me dije—. Sólo entrena.»**_

 _ **Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke había tenido la misma idea.**_

Si los campistas griegos, en especial los hijos de Hermes, tuvieron algún buen ánimo en este punto se fue al tártaro porque sabían lo que venía y el Dios también se lo temía porque era el último capítulo y aquí el hijo de su tío salía lastimado, no era un buen augurio que su hijo sea nombrado.

 _ **Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto.**_

Los hijos del Dios de los ladrones y algunos dioses menores que estuvieron por esa época apretaron los puños y bajaron la mirada recordaban muy bien la dichosa espada, en especial Chris el la vio de cerca cuantas veces no le amenazo con ella solo porque el no quería obedecer alguna orden, como cuando lo dejó en el laberinto, odiaba esa espada.

 _ **Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja.**_

Los romanos y dioses abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no era bueno que un semidios ande con un arma así, Hermes respiró hondo que camino estaba tomando su hijo.

 _ **Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro.**_

\- La vida de otro fue la que estuvo en peligro - susurro Quirón viendo a su joven alumno que se sobaba la mano derecha ya casi totalmente curada.

 _ **Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón.**_

Los semidioses romanos fruncieron el ceño eso no sonaba bien ni para un entrenamiento comenzaban a pensar que de verdad los griegos eran unos bárbaros pero después vieron a los de la sala ellos tenían las miradas en el piso con el ceño fruncido estaba visto que no era entrenamiento de ellos solo del chico en el libro.

 _ **Sólo eran maniquíes, pero aun así no pude evitar quedar fascinado con la habilidad de Luke. El tío era un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podía haber fallado en su misión.**_

\- Porque se confió demasiado de esa destreza - respondió Quirón- Penso que podía hacerle frente el solo al dragón y no confió en su equipo, eso fue lo que pasó- Hermes suspiro tristemente su hijo tomaba malas decisiones y se preguntaba qué había pasado para que lo hiciera y en qué tan mal padre se había convertido para permitirlo, vio un instante a su padre, no no el no quería ser como Zeus y escudarse en una absurda ley, si el podía hacer algo para cambiar el destino de su hijo lo haría sin importar nada.

 _ **Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.**_

 _ **—Percy.**_

 _ **—Oh... perdona. Yo sólo...**_

 _ **—No pasa nada —dijo bajando la espada—. Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora.**_

\- Seguro imaginaba que el muñeco era Percy - susurro con amargura Thalia, ella conocía a Luke y sabía hasta donde podía llegar su envidia, el siempre quiso poder para destruir a los dioses y ver que cuando al fin lo tienes el que te dio ese poder se lo quiere dar a otro porque es más que tú solo te puede generar eso y más sentimientos negativos.

 _ **—Esos maniquíes ya no molestarán a nadie más.**_

 _ **Luke se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **—Los reponemos cada verano.**_

\- Y vaya que cuesta reponerlos- se quejó Dioniso - No es fácil encontrar quien los haga pero ustedes cada año destrozan más- los campistas desviaron las miradas pues no solo los destrozaban en el entrenamiento y sabían que ahí iba su queja pues a veces los usaban para las bromas o simplemente los desarmaban y usaban sus piezas para otras cosas.

Los dioses con hijos miraron mal al Dios del vino como no quería que los destrocen si estaban entrenando, necesitaban hacerlo para poder aprender a defenderse.

 _ **Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba confeccionada con dos tipos de metal: bronce y acero. Luke se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola.**_

Los dioses se sorprendieron una cosa es que sus hijos anden con un arma de acero o una de bronce pero que ande con un arma que pueda matar tanto a seres mortales como mitológicos, Hermes escondió el rostro entre sus manos rogaba que su hijo no atacara al de su tío.

 _ **—¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es Backbiter.**_

 _ **—Vaya.**_

 _ **Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara.**_

 _ **—Bronce celestial y acero templado —explicó—. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales.**_

\- Vaya si no me dice no me entero - mascullo con sarcasmo Nico frunciendo el ceño el nunca conoció al Luke bueno por así decirlo, así que solo podía detestarlo, Will solo tomó su mano y la apretó el tampoco estaba feliz con Luke porque gracias a él pasaron por muchas cosas.

 _ **Pensé en lo que Quirón me había dicho al empezar mi misión: que un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.**_

\- Exacto el no debía tener esa arma - dijo Atenea mirando a Hermes que respiro hondo se estaba temiendo lo peor a medida que el capítulo avanzaba y peor sus hijos no daban la cara solo miraban el piso, los Stoll se aferraban a las Gardner y Chris a Clarisse el se arrepentía tanto en haber creído en Luke y Cronos.

 _ **—No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa.**_

 _ **—Probablemente no se puede —coincidió Luke—. Es única.**_

\- Hecha especialmente para él- susurro Chris apretando la mano de Clarisse ella solamente lo dejó estar, no se quejó aunque el apretara fuerte.

 _ **—Me dedicó una sonrisita y envainó la espada—. Oye, iba a buscarte. ¿Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar?**_

\- Así que iba a ir por él - susurraron los griegos agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños, Luke se equivoco demasiado, Hermes estaba cada vez peor con cada palabra que leía el Dios del sol.

 _ **No sé por qué vacilé. Debería haberme alegrado que Luke se mostrara tan amable.**_

\- Debes hacerle caso a esos instintos más seguido - susurro Annabeth un poco triste y un poco enojada por la actitud del que considero uno de los mejores guerreros y amigos, su familia más bien, Percy solo asintió.

 _ **Desde mi regreso se había comportado de forma algo distante. Temía que me guardara rencor por la atención que estaba recibiendo.**_

\- Oh Percy no fue por la atención que recibías- dijo Miranda levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole con tristeza, Percy hizo lo mismo lastimosamente ya sabia porque le guardaba rencor ojalá hubiera sido por otra cosa.

 _ **—¿Crees que es buena idea? —repuse—. Quiero decir...**_

 _ **—Oh, vamos. —Rebuscó en su bolsa de deporte y sacó un pack de seis latas de Coca-Cola—. Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta.**_

\- Soborno, como buen hijo de Hermes sabía como hacerlo - susurro Apolo viendo a su amigo que ya parecía desesperado por un hijo que ni siquiera había nacido aún.

 _ **Miré las Coca-Colas, preguntándome de dónde demonios las habría sacado. No había refrescos mortales normales en la tienda del campamento, y tampoco era posible meterlos de contrabando, salvo quizá con la ayuda de un sátiro.**_

\- Oh ese es uno de nuestros secretos - sonrieron levemente los hermanos Stoll y Quirón se los quedo mirando ya hablaría de eso con ellos y con los demás campistas que parecían saber de esto pues desviaban la mirada.

 _ **Por supuesto, las copas mágicas de la cena se llenaban de lo que querías, pero no sabía exactamente igual que la Coca-Cola.**_

\- Claro que no porque la que invocan las copas es coca cola con la mitad de azúcar de la normal - específico el Dios del vino, los campistas le vieron con el ceño fruncido - No quiero niños con TDHA y atiborrados de azúcar corriendo en el campamento, ya de por sí sin ella son un desastre - se enfuruño el Dios mientras los semidioses ponían mala cara, los romanos se veían entre sí preguntándose si sus copas serían igual, después veían a Dakota el no solía usar las copas solo su cantimplora tal vez se la dio el Dios el la ocultó de la mirada de todos.

 _ **Azúcar y cafeína. Mi fuerza de voluntad se desplomó.**_

Poseidón negó con la cabeza y sus hijos le daban palmadas en la espalda pero sonreían culpables porque de ser ellos también habrían aceptado ir aunque fuera trampa porque una bebida fría siempre era tentación más todavía si hace mucho no la bebían.

 _ **—Claro —decidí—. ¿Por qué no?**_

 _ **Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata buscando algún monstruo, pero hacía demasiado calor.**_

Hermes tenia los ojos cerrados rogaba que fuera un monstruo lo que atacó al muchacho y no su hijo.

 _ **Todos los monstruos con algo de seso estarían haciendo la siesta en sus fresquitas cuevas.**_

Esa tonta idea de Percy hizo sonreír a algunos, mientras otros solo se tensaron en especial los que aún vagaban esos días en el campamento antes de irse, estaba por llegar ese momento lo sabían, hasta el rey del olimpo parecía estarlo esperando, claro que el esperaba ver como estallaba Poseidón al saber que atacó a su hijo y quien lo envió.

 _ **Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde le había roto la lanza a Clarisse durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera.**_

\- Justo de eso se viene a acordar el pringao - mascullaron padre e hija aún indignados por este hecho.

 _ **Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.**_

 _ **Al cabo de un rato, Luke preguntó:**_

 _ **—¿Echas de menos ir de misión?**_

 _ **—¿Con monstruos atacándome a cada paso? ¿Estás de broma?—Luke arqueó una ceja—. Vale, lo echo de menos —admití—. ¿Y tú?**_

Atenea esperaba algún comentario mordaz de parte de Artemisa con su típico de chicos que solo buscan el peligro o algo así y parecía que no era la única en hacerlo porque Hera también la veía de soslayo.

\- Mis cazadoras también extrañarian eso si no lo hicieran por un tiempo, les gusta la adrenalina - se encogió de hombros la diosa de la luna, Apolo sonrió le gustaba que su hermana dijera eso porque era como salir en defensa de él, pero más le gustó cuando las cazadoras asintieron a lo dicho por ella, poniendo de mal genio a las dos diosas, Orión sonreía a él también le agradó el comentario pues también esperaba uno mordaz de parte de ella le alegró que no fuera así.

 _ **Su rostro se ensombreció.**_

 _ **Estaba acostumbrado a oír decir a las chicas lo guapo que era Luke,**_

\- Guapísimo- susurro Drew mordiendo su labio inferior sus hermanos que estaban cerca y le alcanzaron a oír rodaron los ojos, ella era de las hijas de Afrodita la más coqueta y se enamoraba fácil de cualquiera.

 _ **pero en aquel instante parecía cansado, enfadado y nada atractivo. Su pelo rubio se veía gris a la luz del sol. La cicatriz de su rostro parecía más profunda de lo normal. Fui capaz de imaginarlo de viejo.**_

Muchos hicieron una mueca que lo vea así no sonaba bien, Hermes solo trataba de permanecer tranquilo pensando que quizá su hijo no atacó al chico, Poseidón por otra parte comenzaba a imaginar que si fue el hijo del Dios de los ladrones quien le atacó, solo que no sabía con que porque obviamente no había sido con la espada por la forma de la herida.

 _ **—Llevo viviendo en la colina Mestiza desde que tenía catorce años —dijo—. Desde que Thalia... Bueno, ya sabes... He entrenado y entrenado y entrenado. Jamás conseguí ser un adolescente normal en el mundo real.**_

Hermes suspiro está parte de la lectura estaba siendo difícil muy difícil con cada palabra que leía su amigo podía sentir el rencor de su hijo no hacía el chiquillo de su tío sino contra él.

 _ **Después me asignaron una misión, pero cuando volví fue como si me dijeran: «Hala, ya se ha terminado la diversión. Que tengas una buena vida.»**_

\- ¿Quién le dijo eso a mi hijo? - comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular el Dios mensajero, sus hijos se removieron incómodos pero de soslayo veían a Dioniso, el Dios vio hacia donde estaban las miradas - ¡Dioniso! - el Dios del vino abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Aún no lo hago - se defendió el Dios pero los dioses le veían mal al menos los que tenían hijos y Hestia, Los Reyes ni se inmutaban en sus tronos pues pensaban igual para ellos los semidioses eran solo herramientas y ya, Artemisa se limitó a rodar los ojos pensando Hombres y su mal proceder.

 _ **Arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo, lo cual me dejó alucinado de verdad. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en el Campamento Mestizo es a no ensuciar. De lo contrario, las ninfas y las náyades te lo hacen pagar: cualquier día te metes en tu cama y te la encuentras llena de ciempiés y de barro**_.

\- No es bonito - apostillaron todos aquello que habían recibido un castigo de esos en sus primeros días en el campamento.

 _ **—A la porra con las coronas de laurel —dijo Luke—. No voy a terminar como esos trofeos polvorientos en el desván de la Casa Grande.**_

\- No es un trofeo ¿qué piensas hacer Luke? - el Dios de los ladrones miraba el libro con desesperación, Atenea quería agregar que ella ya sabía lo que su hijo iba a hacer pero la mirada de los demás dioses que querían al Dios mensajero la detuvieron.

 _ **—¿Piensas marcharte?**_

 _ **Luke me sonrió maliciosamente.**_

\- Por mi - susurro Hermes teniéndose lo que venía después, Poseidón solo suspiró y le dio un vistazo al Dios y luego a su hijo más específico su mano.

 _ **—Pues claro que sí, Percy. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti.**_

\- Y vaya despedida - susurro Percy viendo su mano igual que su padre.

 _ **Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión.**_

\- Apuesto que no era un escorpión normal ¿verdad? - dijo Reyna viendo a Percy el solo hizo una mueca, ella se lo quedó viendo un instante y suspiro recordando todavía esa idea que rondaba en su cabeza pronto sabría si tenía razón o no esperaba que no.

 _ **Hice ademán de agarrar mi boli.**_

 _ **—Yo no lo haría —me advirtió Luke—. Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros.**_

\- Un escorpión del abismo - murmuraron Poseidón y Hermes cerrando los ojos, uno porque su hijo iba a ser la víctima y el otro porque su hijo era el atacante.

Octavian pensaba que le habría encantado conocer a ese hijo de Hermes pues tendrían mucho de que hablar, Atenea pensaba en todo lo leído y como su hija se llevaba bien con el hijo de Hermes tal vez si arreglaban todo en el futuro podría juntarlos y así alejarla de la cría de su tío, ya tenia un plan B.

 _ **El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos.**_

 _ **—Pero ¿qué...?**_

\- Un minuto - susurro Apolo para después ver al chico era muy notorio que le alcanzó a picar pero también lo era el hecho que sobrevivió, vio al centauro ahora entendía un poco eso de que su descendencia lo ayudó el chico estaba junto al arroyo pero ¿cuanto resistió sin antídoto?

 _ **Entonces lo comprendí. «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**_

 _ **—Tú... —musité.**_

\- La última parte de la profecía - susurró Chris hijo de Marte que si bien aún no se tragaba totalmente a los griegos tampoco quería buscarles pelea ya vio lo que sufrió el ex Aurgur el no iba a ser TAN idiota como él, simplemente se iba a abstener por ahora como había hecho hasta ahora (claro no porque la autora se haya olvidado de él claro que no ).

 _ **Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros.**_

 _ **El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, mientras reptaba hacia mi zapato con el aguijón enhiesto.**_

Poseidón miraba al techo sabía que el Dios de los ladrones no tenía la culpa de lo que hacía su hijo pero aún así le dolía como padre que lo ataquen así que estaba haciendo esfuerzos descomunales por no enviarle una ola al Dios.

 _ **—He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy —dijo Luke—. ¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses.**_

Más de un dios se removió incómodo ante esta afirmación pues es verdad que más de uno había pensado eso de ellos , Hermes estaba mortificado ¿Qué tanto había lastimado a su hijo? ¿Hizo daño con su visita? ¿qué pasó con su madre? ¿Le habría hecho el algo a su madre para que le ataque así?

 _ **Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos.**_

\- Él es el espía- dijo Apolo antes que Atenea hablara esta le vio mal y por un instante el Dios se permitió mirarla con burla, los que no sabían esto de antes o no lo habían deducido contuvieron el aliento y la diosa parecía querer decir algo más que había descubierto o deducido pero el Dios del sol volvió a leer dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

 _ **No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.**_

 _ **—Luke... estás hablando de nuestros padres —dije. Soltó una carcajada y luego agregó:**_

\- A veces la familia no importa - mascullo Ares recordando las veces que su propio padre había atacado a Apolo puede que el no se llevara bien con sus hermanos pero ver como él trataba al Dios del sol era indignante ¿Que culpa tenia el de poseer el poder de ver el futuro? las profecías no eran su culpa para que lo castigue, además lo que le hizo por defender a su hermana, eso era imperdonable.

 _ **—¿Y sólo por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Percy. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto.**_

Hermes seguía suspirando cuantos errores había cometido en el futuro para que su hijo termine odiando a todos ¿tan mal padre era? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? veía a sus demás hijos ahí en la sala algunos le brindaron sonrisas comprensivas sabían que su hermano se equivoco bastante.

 _ **—Estás tan loco como Ares.**_

Ares resopló pero luego pasó una vista en la sala, no podía evitar ver como sus hijos apretaban los puños ese chiquillo de Hermes debió causar mucho daño como iba a sufrir el Dios.

 _ **Se le encendieron los ojos.**_

 _ **—Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Percy, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no vivirás tanto.**_

Atenea quería decir algo sobre la historia pero Poseidón le envió una mala mirada ya suficiente tenía el Dios de los ladrones con lo que estaban leyendo para que ella se ponga a comentar cosas o hacer deducciones que eviten que esto concluya de una vez para el pobre.

 _ **El escorpión empezó a trepar por la pernera de mi pantalón. Tenía que haber una salida a aquella situación. Necesitaba tiempo.**_

Poseidón y Atenea asintieron aprobando la estrategia claro que el uno lo hizo visiblemente mientras la otra lo hizo en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

 _ **—Cronos —dije—. Ese es tu amo.**_

 _ **El aire se volvió repentinamente frío.**_

\- Eso comprueba que si es su amo - murmuró Demeter mientras tomaba la mano de su hija que había ido a su lado para darle ánimos, Hades veía con preocupación a su sobrino sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo la lectura para él pues después de todo también era padre.

 _ **—Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias —me advirtió Luke.**_

Atenea resopló pues en buena parte de la lectura se lo habían estado recordando, ese muchacho si que era tonto según ella y veía con los ojos entrecerrados a su hija que seguía sujetando la mano del chico mientras el solo respiraba despacio tal vez recordando ese momento.

 _ **—Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños.**_

 _ **Percibí un leve tic en uno de sus ojos.**_

\- Tenia que ser uno de hermes - murmuro rodando los ojos Zeus con cansancio como si la idea de que fuera uno de los semidioses de su hijo no le sorprendiera.

Hermes solo bajo la mirada la lectura no estaba siendo fácil y la mirada que que estaba lanzando su padre no la hacía mejor.

 _ **—También te habló a ti, Percy. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado.**_

 _ **—Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke.**_

\- Es lo más probable- acotó Perséfone- Si lo hizo con un Dios seguro también lo hizo con el chico - trataba de darle ánimos al Dios de los ladrones después de todo es con el Dios que más hablaba después de su madre y su esposo, debido a que no muchos iban al inframundo, los hijos del Dios asintieron pues eso es lo que hizo cronos aunque aún no le terminaban de perdonar todo lo que hizo después, Hermes trató de comprender a su hijo puede que su tía y su media hermana tuvieran razón.

 _ **—Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado.**_

\- Que sobrevivieras a esa misión fue bastante - susurro el Dios de los viajeros tristemente.

 _ **¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Percy? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.**_

\- No es un trabajo fácil- nego con la cabeza Hermes seguro que cometió ese y más errores en el futuro.

\- Cambiaremos eso sobrino para eso estamos leyendo - le susurró la diosa del hogar acercándose a un lado de él y el asintió enserio esperaba cambiar eso, Zeus en cambio le veía con el ceño fruncido como se atrevía un semidios a robarle el era el rey.

 _ **\- No es una misión fácil- dije-lo hizo Hércules**_

Muchos asintieron a lo dicho y se permitieron por un instante una sonrisita burlona porque Ahora ese era esa y se llamaba Lina Adara una linda semidiosa y cazadora.

 _ **—Exacto. Pero ¿dónde está la gloria en repetir lo que otros ya han hecho? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado.**_

Algunos dioses desviaron la mirada en eso tenia razón el hijo de Hermes ellos sin querer terminaban repitiendo su pasado en especial sus errores y parecía que en lugar de aprender de ellos los hacían peores y estos libros eran la prueba de ello.

 _ **No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto. —Contrariado, señaló la cicatriz—. Y cuando regresé sólo obtuve lástima.**_

\- Así que fue Latón él que le hizo eso y solo se ganó una cicatriz vaya que hacen mal a los nuevos héroes - comentó Hera con un tono aburrido y monótono como si eso no fuera la gran cosa por hacer mientras los mestizos apretaron más los puños pues en esa misión perdieron campistas en esa misión y a ella no parecía importarle.

Hermes abrazó a su tía Hestia intentado con toda sus fuerzas no decirle algo a su madrastra ya bastante tenia con la lectura para aguantar sus comentarios además sabía que si hacía algo contra ella seguro su padre lo castigaría como hacia con Apolo y no quería eso ahora, contando también que Zeus lo veía con reproche por algo que aún no hacía su hijo.

 _ **Ya entonces quise derrumbar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero aguardé el momento oportuno.**_

Ahí estaba era evidente que algo pasó con él para que le hiciera detestar todo lo que tenia que ver con los dioses la pregunta era ¿qué? pensaba Hermes quería saber más de esto.

 _ **Empecé a soñar con Cronos, que me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún héroe había tenido el valor de llevarse.**_

\- Le lavo el cerebro más bien - murmuró Afrodita mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo suspirando tristemente viendo como sus hijos sufrían recordando lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

 _ **Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, entré en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. No imaginas lo fácil que fue.**_

\- Lo vuelvo a repetir hay que poner más seguridad en los tronos - apostilló Hefestos, Zeus le miró mal el pensaba que no necesitaba nada de eso porque nadie debería robarle a los dioses, pero los demás dioses asintieron eso debían hacer.

 _ **Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles.**_

Los dioses miraron levemente en dirección a Zeus porque Hefestos no era el único que había hablado de seguridad en cuanto a los tronos y al olimpo pero el rey se hacía de oídos sordos.

 _ **Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba en mitad de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo.**_

Ahí estaban más evidencias que si necesitaban más seguridad y Zeus simplemente ignoró la mirada de todos que ellos no entendían que eran dioses olimpicos no diosesillos menores y que solo por esto no debían robarles.

 _ **El escorpión estaba ahora en mi rodilla, mirándome con ojos brillantes. Intenté mantener firme mi voz.**_

Poseidón se tensó en su asiento se había olvidado por un momento de ese detalle y se sintió mal porque había estado prestando más atención al Dios de los ladrones que a su hijo vio hacia este y recibió una sonrisa eso lo alegró un poco.

 _ **—¿Y por qué no le llevaste esos objetos a Cronos?**_

 _ **La sonrisa de Luke desapareció.**_

 _ **—Me... me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos e hijas a buscar el rayo robado: Artemisa, Apolo, mi padre, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me pilló. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no me atreví.**_

\- No creo que el halla podido vencerme - mascullo por lo bajo el Dios de la guerra, si el chiquillo de su tío lo venció era porque había tenido el poder del mar de su lado además que por supuesto era el hijo de uno de los tres grandes, pero siendo hijo de Hermes tal vez le habría dado batalla pero no para derrotarlo el chiquillo se estaba dando demasiado crédito.

 _ **Me desarmó, se hizo con el rayo y el yelmo y me amenazó con volver al Olimpo y quemarme vivo.**_

Hermes no pudo evitar mirar mal a su medio hermano pero luego e recordó que eso aún no pasaba así que dejó de verlo y también se recordó que su hijo no estaba obrando bien.

 _ **Entonces la voz de Cronos vino a mí y me indicó qué decir. Persuadí a Ares de la conveniencia de una gran guerra entre los dioses.**_

\- Así que a través de él fue que te convenció- dijo Hera viendo a su hijo pero este la ignoraba por completo pues el tono que ella usaba no era bueno se le notaba la molestia de que un simple semidiós le haya lavado el cerebro aunque sea influenciado por Cronos, Apolo siguió leyendo no le apetecía oírla.

 _ **Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo cómo los demás peleaban entre sí. A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad.**_

Ahora Ares sabía porque lo habían convencido tan bien pues a él le gustaba las peleas entre su familia, pero no le gustaba la idea de trabajar para ese titán porque eso sería una guerra solo con perdidas.

 _ **Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que notaran mi ausencia.**_

Quirón nego con la cabeza que descuidado fue como no pudo darse cuenta en ese tiempo que le faltaba uno de sus consejeros.

 _ **—Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza—. Después, el señor de los titanes... m-me castigó con pesadillas.**_

\- Eso les pasa a todos los que no cumplen con lo que el les indica y en el tiempo que lo pide - dijo Demeter frunciendo el ceño este capítulo no estaba siendo agradable para nadie, Percy solo los veía con una leve sonrisa en especial a su padre que ahora no despegaba los ojos de él.

 _ **Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría un segundo héroe, alguien a quien podría engañarse para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro.**_

Poseidón frunció el ceño y miró el libro ese titán no tendría a su hijo ni de lejos el se encargaría que eso no pase el lo iba a proteger.

 _ **—Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque.**_

Los que no sabían eso abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y recordaron la parte en que el chico decía que el sonreía como si supiera algo que él no y cayeron en cuenta que era eso.

 _ **—Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para ti, así te iniciaría en tu misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos de que Hades iba tras de ti. Y funcionó.**_

Quirón frunció el ceño le molestaba que lo hayan usado de esa manera y no fue el único que se molestó por eso, Dioniso aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba bastante el centauro y sabía que era muy listo pero estaba visto que con Cronos todos parecían novatos.

 _ **—Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas —dije—. Se suponía que tenían que arrastrarme a mí y a la mochila al Tártaro.**_

 _ **—Y lo habrían hecho si las hubieses llevado puestas.**_

Hermes cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza había temido que eso fuera así y ahora aquí estaba confirmándose eso, Poseidón estaba tratando de estar tranquilo pero la verdad es que quería tener a ese semidios ahí y empalarlo con su tridente por todo lo que hizo pasar a su hijo.

 _ **Pero se las diste al sátiro, cosa que no formaba parte del plan. Grover estropea todo lo que toca. Hasta confundió la maldición.**_

Grover fruncio el ceño siempre le tuvo mucha estima a Luke pero estaba visto que para ese entonces el ya no lo consideraba ni siquiera un buen sátiro por la forma en que habló de él.

 _ **—Luke miró al escorpión, que ya estaba en mi muslo—. Deberías haber muerto en el Tártaro, Percy. Pero no te preocupes, te dejo con mi amigo para que arregle ese error.**_

Los hermanos de Percy junto con Perseo y Aquiles trataban de tranquilizarse lo más posible para no comenzar a despotricar contra el libro por alguien que no siquiera estaba ahí.

 _ **—Thalia dio su vida para salvarte —dije, y me rechinaban los dientes—. ¿Así es como le pagas?**_

 _ **—¡No hables de Thalia! —gritó—. ¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán.**_

\- No me dejaron morir, fue mi elección pero esta visto que el nunca entendió eso - susurró la nombrada que de tanto apretar los puños se había lastimado la mano y ahora se la veía mientras era abrazada por sus hermanos, uno a cada lado.

 _ **—Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No escuches a Cronos.**_

\- El chico tiene razón pero seguro Luke no escuchó ¿verdad? - pregunto el Dios mirando a sus hijos estos negaron levemente con la cabeza el Dios suspiro.

 _ **—¿Que me están utilizando? —Su voz se tornó aguda—. Mírate a ti mismo. ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre por ti?**_

Poseidón suspiró si su hijo tenía todo el derecho a decirle que no había hecho nada durante años lo había dejado sufrir a su mamá y a él con ese mortal, se sentía culpable, el hijo de Hermes tenia razón y todo por una estúpida ley.

 _ **Cronos se alzará. Sólo has retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos salvo a los más fuertes: los que le sirven.**_

\- Es un chiquillo tonto el señor del tiempo nunca hará eso - declaró Zeus - El simplemente lo destruirá todo porque es lo único que sabe hacer - los dioses prefirieron no mirarlo porque si el sabía eso ahora seguro lo sabía en su tiempo pero igual no intervino para detener a cronos ni siquiera quiso escuchar al hijo de Poseidón cuando se lo advirtió.

 _ **—Aparta este bicho —dije—. Si tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo.**_

 _ **Luke sonrió.**_

 _ **—Buen intento, Percy, pero yo no soy Ares. A mí no vas a engatusarme. Mi señor me espera, y tiene misiones de sobra que darme.**_

\- Lo tiene muy controlado - Hermes estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su hijo y por esas misiones, claro no era el único.

 _ **—Luke...**_

 _ **—Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.**_

Los hermanos del chico lo vieron con preocupación como si ahora mismo fuera aparecer el escorpión y picarlo de nuevo porque era evidente que le había picado y por eso apareció tan mal cuando llegó.

 _ **Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.**_

 _ **El escorpión atacó.**_

Los presentes que querían al chico contuvieron el aliento y miraban al libro y luego al chico preguntándose cómo es que resistió tanto.

 _ **Lo aparté de un manotazo y destapé mi espada. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire. Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción cuando me miré la mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que supuraba una sustancia amarilla y despedía humo. Después de todo, el bichejo me había picado.**_

Los que sabían que tan peligroso era el veneno de ese bicho compartieron una mueca simpatizando con él, Percy solo seguía sonriendo y viéndolos a todos.

 _ **Me latían los oídos y se me nubló la visión. Agua, pensé. Me había curado antes.**_

\- El veneno es muy fuerte necesitarías mucha agua como la del río Mississippi y más pura que esa - dijo el Dios de los mares viendo a su hijo este asintió porque igual el agua del arroyo no había hecho mucho.

 _ **Llegué al arroyo a trompicones y sumergí la mano, pero no ocurrió nada. El veneno era demasiado fuerte. Perdía la visión y apenas me mantenía en pie... «Sesenta segundos», me había dicho Luke.**_

Más de uno seguía mirando al chico como asegurándose que estaba ahí vivo.

 _ **Tenía que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbaba allí, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido.**_

\- Por eso lo llevo ahí - señaló Artemisa y Atenea asintió eso era lo más seguro, nadie se los rebatió.

 _ **Sentí las piernas como plomo. Me ardía la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles.**_

 _ **—Socorro... —gemí—. Por favor...**_

\- Menos mal estaban las ninfas - susurró Reyna aún preocupada por su idea y por la lectura de soslayo lo seguía viendo.

 _ **Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado al claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola.**_

\- Esa fue la herida con la que llegaste - señaló Apolo interrumpiendose el chico solo asintió y el Dios vio a Quirón y asintió también.

 _ **Después todo se volvió negro.**_

 _ **Me desperté con una pajita en la boca. Sorbía algo que sabía a cookies de chocolate. Néctar.**_

 _ **Abrí los ojos.**_

Poseidón soltó el aire que sin saber había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, Zeus aún quería que ataque a Hermes porque a ellos los habia atacado por mandar monstruos con su preciado hijo ¿por qué a él no lo había atacado o mojado?.

 _ **Estaba en una cama de la enfermería de la Casa Grande, con la mano derecha vendada como si fuera un mazo. Argos montaba guardia en una esquina. Annabeth, sentada a mi lado, sostenía mi vaso de néctar y me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.**_

Las diosas vieron con una sonrisa a la chica pues nuevamente había estado cuidando de él en especial Afrodita le sonreía pero lo hacía con picardía y la rubia optó por no mirarla directamente.

 _ **—Aquí estamos otra vez —dije.**_

 _ **—Cretino —dijo Annabeth, lo que me indicó lo contenta que estaba de verme consciente—.**_

\- Tiene una manera muy rara de coquetear - murmuró Piper divertida haciendo reír a los que la alcanzaron a oír entre esas su Madre que claro estaba prestando atención a todo lo que hicieran sus hijos.

 _ **Estabas verde y volviéndote gris cuando te encontramos. De no ser por los cuidados de Quirón... —Bueno, bueno —intervino la voz de Quirón—. La constitución de Percy tiene parte del mérito.**_

\- De haber sido otro no habría resistido tanto - aclaro el centauro y los dioses le dieron la razón después de todo ser hijos de los tres grandes los hacía un poco más resistentes a algunas cosas, pero Apolo comenzaba a creer que en esa afirmación había algo más y el centauro lo sabía, ahora él quería saber que era porque si ser hijo de Poseidón había sido de ayuda pero resistir una picada del escorpión parecía demasiado ya después preguntaría decidió seguir leyendo.

 _ **Estaba sentado junto a los pies de la cama en forma humana, motivo por el que aún no había reparado en él. Su parte inferior estaba comprimida mágicamente en la silla de ruedas; la superior, vestida con chaqueta y corbata. Sonrió, pero se le veía pálido y cansado, como cuando pasaba despierto toda la noche corrigiendo los exámenes de latín**_.

\- Habría preferido que fuera eso y no salvándote la vida Percy, nos preocupaste a todos - muchos asintieron a las palabras del centauro verlo en el bosque tan mal los había asustado.

 _ **—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.**_

 _ **—Como si me hubieran congelado las entrañas y después las hubieran calentado en el microondas.**_

\- Es decir del asco - declaró Belerofonte y muchos asintieron el ambiente de la sala estaba tranquilo por ahora.

 _ **—Bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso era veneno de escorpión del abismo. Ahora tienes que contarme, si puedes, qué ocurrió exactamente. Entre sorbos de néctar, les conté la historia. Cuando finalicé, hubo un largo silencio.**_

\- Era mucha información para procesar - murmuró Annabeth recordando ese momento y suspiro en ese instante si que se molestó por aquello pero con lo que le dijo Thalia no sabía como seguir sintiéndose después de todo ella quería a Luke demasiado.

 _ **—No puedo creer que Luke... —A Annabeth le falló la voz. Su expresión se tornó de tristeza y enfado—. Sí, sí puedo creerlo. Que los dioses lo maldigan... Nunca fue el mismo tras su misión.**_

Muchos se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras después de todo ella había sido la que más defendía a Luke y Percy siempre terminaba enfadado por este hecho.

 _ **—Hay que avisar al Olimpo —murmuró Quirón—. Iré inmediatamente.**_

 _ **—Luke aún está ahí fuera —dije—. Tengo que ir tras él. Quirón meneó la cabeza. —No, Percy. Los dioses... —No harán nada —espeté—. ¡Zeus ha dicho que el asunto estaba cerrado!**_

Todos le enviaron una mirada reprobatoria al gran rey de los olímpicos pero este simplemente los ignoro pues su yo del libro no podía fiarse de la simple palabra de un semidios según él claro.

 _ **—Percy, sé que esto es duro, pero ahora no puedes correr en busca de venganza. Primero tienes que reponerte, y después someterte a un duro entrenamiento. No me gustaba, pero Quirón tenía razón.**_

\- Pero a él le valió madres y se fue al mundo mortal- susurraron los Stoll a sus hermanos que rieron un poco pues era verdad

 _ **Eché un vistazo a mi mano y supe que tardaría en volver a usar la espada.**_

\- Y aún así pudo derrotarme - mascullo por lo bajo el probatio rubio espantapájaros.

 _ **—Quirón, tu profecía del Oráculo era sobre Cronos, ¿no? ¿Aparecía yo en ella? ¿Y Annabeth?**_

Los dioses se removieron incómodos por aquella profecía, los griegos solo suspiraron pues vaya que tuvieron que ver con tal profecía y no solo ellos dos sino también Luke.

 _ **Quirón se revolvió con inquietud.**_

 _ **—Percy, no me corresponde...**_

 _ **—Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, ¿verdad?**_

\- Chico listo - alabó Demeter con una sonrisa burlona hacia Atenea que gruño molesta, mientras algunos otros dioses entre ellos Poseidón ponían la misma sonrisa.

 _ **Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes.**_

 _ **—Serás un gran héroe, niño.**_

\- Y no me equivoque - le sonrió al pequeño azabache que solo se sonrojó el no creía que fuera un gran héroe en el futuro.

 _ **Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte. Pero si tengo razón sobre el camino que se abre ante ti... —Un súbito trueno retumbó haciendo vibrar las ventanas—.**_

Los de la sala solo suspiraron su rey si que se ponía dramático cuando uno intentaba decir algo que según no debían.

 _ **¡Bien! —exclamó Quirón—. ¡Vale! —Exhaló un suspiro de frustración y añadió—: Los dioses tienen sus motivos, Percy. Saber demasiado del futuro de uno mismo nunca es bueno.**_

\- Una pregunta - alzo la mano Malcom - No es eso mismo lo que están haciendo ahora ¿no podría esto causar un conflicto en el espacio tiempo? - los dioses y el centauro se vieron entre sí.

\- Las moiras tienen la autorización para hacer esto se las dio el mismo Moros además que las tres se pusieron de acuerdo con esto después de todo son las únicas capaces de hacer o deshacer el destino de alguien - respondió Percy y todos se lo quedaron viendo le se escondió detrás de su amiga muy mortificado tal vez no debía responder eso.

\- Es verdad lo han mandado las destino dejémoslo así- dijo Apolo pues veía que Atenea tenía muchas cosas para decir y preguntar al muchacho como el hecho de por qué el sabía eso y si el había hablado con las moiras y se dedicó a leer.

 _ **—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada —insistí.**_

\- Tú sí debías quedarte sentado aunque sea por un rato más- reprendió su padre pues llegó mareado a este lugar y era seguro por andar poniéndose de pie cuando evidentemente no debía hacerlo, su hijo solo desvió la mirada.

 _ **—No vamos a quedarnos sentados —prometió Quirón—. Pero debes tener cuidado. Cronos quiere que te deshilaches, que tu vida se trunque, que tus pensamientos se nublen de miedo e ira. No lo complazcas, no le des lo que desea. Entrena con paciencia. Llegará tu momento.**_

 _ **—Suponiendo que viva tanto tiempo.**_

\- Así levantas el ánimo de todos hermanito - negaba con la cabeza Teseo igual que muchos más solo el podía decir cosas, el muchacho se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 _ **Quirón me puso una mano en el tobillo.**_

 _ **—Debes confiar en mí, Percy. Pero primero tienes que decidir tu camino para el próximo año. Yo no puedo indicarte la elección correcta... —Me dio la impresión de que tenía una opinión bastante formada, pero que prefería no aconsejarme—.**_

Quiron solo le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva y orgullosa no muchos de sus alumnos podían llegar a leerlo tan bien como él, además que el no había perdido de vista lo que era ser un héroe y no se había vuelto arrogante como cierta semidiosa.

 _ **Tienes que decidir si te quedas en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, o regresas al mundo mortal para hacer séptimo curso y luego volver como campista de verano. Piensa en ello. Cuando regrese del Olimpo, debes comunicarme tu decisión.**_

\- Decisión que no me comunicaste - dijo divertido el centauro y el chico solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se sonrojó bueno que en su tiempo estaba por tomar la decisión así que aún no sabía si le había dicho o no.

 _ **Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero su expresión me indicó que la discusión estaba zanjada; ya había dicho todo cuanto podía.**_

 _ **—Regresaré en cuanto pueda —prometió—. Argos te vigilará. —Mir**_ _ **ó a Annabeth—. Oh, y querida... cuando estés lista, ya están aquí.**_

 _ **—¿Quiénes están aquí?**_ _ **Nadie respondió.**_

\- Nadie - susurro Grover viendo hacia Annabeth y Percy oh cuanto les esperaba a esos dos.

 _ **Quirón salió de la habitación. Oí su silla de ruedas alejarse por el pasillo y después bajar cuidadosamente los escalones.**_

 _ **Annabeth estudió el hielo en mi bebida.**_

 _ **—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**_

 _ **—Nada. —Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa—. He seguido tu consejo sobre algo. Tú... ¿necesitas algo?**_

Atenea miró a su hija y recordando sus comentarios sobre su padre ya se imaginaba quienes eran quienes le esperaban y que consejo es el que ella había seguido.

 _ **—Sí, ayúdame a incorporarme. Quiero salir fuera.**_ _ **—Percy, no es buena idea.**_

\- No no lo era - apostillaron todos mirándole el sonrió culpable porque igual lo había hecho.

 _ **Saqué las piernas de la cama. Annabeth me sujetó antes de que me derrumbara al suelo.**_

 _ **Tuve náuseas.**_

Apolo lo vio reprobatoriamente por su acción de verdad que este niño no cuidaba de él ni un poco y vio su sonrisa lo peor se estaba acercando pues casi terminaba el capítulo.

 _ **—Te lo he dicho —refunfuñó Annabeth.**_ _ **—Estoy bien —insistí.**_

\- No no estabas bien - corearon todos a la vez haciendo que el se encoja en su asiento.

 _ **No quería quedarme tumbado en la cama como un inválido mientras Luke rondaba por ahí planeando destruir el mundo occidental. Conseguí dar un paso. Después otro, aún apoyando casi todo mi peso en Annabeth. Argos nos siguió a prudente distancia.**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos al porche, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero había conseguido llegar a la balaustrada.**_

\- Estábamos ahí cuando la luz nos trajo aquí- aclaro Annabeth.

\- Y es ahí donde nos va a devolver - susurro Percy a su amiga ella no dejó de ver hacia al frente pero asintió a sus palabras.

 _ **Estaba oscureciendo. El campamento parecía abandonado. La cabañas estaban a oscuras y la cancha de voleibol en silencio. Ninguna canoa surcaba el lago. Más allá de los bosques y los campos de fresas, el canal de Long Island Sound reflejaba la última luz del sol.**_

\- El campamento queda un poco triste cuando todos tenemos que irnos - dijo Lacy y los demás asintieron, Piper y Leo compartieron una mirada ellos aún no pasaban por eso pero por lo descrito si debía ser triste.

 _ **—¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó Annabeth.**_

 _ **—No lo sé.**_

 _ **Le dije que tenía la impresión de que Quirón quería que me quedara todo el año para seguir con mi entrenamiento personalizado, pero no estaba seguro.**_

\- Era lo que hubiera preferido pero tu decisión también fue acertada- dijo el entrenador de héroes pensando en que si el no se hubiera ido al mundo mortal probablemente el pequeño cíclope nunca habría llegado al campamento.

 _ **En cualquier caso, admití que me sentía mal pordejarla sola, con la única compañía de Clarisse...**_

\- Código tres - gritó Will y todos cubrieron sus oídos.

\- ¡Awwww! se preocupa por ella - chilló Afrodita aplaudiendo y dando saltitos en su asiento, cuando se calmó Apolo pudo seguir sin dejar de ver a su pequeño paciente.

 _ **Annabeth apretó los labios y luego susurró:**_

 _ **—Me marcho a casa a pasar el año, Percy.**_

 _ **—¿Quieres decir con tu padre? —pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.**_

Percy la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió, el asintió era bueno que ella vaya con su padre le alegraba no dejarla sola en el campamento.

 _ **Señaló la cima de la colina Mestiza. Junto al pino de Thalia,**_

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamo la nombrada elevando los brazos al aire con dramatismo y los demás soltaron risitas divertidos la verdad que la teniente de Artemisa era especial muy especial.

 _ **justo al borde de los límites mágicos del campamento, se recortaba la silueta de una familia: dos niños pequeños, una mujer y un hombre alto de pelo rubio. Parecían estar esperando. El hombre sostenía una mochila que se parecía a la que Annabeth había sacado del Waterland de Denver.**_

\- Será porque esa es sesos de Alga - entorno los ojos su amiga y el solo río ligeramente, aún la tenia de la mano y debes en cuando se la quedaba mirando, Afrodita notó esto igual que Apolo se estaban temiendo lo peor.

 _ **—Le escribí una carta cuando volvimos —me contó Annabeth—, como tú habías dicho. Le dije que lo sentía. Que volvería a casa durante el año si aún me quería. Me contestó enseguida. Así que hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **—Eso habrá requerido valor.**_

\- Eres muy valiente listilla - asintió él y las diosas veían a la chica con una sonrisa igual que su madre pero claro ella ignoraba a esta última.

 _ **Apretó los labios.**_

 _ **—¿Verdad que no vas a intentar ninguna tontería durante el año académico? O al menos no sin antes enviarme un mensaje iris.**_

 _ **Sonreí.**_

 _ **—No voy a buscarme problemas. Normalmente no hace falta.**_

\- No nunca hace falta - soltaron los que lo conocían más entre ellos los de la misión futura del Argo II y Annabeth solo suspiro que no más le esperaba, Atenea en cambio estaba mas decidida que nunca a separarlos.

 _ **—Cuando vuelva el próximo verano —me dijo—, iremos tras Luke. Pediremos una misión, pero, si no nos la conceden, nos escaparemos y lo haremos igualmente. ¿De acuerdo?**_

Atenea Jadeo ante estas palabras era obvio que el instinto suicida se pegaba mientras su hija ni se inmutó si creía que ella haya dicho eso.

\- Atenea y Poseidón juntos - le susurró a su amigo y el asintió.

 _ **—Parece un plan digno de Atenea.**_

 _ **Chocamos las manos.**_

La diosa de la sabiduría negaba con la cabeza ella no apoyaba ese plan para nada, en especial si era que ella este con ese chico.

 _ **—Cuídate, sesos de alga —me dijo—. Mantén los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **—Tú también, listilla.**_

Afrodita estaba feliz por lo dicho en el libro igual que sus hijos y todos esperaban oír un chillido de su parte pero vieron que ella solo sonreía con tristeza eso era extraño, Apolo siguió ya se imaginaba porque sonreía así de hecho muchos parecían saberlo.

 _ **La vi marcharse colina arriba y unirse a su familia. Abrazó a su padre y miró el valle por última vez. Tocó el pino de Thalia y dejó que la condujeran más allá de la colina, hacia el mundo mortal.**_

Annabeth sonrio tristemente tocando las cuentas de su collar y el anillo de su padre, Percy se le acercó al oído.

\- Es momento- el se puso de pie aprovechando que la atención estaba en la lectura y la sonrisa de Afrodita y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta.

 _ **Por primera vez me sentí realmente solo en el campamento. Miré el Long Island Sound y recordé las palabras de mi padre: «Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.»**_

Poseidón vio a su hijo salir junto con la chica por la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le hizo son la mano mientras decía algo que él entendió "Adiós nos veremos después te quiero papá" el Dios sonrio tristemente, Nico observó esto y solo se arrimó más a Will y Afrodita estaba igual, Apolo solo intentó concentrarse en la lectura y no pensar en que haría su pequeño paciente.

 _ **Tomé una decisión.**_

 _ **Me pregunté si Poseidón la aprobaría.**_

 _ **—Volveré el verano que viene —le prometí contemplando el cielo—. Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Después de todo, soy tu hijo. —Le pedí a Argos que me acompañara hasta la cabaña 3 para preparar mis bolsas y marcharme a casa.**_

\- Claro que la apruebo aunque no fuera lo mejor - susurro el Dios sin despegar la vista de donde se había ido su hijo hace un momento.

\- Bien hemos terminado el primer libro - el Dios del sol lo cerró y en ese instante en la parte de afuera se pudo divisar una luz Blanca todos vieron hacia ahí con excepción de Nico, Poseidón, Afrodita y Apolo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? - pregunto Atenea desconcertada había estado tan concentrada en sus planes y en la lectura que no la había visto irse, los demás estaban igual de desconcertados que ella.

\- ¿Y Percy? - pregunto Thalia viendo que ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala un pequeño momento de Caos se vivió, Reyna tenia una sonrisa triste y vio a Nico el parecía tranquilo ella supuso que el hijo de Hades ya sabía de esto.

 _ **~ Continuara...~**_

 _ **Hemos terminado el primer libro, me he divertido escribiéndole, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_

 _ **Me tomare un descanso de al menos dos semanas y ahora quisiera saber si quieren que continúe publicando el segundo libro aquí o hago uno diferente, déjenme los review, para saber.**_

 _ **En caso de que elijan otro libro les subire una nota aquí para que sepan que ya esta el nuevo libro.**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí Kleopforever, su escritora de Leyendos, suspiritos azules para todos nos vemos en el siguiente libro**_


	40. Nota

_**Nota:**_

Hoy publicaré el capítulo de inicio del segundo libro de leyendo el mar de los monstruos, ya les había dicho que les avisaría y eso hago.

publicaré solo un capítulo por semana sea corto o largo porque he tenido problemas con mi codo derecho y no he podido escribir demasiado así que es posible que ese libro vaya un poco lento.

Gracias por leer, espero verlos en el otro libro y a sus review igual ~.

 _ **PD:**_ Viva Solangelo 3.

 _ **PD2:**_ tenia que decirlo 3.

 _ **PD3:**_ Casi lo olvido...si lo olvide... esperen... ah ya es que espero que estén familiarizados con el diario de Luke porque voy a tomar este y ponerlo en el segundo libro ya verán como y espero les guste... ahora si creo que nada más, cualquier cosa avisaré en el segundo libro.


End file.
